Team Z
by murderdeath21
Summary: Naruto accidentally opened up a strange portal, which sucked him and his other two team-mates inside of it where they were transported from the world of the ninja to the Earth! Watch as Team 7 meet strange people, and discover technology that they never thought they'd ever see. Start from Saiyan Saga!
1. Mystery World

**Chapter 1: Saiyan Saga: Episode 1 The Mystery World**

**A/N: Hello, guys! This is my first crossover story. I hope you like it. Sorry, most of story are coming from Naruto Episode 29, but different when there's portal. :). Please review! :D**

* * *

At the Forest of Death, Sasuke stood on one of branch of tree and saw three Shuriken because Naruto interrupted the battle between Orochimaru and Sasuke. Orochimaru was laying on the same branch as Sasuke, and his legs was spiraling around the branch. He looked left and stared at the blond-haired with a whisker on his face. Naruto stood on the higher branch of tree and folded his arms as he stared smiled downed at Orochimaru. On the right of Orochimaru and Sasuke, it was Sakura. She stared at Naruto.

"Sorry, Sasuke. I forget the password" Naruto smirked as he folded his arms.

Sakura said, "Good, Naruto! You look cool now!"

"Naruto," Sasuke began, "you must have come here to show off by helping us, but don't get involved! Run!" He moved his head and looked at Naruto as he frowned, "He's way above our level!"

Orochimaru looked at Naruto and smiled, "Looks like you defeated that big snake, Naruto-kun."

Naruto began to frown and thought, "_That guy looks like a snake..._"

(Flashback began)

_Naruto lied on the branch and saw the snake. Then he got strangled by the snake's tails and got eaten by Snake and shallowed by the snake inside the stomach._

(Flashback ended)

Naruto got in thought, "_I see. So it must have been that guy's doing_" He knew it was Orochimaru's doing.

Sasuke frowned as he gritted his teeth, and thought _"There has never been a situation where things got better when he came."_ and he moved his eyes to right, _"What should I do?"_

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Looks like you were picking on the weak, eh?" Naruto pointed his index finger at Orochimaru, "Now that I, the great Uzumaki Naruto, am here. I'm going to beat you to a pulp!"

_"Crap!"_ Sasuke shocked, then got in thought,_ "All three of us are going to get killed at this rate! What should I do?"_

Sakura saw that Sasuke got panicked. "Sasuke-kun..." wondered Sakura.

Sasuke saw that Orochimaru was smiled looking at Naruto and he panicked, "_Shit! This is the only way I know of "_ His eyes went back to normal. He got an idea! Sasuke said, "Wait."

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke. Naruto and Sakura were puzzled.

He picked the Scroll from his pouched, and said, "I'll give you the scroll. Please, take this and leave us in peace."

Naruto was shocked that Sasuke would do something like that. He didn't like what Sasuke would do.

Sakura was shocked as well, "What?"

Orochimaru began to smile.

Naruto got mad and pointed at Sasuke, "Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing?! What are you trying to do by giving the enemy our scroll?"

Sasuke turned his head and he frowned at Naruto, "You shut up!"

"What?"

Orochimaru got up and smiled, "I see, you're smart." as he put his left hand on his left hip. _"The only hope the prey has from a predator is to hand over something else to eat to save itself."_

The snake on the branch where the bird's nest was at behind Orochimaru. Snake began to move and scared the bird away from it. The bird fled in fear.

Sasuke threw the scroll to Orochimaru and said, 'Take it."

Naruto was shocked and jumped from the branch where he was at. Orochimaru was going to catch it, but Naruto bounced other tree, grabbed scroll and went to Sasuke. He landed on the branch.

"You...!" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Naruto. "Don't butt in!"

Naruto stood up and clenched his right fist as he was going to throw his right arm, "Do you understand the situation you're in?!" and he punched Sasuke's face and blood were coming out from Sasuke's face. His leaf protector was cracked.

Sakura shocked, "What?"

Naruto caught up on his breath as he angered. Sasuke was knocked back, but he regained the balance after he used handstand on the first branch next to branch where Sasuke's previous branch and landed on the second branch.

"Why you..." Sasuke frowned, "Why did you do that?"

Naruto was trying to catch up with the breathing and finally said something, "I...forgot the password, so I can't make sure of this, but you're a fake Sasuke, aren't you?"

"Naruto, what," Sakura engaged in the conversation, "What are you saying?"

"You idiot!" growled Sasuke, "I'm the real one!"

"Liar" said Naruto, "The idiot and coward I see in front of me right now can't be the Sasuke I know. I don't know how strong he is, but there is no guarantee that he'll let us go even if we hand over our scroll! You're the one who is scared, the one who doesn't understand the situation."

"Naruto-kun," Orochimaru finally got on his feet, and closed his eyes, then he opened his eyes as he licked his face with long tongue, "You're correct. I just have to," as he pulled his left long sleeves, and showed his tatoo on his left arms, "kill all of you to take the scroll." then he bit his right thumb and drew the blood on his left arm from the triceps to his wrist.

Naruto saw the blood on his arms, and felt something was not right. Then he ran to Orochimaru, "Don't mess with us!"

"Stop! Run, Naruto!" cried Sasuke.

_"Damn it!"_ Naruto jumped and tried to attack him with kunai on his left hands. _"I've lost faith in you, Sasuke!"_

**"****Kuchiyose no Jutsu!****" **Orochimaru called the spell name and make faster hand sign seal. The wind blew and went to Naruto.

Naruto couldn't get to Orochimaru and was shocked, "What?"

The tree's bark was ripped. All of the sudden, snake showed up, and Orochimaru was on the snake's head. The snake went to Naruto.

"Naruto!" warned Sakura.

The snake swung his tongue at Naruto and it hit Naruto. The snake's head went smashed on the branch and the smoke comes up. Naruto was lucky to dodge it and was in shocked. The wind was going to cut his body, but he crossed his arms looked like X formation to prevent the wind from cutting him. He landed and kneeled on the branch and breathed harder.

"How cute, "smirked Orochimaru, "What a cute prey."

Then the snake's tail slashed the branch where Naruto was on. Unfortunately, he didn't dodge it this time. The branch got tore.

Sasuke and Sakura cried, "Naruto!"

Naruto fell along with the branch, and went through the second and third branch above the first branch. Then finally, he got hit on the branch and the blood came out of his mouth.

"Eat him for now" demanded Orochimaru.

Sasuke saw that Naruto was about to get eaten. Naruto opened his eyes, and the eyes became red. It came from the Kyubi's eyes, of course. Sasuke couldn't even moved because he was trembled in fear.

"Damn it!" cried Naruto. Naruto kicked the snake's head with right hook legs. It almost shook the ground.

Orochimaru was shocked that Naruto actually managed to kicked snake's head. Snake went to him. Naruto was very mad and was ready to kill the snake. Naruto couldn't control his temper, and glared at Orochimaru. _"This kid?" thought Orochimaru._

Naruto pummeled many as possible as he could on snake's head. Every branch was destroyed every time Naruto pummeled on the snake.

"Naruto's gone berserk..." confused Sakura, "But why is Naruto so strong?"

Snake's tongue hit Naruto, but Naruto got his feet on the tree and bounced back as he tried to attack the snake.

Orochimaru smirked and looked at his hand. Naruto was wondering what Orochimaru was going to do. Orochimaru simple blew from his mouth on the hand, and fire came out. Naruto tried to stop, but the fire inflicted a damaged on the Naruto as he tried to block it.

Naruto got smashed on branch after branch. He kept fell and branch keep broken. He finally fell on the branch, and it didn't break.

_"Those eyes,"_ Orochimaru stared at the blond haired's eyes._ "I am sure of it now."_

"That's..." shocked Sasuke, "Naruto?"

Orochimaru began to smile at Naruto. "This is getting interesting."

Orochimaru stared at Sasuke and said, "You're next," and the snake looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was still trembled in fear as he stared at Orochimaru. "Sasuke-kun. How will you fight?"

The snake charged and was going to hit Sasuke. Sasuke couldn't move because he was feared.

"Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura.

Naruto bounced the feet off from the branch and stopped the snake from attacking Sasuke. The kunai stabbed the snake's head and blood on the head. Sasuke shocked to see that unpredictable ninja blocked the huge snake. Orochimaru was not surprised to see that Mr. Number one Unpredictable Knucklehead Ninja actually blocked the snake. Naruto tried to get some of oxygen as he breathed. "Hey, are you hurt," then looked at Sasuke and smirked, "Scaredy-cat?"

Sasuke was so familiar with the same quote. Then he finally remembered that quote. He shocked to see Naruto's eyes._ "Naruto..."_

(Flashback began)

_Sasuke's hand was in his pocket. "Hey. Are you hurt," then he looked at Naruto. "Scaredy-cat?"_

_Naruto was really mad at what Sasuke say to him. "Sasuke!"_

(Flashback ended)

Sasuke stared at Naruto and felt that he was mocked by the idiot.

"This idiot and coward I see isn't the Sasuke I know." said Naruto.

Sasuke glared at Naruto, and was not glad that Naruto stole his quote.

All of the sudden, the tongue pulled his both arms. Naruto cried, "Why you...!" The tounge turned Naruto around. "Damn it! Let go! You snake bastard!" He struggled to break the tongue, but he failed anyways. The tongue was Orochimaru's.

_"I'm surprised that the Kyubi kid is still alive."_ thought Orochimaru. He made a sign, and moved his head closer to Naruto. He stared at Naruto while blond-haired glared at Orochimaru. _"So he got excited emotionally, and let a part of the Kyubi's power leak out."_ Each fingers on his right hands has purple flame behind his back. _"He has grown in an interesting way."_ Then the tongue pulled Naruto's shirt up to the stomach so he can see the stomach's seals. _"See? Your seal surfaced."_ Then he called the spell's name, **"Gogyo Fuuin!"**

Naruto finally lost his temper and roared to create a shockwave against Orochimaru. The winds pushed Orochimaru and got smashed into the tree and fall on the branch.

_"What? This Kyubi kid!" wondered Orochimaru._

Naruto landed on the branch, and glared at Orochimaru. But all of a sudden, the portal came up in front of Naruto. "What" wondered Naruto, "is that?"

"What is portal doing here?" wondered Sakura. She stared at the portal.

Sasuke stared at the portal. "What? Why is portal showing up?" Sasuke wondered then something come on his mind and shocked, "Can't be!" and he looked at Naruto staring at portal. _"This guy did it? The moment he roared, and knocked that freaky guy and he created a portal? What kind of power he has?"_

"What the hell is that thing?!" asked the annoyed blond-haired. He was about to reach his hand on the portal.

"NARUTO! DO NOT TOUCH THIS PORTAL!" cried Sasuke.

But Naruto didn't listen anyways. He already touched the portal. All of the sudden, the pressure from portal pulled Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru almost as if it was gravity. "What?! It pulled me!" confused Naruto.

It pulled them inside the portal. They had fallen into the portal.

* * *

(At the Different World)

At the Goku's house, about the 50 bowls of meals that Goku ate. "Yummy! I am full already! I am full of energy!" smiled Goku.

"Daddy" said the kid with the monkey's tail, "you sure eat a lot." He was about 4 years old. His long hair was only length to his back in the middle.

"Ok, you just finished eating. Now go back to study, Gohan!" demanded Chi-Chi.

"Ok," obeyed Gohan as he got off the chair.

All of the sudden, the ground shook as if it was Earthquake. "What is that?!" He ran outside the house and saw three kids unconscious on the grass near the house. Then Gohan and Chi-Chi caught up.

"What's going on?" asked Chi-Chi.

"I don't know," replied Goku, "but I need to help them." He grabbed the bag on his waist and picked the weird green beans. He feed the green beam on three kids. "Shallow it. Senzu Bean will heal you up."

Three kids woke up thanks to Senzu Bean. They got up. Naruto was confused and see the completely different world. He thought it was a dream. "What's going on?!" shocked Naruto.

"I don't know. You were unconscious here" replied Goku.

Naruto looked around the world like he never seen it before. "What's going on? It's like we are in different world!"

"Huh? What are you talking about?" confused Goku. He was not sure what's wrong with Naruto's mind.

Sakura punched Naruto on his back head. "Idiot, Naruto!"

"WHY DID YOU HIT ME FOR?!" asked Naruto. Naruto rubbed his head.

"Because you touched the portal!" growled Sakura.

Sasuke looked around the world like he never seen it before. _"That idiot! He pulled us into different world!"_

Naruto walked to Goku and asked, "Who are you?"

Goku looked down at Naruto and replied, "I am Son Goku."

Naruto introduced himself, "I am Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

**A/N: Review it and tell me if this is great or please feedback if I need to improved the story. Help me please. Thank you :) See you next update!**


	2. New Threat

**A/N: Hello, guys! Here's Chapter 2. Hope you enjoy your reading! :D**

_Last time: Team 7 fought with Orochimaru and got dragged into portal_  
_This time: A Mystery Saiyan arrives_

**Chapter 2: Saiyan Saga: Episode 2 The New Threat**

* * *

(At Mt. Paozu)

At near the Goku's House, Goku stood next to Naruto. Sakura was on right of Naruto and Sakura. Sasuke was behind Sakura.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Awesome name!" said Goku and pointed at the woman, "This is Chi-Chi." then pointed at the kid with the monkey tail. "This is Gohan."

Naruto introduced the black raven haired, "This loser is Sasuke." and pointed at the pink haired girl. "This is Sakura-chan."

Sakura feel so annoyed and decided to punched Naruto's back head. "Do not call Sasuke-kun a loser!"

"OW!" Naruto rubbed his head, "Stop hit me!"

"Oh? I will when you stop call Sasuke-kun a loser!"

Goku rubbed his back head, and laughed, "You're so funny!" then make a serious face, "What happened? You were unconscious here."

Naruto frowned and remembered what happened.

* * *

(Flashback began)

_"I'm surprised that the Kyubi kid is still alive." thought Orochimaru. He made a sign, and moved his head closer to Naruto. He stared at Naruto while blond-haired glared at Orochimaru. "So he got excited emotionally, and let a part of the Kyubi's power leak out." Each fingers on his right hands has purple flame behind his back. "He has grown in an interesting way." Then the tongue pulled Naruto's shirt up to the stomach so he can see the stomach's seals. "See? Your seal surfaced." Then he called the spell's name, **"Gogyo Fuuin!"**_

_Naruto finally lost his temper and roared to create a shockwave against Orochimaru. The winds pushed Orochimaru and got smashed into the tree and fall on the branch._

_"What? This Kyubi kid!" wondered Orochimaru._

_Naruto landed on the branch, and glared at Orochimaru. But all of a sudden, the portal came up in front of Naruto. "What" wondered Naruto, "is that?"_

_"What is portal doing here?" wondered Sakura. She stared at the portal._

_Sasuke stared at the portal. "What? Why is portal showing up?" Sasuke wondered then something come on his mind and shocked, "Can't be!" and he looked at Naruto staring at portal. "This guy did it? The moment he roared, and knocked that freaky guy and he created a portal? What kind of power he has?"_

_"What the hell is that thing?!" asked the annoyed blond-haired. He was about to reach his hand on the portal._

_"NARUTO! DO NOT TOUCH THIS PORTAL!" cried Sasuke._

_But Naruto didn't listen anyways. He already touched the portal. All of the sudden, the pressure from portal pulled Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and Orochimaru almost as if it was gravity. "What?! It pulled me!" confused Naruto._

_It pulled them inside the portal. They had fallen into the portal._

* * *

(Flashback ended)

"Well," Naruto began, "we are from other dimensions"

"Dimensions? Tell me what happened in your world?" asked Goku.

Naruto nodded then began the story, but was cut off by Goku. "Wait, you can explain what happened in our house."

They went to Goku's house and sit on the chair next to table. Naruto began to explain the entries story what happened in their world.

At about 10 min of explanation and Naruto finally finished. "Then we got here."

"Ah, I see. So, you said that you accident opened the portal and you touched it, then you ended up here." said Goku.

Naruto frowned, "Nobody warned me about the portal thing!"

Sasuke clenched the fist and slammed on the table, "You idiot! I warned you! If you didn't touch that portal, then we wouldn't have of get here!"

Naruto hit the table and yelled at Sasuke. "Well, maybe you should yell more loud next time, dumbass!"

Sasuke got his left foot on the table and his right foot on the chair. "What did you say?! Wanna fight?!"

Naruto got his right foot on the table and his left got on his chair. His head was very close to Sasuke. "You bet! I always want to fight you from the beginning, ya know!

Sakura got her eyes flame, clenched her fists, and really got pissed off. _"Naruto! Better not hurt my Sasuke-kun!"_ thought Sakura. Then Sakura's inner thought's left fist punched through the air, and her right fist punched through the air as well. **"CHA! KICK NARUTO'S ASS, SASUKE-KUN!"**

Sasuke and Naruto growled at each other, however not only Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto were mad. Chi-Chi was really mad because they made a noise in her house. She destroyed the wooden table with her fry pan. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura included Goku and Gohan was really scared of Goku's wife. "SHUT UP! STOP MAKE A NOISE OR ELSE! NOW GET OUT OF OUR HOUSE!"

Goku laughed and rubbed his back head. "Alright, let's go outside before Chi-Chi made any fuss."

Then they went outside the house, and then Sakura asked, "Now since we are stuck in this world. We got no place to live. Where should we live?"

Goku got good thought about where they should live, then answered, "Why not you guys go to Old-Timers house and live there?"

"Old-Timers?" asked Naruto.

"Yup," nodded Goku.

"Ok, then take us there!" excited Naruto.

Goku smiled and called Kinto-un then yellow cloud went to Goku. "Ok, you get on it."

Naruto confused, "We really can ride on it?"

"Well, only if you have a pure heart, that's it."

Naruto jumped and tried to get on, but fall through the cloud. "OUCH! Why can't I get on it?"

Sakura roll on the floor laughed, "You don't have a pure heart then!"

Naruto folded his arms. "Why not you try to get on then?"

"Sure, no problem!" said Sakura. Sakura tried to get on the cloud, but fall into it. "Why can't I get on it?! I don't have pure heart?!"

Naruto roll on the floor laughed, "In your face, Sakura-chan!"

"Hey, Sasuke-kun." Sakura looked at Sasuke and asked, "Why not you get on it?"

Sasuke's hand was in the pocket, and replied, "No, I don't want to."

"Ok then I guess I have no choice but to carry you guys there"

Goku told them to hold on him otherwise they would fall. Sasuke was on Goku's right, Naruto on left, Sakura on back while hold on Goku. Goku zoom out to Kame's house. Then Goku introduced Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Roshi and Kuririn to each other. Finally, Team 7 found a place to live. Goku went back to home again.

* * *

(Two Weeks later- At the space)

A weird blue orb were soaring through the sun, through the Earth's sky and it becomes the red flame.

* * *

(At Mount Paozu)

A voice cried, "Gohan-chan! Gohan-chan!" That was Chi-Chi and she was looking for him. She went to the front of house. "Lunch is ready!"

* * *

(At the forest)

Chi-Chi's voice still echo through the forest, "Gohan-chan!" and Goku got on the branch of tree, then jumped on every different branch. He landed on the forest floor.

Goku looked at the huge tree and made a bigger smile, "This one will do!" He got in battle stance and gathered his Ki up then hit tree so harder with his right fist. The tree fall almost as if it was chopped by the random man's axes. Goku's fist acted like the axe.

* * *

(At Mount Paozu near Goku's house)

Chi-Chi looked worried and kept called Gohan's name. Then he saw Goku approached Chi-Chi while Goku carried big log and smiled. "Welcome back. Goku-sa, where's Gohan?"

Goku dropped the log, looked at Chi-Chi and said, "I'm famished already!"

"What are you talkin' about? Have you seen Gohan-chan?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Huh? I ain't seen him."

"Where could he have gone off to? If you don't eat and get out of here soon, Muten Roshi-sama and the others will grow impatient waitin' for you."

Goku smiled, "All right, I'll go look for him."

"I don't think he's gone too far off."

"Right." Goku ran off. "Leave it to me!"

"I'm countin' on you!" cried Chi-Chi. While Goku was gone, Chi-Chi sighed, "Really, what am I goin' to do with that boy?"

* * *

(At the Spinach Wastes)

The flamingos eat the grass and next to them was the farmer male digged the yellow weed. The Chevrolet blue truck was behind the farmer. Farmer was at average feet, his hair was black, his hat looked like straw hat with a black rope, wore round glasses, mustache, blue shirt that attached to something, yellow stripe undershirt and cigarette was in his mouth. The farmer put the yellow weed in the truck.

The farmer lift the hat off of his head, sighed at the hat, was trying to cool himself off with the hat. He glanced left at the truck and said, "Just a little bit more now..."

All of the sudden, he looked up at the air. It was red flame approached the Earth. He grasped in shocked and his cigarette fell. He saw the flame orbs approached past the farmer. He was trembled in fear. Even the flamingos watched the flame orbs approached the ground. BOOM! The ground shook, and the flamingos fleed in fear.

"W-What was that just now?! A meteor?! A UFO?!" shocked the farmer. He watched the smoke went out. "How's about I go look?"

Two flamingos looked behind and fleed in fear because the farmer drived the truck like a crazy and almost hit them. The truck arrived at the crater. Then he went out of the truck. "Okay, now..." and he held the shotgun and looked at the crater. He walked to the crater and looked down. There were the mystery round orbs. "Ah, that's no meteor! What in tarnation is it?!"

All of the sudden, the orb's door opened and the strange man got out of orb. The farmer confused, "Huh?" as he trembled in fear and saw the mystery man.

The mystery man beneath the feet was just an air and as if he was actually flying. The farmer held the shotgun and walked back as trembled in fear. Then an alien landed on the ground.

An alien looked like a human, his hair has long black hair, wore green scouter on his left eye, and wore armor. His shoulder armor was brown with stripe, his chest armor was a black, his chest was brown, and his crotch pad was brown as well. An alien was not happy to see the farmer. That was Raditz, Goku's brother, a Saiyan survivor.

The farmer was really freak out after witnessed a mystery man who was from the space that got crashed into the Earth. The farmer walked backward and was trembled in fear.

"So, the folks on this planet are still alive after all, huh?" said Raditz. He seemed to not be happy about farmer still alive. "That miserable Kakarrot!" growled Raditz.

"W-Who are you?!" trembled the farmer.

Then Raditz pushed something on his scouter, and yellow man who looked the farmer, and weird code appeared on his scouter. He walked to farmer and laughed, "Your battle power is a mere five, huh? Piece of trash!" and stopped walking.

The farmer trembled in fear and pointed the shotgun at Raditz and threatened, "D-Don't come no closer! I-I'll kill you!"

The Saiyan warrior didn't listen to the farmer anyways and took a step. The farmer shot at him, but Raditz laughed and caught the bullet with his left hand. Then he flickered the bullet and hit the farmer. The straw hat fell, and the bullet pierced the truck. The engine was broken, and the farmer got knocked against the truck. It looked like he died alright.

Goku's brother laughed, "Hmph. What a fragile people." then yellow thing appeared on his scouter and he looked on his right. "There's somebody with a great power around. Range: 4,880." and he went to fly and cried, "Is that you, Kakarrot?!"

* * *

(At the forest in Mount Paozu)

Gohan had been called his fater, cried while wandered aimlessly through the forest. He met the orange sharptooth tiger, and had fooled the tiger with his feign death. The tiger had stolen his hat, and he chased the tiger. Then he fell because tiger went to different direction to avoid Gohan, and thought he was going to die after his fall. However he survived thanks to his tail strangled on the small branch of mountain near the rocky ground. Gohan met the cute bluebird on the wooden log. But the log went spinning and went to the river. Gohan was scared until he saw Goku to rescue him. But Goku couldn't seem to rescue his son because his son went inside the cave, and saw the waterfall. Goku failed to save him, so he thought Gohan was at river by the waterfall, and he was about to jump, but he heard Gohan's wailing saying that he was scared. Goku ascended with his kinto-un and stared at Gohan clinged on the branch above the waterfall. Gohan got on Kinto-un and hugged his Father. Goku smiled and gave the hat to Gohan, then were on way to Kame House.

* * *

(At the sky where Raditz was)

Raditz was flying past the city and pissed off at how so many people still alive and growled, "That lousy Kakarrot!"

* * *

(At the Wasteland)

A green alien with his white cloak, dressed in blue gi, wore round white headwear and was tall than Goku. His arms was folded and stared at nothing but a wasteland. That was Daimino Piccolo who tried to take over the world was shattered thanks to taken by Son Goku since 5 years ago.

All of the sudden, Piccolo shocked glance behind him, and was trembled. "W-What kind of power is this? It couldn't possibly be..." then he turned around and stared nervously at the sky, "Son Goku?!"mumbled the greenskin warrior. He saw someone approached him, and shocked, "No, it's not!"

Raditz landed on the wasteland and gazed at Piccolo. "You're not Kakarrot."

"Who are you?" asked Piccolo. "Do you have some sort of business with me?"

"I don't have any business with the likes of you." replied Radtiz.

"Then what have you come here for? Do you want to die?"

Raditz laughed, "You sure are in high spirits." He pushed something on his scouter and smirked, "Ho...Battle power 322. So, there are folks like you around, huh? However, you are still no match for me."

Piccolo spread his legs widely, and growled, "What did you say?! Do you know who it is you're talking to here?!"

"Not really..."

_"W-What is the deal with this guy's power?!"_ wondered Piccolo. He clenched his right fist, and gathered the Ki inside his right arms. His left arms gripped his right arms and released the Ki blast of his right hand to aim Raditz. BOOM! The smoke dusted up because Piccolo's Ki blast hit him. He smirked because he thought it killed Raditz, however he shocked because he sensed Raditz's Ki still around.

Raditz was surrounded by the smoke and mocked at Piccolo. "That was a worthless technique, huh?" and smokes were dissolved. His right hand covered his mouth and laughed, "Is merely kicking up dust all it can do?"

Sure enough, Piccolo was very shocked to see Raditz survived the Ki blast of Piccolo. Surely, Piccolo thought he was only strongest warrior next to Goku, however he was embarrassed that the Saiyan warrior was stronger than Piccolo.

"Now it's my turn." said Raditz. "Let me show you a sample of my techniques." He raised his right hand while Piccolo was trembled in fear. But the yellow thing appeared on his left scouter. "There's another great power here." He went to hovered up the sky, and looked on his left. "That way... Range: 12,909. It's large...the largest power on this planet...This time for sure, it's Kakarrot!" and he went to fly through the air.

Piccolo kneeled as his hands were on the grass. He breathed hardily, and mumbled to himself, "T-This is ridiculous! I-I was shaking so much, I couldn't move!"

* * *

(Above the cloud)

Raditz was flying above the cloud and mumbled under his breath. "Have you lost sight of your pride as a Saiyan, the mightiest warriors in the universe... Kakarrot?!" growled Raditz.

* * *

(At the Kame House)

The helicopter was hovering above the island by the Kame House and landed on it. The green haired ran to the house with the door opened. She stepped over to the door and greeted. "Good afternoon" and salute, "It's been so long!"

Her name was Bulma. Her short hair was green, her eyes was blue, dressed in white jacket that looked like scientist dresses, blue undershirt, and her earring was round small red.

The dwarf man with the bald and 6 dots on his forehead dressed similar to Son Goku carried the tray of food. He smiled, "Bulma-san!" His name was Kuririn, Goku's best friend.

In front of Kuririn, there was old man with the white beard wore sunglass and held the glass of ale wore green shirt and yellow short pants. He smiled almost as if he hadn't seen her in long time. He sat on the floor near the televisioin. His left elbow was on the red round soft thing on the back. His name was Muten Roshi, Goku and Kuririn's master.

A turtle smiled as if it was happy to see Bulma. It was on right of Kuririn. He was a pet of Roshi.

Bulma walked toward them and said, "You said to come visit you, so I came." as her hands was in pocket on her waist.

A pervert hermit got up and greeted, "Wow, it really has been a long time!" as he held an ale.

Bulma looked around the house and smiled, "This house hasn't changed at all in the meantime, huh?"

"You sure have been cold to us, huh?" questioned Roshi, "Unless someone tells you to come over, you never come, after all." as he pointed his left index finger at Bulma. He drank the ale, and got startled by Bulma.

"Here!" as she handed the present to Roshi. "I brought some manju buns as a present."

Roshi rubbed his back bald head and laughed. "You didn't need to go to that trouble". He stared at Bulma's boobs, and used his pervert line. "If you'd just let me touch your boobs a little bit, I'd-" as he was about to touch her. Bulma was annoyed by his pervert lines.

Bulma threw a present and it hit Roshi's head. Then the drink slipped on his head and it hit him as well.

Roshi rubbed his head and glared at her, "You just don't appreciate my gags, the same as always!"

"You're just a lecherous jerk, the same as always!" replied Bulma unhappily.

"What's going on?" a voice said.

Bulma glanced behind her, and it was pink-haired girl with the leaf protector handbanded. She was outside the door, and she was with two boys. There was blond-haired on the right of the girl. On the left of her, there was black raven haired.

Bulma turned around and looked at them. "Who are you, kids?"

Kuririn ran to her. "Oh, that's right!" and he pointed on each kids. "That's Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura." then Kuririn introduced Bulma to them. "Goku asked us to take care of them two weeks ago. They are from different dimensions."

"Dimensions?" confused Bulma.

"Err? Well, it's long story anyways." and he lift the present with one finger almost as if it was basketball. "By the way, Bulma-san, what's happening with Yamucha-san?

"Yamucha? That idiot?" growled Bulma as he crossed his arms to clenched his white jacket. "How should I know about that guy? I'm so mad at him, I didn't tell him that everyone was getting together here today!" then he raised his both hands. "Let's have ourselves a blast without him being here!"

Naruto walked to her, and narrowed his eyes at her. "You sure are a noise today!" however only to get clobbered by Sakura. He rubbed his blond-haired.

"Look who's talking! You've been noise all days, idiot!" chewed Sakura.

"How am I noise all days?"

"Well, since two weeks, you've been made a noise here and never get your mouth to shut up!"

"You guys sure do fight a lot" said Roshi.

"They sure do." said Kuririn. He was next to Roshi.

Sakura thought that both talked to them so she was about to speak up, but was interrupted by Bulma.

She put her hands in her jacket's pocket. "So then, where's Lunch-san?" asked Bulma.

Kuririn replied, "She went out somewhere, chasing after Tenshinhan-san, five years ago." then he walked away from her. He put the present on the table and lift the box off. There was manju buns inside the box. He drooled over the buns, picked two buns and ate it.

* * *

(At the sky where Raditz was)

Raditz was smirked while flying, and the scouter signal to show him that Kakarrot went to right. "The position of this power is moving at considerable speed." His eyes moved to right, and flew to the right.

* * *

(At the Kame House)

Goku was riding on the cloud and smiled, "There! That's Muten Roshi-sama's house!" as he went close to the island.

* * *

(At the sky where Raditz was)

"Miserable Kakarrot! You're not getting away from me!" growled Raditz. As he went to right once again.

* * *

(At Kame's House)

Goku stopped and landed on the island as he cuddled with Gohan in his arms. "Yoo-hoo!" as he walked toward to the house and smiled.

Bulma glanced behind him while Kuririn was eating. Bulma was shocked to see Goku again. Kuririn accident dropped one of his buns.

* * *

(At the sky where Raditz was)

He flew through the cloud, and shocked, "It's stopped!"

* * *

(Kame House)

"Goku/Son-kun!" Naruto, Kuririn, and Bulma greeted in unison.

Goku waved his left hands and smiled at them. Roshi showed up on the left side of Bulma. Sakura and Sasuke was behind them. Naruto was in front of Bulma and looked up at Goku that held Gohan.

Bulma puzzled, "Huh? What's up with the boy?"

"Have you taken up a job baby-sitting, Goku?" asked Kuririn.

Goku looked at Gohan, and smiled, "He's my boy!"

Kuririn, Bulma, and Roshi was in shocked and cried in unsion, "Y-yours, Goku?!"

Goku put his son and nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

"Hey, hey, hey! How comes you were shocked?" interrupted Naruto, "I mean, you're friend of Goku's, right?"

Bulma nodded, and replied, "Well, we hadn't seen him since 5 years."

"We saw him two weeks ago, but we never seen him carrying his son here" said Kuririn.

Goku looked at the kid, and said, "Go on, say hello"

Then Gohan looked at them and at Goku, and bowed politely, "Good afternoon."

Bulma, Kuririn, Roshi, Sakura, and Naruto bowed before him, "Yes, good afternoon." But Roshi lifted his head and saw that Gohan still bowing, then he moved his head down again.

Sasuke folded his arms and mumbled to himself. "Hmph"

Gohan finally lifted his head and smiled as Goku introduced, "His name is Son Gohan". He looked at the turtle as it was smiling at him. The turtle was blushed because Gohan was looking at him.

"Son Gohan? So, you're given him the name of your late grandpa?" asked Roshi.

"Yeah" nodded Goku.

"Still, this is a surprise! To think that Goku would bring a child along!"

Gohan looked at turtle as it approached him and he hugged Goku's legs.

"Gohan-kun, how old might you be?" asked Bulma. she squatted down so Gohan can see her.

Then Gohan took a eyes on her, counted his fingers and answered, "I'm four years old."

"Wow. He's got good manners, considering he's your boy, Son-kun" smiled Bulma. she moved his right arms to pat on the kid's head.

"Chichi is fussy about that." smiled Goku as he looked down at Bulma.

Bulma was staring at Gohan and asked, "Say, Gohan-kun, what are you going to be when you grow up?"

"A great scholar" answered the kid.

Bulma was let down. "S-Scholar?" then she saw the tail on Gohan's butt. "A tail?"

"Yeah. Just like I had before, right?" smiled Goku.

"You're right!"

Gohan pat on the turtle's head and smiled happily. The turtle was smiled as well.

Then Bulma jumped on her feet and asked, "S-Say, does anything happen to your boy that's strange in particular?"

"Strange?" confused Goku.

Roshi got into the conversation as well and asked, "F-For example, does he undergo any changes on nights when the moon is full?"

Goku looked at Roshi and replied, "Nights when the moon is full? Well, we all go to sleep early and all..."

Gohan was riding on the turtle's back as the turtle was strolling near the ocean. "How come?" asked Goku.

"Yeah? How comes?" asked Naruto.

Roshi waved his hands. "It's nothing, it's nothing! In that case, it's all right!" and laughed nervously. "S-Say, Goku, is your boy strong, like you?"

"About that..." frowned Goku as he folded his arms. "I think he has quite a bit of power, but Chichi gets mad when I try to train Gohan."

"How comes? That's such a waste, isn't it?" asked Kuririn.

"Ain't it, though?" agreed Goku. "She says the world is at peace now, so we don't need martial arts anymore, and that from now on, it's time for studying."

Roshi laughed, "So that tomboy of a girl turned out to be an education-minded-mana-san, huh?"

The turtle followed Gohan as he ran toward Goku, and hugged Gohan.

Bulma bent to take a look at the orange ball with star and asked, "Say, is that thing on top of Gohan-kun's hat a Dragon Ball?"

"Yeah. It's Si Xing Qiu, the Four-Star-Ball." replied Goku. "It's a keepsake from my grandpa, you know? I searched it out and stuck it on there. I also found San Xing Qiu and Liu Xing Qiu while I was at it. I keep them at home"

Bulma stood up and smiled, "That sure takes me back. Dragon Balls, huh?"

"Hey, what's Dragon Balls?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, what does Dragon Balls do?" wondered Naruto.

Goku looked at Naruto and smiled then answered the question. "Once you gather seven Dragon Balls, and you will be granted any wish."

Sasuke was shocked in thought._ "Huh? Grant any wish?"_ then smirked, _"Sounds good! I will have an Eternal Life, and have a revenge to kill Itachi!"_

"Really?!" excited Naruto. Goku nodded. "Awesome! I could ask for a many ramen!"

_"I can wish for a charm so I can get Sasuke-kun!"_ She looked at Sasuke while got in thought and blushed.

Kuririn picked the stone up and looked at Goku smiled, "Are you going to gather the Dragon Balls together and wish for something else?" and threw a stone to bounced on the ocean little far and it sunk.

"I ain't got anything special that I want to wish for." smiled Goku while picking stone up then threw the stone through the ocean as the fish jumped to avoid the stone.

_"And here I thought that now that Goku has a family, his power might have diminished."_ thought Roshi.

"You've got incredible power, the same as ever, huh?" smiled Kuririn.

All of the sudden, Goku sensed something and looked around the island. "W-What is that?!"

"What's wrong?" asked Roshi.

"S-Something's coming this way!" panicked Goku.

Naruto walked over to Goku, and asked "Are you sure?"

"Yeah..." answered Goku.

Kuririn looked around the island and asked, "Something's coming?"

Bulma folded her arms. "I wonder if it's Yamucha"

"A-Awesome! I feel an awesome powerful! What is it?!" thought Goku. Then he looked above at the sky. He sweat dropped and trembled. He saw someone approached to the small island. "It's here!" cried Goku.

Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kuririn looked at the sky. Kuririn moved his hand to shaded the sun, and asked, "W-What is that?!"

_"Who is it?"_ thought Goku.

_"What kind of ferocious bloodlust is this?"_ thought Roshi as the Saiyan Warrior landed.

Raditz smirked and stared at Goku. "So, we finally meet. You've grown, huh?"

* * *

**A/N: Phew! Done! It took me 5 or 6 hours to research something and think how should I put up with the story. By the way, I am not sure how will I have Naruto try to lay a hand on Raditz at Kame House, and not sure how will I have Naruto fight with Raditz together with Goku and Piccolo in order to rescue Gohan. Any tip would be appreciated. And I need your help with Team 7's battle power before they learned how to use Ki. Thank you. :) See you next updates!**


	3. Goku's Older Brother!

**A/N: Here's the update! Enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: Well, I don't own Dragonball Z or Naruto! If I own it, I would be rich right now! I wish I would be anyways! **

Last time: Raditz arrives on Earth.

This time: Raditz confronted Goku.

**Chapter 3: Goku's Brother!**

Raditz smirked and stared Goku. "So, we finally meet. You've grown, huh?"

Goku was puzzled after hearing what Raditz said. It was almost as if Raditz had known him for a long time.

"But I still recognized you at first glance, Kakarrot." said Raditz.

"Kakarrot?" confused Goku.

Raditzs chuckled, "You look just like Father."

"What does that mean?" asked Goku.

Kuririn looked left at Goku and asked, 'What is this? What is this guy saying?"

"Kakarrot! What is with the condition of this planet?!" growled Raditz. "You were supposed to have been under orders to dispose of humanity!" as he pointed index finger at Goku. "What the hell have you been goofing around for?"

Goku was very confused what Raditz just say, so he had to glance over his shoulder at Roshi, but Roshi said nothing anyways.

Kuririn pointed at Raditz with his right arms on his right hips. "Now look here, you. I don't know who you are or where you're from," as he picked stone up, and walked to Raditz scoofing, "but go on back, go on back! Shoo, shoo! You know, it won't do for you to be out drunk this early in the afternoon. Go on back, go on back."

"Kuririn! Don't get close to him!" Goku warned Kuririn. Raditz slapped Kuririn with his tail toward Kame House, and got smashed into the wooden wall of Kame House. "Kuririn!" cried Goku.

Sakura cried, "Kuririn-san!"

Naruto gulped as he thought to himself._ 'Man! He is dangerous than Zabuza!'_ as he witnessed Raditz hit Kuririn with his tail.

"What the?!" mumbled Sasuke.

"Why, you-!" growled Goku as he got in his offensive stance, but was in shocked by seeing Raditz's tail, include Bulma, Roshi, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura.

"He got tail! He possessed the same tail as Gohan's tail! What's going on?!" asked Naruto.

"A-A tail! This guy has a tail!" shocked Bulma.

Raditz wiggled his tails, and smirked, "Looks like you've finally learned my identity!"

"Your identity?" asked Goku as he tried to pushed Gohan that got on his leg tightly. "What do you mean?!"

"Kakarrot!" Raditz yelled as Goku looked at him. "Have you even forgotten about that?!"

"My name ain't that funny Kaka-whatever nonsense! It's Son Goku!"

"How can this be?"

Gohan ran to Goku and hugged to Goku's leg again, and Goku tried to pushed him off. "Hey, go on, now!" demanded Goku.

"Hey, have you ever taken any strong shocks to the head in the past?" asked Raditz.

"What?" Goku was not sure what Raditz just say.

"Back when you were a child or sometime, did you ever hit your head hard?!" Raditz asked as Goku picked his hand off of his leg so Bulma could grab Gohan. "Answer my question!"

"I did! I don't remember it, but when I was good and little, I hit my head!"

"W-What?!"

"I still have the scar, even now."

"So that's it after all, huh?"

"But what does that have to do with anything?!"

"Goku!" interuppted Roshi. Goku glanced over his shoulder at the old man. Roshi cleared his throat and began, "Long ago, your grandfather, Son Gohan, told me something. One day, deep in a valley, he found something unusual, like it had fallen from the sky. When he got closer and looked at it, there was a round capsule, and inside it was a baby that had a tail. He took him home, and tried to raise him...but he had a violent disposition, and never took to him, and he was utterly at this wit's end over him.

"But then, one day, he fell into a ravine by accident...and hit his head hard, nearly dying. However, having an unbelievable life force, the baby apparently survived. What's more, afterward, his violent nature disappeared, and he became a good little boy."

After hearing Roshi's story, Naruto's eyes widened and looked at Goku stared at Roshi. _"He's like me."_ Naruto felt so similar to Goku when Goku was a kid. Because Naruto still had monster inside him, and Goku used to have a monster inside him.

Goku was shocked to hear Roshi's story, and asked, "T-That was me?" Roshi nodded.

"S-So then, what does that mean?" asked Bulma. "Does this guy and Son-kun have some kind of connection?"

Goku looked at Raditz, and asked, "Hey, who the hell are you?! Tell me who you are!" and he pointed his finger at him.

"You're being one difficult bastard, forgetting everything like this!" scowled Raditz and chucked, "Fine. I'll remind you, then. From here on, I'll have a lot of work for you to do for me, after all..." as he wrapped his tail around his waist.

Kuririn finally woke up, and got out of hole that he got thrown into. He rubbed his bald head, and approached Goku. "Are you okay, Kuririn?" asked Goku.

"Be careful, Goku! That's no ordinary guy!" warned Kuririn.

Goku moved his pupil to Raditz without titled his head at Raditz. "Mm-hmm, so it would appear." and he finally moved his head toward Raditz. "To be honest, just us standing here looking at each other like this has got me scared! This has never happened to me before!"

Raditz scoffed, "I'll tell you, then. You are not a human from this planet. You were born on Planet Vegeta. You are a proud Saiyan, the mightiest warrior race in the universe!"

"The universe?" shocked the forgotten Saiyan.

"Warriors?" Green-haired female looked at Goku.

"Saiyan?" wondered the bald-head midget.

"The Mightiest?" trembled Master Prankster.

"Planet Vegeta?" wondered the Avenger.

"Just who is he?" wondered wide-forehead girl, as she referred to Raditz.

"And I am your older brother, Raditz!" said the Saiyan Warrior. Goku was in very shocked and didn't want to believe that this villian Saiyan was his really brother.

Kuririn couldn't help but to shocked to hear Raditz's word. "G-Goku's older brother?!"

Bulma's eye widened, "B-Brothers?! You're kidding!"

"Stop talking nonsense!" said Goku.

"R-Right! If Goku is from outer space, then what is he doing on Earth?!" asked Kuririn.

Raditz chuckled, "The answer is simple. Kakarrot, you were sent here to exterminate the bothersome humans that live on this planet!"

Goku's eyes were widened, and shocked, "I was what?!"

"We Saiyans are a renowned warrior race!" explained Raditz. "Our task is to go through space, searching for planets with good environments, and once we've exterminated those who already live there, we sell them for a high price to aliens who are looking for a suitable planet. Adult warriors embark directly upon planets where those with a higher battle power live. But to planets like this one, which have a lower level, we send babies like you."

"I-If that's the truth, then you guys are awful!" said Kuririn.

"That's crazy! You even make Piccolo look lovable!" said Roshi.

Bulma grabbed Gohan and hold into him. "How can you send babies off on their own?!"

Sakura got into conversation. "That's right! How can you do that?!"

Raditz smiled like a evil staring at Gohan's tail. "Kakarrot, given several years, you should have had plenty of time to purge these nuisances all by yourself! If only you had remembered your orders, that is." and he looked at sky then folded his arms. "Luckily, this planet has a moon, as well."

Goku puzzled, "Hey, why is it so lucky that there's a moon here?"

Raditz scowled, "Don't play stupid! It is when the moon is at its fullest that we Saiyans are at our best, you know!"

Imangation of Kuririn, Bulma, and Roshi showed when Great Ape showed up during the Full Moon made them shiver in fear. "What are you talking about? I don't understand what you mean at all!" said Goku.

"What?" Raditz looked down at Goku's behind and shocked, "I-It can't be... Where's your tail?"

Goku looked at his own butt. "What happened to your tail?!" growled Raditz.

Goku said calmly, "It got cut off and disappeared long ago!"

"H-How can this be? You miserable fool!" as Raditz clenched his right fist. "It's no wonder you were able to get along with the beings on this planet!"

"Enough!" demanded Goku. "It's doesn't matter if I am some whatever-you-call-it-guy from another planet, or if you are my big brother! Kuririn is right! Anyone like that is a lowlife!" and he pointed his thumb at himself and smirked. "I am Son Goku, and I was raised here!" then he stood up straight and gritted his teeth. "Now get out of here right now!"

"Right! Right! Like he said! Whatever his past may be, right now, Son Goku is a fine Earthling, more so that anyone else!" said Roshi.

"Goku has even saved the world! Get lost! Get lost!" ordered Kuririn.

Chucking, Raditz walked past Goku and others, then Bulma got out of his way with Gohan "Even so, I cannot allow this to be." as he looked down at Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. "Not even you!"

Naruto jumped back and got on his guard. "Damn you bastard!" as Sasuke, and Sakura got out of his way.

Raditz looked at the sky, and got on serious face then looked at Goku, and others.. "The Saiyans have always been a race few in numbers, but now, after colliding with a giant meteor, the planet Vegeta had blown up. Just about all of the Saiyans were vaporized into space dust. Our father and mother included!" and he walked toward the Bulma's helicopter without took his eyes off at Goku and others. "Including you, there are only four remaining Saiyans. Me and one of the others were spared because we were off assaulting another planet. And as for the other one, he was lucky enough to be sent off to another planet, just like you were.

"Earlier, we inadvertently found a nice planet that we ought to be able to sell for an extremely high price." and he looked at the helicopter, "We'd like to go attack it, but it look like we'd have a hard time of it with just the three of us." and he looked back at Goku. "That's when I remembered about you, Kakarrot." Then, finally, he walked toward Goku, and others. "Your battle power is still incomplete, but if you were to join up with the three of us, you could still manage." as he got close to Goku's face.

"Stay away!" Goku jumped back away from Raditz.

"Open your eyes, Kakarrot!" laughed Raditz.

Goku guarded himself as well as his friends. Sasuke got in thought, "Dammit!" and he finally activated his Sharigan eyes. "I wonder if my technique would work on him. I ought to give it a try."  
Naruto saw Sasuke made a hand seals, and asked, "What are you doing, Sasuke?! You can't beat him! He is too strong!"

Sasuke growled, "Shut up!" and he puffed the air so hard. **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"** and he blew the great fireball toward Raditz. Goku and his friend was shocked to see the giant fireball coming from his mouth. The Fireball hit head-on on Raditz. As soon as it hit Raditz, the smoked kicked up dust. Sasuke laughed, "That should do the trick!" however he was shocked because as soon as the smoke become cleared, Raditz was still standing unharmed, not even his armored got burned.

"What?!" Sasuke growled.

Sakura's jaw dropped, _'Raditz is still unharmed?!'_

Naruto widened his eyes and mumbled to himself, "Raditz took a attack like it was nothing to him!" while looking at Raditz laughing.

"I am impressed." said Raditz without looking at Sasuke. "However, it was not enough!" and he looked at Sasuke. Sasuke was trembled in fear and got on his knees. "That technique was just a mere weakling!"

"What?! You said I am weakling?!" asked Sasuke. Raditz chucked at Sasuke and say nothing. "I am not weakling! I am proud noble of Uchiha clan! Uchiha clan supposedly is the strongest clan in my village! Are you telling me that I am weakling?"

Raditz laughed, "You sound like Vegeta! Your attitude are too cocky just like Vegeta! You're lucky that I am not going to kill you right here and now!" and he looked at Goku and others who are still on guard. "Anyways, let's get back to the topic, shall we?"

Sasuke looked down at ground, and shook in tremble._ "I am weakling? I, a member of Uchiha clan, am that weakling?"_

Goku looked at Sasuke whom was still on his knees._ "He got a little Ki in him. I guess I will have Roshi teach Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura."_ and he looked back at Raditz.

Raditz finally got back to the topic again. "It will be fun! Is your Saiyan blood not stirred?"

Gohan hugged Bulma tightly and trembled, "I'm scared!"

"Don't be ridiculous!" growled Goku as he showed his fist. "I'd die before lending my hand to you"

At first, Raditz was shocked to hear Goku that he would not do anything for him no matter what! Then, Raditz smirked as he was starting at Goku. "So that's how it is, huh?" and he looked behind Goku. "For a while now, I've been wondering, that boy behind you is your son, ins't he?" as he pointed his thumb at the half-Saiyan.

Goku looked behind at Gohan and back to Raditz, then answered, "N-No!"

"It's no use trying to fool me! That tail is proof that he carries Saiyan blood, isn't it?"

Bulma was startled after hearing that Raditz told the truth and hide his tail. Goku stood up, and admitted, "So...what if he is?!" then he got on his offensive stance.

Raditz chuckled, "Since you, his father, won't listen to reason," and he extended his left arm and pointed at Goku, "I guess I'll have to borrow your son for a little while." He strolled toward Goku.

Goku put his left arms as his hand clenched into fist on his left side, while his right arms was on his right side. "Keep back!" but Raditz still walked toward him. "Just try to come any closer! I'll knock you flying!" Raditz got closer and closer to him, and Goku raised his right fist. Raditz disappeared and appeared in front of Goku, and right knee striked harder on Goku's guts. He got knocked away from Raditz and fell on the ground near the ocean.

Naruto, and Sakura cried, "Goku-san!"

Gohan got off from Bulma and ran to Goku and Bulma tried to catch him but failed. He cried, "Father!"Goku screamed in the pain and grabbed his own stomach. "Father!"

"You mustn't go!" cried Bulma.

"Gohan-kun!" cried Kurirn as he and Roshi went to Gohan and others.

Gohan ran closer to Goku, however was grabbed by Goku's Saiyan brother. "Whoa, there!" said Raditz. Gohan began to cry like a crybaby. He looked at Goku who was laying on the ground and screamed in the pain. "Kakarrot, I'll be taking the child. If you want him returned alive, you'll listen to what your brother tells you to do!"

Goku opened his eyes and looked at Raditz who was laughing at him. "D-Dammit!"

"G-Goku went down with only one blow!" shocked Kuririn in the middle between Roshi and Bulma.

"Kakarrot, I'm giving you only one day, so think about it." said Raditz. "You'll probably have to get your friends to help, too. Still, you'll have to show me some proof. Ah, but that's a simple matter. By this time tomorrow, you'll kill a hundred of this planet's humans, at least for now, and pile their bodies up here!"

Goku, Team 7, and others shocked, "What?!"

"You heard me, right? I'll be looking forward to tomorrow." Raditz turned his back on his own brother, and glanced over his shoulder. "He is my brother's son, after all. If possible, I don't want to have to kill him."

Gohan was struggling to get off of Radtiz whom still hold his shirt. Raditz took a glanced at Gohan who was still crying. "Father! I'm scared!"

Goku raised his left hand and looked at the crybaby Gohan. "G-Gohan!"

"You got that? Let me say it again just to be sure. You are to kill a hundred of this planet's people and pile up their bodies here by tomorrow." ordered Raditz.

Goku was laying on the ground as water got to Goku. Goku rubbed his stomached with his left eye closed as he glared at Raditz.

"If you do, we will let you join our group. And of course, if there are no bodies here, it will mean the death of your son."

Gohan cried, "Father!"

"T-That's gutless of you! How can you use a child like that?!" growled Kuririn.

Naruto got in front of Kuririn and pointed at Raditz's back. "You bastard! What kind of coward are you?! Why would you kill child?! He has to do nothing with you!"

"Yeah!" said Sakura.

Roshi nodded, "He's right! For one thing, there's no way Goku could kill anyone!"

After hearing that Goku wouldn't kill everyone no matter how Raditz tried to convience him, Raditz turned his head and glanced over his shoulder at Naruto, and others. "That's fine. If you don't lmind letting this one die, then there's no need to have those bodies ready. However," then he looked at Goku again, "one way or another, every person on this planet is destined to die soon. Once we finish subjugating our current planet, we've decided that our next target will be this one!" and he looked back to Naruto, and others.

"What?!" grunted Naruto.

Roshi shocked, "Y-You what?"

"The three of us Saiyans ought to be enough to wipe out the folks on this planet in only a month." said Raditz. "Kakarrot, if you're the one who kills a hundred people for me, it's all the same in the end, isn't it?" He looked at Naruto and others who was in trembled except Naruto who was very unpleasant with Raditz's actions, then back to Goku.

Goku grabbed his own brother's feet as he was prone on the ground while Raditz looked down at Goku after feeling the hand of Goku on his feet. "Father! Father!" cried Gohan.

"You got that, Kakarrot? Any way you try to struggle out of it, the only thing for you to do is to join your brother's pals." warned Raditz.

"Give me back my child!" demanded Goku.

"I'll be expecting a good answer from you. For your sake, as well." Raditz kicked Goku's hand so he could get out of Goku's hand. "You cannot consider going against me." and he ascended to the sky.

Naruto ran by Goku and yelled as he pointed at the sky, "RADITZ! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU GOING?! COME BACK SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS, YOU BASTARD!"

Raditz was still ascending and chuckled, "You're sure a loudmouth, aren't you? Anyways..." he looked at Goku who was struggled to get up. "With your incomplete battle power, you can't possibly stand up to your older brother, after all!"

"Father!" cried Gohan.

"See you later! I look forward to tomorrow!"

"Gohan!" cried Goku as he finally got on his knees and raised his right hands and opened his palm while his left hand was on ground. Raditz laughed as he was flying away from the island.

"Father!" a voice came from the Gohan whom still echo further from the island until the sound of echo was gone.

Goku finally got on his feet, and cried, "Gohan!" and he got on his knees on the water near the beach. "Dam it all! He made a mockery of me!" as he splashed on the ocean.

Team 7 except Sasuke who was still on his knees trembled in fear and Goku's friend went to Goku to help him. "Are you okay, Son-kun?" asked Bulma.

"W-We're sorry! There was nothing we could do!" said Roshi.

"G-Goku?" asked Kuririn.

Goku yelled on top of his lungs, "Kinto-Un!" as Kinto-Un approached Goku.

"Wait! That's crazy! Don't be rash!" cried Roshi.

Goku stood up as he screamed in pain. "You can't! You'll be killed!" suggested Bulma.

"She's right! If you go, you will be killed!" said Sakura.

"If you go now, do you think you could win?!" asked Kuririn as he grabbed his shirt to prevent him from falling. Kuririn, and Bulma put him down on the ground so Goku can rest and breath deeply.

"Damn! What should I do?" wondered Goku.

"I would say that we go and rescue Gohan so we can kick Raditz some ass!" said Naruto.

"Yeah, that's what I am planning to do that, but we need a tactic to beat him or something!" said Goku.

Kuririn sat and stared at Goku. "Think."

Kuririn said, "Hold on now" as Kuririn and Bulma helped him to sit on the stair at the front door of Kame House.

Naruto went to Goku and asked, "I have a question for you." whom was in front of Goku. Goku looked at Naruto. "In your dimension, do you often fight the alien that are from other planet?"

Goku answered Naruto's question. "No, well, maybe one. I was not sure if he is an Alien that I fought five years ago. He said he was born on this planet. I've fought numerous enemy that I've encountered whose had a power just like you guys have right now. None of those guys were an Alien anyways." and he looked back to the ground. "Raditz is probably the first Alien that I've encountered."

"What a shock, huh? Here you discover that you have a relative," said Bulma with her hands were in her jacket's pocket and stared at Goku, "and of all people, it turns out to be that guy!"

"Your brother... does have greater than normal strength, and all." said Kuririn.

Goku got something in his head after Kuririn said something about 'strength'. "His tail..." and he looked at Kuririn and others. "If I...If I squeeze his tail hard enough, his strength should drop off." then he got up from the stair he sat on. "That's how it was for me."

"N-Now that you mention it, that's true!" nodded Roshi.

"B-But still, are you going to be able to grab his tail?" asked Kuririn.

"It'll be impossible for me to do it alone." admitted Goku.

"I will help you, Goku-san." said Naruto.

"Naruto!" shocked Sakura.

"Are you sure, Naruto?" asked Goku.

Naruto nodded, "I may be weak in this dimension, but I am strong in my dimension! I don't know what happened in my dimension right now since two weeks ago. B-But what I don't like is that bastard kidnapped 4 years old kid and would want to kill the child. I don't like it!"

Roshi walked toward Goku and admitted, "He's right. We will do as much as we can!" and he saw Kuririn was shocked. "Yamucha and Tenshinhan aren't here, after all."

"T-That's right..." nodded Kuririn and he looked down at the ground. "And if the three of us fight together, it just might work..." and he put his both index finger connected together. "Though I'm not every confident about that..." laughed Kuririn nervously.

"You're going to get killed if you're going, idiot!" said the voice behind Goku and Bulma. Everyone looked behind at the voice. That was Sasuke. He stood whose was trembled in fear. "He is just too strong for you! Give up! His power is no compare to Orochimaru we've encountered two weeks ago!"

"Sasuke!" growled Naruto.

"Huh?"

"Are you still..." Naruto remembered what Sasuke did two weeks ago. That was similiar to what he did two weeks just did now.

(Flashback Began)

_He picked the Scroll from his pouched, and cried, "I'll give you the scroll. Please, take this and leave us in peace."_

_Naruto was shocked that Sasuke would do something like that. He didn't like what Sasuke would do._

_Sakura was shocked as well, "What?"_

_Orochimaru had begun to smile._

_Naruto got mad and pointed at Sasuke, "Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing?! What are you trying to do by giving the enemy our scroll?"_

_Sasuke turned his head and he frowned at Naruto, "You shut up!"_

_"What?"_

_Orochimaru got up and smiled, "I see, you're smart." as he put his left hand on his left hip. "The only hope the prey has from a predator is to hand over something else to eat to save itself."_

_The snake on the branch where the bird's nest was at behind Orochimaru. Snake began to move and scared the bird away from it. The bird fleed in fear._

_Sasuke threw the scroll to Orochimaru and said, 'Take it."_

_Naruto was shocked and jumped from the branch where he was at. Orochimaru was going to catch it, but Naruto bounced other tree and went to Sasuke. He landed on the branch._

_"You...!" Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Naruto. "Don't butt in!"_

_Naruto stood up and clenched his right fist as he was going to throw his right arm, "Do you understand the situation you're in?!" and he punched Sasuke's face and blood were coming out from Sasuke's face. His leaf protector was cracked._

_Sakura shocked, "What?"_

_Naruto catched up on his breath as he angrier. Sasuke was knocked back, but he regained the balance after he used handstand on the first branch next to branch where Sasuke's previous branch and landed on the second branch._

_"Why you..." Sasuke frowned, "Why did you do that?"_

_Naruto was trying to catch up with the breathing and finally said something, "I...forgot the password, so I can't make sure of this, but you're a fake Sasuke, aren't you?"_

_"Naruto, what," Sakura engaged in the conversation, "What are you saying?"_

_"You idiot!" growled Sasuke, "I'm the real one!"_

_"Liar" said Naruto, "The idiot and coward I see in front of me right now can't be the Sasuke I know. I don't know how strong he is, but there is no guarantee that he'll let us go even if we hand over our scroll! You're the one who is scared, the one who doesn't understand the situation."_

(Flashback Began)

"Are you still..." Naruto ran past Goku, and others and clenched his fist, and threw a punch at Sasuke's face. "ARE YOU STILL COWARD, SASUKE?!"

"Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura.

Sasuke fell on the ground, and rubbed his mouth, "What?! You're still not understand?! That Raditz guy is too strong for us!"

"Are you still fake Sasuke, aren't you?! Where's the real Sasuke?!" panted Naruto. He glared at Sasuke.

"No! I'm the real one, you idiot!" growled Sasuke as he got on his feet.

"Liar!" said Naruto, "What happened to tough bastard you used to be? I thought you're fearless around the strong enemy like Haku and Zabuza? Why are you still coward, Sasuke?!"

"Because..." explained Sasuke, "Because he is just too damn strong for us! We are weaker than Goku, Kuririn, and Roshi! Even though we are weaker, Goku cannot compete against Raditz! I can tell with my Sharigan activated!"

Naruto scoofed, "I don't care who I have to fight... if he rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death. If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death. If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death. And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him to death... Even if I'm torn to shreds..." he pointed his thumb at himself. "I will take Gohan back!"

Sasuke growled, "It's not matter if you died. I don't care anyways! I am not going to fight anyways!" as he folded his arms.

Goku smiled and proud of what Naruto just say. "Sasuke, he's right. We need to get my son back. I don't care if he is too strong for me. I wouldn't mind dying to fight anyways."

Kuririn smiled and looked at Bulma, "Yeah, anyways, Bulma-san, if we die, please bring us back to life with the Dragon Balls, okay?"

Bulma thumped her fist on her own chest and nodded, "Leave it to me!"

Goku looked back to Kuririn and frowned, "Kuririn, that won't work. Kami-sama said that you can't ask Shen Long to grant the same wish a second time." Kuririn gulped, and shocked. "Kuririn, both you and Old Timer Turtle Hermit have already had Shen Long bring you back to life once. And so... we can't do it another time..." frowned Goku.

Kuririn laughed nervously, "Oh... really? E-Even so, n-no problem!"

"You'd help me out?"

"O-Of course we will!" answered Roshi.

"You bet we will! This time, it's our turn to lend you a hand, Goku!" said Kuririn. _"T-This time for sure, I'm dead. Damn... And I wanted to get married too..."_

"Speaking of the Dragon Balls," Bulma got an excellent idea, "what if we did this? Get all seven together, and ask Shen Long to save the world!"

Kuririn made a big smiled, "Oh, yeah!" as he was excited.

Roshi looked at the bald midgety, "Do you think we could get them all together in a single day?"

All of the sudden, Kuririn turned into frown, "Oh, yeah..."

"All right! We launch a surprise attack of our own!" said Goku. "He wouldn't possibly think that we would attack him, so his guard should be down."

"B-But we don't know where he is, right?" asked Roshi.

Goku glanced over his shoulder at Bulma, and asked, "Bulma, do you have your Dragon Radar with you?"

"That's right! The ornament at the top of Gohan-kun's hat was a Dragon Ball, huh?" asked Bulma.

She grabbed the radar and showed to Goku, Naruto, Sakura, and others except Sasuke whose glared at Naruto. The yellow orbs were moving at the north. "That's it, that's it! Look! It's moving at tremendous speed! He pressed the zoom so he can see single yellow orb on the radar closer. "It stopped! Thank goodness! He's not out in space, he's on Earth!"

"Sweet! Now I can kick his ass!" excited Naruto.

"All right, let's go! It's all or nothing! Just hang on, Gohan!" decided Goku.

"R-Right! Maybe we can win this! The possibility is slim, though..." said Kuririn.

"If we're going to be killed either way, we'll feel better if we've done all we can." said Roshi. Goku looked at Naruto, Roshi, and Kuririn as they nodded in agreed at the same time.

"This is too much for you guys!" A familiar voice said. Kuririn, Roshi, and Naruto was confused and looked at each other. They were looking for the voice. Then they saw someone above them.  
That was Piccolo whose staring at them.

"Piccolo!" Goku and his friend said in unsion while Sakura and Naruto was questionable looking at Piccolo.

"Who is he?" asked Naruto.

**A/N: Finally, you haven't see my update for a long time since last month? Huh? Well, because I had long time to think how would I have Team 7 would get involved into the conversation between Goku, his friend, and Raditz. I had only free time to do on every weekend. So I had a long time to think about the story progress. I mean, if I actually do the story every weekend. It would be nothing for a good story, tho. Lol...**

**Well, well, at least, it got some action and technique in this chapter right? Right, guys?! :D But, we will get more action on next chapter against Raditz. Please review this chapter if I need an improvement, and please review this chapter what is your predict on next chapter? **

**Thank you for read. Murderdeath Out! Bye-bye! :D**


	4. Battle to Rescue Gohan!

**A/N: Hello, here's the Chapter 4! Enjoy your read!**

**Disclaimer: Well, you must know that I don't own Dragonball Z or Naruto! Even though I wished, otherwise I would be rich by now!**

Last time: Raditz kidnapped Gohan

This time: Goku, Piccolo, and Naruto vs Raditz

**Chapter 4: Battle to Rescue Gohan**

* * *

"Who is he?" asked Naruto as he looked at the sky where Piccolo was hovered above them.

Roshi answered, "That Daimino Piccolo who tried to take over the world, and was defeated by Goku!"

"Really?" asked Naruto as Roshi nodded.

Piccolo landed on the ground as Bulma crawled and went to use turtle as a shield. While Piccolo and Goku staring at each other. Roshi asked Piccolo, "What are you doing here?"

"I followed him here." replied Piccolo.

Goku raised his eyebrows, and looked up at Piccolo. "You've already met him?"

"That's right." nodded Piccolo. "If you go with those three, you won't be able to defeat him."

Goku, and others raised their eyebrows once again after Piccolo decided that they couldn't defeat him with just four of them.

"I will go with you." said Piccolo as he lifted his left hand with a straight arm. He said while he walked toward Goku. "You must have realized that his strenght is extraordinary." as he went past Goku and stopped, but continued without looking at Goku. "He's an opponent that neither you nor I can stand up to. However...if you and I team up, then there is a slight possibility that we...can deafeat him."

"Just what the hell has come over you?" puzzled Goku without looking at Piccolo as well.

"Don't get me wrong. It's not as though I have become awakened to peace. I don't care what happens to your son, either. It's just that he stands in the way of the world domination that I am after! We'll team up, but once we've taken care of him and his two pals, I'm going to defeat you, and this time," he showed his right fist, and smirked, "I intend to take over the world for sure!"

Goku smiled, "I won't let you do that! I won't let you do that, but up through that part where we team up, that's a good idea." then he turned his head to glance over his shoulder at Piccolo. "Looks like there ain't any other way, huh?"

Piccolo turned around and looked at Goku and smiled, "That's right! We'll just have to put up with it."

Goku turned around and looked at Piccolo, "However I have a request. Naruto is coming with me. Even although, he may be weak, but he insisted to come anyways."

Piccolo raised his eyebrows, "Naruto? That loudmouth blonde brats?" then he smiled, "That's fine, but, as long as he will not get in my way."

Naruto cheered, "Yeah! I am going to save Gohan, believe it!" as he pointed his index finger at Piccolo with a smiled on his face.

Piccolo chuckled, "As far as I'm concerned, teaming up with you and those brat makes me want to puke!"

"Bulma," said Goku. Bulma looked at him while he was sheltering the turtle. "let me borrow your Dragon Radar."

Bulma nodded, "Right." and Bulma threw a radar at Goku as he caught it.

Goku crouched, and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, get on my back so I can carry."

Naruto nodded, and leap on his back as he put hands on his shoulders and his legs wrapped around his waist so Naruto won't fall while Goku would carry a radar. Goku jumped on the yellow cloud.

Goku glanced at Piccolo and wondered, "Can you keep up with the speed of Kinto-Un?"

"Don't be absurd! My own technique's a little different from that pathetic Bukujutsu skill of yours." chuckled Piccolo.

Goku smiled at Piccolo, then they finally deperated from Roshi together on way to rescue Gohan.

"Sasuke-kun." Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and that was Sakura whom looked worry.

"What do you want?" scowled Sasuke.

"Naruto may be stupid, but hey, at least, he is not some coward just like you..." Sakura began to shred the tear from her eyes, "Right, Sasuke-kun?!" Sasuke glared at her but said nothing. "Naruto might be killed! Aren't you worry about Gohan-kun and Naruto?"

"Shut up! I don't care about them! I don't care if Naruto died!"

"What? Have you forgotten that Naruto has saved your life during the battle with Haku?!"

"You're annoyed! Get lost!" demanded Sasuke. Sakura's eyes had showed the tears dropped from her eyes. She said nothing after he told her to get lost.

Kuririn, Roshi, and Bulma were staring at the sky, and missed the whole dialogue between Sasuke and Sakura.

"I'm not sure whether I should be elated or not..." worried Kuririn.

Roshi shook his head, and smiled, "You know, I would have never thought that those two would team up." and he took three steps forward and looked at the sky. "There's certainly no stronger combo than them! It's just possible that they might win!"

"B-But I wonder, is it safe for us to trust Piccolo?" worried Bulma.

Kuririn nodded in agreemenet, "It's worrisome, isn't it?"

Roshi turned around and looked excited, "What are you talking about?! This is going to be an incredible spectacle!" and he looked at Bulma. "Bulma! Do you remember the location that reading was coming from on the Radar? We're going too!"

* * *

(At the Wasteland where Raditz arrived)

Raditz walked toward the blue truck from the crater while Gohan was hiding under the truck and hugged the tire as he trembled in fear. "Father, I'm scared!"

Raditz punched through the Truck's engine and lifted the truck then blasted and reduced the truck into nothing while he was staring at Gohan.

After witnessing the truck being destroyed, Gohan began to cry again. Raditz felt annoyed and made a demand on Gohan. "Will you shut up?! How long are you going to keep blubbering?!" then he grabbed Gohan. "You carry the valiant blood of the Saiyans too!" and he went to the crater and sliding down the crater, then drop him inside the pod. "Get in there!" and Raditz left him alone.

Gohan thumped on the glass, and whimpered, "Let me out! Let me out! Let me out, I say!"

Raditz got out of crater and mumbled to himself, "Now then, how about I go find something to eat?" All of the suddenly, something yellow flashes on his scouter, "That's strange. A warning signal..." as he pushed the button on his scouter. "A battle power of 710? It's close!" shocked Raditz. He scanned through the area, then realized, "What?" and the target was Gohan inside the pod. The circle appeared on the pod, then suddenly, the circle disappeared. "Damn. A malfunction, huh?"

He pushed the button to turn off the scouter. He stared at the pod, and said, "Don't scare me like that." then he walked away from the crater.

* * *

(At the sky where Goku, Naruto, and Piccolo were)

Goku and Naruto looked at the radar. Goku said, "We're close! I think we'd better descend pretty soon."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, we need a strategy to ambush Raditz."

"That won't work! We're better off going in like this. He's using a strange device. It appears to be able to clearly tell the position and even the strength of a target." explained Piccolo.

"What?!" shocked Naruto.

Goku wondered, "You mean the fact that we're closing in on him, too?"

Piccolo nodded, "It stands to reason that he knows."

Goku disappointed, "Really? Well, that means that the only thing we can do is attack him head-on!"

* * *

(At the Wasteland where Raditz arrived)

Raditz picked the fruit and took a bite on it while he carried other fruit on his right hand. After eating the fruit, he threw one on the grass like he don't care about enviorment on the planet.

Raditz got distracted by the scouter and growled "Again!" and he spit the food out of his mouth. He pushed the button on his scouter and stared at the pod where Gohan was caged inside. "Battle power 710." and the cirlce on the scouter disappeared once again. "Sure enough, it's malfunctioning."

He was about to push the button on the scouter, but got another scan. _"There are three readings!"_ shocked Raditz. He looked at the sky, _"They're heading this way!"_ and mumbled to himself "One...two...three...Battle powers 322, 334, and 65...One of them is the same as Kakarrot's ability. But there's no way he would be coming here. He has to know that there's close to zero probability of him winning..." continued Raditz as he mumbled to himself. "And he doesn't know where I am in the first place."

He pushed the button on the scouter to turn it off and grunted, "I've had it. It's completely malfunctioning." as he was about to walked away from the crater. "It couldn't be!" and he turned around and saw Goku was on Kinto-un with the blonde ninja on his back, and on his side, it was Piccolo who was with him. "He's here!"

He looked back to the pod, and got in thought to himself. "T_hen it's not a malfunction?! No! There's definitely some kind of mistake here! It's not possible for a kid that small to have a battle power of 710!"_

Goku got off Kinto-un while Naruto got off his back and both were spinning around themselves and landed on their feet safetly at the same time as Piccolo landed. The moment after they landed, Goku, Piccolo and Naruto turned around and stared at Raditz. Naruto was on right side of Goku. Goku was in the middle between Piccolo and Naruto. Piccolo was on left side of Goku. All of them including Raditz were staring at each other.

The silent were on for a while until Raditz broke the silence. He kept bounced the fruit, and said, "So that's it. You're the other one, huh?"

Naruto gritted the teeth in anger while Goku and Piccolo's face were serious.

"How did you know about this place?" asked Raditz.

"You expect us to tell you?!" refused Goku.

Raditz chuckled, "Very well. I'll ask you a different question, then. What the hell have you come here for?"

"It's obvious, ain't it?! We've come to take my boy back!" said Goku.

"I am here to kick your ass, bastard!" scowled Naruto.

* * *

(Inside the Pod)

Gohan was crying on his knees until he heard Goku and Naruto's voice. He got up and looked through the glass. He smiled happily, "It's Father and Naruto-san!"

(At the Wasteland)

"Which mean... even though you may be a Saiyan, like us, you don't want to join our group?" asked Raditz.

"That's what I said!" growled Goku.

"Then you intend to defy your brother?"

"I ain't got any brothers!"

"Kakarrot..." said Raditz as he stopped bouncing the fruit, and gripped its fruit. "I thought you'd be more sharp-witted. To think that you'd be as foolish as this... You disappoint me." then he bounced the fruit again. "Don't tell me you've made the ridiculous determination that if the two of you attack me, you can win!" and he ate the remaining of the fruit.

Piccolo threw the cape, and he had enough with Raditz talk too much. "That's enough of your tiresome drivel." then he threw the headwear out. They were weight armored crashed into the ground.

Goku raised his eyebrows, then looked at the green-skinned warrior and asked, "Piccolo, have you been training by wearing heavy stuff too?"

"Yeah, just like you." answered Piccolo. He titled his head to strentched his arms and his neck as well. He smirked, "It's been a long time since I felt this light."

Raditz scanned the green-skinned warrior and narrowed his eyes, _"His battle power has gone up to 408!"_

Goku smiled, "I see." as he took his shirt out, "You've been desperately training yourself too, huh?" then he took his shoes out, too. "Being able to fight together as allies for the time being like this is encouraging. Right, Naruto?"

Naruto grinned like a fox, "Yeah!"

Goku removed his wristband, with completely leaving him in orange gi. "Maybe now we can have ourselves a little bit better of a fight."

_"Kakarrot is now at 416..."_ thought Raditz. He threw a fruit out, and laughed, "You guys think you've gotten all stronger by doing that?"

Goku, Piccolo, and Naruto scowled, "What?!"

Raditz folded his arms and laughed, "Don't make me laugh! To think that you would stroll on in here with that kind of power! This is what they mean when they say you don't know your place."

"Just being stronger in a fight ain't everything!" growled Goku, then smiled, "We've got ourselves a strategy!"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah! We found a strategy to beat you to a pulp!" as he pointed his index finger at Raditz.

Raditz chuckled, "I've had enough of your smart-mouth." as he unfolded his arms, "Kakarrot, I've decided not to let you join our group any longer. It appears you'd just slow us down, anyhow" and he turned into an angry. "You're a disgrace to our family! Die!"

Goku, Piccolo, and Naruto got guard as Raditz went past them, and used his left elbow to hit Naruto while he used his left knees to hit Goku and used his right elbow to hit Piccolo from the behind. Naruto got knocked flying away from Raditz and fell on the ground. Goku used handspring on the ground away from Raditz to regained the balance of his feet while Piccolo was lucky to got on his feet, but almost fell. Luckily, his right hand was there to support him to regained the balance as well.

Naruto lifted his head so he can see Raditz. _"So fast! That's what this world is like comparing to our world?!"_ shocked Naruto.

Goku shocked staring at Raditz, _"H-He's fast! What speed!"_

Piccolo raised his left hand to guard his face, and shocked as well. _"And he came at us head-on! For him to get behind us in that one moment!"_

Raditz chuckled, "Your defense, at least, appears to be pretty strong. Well, except for that blonde brats. However, your deaths are only a matter of time now. Little by little, I'm going to increase the strength of my attacks!"

Piccolo panted trying to get some breath, _"T-To think that the difference in our levels would be this great!"_

Goku gritted his teeth and got in thought, _"Somehow, I have to grab his tail, and make his power drop!"_

Naruto struggled to got up, and finally got on his knees._ "That guy is nowhere near our level! Dammit!"_

"It's hopeless! No matter what strategy you may have come up with, there's no way you can beat me!" smirked Raditz. He got something appeared in his mind, and said, "I know... Why don't I let you on something good before you die?" and he laughed, "The two other Saiyans besides me who are still alive have an even higher battle power than I do!"

Goku, Piccolo, and Naruto's eyes widened almsot as if there's no way to limit the power. There are more Saiyan that are stronger than Raditz? No way!

Piccolo was trembled and asked, "D-Dammit! You say the other two Saiyans are even stronger?! W-What's going on here?"

Raditz laughed so hard. "It's too late for you now, even if you do realize how terrible we Saiyans are!"

Goku chuckled a little. "You've got us there. I wish we hadn't heard that."

"There's only one thing that fools, who defy me without heeding the warnings I so graciously offered, get and that's death."

"Damn it!" growled Naruto.

Piccolo asked Goku without leaving his eyes on Raditz. "You must be pretty excited, huh, Son Goku?"

Goku smirked nevously without leaving his eyes on Raditz as well. "Sorry, but this time, I ain't all that excited. I'm so scared, I'm trembling." True, he was trembling after all.

"Of course you are!" laughed Raditz, "However, that terror will turn to hopelessness very soon."

"Never mind me, where is my son?!" demanded Goku. "Where have you hidden him?!"

"I haven't hidden him. I just locked him up because he was bawling so loudly." admitted Raditz. "There's a hole behind you, right? He's in there."

Naruto, Piccolo and Goku looked back to the crater. Goku ran to the crater, and saw Gohan inside the pod. Goku decided to ascend so he can see Gohan better. "In there, huh?" asked Goku. "Gohan..."

"Father! Save me, Father!" cried Gohan.

"Hold on, Gohan! Daddy's going to come rescue you right away!" said Goku.

Raditz looked up at the forgotten Saiyan and laughed, "Don't be ridiculous! There's no way you can save him! Not if you guys die first!"

Goku landed on the feet and nodded, "All right, let's do it!" and got in battle stance.

Piccolo got in defensive stance, "That's all we can do!"

Naruto got in his usual stance, "Yeah! Let's go!"

For a while, it was silence between Goku, Naruto, Piccolo and Raditz. Goku and Piccolo zoomed at Raditz so fast while Naruto was stunned at how Goku and Piccolo ran faster. He couldn't see them anyways. He decided to remain stood and watched the fight.

Goku, and Piccolo were first to land a punch, however Raditz dodged and blocked every of their punches, and kickes. They kicked up the grasses every time Raditz dodged their punches or kickes. They tried to sneak up behind Raditz however got kicked in the face by Raditz. Goku and Piccolo got knocked away from Raditz. They were spinning away from Raditz then they bounced off the ground to attack Raditz, but missed the chance to lay a hand on him. Raditz dodged, and was hovering above them. Goku and Piccolo jumped very high to attack Raditz.

Naruto stared at Raditz who was hovering above them as Raditz's arms were widened which caused Naruto to suspect something wrong. "WATCH OUT!"

Raditz began to smile, and raised his hands in order to release the Ki blast called **Saturday Crush**.

Goku's eyes widened his eyes and realized he need to get out of way, and dodged. "Yikes!" screamed Goku.

However, unforunately for Piccolo, the blast got to his left arms as he screamed in pain. Goku, and PIccolo were staring at two blasts actually blew the mountain up. The blew exploded almost huge enough to foce Naruto shield his eyes to prevent it from blinding him.

Goku landed and scanned for Raditz. "Where did you go?!" until he got startled because Raditz appeared behind him.

Raditz chuckled, "I'm right here." He kicked Goku further away from him. Goku fell and slide through the grass.

**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** a voice cried. Raditz heard the voice and looked around and saw seven Narutos coming at him.

"What the?" confused Raditz. It was almost as if he never seen shadow clone technique before. As soon as seven Narutos threw a punches, and kickes, he used his spinning kick against them to dispel all of clones into puff of smokes. None of them were real. "What?!"

"I'm right behind you!" said the voice. Raditz shocked and looked around at Naruto who was coming at him as he was about to throw punch.

"ENOUGH, BRAT!" scowled Raditz. He threw a backhand punch at Naruto with his right arm. Naruto got knocked away from Raditz and fell on the ground next to Goku.

Raditz chuckled, "Even with three of you coming at me, this isn't even worth wasting my breath on!"

Goku struggled to get up, but at least, he got on his knees as he rubbed his mouth with his left hand. He looked at Naruto who struggled to get up, and got on his knees as well. "Damn... Naruto, are you okay?" Naruto nodded. "Alright...Are you okay, Piccolo?" as he titled his head right so he can see Piccolo, but he got in shocked because Piccolo's left arms got rip off.

The bleed came from Piccolo's left arms on the grass. Piccolo got on his feet and smiled, "R-Relax. I can still manage to fight with o-only one arm." Goku nodded and took a glare at Raditz who was laughing hard.

Raditz folded his arms while he laughed, "It looks like your deaths are finally drawing near, huh?!" as Goku, Naruto, and Piccolo growled glaring at Raditz.

* * *

(Somewhere at the sky)

Small yellow hover car went pass the tall rock. Kuririn inside the car who was next to Roshi worried, "I-I wonder if Goku and Naruto are doing okay."

Bulma who was handling the wheel to drive the car. "For some reason, I have this strange, uneasy feeling in my chest." said Bulma, "I've never felt anything like this before. I hope nothing bad is happening."

Sakura nodded, "Right. I got a bad feeling about this. I hope anything won't happen to Naruto either." and he looked back at Sasuke who sat next to Kuririn while folding his arms. "Sasuke-kun..." thought Sakura.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_"Bulma! Do you remember the location that reading was coming from on the Radar? We're going too!" said Roshi._  
_"Alright, we are going, too!" said Bulma. She picked the capsule from her pocket, and clicked the top of capsule, then threw a capsule on the ground. The moment it landed on the ground, the sounds of poof when the smoke comes up. It was a small yellow hover car with two front seats and three back seat. "Who wants to go?"_

_Kuririn put his fingers together, and hesistated, "I-I will go."_

_Sakura nodded, "I'll go! I don't want anything happen to Naruto!"_

_Sasuke walked toward them, and sighed, "I'll go" and Sakura was confused and looked at him. "What? Why are you staring at me?"_

_Sakura cleared her throat, "I thought you don't want to go?"_

_"I am not going to fight them. I just want to see how Goku can go against his own brother. Perhaps, I can learn something from him one or two things." shrugged Sasuke._

_"Sasuke-kun..." Sakura mumbled to herself softly._

(Flashback End)

* * *

_"Sasuke-kun"_ thought Sakura. She turned his head and he looked forward at the window as she watched the rock went past the car.

Sasuke got his serious face, and thought, _"If Goku can beat his own brother, then I should be able to kill my brother too!"_

"Listen, teamed up with Piccolo, he's not going to be done in so easily." said Roshi.

Kuririn looked at the old pervert man, and said, "That's all the more reason to be concerned! What if Piccolo double-crosses Goku and Naruto, and teams up with that Raditz guy?" then he looked at his finger as he connected his finger together looked worry.

"If those three are done in, then there's nothing left that we can do." said Roshi. "It will be the end of everything!" as the car went pass the tall rock.

Kuririn stared at the window and wondered, "Goku..." and worried about his best friend.

* * *

(At the Wasteland- Goku, Naruto, Piccolo vs Raditz)

Raditz took a step and chuckled, "What's the matter? Are you finished already? Where did all that gusto you had earlier go?"

Piccolo's thought appeared so he decided to ask Goku. "Hey, Son Goku, do you have any new reserve techniques?" whispered Piccolo.

Goku's pupil looked at the green-skinned warrior without moving his head at him and chuckled nervously and whispered back, "Sorry, can't say I do." then he looked at Raditz again.

Piccolo laughed a little. "Sheesh, ease up, will you? And here I've been training seriously, developing something new."

Naruto asked and whispered, "Really?!" Piccolo nodded. "Awesome!" excited Naruto.

Raditz wondered what they were doing so he asked, "What are you three whispering about?" and he chuckled, "Whatever strategy you devise, it won't work! It'd be easier on you if you'd just keel over right away."

However, Goku ignored Raditz's warnings. He raised his eyebrows, and asked, "Are you for real? You've got yourself a new technique up your sleeve?"

"Yeah" chuckled Piccolo.

"Can you do it with only one arm?"

"Yeah, that part's okay."

"But this technique takes quite a bit of time in order to build up enough ki." said Piccolo.

"Umm, what kind of technique?" asked Naruto. "Is it strong?"

"Yeah," chuckled Piccolo. "You will see." He saw Raditz clenched its fist and he got sweated on his head, "While I'm doing that, you fight him by yourself, and draw his attention."

Goku titled his head to the left and nodded, "Got it! Will this technique work against him?"

Piccolo smirked nervously, "Probably. If this doesn't work, then there's no other way to defeat him." He narrowed his eyes as Raditz widened his legs. "I was saving this in order to kill you." He told Goku.

"And instead, you might end up saving me with it, huh?"

Raditz widened his legs once more. Piccolo smiled, "If I am able to defeat him with this, then your turn is next."

Raditz was not sure what they were talking about. So he decided to wait for them to finish anyways.

Goku chuckled nervously, "Is that right?"

"This is no time to be laughing, you know." But Piccolo still laughed anyways.

Raditz wondered, "They're laughing... So they're changing their posture, are they?" and he smiled.

"All right, I'm looking forward to this!" chuckled Goku. "Now then, let's see about keeping him in check!" and he looked at Naruto as he whispered, "Are you ready, Naruto? Do you know what you're doing?"

Naruto nodded as he whispered back. "Yeah!"

"Hang in there as best you can!" smiled Piccolo.

Goku clapped his hand a few times, then he charged toward Raditz while he smiled.

Piccolo put his two fingertip on his forehead, _"Makankosappo!"_

Raditz smirked and got in thought while Goku went to him, "So, you've finally resigned yourself?"

Goku used his left hand to hit Raditz with a backhand, but Raditz blocked with his left wrist as well. Goku had to threw his right elbow at Raditz. Raditz blocked with his left hand once again. They punched and blocked everything they got.

Piccolo raised his Ki higher as possible as he could get. He concentrated on his Ki to get higher while he placed his fingertip on his forehead.

Goku took everything Raditz hit him with punches and kicks. Raditz blocked Goku's punches and smiled at Goku disappearing out of his sight.

Piccolo finally gathered his Ki, and the yellow electricity appeared on his fingertip as it flashes.

Goku and Raditz still blocked every punches everything they can. Raditz finally kicked in Goku's face.

Goku got knocked away from the Villian Saiyan and bounced off from the ground. "You're a persistent one!" growled Raditz.

Goku cupped his hands, and pulled his hands to his side. **"Ka...me..."**

Raditz twitched his eyebrows, and shocked, "I-Impossible! His battle power is rising! Battle power 924...925!

Goku continued, **"Ha..."** and finally the blue orbs appeared on his cupped hands.

"He's able to concentrate his battle power into one point and raise it up?!" shocked Raditz.

**"Me..."** continued Goku.

Raditz shocked and looked behind him at Piccolo whose raised his ki. His eyes widened as he scanned Piccolo's battle power. "T-This one's battle power is 1,020! U-Unbelievable! It's still going up!" while Piccolo's energy had gotten bigger and bigger.

**"Ha!"** cried Goku. The blue blast went to Raditz, but the villain Saiyan escaped. Goku pulled the blast so it could follow Raditz.

Raditz ran very faster trying to escape Goku's Kamehameha wave as Goku pulled more so the blast can follow him faster. Raditz stopped run. But...few dozen clones of Naruto went on Raditz and was holding him so he could take a blast. "You've got a lot of nerve!" and he used Ki to blow Naruto clones and dispel all of the clones. His eyes were widened because he saw the blast was too close to him and he put his left hand to clenched his right arms as he used his right hand to stop the blast.

**BOOM!**

The rock was destroyed when Raditz blocked it.

**BOOM!**

The blast actually kicked up the dust. However, once the dust had cleared, Raditz survived the blast and trembled because he took a blast full-on.

Goku gritted his teeth and shocked while he hovered above the sky, "He caught it!" while Raditz growled. "W-What kind of guy is this?" wondered Goku.

"But I am not done!" a voice said. Raditz's eyes widened and looked above him. Naruto was above him as his right legs was about to threw a kick on his head.

Before Naruto could land a kick. "Damn you!" growled Raditz. He clenched his fist and threw a blast at Naruto.

"What?!" shocked Naruto. The small purle blast directed attack on him. It shocked Naruto very bad and he fell on the ground hard. However, it was lucky because he still got concussion while laying on the grass.

Raditz looked up at Goku and chuckled, "This time, I'll present you with one!" then he threw another purple blast at Goku, but it was large this time. Goku couldn't get away because he stared at the blast and was in trembled. Goku actually took a blast and got a shocked badly.

Raditz ran, vanished, and reappeared as soon as Goku fell on the ground. "Die!" as he grabbed his gi with his left hand while his right hand was going to punch him however he got distracted on his scouter. He saw Piccolo still raised the ki up.

Piccolo smiled like a evil and chuckled, "You're going to be the one who dies!" as the energy grew a bigger and flashes faster.

"Battle power 1,330?!" shocked Raditz. "A-All of his battle power is gathered into just his fingertip!" and he raised his left hand. He growled, "Dammit! These guys can manipulate their powers at will!"

"Try taking this on! **Makankosappo!**" cried Piccolo. He finally thrust a fingers at the air, and its blast with the yellow spiraling beam released and on way to pierce Raditz.

Raditz, Goku, and Naruto's eyes were widened as Piccolo's blast were closing into Raditz, however he dodged it. The blast went onto the mountain, and...

**BOOM!**

Goku, and Naruto had to shield his eyes with his hands so they won't go blind. That was really a large exploded. The larger dust came up. Once the dust became cleared, the mountain had created curved that was pierced through by Piccolo's beam.

However, Raditz survived...

Piccolo trembled in shocked, "H-He avoided it! W-What kind of bastard is he, with such speed?"

Raditz chuckled, "You pierced through this armor quite easily." He pointed at his right shoulder armor that was pierced by Piccolo. "That's quite a technique." and he stood up and chuckled, "If I had taken that head-on, I would have been out!"

"That doesn't mean anything If I don't hit you!" growled Piccolo.

"To think that you would inflict injury upon me!" chuckled Raditz as he showed his left fist and clenched his left fist. "You're going to pay for this! I'm through playing around!"

"I-It's over! It's over!" trembled Naruto as he got up.

Piccolo trembled as well, "W-We've had it now!"

Raditz smirked, "I'll obliterate you in an instant!" as he opened his left palm and he gathered the ki together in his left hand, and the blue orbs appeared on his left palm. He can tell that Piccolo was in trembled. "Rot in hell!" as he was going to threw a blast while Piccolo got on guard. But he was in shocked and felt weakend, then looked behind him. It was Goku who gripped his mokey tail.

"You got careless, didn't you!" chuckled Goku. He can tell that Raditz was being weakened. "I've got your tail!" then he squeezed the tail very hard.

Raditz fell on the ground, and growled, "Why, you... when did you get behind me?!"

Naruto got very confused, _"What? How did that Raditz guy get weak suddenly?"_ then he looked at Goku who actually gripped his tail. Oh, yeah. He now remembered what Goku said something important.

(Flashback began)

_"What a shock, huh? Here you discover that you have a relative," said Bulma with her hands were in her jacket's pocket and stared at Goku, "and of all people, it turns out to be that guy!"_  
_"Your brother... does have greater than normal strength, and all." said Kuririn._  
_Goku got something in his head after Kuririn said something about 'strength'. "His tail..." and he looked at Kuririn and others. "If I...If I squeeze his tail hard enough, his strength should drop off." then he got up from the stair he sat on. "That's how it was for me."_  
_"N-Now that you mention it, that's true!" nodded Roshi._  
_"B-But still, are you going to be able to grab his tail?" asked Kuririn._  
_"It'll be impossible for me to do it alone." admitted Goku._

(Flashback ended)

Naruto smiled, "Alright! GOKU! YOU'RE AWESOME!" and he hopped and hopped happily.

Goku smiled at Naruto, then looked at Piccolo with a serous face again. "Piccolo! Now! Do that thing one time!"

"Y-You got it!" smirked Piccolo. "Nicely done, Goku! Keep a firm grip on that tail!" and he placed his index and middle finger together on his forehand once again. "I'm limited to only being able to use this technique one more time."

Raditz realized and looked at Goku behind him. "K-Kakarrot! Are you planning to kill your one and only brother?!"

"Shut up! I told you, any guy as cruel as you are ain't any brother of mine!" refused Goku. "As someone who was going to kill my son, don't you go saying that self-serving junk!"

Raditz figured something how he could managed to get out of Goku. "I-I'll stop! I've had a change of heart!" lied Raditz. "I'll leave this planet without making any more trouble!"

"Don't be fooled, Son Goku! There's no truth in what he's saying!" demanded Piccolo. "There's no way he would do that!"

"P-Please! Believe me, my younger brother!" pleaded Raditz. "Truly, I have done some cruel things up to now! To you, as well... But I will keep my promise, no matter what!"

Goku was about to ask, but Naruto interuppted to ask, "You really mean it?"

Raditz nodded, "I-I really do!"

Naruto asked, "Really?" Raditz nodded. "Then leave this planet and never come back!" growled Naruto.

That quote in which caused Piccolo's eye widened and removed the finger off of his forehead. "N-No! Don't let go of his tail! That's his tactic!"

Goku refused to let it go for a while however Raditz kept begging, and whined. "I'm begging you, Kakarrot! B-Believe me!"

What Raditz just said actually led Goku and Naruto to believe in him. Goku finally let the firm grip of monkey tail go.

"Son Goku!" cried Piccolo.

Raditz smirked evil, and got up then elbow smash against Goku's nose that knocked Goku flying away from him to crash onto the ground. Raditz decided to jump and stomped on Goku's guts with his right feet.

"GOKU-SAN!" cried Naruto.

Raditz evil chuckled and looked at Piccolo. Piccolo got on his guard and growled, "Y-You two miserable idiots!" referred to Goku and Naruto.

Raditz pushed his feet on Goku's chest while Goku screamed in pain. His tail wrapped around his waist and chuckled, "Indeed! Fools such as yourself are quite uncommon! To think that you would be so completely taken in! Just as I thought, there's no way that you could be a warrior!"

Goku opened his right eye while closed his left eye. He groaned, "T-That was dirty!"

"But I'm not like you. I'm a first-rate warrior! I have absolutely no hesitations about killing you, even if you are my brother!" chuckled Raditz as he looked at Goku whose was in pain. "Shall I provide you with a sample?" then he stomped more on Goku's chest.

"YOU BASTARD!" the voice that made Raditz looked behind him. That was Naruto. He growled, "What are you thinking you're doing, bastard?! Begging for mercy are not a true warrior nor ninja! You're just a coward, jerk!" while Raditz chuckled.

(Inside the Pod)

Gohan cried, "Father"

(Back with Goku, Piccolo, Naruto vs Raditz)

Raditz stomped more on Goku's chest as Goku screamed in pain. "There you go, there you go! Suffer even more! Your death is near!" as he kept stomped on the chest. Then he glanced over his shoulder at Piccolo, and mocked, "What's the matter? Are't you going to come at me?" and he gestured Piccolo to bring it on. "Try doing that thing you did earlier!"

Piccolo mumbled to himself as he was in trembled, "H-He'll just dodge it again like this!"

(Inside the Pod)

Gohan pulled himself together with the knees and whined quitely, "Father..."

(Back with Goku, Piccolo, and Naruto vs Raditz)

While Raditz was working on stomping on Goku's chest. He laughed, "Scream some more! Cry out!" then he looked at Piccolo and chuckled, "Your turn comes next!" and he titled his head to Naruto whose was growled at Raditz. "Then finally, your turn will come next after that green-skinned. Get yourself ready!" and he looked down at Goku again. "Well now, shall I finally put you out of your misery?" and he lifted a finger, "Die, Kakarrot!"

Then, Radtiz noticed the scanned from the scouter appeared, "W-What?" and he looked around him, but there's no trace of its battle power. He turned around and kept look for the trace of its battle power. He heard the crack coming from the crater and he was staring at the crater.

Finally, the pod broke up and someone jumped with an angry on his face as the Dragon Balls hat fell from his head. That was Gohan. Goku, Piccolo, Naruto and Raditz got shocked as well while staring at the angry Gohan. "What?!"

Gohan spinned around, and landed on the ground safety with his arms were widened. Raditz shocked, "W-What is this?!"

"Gohan-kun! Run away!" cried Naruto.

Piccolo shocked, "I-it's Son Goku's boy..."

Raditz got his foot off of Goku, and stared at Gohan. "I-Impossible!"

Goku looked at Gohan whose kept sniffed. "G-Gohan!" as he struggled to move a bit. "R-Run, Gohan! Run away!" Gohan gritted his teeth as he glared at Raditz.

Raditz's eyes were widened as he saw the scouter scanned Gohan's battle powers. "B-Battle powers...O-One thousand...one thousand three hundred seven?!" which caused Raditz, Goku, Piccolo, and Naruto shocked.

"Stop picking on...my father!" cried Gohan. Gohan released his hidden powers in which the red aura was surronded around him. He was crying while he dashed toward Raditz which caused Raditz panicked and couldn't move. He headbutted Raditz to pierced his chest armor.

"AHHHHH!" screamed Raditz.

Gohan's attack against Raditz actually shocked Piccolo, Goku, and Naruto. Raditz regained the balance as he clenched his chest with his left hand while Gohan fell on the ground. Gohan got up after fell on the ground hard, and looked at Goku whose was confused.

Goku was laying on the ground staring at Gohan. "G-Gohan?"

Gohan looked at the forgotten Saiyan warrior. "Father?"

"Did you-?"

"Father..." cried Gohan.

Raditz went behind Gohan and scowled, "Y-You little brat!"

"R-Run!" warned Goku. "Gohan, run away!"

"Behind you, Gohan-kun!" cried Naruto. Gohan glanced back over his shoulder at Raditz.

"Run away! Quickly!" ordered Goku.

Raditz stared at Gohan with his scouter scanned on his battle power and growled, "N-Now his battle power is a mere one?" while Gohan was trembled at the sight of Raditz who was very near him. "It changed suddenly, along with his emotions."

Gohan looked at Raditz nervously, "Father..."

He tried to reach Gohan with his left backhand. "Run!" warned Goku.

Raditz used his strength to hit Gohan with his backhand harder. "Gohan/-kun!" cried Goku and Naruto. Gohan was knocked flying away from Raditz and fell on the ground as he spinning on the ground.

"Gohan!" cried Goku as he turned his front body on the ground staring at Gohan who was unconcussion. Then he saw Raditz who was on way to Raditz. "S-Stop! Please stop! He's-!" Goku got cut off.

Raditz picked up to finish the sentence where Goku left and growled, "-still just a child? Is that what you were going to say?" He glanced over his shoulder at Goku and chuckled, "You've got to be joking! That brat has a battle power far higher than you two! I'm going to kill him now, while he's still incapable of adeptly using his power." and he raised his right fist by his chest and smiled, "Don't worry. You'll see him again soon enough!" as he turned around and walked away from him. He waved his right hand and chuckled, "In the Other World, that is."

However, as soon as he got close to Gohan, but got interuppted by his scouter once again. "W-What?!" and he looked around at Naruto suddenly.

The red bubble around Naruto's body, the eyes turned into red. His whisker had turned into the rough cut. His teeth had become sharp as well. His nail was now long sharp. His two hands were on the ground while his feet was on the ground as well. It was like a fox. The wound has been healed. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

"WHAT?!" shocked Raditz.

* * *

**A/N: Hello! Finally, I've done Chapter 4! Yes, I got a lot of actions! :D**

**Yes, finally, my favorite character from DBZ, Vegeta, will finally appear in Chapter 5. :D... Oh, by the way, there would be third one who would be with Vegeta and Nappa. No, he's not Saiyan. You might know him. You might recognize him. :D**

**Yes, next chapter will be over for the fight with Raditz. You will be surprised next chapter. You would never expect this such a thing! :D**

**Anyways, Murderdeath21 Out! BYE-BYE! :D**


	5. Naruto's Rage

**Disclaimer: Ok, I am tired of say that so I decided to hand it to whose fought Raditz. It would be Piccolo.**

**Piccolo: What do you want, Murderdeath21?!**

**Me: Umm, say the disclaimer, what else?**

**Piccolo: Go pick someone else. Why not go pick Son Goku, Son Gohan, or Naruto?**

**Me: Sorry, Goku and Naruto are already dead. Gohan is only a kid and unconscious right now. You're only one standing survived.**

**Piccolo: Damn you! Makankosappo!**

**Me: Rasengan-HA! Ok, I won! Say it now.**

**Piccolo: Fine. Murderdeath21 doesn't own Dragonball Z nor Naruto. Enjoy your readings!**

**Chapter 5: Naruto's Rage**

* * *

The red bubble around Naruto's body, the eyes turned into red. His whisker had turned into the rough cut. His teeth had become sharp as well. His nail was now long sharp. His two hands were on the ground while his feet was on the ground as well. It was like a fox. The wound has been healed. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" snarled Naruto.

"WHAT?!" shocked Raditz.

Piccolo was shocked and stared at Naruto whose had a red buddle around him. _"I sense demon inside him! What a incredible power!"_ thought Piccolo.

Then Goku looked at Naruto and shocked, "N-Naruto?" while he was prone on the ground.

"I said I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" snarled Naruto once again.

Raditz scanned Naruto's battle powers with his scouter and was in deeply shocked, "O-One...One thousand five hundred?!" which caused Goku and Piccolo shocked as well. _"I-Impossible! He can't be that strong! His battle power is very higher than Kakarrot's son! No way!"_ then he saw Naruto vanished. "WHAT?!"

Naruto reappeared in front of Raditz in which shocked Raditz. Naruto punched right at his face but didn't destroy his scouter, and knocked him flying away from him. _"Dammit! He is faster!"_ thought Raditz.

Raditz forced himself to stop and sliding on the ground away from him, but got shocked because Naruto got in front of him. Naruto punched his face once again, but didn't knock him away this time. Naruto backflip kicked in his jaw, and send him flying to the sky. Raditz stopped himself from knocking flying and regained while hover at the sky above Naruto and glared at him._"Dammit! I can't stop him! What should I do?!"_ wondered Raditz. Then he noticed that Naruto launched himself away from the ground and straight at Raditz. "What?!"

"DIE!" cried Raditz. He thrust his arm and opened his palm. He gathered a Ki inside his hand and released a powerful purple blast called **Saturday Crush**.

"NARUTO! WATCH OUT!" warned Goku.

Raditz smiled a little, but then shocked because Naruto vanished at the moment blast was closing onto him. "WHAT?!" shocked Raditz. The moment the blast touched the ground.

**BOOM!**

Raditz realized that Naruto was behind him and turned his body in front of Naruto. _"W-When did he get behind me?!"_ shocked Raditz. Naruto's eyes looked like really angry, and headbutted Raditz's forehead in which send him to the ground and crashed onto the ground created small crater.

Naruto landed on the ground the moment Raditz hit on the ground. Raditz got up, and there were blood on his forehead and glared at Naruto._ "Blood?!"_

"YOU'RE GONNA DEAD HERE!" growled Naruto. He dashed straight at Raditz.

But... Naruto was not only one who went straight at Raditz. Raditz went to him as well. Raditz clenched his fist, and growled, "ENOUGH! YOU DAMN BRAT!" and punched in Naruto's stomach. Naruto threw up blood on Raditz's face. Naruto put his hand on Raditz's wrist and clenched his wrist.

Goku was in shocked and stared at Naruto worrying. "NARUTO!" and he saw Naruto changed back to normal. His eyes were blue, his whisker were no longer rough cut, his teeth turned back into normal. His nail turned back into normal as well. The red bubble around his body were gone.

While Raditz's fist were still on Naruto's stomach, and saw the scouter scanned his battle powers. "W-What?! His battle power... is now 65?!" then thought, _"So it changed suddenly, along with his emotions as well?!"_

Piccolo was in shocked,_ "W-What? Naruto really did a number on him, yet we couldn't even hit him?! T-That brat is an incredible!"_ and like he didn't care about Raditz punched right in Naruto's guts.

"You really inflicted a damage on me a lot, didn't you?" chuckled Raditz. Then suddenly, Raditz gritted his teeth, and declared, "Now, DIE!" and he opened his palm on Naruto's stomach, and released a Ki inside his hand. He blasted through his stomach, and created a hole on his stomach. The bleed came from Naruto's stomach and spilled on the ground.

"NARUTO!" shocked Goku. Then Goku glared at Raditz who was laughing at Naruto. "What did you do to him?!" but Raditz did say nothing but laughed.

Naruto fell on the ground and stared at the sky. His eyes were about to fade into the dark, but while he was still alive. He got a lot of thought of his own village. _"I...I'm sorry...Sasuke...Sakura-chan...Kasashi-sensei...Old Man Hokage...and everyone!"_

Then he saw the imagine of Rock Lee, Hyuga Neji, Tenten, Maito Gai, Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Choji, Yamanaka Ino, Inuzuka Kiba, Aurame Shino, and Hyuga Hinata who were all smiling in the picture of imagine. _"Sorry...everyone. I...couldn't become...Hokage..."_ He saw another picture in his mind. He chuckled, _"Goku-san, Kuririn-san, Pervy hermit, Bulma, and Gohan-kun...I'm glad I met you...you're awesome friends!"_ Finally, the eyes were faded into the dark, and passed away with his smile on his face.

Raditz spit on the ground and chuckled, "Finally, he's dead." and he stared at Gohan who was unconcussion. "Now, time to kill this brat" and he walked to Gohan, and chuckled.

Goku's eyes widened staring at Raditz who looked down on Gohan. "Wait!" as the cloud's shadow went to them as its wind over them.

Raditz raised his right hand, and chuckled, _"You're the first one who has inflicted this much damage on me, next to blonde brat."_ and he gritted his teeth, _"But this is the end of the line for you."_ as he gathered the Ki inside his right hand. The purple electricity was around his right hand as he gathered more Ki.

Then he was about to throw a blast on Gohan, but got locked into full nelson. He realized that was Goku who locked him into full nelson. "W-Why, you!" Goku tried harder to hold Raditz into full nelson as the villain Saiyan struggled to break out of full nelson. "You still have this much power left?!" asked Raditz.

"Piccolo!" cried Goku. He looked at PIccolo. "Hurry! Do that technique from earlier!"

Piccolo already placed his index and middle finger onto his forehead once again as the energy already on his fingertips, and evil chuckled, "I've been getting it ready, just in case! But it's still going to take... a little bit more time! Why didn't you grab his tail?!"

Goku shook his head, and replied, "If he decided to, he could cut off his tail on his own!"

"Y-You knew about that?" shocked Raditz whose still struggled to break full nelson out. He pulled his leg trying to make Goku fell.

Goku wrapped his left foot around Raditz foot as Raditz tried to grab his hair. "Piccolo! Hurry! Hurry it up, please!"

Raditz felt pain in his chest, as well as his full body, and growled, "Damn! Thanks to the blow that kids landed on me... my power has dropped!" and he glared behind him at Goku. "L-Let me go, Kakarrot! You idiot! You're going to get it too, clinging to me like this!"

Goku chuckled weakly, "I'm going to die together with you! I'm going to avenge Naruto's death!"

Raditz shocked, "Y-You're what?!" Goku turned Raditz and himself around in front of Piccolo whose still gathering his Ki. Raditz still looked at Goku. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"This is the only way there is to defeat you!"

"Son Goku!" chuckled Piccolo, "I'm not going to hesitate here. If I can wipe you out as well, nothing could be better for me!" then thought, "But then again, your friends will probably just bring you and Naruto back to life with the Dragon Balls."

Goku groaned, "Piccolo...still not yet? My ribs are broken!" Raditz tried to figure out how to break out of Goku's Full Nelson locked. "H-Hurry!" begged Goku.

Then Raditz saw the scouter that scanned Piccolo's battle powers and shocked, "O-One thousand four hundred eighty-five?!" as he saw the Piccolo's yellow energy beam was getting larger and larger. "L-Let me go! I was in the wrong! I-I'll never come to this planet again!" begged Raditz.

"You killed Naruto anyways. Besides, you think you can fool me again?" chuckled Goku.

Raditz's eyes widened and looked at Goku behind him. "It's no lie! Don't you believe the word of your own older brother?!"

Goku was trying his best to lock into Raditz with his full nelson. "Piccolo! Hurry and do it!"

Piccolo finally got his fingertips off of his forehead, but still had yellow energy beam on his fingertips. He evil chuckled, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you ready for this?!"

"Do it!" demanded Goku.

Raditz cried, "W-Wait!"

While Piccolo thrusted his fingertips, **"Makankosappo!"** and blasted a powerful yellow spiraling beam.

Raditz panicked, "Stop!"

The blast pierced through Raditz and Goku whose screamed in pain as it went through them. Raditz spilled the blood from his mouth, and screamed, "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" as Raditz fell forward on the ground while Goku fell backwared on the ground. "D-Damn it to hell!" cried Raditz.

Goku's Gi were destroyed as he still fell backward and chuckled weakly "Hehe" and his body opened the hole between his stomach and chest. Raditz got hit on the ground at the same time as Goku got hit on the ground.

Piccolo tried to gather some oxygen so he can breath better again and stared at Raditz who mumbled. "Damn...To think that I...would be done in...by these guys!"

Piccolo chuckled, "T-Take that!" and he walked toward to Raditz who was laying on the ground.

Raditz keep mumbled, "W-Who would have thought...that Kakarrot...w-would even lay down...his own life..."

Piccolo stared down at Raditz and chuckled, "You idiot...Son Goku and Naruto can come back to life right away."

"W-What?!" shocked Raditz.

Piccolo looked at the sky, and said, "We have these nice things called Dragon Balls here on this planet." explained Piccolo. "By asking of them, any desire one may have can become possible." and he looked down at Raditz again. "Bringing the dead back to life, for example."

"Damn it all..." growled Raditz. Then, Raditz chuckled, "Still, you've told me something good...The entire situation up until now...has been communicated to m-my two pals, deep in space."

Piccolo puzzled, "What?"

"They know that I've been done in..." said Raditz. Raditz felt the need to spill some blood from his mouth. "...and they will be sure to come here...to handle not only you..." then he chuckled again, "but to completely mop up...e-every last person on this planet, in the blink of an eye. And while they're at it...maybe they'll use those whatever-you-called-them things...and have me brought back to life."

The voice interuppted, "T-Those..." That was Goku who lifted his own head so he can see Raditz. "...other two...when will they get here?"

Raditz smiled, "One year...just one year from now..."

Piccolo trembled and asked Raditz. "One year? Two more of you...who are even stronger?"

"Your chances of winning will be absolutely zero that time for sure..." laughed Raditz. "Enjoy yourselves as much as you can for the next year...It was a short-lived joy, wasn't it? You guys are no more than worms, after all...Haha..."

Piccolo had enough of Raditz talked too much so he decided to raise his hand to put him out of misery.

* * *

(Somewhere at the sky)

"I think it was around here somewhere." said Bulma. Everyone were looking for them, except Sasuke.

* * *

(At the Wasteland)

Piccolo stared at Raditz, and declared, "You're out of your misery now. You just had to go and spit out all of that uncalled- for blather." then he looked at Goku. "Son Goku, he's dead." He walked toward Goku, but he looked up at the sky and that was yellow hover car.

Everyone in the car looked at the scene. Kuririn saw them, and shocked, "There's somebody there! Some of them are down! T-The only one standing is..."

Roshi picked up where Kuririn left the sentence, and said, "Piccolo..." while Piccolo was staring at the yellow hover car went past him, then he continued to walk toward Goku.

Roshi shocked, "W-What the hell?"

* * *

(At the weird green planet)

The smoke came from the destroyed house. "That miserable Raditz..." said the tall bald Saiyan with the similar armor to Raditz's. He had a mustache, wore scouter on his left eye as well, but the glass was a blue while he sat on the boulder. His armor was a yellow shoulder, chest was blue with the crotch pad on between his legs and he also wore black boots. That was Nappa.

"He's pathetic! I mean, really..." said the shorter Saiyan with a large spike black hair who ate weird Alien sat on the alien's corpse, "for him to be killed by someone with a battle power of just a bit more than a thousand!" He wore scouter on his left eye as well, but the glass was red. He wore the Saiyan armor as well, the shoulder pad was a yellow, chest was a white, and he had yellow crotch pad between his legs as well. He wore white gloves, and white boots. He also wore blue undershit. That was Vegeta, prince of all Saiyan.

"What should we do? Put this planet on hold and go there?" asked Nappa.

He spit the food out of his mouth and smirked, "They mentioned something interesting, didn't they? 'Dragon...balls,' or something."

"Yeah. It sounded like they can grant any wish." nodded Nappa.

Vegeta stood up, and chuckled, "Hey, Orochimaru" as he looked on his left side. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Indeed, I do." chuckled Orochimaru. He looked very pale-skinned human with a waist-length black hair. He had amber eyes with slits in his pupils and purple marking around his eyes that looked like a snake. He wore plain grey garbs with black pants and a thick purple rope belt tied in a large knot behind his back and blue tomoe-shaped earrings. He wore a black polo neck under it.

Vegeta stood up, and nodded, "All right then, let's go."

Nappa raised his eyebrows, and asked, "We're going to bring Raditz back to life, right?"

"Don't make jokes! We don't need that good-for-nothing any more." chuckled Vegeta. He turned his back on Nappa and walked away from him then stopped as he folded his arms, and said, "We won't ever grow any older, but..."

Orochimaru picked up the sentence to finish where Vegeta left off. "But instead have eternal youth..." chuckled Orochimaru.

Vegeta chuckled and looked at Nappa behind him, "How does that sound? If that were so, we could enjoy fighting forever!" then he looked at Orochimaru and smiled, "You don't have to worry about developing your so-called technique to gain immortality, instead we could wish for immortality would be much easier, is that right?" Orochimaru nodded and evil chuckled.

"I get you. That would be great!" chuckled Nappa as he showed his fist and clenched his fist.

* * *

(Back on Earth, at the Wasteland)

"That's how it happened." said Piccolo.

Roshi stared at Kuririn who held Goku's hands, and sighed, "I-I see..."

"Goku! Goku, I say!" worried Kuririn. "Hey, Goku! Stay with us!"

"Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" cried Sakura. Sakura shook Naruto's dead body while shredded the tear from her eyes. "W-Why, Naruto, Why?! Why do you have to die?!" as he cried on Naruto's body.

Sasuke watched Sakura crying on Naruto's body, and growled, "Sakura! Just leave him be. He's already dead anyways. We don't need to concern about him."

Sakura heard the word that made her really angry. That's the one of worst word ever Sasuke had make. "Sasuke," even though she didn't omitted '-kun' to Sasuke's name. "It's all your fault."

"What?!"

"It's all your fault!" cried Sakura. Then Sakura looked up at Sasuke with the tear on her eyes. "O-Only if you...only if you weren't at least coward! He wouldn't...he wouldn't have been dead right now!"

"Shut up! I don't care about Naruto! Why do you even bother to mourn him?!"

"Because..." hesitated Sakura, "Because he is my friend!" then he glared at Sasuke. "Do you remember that Naruto thought you were dead, back in the battle with Haku?! He actually care about you even though he may hate you, but he loves you from his heart as friend!"

Sasuke's eyes widened and realized that Sakura was right. They were friend...

* * *

(Flashback Began-At the Bridge)

_Surronded by the ice mirrors while in a small mist fog trapped Sasuke and Naruto inside. Naruto ran and jumped then made a hand seal. __**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**_

_"What a stubborn boy." mumbled the masked man._

_The masked man wore normal shinboi outfit consisted of the standar Kirigakure pinstriped outfit which stopped at his knees. He wore a green haori with white trimmings, and around his waist a brown sash with a fringed trail wrapped around his waist twice. He also wore light-brown platoon sandals with straps in the same color as his kimono and nail polish on his fingernails and toenails in matching blue green color._

_The masked man's long hair was gathered in a white bun holder, while two locks of his hair fell loose framing his face, bound with metal hair cuffs at the ends. He also wore a hunter-nin mask on top of his forehead protector, which was white with thin, curved eye-holes and a red wavy design in place of the mouth, as well as the Kirigakure symbol etched in the top. That was Haku._

_Haku drew the needle on his right hand, but Haku saw the fireball went to him coming from Sasuke. "What? A Fire Element technique?" but he actually dodged it and went into the mirrior. Then he went to Naruto to dispel few of them, but that took a long. Sasuke's finger was on his mouth, and huffed another fireball to Haku and actually burned Haku's pinstriped outfit legs as Haku dodged._

_Panting, Sasuke saw Naruto fell on the ground, then saw that Haku's pinstriped skirt burned, and smirked, 'Good, although it's gradual, I'm getting the timing down.'_

_"Damn it, we were so close." said Naruto._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto and asked, "Naruto, can you still move?"_

_Naruto nodded, "Of course I can! I'm still okay!"_

_'He's exhausted, but I guess there's no wonder in that. The Shadow clones technique uses a lot of Chakra.' thought Sasuke. Then he looked at Haku again and smirked, 'But because of that, I found a way to defeat him.'_

_Sasuke made many hand seals and looked at Naruto. "Naruto, run!" That which got Naruto attention. "Get out of here and attack from the outside!"_

_Naruto nodded and smiled,"O-Okay!" and tried to escape from the trapped into the wall of mirriors. _  
_"Will you be able to?" asked Haku._

_In an blink of the eyes, Naruto got knocked away from the outside and fell on the ground. But... he refused to give up and tried to do it again. "I'm not going to lose!" said Naruto._

_Sasuke saw Haku went to Naruto and he put his fingers on his mouth. "There! __**Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"**__ and tried to hit Haku, but Haku dodged it and threw the needle at Sasuke._

_Before Naruto could escape, Haku stopped him and spinning kicked him while the needle hit Sasuke's shoulder. Haku got back into the mirror wall._

_Naruto got up, and growled, 'Damn it."_

_Sasuke grabbed the needle that was stuck on his left shoulder and got off. He chuckled, "That was good."_

_Naruto looked at Sasuke, "What?"_

_Sasuke got up and said, "Let's do it again."_

_"Okay."_

_'He will most likely run out of Chakra at some point.' thought Sasuke. 'To prove it, he's gradually...' as Naruto ran and tried to escape from the inside, but Sasuke ran to escape as well._

_"I won't let it happen the way you expect." said Haku. He jumped out of the mirror and threw the needle, "First, I will stop you!" and the needle was aiming at Sasuke's leg and it hit._

_Sasuke groaned as its needle hit in his legs. Then other needle hit every of his body parts._

_Naruto stopped ran and looked at Sasuke worrying. "Sasuke!" then the needle hit every of Naruto's body part as well._

_Sasuke got on one of his knees, and heard the screamed, then he shocked, 'That was...Sakura's voice. Did something happen? What is Kakashi doing?!'_

_Naruto heard the scream as well, and was laying on the ground. "Sakura-chan..."_

_'Damn it, I need to do something.' thought Sasuke._

_Naruto got on one of his knee, and said, "I'll do something about this..."_

_Sasuke shocked to see that Naruto managed to get on his knee, 'He...'_

_Naruto chuckled, "Let's go..." as he got up and groaned then stared at Haku._

_"How futile." said Haku._

_Naruto made a ram hand seal, and built up chakra around his feet, then ran trying to escape to the outside. He saw Haku got to other mirror then he backflipped and ran to the different direction._

_"Naruto, behind you!" warned Sasuke. Naruto turned around and saw Haku threw a needles at Naruto's body and it hit. He fell backward on the ground. "Naruto!"_

_"It's impossible to get out of here." claimed Haku. "I can assure you of that."_

_Sasuke ran to Naruto whose was laying on the bridge floor, and asked, "Can you stand up, Naruto?" and Naruto struggled to get up, and continued, "Don't waste your Chakra like that anymore. That's what he wants us to do."_

_Naruto still struggled to get up, and groaned, "I know..." then fall asleep because he exhausted and needed to rest._

_'Damn it, this isn't looking good at all.' thought Sasuke, 'I...I need to do something!" as he looked at Haku. He got on his feet, and stared at Haku. 'My eyes are getting used to his movement..."_

_"I will put an end to this now." said Haku. He threw many needles at Sasuke, but the young avenger deflected every needles with the needle. "What?" shocked Haku._

_Sasuke got on his knees, and stared at Naruto. "Stand up, idiot!" growled Sasuke._

_Naruto got on his butt, and growled, "I know... Stop being so annoying!" then Sasuke and he saw more Haku appeared on each mirror Haku threw a needles at both Sasuke and Naruto, but Sasuke deflected every and each needles that was coming at him with the needle. Haku tried to kill Naruto with the needle, but Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and deflected the needles again._

_Sasuke groaned and he saw more needles on his knees. Haku mumbled, "That boy sees something...what is he able to see...? Fine, then I will..."_

_"He disappeared?" wondered Sasuke. He saw no trace of Haku inside the mirror. "Where? Where did he go?" as he looked for the trace of Haku. "Naruto, you better not faint! I can't cover for you any longer!"_

_"I don't need your help..." said Naruto but then he was too exhausted to get up so he finally fall asleep._

_Sasuke shocked while he glanced over his shoulder at Naruto, and thought, 'Looks like that boy can't move anymore.' then he saw Haku above him inside the mirror. He threw a needle at Haku, but couldn't get to through the mirror and got deflected by the mirror._

_"Wonderful. You move very brilliantly." chuckled Haku while Sasuke looked for him. "You move a lot, but I will stop you with the next shot." as he threw three needles at Sasuke, but the raven-haired boy dodged it. "Movement, reflexes, and situation analyzation ability...All that should be worn out!" while Sasuke looked for a real Haku._

_Sasuke gritted his teeth, and thought, 'Calm down...Concentrate! And see through him!' and his eyes were widened. Haku threw a needle once again. Sasuke picked an unconscious Naruto and jumped to dodge seven needles. He landed on the ground safety while holding Naruto in his arms. He dropped Naruto and tried to get some air to breath again then looked at Haku with scowl on his face. His eyes were red with two comma around his pupil, A Sharigan._

_Haku shocked, "You are..."_

_'It was only for a little bit, but I saw it." thought Sasuke._

_"I see, so you possess a Kekkei Genkai." said Haku. Haku drew another three needles, then got his eyes on Naruto who was unconscious as his right hand drew another three needles. He got out of the mirror, and went to Naruto._

_"What?" shocked Sasuke. Then Sasuke went to Naruto and thought, 'Make it in time...!' and took six needles while defending Naruto, then grabbed Haku's arms and whipped him around and threw him against one of the mirror. Haku fell on the bridge floor._

_Naruto was still laying on the ground, and woke up, then turned around his head and saw Haku was laying front on the ground, while Sasuke said, "Really...You're a burden...all the time."_

_Then Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled, "You did it, Sasuke...!" then his eyes were widened because he saw Sasuke took a lot of needles. The bleed spilled on the floor coming from Sasuke's body while Sasuke was standing._

_Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Naruto and said weakly, "Look at yourself...You idiot..."_

_Naruto got on his butt and asked, "Why?!" he sniffed, "You protected me..."_

_"Who...knows..." chuckled Sasuke weakly. His pupil become grey, and was about to fall backward, but he kept his feet on the balance. He remembered the bond between him and Naruto before the battle on the bridge began. He smiled because he had a good time with Naruto. "I hated... you."_

_Naruto got up, and growled, "Why?! Why? Why did you protect me...?" and he could heard Sasuke chuckled, then he clenched his left fist. He yelled on top of his lungs, and cried, "I didn't ask you to!"_

_Sasuke said weakly, "Who knows... My body moved of its own accord, idiot..." and he finally fell backward on the ground, but Naruto ran to get to him before Sasuke could get hit on the floor. Naruto got him!_

_"Sasuke!" cried Naruto._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto, and said weakly, "That man...I didn't want to die until I killed my brother..." and he raised his hand and try to hold of Naruto's orange jumpsuit. He warned, "You...don't die." and he could see Naruto's eyes were really mad. He let his arm down, and closed his eyes._

* * *

_Before Sasuke actually lost any concussion, he could swore that he heard Naruto's voice changed and growled, "I'll kill you!" and he finally lost concussion and didn't know what happen to Naruto anyways._

_The next thing Sasuke regained concussion, he could see the blur of the sky, and thought, 'Did I die...?' _  
_Sasuke could hear the familiar voice cried, "Sasuke-kun..."_

_'Sakura...' thought Sasuke. He finally opened his eyes and saw old man with grey-haired, bespectacled man with a large beard and dark eyes, he had glasses, wore a sleeveless v-neck shirt with an obi, pants and pair of sandals. He also carried a towel around his neck. It was Tazuna who was very sad._

_'I...I...' and he saw Sakura who was crying on his legs. "Sakura, you're heavy." said Sasuke. _

_Sakura's head got off of his legs and looked at Sasuke with the tears on his eyes, and shocked, "Sasuke-kun...?" and she was crying happily to see that Sasuke was still alive. "Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun!" as she hugged him._

_"Sakura, that hurts." groaned Sasuke. Tazuna rubbed the tears off of his eyes, and smiled at Sakura._

_Sasuke struggled to get up, but he managed to get on his butt. "No, don't move." warned Sakura._

_Sasuke groaned while Sakura helped him to get him up._

_He saw that mirror of wall no longer existed, and he didn't see any trace of Naruto and Haku so he decided to ask, "Where's Naruto...? And what happened to that masked guy?"_

_"Naruto is safe." said Sakura. "And that masked boy...died."_

_Sasuke got in shocked while Sakura looked left at the scene. He stared at her, "Died? Did Naruto kill him?"_

_Sakura shook her head, "No...Naruto really did a lot of number on Haku because he thought you died. But..." sighed Sakura, "Haku protected Zabuza, and..." then she and Sasuke looked at Naruto, the silver-haired who was on his knees staring at bunch of thugs. They saw the guy who dressed like Haku looked like a woman laying on the floor died. Then Sakura smiled and chuckled, "I believed in you. You must have dodged the attacks to avoid serious damage."_

_Sasuke stared at Haku who passed away, and thought, 'He must have done it on purpose from the beginning...' and he turned his head at Naruto, 'Here I thought he was weak. Did he really almost kill him?' Sasuke could remember when Naruto said something like 'I'll kill you!' Even though he didn't know that silver-haired named Hatake Kakashi was the one who accident killed Haku in front of missing-nin swordman named Momochi Zabuza._

* * *

(Flashback ended)

Sasuke stared at Sakura who was crying on Naruto's chest._ 'Naruto...'_ thought Sasuke.

Bulma walked to Gohan and looked at Sasuke and Sakura, then smiled, "Do not worry. We can use Dragon Balls and bring Naruto back to life." which caused Sakura's eyes widened.

Sakura's head got off of Naruto's chest and glanced over her shoulder with the tears remained on her eyes and smiled, "R-Really?"

Bulma nodded while she placed his left hand around Gohan's spine, and put his right hand on the chest so he can felt the breath of Gohan. Then she looked at Roshi, and others. "Gohan-kun is fine. He's just unconscious."

Roshi and Kuririn nodded, but they heard Goku said, "Thank..." and they looked at Goku again. Goku smiled who was still holding Kuririn's hand. "...goodness..."

Kuririn stared at Goku, and shocked, "He's coming around. Goku."

Goku chuckled weakly, "Chichi won't...chew me out..."

Bulma pulled Gohan while his left was on the back of Gohan's head, and his right hand was on his chest staring at Goku, and worried, "Son-kun..."

Goku chuckled weakly, "K- uririn...this dying stuff...it's pretty...n-nasty, ain't it?"

Kuririn chuckled, "Y-You might say that." then he realized it was not the right time to laugh, and shocked, "W-What are you saying, Goku?! D-Don't give up! This isn't like you!"

"Goku!" worried Roshi who was next to Piccolo.

"T-This time...it doesn't look...so good for me..." chuckled Goku weakly.

"D-Don't worry! We'll bring you back to life right away!" said Kuririn.

"And Naruto..."

"Yeah! Naruto too!" said Kuririn.

Goku chuckled weakly, "I'm...counting...on it..." was all Goku could say before he passed away.

Everyone except Sasuke and Piccolo were in shocked that Goku died. "Goku..." sniffed Kuririn. Kuririn yelled on the top of his lungs, "Goku! Goku!"

* * *

(At weird green planet)

Nappa, Vegeta, and Orochimaru walked toward three space pod similar to Raditz's space pod when Raditz's first arrival on the Earth. "Everything else aside, Kakarrot's son's battle power... as well as blonde brat...was unusually high, compared to Saiyan children." said Vegeta. He rested his left arms on his own spacepod.

"It could have been some kind of mistake, couldn't it?" asked Nappa.

Vegeta shook his head, and replied, "No, there's no mistake. Raditz did actually take a great deal of damage from two kids' attack." then he rubbed his chin, "Apparently, when our blood is mixed with an Earthling's, it results in a hybrid with mighty power." then he looked at Orochimaru who was next to his own space pod as well with the snake drawn on the pod. "That blonde brat must be Uzumaki Naruto you mention, right?"

Orochimaru nodded and chuckled, "That's right. I could never forgot that he has shattered my planning to put Curse Mark on Sasuke, invade the Konoha and kill old geezer. That damned fox brat."

"Hmph, a Super Saiyan and Jinchuriki, you mean?" chuckled Nappa. He turned around and thumped on his own spacepod as its door opened. "I get it. If we were to produce those guys one after another," and he took a seat inside pod, "then once again, Saiyan rule will no longer be a dream."

Vegeta got in and sit inside the pod, and chuckled as he folded his arm, "You've got to be kidding. Just watch those guys grow and gain even greater power for themselves. Then it will be our positions that are in danger."

Nappa folded his arms, and nodded, "That would be true."

Vegeta said, "In any case, we will exterminate everyone on Earth." Then he looked at Orochimaru, "Of course, except Sasuke you've been expecting." and he looked at Nappa. "Three days should be enough for that."

Orochimaru got inside his own space pod and chuckled, "No, I would say two days. Do you think I would be powerless just like I had when I was first here? You taught me everything you knew, Vegeta."

Vegeta chuckled, "That's true. Two days should be enough, then." as the door closed on each pod.

They released such a power launch and went to outer space. "Until then, let's have ourselves a good, long sleep for a first time in a while."

"See you next year, Nappa and Vegeta." said Orochimaru.

"Yeah! I'll look forward to seeing you in a year!" said Nappa.

Three spacepod went at such higher speed on way to Earth they promised.

* * *

(At the Earth- Wasteland)

"Goku! Goku!" cried Kurirn. He shook Goku's corpse body trying to wake him up. "Goku..."

"Son-kun!" said Bulma who was carrying unconscious Gohan. She shook her head while shredding the tear from her eyes. "I can't stand you dying!"

Kuririn kept cried Goku's name. "Goku!"

Sasuke walked toward along with Sakura who was carrying Naruto in his arms. Sakura stared at Goku, "Goku-san..." and then she looked at Naruto in Sasuke's arms. "Naruto..."

All of the sudden, Kuririn saw Goku's corpse disappeared which caused everyone shocked except Piccolo. "He vanished!" shocked Kuririn.

Sakura was staring at Naruto in Sasuke's arms, but his corpse disappeared as well. "What?! Naruto vanished too!" shocked Sakura.

Piccolo chuckled, "I get it. This is Kami's doing." as he stared at Piccolo, Roshi, and Sasuke's confused looks, "This is something he would be capable of. That bastard. He's thinking of using Son Goku again and Naruto for some nonsense or other."

"Some nonsense?" confused Bulma.

**A/N: Hello, some of you may surprised at Orochimaru's appearance. In that case, if you wonder how the hell did Orochimaru get there on different planet. It will be explain during Three-Hour break before Goku and Naruto's arrival. Also, you probably wonder why Vegeta was with Orochimaru. It will be explain as well.**

**Anyways, I hope you like this chapter! Murderdeath21 out!**


	6. Serpentine Road! Gohan's Training Began!

**A/N: Hello, here's the chapter 6! Ok, since I don't know how to contact Goku or Naruto so I gotta hand it to Kuririn for the disclaimer.**

**Kurirn: REALLY?!**

**Me: Yeah... Go ahead.**

**Kuririn: Sweet! I always want to do! Anyways, Murderdeath21 doesn't own Naruto or Dragonball Z! Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

_Last time: Naruto, Goku and Raditz died..._

_This time: Gohan's Training began!_

**Chapter 6: Snake Way! Gohan's Train Began!**

(Inside Naruto's body before Naruto died)

The demon fox saw that it was getting dark and dark. **"Damn you, miserable fool!"** and he growled, **"T-To think you would be done in by this Saiyan."** then he chuckled, **"I will be back when I reassemble here again! Just you watch, Naruto!"** as he closed his eyes after Naruto died.

* * *

(On the Wasteland- After Goku and Naruto's corpse disappeared)

Sakura stared at nothing but grass, and wondered, "They vanished?"

"This is Kami's doing, I'll bet." chuckled Piccolo which caused Sakura to look at him confused. Piccolo walked away from her and chuckled, "This is something he would be capable of." as he went to pick his cape and headwear up.

"What?" confused Sakura.

Kuririn sighed and walked toward Raditz's corpse. "I wonder what he intends to do with him" and stared down at Raditz._ 'Nevertheless, if it is Kami-sama, then we can relax.'_ thought Kuririn as he picked Gohan's hat. "In any case, we need to hurry and gather the other six balls, and Bring Goku and Naruto back to life."

Bulma growled, "Good grief! At a critical time like this, I wonder where Yamucha and the others have gone off to!"

"You were the one who chased him away, weren't you?" deadpanned Kuririn.

"But then again, how did Son-kun's brother know where he was so easily?" wondered Bulma.

Piccolo cleaned his headwear off of dust, and replied, "It's that strange device he has attached to his face. It seems to be able to tell an opponent's strength and location."

Bulma handed unconscious Gohan to the turtle hermit. "Kuririn?"

Kuririn nodded, "Right." Kuririn ran to Roshi while Bulma walked to the corpse of Raditz. "Here." He put the hat on Gohan's chest.

"That thing, huh? Kuririn, remove it, would you?" ordered Bulma.

"S-Sure." chuckled Kuririn nervously, "H-He's not about to come back to life or anything, right?" then he picked the scouter up.

Bulma put the scouter attached to her left eyes and stared at Kuririn with the weird code appeared on the scouter. She picked the tools up from her pocket and pressed the hole of the scouter as it opened. "So this here does that..." said Bulma. She tapped the tool on small square metal box. "This is an incredible mechanism! It's a little bit damaged, but I think I can do something with it."

"You sure are incredible, Bulma-san." said Kuririn.

Bulma stared at Kuririn with the smile on her face proudly. "Once I take this back, study it, and make some alterations, we just might be able to find out where Yamucha and Tenshinhan and the others are."

"Whatever we do, let's go back to the Kame House for the time being." said Roshi.

Bulma looked at Roshi and nodded, "Right. There's nothing more we can do here, huh?"

Kuririn nodded, "Okay then, right after that, I'll go looking for the Dragon Balls."

"I'll go with you to look for the Dragon Balls, Kuririn-san." said Sakura.

Then Roshi glanced over his shoulder at Piccolo and asked, "Piccolo, what do you plan to-?" All of the suddenly, they got startled included Sasuke by Piccolo whose growled.

It's like Piccolo tried to strain himself something while Kuririn walked backward in fear. Then he looked at his left arm less "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" then suddenly, the left arm had been growth.

Everyone had reactions to Piccolo's regeneration:

"Just like a lizard's tail!" shocked Kuririn.

"H-He regenerated!" shocked Roshi.

_'It is scary.'_ thought Bulma.

"H-He is monster!" mumbled Sakura herself while chuckled.

"What?!" shocked Sasuke.

Piccolo stretched his left arm trying to get use to his new arm. "You guys search for the Dragon Balls. Kami doesn't have the kind of power it takes to restore life. However, I'm going to be taking charge of Son Goku's son there."

"What?" Was all everyone could say.

Kuririn ran the few feet and stopped there. "You're kidding, right?! What do you plan to do with him?!" then widened his eyes, "I know what it is! You're planning to eat him, huh?!"

"Eat him?!" shocked Piccolo.

"W-What are you going to do?" asked Bulma.

"Y-Yeah, what are you going to do with Gohan-kun?" wondered Sakura.

"This Gohan kid should give us some powerful fighting potential, depending on the training he gets. For us to confront the two Saiyans who are to arrive here in another year, we're going to need his power. To that end, I'm going to have to train him." replied Piccolo then chuckled, "I was planning to take Naruto with me as well, but he died. Oh, well."

"Y-You what?!" shocked Sakura.

"Y-You can't seriously be saying that..." chuckled Kuririn nervously.

"I'm not sure if that's going to be agreeable, you know?" chucked Bulma nervously.

Roshi cleared his throat, "We'll first have to take it up with Goku, as well as his mother, Chichi..."

"We don't have the time to spare for that!" growled Piccolo. "Keep up that bickering, and I'll take him away, even if it means killing you to do so!" Chuckling, he used telekensis power to pick Gohan up from Roshi's arm to Piccolo which startled others. He was holding Gohan under his arms.

"After a year has passed, I'll be coming to your house, together with this kid. When Son Goku comes back to life, tell him he can wait in expectation until then." Then he finally levitate from the ground, and flew away from them.

Sakura gulped, "Do you think Gohan-kun will be fine?"

"I don't know... I don't know about this..." replied Bulma while staring at Piccolo flew away.

"He's going to die! Even if he's lucky, he's still going to become a delinquent!" admitted Kuririn. Then he stared at the Dragon Ball hat, "Goku and Chichi-san are going to be upset."

"I guess I have no chocie but to train you, Sasuke and Sakura." said Roshi.

"What?" replied both Sakura and Sauke.

"I will teach you the basic of Marital Arts. You will learn how to use Ki as well." said Roshi, then he saw that Sakura, and Sasuke smirked, then smiled, "Oh, don't think I'll go easy on you! It would be tougher than you expect. It won't be like tree-walking, it won't be like the training you used to have when you were a ninja. I will train you just like I did to Kuririn and Goku to strength you up."

Sasuke chuckled, "I am in!" then got in thought,_ 'Perfect! After Naruto and Goku have been brought back to life, I will gather seven Dragonballs to grant me for Eternal Life once I have a power. I will be able to beat Itachi!'_

"Me, too!" replied Sakura then got in thought, _'Naruto... When you come back, you would be surprised that I become stronger!'_

"Umm, I thought you won't take any student anymore?" asked Kuririn.

"I changed my mind." replied Roshi, then he looked at the sky.

* * *

(In the Other World- Check-in Station)

"...and that is why I have brought them here as flesh and blood," said Kami, "to ask that they be allowed to train. If you please, Great Lord Enma-sama, allow them to call on Kaio-sama." Kami was in middle of Goku and Naruto, and they lay the hand on both's shoulder.

_'Son Goku, huh? Indeed, his achievements have been outstanding. Uzumaki Naruto? Uzumaki? It's like I've seen that name before. He must be from other dimension.'_ thought Lord Enma who read the book. "So you're asking that someone who could go to heaven be allowed to put themselves at risk of danger, travel the Serpentine Road, and meet with Kaio-sama, then?" asked Lord Enma.

Lord Enma was a large ogre he wore a beard, he had a helmet with two horns, and he was colossal in size even his desk was at least three times taller than Goku, and Naruto.

Kami nodded, "Yes." as he put the hand on Naruto and Goku off of them.

"SOOOO HUUGGGGE!" shocked Naruto reactions to the large orge's large size. He had a golden halo above his head.

"Say, does everyone come here when they die?" wondered Goku while staring at He had a golden halo above his head as well.

"That's right." replied Kami.

"Even aliens?" asked Goku.

"Even other dimension?" asked Naruto.

Kami nodded and chuckled, "Mm-hmm. All who die have judgment passed upon them here, to determine whether they are to go to heaven or hell."

Goku looked up at Enma. "Hey! Just a little bit before me, did a guy named Raditz wash up here?" asked Goku.

"N-Now look here! You need to say 'did he come through?'" lectured Kami.

Enma read the book and nodded, "He was here, all right. He was your brother, huh?" as he flipped the paper over. "He's now hell-bound, of course."

"Didn't he raise a commotion?" wondered Goku.

"He did, he did! he did raise a commotion, but I put him down!" replied Enma.

Goku shocked, "You sure are strong, huh? You took care of somebody that awesome?" which made Enma proud. Then he looked at Kami with the smiles on his face. "Maybe I should get Pops here to train me!" cheered Goku.

Naruto nodded in awe, "That's right! I want large guy to train me, too!"

"Shh! Your voice is too loud!" whispered Kami, "You shouldn't be addressing Enma-sama in that tone!"

"But..." said both Naruto and Goku.

"Keep quiet! Kaio-sama is even stronger." whispered Kami.

Enma clenched his right fist in front of his face, and chuckled as he growled, "I heard that, Kami of Earth!" which startled Kami, "When you die, maybe I ought to send you to hell."

"P-Please forgive me! Surely, I never thought that would reach your ears!" chuckled Kami nervously. "I should have expected as much of some who has 'the devil's own ears.' Just kidding!" as he rubbed his head while laughing nervously. Then he stopped laughing and stared at Enma who was sweat-dropped as well as random ogres sweat-dropped, even Naruto.

"You've got no sense of humor, huh?" sweat-dropped Enma.

Kami waved him off, and blushed on his cheeks while chuckled a little. "Nope."

"Very well. If you wish to go that badly, you may go to where Kaio-sama is." sighed Enma.

"T-Thank you very much." sighed Kami with the relief.

Naruto got something on his mind. "That's right!" then he looked up at the large ogre again. "Hey! Did my parent happened to be here when they died 12 years ago? I don't know who my parent is. Can you do that?"

"Address Enma-sama properly!" demanded Kami.

Enma looked at Naruto, and replied, "Sure, I can do. It will take a lot of time to find out who your parent is."

"Thank you very much!" appreciated Naruto.

"I'll call a guide over for you. Leave through there and wait for him." described Lord Enma as he pointed his thumb at the outside.

Naruto and Goku nodded and smiled, "Okay!" as they ran toward the outside, however was stopped by Lord Enma.

"However...I can't be responsible for you if you fall from the Serpentine Road." warned Enma. Naruto and Goku stared at Enma with confused looks.

Kami walked past the large desk, then looked at Naruto and Goku, and smiled, "All right then, good luck. This whole year will be a challenge, after all."

Goku looked at Kami and smiled, "Right! I ain't sure what's going on, but anyhow, I'll go see this Kaio-sama guy."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! I am looking forward to see Kaio-sama guy, believe it!" while Kami nodded.

Goku waved good-bye at Kami, and smiled, "Thanks! Say hi to Mister Popo for me!" and he looked at Naruto, "Let's go, Naruto!"

Naruto nodded, "Right!" as Goku and he left the check-in station.

Then, Kami mumbled to himself, "Then again, our Earth has drawn the attention of some rather egregious folks. We might indeed be in for some real trouble this time. Even if we were to petition Shen Long to dispose of them, they probably wouldn't be able to win out against the incredible power of the Saiyans. Even if Son Goku and Uzumaki Naruto do get trained by Kaio-sama, just how much will they improve? Our one and only salvation is Goku's son. How is Piccolo going to raise Son Gohan? And in this limited time, how will-"

"Shut up!" growled Enma as he thumped his fist on the desk which caused the station shook and startled Kami. "You're disturbing me! Would you go home already?!"

"Hey, what's taking so long?" asked the random dead guys.

Kami looked at Enma and chuckled nervously, "E-Excuse me! Please excuse me!" as he rubbed his back and walked to right while he was in front of Enma to leave the station.

* * *

(On way to Serpentine Road)

The ogre drove the car as Goku and Naruto looked at the cloud beneath the road. "Thank you for your patience." said the ogre driver, "I will now guide you to where the Head of the Serpent is. The Serpentine Road is very long! Are you in healthy shape?"

Goku looked at the ogre driver and dumbfounded, "Nope. I'm dead, so I ain't in very healthy shape at all, am I?" while the ogre driver felt urged to facepalm.

"Umm, what kind of person is Kaio-sama, by the way?" asked Naruto.

"Ah yes, Kaio-sama is the gentleman, that stands above all the Kami-sama throughout the universe." replied the orge driver.

"Really?! He must be an incredible!" said Naruto in awe.

Goku looked up through the window and smiled, "I'm sure he must be strong, then!"

Naruto got something in his mind. "Oh, yeah!" as he looked at Goku. "Goku-san."

"Yo?" replied Goku.

"Can you teach me how to use Ki, and how to fly when we get to Serpentine Road?" begged Naruto.

"Sure, Naruto." agreed Goku.

"Awesome!" cheered Naruto.

* * *

(Earth- At the sky somewhere)

A yellow hover car were on way to Kame House. "We can't very well not say anything about this to Chichi." said Roshi as he looked at Kuririn who was worrying about Gohan. "Kuririn, go on over there and explain the situation to her for us."

"M-Me?!" shocked Kuririn nervously.

Bulma, who was driving the hover car, looked at Kuririn behind her, and sighed, "She appears to be an education-minded-mama, so you're going to get killed for sure." while Kuririn gulped.

"That's right. You're Goku's best friend, aren't you? Go tell Chichi!" demanded Sakura.

"Why me?" disappointed Kuririn.

* * *

(Near the Head of the Serpent)

While the ogre driver was still driving the red car with no expression changed, Naruto was sleeping on Goku's shoulder, and Goku was sleeping as well with his hand on his chin snoring. They got bored because the road to Head of the Serpent was very far away from Check-In Station.

"Okay, we're here." said the ogre driver which woke Goku and Naruto up. The ogre driver opened the roof almost as if it was door, and got off the car.

Goku and Naruto blinked while staring at the snake with its mouth opened that had large fang and snake's tongue.

"This is the Serpentine Road, then?" asked Goku.

The ogre driver nodded, "Yes."

"Oh, wow! This snake looks like Orochimaru's snake!" shocked Naruto. Goku and Naruto got off the car and stared at the long Serpentine Road.

"What do we do from here?" wondered Goku.

The ogre driver turned around and pointed at Serpentine Road, and smiled, "Earnestly press on as you travel along this serpent, if you please. It leads to where Kaio-sama is. Yes indeed."

Goku and Naruto were on head of the serpent, and put his hand on their forehead while scanned through the road. Goku's eyes widened, "It sure looks long."

"Yes. According to legend, it's approximately one million kilos long." replied the orge driver with proud smile.

"A million kilos?!" shocked both Goku and Naruto.

"Has anyone ever reached the end?" asked Naruto.

The ogre driver pointed up the index finger and nodded, "As I recall, in the last billion years, Great Lord Enma has been the one of two, yes indeed."

"That older guy, huh? Well, even so, as long as there's someone who has reached the end, we might be able to manage something too." said Goku.

Naruto asked, "Who is the another?"

The ogre driver smiled, "I believe the name goes to Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure, Namikaze Minato. He made it there 12 years ago."

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!" shocked Naruto. Then he looked at the cloud with excited on his face. "Alright! We will reach the end for sure, believe it!"

"Please be absolutely careful not to fall off into the clouds." said the ogre driver which drew Naruto and Goku's attention, "After all, beneath the clouds is where hell is, and you will never return again."

"Oh, really?" asked Goku and Naruto.

"Rats, I should have brought a bento lunch or something." sighed Goku while he looked for the end of the serpentine road.

"Oh, man! I should have brought a ramen!" sighed Naruto while he looked for the end of the serpentine road as well.

The ogre driver chuckled, "That's all right, sir. You guys are already dead, so I doubt there's any chance of you starving to death. Yes indeed."

"Oh, yeah!" cheered Goku and Naruto.

"Okay, then..." said the orge driver as he approached the car but was stopped by Goku.

"Oh, that's right! I have a favor I'd like to ask!" said Goku while crouched to look down at the orge, and asked, "Do you know Uranai Baba?"

"Yes. She comes by once in a while."

Goku smiled happily, "Thank goodness! The next time she comes, right? Ask her to tell Old Timer Turtle Hermit not to bring me back to life for one year for us."

The orge wrote on his notepad, and nodded, "Understood. Let's see, one year...the Turtle Hermit-sama, right?"

"Goku-san," said Naruto which got Goku's attention, "Why one year?"

"Because so we can get stronger to defeat Saiyans." replied Goku.

"Oh, I suppose you're right. I missed Sakura-chan already." frowned Naruto.

Goku stood up and smiled, "Okay, guess we'll go now." then he puffed his hand and rubbed his hand then looked at the orge. "So in short, all we have to do is not fall off the snake, right?"

"Yes, be sure not to." smiled the orge.

"Naruto, get on my back." said Goku as he smiled. Naruto got on his back while wrapped his legs around his waist and his arms hung over his neck while Goku supported Naruto's legs.** "Bukujutsu!"** as he flew past the road.

The ogre sweat-dropped, "That's cheating..."

* * *

(At the Grassland)

Piccolo landed on the water and gripped unconscious Gohan's back shirt with his right hand. "Wake up already, son of Son Goku!" but Gohan didn't wake up. Piccolo dropped Gohan to splash the water and went under the water. The bubble flowed around the lake.

Finally, Gohan couldn't hold the breath so he had to wake up and trying to get some breath as he sneezed. "Achoo!"

"We need to talk. Come up out of the water!" demanded Piccolo which startled Gohan.

Gohan glanced over his shoulder and looked up at the scowl face of Piccolo which scared him. "Who are you? Father? Naruto-san!" as he run around the lake and cried, "Father! Where are you?! Save me! Father! Naruto-san! Father! Naruto-san! Father! I'm scared! I'm scared!"

"Sheesh, you dirty brat!" annoyed Piccolo as he walked toward Gohan and picked the crybaby Gohan. "Don't give me any trouble!"

(Few minutes later)

Gohan had crying stood for about minutes which annoyed Piccolo. Piccolo clenched his right fist and growled, "Stop your bawling! If you don't get quiet, I'm going to snap your neck!" in which finally made Gohan stopped crying. "Ready? Listen close to what I have to say. First, your father has died." which caused Gohan to shock. "Second, blonde brat named Naruto has died as well." which caused Gohan to shock even more. "You remember a little bit of that, right? In order to defeat that man, Raditz killed Naruto and Goku sacrificed himself."

Gohan's eyes widened and remembered what happened during the battle.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Goku was laying the ground who was in pain, and warned, "R-Run away, Gohan! Run away!"_

_Then he glanced over his shoulder as Raditz was on way to him with the angry look on the Saiyan's face._

(Flashback ended)

* * *

"Father...Naruto-san..." mumbled Gohan softly as he was about to cry.

"Whoa, now, don't you cry! I really will snap your neck!" threatened Piccolo. He could see that Gohan was trying to hold cry back as he sniffed. He smirked and glad that he didn't have to hear Gohan's bawling again. He folded his arms and looked at Gohan. "You've heard about the Dragon Balls from your father, right? Goku's friend should be gathering them to bring Naruto and your father back to life. However, that's not what the problem is." while Gohan gulped, he continued, "We managed to deal with the guy who kidnapped you, but in a year from now, it seems that some even more terrible friends of his will be coming. Once they do, then even with having Son Goku and Naruto returned to life, there's absolutely no chance of us winning with just them and myself.

"We need your power too. Train yourself to learn the tactics of fighting, and defend the Earth!" finished Piccolo.

Gohan shocked and shook his head, "Me? You can't mean it! I can't fight at all!"

"Apparently, you still haven't realized it yourself." said Piccolo, "The power that you have locked within you is something else. That's why we're going to draw out that power through training, until you can use it effectively."

"It can't be... I don't have any power like that."

"You want to see some proof?" chuckled Piccolo as he gripped on Gohan's head.

"W-What are you doing?!" panicked Gohan, as Piccolo lifted Gohan, "Ow! That hurts! That hurts! Stop it! That hurts!" as he thumped on the green-skinned warrior's arm.

Piccolo looked at the large and tall rock, and smiled as he threw Gohan toward the large and tall rock. "Here you go!" cried Piccolo._ 'Come on! Show me that power you have locked away!'_ thought Piccolo.

All of the sudden, just before Gohan was closing onto the large and tall rock, he become angry on his face, and gritted his teeth. He raised his hands at it while the blue orb was around him as he blasted through the rock.

**BOOM!**

Piccolo was in shocked and had to guard his eyes with his hand and closed his eyes so he won't go blind as the large dust came up because Gohan destroyed the rock. Finally, he opened his eyes and took a look then his eyes widened. "W-What the-?"

The paved of the sand was coming from Gohan's blast which was the rock. It was a very large paved of the sand, apparently it was large blast coming from Gohan._ 'W-What a surprise! This is more than I imagined!'_ as he walked toward Gohan with the serious face. _'I've got mixed feelings about this. Here I am about to raise someone who could turn out to be my most fearsome opponent in the future.'_

Gohan sat on the grass while was in shocked and asked, "That's...what I did?"

"That's right. Looks like you've more or less realized it now." replied Piccolo as he folded his arms, "When your emotions become considerably raised, the natural power that you have locked up inside you is exhibited. However, it only lasts for an instant. We can't beat them like that!" as Gohan glanced over his shoulder at Piccolo. "I'm going to drill into you the way to fight, and turn you into the greatest warrior ever. You got that?"

"But I don't want to learn to be a martial artist. I want to be a great scholar."

Piccolo chuckled, "So become one. Just do it after we've defeated the two Saiyans who will be coming in a year. They're planning to exterminate every person on Earth. If they do that, your future's not going to be worth-crap, is it?"

"But I'm scared..."

"Stop your griping! You want to get killed right now?!" growled Piccolo. Gohan got startled by Piccolo and fell backward. Piccolo continued, "We don't have time! We're going to begin right now! Take off your tunic immediately!"

Gohan got off quickly and do as Piccolo say. "Once Father comes back to life, I want to be taught by Father."

Piccolo chuckled, "That's too bad. He certainly is strong, but he's not at all cut out to be a teacher. He doesn't have any of the firmness it takes to handle others. You can easily tell that just by looking at how spoiled you are!"

* * *

(At the Serpentine Road)

Naruto was riding on Goku's back while he was flying. "Achoo! Huh?"

"Bless you." said Naruto who was on his back. Suddenly, Goku landed on the Serpentine Road, so Naruto had to got off. "What's wrong, Goku?"

"Uh oh, I've used up too much strength, and now I can't fly anymore." said Goku.

"Geez, look like we have to run then" sighed Naruto.

"Yeah..."

"Oh, now I remember! While we are at it, you promised me to teach me how to use Ki!"

"Oh, that's right." remembered Goku, "Umm.. of course, you will have to learn how to use Ki before you can fly."

"Yeah, tell me!" excited Naruto.

"Ok, let's see... Where should I start with? Oh, yeah!" began Goku, "All you have to do is to tap your life force into energy."

"Ok, how do I do it? I heard Ki is much easier than Chakra to control."

"That's right, it is easier to control. You just need to focus in the center of the body." explained Goku as he held up his index finger, "By drawing it out, you need to be able to manipulate it and use it for performances outside the body." then he scanned through the serpentine road and there's nowhere near the end. "We need to run while you learn how to control your Ki, okay?"

Naruto nodded and grinned, "Right! Thank goodness! I thought you're like Iruka-sensei or Kakashi-sensei!"

Goku laughed, "I don't explain very long. I just like to keep it simple." as he rubbed his hair. Finally, they ran on way to see Kaio.

* * *

(At the Grassland)

Gohan had to undress his tunic, then folded the tunic on the grass. Then he looked up at Piccolo, and gulped, "What should I do for training? W-What should I do to train?"

Piccolo chuckled while his arms was in crossed, "To begin with, you don't need to do anything. Just live."

"LIve?" confused Gohan.

"Right. Try surviving all by yourself without anything happening to you." said Piccolo while smiling at Gohan, "If you can survive without incident for six months, I'll teach you how to fight."

"Six months, by myself, in this place?" trembled Gohan as he looked around him then glanced at Piccolo and shook his head. "No way! I'll die of loneliness!"

"You won't be lonesome. This place is teaming with beasts that are thirsting for blood."

"No, don't do this! Don't leave me here!"

"Right now, you don't have time to be spoiled!"

"But..."

"Survive somehow for the next six months, and made yourself tougher, both physically and mentally. Do not forget that you hold the key to earth's fate in your hand. Believe in your own power. And learn some way to effectively draw out that power."

"But I..." sniffed Gohan.

Piccolo walked away from Gohan, and said, "See you later." then stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Gohan chuckled, "Oh, right, right. Don't think about trying to escape from here. This place is surrounded by nothing but expansive hellish desert. In other words, it's a world of death that's enough to make this place look like heaven."

"Wait! Where is there any food? What about baths? What about a bed? What about books, and notebooks, and pencils, and..." panicked Gohan.

"You think there's any of that arranged for you here, sonny boy?" chuckled Piccolo.

"Oh, no! That's horrible!"

"If you have to blame something, then blame your own fate. The way I do." sighed Piccolo as he jumped and hovered above Gohan while Gohan waved Piccolo to wait, but Piccolo left anyways.

Gohan chased and try to catch Piccolo on the ground. "Wait! I'm scared! Don't leave me here!" and Piccolo went above the cloud and left. Gohan tried to get some oxygen and looked around him then got on his knees crying like a baby.

* * *

(Kame House)

Oustide the Kame house, Roshi threw the turtle shells at Sasuke and Sakura. "Wear this when you're training for six month, then after that, you guys will learn how to master Ki another six month."

Sakura sighed, and asked, "What're we going to train today and rest of the months?"

"I will do the same to you what I just did to Goku and Kuririn. Deliver the milk, chase by shark, got sting by bee, and etc. That's what I will train you. However, I will train you in the slow progress by one everyday. You will wake up at 4 o'clock morning." replied Roshi.

"What?! What's up with all of this crappy training?! Teach me some technique like Goku just did!" demanded Sasuke.

"Oh, Turtle Destruction Wave? Sorry, but I will not teach you how to use that technique until I trust that you're ready." said Roshi.

* * *

**A/N: Well, this doesn't have a lot of actions. Next chapter will be Naruto meet Minato, and uhh- Goku will meet someone in Hell when he fell through the cloud... *cough* There are two *cough* Saiyans.**

**Yes I will skip most of filler except some filler I like. I think two next chapter will start the fight against the Saiyans. :DDD**

**Please review! Anyways, Murderdeath 21 Out!**


	7. Bardock, Father of Goku

**A/N: Hello, guys! Now, sorry, they couldn't say disclaimer because they are too busy to be prepare for Saiyan arrive in a year. So I guess I will have to disclaimer. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Naruto! Heck, if I own them, I would be rich right now! Oh, I got an idea. I'm going to collect all Dragon Balls so I could ask Shen Long to transfer the right of copyright from Akira Toriyaman to me. Oh, yeah! Good idea! :D... Anyways... Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Bardock, Father of Goku**

* * *

(Other World- Serpentine Road)

Goku and Naruto ran on the Serpentine Road and they were silence while Naruto was working on his Ki, until Naruto was the one to break the silence. "Hey, Goku-san..."

Goku glanced at Naruto while running, "Yeah?"

"Is your son really that strong?" asked Naruto.

Goku nodded and smiled, "Yeah...I have no idea at all that Gohan was as strong as all that." then he looked at Naruto again, "He is my son, after all..." All of the sudden, Goku stopped as Naruto thumped on Goku and fell on his butt.

Naruto jumped on his feet, "Goku-san! Why did you stop?!" then he looked at Goku stared at the road, "What's wrong?"

Goku saw that road was curved so that made him got an idea and smiled, "That's right! We don't have to run along the entire road at all, huh?" then jumped onto another road to other road. "All right then!"

Naruto blinked, and then sighed, "I can't jump high like you do! I haven't mastered Ki yet!" then he got an idea and smiled, "Oh! I know!" as he made one hand seal that crossed between his index and middle fingers. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** as he jumped on few Narutos then landed on another road, he made hand seal again, "All right! That's easy! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **and he jumped more Narutos on their shoulder again to land on other road. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"**

Goku kept jumped onto another road, then jumped, "At this rate, we'll get there in no time!" then he got startled because he was about to fall into the yellow cloud. He remembered that beneath the cloud was hell. He used bukujutsu to get on the road, but unfortunately, he hung his arms on the sharp thing of the road. "OUCH!" as he puffed on the hand trying to ignore the pain as he fell toward the cloud.

"Goku-san!" cried Naruto as he made another hand seal, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **as he made 10 clones of him to grab Goku's hand. "I will save you, Goku-san!" but once again, unfortunately, his stomach was on the sharp of the road. He jumped on the road and rubbed his stomach, "OUCH!" which dispel all of his clones to lost the grip of Goku's hand. He looked down at Goku, "GOKU-SAN!"

"Naruto!" cried Goku. Then Goku saw that the cloud opened as few shadow hands was trying to grab him. However, Goku managed to get out of shadow hands and went on the road.

Naruto ran to Goku, and stared at Goku, "Are you okay, Goku-san?!"

Goku got on his butt, and panted, "That was close, that was close! That's hell there beneath the clouds." then he looked at the curve road.

"Yeah, jumping is dangerous. I guess we have to run along the entire road, right?" said Naruto as he stared at the curved road.

"Yeah..."

* * *

(Later)

Naruto was working on his Ki while running with Goku, and growled, "I'm hungry already!"

"Damn...that guy lied to us!" sighed Goku. "He said we wouldn't get hungry, but here I am, hungry!"

"Me, too! Damn that guy!" agreed Naruto.

* * *

(Next Day- Kame House)

"What? You couldn't tell them?" shocked Bulma. Kuririn went to Chichi's house and tried to tell them that Goku died and Gohan won't be come back because of Piccolo, but he was afraid so he had to escape from her last night.

"I'm very sorry." frowned Kuririn.

"Don't tell me you didn't say anything!" sighed Bulma.

"No..."

"What's the use? Geez, you're so spineless!"

"T-That's easy for you to say," sighed Kuririn, "but if any normal person saw Chichi-san's face, they'd be unable to tell her!"

"Oh? So you're saying that I'm no normal person?!" growled Bulma.

Kuririn waved her off, "T-That's not what I meant..."

Roshi sighed, "Well, I suppose it's no surprise."

Bulma looked at him, "But we can't just keep quiet like this."

"If we wrote her a letter explaining what happened, perhaps she would understand." said Roshi.

Kuririn smiled, "R-Right! That will work!"

"By the way, Kuririn, what about the Dragon Balls?" asked Bulma. She pointed up the index finger, "There were two of them at Son-kun's house, right?"

Kuririn widened his eyes, "I forgot."

"You're good for nothing!" scowled Bulma.

"I'm sorry..." said Kuririn, then realized and looked around him and stared at Roshi, "By the way, where's Sasuke, and Sakura?"

Roshi pointed at the window and replied, "They are under the water to find the rock I threw."

Kuririn smiled because he remembered he had similar training that those two have right now. "So, if one of them failed to find rock will not eat for breakfast, or if they failed to find rock before the time up, then they won't eat for breakfast right?" asked Kuririn.

Roshi nodded, "That's right."

* * *

(Under the water)

Sasuke scanned the water around him and thought, _'Damn it. He told me to not use Sharigan. I need to find the rock before the time ran out. I hope Sakura won't find it before me.'_ suddenly, he felt the gasped in air, _'Damn... I can't breathe'_ and he went for air above the water. _'Damn, he had to throw under the water knowing that we couldn't breathe in the water.' _then he went under the water to look for the rock again.

Sakura scanned the water around him, then saw the familiar rock that has drawn on it, and thought, _'I think that's one. I think that's the rock Roshi-sama drew.' _and she picked the rock up and smiled, _'Yup! That's excatly what I was looking for!'_

Sakura got out of water and ran to get in the house, gave the rock to Roshi and cried, "I found it!"

Few minutes later...

Sasuke had been looking for the rock for a while, didn't know that Sakura already found it, and then he couldn't hold breathe and had to get out of water. He saw Sakura staring at him with the smile on her face. "What?"

Sakura hopped around and smiled, "I found the rock, Sasuke! I won!"

Sasuke growled while in thought, _'Damn her!'_

* * *

(Kame House)

Bulma fixed the scouter that Raditz wore back in the battlefield, and put it on her left eye, and mumbled, "I wonder if this is it..." Then she saw the yellow code appeared on her scouter as she smiled. She got off the chair and she turned around, "Hey there, it's finally finished!" then she saw that Roshi was napping on the couch, Kuririn put his head on the table sleeping, and the turtle was sleeping. She shot the machine gun at Kuririn and Roshi to wake up, "How nice of you guys to be napping around at a time like this!"

"Hey, what's going on?" said the voice. Bulma looked at the girl with pink hair, which was Sakura. "I heard gunshot." She stood next to Sasuke.

Of course, Sasuke had his usually scowl on his face while his hand was in his pocket. "Hmph..."

"Oh, it's you guys." smiled Bulma, "Ok, now come here. I want to show you guys something." then she looked at Roshi and smiled, "Now then, you there, Grandpa Turtle, stand on up." as she gestured Roshi to come with his index finger.

Roshi stood up and confused, "G-Grandpa Turtle?"

As Bulma pushed the button on her scouter, and smirked, "I changed the display numbers to make it easier to understand. Let's see, 139..."

"139? I'm not as young as that!" sighed Roshi as he pointed his index finger at himself.

"This is the number that represents your strength, Muten Roshi-sama." explained Bulma.

Roshi raised his eyebrows, "The number that represents my strength? Whoa, that's an incredible device. It can even tell that?"

Then she looked at Sasuke, and pushed the button on her scouter again, "Ohh! It says 63!"

Sasuke growled while got in thought, _'What? I am weaker than that old man?! I wonder what Naruto had it in.'_

She looked at Sakura and pushed the button on her scouter again, "Well, it says 35"

Sakura felt as hurt as she looked down at the floor, _'Really? I am weak? I guess Naruto is strong as well.'_

Kurrin got in exicted and got on the couch as he pointed at himself, "B-Bulma-san, what would my number be?"

Bulma pushed the button again to detect Kurirn's strength, and amazed, "Amazing! It says 206!"

Kuririn smiled and looked at Roshi, "Muten Roshi-sama, I really have surpassed you, huh?"

Roshi took a step forward and asked, "H-Hey, are you sure it's not malfunctioning?"

"Malfunctioning?" wondered Kuririn.

"That could not be." chuckled Bulma. She pushed the button on her scouter to see what the strength the turtle had it in. "Just 0.0001!" as the turtle was let down. "It's not malfunctioning, all right!"

Kuririn jumped to the floor from the couch and hopped, "Yahoo!"

"Is that right?" wondered Roshi.

Bulma chuckled, "I don't mean to brag, but when it comes to my skills-"

The voice said coming from outside of door, "Hey! Hey!"

"Who's that?" wondered Sakura.

"Who could it be this early?" wondered Kuririn.

The voice cried, "Hey, I say, hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!"

Kuririn opened the door, "Who's out here calling to us so unusually?"

The fat swordsman guy said, "It's me!"

Kuririn stared at the fat guy for a while, and then realized, "Y-You're that guy who was at Karin-sama's place, as I recall- Armadillo!"

"That's Yajirobe, ya dumb bastard!" scowled the fat guy. "I'll just betcha ya got my name wrong on purpose!" then he sighed, "What're you doin' building' a house way out here? Makes it a real hassle to find." while Roshi, Sakura, Sasuke, Bulma and Kuririn staring at him. "I came here at Karin's askin' to give ya a message."

"A message from Karin-sama?" wondered Kuririn.

Yajirobe scratched his cheek with his hand, and chuckled, "'I know the whole situation,' he says." then looked at Kuririn sighed, "So you, along with that Yamucha guy, and that Ten-whatever-guy and Chaozu are to come immediately."

Kuririn confused, "Everyone is to go to Karin-to Tower?"

"What for?" wondered Roshi.

"Kami-sama, see, is going give us trainin', he says." sighed Yajirobe while he folded his arms, "'Sasuke and Sakura will go here on next 6 months,' he says. I'm in there with ya too."

"What?!" confused Sakura and Sasuke.

"R-Really?!" asked Kuririn.

Yajirobe nodded, "Yeah. For my part, I told 'em that I don't wanna fight no whatever-their-face-is aliens, but they says I gotta do it no matter what. I've had it with 'em."

_'He's a coward! I will show you who's the real coward is when you come back alive, Naruto!"_ thought Sasuke.

_'He's just like Choji! I wonder if he loves to eat chip as well?'_ thought Sakura.

Kuririn nodded, "U-Understood! I'll go find everyone and head there right away!"

Yajirobe turned his back on them while glanced over their shoulder, "Catch ya later. I told ya everything', that's for sure." then he went to the car but stopped and looked back at them. "Oh yeah, right. I forgot." as he turned around at them, "Goku says not to bring Naruto and him back to life 'fore those enemies come."

"W-Why not?" asked Bulma.

"He says they're gonna train in the Other World." replied Yajirobe before getting in the car, "If ya wanna know details, some old hag named Uranai Baba's supposed to be along pretty soon. Ask her." then he left the island.

"W-What? When?" wondered Roshi.

"T-Training in the Other World?" shocked Kuririn.

"B-But why is Naruto training in the Other World?" wondered Sakura.

Roshi sighed, "O-Of all things!"

Kuririn noticed the car was on way to the island, "Huh? He turned around again."

"It's a different kind of plane." said Bulma.

"Hey! That's not him! That's Goku's wife!" warned Sasuke.

Gyumao sat behind Chichi and waved at them with the smile on his face, "Ahoy! Muten Roshi-sama!"

"It's Chichi and Gyumao!" shocked Roshi while everyone was in trembled.

Bulma looked at Roshi and asked, "Muten Roshi-sama, what do we do?!"

"I still haven't written their letter!" gulped Roshi.

Chichi and Gyumao got off of the car then Ox-King got on his knees bowed before Roshi, "Muten Roshi-sama, it's been a terribly long time! Have you been well?"

"I-I supposed so." sighed Roshi while he hang his arms behind his back.

Bulma, Kuririn, and Sakura trembled, "Y-Yikes..."

Chichi titled his head to look for Gohan and Goku, "My Goku-sa and Gohan are supposed to be here!" then she walked toward them while put her hands on her hip, "Where are they? Are they inside the house?"

"U-Um, the f-fact of the matter is..." hesitated Roshi.

Sasuke interrupted, "Gohan was taken away by Piccolo!"

Chichi shocked, "He was taken away by Daimao Piccolo!"

"W-What happened to Goku?!" wondered Gyumao.

Sasuke sighed, "He died..." which caused Chichi fainted.

Gyumao panicked, "Chichi! Steady!"

* * *

(Night- Grassland)

Gohan had been stuck on top of a rock island because he was running away from T-Rex as it was trying to eat him. Right now, Gohan was sleeping on top of rock.

Piccolo was floating himself while closed his eyes with his arms and legs were in crossed. Gohan woke up, and had to take a piss over the cliff.

Piccolo opened his eyes and staring at Gohan, _'Urinating, huh?'_

Gohan sniffed as he pulled his pants back on, "Why is this happening to me?" then he noticed his shadow was on the ground. "Why is it this bright out?" wondered Gohan as he looked around him, but then he finally look at the sky. There was very large moon called Full Moon. "It's the moon!" as the tail wiggled. His smiles were getting bigger, and bigger. "Wow! It's completely round! This is the first time I've ever seen a full moo-"

Suddenly, he stopped mumbling to himself while staring at full moon which stopped his heart for a while. He was staring at full moon for so long until his eyes become pink, and his heart were beating faster and faster.

"What is it?" wondered Piccolo.

Gohan's tail were wiggled faster and faster then suddenly stopped and every time his heart were beating faster and faster while staring at full moon until he become angry suddenly. His teeth were now become sharp. His body becomes large as the clothes were ripped, and fur of monkey grew on him. The more he become large, the large roared he get. His eyes became blank red as he grew larger and larger.

A Great Ape...

"What?!" shocked Piccolo. Once Gohan become Great Ape, the tall rock was destroyed as he landed on the surface as the ground shook. "I-Impossible!" shocked Piccolo. The great ape smashed the large boulder coming from his left fist, as the rock crumbled and fell on the ground. He blasted the beam through the rocks to another rocks from his mouth.

**BOOM!**

Piccolo had to shield his eyes because of that explode caused the bright light goes to him.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

The Great Ape kept blasted from his mouth to destroy every rock. He was out of control. Piccolo dodged the other beam that was coming to him but it destroyed the rock.

**BOOM!**

Piccolo put his hand in front of his face to guard, and trembled, "What's going on?! He's got extraordinary destructive power!"

**BOOM!**

The Great Ape pumped on his own chest with his fists. He shot another beam from his mouth and shot another beam to the different direction.

**BOOM! BOOM!**

Piccolo stared at the Great Ape and mumbled to himself, "A-At this rate, earth will be annihilated before the Saiyans even get here!" as the Great Ape kept shot the beam from his mouth. As the Great Ape shot the beam at Piccolo, but it missed.

Piccolo dodged the beam and stared at the Great Ape in trembled, "How can this be?" then realized and he looked around at the full moon.

_'That's it!' _realized Piccolo. _'It's the full moon!'_ The Piccolo gathered the Ki inside his hand as the fist clenched. "Get lost!" and he shot the beam at the full moon. The moment it hit the moon, it-

**BOOOOOM!**

Piccolo had to close his eyes to prevent him goes to blind while his arm was still lift up. The moment the full moon was destroyed, the Great Ape shrunk back to the normal. He went back to Gohan again. Gohan collapsed on the ground naked. Piccolo landed and tried to get some oxygen in him as the sweat went on his face. He walked toward Gohan, and stared down at him. He growled, "T-To think that he could transform! It must be his Saiyan blood. I get the feeling that I've discovered the secret to him and Son Goku's strength." then he looked at the sky, "Looks like blowing the moon away was the right thing to do." and he looked around him. There was most rock that was destroyed by the Great Ape. "I shudder to think of those Saiyan guys turning into monsters like that."

He then looked down at Gohan, and mumbled, "He said something or other about their tails, but it appears that both the tails and a full moon are required to transform. Maybe I'll pull out his tail, too. There's no need to worry about him transforming like this, but Saiyan tails seem to be their weak spots." then he pulled the tail out of Gohan's butt. He chuckled, "All right, then. I think I'll provide him clothes and a sword at no charge...I'll let you have the same design as your father's."

Then he shot the beam from his fingertips at Gohan. Suddenly, the clothes appeared on Gohan that had excatly designed as his father, and the sword appeared next to him. He chuckled, "Although the character may be a little different. I have to go do my own training. I'm leaving now. If you can survive here without anything happening to you for six months, I, Picoolo-sama, will personally put you through some hellish training!" then he clenched his fist, "So much so that you'll come to believe you'd be better off dying! Brace yourself! I'll also turn you into an outstanding Demon Clansman!" then he flew away and left Gohan to sleep.

* * *

(Other World- Check-In Station)

Enma read through the book, "Let's see..." Then he saw the name while mumbling, "Ah! I found it! Namikaze Minato and Uzumaki Kushina, wasn't it?" then he opened the drawer, and grab the kunai.

Kunai was different from a standard kunai in that they had three blades instead of one and on the handle which is thicker than normal. "Hiraishin Kunai, huh? He said if I throw this kunai at the floor, then he would appear. Here I go." then he threw the kunai at the floor. Suddenly someone showed up the moment the kunai hit on the floor.

"What's up, Lord Enma-sama?" greeted Minato.

Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man; he had bright blue-eyes and spiky blond hair. He had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face while the halo hovered above his head. He wore a short-sleeved long white coat over his normal attire, decorated by flame-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Yondaime Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin orange rope.

"Hey," greeted Enma, "The reason why I called you out because Naruto wanted to see you and Kushina."

Minato's eyes widened, "What?! Naruto died? What happened to him?"

Enma sighed, "Apparently, he went into different dimension and died there. Anyways, he will be there to see Kaio-sama. He wanted to talk to you and Kushina."

Minato nodded, "Thank you, Lord Enma." then got in thought, _'Naruto...How did you die? I didn't expect you to die so soon. Oh, well. I guess I will ask him then.'_ as he vanished in flash of yellow.

* * *

(Kame House)

Muten Roshi was staring across the Ocean, and sighed "I wonder if Goku and Naruto have arrived at Kaio-sama's place and are getting their training yet. Uranai Baba-sama told us that even once we gather the Dragon Balls, not to bring them back to life for a year. Mmm...And one year is right about the time when those Saiyan guys are supposed to arrive here on Earth."

The turtle stared at Roshi, and said, "I wonder if they'll be able to defend the Earth against the Saiyans."

"Muten Roshi-sensei!" said the voice.

Roshi looked behind him, and that was Sakura. "What is it, Sakura?" and turned his body to Sakura.

"We've rest long enough! What is our next training, Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"Where is Sasuke?" asked Roshi.

Sakura sighed, "Sasuke is training right now. He said he is going to improve his fire-breath or something."

Suddenly, Roshi stared at Sakura's chest, and chuckled, "That's good." He walked toward Sakura. "Your training is..."

Sakura felt so awkward because Roshi was too close to her. "W-What is it, Sensei?"

The old man pervert laughed like a crazy, and gestured, "Allow me to touch your small boobs!" and he was about to touch Sakura, but instead he was getting beat up by Sakura. "Ouch! That's hurt, ya know!" He rubbed his head trying to not feel the pain.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!? YOU PERVERT!" growled Sakura. Sakura looked like she was pissed off, alright. "Get with it! What is our next training!?"

"Yeah, I've waited long enough! What's our next training?" said the voice.

Roshi looked behind Sakura and that was Sasuke. He got up and sighed, "Alright. Your next training is...swimming."

"What!? Your training is pathetic! Finding the rock, delivery milks, digging the farm, and now swimming!?" growled Sasuke, "I don't need you anymore! I'm taking this pathetic turtle shell of yours off!" He took the shell off and he glared at Roshi, "Now let me fight you!"

"Hey, Sasuke! What are you doing!?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke glared at Sakura, "Shut up! Can't you see, Sakura? He's just wasting our time! All those pathetic training we've been through are all worthless! It is not going to help us anything. So get out of my way!"

He went to Roshi at the higher speed, and punched Roshi, but got blocked by Roshi's left arms. They created the huge shockwave as the ocean wave went higher and higher while the island quaked.

"So fast!" shocked Sakura after witnessed the scene.

Sasuke was in deeply shocked, "W- What the!?"

Roshi chuckled, "Now do you understand? All those training you've been through didn't go waste. That's why I'm training you to be stronger and stronger so you can take to the next level. You will be stronger when you get to train with Kuririn and others. You will be even stronger when the Saiyans get here on the Earth."

'_Incredible! Roshi's training is an incredible!'_ thought Sasuke.

'_Wow! I was wrong about Muten Roshi-sensei. He's an awesome Sensei!' _thought Sakura.

"Do you understand?" asked Roshi. He saw Sasuke and Sakura nodded, then he smiled, "Sasuke, now get your shell back then swim. Both of you."

Sasuke and Sakura did do as they were told so to do. They went into the ocean and swim. Roshi chuckled, "Be careful if I were you, I would swim faster."

Sasuke and Sakura was wondering what Roshi talked about until they saw the Shark chased them, then they were freak out and swim away from them fast as much as they could.

"That's right! Swim faster! Faster!" cried Roshi.

* * *

(Serpentine Road)

Goku and Naruto were running along the road until they saw the yellow truck so they decided to ask the ogre driver.

"Hey there! What are you doing, Pops?" asked Goku who was on right of yellow truck.

"What am I doing, oni?" replied the ogre.

"Yeah, what are you doing?" asked Naruto who was on the left of yellow truck.

The ogre stared at Naruto, and answered, "I was asked by Great Lord Enma-sama to clean this road oni."

"We're going to Kaio-sama's place" said the proud Saiyan.

"Oni!? You're going to Kaio-sama's place?" shocked the ogre. "I've never seen a daredevil dead persons as big as you oni!"

"Is there still a long way to go?" asked Naruto.

"Of course there is! From what I've heard," the ogre finally returned his glance at the road and continued, "you're still only about halfway to the halfway point oni."

"Still only halfway to halfway!?" shocked Goku.

"It's pretty long then, huh?" sighed Naruto.

"Oni?" confused the ogre. The ogre poked his head out of the truck and stared at exhausted Goku and Naruto. "Hey, what's the matter oni?"

"I need a little break!" said Goku.

"Me, too!" agreed Naruto."

"Oni. If you want me to take you part of the way, I can give you a ride oni! Get on back of here oni!"

"Really? Yahoo!" excited Goku.

"Sweet! We will be there in no time!" smiled Naruto. Goku and he got on back of the truck.

"Ready, Pops!" said Goku.

The ogre nodded, "All right, here we go oni!"

* * *

(Later)

Naruto and Goku fall asleep while the ogre was driving along the road. Goku mumbled to himself while sleeping, "Kaio-sama, I'm Son Goku…"

Suddenly, the ogre driver accident bumped the sharp thingy, and Goku fell to the cloud where the hell beneath the cloud except for Naruto because Naruto used the chakra to control himself so he won't fell.

However, Goku didn't realize that he was falling but he still talked to himself. "Yow! Kaio-sama, you're training is as tough as I expected…"

The moment he hit on the ground, and he woke up. "Ee-yow!" then he looked around him and he saw the dead tree and fog around him. "W- Where is this place? I wonder if we've arrived at Kaio-sama's place without even realizing it." Then he looked around him again realizing there's no Naruto. "Naruto? Where are you?"

"Kakarrot! I found you, at last!" said the voice.

Goku heard the familiar voice so he decided to turn his head to check who called his Saiyan name.

It was Raditz.

"Raditz!" shocked Goku. "I thought you're in Hell!?"

Raditz growled, "You bastard! You killed me! Damn you!" Then suddenly, Raditz charged at Goku and tried to hit Goku everything he could do, but Goku actually blocked every single punch and kick. "How could you kill your own only brother!?"

Goku blocked every punch and kick, the moment he grabbed Raditz's punch then he punched Raditz's face. "Hey, I'm not your brother, dammit!"

"Only if you didn't hit your head, we wouldn't die right now!" grumbled Raditz.

"That's good thing I didn't hit my head. Anyways, I don't have time to deal with you right now! I have to see Kaio-sama soon" said Goku as he left Raditz.

"You're not getting away, Kakarrot!" cried Raditz. He showed up in front of Goku and knocked him away from him. He landed and folded his arms, "Now you couldn't stand a chance against me alone. Green-skinned bastard is not here after all." chuckled Raditz.

Goku got up and wiped the blood on his mouth, "Dammit, you haven't learn a lesson at all, have you?" then he got in thought, _'__Dammit… I guess I got no choice but to fight him.'_

"Now it's time to obliterate you!" cried Raditz. He gathered whole Ki inside Raditz then released the full blast called **Saturday Crush** at Goku.

Goku crossed his arms because he thought the blast would hit him head-on until he heard the voice. "ENOUGH RADITZ!" Goku also saw that another blast pushed Raditz's blast away from Goku. Then Goku looked on his left and he saw the man that resembles Goku.

"Father?" shocked Raditz.

Goku got shocked in thought, _'__What? He's the Father?' _then he looked at the guy very closely. _'__It's true. He's really look like me.'_ Then he decided to ask, "Hey, you! Who are you?"

"Bardock." Then the guy looked at Goku and realized, "Kakarrot!? How did you die!? I- It can't be!"

Bardock's appearance was very similar to Goku's; he has unkempt hair which partially stands on end and a scar on his left cheek. He wore black and green Battle Armor. He wore red headband around his head.

"Father! Why did you stop me!? He's traitor! He killed me!" growled Raditz.

Bardock stared at Raditz and narrowed his eyes. "Be quiet!" then he stared at Goku again, "Tell me. How did you die, Kakarrot?"

"So you're really my Father." sighed Goku, "Raditz and I died together because he threatened to kill my son so I got no choice but to fight him."

"What!? So you didn't fight Freeza, didn't you!?" shocked Bardock.

"Who?" confused Goku.

"Dammit!" growled Bardock then he glared at Raditz, "It's your fault! Only if you didn't stupid do something, then he would have of defeat Freeza!"

"Um, I can be brought back to life in a year" said Goku.

"What!?" shocked Bardock.

Goku nodded, "You can, if you gather all of 7 Dragon Balls, then the Dragon Shen Long will come out of Dragon balls and grant you any wish."

"So the legends of Dragon Balls are true then?" shocked Bardock.

"Yeah, but I want to ask you a lot of question I need to know. Since you're really my Father…" sighed Goku, "Why did you send me to Earth to kill all existence living things? Why!?"

"Kakarrot, you don't remember your mission?" asked Bardock.

Goku was going to answer but Raditz answered for him. "He hit his head harder. That's why he forgot everything! His name changed to Son Goku or whatever."

Bardock walked toward the pool of blood and stared at it. He sighed, "Alright, I'm going to tell you everything you need to know. I will tell you about our planet Vegeta include the tyrant named Freeza."

Goku nodded and smiled, "Ok, you need to hurry so I can meet Kaio-sama to train before two Saiyans arrive on Earth in a year."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, guys! I finally finish the story! Whew, sorry it took a long time to finish the chapter because I was too busy with my family. Anyways, I hope you enjoy Chapter 7. It surprised you, or nah? Lol... By the way, Happy New Year Eve! Tomorrow is New Year! That means we SURVIVED 2012! End of the World is not real! :DDDD**


	8. Goku and Naruto's Legacy!

**A/N: Hiya! Here's Chapter 8. Before you start read, I am required to say disclaimer. I was not able to contact Gohan and others, due to their training before Saiyans and Orochimaru arrived in a year- err, few next chapters. Oh, well... Oh, by the way, I realized that Naruto's "Believe it!" was annoyed so I decided to change it to "Datteboya" Enjoy your reading! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Naruto! I wish I would! Wait a second! I could use Dragon balls, but then again, if I use them. They wouldn't be able to wish Goku and Naruto back to life. Never mind... Anyways, ENJOY IT!**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Goku and Naruto's Legacy!**

* * *

(Other World- Serpentine Road)

On the way to see Kaio-sama, Naruto woke up while he was on the back of yellow car. He yawned, "That was great nap." A few seconds later, he finally fully opened his eyes, and saw no sign of Goku. "Goku-san? Where's Goku-san!?"

The ogre driver sighed, "Goku is in Hell oni."

Naruto widened his eyes and stared at the ogre, "WHAT!?"

"He fell. It was my fault oni" replied ogre.

Naruto jumped off the truck and went to look down at the clouds. "Dammit, that dumbass! That Enma guy told him to be careful not to fall, or he will never be able to come back" then he put his hand on his chin, "I think I should get hurry to see Kaio-sama. The fate of Earth rests on my shoulder right now."

Then he looked at the ogre driver, and asked, "Hey? How long left until the halfway point?"

"You're already on halfway point, oni" replied the ogre.

"Really!? Already!?" shocked Naruto.

The ogre driver looked at the castle and nodded, "Yes, you will recognize this castle right away when you're on halfway to Kaio-sama, oni."

"Datteboya! Thank you! See you later!" exclaimed Naruto. In blink of an eye, Naruto was already gone.

"Oni?" shocked the ogre, "He's fast…"

* * *

(In Hell)

Bardock stared down at pool, and sighed, "About 20 years ago after your birth, we were sent to annihilate Planet Kanassa under the order of Freeza because they possess something unusual powers that can see the future…"

* * *

(Flashback Began- Prior to 20 years ago)

_After Great Ape became rampage on Planet Kanassa and wiped nearly all Kanassan, the Saiyans took a break. They had a little chat about Bardock's son, and about Freeza why he wanted them to kill all Kanassan, until last survivor Kanassan disturbed the Saiyan's celebration. Kanassan only proceed to give Bardock a psychic ability such as read minds and see into the future. He spoke through Bardock's mind and he told him that Bardock will be able to see his end. He laughed until Bardock ended his life._

_Bardock was knocked out due to Kanassan's previous attacked. So he was sent to Planet Vegeta to be healed. When he was in Medical Machine, he saw the future where the planet was being destroyed; he also saw spacepod was sent to Earth. He implied that was his son. He was named Goku by Grandpa Gohan. Grandpa Gohan tried to raise him in right away, however Goku, or Kakarrot was too violent. He saw that his son met with Bulma. His son carried the box of milik along with Kuririn and Muten Roshi. He also defeated King Piccolo. He also trained with Mr. Popo in order to defeat Piccolo Jr. Later, he defeated Piccolo Jr. Bardock also saw the another vision that Goku would met Naruto and shook their hand each other._

_Finally he woke up as the water swallowed down. Bardock got the battle armors on, and get ready for the battle. He asked the guy where's Tora, and he was told that they were ordered to go to Planet Meat. So he decided to depart to Planet Meat, but before he could leave the building. He heard the baby crying so he decided to see his own son before he left. Bardock kept hearing in his head said, He foresaw destruction of Planet Vegeta once again. He was disappointed in Goku had only battle power of mere 5. He left the Planet Vegeta so he could meet with his comrades on Planet Meat._

_When Bardock arrived the location of his comrades and he was in shocked to see that his comrades died. He saw that Tora was still barely alive so he asked him what happened. Tora told him that he was attacked by Freeza henchmen. It was just a setup. Bardock was told that Freeza was afraid that he might be able to defeat him because he was getting too strong. Before Tora's death, he told Bardock good luck. He picked the armband and soaked the blood from its band and used it as headbands. _

_Then, he saw bunch of Freeza's henchmen laughed upon his comrades' death. They proceed to mock how weakling his comrades really are. Bardock proceed to beat all of Freeza's henchmen. But he foresaw another future: Goku used Kaio-ken, and he also foresaw that Goku fought with Vegeta. He was getting beat up by the guy with horn for few seconds._

_Luckily, he managed to defeat Freeza's henchmen. He also met with one of Freeza's elite henchmen, Dodoria. _

_Dodoria opened his mouth to blast the Ki cannon from his mouth on Bardock. He thought that finished Bardock off. _

_However, Bardock was lucky to survive the blast from Dodoria somehow. He went to his spacepod and went to Planet Vegeta. Before reaching the Planet Vegeta, he saw Freeza's spaceship, as well as his son's spacepod departed from Planet Vegeta. When he saw his son inside the spacepod, he could swear that was Déjà vu. _

_When Bardock arrived on Planet Vegeta, he rushed to tell all Saiyans that Planet Vegeta would be destroyed because he foresaw Freeza destroying Planet Vegeta. However, not even single Saiyan believed in Bardock because they thought there's no way that Freeza would betray Saiyans. They laughed at him. He couldn't believe that none of Saiyan would believe in him. He decided to face Freeza alone himself._

_Once he got out of the building, he was on somehow different planet. The ground was green, sky was green, and even the ocean was green. He also saw Goku stood in front of his eyes. He could feel the destruction of the planet. He was so anxious and was in deeply trembled because he knew that Freeza would destroy Planet Vegeta._

_He saw Freeza's spaceship so he flew toward spaceship. He went out of Planet Vegeta and went into outerspace. But he saw bunch of henchmen came out of Freeza's spaceship._

_The henchmen fired a blast on Bardock, but he dodged and elbow smashed against the mask henchman. "Come on, you cowards!" cried Bardock. Then he tried to get through the enemy, but he dodged the strike from the enemy, then roundhouse kicked the enemy, and dodged the enemy's blast. He proceed to kill the enemy with his Full Power Energy Wave. _

_He went straight to the spaceship, but he was grabbed by one of the enemy, and full of enemies was on Bardock. He succeed to get free of Freeza's henchmen by releasing his Ki, however two remaining enemy still held Bardock. One of henchman strangled his neck while other one was on Bardock's leg. _

_Bardock cried, "You coward, come out!"_

_Freeza did do as he was told so he came out of the spaceship. Freeza's henchmen shocked, "Freeza-sama?" "We salute you, Freeza-sama!" "Yeah, long live Freeza-sama!"_

_Bardock laughed, "Now, everything changes! Planet Vegeta's fate, Kakarrot's fate, and…even your fate!" as he puts his hand forward and charges a blue energy sphere. Then he shouted, "This is where it ends!"as he drew his arm back, and then he brought his hand forward and fired the attack at Freeza._

_However, Freeza created a spark of Ki lights on the index finger, and once enough energy is gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. It absorbed the blue energy sphere._

_Bardock shocked, "Wh-What?!"_

_Freeza just simply launched his supernova toward Bardock, and hit him._

_Bardock also foresaw that his son, Son Goku, would challenge Freeza on other planet one day. "Ka…ka…rr..ot" before his death, he smiled, _"Kakarrot!"

_As soon as the supernova hit Planet Vegeta, it blew up which leave the no trace of remaining fragment of Planet Vegeta._

_**BOOM!**_

_Planet Vegeta was gone, as well as Saiyans. Freeza laughed upon the death of Planet Vegeta as well as Saiyans. Even he killed his own henchmen._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Bardock growled, "We were wiped by Freeza, because he feared that we, Saiyans, might be able to surpass Freeza!" then he finally turned his body and stared at Goku, "Kakarrot, Raditz probably told you the reason why you were sent to Earth. Let me tell you again, you were sent to destroy the Earth. That was your mission. I knew you wouldn't kill single Earthling."

"Hmph, you knew it?" asked Raditz while folding his arms.

However, Bardock ignored Raditz, and continued, "Kakarrot, my son! Carry out my will! You will avenge the Saiyans and your Planet Vegeta! Defeat Freeza!" demanded Bardock.

"So, this is Hell?" asked Goku.

"Yeah, this is the third street of first district of Hell."

Goku rubbed his head and sighed, "Damn it. I guess I am stuck here. I've fallen down from the Serpentine Road. Now I can't return."

Bardock chuckled, "Did you honestly think I died and was sent to Hell because I killed bunch of innocent? You're wrong."

"Huh, what do you mean?"

"I was originally sent to see Kaio-sama because I tried to save Planet Vegeta. They forgive my sinned. However, I declined his offer, because I was not comfortable without seeing my old friends. So he decided to offer me a Hell Guardian. I accepted." Then he smiled at Goku, "Kakarrot, I know a way to get you out of Hell."

Suddenly, Goku got too close to Bardock's face. "Really?!" Bardock nodded. Goku hopped and excited, "Yahoo! Now I can see Naruto and Kaio-sama!"

"Follow me, Kakarrot" said Bardock. Then he looked at Raditz, "Stay there, Raditz."

Raditz sighed, "Yeah, whatever, Father." Then he looked at Goku, "Kakarrot…"

Goku glanced over his shoulder at Raditz, "Hmm?"

Raditz sighed, "I hate to give you an advice. But, you're my brother. For your sake… be careful with Vegeta, when you get there. He's too strong even for you. Watch out for his Galick-Ho."

Before Goku left, he waved and smiled, "Thank you, Bro!"

Raditz's reaction to Goku calling him brother was in shocked, _'D-Did he call me brother?'_

Anyways, Bardock guided Goku somewhere there. Bardock pointed over yonder, "If you climb the stairs inside there, you'll return to the Serpentine Road, Kakarrot. "

Goku was really happy that he could go back to Other World again. "Sweet! Yahoo! I can see Kaio-sama, and Naruto again! Thank you, Papa!" then he rushed to the exit.

But Bardock stopped him, "Wait!" Bardock walked to the tree, and grabbed the golden fruit, then handed it to Goku.

"What is it? This fruit looks delicious! Am I going to eat it?" asked Goku.

Bardock chuckled, "That's right. It's the fruit of the Enseiju, the Tree of Circular Life! Normally, those are precious fruit that only the Great Lord Enma-sama may eat. But, for you, you're my son. If you eat one of those precious fruits, they say that you will avoid hunger for a hundred days, and your power will be bolstered. Take it. Please don't tell Enma-sama, otherwise he wouldn't let me stay Hell."

Goku ate the fruits, "Thank you, Papa!" and ran toward the exit. "See you!"

Bardock got in thought and smiled, _'He might be able to defeat Freeza for sure!'_ But suddenly, he saw the future that the Goku's hair turned into golden and glared at Freeza. He groaned, "W-What is this? His hair…" then realized, "That's…Super Saiyan? What's going on?"

* * *

(With Goku)

Goku climbed up the stair in the darkness around him. He whined, "These stairs sure are long!" then he saw the golden light appeared, "Is that the exit?"

He had a hard time to push the door, and thought, _'Huh? It won't move. All right, then!' _then he pushed the door with his legs. It finally opened, and sunlight went upon Goku's eyes. "I made it!"

When he opened the door, he saw Lord Enma stared at him. Enma asked, "What are you doing in there?"

In which the door was, apparently, Enma's drawer. Goku shocked, "G- Great Lord Enma-sama!?"

"Did you see Kaio-sama?" wondered Enma.

Goku shook his head, and rubbed his head sheepishly, "Um, by any chance, is this-? Goodbye!" then he jumped off the drawer.

Enma watched Goku left the station, and wondered, "W- what's with him?"

* * *

(With Goku- Serpentine Road)

Goku ran along the road and panicked, "What's this!? I have to start at the beginning again!? Naruto's probably already there! Dammit! You've got to be kidding!" then he speed up on the way, "I really have to hurry now, or I ain't going to have enough time!"

He already passed the Serpentine Road, and confused, "That's strange. It's a lot easier to run now than before. I wonder if that's because of that fruit."

The ogre driver saw Goku ran along the road, and wondered, "Oni? Something's coming oni." But then he saw Goku ran toward him, and he waved trying to stop him. "Watch out oni! Stop oni!"

Then, Goku jumped over the truck. The ogre looked behind the truck, and mumbled, "I thought he had fallen off the Serpentine Road earlier oni. Be that as it may, it looks like he's a lot faster this time oni—"

When his eyes went back to the road, the truck went over the edge, and fell. He screamed, "Aaa oni!"

Goku ran faster along the road and smiled, "Dad is right! I've already come this far in a flash. I hope I could catch up to Naruto before he makes it."

* * *

(With Naruto- Serpentine Road)

With Goku gone, Naruto was able to master the Ki every time he took a break from the long run. Long enough for him to be able to master the bukujutsu technique, he did make an attempt to fly through the road, but his Ki ran out later. He had to ran all the way again.

Nevertheless, he ran along the road until he ran out of his energy. He went on his knees, and panted while staring at the road, "Dammit, just how long left for me to run?"

He looked up and realized there's no more rest of the road there. He shocked, "A tail! This is the end of Serpentine Road!" then he looked around him, "Where's Kaio-sama? I don't see him somewhere. Did I really miss it?"

Then he looked up, and he saw the small green planet. "Ah, that must be Kaio-sama's planet! Alright!"

He jumped very higher, and stared at small planet, "Wow! That's nice planet!"

Suddenly, something pulled him to the planet, "W-What!?" He went to crash into the grass, then struggle to get up, "Dammit, what's with this gravity? Dammit, this planet is only small, even though I couldn't get up!"

He finally managed to get up, but he had a hard time to walk. It was almost as if it's his first time to walk. "W-What's with this gravity?" then he saw the house, "Damn, I don't have time for this crap! I-I need to talk to Kaio-sama quickly!"

"Hey?" asked the voice.

He looked up and stared at blue-paled guy, "W-Who are you?"

The blue-paled guy chuckled, "Me? I am…" then he scratched his back, "scratch…scratch…scratch…Eh, there's a mosquito…A mosquaito…" suddenly, he smiled sound like he began to laugh, "'skaito…" and folded his arms, "Kaio!"

Naruto face faulted, "Are you really Kaio-sama? Hey, your face is blue. Are you sick?"

Kaio yelled, "I'm not sick! That was my natural birth!"

Naruto jumped back and completely forget about the gravity, "Sorry! I really am!" chuckled Naruto nervously.

Kaio smiled, "By the way, don't you think that play on words just now was the greatest? You don't have to be afraid to laugh at it"

"At what? What're you talking about, Kaio-sama?"

"You were too tense to hear it, huh?" sighed Kaio. Then he shook his head and shrugged, "What am I going to do with you, for pity's sake? Well then, at no extra charge, I'll hit you with a different play on words."

'_What the hell is he talking about?' _wondered Naruto.

Suddenly, Kaio acted like he picked the phone even though there was no phone. He made a sound like the phone rang. He put it on his ear, "Hello? Hello? Huh? I picked up the phone, but no one was home!" then he laughed so hard. "That's great!"

Naruto sighed, "Hey, I don't think that's funny. Again, you were not supposed to say what you're doing anyways."

Suddenly, Kaio stopped laugh, and said in calmly tone, "What did you come here for?"

"Ah, that's right! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I came all the way to here so I could have you train me, Kaio-sama!" replied Naruto.

Kaio frowned, "Train you!? Go home now! Anyone who hears a joke like that and doesn't laugh has a flawed character! You expect me to train anyone like that!?" then he turned his back on Naruto.

Suddenly, Naruto rolled on the floor laughed, "I should have seen that coming! That was funny! I should've known better, Kaio-sama! I didn't ever heard anything so funny!"

Kaio felt so proud that he did accomplished something, and turned his body forward at Naruto. He smiled, "It was, wasn't it?" and he shook his index finger, "You were just slow to notice it, that's all."

Naruto finally get up, and stared at Kaio. "You're right. Anyways… Are you going to train me?"

Kaio chuckled, "Train you, huh? I wouldn't mind doing that."

"Awesome!" excited Naruto.

"Provided that…you can pass my test. You have to make me, Kaio-sama, the mastermind of gags, laugh at one of your plays on words."

Naruto shocked, "Are you kidding me right?"

Kaio chuckled, "Are you getting cold feet? If the pun is not at an adequate enough level, I won't laugh at it." He could tell that Naruto made a scowl face. "Well, how about it?"

Naruto thought, _'Damn, I need to pass his test somehow so I can have him train me. I may be great at prank, but I'm never good at making pun.'_

Kaio chuckled, "Apparently, you're not up to it. If that's so, then give up, and go home!'

"Someone painted the monuments!" asked Naruto loudly. Then he got in thought, _'Damn, it was futile…I don't think it was funny at all.'_

Kaio shocked at his puns, "Someone painted the monuments!?" then he laughed a little.

'_He really has a strong sense of humor. Maybe a little more…' _thought Naruto. "T-There's paint on monument's nose!" Kaio laughed more once again.

Naruto chuckled, "The monuments are flawless!" and he noticed that Kaio laughed harder. "Haha, you laughed! Kaio-sama, you laughed!"

Kaio rolled on the floor laughed, then he got up, and try to not laugh otherwise he would break his laugh box. He lifted his sunglass, and wiped his tear off of his eyes. "You're no slouch at this, huh? You're a pro, aren't you?" then he looked at Naruto. "Very well, I will give you my training. I will teach you…my greatest gag!"

Naruto cleared his throat, "Sorry, excuse me. I didn't come all the way to ask you to teach me the gags. I came here to ask you to teach me martial arts."

"What, you want to learn martial arts?" shocked Kaio, "Why didn't you say so sooner?" then he shifted into stance, "All right, come at me! I want to see what kind of skill you possess."

Naruto chuckled; "Finally!" however he had a hard time to get in his stance.

"What's the matter!?" asked Kaio.

"Say, why does this planet have heavy gravity, even though it's only small?"

Kaio chuckled, "Where did you come from, Earth?"

Naruto nodded, "Actually, I came from Planet Element…but I went into different dimension by creating portal. It was an accident, although."

"Ah, I see. Then this is heavy, right? This is a small planet, but it has incredible gravity, see? I'll bet it's about ten times what it is on your planet and Earth. That means your own weight is ten times greater," explained Kaio. Then he strolled to Naruto casually, and stared at him. "Show me how high you can jump. Jump harder as you can."

"Okay…" obeyed Naruto. Naruto did try his best to jump higher as he could. He went back to the ground because of gravity. He stumbled and fell backward. "Damn, it's no use! That's height I can only jump right now!"

Kaio shocked and thought to himself, _'If he can jump that high in ten times his normal gravity…" _then he smiled, _'I would never thought that ninja guy would be able to jump higher on his first time here. He's promising guy!'_

"Okay then, we will start your training. How much time do you plan to spend with me?" asked Kaio.

Naruto sighed, "I am not sure how many days it took for me to reach here…However… I doubt I would have plenty of time here. I heard that Saiyans would be on way to Earth to do some awful stuff. I'd like for you to train me until that time, even if it's short!"

"Saiyans, huh?" wondered Kaio. "You've had some nasty folks set their sights on you, all right. Well then… I'll check into when these Saiyans are going to reach Earth for you."

Kaio check into space with his antenna and saw three spacepod flying through the outer space, "The Saiyans are flying that way, all right. They will arrive on Earth in… let's see… about 240 days, I'd say."

Naruto shocked, "Whoa! You can tell that!?

"Yeah, these handy antenna are reliable, an'tenna some!" chuckled Kaio. Suddenly, he laughed so hard due to one of his joke he just made. "That was great!" But he noticed that Naruto didn't laugh. He walked away from him, and sighed, "Maybe I should give up training you."

Naruto held his stomach and laughed, "Man, you're funny! You're funny! Datteboya!"

"Wasn't it?" smiled Kaio.

Then Naruto realized what Kaio said about Saiyans. "Wait a minute. Did you say 240 days? Wow! I ran all the way for only three month, huh?"

Kaio smiled, "Yeah, 240 days should be plenty, right? Me training you on this planet for 240 days will have the same value as if you trained for a thousand years on Earth."

"Really!?"

"However… one of them is not Saiyans," said Kaio.

"Huh? What do you mean? One of them is not Saiyans?" wondered Naruto.

"There's three spacepod that are on way to Earth. There's Human inside the space pod. Apparently, he is from the same planet you were from,"

"What!?" shocked Naruto. "How can that be? I thought my planet is different dimension from the Earth? Tell me who is he!?"

"That guy is probably…" replied Kaio, then he looked at Naruto, "…Orochimaru!"

Naruto widened his eyes, and remembered who he was. "Orochimaru!? He is really here in this dimension. I thought he got dragged into the portal along with us on Earth. But how did he end up with the Saiyans?"

"Let me ask you something… Did you happen to yell loud enough back on your planet before the portal showed up?" asked Kaio.

Naruto remembered that he did yell loud when Orochimaru was about to hit him. "Yeah, I did. Why?"

Kaio smiled, "Did you know…that your planet is in the same dimension as Earth here?"

"Really!?" shocked Naruto.

Kaio nodded, "I knew everything about your planet. Your planet is very near end of North Galaxy, even further away from Planet Namek. There's no such as other dimension. It doesn't exist."

"But how did I end up on Earth there anyways?" wondered Naruto.

Kaio chuckled, "If you're good person, you will be sent to Earth when you created the portal. To Earth, it's like Element's sibling planet. If you're bad person, you will be sent to Planet Vegeta. It's like enemy of Element. However, since Planet Vegeta was destroyed… the bad people will follow the king or prince, or another Saiyan. Even if all Saiyans were wiped out, you would be sent to vastness of space where Planet Vegeta was. You would die there without oxygen."

"Oh, really? Even though, it's very far, far away from Earth, there's no way that I could go back to Element, right?" asked Naruto.

Kaio nodded, "Right… Unless you use faster spaceship, you cannot get there."

Naruto stared at Kaio, and realized, "Hey, Kaio-sama! I have no time to waste! Train me!"

"Fine. However… Even if you do train with me, there's no guarantee that you will be able the Saiyans and Orochimaru," said Kaio. He held his index finger up, "Orochimaru got even stronger than before because of Saiyans. The two Saiyans that are headed for Earth have just that much awesome power. To be honest with you, their strength is even greater than my own."

"No way! They are even stronger than you, Kaio-sama!?" shocked Naruto.

"That's right. Which means that if you cannot at least surpass me, it will be impossible for you to beat the Saiyans and Orochimaru."

Naruto got in thought, _'Sorry, Goku-sensei. You're in Hell now. You won't have a chance to get train under Kaio-sama. Looks like you might be pretty much useless when you come back to life. I guess I will be the one to save the world.'_

Kaio smiled, "Okay then. Allow me to introduce them…"

Naruto confused, "Huh? Them? Who's them?"

"Namikaze Minato! Uzumaki Kushina! Come out!" cried Kaio.

The man that came out of Kaio's house almost looked like Naruto's hair, especially without whiskey on his cheeks. "Hey, Naruto…What's up?" That guy must be Namikaze Minato.

The red-haired woman that came along with Minato and her face almost looked like Naruto's face. "Hello…" That woman must be Uzumaki Kushina. She walked along with Minato and went close to Naruto. They stared down at 12 years old boy and smiled.

Naruto figured who they were, until he realized that Kaio called Uzumaki Kushina. _'That woman has my family name?' _then he stared at Kushina and Minato who were smiling at him. "Mother… " He realized that man who wrapped his arm around Kushina's shoulder might be… might be…"Father? No way! Yondaime Hokage is my father!?"

Naruto was happy to see Uzumaki Kushina, except for Minato. He was not sure if he should be happy to see him or not. He had mixed feeling between happy and crying as he wiped the tear off of his eyes. "Father…"

"What is it, Naruto?"

Suddenly, Naruto punched his own father in the gut. He could tell that his father was in pain. Naruto cried, "Why did you seal the Kyubi inside your own son?! Do you know what I went through because of that?! All the grown-ups looked at me with contempt… And I couldn't make any friends. I wanted people to accept me, so I trained really hard to become strong. Then I met Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-sensei, Goku-sensei, and others! And I was happy because they helped make me stronger! Pervy-hermit told me that Kyubi was inside me!

"I remembered something about you. You died the same time the Kyubi attacked Konoha when you gave a birth to me. So I began to think that you were the one who sealed the Kyubi inside me!" He rubbed his head, then wiped his eyes, "But…huh? What am I saying? Damn it, am I supposed to be happy or mad?! I don't know anymore!"

Minato smiled and decided to ask, "Naruto…How old are you now?"

Naruto still wiped his tear off of his eyes, and replied, "Twelve…"

Kushina smiled, "Wow, you're already twelve years old!"

Minato sighed, "It must have been hard for you… I'm sorry, Naruto. I suppose after putting my own son through so much… I have no right to act like a father and apologize."

Naruto finally finished wiping tears off of his eyes and stared at Minato, "It's all right…already. I'm the son…of Yondaime Hokage… so I can handle it."

"I must tell you something why I sealed half of Kyubi's chakra inside you. When Kyubi attacked the village twelve years ago, I learned something…."

* * *

**A/N: At last, Minato meet Naruto! I can't wait to write more chapter! Anyways, did you enjoy the chapter? Not much fight... Yes, it takes progress for the Saiyans and Orochimaru finally to arrive. I don't want to rush the story, ya know. :) Anyways, see you next chapter! :D**


	9. 12 Years Ago, History of Konoha!

**A/N: Howdy! I am back! I haven't seen you for two years! Lol, JK! It was only two days ago since I update, right? :D Anyways, once again, everyone is busy, I would have to say the disclaimer.**

**Disclaimer: *cough* I don't own Naruto or Dragonball Z. Those are copyright under Akira Toryiman and Mashiro Kishimoto! Did I spell Kishimoto right? I think so... Damn, too late... I found out that Bulma and others had gathered all of Dragon balls. I couldn't steal dragon balls otherwise old man pervert beat me up. Do you think I can beat him? No? You're right... I don't think I can. Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: 12 Years Ago, History of Konoha!**

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Naruto widened his eyes, and shocked, "What?"

"There was a mastermind who manipulate the Kyubi…" said Minato, "…to attack the village."

"Mastermind?"

Minato nodded, "A powerful ninja at that. It would require a special kind of power to go up against such an opponent. I believe he will attack our village again."

Naruto frowned, "Too late. I went to Earth…"

"Yes… we watched from inside you," replied Minato.

"You watched?!" shocked Naruto.

Kushina nodded and smiled, "Yeah! We knew about everything!"

"We know about Son Goku, and others." said Minato.

"Never mind that… who used the Kyubi to attack the village before? Who was it?!" asked Naruto.

Minato replied, "The criminal organization called Akatsuki. One of them… The one with the mask."

"The one with the mask?" asked Naruto. He could see that Minato and Kushina were sad.

"Back then… he read through every action I took," said Minato. "He's no ordinary ninja."

"No ordinary Ninja?" shocked Naruto, "You mean there's more ninja that are stronger than even Orochimaru?"

Minato nodded, "That's right… However, Kaio-sama told you something about Orochimaru, didn't he?" Naruto nodded. Minato continued, "Now he learned how to use Ki or something energy. Because of that, he's even stronger than before."

"But how is he very stronger?" wondered Naruto.

"He's fast learner. He will obtain everything he learned right away. Now with his power, he could wipe all Kages anytime if he wanted to. He even could blow Planet Element up if he wanted to!"

"What? He can blow up the planet!?" shocked Naruto.

"Yeah. Never mind Orochimaru… we must tell you what happened twelve years ago," sighed Minato.

Kushina frowned, "It's about when you were born 12 years ago. We'll tell you what really happened."

"What really happened… 12 years ago?" asked Naruto.

"I was the Kyubi's Jinchuriki before you," began Kushina, "Let's start from there."

"You were the Kyubi's Jinchuriki, Mom?" asked Naruto.

"Yes. Before I can tell you what happened 12 years ago, I need to tell you more about me," sighed Kushina, "I was chosen as the second Jinchuriki host of Kyubi. Truth be told, I was brought here for the express purpose of being the Kyubi's Jinchuriki…"

"Why? Why did they have to choose someone from another land?!" asked Naruto.

"You're right," frowned Kushina, "I'm from a different land, and village. But the Land of Fire and the Land of Eddies, as well as Hidden Leaf Village and Hidden Eddy Village, share a deep bond. The shinobi of the Senju Clan of the Hidden Leaf and the shinobi of the Uzumaki Clan of the Hidden Eddy were distant blood relatives. Our people lived long. So the Hidden Eddy Village was also known as the Village of Longevity. And we specialized in Fūinjutsu (Sealing Jutsu). We were also a rowdy bunch. The former Shisho Fuin (Tetragram Seal) on your abdomen is based on a jutsu from our village,"

Naruto pulled his shirt and checked his own abdomen, and sighed, "Yeah, I remember. But now it's gone."

"Because you died, so the Kyubi died together with you. The seal on your abdomen is gone. Anyways, Minato, your father, learned various Fūinjutsu from my mother. Naruto, the symbol on your back… That is the symbol of the Hidden Eddy. Even today in Hidden Leaf Village that symbol is a symbol of friendship, isn't it?"

Naruto looked at Kushina, and asked, "So the Hidden Eddy VIlage…?"

Kushina frowned, "It no longer exists. During the era of war, our Fūinjutsu abilities were greatly feared, so the village was targeted and destroyed. Those who survived feared for their safety, so they hid their identities and scattered throughout the region."

"Still…why were you chosen?!" asked Naruto.

"It seems that even among the Hidden Eddy, I was born with powerful chakra able to suppress the Kyubi," said Kushina. She could see that Naruto gritted his teeth in anger. She asked, "Do you know about the battle…between the Nidaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju, and Uchiha Madara?"

Naruto nodded, "Uh-huh…"

"The Jinchuriki before me was the woman," continued Kushina, "who become the wife of the Nidaime Hokage. Her name was Uzumaki Mito. In order to help Lord Nidaime Hokage who had obtained the Kyubi in his battle with Madara, Lady Mito sealed the Kyubi inside her body with a Fūinjutsu and became its Jinchuriki. From then on, the Hidden Leaf maintained possession of the Kyubi. But when Lady Mito's days were coming to an end, I was brought to Hidden Leaf as the vessel for the Kyubi."

Naruto shook his head, and frowned, "You were just being used!"

Kushina sighed, "When I was first brought to the village, I wasn't told a thing. It was quite a shock when I was told why I was there. This was a closely guarded secret. And the only ones who knew were the Sandaime Hokage and a few of the top officials. Not even the Legendary Sannin were told about this. I was nearly overwhelmed by the pressure of being the Kyubi and the loneliness I felt.

"But Lady Mito, the previous Jinchuriki, summoned me… She told me that I would become the Kyubi's Jinchuriki. She told me to fill myself with love first…" then she smiled, "By filling myself with love first, I would be able to live a happy life despite being the Kyubi's Jinchuriki. That is what Lady Mito taught me."

Naruto shocked, "So you were happy even if you were the Jinchuriki, Mom?"

Kushina smiled, "Yes."

Naruto's tears began to leak off from his eyes, and he had to wipe off the tear of his eyes. "Naruto… Now why are you crying?" asked Kushina.

Minato smiled, "Hey, Naruto. Don't cry. Men don't cry…"

Naruto still wiped off the tear of his eyes, and sighed, "Wait…"

"What is it?" asked Kushina.

Naruto looked at Minato. "That time 12 years ago when the Kyubi attacked Hidden Leaf Village…Dad, you said a man wearing an Akatsuki mask was behind it." He looked back to Kushina, "So how come you had the Kyubi, Mom?"

Kushina frowned, "It's ture. The fact is that, 12 years ago, a masked man was manipulating the Kyubi that attacked the village. But moments earlier, I had the Kyubi sealed and in my possession."

"Then why?" asked Naruto.

"That masked man. I don't know how, but that masked man knew…" sighed Kushina.

"Knew what?"

"He knew about the one chance he had to weaken the seal," replied Kushina, "which kept the Biju (Tailed Beasts) locked inside the Jinchuriki. He waited for that moment to steal the Kyubi."

Naruto shocked, "The one chance to weaken the seal?! What was it?"

Kushina frowned, "It was childbirth. During the approximately ten months from the time a female Jinchuriki gets pregnant and gives birth, the Biju seal weakens proportionally as the enrgy normally used to maintain the seal is diverted to the growing baby."

"Then…"

Kushina frowned, "Twelve years ago…on October 10…"

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Kushina's birth took place in secret, as the seal could possibly break. Soon after Naruto's birth, a masked man killed all the ANBU guarding the cave where he was born. The masked man broke through the barrier and kidnapped Uzumaki Naruto. As the Kyubi was starting to leak out of Uzumaki Kushina, the masked man demanded Namikaze Minato gets away from Kushina or Naruto died. He's about to strike Naruto, but Minato saved him. _

_But the masked man managed to put explosive tag on Naruto. Kushina cried, luckily Naruto and Minato escaped, but the masked man escaped with Kushina and released the Kyubi. He tried to kill Kushina but Minato appeared and saved her. He then took her to his house. She told them they're heading for the village and to stop them. Minato putted on his cloak and headed to stop him._

_As the masked man moved towards Konoha, several people felt the Kyubi's presence, including Kakashi, the Sandaime Hokage, and Itach. The masked man then summoned the fox causing chaos. The Sandaime organized Konoha to battle the fox, while wondering how Kushina's seal broke, despite all the precaution. Minato entered Konoha, on Hokage Monument, causing the Kyubi to sense him and fired a Bijudama (Tailed Beast Ball) at him. Minato countered the blast with Space-Time Barrier sending the blast behind Konoha, alerting the village of his presence. Minato was ambushed by the masked man, who tried to send Minato away. Using the Hiraishin no Jutsu Minato quickly escaped._

_The masked man followed after him. Realizing that the masked man's strength and knowledge was too abnormal. Minato questioned if the masked man was Uchiha Madara, but stated it was impossible, as Uchiha Madara was dead. The masked man speculated on the matter. Minato concluded that with a technique superior to his own and his ability to control the Kyubi. The masked man was too dangerous to be left alive. The battle came down to speed. They charged towards each other, Minato threw a Hiraishin no Jutsu only to have the masked man phased through it. He then formed a Rasengan. The masked man grabbed Minato's shirt, thinking he had won, only to have Minato disappeared and reappeared over the masked man with the Rasengan. _

_Minato striked down the masked man with Rasengan. Minato then teleported to him and released the Kyubi from his control. Acknowledging his defeat, the masked man once again relocated to a safe distance from the Yondaime, but not before stating he would had another chance at world conquest, and then he too, teleported away. _

_Meanwhille, Minato arrived in Konoha and asked the large toad to keep the Kyubi still while he prepared to teleport it to a safer location. After relocating to an another place, he was unexpectedly met by Uzumaki Kushina and their newborn, who restrained the Kyubi using her chakra chain._

_Kushina looked at the crying newborn, and chuckled weakly, "Did I wake you up? Sorry… Naruto."_

_Minato panted, "Kushina…"_

_Kushina smiled, "I'm going to draw the Kyubi with me to my death. So we can delay the revival of the Kyubi. I'll be able to save all of you with what little chakra I have left. Thank you for everything you've done for me."_

"_Kushina… It's because of you that I'm the Yondaime Hokage!" Minato frowned, "You made me a man! And you made me this baby's father! And yet…"_

_Kushina chuckled weakly, "Minato, don't give me that look! I'm happy that you loved me. And today… is this child's birthday. If I were to imagine me alive and our future together, the three of us as a family… I can't see us having anything but a happy life. If I were allowed just one regret, it's that I won't be able to see Naruto grow up. How I wish I could have seen that."_

"_Kushina, there is no need for you to die with the Kyubi," suggested Minato. The tear began to leak out of his eyes. "Preserve what little chakra you have left for a reunion with Naruto," as he wiped his tear off. "I'll seal all of your remaining chakra inside Naruto. It will be part of Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigrams Sealing Style). Then I'll take the Kyubi with me with the only Fuinjutsu I can do since I'm not a Jinchuriki, the Shiki Fujin (Dead Demon Consuming Seal)!" _

_Kushina shocked, "But the caster that uses that jutsu…!"_

_Minato sighed, "And one more thing. I will only seal half of the Kyubi. Sealing a power this immense is physically impossible. It's also strategically unwise. If you take the Kyubi and its seal with you when you die, there won't be a Jinchuriki around when he reemerges. That will upset the balance of power between the Biju. The Shiki Fujin will seal half of the Kyubi with me forever. As for the other half of the Kyubi…I will seal it inside Naruto with the Hakke no Fuin Shiki!" _

_He saw that Kushina shocked, and he smiled, "I know what you want to say. But remember what Jiraiya-sensei said about world upheaval. And the calamities that would follow. Two thing were confirmed for me today. That masked man who attacked you today is a harbinger of disaster! And the one who will stop him is this child! This infant whose godfather is Jiraiya-sensei. He will open up the future as a Jinchuriki. I don't know why, but I'm convinced of this." He put the baby down._

"_But Minato…!" shocked Kushina. _

_Minato made a hand seal, then finally clapped the hands. __**"Shiki Fujin!"**__ When summoned, the Shinigami hovered behind Minato to wrapped prayer beads over him. "Let's put our trust in this child! He's our son, after all!" said Minato. "When I'm finished with the Shiki Fujin, I will seal your chakra inside Naruto. When he tries to control the Kyubi's power as a Jinchuriki, I want you to help him out."_

"_Our son…" sniffed Kushina, then she looked at Naruto, "He's our son, which is why I don't want to put such a terrible burden on him! And also, why use the Shiki Fujin? If it's just so I can meet a grown-up Naruto even if it's just for a short while, there's no need for you to die! I want you to stay by Naruto as he grows up and protect him. I don't get it! To keep the balance of Biju? For the sake of the nation and the village? Why must Naruto be sacrificed?! Why must you sacrifice yourself for me?!"_

_Minato smiled, "To forsake one's nation, and one's village, is the same as forsaking one's child. Your own homeland was destroyed, so you of all people should know… the harsh life that awaits those without a country. Besides, our family is…shinobi! And finally, even if I were to live, I'm no match to you. Even though you won't have much time with him, there are some things only you as his mother can tell Naruto. Things that I can't. That's a mother's role. I'm not doing this just for you. I'm doing this for Naruto." Then he picked the Naruto up, and smiled, "I will gladly die for my son. It's my duty as his father."_

_The soul of Minato was then partially separated from the body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair as it thrusts into his chest to grab the soul of the Kyubi. _

_The Kyubi glared at Minato and growled, __**"Damn you, Yondaime Hokage!"**_

"_Seal!" commanded Minato. The Shinigami then performed the sealing by dragging half of Kyubi's soul into him whose stomach was branded with the seal's mark. 'My body is getting numb…' thought Minato while panting. 'I never expected such massive chakra…'_

"_**Damn you!"**__ growled the Kyubi._

_Suddenly, Minato summoned a ceremonial throne with eight candles. "All right, next is the Hakke no Fuin Shiki." He walked to the throne and said, "I will seal the Kyubi inside Naruto," as he placed Naruto on it._

'_**The Ritual Altar?' **__thought the Kyubi. __**'Does he intend to seal me again? Furthermore… Inside that baby?'**_

_Minato saw that Kushina panted hardly, then he ran toward her. "Kushina! Are you all right?"_

_Suddenly, the demon fox saw the opening and he felt the chain loose, then he went to attack Naruto. __**'Right now!' **__thought the Kyubi._

_Kushina and Minato had to shelter the Kyubi's attack in front of the baby as the Kyubi's claw went pierce through both Minato and Kushina's chest. The bleed leaked on Naruto from Kushina's blood. _

_Minato stared at Kushina and panted, "I said that this was the father's duty."_

_Kushina chuckled weakly, "Then all the more, since I'm his mother!" _

_The Kyubi growled, __**"Why, you-!"**_

_Kushina glanced over her shoulder at Minato behind him, and chuckled weakly, "This is the first time I lost an argument."_

_Minato smiled, "Okay, I understand that you're determined to do this. Thank you, Kushina."_

_He wiped the blood off of his lip then drew the blood on his palm hand. He made another hand seal slowly, and shouted, __**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Technique)" **__He summoned a scroll toad. _

_The small toad took a glance at the Kyubi and startled, __**"Kyubi!" **__then he looked at Minato, and growled, __**"What?! Yondaime too! What's the meaning of this?!"**_

"_Gerotora, I'm going to give you the Sealing Formula's key," said Minato, "Take it immediately to Jiraiya-sensei and store it away."_

_Gerotora sighed, __**"You have my word. I confirm the key is in my possession," **__as the scroll opened, then closed again. __**"And now, I'm off!"**__ The toad disappeared in puff of smoke. _

_Minato smiled, "That should do it."The Shinigami licked the sword. "Kushina, my time is running out." said Minato. He looked at Kushina, and sighed, "I'm going start the Hakke No Fuin Shiki. I want to put some of my chakra in Naruto too. It'll be quite a while before we can see him. Let's tell him what we want to say."_

_Kushina smiled, "Naruto… Don't be picky. Eat lots and grow strong. Make sure you bathe every day and stay warm. Also don't stay up late. You need lots of sleep. And make friends. You don't need a lot of friends. Just a few… Ones you can really, really trust. I wasn't very good at it, but keep up with your studies and practice your ninjutsu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses. So don't get too depressed if you can't do something well. Respect your teachers and upperclassmen at the Academy._

"_Oh, and this is important. It's about the Three Prohibitions for a shinobi. Be extra careful about lending and borrowing money. Put your mission wages into your savings account. No alcohol until you're twenty. Too much can ruin your health, so drink in moderation. Another Prohibition is women. I'm a woman, so I don't know too much about this but… All you need to remember is that this world is made up of men and women. So it's only natural to take an interest in girls… But just don't get hooked on bad women. Find someone just like me. Speaking of the Three Prohibitions, be wary of Jiraiya-sensei, you know." She could heard Minato chuckled. _

_She began to breath hardly, but she continued, "Naruto, from now on, you're going to face lots of pain and hardship. Be true to yourself. Have a dream and have the confidence to make that dream come true! There's so much…" then she began crying and sniffed, "Oh, so much more that I want to pass on to you. I wish I could stay with you longer. I love you." She looked at Minato behind her, "Minato, I'm sorry I used up your time." _

_Minato shook his head, and smiled, "Oh, it's okay." He looked at Naruto and smiled, "Naruto, my message to you is… I guess it's the same as your nagging mother's." He closed his eyes as the tear came from his eyes, and sighed, __**"Hakke No Fuin Shiki."**_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Kushina wiped her tears off of her eyes, and sniffed, "I'm sorry for making you the Kyubi's vessel. For putting our burden on your shoulders… For not being able to live by your side… For not being able to shower you with love."

Naruto smiled, "You don't have to apologize. It was rough in the past because I was a Jinchuriki. But I never held it against you or Dad. I admit I didn't really know what parental love was. After all, you and Dad weren't around. I just had a feeling. But I know now that you and Dad gave your lives just for me. And I realize that even more than the Kyubi, my vessel is filled with your love! I'm happy! I'm glad I'm your son, Mom and Dad!"

Kushina looked at Minatao and smiled, "Minato, are you listening?"

Minato smiled, "Yeah…"

"Our hopes did reach our boy!" chuckled Kushina. Then she hugged Naruto, and chuckled softly, "Naruto… Thank you for letting me be your mom. And thank you for letting Minato be your dad. Thank you for being born to us! Thank you so very much."

Naruto chuckled, "Mom… Dad… From now on, I promise I'll eat vegetables and not just ramen. I like taking baths, so don't worry about that. I go to the hot springs a lot too. And I get lots of sleep. In fact, I sleep too much, ya know! As for friends, I have lots of good ones. I wish you could have met them. There's one that I'm not getting along with though. As for studying… Well, you feared right, Mom. But I don't get depressed over that, ya know!

"A lot happened with my teachers and upperclassmen during my Academy days, but we respect each other now. I never meet Jiraiya-sensei before, but as you describe him, it sounds like Muten Roshi-sama. He taught me about three things. I'm Uzumaki Naruto, a ninja of the Hidden Leaf, and the future Turtle Hermit School! My dream is to go back to my world and become the Hokage! And I'll surpass all the Hokage who came before me!" then he pumped his fist on his chest. "And I'm going to be cooler than you, Dad! And I'm going to be a stronger shinobi than you, Mom!"

Minato patted on the top of Naruto's head and smiled, "I'm sure you will be cooler than me! I'm sure you would be stronger than Kushina."

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Yeah! I will be stronger when I get trained here before the Saiyans and Orochimaru get here!"

Minato looked at Naruto and smiled, "I'm sure you will. By the way, how did you die?"

Naruto frowned, "The Saiyan named Raditz, Goku-sensei's brother, killed me."

Minato sighed, "Oh, I see. Well, I have prepared for you anyways. Kushina and I will train you for three month. We will teach you how to master Rasengan, as well as Uzumaki's sealing technique. Also, you will learn how to walk on water."

Naruto looked at Minato with disbelief, "Walk on water? How is that possible?"

Minato sighed, "Yes, it is. Do you remember how you learn to walk on tree?"

"Yeah, I remember. But I am just only to be able to master Bukujutsu. I need to improve my bukujutsu better," replied Naruto.

"Don't worry. The bukujutsu technique should be after walk on water anyways," said Minato. Then he looked at Kaio, "Kaio-sama… Kushina and I are going to take him to Kaioshin Realm. He will be come back here in next three month. Is that okay, Kaio-sama?"

Kaio shocked, "What!? Do you know that Kaioshin wouldn't allow human touched it, not even us Kaio, nor Grand Kaio! Sure, you've been there before, but Naruto?"

"Actually, I already have been approved, anyways," said Minato. He looked down at Naruto and smiled, "Let's go… Naruto."

Naruto nodded, "I'm ready!" Suddenly, Minato disappeared along with Naruto and Kushina.

Kaio smiled and thought, _'This Naruto guy… He might be able to surpass his father and mother! He is sure to be stronger later!'_

* * *

(Three Month Later since Naruto met his parent- Kame House)

"**Kame…hame…" **chanted Sasuke while he stared at the ocean.

Sasuke formed when cupped hands are drawn to his side and the ki is concentrated into a single point between the cupped hand, and he shouted, **"HA!" **The hands were then thrust forward to shoot out a streaming, decent beam of energy. The powerful beam went through the ocean as the tide wave went over the island.

"He mastered it, too!" smiled Sakura. She was wet because of the ocean went over the island. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, "Muten Roshi-sama!"

Roshi watched whole time and he smiled, "Congratulation! You guys! This is your last day to train here under me. However, before you leave…" sighed Roshi, "Sakura..."

"What is it, Muten Roshi-sama?" asked Sakura.

"I would like you to show me your panties!" chuckled Roshi. He didn't realize Bulma was behind him.

Bulma clobbered Roshi's head and yelled, "WHAT DO YOU THINK?! USE 12 YEARS OLD GIRL LIKE THAT?! DON'T DO THAT EVER AGAIN!" which scared Sasuke and Sakura.

"Ee-yow!" groaned Roshi. "What's wrong with you, Bulma? I asked her very nice."

"NO, IT'S NOT! SHE'S UNDERAGE, YOU PERVERT!" scolded Bulma.

Roshi cleared his throat and looked at Sasuke and Sakura again, "Anyways, I want to tell you something important you need to know. The Kamehameha Wave would be more powerful if you combine your chakra with the Kamehameha wave. Combine your fire-breath with Kamehameha, for instance, Sasuke." He noticed that Sasuke and Sakura nodded. He smiled, "Before you go, I'm giving you the Gi that has similar designed to Goku's. Of course, as you requested, Sasuke, you wanted to put your clan on the back of your new Gi, right?"

"That's right. I wanted to have Uchiha clan on my new Gi," replied Sasuke.

Roshi picked the capsule from his pocket and threw it at the ground. Suddenly, the capsule turned into the opened briefcase. There's two Gi inside the briefcase as well as pairs of boots, and wristbands. "You can have them. One of these is yours, Sasuke."

Sasuke picked his new Gi up and took a look at it, and then he put it on. It consisted of blue training boots, orange baggy pants, a blue belt, and an orange tank-top with a normal blue tank-top underneath it. On the back of his shirt there was an Uchiha Clan, and on the front was a symbol of small Turtle School.

Same goes for Sakura, but except for Uchicha Clan on her back. On the back of her shirt, there was a large Kame School symbol. "Thank you, Muten Roshi-sama!" said Sakura.

Roshi rubbed his head and chuckled, "There's no need to thank me. You can go now! Sasuke, do you like your new Gi?"

Sasuke smirked, "Yeah, I like it."

Then they levitated up to the sky and Sakura smiled, "See you next six month, Muten Roshi-sama! Bulm-san!"

"Please tell Yamachua and others I said hi for me!" said Bulma.

Sakura nodded, and then she looked at Sasuke, "Let's go, Sasuke!"

"Let's hurry to Kami's place!" said Sasuke. They flew away and left the island.

Bulma watched them leaving the island and smiled, "Muten Roshi-sama, can you believe that they are a lot stronger than before?"

Roshi nodded, "I suppose so. Now, they surpassed me. They even surpassed Kuririn and others! I can't imagine they might be able to save the world!"

* * *

(With Gohan)

For the first six month, after Gohan become the rampage Great Ape, when Gohan woke up. He couldn't walk almost as if he walked for the first time when he was baby. Then a group of wild animals chased Gohan when he fell into a hole in the desert, where he discovered an ancient probe robot in the cavernous ruins below. After Gohan reactivated the robot, it told him not to disturb it, but reconsidered when the boy started to cry and, reluctantly, watched over him, as he was still dependent on others. Gohan tried to dig the robot out of the sand as it told him how, thirty years previous, it had been buried by an earthquake as it was excavating the ruins.

However, the unstable cavern began to crumble around the two, and the robot sacrificed itself to send Gohan back to the surface, being smashed in the collapse. Tears streaming down his face, Gohan overcame his sorrows, walking away back into the desert.

Later, Gohan accidentally shared a cave with an injured Apatosaurus, and after a fright, tended to its wound with a treatment his father taught him. Suddenly, while he was away gathering medicine, the carnivorous dinosaur that pursued Gohan earlier attacks. Gohan leapt to the wounded dinosaur's defense with his new sword, but is no match, and as the boy was knocked unconscious the unlucky dinosaur was eaten.

As Gohan endured his survival training, he became stronger; so much so that the meat-eating dinosaur has had the tables turned on it and was instead being eaten from the tail up by Gohan as he continued to slice off parts of its tail with his sword and cooked the pieces.

Piccolo poured on his training; even becoming capable of levitating pyramids using telekinesis. Not knowing his own strength, however, he lost control and accidentally caused great cracks to form in the surrounding continent, not to mention smashing the pyramids. Elesewhere, Gohan was in the middle of his own training when he was swallowed by the resulting fissure. Panicked for his life, he barely escaped with his own skin.

Meanwhile, Gohan was shown playfully dodging the Sabertooth Tiger as he gathered berries and nuts. He speedily dodged and jumped away from the beast, eventually tiring it out to the point of exhaustion. After which Gohan took off again as he prompted the big cat to keep on chasing after him.

Gohan was still being chased by the quickly tiring Sabertooth Tiger, witnessed Piccolo honing his powers by levitating rocks and boulders, and creating a gigantic controlled whirlwind that manged to rotate a whole circle of land in a complete 360 degree circle.

Gohan continued his previous studies before being taken from home by solving a complex math equation, though this wasn't enough to keep him from missing his family. Later , Gohan was just finishing the construction of a home-made sand yacht which he would be using to try and cross the desert. Instead, he was attacked by a Sand Eagle which tried to lash out and grabbed him with its gigantic talons. He managed to maneuver the craft to avoid the air-strikes, but in doing so, drove himself into a patch of rocky land which slowly wore away at the fragile craft.

It finally went to pieces on a downhill incline ending in a sheer cliff face where Gohan came upon (and nearly lands on) the Sabertooth Tiger that had appeared previously in the desert. Once the eagle gave up on Gohan, it left him, not knowing that Gohan had not disappeared, but its merely hidden in a pile of sand that he had fallen into where he landed. Once he digged himself out and saw the Sabertooth (though he hardly paid attention to its growling) he realized that he was on a beach, which in turn means that he had found the ocean.

Trying to find his house, he sets off running to try and find his home by following the beach. He was followed shortly afterward by the Sabertooth Tiger, who seemed to have grown somewhat of an attachment to him. While Gohan managed the beach's rocky terrain with relative ease, the big cat seemed to have quite a bit of trouble as it desperately tried to follow the young boy. The Sabertooth finally managed to catch up with Gohan when it found him asleep after he seemed to have eaten a large fish, leaving only the head, tail, and bones behind because he didn't even realize that the beast had been following him. The Sabertooth attempted to eat the meager scraps left behind by Gohan as he slept.

When day breaks yet again, Gohan started off again with the Sabertooth following behind yet again. The two travel the beach for quite a while as Gohan continued to attempt to find his home, they bonded quite closely as Gohan was shown trying to pull the Sabertooth back up the face of a ledge it had apparently fallen off of.

The Sabertooth woke up just as Gohan was departing, and barely managed to get on its' feet quick enough to start following him as he faded out of sight. Finally, after running the along the beach for several days, he came across at the same gigantic sone wall that he had encountered when he first found the beach. Once he got around it, he found both the remains of his sand-craft, and his footprint from before. After realizing that he had somehow walked in a complete circle, he ran past the weary tiger and into the woods, his destination, a gigantic mountain. Once he scrambled up the mountain's side and reached the peak, he looked around him and realized that Piccolo had actually stranded him on a gigantic deserted island.

Once he realized this, he resolved to somehow get off the island and get home to his home. After much careful planning, he designed a raft that will be enable him to sail off the island. In order to gather the needed materials to build his raft, chopped down a gigantic tree with his bare hands, then prepared it for building by using his sowrd to chop of the branches and leaves. He then dragged it onto the beach where he chopped it straight down the middle of the trunk and worked at hollowing it out as the Sabertooth tried its best to help. The sun sets just as he was finishing his work on the raft. He pushed it out into the water and bid the down the downcast Sabertooth farewell, promising to come back after he had seen his mother.

It continued to watch him as he paddled out into the sunset and howled in its sadness. Once he found himself out far enough, Gohan released the tail and allowed the wind to carry him out to sea. Overjoyed at being on his way at last, he enjoyed the beautiful ocean and marine life as his ship leapt across the waves.

Gohan asleep at sea, awakened when it began raining and a violent storm began tossing his small craft around in the waves. Though he struggled to pull the sail down, it tore and he was left at the mercy of the gigantic storm swells. He began eating the food he had brought with him to keep up his strength when his ship started taking on water. He began bailing out the water and revealed that he cannot swim as he worked to keep his craft afloat. His ship finally fell apart under the strain and he was left clinging to a piece of lumber that he managed to hold onto. He was then swept into a water spout and flung around.

After the storm, he washed up on a beach, seemingly dead. He was found by two local children, Chico and Rom, who believed him to be a castaway. They at first believed him to be dead, and they did not believe him to have anything they considered valuable, until they found his sword. When Rom picked it up and tested it out, Gohan awakened, revealing he was merely unconscious, not dead. The two panic upon realizing that he was still alive, but then Gohan collapsed again and blacks out.

When he awakened, Gohan found that the two had taken him in and had laid him on a bed. Rom and Chico introduced themselves and explained to Gohan where he is. Gohan discovered that they had brought him to a run-down old house with a few meager decorations and only a handful of intact pieces of furniture. Gohan then introduced himself and the two other children revealed that they are, in fact, orphans and they believed him to be parentless as well.

After having been alone for so many months, was extremely joyful at having the chance to communicate with others again. They told their story to Gohan and explained why they are orphans. Two years prior to Gohan's arrival, a gigantic tsunami destroyed the twon and killing almost everyone, leaving Rom and Chico to fend for themselves. They went on to explain about the other five parentless children who they banded together with in order to survive. Just as Gohan was about to explain how he still had his parents, a signal sounds from outside, interrupting him before he could finish. They made him follow them as they escaped from the adults who were coming after them.

Gohan catched up just as Rom swung across from the building's roof to a small tree-fort on a vine with Chico, but Rom promised to go back for him once his sister was across. But the two men caught up to Gohan before Rom could go back for him. Acting like a cornered animal, Gohan slipped away from his pursuers and leapt the entire distance between the roof and the tree and escaped their grasp. The adults were left speechless at seeing someone so young perform such a fantastic feat as Rom gloated to them from the tree fort.

Rom explained to Gohan that the two men were from 'the home', a place where the children would be forced to do chores and work if they were caught. Gohan was stunned by this explanation and Rom went on to tell him that since they had found them, the adults would be back. Chico began to cry when he said this, but they were stopped when they hear screaming. They looked down and see that the adults had captured one of the other children, Ena, and were putting her in the black van they came in. The girl was rescued by a tall boy who zoomed past and took her from their grasp.

Rom shouted out Pigero's name in joy at seeing the big boy. Pigero then proceeded to fight with the adults and defeated them one by one as they rushed at him. Once he had defeated them, he took Ena and they ran as the rest of the children threw rocks and debris at the last adult standing. Everyone banded together under Pigero, and tried to drive them off. The woman, who was the only who did attack Pigero, tried to tell them that if they came with the adults, they would go to a place where they would get new clothes and hot meals, but the children believers that she was lying. Pigero yelled at them to let them stay in the village as the other children cheered him on.

The adults then left in a huff, promising to return. Once they were gone, Rom introduced Gohan to Pigero, who immediately took a liking to him. Now that the adults had left, the children go about their normal day. They played, wrestled, and Gohan joined Pigero in climbing to the top of the tallest building that was left standing in the village.

A while later Gohan walked around a nearby town, and created a distraction by crying in the town square. While the adults are gathering around him, the other children proceed to steal food from the nearby stands. Unfortunately, the children were caught in the act and were forced to abort their mission, running off as Gohan made his getaway as well. The adults chased after them, but they were not quick enough to keep up with the children, who left them in the dust as they kept on running. They escaped the final leg on bicycles as they were being chased by a police officer on a hover-scooter. The children panicked as the officer gained ground on them, but his pursuit was stopped when he crashed into a stand selling flowers. Now that the officer was out of commission, they left the town in the dust, while Rom congratulated Gohan on his first food heist.

Later that night, Gohan lies awoke as the other children slept peacefully. Making sure that they are truly asleep, he grabbed his belongings and walked out into the night, Pigero, who was outside keeping watch, remembered the tidal wave that destroyed their village and took their parents away from them. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he saw Gohan walking out the door from his spot in the tree. He called down to Gohan to ask where he was going. He jumped down from the tree and had Gohan explained to him why he was going. Not knowing what else to do, Gohan revealed that he still had his mother, and was on his way to see her when he got caught by the storm. Much to his surprise, the other children had woken up and overheard him when he said this. He apologized for not tell them sooner, but they told him it does not really matter to them whether he had a family or not. When Gohan told them where his house was, Pigero told him that Mount Paozu was nearby and he could take him there in the morning.

When the children prompted him, he told them about his mother and his life back home. The children were impressed by his stories and told him about how many of cities were only 100 years old and how many children did not go to school then. They discussed how if things were different, they would set up a special place, just for orphans like them. They talked long and said how they would not build roads or highways and just lived off the land if it were up to them. After their talk, they all came to an agreement to take Gohan and dropped him off at his home. When one of them asked how they would accomplish this, Pigero told them that he had a plan.

The next day, they lie in waited for the people from 'the home' to come again, but they grew anxious as they were late in coming that day, Rom believed they may had finally given up, but one of them spotted the black van from the day before and sounded the alarm. When the adults left their vehicle, they were immediately bombarded with rocks and pebbles shot by the children. With the men distracted, Pigero pulled the woman out of the car and commandeers the vehicle, then signaled to the children who ran from their hiding places and headed towards the van. They all piled in just as the police arrived on the scene. Upon seeing the law, Pigero ordered them to scrambles and they all rushed to get out, but they surrounded before they could run away and hide. While the other children were grabbed, Gohan leapt over the head of the man who was trying to get him. The children fought valiantly, running, kicking, punching, and biting the officers to keep them from taking them. Unfortunately, it was not enough as the police soon overwhelmed all of the children except for Gohan, who barely managed to free Pigero by slicing his handcuffs in half with his sword.

Considering the future of the other orphans, Pigero grabbed Gohan and they escaped in a stolen police-craft, to the betrayal and disappointment of the other children orphans. After they had escaped, Gohan grabbed Pigero by the arm and begged to tell him why he had chosen to leave the other children behind, when Pigero punched Gohan and knocked him down. Pigero stated that his reason for this was because he does not want them to become delinquents. After he dropped him off on the slopes of Mt. Paozu, Pigero drove away with tears in his eyes as he sets off to start a new life as Gohan bid him farewell.

Once Pigero was out of sight, Gohan began to climb the side of Mount Paozu, eagerly energetic to see his mother again. Once he had climbed the side, he ran a path that he had found which will took him towards his home. After a few hours of running and climbing, Gohan rejoiced when he finally came within viewing distance of his home, even managing to see his mother through their front window. He began to make the final steps of his journey, but began thinking about the orphans, who continued to be brave even without their parents. After he thought about them and the many hardship they had faced, he ran back into the forest with tears in his eyes.

After running as far as he could, he finally stopped near a big trees nearby a small patch of flowers. As he tried to keep himself from crying, he sensed someone and looked up, only to see Piccolo, who appeared to have waited for him there.

"What is your mission!?" asked Piccolo. "Say it!"

"To defeat the Saiyans, and to save…" answered Gohan, "…the earth!"

"We're going back!" said Piccolo. He took him back to the island where Gohan would continue his training.

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I typed this story alllll days! Anyways, the Saiyans and Orochimaru are closing into the earth sooner and sooner! I CAN'T WAIT FOR SAIYANS BATTLE! :D**

**Next chapter, I think next chapter would be about Team 7, Tenshinha and others at the Temple of Earth, as well as Naruto and Goku. Some of Gohan and Piccolo...**

**Maybe two next chapter, the beginning of the Saiyans battle.**

**Oh, yeah... You might realized that Goku's not even in this chapter... Lol... His first time not showed up on this chapter! :D**

**Goku: Why didn't you let me go into your story?**

**Me: Because all you do is to run all the way to Kaio-sama's place. What else do I need to write you for?**

**Goku: You forgot about Princess Snake incident...**

**Me: Sorry, it's boring... So shut up! Anyways, you will be in next chapter! See you later, Goku.**


	10. The Real Training Begins!

**A/N: Hello, guys! Here's chapter 10, however I must say the disclaimer first.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor Naruto! I tried to steal Dragonballs from Roshi, but I got beaten up by Roshi. Now I'm all bruised! Never mind me, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Real Training Begins!**

* * *

(With Gohan and Piccolo- At the Wasteland Island)

After half a year of overcoming emotional and physical hardship Gohan was finally being trained by Piccolo. "It's been six months since we parted company," said Piccolo. He could tell that Gohan was acting tough. He chuckled, "It looks like you've gotten a little better. Now then, how about I start training you properly? Come at me!"

Gohan went to attack Piccolo, however Piccolo dodged every single of his attacks. After Gohan tried to sidekick Piccolo, and he hit Gohan with his backhand to knock him over the small boulder.

"One more time!" cried Gohan. He leapt the boulder and went to attack Piccolo, but once again, Piccolo disappeared the moment Gohan punched.

Piccolo reappeared behind Gohan and chuckled, "Over here!" and he kicked Gohan to knock him over the small boulder once again. "Do not lose sight of your opponent!" said Piccolo.

Gohan sat up, and rubbed his head trying to not feel the pain. "I can't see anything that fast," whined Gohan.

Piccolo let his hands rested on his each hip side, and chuckled, "You don't see it. You feel it."

Gohan got up and sighed, "That's easy for you to say..."

Suddenly, Piccolo electrified Gohan with his eye lasers to knock Gohan down. Piccolo said, "If you've got enough time to whine, think about what you should do instead. Then move. We've got six more months! When you're not eating or sleeping, you will fight me! Set your mind straight!"

Gohan got up and stared at Piccolo with the sad face. "You can't meant it. I'll die," whined Gohan.

"Then get stronger! Even stronger than me! And..." scowled Piccolo, "...stronger than the Saiyans who will be coming in six months!" Suddenly, Piccolo went to attack Gohan, but the young kid was lucky to dodge most of his attack until Piccolo kicked Gohan in the gut.

Gohan was knocked away from Piccolo, and landed on the land safetly as he gritted his teeth staring at Piccolo. "Now, come on!" demanded Piccolo. Gohan went to attack the green-skinned warrior as Piccolo parried every of his attacks.

* * *

(With Sasuke and Sakura- Kami's Lookout)

Few days ago since Sasuke and Sakura had arrived on Kami's Lookout above the sky, Kuririn introduced them to Tenshinhan, Yamachua, and Chaozu. Sasuke sparred Kuririn and others sometime the other days.

Tenshinhan was a human, he was bald with third eyes on his forehead. He wore white T-shirt, green pants, and black boots.

Yamchua had black long hair, and scar on his left cheek. He wore orange Gi similar to Goku and Kuririn's, and he wore blue shoes.

Chaozu was a plain white skin and red cheeks. Just like Kuririn, Chaozu didn't have a visible nose, and was quite short in height. He had only one hair upon his head. He wore Crane School green and yellow shirt.

Sasuke practiced to combine the fire-breath along with his new signature attacked, Kamehameha Wave while Sakura worked alone on her new technique, even although she didn't have her own signature just like Sasuke.

When Sakura trained herself, she also spotted Yajirobe, who sat by the pineapple tree, eating the chip, and she thought to herself, _'Sure enough. He reminded me of Choji!'_

Yamachua tried to maintain his position by vertically pushed up with his index finger, however he couldn't concentrated on pushing up, because the butterflies bothered him. Kuririn trained himself, then he jumped, and kicked the pineapple tree, then bounced himself away from it as the coconut fell on Yajirobe's head.

Chazo fired a superheated beam shot from his finger through every pineapple. It was called **Dodonpa. **One of pineapple fell on Yajirobe, but it didn't flinch him at all, while Tenshinhan divided himself into four identical copies. Tenshinhan saw that Mr. Popo walked alongside by Kami, so he decided to merge other three identical copies back together.

Mr. Popo looked like a genie with black skin and pure red lips, wore the blue clipped on his white headressed upon his head, wore red vest, orange belt, white baggy pants, and orange pointed orange. He smiled, "Pretty fired up."

Kuririn walked next to Tenshinhan, and stared at them. "Kami-sama, just how long will it be until you train us?"

Yamchua got up from the push-up and walked next to Kuririn as well. "Yeah...We've already been here for two months, and yet you haven't taught us anything. We want to get stronger, like Goku."

"Yeah, we want to be strong just as Goku!" said Sakura.

Sasuke was next to Sakura, and demanded, "I agree with Yamchua and Kuririn, although Sakura and I were only been here for past few days. I want you to train us! If you refuse to train them, then train me!"

"Sasuke!" growled Yamchua, "How could you be seflish, asking Kami-sama like that!?"

"Shut your mouth, Yamchua!" scowled Sasuke. He turned his back on Yamchua, and folded his arms as he mocked Yamchua, "You couldn't even lay a finger on me, can you? Because I doubt because you're useless anyways, so get lost!"

When Tenshinhan and Kuririn saw Yamchua got pissed off, so they got no choice but to hold Yamchua off from attacking Sasuke. "Calm down, Yamchua!" demanded Kuririn.

"Let me punch him! He deserved it! Please let me punch him!" cried Yamchua, as he failed to attempt to get out of them, however he could heard that Sasuke merely chuckled. "Mock me, would you?! I'm gonna get you, Sasuke!"

"Calm down, Yamchua! He was joking with you, that's all!" said Kuririn.

Suddenly, Yamchua already calmed down, and sighed, "Alright, I'm calm down... One day, he won't be lucky next time!"

Kuririn sighed then looked at Kami, and begged, "Please give us the same special training that you gave Goku!"

Kami glared at Kuririn, and asked, "Goku's special training, huh?" and then he sighed, "I...taught Goku...absolutely nothing!" then he walked away from them.

Sasuke growled, "What!?"

Yamchua still haven't calm down, although. "What does he mean!?" scowled Yamchua while looking at Mr. Popo.

Yajirobe was behind them, and sighed, "If that's the case, there's no reason for us to've come all the way at all. It's 'zactly the same as training down on the surface."

Yamchua finally calmed down, and asked Mr. Popo. "Tell us, just what kind of training did Goku do here? Okay?"

Kuririn took a step forward, and begged, "We just want to get stronger."

"I agreed with Kuririn-san, Mr. Popo!" said Sakura.

Mr. Popo slowly closed his eyes, and replied, "Getting stronger... is knowing enemy, and knowing self." Once again, he slowly opened his eyes, and continued, "Do that, and what you should do come naturally."

Kuririn confused, "Knowing the enemy, and knowing oneself?"

Sure enough, Yamchua hadn't still calm down and scowled, "Enough of your smart-aleck talk! I know better than anyone what my strength is! I don't need to be told!"

Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and chuckled, "Heh, I have to agree with Yamchua for once. I know what my strength is, so what's the point of telling me anyways?"

"Sure about that?" asked Mr. Popo. "You not know self. You not know weaknesses."

"What!?" growled Sasuke.

"What? Are you calling me weak?" scowled Yamchua. He suddenly got too close to Mr. Popo, and continued, "You want to try me!?"

Mr. Popo pushed Yamchua's nose with just his index finger softly so that would enough to hurt Yamchua's nose. He walked away from them, and said, "Everyone, come."

"Finally!" said Sasuke.

Mr. Popo took everyone to old and mysterious mechanism inside the palace as the pendulum swung over a ring. "W- what kind of room is this?" asked Sakura.

Mr. Popo answered, "Past. Present. Future." He stared at the ritual circle, and said, "All intersect here. You go on time journey now. Goku trained here too."

Yamchua shocked, "What? Goku did?"

Tenshinan smirked while carried Chaozu in his arms. "Intriguing. Let's go, then."

Sasuke chuckled, "Very interesting! I am in!"

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I am in! I want to get stronger!"

Yamchua nodded, "Let's go!"

Yajirobe folded his arms, and sighed, "I ain't going." He walked away from them, and sat next to the pillar then picked up the chip. "I'll wait for ya's here." He went to eat the chips.

"Those want to go, enter circle," said Mr. Popo. Sasuke, Sakura and other Z Fighter entered the circle. Mr. Popo said, "Close eyes slowly."

Once they closed their eyes slowly, the pendulum swung over them, and zapped them into the blue aura.

* * *

(Past- 1000 Years Ago)

When they slowly opened their eyes, they were in completely different place, different world, and different land. They could see the ruin city, the red sky, the lighthosue, and everthing was ruined.

"Where are we?" asked Sakura. They looked around them, but suddenly, the skelton with the monkey tail on the butt fell down the ground which startled everyone.

"A tail?" wondered Yamchua.

"It's a Saiyan," declared Kuririn.

"What?" shocked Tenshinha.

"No shit, Sherlock!" said Sasuke sarcastically.

Sakura covered her mouth with her hands, and shocked, "No way!"

They randomly wandered through the ruins, and looked around them curiousity. "What happened here?" asked Yamchua while staring at the pile of skelton's corpses.

Sasuke kicked the skelton's head as its head rolled over. "These happened during some kind of battle," said Sasuke.

Tenshinhan looked at the pile of Saiyan's corpse, and nodded, "Yeah, the people on this planet appear to like fighting something fierce," said Tenshinhan. He looked at Sasuke, and said, "I'm raring to take them on."

Sasuke chuckled, "It's not matter. Their death is no concern of mine! If the Saiyan came at me, I will defeat them!"

Yamchua flexed his arm, and nodded, "I'm ready to have a go at them. I'd like to try out my strength."

"Come on, let's go," said Sasuke.

Somewhere inside the building, one of Saiyans chuckled, "All six of them together have a battle power of 2200."

The another Saiyan chuckled, "None of them appear to be all that strong, huh? It'll kill some time. What do you say we rough them up?" Suddenly, they disappeared in flash of greens.

Anyways, back with Sasuke and others, they still wandering somewhere aimlessly. Kuririn looked around him, and sighed, "There's not a single person around, is there?"

Finally, when they stopped walking, Yamchua said, "Maybe they're scared of us."

While Chaozu went to check on weird black helmet on the ground through the broken window inside the building, Kuririn trembled, "If this really is the Saiyan's planet, we definitely should not take them lightly."

"So this is the Saiyan's planet? It's not matter where planet I'm on, I could take on the Saiyans anytime. I've trained since Raditz incident," bragged Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, and sighed, "Like Kuririn-san said, we definitely should not underestimate them, Sasuke!"

Chaozu continued to stare the helmet until the eyes glowed red which scared Chaozu. Tenshinhan looked at Chaozu, and said, "Chaozu, let's go."

Chaozu glanced over his shoulder at Tenshinhan and nodded, "Right..." But he still stared at the dark helmet as the eyes continued to glow red eyes. Suddenly, the helmet melted and turned into the Saiyan stared at Chaozu with the evil smile on his face.

Before Chaozu could run away, the tall Saiyan named Brocco smashed through the building and grabbed Chaozu's head which got Sasuke, Sakura, and Z fighters' attention. Chaozu struggled to get free of the Saiyan and cried, "Ten-san!"

Tenshinhan cried, "Chaozu!"

"Ten-san, help!" cried Chaozu.

Before Tenshinhan could formed Kikoho (Tri-Beam), the shorty Saiyan named Pumpkin fired a blast from the tip of his index finger at Tenshinhan and Yamchua. They jumped to dodged the blast, however, Tenshinhan was caught in the blast. Sasuke, and others had to guard their eyes to prevent from blinding them.

"Ten-san, help!" cried Chaozu, as he attempted to free from the grasp of Saiyan's hand. Suddenly, the Brocco's hand burned Chaozu's head as he collapsed. It looked like he died.

"Chaozu!" cried Tenshinha.

Brocco laughed as he threw Chaozu below the ground. Kuririn, Tenshinha, Yamchua, and Sakura ran to the broken ground, and cried in unison, "Chaozu!"

Tenshinhan turned his head at the Saiyans and growled, "Why, you-!"

Brocco chuckled, "Okay, who's going to face us next?"

Tenshinhan ran toward the Saiyan and shouted, "I will!"

Kuririn tried to reach Tenshinhan, and cried, "Tenshinhan, be careful!"

"That idiot!" said Sasuke.

Tenshinhan went to chopped and kicked Brocco with his hand every time the tall Saiyan evaded and dodged. Brocco blocked Tenshinhan's leg, and dodged another of Tenshinhan's attacks. Finally, Brocco chopped Tenshinhan's mouth with his hand, and bleed came from Tenshinhan's mouth which sent him to Pumpkin.

Pumpkin uppercut punched in the back of Tenshinhan which made him screamed loudly. Pumpkin dodged the Tenshinhan's kick, vanished, then reappeared behind Tenshinhan. He put Tenshinhan in sleeper hold, and chuckled, "Okay, now it's your turn." He grabbed tightly upon Tenshinhan's head and attempt to burn his head.

Yamchua cried, "Hold on, Tenshinhan!" He made an upwards facing open palm, and placing the other hand around the adjacent arm for support. He shouted, **"Soukidan! (Spirit Ball)" **He gathered surrounding energy into the open palm and shaped the energy into a yellow-orange sphere. "Get out of here, Tenshinhan!" demanded Yamchua. After forming Soukidan, he controlled and guided it by pointing the index and middle fingers toward the Saiyan as it went past above the Saiyan.

Tenshinha hit Pumpkin with his head, and escaped the hand of the Saiyan. Soukidan went back down to the Saiyan...

**BOOM! **

"I got them!" gloated Yamchua while staring at the dust kicked up.

"No, you idiot! Look again, idiot!" said Sasuke.

Once the dust became cleared, two Saiyan still stood and survived the blast. Pumpkin chuckled, "That didn't hurt one bit." Yamchua was in deeply shocked after seeing two Saiyan survived.

"This time, all five of us will go at them!" said Sasuke. He then made only one hand seal, Tiger seal.

Tenshinhan peformed by gathering energy, forming a vaguely diamond-shape 'window' with the hand by keeping the finngers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlapping the thumbs as his hands. The object being focused on gets zoomed in on and visualized inside that diamond, then he shouted, **"Kikoho! (Tri-Beam)"** while releasing the large yellow beam from the hands at the Saiyan.

Yamchua once again formed another Soukidan, then he shouted, **"Soukidan!"** launched straight at the Saiyans. Kuririn and Sakura launched Kamehameha wave straight at the Saiyans as well.

Sasuke compressed a large amount of chakra built up inside their body and changed it into a dragon head-shaped fireball. He then skillfully manipulated that great fire, and he shouted, **"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Jutsu)" **and attacked their opponent.

**BOOM! **

Sasuke chuckled, "I don't think they could survive this! Even outside of the attack range, its power and reliability are stressed. The flames have a high temperature. I can create an upward movement of air currents which in turn can give rise to thunder clouds. It was said that if any master of this technique can fire off several flames in succession and anyone caught in the technique could be reduced to ashes. In other words, you're dead, Saiyans!"

They walked toward the hole and looked down the hole. "It looks like we took care of them," said Yamchua.

Kuririn shocked, "Those guys were incredible."

Sakura cheered, "We did it!"

Tenshinhan gritted his teeth and stared at Chaozu in sorrow. _'Chaozu, I have avenged you,' _thought Tenshinhan.

Suddenly, everyone looked around them because they heard the noise. Suddenly, Brocco jumped out of the hole, and disappeared. Tenshinhan shocked, "He vanished!"

The Saiyan submerged the ground and grabbed Kuririn's leg down the ground. Yamchua, Tenshinhan and Sakura looked down the hole, and cried, "Kuririn/-san!"

Sasuke growled, "They survived my technique! Damn! These guys are invulnerable!"

Yamchua looked around him and wondered, "Where did they disappear to!?"

They continued to look down the hole and searched for Kuririn under the ground. They kept called Kuririn's name, but they didn't recieve the respond. "Let's go save him!" said Yamchua. Then they ran to the hole. Suddenly, the green blast went out of the hole, and they saw Kuririn was sent flying toward the sky. Brocco clasped his hands, and smashed into the bald midget's back. Kuririn screamed in pain.

"Kuririn/-san!" cried Yamchua, Tenshinha, and Sakura.

Kuririn was sent back toward the hole and fell down under the hole. Sasuke, Sakura and remaining Z Fighter went to check down the hole. Yamchua growled, "Dammit!"

Sakura gasped, "First, Chaozu-san, and now Kuririn-san!?"

"Dammit! We guess we will have to go all-out," said Sasuke.

"At this point, I'll let them have it, even if it costs my own life!" said Tenshinhan.

Suddenly, Brocco appeared in front of them, and chuckled, "That's it. That's more like it. Otherwise, it's no fun."

Pumpkin appeared next to tall Saiyan, and chuckled, "We've laid two of you to rest. Who's going to be third?"

"What!?" growled Yamchua.

Before Yamchua could formed Soukidan, Pumpkin interrupted, "Before you do that, let me show you to your graves!" as the Saiyan vanished.

Sasuke, and others followed them very deeply below the ground and met the Saiyan down. Tenshinhan raised his both arms, and said, "This is our last chance!" then he looked at Sasuke, "I heard you, Ninja, can do the clone stuff, right?"

Sasuke closed his eyes, and chuckled, "I'd hate to copy Naruto's Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, but I guess I've no choice but to use it, huh?" He opened his eyes which created Sharingan, then he made hand seal, and cried, **"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **The other three clone of Sasuke appeared in poof of smoke. They went on every side.

**"Shinshin no Ken! (Multi-Form)"** shouted Tenshinhan. Tenshinhan powered up, and spilts into two, then those two split clones into four. They went on every corner.

Yamchua puts his right hand out with the palm facing the sky, then with his left hand, he grabbed and held his right wrist. Concentrating a massive amount of Ki in his outstretched hand. He shouted, **"An extra-large Soukidan! (Super Spirit Ball)" **Yamcha created a huge, yellow hovering ball as large as his entired body.

Sakura cupped her hands, **"Ka..." **and were drawn to her side, **"Me..." **the ki was concentrated into a single point between the cupped hands. She continued, **"Ha...Me..."**

Each Sasuke made several hand seals, then he cupped his hands, and drew to her side. Then, each Tenshinhan performed by gathering energy, forming a vaguely diamond-shape 'window' with his hand by keeping the fingers on each hand together, overlapping the index finger on the one hand with the pinky of the other hand, and overlapping the thumbs.

Yamchua controlled the energy ball with his index and middle finger, launching it at them. As soon as it was near to the Saiyan, the Saiyan vanished and flew above trying to escape from it. However, the extra-large Soukidan followed them everywhere.

Unforunately, the Saiyans went to destroy the pillars so the ceiling would fallen down on them. The debris of ceiling collasped and fell on the Saiyans.

Finally, Yamchua fired the large energy ball down the ground to hit the Saiyans.

**BOOM!**

Suddenly, Tenshinhan, Sakura, and Sasuke stopped charging their Ki, because they thought Yamchua did it all.

Tenshinhan merged all four together back into one body. Sasuke made a hand seal to dispel all of his clones. Yamchua got on his knees and panted because he used all of his energy up.

Yamchua looked at the crater, and panted, "Those guys were awful! It's almost like they were undying monsters!"

"We did it!" said Sakura.

"I guess I am wrong about you, Yamchua. You might be useful after all," admitted Sasuke.

Tenshinhan looked at the crater, and nodded, "We beat them..."

Suddenly, Pumpkin punched Tenshinhan's chest with his double fist from the underground, and sent him flying to the ceiling, then elbow smashed on his back while Brocco whipped his legs to kick Yamchua and sent him flying away, then kicked to his ribs.

"What!?" shocked Sasuke.

"Tenshinhan-san! Yamchua-san!" cried Sakura.

Pumpkin shot the beam at Tenshinhan's face, while the Brocco pierced through Yamchua's body as the blood leaked out of his body. They had fallen down the ground and passed away there.

Streaming down the tear from Sakura's eyes, she whispered to her softly, "First Chaozu-san, then Kuririn-san, and now Tenshinhan-san and Yamchua-san?"

"Dammit!" growled Sasuke, then he glared at the Saiyans, then he ran toward the Saiyans, and cried, "DIE, ALREADY, WOULD YOU!?"

"SASUKE!" cried Sakura.

Sasuke pulled his right fist, then punched the Brocco, but he missed because the tall Saiyan dodged it. Then, Brocco knees smashed into Sasuke's gut harder. Sasuke coughed up blood. "AHHHHH!" The tall Saiyan uppercut punched Sasuke's jaws to send him flying.

Both Saiyans opened their palm at Sasuke, and fired a blast to obliterate entire Sasuke's body. They they looked at Sakura who was on her knees and crying upon her friends' death. Pumpkin chuckled, "Looks like you're the last one, huh?"

"Say any last word before we kill you?" suggested Brocco nicely.

Sakura looked up and glared at the Saiyan, "You killed them! How dare you killed them!?" Suddenly, she dashed toward the Pumpkin, and tried to punch on his face, but he moved his neck to evade her punch. Sakura went past the Saiyan, then got on his knees, and turned her around to punch the Saiyan once again. But the shorty Saiyan vanished and reappeared behind Sakura, then shot the beam to pierced through Sakura's body. Sakura coughed blood before she passed away.

* * *

(Back to Present Day)

When Sasuke, Sakura, Kuririn, Yamchua, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu opened their eyes, they saw Yajirobe stood staring at them, then they looked at Kami and Mr. Pop stood staring at them as well.

Sasuke looked around him and shocked, "W-What the-!?"

"But how-?" shocked Sakura.

Yamchua touched his face, and shocked, "I- I'm alive..."

"Where are we?" asked Chaozu.

Kuririn shocked and cheered, "We're alive! We're saved!"

"'Course ya are! You've just been standing there the whole while," sighed Yajirobe.

"Your minds went on journey." Mr. Popo said, "Kami-sama let you have valuable experience in minds."

Yajirobe walked toward Kuririn and asked, "How'd it go with the Saiyans?" Suddenly, everyone felt so depressed over being wiped by two Saiyans. "What's wrong? What're ya keeping quiet for?" asked Yajirobe.

"The Saiyans that you saw were still only half as strong as full-fledged ones." Kami explained, "They don't even compare to the strength that Saiyans who are now heading for Earth possess." Everyone was in shocked.

"You mean, they're even stronger?" asked Kuririn.

Kami nodded, and then asked, "How about it? Do you feel like running away now?"

They had been silence for a long time while thinking about it. Until Yamcha was the one to break the silence, and he chuckled, "All right!"

Sasuke chuckled, "I am not going to give up until I beat them!"

Tenshinhan clenched his fist, and chuckled, "I'm keeping at it!"

"Ten-san!" cheered Chaozu.

Kuririn smiled, "I'm going at it, too!"

"Yeah, I don't want to be useless, I want to be stronger!" said Sakura.

Kami and Mr. Popo looked at each other then looked at the group again. Yamchua smiled, "I'm going to train here for the next six months to defeat the Saiyans!"

Kuririn and Sakura cheered, "Me too!" as Yajirobe picked the chip bag up, and found out that the bag was empty so he threw bag out.

* * *

(With Gohan and Piccolo)

Gohan dodged most of Piccolo's thrust attacked and ran away. "What's that!? Is that your defense!?" while he continued to thrust attack at Gohan.

The young half-Saiyan was close to the small boulder, and dodged Piccolo's chop attacked. Piccolo destroyed the small boulder. Once Gohan landed on the ground safetly, Piccolo went behind him and kicked him to send him flying toward the ground.

"Concentrate harder! I'm just itching to kill you!" demanded Piccolo.

* * *

(Later- Evening)

Gohan charged and thrust attacked at Piccolo. Piccolo dodged and block most of Gohan's attack, but he was overhelmed by Gohan. He punched Gohan in the gut, then punched on the top of his head. "Do you want to die!?" growled Piccolo. Then he punched Gohan's face to knock him down the ground very harder.

Gohan got on his butt and rubbed his head, "Yow-ow-ow-ow-ow!" When Piccolo approached him, Gohan startled, "Wait!"

"Don't forget that your opponent wants to kill you!" said Piccolo.

Gohan looked up at Piccolo and sighed, "I know, Piccolo-san..." Suddenly, he smirked upon Piccolo and jumped higher further away from Piccolo. He chuckled, "Nyah-nyah!"

Piccolo jumped and hovered above Gohan. "Is that all the jumping power you've got?" growled Piccolo. He clasped his hand, and knocked him to send him back to the ground. "You're even softer than your father."

That night, Gohan had a dream about when Raditz attacked his father and became totally enraged. He heard a voice saying, "Wake up, Kakarrot", and responded to it as if he were Goku. Piccolo heard his screaming and flew to him. Gohan attacked Piccolo and seemed to be doing much than he did before by actually giving Piccolo a good fight. Piccolo continued to fight Gohan, and splits into two beings in order to better his chances. While one Piccolo fought, the other watched on. Piccolo saw that Gohan's tail had grown back, deduced that it only took six months to grow back. Piccolo turned around and saw the full moon, which had mysteriously came back. Piccolo looked around and saw that it was coming from Goku's original space pod.

Meanwhile, Muten Roshi, Bulma, and the pig named Oolong had a celebratory party after finding all the Dragon Balls. They looked on at the moon, since they, too realized it's back.

Gohan got a sucker punch in on Piccolo causing the two beings to fuse together again. Piccolo trapped Gohan in a electricity web, but it caused Gohan to look directly at the moom, transforming him into a Great Ape. Piccolo evaded Gohan's maneuvers and eventually had to destroy the ancient space capsule itself. Gohan transformed back into a human and Piccolo removed his tail again.

Meanwhile, Goku reached the tail end of Snake Way. When he got there, he found that there was nothing there. He looked up and saw a small planet high above Serpentine Road. He flew up to it and saw a house and a car. Just then, the gravity weighted him down and he crashed straight into the planet. He saw a fruit-bearing tree, and tried to climb it, but he fell off. He saw a monkey behind him and assumed that it was Kaio. He asked 'Kaio-sama' to get him one of the fruit from the tree, but it fell so fast it went right through the ground. The monkey came down and started parading around, so Goku did the same, thinking it was training. Suddenly, the real Kaio appeared and introduced himself with one of his signature corny jokes.

He then met the real Kaio, who had one condition, just like he did to Naruto, before he would train Goku: he must thought of a joke that would make him laugh. Goku gave it his all and came up with several weak puns that assumed Kaio immensely.

Goku's new mentor told him, just like he told Naruto, that the Saiyans were even stronger than himself.

* * *

(With Naruto- Kaioshin Realm)

"Naruto, are you ready to go back to Kaio-sama's planet?" asked Minato.

Naruto nodded and chuckled, "I'm ready as ever!" then he looked at Kaioshin, and the big guy. "Thank you for having me to train here, Kaioshin-sama!"

"Anytime, Naruto-san," said Kaioshin.

Kaioshin was short, purple skinned with a white mohawk, dressed in a posh Kai outfit.

The big guy with the red-skinned and white long hair who was Kaioshin's bodyguard and friend named Kibito.

"When we go to Earth, it means there would be terrible enemy there on the Earth. Do not forget. Please don't tell your friend if you happen to see me until I tell them," said Kaioshin.

Naruto smiled, "Sure, will do. See you later."

Minato looked at Kushina and asked, "Ready to go, Kushina?"

"Yup!" replied Kushina.

Naruto and Kushina was holding onto Minato's arms. They disappeared into flash of yellow.

* * *

(With Goku- Kaio's Planet)

Minato transported Naruto and Kushina to Kaio's small planet. When Naruto saw Goku who stood next to Kaio, he pointed at Goku, and asked, "Goku-sensei!? How the hell did you come out of Hell!? I thought you've fallen down the Hell from the Serpentine Road!?"

Goku rubbed his head sheepishly, and chuckled, "Oh, I met Dad, and he showed me how to get out of Hell."

Naruto blinked few times, and sighed, "That's explains a lot." He looked at Kaio, and asked, "Kaio-sama, how many days until Saiyans and Orochimaru arrives on Earth?"

"About 158 days..." replied Kaio.

"Whoa! Times goes flies!" shocked Naruto.

Minato walked to Naruto and smiled, "We will watch your training until the end, Naruto."

Kushina smiled, "So you can have spend a time whether you're on break, or eating."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah!"

Goku looked at Minato and Kushina, then pointed at them and asked, "Who are you?"

Naruto looked between Goku, and his parents, and sighed, "Sorry, I was rude. I forget to introduce you to each other. Father, Mother, this is Goku-sensei. Goku-sensei, this is my parent, Minato and Kushina."

Goku bowed before them, and smiled, "It's nice to meet you!"

Minato chuckled, "Yeah, nice to meet you too."

Goku rubbed his head, and chuckled, "It was weird. I met my Dad, then you met your parent on Other World."

"Yeah!"

Kaio smiled, "Naruto, you're just on time. How about we get started right away?" Then he looked around him and called, "Hey! Bubbles-kun!" Suddenly, the monkey approached Kaio, and finally he was next to Kaio.

Kaio looked at Goku and Naruto again. "First off... you guys have to conquer the harsh gravity here. Catch Bubbles-kun here, if you can. For the time being, until you can move fast enough to do that, nothing else will matter," said Kaio.

Goku stared at Bubbles, and sighed, "A- all right..."

Naruto stared at Bubbles and sighed, "I guess so..."

"Okay, run away, Bubbles-kun!" demanded Kaio.

Bubbles ran away from Naruto and Goku. However, Goku and Naruto had a time to chase Bubbles because of ten times gravity on the tiny planet.

"Wait up!" said Goku, as he chased Bubbles.

Naruto ran faster than Goku, but he still slower than the monkey. "Wait for me!" Bubbles casually strolled around the planet.

Goku ran very slower, and whined, "Damn! My body is really heavy! Naruto is ahead of me! At this rate-!" Then he got on his knees. "Dammit! All right, then..." He pulled his orange Gi down, and cried, "Watch this!" Then he struggle to pull his undershirt out and threw it on the ground. He fell backward on his butt, and hard time to remove his shoes. "I'm going to get you! I'm going to be first, Naruto!"

Kaio stared at Goku and smiled, "Ho! So he's already wearing super-weighted gear, is he?"

Goku completely removed his shoes and wristband, then he put his orange gi back on. He chuckled, "That makes me quite a bit lighter, now!" He finally ran faster than he was before, and he went past Naruto, but the monkey still ran faster than him.

"What!?" shocked Naruto.

Bubbles glanced over his shoulder and got startled because Goku was getting there to him, so he ran away.

"Damn, Goku-sensei! If you want to play, then that's fine!" scowled Naruto. Then he removed his orange jumpsuit, his sandals, and his weapon pouch. He left his shirt on with swirl icon on his front.

Kaio chuckled, "Oh, him too?" Then he looked at Minato behind him, and asked, "You put Gravity Seal on him, didn't you?"

Minato nodded, "Yeah, that's right."

Bubbles glanced over his shoulder behind him once again. He saw that Naruto ran faster than Goku, so he got panicked and ran away faster.

Goku shocked, "You, too! Damn, I didn't know he had weight gear, too!" as he continued to chase Bubbles around the planet.

Naruto cried, "Hold it!" He went close to Bubbles, and smiled, "Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" He got closer and closer to Bubbles. "All right, you're mine!" Suddenly, Bubbles ran away from him even faster. Bubbles hopped and laughed at Naruto.

"It can't be! You're kidding me, right?" shocked Naruto.

Goku caught up to Naruto and panted, "He can run faster!?"

Kaio walked to them and chuckled, "What do you think?"

Goku looked at Kaio, and sighed, "He sure is fast! I'm not sure we can catch him."

"I agree with Goku-sensei!" said Naruto.

Kaio smiled, "If you can't, then go home right now."

Suddenly, the stomach growled, and he stared at it. "That's right- I ain't eaten anything since Dad feed me." He looked at Kaio and smiled, "Say, I hate to ask, but could you give me something to eat?"

"Me, too! I want Ramen!" said Naruto.

Kaio stared at them, and puzzled, "Well, okay. That's unusual- two hungry deceased people..."

* * *

(Later)

Outside Kaio's house, Goku piled up the bowl of meals, and ate faster while Naruto piled the bowl of ramen, and ate faster. When Goku finished the meal, he choked, so he had to drink the large gallon of water to stop choking. Once after Goku finished drinking the water, he grabbed another food from Kaio and ate faster. Naruto finished the bowl of ramen, then he grabbed another Ramen, and finished it in like 10 seconds.

Kaio felt that he didn't show any respect from Goku nor Naruto. "Hey, how about showing a little restraint?"

Goku stared at Kaio while chewing the food, and smiled, "I'm downing the donburi!"

Suddenly, Kaio laughed, "Downing the donburi!" Suddenly, he stopped laughing and scowled, "Where's the joke there?"

Goku patted his stomach and bleched, "I'm full, I'm full! The taste not withstanding, at least my stomach is full!"

Naruto smiled at Kaio, and said, "Your ramen is not that great, but I am full anyways!"

Kaio sighed, "I get the feeling that maybe this guys aren't giving me enough respect."

* * *

(Somewhere far from Goku and Naruto)

Minato laughed, "Hey, look at that. Our Naruto is pig! I think Goku set bad example for his student!"

Kushina chuckled, "Like Sensei, like student!"

* * *

(Back with Goku and Naruto)

Goku looked at Kaio, and asked, "By the way, Kaio-sama, I'm surprised you don't find it dull staying on a planet this small."

"Oh, yeah! I've wondering for a while until now," realized Naruto.

Kaio turned his back on Naruto and Goku, and chuckled, 'So young... If you set your mind to it, there are any number of fun things to do here." He checked on the grass with his spyglass next to Bubbles. "Like counting how many blades of grass there are growing... ...gazing up at the sky...long-distance peeing... Recently, I've been getting into a new hobby..." He placed his hand on his Red 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air Hardtop. "Going for drives." He pointed at Bubbles, and demanded, "Now, hurry up and catch Bubbles-kun! Otherwise, you guys will never be able to get me to teach you any martial arts."

Goku nodded, "Right! I'll give it my all!"

Naruto gave Kaio a thumb up, and chuckled, "I will try my best to catch Bubbles, datteboya!"

"All righty!" said Goku, as he and Naruto ran off.

Kaio remembered something and said, "Oh, right!" Goku and Naruto looked over their shoulder at Kaio. Kaio continued, "Put on those heavy-looking clothes and boots you guys took off earlier and then run after him. That will be more effective."

"But putting that stuff on makes it even harder to run!" whined Goku.

"Yeah, with this weight gear, we will never be able to catch Bubbles!" agreed Naruto.

Kaio smiled, "Let me tell you something. The planet that the Saiyans are from had about the same gravity as here. That's where they built up their bodies. Do you now understand part of the secret to the Saiyans' strength? But it's more than just that. Saiyans are born with a natural fighting sense. That's another thing that makes them so formidable."

Goku smiled, "Hey, that's fine! I'm a Saiyan, too!" then he ran off to chase Bubbles which shocked Kaio.

Naruto nodded in agreement and looked at Kaio, "Don't worry. We are Ninja. We fight all the time. Besides, if he's an alien that are from other planet, then I'm an alien that are from other planet as well." Then he ran off to chase Bubbles along with Goku.

* * *

(With Gohan)

On the cliff, Gohan kicked Piccolo several time, but Piccolo blocked his kicks. Then Piccolo rushed and rapidly punched at Gohan, but Gohan blocked all of punches. Gohan rushed at Piccolo, and gave Piccolo a hook right punched to the face.

Piccolo stared down at Gohan, rubbed his cheek, and chuckled, "Nice thrust." Suddenly, he punched Gohan down, and yelled, "Don't slow down your attack!"

Gohan was sent down the river, but he couldn't swim, as he grabbed the boulder next to Piccolo. He looked up at Piccolo, and begged, "Uncle...help me."

Piccolo gave Gohan a hand, as the young half-Saiyan grabbed his hand and he smiled because he got help from Piccolo. Piccolo pulled Gohan up and scowled, "Don't be so needy, you dirty brat!" He punched Gohan to beat him up, and kicked him to send him back to the river. Gohan luckily managed to grab one of land, and try to get some of oxygen. Piccolo sighed and mumbled to himself, "Sure enough, he only exhibits those dormant abilities of his on the night of the full moon."

* * *

(Later at Night)

Gohan sat next to Piccolo and campfire, he was all beaten up and had a bruise on his every body. "Yow-ow-ow-ow..."

Piccolo stared at Gohan, and chuckled, "Looks like you at least cured yourself of being a crybaby over the last half-year, huh?"

Gohan looked at Piccolo, and asked, "Say, Piccolo-san, you fought with Father a long time ago, right?"

Piccolo folded his arms, and sighed, "Our fight is not yet over. If we're able to defeat the Saiyans, your father's turn comes next."

Gohan chuckled, "But Father told me that the reincarnated Piccolo-san didn't seem to be the same terribly evil person he was before. I sort of think that, too. Mother and Grandpa are still afraid of you, though."

Piccolo looked at Gohan and scowled, "Stop talking nonsense and get to sleep!" which scared Gohan a bit, he continued, "Tomorrow, we won't have the kind of gentle training we did today!"

Gohan trembled, "R- right..." Then he fall asleep.

Piccolo growled, "Damn him anyway..."

* * *

(Three weeks later- With Goku and Naruto)

Kaio looked at the food between the chopstick, and chuckled, 'These shao-mai dumplings taste so good..." He took a bite of shao-mai and chewed it. "...that you'll say 'they taste shao good...they taste shao good,' I think you'll find." Then he suddenly laughed at one of his other own joke. "That was great! That was great!" He stopped laughing and looked around him, "Huh? Nobody heard that one?"

Naruto and Goku went around the planet a few times to chase and tried to catch him. "Hold it! Hold it! Hold it!" said Goku.

"Lemme get you!" said Naruto as he was closing onto Bubbles.

Goku put his heavy-weight gears back on. Same for Naruto, he put his jumpsuit back on a long while ago.

Kaio chuckled, "I've got gyoza by the gross!" while held the bowl of rices. He was not pleased that nobody heard his joke so he ate more rice trying to calm himself down.

Anyways, while Goku and Naruto chased Bubbles around the planet, Naruto figured how to catch so he got an idea. He put his both index and middle fingers crossed with each other, and smiled, "All right! **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** He created three clones. One of clones went to left, other clones went to right, even other clone went to up, while real Naruto went to down, so he can tricked Bubbles and catch him.

When Bubbles went across the car, and he saw one of Naruto suddenly appeared in front of Bubbles, so he panicked and run away from him. Bubbles stepped on Kaio's head and continued running away. Naruto stepped on Kaio's head as well and chased after Bubbles. However, Naruto and Bubbles weren't only one. Goku stepped on Kaio's head, and went after Bubbles, too.

"These guys!" Kaio scowled, "They definitely don't have the slightest respect for me!"

Bubbles went around the trees at least two time, then finally left the tree. When Bubbles saw banabana, so he picked it up. Goku noticed that Bubbles picked the banabana, and he chuckled, "Now!" Then he jumped over Bubbles, but he didn't notice Naruto jumped over Bubbles as well. Bubbles evaded and ran away. Naruto and Goku clashed their head each other. "Yo-ow-ow-ow!" He realized that Naruto wasn't real, because Naruto dispell in puff of smoke. Goku looked around him, and didn't see any Naruto, so he decided to continue to chase after Bubbles.

When Bubbles finished eating the banabana, he threw it on the ground which caused Goku to slip and fell face-first. However, when Bubbles hopped around and clapped his hand, he was too distracted by Goku.

"I'm here right behind you!" cried Naruto. He was behind him and tried to catch him, but Bubbles was scared and run away. Again, he was distracted by one of Naruto. Once Bubbles glanced forward, he also saw another Naruto whose was too closing onto him. He panicked and ran away to the left. Unforunately, he chose the wrong direction, and he could have choose the right, because Naruto was already on the left and caught Kaio.

Naruto hopped excitely, "DATTEBOYA! I CAUGHT HIM!" while held Bubbles in his arms.

Kaio and Goku were in shocked that Naruto caught him. _'He's as amazing as I thought. He's already overcome the gravity here, has he? He might be able to handle it! The Kaio-ken technique... But I wonder about this Goku? Will he be able to catch Bubbles?' _anticipated Kaio.

Chuckling, Goku walked toward Naruto and rubbed his head, "I can't believe! You really beat me there! How did you figure it out how to catch him?"

Naruto tapped his finger on his head, and chuckled, "Brain... Luckily, Dad taught me everything about the strategy. He said it's important. That's how I caught him. I figured if I could trick the monkey with my Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, so that I might be able to catch him. Anyways," then he looked at Kaio, "What am I going to do next?"

"Rest," was all simple replied from Kaio.

"What? I don't want to rest! I want to get more training!" demanded Naruto.

Kaio chuckled, "Rest is most important when training. You might want to watch Goku chasing Bubbles."

Naruto sighed, "I suppose you're right. I could use some break, and watch Goku to catch Bubbles," then he looked at Goku and smiled, "Catch him soon, Goku-sensei!"

Goku nodded, "Right!" He went to chase Bubbles again.

After few hours later, he finally managed to catch him. Impressed that Goku had overcome Kaio's planet ten-fold gravity, Kaio anticipated that Goku may be able to master the powerful 'Kaio-ken' technique as well. Naruto congraluated Goku for catching Bubbles very sooner.

Kaio gave Goku and Naruto his next assignment: to whack his personal assistant, Gregory, a giant, incredibly fast grasshopper, over the head wtih massive weighted hammers.

Goku and Naruto had been chasing after Gregory and trying to whack Gregory over the head. They had smashed a lot of ground around the planet. However, when Kaio was about to eat, he heard something. He went to check and found out that Goku destroyed the car's front window and Naruto actually destroyed Kaio's brand-new car's roof. When Gregory came back to the car, Goku smashed upon Kaio's roof again, while Naruto smashed on the side window and destroyed. Kaio was really upset over his car being smashed. Minato, Kushina, and Bubbles tried to cheer him up.

Bubbles watched over Naruto and Goku chasing Gregory past between two trees, and two trees fell. But, he noticed that Gregory went past over his head, then Goku and Naruto jumped over him. He hopped around because he was relieved that Goku and Naruto didn't whack Bubbles' head. However, Bubbles didn't realized that behind of his fur head was already shaved.

* * *

(With Gohan and Piccolo)

Piccolo gave Gohan a hard backhand chop to the face, and Gohan fell down the ground. "Get up, now!" demanded Piccolo. He stomped on Gohan, but the young half-Saiyan dodged. He was in shocked that Gohan was able to dodge Piccolo. He tried to punch Gohan again. Gohan dodged it again and chuckled at Piccolo. Piccolo smirked, "Don't get too full of yourself, just because you managed to dodge me once or twice. You're still too soft!" He opened his palm too close to Gohan's face and fired a Ki Blast at Gohan.

Gohan knocked away from Piccolo, and fell down the cliff. However, he managed to hang his hand on the cliff. Then Piccolo crushed Gohan's hand with his foot. "Help me!" begged Gohan.

Piccolo smirked at him. He continued to crush Gohan's hand with his foot and caused him to fall down the ground. Gohan managed to hang his hand on the branch, however unforunately, the branch fall apart. Gohan fell down the ground.

Piccolo looked down on Gohan, and yelled, "Come back up here on your own!" He watched Gohan panting and panting, then he walked away from him, and folded his arms while sitting there.

Gohan scaled up the cliff quickly, but he failed and fell down the ground again. He cried on the ground, but he got up and tried to get over the crying. He looked up, and chanted, "'Squirrel!' 'Watermelon!' 'Seal gull!' 'Killfish!' 'Monster!' 'Cow!' 'White shark!' 'Quince!' 'Apple!' 'Gorilla!' 'Lion!'"

_'You say the next one!' _thought Piccolo.

* * *

(Kami's Lookout)

Kami, Mr. Popo and Chaozu watched Sasuke, Sakura, Tenshinha, Yamchua, Kuririn, and Yajirobe focused on training themselves. "Both Ten-san and Yamchua-san have gotten even better!" said Chaozu. Kami nodded in agreement.

Tenshinha and Yamchua clashed their energy beam and struggled beam trying to overcome each other. When the struggled beam exploded, Yamchua and Tenshinha went in lock-up mode.

Sasuke had to spar with Sakura to improve themselves so they could get better of themselves against the Saiyan when they get to Earth.

Kuririn tried to attack Yajirobe, but the fatso swordsman dodged Kuririn while eating the corn. "Yajirobe! Take this seriously!" He was frustated so he went to Yajirboe. But Yajirobe went under Kuririn's leg, and tripped Kuririn, then he bited Kuririn's butt. "Eeyow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow!"

* * *

(Back with Goku and Naruto)

Goku and Naruto continued to chase Gregory around the planet several times. But when Kaio cried, "T- Time out!"

Gregory stopped running and shocked, "K- Kaio-sama?"

"It's time for supper!" said Kaio.

Goku and Naruto cheered, "Yahoo!"

"You're really something!" shocked Gregory.

* * *

(Later)

Bubbles and Gregory was in shocked because Goku piled up like 50 bowls of meals, while Naruto piled up like 20 bowls of ramen. Kaio watered the plant and looked over his shoulder at Goku and Naruto, and smiled, "Goku, Naruto, how are you guys coming along?"

"Whew!" said Goku while chewing the rice, "He's so fast! I've never seen anyone like this dude before!"

"'T- this dude'?" said Gregory unsastified.

Naruto swallowed the ramen, and nodded, "Yeah! I agreed with him! I've never seen anyone other than my Dad is faster before!"

Minato patted on Naruto's back, and smiled, "Don't worry! You might be able to surpass me, when you're fast enough someday! You might be faster than speed of light someday!"

Kaio chuckled, "You guys may have conquered the gravity on this planet, but now the problem is your speed," as he went past Goku and Naruto to water other plant. "The Saiyans that you guys have to fight are unbelievably strong."

Goku slammed his hands on the table, and got up. "Kaio-sama! Do you know about the Saiyans!?"

"Yeah, what do you know about the Saiyans?" asked Naruto.

Gregory stood up, and scowled, "L- listen, you! Kaio-sama stands at the head of all the gods throughout the universe-"

Kaio looked at Gregory and chuckled, "Gregory, it's all right," then he looked at Goku, "Son Goku, as I recall, you said something about yourself being a Saiyan too, right?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah," then he went back to the chair and sighed, "But I don't know anything about Saiyans. Apparently, I came to Earth when I was a baby."

Kaio smiled, "So that's how it is, huh? In that case, let me tell you about the history of the Saiyans."

"Really?" excited Goku. Once Kaio nodded, Goku gave Kaio a chair so Kaio can sit and explain the entire story.

"Oh, my, thank you," apperciated Kaio, as he sat on the chair. "I'll just plop down here..." He explained once Goku sat down on the chair. "Once upon a time... There were two races of people who lived on a world named Planet Vegeta. The Saiyans, who are your forebears, and the Tsufruians."

"Saiyans and Tsufruians?" asked Naruto.

Kaio nodded, "Planet Vegeta, like my own planet here, had an extremely strong gravity. As a result, the Tsufruians, who controlled the larger half of Planet Vegeta, were a race whose bodies were only about half the size of the Saiyans. However, they had a remarkable comparatively advanced level of civilization. On the other hand, the Saiyans were a race that was very few in numbers, but their bodies were bigger, not to mention stronger, and they were an aggressive, primitive race.

"The tails the Saiyans had were their greatest distinguishing characteristic. They were all warrior-like people, as it were. At one point, these warriors bared their fangs, and started to overrun the Tsufruians. The Tsufruians greeted them with advance weaponry of their own making. The Saiyans, who should have been utterly outnumbered, were incredibly strong, and gradually, they brought the Tsufruians under their control. The decisive factor was the full moon, which only appeared on Planet Vegeta once every eight years.

"That's because when Saiyans see the full moon, they transform into monsters. For the Tsufruians, this was their greatest threat, and they suffered the most damage this way. And so, little by little, as the Tsufruian civilization pulled back, the Saiyans quickly increased their numbers. In time, they completely took over Planet Vegeta. Then, the Saiyans took off into space, seeking to fight even more. However, since the Tsufruians had been exterminated, further development of their civilization was slow to occur. They realized that even though they wanted to fight, they could not go out any farther into space. So the Saiyans joined forces with rich, advanced alien civilizations, and in exchange for furnishing planets to these aliens for use in developing vacation estates, they were able to obtain technology and money.

"For the battle-hungry Saiyans, this was killing two brids with one stone. The Saiyans' activities escalated swiftly, and they even started sending babies to many other worlds, as was your case. They had come up with long-term plans, whereby once the baby grew up, it would exterminate the planet's population."

"That's awfully overbearing!" shocked Goku.

"In other words, Saiyans are awful!"

"But Planet Vegeta had its own Kami." Kaio continued, "He could not bear the Saiyans' evil deeds, and using his own powers, he pulled close some giant meteors, which then collided with Planet Vegeta, causing it to explode. Including yourself, there were only four Saiyans that survived."

Goku created an imagine of himself being in group together with another three Saiyans, and shook his head, "No! I ain't the same as those guys!"

"Yes, well..." sighed Kaio, "One has died, and the other two mightiest, most wicked Saiyans now heading to Earth are the only survivors."

"Wait a second. Did you say that the meteor collided with Planet Vegeta, causing it to explode?" asked Goku. Kaio nodded. "Even Kaio-sama was allowed to lie!?" asked Goku.

"What!?" puzzled Kaio.

"Goku-sensei? What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Dad told me something about Planet Vegeta, too. Dad told me that someone, I forget his name, destroyed Planet Vegeta twenty years ago," replied Goku. He stood up and gritted his teeth in anger. "I'm going to protect the earth!" Then he looked at the grasshooper. "Gregory! We've got training! Help me out, please!"

Gregory smiled, "My, my, these are the first respectful words I've heard out of you." Kaio, Minato, Kushina, and Naruto smiled as well.

"All right, I'll get you this time!" declared Goku.

Gregory chuckled, "We'll see about that."

Goku finished the bowl of rice, and looked at Naruto. "Let's go, Naruto!"

Naruto nodded, "Right!"

* * *

(Kami's Lookout)

Kami looked at the group, and smiled, "You have all far surpassed me. There is no longer anything that either I or Mister Popo can teach you. From now until the time of battles arrives, you should go down to the surface and polish your techniques. I leave the future to you."

The group were smiled, including Sasuke. Sasuke hadn't been smile for a long time. Everyone nodded, "Right!"

"So, can I take off this heavy shirt, now?" asked Yajirobe.

"Do as you wish," said Kami.

Yamchua looked at Tenshinha and smiled, "Guys, let's go down to the surface and get to work!"

Kuririn looked at Tenshinha, and smiled, "We should still be able to power ourselves up, after all."

"Everyone, get better!" cheered Chaozu.

"Yeah!" agreed Sakura.

Tenshinha smirked while got in thought, _'Goku, I can't wait to see you again!' _

_'Naruto, when you come back, I will show you that I'm no longer coward!' _thought Sasuke.

(Kaio's Planet)

When Goku learned of the evil heritage of the Saiyans, he flew off in a burst of light towards Gregory, focused only on hammering him together with Naruto. Two weeks later, Goku succeeded, but Naruto didn't.

It took Naruto for another one week to whack Gregory, at last. Naruto went to dance with Kaio and got in excited.

Kaio got all fired up, and excited while got in thought, _'There are still 111 days remaining. They just might be able to master it! The Kaio-ken technique! Kaio-ken, the technique that I could picture in my dreams, but was ultimately unable to perform myself... As well as that finishing move...'_

Goku walked to Kaio, and smiled, "Naruto got him! Kaio-sama, like your promied-"

Kaio startled Goku, and Naruto, and excited, "I know you're ready for this, but my training is harder than you can imagine! Can you handle it!?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I will give it a shot!"

Goku smiled and nodded, "Mm-hmm, I'll give it a try!"

Kaio widened his arms, and said, "You will be striving to be the best in the universe, the greatest in all the world, both physically and mentally. Got that!?"

"I understand!" said Naruto.

"I got it!" said Goku.

"All right, before we start... umm, care to have some tea?" asked Kaio as he walked away from them.

Goku and Naruto fell on the ground while stick their feet up.

* * *

(110 days later- Kaio's planet)

Goku and Naruto stood in front of Kaio along with Minato and Kushina, and stared at Kaio. "This will be the last day of your training," said Kaio. "Your joke studies might have been a little lacking, but I think I've taught you the gist of it. Let's review everything up to now. Try it all out. You're first, Goku. " Goku and Naruto nodded. He looked at the monkey and smiled, "First up, Bubbles..."

The monkey walked next to Goku. Goku stared at Bubbles and smiled. "Good luck, Goku-sensei!" cheered Naruto.

Kaio put the clock in his hand, and said, "Ready! Start!" In blink of an eyes, Goku caught Bubbles once the monkey ran away. Kaio shocked, "0.8 seconds! That's a new record!" Then he looked at Naruto, "Naruto, you're next."

Bubbles walked toward Naruto and stood next to him. Goku stared at Naruto, and smiled, "Let's see how fast you're!"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah..."

"Okay... Ready! Start!" Once again, in blink of an eyes, Naruto caught Bubbles right away when the monkey ran away. "1.0 seconds! That's two seconds ahead of Goku! That's a new record, too!" shocked Kaio. "Next up, Goku, Gregory..."

"Right!" said Gregory.

Bubbles gave the sledgehammer to Goku. "Ready! Start!" said Kaio.

Suddenly, the blue sphere around Gregory, and flew toward Goku faster, "Here I go!" cried Gregory. Once Gregory approached Goku closer, and Goku vanished, then reappeared behind Gregory. He looked around him, and confused, "Huh?" Suddenly, Goku whacked upon Gregory's head lightly.

"1.2 seconds!" shocked Kaio. "Okay, Naruto, you're next."

"I'm ready!" said Naruto.

"Okay... Ready! Start!" said Kaio.

Once again, the blue sphere around Gregory, and flew toward Naruto faster. Naruto did the same just like Goku did once Gregory went to Naruto closer. He vanished and reappeared behind Gregory, then whacked upon Gregory's head lightly. Kaio shocked, "1.3 seconds!"

Goku smiled, "Okay, what's next?"

Kaio smiled, "All right! Last up, the Genki Dama check."

Goku grinned, "I've been waiting for this!"

Naruto looked at Goku, and smiled, "Good luck. I wish I could do that, but somehow, I couldn't seem to be able to master Genki Dama."

Goku nodded, "Yeah." Suddenly, he gathered small amount of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects to conduct that energy. He finally put his hands up. He put his hands down, and the sparkled flowed onto him. He looked at his right hand, and then raised his fist and clenched its fist. "All right, ready, Kaio-sama!"

Kaio nodded, "Okay then, here goes!" He raised his hand and leviated the giant brick above Kaio. "Try locking onto this giant brick at super-speed." Goku nodded. Kaio threw the brick past Goku, then went around the planet. "Okay! Super-speed!" Suddenly, the brick went even faster past Goku.

Once Goku saw the brick approaching him, he threw Genki Dama at the brick, and causing it to explode which caused the wind over them. Goku looked at Kaio and smiled.

"Incredible! It's unbelieveable!" shocked Minato.

"He destroyed the brick with no effort at all!" shocked Kushina.

"Awesome! What an awesome power!" awed in shocked Naruto.

Kaio shocked, "No trouble at all!" He smiled at Goku, "Nicely done, Son Goku. I honestly didn't think you'd be able to handle the Genki Dama as well as this. Not even Naruto be able to handle it!"

Goku felt so proud of himself, and smiled, "I really worked hard at it!"

Kaio nodded, "I know it's tedious hearing this so many times, but the Genki Dama is a technique that takes all of the Genki energy from grass and trees, from people and animals, and even things and the atmosphere, and allocates a little bit from each of their energies, concentrates it, and shoots it.

"Even a Genki Dama from a planet as small as this had that kind of destructive force. The earth, where you'll be fighting, is so much larger than this planet, it doesn't even compare. You can also harness the support of the sun's enormous energy. It will be a Genki Dama of incredible power. If you slip up, it wouldn't be too hard to destroy the very planet you're trying to protect. If you can help it, don't use it at all, although I will permit you to use it one time, if there's nothing else you can do. Got it?"

Goku nodded, "Got it! I'm sure I can manage using just the Kaio-ken technique!"

Naruto nodded, "Me, too! I can manage using the Kaio-ken technique too!"

Kaio smiled, "That's it! The day of battle is nearly at hand. The Saiyans and Orochimaru will land on Earth tomorrow." Goku and Naruto nodded. Kaio yelled, "Oh, hell!"

"W- what!? What's wrong!?" asked Goku.

"What's going on!?" asked Naruto.

"Well, it's just that- I didn't figure the time it would take for you to go down the Serpentine Road again into my calculations."

"K- Kaio-sama, you mean you can't send me whooshing back to the Lower Realm!?" asked Goku.

Kaio shook her head, "No..."

"W- We have to travel back down that road again!? It took me all of half a year just to come here!"

Naruto looked at Minato, and cried, "Minato! Bring us back to Check-In Station, please!"

"It's no use! I accidently brought Hiraishin no Jutsu here from Check-In Station because I thought you were gonna dead for sure!" said Minato.

"What!? Are you kidding me!? Do you know how it took me all of three month just to come here!?" panicked Naruto.

"Well, as you are now, you can get there in two days," said Kaio. "I'll tell Earth's Kami to come and pick you guys up."

"That will still be a day too late!" shocked Goku. "Everyone will be killed!"

"What are we gonna do!? I can't afford to let everyone killed!" said Naruto.

"Stop your griping! Even I make mistakes sometimes!" scowled Kaio. "Now, hurry and tell your friends on Earth to use those Dragonball things to have you guys back to life!"

Goku looked around him and asked, "Tell them!?"

"But how!?" asked Naruto.

Kaio turned his back on Goku, and yelled, "Goku! Put one of your hands on my back, and speak to them inside your mind. That will get through to them."

"R- really?" asked both Goku and Naruto.

Goku walked toward Kaio and placed his hand on Kaio's back. "Like this?"

"Hurry and tell them!" demanded Kaio.

_"O- Old Timer! It's Goku! Can you hear me? Hey, Old Timer!" _contacted Goku telepathically.

At the Kame House, Roshi was inside the bathroom and read the porn magnize. He chuckled and thought, _'Nice! What a hot gal!' _Suddenly, he heard the voice inside his head. He looked around him and shocked, "G- Goku!? Goku, is that you!? W- where are you!? Where are you!?"

Goku was so happy and smiled, _"He heard me! Old Timer, I'm still in the Next World. I'm talking to you with my minds from here."_

"The Next World?" asked Roshi.

_"Have you gotten all the Dragonballs together?" _asked Goku.

"Y- yeah. We've had them together for a while now, just to save Naruto and you. We all searched for them like mad."

_"Thanks! So, I hate to ask, but could you summon Shen Long, and get us brought back to life? The Saiyans are going to be on Earth tomorrow!"_

"W- what!?" shocked Roshi. "T- tomorrow, already? That's a whole month sooner than we thought."

_"Hurry, Old Timer. We're going to be a little late, but I promise you, we'll manage something!"_

Kaio groaned, "Hey, Goku! Um, you're hurting me..." He was on the ground because Goku pushed him too hard on the ground.

Goku rubbed his head sheepishly, and chuckled, "I'm sorry!"

Roshi nodded, "A- all right, you got it! By the way, Goku, how did it go? I heard Naruto and you were training there in the Next World. How did that turn out?"

Goku nodded, _"Fantastic!" _

"That's a relief to hear."

Suddenly, Roshi opened the door and cried, "Hey! Get the Dragonballs ready, now!" while his pants was down the legs and the porn maganize was on the floor which got Bulma attention.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"That was amazing, Kaio-sama!" smiled Naruto.

Goku nodded, "Yeah! It was amazing! I got right through to him!"

Kaio chuckled, "Well, sure you did."

"I can finally come back to life," excited Goku.

"And I can finally see Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Naruto.

Kaio smiled, "All right, Now, while you're waiting to be brought back to life, let me do something about those heavy, tattered clothes of yours."

Goku smiled, "Really?"

Kaio's antenna pointed at Goku, and suddenly, Goku's clothes went back to normal. Goku cheered, "Awesome! They've gotten lighter!"

Kaio smiled, "They're not just lighter; they're made from a wonderfully hard-wearing fabric. It will even deflect your more minor attacks."

"Thank you, Kaio-sama!" said Goku, then he looked at his clothes, and pointed at his symbol and looked at Kaio again. "Terrific! The "turtle" mark is still in its place! I was worried that my clothes would look ugly, like yours, Kaio-sama!"

Kaio felt offended and sighed, "Well, excuse me."

"Awesome! Can you made my clothes like Goku-sensei's?" asked Naruto.

Kaio pointed his antenna at Naruto, and suddenly, Naruto's tattered orange jumpsuit changed to clean orange Gi and blue undershirt similar to Goku's. "Awesome! Now I can't wait to get back to life!"

Goku nodded, "I hope they bring me back to life soon!" then he turned his back on Kaio.

Kaio smiled, "The mark on your back is the most stylish point on the outfit, right?"

Goku glanced over shoulder, and smiled, "Yeah!"

Minato walked along with Kushina, and smiled at Naruto. "Before you leave, I want to tell you something. You learned various of Rasengan, right?" Naruto nodded. "Goku taught you how to perform Kamehameha Wave right?" Naruto nodded again. "Okay, if you combine your Rasengan with Kamehameha, you might be able to win this way! Also, one of Rasengan you musn't use it often. You may use only Rasenshuriken once if you're in great danger or others. However, if you use Rasenshuriken often, you will never be able to use your arms again."

Naruto nodded, "Right!"

Kushina hugged and streaming down from her tears, "I will miss you. It's been long since we first met." She looked in Naruto's eyes and smiled. "Remember that the Kyubi will be reassembled not for another year. When he reassembled, please seal and draw him back into you again. Okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I will!"

* * *

(Wasteland)

Piccolo fired a Ki blast from two of his hands at Gohan every time he dodged Piccolo's blast. "What's wrong with you!?" scowled Piccolo. "You can't defeat your enemy by just dodging him!" He continued to fire a Ki blast at Gohan.

Gohan dodged and ran away from Piccolo's Ki blast, then suddenly, he went straight at Piccolo as he dodged every single of his blast. Then he jumped and went at Piccolo, but as soon as he closed onto him.

Piccolo fired Eye Laser and electified Gohan. Gohan fell down the ground, and didn't get up. He shocked, _'Oh, no! I must have inadvertently hit him a little too hard.'_ But he was relieved with a sigh that Gohan still alive and got up.

"That's not fair. You said you wouldn't use your eyes," whined Gohan.

"Don't be presumptuous! You think that sort of promise is valid when you're fighting!?" scowled Piccolo.

Gohan frowned, "But Piccolo-san, you're not the enemy."

At the Kame House, Master Roshi, Bulma, Oolong, and the flying cat named Puar released the dragon, the sky suddenly became dark.

Piccolo and Gohan gazed up at the sudden darkness sky. Gohan shocked, "It's the middle of the day, yet suddenly it's gotten dark!"

Piccolo growled while in thought, _'Son Goku and Uzumaki Naruto are about to come back to life, huh?'_ Then he shocked in thought, _'Which would mean that the Saiyans are coming sooner than we expected!' _

Bacl to Kame House, Oolong wondered out loud if they can't wish the Saiyans to defeat. Shen Long answered that he would be unable to fulfill such a wish, since the Saiyan's power was greater than that of Kami, his creator. So instead, they wished Goku and Naruto back to life.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Suddenly, the halo above Goku and Naruto's head disappeared. Goku and Naruto looked up above his head. "All right!" said Kaio. "The ring over your head has vanished! You're alive again!"

Goku cheered, "They did it!"

"Looks like we are brought back to life!" said Naruto.

"Move quickly!" demanded Kaio.

Goku and Naruto nodded, "Right!"

"Remember, your foes are villains who are more powerful than you can imagine," said Kaio. "They won't allow you to be careless for even an instant."

Gregory smiled, "You can't go thinking you can always be brought back to life again!"

Goku smiled, "That's okay. You can only be brought back to life with the Dragonballs once. I'm going to go at them as hard as I can! Watch me!"

Naruto grinned and nodded, "Yeah! Me, too! I'm going to beat them up so bad!"

Goku turned his body while looked over his shoulder at Kaio and gave him thumb up. "Thanks for everything, Kaio-sama! If I die, I'll come see you again." Then he looked at the monkey, "Bubbles! Gregory!"

"Take care!" said Gregory goodbye.

Naruto looked at Minato and Kushina and smiled, "Dad! Mom! I will miss you! I love you!"

Minato nodded, "I love you, too! I miss you, too. Take care!"

Kushina began to cry and sniffed, "I love you, too! I will miss you, too! Please don't die again!"

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Maybe..."

Goku looked at Naruto, and smiled, "Let's go!"

Naruto and Goku ran as they farewell to them. While Kaio and others watched them leaving, but suddenly, Naruto and Goku came back and ran past Kaio then jumped toward Serpentine Road.

Goku and Naruto yelled, "Bye!"

Once Goku and Naruto landed on the Serpentine Road, they ran on way to Check-In Station.

Kaio shocked, 'That guys must have bottomless strength! And yet, Goku's heart is clearer than crystal. To think that there's a guy like that in the lower realm..."

Minato chuckled, "They have become even stronger than you, haven't they, Kaio-sama?"

Kaio chuckled, "Still, their sense of humor were lacking somewhat. Next time they come here, I'll train them more on that."

* * *

(Serpentine Road)

Goku and Naruto ran faster than before. They hopped on the road with all of their excitment leaked out. "Whoo! Naruto, can you believe it!? My body feels as light as downy fluffy! So light!" said Goku.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! Not to mention we ran faster right now!" Then they hopped over to the Serpentine Road.

Goku widened his eyes, and said, "That's right! This ain't any time to be impressed! We've got to hurry!"

Naruto nodded, "Right!"

Suddenly, Goku and Naruto flew through the road even faster than before.

* * *

**A/N: Whew! That's sooo long chapter! Indeed, this is one of long chapter in the Team Z! All those were all about training! Now! Next chapter is going to be Saiyan's Battle begins, including Orochimaru! **

**Yes, I can't wait! I guess from the beginning of the battle to end of the battle probably take the battle to finish in about between 5-7 chapters, or even earlier. :) Anyways, see you next chapter! :D**


	11. The Battle of Saiyans Began!

**A/N: Hello, here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy the chapter! Before you start to read the chapters, I must said the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z, nor Naruto! Dang! Too late! They already granted their wish by bringing Goku and Naruto back to life! Damn you, Muten Roshi!**

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Battle of Saiyans Began**

* * *

(Next Day- 11:43 am- Metro East)

The civilian casually passed between each other and strolled straight in the city. The little girl held her dad's hand, and looked up at him. "Papa, I'm hungry."

Her dad looked at his digital clock and it said '11:43' and sighed, "Is it that late already?"

Suddenly, the little girl and his dad looked up. Three spacepod went crashed through the tall building, and straight at the street. The moment three spacepod crashed the street, the truck fell over, and one of tall building's window went shattered. The people flee in fear away from the building falling.

The civlians talked about the event how three spacepod crashed into the city, Metro East. They stared at them until all of spacepod doors opened. Vegeta was the first one to step out of the round capsule. Other was Orochimaru who got out of the round capsule with the snake icon drawn on it. Next, finally Nappa got out of his own space pod. The civilans had reaction to them such as, "It's person!" "There's a person coming out of it!" "W- what the-?"

Vegeta and Nappa were not pleased with the Earthling still alive. Rest of Z fighters, or preferred Team Z, sensed Vegeta, Nappa, and Orochimaru such as Piccolo, Gohan, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Yamchua, Kuririn, Yajirobe, Sasuke, and Sakura.

Vegeta, Nappa, and Orochimaru leviated then landed on the street and staring at the earthlings. They smirked and stared at the eartlings around them.

"W- what do those guys want!?" one of earthlings wondered.

"Who are they?" asked the other earthling.

Vegeta stared at them, and chuckled, "'Earth,' they called it, right? Not a bad planet, is it?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Although this planet resembled from where I'm from."

Nappa folded his arms and stared at the Earthlings. "Shall we say hello to those annoying, peeping little chicks?" asked Nappa.

Vegeta chuckled, "Not too hard, now."

Once Nappa pointed his index and middle finger up...

**BOOM!**

* * *

(With Tenshinhan and Chaozu- somewhere)

Tenshinhan and Chaozu could see the explode very far, far, far away from them, even the strong wind went over them. Tenshinhan had to guard his eyes so the dust won't hurt his eyes. "What was that!?" shocked Tenshinhan. "W- what the hell did they do!?"

* * *

(With Yamchua- Somewhere at the pounds)

Yamchua could see the exploded somewhere far from him, even the strong went over him as well. "W- what the-?" shocked Yamchua while blocking his eyes from the dust.

* * *

(With Kuririn- Somewhere at the Wasteland)

Kuririn grabbed the huge boulder so he could prevent the strong wind to knock him away. "I- it's unheard- of!"

* * *

(With Sasuke and Sakura- somewhere at the forests)

Sasuke had to block his eyes so the explode won't blind him. "W- what the-!? What's the hell going on!?" shocked Sasuke.

"T- They're finally here!" shocked Sakura. She had to hold onto the tree so she won't knocked away.

* * *

(With Vegeta, Orochimaru, and Nappa- Metro East)

Nappa had reduced the city to rubble, as well as wiping all the people around the city. The dust kicked up because of Nappa's **Volcano Explosion**'s causes. Vegeta, Orochimaru, and he were leviating so they won't get caught in the explosion. He laughed, "Perhaps that greeting was a bit too polite."

Vegeta folded his arms and sighed, "Leave it at that, Nappa. If we go at it too excessively, we won't be able to sell this planet for a high price."

"O- oh, yeah," chuckled Nappa. "Now that you mention it, we were going to look for those whatever-they're-called balls, which can grant us any wish, huh?"

"Dragon Balls," chuckled Orochimaru, "How about we first find the one who killed Raditz, and ask him about the Dragon Balls? Afterward, we can find Sasuke. How about it?"

Nappa stared at Orochimaru, and nodded, "Sure."

Vegeta stared at Nappa and sighed, "Now, supposing that one of those Dragon Ball things was in the area, our wish for eternal life would have been wiped out, thanks to that senseless 'greeting' of yours."

Nappa frowned, "S- sorry about that. It completely slipped my mind."

"Well, what's done is done. First thing we need to do is find the guy who has the highest battle power. He'll be the one who killed Raditz. Either him, or Kakarrot's son," said Vegeta, then he pushed the button on his scouter.

Nappa pushed the button on his scouter, and shocked, "That's strange. I'm picking up more than just one or two readings that have a battle power higher than 1000." He looked around him, and continued, "What are they doing on this planet?"

Orochimaru sighed, "Don't panic. They're still no match for us. In any case, find the one who has the highest battle power."

Vegeta nodded, "Orochimaru's right. They're still no match for us, after all. All we need is to find the one who has the highest battle power."

Nappa obeyed Vegeta's orders, and scanned through the Earth with his scouter. "I found him! There are two fairly high battle powers together."

Vegeta chuckled, "All right, Nappa, let's go have some fun."

Vegeta, Orochimaru, and Nappa flew away toward the highest battle power on this planet.

* * *

(Kame House)

Bulma, Puar, Oolong, Turtle, and Roshi watched the television news. "Currently, the cause of the large-scale earthquake is a complete mystery. All communications with Metro East, which is thought to have been the epicenter of this earthquake, have been cut off, and the safety of its residents is in doubt."

Roshi gritted his teeth, and trembled, "T- they're finally here, are they?"

Bulma put the scouter on her ear, and got up. "Let's go help them out. With this, I can tell where they are."

"I- I'm going over my dead body!" said Oolong.

"I- I'm going! I'm sure Yamucha-sama will be going, too!" said Puar.

Roshi shook his head, and sighed, "No, let's not. There's too great a difference in our levels. Even if I did go, I'd just be in the way. All we can do is pray for their victory from here."

Bulma sighed, "Y- you're probably right."

Oolong nodded, "Right! Right!"

"Yamucha-sama, don't die!" worried Puar.

"Son-kun, Naruto-kun, get here soon!" prayed Bulma. "Get here soon!"

* * *

(Other World- Serpentine Road)

Goku and Naruto hopped on the road even faster. _'Hold out until I get there, everyone!' _thought Goku.

_'Sakura-chan, Sasuke, please stay alive until I get there!' _thought Naruto.

* * *

(At the Sky- With Vegeta, Nappa, and Orochimaru)

While Vegeta, Orochimaru, and Nappa were flying through the air, Nappa chuckled, "This is great! This planet 'Earth' here has fairly little gravity, and we can move wtih no difficulty at all!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Indeed, this planet 'Earth has similar gravity to Planet Element's where I come from."

* * *

(With Yamchua)

"They're moving at incredible speed!" shocked Yamchua.

* * *

(With Kuririn)

He put his undershirt on the ground, and glanced on his side. "They're heading straight for that area where those two other large Ki are! Is that where Tenshinhan-san and them are? Or is it where Piccolo and Goku's son are?"

* * *

(With Piccolo and Gohan)

"They're coming. They intend to come here," said Piccolo.

Gohan made a serious face, and nodded, "Right."

* * *

(With Tenshinhan and Chaozu)

While Tenshinhan and Chaozu were flying on way to two large Ki, Tenshinhan glanced over his shoulder at his midget friend. "Chaozu, you stay here!"

Chaozu frowned, "No way! I'm coming, too! I trained hard, and I'm coming! Together with you, Ten-san!"

* * *

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

While Sasuke and Sakura were flying on way to two large Ki, Sakura asked, "They're heading for two large Ki! I wonder who they're heading for?"

"They must be Piccolo and Gohan!" said Sasuke.

* * *

(12:20 p.m.- With Gohan and Piccolo- At the Wasteland)

The animals and birds sensed a presence out of the ordinary, and had begun leaving the area. Piccolo took his weighted gears off, and said, "There's nothing to be afraid of. We've become so strong, it's comparable to what we were a year ago."

Gohan looked up at Piccolo, and nodded, "R- right!"

Piccolo looked around him and shocked, "Something is coming this way from that direction, too! And someone is coming from over there, as well!"

Gohan looked around him, and shocked, "W- weren't there only going to be two Saiyans?"

Piccolo saw someone jumped down the ground next to Piccolo and Gohan. "A Saiyan!?" wondered Gohan.

The bald midget gave Piccolo a half-smiled, "Hey, long time no see, Piccolo."

"Oh, it's you, huh? What business do you have here? Did you come to get in our way?" joked Piccolo.

Kuririn chuckled, "Don't talk like that. I've improved a little, myself."

"So it appears. Looks like there are some other fools who mean to come here," wondered Piccolo.

"Yeah, I'm sure everyone is coming. I guess I was just the closest one," replied Kuririn.

Suddenly, the other two had arrived next to Kuririn as well in which startled Gohan. "Oh, don't scare me like that, Sasuke, Sakura," chuckled Kuririn.

"Long time no see, Kuririn-san!" greeted Sakura.

"What're you doing here, Kuririn? Are you here to get killed, Kuririn?" joked Sasuke.

Kuririn chuckled, "Haha. Very funny. I'm here to fight the Saiyans too."

Sasuke folded his arms, and chuckled, "Brace yourself! None of you will defeat the Saiyan, because it will be me!"

Gohan blinked several time and widened his eyes at them. "I remember! You're three of the people that was at the Turtle Hermit-sama's place."

Sakura smiled, "Gohan-kun, you have grown up a bit, haven't you?"

Kuririn smiled, "Yeah, Kuririn. You've beefed up quite a bit, haven't you? You're just like Goku was, when he was a kid."

Gohan ran to Kuririn and smiled, "You're small, but strong, right? Father said that about you a lot. Father said that about you a lot." Then he looked from Sakura to Sasuke to Kuririn. "You're going to fight alongside us, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah! We're going to fight the Saiyans, too!"

Kuririn heard something what Gohan said to him. "He didn't have to include that 'small' part. That jerk- he grows a little bit taller, and thinks he's so big..." deadpanned Kuririn. He whispered, "Still, it must have been rough, having Piccolo train you like this, right?"

Gohan nodded and smiled, "Mm-hmm. But Piccolo-san is a much better person than I thought."

Piccolo chuckled, "Enough chit-chat! They're here!"

Gohan, Kuririn, Sasuke, and Sakura looked up and shocked to see three persons hovered above them.

Nappa chuckled, "There they are, there they are! There's three more of them now, making five tough guys."

Vegeta chuckled, "It appears that they know all about us."

Orochimaru saw Sasuke who looked up at them. He was getting excited and laughed, "Perfect time! We don't have to waste our time to search for Sasuke! He's here after all!"

Kuririn shocked, "T- those are the Saiyans, huh? Indeed, I can sense an incredible Ki from them. And were there supposed to be only two Saiyans? D- danger truly is closing in on us!" while Sakura and Gohan were in trembled.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and stared at Orochimaru. _'Why do I have a feeling that I've met him somewhere before?' _thought Sasuke.

Vegeta, Orochimaru, and Nappa leisurely descended and landed on the ground. Vegeta folded his arms, and chuckled, "It looks as though you've been waiting anxiously for us."

"You've got that right," said Piccolo. "Just for the record, let me ask you, what the hell have you come here for?"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes, and thought, _'That voice...'_ then he smirked, "So, you're the one who defeated Raditz, right?"

"Voice?" confused Piccolo.

Vegeta chuckled, "Didn't Raditz tell you?" Then he tapped his finger on his scouter. "This acts as a communicator, too."

Nappa recognized Piccolo right away, and he looked at Vegeta. "He's a Namekian!" he said.

"So it would seem. I guess It's not that surprising that Raditz was done in," chuckled Vegeta.

Piccolo shocked, "Namekian?"

Kuririn looked up at Piccolo, and shocked, "Piccolo! Y- you're an alien, too? That would explain..."

"I- is that right, Piccolo-san?" asked Gohan.

Sakura looked up at Piccolo, and shocked, "Really!?"

Vegeta chuckled, "I get it. In addition to having an unusually high battle power, I've heard that Namekians have certain remarkable abilities."

_'I'm a Namekian?' _Piccolo thought in shocked.

Vegeta pointed at Piccolo and chuckled, "I've also heard that there are some of them that can perform magician-like feats. You must be the one who created these Dragon Ball things."

"Y- you even know about the Dragon Balls!?" shocked Kuririn.

Nappa chuckled, "The Dragon Balls are our first objective. Hand them over to us without making any trouble. Even if you are Namekian, by yourself, you're no more than a housefly to us."

Piccolo chuckled, "Thanks. Because of you, I'm more-or-less starting to understand my heritage. But, unfortunately for you, I'm not the one who created the Dragon Balls. I'm the kind that specializes in fighting, you see," as he went into his battle stance. "Come try me, and we'll see whether or not I'm a housefly!"

Suddenly, Piccolo, and others, as well as Vegeta, and others noticed the news' helicopter approached above them. Unfortunately for them, Nappa suddenly threw the Ki blast at one of helicopter, and shouted, "Pipe down!" and destroyed the helicopter which shocked Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura. The helicopter left the battlefield in fear. Kuririn, Gohan, Sasuke, and Sakura suddenly switched into their battle stance.

"It looks like you don't have any intention of telling us about the Dragon Balls," Nappa chuckled, "Fine with me. You'll talk, even if I have to force it out of you!" Then he pushed the button on his scouter, and scanned on Gohan. "981..." then he looked at Piccolo, "1220..." then he looked at Kuririn, "1083..." then he looked at Sakura, "1040..." and finally, he looked at Sasuke, "1200... Miserable fools! You plan on facing us with that kind of battle power?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Nappa, take off your Scouter."

Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, _'That voice...! What's Orochimaru doing here?"_

Sakura was in shocked as well, _'W- Why is he with the Saiyan?'_

Nappa stared at Orochimaru and confused, "What?"

Vegeta took his scouter off, and glanced at Nappa. "He's right, Nappa. These guys can alter their battle powers in response to the battle." Then he dropped the scouter, and chuckled, "We can't rely on these values anymore."

Nappa took his scouter off, and chuckled, "Now that you mention it, that's right. That idiotic wimp Raditz got done in because he got overconfident in his Scouter's figures, after all." and he dropped the Scouter.

"'T- that wimp Raditz'?" confused Piccolo.

Kuririn looked up at Piccolo, and replied, "R- Raditz was that Saiyan that you and Goku barely managed to defeat together, right?" Then he glanced at Vegeta, and others, and chuckled, "Wimp, huh?"

"I know- what do you say we have ourselves a look at what they are capable of?" asked Vegeta. Then he looked at Nappa, "Hey, Nappa, there are still eight Saibaimen left, right? Bring them out."

Nappa chuckled, "Vegeta, you sure do like having a good time, huh?"

Sasuke puzzled, "S- Saibaiman?"

Sakura confused, "W- what's that?"

Nappa took the capsule, and looked at it. "Eight of them, all right," said Nappa.

Vegeta looked at Piccolo and others, and smirked, "Once you see the Saibaimen, I imagine you'll want to tell us about the Dragon Balls."

Nappa made eight hole on the soiled ground, "This soil will grow some fine Saibaimen," then he put the eight beans inside the hole, and planted the green beans inside the soil.

"W- what is that?" wondered Kuririn.

"W- What're they doing by planting them?" wondered Sakura.

Nappa threw the capsule out, and chuckled, "All right!"

Suddenly, small eight green alien humanoid came out of the holes which shocked Piccolo and others.

"Eek! Those guys creep me out!" said Sakura.

Kuririn slowly nodded, and chuckled nervously, "I- I agreed with you, Sakura-san! Those guys are creepy!" while Saibaimen laughed upon their reaction.

Suddenly, Saibaimen arranged around Piccolo and others, and went to destroy every big rocks.

"T- these guys are pretty good!" shocked Kuririn.

"E- even they are that small, yet they managed to destroy the rocks!" shocked Sasuke.

"So it would appear," said Piccolo.

Vegeta looked at the small green aliens, and ordered, "Those five are your targets. Do them some harm, Saibaimen."

Kuririn noticed that Gohan was anxious. "Gohan! Don't take your eyes off of theirs!" demanded Kuririn.

Sakura nodded, "I agreed. They might kill you in blink of an eyes if you took your eyes off of them! Be careful, Gohan-kun!"

Gohan nodded, "R- right!"

Piccolo sighed, "There's nothing to be afraid of."

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Suddenly, The Saibaimen charged at them, and vanished along with them except Gohan. The young half-Saiyan was so lost and he looked around them.

First, Piccolo elbow smashed on one of Saibaiman, but it blocked his attack, then attempted to punch onto Picoclo's face, but he blocked one of its strike. Kuririn tested his strength against one of other Saibaiman in lock mode. Sasuke threw a punch at Saibaiman, but it blocked his punch with his arms. The Saibaiman kicked Sasuke on the ribs, but the young avenger blocked it with his arms. Sakura went behind Saibaiman, and attempted to uppercut punched onto the back of Saibaiman, but it disappeared and get behind Sakura. It tried to do the same like Sakura did, but once again Sakura did the same thing.

Gohan was in shocked that he couldn't see what they did. They continued to move at tremendous higher speed from place to place. Each Z fighter except Sakura faced two Saibaimen. Kuririn was with two Saibaimen; Piccolo was with other two Saibaimen, Sasuke was with them, but Sakura was with only one Saibaiman. Someone was missing.

Suddenly, one of Saibaiman appeared behind Gohan, and laughed at Gohan. He was so anxious and gradually turned his head to look behind him. The Saibaiman caught Gohan off guards, and knocked him away.

Piccolo had to stop Gohan from knocking away, and looked at him. "Gohan, don't lose your nerve!" demanded Piccolo.

Gohan nodded, "R- right!"

Piccolo put him down on his feet. Then Gohan got in his battle stance as Saibaiman chuckled at them.

Kuririn smirked, "This time, shall we take the fight to them?"

"Yeah, they're not that bad at all!" chuckled Sasuke.

Suddenly the voice cried, "Kuririn! Sasuke! Sakura!" Kuririn, Sasuke, Sakura, Piccolo, Vegeta, Nappa, Orochimaru, and Saibiamen looked up and it was Tenshinan and Chaozu who descended to the ground.

"Tenshinhan-san! Chaozu-san!" smiled Sakura happily.

Kuririn smiled happily, "Tenshinhan!" Then he looked at the white-paled midget, "Chaozu, you're here, too?" Chaozu replied with nodded.

Tenshinhan looked at Vegeta, Nappa, Orochimaru, and Saibiamen. "Weren't there only supposed to be two Saiyans?" asked Tenshinhan.

Sasuke chuckled, "Well, a lot has happened. It looks like there are more of them."

Tenshinhan sighed, "However many there are, it's all the same." Then he looked behind Piccolo, and asked, "Is that him? Goku's son?"

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah. He appears to have been trained quite a bit by Piccolo."

Tenshinhan nodded, "He's got a fine look to him."

"What shrimps..." chuckled Nappa. "Saibaimen, make them all suffer!"

Before Saibaimen could make a move, the other voice cried, "Just a minute!"

Suddenly, Yamchua appeared next to Gohan. He looked at Saibaimen, and smiled, "Kuririn, sorry I'm late."

Kuririn and Sakura smiled, "Yamucha-san!"

"I guess we're all here, except for Goku and whoever Naruto guy is," said Yamchua.

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah!"

Orochimaru counted them. "1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8, huh?"

"Interesting. The exact number of Saibaimen that we have here," said Vegeta.

Nappa looked at Vegeta and Orochimaru, and chuckled, "Yes, it is."

"How about you all take turns fighting each one of our soldiers?" offered Vegeta. "It will be a game."

"A game!? Ridiculous!" growled Piccolo. "Stop beating around the bush and let's settle this right here and now!"

"Besides, we don't have time to play around!" barked Sasuke.

Kuririn waved Piccolo and Sasuke off. "Now, now, where's the harm? It works out better for our side to do it this way. Goku and Naruto hasn't arrived yet, after all."

Sakura nodded, "Agreed. We need to buy some time until they arrived."

Tenshinhan walked forward and smiled, "Very well. I'll lead off. Now, come and get it!" as he clashed his fists each other.

Nappa chuckled, "He's going to be bowled over once he realizes how strong the Saibaimen are!"

"So, which one of you is going to face me?" asked Tenshinhan.

Vegeta looked at Saibaiman that was next to him. "You go first. Hammer him with all you've got. Understood?" ordered Vegeta. Saibaiman only replied with his head nod. Then Saibaiman took a step forward.

"T- Ten-san, good luck!" encouraged Chaozu.

Suddenly, the other news' helicopters approached above them again. "We're going to start reporting from above the scene..." said the reporter next to camerman inside one of helicopters.

When the cameraman spotted Vegeta, Nappa, and Orochimaru. "Whoa! Those are the Saiyans!"

"The Saiyans!" said the reporter.

Nappa looked at the helicopters and chuckled, "Noisy mosquitoes!" He pointed at one of helicopter with his index and middle finger, then released the blast toward the helicopter and caused the helicopter to explode which shocked Piccolo and others. Other helicopter survived and retreated.

"Okay, Saibaiman! Don't hold back! Crush him!" demanded Nappa. Saibaiman looked over his shoulder at Nappa and nodded.

* * *

(Kame House)

Bulma, and others watched Yajirobe on the television. "Muten Roshi-sama, are you sure that Goku and Naruto have been returned to life?" asked the voice.

Bulma, and others looked behind them, and it was Gyumao's voice who stood next to Chichi behind the front door, "Gyumao!" shocked Roshi. He took a step forward, and sighed, "They should be heading to where Sasuke, Sakura and the others are, right now."

"W- well then... " disappointed Gyumao.

Chichi asked, "W- where is my Gohan?" She noticed that everyone frowned. She approached Roshi, shook Roshi's body, and asked anxiously, "Muten Roshi-sama, where is my Gohan?"

"He's still with Piccolo and the others," replied Roshi. Suddenly, Chichi fainted.

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saibaimen, Saiyans, and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Tenshinhan and Saibaiman stared at each other for a long time. Saibaiman was the first one to make a move. Sabiaiman charged at Tenshinhan. Suddenly, the three-eyed man created a sonic boom from his hand to knock the Saibaiman away. The Sabiaiman went to spin on and landed on the ground, then rushed back to Tenshinhan once again. Suddenly, Saibaiman splits opened his head and released acid from it at Tenshinhan. Tenshinhan jumped to dodge the acid.

The acid went on to Piccolo and others. Piccolo and others jumped to dodge the acid except for Gohan who couldn't move because he was scared. Piccolo had to grab him from the acid. They could see that the acid melted the path of the ground.

"I- incredible!" shocked Gohan.

Tenshinhan landed behind Saibaman, and charged at it. Saibaman jumped trying to get away from Tenshinhan. But Tenshinhan jumped straight at Saibaman and elbow smashed onto Saibaman's chest to knock the small green alien down the ground.

"You did it!" cheered Chaozu.

Kuririn smiled, "That's Tenshinhan for you!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Saibaimen are really weakling!"

"Yeah! Pretty much! Looks like it!" agreed Sakura.

"Incredible!" shocked Gohan while smiling upon Tenshinhan.

Nappa stared at injuried Saibaiman , and shocked, "I- impossible! Saibaimen have a battle power of 1200. They're on par wtih Raditz, as far as power goes!"

"His batte power must be higher than that!" said Vegeta.

Nappa looked down at Vegeta. "B- but..."

"It's simple arithmetic," said Vegeta.

"That wasn't in our data..." said Nappa.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Our data are no longer useful anyways, Nappa."

"Nappa, Orochimaru, it looks like these guys are going to be somewhat entertaining," chuckled Vegeta.

Tenshinhan went back to his group, while Saibaiman struggled to get up. "Ten-san! He's getting up!" shouted Chaozu. Tenshinhan had to glance over his shoulder at Saibaiman.

Suddenly, Vegeta fired a blast from his index and middle finger at Saibaiman and blew it up the moment it got up which shocked everyone except Piccolo, Sasuke, and Orochimaru.

"V- Vegeta! How could you do that?" asked Nappa.

* * *

(With Goku and Naruto-Other World- Serpentine Road)

Goku and Naruto continued to hop on the road at the higher super-speed. "W- what is this strange uneasiness I'm feeling?" asked Goku.

Naruto nodded, "I've got a bad feeling about this."

_'Piccolo, hang in there somehow until we get back! I'm counting on you!' _thought Goku.

Naruto remembered what Goku told him about Piccolo and Dragon Balls back on Kaio's planet. He remembered that if Piccolo died, so would Kami and Dragon Balls would disappear. _'Please don't die, Piccolo! Everyone! Please don't die! Just wait until we get there! Hang in there, everyone!' _thought Naruto.

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saibamen, Saiyans and Orochimaru- Wasteland)

Everyone watched the deceased Saibaiman disappeared without any trace. Nappa looked at Vegeta, and asked, "W- why?"

Vegeta replied, "Anything more would be a waste of time. He couldn't win."

"And that Saibaiman took him too lightly when he attacked," finished Orochimaru.

Vegeta nodded and glanced at the remaining Saibaimen. "I told him to go at it with everything he's got."

Sakura shocked, "H- he blew it up!"

"H- how could he do that!?" shocked Kuririn.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, and thought, _'I saw it with my Sharingan! He blew that monster up! What an incredible power!'_

_'T- that Saiyan blew that monster to bits in the blink of an eye! What destructive force!" _thought Piccolo.

Vegeta chuckled, "Now, who's going to be next?"

"You guys, go all-out from the start this time!" demanded Nappa while looking at the group of Saibaimen. Saibaimen replied with nod.

"A- all right... I'll face them," sighed Kuririn.

Before he could take a step forward, Yamchua stopped him. "Wait, Kuririn."

Kuririn looked at Yamchua and blinked, "Yamucha-san..."

Yamucha smirked, "Let me do this. I want to show them that we've had enough of their game."

Kuririn frowned, "Yamucha-san, I can do that-"

"You've already been brought back to life once by the Dragon Balls," interrupted Yamucha. "Supposing that the unthinkable happens, you couldn't back to life again. Let me handle this. I'm going to take care of the other seven all at the same time."

"Y- Yamucha-san..."

Sasuke sighed, "Idiot! Did you really think that you can take care of the other seven all at the same time? Let me handle it! I'm going take care of them at the same time!"

Yamucha chuckled, "No, Sasuke. You will see that I'm no longer useless anyways! I'm going to take on them all at once!"

Nappa chuckled, "What a beautiful friendship you must have." He looked at one of Saibaman, and ordered, "All right, you take him on."

On the left, Saibaman took a step forward. Yamucha smirked, "All right, come on! Don't you take us on lightly!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "He's getting cocky."

"Agreed. He won't be so lucky this time," said Vegeta.

Nappa laughed, "Give us a look...at how truly terrifying you Saibaimen are!" while Saibaiman took a several step toward Yamucha.

* * *

(Kame House)

Puar was on top of Oolong's head while Oolong sat next to Roshi on the floor watching the television news. Bulma had to cool unconscious Chichi with her fan while watching the television news.

"T- these are the Saiyans! These are the Saiyans that have plunged us into depths of terror!" said the reporter. The footage showed Saibamen, Saiyans, and Orochimaru. The footage showed Yamucha as well. "Oh, that face! It's one of the regulars from the Tenkaichi Tournament!" Yamucha shifted into the battle stance while staring at Sabiaman.

Bulma smiled, "Yamucha!"

Puar looked at Roshi and smiled, "Yamucha-sama's face is looking even tougher now, isn't it?"

"It's not just his face. His abilities are a lot greater now, too," replied Roshi. Suddenly, Bulma pused Roshi and Oolong between her and smiled upon Yamucha on the television.

Oolong chuckled, "Bulma, you're taken with him again, aren't you?"

Bulma backed off and blushed, "D- don't be silly!"

"Once they defeat the Saiyans, you could get married, couldn't you, Bulma-san?" asked Puar. That make Bulma blushed even more.

"Y- you don't mean- I mean, marriage!" blushed Bulma. But when Roshi tried to touch Bulma, instead got accidentally got hit by Bulma while she was thinking about Yamucha. Everyone laughed, probably it would be their last laugh.

"Oh, that's the face of Piccolo Daimao!" said the reporter. The footage showed from Piccolo to Gohan.

Gyumao shocked, "It's Gohan!"

Suddenly, Chichi regained her conscious, and crawled to television. "G- Gohan-chan!" She stared at the seriosu face on Gohan.

"He's lookin' a lot tougher, huh?" wondered Gohan's grandfather.

"Gohan-chan... Look at how you've become..." worried Chichi. Suddenly, the footage switched to Saibaman. She raised his hand at the television. "G- Gohan-chan is in the same place as those revoltin' monsters?" Suddenly, she fainted again.

Bulma held Chichi and cried, "C- Chichi!"

Roshi looked at television again and only saw Yamucha, Gohan, Piccolo, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Sasuke and Sakura on the footage. "W- why aren't Goku and Naruto there?" wondered Roshi.

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Sabiamen, Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wastleland)

Yamucha was the first one to make a move. He rushed at Saibaman. Suddenly, Saibaman and Yamucha vanished!

Gohan blinked and shocked, "T- they vanished!"

Piccolo glanced down at Gohan, and scowled, "You fool! They're moving at high-speed! Try feeling out the movement of their Ki."

Gohan looked up at Piccolo. "T- the movement of their Ki?" wondered Gohan.

"Everyone except for you can see them," said Piccolo.

"You all can see them?" shocked Gohan. He looked back at the battefield. "All right, then!"

"Use your whole body as your eyes," said Piccolo.

"My whole body as my eyes?" asked Gohan. He concentrate his Ki into his whole body. For a while, he slowly focused on the battlefield by concentrating his Ki. He searched for Yamucha and Saibaman for a while until he saw the blur clashed each other.

Piccolo could tell that Gohan found them. "Do you see them?" he asked.

Gohan nodded while watching Yamucha repeatedly clashed with Saibaiman. He followed the trace of them everywhere they went. "I see them!"

Yamucha and Saibaiman hit everything they could while defend themselves. Yamucha sweep below Saibaiman's leg, then kicked in the face of Saibaman. Saibaiman handsprung on the floor and back off from Yamucha. Suddenly, Yamucha appeared behind Saibaiman, and attempted to punch straight at the back of Saibaiman. But Saibaiman blocked his punch, then grabbed his arms, and spun him, and threw him up to the sky. Yamucha went back down and sidekicked Saibaiman. The small green alien jumped to dodge Yamucha's kick.

Yamucha jumped to follwed up to Saibaiman, and shouted, "You're not getting away!" Saibaiman landed on the top cliff, then charged at Yamucha. The moment Saibaiman tried to catch Yamucha, he disappeared and went behind Saibaiman. Yamucha cupped his hands, then launched the Kamehameha Wave straight at Saibaiman, and crushed him onto the ground.

"You did it!" cheered Kuririn.

Gohan shocked, "I- incredible!"

"W- what? He improved this very much!?" shocked Sasuke.

Yamucha landed on the ground next to the small crater and stared down at Saibaiman. "Not again!" growled Nappa.

Yamucha turned him around and looked at his enemy. "Looks like these monsters aren't as strong as you think they are," mocked Yamucha.

"W- what did you say?" growled Nappa.

Vegeta stared at Yamucha, and sighed, "Keep your head, Nappa."

Yamucha looked at Saibaiman and chuckled, "I'll take care of the other five by myself, too."

Vegeta chuckled, "It appears that this time, you're the ones who took the Saibaimen too lightly."

"Look behind you," warned Orochimaru.

"What?" shocked Yamucha.

Suddenly, Saibaiman leapt to turned himself around. Saibaiman gave Yamucha a bear hug tightly. "Oh, crap!" panicked. Yamucha. He struggled to get out of Saibaiman's bear hug. Saibaiman smirked at Yamucha. Vegeta smirked knowning that Saibaiman would do something terrible.

Piccolo shocked, "N- no!"

"D- damn it!" shocked Sasuke.

Suddenly, Saibaiman's body glowed and exploded himself along with Yamucha.

**BOOM!**

Z Fighters were in shocked to see Saibaiman's self-destruction. "Yamucha!" cried Tenshinhan.

Vegeta chuckled, "Yes. That will do."

"W- what a fiend! He blew himself up!" shocked Piccolo.

"Damn it! That idiot! He wouldn't die by now if I took his place!" mumbled Sasuke.

Yamucha collapsed on the small crater. "H- how awful!" shocked Gohan.

"D- did he die?" wondered Sakura.

Kuririn ran to collapsed Yamucha and checked on his pulse. He heard nothing. Not even single heart beats. He was in deeply shocked. He gritted his teeth in anger. "H- he's dead..." said Kuririn. He clenched his hand on the soil.

Vegeta, and Orochimaru laughed upon Yamucha's death.

* * *

(Kame House)

Bulma and others watched the footage of Kuririn crouched next to Yamucha collapsed on the ground. "W- what's wrong with Yamucha?" wondered Bulma. She looked at Oolong, and asked, "What happened, Oolong?"

"I- I'm not sure. I couldn't hear what he said," replied Oolong.

Puar realized that Yamucha died, so he went and cried on the television. "Yamucha-sama! Yamucha-sama! Yamucha-sama! Yamucha-sama! Yamucha-sama!"

Bulma tried to calm down after seeing Yamucha's death. She tried to not cry. Roshi put his hand on Bulma's shoulder, and stared at her with the sad on his face. "Bulma..."

Bulma went to cry on Roshi's shoulder. "No!"

Roshi sighed and patted on Bulma's back and felt sorry for her loss after Yamucha's death.

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saibaimen, Vegeta, and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Kuririn squatted down and stared down at his dead friend. "Y- Yamucha-san must have had a bad feeling about this. T- that's why he went in my place. Damn it all!" He felt his anger grew and grew out of it. "Damn it all! What do I tell Puar and Bulma-san!?"

"What a pathetic Saibaiman- ending in a draw!" growled Nappa. "What did he think he was doing, against scum like that!?"

Vegeta watched the bald midget who checked on Yamucha. He chuckled, "Hey, clean that filth up. He's polluting up the place."

Kuririn stood up, and glared at Vegeta and others. "You dirty bastard!" Then he looked at his friend and ordered, "Get back, everyone!" He looked behind him at his dead friend and said, "Yamucha-san, I'll avenge you, no matter what!" He glared at the Saiyans, Saibaimen, and Orochimaru. "Let me show you the results of my training!"

* * *

(Kame House)

Roshi held Bulma, as she continued to cry on his shoulder after witnessing Yamucha's death. He rubbed Bulma's back, and tried to cheer her up. "There, there..."

"Y- Yamucha..." was all Puar could say before he fainted.

Oolong ran to his cat friends, and cried, "Puar!" He squatted down to check on his cat friend. "Hey, Puar! Stay with me! Hey!" He tried to wake him up.

Bulma and Roshi noticed that Puar fainted on the floor. "Puar too, huh?" wondered Roshi.

Bulma couldn't stop thinking about his boyfriend's death so he went back to cry on Roshi's shoulder. Roshi glanced over his shoulder at Chichi while hugged Bulma. "My, my, the sofa is going to be all full at this rate," joked Roshi. He released Bulma from hugging her and shook her body. "Come on, Bulma, take heart."

Bulma barked at Roshi, and yelled, "What are you talking about!? How can I be calm with Yamucha dying!?" She went back to cry on Roshi's shoulder again while Oolong put Puar on the pillow.

Roshi patted on Bulma's back, and sighed, "You don't have to worry about Yamucha." Suddenly Bulma stopped crying and stared at Roshi with her confusion look. "This is the first time Yamucha has died, right? We can always bring him back to life with the Dragon Balls, can't we?"

Bulma began to smile and nodded, "That's right! That's right, isn't it?" as she wiped her tears off.

Roshi hung his arms around Bulma's shoulder and chuckled, "Yes, that's right!" However, he made a mistake by touching Bulma's butt, only to get clobbered by Bulma.

"You dirty old man!" barked Bulma.

* * *

(Z Fighter vs Saibaimen, Saiyans, and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Kuririn raised his hands, and began to glow while glaring at Saibaimen, Saiyans and Orochimaru.

Vegeta looked at Saibaiman next to him and ordered, "Go!"

Saibaiman ran toward Kuririn. Kuririn fired the large blast toward Saibaimen, Saiyans, and Orochimaru. "W- what is this slow-moving blast?" shocked Orochimaru.

Tenshinhan looked at Chaozu, and said, "We'll be caught in the blast!" Then Chaozu and he jumped to get out of the blast.

Piccolo stared at the slow blast, and said, "It's got tremendous energy, but almsot no speed at all. It's like it's saying, 'Get out of the way!'" Gohan and he jumped out of the blast's way as well.

"We gotta move, Sakura!" cried Sasuke. Sakura and he got out of its way too.

Saibamen jumped so they could get out of blast's way as well. As soon as the blast went close to the Saiyans and Orochimaru, he sent up it into the air. It then splits into smaller, but faster Ki spheres that attacked the foe at medium speeds. The blast destroyed every Saibaimen. Then the blast went strike down the Saiyans and Orochimaru.

**BOOM! **

Tenshinhan was in shocked, then smiled at Kuririn. "You did it!" cheered Tenshinhan.

"Heh, to think he would be this powerful!" impressed Sasuke.

"I- incredible!" impressed Gohan.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "You beat them all, Kuririn-san!"

"Kuririn, are you okay?" asked Tenshinhan cheerfully.

Kuririn walked forward and chuckled, "Yeah. But I missed one of them."

Suddenly, before Gohan could turn his head behind him, Saibaiman approached Gohan and try to attack Gohan. But Piccolo grabbed Saibaman's arms, and shouted, "Burn in hell!" as he punched Saibaiman in his stomach and threw him in the air before blasting him with a yellow mouth energy wave, obliterating the creature.

All of Z Fighter saw Piccolo obliterating the creature and were in shocked. Tenshinhan was on mid-air and chuckled, _'Just what you'd expect from Piccolo.' _He glanced over his shoulder at Piccolo. _'I shudder to think about him becoming my enemy again someday.'_

Sasuke stared at Piccolo and thought, _'Unbelievable! What destructive power!'_

Gohan walked toward Piccolo and smiled at him. "Thank you, Piccolo-san."

Piccolo stood up straight, and chuckled, "Don't get the wrong idea. You think I would save you? I was just warming up for the marvelous battle that is about to get underway."

"Assuming that's the kind of fight it turns out to be..." said the voice. It was Orochimaru's voice. Rest of Z Fighter were in shocked and looked at the dust becoming cleared.

They stopped walking forward. Vegeta chuckled, "Well then, as you wish, how about we put an end to the games?"

Nappa took a step forward, and laughed, "This means it's time for the real thing!"

_'Impossible! It had hardly any effect on them at all! They were hit dead-on!' _shocked Tenshinhan.

_'W- what the hell!? The blast hit them head-on, yet they survived?' _shocked Sasuke.

Sakura looked at Kuririn and asked, "D- did you do that at full power?"

Kuririn nodded, and shocked, "I- I did that at full power!"

"I- It can't be!" shocked Sakura while staring at the Saiyans, and Orochimaru laughing.

"So that's what a Saiyan is, is it?" wondered Kuririn.

The Saiyans, and Orochimaru casually stroll toward Z Fighter. Rest of remaining Z Fighter had to change into battle stance.

"Please let me handle them. I'll put all seven of them away in the blink of an eye," begged Nappa, then they stopped walking.

Vegeta chuckled, "Do as you like. However... do not kill the Namekian..."

Orochimaru picked the sentence up where Vegeta left at, "...And Sasuke-kun."

"We'll need to get him to tell us about the Dragon Balls, as well as having the mark on Sasuke from Orochimaru afterward," said Vegeta.

"Yes, understood," obeyed Nappa, then walked toward Z Fighters. "Now then, entertain me the best that you can. First off..." His first glance was on Kuririn, and chuckled, "I'll start with you!" He charged toward Kuririn.

Suddenly, Piccolo appeared in front of Nappa, and shouted, "Let me handle this!" He fired a blast. Nappa dodged. The blast destroyed the tall rock. Piccolo was in shocked that Nappa dodged his blast. Nappa vanished and reappeared behind Piccolo, then delivered a kick to Piccolo's stomach sending him into a nearby rock.

"Piccolo-san!" cried Gohan.

Nappa landed on the ground and chuckled, "Looks like this is going to be somewhat fun!"

Piccolo emerged from the rock, and growled, "What!?"

However, Nappa began powering up and his Ki skyrocketed, levitated the rock from the ground, and caused earthquake on the battlefield.

"W- what the-!?" shocked Sasuke.

"W- what is going on!?" shocked Sakura.

Tenshinhan shocked, "T- the ground is shaking!"

Chaozu tried to use telekinesis on Nappa, and he shouted at Tenshinha. "I- it's no use!" He noticed that the ground beneath Tenshinhan's feet creaked. "Ten-san! M- my telekinetic powers aren't working!"

"T- this can't be!" shocked Kuririn.

Gohan had a time to control his feet because of earthquake, and stumbled toward his Sensei. "Piccolo-san!"

Piccolo glanced over his shoulder at his student, and demanded, "Stand firm, Gohan!"

The ground creaked beneath Gohan. "B- but!" whimpered Gohan.

Piccolo scowled, "Control your Ki! Don't let yourself be browbeaten by this level of Ki!" then he looked back at Nappa whose continued to skyrocket his Ki.

Gohan stood up and nodded, "R- right!" He finally controlled his Ki, and stood firm on the ground as it continued to quake.

Piccolo gritted his teeth, and thought, '_S- still, I had no idea it would be this bad...'_

* * *

(With Goku and Naruto- Serpentine Road)

Goku and Naruto flew at the higher speed, but they noticed the castle. "Hmm? Is that-?" wondered Goku. "The castle."

They flew past the castle and continued on. Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the castle, and said, "If memory serves, that was the midpoint of the Serpentine Road."

Goku nodded, "Yeah," then he glanced forward and gritted his teeth, "All right, everyone just you wait!"

"They better not die! Wait until we get there, everyone!" said Naruto.

Goku nodded, "Let's hurry! We're almost there, Naruto!"

* * *

(Saiyans, and Orochimaru vs Z Fighter- At the Wastleland)

Nappa continued to skyrocket his Ki as the ground were shaking. The rock continued to float up over Nappa. The yellow lightning were around Nappa's arms and his body. The rock hit Piccolo, and others. They tried their best to not get knocked away flying. Every time Nappa raised his Ki, the wind increased. The wind pushed Piccolo and others even harder.

The lightning appeared from the cloud went straight at Nappa. The aura glowed around Nappa. Chaozu tried his best to use telekinesis on Nappa as the blue aura appeared around Chaozu's.

"Chaozu! Be careful!" warned Tenshinhan.

Nappa blasted Chaozu with his mouth energy wave, sending Chaozu onto the nearby rock, and fell on the ground. Nappa went to focus on skyrocketing his Ki once again.

"H- here he comes!" shouted Piccolo.

Sasuke growled, "Careful! He's ready!"

"Now then, which one of you shall I take care of first?" asked Nappa. He looked from Tenshinhan to Chaozu to Sasuke to Sakura to Piccolo to Gohan to Kuririn. He finally chose Tenshinhan and laughed loudly. Tenshinhan had to raised his arm to defend himself. Nappa charged toward Tenshinhan...

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Okay, that's the chapter! So before I can continue to post more story... **

**I need this story to be beta, so I wonder if you would like to beta for my stories just for grammar and sentence structures... I could use a improve on my story. Thank you... :D**


	12. Power of Nappa!

**A/N: Hello anyone! Chapter 12 has arrived! Now I'm going to say disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z nor Naruto. It goes to Akira Toriyman, and Mashito Kishimito. Now read "Power of Nappa!" chapter. ENJOY IT! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Death of Two Closest Friends!**

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

"Now then, which one of you shall I take care of first?" asked Nappa. He looked from Tienshinhan to Chaozu to Sasuke to Sakura to Piccolo to Gohan to Kuririn. He finally chose Tienshinhan and laughed loudly while Tienshinhan had raised his arm to defend himself. Nappa charged toward Tenshinhan, and threw a several punches at him. The three-eyed man dodged most of his attacks, and then blocked Nappa's hard thrust attack hurting his hand.

"Tienshinhan!" cried Piccolo. He noticed that Nappa was about to threw a hard punch at Tienshinhan. "Get out of there!"

Nappa delivered a powerful punch severing Tienshinhan's left arm and mortally wounding him. Tenshinhan screamed in pain after his left arm broke off.

"Tien-san!" cried Chaozu.

"Tienshinhan-san!" cried Sakura.

Vegeta witnessed the brutal maiming and chuckled, "Hmph! What fragile folk."

"Now to finish you!" said Nappa. He tried to hit Tienshinhan with his overhand punch, but Tienshinhan jumped higher.

Tienshinhan gathered the Ki, and shouted. "You flithy bastard!" However, before he could throw the Ki blast, Nappa flew to him, and backflip kicked on the top of his head to send him down the ground harder.

"Tienshinhan-san!" cried Sakura and Gohan. The Crane fighter struggled to get up and looked up at Nappa.

Nappa gazed down at Tenshinhan and laughed, "That's one tough bastard. He's still alive."

Sasuke shocked, "W- what kind of power he has! It's unreal!"

Piccolo growled, "W- what IS he?"

Kuririn felt anger inside him after witnessing Tienshinhan's suffer his injury and Yamucha's death. "Dammit! Tienshinhan!" He ran toward Tienshinhan.

Sakura raised her hand trying to reach Kuririn and cried, "Wait!"

"He's had it! Leave him alone!" warned Piccolo. Kuririn didn't listen, and continued to run toward Tenshinhan anyways.

Nappa noticed that Kuririn was running toward Tienshinhan. He shouted, "Don't interrupt!" as he rised his right hand with his index and middle fingers up. Then, he brought his right arm to his left side and finally, he moved his arm back to the right and unleashed a huge Exploding Wave

**BOOM!**

The Z-Fighters and Ninja had to shelter their eyes to prevent the explosion from blinding them. Luckily, Kuririn was still survive, and he got scared because Nappa almost killed him. He was trying to get some of oxygen to stop himself from Hyperventalating. There was a huge hole centered in the group from either dodging or being hurled away.

Piccolo shocked, "I can't see the bottom of the hole! Unbelievable!"

"What an incredible energy wave!" shocked Sasuke.

Kuririn looked for his friend, and cried, "C- Chaozu!"

Tienshinhan lifted his head to look for Chaozu as well. "Was he done in just now!?" shocked Tienshinhan. "Chaozu!"

Nappa descended and chuckled, "Don't worry! I'll send you to him soon enough- in the next world!"

Tienshinhan glared at Nappa, and growled, "D- damn..."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Oh, someone is coming for you, Nappa."

"Look behind you, Nappa!" chuckled Vegeta.

Suddenly, Chaozu was on Nappa's back. "Chaozu!" cried Tienshinhan.

Nappa tried to grab Chaozu, and growled, "Why, you! When did you get back there!? Come on, let go!" He tried to find many different way to get Chaozu off of his back, but he couldn't. "Why, you... why, you...runt! Come on!"

After latching on, Chaozu's body was covered in a white glow. Nappa was panicked so he tried to break free by smashing his back into a boulder but Chaozu didn't budge as if he was stuck there.

"Chaozu!" Get away from him!" demanded Tienshinhan.

Nappa smashed his back into the boulder like four times, but Chaozu still didn't get loose of Nappa.

"Chaozu-san!" cried Sakura.

Gohan trembled after witnessing Nappa smashing his back into the boulder. "Chaozu-san!" He tried to look away from him.

"Look at him," demanded Piccolo. "Look at him! Don't turn away. This is what fighting is."

Nappa continued to smash his back into the boulder. Gohan chose to watch the beating. Nappa growled, "You're a persistent one!"

Tienshinhan got on his knees, and shouted, "Chaozu! That's enough! Get away from him!"

Suddenly, Chaozu used telepathy to commuciate wtih Tenshinhan, _"Tien-san... Thank you."_

Tienshinhan shocked, "W- what are you saying... Chaozu? Get away from there! Get away from there, now!" while watching Nappa ascend higher and higher.

_"I enjoyed... being together... with you..." _said Chaozu.

"Chaozu! What are you thinking!?" shocked Tienshinhan.

Nappa flew toward some spiky rocks in an attempt to impale Chaozu.

_"Farewell, Tien-san. Please don't die," _said Chaozu goodbye.

Tienshinhan got up, and looked up at Nappa and Chaozu. "D- don't tell me... you're-!"

_"Farewell. Farewell!" _said Chaozu. Suddenly, Chaozu covered Nappa in a white glow as well. Nappa was panicked once the white glowed around him. He rushed to the spiky rocks.

Tienshinhan raised his right hand, and cried, "Stop! Chaozu!"

_"Farewell!"_

The moment Nappa was too close to the spiky rocks, Chaozu blew him up together with Nappa.

**BOOM!**

Everyone was in shock except Orochimaru and Vegeta, who were smirking upon Chaozu's self-destruction. Tienshinhan was in deep shocked that Chaozu had died. He stared at the dust on the air as he remembered everything. All the time spent together with Chaozu since he first met his dear friend.

"Chaozu!" yelled Tienshinhan.

"What!? What an incredible power!" exclaimed Sasuke.

Piccolo chuckled, "Blowing himself up and taking them both out- that was a pretty drastic thing to do. For a little squirt, that was nicely done."

Gohan, Kuririn, Tenshinhan, and Sakura felt sad that Chaozu sacrificed himself in order to stop Nappa, but they looked up and were shocked because Nappa was still alive!

Nappa rubbed his mouth with his hand, and chuckled, "That was a worthless thing to do!"

Vegeta looked up at Nappa and chuckled ,"Nappa, he sure gave you a lot of trouble, considering."

"That squirt gave his life up for nothing!" chuckled Orochimaru.

Sasuke was shocked, "Impossible!" Then he thought to himself, _'H- How can we take on this Saiyan like that?At this rate, we are going to be wiped out by him before Goku and Naruto even get here!' _then he looked at Orochimaru who smirked, _'I wonder what is Orochimaru doing here with the Saiyans? Why is he with them?' _

"H- h- he is still unharmed! H- how can he still be alive? Chaozu gave up his life for nothing! T- that's horrible!" shocked Sakura.

Kuririn shocked, "I- i- it can't be! How can he be unfazed!?"

Tienshinhan glared at Nappa and gritted his teeth, "Chaozu has already been brought back to life with the Dragon Balls. He can't be brought back to life again! Dammit! You're going to pay for this!"

Nappa stared down at him and chuckled, "It looks like you still don't realize how fearsome we are! The only thing you have coming to you is death!"

"C- Chaozu..." cried Tienshinhan.

Nappa descended as he chuckled, "Who's going to play with me next?"

Sakura shocked, "I- it had no effect at all!"

"Chaozu won't be able to rest in peace like this!" shocked Kuririn.

"Looks like we have a hell of a time coming," said Piccolo.

Nappa landed on the ground. Tienshinhan got on his knees, and cried, "Chaozu!"

Nappa chuckled, "Be grateful! I'm going to send you to meet him again in the Next World soon enough!"

Tenshinhan grabbed the rock, clenched his fist while staring down at the ground, and growled, "Y- you'll pay for this!" then he destroyed the rock. "You're definitely going to pay for this!"

Suddenly, Tienshinhan ran toward Nappa. He unleashed a furious attack on Nappa, but was unable to best him, especially with his one remaining arm. He hit Nappa with punches, kicks, elbow strikes, and knees strikes everything he could think of. But Nappa dodged and blocked every single of Tienshinhan's attacks.

Piccolo shocked, "Incredible!"

"You can't be too careful getting near him!" trembled Kuririn.

"T- Tienshinhan is going to get killed!" worried Sakura.

"Tienshinhan couldn't even lay a finger on Nappa!" shocked Sasuke.

Tienshinhan continued to attack on Nappa, but Nappa parried all of his attacks. The Three Eyed Man was about to throw a punch at Nappa yet, Nappa dodged. Tienshinhan destroyed the rockunder them with his fist. Nappa gave Tenshinhan a knee smash to his stomach harder sending Tienshinhan flying toward the sky.

Tenshinhan crashed onto the ground, then he suddenly jumped up and ran toward Nappa once again. He went to attack Nappa everything he could, but the bald Saiyan still blocked, parried, and dodged Tenshinhan's attack. The rocks around them was destroyed every time Nappa blocked Tenshinhan's attacks. The wind had gotten stronger and stronger.

* * *

(Kame House)

Bulma, Roshi, and Oolong watched Tienshinhan on the television.

"Tienshinhan! Get him back for Yamucha and Chaozu! Hang in there, Tienshinhan!" cried Bulma.

Roshi said, "The only thing driving Tenshinhan now is his determination."

However, the television had a problem with the screen. Bulma whined, "More trouble with this? What on earth is the problem!?" She tried to change the channel so she can watch more fighting between Nappa and Tenshinhan.

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans, and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Tienshinhan did a combo of punches, kicks, and others everything he could think of on Nappa. But Tienshinhan ran out of breath, he went to back off away from Nappa. He tried to get some of oxygen.

Nappa noticed that Tienshinhan ran out of breath. He chuckled, "Out of breath already? You should start seeing the Next World soon."

Tienshinhan felt angered by Nappa's mockery as he went back to attack Nappa again. He tried to punch, but Nappa blocked. He kicked, but Nappa blocked again. He had a hard time attacking Nappa with his only remaining arm. Before he could throw a punch, Nappa punched Tienshinhan in the stomach harder. Then he punched Tienshinhan in the face harder. Finally, he clasped his hands together to strike him down the ground harder.

Kuririn shocked, "At this rate, Tenshinhan-san will be done in, too. I've got to do something!"

Before he could ran, Sasuke cried, "Stop!" So Kuririn did stop and stared at Sasuke. "We've got a slight, momentary opening on him when he moves to attack. We'll watch for that moment," said Sasuke.

"But..."

Piccolo sighed, "Sasuke's right. Once Nappa attacks again, we will go at him." Kuririn replied with nod. Piccolo stared at Gohan. "Got that, Gohan?"

Gohan trembled and nodded, "Yes..."

Sasuke looked at Sakura, and asked, "Do you know what to do, right?"

Sakura nodded, "Of course. I know what to do, Sasuke."

Vegeta and Orochimaru heard everything what they say. "That's a good strategy, Sasuke-kun. I hope it goes well for you," chuckled Orochimaru.

Sasuke, and Piccolo looked around at Vegeta and Orochimaru. "Are you sure you should be looking away? You'll miss your chance," chuckled Vegeta.

Piccolo stared at Vegeta, and chuckled, "You sure are confident. But you won't be able to stand there with that stupid look on your face once Son Goku arrives."

Vegeta raised his eyebrows, and smirked, "Oh? And who is that? Your ace-in-the-hole?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Naruto will be here soon. You just look forward to it."

"What? Naruto?" shocked Orochimaru.

Vegeta stared at Orochimaru and chuckled, "Oh, that's Naruto you mentioned a long ago."

Nappa charged to Nappa, and jabbed Tienshinhan in the stomach harder, then send him to smash against the nearby rock and fell on the ground.

"Tienshinhan-san!" cried Kuririn and Sakura.

Gohan was so scared so that he walked backward. Piccolo and Sasuke have a feeling that their plans would be ready soon.

Tienshinhan struggled to get up while Nappa stepped near Tienshinhan, and chuckled down at the three-eyed man, "Looks like this is the end of the line for you. I'll put you out of your misery right now."

Suddenly, Nappa ascended away from Tienshinhan. "See you in hell!" shouted Nappa. He rocketed towards Tienshinhan for the kill.

"Now!" shouted Sasuke.

Piccolo shouted, "Now! Scatter, everyone!"

"Yeah!" shouted Kuririn and Sakura. Gohan was still scared because he was not prepared for it.

Piccolo, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kuririn vanished which confused Gohan. Nappa still rocketed toward Tienshinhan, and chuckled, "You're finished! Die!"

Suddenly, Piccolo appeared behind him. Nappa turned his head at Piccolo. Tenshinhan looked up and shocked, "What!?"

Piccolo punched Nappa to knock him away from him. Sakura appeared in front of Nappa, and uppercutted punched Nappa in the jaw to send him up to the sky even further. Sasuke appeared next to Nappa, and sidekicked to Nappa's cheek. He send Nappa knocked away from him. At last, Kuririn appeared, then clapsed his hands together to smash him down.

"Gohan! Now! Shoot him!" shouted Piccolo.

Gohan, unfortunately, became scared of Nappa. Piccolo noticed that Gohan didn't shot something. "Gohan!" shouted Piccolo.

"Shoot him!" shouted Sasuke.

"Take aim!" shouted Kuririn.

"Do it!" shouted Sakura.

Nappa was knocking away from Kuririn, and lifted his head so he could see Gohan who was in trembled. Gohan trembled, "I'm scared!" He remembered that Yamucha died in hand of Sabiaiman, remembered Chaozu blew himself up, and remembered the loss of Tenshinhan's arms. So he ran and took a cover behind the rock.

"Damn! That idiot!" growled Sasuke while he made a hand seals.

"You dirty brat!" scowled Piccolo.

She cupped her hands, and cried, "Dammit!"

Kuririn cupped his hand as well, and cried, "No!"

Sakura and Kuririn launched Kamehameha Wave at Nappa, while Piccolo fired Full Power Energy Wave toward Nappa. At last, Sasuke shouted,** "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) **He expelled a massive orb of roaring flame from his mouth toward Nappa. However, unforunately for them, Nappa dodged them.

Gohan saw the blasts, and fireball hit the ground.

**BOOM!**

Gohan had to shelter his eyes to prevent the explosion from blinding him.

Kuririn stared down at the ground, and shocked, "We missed him! Our timing was too late!" Then he looked up above him and it was Nappa.

Piccolo, Sakura, Kuririn, and Sasuke had to ascended on the level of Nappa.

Gohan looked up at Piccolo, and trembled, "I- I'm sorry... Uncle Piccolo!" Then he began to cry as he tried to wipe the tears off of his eyes.

Nappa rubbed his cheek, and chuckled, "You really did a number on me. You've shortened your lives even further. Fine! I've decided to change the order in which I'm going to kill you. Brace yourselves!" which forced Kuririn, and the others into defensive stance.

* * *

(Kami's Lookout)

Mr. Popo noticed that Kami was trembled so he asked, "What's the matter, Kami-sama?"

Kami sighed, "It looks like my life will only last a little longer. Death... death is close at hand."

"Which means... don't tell me!" shocked Mr. Popo.

"Piccolo is going to be killed. And so will everyone else," said Kami.

"W- what about Goku and Naruto?" asked Mr. Popo.

"I still cannot sense their presence," replied Kami. "Goku, Naruto, hurry!"

* * *

(With Goku and Naruto- Serpentine Road)

Goku and Naruto went to fly past the broken yellow truck cleaner at higher speed. The ogre cleaner took his eyes off the road to look behind the truck, and shocked, "That was some awesome speed oni!" Then he waved at Goku and Naruto. "Hang in there oni!" Unforunately, the truck cleaner had fallen down the cloud once again.

Goku and Naruto flew together on way to Check-In station. Goku muttered to himself, "Guys, sit tight!"

"Stay alive, guys!" said Naruto.

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans, and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Tienshinhan couldn't stop thinking about how his best friend died. "C- Chaozu..." muttered Tienshinhan. He tried to get up, but he collapsed on the ground again.

Nappa, Kuririn, Sasuke, Sakura, and Piccolo hovered in mid-air. Nappa stared at them, and chuckled, "You guys aren't too bright to be making me angry. I'll get you four together!"

Kuririn stared at Piccolo and asked, "What do we do?"

Piccolo stared down at Gohan who was behind the rock. He growled, "That brat!"

Vegeta and Orochimaru laughed upon their failure plans.

"Well now, which one will I amuse myself with first?" asked Nappa. "I'll leave the Namekian, and Sasuke guy there alive, but barely breathing." Piccolo and Sasuke stared at Nappa again. Nappa continued, "We have to find out more about the Dragon Balls from you, Namekian. Also, we will need to mark you, Sasuke."

"Mark?" wondered Sakura. She looked at Sasuke, and asked, "Why do they want to put a mark on you, Sasuke?"

"How should I know!?" growled Sasuke.

Kuririn chuckled, "You're both lucky, Piccolo, Sasuke. They think that you're the only one who knows about the Dragon Balls, Piccolo. I don't know what they want with you, Sasuke."

"It's all the same." Piccolo said, "They're planning to kill us all, in any case." He clenched his fist. "All right, we go on the offensive first! We're going to attack him!" Kuririn replied with nod. Piccolo strained himself and split himself into three identical duplicates. Kuririn did do the same.

Sasuke closed his eyes, and sighed, "Stay back, Sakura." Then he reopened his eyes only to revealed Sharingan. He crossed his index and middle fingers between them, and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** He created a copies of two clones next to him.

Orochimaru stared at three Sasuke and chuckled, "That technique... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu, huh?"

Vegeta chuckled, "Crafty..."

Piccolo shouted, "Here goes!"

Kuririn, Piccolo, and Sasuke rushed to attack Nappa. The bald Saiyan blocked everything nine Z Fighter's gave. Gohan looked up and trembled to watch their fight. Three Kuririns, three Piccolos, and three Sasukes attacked with punches, and kicks everything they could think of to damage Nappa. However, Nappa was still unharmed. Nappa punched Kuririn in the face. Then he knee smashed Kuririn in the stomach, and punched last Kuririn down the ground. All of three Kuririn smashed onto the ground and merged together.

"Kuririn-san!" cried Sakura. She descended to the ground and ran toward Kuririn. She squatted down to check on Kuririn. "Are you okay?"

Kuririn slowly got up on his knees, and groaned, "Yeah, I'm okay."

Suddenly, Nappa charged toward Sasuke, and punched Sasuke right at the face. Sasuke blocked his punch, and desperately block everything Nappa threw a punches or kicks. Sasuke had a hard time with him because he tried to attack Nappa, but he couldn't because of Nappa's rush attacked. Nappa finally punched at Sasuke's face and dispel one of clone. Then he proceed to kick another Sasuke, yet dispel another Sasuke. Finally, he clapsed his hands together and smashed Sasuke to send him down to the ground.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura.

Nappa charged toward Piccolo, and punched onto Piccolo's arms whose tried to block himself. Then Nappa went to attack Piccolo. But other two Piccolos went to him, so Nappa had to kick first Piccolo to send him down the ground, then dodged another of two Piccolos. He kicked the second Piccolo in the stomach, and then he punched last Piccolo to send him down the ground.

Gohan ran across the huge hole, and went to Piccolo. "Uncle!" cried Gohan. But Piccolo grabbed his head then threw him toward the rock. Piccolo got up. "Uncle..." shocked Gohan.

"We don't need any cowards like you. Go on home to bed, right now!" scowled Piccolo. Then he flew away from Gohan.

Gohan looked up at Piccolo with the shock on his look. He looked around and saw Tienshinhan suffered after seeing Chaozu died in hand of Nappa. Tienshinhan was next to rock and laying on the ground as Gohan ran toward Tenshinhan, and shook him. "Tienshinhan-san! Are you dead?" worried Gohan.

Sasuke, Kuririn, Piccolo, Sakura and Nappa were on mid-air. Kuririn asked without leaving his eyes off of Nappa, "Piccolo, now what? Is there anything we can do?"

Piccolo shook his head, and sighed, "No." Kuririn glanced over his shoulder at Piccolo. "I didn't think he was going to be this big a monster. He goes far beyond the Saiyan that came earlier," chuckled Piccolo.

"No way!" shocked Sakura.

"Dammit, he's tough bastard!" said Sasuke.

Nappa chuckled, "It's too late for regrets to do any good now! Here I come!" Suddenly, he charged towards them and attacked. They were overhelmed by Nappa as they tried their best to block every Nappa's attacks as well as attacking him back for a while. Nappa finally shouted and pushed Piccolo through the huge rock. The wind was getting stronger and stronger everytime the huge rock was being destroyed.

Gohan tried to shelter from the rock falling on him. He looked at Tienshinhan who was depressed over Chaozu's death. "Tienshinhan-san!" cried Gohan.

"C- Chaozu..." mumbled Tienshinhan softly.

He heard the voice said, "Tien-san..." He lifted his head up and saw Chaozu stood in front of him.

"Chaozu!" cried Tienshinhan as he tried to reach Chaozu with his hand.

Chaozu frowned, "Tien-san, I'm sorry. I didn't do any good."

Tenshinhan gritted his teeth in angered. "Choazu..." He saw that Chaozu disappeared.

Gohan stared at Tienshinhan and called his name. "Tienshinhan-san..."

Tienshinhan finally got up and stared at Nappa clashed with Piccolo, Kuririn, Sasuke, and Sakura. He remembered his past adventures with Chaozu, especially his friend's death at King Piccolo's hands and subsequent revival. He couldn't stop thinking about seeing Chaozu's self-destruction attack on Nappa. He shouted with his eyes closed, and cried "Chaozu!"

As Nappa knocked Piccolo, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kuririn away from him, They stopped themselves from being knocked away from him in mid-air. Tienshinhan took several steps and glared up at Nappa. "Chaozu, I will avenge you! And then I'll be coming, I won't let you be lonesome all by yourself!"

He clenched his right fist as he gathered his Ki inside his right arms. Suddenly, the yellow aura glowed around him. "This... this will be my final..." He charged a great deal of energy in his right hand. **"...Kikoho!"** Then he brought his hand forward and fired the energy in the form of a Kikoho against Nappa.

**BOOM! **

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kuririn had to shelter their eyes in order to prevent the explosion from blinding them. Piccolo, Vegeta, and Orochimaru was in shocked after seeing Tienshinhan used his final technique.

The dust kicked up too much around Tienshinhan and Nappa. He stared up at the dust around Nappa. However, Nappa emerged from the smoke only with his Battle Armor severely damaged. "You gave me a start..." chuckled Nappa.

Kuririn shocked, "It didn't work at all against him!"

"H- He's monster!" shocked Sasuke.

"Don't tell me he's immortal!" shocked Piccolo.

"No way!" shocked Sakura.

Tienshinhan was too exhausted after he fired Kikoho. "N- no!" He then collapsed and died.

Vegeta chuckled, "Miserable fool! He could have just lain there, but he instead used up his power and died for nothing."

"Indeed, he could have been safe if he didn't use up his power," chuckled Orochimaru.

Sakura shocked, "E- even Tienshinhan!"

"I- it can't be! Not Tienshinhan too!" Kuririn shocked, "This is awful. It's a nightmare. How can everyone be dying, one after another?" Then he screamed, "Goku! Get here soon! Goku! Naruto! Naruto!"

Sakura screamed, "Please! Naruto! Goku! Get here soon!"

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows and stared at Vegeta. "You know, they've been called 'Goku' for a while, Vegeta."

Vegeta shocked, "Hang on..."

Nappa laughed, "Another one has been taken care of! Your turn comes next!"

"Let's go down on the ground and fight," said Piccolo. Sasuke, Kuririn, and Sakura glanced over their shoulder at Piccolo. Piccolo continued, "He's far more used to mid-air fighting than us."

Nappa chuckled, "It'll all end up the same, no matter where it happens. Writhe! Writhe!"

The moment Piccolo, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kuririn landed on the ground, Nappa rocketed towards them. "Here goes!" shouted Nappa.

Kuririn shocked, "H- he's coming!"

"Father!" cried Gohan as he closed his eyes.

"Wait, Nappa!" shouted Vegeta.

Suddenly, Nappa stopped rocket towards them, and looked at Vegeta. "W- what is it? Why don't you let me get them?"

Vegeta sighed, "Don't be hasty. There's something I want to ask them." Then he looked at them and asked, "This Son Goku person you're talking about is Kakarrot, isn't it?"

"That's right. What of it?" replied Piccolo.

Vegeta laughed, "To think that you are falling back on Kakarrot... He couldn't even stand against Raditz. What good will it do you when he gets here?"

"He won't be the same as he was back then! He's sure to be much, much stronger!" said Kuririn.

Sakura nodded, "That's right! Naruto will be much stronger too!"

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru and chuckled, "Don't you dare look down on us, Orochimaru! Once Naruto gets here, we will finish you off from what we started a year ago!"

"That's right! Don't you look down your noses at them!" said Piccolo. He looked up at Nappa who was on mid-air.

Nappa laughed, "But for all that, they're not here, are they!? Are you sure they haven't gotten scared and run away!?"

Gohan yelled, "T- they'll be here! Father and Naruto-san will surely be here! They're going to take care of you guys!"

_'That reliance of yours is something else," _thought Vegeta.

Orochimaru smirked, "Interesting. Vegeta, how about we wait until they get here?"

"That's good idea, Orochimaru," agreed Vegeta.

Nappa glanced at Vegeta behind him, and scowled, "Ah, that's lame! Let's put these guys away right now!"

Vegeta extended his three fingers, and said, "However, only for three hours. We won't wait any longer than that."

Nappa glared at Z fighters again and growled, "That's absurd! I'm going to play with them right now!" He went to fly towards them.

"Nappa!" cried Vegeta. "Didn't you hear what I said!?" Suddenly, Nappa stopped flying towards them.

Nappa glanced at Vegeta, and sighed, "S- sorry. I got carried away."

Vegeta looked at Z Fighters again and chuckled, "That's how it's going to be. Your lives have been extended somewhat. Be grateful."

* * *

(Later)

Sasuke kept staring at Orochimaru who stood next to Vegeta. Gohan hung his head down and frowned. Piccolo glared at Gohan while folding his arms.

Kuririn stared at Piccolo and sighed, "Be reasonable. This is his first actual fight, after all."

"That's right. It's his first time fighting, right!?" agreed Sakura.

"I'm the pathetic one from expecting anything from you. Get out of here, you coward!" growled Piccolo. Then he got in thought, _'Be that as it may, the way that huge guy just got timid-' _he moved his pupil toward Vegeta, _'does that mean that Vegeta runt over there is even more ridiculously strong? As well as that Orochimaru guy, he gets along with Vegeta pretty well. Does that mean he is even stronger than that huge guy? How can that be?"_

Nappa stared down at Vegeta who sat on the rock, and whined, "I'm just itching to do something here! Let's get them, right now!"

"Just wait. Three more hours. Wait three more hours, and you'll be able to watch a magnificent, hellish show," said Vegeta.

"Geez, be patience, Nappa. Three hours won't kill us," said Orochimaru.

Nappa grew impatient so he looked at Vegeta and asked, "W- why do we have to wait for Kakarrot and Naruto!?"

Vegeta sighed, "Because Kakarrot is a traitor to us Saiyans. We have to punish traitors. We're going to kill his son and his friends...right before his eyes."

"Sure, I can understand why we have to wait for Kakarrot, but why Naruto?" asked Nappa.

"Because he gets in my way of invasion on Konoha. He ruined my plans and everything. That's why I asked Vegeta to wait for three hours until they get here. Once Naruto gets here, I can kill that girl right before his eyes," said Orochimaru.

Vegeta nodded and chuckled, "After that, we're going to deal with them, nice and slow. We're going to make them aware of just how powerless they are, as they writhe in agony." Nappa licked his lips and laughed a little. Vegeta continued, "And today, after antoher three or four hours... we should be able to put on a magnificent, hellish show for them."

Nappa nodded and chuckled, "I get it! So that's why! That sounds great!"

Orochimaru smirked, "That's all assuming that they get here in the next three hours."

Nappa nodded, "I'll leave Kakarrot and Naruto to you guys, but please let me take those other three!"

"Do as you like," Vegata said, "However, do it after we get the Namekian to tell us about the Dragon Balls."

"Of course, after I put the curse mark on Sasuke, and we will have to ensure that he will join us afterward," said Orochimaru.

Nappa looked around at Piccolo and Sasuke. He smirked, "I sure hope that Kakarrot and Naruto do come!"

Kuririn walked forth and back. Gohan noticed that Kuririn was panicked a lot. "Kuririn-san..." worried Gohan.

"Dammit, what are you doing, Goku, Naruto? Have they really come back to life?" wondered Kuririn. Gohan looked at Kuririn to Piccolo to Sakura to Sasuke.

Sakura chuckled nervously, "Say, at this point, what if we ran away?"

"There's no way we can win. This is no time to be stubborn!" agreed Kuririn.

Piccolo stared at Kuririn and scowled, "Fool! They plan on wiping out all of humanity in any case." Then he stared at Vegeta and others again. "Even if you run away now, you'll end up the same."

"D- dammit! Please, Goku-san, Naruto, get here!" begged Sakura.

Kuririn nodded and said to himself, "Show us how much stronger than them you've become!"

* * *

(With Goku and Naruto- Serpentine Road)

Naruto and Goku still flew above the road even faster.

"Damn it! When will we ever to reach it!?" wondered Naruto.

"I don't know! We gotta hurry! Hurry! Hurry!" mumbled Goku. "Guys! Hang in there a little longer!"

"Please stay alive, guys!" said Naruto.

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Kuririn looked at Piccolo and Sasuke, and asked, "Goku and Naruto are sure to be here in the next three hours, right?"

Piccolo sighed, "Who knows?"

"Naruto is always late!" scowled Sasuke.

Piccolo looked at Gohan, Kuririn and Sakura, and said, "Think of some way to inflict some damage on them, however little, before Son Goku and Naruto get here. Regardless of how much power Goku and Naruto may have gained at Kaio's place, their chances of fighting both of them and winning are next to impossible. We've made some tremendous enemies here."

Gohan stared at the ground, and sighed, "If only I... I had been more reliable earlier, Tienshinhan-san...might not have had to die..."

"That's right!" scowled Piccolo. Gohan looked up at Piccolo. "Who knew you were such a coward!?" Gohan looked down at the ground again.

Kuririn sighed, "Piccolo, be reasonable." then he looked at the kid, "Gohan is still only 5 years old."

"Yeah! Ordinarily, he'd be in kindergarten right now," agreed Sakura.

Kuririn looked at Piccolo and smiled, "It's miraculous that he's even here, isn't it?"

Gohan stared at them and said softly, "Kuririn-san... Sakura-san..."

Piccolo stared down at Gohan, and sighed, "Gohan, I thought I had raised you up to be a man."

Gohan looked up at Piccolo again and finally spoke up. "Piccolo-san! P- please re-train me for the next three hours!"

"Don't act like a spoiled child!" growled Piccolo. "I've got no time for cowards!" He turned his back on Gohan, and demanded, "Get out of here, now!"

"P- Piccolo-san!" shocked Gohan. He began to frown.

Kuririn looked at Piccolo and Gohan forth and back. When he noticed that Gohan walked away from them. He looked at Piccolo and shocked, "P- Piccolo!"

"You're mean, Piccolo!" sighed Sakura.

_'Gohan, I've taught you everything I know,' _thought Piccolo.

Kuririn tried to stop Gohan when the kid walked away. "Gohan, come back! You've got to show Goku how big and strong you've grown!"

Gohan heard what Kuririn said, and began to sad even more.

"Gohan-kun!" cried Sakura.

Suddenly, the blast hit the rock in front of Gohan. Gohan fell back on the ground and got scared. "Kid!" yelled the voice. Gohan looked around and that was Nappa. He laughed, "You trying to run away!? Well, that would be the smart thing to do."

Gohan got up on his feet and growled, "W- who's running away!?" Piccolo, Sakura, Kuririn and Sasuke was in shocked that Gohan actually had his courage. "I just have to go pee!" then he sighed, "And if you guys are going to go home, now is your chance."

Nappa cupped his ear, and mocked, "What was that? I didn't hear you."

Gohan blinked and yelled, "Your momma's belly-button sticks out!" Gohan ran to Kuririn and defend himself.

Nappa clenched his fist, and shocked, "That brat! H- how... How did you know my mommy's belly-button sticks out!?" Orochimaru and Vegeta suddenly laughed at Gohan's jokes.

* * *

(Kame House)

Bulma and others watched the television except Chichi and Puar who was unconscious at that time. The footage of television showed the Saiyans, Orochimaru and remaining Z Fighter stood and do nothing. The reporter said, "What in the world could be happening? I am unaware of the details, but could it be that they have called a time-out? I- In any event, it's certain that the intense fighting that was going on earlier is not occurring now. Could they be taking a break?"

Bulma looked at Roshi and asked, "What could this be?"

"I don't care what it is," sighed Roshi. "If they can buy even one minute- one second of time to let Goku and Naruto come back, nothing could work to our advantage better."

Bulma sighed, "I guess so. I wonder if Son-kun and Naruto-kun will get back during this time." She prayed and hoped that they would be there before too late.

Oolong watched Piccolo, Sasuke, Sakura, Kuririn and Gohan was on television. "On the other hand, if Piccolo gets killed, Kami-sama dies too, right? What happens to our world if that happens!?" wondered Oolong.

Bulma stared at Oolong and sighed, "Isn't it obvious? Either way, if Son-kun and the others don't defeat those Saiyans... all of us are going to be killed."

Oolong got scared and shouted, "Goku! Naruto! Get here quick and defeat them!" Then he sighed, "If I have to die anyway, I wish I could have collected more gals' panties before I went."

Bulma sighed, "Frankly, that's not possible."

Oolong shocked, "Then there's no way they can win!?"

Bulma looked at Oolong and replied, "I'm saying that there aren't any gals that are stupid enough to let their panties be stolen by you."

"Why, you jerk..." scowled Oolong.

"Gohan!" cried the voice. Oolong looked around and that was Chichi who just woke up.

Gyumao shocked, "Chichi, have you come around? Are you okay?"

Chichi looked at him and worried, "Pa! W- where's Gohan-chan?"

Roshi glanced over his shoulder at Chichi and sighed, "Relax."

Bulma smiled, "He's still all right."

Chichi noticed that Gohan who made a serious face on the television. "Gohan-chan!"

"He's doin' fine," said Gyumao.

"We have to hurry and save him!" worried Chichi.

"We can't! That's nowhere that we can get close to!" sighed Gyumao. He laid his hands on Chichi's shoulder and assured, "All we can do is wait here."

"Gohan-chan..."

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Suddenly, Z Fighters, Saiyans and Orochimaru heard the approaching car on way to get clsoe to them.

Nappa chuckled, "I'm going to go have a little fun." He looked at Vegeta and Orochimaru, and said, "I can't just sit still here for three hours, after all."

"Suit yourself. But Nappa, don't go overdoing it, now," approved Vegeta.

"Why not?" asked Nappa.

"For the sake of the hellish show we're going to have in three hours," answered Vegeta.

Nappa chuckled, "That's Vegeta for you! It'll be fine, don't worry about it!" Then he flew away from them to kill some time.

* * *

(Later)

It's been 15 minutes since Nappa left them to have a little fun. Sasuke stared at Orochimaru, and finally got up. "Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, and replied with the smirk on his face, "What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed, "I've wondering for a while since until now. How did you end up with the Saiyans? Why are you with them?"

Kuririn blinked and shocked, "You know him?"

Sasuke sighed, "More or less. He's the guy that Naruto told you about. He's the guy we fought in our dimension last year!"

Gohan shocked, "Y- you mean he's not Saiyan?"

"Anyways, tell me how did you end up with the Saiyans and why are you with them!" demanded Sasuke.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Fine... I will tell you, then. I will tell you everything that happened last year."

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I just done this chapter... Now you will see Orochimaru's flashback on next chapter :D... Anyways see you next chapter! :D**


	13. The Hellish Show!

**A/N: Hello, guys! I'm back! Let you know that I'm going to post two chapters tonight... Enjoy Chapter 13 and 14! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Naruto!**

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Hellish Show!**

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Minato and Kushina placed their hands on Kaio's back so they can see what happened the battle between the Saiyans, Orochimaru, and Z Fighters. They knew that Tenshinhan, Yamucha, and Chaozu were killed by the Saiyans.

"By the way, haven't Goku and Naruto come by the way yet?" wondered Kaio.

"To think that those Saiyans are more powerful! Hurry, Goku, Naruto!" said Minato.

"That's horrible! Only three out of eight had died! If Goku and Naruto didn't make it to, then that Nappa guy is going to kill them one by one!"

Apparently, Bubbles hopped and laughed for no reason. Kaio sighed, "No matter how funny my jokes are, this is no time for laughs. The fate of the earth is at stake! Hurry, Son Goku, Uzumaki Naruto!"

* * *

(With Goku and Naruto- Serpentine Road)

Goku and Naruto ran along the road in the higher speed. They noticed the Check-In Station. Naruto began to smile and looked at Goku, "Did you see it!?"

Goku nodded, "I see it!"

"We're almsot there!" cheered Naruto.

"Just a little farther!" said Goku.

* * *

(Kami's Lookout)

Mr. Popo noticed that Kami widened his eyes so he decided to ask. "Goku and Naruto's presence!?"

Kami nodded, "Yeah! They are getting close! They just might be in time!"

* * *

(Z Figthers vs Saiyans and Orochimaru)

Sasuke stared at Orochimaru, and finally got up. "Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru looked at Sasuke, and replied with the smirk on his face, "What is it, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke sighed, "I've wondering for a while since until now. How did you end up with the Saiyans? Why are you with them?"

Kuririn blinked and shocked, "You know him?"

Sasuke sighed, "More or less. He's the guy that Naruto told you about. He's the guy we fought in our dimension last year!"

Gohan shocked, "Y- you mean he's not Saiyan?"

"Anyways, tell me how did you end up with the Saiyans and why are you with them!" demanded Sasuke.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Fine... I will tell you, then. I will tell you everything what happened last year."

* * *

(Flashback Began- Last Year- Some Planet)

_After Vegeta and Nappa had done their some work to eliminate some aliens on the planet. They took a seat on the rock._

_Nappa sighed, "Two weeks left until Raditz arrives on Earth to pick his brother Kakarrot up." Then he looked at his friend, "Vegeta, it's been nearly year since he left us, right?"_

_Vegeta chuckled, "With the four of us, we would be able to conquer the planet with no problem at all. Once we know that Raditz and our newest comrade leave Earth, we will have to meet them on halfway point. Afterward, it would be much easier for us to take over the planets. Is that right, Nappa?"_

_Nappa nodded, "You're right. I can't wait! I'm looking forward to see Kakarrot!"_

_Suddenly, Vegeta and Nappa noticed the portal above the sky. "Huh? What's that?" wondered Nappa._

_They noticed someone fell from the portal and crashed onto the ground. "Huh? It's person. Nappa, let's go." He got up and walked away from Nappa._

_"Where are we going?" asked Nappa._

_Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Nappa and sighed, "Obviously, we are going to see the person that came from the portal." He walked away from Nappa and walked through the forest. Nappa followed him. _

_Finally, they reached where the person who came from the portal were at. The person was laying on the ground and looked like he was unconcsious. The person with black long hair and white pale on his face. _

_"Vegeta, is he dead?" asked Nappa._

_Vegeta analyzed the guy for a while, and he sighed, "I doubt it. He's still alive."_

_"Let's kill him! He's not even worth to live!" said Nappa. He was about to thrust his arm at the guy._

_"Wait, Nappa!" cried Vegeta._

_Nappa looked at Vegeta, and confused, "What is it, Vegeta? Why do you stop me?"_

_"Let's wait until he wakes up. I want to know where he came from. I want to know how he came from the portal," said Vegeta. Nappa nodded and wait for the guy to wake up._

_They've waited for a few minutes later. The guy just woke up and got up. He looked around and saw the Saiyans sat on the rock in front of him. "W- Who are you?" asked the guy. Then he looked around him and shocked, "W- where am I!?"_

_"You're on Planet Tritek. Now tell me... Who are you? Where do you come from? I saw that you came out from the portal." demanded Vegeta._

_The guy was in shocked and slowly got up. He began to mumble, "Damn that Naruto! He ruined my plans and everything! I need Sasuke! He ruined it! Only if... Only if he didn't drag me into the portal, and I would have to obtain Sharingan and immortality! Damn it to hell!"_

_Nappa clenched his fist, and growled, "Hey, you! Don't you dare to ignore Prince Vegeta! Show him some respect!" Then he walked toward the guy and about to threw a punch at the guy, but Vegeta stopped him. "Vegeta! W- what are you doing?"_

_"Wait, Nappa! Don't kill him," said Vegeta._

_Nappa looked at Vegeta, and confused, "What?! Why?!"_

_Vegeta ignored Nappa, and looked down at the guy, and asked, "Hey, you. You said something about immortality, right?"_

_The guy glared at Vegeta and scowled, "What do you know about immortality? Yes, of course, I know all jutsu and I can create immortality!"_

_Vegeta smirked and thought, 'It's true. I heard the tale of Planet Element. There are a ninja who lives on that planet. They have a weird element technique or something.' He asked, "When can you become immortal?"_

_The guy chuckled evil, "It's none of your business!" Suddenly, he jumped back, and shouted, __**"Sen'ei Tajashu! (Many Hidden Shadow Snake Hands)" **__He summoned many snake from his hand and charged at Vegeta and Nappa._

_Nappa chuckled, "You think that technique can beat me!?" He raised his palm, and charged a powerful Ki blast at the snakes to oblierate them. "That's petty technique, isn't it?" chuckled Nappa. _

_"What!?" shocked the guy. "What kind of technique is that!?" _

_Nappa pushed the button on his scouter to scan the guy's battle power, and laughed, "Battle Power 382! No wonder! Pathetic weakling! Really pathetic!"_

_"What!?" growled the guy. "I, Orochimaru-sama, am weakling, you say!?" Suddenly, he ran toward Nappa, and desperately punched him, but missed. He continued to punch him and kick him everything he could._

_Nappa dodged everything Orochimaru, and laughed mockily, "That's all? Is that best punch and kick you can do!?" Orochimaru continued to attack on Nappa, but failed to lay a hand on him. "Your attacks are too slow!" mocked Nappa._

_Suddenly, Nappa gave Orochimaru a knee smash to his stomach harder. Orochimaru coughed up bleed, and stumbled backward while clenched his stomach. "ARGH!" He got on his knees, and writhe in pain. He kept coughing up the bleed and spat it on the ground._

_Nappa chuckled, "Be prepare to die!" He was about to finish him off, but once again, Vegeta stopped him._

_"Nappa! Did I tell you to not kill this guy, didn't I!?" scowled Vegeta._

_Nappa gulped, and bowed, "I'm sorry. I forgot, that's all."_

_Vegeta looked down at Orochimaru, and asked, "I take it that you're Orochimaru, right?"_

_Orochimaru glared up at Vegeta, and grunted, "Of course, I am! What do you want from me!?"_

_Vegeta crouched so he can look at Orochimaru's face, and chuckled, "My name is Vegeta." Then he pointed at the bald Saiyan who stood next to him. "His name is Nappa. We want to become immortal, you see. We heard that you said something about gaining immortality, didn't you?"_

_"You won't get it! I will be only to gain immortality! Nobody will get that, but me!" refused Orochimaru._

_"I see... What a pity. Looks like we've got no choice but to kill you, eh?" sighed Vegeta. He got up and opened his palm at Orochimaru as the yellow orbs appeared on his hand palm._

_Orochimaru widened his eyes, and cried, "Don't kill me! Fine! I will give you a immortality once I master it!" He could see that Vegeta stopped charging the Ki blast, and began to smirk. "However..." He saw that Vegetan became frown. "On one condition..." He slowly got up due to his stomach, "On one condition, you must allow me to put Curse Mark on Sasuke."_

_Vegeta folded his arms, and asked, "What's Curse Mark?"_

_Orochimaru chuckled, "If I put Curse Mark on Sasuke, it will be risk, either will be alive or death. Once I seal it on Sasuke, he will gain power, and he will seek me someday. He will seek powers from me. He will seek power from me because he wanted a power to kill his brother. If he come to me, and his body will be mine! I will obtain Sharingan!"_

_Vegeta sighed, "I don't know what you're talking about. But I will allow you to put the Curse Mark on Sasuke guy as long as you won't betray me."_

_Orochimaru smirked, "That's right!"_

_"First, I won't welcome any weakling in my group," Vegeta said, "I will train you. It won't be an easy task. You will be strong than you're now. Once we are done with your training, we will go to your own planet. Planet Elemental."_

_"You know that I'm adapted to learn faster. I only saw Nappa's technique once," said Orochimaru. He opened his palm and fired a small blast at the small boulder, then he blew it up. "See?"_

_"I see. You're the mimicry type, huh? So you can copy technique after seeing it used only once then," impressed Vegeta. "Anyways, I'm going to start your training right now." He pointed over younder, "Go over there. Practice that technique. However, if you do anything funny, I will kill you. I have the Scouter with me. I can track your battle powers, and your location."_

_Orochimaru obeyed him, and walked away from them to begin his training._

_Nappa watched Orochimaru gone, and chuckled, "We have new buddy in our group! It should be fun!"_

_Vegeta nodded, "Yeah, but we can't let Freeza know that we recruit new member to our group, Nappa."_

_"Why not?" asked Nappa._

_"Are you stupid or something, Nappa? If Freeza found out that Orochimaru will give us an immortality later, then he might want to ask Orochimaru for immortal. We can't let Freeza to find out until we recieve it, then we will might be able to defeat Freeza," said Vegeta._

_"You're right," agreed Nappa._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

"I train harder, and harder." Orochimaru continued, "Vegeta said I am ready to kill inhabitants of the planet, so he gave me my new space pod. We went to different planet, and kill aliens."

Sasuke sighed, "So that's how it is. After we got stuck into the portal, you were sent to different planet instead of here? Now I finally understand what your schemes are. I understand why you were after us at Forest of Death last year." He clenched his fist, and shouted, "I won't let you to mark me! I will never join you no matter what! Do you understand!?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Are you sure? You won't let me to mark you no matter what? That's what you say?"

"That's right! You will not put me a mark no matter what! I won't let you kill Naruto!" said Sasuke.

Sakura stared at Sasuke, and smiled, "Sasuke..."

Vegeta's eyes were closed, and he heard the sound of his Scouter beep. "One more hour," said Vegeta. He opened his eyes, and asked, "Kakarrot and Naruto haven't just lost their nerve and run away, right?"

Piccolo gritted his teeth, and wondered, _'Go for broke... Looks like that's all we can do.'_

* * *

(Kami's Lookout)

Kami widened his eyes, and shouted, "They've arrived! Son Goku and Uzumaki Naruto have arrived!"

"Oh, Kami-sama! Hurry!" cried Mr. Popo.

Suddenly, Kami vanished from the Kami's Lookout.

* * *

(With Goku and Naruto- Serpentine Road)

"The Serpentine Road has ended!" shouted Goku.

Naruto smiled, "Alright! Come here the Earth!"

They jumped across the Snake's head, and ran toward the Check-In Station. "There are two powerful Ki, separated from each other," said Goku.

"What's going on?" wondered Naruto.

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wastelaned)

Vegeta heard the sound of beep once again. He opened his eyes, and sighed, "Time."

Kuririn growled, "Damn!"

Vegeta got up, and dropped his Scouter as he chuckled, "Looks like waiting for them didn't do any good."

"Looks like they didn't come," said Orochimaru.

Nappa returned to the battlefield, and landed on the ground beside Vegeta. He sighed, "They're still not here?"

Vegeta chuckled, "That cowards Kakarrot and Naruto did not come."

"F- Father and Naruto-san are not a coward!" growled Gohan.

"Dammit! Why aren't they here!?" wondered Kuririn.

_'Naruto... What the hell are you doing? Are you really a coward!?' _thought Sasuke.

_'Son Goku...' _thought Piccolo.

Nappa removed his entire Battle Armors and dropped them on the ground leaving him topless, and wore only trunks. He chuckled, "Now then, to take my time in making you hurt..." as he stretched to prepare for fighting again. He turned around at Z Fighters, and chuckled, "It's too bad I couldn't show this to Kakarrot and Naruto, though." He cracked his fists and walked toward them.

Kuririn widened his eyes, and thought, _'It's almost time when I could die, too... Dammit, I feel like a suicide trooper!'_

Sasuke got in his defensive stance, and thought, _'I don't want my life to end like this. I need to kill my brother. Dammit! Am I really going to die?'_

_'What're you doing, Naruto? Please don't tell me you're late again!' _wondered Sakura.

Piccolo sighed, "There's only one possibility for us to beat him," which got Z Fighter got attention, "Of course, that's only if everything goes well. Listen up. First, Kuririn, you go all-out to draw his attention. And then, I will find an opening to grab his tail, a Saiyan's weak point."

Kuririn nodded, "R- right..."

"Once his power fails him, and he can't move, Gohan, you'll call up all of your power and rush him. Got that?" said Piccolo.

Gohan nodded, "Yes. It'll be okay. I won't run away this time."

"Of course you won't. Remember that the fate of the earth rests in your hands!" said Piccolo. "Sasuke, Sakura, you're back-up for Gohan. You will call all of your power to aid Gohan just in that case." Sasuke and Sakura only replied with this nod.

Gohan nodded, "All right!"

Kuririn smiled at Piccolo and thought, _'Awesome! That's Piccolo for you! I'm starting to see a little light here.' _Then he looked at Nappa again. He smiled widely and thought, _'We just might win!'_

"Gohan, believe in yourself!" encouraged Piccolo. "When you set your mind to it, your power is even greater than mine."

Gohan nodded, "All right!"

Nappa stopped walking, and smirked widely almost as if he was excited to kill all of them except Piccolo and Sasuke. Gohan made a huge serious face while staring at Nappa.

* * *

(With Goku and Naruto- Check-In Station)

Enma spotted Goku and Naruto entering the Check- In Station. The voice cried, "Goku! Naruto!" It was Kami.

"Kami-sama!" cried Goku and Naruto in unsion.

"Hurry and grab hold!" shouted Kami.

Goku and Naruto grabbed his arm and smiled, "You're on!" Suddenly, they vanished.

Enma blinked, "T- those kid! They really did come back from Kaio-sama's place!"

* * *

(Kami's Lookout)

Goku, Naruto, and Kami appeared back on the lookout. Mr. Popo was happy to see them that they arrived back on the Earth.

Goku smiled at Kami and smiled, "Okay, we're off!" Then he thumped up, "Our training went great!"

"We're counting on you!" said Mr. Popo.

"Good luck, Son Goku, Uzumaki Naruto!" cried Kami.

"We gotta hurry!" said Naruto impatiently. He ran and jumped off the Lookout.

Goku nodded, "Yeah!" then he ran to follow Naruto and jumped off the Lookout. "Guys! Gohan! Please be alive!"

* * *

(Karin's Tower)

The white cat noticed that Goku and Naruto fell down. "Here they come! They're quite tired."

"Hey!" shouted Goku. "Karin-sama!"

Karin threw the green beans at Goku and smiled, "Here are the last four Senzu beans!"

Goku caught four beans and smiled, "Thank you! These will be a great help!"

"We're all counting on you!" smiled Karin.

"Naruto! Eat it!" said Goku as he threw a bean at Naruto.

Naruto caught the green bean and confused, "What is that?"

"You eat it. It will heal you in an instant! I'll eat one of them right now..." said Goku as he swallowed the beans. He cheered, "All right, I'm at full health!"

"Whoa! If that's case, then I'll eat," said Naruto as he swallowed Senzu Bean. He felt something different in his body. He is no longer panted. He smiled, "You're right! I'm not breath hardly anymore! All right!" He zoomed away from Goku faster.

Goku cupped his mouth, and cried, "Kinto Un!" He saw the flying nimbus approaching him, and he smiled, "It's been a long time, huh? I could sure use your help!" as he landed on the cloud as he speed towards the battlefield. "There are some incredible Ki gathered all together! That way! Hurry!"

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Nappa laughed, "Looks like Kakarrot and Naruto have decided to lay low. What a coward."

Gohan growled, "F- Father and Naruto are not a coward!"

Kuririn looked up and wondered, "Dammit... What's become of you, Goku!?"

Sakura wondered, "What's wrong, Naruto?"

* * *

(With Goku and Naruto- Somewhere at the sky)

Goku rode on Kinto Un while Naruto used his bukujutsu to fly towards the battlefield.

"Hurry, Kinto Un! Go, go, go! Go!" cried Goku.

"Hang in there, guys!" cried Naruto.

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wastleland)

Piccolo sighed, "At this point, it looks like we'll have to fight them with just the five of us." Then he looked down at the rest of group. "You know what to do. Let's go with that plan."

Kuririn, nodded, "Y- yeah. First, I draw his attention as much as I can."

"I'll find an opening, and grab his tail, the Saiyans' weakness. Once his power fails, and he can't move..." said Piccolo.

Gohan gulped, "I- I rush him as hard as I can."

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura and I will back Gohan up in that case."

Piccolo nodded, "That's right. Watch yourself!"

Nappa walked towards them, and chuckled, "What are you mumbling about? It won't do any good. What can you guys do against me?" Then he stopped walking towards them.

Piccolo chuckled, "We'll show you what we can do, right now!"

Nappa smirked.

Kuririn shifted into his stance, and sighed, "All right!" Then he shouted, "Here goes!" Suddenly, he ran towards Nappa.

"He's started charging me all of a sudden!" mumbled Nappa.

Piccolo watched Kuririn charging Nappa while he got in thought, _'Keep his attention!'_

Suddenly, Kuririn fired a blast on the ground to rockets himself into the sky at the last minute caused Nappa to look up.

Piccolo widened his eyes, _'Now!'_ Then Piccolo vanished and reappeared behind Nappa to grab his tail.

Nappa glanced over his shoulder at Piccolo, and growled, "Why, you-!"

While Piccolo grabbed Nappa's tail, and he shouted, "Gohan, Sakura, Sasuke!"

Gohan moved in for the attack, while Sakura and Sasuke followed him. Kuririn was on mid-air and smiled down at Gohan, "We did it!"

Nappa smirked at Piccolo and chuckled, "You fools!" He elbowed Piccolo on the head, which shocked rest of Z Fighters. Vegeta and Orochimaru laughed upon Z Fighter's failure plans.

"What!?" shocked Sasuke.

"I- impossible!" shocked Piccolo.

"P- Piccolo-san!" shocked Gohan.

"H- He's monster!" shocked Sakura.

Nappa saw that Piccolo was knocked out so he had to grab Piccolo's shirt, and his chin to check if he's still alive. He chuckled, "Whoa, don't you die, now. We still have to have you tell us about the Dragon Balls.

Kuririn looked down at Nappa, and shocked, "I- It can't be!"

Vegeta looked up at Kuririn, and gloated, "Hell of a miscalculation, huh? Did you think we would leave our weak spot untrained forever?"

Nappa still held Piccolo, and chuckled, "That's too bad. The best that this planet had to offer," then he threw Piccolo on the ground, "and this is what happens to him after one blow."

Gohan ran to Piccolo, and shook him, "P- Piccolo-san! Shake it off! Piccolo-san! Piccolo-san! Piccolo-san!"

"I- it's hopeless now..." trembled Kuririn.

"W- we're done in for!" shocked Sasuke.

Nappa stared down at Gohan and chuckled, "Now then, while he has gone beddy-bye, I think I'll toy around with the little squirts." When Nappa approached the kid, he could see that the kid was really scared. He chuckled, "I'll start with Kakarrot's son." He clenched his fist and crouched, "Hey, you've inherited the blood of a true Saiyan. You'll be able to amuse me for a little while, right? You know, your old man is pretty cold, huh? Letting his own son die like this..."

Suddenly, Nappa kicked Gohan in the gut then he backhand punched on Gohan to knock him towards the nearby rocks. He chuckled at Gohan, "Hey now, don't you snuff it just yet! Amuse me a little longer."

Gohan groaned and coughed up because Nappa kicked his stomach. Then he got up, and panting while he rubbed his mouth and glared at Nappa.

Nappa laughed, "That's more like it!" Then he charged towards Gohan. The half-Saiyan got scared when Nappa was too close to Gohan.

Suddenly, Sasuke appeared next to Nappa, and he shouted as he sidekicked Nappa's cheek, "Stop!" then he roundhoused on Nappa to knock him away from them. Sasuke went to chase after Nappa. The bald Saiyan was really mad and he went back to Sasuke in an attempt to punch Sasuke, but the young avenger vanished.

Vegeta chuckled, "Ho, at least his moves are pretty good."

Orochimaru chuckled, "He's prodigy child after all. That's why I want him."

Nappa growled, "You dirty brat! Bounce around, will you!?" He suddenly charged towards Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked as he jumped out of the way. Nappa got conufsed and saw Kuririn stood in Nappa's way, but he continue to charge towards the bald midget anyways.

Kuririn chuckled, "Let me show you something I've been saving." Then he raised his right hand as he worked himself hard to create the disk above his palm. Gohan, Sakura, Vegeta and Orochimaru was in shocked to see that Kuririn created the sharp disk above his palm.

Sasuke smirked, _'Go ahead, Nappa! Block Kuririn's technique if you can! You will regret it if you catch it!'_

Nappa stopped charging at Kuririn, and watched Kuririn. Kuririn chuckled, **"Kienzan! (Destructo Disk)"** He spun his arms in order to make his Kienzan more sharp effect, then he threw the disk towards Nappa.

Nappa chuckled, "What a worthless technique!"

Vegeta shouted, "Nappa! Get out of the way!"

Nappa looked behind him at Vegeta, then he realized that he's right. He looked back at the disk that was too close to him. He dodged, and the disk slightly scarring his face. The disk cut through the large rock.

"He dodged it!" shocked Sakura.

"That idiot! Can't he tell what kind of technique that is!?" scowled Vegeta.

"You're pathetic, Nappa!" sighed Orochimaru.

Sasuke looked at Vegeta, and thought, _'What!? I guess that Vegeta guy is not an idiot like this Nappa.'_

"D- damn!" growled Kuririn.

Nappa got pissed off after scarring his cheeks. "W- why, you-! How dare you wound my face!" enraged Nappa. He charged the Ki while Kuririn got in defensive stance. "Away with you!" yelled Nappa. He threw a blast at Kuririn, as the bald midget got out of the blast's way. However, the blast barely hit Kuririn.

"K- Kuririn-san!" cried Gohan.

Nappa smirked as he charged another Ki in his left hand. "Now to finish you!" yelled Nappa as he was about to throw another blast at the midget.

Suddenly, someone blasted Nappa in the back. The bald Saiyan felt his back burned, and he looked around at the same time Kuririn hit on the ground. It was Piccolo. "Y- you bastard! A- are you awake already!?" growled Nappa.

Vegeta laughed, "Looks like you're having a hard time with them, Nappa!"

"Do you need a help, Nappa?" mocked Orochimaru.

Piccolo growled at Nappa, "Don't you... don't you look down on Earth, Saiyan!" as he showed his fist and clenched his fist.

"W- w- why, you! Now I'm mad! I was holding back against you, since we can't kill you because of the Dragon Balls. But don't get too full of yourself!"

Sasuke was on the side of Piccolo and chuckled at Nappa, "You're the one who's too full of himself!"

Suddenly, Piccolo and Sasuke sensed Goku and Naruto's power signal from afar, approaching them. Piccolo looked around him and shocked, "W- what Ki is this!? T- there's an incredible Ki coming this way from far off!"

"You're right! Two Ki are coming this way!" wondered Sasuke.

Gohan was so happy, and smiled, "I- it's true! A- an amazing, yet familiar Ki!" as the tear streaming down from his eyes.

Sakura smiled, "You're right, Gohan! It have to be them!"

Kuririn was laying on the ground, and chuckled weakly, "N- no doubt about it. I can feel it."

Nappa looked around him, and looked at Piccolo and Sasuke again. "You guys are all just spouting nonsense! What is this!?" growled Nappa.

Sasuke chuckled, "It could only be them! It's Goku and Naruto!"

Piccolo laughed, "It's Son Goku and Uzumaki Naruto! They are coming! I knew they were sure to come! Damn that bastards, making us wait for them!"

Gohan excited, "F- Father! Naruto-san! They really are coming! Hurry!"

Sakura cheered, "We are saved!"

Kuririn chuckled weakly, "G- Goku..."

Nappa looked around him and wondered, "Kakarrot? Naruto? Where are they?"

Orochimaru stared at Vegeta and sighed, "These guys have the unusual ability to sense someone's presence."

Vegeta picked the Scouter up and put it on his left eyes. Vegeta smirked, "Is it Kakarrot and Naruto? Let's see..." He pushed his buttons, and scanned two Ki approaching the battlefield. He widened his eyes.

* * *

(With Goku and Naruto- Somewhere at the sky)

Goku speed up the cloud while he stood on it along with Naruto flying. "We're close. I can feel them. There are four enormous Ki, three even more enormous Ki, and one small Ki..."

Naruto shocked, "Hey, that number is not right. Has somebody died?"

Goku shook his head, and sighed, "I ain't know. Kinto Un, please hurry faster!"

"Please stay alive, Sakura, Sasuke!" mumbled Naruto.

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru)

Orochimaru and Nappa could see that Vegeta was in shocked. "Vegeta-sama!" shouted Nappa. "Is what these guys are saying true?" Then he laughed, "Are Kakarrot and Naruto really headed this way?"

Vegeta shook his head and replied, "I don't know whether it's them or not, but someone will be here in about four minutes." He looked at Nappa again, and said, "Both with a battle power of 5000."

Nappa shocked, "Five- five thousand!? That's impossible!"

"What!? Naruto-kun is even stronger!? Don't tell me that they got more battle powers than Nappa!?" shocked Orochimaru.

Vegeta thought, _'It's defintely a reading that makes it unthinkable that this is the same Kakarrot nor Naruto as before. What's more, these guys are able to alter their readings. That means it's at least 5000.' _

Nappa trembled, "T- that can't be! It must be some kind of mistake!"

Sasuke chuckled, "It's unusual to see this guy panicked."

Piccolo nodded and chuckled, "You're right, Sasuke."

Vegeta clenched his fist, and demanded, "Nappa! Kill them! If six of them team up, it could be a problem for us! It will also serve as a warning to Kakarrot and Naruto!"

Z Fighters shocked, "What!?"

Orochimaru stared at Vegeta, and growled, "Why, you-! I thought I told you to not kill Sasuke!"

"Shut up, Orochimaru! You have a power! You don't need Sasuke anymore!" scowled Vegeta.

"But what about the Dragon Balls?" asked Nappa.

"I don't care!" sighed Vegeta, "I have an idea. If we go to Planet Namek, the home world of that Namekian, I'm sure that there will be Dragon Balls that are even more powerful. I thought they were just worthless stories, but if Kakarrot and Naruto really have come back to life, then those legends are true after all."

Nappa chuckled, "I get you. But Kakarrot and Naruto being 5000 has to be a mechanical malfunction. Well, it doesn't matter. It doesn't change the fact that I get to kill them all." He looked at Piccolo, and laughed, "I'll start with you!"

Gohan cried, "P- Piccolo-san, run! I'll stop him one way or another until Father gets here!"

Piccolo shocked, "What!?"

Sakura stood besides Gohan and agreed, "After all, I heard if you die, Piccolo, then Kami-sama dies too, and the Dragon Balls will..."

Piccolo chuckled, "You're talking nonsense! There's no way you can stop him by yourself!"

Nappa glanced over his shoulder at Gohan and Sakura, and chuckled, "Stop me, you say? Me?"

Kuririn was laying on the ground, and mumbled to himself, "I- If this keeps up, there won't be any going back...I- it's no use... I can't move..."

Nappa turned around and raised his left hand as he laughed, "Don't make me laugh, you brats!" Suddenly, he charged towards Gohan and Sakura.

Sakura shocked, "Run, Gohan-kun! I will hold him!"

"No!" shocked Piccolo as he chased after Nappa.

"Get out of way, Gohan!" shouted Sasuke.

"Run, Gohan-kun!" warned Sakura.

"No, Sakura-san! I will not run away!" growled Gohan. Suddenly, Gohan kicked him square in the jaw and sent him past Piccolo and Sasuke into a pile of rocks. Gohan panted trying to get some of oxygen.

"Y- you did it, Gohan-kun!" cheered Sakura.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Gohan and chuckled while in thought, _'He has improved a lot. I am no longer recognize him as coward brat.'_

"I- incredible! D- did he get him?" wondered Kuririn.

Suddenly, Nappa jumped out of pile of rocks, and glared at Gohan. He growled, "Why, you brat! This is where it ends!" He powered up a Lightnigh Aura around him body and he held his hand out and charged a fierce pulsating white energy sphere in his hand. Gohan was soo trembled and couldn't move because Nappa was really mad.

Piccolo trembled, "N- no!"

When Nappa is ready, he reeled back, and shouted, "Die!" as he tossed a large, pure white energy sphere at Gohan.

Piccolo shocked and worried for Gohan that the blast was coming for Gohan. He remembered that he had a lot of great time with Gohan. He ran towards Gohan while remembering everything about Gohan's training with him for a year. He didn't want Gohan to die, so he had to throw himself in front of Gohan and took the blast himself. Rest of Z Fighters were shocked that Piccolo was willing to risk it all for him. He screamed in pain the moment the blast hit him. "AHHHHH!"

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Kuririn, Gohan, Sasuke, and Sakura had to close his eyes so the flash won't blind them. Nappa smirked upon the explosion thinking that Gohan had been killed. Once the smoke cleared, he shocked because Piccolo stood in the way of blast.

Gohan was on his butt and shocked to see that Piccolo got in his way. He raised his hand, and stammered, "P- Piccolo-san!"

Piccolo panted and chuckled weakly, "Get out of here... Gohan..." he fell to the ground, mortally wounded.

Sasuke shocked and had a flashback that Piccolo did the same thing just like he took the needles to protect Naruto.

Sakura shocked, "Piccolo!"

Gohan crawled to Piccolo and sniffed, "Piccolo-san! W- why did you... save me?"

Piccolo stared at Gohan, and mumbled weakly, "I- I told you to get out of here... Hurry, or else..."

Gohan cried, "D- don't die! Father and Naruto-san will be here soon to beat him for us! Please, don't die!"

Nappa chuckled, "Miserable fool! My killing order might have gotten switched around, but oh well. Either way, it will all turn out the same."

* * *

(With Goku and Naruto- Somewhere)

Goku and Naruto sensed Piccolo's energy signal drop from afar. Naruto shocked, "Hey, Goku! Are you sensing what I just sense?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah, one Ki is rapidly growing smaller. I- is somebody dying!?"\

Naruto worried, "I hope it's not Piccolo."

* * *

(Kami's Lookout)

Kami panted harder as if his life would be end. "K- Kami-sama..." worried Mr. Popo.

"I- It looks like my life is about at its end... G- Goku and Naruto didn't make it in time... H- however, at the very end, Piccolo surpassed even me, Kami... I'm so pleased..." replied Kami weakly. He kept faded in and out.

Mr. Popo began to shred his tear, and cried, "Kami-sama!"

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

"W- what a pitiful tale..." Piccolo chuckled weakly, "Imagine, Piccolo Daimao, of all people, protecting some kid...Nothing could be worse..."

Gohan started to shred his tear, and cried softly, "U- Uncle!"

Piccolo smiled, "Gohan... you're the only one who ever spoke decent to me..." He remembered that he trained Gohan all the years. He was so happy that he was able to raise Gohan for a year. "T- this last year that I spent with you wasn't bad..."

Vegeta and Orochimaru landed on the ground. They had to get out of Nappa's massive explosion so they won't get caught in the blast. Nappa slowly walked towards Gohan.

"Uncle!" cried Gohan.

Piccolo chuckled weakly, "Don't you die, G- Goha-" Before his death, he was able to shred the tears, and passed away.

"Uncle!" cried Gohan.

* * *

(Kami's Lookout)

Kami was about to fade out, and his last word was, "Mister Popo, I leave the rest to you..."

Mr. Popo cried, "Kami-sama! Kami-sama!"

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Nappa lifted his head so he can see what's going on with Gohan and Piccolo. "G- Gohan..."

Sakura started to sorrow, and tried to wipe her tears off, "Now Piccolo? E- everyone keep getting killed after one."

"I- I- it's over!" trembled Sasuke.

Gohan began to enrage after seeing Piccolo's death. Vegeta's Scouter scanned on Gohan's Ki, and shocked.

Nappa could see that Gohan was really angry towards him. He laughed, "Interesting! You want to fight?"

Gohan powered up, and placed both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going on opposite directions. He shouted **"Masenko!"**

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: ****OMG! Piccolo finally died... Now time for drama on next chapter! Let's see what happened! :D**


	14. The Heroes' Arrival!

**A/N: Hey, if you haven't read Chapter 13, then you jumped to next chapter. Go back and read Chapter 13! Hope you won't get confused today! :D... Enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Naruto! Next year, I will ask Dragonballs to grant me a wish to own them! Yes! That's what I'm planning to do! :D Anyways, enjoy your readings!**

* * *

**Chapter 14: The Hero's Arrival!**

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Gohan powered up, and placed both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going on opposite directions. He shouted **"Masenko!"**

"Gohan-kun?" amazed Sakura.

Kuririn was on the ground, and shocked, "T- that's an incredible Ki!"

"W- what!? How does this kid have that kind of power!?" shocked Sasuke.

Gohan began to charge the energy from his hands. Vegeta scanned Gohan's battle power with his scouter, and mumbled, "700...1200...2400..." Suddenly he widened his eyes, "Battle power 2800!?"

Orochimaru shocked, "Sure enough, these guys can alter their battle powers intensely!"

"2800, huh?" shocked Nappa.

Gohan then thrusted his hands forward, and fired beam of yellow at Nappa, who hits the blast away at the large rock, and destroyed it, but got his arm numbed in the process. Gohan was in shocked that his attack was useless.

"What!?" shocked Sasuke.

"It's over...! He's gonna kill us all!" shocked Sakura.

"Gohan!" worried Kuririn.

Nappa twisted his own wrist trying to remove the numb from his arms, and glared at Gohan, "For a kid, you can do some amazing things, huh? My arm tingles a little."

Vegeta chuckled after checking Gohan's battle power with his Scouter, "His battle power just plummeted. It looks like he used up all of his power just now." He pushed the button on his Scouter to turn it off.

"Well, looks like it's over for this brat, huh?" chuckled Orochimaru.

"T- they're too strong... T- they're just too strong..."

* * *

(Kame House)

"Let it go! Let me go! I want to save Gohan!" shouted Chichi.

"You can't! You will be killed! Don't go!" begged Gyumao while grabbing Chichi.

"No! Let me go! I'm going to die together with Gohan!" yelled Chichi as she espaced his father, and opened the door. She fired the machine gun, but she didn't realized that she shot the old hags. Luckily, the old hags didn't even flinch from that bullet.

"Aren't you spirited?" sighed the old hags.

Everyone looked up and shocked, "Uranai Baba!"

"Sis!" greeted Roshi.

The old hag which appeared to be Uranai Baba, "Goku and Naruto just passed by Karin Tower," which shocked everyone happily.

Roshi cleared his throat and asked, "But will they be in time?"

Oolong chuckled, "I know! Even without a TV, we can always watch what's happening using Baba's crystal ball!"

"Don't be ridiculous! You want to use my sacred crystal ball to do that!?" growled Baba. Suddenly, Chichi grabbed Baba inside the house. "What are you doing!?"

"Never mind, just come on inside!" shouted Chichi as Oolong closed the door which crushed Baba. The old hag still got dragged through inside the door as the wizard hat got out of her head. But the pig opened the door and grab the hat then went back inside.

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

While he looked over his shoulder at deceased Piccolo, Gohan felt his energy drained and chuckled, "Piccolo-san, I'm sorry. I wasn't able to avenge you."

Sasuke noticed that Nappa walked towards Gohan. "Gohan! Run! Get out of there!" shouted Sasuke.

"Gohan!" cried Kuririn.

Nappa walked towards Gohan and chuckled, "Pipspueak, I'm sending you to the Next World for sure this time."

Gohan chuckled, "I don't have the strength to run away anymore" He fell to his knees.

Sasuke growled, "D- damn it all!" as he disappeared and reappeared in front of Nappa, and punched him to send him towards nearby rock. "R- run away, Gohan! I will hold him off until Goku and Naruto arrive!"

Nappa emerged from the rock, and glared at Sasuke, "You brat! I changed my mind! You're next!" He charged towards the young avenger.

"What!?" shocked Sasuke as he blocked Nappa's attack, but the baldie Saiyan kept attacking on Sasuke. The young avenger couldn't even parry all of his attack because of Nappa's overwhelemed power.

The baldie had upper hand on Sasuke, and began to attack all of Sasuke's body. "What's the matter, Sasuke!? I thought you will hold me off until Kakarrot and Naruto get here!?" He punched Sasuke in the gut.

Sasuke threw up the blood, "AHHHH!"

"Sasuke/-san!" cried Kuririn, Sasuke, and Gohan in unison.

Then, Nappa knees strike to Sasuke's jaw to send him flying above him. He jumped above Sasuke, and smashed Sasuke's back with his Double AX Handle attack to send him back to the ground.

"Sasuke/-san!" cried Sakura and Gohan at the same time.

Kuririn closed his eyes, and panicked, "D- damn it all! I- it's over!"

Nappa slowly descended down to the ground, and laughed, "Looks like you're no longer useful, Sasuke! Look at you! Writhe in agony!"

Sasuke got up, but he fell back to the ground. He got a lot of blood on each of his body. _'Damn. I am really going to die! I guess I will never be able to have my revenge on Itachi!' _

Nappa charged towards Sasuke, and growled, "DIE!"

Suddenly, he noticed Saukra got behind him. "What!?" shocked Nappa as he turned around at her. She punched the bald's face to knock away from her, then she went to Nappa to pound more on Nappa's stomach. After pounding on Nappa's stomach, she kicked him in the jaw, and send him away from him once again.

She landed on the ground, and cupped her hands, **"Ka..." **then she drew her hands to her side, **"Me... Ha..."**

Nappa got up, and saw that Sakura charged the blue Ki around her cupped hand. "Interesting! Looks like you want to shortened your life even further!" chuckled Nappa.

Sakura continued, **"Me...HA!" **as she fired the blast towards Nappa.

Nappa smirked, "It won't work against me!" as he backhanded on the Kamehameha Wave to deflect it past him.

**BOOM!**

"It can't be! How could it not fazed Nappa at all? H- he deflected it like it was nothing to him!" shocked Sakura.

Nappa walked toward Sakura and chuckled, "You did really hurt me. I am starting to get angry, you know!" and he stopped and looked down at Sakura. She looked up at Nappa, and shocked. Suddenly, he knees smashed to her in the gut.

She fell to her knees, and held her stomach as she coughed blood up. _'It's no use! Hurry, Goku-san! Naruto!" _thought Sakura.

Nappa lifted his foot above Sakura, and chuckled down at her, "I can't wait to see the look on Kakarrot's face and Naruto's face...when they see their friends were being wiped out!"

Sakura had to close her eyes thinking that she would be smashed to a pulp. Nappa finally smashed on the ground, but noticed that Sakura was not there. Sasuke, Gohan, Kuririn, Vegeta, and Orochimaru were in shocked.

Sakura opened her eyes and looked up. She saw the blonde hair, the whisker on his cheeks, wore the forehead protector, and wore the orange Ki similiar to Kame School's Gi. She immediately recoginzed him and she began to cry happily, "Naruto!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Naruto! About time! You're finally here!"

Naruto glared at Nappa looking like he was really pissed off.

Orochimaru chuckled, "So, you are finally here." Which got Naruto's attention to him.

Nappa looked behind him and saw the blonde who carried Sakura in his arms. "What the-?" shocked Nappa.

Vegeta realized if Naruto was here, then that means Goku could be here. He looked up and sure enough it was Goku who hovered above them. Suddenly, Goku descended on the ground. Nappa stopped looking at Naruto, because he had to look at Goku.

Gohan smiled, "Father! Naruto-san!"

Kuririn smiled, "G- Goku! Naruto!"

Vegeta flew and landed next to deceased Piccolo as he folded his arms. Goku looked like he was pissed off. Vegeta chuckled, "So you've finally shown up, huh?"

But Goku didn't say anything...

Kuririn cried happily, "G- Goku! Naruto! We've been waiting for you!"

Gohan began to stream the tear down from his eyes, and smiled, "Father! Naruto-san!"

Sakura looked up and smiled, "Naruto! Is it really you!?" but Naruto didn't respond back.

Sasuke smirked, "You always late, Naruto!" as he got on his knees, but he couldn't got up on his feet because of Nappa's beating on him.

Vegeta chuckled at Naruto and Goku, "What have you come all this way for, Kakarrot, Naruto? Don't tell me you're here to tell us some nonsensical joke, such as you've come to defeat us, or something."

Yet, Goku and Naruto didn't say anything. Goku walked towards deceased Piccolo, and checked on him. "Piccolo..."

Gohan smiled sadly, "Piccolo-san died to protect me."

Goku stood up and looked at deceased Tenshinhan. He gritted his teeth, "Tienshinhan," He looked at deceased Yamucha as well, "Yamucha..."

Nappa chuckled, "Shocked over your dead idiot friends, are you? Come to think of it, there was another, puny little guy, that went to pieces," which caused Goku and Naruto looked at Nappa. "He had more power than you'd expect for such a runt." He actually remembered that he tried to impale Chaozu to some spiky rock before the pale shorty blew himself up. "Naturally, he was no match for Nappa-sama," mocked Nappa.

Naruto growled, "You bastard!"

Goku clenched his fist, and gritted his teeth in thought, _'Is that so? Even Chaozu? And Kami-sama, too... Damn...'_

Nappa chuckled, "There's no need to grieve for them. You'll be joining your friends soon. After going through all the trouble to come to life, you just had to stroll on by, huh?"

Vegeta checked his Scouter on Goku and Naruto, and shocked, "Their battle power are rising higher and higher."

Goku causally walked toward Nappa as the large Saiyan got his guard on. Nappa chuckled, "W- what? You want to die already?" But Goku ignored his words and continued to walk toward him. "Here's something by way of greeting!" He went to punch Goku, but the forgetful Saiyan disappeared! Nappa was shocked.

Vegeta whispered towards Orochimaru, "He's fast! Can you see that?"

Orochimaru nodded, "Yeah, I can see that."

Goku walked towards Gohan, and said, "Gohan, over here." Gohan nodded and walked together with his Father towards Kuririn, Naruto, and Sakrua.

Naruto put Sakura down on the ground. "Here's the half of Senzu bean. It will heal you, Sakura-chan," said Naruto.

"Okay," obeyed Sakura. She swallowed the bean, and suddenly, she was completely fine. "Whoa! I'm completely heal!"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah... Oh, yeah." He looked at Sasuke who was on his knees, "What about Sasuke?"

Sakura smiled, "He saved me before that Nappa guy kill me. Then he got beat up from him."

Naruto smiled, "Looks like he is real Sasuke I knew now." Then he shouted, "Hey, Sasuke!"

"W- what?" confused Sasuke.

"Here's the half of Senzu Bean! It will heal you completely," said Naruto as he threw the bean at Sasuke.

Sasuke caught it and stared at it, "It really can heal me?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, go swallow it."

Sasuke swallowed the bean, and widened his eyes, "What!? What kind of bean is this!?" He jumped on his feet, and smirked, "Now I'm fine." He walked towards Naruto and others.

Goku looked down at his best friend, "Kuririn..."

Kuririn was on the ground, and looked up as he smiled, "G- Goku..."

Goku kneeled, and smiled, "Sorry we're late. Way to hang on, you guys." He handed the Senzu bean to Kuririn, "Each of you eat half of this."

Kuririn widened his eyes, and wondered, "I- isn't that a senzu bean? K- Karin-sama still has them, huh?"

Goku nodded, "Mm-hmm. This is the last one."

Kuririn shook his head, and smiled, "T- then, you eat it."

Goku smiled, "That's all right. I ate one before I came."

"N- no, you save it in case you need it," smiled Kuririn. "Even if we recover, we won't be much help to you."

"Don't worry needlessly," said Goku. "If you don't eat it, I'm throwing it away." Then he break the bean in half and put the bean in Kuririn's mouth, "Here."

Kuririn chewed the bean, and smiled, "Thanks."

Goku looked at Gohan, and gave it to him. "Gohan, you too." Gohan nodded as he put it in Gohan's mouth. Suddenly, Kuririn and Gohan were completely fine right now. Goku looked down at Kuririn and smiled, "Kuririn, you've gotten a lot stronger, huh? I can tell by your Ki."

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Yeah, Sakura and Sasuke have gotten a lot stronger, too!"

Kuririn frowned, "I thought we had, but to no avail. We're no use against them. They're too strong. I- I just stood by and let everyone else die..."

Goku looked at his son and smiled, "Gohan, I hardly recognized you, too. You sure trained hard."

Gohan nodded and smiled, "Mm-hmm. Piccolo-san trained me, but I wasn't able to do anything."

Goku looked at Sasuke and Sakura, then he smiled, "I heard Old-Timers trained you. How did it go?"

Sakura smiled, "He trained us well. But I had a hard time with him, because he's pervert. I couldn't seem to avoid him. He's great Sensei."

Gohan frowned, "With Piccolo-san dead, we'll never be able to use the Dragon Balls again. No one is coming back to life."

Everyone were silent until Kuririn was the one who broke the silence, "Let's avenge them, -the six of us! With you joining us, Goku, Naruto, we might be able to deal with one of them! Hey, Goku, Naruto, you trained under some incredible guy named Kaio, right?"

Goku and Naruto nodded, "Yeah."

"But I'm going to fight them by myself," said Goku. "You guys stay back and watch, so you don't get caught in the middle of it."

Kuririn shocked, "B- by yourself!? No matter how strong you are, Goku, that's crazy!"

Sakura nodded, "He's right! Their strength is far greater than we can even imagine!"

"T- they're right, Father!" agreed Gohan.

Naruto shook his head, and shouted, "No! No! No! I'm going to fight them by myself! You sit back, Goku-sensei!"

Goku shouted back, "No, I'm going to avenge my friend!"

"No way! How about we play rocks-scissors-paper! The winner will get to face that large guy!"

"Fine!" sighed Goku as they began to play rocks-scissors-paper.

Sakrua shocked, "Y- you can't be serious! You're crazy, guys!"

Sasuke growled, "She's right! It's a suicide, you know!"

They finally finished with the rocks-scissors-paper, and Naruto got scissor while Goku got paper. He cheered, "I won! Now I am going to take on them by myself!"

"Damn," sighed Goku. Then he looked at Naruto and smiled, "You take care of them. I will sit back and watch your fight. But don't kill him. When he couldn't do anything, let him go. It's no use to kill them."

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I know, Goku-sensei!" as he walked towards Nappa.

Kuririn shocked, "N- Naruto..."

"Idiot!" growled Sasuke.

"Naruto-san!" cried Gohan.

"Naruto-kun!" worried Sakura. She didn't realize that she omitted '-kun' to Naruto.

Before she could run, Kuririn stopped her, "Let Naruto handle this!"

"B- but..."

Goku smiled, "Don't worry. He will be fine. Don't get in his way."

Naruto walked toward Nappa and stopped a few feet away from Nappa. Nappa, Vegeta, and Orochimaru began to smirk.

* * *

(Kame House)

Baba sighed, "Remember, you're going to be paying me a viewing fee for this." She began to chant and tried to do something on her own crystal ball. It showed the orange pants to orange shirt. Finally it showed the face. It showed the blonde hair guy with the angry look on his face.

"Naruto!" shocked Roshi.

It showed Naruto facing Nappa. "Where's Gohan!?" wondered Chichi. It suddenly showed Gohan. "Gohan!" She smiled, "G- Gohan is alive! T- thank goodness..." She almost fainted but Gyumao stopped her.

"Chichi! Naruto, Goku, and Gohan are fightin'! Keep it together!"

Bulma shouted, "Naruto-kun, hang in there! Beat those Saiyans!"

It showed deceased Piccolo, and Roshi shocked, "P- Piccolo! Even Piccolo has been done in! Which means we can no longer use the Dragon Balls!" Everyone were in shocked.

Bulma shocked, "T- then, nobody is coming back to life?" Roshi nodded.

* * *

(Z Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Nappa chuckled at Naruto, "What's with that look on your face? I don't like it. Is this how badly you want me to effortlessly kill you?"

Naruto growled, "You're going to pay for this!" He powered up in his anger, stunning Vegeta, Nappa, and Orochimaru. He began to leviate the rock as he continue to power up.

Kuririn, Gohan, Sasuke and Sakura had to use the large rock to keep them hold in. Goku just stood and smiled at Naruto powering up. "Naruto-san, you're incredible!" shocked Gohan.

Vegeta saw the scanning on Naruto's battle power and widened his eyes, "Battle power 7000...8000...9000... impossible!"

Suddenly, Naruto stopped powering up and let the rock back down on the ground. Nappa looked at Vegeta, and asked, "V- Vegeta! What does the scouter say about his battle power?!"

Vegeta removed his Scouter, and snarled, "It's over 9000!" as he crushed his Scouter.

Nappa widened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder, "Over 9000!? There has to be some mistake! It's a malfunction!"

"What!?" shocked Orochimaru.

"Don't worry, I still won't be using the Kaio-ken technique on you," said Naruto.

Orochimaru raised his eyebrows, and wondered, "Kaio-ken?"

Nappa charged towards Naruto and growled, "Shut up! There's no way you can stand up to Nappa-sama!" as he attempted to grab Naruto, but suddenly the blonde ninja disappeared.

Suddenly, Naruto kicked in the back of Nappa's head. The Saiyan baldie fell forward on the ground. Naruto landed on the ground.

Vegeta and Orochimaru shocked, "What?"

Kuririn shocked, "H- how did he do that just now?"

Sakura shocked, "I don't know! He's too fast!"

Sasuke growled while in thought, _'No way! How could he be stronger? I couldn't see him even with my Sharingan!"_

Nappa rubbed his head while he was on his knees and glared over his shoulder at Naruto, "W- when did you get behind me?" He got up and growled, "Why, you!"

Naruto looked over his shoulder at Nappa, and sighed, "For as big as you were talking, you aren't all that great."

Nappa pointed at himself with his thumb and growled, "W- what did you say!? I- I'm not all that great, am I?"

Naruto smirked, "That's right. I could tell from your attack just now."

Nappa chuckled angryily, "Why don't you tell me..." Then he growled, "... exactly what it is that you can tell!?" He suddenly unleashing an incredibly fast and powerful barrage of punches and kicks, launched in a rapid failiure.

Vegeta cupped his chin, and wondered, "Strange... His battle power is completely different from when he fought Raditz."

"Yeah, he is different from when he fought me, too," agreed Orochimaru.

Nappa continued to attack on Naruto, but the blonde ninja kept dodging all of his attack. With the final punch to Naruto, the blonde ninja disappeared. He looked for Naruto.

"Over here!" shouted Naruto. Nappa looked behind him, and it was Naruto.

Kuririn saw the whole fight, and shocked, "D- did you see Naruto's moves?"

Gohan shook his head, and shocked, "But he's amazing."

Sakura shocked, "I never seen him so faster than before!"

Sasuke growled, _'Damn it! He's not supposed to be strong that way! I'm supposed to be strong than him!'_

Goku smiled, "Yeah, he's fast. We were trained under Kaio-sama after all."

Vegeta thought, _'What's going on? How did Naruto get this much power in such a short amount of time?'_

_'How could this be possible? He was brought back to life, yet he is strong?' _wondered Orochimaru.

Suddenly, Naruto ran towards Nappa and disappeared. Nappa was in shocked and looked around him. He could feel that Naruto landed on the top of Nappa's head. Nappa looked up at Naruto and growled, "Why, you!" He tried to catch Naruto above his head, but the blonde ninja disappeared.

Naruto showed up in front of Nappa. He retaliated with one punch to the stomach and brought Nappa to his knees. "That punch just now was for Goku's friend Chaozu," said Naruto.

Nappa clenched his stomach and he could see the blur on his eyes almost as if he was going to fall asleep. He could feel his stomach very hurt. He looked up at Naruto, and growled, "Damn you..." He stubbornly refused to give up, and continued to attack Naruto. The blonde ninja dodged Nappa's attacks with minimun effort.

Naruto jumped above Nappa, and drew his left fist back as he shouted, "This is for his friend Yamucha!" He punched Nappa's back to send him towards the ground away from him.

Nappa was knocking away through the small rock, and landed on the large rock. He bounced off from the large rock, and floated above him. He growled, "Why, you-!" Naruto said nothing but stared up at Nappa.

Kuririn shocked, "I- incredible!" while Gohan and Sakura nodded. Sasuke was very jealous of Naruto's new power. Goku watched the fighting and smiled proudly.

Vegeta and Orochimaru frowned at Nappa.

Nappa outraged, "You dirty brat!" He began to power up the lightnigh aura around him. He threw the Ki blast towards Naruto.

Naruto smirked, "I don't even have to dodge this one!" He allowed the Ki blast to hit on his chest. The wind began to blew even harder as the rock went flying away from them. The dust began to kick up from the blast. Nappa began to smirk. But as soon as the smoke cleared, he was in shocked to see Naruto still alive.

"W- what!" shocked Nappa.

Orochimaru widened his eyes, and shocked, "He is still alive, yet Nappa's power hit him dead-on!"

"H- he defused it with just a kiai shout!?" shocked Vegeta.

"D- d- dammit!" shocked Nappa. Before he could throw a blast, Naruto jumped above Nappa, and clasped his hand. "This is for his friend Tienshinhan!" He punched on Nappa's head with his Double Ax Handle and knocked him down the ground.

While Nappa was being knocking away from Naruto, he shocked, "How!? How does Naruto have this much power!?" But he noticed Naruto went to the ground before him. "What!?"

Naruto bounced off from the ground and charged towards Nappa. "And this is for Piccolo!" as he kicked Nappa to send him flying towards the nearby rock.

"Dammit!" shouted Nappa as he went to smash through the rock.

Naruto spinned and landed on the ground. Then he looked behind him at Nappa while Vegeta and Orochimaru wondered how all of Naruto got that power.

"Awesome! You really are awesome, Naruto!" gloated Kuririn.

"You're really incredible, Naruto-kun!" cheered Sakura.

Gohan nodded and smiled, "Yeah!"

Sasuke was only one that didn't gloat at all. _'How could this loser be able to lay a hand on Nappa runt!?'_

Goku smiled, "He did pretty good."

Naruto noticed that the rock fell down the ground from the large boulder. Nappa emerged and jumped from the large boulder. "Dammit!" growled Nappa. He was about to lose his control. He began to feel the hot temperature in his head almost as if he was going to lost his temper. He crushed the small rock, and shouted, "Dammit!" as he threw the remaining small rock at Naruto.

The blonde ninja simple moved his head to dodge the rock. He sighed, "I see... Impressive, you really are extremely tough, huh?"

Nappa shouted, "I am an elite warrior from a distinguished family! I'm not about to be looked down upon by a ninja like you!" He walked towards Naruto and continued, "You'll pay for this! I'll kill you!"

"You miserable fool! Cool that head of yours!" shouted Vegeta. Nappa looked at him. "If you'll compose yourself and think about it, you'll find he's not hat kind of opponent that you can't take, Nappa! Calm down!"

Nappa looked at Naruto and laughed. He finally calmed down. He chuckled, "You're right!" He wiped his blood off of his mouth. "Thanks to you, my eyes have been opened."

Vegeta growled, "That simple-celled fool! At this rate, it looks like we will have to step in, Orochimaru!"

"He's stupid! He couldn't even think clear! I might have to take on Naruto myself!" agreed Orochimaru.

Nappa chuckled at Naruto, "It's true, I was pretty upset. Now it's time to show you what I'm really made of. Are you ready for this, Naruto!?"

Naruto smirked, "That's more like it. I can't wait! You're going to regret it! Because I, great Uzumaki Naruto, am going to beat you to a pulp!"

Nappa chuckled, "Talk tough, will you?"

_'He's not just talking tough. He's got assurance and absolute confidence in himself,' _thought Vegeta.

Orochimaru began to wonder, _'He got a lot of confidence in himself. Last time, he said the same thing to me. He couldn't beat me. But this time, he is a lot stronger than I thought.' _

The winds went over Naruto, and Nappa. "Naruto-kun..." worried Sakura.

"Naruto-san..." worried Gohan.

Goku smiled, "Don't worry. He will be fine." Gohan, Sakura, Kuririn, and Sasuke looked up at Goku. "Don't worry... he will defeat that large guy. Just watch..."

* * *

(Kame House)

They watched Naruto's fighting with Nappa. The crystal ball showed Nappa smirking at Naruto. Bulma growled, "Naruto-kun, pound that guy into a pulpy mass!"

Baba noticed that Bulma was about to slap on her crystal ball, "H- hey!" Bulma slapped the ball past Roshi and bounced on the ground. Baba ran to her own crystal ball and glared at Bulma, "Hey! Don't be so rough with this!"

"Who cares if a crystal ball or two gets broken!?" scowled Bulma.

"It's an important tool of my trade!" shouted Baba back.

"With Kami-sama dead, and us not knowing whether the earth will be destroyed or not, you can just stuff your trade!" argued Bulma.

Baba barked back, "How dare you say that!"

"Now see here!" shouted Roshi. Baba and Bulma looked at him. "Would you two quit it!? It doesn't matter, does it?"

Oolong sat next to fainted Puar and sighed, "Yeah! While you two are at it there, Goku and Naruto could be getting done in."

"Rubbish! Son-kun and Naruto-kun are obviously doing all right!" said Bulma. Baba nodded in agreement. Bulma looked at the crystal ball and grabbed it. "You think they're going to lose to those guys!? No way! No way!" as she slapped more on the crystal ball.

"Don't hit my crystal ball!" growled Baba.

Roshi sighed, "Hey, shut up, already! Give that here!" as he walked towards them.

"A little brother does not take his older sister's things!" growled Baba. Chichi, Gyumao, Oolong and Turtle confused because Baba, Bulma, and Roshi argued over the crystal ball. Suddenly, they saw the bright on the crystal ball.

* * *

(Z-Fighters vs Saiyans and Orochimaru- At the Wasteland)

Nappa powered up to his maximum as the ground began to quake. Kuririn, Gohan, Sasuke, and Sakura got scared because of Nappa's powering up to shook the ground. The rock began to float around Nappa. Suddenly, the yellow aura appeared around Nappa's body. He lifted his index finger and middle finger up causing explosion below Naruto.

**BOOM!**

Nappa noticed that Naruto went out of the smoke. He chuckled, "I see you!" He charged up towards Naruto and tried to punch Naruto two times, but the blonde ninja dodged twice. They clashed against each other. Nappa repeatedly punched Naruto while the blonde ninja blocked and dodged every single of his punch. Naruto kicked Nappa, but the bald Saiyan dodged. Nappa punched Naruto, but the blonde ninja dodged again. They collided their fist each other like two time, then continued to exchange their blow each other. With the final attack, they jumped back in the mid-air.

Naruto smiled proudly, "Whoo! This is a lot better, ain't it?"

"This is a lot better, huh?" confused Nappa. "I'm going to put a stop to that irritatingly smart mouth of yours!" He smiled, "You're finished now!" As a last resort, Nappa opened his mouth to charge a blue energy sphere. Then, he fired the energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at Naruto.

But Naruto quickly countered with a Kamehameha, the two energy waves collided in a beam struggle.

**BOOM!**

After the explosion of beam struggle, the big dust kicked up. Goku, Vegeta, Orochimaru, Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura, and Sasuke had to block their eyes in order to prevent the dust go through theirs.

Orochimaru shocked, "What kind of guys is this!?"

Vegeta replied, "He countered at that close range!"

Nappa smirked thinking that Naruto was gone. But he was in shocked because Naruto was still alive.

Naruto sighed with a relief, "That would have been trouble if I'd taken that one head-on."

"I- impossible! That was- that was my greatest technique, and you brushed it aside!" shocked Nappa.

Naruto sighed, "You really are one tough bastard. You should have taken at least a little damage from my Kamehame-ha. We aren't getting anywhere like this."

Suddenly, Vegeta shouted up at Nappa and ordered, "Enough! Get down here, Nappa! You're getting us nowhere! Orochimaru will take care of him for you."

Naruto, and Goku looked at Vegeta. Nappa looked down at Vegeta and shocked, "What!?"

Orochimaru growled, "You're pathetic! To think that I would have to trouble myself to take action against Naruto there."

Sasuke shocked, "Orochimaru's finally coming forward, huh?"

Kuririn shocked, "Even that big guy is scared of that Vegeta guy."

Sakura looked up at Naruto and wondered, "Naruto-kun..."

Nappa felt angry that he wouldn't be able to finish the fight. He looked at Naruto and growled, "D- dammit... T- to think that I should have to yield your execution to Orochimaru..." Then he smirked, "But brace yourself! Your life will only last for a moment against Orochimaru or Vegeta!" He looked down at Orochimaru and Vegeta, "He is a fast learner. He was trained by Vegeta, and was be able to surpass me. For Vegeta, he is a warrior gifted enough to take upon him the name of Planet Vegeta, after all. Since he ordered me to, I'll leave you to Orochimaru. But I won't be content to withdraw like this."

He descended and took a look at Goku and others. "I'm going to finish Kakarrot off!" Suddenly, he charged towards Goku and others.

Goku put his guards on and shocked, "Oh, no! He's going after us! Hang on there, guys!"

Naruto chased Nappa, but he couldn't get to him faster. He realized, "It's no use! I won't make it in time!"

Nappa opened his mouth and prepared to fire a blast from his mouth. _'Dammit! Looks like I'm going to use Kaio-ken!' _thought Goku.

Before Goku could shout the name, Naruto shouted, **"Kaio-ken!"** The red aura began to glow around Naruto.

Vegeta and Orochimaru shocked, "What!?"

Naruto quicky charged towards Nappa at the high-speed, and double-punched him in his back. Then, he quickly landed on the ground and catched Nappa on his back. Nappa screamed in pain.

Sasuke shocked, "W- what the-!?"

"So fast!" shocked Sakura.

Gohan shocked, "What just happened?"

Kuririn shocked, "Naruto! How did you-?"

Goku smiled, "It's Kaio-ken..." which made rest of remaining Z Fighter confused except for Goku and Naruto.

Naruto threw his limp body at Vegeta and Orochimaru's feet. Naruto smirked, "I doubt he'll be able to fight anymore. Take him, and disappear from the face of the earth right now because Goku-sensei asked me to!"

Vegeta gritted his teeth and got lost in thought, _'What was that just now!? For an instant, his speed and power suddenly increased!' _

_'It's not Ninja's technique! It has to be some kind of technique from the afterlife he learned!' _thought Orochimaru.

Sakura looked at Naruto and shocked, "N- Naruto-kun, how did you do that?"

"Was that a technique you learned from that Kaio person?" asked Kuririn.

Goku answered for him, and smiled, "Yeah. It's called Kaio-ken. By controlling all of the energy within your body, you can momentarily amplify it. If you do it right, your speed, power, destructive and defensive forces all increase many times over."

Kuririn smiled, "T- that's awesome! Even after getting that much stronger, you guys can become many times stronger than that!?"

Naruto smiled, "Yeah."

"What are those guys talking about, Vegeta?" asked Orochimaru.

"How should I know?" growled Vegeta.

Kuririn chuckled at the blonde ninja, "Naruto, that was mean of you! This is no time to be playing around. If you have something like that up your sleeve, then use it right at the start!"

Sasuke nodded, "He's right, idiot! You should have done it sooner!"

Naruto smiled without leaving his eyes on Vegeta, and Orochimaru, "Sorry, but I can't do that. If I don't restrain my Ki just right while I'm controlling it, I could wreck myself. Same goes for Goku-sensei," which confused them.

Goku nodded, "In short..."

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Naruto and Goku went to destroy every of small boulder with their Kaio-ken. _

_Kaio smiled, "You have done well to master the Kaio-ken technique, which even I could not handle, to this degree. However, I must stress once again that you guys must not overuse Kaio-ken at your current level. If you mishandle your control, you will end up ruining your body. Do you best to limit yourself to 2X power. Remember, using Kaio-ken any higher than that will place too great a burden upon your body. In other words, your body won't be able to keep up with the Kaio-ken, and it will bite back for what you're doing to it."_

_Naruto nodded, "Yeah! I understand!"_

_Goku smiled, "Understood clearly."_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

"...and that's the story," finished Goku.

"I- is that right?" ensured Sakura.

Nappa was laying on the ground and begged, "V- Vegeta... h-help me..." as he slowly raised his left hand. Vegeta and Orochimaru looked down at him. Vegeta grabbed his hand. Nappa smiled, "T- thanks..."

When Orochimaru heard Vegeta chuckled, "Not at all." He knew what Vegeta was going to do. Suddenly, Vegeta threw him into the sky which shocked rest of remaining Z-Fighter.

"W- what are you doing, Vegeta!? Vegeta!" shocked Nappa.

Vegeta looked up at Nappa and chuckled, "I don't have any use for Saiyans that can't move!" as he clenched his fist. First, he generated electricity around his chest. The winds was pushed Goku and Gohan harder.

Goku had to control his Ki and trying to not get pushed, and shocked, "W- what an Ki!"

Gohan clinged to Goku's leg, and cried, "F- Father!"

Naruto had to grab Sakura and hold her to his chest, "Hold, Sakura-chan!" as he tried his best to keep his standing firm on the ground.

"Naruto-kun!" said Sakura softly.

Kuririn tried his best to keep on the ground as well. He had to block his eyes from the wind and shocked, "W- what's going on!?"

"H- he's going to finish him off! That's what!" said Sasuke as he controlled his Ki to not get knocked away.

Vegeta shouted, "Die!" He converted into a bluish-white aura around his body. Suddenly, Kiai Shout went to Goku and others. Then, he thrusted his chest forward and fired a huge energy wave at Nappa.

Nappa shouted, "V- Vegeta!" Vegeta chuckled and licked his lip around his own mouth before Nappa was completely obliterated.

**BOOM!**

The rocks were completely wiped by Vegeta's blasts. As soon as the smoke become cleared, Orochimaru landed on the ground next to Vegeta. They looked around him. They looked up and that was Goku, and others.

In the mid-air, Goku lifted Kuririn's hand while he held Gohan to his right side. Naruto held Sakura to his chest while he lifted the back of Sasuke's shirt.

Kuririn looked down at Vegeta and shocked, "W- what a beast! He even killed his own man!"

Sasuke glared behind him at Naruto, and scowled, "Hey, loser! How long are you going to hold me!?"

Naruto removed his hand off of Sasuke's shirt and Sakura as well, and chuckled, "Sorry, Sasuke."

Goku sighed, "Gohan... Kuririn... Sasuke... Sakura... All of you, go back to Kame House right now." He removed Kuririn and Gohan from his hands.

Kuririn stared at Gohan and others, "R- right... Gohan, Sakura, Sasuke, you heard him. Let's go, now."

"W- what?" shocked Sakura.

Gohan shocked, "B- but..."

Sasuke sighed, "He's right, Gohan. They're just too terrible. We won't do any good being here."

Kuririn nodded, "On the contrary, our being here will distract Goku and Naruto, and we'll just be in their way!"

Gohan looked up at Goku and wondered, "Really, Father?"

Goku smiled, "Sorry, yeah. Their strength appear to be even greater than I thought."

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry, Gohan-kun. We won't lose to them anyways."

Gohan sighed, "O- okay, I understand."

Sakura's idea appeared and looked at Goku and Naruto, "Oh yeah, Goku, Naruto-kun, as long as you're at it, could you fight in some other place?" Goku and Naruto looked at Sakura with the confusion on their face. "It would be wrong to mess up everyone's bodies, in case they ever come back to life."

Goku frowned, "They ever come back to life? With Piccolo dead, Kami-sama is dead, too. The Dragon Balls have disappeared forever. I hate to say it, but nobody is ever coming back to life again."

Sakura smiled, "I know that..."

Gohan confused, "Kuririn-san, you don't think-?"

Goku and Naruto confused, "What?"

Kuririn nodded and looked at Goku, "She's right. We'll go into the details later. T- that is, if you're able to beat them, Goku, Naruto."

"If we can beat them, huh?" asked Goku.

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Right. In any case, we have to beat them."

Orochimaru looked up at them and chuckled, "What are you doing? What happened to all that energy you had before?"

Vegeta clenched his fist and laughed, "Did you get scared, and now you're discussing how you're going to run away?"

Goku looked down at Vegeta and smiled, "Now then, to change locations and give it our best, I guess." Then he looked at Naruto, "Just let me take care of that Vegeta guy. You take care of Orochimaru guy."

Naruto nodded in agreement, "Sure. I want to take on Orochimaru myself."

Kuririn gave his hand to Goku and smiled, "Goku, I feel bad about always leaving our fate up to you." Then he looked at Naruto, "As for you, you might be able to save the earth as well." Then he looked back to Goku, "Don't you dare die now, guys."

Sasuke nodded and smiled at Naruto, "Don't die! I want to fight you someday, Naruto!"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah!"

Goku smiled and shook Kuririn's hand. He nodded, "Right."

Gohan worried, "Father..."

"Naruto-kun..." worried Sakura.

Goku rubbed Gohan's hair, and smiled, "Gohan... Once your daddy comes back alive, let's go fishing again, okay?"

Gohan smiled and nodded, "Okay."

Naruto chuckled, "All right! Let's go, Goku." Goku nodded. They quickly descended near to the ground.

Vegeta chuckled, "Looks like you know that it won't do any good to run."

Goku smiled, "We're going to change the location of our battle."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, so we can take you down!"

Vegeta chuckled, "Suit yourself. It will all end up the same."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Pick your gravesite, Naruto. It's not matter to me. You will die in my hand!"

They flew away from the battle ground on way to the different battleground.

Gohan worried, "Father..."

"Naruto-kun..." worried Sakura.

* * *

**A/N: Finally! Now I just finished! Next chapter will be Goku vs Vegeta and Naruto vs Orochimaru! :D**


	15. Saiyan vs Saiyan! Ninja vs Ninja!

A/N: Yo! Finally, Goku and Vegeta will face each other! Naruto and Orohcimaru will face each other! A ferocious battle began on this chapter! Enjoy your reading!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z nor Naruto! I don't own any of battles scene! However, Naruto Versus Orochimaru is mine! Anyways enjoy the Chapter 15! :D

Note: Sorry, I had to remove the bold off of my Author's Note because of stupid glitch. It made bold everything in this story...

* * *

**Chapter 15: Saiyan vs Saiyan! Ninja vs Ninja**

* * *

(At the Wasteland)

Goku and Naruto stared down at Vegeta and Orochimaru. Goku smiled, "We're going to change the location of our battle."

Vegeta chuckled, "Suit yourself. It will all end up the same."

Orochimaru chuckled, "Pick your gravesite, Naruto. It's not matter to me. You will die in my hand!"

They flew away from the battle ground on way to the different battleground. Naruto and Orochimaru went to the different direction from Goku and Vegeta.

While Goku was flying and he looked behind him at Vegeta, _'I should have guessed. He's following with confidence to spare.' _As they went out of Kuririn and others' sights.

Kuririn looked at the kid, and sighed, "Gohan..." He received no respond from him. "Hey, Gohan!"

Gohan snapped out of his thought and looked at Kuririn. He noticed that Kuririn, Sasuke and Sakura were prepared to leave. "Yes?"

Kuririn sighed, "Let's hurry back to Kame House."

Gohan nodded, but he still looked over the direction where Goku and others left. Kuririn sighed, "Let's stop worrying about them already. We've left the fate of the earth up to them." Gohan began to frown.

Sakura smiled at Gohan, "It's okay, Gohan! I'm sure Goku-san and Naruto-kun will come through for us!" She put her hand on Gohan's shoulder and smiled, "Come on, let's go. Show your mom that you're all right."

Gohan nodded and smiled, "Right."

Sasuke sighed, "Hurry up! Don't waste our time! We need to go back to Kame House!" They flew off onward Kame House.

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku looked around the rocky land and talked to himself, "All right, there won't be any people or animals around here."

Vegeta noticed that Goku disappeared. He smiled and disappeared as well. Goku landed on the lower rocky land as he smiled upon Vegeta landing on the higher rocky land. Vegeta smiled down at Goku while folding his arms.

"I see..." chuckled Vegeta, "You've chosen here to be your gravesite, have you? You should be thrilled. A lower-class warrior such as yourself is about to be toyed around with by a super-elite, after all. Saiyans have their warrior ratings examined right after they are born. When they do, the scum that have lower ratings, such as yourself, are sent off to planets that do not have terribly formidable opponents. In other words... you were a left-behind!"

Goku smirked, "And as a result, I was sent to Earth here? I should be thankful. But what's more..." Vegeta raised his eyebrows. "Even a left-behind might be able to overcome an elite, if he tries desperately enough."

Vegeta chuckled, "An amusing joke. Now then, allow me to show you a barrier that you cannot overcome," as he raised his left hand in front of his face, "no matter how hard you try!" as he crouched and he outstretched his right arms to his side.

Goku crouched as he raised his left above his head while his right hand was on the end of his right knee. They didn't spoke a single word, and waited for one of them to make a first move. As soon as the rock crumbled, Goku decided to make the first move on Vegeta as he charged towards Vegeta. He punched through Vegeta, but the Prince Saiyan dodged.

Vegeta punched Goku, but the forgetful Saiyan caught it which shocked the Prince Saiyan. Goku threw punches everything he could to Vegeta, but the Prince Saiyan kept blocking all of his attack. Sometimes, Vegeta would attack back to Goku, but he dodged most of the Prince's attack. Vegeta blocked more of Goku's attack. He decided to strike back to Goku. Goku dodged. Then Vegeta levitated himself more to dodge Goku's kick.

Vegeta landed on the rocky land and jumped to the each rocky land backward. Goku quickly followed him. Vegeta bounced off one of the tall rock and went back to Goku. He elbowed smash on Goku's chin. Goku quickly regained his sense, and bounced off one of the tall rock. He looked for Vegeta. Not till Vegeta reappeared behind Goku, and attempted to chop him. Goku dodged and attempted to kick Vegeta. The Prince Saiyan dodged another of Goku's kick.

Goku made a no time and rushed to Vegeta. He attempted to land more kick on Vegeta, but the prince dodged all of his kick. They quickly exchanged blows as they continued to rise higher. Vegeta kept attacking or dodging Goku and chuckled, "What's the matter, Kakarrot!? You can do better than this, can't you!?" He finally landed few punches to Goku's face. Then he kicked to his gut. "When Naruto defeated Nappa, you probably had to have been doing better than this!" Then he clasped his hand, and chuckled, "Let me see it!" as he knocked Goku send down one of the rocky.

Goku made a safe land on one of the rocky. He looked up at Vegeta as the prince landed on one of the rock. He excited, "I should have expected as much... He still ain't the least bit serious, but his speed and techniques already surpass my own."

Vegeta folded his arms and chuckled down at Goku, "Show me what you've got! Or have you already used up all of your power?"

Goku smiled, "You got it. I'll show you!" He strained somehow inside his body which confused Vegeta. Suddenly, the white aura glowed around him. He powered up the red aura around him similar to Naruto's power earlier when he defeated Nappa. Goku smiled, **"Kaio-ken!" **Suddenly, he brought Kiai from his hand towards Vegeta.

Vegeta shocked, and he jumped just in time before Goku could destroy one of Vegeta's rocks where he previously landed on. Goku looked up and charged up towards Vegeta. Goku delivered a punch to his face. He kept punching on Vegeta's face with just his left fist. With the final blow to Vegeta, he kicked Vegeta square in the jaw to knock him away from him. Then he quickly charged towards Vegeta.

Vegeta quickly regained his senses and disappeared out of Goku's sight. Vegeta reappeared in front of Goku and delivered a right hook kick to Goku's jaw. Vegeta chuckled, "If that's the limit of what you've got, then I'll be greatly disappointed!"

Goku shocked, but not trembled, he was excited. _'What a powerful bastard!' _and he chuckled, "And yet, even though I'm in this kind of trouble, I'm starting to get excited."

(Naruto vs Orochimaru- at the Northwest Forest)

They went to the very huge forest with the big tree and branch. Naruto landed on the one of branch while Orochimaru landed on one of branch that was very lower than Naruto's branch. Naruto folded his arms and glanced down at him.

Orochimaru looked up at Naruto and chuckled, "So you choose this forest, because it reminded you of Death of Forest where we first fought, huh?"

Naruto smiled, "That's right. I choose this battleground because I want to kick your ass back then. Now this is my chance to beat you to a pulp in this very forest that resembled Death of Forest."

Orochimaru laughed, "You're quite funny." then he sighed, "Before we start to fight, I want to tell you something. Do you know why I come here to attack your team?"

Naruto puzzled, "Yeah, I always want to know why you attack my team."

"Because I want to mark Sasuke. You see... he has Sharingan. That's why I always want to obtain that to become mine! But it was not only that... I was originally planned to invade on Konoha, and plotted to kill the Sandaime Hokage (Third Hokage), Sarutobi Hiruzen!" replied Orochimaru. He pointed up at Naruto and growled, "But... but you ruined my plans! You had to drag me into the portal! It's your entire fault!"

After hearing Orochimaru's schemes, Naruto was pissed off and growled, "You were going to invade on Konoha and planning to kill Old Man, you say!? Why do you want to kill Old Man!? I heard he was your Sensei! Why do you want to mark Sasuke!? What do you want to do with him!? Tell me why!?"

"Oh, sorry. That... was the secret. I am not going to tell you," refused Orochimaru.

Naruto crossed his index and middle finger each other and growled, "Then I will make you! **Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!** **(Multiple Shadow Clone Jutsu)**" Instead of a few clones, he created a few hundred clones standing on each branch almost as if they were full about half of huge forest. "I will beat you up until you tell me! GO!" as he charged together with all of Narutos to attack Orochimaru at once.

Orochimaru didn't flinch at all, because he knew he could take on all of them. He chuckled, "You think you can beat me with just the few hundred of your clone. You honestly made a mistake!" He powered up the purple aura of his body and screamed, "AHHHHHHH!" as he created a small atomic explosion to dispel all of Narutos.

**BOOM! **

The real Naruto got knocked away from him towards one of tree. He regained his senses and landed on the tree almost as if it was gravity. He used the chakra so he could become the ability to walk on tree. He looked around him, and then he sensed Orochimaru behind the tree. He had to dodge before Orochimaru punched through the tree. The huge tree fell to the ground. Orochimaru went to attack Naruto. The blonde Ninja blocked every of his attack, then he went to attack back to Orochimaru. The snake guy blocked or dodged all of his attack. They went to exchange their blow as they descended on the forest floor. Every time they exchanged their blow, the wind was getting stronger and stronger.

Finally, Orochiamru upper hand on Naruto, and attacked him while the blonde ninja was being overwhelmed and had a hard time to block or dodge all of his attack. Orochimaru laughed, "What's wrong, Naruto-kun!? What happened to all of power you had!" He punched Naruto's face and chuckled, "This isn't like you! That's not how you were able to beat Nappa!" He kicked Naruto in the gut, and then kicked to the face, "I want to see you using that one just like you did to Nappa!"

Naruto was knocking away from Orochimaru, but he regained his sense and landed on one of branch, and looked at Orochimaru whom landed on one of branch. He sensed Goku's Kaio-ken aura. _'So Goku already did his Kaio-ken attack. Alright!' _He chuckled, "If that's what you want. You will regret once you saw through it! You would probably beg me not to hurt you! Here goes!" He powered up the red aura around him and shouted, **"Kaio-ken!"**

Suddenly, he charged towards Orochimaru at higher-speed and punched Orochimaru square in the jaw to send him flying away from him. He charged towards Orochimaru and pounded more on his stomach. Then he threw another punch to Orochimaru to knock him away. He then bounced off from the branch and went after Orochimaru.

Orochimaru was being knocked away from Naruto. He quickly regained his sense and landed on the branch then jumped off towards Naruto to deliver a punch to Naruto's jaws. Naruto was knocked away towards the nearby tree. Orochimaru landed on the branch and laughed, "I must say that you are also improved in just a year. I remembered you when you were really weak. I hope you would give me a good fight, Naruto-kun."

Naruto got up and rubbed his mouth as he chuckled, "Same for you! I hate to admit that I actually surprised when you actually improved a lot. I am looking forward to see how good fight we will go for!"

* * *

(Kame House)

Muten Roshi, Bulma and the others attempted to watch the battle on Uranai Baba's Crystal Ball, to little success. Oolong sighed, "I don't see a thing!"

"What's the matter?" wondered Bulma.

"This is because you got violent with it!" barked Baba.

Bulma barked back, "What, are you blaming someone else!?"

"Well it's the truth!"

Roshi sighed, "No, no, that's not why, Sis." Everyone looked at the old man. He continued, "It's not because the crystal ball is broken, it's because the terribly fierce power of their Ki is concealing them from even the spiritual powers of your crystal ball."

"Then, at least they're still fighting, right?" wondered Oolong.

Roshi nodded, "Probably."

Bulma smiled, "I know! If I use that thing, I can tell!" She picked Raditz's scouter and used it. She pushed the button on her now scouter.

"How about it?" asked Roshi.

"There are four large readings to the west," said Bulma.

"Just four?" worried Chichi. Bulma began to frown. Chichi thought that Kuririn and Gohan had died so she went to cry on Gyumao.

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

On the mid-air, Vegeta noticed that Goku was smiling at him. _'He's smiling. Has he given up, and adopted a defiant attitude? Or is he poised because he can raise his battle power up even higher?' _He quickly chuckled at Goku, "What's the matter!? Finished already!? You seem to be at your limit. In that case, let me show you something, as your dying gift. The overwhelming power of a super-elite Saiyan!"

Goku smirked, "Let's see it!"

Vegeta chuckled, "That smirk of yours is going to disappear very soon." He powered himself up as dark storm clouds gathered overhead and rocks began floating up into the air. Goku looked up and shocked to see the dark clouds were gathering towards them. Pillars of rocks collapsed and Vegeta was surrounded by a bubble of pure, glowing energy. The ground shook and the air was crackling with all of the energy floating around.

Goku shocked, "What a Ki! It's as if the whole earth is shaking!"

Vegeta continued to power up while the rocks were still floating up into the air. Vegeta was still surrounded by a bubble of pure, glowing energy. The ground was still shaking. Suddenly, the winds came from Vegeta pushed Goku further. Goku had to block his eyes so his eyes won't get hurt.

Goku shocked, "It's like there's a typhoon!"

Vegeta suddenly roared as it began to explode. Goku shield his eyes from the flash from Vegeta. Pillars of rocks began to crumble down.

**BOOM!**

Goku let his arms down and looked around him. The cloud was gone. He shocked, "The trembling of the atmosphere has stopped. A- all the clouds have been blown away, too." He looked back at Vegeta again.

Vegeta smirked, "It's over, Kakarrot!" Suddenly, he charged towards Goku and landed a headbutt to Goku's jaw and sent him flying. Vegeta went to Goku and elbow smashed into Goku's stomach and sent him down the ground. Vegeta disappeared.

Goku landed on the pillar of rock, and looked up. However Vegeta shouted, "You fool! Behind you!" Vegeta kicked Goku in the back and disappeared again. Goku spun towards another pillars of rock and jumped above on the rock. He looked around him. He noticed Vegeta above him who had a fireball on his right hand. Vegeta threw a fireball towards Goku.

Goku shouted, **"Kaio-ken times two!"** He managed to dodge the blow, though it destroyed the rock. Vegeta saw Goku jumping and threw another fireball blast toward him. Goku dodged another of his fireball, though it destroyed his shirt.

"All right, nice going. Way to avoid it," mocked Vegeta.

Goku landed on the one of pillars of rock and glanced up at Vegeta whom landed on the rock as well. Goku gritted his teeth, and thought, _'Damn... What power and speed! I can't even keep up with him with a 2X Kaio-ken.' _as he removed his shirt off leaving him in completely topless. He smiled, "I guess I ain't got much choice. Even If I wreck my body, It's better than dying. I'll have to raise the Kaio-ken to 3X."

Vegeta chuckled, "I intentionally made that one easy to dodge for you. It wouldn't be any fun to have you die on me so easily, after all."

Yajirobe hid behind the pillars of rock, and took a look at Goku and Vegeta. _'They came close by, so I can't help but come take a look at 'em, but what's this? Both Goku and that bastard're so strong, it's like I'm havin' a bad dream here!'_

* * *

(Naruto vs Orochimaru- At the Northwest Forest)

Orochimaru chuckled, "Allow me to show you my true power."

Naruto smirked, "All right. Show me what you got!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Oh, sure. I hope you like it. No, I'm sure you love it." Suddenly, he charged towards Naruto in a high-speed.

Naruto shocked, "What!?"

Naruto couldn't even move because he was in shocked. Orochimaru elbow smashed on Naruto's jaw and sent him flying. Then he flew towards Naruto and kicked in the back of Naruto to send him flying once again. Naruto stopped himself being knocking away for Orochimaru on the mid-air. He had no choice but to draw the kunai from his pouch then threw it towards Orochimaru. The snake guy disappeared.

"What!?" shocked Naruto. He looked around him. "Where did you go, Orochimaru!?"

"Above you!" shouted Orochimaru. Naruto looked up at Orochimaru. The snake guy kicked Naruto in the gut to knock him forwards the large branch. Orochimaru disappeared once again.

Naruto landed on the branch and looked around him. Suddenly, he noticed that Orochimaru was too close to him.

Orochimaru raised his palm at Naruto's face which caused the blonde ninja widened his eyes. He smirked, "Good-bye, Naruto-kun," as he fired the blast on Naruto. The blast went hit on many trees as it destroyed them.

**BOOM! **

Orochimaru was on mid-air and chuckled, "Finally, he's gone! I finally have my revenge on him! YES!"

Suddenly he heard the voice chuckled, "Nah, you're wrong. I'm still alive."

Orochimaru widened his eyes, and looked down behind him. Naruto was on one of branch that held the kunai. He landed on the branch, and asked, "Naruto-kun... How did you escape my blast in such a close-range?"

Naruto showed Orochimaru his kunai, "Do you recognize this? I'm pretty sure you do."

Orochimaru widened his eyes after seeing three thick blades. "Hiraishin Kunai (Flying Thunder God Kunai)... It can't be! How do you learn how to use it!? The only one who can use it is Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato!"

Naruto nodded and smiled, "That's right. I used Hiraishin no Jutsu (Flying Thunder God Jutsu) just now."

"What!? When did you use that!? I don't remember that you use it!" shocked Orochimaru.

Naruto chuckled, "Do you remember when I throw a kunai towards you?"

Orochimaru widened his eyes. He remembered now. That was Kunai...

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Orochimaru chuckled, "Oh, sure. I hope you like it. No, I'm sure you love it." Suddenly, he charged towards Naruto in a high-speed._

_Naruto shocked, "What!?"_

_Naruto couldn't even move because he was in shocked. Orochimaru elbow smashed on Naruto's jaw and sent him flying. Then he flew towards Naruto and kicked in the back of Naruto to send him flying once again. Naruto stopped himself being knocking away for Orochimaru on the mid-air. He had no choice but to draw the kunai from his pouch then threw it towards Orochimaru. The snake guy disappeared._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

"That's it! So you threw a Kunai, and that was Hiraishin Kunai!?" shocked Orochimaru.

Naruto nodded, "That's right. Also you asked me how did I learn, right? Well, I learned from my Father. None other than Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato himself!" which made Orochimaru widened his eyes.

"Minato is your father!? I don't believe you!" said Orochimaru.

Naruto chuckled, "Oh, I don't care if you believe in me or not. It's all matter that I need to save the world. I won't let you mark on Sasuke! I WILL NEVER LET YOU DO THAT!" He began to power up the red aura around him once again. **"Kaio-ken times three!"** His body began to increase the muscle inside his body.

Orochimaru shocked, "WHAT!?"

Naruto charged towards Orochimaru in extremely high speed and knocked Orochimaru flying away from him. Orochimaru was smashed through like four or five trees. When Orochimaru lifted his head, he noticed that Naruto still charged towards him. The blonde hair gave an uppercut punch to Orochimaru's jaw to send him flying higher above the forest.

Orochimaru stopped himself knocking himself away from Naruto on the mid-air. "Dammit!" shouted Orochimaru. He noticed that Naruto charged towards him. He fired a blast towards Naruto. Suddenly, the blonde ninja disappeared. "What!?" shocked Orochimaru. Orochimaru looked around him.

Naruto headbutted Orochimaru's forehead to knock him down the ground. Orochimaru landed on the forest floor and noticed that Naruto appeared in front of him. The blonde ninja knees smashed against Orochimaru's guts harder. The snake guy threw up the blood and fell to his knees.

He kept throwing up the blood on the ground. "Dammit!"

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku smiled at Vegeta and thought, _'Now then, I wonder how long my body will hold out once I raise the Kaio-ken to 3X...'_

Vegeta chuckled down at Goku, and mocked, "What's the matter, Kakarrot? Come get me!"

_'Either way, I have to do it. Ain't no way I can win like this,' _thought Goku.

Vegeta laughed, "Have you lost everything up your sleeve? Looks like you picked the wrong opponent. You probably should have picked Orochimaru instead of me. I was the number-one most powerful man, even among the Saiyans. No matter how much training you've done, you're still just a left-behind. Looks like your time of death has been extended by only a little bit."

Yajirobe shocked, _'T- this is bad. That Saiyan bastard's overwhelmin'ly got it over him. I'd best be gettin' outta here now, while I can, huh? Yeah, I'd better get goin'.'_ He chuckled nervously, _'It won't do no good for me to be here anyhow.' _He walked backward in silent to make sure Vegeta nor would Goku hear him.

Goku sighed as he closed his eyes. His body began to increase the muscle around his body which stunned Vegeta. Then he shouted, "May my body withstand this! **Times- three Kaio-ken!" **The red aura appeared around him. He strained himself trying to control himself so the Kaio-ken technique would not wreck his body at all.

* * *

(At the Kame House)

Bulma shocked at her new Scouter as the battle power continued to increase. "W- what's going on?" wondered Roshi.

"H- has something happened?" asked Oolong.

"I think it's probably Son-kun or Naruto-kun, but this battle power reading is rising incredibly..." shocked Bulma. "17,000...19,000...21,000..." Suddenly her scouter blew up. "It can't be!"

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku kept increasing his battle power over time. The ground shook as the wind pushed Vegeta. Suddenly, the pillars of rock where Vegeta stood on were destroyed. Vegeta fell down and shocked, "W- what!?"

Goku suddenly launched himself towards him with his fist balled and raised as Goku's pillars of rock were destroyed as well. He punched Vegeta away. Next, he flew up over the opponent and down behind to double kick him further up into the air.

Yajirobe looked up at Vegeta and stunned, "A- awesome!"

Vegeta had to stop himself being knocking away from Goku. He looked down at Goku who was still charging him. Finally, Goku flew up into the air around him. Vegeta threw the Ki blast at Goku. Goku disappeared and hook kicked him, knocking him many meters away into a mountain. Suddenly, Vegeta blew up the mountain to kick up too much dust.

He growled, "Why, you-!"

Goku continued to charge towards Vegeta, but the Prince Saiyan tried to punch him. Goku dodged and went behind Vegeta and knocked Vegeta away from him. Vegeta bounced off from the ground and went back to Goku. He charged the Ki up around his left fist as he tried to punch Goku.

Goku dodged, and then punched Vegeta in the gut. Vegeta stumbled backward while holding his stomach in the pain. Vegeta's mouth began to droll almost as if he was going to throw up. Goku breathed trying to get some oxygen. Vegeta glared at Goku, and growled, "W- why, you-!" He jumped back and landed on the tall rock.

Yajirobe hid one of the boulders and smiled, "H- he can do this! He just might be able to beat him!"

* * *

(Naruto vs Orochimaru- At the Northwest Forest)

Orochimaru was on his knees while holding his stomach. He glared at Naruto, "Damn you, brat! Damn you! Why, you-!"

Naruto sighed, "You refused to tell me why. Looks like it won't do any good to fight you anymore. You're finished now!" He puts his hand forward and charged a blue energy sphere. He didn't need to chant Kame School's trademark technique. Then he drew his hand back to his upper side and charged more blue sphere.

Orochimaru widened his eyes, and thought, _'Is he really going to finish me off? No, I am not going to die!' _Then he made a hand seal.

Naruto shouted, **"Rasengan-HA! (Kamehameha Rasengan)"** He brought his hand forward and fired an emanating blue energy wave at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru finished making his hand seals and slammed on the ground, and shouted, **"Kuchiyose: Sanju Rashomon! (Summoning: Triple Rashomon) **Suddenly, three large gates showed up in front of Orochimaru. The first gate (red) took the attack head-on as it destroyed first. The blast went to second gate (green).

Naruto could tell that the second gate reduced the power of his Rasenga-Ha. "Damn it," growled Naruto. He had to push the Rasenga-Ha through the second gate to destroy it. Now it was on way to third gate.

Orochimaru laughed, "You fool! Now you're attacking the third gate. It's going to disperse the pressure. It's useless!"

Naruto could see that his blast was being shrunk. "Damn it! I got no choice but to do that! **Kaio-ken times four!" **He powered up more red aura as the blast increased the size.

Orochimaru shocked, "What!?"

Rasenga-Ha managed to destroyed the third gate (blue) and hit Orochimaru head-on to send him flying away from him.

**BOOOM! **

The explosion had reduced the entire to rubble nothing but it now turned into the barren wasteland. Naruto suddenly fell to his knees as he felt hurt. He chuckled, _'Now I'm hurt thanks to Kaio-ken 4X.' _Then he looked around him that was no longer foster, but it was now the barren wasteland. He sensed the Ki further from him. He gritted his teeth, and thought, _'Damn it! He's still alive!?'_

* * *

(Kame House)

"Goku's or Naruto's fightin' power readin' has risen, you say? What on earth is goin' on?" shocked Gyumao while looking at the broken scouter.

Chichi looked at the old hags, and begged, "Baba-san, please hurry up and show us how the fight is going! How is Gohan? How is Gohan!?"

Uranai Baba worked hard to conjure up an image on her crystal ball. He sighed, "I- It's no use! The Ki over there is too strong, and I can't control the power!"

"You don't suppose Goku or Naruto have unleashed some technique they're been saving, do you?" wondered Oolong.

Bulma looked at the piece of broken scouter and sighed, "Sure! If that's the case, then..."

Gyumao smiled, "T- They just might win!"

Everyone was excited about how Goku or Naruto will win against their opponent. "I, on the other hand, have a bad feeling about this," worried Roshi. Everyone looked at him. "It's said that the flame of a candle burns intensely just before it goes off. It seems to me that Goku or Naruto are tremendously overexerting themselves."

Chichi frowned, "Don't say anythin' so ill-fated!"

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku caught both of Vegeta's punch as he held both. Vegeta struggled to get out of Goku's hand. Vegeta screamed in the pain. Vegeta pushed his feet off of Goku to let of his hand. Before the prince could hit Goku with his Double Ax-Handle Punch, Goku quickly headbutted Vegeta in the forehead.

Goku elbow smashed against Vegeta's nose, then punched him down the ground. But Goku was not done with him. He knees strike to his back, then continued to beat up Vegeta. Finally, Goku went to knees smash against Vegeta's back to the ground harder.

Vegeta screamed, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Goku couldn't even move so he fell backward from the cliff to the surface and landed on it. He stumbled backward and had a hard time to walk. He luckily managed not to fall. He kept his standing firm.

Vegeta fell to his knees, but he felt his stomach very pain. He rolled over and screamed in the pain. _'I- impossible! How could his- how could Kakarrot's battle power be higher than mine!?' _Then Vegeta got up on his feet and glared down at Goku.

Goku panted and chuckled, "Damn... He's a tough one. If I don't finish this quickly-" Suddenly, he felt his right shoulder so hurt. He had to hold his right shoulder trying not to feel the pain. "Damn! My body can't-!"

Yajirobe got confused while looking at Goku, _'What're you doin', Goku!? You should just put him away right here'n now!'_

Vegeta was starting to get pissed. "H- how can I let this happen!? I am super-elite! There's no way I should be beaten by that lower-class warrior! I... I am... I am the greatest in the universe!" growled Vegeta.

Goku gritted his teeth while in thought, _'My whole body is aching! Sure enough, it looks like performing a times-three Kaio-ken was asking too much... If I dally around, I'll be the one who goes down first!_

Vegeta rubbed his mouth with his hand, and then he took a look at his hand. It was blood. "Blood? I had my noble blood shed over fighting a piece of trash like that?" He was starting to get very angry. "This will not stand! This absolutely... absolutely will not stand!" Goku got confused after hearing Vegeta's scream. "I don't need this planet anymore! I'm going to crush you, along with the rest of the Earth!" Suddenly, the purple aura flowed around him.

Goku shocked, "You're going to what!?"

Vegeta quickly flew towards the sky as he gazed down at Goku and chuckled, "Go ahead and try to dodge this, if you can!" He curled his fingers and placed both his hand together at chest level facing the same direction (so that the palm of one hand was on the back of the other). "Even if you spare yourself, the Earth will be blown to pieces!"

Goku shocked, "Dammit, he thought this through! I ain't got no choice but to risk it!" He focused on gathering more Kaio-ken... **"Times-three Kaio-ken..." **as the red aura glowed around him. He cupped his hand, **"...Kamehame-Ha!" **then he drew his cupped hand to his side, **"Ka... me..." **as the rocks floated up into the air. Vegeta continued to gather his Ki around him as he began to electrify. Goku continued, **"Ha..."**

Vegeta flashed the purple, and chuckled angirly, "There's absolutely no way you can stop my Gyallic Ho blast! (Galick Gun)"

Goku continued, **"Me..." **as the red aura around him spiked up even bigger. The pillars of rock were crumbled.

Vegeta shouted, "Let you and the Earth together turn to space dust!" Then, once enough Ki was gathered, he thrust both hands forward to fire powerful blast of energy towards Goku.

Yajirobe closed his eyes and screamed, "Damn it, man! If I hafta die like this, I should've eaten more meaty buns!"

Goku shouted, **"HA!"** as he thrust his cupped hands forward and fired the powerful streaming beam towards Vegeta's Gyallic Ho Blast.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Ok, I'm done with this chapter. I'm looking forward to see you on next chapter. The Battle continued! How would Orochimaru handle with this? Will Naruto be able to beat Orochimaru? What of Vegeta and Goku? Of course you already know who win in a beam struggle. :D Anyways, that's it, folks! See you next chapter! :D**  
**


	16. The Giant Snake and the Great Ape!

A/N: Hello! Here's the Chapter 16...

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z nor Naruto! If I do, I would be rich right now! I could even afford big house, and nice car! :D

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Snake and Great Ape!**

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Vegeta shouted, "Let you and the Earth together turn to space dust!" Then, once enough Ki was gathered, he thrust both hands forward to fire a powerful bast of energy towards Goku.

Goku shouted, **"HA!"** as he thrust his cupped hands forward and fired the powerful streaming beam towards Vegeta's Gyallic Ho blast. They collided both each other.

**BOOM!**

The moment they collided each other, the winds pushed Yajirobe away from them as many pillars of rocks were destroyed more. Anyways, Goku and Vegeta's beam were struggled to push each other. A millions of rocks were floating into the air.

While Vegeta worked on pushing his blast, he shocked, "W- what!? It's just like my Gyallic Ho!" Goku pushed the blast a little towards Vegeta.

* * *

(Kame House)

Uranai Baba was still working on her crystal ball, but she backed off. "Yow, that's hot!" shocked Baba. "What is this?"

"T- the power of the Ki either from Goku or Naruto and that other guys is manifesting itself through the crystal ball!" replied Roshi.

Suddenly, the crystal ball was getting more electrification. It destroyed the lamps, television, and every technology or lamps around him.

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku and Vegeta were still in beam struggle. Vegeta finally managed to pushed the blast more towards Goku. Goku was in shocked that Vegeta was able to overpower him. Goku had to push the blast more back towards Vegeta as the more rocks got lifted. Goku shouted, **"Kaio-ken...times four!" **

Goku's Kamehameha Wave increased the size of the blast and pushed Vegeta's Gyallic Ho blast back. Vegeta shocked, "H- he's pushing back-"

Finally, Goku's blast pushed through Vegeta. The Prince was hit point-blank by the beam and rocketed into the sky, leaving Goku exhausted from the surge of energy.

Yajirobe pushed the debris of large rock, and shocked to see that Goku was able to defeat Vegeta.

"M- my body!" screamed Goku.

Yajirobe gloated, "H- he did it... He did it!" then he ran towards Goku and cheered, "Son! You did it, didncha!? You bastard!"

Goku looked around at Yajirobe with the shocked look on his face, "Yajirobe? What are you doing here?"

Yajirobe laughed, "What, you hadn't noticed? For someone as good as you are, ya sure fought desperately, huh?"

Goku chuckled, "I guess so."

Yajirobe folded his arms and chuckled, "Still, you done a good job of blowin' that wicked guy away. You sure are one helluva dude."

A simple pat on the back turned out to be more than Goku can handle, and he screamed in pain, "AHHHHH!"

Yajirobe confused, "W- what? What's the matter?"

Goku chuckled, "I used a technique that was too much for my body to take... "

"Well, it wasn't nothin' normal, all right," sighed Yajirobe.

Goku glanced at Yajirobe and ordered, "More importantly, Yajirobe, you'd better get out of here."

"H- how come?" asked Yajirobe. Then he shocked, "D- don't tell me!"

Goku chuckled, "He's still alive. If that's all it would have taken for him to die, there wouldn't be any challenge." Then he gazed up at the sky.

Yajirobe chuckled nervously, "S- still, there's no problem, right? You're stronger'n him, ain' cha?"

"Like I told you, I overdid it, and now my body is in shambles. I could be near my limit," reassured Goku.

Yajirobe shocked, "O- oh, yeah? Well, then..." Goku looked at Yajirobe who was few feet away from him. Yajirobe waved him good-bye, "H- hang in there!" as he again retreated into hiding.

* * *

(With Vegeta- High above the sky)

Vegeta freed himself from the crest of the Kamehameha, he was really pissed off that such as lower-class warrior like Goku could overpower an elite-class warrior like Vegeta. He shouted, "Dammit! Why!? Why is Kakarrot's battle power higher than mine!? Damn it to hell! I am a Saiyan! I am the strongest in the entire universe!" He panted trying to get some oxygen inside him.

Suddenly, he smirked, "At this point, as much as I dislike how ugly it is, I'm using my last resort." He clenched his left fist, and chuckled, "I'll transform into a Great Ape, and crush him! The strength of my Great Ape form is nothing to sneeze at!"

He looked around him, and growled, "Damn it all, we chose the day of the full moon to come here, so we could wipe out the people on this planet quickly. To think that I would have to transform just to defeat Kakarrot- it's infuriating!"

He looked for the moon, but there's no moon. "That's strange. The moon should be out by now..." as he flew away to find the moon.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio saw everything that Goku battled Vegeta while Naruto battled Orochimaru. He chuckled, "Saiyan, no matter how hard you look, it won't do any good. The moon is gone. The one named Piccolo feared this might happen, and eliminated it long ago."

Minato, who placed his hand on Kaio's back so he can see what happened on the Earth along with Kushina, chuckled, "At least, we won't have to worry about him turning into the Great Ape. Looks like Naruto, at least, surpassed Orochimaru. I am proud of him. He's our son, after all."

Kushina nodded, "Yeah, Goku-san and Naruto might be able to save the world. For Naruto, I think he can beat Orochimaru now."

Kaio shook his head, "No, I don't think Naruto will be able to defeat Orochimaru!" Minato and Kushina looked at him confusing. "Naruto just used Kaio-ken times four up, therefore he lost his Ki repeatedly while Orochimaru still maintain his Ki. Same goes for Son Goku, they can't have very much energy left. Even if the Saiyan doesn't turn into a Great Ape, it doesn't change the fact that he's still in a pinch. Then again, Goku's become weaker, too. The Genki Dama! If you can just hit him with a Genki Dama, the way he is now, you can beat him for sure!"

Minato sighed, "I guess so. You're right. Please find a way to defeat Orochimaru, Naruto!"

Kushina prayed, "Please don't let Orochimaru get to him."

* * *

(Naruto vs Orochimaru- At the Barren Wasteland, former Northwest Forest)

Orochimaru had to free himself from Naruto's Rasengan-Ha on the ground. He glared at Naruto and growled, "Damn you! DAMN YOU, BRAT! T- to think that dumbass could beat prodigy ninja like me! NO WAY YOU CAN BEAT ME, YOU DAMN BRAT!"

Naruto chuckled and thought, _'He is really pissed off. Alright... I probably got him!' _

Orochimaru noticed that Naruto laughing at him. Suddenly, he chuckled, "Fool! You really think you can beat me? You REALLY think you already surpassed me, haven't you!?"

"What?" confused Naruto. "What do you mean?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "That's why I said you're fool!" Then he wiped his blood off of his mouth, then he made a hand seal.

Naruto widened his eyes, _'No, he couldn't have! Damn it! I need to do it quickly!' _Then he wiped his blood off of his mouth and made a quick hand seal.

Orochimaru shouted, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Summoning Jutsu)" **as he slammed on the ground.

Naruto shouted, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **as he slammed on the ground as well.

Suddenly, the largest snake showed up while Orochimaru was on the top of the snake.

However, unfortunately for Naruto, he summoned tadpole. He shocked fearfully, "W- what!? I- it can't be! I used up all of my chakra." Then he looked up at Orochimaru who stood on the largest snake's head.

The largest snake glared up at Orochimaru and growled, **"Why have you summoned me, mortal!?"**

Orochimaru sighed, "I need your help, Manda. I need you to kill this brat!"

Manda growled, **"Next time, I will only help you if you give me a hundred human sacrifies!"**

Orochimaru growled, "Fine, but I want you to torture him because I wanted to see him to die very slow and nice!"

Manda looked down at Naruto whose body was very hurt badly. Suddenly, Manda thrust his head towards Naruto. The blonde ninja shocked and jumped to dodge the Manda's attack. But the largest snake was not done with him. He whipped his whip to knock Naruto down the ground.

Orochimaru laughed, "Yes, suffer the pain! Suffer the pain, Naruto-kun!"

Manda whipped the tail on Naruto. "AHHHHH!" screamed Naruto. Manda whipped the tails on Naruto to make him even suffer more. He whipped the tails like ten times or 12 times on Naruto. The blonde ninja had a lot of bruise on each of his body as the blood leaked out of his body.

Orochimaru laughed harder, "I hope you learned your value lesson! Suffer the pain more! Suffer it! Agony in writhe!"

_'Damn it! I can't die here! I'm gonna save the world! Looks like I'm going to risk it even more! Please let my body handle it!' _thought Naruto. Manda whipped his tail once more again on Naruto. **"Kaio-ken times five!" **shouted Naruto. Suddenly, Naruto caught Manda's tail before the tail could hit him again.

Orochimaru shocked, "What!?"

Naruto spun Manda like at least five times then hurled the snake away from him. But he was not done with the snake, and he charged towards the snake. He hammered the snake with his fist harder which created the shockwave around them. Then he kicked the snake to send him flying towards the sky. Naruto jumped above the snake and clasped his hand.

Orochimaru looked up at Naruto and shocked, _'H- how did he have that kind of power!? Unbelievable!' _

Naruto strike Orochimaru and Manda down the ground with his Double-Ax Handle Punches. Then Naruto landed on the ground and panted heavily. He chuckled, "This should do it!"

Orochimaru fell down the ground from the largest snake. He struggled to get up and shocked, "H- how is this possible!?"

Manda glared at Orochimaru and growled, **"Damn you, Orochimaru! Be sure to prepare your punishment during our next encounter! Be prepared, Orochimaru!" **as the snake disappeared in puff of smoke.

Naruto fell to his knees and screamed, "AHHHH! Damn it! My body is really aching badly! I shouldn't overdoing it! Kaio-sama's right!" as he clenched his body, because he felt his body really hurt due to Kaio-ken 5X.

* * *

(With Goku- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku looked up at the sky, and confused, _'That's strange. He's just going around in circles up there. Why ain't he coming at me?'_

* * *

(With Vegeta- Somewhere at the sky)

Vegeta searched for the moon and growled, "It's not here! It's not here! It's not here! Dammit, the moon isn't anywhere! What's going on!? So that's it! Dammit! It must be Naruto! He probably destroy the moon when I started to fight with Kakarrot." He was starting to get pissed off.

He continued, "Kakarrot must have told Naruto about it! He is one thoroughly aggravating bastard! Now it's unavoidable... My battle power might drop somewhat but there doesn't seem to be any other way."

Then he chuckled, "I can't wait to see the look of stunned panic on his face!" then he laughed as he flew back to the Gizard Wasteland.

* * *

(With Goku- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku sensed Vegeta's Ki and growled, "He's finally coming back down." He noticed that Vegeta landed on one of pillars of rock. _'The only way I can beat him is with the Genki Dama. Am I going to be able to mentally focus myself for that?' _

Vegeta chuckled, "Kakarrot... You might have thought you could outwit me by telling Naruto to get rid of the moon, but it won't work!"

Goku confused, "The moon? What are you talking about?"

Vegeta chuckled, "As if you didn't know! Are you aware of why we can transform during a full moon?"

"Transform?"

"The light from the moon is what gets reflected from the sun. Sunlight contains Bruits waves only when it is reflected back by the moon. During a full moon, those Bruits waves reach a level of over 17 million zeno."

Goku confused, "What is he talking about?"

Vegeta continued, "When over 17 million zeno's worth of Bruits waves are absorbed by our eyes, it triggers a reaction in our tails, and our transformation begins! A limited number of Saiyans are able to create an artificial full moon that emits over 17 million zeno. Things are not going to go as you expected! Even if you have eliminated the moon, by mixing this planet's oxygen with my Power Ball..."

Suddenly, the white energy sphere hovered above his palm hand. Vegeta chuckled, "Sorry to keep you waiting, Kakarrot. The time of your death has finally come. A lower-class warrior like you should not have challenged a super-elite to battle!"

Goku shocked, _'The moment that strange light started glowing, his Ki dropped. What the hell is he planning to go this far to do?' _Then, Vegeta threw the ball towards the sky. Goku looked up and shocked, "What!?"

Vegeta shouted, "Burst open and blend together!" as he clenched his fist. The ball had been expanded the moment Vegeta clenched his fist. Suddenly, the ball flashed to force Goku to shield his eyes. Goku looked up at the huge ball while Vegeta laughed endlessly.

Goku shocked, "What is that? What!? What have you done!?"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio shocked, "I- It can't be! He's created a moon!"

"I- It is not good! Hang in there, Goku-san!" worried Minato.

"What about Naruto!? He need to hurry up to defeat Orochimaru then help Goku-san!" said Kushina.

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Vegeta laughed while staring at the Power Ball, "You're going to regret losing your tail, Kakarrot!" which caused Goku to shock.

Vegeta's heart began to thump, and his teeth also become the fang, as well as his eyes were blank white. He began to grow the size of his body.

* * *

(With Sasuke, and others- Elsewhere)

Kuririn, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gohan flew on way to Kame House. However, Kuririn sensed something, "W- what's that?"

Sasuke sighed, "Never mind the Ki, we are almost there to Kame House anyways!"

Sakura nodded, "He's right. I'm sure that Goku-san and Naruto-kun will win."

Kuririn sighed, "You're right..."

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Vegeta grew bigger and bigger as the fur grew into his body. His eyes became red. His feet got bigger so the pillars of rock was destroyed by his foot. He grew even larger and larger. Goku was in shocked to see the Great Ape transformation.

* * *

(With Sasuke, and others- Elsewhere)

While on their way back to the Kame House, Kuririn said, "Just a little farther till we're at Kame House, Hang in there, guys!"

Gohan nodded, "Right."

When Kuririn smiled at Gohan, he spotted the Power Ball in the distance. He stopped flying and stared at it. He pointed over yonder and shocked, "H- hey, over there..."

Sasuke widened his eyes, and shocked, "T- that's the direction we just came from."

"What could it be? It's awfully bright. A star?" wondered Sakura.

Kuririn shook his head, "No, it doesn't appear to be a star..." Suddenly, everyone were in shocked and they felt something was going to happen terribly.

* * *

(Naruto vs Orochimaru- At the Barren Wasteland, former Northwest Forest)

Orochimaru got on his knees, and growled, "Damn it to hell! T- to think I would taken a lot of damage inflected by the likes of you, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto walked towards Orochimaru slowly, _'I need to finish him... quickly! I need... to finish him...right now!' _as he stepped near Orochimaru. He stared down at Orochimaru who stared back to him fearfully. "Orochimaru..." chuckled Naruto, "I'm glad that I have a good fight with you, but sorry, I have to finish you off." He raised his right hand, and growled, "YOU'RE FINISHED NOW!" as he thrust his hand at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru closed his eyes expecting Naruto to end his life right now. But when he opened his eyes, he noticed that Naruto stopped thrusting his hand with the inch near his face. He looked up at Naruto, and confused, "W- why-" He widened his eyes and saw the Power Ball hovered above the sky.

Naruto shocked, "W- what... is that...? W- what is that ball hovering above the sky? I sensed someone increasing the Ki intensely. What's... what's going on!?"

Orochimaru laughed weakly, "Fool! It's over! It's the end of the world!"

Naruto looked down at him and confused ,"W- what do you mean? The end of the world?"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Y- you don't get it? It's Vegeta. It's Power Ball. He... he is now transforming into the Great Ape. D- do you know what that means?" Naruto didn't say anything. He chuckled, "He is going to finish Kakarrot, then destroy this 'Earth'! In other words, it's over!"

Naruto looked up at the ball again, "No way! I'm pretty sure Goku-sensei will be able to beat him for sure!"

Orochimaru finally got up, and chuckled, "Let's see. Anyways, you shouldn't be distracted from the battle between us. That's the Ninja rule!" then he suddenly punched Naruto in the gut. Naruto threw the blood from his mouth. Orochimaru clasped his hand and smashed him down the ground. "I thought you're full-fledge Ninja, but I guess I'm wrong!" He grabbed Naruto's blonde hair, and laughed at him, "You're dead-last after all!" He used his free hand to punch Naruto four times.

Naruto's wound had been opened as the more blood leaked out of his forehead. He opened his one of his eyes, and growled, "G- get off of me!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "I refused. I am going to see your death till the end. Your fate already have decided anyways!" He pounded the fist more on Naruto's face.

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku looked up at the Great Ape and shocked, "This can't be! T- this is impossible!

Vegeta had completed his Great Ape transformation, however he was not same to Gohan's Great Ape Transformation. Vegeta still had his Battle Armor on when he become Great Ape.

* * *

(With Sasuke and others- Elsewhere)

Everyone stared at the Power Ball hovering above the sky. "W- what is that? There's a tremendous Ki rising up," said Kuririn.

"Father's Ki hasn't risen again, right?" worried Gohan.

"N- no. This nasty feeling is coming from the other one's Ki," said Sasuke.

Kuririn sighed, "And you know, that's an incredible amount of Ki. What's going on!?"

"Still, I wonder what happened to Naruto. I can feel his Ki reducing right now," worried Sakura.

"F- Father..." said Gohan softly. Then his face became serious, and slowly flew away from them.

Kuririn shocked, "Gohan!" The half-Saiyan stopped and frowned.

"I- I'm going back," declared Gohan. Everyone were in shocked. He repeated, "I'm going back."

Kuririn confused, "G- going back? You mean to where Goku is?"

"I can tell... Father is in trouble. He's going to die if this keeps up..." said Gohan.

Kuririn chuckled nervously, "What are you talking about, Gohan? There's no way Goku- your father is going to die, is there? Besides, even if we go back there, we can't do anything against a guy with a Ki that incredible."

"Yeah, I know," replied Gohan. He clenched his fist, and continued, "Even so... Even so! I absolutely have to go back there!" Suddenly, he flew away.

Kuririn shocked, "Hey!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Sure enough. This brat has a lot of courage. At least, he is not coward like you, Kuririn."

"B- but..." stammered Kuririn.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Yeah..." then she looked at Sasuke, "You guys go to help Goku-san. I'm going to help Naruto-kun."

Sasuke shocked, "No, you're not going alone! I'm going to help Naruto, too!"

Sakura shook her head, and smiled, "No, Goku is in great danger more than Naruto is right now. I can handle Orochimaru at least. Besides, Goku really need your help. Please, Sasuke..."

Sasuke growled, "Fine! Brace yourself! I'm going to help them. Don't die, Sakura!" He looked at Kuririn, "Let's go..."

Kuririn nodded, "Right!" They flew to catch up with Gohan.

Sakura flew to the direction where Naruto and Orochimaru were at, "Naruto-kun!"

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

The Great Ape punched Goku, but he jumped to dodge as the pillars of rock was destroyed. Vegeta jumped to attempt to hit Goku, but he dodged again. Goku landed on the ground and looked up at Great Ape. Once again, he jumped away to dodge Great Ape's foot smash on him. Goku hopped on the each pillars of rock away from Vegeta.

Vegeta followed him and chuckled, **"How about it, Kakarrot?" **he discovered Goku hiding behind the pillars rock. **"You're finished now!"** He pushed the pillars of rock as Goku flew away from him.

Goku hopped away from Vegeta on the pillars of rock. He glanced over his shoulder at Great Ape, and shocked, "What's going on!?" He dodged all of Vegeta's thrust attack. He ran away on the ground from Vegeta while the Great Ape chased him. He escaped Vegeta's foot stomp as well. He hopped on the each ground then he landed on the debris of rock and looked up at Great Ape. He jumped over the Great Ape to dodge another foot stomp.

Goku took a look at Vegeta, and shocked, "A Great Ape? A Great Ape monster?" then he landed on the ground below Vegeta. The Great Ape looked around at Goku.

Vegeta chuckled, **"Let me give you some good news. A Saiyan who has become a Great Ape has ten times more battle power!" **as he punched down at Goku.

Goku escaped his punch and flew away from him. He glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta. He widened his eyes, and remembered something.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_When Goku was a kid with the monkey tail looked up at old man named Gohan. Gohan must be Goku's adopted Grandpa. He wore blue Gi and sandals. "Goku, there's a great ape monster that comes out during the full moon. You must not go outside. As long as you stay asleep, you'll be safe," said Gohan._

_There's another flashback about Kami looking down at Goku's tail and smiled, "I- I'll make it so that tail of yours never grows back. It's something of a nuisance.'_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

_'S- so that's it! I finally get it!' _thought Goku as he landed on the pillars of rock. "H- how awful...The monster that crushed Grandpa to death..." then he looked up at Vegeta who walked towards him, and chuckled sadly, "...and the monster that showed up at the tournament grounds, and busted everything up..." then he become frowned, "...that was me!?" He ran and jumped on other rock and looked up at Vegeta who stared back at him.

Goku gritted his teeth, and thought, _'I'm sorry, Grandpa. This guy is incredible. I'll probably have to use up all of my Ki, or I won't be able to beat him. Once I die, and go back over to the Next World, I'll go apologize to you.'_ Then he went to dodge every of Vegeta's attack.

Yajirobe hid behind the rock and took a look at Great Ape and Goku. He widened his eyes and shocked to see that Vegeta attempted to attack on Goku. "What is that monster!? I- it's outrageously huge! That monster's clothes're the same as the Saiyan's! Is he that Saiyan!?" shocked Yajirobe.

Goku scrambled back down the ground from the tallest rock. He growled, "I'll show you, Vegeta!" as he clenched his fist, "I'm going to feed you your fill of me and the earth's Genki Dama!

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio made a bubble hovering in front of him, and saw that Goku lifted his hands. He sighed, "You're at last going to use the Genki Dama, are you? Still, with your body as ragged as it is, this is going to put too much of a burden on it."

Kushina growled, "How long are you going to watch Goku's fight! I want to know what happens to Naruto!"

Kaio shook his head, and sighed, "No, sorry, I have to deny that. Goku's battle is more important than Naruto's battle. You see, he is in danger even worst than Naruto right now."

Minato nodded and smiled, "Yeah, Kaio-sama's right. Right now, the Earth left up to Goku to save the world. Besides, Naruto is fine. He will be fine. I'm sure of it."

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

The Great Ape Vegeta was behind Goku, and pulled his large fist. Goku noticed so he had to jump to get out of Great Ape. Then Vegeta kicked Goku and knocked him through the rocky. Goku fell on the ground and groaned in pain. He looked up at the Great Ape. Suddenly, the Great Ape jumped and about to finish Goku off.

Goku shouted, **"K- Kaio-ken!" **as he was surrounded by the red aura then jumped higher to dodge Vegeta. Unfortunately Vegeta's tail whipped on Goku to knock him to the ground. Goku had to stop himself from knocking away from Vegeta on the mid-air. The red aura disappeared. He groaned as he rubbed his eyes trying to wipe the sweat off of his eyes.

Vegeta chuckled, **"What's the matter?" **Goku looked at him. Vegeta jumped over him and continued, **"Can't you even get away?" **then descended to Goku as he lifted his foot, **"Die!"** Vegeta kicked Goku to the ground.

* * *

(Kame House)

Baba managed to get the battle on her Crystal ball. It showed the rocky land. Bulma, who nursed Puar, looked at her and wondered, "What is it?" Everyone were gathered next to Baba and looked at the crystal ball. "Is anything appearing?" asked Bulma.

Baba nodded, "I'm starting to see some light. Goku's Ki has subsided."

"Goku-sa has won, right?" asked Chichi angrily. Baba showed Goku who collapsed on the ground.

Bulma shocked, "Son-kun!"

Chichi pushed Baba and looked at crystal ball. "Goku-sa!" worried Chichi.

"I- is he dead?" wondered Bulma.

Baba looked at her, and shook her head, "No, he is not dead."

"What the hell has happened?" wondered Roshi. Suddenly, he shocked because the crystal ball showed Great Ape. "I- impossible!" Vegeta walked towards Goku. "You mean the Saiyan has transformed, even without the moon!?" as Vegeta was about to reach his hand on Goku.

Bulma shocked, "It's hopeless now! There's no way he can stand up to that monster!"

Chichi suddenly grabbed Baba's shirt and yelled at her, "What about Gohan-chan!? What's Gohan-chan doin'!? Where's Gohan-chan!?"

Baba chanted upon her crystal ball. "There's someone else there..." said Baba.

Suddenly, it showed Yajirobe covered behind the rock watching Great Ape beat Goku up. "It's Yajirobe! What is he doing!? Come on, Yajirobe! Why aren't you helping Son-kun!?" growled Bulma. Then she looked at Baba, "Show me Naruto-kun!"

Baba chanted another words on her crystal ball again. The crystal ball showed that Orochimaru kept pounding on Naruto's face. Orochimaru was laughing at Naruto as he continued to beat Naruto up.

"Oh, no! It's horrible!" shocked Roshi.

Bulma growled, "What's wrong with Son-kun and Naruto-kun!? They are getting beat up!" He angrily kicked the ball.

Baba panicked, "H- hey!" and ran towards the ball.

Chichi worried, "G- Gohan-chan..." as she almost fainted again.

Gyumao stopped her and cried, "Chichi!"

* * *

(Naruto vs Orochimaru- At the Barren Wasteland, former Northwest Forest)

Orochimaru continued to punch on Naruto's face while his other hand held Naruto's blonde hair. He laughed, "What's the matter, Naruto-kun! Have you given up, haven't you!?" Naruto was silent and didn't say anything. "Looks like beating you up won't do any good!" With the final punch to Naruto, he threw him on the ground.

Naruto lifted his head up and groaned, "D- d- dammit... Now... my body can't move..." then his head went back to the ground as he stared up at the sky and chuckled, "Looks like it's over for me. I'm utterly no match for Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru walked towards Naruto and chuckled, "Do you want to say your last word before you die?" as he stepped near Naruto and looked down at him, "Hmm? No last word? Well, all right. If that's what you want to die so bad, I will gladly to end your life for you."

Orochimaru opened his mouth and extended a snake which then opened its mouth and produced the sword. He grabbed the sword. He chuckled, "Say hello to Kusanagi no Tsurugi." Then he growled, "DIE!" as he went to thrust his sword towards Naruto's chest.

Suddenly, before he could stab his sword into Naruto's chest, he got kicked in the head and got knocked away from Naruto. The blonde ninja widened his eyes, and looked up at the pink-haired girl, "S- Sakura-chan?"

Sakura glared at Orochimaru, and growled, "Leave Naruto-kun alone!"

* * *

A/N: Alright, here's the Chapter 16... FYI, I update this chapters faster because I already wrote up to 20 chapters... And there's only 2 more chapters left until Saiyans Saga is over! :D

Oh, yeah... Someone asked me if there's going to be pairing... Yes, there will be... There's no way I can write the story with just fighting. Every story needs a romance right? Lol... Well, not every story lol. I mean, almost every story! :D

Anyways, do you want to know what's their Battle Powers/Power Level during this Saiyan Saga? If yes, I will post their Battle Powers/Power Level on Chapter 18! :D

Read and Review please! I'm looking forward to see you tomorrow on next chapter! Murderdeath21 is out! BYE-BYE! :D


	17. The Helping Friends!

A/N: Hello, here's another Chapter! It's Chapter 17!

Disclaimer: Ok! I own Dragonball Z or Naruto! Yes, I OWN IT! YES!

Akira: NO! NO! YOU DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL SERIES! If you do that, I sue you!

Masashi: I agreed! You don't own Naruto either! I will sue you if you say like that!

Me: Okay... I was only joking! I don't really own them! I repeated: I don't own them! Alright?! Anyways, enjoy your reading on Chapter 17!

* * *

**Chapter 17: The Helping Friends!**

* * *

(Naruto and Sakura vs Orochimaru- At the Barren Wasteland- Former Northwest Forest)

Naruto widened his eyes, and shocked to see Sakura in front of him, "W- what are you doing here, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Naruto and smiled, "I'm here to save you, Naruto-kun." Then she glared back at Orochimaru who finally got up on his knees, "I'm going to help you to defeat Orochimaru!"

"N- no way, Sakura-chan! Get out of here! He's not that kind of guy that you can fight!" warned Naruto.

Sakura chuckled without leaving her eyes on Orochimaru, "It's okay, with his Ki right now, I should, at least, be able to put a good damage on him."

Naruto leisurely got up on his feet, and sighed, "Fine... At least, buy him some time until I recovered a little."

Sakura widened her eyes and confused while looking at Orochimaru, "W- what do you mean? Did you say that you can heal yourself?"

"Yeah... I can. I'm one of Uzumaki Clan after all. Uzumaki can heal itself pretty fast. It should take about one minutes, then I will beat him with my new technique!" replied Naruto.

Sakura chuckled, "I'm looking forward to see your new technique, Naruto-kun." Then she shouted, "Orochimaru! I'm going to beat you up for what you did to Naruto-kun! I'm going to avenge my friends!"

Orochimaru laughed, "I see. So you come here to be killed by my hand, aren't you? Unfortunately, I was kind of hoping that Sasuke would come here instead. Oh, well. It doesn't matter. I will always get him once I'm done with you guys."

Sakura growled, "Don't you dare talking about Sasuke in front of us!" Suddenly, she charged towards Orochimaru and punched to his face. He blocked the punch with his forearm. Then he attempted to punch to her, but she blocked with her forearm as well. Then, they exchanged their blow each other as they ascended to the sky.

Naruto watched the fighting between Sakura and Orochimaru. "Sakura-chan..." said Naruto softly.

Sakura and Orochimaru continued to exchange their blows. They punched, kicked, elbow smashed, and even knees smashed to each other. Finally, Orochimaru and Sakura clobbered to each other's cheeks. They stopped themselves knocking away from each other.

Orochimaru growled, "H- how could you be equal to my battle power? You were supposed to be weakling, Sakura!"

Sakura chuckled, "It's because you used up most of your powers against Naruto-kun, and hence I am able to give a good fight against you."

Naruto looked up at them and chuckled, "Looks like Sakura-chan really land a blow on Orochimaru. Go, Sakura-chan!"

* * *

(With Sasuke and others- Elsewhere)

Sasuke, Gohan and Kuririn were on way to the Gizard Wasteland to aid Goku against Vegeta. "Father!" cried Gohan.

Kuririn smiled and thought, _'Goku, he's your son, all right.'_

* * *

(Goku vs Great Ape Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku was sending against the nearby rock and fell on the ground. He got up on his feet and looked up at Great Ape Vegeta who was hovering above him. **"What's the matter, Kakarrot? Can't you manage anything!?" **mocked Vegeta.

Goku gritted his teeth while closing one of his eyes, and mumbled, "H- he's so fast for as big as he is!" Then he looked at his left fist, "I don't have enough time to mentally focus so I can create a Genki Dama! And even if I went to a 5X Kaio-ken, it wouldn't be any use against him!"

Vegeta looked down at Goku and chuckled, **"Hmph. If you're not going to come at me, then I'm coming after you!"** Suddenly, he flew down towards Goku.

Goku shouted, "I- I just need ten seconds! I need some time to concentrate!" He watched Vegeta rocketing towards him. But when he spotted the Power Ball behind Vegeta, he got an idea, "T- that's it!" Then he jumped towards Vegeta, and chuckled, "Tienshinhan, I'm going to borrow your technique!"

Goku placed their hands close to the center of their face with the fingers spread toward his eyes. He closed his own eyes and shouted, **"Taiyo-ken! (Solar Flare)" **Suddenly, the white light to fire out and blinded Vegeta. He used the Kaio-ken and flew off to a safe distance. "Now, while hs eyes are blinded by the glare!"

Vegeta put his hands on his eyes and screamed, **"M- my eyes! My eyes!"**

Goku landed on the pillar of rock, and panted, "All right... At this distance..." He widened his legs, and smiled, "T- the Land..." as he lifted his right hand towards the sky, "...the Seas..." then he lifted his left hand, "...and..." and finally, he looked up at the sky,"...all living things..." He then got lost in thought, _'Each of you, share with me just a little bit of your Genki energy! I beg you!' _as he closed his eyes to concentrate on drawing a massive amount of energy.

It absorbed the energy from the flower, forest, and water.

Vegeta felt his eyes very pain because of Goku's technique. He growled, **"Dammit, that was an insolent stunt!" **

Goku could feel that the energies were absorbed into him. He opened his eyes and thought, _'J- just a little longer... Just a little more, and I can form a Genki Dama...'_

Yajirboe hid behind one of pillar of rock and looked at Goku. _'W- what's he doin'?' _wondered the fat swordsman.

He absorbed every energy from the land, water, and living things. He glanced at Vegeta, and thought, _'He's starting to get his sight back. Still, at this distance, I'll be able to launch the Genki Dama (Spirit Bomb) before he can attack.'_

Vegeta finally started to get his sight back, and growled, **"Dammit!" **as he looked around him, **"Where are you!? Where are you!? Where did you go!? It's useless to run away from me! I can sense your presence!"**

Suddenly, the white aura glowed around Goku's body.

Vegeta growled, **"Dammit!"**

_'I've gathered the Genki energy together,' _thought Goku.

Vegeta finally got his sight back on, and growled, **"Why, you!" **then he spotted Goku who stood on the rock and lifted his hand.

Goku widened his eyes and shocked, _'He found me! Please, let there be enough time!' _Suddenly, he widened his eyes even more, and smiled, "I- It's done. I've collected the Genki energy from all earthlings." He noticed that Vegeta rocketed himself towards him. He clenched his right fist and chuckled, "All right!"

However before he could fire, Vegeta shouted, **"Take this!" **as he opened his mouth, and fired a pink energy wave toward Goku.

It caught Goku by surprise. Goku subsequently took the full force of the attack. Goku knocked away from Vegeta and lost all of his Genki energy.

**BOOM!**

* * *

(With Sasuke and others- Elsewhere)

Sasuke, Gohan and Kuririn were on way to aid Goku, however they saw the explosion occurred very far from them. Kuririn shocked, "W- what was that? What happened?"

Sasuke growled, "It's the explosion. What's going on!?"

Gohan narrowed his eyes at the explosion.

* * *

(Naruto and Sakura vs Orochimaru- At the Barren Wasteland, Former Northwest Forest)

Sakura and Orochimaru connected their fist and knee each other, then backed off from each other. Sakura breathed harder trying to get some of oxygen inside her, however she spotted the explosion. "What happened over there?" wondered Sakura.

Orochimaru stared at the explosion and growled, _'Damn it! I need to get out of this planet before Vegeta decided to destroy the Earth.' _Then he stared at Sakura, _'First, I need to kill her. Then...'_ and he stared down at Naruto, _'I kill him. Finally, I have to leave the Earth quickly.' _He looked back at Sakura who still staring at the explosion, and chuckled, _'Perfect! Now she let her guard down.'_

Suddenly, Sakura heard Naruto yelled, "Watch out!" Before she could look at Orochimaru, the snake guy already punched her in the face to knock her away from him. He charged towards her then knees smashed to her stomach.

She screamed, "AHHHHH!"

Orochimaru clasped his hands and knocked her down the ground. She landed on the ground and looked up at him. He raised his hands, and chuckled, "DIE!" then fired the barrage of Ki blast towards her.

She widened her eyes, "Yikes!" as she ran away from the barrage of Ki blast. With the final blast, Sakura got smashed into the nearby small boulder from the explosion.

Orochimaru slowly descended and landed on the ground. He chuckled down at Sakura, "Pathetic little girl! Do you really think you can take on me!? Anyways, I'm going to send you to Next World right now!" as he gathered the Ki around his right hand, then lunged towards Sakura.

"Orochimaru!" shouted Naruto.

Orochimaru suddenly stopped lunging at Sakura, and he looked at Naruto. He widened his eyes because the blue energy sphere hovering above Naruto's palm hand. _'W- what th__e hell!?Is that Rasengan? Did he really mastered the Rasengan!?' shocked Orochimaru._

Naruto chuckled, **"Rasengan!" **

On the ground, Sakura looked at Naruto and chuckled, "Finally, about time, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto suddenly charged towards Orochimaru and slammed it on his chest. "AHHHH! DAMN YOU, NARUTO-KUN!" screamed Orochimaru. Naruto knocked him very further away from him. He could hear that Orochimaru still screamed, "AHHHHHH!" until the echo faded away.

Naruto panted and chuckled, "I…I finally did it!" as he fell to his knees. He was smiling after defeating Orochimaru.

Sakura was so happy to see Orochimaru finally defeat by Naruto. She got up on her feet and ran towards Naruto. "Naruto-kun!" smiled Sakura.

Naruto looked up at her and smiled, "S- Sakura-chan…"

"You finally killed him, huh?" wondered Sakura.

Naruto shook his head, and smiled, "No, I don't think so." He could tell that Sakura was confused. "He's still alive, however I knocked him out. He will probably wake in about next three days. I doubt he would come back to me right away. He probably will train in order to kill me later." Then he slowly got up on his feet and asked, "Can you carry me to the battlefield where Goku and Vegeta are right now?"

"No way! You're hurt badly! No way you can fight Vegeta with this injured body of yours!" shocked Sakura.

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, I know. But please just do me a favor. Take me to there. I… I need to help Goku. H- He's in danger. I can tell that, Sakura-chan."

Sakura sighed, "There's no way I can convince you to not go, then?" Naruto shook his head. "Alright, if you want to, I will take you there." She put Naruto's arm around her shoulder, and merely placed her hand on his shoulder.

He screamed in pain, "AHHHH!"

Sakura widened her eyes, and worried, "W- what's wrong!? Are you okay, Naruto-kun!?"

Naruto nodded and chuckled, "Y- yeah, I'm okay. I just used Kaio-ken a lot just to defeat Orochimaru. He is too stronger, ya know."

"You idiot! Don't use Kaio-ken too much," scowled Sakura as she flew together with Naruto on way to the Gizard Wasteland.

* * *

(Goku vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

After the explosion, Vegeta was hovering on the mid-air and smirked, but he was shocked because Goku was still alive. Goku was lying on the ground and struggled to get on his butt. He looked up at Vegeta and mumbled, "I- I never expected him to attack like that… T- that was an awful miscalculation." He chuckled weakly, "What a development… The Genki Dama I worked so hard to make has vanished…"

The Great Ape Vegeta landed on the ground in front of Goku and chuckled, **"Hmph, you're a tough bastard. But you appear to be near your limit. I can tell." **

Goku got on his feet while holding his left arms, and chuckled, "H- he's got me. There ain't no way even I can win now. I used up most of my Ki on that Genki Dama." Vegeta took a several step towards him.

Vegeta lifted his left foot above Goku, and chuckled, **"Now what are you going to do!?" **then he stomped on Goku, but he missed it. Goku jumped away to dodge the foot stomp. Goku landed on the ground, and then jumped again, but Vegeta backhand punched him to knock him away from him towards the nearby rock. Goku fell backward to the ground.

Suddenly, the Great Ape Vegeta pinned him and crushed both of his legs by stomping on them. Goku screamed in pain, "AHHHHHH!"

* * *

(With Sasuke and others- Elsewhere)

They flew on way to aid Goku against Vegeta. Kuririn sensed someone's Ki. "Goku's Ki is shrinking fast."

Gohan growled, "F- Father!"

Sasuke sensed other two Ki that were on way to Goku. He chuckled, "Looks like Sakura helped Naruto to finish Orochimaru off." Even although he didn't know that Orochimaru was still alive anyways.

"Hurry! We're almost there!" said Kuririn.

* * *

(Goku VS Great Ape Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Vegeta could hear Goku's screaming to the heaven even although he already removed the foot from Goku. He was laughing at Goku that he already broke his legs. **"Whoops! Sorry, sorry! Looks like I carelessly stepped on you and crushed your leg," **mocked Vegeta. He pointed his index finger up, and chuckled, **"Well, this time, I'll carelessly crush your heart. This is the end for you, Kakarrot! Even if you were to come back to life again, this planet won't be here when you do!"**

Goku panted and chuckled weakly, "D- damn… I'm utterly defeated… I never imagined there'd be this much difference in our power… I'm glad there was someone so strong… but if I die…" His eyes were starting to get worse and blurred, "… it'd be so frustrating… Even… Naruto is no match for him as well…"

Vegeta narrowed his eyes and shouted, **"Die!"** He thrust his index finger at Goku.

However, Goku managed to retaliate by firing the last of his energy directly into Vegeta's right eye, damaging it severely. Vegeta screamed in pain, "AHHHHH!"

Goku still lifted his right hand and chuckled, "That's what you call the weasel's last fart…" then he let his right hand down. "Now, I ain't even got enough strength left to blow my nose… D- do as you like…"

Furious at the loss of half his vision, Vegeta growled, **"W- why, you! Kakarrot! How dare you… how dare you scar my face!?" **then he grabbed Goku in his hand, **"I'm going to squeeze you to death!" **He began to squeeze him to death.

Goku screamed in pain, "AHHHHHHH!"

* * *

(With Sasuke and others- Elsewhere)

They went past a lot of rocky land. Kuririn worried, "Don't you die, Goku."

"Father…" worried Gohan.

Sasuke growled, "I can feel Goku's Ki shrinking even worse! We need to save him quickly!"

* * *

(Goku vs Great Ape Vegeta- At the Gizard Land)

Yajirobe watched as Vegeta slowly crushed Goku in his hand. Yajirobe shocked nervously, "That guy's intense. It's no use. This is all over." He still heard Goku's screaming loudly. "It's not like I'm desertin' ya, though." He nervously walked backward and chuckled nervously, "There's just nothin' I can do. Don't go holdin' it against me, 'kay?"

Vegeta continued to crush Goku in his hand and laughed, **"Suffer good and long, and then die!"**

Goku screamed in pain as every single of his bone were broken, "AHHHHHHHHHHH" to force Yajirobe to cover his ears.

* * *

(With Sasuke and others- Elsewhere)

"It's close! We're almost there!" said Sasuke. They went past the rocky.

Kuririn looked up at the Power Ball and sighed, "Even though it's the evening, because of that strange light, it's as bright as this. W- what the hell is that thing?"

Gohan spotted the Great Ape very further away from them, and shocked, "K- Kuririn-san, Sasuke-san, o- over there!"

Kuririn spotted the Great Ape and remembered that monster long time ago. He stopped flying and stared at Sasuke and Gohan panicked, "Get down, Gohan, Sasuke! Get down, and hide!"

Sasuke shocked, "W- what the hell is that?" Gohan and he lost their senses and continued to stare at the Great Ape.

Kuririn growled, "Hurry up, you stupid twits!" as he descended to the land.

Yajirobe looked up at them and shocked, "Ah, it's those guys."

Kuririn, Gohan and Sasuke went to land on the ground. Kuririn shocked, _'It can't be… He's turned into a Great Ape!'_

Vegeta still crushed Goku in his hand and mocked, **"Feels like most**** of your bones just broke, huh? Does it hurt?"**

Kuririn, Sasuke, and Gohan landed on the ground. "Goku is getting done in! This is bad! This way!" There, they stumbled upon the hiding spot.

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Suddenly, Yajirobe revealed himself to startle them. "Hey!"

Kuririn growled, "Yajirobe!"

Yajirobe pointed at the Great Ape Vegeta and explained, "Hey, who d'ya think that monster is? It's the Saiyan, I tell ya, the Saiyan!"

Kuririn nodded, "I know."

"There's no way you can stand up to that monster, you know! Give it up!" said Yajirobe.

Sasuke growled, "That's it!" as he grabbed Yajirobe's clothes and yelled, "Shut up! If you are so scared of him, then what the hell are you doing here, coward!?" and he pushed Yajirobe. He spat out of his mouth and growled, "Cowards like you shouldn't be here at all! It's a nuisance!"

Yajirobe jumped on his feet and yelled at Sasuke, "Who d'ya call a coward!? I'm no coward, you know!"

Kuririn waved them off and sighed, "Calm down guys! But if we cut off his tail, he'll return to normal."

Yajirobe, Gohan, and Sasuke looked at Kuririn and confused, "His tail?"

Kuririn sighed, "Listen up. Gohan, and Yajirobe, you guys circle around in front of him, and get his attention, Sasuke, you go attacking him with your combination technique by mixing your Ki and Chakra together! I'll find an opportunity to cut off his tail from the back!" Gohan and Sasuke nodded. Kuririn ran and stopped to look around and sighed, "Hurry! Goku is going to die!"

Sasuke smirked, "That's good plan! You got it!"

Gohan nodded, "R- right."

Gohan, Kuririn, and Sasuke ran off to leave Yajirobe alone. Yajirobe growled, "Y- ya gotta be kiddin' me. Get his attention, did'ja say? You guys don't even know! Even after he's back to normal, he's still gonna have unbelievable strength!"

Gohan ran around the Great Ape and looked at his father, _'Father, don't die!'_

Kuririn ran the other way around Vegeta while staring at Goku in his hands, and thought, _'Goku's Ki is almost completely gone! Dammit, he's moments fr__om death!'_

Sasuke ascended very further from the Great Ape's side, and thought, _'Goku's Ki is decreasing intensely. At this rate, he will be done in for sure!' _He made a hand seal.

Yajirobe threw the capsule on the ground, and suddenly, it turned into the hover car. He hopped in the car. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed, "Eh, do whatever you wanna." He then fled from them.

Vegeta heard something, "There's something out there." He looked around him. "Where is it?" He kept looking for something that he heard.

"Over here!" cried the voice. Vegeta turned around. Gohan hopped on the large pillar of rock. He glared up at the Great Ape and growled, "L- Let my father go!"

Vegeta looked down at Gohan and chuckled, "This is a surprise. If it isn't Kakarrot's kid. I get it. So you've come here just to see your father meet his end, have you? You've got good timing. He was just about to die. I was right about to finish him off."

Sasuke then cupped his hand and drew his hands to his side.

Kuririn lifted his right hand and shouted, **"Kienzan!"**

Yajirobe suddenly stopped the car and turned around. He hung his arms around his head and sighed, "Damn it all…" while he looked up at the bird.

Vegeta placed his left hands on Goku's head, and chuckled, **"Watch very closely. I'****m going to crush him until there's nothing left."**

Gohan looked up at Vegeta and growled, _'Kuririn-san, Sasuke-san, hurry!' _

Vegeta chuckled, **"Unfortunately, it appears he has already lost consciousness." **He began to crush Goku's head slowly.

Before Sasuke could fire a blast, he shouted, **"Katon: Kamehameha: Ryuka no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Kamehameha: Dragon Fire Jutsu) **He thrust his cupped hands forward while he blew the fire on his own blast from his mouth. The blue streaming beam was turned into the fire beam.

Vegeta looked around Sasuke's technique, and shocked, **"What!?"** Suddenly, he simply moved his head back as the fire blast went past him. The blast hit on the rock.

**BOOM!**

Sasuke shocked, "What!?"

Vegeta laughed at him, **"Sasuke, I must say that I'm highly**** praise of you! I heard that you're genius. However, such a pity for Orochimaru, he won't be able to get what he wanted for. He talked about you a lot. You were the sole survivor of Uchiha Clan from Planet Element, right?"**

Sasuke growled, "Don't you dare talking about my clan! You don't know anything about the Uchiha Clan!"

Vegeta looked down at Goku and continued to crush his head, **"Watch me rip off of his head!"**

Kuririn growled, "Damn it!" as he launched the disk towards the Great Ape Vegeta. The disk didn't cut the tail as Kuririn expected to be. Vegeta jumped to avoid it. Kuririn, Gohan and Sasuke were in shocked. The disk went to cut the pillar of rock beneath Gohan as it faded out. Vegeta landed on the ground. Kuririn shocked, "I- it- it can't be!"

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Kuririn and chuckled, **"Did you think I wouldn't notice tha****t there was another one of you? You guys seem to share some worthless attachment for each other, after all. There's no way this kid or Sasuke would just come strolling back by themselves, so I was just waiting to see what would happen. Apparently, you know about our tails. Too bad for you. Just you wait. Once I've taken care of Kakarrot, it will be your turn next."**

Kuririn gritted his teeth and thought, _'D- damn! What__ kind of beast is this? Even after turning into a monster, he still has his presence of mind and his guard is flawless. I'm sorry, Goku. I don't want to just let you die, but this guy's Ki is so incredible, I can't even get close to him.' _

'_Damn it! Not ev__en my attack got this monster. He knew about Kuririn. He actually expects Kuririn to do something to him. He's smart guy! Sorry, Naruto. I didn't know how this event actually turned out. None of us can take him by ourselves!' _thought Sasuke.

Vegeta laughed, **"You guys were mistaken to have challenged me to battle!" **He crushed more on Goku's head.

Kuririn growled, _'Dammit! If we don't do something…' _

Vegeta crushed Goku's head even harder as he was laughing loudly. Gohan widened his eyes, and shocked, "Stop… Stop! Stop! Stop! Stop!" He was starting to get angry as he shifted into his battle stance.

Vegeta looked down at Gohan and chuckled, **"So, you want to die ahead of your father, do you?" **He took a several step towards Gohan.

Kuririn shocked, "T- this is bad!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth and growled, "I- If we don't do something, that brat is going to dead, at this rate!"

Gohan didn't move at all. Vegeta chuckled, **"What's the matter? Too scared to move?" **Then he laughed so hard. Suddenly, he widened his eyes and he could feel something so funny. Everyone was puzzled to see Vegeta so tense up. His tail was cut off! It was Yajirobe who sliced it off with his sword as he landed on the ground. The moment the tail fell on the ground, he retreated into hiding.

Vegeta growled, **"Dammit! I didn't know there was yet another one!" **He looked up at the Power Ball and shocked, **"My tail!" **He howled upon the Power Ball. He dropped Goku from his hand. Goku fell to the ground. He began to shrink down. His fur was gone. His skin went back to normal. Kuririn, Gohan, and Sasuke shocked while looking from up to down at Vegeta.

Vegeta went back to normal size. He panted trying to get some of oxygen inside him. Kuririn gloated, "H- he did it!"

Sasuke chuckled, "At least that fatso coward might be useful after all."

Yajirobe covered behind the rock, and panicked, "I got nothin' to do with this… I- I got nothin' to do with this from here on…"

Kuririn continued to gloat, "I- it's gone! His tail is gone!"

Sasuke was on mid-air and laughed at Vegeta, "Looks like you're back to normal, Vegeta! Now, we should be able to take you on!"

Kuririn cheered, "You did it, Yajirobe! He returned to his original form!"

'_It's not my problem… Whatever happens now, it's not my problem…' _thought Yajirobe nervously.

Vegeta glared at Kuririn to Sasuke to Gohan, and growled, "W- why, you!" He looked up at Kuririn and growled, "You want to die so badly that you've made me angry!?" Kuririn was so scared of him no matter if he's in neither humanoid form nor Great Ape. He would be always scary.

Gohan confused, "W- what's going on? Why did that monster-?"

"In that case, as you wish, I will kill you, you miserable scum!" threatened Vegeta.

Yajirobe shocked, _'There, ya see?' _

Vegeta smirked, and then suddenly, he glared up at Sasuke, "I chose you, Sasuke!" then he rocketed towards Sasuke.

Sasuke laughed, "Bring it on, Vegeta! Go ahead!"

Vegeta punched Sasuke. The young avenger blocked it with his forearm, then punch back to Vegeta. The prince blocked with his forearm as well. Then they exchanged their blows each other.

"What's the matter, Vegeta? What happen to all of power you used to have!?" mocked Sasuke.

Vegeta caught one of Sasuke's fist and shouted, "Shut up!" then he used his free hand to clobber towards Sasuke, however, unfortunate for Vegeta, Sasuke caught one of Vegeta's fist.

Sasuke threw his head back, and shouted, "No, you shut up first!" then head-butted to Vegeta's forehead as he released Vegeta's hand. He went to pound his fists on Vegeta's stomach.

Vegeta threw up the blood and growled, "You damn brat!"

Sasuke still pound his fists on Vegeta's stomach and laughed, "All you need is to die!" Then with the final punch to Vegeta, the prince disappeared. He shocked, "What!?"

"I'm right here!" shouted Vegeta. He punched to his face when Sasuke turned his head. Then he unleashed his attack on Sasuke. He punched and kicked every single of his body part. Finally, he punched to his face, kicked to his stomach, then he elbow strike to the back of his neck to knock him down the ground. Sasuke smashed on the ground harder. Sasuke became unconscious. He descended on the ground, and laughed, "T- to think that you would be a match for me!" Then he looked up at Gohan.

Gohan was trembled as Vegeta rocketed himself towards him. Kuririn shocked, "Gohan! Get out of there!"

Vegeta punched Gohan's face down the ground. When Gohan got up, he looked up at Vegeta and was so scared. Vegeta was too close to him. He chuckled, "You're next." Suddenly, he punched Gohan in the gut. Gohan held his stomach in the pain. "What's the matter? Wasn't a Super Saiyan supposed to be strong?" Gohan fell to his knees. Vegeta lifted his right elbow and chuckled, "Show me your true power."

Kuririn flew towards Vegeta, however unfortunately, the Prince Saiyan saw Kuririn behind him. He swift kicked Kuririn to send him flying away from him to the nearby rock. Kuririn was knocked out. He chuckled, "Maybe the order has been changed."

Yajirobe hid behind the rock and gulped, "There, you see? Don't say I didn't warn ya."

Vegeta gently put his foot on Gohan's head, and laughed, "Come on, get up! Amuse me a little while longer." Then he grabbed Gohan's clothes and stared at him, "Hey, what's wrong? Is that the best you can do? I guess the son of scum…is scum, as well." He then head-butted Gohan like few times, drawing blood. "You may be scum, but it looks like your blood is red, at least."

* * *

(Kame House)

Everyone watched Vegeta head-butts Gohan on the crystal ball. Bulma looked away, and said, "How awful!"

Roshi growled, "How can he be so cruel to a child?"

Then they looked at Chichi whom seemed to have lost her senses. "She's strangely tranquil, huh?" wondered Oolong.

"I'm sure she must have run out of tears," said Bulma.

Oolong walked towards Chichi and waved at her, "She hasn't fainted, has she? Hey! Hey!" Suddenly, Chichi grabbed his hand. "Ee-yow! Yow! Yow! Yow!"

"Fight…" was all Chichi could say. Oolong looked up at her. She continued, "Fight." Everyone got confused looking at her. It's not like her. She leapt onto her feet, and cheered on Gohan, "Fight! Fight, Gohan! Fight! Avenge your daddy's death! Get up, Gohan! Fight, Gohan! Fight!" She dropped Oolong nearby the crystal ball as it rolled over.

* * *

(With Naruto and Sakura- Elsewhere)

Sakura carried Naruto on her shoulder and flew on the way to the Gizard Wasteland to aid Goku and others. "Damn it! I could barely sense Goku, Sasuke, and Kuririn's Ki. They are fainted. Gohan's Ki is shrinking repeatedly. W- what's going on!?" growled Naruto.

"Only one Ki is still maintaining is… Vegeta!" said Sakura.

Naruto growled, "W- we need to hurry up!"

* * *

(Goku, Sasuke, Kuririn, and Gohan vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Vegeta still held Gohan and chuckled at him, "How about I at least let you die next to your father? I'll be kind." He walked towards the cliff and stared down at defeated Goku. He tossed Gohan like a rag doll next to his defeated father as he laughed at them.

Goku finally regained his conscious, and said softly, "G- Gohan…"

Vegeta laughed, "Oh? Kakarrot, you're a tough one. You're still conscious, are you?"

Goku opened one of his eyes, and asked, "Gohan, can you hear me?" then he looked at his son, "Gohan, your daddy's whole body is a mess. I can't move anymore. Fight in my place. His power should have dropped considerably," said Goku.

"I- I can't, Father! He's too strong! I can't beat him!" replied Gohan.

Vegeta laughed, "All right, I'll do it this way- I'll follow my order, and kill Kakarrot first. Next will be Kakarrot's kid. Then, I will finish off Sasuke bastard. After that, I'll finish off that bald bastard from earlier. Finally, I'll kill the bastard who cut off my precious tail!"

Yajirobe got startled and hid behind the rock, _'He remembered me, huh?' _

Goku sighed at Gohan, "You don't have to beat him… Just keep him bottled up… Your power should be even more incredible than his…even more…" Then he smiled, "While you're doing that, I'll have Kuririn or Sasuke finish him off…" Kuririn finally got up on his knees while Sasuke crawled on the ground slowly.

"I can't! I can't even move anymore!" argued Gohan.

Goku scowled, "You stupid jackass! Do you want everyone else's deaths to be vain? What did Piccolo teach you?"

Gohan widened his eyes and remembered about how Piccolo believed in him and ultimately laid down his life for him.

Goku smiled at him, "I'm counting on you, Gohan…" as he tried to reach his hand on Gohan's hand. Gohan smiled and tried to reach his hand on his own father's hand. Before they could reach their hands, Vegeta suddenly knee smashed on Goku's guts.

He smiled upon Goku's blood throwing up from the mouth. Goku coughed up as Vegeta released his knee from him. "For left-behind scum, you're sure giving me a lot of trouble!"

"G- Gohan!" cried Goku.

Vegeta then kicked Goku's head to get him away from Gohan. Then he stomped and crushed on Goku's chest. He repeatedly kicked to Goku's ribs and chuckled, "What's the matter? Eh!?"

Gohan looked up at Vegeta while he was on ground and growled, "S- stop… that…" Vegeta didn't listen to Gohan's word, and he continued to kick and stomp on Goku.

Vegeta laughed, "Die!"

"Stop… that!" cried Gohan.

Vegeta still kicked and stomped on Goku and mocked, "What's the matter? Die! Die!"

Gohan got up on his feet and shouted, "Stop that!"

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder and confused, "What!?"

Gohan glared at Vegeta and growled, "I'm going…to defeat you!"

Vegeta turned around at Gohan and chuckled, "You are going to defeat me?"

Gohan gathered his energy and fired the yellow energy wave blast towards Vegeta. Vegeta jumped as Gohan disappeared. The kid kicked Vegeta away from him to send him down the ground.

"What the!?" shocked Vegeta.

While Vegeta was still flying away from him, Gohan then went after him. Then Vegeta stopped himself from being flying away, and backflip kicked to Gohan.

Sakura carried Naruto around her shoulders and saw Goku lying on the ground. "Goku-san!" shocked Sakura.

"Hey, put me next to him!" ordered Naruto.

Kuririn looked up at Naruto and Sakura, and chuckled, "T- they're finally here!" while he held his left arm.

Sakura merely nodded, "Right!" as she descended on the ground and dropped him next to him.

"Goku-sensei!" cried Naruto.

"Naruto-san!" shocked Goku.

Vegeta and Gohan exchanged their blows each other. Then Vegeta punched Gohan away from him. "Don't you mess around with Vegeta-sama!" chuckled Vegeta as he breathed trying to get some oxygen.

"G- Goku-sensei, what happened!? Your entire body is messed up!" shocked Naruto. Then he looked up at Gohan and growled, "Why didn't you tell Gohan-kun to run away?"

Goku chuckled, "You're just in time. I'm going to give this to you now, Naruto-san…The Genki Dama that I gathered from all over the earth… That technique you couldn't even master…"

Sasuke got up on the feet and growled, _'W- what's Naruto with Goku? What's he planning to do?' _

Sakura shocked to see that Sasuke got beaten up. She ran towards him and cried, "Sasuke! Are you okay!?"

Sasuke scowled, "Y- you don't need to concern about me! I'm fine!"

Naruto shocked, "Eh? What did you say? What are you going to give me? I am not sure if I heard you right."

Goku chuckled and repeated, "The one you couldn't even master that technique…A- a Genki Dama… Ki that I've collected from everything on earth… About half of it got away, but I think if you combined your Rasenshuriken with my Genki Dama… it will still defeat him, the way he is now…"

"W- what?" confused Naruto.

Goku chuckled weakly, "Naruto-san…take my hand…" as he lifted his right hand.

Naruto sighed, "I am not sure what're you talking about…"

Goku growled, "Hurry! Gohan is going to die!"

On the mid-air, Vegeta kicked Gohan in the jaws to send him away from him.

Naruto sighed, "I just have to take your hand?"

"Please…" begged Goku.

Naruto grabbed Goku's hand, and asked, "Like this?" He could notice that Goku was in pain. He widened his eyes, and asked, "D- don't tell me… you just past your Kaio-ken's limit, too!? Your bones are broken, aren't they?"

Goku chuckled, "That's okay… Besides, it wasn't just Kaio-ken… It was Vegeta that turned into Great Ape before… Anyways… Don't let go… I'm giving it to you now, so take it…" then he concentrated into the energy that he was going to give it to Naruto. Suddenly, the blonde ninja noticed that Goku's hand was glowed.

Naruto widened his eyes at his own hand glowed, and shocked, "W- w- what the hell!? Is this a Genki Dama!? I- It's awesome… This is a tremendous amount of Ki even though I couldn't even master!"

Goku chuckled, "Now I know why you couldn't even master it… You have to turn your palm upward, and focus it… You can make it into a ball…"

On the mid-air, Gohan still blocked most of Vegeta's kick and punch. Then Gohan elbow smashed to Vegeta's damaged eyes. Vegeta clenched on his right eyes in pain.

Naruto placed his hand upward and focused to create the Genki Dama.

Vegeta shouted, "You dirty brat!" as he clasped his hand and knocked Gohan down the ground.

Goku sighed, "Hang in there… Gohan, or Sakura ain't able to control this kind of Ki…"

Suddenly, the huge blue energy sphere came out of Naruto's upward hand and smiled, "F- finally, it came out! Is this-?"

Sakura and Sasuke shocked, "W- what!?"

Kuririn smiled, "I- I don't know about that. I'm pretty sure that it's Goku's last resort to use that sphere…"

Goku looked up at the blue energy sphere and chuckled, "A Genki Dama… You did it!"

Gohan got on his feet and rubbed his head trying to get rid of pain on his head after Vegeta hit him with his Double-Ax Handle Punches. Vegeta bounced off from the ground towards Gohan and growled, "You're a pesky brat!" Gohan looked up. Vegeta punched him down the ground.

Goku sighed, "Naruto-san… hit him with it…I can't make another Genki Dama… Combine your Rasenshuriken with it… M- make sure you hit him! Please!"

Naruto nodded, "U- understood. I'll try." Then he looked up at the huge blue energy sphere hovering above his upward hand. He smirked, "All right! I'm going to combine you with my Rasenshuriken! I called it 'Rasenshuriken Dama'! It sounds awesome!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Alright! I'm done with this chapter! See you tomorrow! Next chapter will be last one for Saiyan Saga! Let me ask you... If you want me to post their Battle Power/Power Level after chapter 18? IF yes, I will post it... If nah, then I don't have to post it :D

By the way... Please Read and Review! :D


	18. Vegeta's Worst Luck Ever!

A/N: Hello, here's final chapter of Saiyan Saga... Have a fun! I hope you like Saiyan Saga's end. For your information, after Freeza Saga, it will be my own Saga, not Cell Saga. Just to let you know, that's all. Probably 2 or 3 Saga for my own before Cell Saga... Anyways, enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z nor Naruto. Well, next chapter I can ask characters to do disclaimer... WOOT! :D...

* * *

**Chapter 18: Vegeta's Worst Luck Ever!**

* * *

(Z- Fighters vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku was laying on the ground and looked up at Naruto, "Stay with it, Naruto-san… Gohan or Sakura can't control this Ki…"

Suddenly, Naruto formed the collected energy into a ball, and smiled, "T- t- there it is! Is this-"

Goku chuckled weakly, "A Genki Dama… You did it…" then he sighed, "Hit him…with that…I can't make another Genki Dama… Combine it with your Rasenshuriken… Make sure you hit him…please!"

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Y- you got it! I'll try. Let me take care of it." Then he placed his single index finger below his chin and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **as two clones appeared next to his side. One of clone was responsible for the shape transformation and the other provided the nature transformation. He smiled, "All right!"

Gohan sat up on his butt and looked up at Vegeta who hovered on the mid-air. He panted trying to get some oxygen inside him. "He's so strong! He should be fairly worn out from fighting with Father, too…" mumbled Gohan.

Naruto jumped higher and landed on the tallest pillar of rock while staring down at Vegeta who already on the ground.

Vegeta stared at Gohan smirked while got in thought, _'You're a tough little runt, but you appear to be nearing your limit.'_

* * *

(Kame House)

The crystal ball showed Gohan who still panting. "Gohan-chan, fight! Fight, Gohan-chan!" shouted Chichi.

Gyumao, who was behind Chichi, sighed, "W- w- what are you sayin', Chichi!? Gohan's no match for that guy! Gohan, get out of there!" Suddenly, he noticed Chichi got silent.

'_Gohan-chan…' _worried Chichi.

"Chichi, are you-?" puzzled Gyumao.

Chichi began to sob into her father's lap, and cried, "Pa!"

Gyumao sighed, "Chichi…"

Suddenly, they noticed Gohan and Vegeta clashed into each other on the crystal ball. Gohan and Vegeta jumped away at tremendous speed. Baba shocked, "They've vanished!"

* * *

(Z-Fighters vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Gohan and Vegeta continued to ascend towards the sky. Then they bounced off one of tallest pillar of rock towards the sky. They clashed against each other at the higher speed. Then they split up. Vegeta blasted the yellow-energy wave at Gohan. The half-Saiyan kid escaped at the moment the blast almost reached him.

Gohan landed on the rock ground and looked up at Vegeta. He placed both hands above the head with the palms facing the target and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite direction. He shouted, **"Masenko!" **then he thrust their hands forward, and fired a beam of yellow towards Vegeta.

Vegeta laughed, "Is that your last-ditch effort!?" He vanished to dodge it at the last second.

Gohan looked around him and growled, "Darn it!" He spotted Vegeta reappearing on the mid-air. He shouted, "One more!" as he fired another Masenko at Vegeta. The Saiyan Prince disappeared to dodge another blast at the last second. Gohan returned several Masenko blasts, each of which Vegeta avoided.

Naruto watched Vegeta kept disappeared every time Gohan fired a Masenko blasts. He growled, "Damn! With my current powers, I can't hit him when he's moving around like that!"

Suddenly, the voice called in, _"You don't hit him with the Genki Dama by using your eyes. You sense out his evil Ki and shoot at that.' _

Naruto looked up at the sky and smiled, "I- is that you, Kaio-sama?"

"_That's right. That's me, Kaio.' _the voice said.

Naruto smiled happily, "K- Kaio-sama… How's Father and Mother?"

Kaio smiled, _"They're fine. They are watching your fight. Good job on defeating Orochimaru. Never mind them, everything will be decided by your one shot. Know that the ball of that Genki Dama is filled with the hopes of the whole earth.' _

Naruto nodded, "The ball is filled with the hopes of the whole earth? All right! I will try my best!"

Vegeta landed on the debris of rock and chuckled at Gohan. He walked towards Gohan and chuckled, "No matter how many of you scum gang up on me, you're still no match for an elite." Gohan began to walk backward. Vegeta continued, "It looks like once you realized that, it was already too late."

Naruto mumbled to himself, "S- sense out his evil Ki and shoot at that… So that's it…"

Kaio smiled, _"Naruto, we're counting on you! You'll only get one chance."_

Vegeta stood on the ground while Gohan was so trembled and scared of him. Vegeta chuckled, "I'm done playing around." Suddenly, he brought his arm to his sides, and then he threw his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fired many energy blasts at Gohan, who managed to stay ahead of the onslaught. Vegeta continued to fire the blasts and laughed, "You think you can get away!?"

Naruto closed his eyes and growled, _'F- feel it! Feel his evil Ki!' _

Vegeta still shot Super Energy Wave Volleys at Gohan, who still ran away. However, unfortunately, Gohan fell backward as the blasts eventually knocked Gohan against a rock.

**BOOM! **

Goku groaned, _'N- Naruto-san!' _

Sasuke growled, "W- what the hell is Naruto doing!?"

Sakura sighed, "I- I don't know…"

Kuririn widened his eyes and realized, "T- that's it! Naruto couldn't even throw that ball thingy because Vegeta guy keep moving too much!"

Yajirobe still hid behind the rock and stared at Kurirn in shocked, _"H- he's fixin' to do somethin'. That's a humungous amount of Ki. If you're gonna get him, then get him, already!'_

Just as soon as Gohan emerged from the rock, Vegeta rushed toward a stunned Gohan and shouted, "Watch closely, Kakarrot! This is the end of your foolish son!" just about to finish him off.

Naruto opened his eyes, and shocked, "I've got him!"

However, an impatient Yajirobe yelled at Naruto, "What're ya doin', ya dimwit!? Hurry up and hit him with that!"

While running to Gohan, Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Yajirobe and shocked, "W- what?"

Naruto glared at Yajirobe and growled, "T- that idiot! Damn it all!" He pulled his right hand, and shouted, **"Futon: Rasenshuriken Dama! (Wind Release: Rasenshuriken Bomb)" **as he threw the huge ball with the shuriken towards Vegeta.

Vegeta stared at the huge energy ball with the shuriken and shocked, "W- what is that!?"

Naruto shouted, "Hit him!"

However, unfortunately for Z-Fighters' hopes, Vegeta saw it coming and leapt out of the way.

Naruto shocked, "It missed!"

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "H- he dodged it!"

"W- what!?" shocked Sasuke.

Kuririn shocked, "G- Gohan!"

Goku and Yajirobe were in shocked that Vegeta leapt out of the way.

* * *

(Kame House)

It showed Gohan who was frozen staring at the huge energy ball with the shuriken on the crystal ball. It was at this instant that Uranai Baba's crystal ball exploded, leaving everyone at Kame House clueless.

Baba shocked, "W- what happened!? How could my crystal ball crack!?"

Chichi shocked fearfully, "G- Gohan-chan!"

* * *

(Z-Fighters vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Gohan was in shocked to see the ball was coming for him, and was too afraid to move.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio shocked, "It's hopeless now!"

Minato shocked, "Damn it! At this rate, he's going to die!"

Kushina shocked, "G- Gohan!"

* * *

(Z-Fighters vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Goku closed his eyes and contacted Gohan telepathically, _"Bounce it back, Gohan!" _Sure enough, Gohan heard Goku's voice in his head. _"Gohan, that thing is on our side! As long as you don't have any evil in you, you should be able to bounce it back even the shuriken on the huge energy ball! The shuriken won't harm you at all since it's part of Genki Dama. Bounce it back, Gohan!"_

The pure-hearted Gohan put his hand out, and succeed in bouncing it back as he fell backward on the rock to surprise Vegeta. The Rasenshuriken Dama subsequently hit Vegeta, however when the huge energy ball expanded, Vegeta was sent back into the sky.

**BOOM! **

Everyone was in shocked to see Vegeta was being sent into the sky, even Goku himself.

Naruto held his right arm and screamed in pain, "AHHH! Damn it! My arm!" Then he looked up at the sky and chuckled happily, "A- awesome! That was awesome!"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio cheered, "You did it!"

Minato smiled, "Naruto, I'm proud of you! You really did it! Not only that you did it, Gohan bounced it off back to Vegeta!"

Kushina wiped her tears and cried happily, "Thank goodness! Now we don't have to worry about the Earth anymore! They finally saved the world!"

* * *

(Z-Fighters vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Naruto jumped on the ground and ran towards Goku while gloating, "YES! About damn time, we finally beat him!"

Kuririn cheered happily, "Yahoo!" as he ran towards Goku.

Sakura cheered, "Finally! We finally saved the world!" then she looked at Sasuke and smiled, "Let's go!" and then, she ran towards Goku and still cheering.

Sasuke said nothing but smiled and walked towards Goku while his hands were in his pocket.

"We did it, Goku!" cheered Kuririn while still running towards Goku. Goku was still immobile and smiled upon their victory. Gohan was so happy that they were be able to defeat Vegeta include Yajirobe.

* * *

(Kame's House)

Uranai Baba attempted to repair her crystal ball and asked Roshi, "Turtle, do you have any quick-drying glue?"

"Glue?" wondered Roshi, "Hmm, I seem to remember having some around here somewhere…" as he went to search for the glue.

Suddenly, Chichi got on his knees and sobbing upon Gohan as everyone got their attention on Chichi. Chichi grabbed Baba as the crystal ball broken again and worried, "What about Gohan-chan!? Uranai Baba, can't you do something about the crystal ball!?"

"Chichi! Stop that!" demanded Gyumao.

Chichi looked over her shoulder at her father while holding Baba, and sighed, "Pa! Gohan-chan is still alive! So's Goku-sa!"

"Y- you're right. But how are we goin' to get to where Goku and them are?" asked Gyumao.

Bulma smiled at Chichi and offered, "All right, Chichi-san, I'll take you there."

Chichi smiled at her happily, "Really?" then she frowned, "But how?"

Bulma smiled, "In my airship."

Chichi picked Bulma's hand up and smiled, "Bulma-san, thank you!"

"If I were to ever have a husband and son who were in trouble, I would rush to their side, no matter what. That's human nature," replied Bulma proudly.

Roshi had found the glue and returned the group. "All right, I'm going too," said Roshi.

Suddenly, the voice said, "I'm going, too." Everyone looked at the door and that was the white cat.

Roshi and Baba shocked in unison, "K- Karin-sama!" Karin only replied with his head nod.

They all boarded Bulma's airship and took off in the direction of the battle.

* * *

(Z-Fighters vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Gohan slowly walked towards defeated Goku and smiled happily, "Father…"

Team 7 and rest of remaining Z-Fighters were gathered next to Goku. "You guys finally got him, huh?" smiled Goku. Gohan only replied with his head nod.

Kuririn chuckled, "Time and again, I thought we were done for."

Sakura laughed, "Me, too."

"Yeah! I almost thought it was over the moment that Vegeta bastard leapt out of the way!" chuckled Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled, "Idiot…"

Naruto pointed at Sasuke and growled, "W- what did you say!?"

Sasuke looked away from Naruto and smiled, "Tch…"

Naruto growled and thought, _'Damn you, Sasuke! You thought you were cool! You try to make me look fool! I will show you who the fool is!' _

Sakura chuckled, _'Looks like they're back to their old self again.'_

Goku chuckled weakly, "You all sure are a mess."

Kuririn chuckled, "We're not as bad off as you."

Goku looked at Naruto and smiled, "Not fair, Naruto-san. You used Kaio-ken times five, yet your body are not even banged up!"

Naruto laughed, "Take that, Goku-sensei! I'm from Uzumaki Clan after all! I'm pretty healing faster!"

Suddenly, Goku saw something falling. Everyone looked up at something falling down the ground. That was Vegeta. His body fell out of the sky and landed nearby, startling them.

"T- the Saiyan!" shocked Gohan.

Sakura shocked, "Yikes!"

Kuririn chuckled, "It's okay. He's dead."

"We can relax, now," gloated Yajirobe.

Kuririn walked towards Vegeta and looked down at him. He sighed, "Damn it all, he was one horrible fellow, but we could at least dig a grave."

Vegeta suddenly opened his left eyes and chuckled, "You mean, a grave for you guys?" which shocked rest of Z-Fighters. He was still alive! Yajirobe quickly returned to his hiding place.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Minato and Kushina still celebrating Vegeta's defeated, however they noticed that Kaio was in shocked. "What's wrong, Kaio-sama?" asked Minato.

Kaio shocked, "T- t- that's impossible! He took that Genki Dama dead-on even though it combined with Rasenshuriken!"

"What!?" shocked Minato.

"Y- you mean he's still alive!?" shocked Kushina.

* * *

(Z-Fighters vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Vegeta got on his knees, and chuckled at the trembled Kuririn, "You put me through quite the awful experience, huh?" then he looked at the shocked Naruto, "E- even I thought I was going to die from that one. I assume you defeated Orochimaru, huh, Naruto?"

He got up on his feet as Kuririn stumbled backward nervously. Vegeta chuckled at Kuririn, "I may have taken quite a bit of damage, but I still have enough power left to take care of you trash." Suddenly, he backhand punched to Kuririn's face to knock him down the ground. "After I've killed you, I'll wait until I've recovered my strength, and then thoroughly destroy this planet!" Then he repeatedly kicked Kuririn under the gut.

* * *

(Bulma's Airship)

Bulma piloted her airship while Roshi sat in the front next to her. Korin and Chichi sat in the back. "Just keep on going straight," said Korin.

Roshi looked at Bulma, and said, "Bulma! For Karin-sama to deign to give you directions…is an extremely magnanimous thing for him to do!"

Bulma got confused and took a look at Korin, "It is? He looks like an ordinary cat to me." Roshi felt urge to facepalm but he decided to sat forward again.

* * *

(Z-Fighters vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Kuririn coughed up the blood on the ground while Vegeta walked towards Naruto and others who stood next to Goku. He talked while walking to them, "Y- you guys dare to make me, Vegeta-sama, use up nearly all of my power?" Gohan was so scared to face against Vegeta again.

Naruto looked at Gohan and sighed, "Gohan… Don't be scare. He lost most of his powers; we should be able to beat him at least."

Vegeta continued, "Never mind that you ganged up on me, against trash like you, it wounds my pride…Would you die, already!?"

Unfortunately, Gohan didn't take an advice from Naruto and still scared of Vegeta.

Goku groaned, "D- dammit… Dammit!" however, he couldn't even move anymore because he took a beating from Vegeta before.

Sakura shocked, "Dammit! I can't believe it! I- is he really immortal!?"

Naruto and Sasuke saw that Vegeta was closing to them, so they had to guard themselves. "Damn it!" growled Naruto.

'_How can I strike against him? I need a plan!' _thought Sasuke.

Kuririn got on his knees and glanced over his shoulder at them, "G- Goku!"

Vegeta stopped walking towards them. He stood charging energy around his body, then he exploded with a gigantic energy sphere around his body.

**BOOM!**

Destroying much of the nearby land, rest of Z-Fighters was knocked around a bit, but remained relatively unharmed due to Vegeta's decreased energy. The smoke became cleared. He saw that Sasuke, and Naruto got on their feet. He also saw that Kuririn, Goku, Sakura, and Gohan barely move as well. Vegeta breathed trying to get some of oxygen inside him.

He looked around him and growled, "Damn it! Coming from me, that destructive force was pathetic! All four of them are still barely alive! Even those two brats are still alive and fine!"

Sasuke growled and thought, _'How am I supposed to beat him? Not like I could come up with the plan to attack him. Unlike that damn Rock Lee back then, he humored me and beat me!' _suddenly, he widened his eyes and remembered something.

* * *

(Flashback Began- Last year- Ninja Academy)

_Before the Chunin exam began, Lee shouted down at Sasuke, "You there with the sharp eyes. Wait."Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke looked up at him. Lee was on the upside of the stair staring down at them._

_Lee possessed very thick eyebrows and large, rounded black eyes with prominent lower eyelashes. His hair styled into a bowl- cut style, and he also wore the consisted of a green jumpsuit, orange leg warmers, and a red forehead protector worn as a belt. The only differences in his attire were the bandages he regularly wore around his hand and wrists, which also covered a set of stitches on his left hand. _

_Sasuke looked up at Lee and sighed, "What do you want?"_

"_Will you fight me right here, right now?" asked Lee politely._

_Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Lee, and confused, "Fight you right here, right now?"_

_Rock Lee landed on the academic floor, and got on his feet. He pointed his thumb at himself and introduced, "My name is Rock Lee." Then he pointed at Sasuke, "You're supposed to identify yourself before you ask for someone else's name, right…? Uchiha Sasuke-kiun."_

_Sasuke widened his eyes, and shocked, "So you know my name.' _

_Lee then set himself into the stance and demanded, "I would like to fight you. I would like to see how my moves will do against a descendant of the genius ninja clan. Also…" then he looked at Sakura which startled her a bit. He blushed, "Sakura-san, I love you."_

_Sakura shook her head, and shouted, "Noo! I hate those eyelashes!" She was getting shiver and mumbled, "Your hairstyle, fuzzy eyebrows, and everything about you is too unique for me!"_

"_You're an angel," said Lee. He blew the heart kiss towards Sakura._

_Sakura panicked, "Noo!" as she dodged the heart kiss. _

_Lee smiled, "Very nice. How about this?" He blew the multiple heart kisses towards Sakura. She dodged every single of his heart kisses 'technique'. _

_Sakura got up and thought, 'That was very close.' She clenched his fist and shouted, "Stop throwing weird things at me! I had to dodge those like my life depended on it!"_

_Lee frowned, "You don't need to avoid them that much…"_

_Naruto growled and thought, 'It's all about Sasuke again…Damn it, damn it!' _

_Sasuke scoffed, "So you're challenging me knowing my name is Uchiha? I'm sorry to say this, but you're ignorant. Do you want see what this name of Uchiha is capable of, fuzzy eyebrows?' _

_Lee smiled, "Please.' Then he got in thought, 'I'm lucky. I get to fight the number one rookie this early. And I will prove something to you, Gai-sensei.'_

_Naruto growled, "Wait!" Everyone got attention to him. "I'll fight the fuzzy eyebrows guy," said Naruto._

_Sakura scowled, "Hey, don't butt in…"_

_Naruto chuckled, "Don't worry, it'll only take five minutes."_

_Lee sighed, "I don't want to fight you. I want to fight an Uchiha."_

_Naruto scowled, "Geez, everyone is annoying me with this 'Sasuke, Sasuke' thing!" Suddenly, he ran towards Lee. Before he could throw a fist at Lee, the fuzzy eyebrows ninja simply touched Naruto's hand._

_Naruto was in shocked and spun around and shouted, "Damn it!" He put his left hand on the floor to support himself and attempted to roundhouse kick Lee. But Lee dodged, then swept his leg around Naruto's hand and shouted, __**"Konoha Reppu! (Konoha Wind Strike!)"**__ Naruto was swept away to the nearby wall and knocked out. _

_Sakura shocked and thought, 'He's strong…'_

_Lee said, "I will declare this now. You cannot defeat me. Because… I am the strongest of the Konoha Genins right now."_

_Sasuke smirked, "Interesting. I'll accept it.'_

_Sakura took a look at clock then looked at Sasuke and begged, "Don't, Sasuke-kun. We have less than 30 minutes to turn in our applications."_

_Sasuke chuckled, "Don't worry, it'll only take five minutes." Suddenly, he went to attack Lee. _

'_He's coming! I'm sorry, Gai-sensei. I may have to break a promise. I may have to use that move.' thought Lee. He vanished the moment Sasuke landed a punch. Sasuke was in shocked and looked for him. He reappeared above Sasuke and shouted, __**"Konoha Senpu! (Konoha Whirlwind)" **__He high kicked him in the head. Sasuke ducked. Then Rock Lee landed on the ground and delivered low kick to Sasuke_

_Sasuke shocked and thought, 'I can't dodge…I have to guard…" as he put his arms in front of his face so he could block Lee's kick. However, Lee noticed that Sasuke went to guard himself. He put his index and middle fingers up. "What!?" shocked Sasuke. Suddenly, Rock Lee kicked to Sasuke in the face._

_Sakura shocked, "Sasuke-kun!" _

_Sasuke got knocked and fell backward. Sasuke struggled to get up and thought, 'What was that…'_

"_He guarded that attack for sure…' thought Sakura._

_Sasuke slowly got on his knees, and thought, 'It went through my guard…' Then he glanced at Lee, and thought, 'What was that, ninjutsu? Or genjutsu?'_

'_Just as I thought, you can still stand up,' thought Lee. Sasuke got on his feet. _

_Sasuke thought, 'Oh well, I'll use this time to get used to using my 'things'. Then he chuckled, "I'll show you."_

_Sakura noticed something in Sasuke's eyes and shocked, 'What… are those…?' Sasuke used his Sharingan so he could figure out Rock Lee's technique. 'Sharingan?' shocked Sakura. She confused, 'When did Sasuke-kun get those? Why are they appearing in his eyes? And it's for both eyes!'_

'_So those are the Sharingan I've heard about,' thought Lee._

_Sakura began to smile and thought, 'Sasuke-kun is amazing. If he possesses the same Kekkai Genkai as Kakashi-sensei, he can see through that fuzzy eyebrow guy's technique!'_

_Sasuke growled, 'Genjutsu or ninjutsu… It's just magic either way. I'll reveal the secret!" Suddenly, he ran towards Lee._

'_Sasuke-kun is becoming strong," thought Sakura. 'He lives up to the Uchiha clan name. Yes, Sasuke-kun won't lose against a guy like that.' Suddenly, Lee swift upper kicked that launched Sasuke into the air. Sakura shocked, 'What is that? His Sharingan was….'_

_While Sasuke was flying away from him, he shocked, 'I can't detect it with my Sharingan? Could it be that his moves are…?'_

_Lee looked up at Sasuke and explained, "Yes, my moves are neither ninjutsu nor genjutsu." The moment Sasuke landed on the floor, Lee ran towards him. _

_When Naruto regained his conscious, he saw Sasuke dodged some of Lee's attack. However, Lee kicked in Sasuke's face. He shocked, "S- Sasuke!"_

_Sasuke had a hard time to block most of Rock Lee's attack even with his Sharingan. Then Lee gave Sasuke an elbow to his stomach. Lee continued, "Yes, my moves are just taijutsu. Sasuke-kun." Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared behind Sasuke. "You may not be able to believe it right away, but…"_

_Sasuke growled, "Damn it!" as he tried to chop into Lee, but the bushy-brow jumped to dodge him._

_Lee landed on the ground and continued, "I hear that the Sharingan has the ability to see through genjutsu, taijutsu, and ninjutsu. You can definitely see through and deal with genjutsu and ninjutsu that require forming seals and kneading Chakra…" He could see that Sasuke started to get angry, but he continued anyways, "But for taijutsu, it's a little different."_

_Sasuke growled, "What do you mean?"_

_Lee explained, "Even if you can see my movement with your Sharingan, your body does not have the speed to keep up with mine. In other words, there's no point even if you can see with your eyes, if you can't keep up with your body. Do you know that there are genius-types and hard-working-types among the strong? If your Sharingan is a genius-type that carries the blood of Uchiha…" He could see that Sasuke was very pissed and went to charge him. "I am a hard-working-type that continuously improved my taijutsu."_

_Sasuke went to punch, but Lee dodged. Lee continued, "Your Sharingan and my ultimate taijutsu skills are a bad combination." He dodged Sasuke's kick. Suddenly, Lee charged towards Lee._

_Sasuke growled and thought, 'I have to guard it…' _

_Lee then swift upper kicked that launched Sasuke into the air. Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared behind him. Sasuke shocked and glanced over his shoulder at him, __**"**__Kage Buyo?! (Shadow Dance Technique)"_

"_And I will prove to you with this move…" said Lee as he released the bandages around his arms, and continued, "…that hard work surpasses geniuses."_

_Sasuke widened his eyes and thought, 'What is he going to do?'_

"_I win!" said Lee._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

'_That's it! That's how it is!' _thought Sasuke. He suddenly vanished into the air.

Desperate to stay awake, Vegeta flew over to Gohan, but Sasuke suddenly reappeared in front of him. "W- what!?" shocked Vegeta.

First, Sasuke kicked Vegeta into the air even further and shadowed behind him. He chuckled, "From here on out, it's all original, though."

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder and shocked, "What!?"

Naruto widened his eyes while looking at Sasuke and Vegeta and wondered, "W- what is he planning to do?" He suddenly remembered and shocked, "Oh, yeah! That move! It's just like that bushy-brows use that move against him!"

Sasuke placed his index and middle fingers on Vegeta's back and chuckled, "It's the end, Vegeta! Eat this. Let's get this on." Then Sasuke spun his left leg to kick on Vegeta.

Vegeta blocked with his left forearm and chuckled, "Not good enough."

Suddenly, Sasuke spun his forearm on Vegeta's face to send him down the rocky ground. However, he flew down towards Vegeta and shouted, "I'm not done!" as he spun his legs to kick Vegeta in the stomach, **"Shishi Rendan! (Lion Combo)" **

Vegeta coughed up the blood and screamed, "AHHHH!"

Sasuke got on his feet and chuckled, "Take that!"

Vegeta screamed in pain as he rolled over, _'Damn, to think that this brat could at least inflect damage on me!' _

Naruto hopped around and cheered, "A- awesome! Now it's my turn!" as Naruto crossed his index and middle fingers, and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **He then divided himself in five. They charged towards Vegeta the moment he got on his feet. As they yelled, **"U" **the one of clone kicked Vegeta's back into the air. Two clones kicked Vegeta into the air even further, and shouted, **"ZU" **Other clone kicked more on Vegeta even higher and shouted, **"MA" **The real Naruto jumped and spun above Vegeta and shouted, **"KI!" **

Then, while Vegeta was floating in mid-air, the final body assaulted it with a rotating heel drop while yelling, **"Naruto Rendan! (Uzumaki Combo)" **then kicked Vegeta in the head to knock him down the ground face-first.

Naruto landed next to Sasuke and cheered, "S- sweet! I got him!"

Sasuke facepalmed, _'Even though he may make a different move, he ripped off my recent move's name. What an original.' _

Naruto continued to gloat, "Oh, yeah! I love my awesome move! Datteboya!"

However, Naruto and Sasuke were in shocked because Vegeta still be able to move and got up on his feet. Vegeta was really pissed off at them. He shouted, "I AM PRINCE OF ALL SAIYAN! How dare you playing around with me!" Then he suddenly placed their both hands toward Naruto and Sasuke. They then fired the pink energy wave towards them.

"Shit!" was all Naruto and Sasuke could say before they got knocked against the nearby rock and then knocked out.

Vegeta began to fly towards Gohan slowly, and growled, "Dammit! I- I've taken more damage than I thought… I- I have to put them all away quickly…and then recuperate…" then he descended next to Gohan as he walked toward him.

Sakura struggled to get up, and glanced over at Vegeta, "D- dammit! At this rate… Vegeta is going to finish Gohan off for good!"

Kuririn finally woke up and glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta. When Vegeta took a look at Gohan, he widened his eyes. He spotted the tail on Gohan! He shocked, "T- this brat has…re-grown his tail!"

Kuririn widened his eyes, and shocked, "H- his tail? That's right… In the past, Goku's tail suddenly grew back, too…"

Vegeta grabbed Gohan's regrown tail, but he shocked, so he had to look up at the Power Ball which still hovered into the sky. He looked back down at Gohan and shocked, "If he were to transform, that would be a problem!"

* * *

(Bulma's Airship)

Bulma asked Korin without took her eyes off from the front window, "Which way?"

"The left. A little more to the left," replied Korin. The cat saw the island and smiled, "Ah, I see it! That's the island! That island is where Goku and the others are fighting."

Suddenly, Chichi strangled the cat's neck and demanded, "What about Gohan!? Gohan-chan really is still alive, right!? Really!?"

Korin managed to speak and nodded, "P- probably…"

Chichi yelled, "What do you mean, 'probably'!? 'Probably' isn't good enough!"

Roshi glanced over his shoulder and sighed, "I told you we shouldn't have brought her." Then he thought, _'Still, I'm worried about the six- no, seven of them. I can barely sense any ki from any of them.'_

* * *

(Z-Fighters vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Vegeta began to gather energy to remove Gohan's tail, but before he could do it, he glanced over his shoulder at Yajirobe who charging him and shocked, "What!?" and Yajirobe cut into Vegeta's armor across the back with his sword. Then Yajirobe fell backward on the ground.

Vegeta was injured further, and fell to the ground. When Yajirobe sat up, he saw Vegeta was on the ground. He stood gloating over his fallen opponent, "I got him! I got him! T- take that, you jackass! Ha-ha-ha on you! How'dya like that!? Ain't no way yer a match for Yajirobe-sama! Nyaah!" He stopped laughing when he saw Vegeta twitched his body.

Vegeta struggled to get up and growled, W- why, you!" then he finally got on his feet and glared at Yajirobe, "You filthy bastard!" Yajirobe nervously walked backward while Vegeta walked forward. Vegeta dodged every single of Yajirobe's sword while he walked towards to him.

Yajirobe got startled and fell backward on the ground. He suddenly jumped on the ground and waved Vegeta off, "S- s- sorry 'bout that! Did it hurt? I was just jokin' around. Did I cut ya?" He pointed at him and chuckled nervously, "That's right! I got lotsa respect for ya! Lemme be your friend-" Suddenly, he got kicked to the face by Vegeta. He got knocked away from Vegeta. Yajirobe got nosebleed so he had to hold his nose.

Vegeta clobbered Yajirobe to knock him away against the nearby small boulder.

From the high above rock, Kuririn looked down at Yajirobe and worried, "Y- Yajirobe…"

Sakura was on the ground, and looked at Vegeta who walking towards Yajirboe, and worried, "Dammit! Y- Yajirobe is going to get killed like this…"

Vegeta walked towards the injured Yajirobe and growled, "Nobody inflicts a wound on my body and gets away with it!" Then he started to beat Yajirobe up repeatedly. "There's no way you're getting away with that!"

Naruto and Sasuke finally regained their conscious. Naruto was on Sasuke. The young avenger pushed him off and scowled, "G- get off of me, loser!" However, when he attempted to get up, his body was very heavy. "AHHHH!" screamed Sasuke. "Damn it all! I think I used up my Sharingan too much." He looked down at Naruto next to him, "C-can you move at all…?" asked Sasuke.

Chuckling, Naruto slowly got on his knees and shook his head, "Sorry… I can't say I do… Looks like we used up all of our power…"

Kuririn watched Vegeta beating Yajirobe up, and mumbled, "Dammit!" then he went back to the ground.

Goku contacted Gohan telepathically, _"G- Gohan… Gohan! Gohan!"_

Gohan looked down at the ground on the rock, and shocked, "T- that's Father's voice…" as he fell to the ground and stared up at the sky.

"_Gohan, hear my voice…Look at the ball of light in the sky…" _said Goku.

"B- ball of light? Ball of light?" wondered Gohan. He looked up at the Power Ball currently radiating Blutz Waves.

Vegeta stopped pounding his fist on Yajirobe and glanced over his shoulder at Gohan. "O- oh, hell!" shocked Vegeta. He ran towards Gohan, and shouted, "You think I'm going to allow that!?" as he jumped over Gohan and attempted to stomp on him, "Die!" Suddenly, Gohan's chest began to get large as the clothes got ripped out. He shocked, "Oh, no!" He noticed that Gohan already started his transformation. He went to pound on Gohan and shouted, "You brat! I'm not about to let you grow huge!"

Gohan's hands and legs were getting large. Vegeta shocked, "I- if I don't kill him right now-!"

'_Gohan! It's up to you!' _thought Goku.

Kuririn was on the ground and shocked to see Gohan began his transformation, "G- Gohan is becoming a Great Ape… I- It's an all-or-nothing gamble…"

Sakura looked at Gohan becoming larger, and shocked, "W- what's that!?"

Naruto shocked, "W- what the…! He's growing huge and huge!"

Sasuke growled, "H- he's about to become Great Ape monster!"

Vegeta stopped pounding on transformation Gohan and remembered, "T- that's right! His tail! In my panic, I forgot the most important thing! If I can just cut off his tail!" He hopped to Gohan's tail and began to grab his tail. Still-grown Great Ape Gohan screamed as his tail was being grabbed. He clenched his right fist and smashed upon Vegeta's head.

Finally, Gohan had completed his Great Ape transformation. Vegeta glanced up over his shoulder at Great Ape Gohan and shocked to see that Gohan had completed his transformation. Great Ape Gohan roared upon his completed transformation. Vegeta had to crawl away from the Great Ape Gohan.

Gohan began to wreck havoc as he smashed against each pillars of rock. Goku rolled over so he could look up at the sky. He said softly, "G- Gohan…"

Kuririn stared up at Gohan who kept wreck against each pillars of rock, and trembled, "B- but when Goku turned Great Ape, he lost virtually all of his rationality! What about Gohan?"

Sakura got scared and shocked, "He has lost control of himself!"

Gohan had completed lost control of himself as he continued to pound more on each pillars of rock. Naruto watched shocked, "W- what's this!? Has he gone insane!?"

Sasuke shocked, "Y- yeah… He is different from comparing to Vegeta when he was Great Ape! Now he's insane!"

The Great Ape continued to destroy more pillars of rock. The debris of rock fell on Kuririn so he had to cover his head. "Gohan is the same! T- that makes sense. It's not so much that Goku and Gohan lose their rationality, as it is that when they become Great Apes, they revert to being ferocious Saiyans!"

Then Great Ape Gohan picked the huge boulder up and walked towards Yajirobe. The fat swordsman panicked, "Hey! Stay back!"

Kuririn cried, "Gohan! Gohan!" Suddenly, the Great Ape Gohan stopped and hearing someone called his name.

Goku chanted, "G- Gohan!"

Yajirobe opened his eyes and confused at Great Ape Gohan, "W- what happened to him?"

Naruto cried, "G- Gohan-san!"

Sakura cried, "G- Gohan-kun!"

Sasuke cried, "Gohan!"

Then rest of Z-Fighters called out, "The Saiyan! Get the Saiyan!"

Yajirobe shocked, "You idiot! Don't provoke him!"

Suddenly, Gohan looked around at Vegeta who still stood on the ground looking up at Great Ape. Vegeta glared at rest of Z-Fighters, and growled, "W- why, you!" He could see that Gohan was beginning to get pissed off. He stumbled backward.

"Gohan!" cried Goku.

Gohan got pissed off and roared loudly. Yajirobe shocked, "T- the look in his eye is different."

Again, rest of Z-Fighters cried out, "Gohan! Get the Saiyan!"

Suddenly, the Great Ape Gohan hurled the large boulder at Vegeta. The Prince Saiyan got knocked down the ground from Gohan. Vegeta struggled to get up on the ground.

Kuririn chuckled weakly, "Great! There's still a little bit of Gohan's mind left in there. S- sure… He's half earthling!"

Vegeta ran away from Great Ape Gohan while the Great Ape chasing him. He glanced over his shoulder at Gohan while running away and shocked, "T- the moon I created won't go out for another hour… I'll just have to cut off his tail!" He dodged every single of Great Ape Gohan's attacking. Gohan got pissed off because Vegeta still dodging his attack. He smashed the pillars of rock twice. Gohan looked around at Vegeta.

Vegeta was against the wall of rock. He had an enough with Gohan's rampage. He jumped over Gohan as the Great Ape attempted to slap him. But the Saiyan Prince dodged and kicked Great Ape Gohan in the forehead leaving the red bruise on his forehead. Unfortunately, Vegeta didn't have enough strength left to fly so he fell down to Gohan's tail. He got an idea so he attempted to cut his tail off.

But Great Ape Gohan tried to backhand punch on Vegeta. Vegeta dodged and landed on one of mountain. He panted trying to get some of oxygen inside him.

Yajirobe shocked, "What a freak. And after he's taken all that damage, too."

"Is this guy immortal?" shocked Kuririn.

"That guy is really monster!" shocked Sakura.

Naruto shocked, "Even although that guy took a lot of beating, yet he still able to land a good blow on Gohan!"

Sasuke growled, "Damn it! If Vegeta is not going to be killed, it's over!"

The Great Ape Gohan tried to punch but Vegeta landed on his arms and ran up towards his head. He dodged Gohan's slap attack, and then he attempted to punch Gohan. However unfortunately, Great Ape's tail slapped and knocked Vegeta to the nearby mountain.

The Great Ape Gohan pushed Vegeta out of the cliff. Then he hopped over other mountain. He stared down at Vegeta who was on the pillar of rock. He jumped over Vegeta.

Suddenly, Vegeta fired the barrage of yellow Ki at Gohan. He panted trying to get some of oxygen inside him. When the smoke cleared, he saw that Gohan rocketed himself towards Vegeta.

Vegeta had to jump away from Gohan to dodge his stomp. Gohan followed him. While they were on mid-air, Vegeta shouted, "D- damn! My power! Dammit!" Suddenly, the familiar disk hovered above Vegeta's palm as he threw the disk towards Gohan's tail. It cut his tail off. Vegeta began to smirk upon Gohan's tail being slicing off. Gohan began to shrink gradually.

However, with Gohan being huge, fell to the Saiyan Prince, Vegeta shocked, "I- I can't move!" as he was crushed under Gohan's massive body. Rest of Z-Fighters was in shocked. Gohan went back to normal and was unconscious.

"W- what happened?" wondered Yajirobe.

Kuririn smiled happily, "D- did he get him?"

Sakura cheered, "H- he finally did it!"

Naruto gloated, "Looks like we did it! It's finally over!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Tch…"

Vegeta's body twitched as he panted trying to get some of his oxygen. Yajirobe shocked, "Is he still alive?"

Kuririn shocked, "What a monster!"

This last blow being more than Vegeta could deal with; he grabbed a small remote control device inside his armor. He pressed the code on his small remote control device, and let his arms down trying to rest.

Kuririn looked up at something coming down the ground, and confused, "W- what's that?" He noticed that the space pod descended on the ground.

"I- it's here…" mumbled Vegeta as the capsule's door opened. Goku smiled knowing that Vegeta would leave the Earth.

Sakura shocked, "W- what's he doing? Is he finally leaving this planet?"

Naruto shocked, "W- where is he going? H- he is not getting away!" He tried to move but he couldn't due to his Kaio-ken times five earlier.

Sasuke sighed, "It's okay. Looks like Kuririn is on way to finish Vegeta off." They watched Kuririn scrambled down the mountain.

Vegeta crawled towards his space pod slowly, and growled, "T- to think that I would have to withdraw…"

Kuririn slipped himself away from the mountain and fell to the ground.

Vegeta still crawled towards his space pod and scowled, "D- damn…Me, Vegeta-Sama, known as the mightiest warrior in the universe…How disgraceful…"

Kuririn got on his feet and growled, "T- that's his spaceship… Y- you're not about to get away…"

Kuririn walked towards Vegeta and saw that he was almost there to his space pod. However Yajirobe cried, "Kuririn! Use my katana!"

Kuririn spotted Yajirobe's katana next to him as he picked it up. He stared at it and growled, "W- we've come this far… I'm going to finish him off…" then he leisurely walked towards Vegeta. He could see that Vegeta already reached his space pod.

Vegeta struggled to get in space pod and got angry for letting himself be defeated badly.

Suddenly, Kuririn cried, "Hold it!" Vegeta shocked and glanced over his shoulder at Kuririn. "T- this is for everyone that you killed…" as he lifted the katana, "Say your prayers!"

Vegeta shocked, "Dammit! M- my body won't respond!"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio smiled, "You did well to come this far. I wasn't sure how this would turn out. It's wrong for me to play favorites, but that Saiyan is a villain that has plunged the whole universe into terror. I can't help it."

Minato nodded and smiled, "Looks like it's over this time…"

Kushina smiled happily, "Now, Naruto is hero of the Earth, too!"

Kaio looked up at the sky and sighed, "Although, this will not completely weed out the root of evil. No, not the root of evil…"

* * *

(Z-Fighters vs Vegeta- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Kuririn was about to stab his sword at Vegeta and shouted, "Die!"

Suddenly, Kuririn heard the voice in his head, _"Wait!" _as Kuririn stopped just short of Vegeta's face.

Kuririn glanced over at Goku and shocked, "G- Goku? Goku, was that you who just spoke into my mind?"

Goku chuckled weakly, _"Yeah, it was… I can't talk very loud, and all… K-Kuririn, forgive me, but let him get away…"_

Kuririn shocked, "Let him what? A- are you crazy?"

"_P- please… T- this is the only thing I'll ever ask for myself…" _begged Goku.

Kuririn growled, "But Goku, this is the guy that killed our friends, and tried to kill everyone else in the world! If we let him go now, he's certain to recover his strength, and come back here!"

Goku chuckled weakly, _"Y- you're probably right…"_

"If you're thinking that maybe he'll have a change of heart, the way Piccolo did, then you're greatly mistaken! He's not that kind of guy!" argued Kuririn.

"_I know that… and I know that Vegeta there has incredible strength…S- still… I ain't able to say this too well… but when I saw him nearly dead there, I thought to myself…'What a waste.'" _said Goku.

Kuririn confused, "What a waste?"

Goku continued, _"After training at Kaio-sama's place, I thought I had reached my pinnacle… Same for Naruto-san there… But that Vegeta guy there has done far better than we have… It surprised me…. To be honest, I was overwhelmed… But somewhere within my heart, I was happy, and excited…That must be because I'm a Saiyan too…Whenever I see an amazing guy like that, my heart leaps…"_

Kuririn noticed that Vegeta fell to his space pod, and he pointed his sword at Vegeta. Goku continued, _"I want to train even more, and fight him again…" _

Kuririn growled, "This is the guy who killed Yamucha-san, Tienshinhan, and Chaozu!"

"_I know it's not the right thing to do… but please… grant me my selfish request… Let me have… another chance to fight him!" _finished Goku.

As Vegeta finally got in his space pod, Kuririn dropped Yajirobe's katana on the ground. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed, "All right. You've got the right to ask for something for yourself. It's thanks to you guys that we even have the earth at all now, Goku, Naruto. But remember, Goku…" He began to smile, "Next time, you take him down with devastating power!"

Goku smiled, _"Yeah, I sure will…"_

Vegeta sat back on inside his space pod and chuckled at Kuririn, "R- remember this well, you trash… There aren't going to be any more miracles…Next time we meet, you're all dead! Be sure to enjoy yourselves to the fullest until then…" as he closed the pod and blasted off into space.

Sasuke scowled, "W- why did Kuririn let that bastard go!?"

Naruto watched Vegeta's space pod taking off to the space, and smiled, "Now I think I know why. It must be Goku-sensei. He probably asked Kuririn to give a mercy to Vegeta."

* * *

A/N: Finally, I'm done with the Saiyan Saga! Whew! By the way, someone asked me if I am going to kill Vegeta... NO WAY! NO WAY! I'm huge fan of Vegeta, ya know! My pride won't allow it! If I kill him in Saiyan Saga, then there's no way he can be bring back to life after what he had done cruel to Earth and his past life. Nope! He will die in Namek and back to life. GOT IT! :D

Anyways, here's Battle Powers/Power Levels List

(Before the Battle with Saiyans)

Naruto (Before his Death): 65…

Naruto (Super Angry) 1,500

Sasuke: 63

Sakura: 35

Orochimaru: 382

Farmer: 5 (I had to put him in because it was only a joke :D)

Raditz: 1,200

Piccolo (With Weight): 322

Piccolo (Without Weight): 408

Piccolo (First Makankosappo): 1,330

Piccolo (Second Makankosappo): 1,440

Goku (With Weight): 334

Goku (Without Weight): 416

Goku (Kamehameha): 1,080

Gohan: 1

Gohan (When to cry): 710

Gohan (Super Angry): 1,307

Kuririn: 206

Tienshinhan: 250

Yamucha: 177

Chaozu: 145

Muten Roshi: 139

(Battle with Saiyans)

Saibaimen: 1,220

Kuririn: 1,083

Kuririn (Power Up): 1,600

Gohan: 981

Gohan (Power Up): 1,500

Gohan (Masenko): 2,800

Gohan (Zenkai): 2,500

Gohan (Great Ape): 7,000

Sakura: 1,040

Sasuke: 1,200

Piccolo: 1,220

Piccolo (Power Up): 2,000

Yamucha: 1,450

Nappa: 4,000

Nappa (Power Up): 7,800

Tienshinhan: 1,750

Tienshinhan (Kikoho): 2,500

Naruto (Suppress): 5,000

Naruto (Power Up): 9,000

Naruto (Kaioken X2): 18,000

Naruto (Kaioken X3): 27,000

Naruto (Kaioken X4 & Rasengan-Ha)- 49,000

Naruto (Kaioken X5): 45,000

Naruto (Weakened): 1,000

Naruto (Uzumaki's Self Healing): 1,250

Son Goku (Suppress): 5,000

Son Goku (Power Up): 10,000

Son Goku (Kaioken X2): 20,000

Son Goku (Kaioken X3): 30,000

Son Goku (Kaioken X3 Kamehameha): 47,000

Son Goku (Kaioken X4 Kamehameha): 55,000

Orochimaru: 18,000

Orochimaru (Beaten Up): 1,040

Manda: 38,000

Vegeta: 20,000

Vegeta (Gyallic Ho): 47,000

Vegeta (After got hit by Goku's Kamehameha): 14,800

Vegeta (Great Ape): 100,000

Vegeta (Tail cut off): 10,000

Vegeta (Fatigue): 800

Rasenshuriken Dama: 9,200 (Genki Dama: 8,200, Rasenshuriken: 1,000)


	19. Plans for Depature

A/N: Hello, this is another chapter! Here's Chapter 19! Before I can say disclaimer, I want to say something...

Me: Ahem... *Try to sound like Nappa* Vegeta, what does the scouter say about my word count on this chapter!?

Vegeta: *removed his scouter and crushed his Scouter* It's OVER 9000!

Me: WHAT!? OVER 9000!? IMPOSSIBLE! It has to be malfunction! I recall I typed only above average 5000 words per chapter!

Disclaimer: Anyways, I just used OVER 9000 reference lol... Okay, alright... I am going to hand it to Gohan because he beaten my favorite character, Vegeta.

Gohan: Why do I have to say the disclaimer? I want to study books before Mom found out that I'm talking to the author here.

Me: First of all, I am the author therefore I can do whatever I want to. Second of all, that is your punishment for beating Vegeta up.

Gohan: It's not my fault. You're the one who wrote this story, so I can't do anything.

Me: I don't care! Say the disclaimer! Or I will have you to say the disclaimer on next chapter!

Gohan: Okay, Mr. Author. Murderdeath 21 doesn't own Dragonball Z nor Naruto.

Me: Good Kid. Now let's get to the story! Enjoy it!

NAMEK SAGA HAS BEGUN!

* * *

**Namek Saga: Chapter 19: Plans for Departure**

* * *

(Z-Fighters- At the Gizard Wasteland)

Rest of remaining Z-Fighters watched Vegeta's space pod streaked away to the space. Kuririn looked at the unconscious Gohan as he walked towards him, and wondered, "Are you okay?" Then he picked him up and sighed, "You can rest easy now."

Goku looked at Kuririn and asked, "Aw, did he leave?"

Yajirobe complained, "Never mind that guy, what kinda idiot are you? How come ya didn't finish him off?" as he rolled over on his butt.

Sakura slowly walked towards Goku and disappointed, "K- Kuririn-san, why did you not finish him off?"

Sasuke slowly lifted Naruto's arms around his shoulders. Naruto screamed in pain. He growled, "Stop screaming, idiot! I'm trying to help you, Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled weakly, "T- thank you, Sasuke… I am starting to like you as friend now…"

Sasuke looked away and chuckled, "Tch… Shut up…" as he carried Naruto towards Goku.

Goku watched Kuririn approaching him and smiled, "Sorry about that, Kuririn…"

Kuririn carried unconscious Gohan, and sighed, "Don't worry about it. I did feel bad for everyone who died, though. But even so, we might still be able to bring them back to life."

Suddenly, everyone looked up and saw something descending to the ground. Sakura gulped, "N- no way! He's coming back!"

Naruto growled, "T- that's why you should have finished him off!"

Kuririn shocked, "H- he couldn't be!"

Naruto could hear Sasuke chuckling, and he scowled, "Sasuke! What's so funny!? It's not even funny! It's Vegeta we are talking about! He changed his mind and come back to kill us again!"

Sasuke chuckled, "No, you idiot! That's not Vegeta. It is probably Roshi and others. Look again, idiots!"

Kuririn saw Roshi who waved at him inside the airship and smiled happily. Everyone relief with the sighed and smiled upon Bulma's airship landed on the ground.

The voice cried, "Gohan-chan!"

Goku shocked, "C- Chichi?"

"Gohan-chan! Gohan-chan!" cried the voice. As soon as the door opened, Chichi pushed Roshi out of the way and cried, "Gohan-chan!" Chichi ran towards Goku and others.

Goku shocked, "C- Chichi!" but Chichi still ran towards them angrily. He had to close his eyes as soon as Chichi leapt over him.

She cried, "Gohan-chan!"

Kuririn got scared that Chichi went to him. Kuririn fell backward on the ground. When he looked at his hand, Gohan was not there. He glanced over his shoulder at Chichi who had Gohan in her arms.

Chichi worried, "Gohan-chan! Gohan-chan! Are you okay!? Wake up! Ma is here! Gohan-chan… What an awful thing to go through…"

Naruto chuckled weakly, "G- Gohan is fine."

Kuririn nodded and pointed at the defeated Goku, "Goku is in far worse shape than him. See? You see? Over here. See?"

Chichi ignored Kuririn's words and only pay attention to his unconscious son. "You poor thing! Bein' forced to go through somethin' like this! You're never goin' to leave your Ma's side again! You poor thing!" as she walked towards the airship.

Naruto moved around, and growled, "That's just not right. Goku-sensei had it hard, too."

"Owwwwww!" cried Sasuke. He glared at Naruto next to him who still had his arms around him, "Stop moving around too much! You're hurting me!"

"I know that! It's not fair!" growled Naruto.

Bulma looked down at Goku and worried, "S- Son-kun…"

"Goku-san…" worried Sakura.

Roshi sighed, "Goku…"

Kuririn smiled happily that there's other that actually cared about Goku.

"Are you okay, Son-kun?" asked Bulma. "T- this is awful."

Goku chuckled weakly, "S- sorry… I let the Saiyan get away…"

Karin walked towards him and smiled proudly, "Not at all. Just driving him away was quite a feat."

Goku smiled, "Ah, Karin-sama…"

"Saying he was strong doesn't begin to cover it," sighed Kuririn, "B- Bulma-san, Yamucha was… Except for the seven of us, everyone else was done in…"

Bulma smiled at Kuririn to cover her feeling about their death, "Uh-huh, we saw it on TV."

Kuririn continued, "But Piccolo died, which means that so has Kami-sama…"

Naruto frowned and nodded, "He's right. And that means the Dragon Balls…"

Bulma began to cry and growled, "I know what that means!"

Sakura looked at Roshi and wondered, "Y- you knew, didn't you?"

Roshi nodded, "Y- yeah. If only Piccolo had been one of the survivors…"

Yajirobe sighed, "Well 'scuse me for livin'."

Bulma glared over her shoulder at Yajirobe and yelled, "That's right!" which startled everyone, and continued, "All you did was run away! You didn't fight one bit!"

Yajirobe growled, "What did you say!?"

Bulma walked forward which made Yajirobe walked backward, and cried, "A good-for-nothing like you should have died right off, instead of Piccolo! You idiot!" Then she broke down crying and fell to her knees.

Yajirobe pointed at himself and growled, "If I hadn'a been there, these guys wouldn'a survived!" He rubbed his messy hair and sighed, "This is pissin' me off! I'm sick of bein' good!"

Karin chuckled, "All right, all right. More importantly, we should hurry and get the injured to a hospital! There aren't any more Senzu."

As night fell, Muten Roshi and Yajirobe carried Goku up into the airship. "Easy, easy! Easy now…"

Sakura helped Sasuke to carry Naruto while his arms were hung around their shoulder into the airship. Bulma still cry all the way into the airship. Before Kuririn could go into the airship, he looked up. Vegeta's artificial moon burned itself out. Kuririn went into the airship, and it took off.

Roshi took Bulma's place to pilot the airship because Bulma was still crying. Kuririn was on the front seat next to Roshi. Bulma sat behind them while Chichi held unconscious Gohan on her laps next to her. Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Karin sat behind Bulma and Chichi. Yajirobe was in the same place as Goku because he had to watch after Goku behind Naruto and others.

They went to the wasteland where Piccolo and others first fought against Nappa. "Everyone's bodies are around here, right?" asked Roshi.

Kuririn pointed over yonder and said, "Um…a little more that way." Then he looked behind at Bulma who were still crying over her boyfriend's death. He gulped, "Bulma-san, don't cry. There's only a very slim chance that this is possible, and maybe it's even a little crazy," Suddenly, Bulma stopped crying. He continued, "so listen to me, but don't get your hopes up. I- it's possible that we can bring everyone who was killed by the Saiyans back to life."

Suddenly, everyone looked at Bulma. "What do you mean?" confused Bulma.

"Really?" wondered Roshi.

Sakura shocked, "B- but how?"

Kuririn sighed, "This is going to sound like grasping at clouds…"

Goku finally spoke up, "K- Kuririn… you said something about that to me, too…"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, you said the same thing to me, too. What do you mean? Tell us…"

"A- as it happens…" sighed Kuririn. But he noticed everyone's bodies on the ground. He changed the subject, "Just a minute. I'll tell you later. Muten Roshi-sama, land here. We have to load up everyone else's bodies."

The bodies of Yamucha, Tienshinhan and Piccolo were loaded into refrigerated coffins. Roshi sighed, "Chaozu's body is the only one left. Let's see now…"

Kuririn replied while carrying one of refrigerated coffin, "There isn't one."

"What?" confused Roshi.

"He blew himself to pieces," said Sasuke while carrying one of capsule coffin with Sakura.

When they were gathering back in the airship, they only stare at the dead people. Karin frowned, "I really would like to bring them all back to life. As it stands, their sacrifice was all too great."

Roshi clenched his fist and sighed, "Karin-sama, all I feel is anger…at my own helplessness…"

* * *

(Later)

Roshi was prepared to pilot, and sighed, "Now then.."

"That's okay. I'll pilot us," said Bulma. She sat on the driver's seat and sighed, "I've calmed down a little."

"O- okay…" obeyed Roshi.

They finally took off to the sky. While Bulma piloting the airship, her thoughts were on the happy times she spent with Yamucha. She couldn't forget about her boyfriend's death. She couldn't even forget that Sabiaiman blew himself together with Yamucha too. She began to weep upon her boyfriend's death.

Kuririn noticed that Bulma was grieving over her boyfriend's death. He sighed and looked down the ground from the window. He remembered that Chaozu blew himself up in order to finish Nappa off, Tienshinhan attempted to end Nappa's life with his Kikoho, even Piccolo took Nappa's Bomber DX for Gohan.

Chichi noticed that Gohan just woke up, and smiled, "Gohan-chan! Are you wakin' up?" He was in shocked that he was in the airship. He's no longer in the battlefield. "Relax! It's Ma! It's your Ma!"

Gohan looked into Chichi's happy face and shocked, "M- Mother?"

Chichi suddenly hugged Gohan and cried, "You poor thing! It must have been so scary! But you're okay now!"

Roshi smiled at Gohan, and praised, "Yeah, you did great! You're really something!"

Kuririn gave Gohan a thumb up and smiled, "We got through it!"

Naruto laughed, "Thanks to you, we've survived!"

"Without you, Gohan-kun, we would have died by now," agreed Sakura.

Gohan shocked, "H- how? Where is the Saiyan?"

Kuririn hesitated to answer, but Sasuke picked it up with his usual scowl, "He got away… He got away from us."

Kuririn nodded and smiled, "B- but still, we all hurt him something terrible, right? He might never come back."

"Where's Father!?" wondered Gohan.

"I'm in the back, Gohan…" said Goku's voice. "Thanks to you guys, I managed to survive somehow…"

Gohan looked down at his Father and smiled. Goku smiled back. Yajirobe stared at Chichi and sighed, "Hey, this is fine an' all, but yer Goku's wife, right? Stop worryin' about just the kid, and look after yer husband, would ya?"

Chichi replied angrily, "How rude! Nothin' doin'. It's because of Goku-sa that Gohan-chan went through all that nastiness! He didn't have to drag my boy into that!"

Gohan frowned at his Mother, and said, "That's not true, Mother! Father was—"

"I'm far more worried about your future, Gohan, than I am about the earth!" interrupted Chichi.

Yajirobe looked down at Goku and pointed at her, "Goku, can I slug her?"

While piloting her airship, Bulma sighed, "Kuririn… Would you tell us about what you were saying earlier?"

"O- oh, right," remembered Kuririn. Everyone looked at him waiting for his explanation. He sighed, "The Saiyans probably learned about there being Dragon Balls here on Earth, via Goku's brother's radio, or whatever. The part about having wishes granted, too. So, as long as they were here, they were trying to get the Dragon Balls, too."

"Really?" asked Goku and Naruto.

"Yeah. But when they saw Piccolo's face, they called him something weird. A 'Namekian.'" said Kuririn. Everyone seemed to be in shocked. "Piccolo- and Kami-sama, too- appears to have been an alien."

Yajirobe sighed, "That's no wonder, what with his face."

Naruto chuckled, "He's so green. Obviously, you can tell that he's an alien."

"The important part is what they said next," sighed Kuririn.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Vegeta clenched his fist and growled, "Nappa! Kill them!"_

_Orochimaru stared at Vegeta, and growled, "Why, you-! I thought I told you to not kill Sasuke!"_

_"Shut up, Orochimaru! You have a power! You don't need Sasuke anymore!" scowled Vegeta._

_"But what about the Dragon Balls?" asked Nappa._

_"I don't care!" Vegeta sighed, "I have an idea. If we go to Planet Namek, the home world of that Namekian, I'm sure that there will be Dragon Balls that are even more powerful. I thought they were just worthless stories, but if Kakarrot and Naruto really have come back to life, then those legends are true after all."_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Yajirobe picked his nose up, and sighed, "Is that all they said? That's nonsense."

Sakura nodded, "I heard him, too. He said that Namekians have the power to create mysterious balls."

Kuririn continued, "If- and that's a really big if- we were able to go to this Planet Namek place, we might be able to obtain their Dragon Balls."

"I- I get it. If you did that, you would be able to bring those who had died back to life," said Karin.

Gohan cheered, "Piccolo-san could come back to life!"

Chichi shocked, "G- Gohan-chan, how can you say that!?"

Kuririn nodded and smiled, "That's right! If Piccolo came back to life, so would Kami-sama! And that means we could restore that Dragon Balls here, too!"

"Yeah, that way I can meet them! I never have a chance to meet them! I only met Piccolo once!" said Naruto.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah! I trained with them. It's sad that they've dead. I hope that they will be bringing back to life!"

Karin cheered, "Banzai! Banzai!"

Roshi smiled happily, "T- that's incredible! Then there's a chance… There really is a chance!"

Kuririn smiled, "Isn't there? Isn't there? Isn't there?"

Sasuke growled and thought, _'Damn… Looks like bringing them back to life are top priority, and then after that, I will wish for Eternal Life!' _

Bulma sighed, "You amateurs make it sound so nice and simple. There's no way we could pull off that kind of dream, I hate to burst your bubble."

"N- not even you can do it, Bulma-san?" shocked Kuririn.

"In the first place, Kuririn, how are we supposed to know where this whatever-it's—called planet even is?" asked Bulma.

Everyone was frowned upon her question. Naruto smiled, "L- let me take care of that." Everyone suddenly looked at him. "Kaio-sama, you're listening, right? Do you know where this Planet Namek is?"

"_Planet Namek? Of course I know. Whatever else you may say, I am a Kaio, after all," _replied Kaio. Everyone was in shocked to hear Kaio's voice except for Naruto, Goku and Kuririn.

"T- this is amazing. We can hear him, too. This gentleman is Kaio-sama, is he?" wondered Roshi.

Naruto chuckled, "Kaio-sama, it looks like everyone else can hear you, too, so tell us."

Kaio smiled, _"Before I do, allow me to say one thing. You all did really well. Uzumaki Naruto really did great. You defeated Orochimaru with your brilliant strategy. Once Son Goku had been done in, I honestly thought it was hopeless. That was really something."_

Goku smiled, "Still, I got a pretty big shock. Not even Kaio-ken worked against them…"

"Yeah, me, too. I couldn't believe that Orochimaru was too strong. He survived even my Kaio-ken attack," said Naruto.

Kaio sighed, _"Yeah, even I greatly miscalculated that Saiyan Vegeta and Orochimaru's strength. Vegeta trained Orochimaru after all. Who knew they'd be that strong?"_

Goku chuckled weakly, "M- maybe I really was wrong to let him get away…"

Naruto sighed, "Me, too. It was wrong for me to let Orochimaru alive. I should have killed him when I have a chance to." Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked to find out that Naruto allowed Orochiamru to alive. He would have to ask Naruto about that later.

Kaio sighed, "Maybe so."

Roshi looked at Kuririn and shocked, "H- hey, what do they mean? Don't tell me Goku and Naruto intentionally…"

Kuririn chuckled, "I- I'll tell you all the details later."

Kaio checked his book address and smiled, _"Now then, Planet Namek's location… To put it in the terms you'd use on Earth… let's see… Bearing SW66 by… no, no, let's see here… Bearing SU83 by….9045XY, is it?"_

Bulma shocked, "9045XY, did you say!?"

"B- Bulma-san, do you know where that is?" asked Kuririn.

Bulma glanced over her shoulder at Roshi and said, "H- hey, Turtle-chan, take over piloting. I've got to calculate this."

Roshi confused, "T- Turtle-chan?" Then he took over piloting for her.

She went to use the calculation, and sighed, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

Kaio sighed, _"Planet Namek used to be a very beautiful planet, as I recall, but some time ago, they went through a terrible bout of abnormal weather. I thought that all of the Namekians died out at that time. The planet itself is currently in the process of returning to normal, but as for whether or not anyone survived…"_

Kuririn shocked, "O, oh, no…"

Naruto frowned, "T- then it's hopeless, isn't there?"

Sakura shocked, "I- it's awful!"

Sasuke began to frown and thought, _'I should have of wish myself to be Eternal Life long time ago!' _

Yajirobe still picked his nose and sighed, "This is hopeless. Ain't no way there're still Dragon Balls there."

Karin growled, "H- hey, you!"

"_Don't panic. Once I check up on Planet Namek, I'll know. Now, where was it? Let's see… This way, huh?" _said Kaio.

Karin smiled, "So that's it. That's the reason why Kami- or rather, the Namekian who became Kami- fled to Earth. Kami himself may have forgotten that because he lost his memory, or maybe he was just too young a child. Either way, it's a sad past."

Yajirobe finished with his nose-picked, and checked if he had a bogger. He sighed, "Yeah, but Dragon Balls can grant any wish, right? If they're the guys that could make them things, they coulda just wished to have the abnormal weather stopped, right?"

Roshi frowned, "That probably wouldn't have worked. Shen Long said that he couldn't grant a wish that exceeded the power of the Dragon Balls' creator. That means he couldn't rein in that incredible amount of power. That's why Shen Long couldn't do anything against the Saiyans."

Yajirobe chuckled nervously, "What're ya talkin' about? I guess the Dragon Balls ain't so great after all."

Suddenly, Karin's cat tail whipped on Yajirobe's face to hurt him so bad, and laughed, "You're a sassy fellow!"

Naruto laughed, "You're funny. I haven't laughed for a long time for a while since. Dead doesn't count. I felt so much alive!"

"_What's this? There are some! There are some!" _cheered Kaio. _"There are some Namekians! There's just under a hundred of them, but they survived, and are thriving again!" _Everyone was so happy that the Namekians were still alive, however except for Yajirobe.

Yajirobe got scared and shocked, "T- there're a hundred guys like that!?" He created an imagine the hundreds of Piccolo-like or Kami-like race.

Kaio smiled, _"Not to worry. Namekians are a very mild-mannered race by nature. Like that guy who was Kami on your Earth. Piccolo Daimao was probably someone who was born of the evil influence of earthlings that he encountered before becoming Kami."_

"That explains it. There are some nasty types out there in the world, after all," said Yajirobe.

Karin chuckled, "Look who's talking."

Roshi smiled happily, "But now there's a possibility that Kami, not to mention Yamucha and Tienshinhan, can come back to life!"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! I will finally be able to meet them!"

Sakura smiled happily, "Since Namekians are still alive, we have a lot of hopes coming right now!"

Bulma scowled, "You're naïve! You're absolutely naïve! Indeed, I figured out where Planet Namek is. But how are you planning to go there?" as she looked at Kuririn.

Kuririn confused, "H- how? Well, in a spaceship, of course."

"That's where you're being completely naïve, I tell you!" scowled Bulma which scared Kuririn. "If you used a spaceship, with the world's most powerful engine, an experimental model my dad made, I calculated how much time it would take you to reach Planet Namek. Exactly how long do you think it would take?" Then she smirked, "I came up with a positively enormous figure." She showed everyone her calculation. It said 4339.2516. "Look here. It would take 4339 years and 3 months. You'd have to live to a ripe old age, huh?"

Goku shocked, "K- Kaio-sama, what should we do?"

Kaio shocked nervously, _"Y- y- you're asking me?" _

Kuririn chuckled, "If that's the problem. I think we'll be all right. I'm thinking of using the spaceship that the Saiyan and others came here in."

Everyone looked at him.

Roshi widened his eyes, and remembered, "The Saiyan's? But the Saiyan took that one and ran away, didn't he?"

Kuririn nodded, "We saw the spacehship belonging to that Vegeta guy, but it was very small, and anyhow you look at it, it had to be a one-seater. Which means that the spaceship belonging to that other one who died, and the guy who was defeated by Naruto have to be out there somewhere."

Goku smiled, "T- that's right! And there's the one that my brother Raditz came in, too!" Everyone looked at him. Then he frowned and sighed, "Come to think of it, that one got destroyed by Gohan…"

Naruto smiled at Goku and asked, "W- what about the space pod you came in when you were a baby?"

Goku sighed, "I'm not sure if my spaceship is broken or not. I hope it's not broken."

Bulma smiled cheerfully, "But anyhow, there's still one of them, right? If I can find that one and analyze it, I just might come up with something."

"It's probably in Metro East. That's the first place the Saiyans destroyed. We'll have to go look for it later," said Roshi.

Kuririn laughed, "I was thinking that, and picked up a nice little something," as he picked the small control panel device inside his Gi. "This. I'm sure that Vegeta guy beeped this thing to call his spaceship. It has to be a remote control!"

Bulma snatched the remote control from Kuririn and giggled, "We can do this! We can definitely do this! Yay! Yay! Hope is in sight!"

Suddenly, everyone except Goku who was still injured on the floor pointed over yonder and shouted, "Planet Namek or bust!" Then they laughed again.

* * *

(Wukong Hospital)

Gohan, Kuririn, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura got scared because they kept hear Goku's screaming. Gohan couldn't even focus on his science book because he still heard Goku's screaming in pain.

Chichi looked at Gohan and sighed, "Gohan-chan, you're goin' to catch up with everythin' that you've fallen behind on." Gohan immediately obey her orders and read the science book. He still heard Goku's screaming so he rushed to read the book.

Kuririn heard Goku screamed, and he panicked, "Anything but that!"

Roshi looked at Kuririn and wondered, "What's the matter, Kuririn? You're trembling."

Kuririn chuckled at Roshi nervously, "I- it's nothing."

Naruto gulped, "I have a feeling that this hospital is even worse than Konoha hospital! Looks like the doctor or nurse roughed Goku up inside that room! Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke heard another of Goku's screaming, he nodded nervously, "Y- yeah…."

Sakura chuckled nervously, "I'm starting to dislike this hospital…"

They attempted to ignore Goku's screaming but it won't work.

* * *

(Inside the Recovery Room)

The nurses were working on changing his bandage Goku up, but he screamed in pain, "Oww!"

One of nurse girl sighed, "All we're doing is changing his bandages. What a loud patient this is."

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Suddenly, Kuririn stood up and gulped, "On second thought, I shouldn't be here. We have to find that Saiyan spaceship quickly."

Roshi sighed, "Let Bulma handle that. You need to hurry and recover from your injuries."

Kuririn shocked, "B- but…"

"We never know when that Saiyan is going to attack again," said Roshi. "You need to completely recover before that happens."

Chichi grabbed Gohan and scowled at Roshi, "Goha-chan is not havin' anything to do with that anymore! I'm not lettin' him get into any more dangerous situations like that again!"

Then, the nurse opened the door and said, "Next, please."

Kuririn rubbed his head and chuckled nervously, "M- my injuries aren't all that serious, so…" as he ran away.

Naruto nodded, "That's right! I'm Uzumaki after all! I should be fine now!" as he followed Kuririn. Sasuke didn't say anything but followed Naruto.

Gohan got off the couch and smiled, "Neither are mine!" as he followed them again.

Sakura chuckled nervously, "Me three!" as she followed Gohan.

Roshi and Chichi growled, "Now, look here!" as they chased after them to pick them up and carried them back into the recovery room.

Chichi scolded, "You've got to get treated properly, or you're not goin' to get any better! Come on, Gohan-chan!"

Before Roshi could carry Kuririn back into the room, the bald midget panicked, "No, anything but this!"

* * *

(Later- Inside the Recovery Room)

Gohan was on the patient's bed with the few bandages on his head. Kuririn had more bandages than Gohan does, who stood next to Goku. Naruto even got more bandages than Kuririn does, who stood next on the other side of Goku's capsule bed. Sasuke had very less bandage than Naruto does, and he stood next to Naruto. Sakura was only member that got fewest bandage of the group who rest on the chair. Goku really got a lot, lot of bandages on him because Vegeta ganged up on him, even for Kaio-ken himself.

Kuririn relieved, "Wow, we're lucky. They said that after Gohan, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura and I spend three days in the hospital, we'll be fine."

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, we're lucky! I thought the nurse will do same much to us when we heard you screaming in pain!"

Goku chuckled at Naruto, "You've got me beat. They said it would be four months before my injuries heal. I'm jealous, Naruto-san. You are nearly in the same shape as me, but even although you're fine."

Naruto grinned, "What else can I say? I'm a member of Uzumaki Clan after all. I'm pretty healed faster, ya know!"

Goku chuckled, "Anyways, they also said I might not be back to my former self."

"Hey, not to worry. In another month, I'll have some new Senzu beans," said Karin.

Naruto folded his arms and chuckled at Goku, "You know, you look just like a mummy in there."

Yajirboe who stood next to Karin and sighed, "Tch! I went through all that nastiness, and they ain't even gonna keep me here."

Karin looked at Yajirobe and chuckled, "You're just after the hospital's food, aren't you?"

Kuririn smirked, "When Yajirobe thought he was going to be done in by that Saiyan, he was like," He began to use Yajirobe impression, "'Sorry 'bout that! I got lotsa respect for you! Lemme be your friend!'"

Yajirobe growled, "Why, you! What're you talkin' 'bout!? I was just sayin' that to get him off guard!"

"Oh, no! You're not!" chuckled Sakura. Everyone enjoyed a laugh at his expense except for Yajirobe. For Sasuke, well, he didn't show that he laughed, but merely smiled in which he actually laughed from inside.

Gyumao laughed, "Well, in any case, you all really done well! Nothin' could make me happier. And everyone who's dead is comin' back to life, too."

Roshi sighed, "Mm-hmm, that is, if we can get to Planet Namek."

Kuririn flex his arm and smiled, "It will be alright, that's for sure!"

Then, Bulma opened the door and smiled, "Hey, everyone! The TV! Watch the TV!"

Roshi took a good look at her and joked, "Oh, it's you, Bulma! I thought you were some weird nurse."

Bulma walked towards television and scowled, "Shut up, would you?" as he turned the TV on and smiled, "Here, watch the TV."

The television turned on and it showed the news reporter. The footage of television showed two spacepod. *According to those who found it, this objects, which were discovered in the devastation of Metro East, appears to be a vehicle that came from space, though that cannot be determined.*

Kuririn shocked, "That's the Saiyan's!"

"And others one is Orochimaru's!" said Naruto.

"Sure it is," said Roshi.

Goku who was still in the bed, and complained, "I- I can't see!"

*Apparently, when this objects was found, there were three of them, but soon after, one of them suddenly flew away from the scene,* said the reporter.

"This is bad. Those scientists have already carried it away," sighed Roshi.

"W- what do we do?" asked Sakura.

Bulma smiled, "This should be interesting." She picked small control panel device from her pocket, "Let's use the remote control that Kuririn brought back, and call it here! That will surprise them, I'm sure."

"Are you sure that's going to work?" wondered Kuririn.

"What are you talking about? I'm a genius! I thoroughly checked it out last night," bragged Bulma. She looked at the control device and smiled, "Watch this." Everyone watched the news except for Goku who couldn't see. "It's nice that we can watch it right here on Tv, huh? Okay, beep, beep, beep…" as she pushed some buttons on the remote. "Ready? It's going to start moving…"

"I want to see, too!" complained Goku.

Suddenly, two pods promptly exploded into pieces. Everyone was in shocked.

The news reporter shocked *W- what in the world could have happened here!? T- the object suddenly exploded! What happened? There is wreckage from the object all over!*

Bulma shouted, "It can't be!" She stared at the remote and shocked, "W- why? Could that have been the self-destruct switch? What do we do!? Without that spaceship, we can't go to Planet Namek!"

Karin sighed, "Our last hope…"

Yajirobe picked up where Karin left at, "Completely wiped out."

"W- we're doomed!" shocked Naruto.

Kuririn fell backward on the ground and chuckled nervously, "I- it's hopeless now…"

"W- what're we going to do!?" wondered Sakura.

* * *

(Later)

Bulma paced back and forth figuring how to go to Planet Namek. An injured Goku chuckled, "This is a problem. I probably couldn't get there using Kinto Un, either."

Sakura sighed, "Obviously, you can't because you cannot breathe in outer space. Also, your Kinto Un probably take a forever to get there anyways."

Bulma accused Kuririn, "This is your fault for picking up strange remote controls!"

"Bulma-san, you're the one who was hasty to push those switches," reminded Kuririn.

"Well…" sighed Bulma.

Suddenly, the voice behind her greeted, "Hey."

When Bulma looked around, she got startled by the big genie guy. She fell backward on her butt. Kuririn smiled, "Mister Popo!"

Sakura smiled, "Mr. Popo! What are you doing here?"

Mr. Popo floated on the carpet next to the recovery room and smiled, "Hey there."

"Someone come with me. There is spaceship," said Mr. Popo. Everyone was in shocked.

Kuririn couldn't believe what he heard. He asked, "A- a spaceship? You really have one, Popo-san?"

"Probably," was all Mr. Popo could say.

"W- who is that?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, "Mister Popo."

"Mister Popo?" wondered Roshi.

Goku looked up at Roshi and answered cheerfully, "He stays at Kami-sama's place. But he's been there at Kami's palace since long before this current Kami-sama was ever there."

Sakura looked at Mister Popo and confused, "Say, what do you mean, 'probably'?"

"Probably, it is…" Mr. Popo hesitated, "…spaceship. But Mister Popo not know for sure. Someone come with me to check. Mister Popo show way."

Kuririn glanced over his shoulder at Bulma and smiled, "Bulma-san!"

Bulma pointed at herself and gulped, "Me!?"

"Well, Bulma-san, nobody else would know if it's a spaceship," replied Kuririn.

Sakura noticed that Bulma felt uncomfortable to look at Mr. Popo's eyes, and asked, "Bulma-san?"

Bulma stared at Mr. Popo and asked nervously, "Would I be all right? I mean, doesn't that man have a dangerous look in his eye?"

Kuririn laughed, "Come on! You started to sound like Sakura-san!"

Bulma confused, "W- what?"

Sakura growled, "How do I sound like her!? W- what did I do!?"

"Well, when Sasuke and you came to Kami's palace, you freaked out when you saw Mister Popo. You asked me if you would be alright, 'cuz you thought he had a dangerous look in his eye. That's why she sounds like you," reminded Kuririn.

Mister Popo smiled remembering that Sakura was scared of him, now that Bulma scared of him.

Bulma hesitated to get on Mister Popo's carpet. An impatient Sasuke asked, "Bulma, what's taking you so long? Hurry and hop on!"

However, when Bulma was about to get on window rail, the old man pervert attempted to touch her butt, but she looked at him ensuring that he would not do anything stupid. She began to touch the carpet to make sure that it's a safe to ride.

She finally got on his carpet, but suddenly, wind began to get stronger. She startled, "Oh, no! Save me! I'm falling down! I'm done for! I'm going to die!" It was almost as if she fell from the carpet. When she looked up at Mister Popo who still staring down at her, she could tell that everyone looked at her embarrass doing like that. She nervously looked behind her. Sure enough, everyone watched her actions. It was embarrassed.

Roshi smiled, "We're counting on you, Bulma!"

Bulma looked up at Mister Popo and gulped, "Be careful. I'm not like those guys. I'm delicate, okay?"

Mister Popo nodded, "Okay, we go."

"Easy…easy, now…" begged Bulma.

Suddenly, they vanished into the air. Roshi shocked, "H- how did he do that just now?"

Kuririn sighed, "Still, what kind of spaceship is it? Could there really be one?"

While Bulma was gone, Goku looked at Naruto who still stood staring at the outside of the window. "Naruto-san! Come here!" said Goku. He couldn't even get out of bed because he was all in bandages.

Naruto walked to him and greeted, "Hey, Goku-sensei. What's up?"

"I wondered… why did not you warn Sasuke and Sakura about Orochimaru coming to this Planet?" asked Goku.

Suddenly, Naruto and others fell except for Goku while their feet stick up.

Goku confused, "W- what? Did I say something wrong?"

Sasuke was the first one to get up. He pointed at Naruto and yelled, "W- what!? You knew all along then!? Why didn't you warn us before!?"

Naruto pointed at Goku without leaving his eyes off of Goku and yelled back, "That's because he told me to hurry up! So we don't have time to talk to you about Orochimaru! We had to save your ass! Besides, I didn't know that Kaio could have me to contact you through telepath!"

"No excuse, Naruto! No wonder why you're an idiot!" argued Sasuke.

"Sasuke! W- what did you say!?" growled Naruto.

Sakura had an enough of this so she had to clobber Naruto and Sasuke. "Shut up! You're making a noise here in hospital! Geez, grown up, guys!"

Anyways, after a reluctant Bulma joined Mister Popo, and they teleported on Mister Popo's magic carpet to the desolate highlands of Yunzabit. They found an insect-like structure, where Mr. Popo related to Bulma a story that Kami had shared with him a century ago about his youth and how he grew up here.

With the new-found knowledge that Kami was a Namekian, they were able to surmise that Kami's old "house" was actually a spaceship. By saying the word "Piccolo," the floor of the structure dropped down. Stepping onto it and repeating the password, they were lifted up inside. Mr. Popo had heard the conversation Kaio-sama had with Goku and Naruto in Bulma's airship. Hearing that Kami had been sent to Earth as a youth to escape Namek's climatic disaster triggered Mr. Popo's memory about this place. Bulma tried to manipulate a control panel, but was unable to get the ship to respond. She realized the panel was designed for voice input, just like the door was. It did not respond to her commands, and Bulma figured that the panel was configured to only recognize commands in the Namekian language, like Piccolo and Kami disguised as Shen used during the last Tenkaichi Budoaki (World Martial Arts Tournament). Luckily, Mr. Popo learned the Namekian language from Kami.

Bulma suggested the two of them take a quick test-drive to see if the ship was still functional. She told Mr. Popo to fly them to Jupiter, and she gave the corresponding command in Namekian. The ship rumbled, then took off at a furious speed. In her attempt to get the ship to provide a seatbelt, Bulma coincidentally called up a toilet and a bed! The ship quickly arrived at its destination, and Bulma and Mr. Popo rejoiced.

* * *

(Next Day- Capsule Corporation)

Kami's spaceship was relocated to the laboratories of Capsule Corporation, where it was re-fitted for the long journey ahead.

Dr. Brief, Bulma's father, was working on the spaceship and impressed, "Wow, this truly is amazing. The universe really is a big place. To think that there's a genius even greater than myself out there…"

Bulma stared at her father and sighed, "This is no time to be admiring it, Dad. Check it out as fast as possible, okay?"

Dr. Brief waved her off and nodded, "Okay, okay."

Then Bulma spoke through the phone and smiled, *So anyways, this is an incredible spaceship. IT took us to Jupiter, just like that! Really, it was amazing!*

Kuririn confused, *Huh? Sweet olives? What's wrong with your nose?*

Bulma growled, *No! Jupiter! Jupiter! Anyhow, once we finish up here, we're taking off, so get everyone together! I'm counting on you!* then she hung up on him.

* * *

(Wukong Hospital- Recovery Room)

The family enjoyed a quiet moment together, as Chi-Chi peeled an apple for Gohan. Gohan was studying about the insect things. Rest of Team 7 were sleeping and lying on the bed. He looked up at her who smiled at him, and raised his eyebrows.

She shook her head and smiled, "Nah, it's nothing'."Gohan got his attention back on the book. When Chichi finished peeling the apple, she gave it to him, "Here."

Gohan denied, "I've had enough."

"No you haven't! You've got to eat, and recover from your injuries, quick!" ordered Chichi.

Gohan smiled, "Okay." He closed the book and took a bite on his apple.

Kuririn came in and smiled, "We've done it, Goku!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura woke up and stretched. "W- what is it?" yawned Naruto.

Kuririn walked to between Team 7 and Goku and smiled, "Cheer up! Word is, we've found a spaceship! We can go to Planet Namek! Piccolo and Tienshinhan and the others will be coming back to life for sure!"

"Is that right?" smiled Naruto.

"Good work," smiled Goku proudly.

Team 7 returned to nap while Kuririn started to nap on Goku's side, and as Chi-chi visited Wukong Hospital's gift shop, Gohan sneaked away to do some of his own physical therapy outside. However, when Chichi returned to the recovery room, she brought the flower.

She smiled, "I splurged, and bought this many! See?" But she noticed that Gohan was missing. He was not on the patient's bed. "G- Gohan- chan?" She noticed that Goku, Kuririn, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were sleeping peacefully. She slammed her hand on Goku's bed and scowled, "Where did he go!?"

Goku, Kuririn, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura woke up with their confused looks. "What's wrong?" wondered Kuririn.

Chichi glared at Kuririn and growled, "Gohan-chan isn't here."

Kuririn looked behind him and confused, "Huh? He was there reading his book just a little while ago."

Naruto sighed, "I don't know. It's not my fault, ya know! I was sleeping peacefully. I can't help it!"

Sakura nodded, "He's right. We can't look right after Gohan the entire time!"

"Well, it's none of my concern, Chichi. Now leave me alone," said Sasuke.

Chichi scowled, "He shouldn't even be able to walk properly yet…" She began to grip on her flowers and worried, "What if he breaks a bone!?" She threw the flower on Goku as she left the room.

Goku smiled at the flower on him, "She's making too much of it."

"W- what's wrong with him? Gohan-san is fine anyways. He is pretty tough boy!" Naruto scoffed, "When I was his age, I trained pretty hard too. I trained harder because I want to be Hokage someday, datteboya!"

Sakura sighed, "He's not ninja like you. He's not from our dimension. That's why his Mom is worrying about him very much."

"But Goku is fighter, too. Therefore, Gohan is fighter," reminded Sasuke.

"Oh, dimension." Naruto remembered, and began to explain, "Oh, yeah. There's something I want to tell you."

Sasuke and Sakura looked at him curiosity, "Huh?"

"Okay, to tell you this," Naruto sighed, "we're not from different dimension. You remember when I screamed loudly, the portal suddenly showed up?" Sasuke and Sakura nodded. "The portal dragged us into the different world. For instance, if you're good person, then you will be sent to the Earth, because it's like Planet Element's siblings. However, if you're bad person, then you will be sent to Planet Vegeta, the Saiyan's home world, because it's like an enemy to Planet Element. But Planet Vegeta was destroyed; therefore the bad people will follow wherever the survivor Saiyans went. That's how we got to here. That's how Orochimaru met the Saiyans."

"But I'm Saiyan," confused Goku.

Naruto smiled at Goku, "Well, either way, it was just lucky that Orochimaru didn't come to you, or it was because this Earth is Planet Element's siblings. I guess Planet Element didn't want to send Orochimaru to Earth anyways."

"In other words, we are an Alien?" asked Sasuke.

"That's right, Sasuke. We are an Alien. We are not dimension-er or something," said Naruto.

Sakura chuckled embarrassedly, "T- to be honest, I actually thought this was Planet Element in the past. You know because the Earth actually looked like Element. I mean, the sky is blue, ocean is blue, grass is green, and all stuff…"

Naruto laughed, "Yeah, right! Time traveler doesn't exist!"

Kuririn laughed, "He's right. Time traveler doesn't exist! A lot of people always say time machine existed from future, but I don't believe in it."

Everyone was laughing and had a good time.

* * *

(With Gohan- on the roof of hospital)

When Chichi finally caught up to Gohan reading a textbook on the roof, she frowned, "Gohan-chan! What are you doin' in a place like this!?"

Gohan looked up at Chichi and replied, "Mother… It was such a nice day, I thought I would read my book outside."

"Don't be so rash!" yelled Chichi. She squatted down and glanced over her shoulder at Gohan. "Come on, I'll carry you back to the room," said Chichi.

Gohan frowned, "I- I'm completely okay now…"

Chichi shook her head and denied, "That carelessness of yours is dangerous. Come on, get on." Gohan obeyed her and hopped on her back. Chichi lifted up and sighed, "Good grief, you're so reckless. Who are you talkin' after?"

* * *

(Later- Recovery Room)

Bulma finally returned to the recovery room. Everyone was gathering in the recovery room. She cheered, "What that all means is, the spaceship is absolutely okay! In that spaceship, you'll be able to get to Planet Namek in just one month! All that's left is to remodel the interior a little. I'd say you can leave in five days."

Mister Popo behind her nodded, "That's right."

Kuririn smiled cheerfully, "To Planet Namek in Kami-sama's spaceship, huh? Amazing!"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! It's amazing! I would love to see Planet Namek! I want to know what it looks like!"

Roshi smiled, "That glimmer of light looks like it's becoming reality."

Bulma looked at Mr. Popo and smiled, "And so, Popo-san, it's all up to you to go to Planet Namek for us."

Mister Popo looked at her and frowned, "Mister Popo not going. Mister Popo can't go. Be away from Kami's palace two months. Can't."

Bulma shocked, "Oh, no! But you're the only one who knows how to speak Namekian! You also seem pretty tough. Popo-san, you have to be the one who goes!"

"No worry. Teach you Namekian," said Mister Popo.

Kuririn laughed, "Well, Bulma-san, you'll have to go. If anything were to happen, you're the only one familiar with the mechanics, Bulma-san."

Bulma sighed, "Fine, then. It doesn't sound all that dangerous. I'll have to build in a shower room, too…and a more comfortable bed, and a stereo…" which made everyone sweat-dropped. "But there's no way I'm going to by mself, okay? Someone come with me!"

Yajirobe sighed, "I'm tellin' ya right now, there ain't no way I'm goin'."

"Nobody was expecting you to," said Karin.

Roshi stared at Bulma's chest, and cleared his throat, "Ahem… Two months round trip, huh?" Then he smiled sounds like he was excited, "All right, I guess I've got no choice but to go with you."

"That will just add unnecessary danger!" growled Bulma.

Roshi blushed, "I knew it."

Bulma looked at Kuririn, and Team 7, and sighed, "Son-kun is in this state and all… Kuririn, you'll come with me, right? And you Ninjas come with me as well!"

Naruto smiled, "I'm in! Datteboya!"

Sakura nodded, "Me, too!"

Sasuke pocketed his hands and sighed, "I'm going too."

Kuririn raised his eyebrows and sighed, "M- me? That's okay and all, but for two months? I wanted to train…You never know when that Saiyan will be coming again."

Goku disappointed, "Nice for you. I wanted to go, too." Then he looked up at the ceiling and smiled, "I wanted to see what kind of Shen Long would appear on Planet Namek."

Naruto looked at Goku and laughed, "Well, Goku-sensei, you stay here and rest up, and come up with a strategy against the Saiyan, or something."

Goku nodded and smiled, "Yeah, right. We'll be counting on you guys."

"U- um…" Gohan cleared his throat which got all attention.

What's the matter? Have to go potty?" asked Chichi.

Everyone still look at him, but he frowned even more. He got no choice but to tell this. He looked at Bulma and begged, "P- please take me, too!" Everyone was in shocked.

Chichi laughed nervously, "G- Gohan-chan! W- what kind of silly joke is that?"

Gohan sighed with the serious look on his face, "It's not a joke! I- I really want to go…"

"D- don't be absurd! It'll take two more months, on top of everythin' else!" objected Chichi.

"I'm sorry. I want to go, no matter what. I want to be the one who brings Piccolo-san back to life myself," replied Gohan.

Everyone was smiling knowing that Gohan began to be tough boy except for Chichi. "So that's it. Well said, Gohan," smiled Goku.

Naruto laughed, "That's Gohan for you!"

Chichi growled, "What kind of nonsense are you three talkin'!? There's no reason for Gohan-chan to be doin' any of this! What if anythin' were to happen!? For cryin' out loud, he hasn't even healed enough!"

Kuririn and Sakura were going to try to stop Chichi, but Roshi stopped them and said, "We'd better stand back."

Gohan got up from the bed and sighed, "As far as my body goes, I'm fine." He began to unwrap his bandages.

"W- what are you doin'!? S- stop that, Gohan-chan!" demanded Chichi.

Gohan sighed, "I beg you, please take me."

"I won't stand for this! I absolutely won't stand for this! It's two months! On top of the year of anxiety I've already been through! What about cram school? What about your lessons!?" Chichi blabbered, "You've already fallen way behind the other children! Piccolo's got nothin' to do with anythin'! You are a little child, and you should act like a child!"

"Shut up!" shouted Gohan which shocked everyone. Kuririn and Roshi were scared and didn't know what Chichi would do something to him.

Chichi shocked, "Gohan-chan… you've turned into a delinquent!"

Gohan growled, "M- Mother… right now… right now really isn't the time to be talking about that." Everyone was smiling at him because he was very courage enough to shut Chichi up. He continued, "We all fought desperately to save everyone on earth, and we have to bring those who died back to life, to fight against the Saiyan once again! I can… I can fight, too! I have to…. I have to do something! Understand, Mother. I'm sorry."

Yajirobe folded his arms and chuckled, "That kid says some pretty awesome things once in a while."

"For a kid, you sure have a lot of strength to tell your mom like that," smiled Sakura.

Gyumao went to confirm her behind her and laughed, "He's got you beat, Chichi. Now let Gohan go off into space willingly."

Goku smiled proudly, _'Gohan, nice going. You really have grown stronger.'_

Bulma conformed Chichi, "It's okay, I tell you. He'll be completely fine. Let us take care of him."

Naruto nodded, "That's right!"

"Besides, there won't be anything dangerous this time around, after all," said Sakura.

Mr. Popo looked at Bulma next to her and asked, "Can you learn Namekian in five days?"

Bulma nodded, "Right, we'll have to input it all into a translator device, so…" as she cupped her chin, "let's see, we'll need ten days." She looked at the group and smiled, "All right, let's meet up ten days from now at Kame House!"

Smiling, Gohan looked at Bulma and nodded, "Right!"

"Datteboya! You got it, Bulma!" smiled Naruto.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Go out in outer space sounds fun. I never have been to the outer space before."

"Well, it should be easy. Go to Planet Namek and collect all of Dragon Balls then wish them back to life. After that, we will go back to Earth in no time!" said Sasuke.

Naruto looked at Sasuke and asked, "Do you want to spar with me after we've discharged from the hospital, and before we can leave for Planet Namek?"

Sasuke smiled, "Sure."

* * *

(Later)

Bulma and Mr. Popo left the hospital to work on re-programming the ship's computer.

The doctor finished removing the bandage on Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gohan. He went to unwrap the last patient, Kuririn. He finished removing the bandage on him, and then he had to check if Kuririn was okay.

The doctor patted on the bald midget and smiled, "All right, you're fine."

Kuririn rubbed his hand and yelped, "Yow!" Everyone laughed.

* * *

(Even Later)

Team 7 and Kuririn had left the hospital leaving Chichi to brush Gohan's long hair. Gohan sighed, "You don't need to bother…"

Chichi frowned, "Oh, no! If you say like that, girls aren't goin' to like you." Gohan sighed in defeat. She looked at the clock and smiled, "Time for you medicine already. Oh, water, water…" as she left the room to prepare Gohan's medication.

Goku noticed that Gohan approaching him. They only stared at each other until Goku lifted his left hand which confused Gohan. "Hit me," said Goku.

Gohan nodded, "All right!" as he began to punch Goku's bandaged hand.

Goku felt that it was not enough for Gohan's punch. He frowned, "Don't hold back! Hit me as hard as you can!"

Gohan nodded, "Right." He threw another punch at him harder.

Goku smiled, "Good. If you can hit that hard, you'll be fine, Gohan. You'll do a great job of standing in for me," which made Gohan happy.

* * *

(Next Day- Kame House)

Sasuke and Naruto stood on the ocean almost as if they stood on the ground itself. They were like 100 feet away from the island. Sakura sat on the island watching Naruto and Sasuke. They were staring each other. Naruto smiled, "Are you ready, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded, "I'm ready. In fact, I am always ready because there's no way you can beat me. Not even in academy. Back then, I always beat you at the academy training ground."

Naruto chuckled, "Oh, really? You will regret for what you just say to me because I'm finally going to beat you! Here goes!" He suddenly charged towards Sasuke as he pulled his fist preparing to punch him.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan so he could see Naruto's speed. He disappeared before the blond ninja could punch him. He reappeared behind Naruto and gave him a blow to his face. However, Naruto disappeared the moment he landed a punch on him. He shocked, "W- what?"

This time, the blonde ninja reappeared above him along with the Ki energy sphere wave from his right hand. He threw the Ki blast at Sasuke.

Sasuke drifted away from the Ki blast on the water. He returned the Ki blast towards the hovering Naruto and shouted. "Take this!"

"Hah! It won't work on me, Sasuke!" smirked Naruto as he deflected it to send the Ki blast to the water. The water blew up and rise into the sky.

Sasuke flew up towards Naruto as he punched to his face. The blonde ninja blocked it with his forearm and returned the punch at him. Sasuke blocked another punch from Naruto. They exchanged their blows on the mid-air. Then they clocked into each other's cheeks, and split away from each other. They landed on the surface of ocean.

They began to throw the barrage of Ki blast at each other. None of them hit each other. Their blasts got deflected by each other. With the final blast to each other, they disappeared in the thin of air. They collided their fist and knees at each other a several times. They jumped back and prepared to charge each other.

However, Roshi interrupted as he shouted, "Naruto! Sasuke! Sakura! Lunchtime is ready!"

Naruto and Sasuke stopped charging at each other. Sasuke shocked, "W- what? It's lunchtime already?"

Of course, Naruto was dribbling from his mouth at imagine of ramens. "Ramens! Here I come!" shouted Naruto.

They went to eat the food at Kame House. Sometimes day after day, Naruto and Sasuke would spar together most of the times, but rarely for Sakura to ask for spar anyways. Sometimes, Naruto held back when to face either Sasuke or Sakura because he was too strong since he was trained under Kaio-sama. He didn't want to win over Sasuke a numerous times. He would let Sasuke to beat him sometimes. The winner of sparring would be sometimes Naruto or Sasuke.

* * *

(Nine days later- Kame House)

Naruto and others were preparing for the day of launch to come. He wore his original orange jumpsuit instead of his newest orange Gi. Sasuke wore his original Uchiha Clan's blue shirt. Sakura dressed in her original pink shirt. The insect-like spaceship was next to the Kame House.

Bulma got some haircut and wore a bulky space suit to prepare for the trip. Kuririn wore green-yellow jacket with the white undershirt. He also wore the hat that labeled "Kulilin".

Naruto hopped around and excited, "Whoo! Finally, today we are going to Planet Namek! I've waiting for this day to come! Datteboya!"

"Can we really get to Planet Namek in this thing?" wondered Kuririn.

"Well, don't you look sharp, Kuririn?" Bulma said looking upset, "You're not, by any chance, making light of outer space, are you? I even cut my hair, because it would be in the way inside my space suit!" Kuririn chuckled nervously.

"Isn't Gohan-kun here yet?" asked Sakura.

Kuririn smiled, "He'll be coming really soon, from the hospital."

Bulma frowned, "He hadn't been discharged yet?"

Kuririn shook his head and sighed, "No. Chichi-san insisted that he remain up until the last minute."

"Good grief," Bulma scowled, "she's so overprotective."

"Say, Bulma-san…" Sakura looked up at the sky and sighed, "Do you think we should take umbrellas? Planet Namek won't necessarily have nice weather."

With the scowl remaining on Bulma's face, she looked down at her and sighed, "Suit yourself."

Roshi noticed something approaching from the sky and smiled, "Oh, looks like they're here." Everyone looked up.

The red hover car descended to the island. Gyumao put away a lot of baggage on the ground. He rubbed his hair and smiled, "Sorry we're a little late." He glanced up at the spaceship. "So this is the spaceship, huh? It's somethin' else!"

Chichi stepped out of the car and put the bag on the ground. She looked at Gohan inside the car and sighed, "Okay, Gohan-chan, make sure you're careful as you go." Everyone stared waiting for Gohan to get out of car. Gohan didn't come out. "What's the matter? Come on out," ordered Chichi.

Gohan reluctantly stepped out of the hovercar, looking dapper as can be and sporting a fresh bowl-cut. He carried the backpack and water bottle hang around his neck. He blushed with embarrassed.

Team 7, Bulma, Kuririn and Roshi fell with their feet stick up.

Chichi looked down at Gohan and smiled, "Make sure you brush your teeth after meals." Gohan didn't say anything but only nodded.

Kuririn laughed, "Is that really you, Gohan? What happened to your hair?"

Naruto rolled on the floor laughing, "Your hair really look like Bushy-brow!"

Sakura clobbered Naruto in the head. "Stop making fun of Gohan-kun! It's rude!"

Sasuke snickered, "Well, to be honest, I'm laughing too."

Gohan blushed even more and sighed, "F- Father laughed at me, too."

"Whatever else you might say, this is the first time man is goin' to outer space. We don't want to be ill-mannered," said Chichi.

Kuririn pointed at the baggage and asked, "Uh, what is all that?"

Chichi pointed each of his baggage and smiled, "This is his change of underwear and study gear… this is two months' worth of his medicine and vitamins… his dryer… his brush… his bowl and chopsticks…also—"

Kuririn waved her off and sighed, "T- that's enough."

Bulma sat on the grass and chuckled, "Well, shall we get going right away, then? For some reason, I'm feeling discouraged."

Roshi eyed rest of Team 7 and Kuririn, and sighed, "We're depending on you. Make sure you find the Dragon Balls for us."

Kuririn smiled, "Right!"

Naruto chuckled, "Heh, sounds like you're charging us a mission. I feel like it's back at Konoha."

Sakura frowned, "I missed Konoha. I haven't seen Ino Pig for a long time."

Sasuke sighed, "Tch... that fan-girl…"

Scowling, Bulma looked up at the spaceship and sighed, "'Piccolo'" Suddenly, the floor of the structure dropped down. They hopped on it. Gyumao put the baggage on it.

Gohan looked at Gyumao, Chichi, Roshi, and the turtle and smiled, "Grandpa, Mother, Turtle Hermit-san, Turtle-san, we're off. Take care."

Bulma still scowled and sighed, "'Piccolo'" as the floor of the structures lifted up.

Chichi looked up at Gohan and smiled, "Make sure to eat all your meals! Send me a letter every day!" She wiped her tears with the napkins.

Roshi lifted his two fingers with "V", and smiled, "Bye!" as the floor closed up.

Team 7, Kuririn, and Gohan looked around inside the spaceship. Kuririn smiled, "This is a little exciting, huh?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah!" This is really exciting. We are going to Planet Namek after all!"

While Bulma went to the front seat and buckled up, Sakura asked, "Say, Bulma-san, where should I put my bag?"

Bulma scowled, "You can stick it wherever you need to, can't you!? Hurry up and sit down!"

Kuririn sighed, "She's in a bad mood for some reason."

"Geez, what's with her? She yelled at me like that for no reason!" scowled Sakura. _**'I'm going to get you, Bulma-san! CHA!'**_growled Inner Sakura.

Bulma looked down at the control panel and commanded, "Five seconds to launch! Destination: Planet Namek!" The control panel signaled 'OK'.

Rest of Team 7, Kuririn and Gohan rushed to their seated. Kuririn panicked, "J- just a minute!"

"4…3…2…1…" counted Bulma.

Before they had a chance to buckle themselves in, the ship blasted off to the space.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: OH! They're preparing to go to Namek! :D... Anyways, see you tomorrow for next chapter update! Oh, by the way, On Chapter 21, I will start to write 10k words per chapters... Not 5k words anymore :DDDD Anyways see ya next chapter!


	20. Destination: Planet Namek!

A/N: Okay, here's Chapter 20! Yes, I skipped whole Invisible Spaceship and Fake Planet Namek arcs, because I don't want my story to drag too long...

Disclaimer: Anyways, I gotta to hand it to Bulma because she was a genius. She even remodel the spaceship!

Bulma: Right! Okay, Murderdeath21 doesn't own Dragonball Z nor Naruto, but he owns the name he called "Team Z"!

Chichi: HEY, AUTHOR! HOW DARE YOU!? You made my son hurt so bad! *pick the frying pan up and chased me away* COME BACK! I AM GOING TO HURT YOU!

Me: *Running away* HEY, GOKU! HELP ME! NEVER MIND, YOU'RE HURT! HEY, NARUTO! HELP ME!

Naruto: I CAN'T DO THAT! SHE IS SCARY WOMAN! *RUN AWAY FROM ME*

Me: DON'T RUN AWAY! *looks at audience* Don't worry about me! Go ahead and read the story! I will manage something to escape her wrath! ENJOY IT!

* * *

**Chapter 20: Destination: Planet Namek!**

* * *

(Kami's Spaceship)

Bulma looked down at the control panel and commanded, "Five seconds to launch! Destination: Planet Namek!" The control panel signaled 'OK'.

Rest of Team 7, Kuririn and Gohan rushed to their seated. Kuririn panicked, "J- just a minute!"

"4…3…2…1…" counted Bulma.

Before they had a chance to buckle themselves in, the ship blasted off to the space. "W-w-we still haven't f-fastened our b-b-belts!" panicked Sakura. One of Gohan's baggages was tossed against Bulma's chair and spilled the stuff out of it.

Bulma's scowl face still remained and sighed, "It's too late to stop now, you know!"

* * *

(Kame House)

Roshi, Gyumao, and Chichi watched the spaceship still rising. "T- that truly is some tremendous speed. They're out of sight already," amazed Roshi.

Chichi worried, "Gohan-chan! Be sure to rinse, too!"

* * *

(Kami's Spaceship)

Before long, they were cruising through deep space, and the ship stopped vibrating. Bulma unfastened the belt and got up. She looked around at Team 7, Gohan and Kuririn, and sighed, "You can move about freely now. Once we're out of the atmosphere, everything calms down."

"Eh? Already?" confused Naruto.

Bulma walked past them. Gohan looked at the outer space through the window and sighed, "I wanted to Earth."

When Sakura saw Bulma walked in the door, and asked, "Huh? What are you doing, Bulma-san?"

Bulma glanced over her shoulder at Sakura and scowled, "How nosy! I'm changing my clothes!"

Kuririn confused, "You're changing? You mean, into pajamas? You're going to bed already?" Bulma didn't say anything but slammed the door in front of them. Kuririn looked at his own clothes and facepalmed, "Whoops, come to think of it, I forgot to bring pajamas myself." Then he looked at rest of them and asked, "What about you guys?"

Sasuke sighed, "Idiot! We are a Ninja. We always make sure to bring our stuff when we are out to trip."

Naruto nodded, "I already brought the pajamas in my backpack, and others stuff too."

"We have to make sure that we bring our ninja tools, scrolls, and pills," said Sakura.

Gohan smiled, "I made sure I brought some."

Kuririn looked at Gohan and sighed, "I know it's none of my business, but can't you do anything about that Shichigosan outfit?"

Gohan began to unbutton his shirt and smiled, "This is just for the first part." As he threw his white top shirt on the floor and then removed his shoes. "I actually have some clothes that I made without Mother finding out about it." He put his purple Gi on, pants, orange boots, and red wristband on.

"Well? You really do look up to Piccolo, don't you?" asked Sakura.

Goku smiled, "Yes. About the same as I do Father."

They looked at Bulma who finished changing his clothes and got out of door. She wore yellow jacket, black undershirt, and same boots.

Naruto confused, "Huh? T- those are unusual pajamas, huh?"

Gohan nodded, "They look hard to sleep in."

Bulma chuckled angrily, "Of course they're not pajamas! When I saw you guys, I felt like an idiot for working so hard getting ready to go into space."

Kuririn looked at his friends and wondered, "Hey, did we do something wrong?"

Sasuke shrugged, "Don't ask me…"

"Search me," shrugged Gohan.

Naruto chuckled nervously, "She looks so scary now."

"You might say…" agreed Sakura.

The characters remained on Earth looked skyward, each wishing the Namek-bound heroes luck in their mission.

* * *

(Later)

Bulma in her underwear, and she was on her bed as she yawned and tossed the book she was reading onto the cluttered floor around her bunk. She got up and sighed, "I am bored to death," as she picked the beer up, "I've had it. This is still only the seventh day, too." Then she drank the beer. "We've still got twenty some days to go. I should have installed hibernation devices."

Then she looked down at Gohan, Kuririn, Naruto, and Sasuke who were mediating or something on the floor. She glanced at Sakura who was reading the scroll. She asked her, "Are they image training again?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, they are image training again. For me, I'm going to learn the new technique in case they need me. This scroll might be useful after all."

Bulma sighed, "Nice for you to be able to pass the time."

(Inside Image Training)

Kuririn, Sasuke, and Naruto clashed in every way at higher-speed. Gohan looked for them, and finally found them. Then he went to them and pulled a several combination attack at them. They attacked each other. Then they proceed to fire the blast at each other.

* * *

(Kami's Spaceship)

They snapped out of their image training. Kuririn breathed heavily and chuckled, "Wow, you guys are not bad! You sure are strong." He looked at Gohan and smiled, "You've inherited Goku's blood, and you've been trained by Piccolo, after all."

Naruto smiled, "Still, I was surprised by how many techniques you have, Kuririn."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, same goes for you, Naruto-san."

Kuririn looked at Sasuke and laughed, "Man, I can't even attack you at all. I'm only one that couldn't even touch you at all."

Sasuke chuckled, "Idiot… I just used my Sharingan. Besides, you were not fast enough. Gohan was able to touch me because he has better brain than yours, Kuririn."

"Listen…" Bulma looked down at them and sighed, "It's fine for you to train inside your heads, but the room is starting to get pretty messy, so would you tidy it up for us? There are two ladies present."

Kuririn looked around him. Sure enough, it was messy. "B- but Bulma-san, you're the one who made it messy over there. We've cleaned up our messes," said Kuririn.

Bulma scowled, "I'm busy here! I've got a lot of things to think about. You guys are just passengers, so that's fine for you."

Naruto looked up at Bulma and confused, "I thought you just got done saying that you were bored."

Bulma pointed at him and growled, "You hush! I wish you would show a little more consideration toward a delicate lady." She dropped the beer on the floor and walked over to the control panel. She stretched her body and yawned, "So busy, so busy…"

Kuririn, Gohan, Sasuke, and Naruto went to clean the mess up for her. Kuririn looked behind him at her and mumbled under his breath, "As a lady, I sure wish she wouldn't stroll around in her underwear." Then he looked at Sakura who was still reading the scroll. "Hey, Sakura-san? Why aren't you cleaning it up too?"

Sakura sighed with his eyes still remained on his scroll, "I've cleaned my own mess up. So I don't have to clean her messes anyways. Besides, she's right. You have to respect more toward ladies."

"Geez, she's same as Bulma," sighed Kuririn as he put away in the trash bag.

* * *

(Wukong Hospital)

The nurse walked through the hall, but just when she heard the noise and sighed, "Oh, not again."

Inside the recovery room, Goku was doing sit-ups on the floor, with Muten Roshi overseeing. The old man took a bite of his sandwich and said, "Four more."

The nurse opened the door and rushed to them. "Son-san, you mustn't do that!"

Goku looked up at the nurse and smiled, "Nurse, I'm all better now."

Roshi walked to her and smiled as he touched her butt, "Goku is immortal, you see." The nurse freaked out and walked away from him. "Did I just do something? Must be my age, but lately, I don't even know what I'm doing," joked Roshi. The nurse was starting to get angry. "Oh, for heaven's sake…" He brought the cake box to her. "These sponge cakes are delicious."

Suddenly, the voice sighed, "Of all the…" Goku was stubbornly doing sit-ups.

The nurse looked behind her and it was the doctor. She smiled happily, "Doctor!"

"How many times must I say it before it gets through to you?" asked the doctor. "If you keep doing that, you'll never get to go home."

Goku turned his right arms around and smiled, "As you can see, I'm all—" But unfortunately, he was not fine. His right arm was still hurt.

The doctor sighed, "It should hurt. You were very severely injured, after all. Get back to bed."

Goku frowned, "S- sorry."

The doctor looked at Muten Roshi and ordered, "You there, Grandpa Glad-hands, give him a hand."

Roshi confused, "'Grandpa Glad-hands'?" as he walked to the bed and put the cake box on it. "My word, 'Grandpa Glad-hands,' huh? My, my…"

The nurse squatted down below Goku's feet and looked up at Roshi who was above Goku's head. She giggled, "'Grandpa Glad-hands'! At your service." Sure enough, Roshi got comeback. He was really embarrassed.

"Where is his wife, who is usually with him?" asked the doctor.

Roshi replied, "Oh, she probably went to the roof and look up at the sky again."

* * *

(On the roof)

Chichi looked up to the sky and worried, "Gohan-chan, are you doin' all right? I told you over and over to send me a letter every day, but you haven't sent a single one…Come back to me soon, safe and sound."

* * *

(Kami's Spaceship)

As Kuririn, Gohan, Sasuke and Naruto finish filling a trash bag, Bulma glanced over her shoulder at them and asked, "Say…By the way, I've been wondering about this for a long time, but about that Saiyan, Vegeta, who ran away- where did he run away to?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I've wondering about this as well…"

Naruto raised his eyebrows and confused, "What do you mean, where?"

Bulma sighed, "Well, the Saiyans' planet was lost a long time ago, right?"

"Oh, right. He had taken an awful lot of damage, so I think it would have to be a civilized planet somewhere," replied Kuririn.

"Could there be such a place?" asked Sakura.

Bulma sighed, "Earlier, Son-kun's brother mentioned something, remember?"

Sasuke nodded, "He said that, 'We exterminate those who live on planets with good environments, and then sell them to aliens.'"

"Do you think that maybe Vegeta went to one of those aliens' planets to get treated?" asked Bulma.

Kuririn sighed, "If he did, then when he comes back to Earth would depend on where that planet was. If it were far away, then it would buy us some time."

Bulma sighed, "You know something, that's one terrible fellow who has set his sights on Earth."

"Well, it's good thing that he didn't set his sights on Planet Element," joked Naruto.

Sakura clobbered on Naruto's head and barked, "Don't say unnecessary stuff! You might jinx it someday!"

* * *

(Wukong Hospital)

Goku was screaming his lungs out as he watched the doctor prepared to give him an injection. "No! No! No! Absolutely no way!" He watched the needle spewed the water out. He began to scream in pain again. "Oww! Oww!"

"I haven't even stuck you yet," reminded the doctor.

Roshi sighed, "My, my, Goku is positively hopeless over this sort of thing."

Goku screamed in pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!"

The doctor reminded him again, "I told you, I haven't stuck you yet."

Chichi folded her arms and scowled, "Good grief. For someone who's always doin' push-ups and sit-ups, what are you so upset over somethin' so small as this for?"

Goku stared at her and frowned, "Chichi…"

Chichi looked away from him and sighed, "Hmph! How embarrasin'. Compared to the sufferin' Gohan went through, that pain should be nothin' at all. I'm goin' to go pace a hundred times in front of the shrine for Gohan-chan's sake." She left the room and went to the roof again.

Goku frowned, "Chichi…"

The doctor went to inject it into Goku's right arms and said, "And stickum…" The resulting scream turned heads all the way down in the parking lot.

* * *

(Planet Freeza 79)

Eighteen days after Vegeta left Earth, Vegeta's pod finally approached a planet. On the surface, several humanoid soldiers wearing Battle Armor similar to Vegeta's monitor his approach.

"All right, here…" said the blue hair playing the game with the purple guy alien. However they heard the red alert.

The purple guy alien shocked, "Something is coming!"

They ran to the control panel and checked it out. "Is it Freeza-sama?" wondered the blue-haired man. "It couldn't be! He just left!"

"I- it's an older model. It's a soldier," said the purple guy alien.

"That signal is Vegeta-sama's," said the blue-haired man as he ran off.

"That's strange. We didn't get any word that he was returning. Could something have happened to him?"

The blue-haired man contacted someone through his scouter and said, "Hey, this is the control room! Vegeta-sama is arriving! Fall out to greet him at once!"

Some soldiers ran outside the building to the landing pad just to greet Vegeta. The blonde-haired human-alike looked up and said, "He's here."

The green alien shocked, "There's just one pod, all right. Where's Nappa-san?"

Vegeta's ship landed with a soft thud. The soldiers prepared to stand like a true military waiting for him to get out of his space pod. However Vegeta did not immediately get out.

"What's the matter? He's not coming out," wondered the blonde-haired soldier.

"H- hey, his life signs are awfully low," shocked the green alien.

Between the green alien and blonde-haired soldier, the bear-alike alien guy shocked, "What?" They discovered Vegeta had a life-support mask on.

"He's using the life-support equipment!" shocked the bear-alike alien. "This is bad! Hurry and take him to the treatment center!"

They quickly got him to the base's medical facilities. Vegeta was immersed in a Medical Machine while an attendant monitored his condition.

* * *

(Later)

An attendant lizard-alike alien entered the room and sighed, "R- really?" as he monitored Vegeta's condition. He pressed some buttons on the control panel and looked at Vegeta who was still healed in Medicine Machine. "He's completely regained consciousness," said the attendant.

He re-lived the battle on Earth in his mind. _'K- Kakarrot…Why? Why, when my battle power is far and away higher than his, did I take that attack dead-on?'_

* * *

(Wukong Hospital)

Goku gave no warning before throwing a punch as he laid in bed, startling Chichi and the rest of the ward. He looked around him and confused. Chichi clocked Goku in the forehead, and scolded at Goku angrily, "What did you do that for out of nowhere!?"

Goku rubbed his forehead and cried in pain, "Ee-yow!"

"Patients should act like patients, and lie there quietly, you know!" said Chichi.

Goku frowned and sighed, "I'm just so bored, so bored! I can't wait to go cut loose!" as he punched into the air.

Chichi went back to kit the new yellow clothes and sighed, "Patients shouldn't be talkin' nonsense. Goku-sa, until your body is doin' better, you're to behave yourself."

Goku noticed that she was making new clothes and smiled, "Is that for me?"

Chichi lifted the small shirt that might fitted Gohan in and sighed, "This? If you can put it on, you can wear it."

Goku frowned, "I guess not, then."

* * *

(Planet Freeza 79)

Vegeta's underwater therapy continued. His anger at Kakarrot made the fluid around him boiled just a bit faster. _'Kakarrot…'_

The attending doctor entered the room with the blue-haired alien and purple alien and checked some reading. "It's almost time…" said the blue-haired alien.

The attending doctor looked at Vegeta inside the Medicine Machine and nodded, "All right." Then he commanded the control panel to drain the fluid out of Vegeta's chamber. Vegeta shook his body to remove the pulse stuff on him. "You are now healed. You may open your eyes."

Vegeta stood upright and opened his eyes, the right now completely healed. The doctor informed him, "Unfortunately, we were not able to regenerate your tail."

Vegeta said, "No matter. It will grow back in time." He flexed his arms, and smiled over his completed recovery.

* * *

(Later)

The attending physician examined the damage done to Vegeta's armored jacket, and wondered, "Vegeta-sama, as powerful as you are, you sure must have had a hard time of it. As busted up as this high-quality rubber protector is, I'm surprised you came back to us safety. It would take quite a lot for it to end up like this." Then he looked at Vegeta who was putting his blue clothes and white boots back on and asked, "What in the world happened to you on that planet Earth?"

Vegeta started to get angry because he remembered he had a hard time to fight with Goku. He put his gloves and Battle Armor on, but this time, his armor had no crotch pad. "Is Freeza-sama around?" asked Vegeta.

"N- no, he has departed," said the lizard-alike alien.

Vegeta sighed, "He's already gotten tired of this planet, huh?"

"Um…Kewie-sama…said that he had something to speak to you about, and that you were to come to the training room when your treatment was finished," informed the lizard-alike alien.

Vegeta scoffed, "Ha! You tell him that I said 'I've got nothing to discuss with the likes of you.'" Then he walked away from his attending doctor.

The doctor shocked, "B- but…" but he noticed the scouter was on the table. He picked it up and caught up to Vegeta, and informed, "Vegeta-sama… um.. you've forgotten your Scouter."

Vegeta continued to walk away from him and sighed, "I don't need that thing. You can have it." He made his way down a hallway, planning to return to Earth to finish the job he started, when was stopped by a purple, catfish-looking humanoid.

The purple alien was an indigo-skinned, scaly, fish-faced alien. With the exception of his boots being green, he wore the common armor that most of Freeza's soldiers wore, including shoulders pads and a scouter.

"Yo, Vegeta. I heard you had yourself a rough time of it. They said that both Raditz and Nappa died. To whom do the supposedly invincible Saiyans owe the pleasure of this grief?" teased the purple alien.

Vegeta growled, "Get lost, Kewie. I don't have time to entertain your inconsequential chitchat."

The purple aliens appeared to be Kewie. He gently laid his hand on Vegeta's shoulder and chuckled, "Now, just listen. Freeza-sama is cross with you for the actions you guys took without his permission."

Vegeta sighed, "He can't complain about it if he's not here. Now, remove that filthy hand of yours."

Kewie did remove his hand of Vegeta's shoulder, and smirked, "Still, Freeza-sama is a magnanimous gentleman. I hear he's going to forgive you. That's because you've discovered something wonderful."

"What?" wondered Vegeta.

"He was thrilled when he found out he might be able to gain eternal youth and life," reminded Kewie.

Vegeta widened his eyes, then glanced over his shoulder at him and shocked, "What did you say!? Then, the place that Freeza-sama departed for is-?"

Kewie chuckled, "Planet Namek."

Vegeta shocked, _'Damn it! He listened in on our conversation over the Scouters, huh? I- I have to beat him to it somehow, or I'll be that bastard's today forever!' _

Kewie chuckled, "I understand that you wanted those Dragon Balls things to gain eternal life too, but you'll have to give that up now. Once Freeza-sama has his wish granted, he's planning to exterminate the Namekians."

Enraged, Vegeta ran off and shouted, "That bastard!"

"Hey! Vegeta!" cried Kewie.

As Vegeta ran past the blue-haired and lizard-alike aliens, and greeted, "Vegeta-sama!"

Vegeta stopped and spotted the Scouter that lizard-alike alien carried. He grabbed it and demanded, "Give me that!" as he headed for his space pod again. "It turns out I need it after all!" Then he hopped into his space pod.

Kewie chased after Vegeta and shouted, "Vegeta!" as the space pod quickly launched into the space.

Vegeta placed his Scouter on his left ear and growled, "I won't let you do this! Those belongs to me!" as he blasted off for Planet Namek himself, hoping to get his wish granted before Freeza. He folded his arms and growled, _'I will make sure I get the Dragon Balls, just you watch!'_

* * *

(34 days later- Kami's Spaceship)

The ship approached a blue-green planet that registered as being Namek. Bulma pointed at the planet and cheered, "We made it! There it is! There it is!"

Sakura looked through the window and smiled, "Wow, it sure is pretty."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, you might say that…"

Naruto cheered, "Finally! I've waiting to get out of this spaceship for a long time!"

Sasuke nodded, "Once we gathered all of seven Dragon Balls, then we can bring everyone back to life who were killed by the Saiyans."

"This is Planet Namek, right?" wondered Kuririn.

Bulma pointed at the control panel and nodded, "No question about it. The computer says that this is the genuine Planet Namek. We got here on the exact days as we planned."

Kuririn smiled, "Everything turned out all right, didn't it?"

Bulma nodded, "I guess so. Now, we're going to land, so sit down and fasten your seatbelts. There's going to be quite a jolt." Everyone was excited and belted themselves in for landing. "Commence landing in a suitable location."

At Bulma's command, the ship found a grassy spot near a river to land. She cheered, "We did it! We've landed on Planet Namek! We're here!" Then she prepared equipment to take atmospheric samples and smiled, "Hang on, now. I'll examine the composition of the atmosphere. I made sure to install some sensors. Wasn't that prudent of me? We'll be lucky enough if there's some level of oxygen here, but I also prepared some atmospheric masks, though that will limit our time out there to rougly…" However, she looked up and saw that Team 7, Gohan and Kuririn were already outside. She got freaked out and fell to the ground while her feet stuck up.

Gohan looked around and remarked, "This looks sort of like the place where I trained with Piccolo-san."

Sakura nodded, "You're right. This is where we first fought the Saiyans, right?"

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah, I suppose a place that was similar to his home world instinctively to be more settling."

Gohan frowned, "Piccolo-san…"

Naruto looked up at the sky and shocked, "Wow! The sky is green… That's awesome!"

Sasuke looked at the ocean and said, "Even the ocean is green too."

Bulma suddenly showed up behind them and screamed loudly, "You guys don't ever learn from your previous lessons, do you!? How can you just waltz on out here like this!?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "You sure are as scary as ever."

Bulma growled, "For crying out loud. Well, it's okay, as long as there are Dragon Balls here," as he picked the radar from his pocket. He clicked the button on it and hoped, "Please…" Sure enough, she got readings for seven Dragon Balls. "Look! I'm reading them! Hooray! Now we can finally-"

Kuririn pinched Bulma's cheeks. "What are you doing?" asked Bulma.

Kuririn chuckled, "Oh, I was wondering if we weren't being tricked, so just to make sure…"

Bulma slugged Kuririn and scowled, "It's for real, I tell you!"

Kuririn looked at the rest of his group and smiled, "Yow! All right!"

Naruto and Gohan hopped at the same time and cheered, "Hooray!"

Bulma and Kuririn danced for joy as Sasuke sensed a number of powerful Ki in the distance. "Hey, there's a strong Ki coming from over there."

"What are you talking about?" puzzled Sakura.

"A Ki?" wondered Naruto.

Gohan nodded, "I can sense a powerful Ki, too!"

Kuririn shocked, "You're right."

"I'm sensing a lot of them," said Gohan.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, and they're all incredible Ki, too."

"W- what does it mean?" wondered Sakura.

Bulma waved them off and laughed, "Oh, come on, what are you talking about? Those are the Namekians. With Kami-sama and Piccolo being as strong as they were, it's not at all strange that the Namekians from their home would have incredible Ki, too."

Gohan glanced over his shoulder at Bulma and worried, "But still…"

Naruto sighed, "Those Ki do feel a little bit evil, huh?"

"It's okay, I tell you. Kaio-sama said that Namekians were gentle by nature, didn't he? There are four Dragon Balls gathered together in that direction. Come on, let's go meet the Namekians," said Bulma.

Kuririn relieved, "Oh, yeah. Yeah, you're right. They must be Namekians." Then he looked at Gohan and others, and laughed, "I shouldn't have gotten so jittery, huh?"

Suddenly, they looked around and shocked in fear. A small spacecraft fell to the ground in the distance behind them. They all recognized the shape as being the kind of pod the Saiyans came to Earth in.

Bulma chuckled nervously, "H- haven't we seen that someplace before?"

Sakura shocked, "It's a Saiyan spaceship!"

Bulma shocked, " I knew it!"

"It can't be!" growled Naruto.

"Again? Are you serious? How?" shocked Bulma.

Sasuke looked at the rest of group except Bulma, and demanded, "Everyone, mask your presence! We'll be detected!"

Gohan, Sakura, and Naruto nodded, "R- right."

Kuririn growled, "I- it's Vegeta. He's the only one it could be," as he threw his hat on the ground, "Dammit!"

Bulma asked nervously, "Has he already healed?" as she fell to her knees.

Kuririn looked down at the ground and gulped, "Come to think about it, he knows about the Dragon Balls, too."

"What do we do?" Bulma considered, "It's hopeless. The only thing we can do now is return to Earth, right? Isn't that so? Let's hurry back."

Naruto sighed, "If that guy gets the Dragon Balls, it's over."

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at the green-haired woman and sighed, "Bulma, please contact Earth and tell them about this, then go on back by yourself."

Kuririn nodded, "We will stay here and try to collect the Dragon Balls."

"But…" shocked Bulma.

Naruto grinned, "It's okay. We'll have the Dragon Radar. Right, guys?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah…"

Bulma stood up and sighed, "All right. Once I get back to Earth, I'll bring Son-kun on board and come back for you. The round trip will take a little over two months, though. Wait for us!" Suddenly, she chuckled insanity, "It's okay! Two months will pass like that! I mean, it's only 60 days! 1440 hours! 86,400 minutes! 5,184,000 seconds! Right!?"

Kuririn chuckled nervously, "R- right. A little more than two months, right?"

* * *

(With Vegeta)

In the meanwhile, Vegeta emerged from his space pod, and walked out of the crater he just landed on. "Freeza, you bastard! I won't let you snatch them away from me!" cursed Vegeta. He put his scouter on and growled, "I should be able to handle everyone besides Freeza, but I don't stand a chance of winning if I fight him head-to-head! Whatever happens, I have to get the Balls away from him and gain eternal life. Tch! To think I'd be stuck using a Scouter again…"

He located Freeza's position, and looked over there. "This way, huh? He's brought Zarbon and Dodoria with him too, has he?" muttered Vegeta.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Roshi spoke via a radio-phone with Bulma, and nodded, *W- what was that? S- so now what? Mm-hmm…Mm-hmm…*

*Right. So tell that to Son-kun and the others. Do you read me? Just don't tell Chichi-san. Got that?* ordered Bulma.

*Right… right… mm-hmm…*

*I already told you…. Are you listening to me? No, tell everyone but Chichi! Sheesh! Right! Got it!? We're counting on you! Goodbye!* growled Bulma, as she hung up on him. She sighed, "Good grief…" Then she noticed that Naruto, Sasuke, Kuririn, Gohan and Sakura were in trembled. "What's the matter, you guys?"

Everyone pointed up at the sky and chuckled nervously. She confused, "Huh? What?" then she looked up at the sky. She widened her eyes and saw another space pod fell through the atmosphere. "W- why is there another one coming?" wondered Bulma.

Kuririn gulped, "T- that's what I'd like to know."

* * *

(Somewhere at village)

Some distance away, the lifeless form of a Namekian native dropped to the ground, bleeding to death. A battle-suited soldier, carrying an enormous three-star Dragon Ball, presented his prize to his boss, and chuckled, "Here it is, Freeza-sama."

A mysterious figure in a dark hover-pod came forward to praise him, and chuckled, "Oh, very good, very good. Now there are three more, yes?"

Freeza was a relatively short humanoid being, albeit with a large chestnut-shaped skull with two horns that protruded a near 45 degree angles. He also had a tail with a spiked end, which was relatively thick in width, as well as having three talon-like toes. He had purple on his sections on his head, shoulders, and abdomen. His pink parts with lines appeared on his arms, legs, and cheeks as well as his lilac skin on his face, feet, and hands. He donned the wristbands and anklebands with brown sections with lines on the front. He had red eye pupils and his lips were darker red. He wore the same upper-body armor and shorts that many of his subordinates (including the Saiyans) were shown to wear.

On his right side was a large, pink-colored porcine humanoid; on his left was a pale blue, handsome, long-haired and elegant warrior. Both of them carried similar large Dragon Balls under their arms! With Freeza's crew carrying four Dragon Balls, only three remained to be found.

* * *

A/N: *Cowers behind the wall to check if Chichi is still chasing me* Okay, looks like she's gone! YAY! I lost her!

Alright! Next chapter, it will be 10k words per chapter from on now!

Anyways, someone asked me why not I make Naruto stay on Earth with Goku so he could train with him in the gravity chamber.

Well, my answers is: No, Naruto didn't know that Goku will be coming to Planet Namek. He didn't know that there's going to be screw up on Planet Namek. He also didn't even know that there would be gravity chamber training in Goku's spaceship!

Other answers would be: Naruto would always get what he wanted. Once Bulma asked him to go with him, he quickly accepted her offer because he excited to go somewhere. That's who he is, unless he's with Jiraya. :)...

You know, every time Jiraya asked him to go with him, he always declined his offer because he knew that Jiraya was pervert. He knew that Jiraya will also waste his time, and slow his training down... :)

Wow! You know what? Last night, I had a weird dream about my own story Team Z. Not just Team 7, Kuririn, Gohan, and Bulma. I went with them to Planet Namek too! LOL!

Lol, anyways, I gotta stop blabbering! See you next chapter!


	21. Wrong Time, Wrong Place!

A/N: Okay... Here's Chapter! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Disclaimer: Okay, I'm going to hand it over to Goku who is currently injured at hospital for disclaimer, also I will interview with him...

Goku: Huh? What's interview?

Me: Interview is uh... like you and I talk about... umm... ok... like I ask you a lot of question so I will know. Got it?

Goku: Oh... I get it! But it's boring...

Me: Oh, shut up! Say the disclaimer now first then let our interview begins...

Goku: Okay... Murderdeath21 doesn't own Dragonball Z or Naruto. Hey, I don't like your name. It sounds like you love to murder them to death. How about I call you Jerry?

Me: Suit yourself. Now we start our interview immediately before we can move on to story. I will have like 20 question, okay? *Goku groans* Sorry, but I have to do. First question: What do you think of Naruto? Is he awesome?

Goku: Oh, Naruto-san... I like him... He's great! He's funny boy! Of course, he's awesome! I'm proud that he fought well against Nappa and Orochimaru.

Me: Oh, I see. Now move to next question: Should Gohan or Naruto be killed by Freeza in replacement of Kuririn? Or should I keep Kuririn?

Goku: NO! NO! DON'T KILL THEM! It's wrong! NO KILL! If one of them died, you will really make me angry!

Me: That's why I need to do that in order to trigger your anger. Maybe I'm thinking about killing Gohan.

Chichi: HEY! I FOUND YOU SINCE LAST NIGHT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL GOHAN THIS TIME?! YOU PISSED ME OFF! DIE!

Me: OH SHIT! *Run away from her again while Chichi chasing* NOT AGAIN! What did I do this time? *Looks at audience* Okay, go read the story... Sorry, I couldn't interview Goku anymore because Chichi is so danger! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!

* * *

**Chapter 21: Wrong Time, Wrong Place!**

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Planet Namek)

Confused at the appearance of another space pod, Bulma fell to her knees and trembled, "This is bad… this is definitely bad…"

Naruto hung his arms behind his head and sighed, "There aren't supposed to be any other Saiyans."

Kuririn narrowed his eyes at Bulma and asked, "W- who could it be?"

Sakura sighed, "That Raditz guy probably lied to us that there were only four Saiyans survivor."

Sasuke shook his head and sighed, "No, there were definitely four Saiyans survivor."

* * *

(With Freeza- Elsewhere at Village)

A soldier turned his Dragon Ball over to Freeza's top henchman. "Now there are three more, yes?" smirked Freeza. "Hold them with care, Dodoria-san. It appears that Vegeta is after them, as well."

Dodoria was an overweight, pink, and round alien warrior with protruding spikes on his arms and head. He also wore the common Battle Armor that most of Freeza's men have, including the shoulder pads and a green scouter.

Freeza's another top henchman read his Scouter and said, "Freeza-sama, Kewie, who is pursuing Vegeta, has just landed. And as for those five large power readings that appeared earlier, they suddenly disappeared, and remain so." Then he sighed, "We are searching the area where the readings were located, so we should soon discover what their source was."

He was an elite warrior who valued beauty and his physical appearance above all else. He was considered to be very handsome and he wore a heavily cultural garb. He had long green braided hair, and his head apparel tiara and earrings reminiscent of a high-class prince. His light blue skin and golden eyes indicated his reptilian alien ancestry. He also wore a very long light blue cape as well as a very cultural leg and arm-wear. Along with his choice of clothing, he wore the common armor that most of Freeza's men have, including the shoulder pads and a scouter.

"Well, the issue here is the disposal of Vegeta, who has defied me," said Freeza.

"In that case, you need not worry. Kewie should now be heading after Vegeta to deal with him. Those two have always hated each other, and their abilities are roughly the same. In any event, Vegeta is not likely to come away unscathed."

* * *

(With Kewie- Elsewhere)

Kewie sighed, "Vegeta, you're not getting away from me." Then he pushed the button on his Scouter and located Vegeta's position. He laughed, "I've found you, Vegeta. I'm under orders from Freeza-sama!" Then he headed off in his direction. He contacted Vegeta and laughed, *Are you reading me, Vegeta!? Now I can kill you out in the open!*

Vegeta chuckled, *Don't make me laugh, Kewie. You think you can kill me? I'm waiting here for you, so get here fast.*

*What are you, blind? Take a good look at your Scouter, My battle power is clearly higher than yours!* mocked Kewie.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Bulma looked at them and sighed, "We can't stay here, in any case, can we?" Then she smiled, "I'll leave the Dragon Balls up to you." She walked back to the spaceship and glanced over her shoulder at them. She chuckled nervously, "Okay, well, I'm going back to Earth, so good luck."

"Bulma-san, just a minute," sighed Kuririn. She stopped and looked at them. He looked at his group and chuckled nervously, "What should we do? S- should we go back to Earth now, too?"

Sakura nodded, "I agree. This is dangerous place anyways!" Gohan began to frown.

Kuririn continued, "After all, it looks like we've got one more foe now, and even if we do have the Dragon Radar…" Then he picked the Dragon Radar up from his pocket. "Oh, I mean, I'm fine and all, but it wouldn't be right if anything were to happen to Gohan."

Naruto sighed, "I'm not going to run away. I am going to remain here to find all Dragon balls anyways!"

Sasuke chuckled, "I agree with this loser for once. I'm no coward. I'm not going to run away. I'm with him. You guys can leave if you want to, but we are staying here."

Gohan frowned at Kuririn, and reminded, "B- but Kuririn-san, Sakura-san, if we do that, then he'll get the Dragon Balls."

Kuririn widened his eyes, then folded his arms and sighed, "Well, if we yield the Dragon Balls to him this time, we could always use them next time." Then he laughed thinking that he got good idea.

Bulma sighed, "That would be okay, as long as he doesn't kill Shen Long, like Piccolo did before," which suddenly make Kuririn frowned.

"Well, we are staying here then. Since you say that, I refuse to let them get their wish then kill Shen Long. No way!" said Naruto.

Suddenly, Gohan sensed a power coming their way. "Hey, someone is coming!" Bulma went to hide behind the spaceship to cover. Rest of Z-Fighters took defensive position; they waited to see who it was.

"I- is it a Saiyan?" wondered Bulma.

Sasuke shook his head and said, "No, it's not Vegeta. This Ki is weaker."

On the other side of a rock, a pair of scouts touched down and began looking around. One of guy was marked by lilac-pigmented sin, horns, orange hair with a mustache and a blue scouter adorned over his face. Other guy had purple-pigmented skin, a fin atop his head, a skull-like nose and wore a red scouter, which his arm cannon connected to.

The orange-haired guy sighed, "This should be the area where the readings disappeared."

The purple-pigmented skin guy chuckled, "Must be Namekians."

"Who is it?" wondered Sakura.

"Probably Namekians," said Kuririn hopefully.

When the scouts came around the rock, everyone was in shocked in their presence. "T- they're not Namekians!" shocked Bulma.

The orange-haired guy noticed them and puzzled, "Hmm? W- what is that?"

The purple-pigmented skin guy wondered, "Those aren't Namekians! Who are they!?"

"That doesn't matter. We were ordered to just kill anyone who was on this planet," said the orange-haired guy. They floated up into the air.

Bulma shocked, "Look at what they're wearing!"

Sasuke growled, "Those are just like what the Saiyans were wearing. Yet… they're not Saiyans."

"I haven't a clue what it means, but I've got a bad feeling about this," said Kuririn.

Bulma gulped, "R- right… Any way you look at them, those are not friendly faces…"

Sasuke chuckled, "Why not let Gohan and Sakura fighting them since they're the weakest in our group? I'm pretty sure they could take them on with no problem at all."

Sakura scowled, "Shut up, Sasuke! I'm not weak!" Then she looked up at two scouts who were on the mid-air. She sighed, "Gohan-san, build up your Ki while keeping your presence masked."

Gohan nodded, "Right."

The purple-pigmented alien chuckled, "Do you see that? These guys are common trash, with barely any battle power! They're just tourists."

The orange-haired alien chuckled, "We won't get to have any fun if they run away. Take care of their spaceship first."

The purple-pigmented alien nodded, "All right." Then he blasted a hole through their ship to keep them from escaping. Bulma managed to escape the blast to the spaceship and everyone was in shocked.

Kuririn shocked, "Oh, crap! Our spaceship!"

The purple-pigmented alien laughed, "These guys are so unlucky to have come here at a time like this."

Sakura stared at Gohan and sighed, "Gohan-san, release your Ki. These guys aren't all that tough!" Gohan only replied with his head nod.

The purple-pigmented alien stared at his comrade and laughed, "Hey, did you hear that?"

"Not all that tough? Does he mean us?" chuckled the orange-haired alien. They laughed upon Sakura's talking. However, they stopped laughing at them once Sakura and Gohan powered up a bit. "W- what kind of battle power ratings are these!?" They scanned their battle powers and shocked because their battle powers were too strong.

Sakura grinned, "Let's do it!"

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Gohan and Sakura disappeared which shocked pair of scouts. Gohan reappeared and punched the purple-pigmented alien in the face to knock him away while Sakura got behind the orange-haired alien and kicked him to knock him against the purple-pigmented alien. Once they got hit each other, they were sent down to the ocean.

Sakura and Gohan landed on the ground and they gave a thumb up each other. Kuririn walked to them and smiled, "Hey, nice, nice!"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! They are too weak for you, datteboya!"

Sasuke scoffed, "That's right. They are too weak for us. They're no match for us after all!"

"That was not nice!" scowled Bulma. She got on her knees and looked up at the broken spaceship. She was worried the damage to the ship was too extensive to repair. Due to the fact that their ship was now wrecked, they had no mean of getting off the planet. She wondered, "What are we going to do about that?"

* * *

(With Freeza and his gangs- Elsewhere at Village)

Freeza noticed that one of his top henchmen seemed to be concern. "Is something the matter, Zarbon-san?" asked Freeza.

The green-haired alien appeared to be Zarbon. He looked up at Freeza and replied, "Yes, Freeza-sama. It is about the search that was ordered earlier." Dodoria looked at him while Freeza remained silent as they eager to listen to Zarbon. "It would seem that they are no ordinary people. Their battle powers rose momentarily, then once they had defeated our pair of scouts, their readings disappeared again."

Freeza chuckled, "Ho, that is curious. It does not appear to be Vegeta, either."

Zarbon nodded, "Correct, the readings are different from Vegeta. Their battle powers were both around 1500."

Freeza chuckled, "1500, you say? We could leave them alone, and nothing would come of it, but their attitude does not seem to be very good, does it? The next time they are found, eliminate them."

* * *

(On Earth- Wukong Hospital)

Goku concentrated on a glass of water. _'All right, just a little more…' _thought Goku. Focusing, he managed to levitate the water out of the glass and suspended it in mid-air above him.

Chi-chi sighed, "Goku-sa…" which distracted his concentration, and the water rained down on his head.

Goku looked at her and gulped, "Chichi…"

"What are you doin'?" asked Chichi.

Goku rubbed his head sheepishly, and chuckled, "Oh, you know, I was bored, so…"

She frowned, "Really… How about you realize somewhat that you were seriously injured? If you don't lie there quietly, you're goin' to open your wounds up again." She grabbed a towel and vigorously dried Goku's bandaged head.

Goku yelped in pain, "Ow! Yow-ow-ow-ow-ow! Don't be so rough! Yow-ow-ow-ow! That hurts! That hurts!"

Chichi looked up at the ceiling and worried, "Never mind that, I wonder if Gohan-chan is okay. I hope he's washin' his hair, and usin' that rinse. His hair is so shiny and all, so he has to look after his cuticles," as she walked away from Goku. He still muttered, "Is he usin' his hair dryer? His hair dries out so fast, and he has to take care of it right…" until she left the recovery room.

Goku looked down at the floor and sighed, _'Gohan…' _

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Planet Namek)

Unable to repair the ship, Bulma cried, "It's hopeless! It's all over! We'll never get back to Earth now!"

Sasuke sighed, "Bulma, for the time being, let's get away from here."

Kuririn nodded, "It's dangerous here. Someone even stronger might come along."

"That's right. Those many Ki that we sensed weren't Namekians, but appear to be friends of Vegeta, so we need to go hide somewhere," said Naruto.

Sakura smiled, "Things will work out somehow."

"I'm sure the Namekians will repair the spaceship for us," said Gohan.

Bulma frowned, "How nice that you can be so optimistic!" as she cried again.

Kuririn confused, "Bulma-san…"

* * *

(Vegeta vs Kewie- Elsewhere)

Kewie finally arrived at Vegeta's location. Vegeta chuckled, "Hmph, you're finally here, are you?" Then he glanced over his shoulder and smirked, "You imbecile."

First, Kewie charged towards Vegeta while flying, but Vegeta dodged it. Then he crashed into him directly, causing the huge explosion.

**BOOM! **

Vegeta jumped just in time to dodge Kewie's **Bomb Strike. **He floated in mid-air and smirked at Kewie.

Kewie glanced up over his shoulder at Vegeta and chuckled, "It looks like the time has come when we can finally settle things between us as fellow rivals, huh? But it looks like you've let yourself go. You've got no chance of beating me with that battle power."

Vegeta landed on the ground and folded his arms. He chuckled, "Fellow rivals, you say? Well, let me show you a little something. When I was on Earth, I learned something interesting from them," as he unfolded his arms.

Kewie placed his hands on his hips and laughed, "What, how to run away quickly?"

Vegeta crouched and declared, "How to control my battle power!" He started to power up.

"H- how to control your battle power?" confused Kewie.

Vegeta still powered up and chuckled, "Take a good look at my battle power rating on your Scouter!"

Kewie's scouter registered the rise in energy and shocked, "I- impossible! You and I have always been evenly matched!"

Vegeta still focused on powering up and scoffed, "You idiot! I have been fighting in actual combat constantly. The battle on Earth was that it nearly killed me. Did you think I would remain equal with you forever, as you just sat around in comfort at Freeza's place!?"

Kewie widened his eyes after witnessing Vegeta's powering up and shocked, "21,000…22,000…23,000…!" Suddenly, his scouter exploded.

* * *

(With Freeza and others- Elsewhere at Village)

Zarbon's scouter, which was also tracking Vegeta's actions, exploded at the same reading. Dodoria looked at him and asked, "What happened, Zarbon?"

"I- I think it was a malfunction, but the rating on my Scouter, which was set on Vegeta, had just risen above 23,000…" replied Zarbon.

Dodoria chuckled, "22,000, you say? That really was a malfunction. Your Scouter is an older model, after all." He set his newer model scouter to Vegeta's reading. "I'll find out his true rating for you on mine." Suddenly, he shocked.

"What's his rating?" asked Zarbon.

"T- this is absurd… Could my newer model be malfunctioning, too? He's gone up to 26,000…" trembled Dodoria.

"If he's at 26,000… Are you saying that his battle power is even higher than ours?" asked Zarbon.

Dodoria shook his head and said, "I- it couldn't be. His battle power would just barely reach 20,000."

Freeza chuckled, "It is nothing to be surprised about. Vegeta has been fighting on the front lines, you see. He probably came upon some sort of new skill on Earth."

"But…" shocked Zarbon.

"It is only 26,000. If the two of you fight together," Freeza continued, "it is a rating that you can sufficiently beat, is it not? Vegeta probably wants to obtain eternal life with the Dragon Balls, the same wish that I have. Unless he does so, there is no way that he can prevail against me, you see. Vegeta never has been respectful toward me. He went to Earth without my orders, and he even appears to be after my position for his own. Though I must say, this is brash of him. To think that he would come out in open treason against me…"

* * *

(Vegeta vs Kewie- Elsewhere)

Kewie stumbled backward and trembled, "W- wait, Vegeta! I just had a great idea! Let me work with you. I can lend you a hand. I- I didn't like Freeza-sa- I mean, Freeza before this, either." Vegeta growled at him. Kewie chuckled nervously, "T- that doesn't sound bad, does it? If you team up with me at that battle power, I think we could somehow manage Zarbon and Dodoria."

Vegeta took several stepped towards him and growled, "Spout more of your worthless lies, will you? You are one thoroughly disgusting bastard!"

Kewie walked backward away from him. He shook his head and chuckled nervously, "It's no lie, I tell you! Believe me, Vegeta!" Vegeta clenched his left fist and began to scowl. Then he looked behind Vegeta and shouted, "Oh! Freeza-sama!"

Vegeta looked behind him and shocked, "What!?" but there were no Freeza at all.

Kewie laughed, "Miserable fool!" He blasted him with a powerful barrage of reddish-orange energy waves, as he ascended into the sky. Then he finished with a powerful blast, causing a huge explosion.

**BOOM!**

Kewie thought that he had won and began to laugh about his victory. He landed on the ground and laughed, "No matter how much his battle power had risen, nobody could stand up to being taken unawares by that."

Suddenly, the voice chuckled, "You wish." That was Vegeta. He stood opposite of Cui, and folded his arms. "What an utterly pathetic strategy, coming from someone like you. I'm astounded," mocked Vegeta.

Kewie shocked, "W- when did you manage to-?"

Vegeta smirked, "Having an elevated battle power means that my speed has been elevated as well. In other words, you have now gotten me thoroughly angry."

Terrified, Kewie tried to run, stumbling on the ground and staring back at Vegeta as he tried to dash away. Vegeta's new-found speed overtook him easily as he dashed after Kewie and reappeared in front of him. Vegeta then slammed Kewie right in the gut, sending him sprawling into the sky. He shouted, "Die!" as he aimed at him with his outstretched middle and index fingers held together and created a huge explosion onto Kewie, ruthlessly eliminating him.

Vegeta snickered, "That was one foul firework."

* * *

(With Freeza and his gang- Elsewhere at Village)

Dodoria shocked, "V- Vegeta's 26,000 rating is the real thing, all right. He did in Kewie with no trouble at all."

"It is of little import. Now, we search for the fifth Dragon Ball," said Freeza.

* * *

(With Vegeta- Elsewhere)

Vegeta folded his arms and thought, _'Thanks to their Scouters, they'll know exactly what my actions are. Even if I were careless enough to get too close to them, I might be able to take Zarbon or Dodoria, but there's still no way I can beat Freeza. Judging by the transmissions I heard over the Scouter between Freeza and his men, these Dragon Ball things don't work unless you have all seven of them together.' _

Then he looked up at the sky and chuckled, "All right, I'll search out just one of them. Once they have gathered the remaining six, I'll look for an opening and take theirs from them." Then he smirked and thought, _'If things go right, and I get them all, I'll gain eternal life. Once I do, defeating Freeza will no longer be just a dream!' _

* * *

(With Freeza and his gang- At the village)

One of Freeza's men informed him, "There is a reading of around ten Namekians in that direction."

"Very well. It would be nice if they had the fifth Dragon Ball. Please make sure not to let your guard down. It would seem there are some mysterious others out there, in addition to Vegeta," admitted Freeza.

Dodoria nodded, "Yes, sir."

"Now, let us be going," ordered Freeza. Everyone took off in that direction.

* * *

(With Vegeta- Elsewhere)

Vegeta noticed on his scouter that Freeza was moving in his search for the Dragon Balls. He chuckled, "With him gone, I'll be number one. The whole universe will be ruled by Vegeta-sama the Saiyan!" as he took off as well.

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Elsewhere)

Naruto and others had to find a place to hide for their safety. However, Bulma couldn't keep up with Naruto and others' pace. Kuririn glanced over his shoulder at Bulma and sighed, "Bulma-san, we have to hurry a little bit more, or they're going to find us out here!"

"Hurry up, Bulma! It's not our fault if you get killed!" scowled Sasuke.

Bulma panted and begged, "You guys can fly, right? Take me with you, and fly."

Naruto sighed, "I wish we could do that, but we're walking to mask our presence."

Gohan nodded, "Flying through the air requires a lot of Ki, and the enemy will know where we are."

"They're right. We don't want to get caught soon. We need to hide and steal their Dragon Balls, and then we get our wish granted. Once we got our wish granted, then we will have Namekian to repair our ship so we can go back to home," said Sakura.

Just then, Kuririn found a cave and pointed at it. "Bulma-san, there's a good place. It will be hard to find us in that hole," said Kuririn.

Bulma sniffed, "H- how long am I going to have to live in a place like that?" They finally reached the cave.

"Hey…" said Gohan. Everyone looked at him. "Do you sense any Ki over there?" asked Gohan.

Kuririn looked over that direction and nodded, "You're right. It feels different from the Ki we felt earlier, huh?"

"It could be the Namekians this time," wondered Sakura.

Sasuke widened his eyes and shouted, "Hide! There's another Ki coming this way from that direction!"

They hid in the cave except for Bulma. She looked around her and confused, "W- what, now?"

"Come on, hurry!" demanded Naruto.

So she did go into the cave and hide. "What in the world is it? I'm always impressed by how you guys know these things," blabbered Bulma.

"Shut up! Keep quiet! It's coming this way!" scowled Sasuke.

"Could we have been discovered?" wondered Gohan.

"I don't know," said Kuririn. They noticed few blue auras were flying towards them. They suddenly leaned to the rock wall. "They're here!" said Kuririn.

Freeza and his comrades swiftly flew past them in a thunderous blaze as Naruto and others carefully hid in the cave. Bulma had to close her eyes. Once Freeza and his comrades were out of their sights, Naruto and others went out of the cave.

"T- They're gone," Bulma concluded, "Thank goodness. It looks like those people weren't coming after us, huh? B- but, what exactly was that about just now?" Then she looked at Naruto and others who had been left in complete shock and were horrified at the amount of power they sensed from Freeza's crew. "What's the matter with you guys?" she asked them.

"B- Bulma-san, could you check something with the Dragon Radar?" asked Kuririn in trembled.

"W- what?" confused Bulma.

Naruto replied with trembled, and sighed, "W- when you examined it before, there were four Dragon Balls together, right?"

Sakura wondered, "What are they doing now?"

"All right, I'll check," obeyed Bulma as she picked the Radar up just to check it out. "All four of them are moving. Which means…"

Sasuke nodded, "R- right, no doubt about it. Those guys just now had the four Dragon Balls with them."

Kuririn sighed, "I- I knew it. You don't say," then he looked behind him at Gohan and shouted, "Gohan!" He didn't receive respond at all. He shouted again, "Gohan!"

Then Gohan snapped out of his thought and ran towards them. "Yes?"

"Gohan, did you see him? The weird one, flying second from the front?" asked Kuririn.

Gohan nodded, "Yes. I sensed an incredible power from him. The moment I saw him, I froze."

Sasuke chuckled nervously, "That guy might be even more ridiculously powerful than Vegeta."

"I- it looked like there were some other amazing guys in there, but that guy was in a whole different league," said Kuririn.

Bulma shocked, "Stronger than Vegeta? It couldn't be! Just who is he?"

Naruto shook his head and sighed, "I don't know, but I think he's one of Vegeta's pals."

Sakura nodded, "They were all wearing the same kind of outfits."

Kuririn growled, "Dammit! How are we supposed to get the Dragon Balls away from those guys!?"

Bulma checked her radar again and noted, "H- hey, look at this. That group just now is heading toward another Dragon Ball. What's going on? Do they have radar, too?"

"What's the location?" asked Sakura.

Bulma pointed over yonder and replied, "About 14 kilometers in that direction."

"That's where we sensed that Ki Sakrua-san said could be Namekians!" said Gohan.

Kuririn sighed, "I'm going to go over there and see what's going on," as he dropped his hat on the ground.

"I'm going with you!" insisted Gohan.

Sakura nodded, "Me too!"

"J- just a minute, now!" scowled Bulma. "Are you all planning on leaving me here all by myself!?"

Naruto chuckled, "Don't worry, Bulma-chan. Sasuke and I are with you, so you will be safe with us. Also, it's a lot safe staying here than moving around carelessly." Then he looked at his rival. "Right, Sasuke?"

Sasuke pocketed his hands in and scoffed, "Tch… Don't ask me."

Bulma chuckled angrily, "W- when you put it that way, you're right. Okay then, I'll put up a house with my Capsule inside this cave and wait for you. Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun will protect me so it should be no problem at all."

Kuririn removed his undershirt then put his orange Gi back on. He smiled, "Okay, please do."

"Come back soon, okay?" said Bulma.

Kuririn sighed, "Remember, Gohan, Sakura-san, keep your Ki as suppressed as you can, but hurry. You can do that, right?"

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "Yes."

"All right!" shouted Kuririn. They left to follow the invaders to the next Namekian village.

Bulma sighed, "They're gone. I wonder if they'll really be okay."

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry. They will be fine. Anyways, why not you go inside the cave? We will remain outside."

Bulma nodded, "Oh, that's right! I need to contact Earth!" then she ran inside the cave.

* * *

(Earth- Kame House)

Roshi dressed up in nice outfit and wore a formal hat. He tried to perfect his tie in a right way. However, he heard the phone rang. "Oh, okay, okay, okay…" as he picked it up to answer. *Hello? Oh, Bulma… Yeah, I was just heading to the hospital…* Suddenly, his reaction then changed to that of complete surprise when he heard the deadly mess they had gotten themselves into. *What?* shocked Roshi.

* * *

(Wukong Hospital)

Goku looked up at the doctor and asked, "Doctor, can't I have your permission to train yet?"

"Are you still goin' on about that!?" scowed Chichi who stood behind him and next to the nurse.

"I told you, bed rest is the best thing for you right now," denied the doctor.

Goku frowned, "If I don't start training soon, my body is going to go soft."

Roshi arrived at the hospital and greeted, "How are you doing, Goku?"

Goku smiled, "Old Timer!"

"Oh, Doctor, hello there. Uh, Is Chichi around, too?" asked Roshi.

Suddenly, Chichi poked up his head behind the wall and scowled, "Does me bein' here make things inconvenient for you?"

Roshi waved her off and chuckled nervously, "Oh, no, no, no, I wouldn't say that…"

She left while carrying the bunch of clothes in her basket and sighed, "I'm goin' to go do some laundry."

"Ah, thank goodness," relieved Roshi. Then he stepped next to the nurse and began, "As it happens, I just received a message from Bulma and the others." He then proceed to place his hand on a nurse's buttocks.

"Not again!" shocked the doctor.

Roshi chuckled, "Oh, my, no, what a naughty hand! Sorry 'bout that." He removed it after the nurse screamed from surprise.

Goku smiled happily, "So, are Gohan and them okay?"

Roshi sighed, "Ah, they did indeed arrive on Planet Namek safely. However, Gohan and the others weren't the only ones who went to Planet Namek. That Saiyan, Vegeta, has gone there, too."

Goku shocked, "Vegeta!? He's there!?"

"That's not all. In addition to Vegeta, there are dozens of his buddies there on Planet Namek," continued Roshi.

When the nurse looked at the doctor, she was about to ask him, but he waved her off and shook his head almost as if they thought that Roshi was telling the story.

"Those guys wrecked the spaceship they went there in, so they can't get back to Earth," said Roshi.

Goku shocked, "W- what!?"

"What's more, at least one of them has a Ki that's even greater than Vegeta's."

"That can't be… Someone with a Ki even greater than Vegeta?" shocked Goku. He was astonished at the very idea of someone being more powerful than the likes of Vegeta.

Just then, Yajirobe arrived in Goku's hospital room. He had brought a bag of Senzu Bean. "Hey, you still alive?" asked Yajirobe. Everyone looked at him. He sighed, "What's this? After I went to all the trouble of comin' here, ya don't look to happy to see me. The senzu beans're finally ready. There's just a few of 'em, though. But Karin-sama said to take all ten of 'em."

Goku smiled cheerfully, "Wow, all right! That's what you call good timing! Hurry and let me have one!"

"N- now look, you, you can't go giving strange foods to patients!" ordered the doctor.

Then Yajirobe tossed a senzu to Goku and said, "Here you go."

Goku caught the senzu bean by eating it and swallowed it. The healing effects of the senzu are immediate as Goku jumped off the bed and tore off his bandages. This left the doctor and nurse, even the rest of patients in the room in complete shock.

Goku smiled, "I've been waiting for this moment!" He then prepared to wear his orange gi with its complete apparel and tossed the hospital clothing aside. "Here it is, here it is. Kaio-sama sent this new gi to me for just this day." Then he declared, "All right! I'm off to Planet Namek!" He walked to Yajirobe and smiled, "Oh, thanks. I'm taking the rest of the senzu with me." Yajirobe gave the bag of senzu bag to him.

"H- how are you planning to get to Planet Namek?" asked Roshi.

"When Bulma's daddy came to visit me here earlier, I asked him to make me a spaceship, just in case," said Goku proudly.

"A spaceship? You mean like Kami-sama's?" wondered Yajirobe.

Goku smiled, "That one was made from stuff that ain't found on Earth, so even Bulma's daddy said he couldn't do that."

Roshi shocked, "Well, then-?"

"When I thought hard about it, I realized there were still two Saiyan spaceships here on Earth. The spaceship that my brother came here in, and the spaceship that I myself came to Earth in as a kid."

Roshi smiled, "T- that's right!"

Goku hopped on the rail of windows and glanced over his shoulder at them. "I had Bulma's daddy go looking for them, and while my brother's was blown up, mine was from long ago, so it was still all right. I'm having him repair and rebuild it." Then he shouted, "Kinto Un!" and he gave them a thumb up. "Okay, I'll be back later." Roshi and Yajirobe smiled nodding at him.

Goku proceeded to jump out of the hospital window and rode his Kinto Un to Dr. Brief in order to pick up the capsule spaceship which shocked the doctor, the nurse, and rest of the patients. "I'm off to Bulma's house!" shouted Goku.

* * *

(On the roof)

While hanging Goku's underwear on the clothesline, Chichi spotted Goku as he was gliding through the sky at top speed. She yelled behind him, "Ah! Goku-sa! Hey! Where are you goin'!? Goku-sa!"

* * *

(In Recovery Room)

Roshi and Yajirobe watched Goku flying on way to Bulma's house. Yajirobe asked Roshi, "So, where's he going?"

"Hmm, well, as it turns out…" sighed Roshi.

"With things's bad as you're saying they are, what's that guy so happy for?" asked Yajirobe.

"I guess it has to be his Saiyan blood. Of course, he wants to save everyone, but more than anything, he seems thrilled to be able to fight someone so strong," replied Roshi.

Yajirobe shocked, "That guy sure ain't normal, all right. I can't take being around him. Idiot. It's obvious he's got zero chance of winning."

* * *

(With Goku)

As Goku soared to his destination, he smirked and thought, _'I can't believe it. How could there be anyone even more incredible than Vegeta?' _

(With Sakura, Kuririn, and Gohan- Planet Namek)

As Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn were dashing through Namek, Sakura looked at Gohan and warned, "Gohan, your Ki is a little too strong. Suppress it a little more."

Gohan nodded, "Right." They continued to advance in the direction of the Namekian village.

* * *

(Earth- Capsule Corporation- With Goku)

Mrs. Brief had a thin frame and blonde hair. Her eyes were almost always closed yet she was still able to see everything clearly when they were. She also wore an orange shoulder-less shirt and tight blue jeans.

She watered on her garden, but she spotted Goku was flying towards her, and puzzled, "Huh?" Goku jumped off the yellow cloud and landed on the ground. "Goku-chan!" greeted Mrs. Brief.

Goku smiled, "Ah, Bulma's mommy."

Mrs. Brief walked to him and asked, "Oh, my, are you all better now?"

Goku flexed his right arm and nodded, "As fit as you see me. By the way, is the reconstruction on the spaceship that I asked for finished?"

"Well, I'm not sure. It looked like he was still working on something," said Mrs. Brief.

Goku shocked, "He ain't done yet? That's a problem…"

Mrs. Brief clung to Goku's arm and said, "It's in the inner yard. Let's go there," as she walked along with him. "You know, I never thought that little Goku-chan would grow up to be so handsome. Say, let's date sometime, okay, okay?"

"I- I have to beat that Saiyan before I can do that…" said Goku.

Mrs. Brief laughed, "You're so busy, aren't you? Oh, right, I discovered this terribly delicious cake shop not long ago, and it's all thanks to you, Goku-chan. If the earth had been lost, I wouldn't have been able to eat any of it. Thank goodness for that."

Goku chuckled sheepishly, "I guess so."

Mrs. Brief and Goku finally reached to the capsule spaceship. "Dear, Goku-chan is here!"

Goku widened his eyes and amazed, "I- is this…my spaceship? It's huge!"

Capsule Corporation spaceship was made for Goku by Dr. Brief out of the scraps of Goku's original spaceship that brought him to Earth. It was a large round spaceship.

The capsule spaceship's lid opened and Dr. Brief stepped out. "Oh, Goku, you're better already?"

He was a short, stocky man. His hair was gray. He also had a large gray mustache. He donned a white lab coat with a blue undershirt, and black pants. He was smoking a cigarette and wore large glasses. He also carried a small black cat on his back.

Goku nodded, "Yeah, thanks to a senzu. This is mine, right? Is it true it ain't finished yet?"

Dr. Brief sighed, "Yeah, there's still a little bit left on it. Well, come on in and see."

Mrs. Brief smiled and waved at Goku, "Okay, I'll go get us something to drink."

Goku smiled, "Thanks." Then he walked inside the spaceship and examined inside the spaceship. "This is incredible! I'm surprised that teeny spaceship has become this!" amazed Goku.

"Nothing to it. Everything is as you ordered," said Dr. Brief.

Goku walked around inside the spaceship and smiled, "I can train just fine like this."

"I took great pains. It was hard to find your spaceship. It was broken into little pieces, you know. Still, lucky for us, the important parts were left intact, but I had to rebuild most of it."

Goku shocked, "My spaceship was in pieces!?" Then he folded his arms and frowned, "That's strange. I wonder if I busted it when I was a kid."

"You know, this Saiyan science is absolutely amazing," complimented Dr. Brief.

Goku looked around him and asked, "Huh? Um, where is the artificial gravity device thing?"

Dr. Brief walked up to the large machine things, and said, "Oh, this is it over here."

Goku walked to the huge gravity device and asked, "Wow, this thing, huh?"

Dr. Brief cleared his throat and said, "Let's see, this is the switch. This is the controller. As you ordered, it can generate at most 100 Gs worth of gravity, but even for you, isn't that a bit reckless? At 100 Gs, after all, if you weight 60 kilos, that will become 6000 kilos. That's six tons. Ordinarily, that would kill you."

Goku folded his arms and smiled, "That's okay. If I don't train someplace like that, I won't be able to beat that Saiyan. So, can't this thing fly yet?"

"It can fly anywhere you want to. Even to the ends of the universe," said Dr. Brief.

"Huh? Then…"

Dr. Brief pointed at the hole with the ladder and explained, "Uh, the bathroom, kitchen and bedroom are down that ladder…"

"Say, then what still ain't done yet?" asked Goku.

"I can't quite settle on the placement for the stereo speakers," replied Dr. Brief. He looked at Goku. "As long as you're listening to it, you want it to sound good, don't you?"

Goku got surprised and raised his voice, and said, "T- that's all!? When you say it ain't finished, is that all you mean!?"

"'Is that all?' When you consider reverberations and everything, it's quite difficult," said Dr. Brief.

Goku hopped on the ground and demanded, "I- I don't care where the stereo is placed! I'm in a hurry here! I'll leave right now!"

Dr. Brief sighed, "What are you in such a rush for?"

"We got a message from Bulma, and anyhow, I just have to hurry! Tell me how to make this thing fly, quickly!" demanded Goku.

"All right. Now, you're sure about the placement of the stereo?" asked Dr. Brief.

Goku nodded, "Uh-huh!"

"The data has all been input. All you have to do is give the switch a little boi-oing," Dr. Brief touched Goku's nose with his index finger and said, "and six days later, you will arrive on Planet Namek."

Goku smiled cheerfully, "Six days? I can get there in just six days? That's awesome!"

* * *

(Outside the Spaceship)

Puar and Oolong appeared to be running as they approached Mrs. Brief, who was bringing a few beverages. "Is it true that Goku is here!?" asked Oolong.

Mrs. Brief looked at them and replied, "Yes. He's looking at the spaceship in the inner yard right now." Suddenly, they saw the capsule spaceship taking off. "Huh?" The ship blew a large amount of wind as it began to take off.

* * *

(Inside the Spaceship)

Goku sat on the chair and looked at the control panel. "Let's see… after that comes this button, right?" He pushed the button and ship quickly took off for Namek as it thrust itself into the sky.

As the ship disappeared at high velocity, Dr. Brief congratulated himself, saying that sometimes he amazed himself. Oolong and Puar came to ask Dr. Brief of Goku's whereabouts. Dr. Brief lighted a cigarette and said Goku's on his way to Planet Namek… and was probably wishing he had stereo already.

* * *

(With Sakura, Gohan and Kuririn- Planet Namek)

Sakura, Kuririn, and Gohan were still running toward the Namekian Village. "Close… we're close. Cut your Ki completely. Let's walk our way in," noted Kuririn.

"Right," said Gohan.

They began to walk towards the ridge. Sakura pointed at a ridge and said, "They're on the other side of that bluff." They walked slowly towards top of the ridge.

Kuririn gulped, "What an incredible Ki!"

As they raised their heads, they saw Freeza, Zarbon, and Dodoria standing in the center of the Namekian village. They cowered to hide behind the ridge.

"This is bad! We've come up right in front of them!" said Sakura.

Kuririn nodded, "Let's move around to the other side."

Gohan nodded, "Right."

They had to go around to watch from behind. They crawled until the top of the ridge. They saw Freeza, Zarbon and Dodoria from the behind clearly view. "Those houses are just like the spaceship that we came here in," said Kuririn.

Sakura noticed that one of Freeza's henchmen was outside by the door and watched inside the house. "What are they doing? Those other guys aside," then she looked at Freeza, Zarbon, and Dodoria, and analyzed, "those three- especially the one in the middle, riding in that round vehicle- each have a terrifyingly strong Ki."

Gohan nodded, "I can tell."

Just then, Kuririn suddenly realized that Zarbon and Dodoria were holding Dragon Balls. He shocked, "Look at what the two guys on either side have in their hands! They're Dragon Balls! H- huge Dragon Balls…"

Dodoria was turning his head and looking upward, facing in Kuririn, Sakura, and Gohan's direction. The three quickly hid so they were not spotted.

"Is something the matter, Dodoria-san?" asked Freeza.

"No, there was just a slight power reading coming from that cliff," Dodoria looked at Freeza and said, "It is gone now, though. It must have been a small animal or insect."

Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura were still hiding and were frightened, hoping not to have been spotted. "Y- yikes, yikes! They very nearly spotted us!" trembled Kuririn. They poked their head once again just to see what's going on there.

"Freeza-sama, we have only found five of them," said the soldier. "The remaining others appear to be out at the moment."

Another soldier held out his arm-equipped blaster and threatened, "Get out here, now, unless you want to die!"

A few Namekians stepped out from the house. Two of the children and the elder who stepped out of the house.

"He looks just like Piccolo-san!" astonished Gohan.

"T- they're Namekians!" shocked Kuririn.

"B- but what are they going to do with the Namekians?" wondered Sakura.

Freeza smirked as he prepared to have the Namekians interrogated.

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's Spaceship)

Goku's ship was traveling at high velocity. "Wow, this certainly is fast." He watched the outer space as the spaceship zoomed past. "Outer space sure is dark, huh? Or maybe it's just nighttime out here right now."

He got up from the chair and smiled, "Well, never mind. I've got to start training right away." He walked towards the gravity device and stretched his left arm in preparing for the training. "I'm glad it's only going to take six days to get there, but I've got to surpass that Vegeta guy before then, too."

He checked on the gravity out and said, "Let's see, as I remember, Kaio-sama said that his world had 10-times gravity, didn't he? For the time being, I guess I should get used to around 20 times."

He raised the gravity to 20Gs and waited for something to happen. As the gravity stabilized, Goku was pulled down from the effects. He struggled to pull his legs as he walked gradually. "It's working, all right!"

* * *

(With Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn- Planet Namek)

As Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn watched from a cliff overlooking the village, Freeza's soldiers forced three Namekians elders and two children out of a house. "Come on! Unless you want to die, get moving!" said the soldier.

Another soldier demanded, "I told you to step forward further!" as he pushed one of Namekian elders.

One of Namekian children was in shocked as he looked around him and the soldier laughed at him.

The soldier looked down at the Namekian children and laughed, "Hey, hey, snap to it!" as he slapped on the back of Namekian child's head.

"What are they planning to do with the Namekians?" wondered Sakura.

"Hey, are those all Saiyans?" asked Gohan.

Kuririn sighed, "No, they're not. They're wearing the same battle dress, but they're not Saiyans. Besides, Vegeta was supposed to be the only remaining Saiyan. Not including Goku or yourself."

Gohan looked at Kuririn and shocked, "T- then…"

Sakura sighed, "Come to think of it, there was that guy who said he was Goku-san's brother. 'Our task is to go through space, searching for planets with good environments, and once we've exterminated those who already live there, we sell them for a high price to aliens who are looking for a suitable planet.' It could be that these guys are in league with them."

Kuririn examined around Freeza's group and said, "Though if so, I don't see Vegeta around. Is he off somewhere else, looking for Dragon Balls?"

When one of Namekian elders spotted the Dragon Balls under Zarbon and Dodoria's arms, he was in shocked.

Freeza introduced, "My name is Freeza, and as you can see, I am gathering your so-called Dragon Balls. Incidentally, where are the others? According to our survey, there are supposed to be ten of you here." The Namekians didn't answer his question. He chuckled, "You intend not to say anything, do you? I will kill you." The purple Ki ball appeared on his fingertip.

For a few second later, the Ki ball on his fingertip disappeared. He chuckled, "Now, I shall have your answer, please." Finally, the chief elder spoke, but did on in the Namekian language, confusing Freeza's soldiers. Freeza was unimpressed. "Not in Namekian. Speak to us in language that we can all understand. We knows that you are able to speak it."

The chief elder sighed, "T- the others are out working the fields. Only those of us who are elderly of children remain here."

Freeza chuckled, "There you go. As long as you answer me honestly like that, I will not do anything to you. Now then, I will continue to have you answer me, please. Where is your Dragon Ball? I believe there is another one here."

"I- I don't know. We don't have anything like that," lied the chief elder.

Freeza chuckled, "Dodoria-san?"

"Sir?" replied Dodoria.

"As I recall, the second Namekian that we killed said something quite interesting, yes?" asked Freeza.

Dodoria nodded and chuckled, "Yes. 'We can only turn over the Dragon Balls to those who we judge to be men of valor.'"

"Yes, yes. He was a very stubborn man, too. I simply could not get him to cooperate with me…but then I killed one of them, to serve as a lesson to him," said Freeza which shocked rest of Namekians as well as Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn.

Freeza explained, "Once I did, I got him to say all sorts of things. The seven Dragon Balls were created by the Grand Elder of this world. Each of them is in the custody of one of seven Elders. Each one is to engage in a contest of wits, a contest of strength, and to ask the reason for one's wish. And once each Elder judges you to be a man of valor, you are at last able to obtain their Dragon Ball, or so he told me. Well, I attempted to do as I was instructed, but he told me that he was absolutely unwilling to turn his over to me. I could not help but kill him."

The chief elder shocked, "H- how could you do that!?"

"And so, it took some effort to find the first Ball. The next three were easy. Everyone was very accommodating," said Freeza.

* * *

(With Vegeta- Elsewhere)

Listening in on his scouter somewhere else on the outskirts of Namek, a confident Vegeta commented, "I see. So that's it, huh? A- accommodating, you say?"

* * *

(With Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn- At the Namekian Village)

The chief elder growled, "You are lying!"

"T- that's right! There's no way the other Elders would obligingly hand over their Dragon Balls to you!" agreed another Namekian elder.

Freeza shook his head and chuckled, "Oh, no, they became quite accommodating once we did this. Zarbon-san, please show them."

Zarbon looked at Freeza and nodded, "Yes, sir." He disappeared and leapt over and elegantly kicked the third elder in the neck, sending him sprawling to his death. He landed on the between other Namekians.

The second elder enraged, "Why, you!" He moved to attack Zarbon.

The chief elder shocked, "No, don't!"

Zarbon tossed up one of the Dragon Balls he was holding, and jumped to dodge the elder's Energy Cannon, which hit and killed one of Freeza's other soldiers instead. He put his right hand upward and charged an orange energy sphere. He then put his hand forward and fired an energy wave at the elder and burned him to death. He gracefully returned to Freeza's side and brilliantly caught the Dragon Ball he threw into the sky.

Looking on, Gohan was becoming angry and growled, "H- how could they do that!? That was awful!"

Kuririn looked at Gohan and said, "Gohan, control your Ki, or they'll find us."

"But I can't take this!" said Gohan.

"Still, you want to bring Piccolo and everyone else back to life, right?" asked Sakura. "That's not the sort of opponent that we can stand up against. If we come forward now, we'd just die for nothing."

"Darn it!" growled Gohan.

Kuririn frowned, "And here, after we've come all the way to Planet Namek…" But Kuririn himself was frustrated and angrily yanked out handfuls of grass.

Freeza chuckled at the Namekians, "How about it? Are you feeling a little more accommodating?"

The chief elder looked around him as the Freeza's solders were surrounded him. He demanded, "What is your purpose in gathering the Dragon Balls?"

"Oh, it is just a trivial little wish. I would like to obtain eternal life," answered Freeza.

Kuririn shocked, "What!? Then, he and Vegeta are both after eternal life?"

"Maybe they aren't friends with Vegeta, then," said Gohan.

Sakura sighed, "Maybe… but we don't know."

The chief elder refused, "I would not turn over the Dragon Ball to the likes of you, even if it means my own death!"

"So you mean that you would choose death over handling it over to me?" asked Freeza. Then he chuckled, "I see. The people of this planet do seem to be quite stubborn. However… will you still be so stubborn after the deaths of those children?"

The chief elder shocked, "W- what!?" Freeza began to lift a finger, his soldiers moved to get out of the way. The children clung to the chief elder in fear. "You would even kill children!?" asked the chief elder fearfully.

Gohan's growing anger caused Dodoria's scouter to activate again. Kuririn shocked, "Oh, no! Hide!" as they hid behind the cliff again.

Dodoria looked around him and confused, "There's a strong battle power…" Again the scouter picked a second set of power levels, coming from the distance. "Freeza-sama, over there."

A trio of young Warrior-type Namekians arrived, the ones who had been working in the fields. Moori was visibly relieved, while Freeza looked unconcerned. The Namekian children cheered at the trio of young Warrior-Type Namekian flying towards them.

The chief elder smiled happily, "Oh, you've come for us?"

"Namekians!" shocked Sakura.

"They've come to save them!" said Gohan.

The trio of young Warrior-Type Namekians landed on the ground in front of the chief elder and two children. One of young Namekians looked around and shocked because he saw two elders had died. "Damn! Then our bad feeling turned out to be true!" growled the first young Namekian.

"This is trouble." Freeza explained, "Here I was, just about to have the Dragon Ball brought out to me, when you interrupt your work…" then he looked at them and chuckled, "…just to come here to be killed."

"I see now. So the rumors about someone attacking the villages and taking the Dragon Balls are true, are they?" shocked the first young Namekian. He clenched his fist and growled, "You're going to pay for this! Trample on the peace of Namek, will you!?" Then trio of young Warrior-Type Namekian went into the battle stance.

"Be careful fighting them! These guys are quite strong!" said the chief elder.

"Good luck!" said the Namekian child.

Freeza chuckled, "Oh, you plan to fight, do you? I wonder how much battle power they have." Then he looked at his top henchman. "Dodoria-san?"

Dodoria nodded, "Yes sir, I will check." He scanned each of them with his scouter, and chuckled, "Please do not be discouraged, sir. All three are around 1000." He and the other soldiers all had a good laugh at the apparent puny reading. He pushed the button on his scouter again just to turn it off. "We will not even be needed to fight them," said Dodoria.

The chief elder shocked and thought _'So that's it. I get it. So that's how they can pinpoint the few small villages that dot the vast surface of Namek. It's because they can search for us with those devices.' _

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's Spaceship)

On 20 times gravity, Goku was doing sit-ups, and counted, "9998…9999…10,000…" After he counted the 10,000, he laid on the floor and looked up at the ceiling. He daydreamt about food. "I'm so hungry…"

Crawling to a porthole, he looked out into the blackness of space and thought, _'Vegeta, and someone even more incredible than him, are up ahead… All right!' _as he went back to the exercise again.

* * *

(Freeza's Minions vs Namekians- At the Village)

All of Freeza's men except Zarbon and Dodoria were moving in on the three young Namekians. The large humanoid with horns and a Mohawk taunted them, "This is laughable! You want to tangle with us with a battle power of 1000!?

Still watching from the cliff, Sakrua sighed, "Not true. Those three are just suppressing their Ki. Don't they even know that?"

Gohan looked at Sakura and said, "The Saiyans were surprised about that, too, huh?" They were well aware that Freeza's men could not sense battle powers and needed the assistance of the scouters to indicate the power of their opponents.

"Get them!" shouted the Mohawk guy. Suddenly, Freeza's men began to run at the Namekians together, the Mohawk guy leading the charge.

Zarbon watched the scuffle cautiously as the wind slid past him. The Namekians visibly powered up and the Namekian in a purple tunic kicked the Mohawk guy in the face, sending him flying past where Freeza, Zarbon, and Dodoria were. The soldiers armed with forearm-mounted laser guns fired at them in a panic and seemed to destroy them. But then the Namekians emerged from the smoke and engaged their opponents in hand-to-hand combat.

The soldiers with laser guns fired on the purple-tunic Namek, who deflected their blasts into another soldier. A Namek in an orange vest then fired at the laser-wielding soldier. One of them was the man who had earlier hit the Namekian child. An explosion sent this soldier flying towards Zarbon, who kicked him aside and into a lake.

As the Namekians continued killing the soldiers, Zarbon turned and asked, "What is this? You call that a battle power of 1000?"

Dodoria shocked, "What's going on here? All three of them have increased to 3000."

Sakura cheered, "Way to go!"

Kuririn cheered, "Awesome!"

"Hang in there!" cheered Gohan.

All of them cheered the Namekians on unnoticed, as did two Namekian children.

"Oh, my, they fight pretty well, do they not?" impressed Freeza.

Dodoria widened his eyes and realized, "I've got it. The Namekians are a race that can control their battle powers. That's not a type you see very often."

"Way to go! Hang in there! Go on! Go on! Let them have it!" cheered the both Namekian children.

By now all but one of Freeza's minor soldiers were dead, and the elder chief noticed only three scouters remained intact: one lying on the ground, one being worn by a dead soldier, and Dodoria's. He thought, _'All right, including his, there are only three devices that have not been destroyed.' _Then he looked down at the children and said, "Children, stand back from me. Quickly!"

The children did do as they were told so to do.

Freeza chuckled, "Dodoria-san…"

Dodoria nodded, "Yes, sir." He put the Dragon Balls on the ground and sighed, "Those guys are pathetic." Then he clashed his both fists a several time and said, "Now I have to be put out." Then he walked to Freeza and asked, "May I take care of all three of them?"

Freeza chuckled, "Feel free."

Suddenly, the chief elder fired a Ki blast from his fingertip and blew Dodoria's scouter off his face. Dodoria looked at the chief elder and chuckled angirly, "Y- you bastard, you think you can defeat me with such a puny technique?"

Then the chief elder took to the air, prompting the Namekian wearing a cape, currently grappling with the last remaining soldiers. The young Namekian shouted, "Elder!"

The chief elder then destroyed the other two remaining scouters. He began to smile at the destroyed scouters.

"No! He was targeting the Scouters!" realized Zarbon.

Looking on the cliff, Gohan puzzled, "Scouters?"

"Those devices that can tell your opponent's strength and location!" replied Kuririn.

"So that's it! Then they can't tell precisely where the Dragon Balls are, after all!" said Sakura. She began to smile, and continued, "Using those Scouters things, they just searched out Namekians, then forced them out of them! That elder knew that, so that's why he destroyed all of their Scouters!"

Dodoria, at this point, was boiling with anger. "Why, you-! I- I'll kill you all…" growled Dodoria. He was so enraged that a caption of his sharp, deadly nail was piercing into his finger, dripping blood. He screamed, "I'll kill you all! I'll kill each and every one of you!" He flew up at the chief elder.

The caped Namekian punched aside the soldier he was fighting and yelled, "Elder! Look out!" as Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura stared in complete awe.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Me: *cowered behind the wall to check if Chichi is still chasing* HAHA! I LOST HER again! *put 'V" like Mr. Satan's signature pose* I LOST HER! I LOST HER! I lost her! Whew! She will catch me anyways!

Okay, I hope you enjoy the chapter! Of course, it's much canon... I will be posted next chapter on this afternoon... It should be simple matter, right? I already wrote next chapter like three days ago xD...

Anyways, what should I do? Should I go to Planet Namek to avoid Chichi? But there's no spaceship here on Earth... Dammit! Oh, well... I'm going to home

*Arrives at home and playing World of Warcraft*

*30 minutes later* Damn! Why are you wiping too much?! Why can't we kill last boss?! Listen, we need to move out of shit, so we won't die, NOOB! Hey, vote kick him! He's just a noob player!

*Suddenly, the door was busted open* It was Chichi!

Me: CHICHI?! How do you know where I live?!

Chichi: *evil cackles* Oh, I know where you live! I happened to met one of your best friend and he gave me a direction to your house because I told him that I was good friends of you. Now you need to pay for it!

Me: OH shit! *typing on World of Warcraft* BRB BIO! Maybe 10 minutes! Because I have bathroom #2 so bad! *Then run away from Chichi!* Damn how did she know where I am?! *Glared at Audience* Did you tell her where I live?! You want to make my living a hell?! If so, I will have Vegeta to blast you off! BYE! See ya next chapter for your punishment!


	22. War on Namek Begins!

A/N: Hello, guys! Here's Chapter 22! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Thanks to someone, she invented the radio that allowed me to contact someone! *dials* Hey, Bulma-chan! Wanna date me? You are so hot! Can I have pufu-pufu when you come back?

Bulma: NO WAY! You're pervert! You are only 19 years old! You're too young for me! I'm thirty years old!

Me: Well, who cares! You're anime girl, therefore you will be always hot! Well, if you want me to date someone my age, then I can ask Sakura-chan out, then again, she's flat chest. So nah... Wait until next year...

Bulma: What a pervert!

Me: No, I'm not a pervert! I'm super pervert!

Future Regular Naruto: *Suddenly appeared* No! Stop acting like Ero-sennen! I'm telling you! Now you made me upset! He's dead, idiot!

Me: Yeah, yeah... Go back to future! Otherwise, Tobi or Obito would kill Sakura-chan and others!

Naruto: Oh, shit! I need to hurry go back to future! See ya later! *Quickly disappeared in thin air*

Me: Good! Avenge Neji-san! Anyways, Bulma-chan, say the disclaimer, then we can start the story.

Bulma: Okay... Jerry doesn't own Dragonball Z or Naruto so don't sue him! However... I can sue him for being pervert!

Me: No, you can't sue me! Wait a second! How do you know my nickname that Goku just called me this earlier morning?!

Bulma: Because I'm a genius...

Me: Okay... whatever... At least Chichi didn't find me. I'm free! Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 22: War on Namek Begins!**

* * *

(Freeza's Soldiers vs Namekians- At the Village)

As Dodoria rushed up through the air towards the elder chief, the caped Namekian cried, "Elder!"

"Dodoria-san! Wait!" yelled Freeza. Dodoria stopped charging at the elder chief and looked down at Freeza. "Begin by killing these three younger ones!" ordered Freeza.

Dodoria glared up at the elder chief then alter his eyes back down at the trio of young Namekians and shouted, "Dammit!" He spun and jumped down to where the three are. He walked towards them and chuckled, "I'll dispose of all three of you within ten seconds."

The caped Namekian growled, "Don't be ridiculous! You think you're a match for all three of us!?"

Dodoria just laughed and said, "Huh? Do I think I'm a match for you? What an amusing joke."

"What!?" shocked the cape Namekian.

Dodoria disappeared in front of the Namekian and reappeared behind the caped Namekian and punched into the Namekian's back, his fist coming out of his chest. The Namekian in the purple tunic rushed Dodoria and shouted, "Come on!"

Dodoria elbowed Namekian in the gut. After pulling his arm free of the caped Namekian's corpse, he turned and killed the stunned one with a mouth-blast, whilst the others looked on in horror.

The Namekian in the orange vest gave him a little more trouble, though, dodging all of his punches and putting some distance between himself and Dodoria before hurling an enormous Ki blast that created a massive explosion.

**BOOM!**

This seemingly killed Dodoria, and the Namekian breathed a sigh of relief, but Dodoria emerged unscathed from the crater. The Namekian shocked, "What!?"

Watching from their cliff, Sakura shocked, "It's hopeless!"

"He can't defeat that guy with that kind of attack!" said Kuririn.

Dodoria charged towards the last Namekian with a headbutt, with his head spikes into a cliff, crushing his chest to death, and then he patted his head.

Freeza looked up at the hovered chief elder and chuckled, "You now understand that it is useless to try to defy us or run away, I trust. In any case, come back down here, please." Reluctantly, the chief elder came down. "So you have finally grown cooperative, I see. That will do. You have destroyed my precious Scouters. May I have you produce your Dragon Ball, by way of apology?"

The chief elder had to gaze behind him at the two trembled children, and then he gazed at Freeza again. He sighed, "I have no choice. But promise me that no matter what, you will not lay a hand on the children!" Freeza simply responded with a smile, and the chief elder went off to retrieve the Ball.

Freeza chuckled, "Yes, yes, we ought to have done it this way right from the beginning."

From the cliff, Sakura shocked, "W- what monsters these guys are! How awful!"

Gohan was becoming madder by the minute, and growled, "Why, those-!"

Kuririn looked at Gohan and warned, "H- hey, Gohan! Don't go getting any funny ideas. T- there's simply no way we can stand up to those guys, okay?" However, Gohan did not listen to the bald midget's advice and still becoming madder by the minutes.

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's spaceship)

Goku was still training under intense gravity, doing push-ups. The increased gravity caused some barbells to break loose from their rack and rolled towards him. He avoided the first one by jumping up with his hands, and landed on his chin, but the second hit him in the face, completely bowling him over. They rolled onwards and smashed into the wall, denting it.

Goku groaned, "Yow-ow-ow… With twenty times the gravity, you get twenty times the pain!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- At the Namekian Village)

The chief elder returned with his village's six-star Dragon Ball, and sighed, "Now, take this, and get out of here at once."

Freeza smiled, "Well done." The last of Freeza's minor soldiers grabbed the Dragon Ball from the chief elder. "While I am at it, let me also have you tell me the locations of the two remaining Dragon Balls."

The elder chief growled, "Don't be ridiculous! We Namekians don't sell each other out, even if it means our own lives! Now, we had an agreement! Leave here at once!"

Freeza chuckled, "Oh dear, not you, too. There is absolutely no one on this planet who will speak about their friends. I guess I will have to have you die… along with the children!"

The elder chief shocked, "W- what did you say!? Why, you-!"

Suddenly, Dodoria demonstrated by elbowing the old Namekian in the face, completely bowling him over to the nearby house.

Two Namekian cried, "Elder! Elder!"

The elder chief glared at Freeza and growled, "This isn't what we agreed to! You promised you wouldn't do anything else if I handed over the Dragon Ball!"

Freeza chuckled, "But unless I have all seven Dragon Ball, it is meaningless, correct? You have destroyed our Scouters, so we will need to have you tell us where the remaining two are."

The elder chief got up and rubbed his mouth with his hand. "I told you, I'll tell you about the others over my dead body!" replied the elder chief.

"Is that how badly you want to die? In that case, I will do as you wish," said Freeza.

The elder chief shocked, "What!?"

An impatient Zarbon looked at Freeza and asked, "Freeza-sama, will we possibly be able to search for the Dragon Balls without Scouters?"

"Kill all three of them," ordered Freeza.

Dodoria nodded and chuckled, "Yes, sir."

Looking on the cliff, Sakura growled, "T- that's dirty!"

The elder chief looked at two Namekian children and cried, "You guys run! Run away!"

The oldest Namekian children nodded, "Right!" as he grabbed the youngest Namekian children and ran away.

The elder chief turned and made to fight Dodoria and sighed, "I'll show you the pride of the Namekian people!" as he raised his both hands. However, Dodoria fired a mouth-blast at him, but it went over his shoulder and hit the fleeing youngest Namekian in the back, instead. The child died instantly. Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura were appropriately horrified.

The oldest Namekian child cried, "C- Cargot!"

From the cliff, Kuririn and Sakura noticed that Gohan was beginning to anger even more. Sakura shook him and said, "Control yourself, Gohan!"

"She's right! Control yourself. There's nothing we can do! Hey!" said Kuririn.

The oldest Namekian child shook his youngest brother's corpse and cried, "Cargot! Cargot! Cargot!"

When the chief elder looked back at Dodoria, but he noticed that Dodoria was charging at him. The elder had to set himself into defense position. He was preparing to strike back, however Dodoria disappeared! Another time when Dodoria reappeared, then faded out again.

This time, Dodoria reappeared in front of the elder chief and punched him in the face, then moved so quickly, it seemed as if he was splitting into three versions of himself, only one of which was the real Dodoria. The elder chief was confused. The two illusions disappeared and the real Dodoria appeared behind the old Namekian and seized him by the head, gripping him furthermore while wrestling and strangulating him before snapping his neck with a sharp twist.

Gohan, Sakura, Kuririn, and the oldest Namekian child were shocked in horrified. Freeza was only smirked at the elder chief's death.

Dodoria allowed the elder chief's dead, lifeless body to drop to the ground. He laughed, "You didn't even have a chance to show us this 'pride' of yours, huh?" then he looked at the last Namekian survivor remained which was the child. A thoroughly traumatized Namekian child turned and tried to run away, while Dodoria laughed and easily cut off the boy's escape.

He looked down at the last Namekian survivor child and laughed, "It won't even be any fun to smash a little kid like this. Well, all the same, die!" He raised his hand to strike him…

Gohan have had all he could stand of Dodoria's cruelty, exploded in rage and screamed at the top of his lung, "Stop!"

Kuririn and Sakura shocked, "Gohan/-kun!" Freeza and his men could not be more surprised as Gohan leapt down from the cliff

Dodoria heard Gohan's scream and confused, "What? Your buddies? Where?" Gohan kicked Dodoria in the face, knocking the bigger henchman through a house.

Gohan looked down at Dodoria and chuckled, "Does that teach you?" as he landed on the ground next to Namekian child.

Dodoria recovered and confused looking at Gohan. "W- who the hell are you!?" demanded Dodira.

Sakura cried, "Gohan-kun!" as she leapt down from the cliff to give Dodoria another kick to his face, knocking him through the same house again. She landed on the ground next to Gohan. "What do you think you're doing, Gohan-kun!?"

Once again, Dodoria recovered and got up. He growled, "What the-!? Another one!?"

Kuririn scowled, "Those idiots!" as he flew away from the cliff.

Gohan snarled, "I am going to take you down!"

Dodoria chuckled, "What did you say?" Dodoria was about to do so when Kuririn flew in and knocked the brute down.

Gohan shocked, "Kuririn-san!"

Kuririn grabbed a shocked Namekian child and demanded, "You dumbasses! Run! Hurry!" and he flew off with the child.

Sakura nodded, "Let's go, Gohan-kun!" as she followed up to Kuririn.

"Right!" obeyed Gohan as he followed Kuririn and Sakura.

As the four of them escaped, Freeza looked up at them and chuckled, "They do not appear to be Namekians, do they?"

"No, sir," replied Zarbon.

"But one of them is certain to be Elementian, is she?" asked Freeza.

"Yes, sir," replied Zarbon again.

Dodoria rubbed his face and growled, "Damn it!"

"After them! Dodoria-san, catch them!" demanded Freeza.

With a scream, Dodoria took to the air and began pursuing the Earthlings and Elementian. He caught up to them quickly.

Kuririn glanced over his shoulder and said, "Gohan, Sakura-san, fly as fast as you can! If he catches us, we're finished!"

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "Right!" They powered up and flew faster.

Dodoria chuckled, "Fools! Do you think you can escape?" then he powered up and flew faster to match their speed.

Kuririn glanced over his shoulder at Dodoria who caught up them and shocked, "It's no good! He's faster than us! He'll overtake us!"

* * *

(With Freeza- At the Village)

"They are quite fast, aren't they, Freeza-sama? They also seem to have more battle power than the Namekians. Aside that Elementian girl, who in the world could they be?" asked Zarbon.

Freeza chuckled, "In the way, to be sure. That mountain is in the way, you see?" He then destroyed the cliff in front of him by simply blinking, and said, "Now our visibility has become much clearer, has it not?"

* * *

(Outer space- Goku's spaceship)

Still en route to Namek in space, Goku was doing push-ups with the barbell on his feet, however he slipped on his own sweat on the floor. "Huh?" confused Goku. He was knocked silly by another barbell.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Earthlings and Sakura VS Dodoria)

Dodoria continued chasing Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura. When Kuririn glanced over his shoulder while holding the Namekian child in his arms and widened his eyes. Dodoria fired a Ki blast at them.

"Gohan, Sakura!" cried Kuririn. They dodged one of his Ki blast. Dodoria began to hurling Ki blasts at them rapidly. They dodged all of them, but one of them grazed Kuririn, making him dropped the Namekian child, who apparently unconscious, began falling towards the ground. Kuririn looked down at the Namekian child who was falling and shocked, "Oh, crap! Damn!"

Kuririn drove after him and almost reached him, but was grabbed by the ankle by Dodoria. He struggled but Dodoria would not let go. "Dammit, let go of me! Let go of me, you!" Finally, he swung himself up and headbutted Dodoria, making him release him, and swooped down after Dende. However, he saw that the Namekian child was closing onto the ground. "I'm not going to make it in time!"

But Sakura got there first and grabbed the child, saving him and landing on a small cliff. For Gohan, he was almost got there to get him, but he was relieved, and smiled, "That was close!"

Kuririn widened his eyes and yelled, "Sakura-san! Get out of here! Hurry! He's coming!" Then he glanced over his shoulder at Dodoria who was still flying towards them. Suddenly, Dodoria fired a mouth energy wave that shot past Kuririn, towards the cliff where Dende and Sakura were.

Luckily, Sakura managed to fly herself and the child into the air before the blast hit, and flew away together with Gohan and Kuririn.

Dodoria chuckled, "Damn, these sure are nimble little guys!" He began to gain on them as he was chasing after them.

Gohan glanced over his shoulder at Dodoria who was too closing to them and shocked, "Kuririn-san, Sakura-san, let's land and fight him!"

Sakura shook her head and said, "We can't! He isn't the sort of foe we can do anything against by fighting! Just fly as hard as you can!" while Dodoria was laughing at them.

Kuririn looked down the ground while flying away and growled, "Damn, if this keeps up, we've had it! I've got to do something!" Suddenly, he finally got an idea how they could escape their relentlessly pursuer. "That's it! Gohan! Sakura-san! From here on, don't look in my direction! Close your eyes! I have an idea. Got that!?"

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "Right!"

While he turned around at Dodoria, he placed his index and middle fingers close to the center of his face toward his eyes. He chuckled, "Take this! **Taiyo-ken!**" He fired out a white light to blind Dodoria.

Dodoria covered his eyes and screamed, "My eyes! My eyes! My eyes!"

Kuririn smiled cheerfully, "I did it! It worked!"

When Sakura, Gohan, and the Namekian child opened their eyes and heard Dodoria still screamed, "Why, you-! My eyes!"

"Gohan, Sakura! Hide now, while we can!" said Kuririn as he flew down to the small cave.

Sakura who was still holding the child and Gohan nodded, "Right!" as they went to join Kuririn where they were hiding in a small cave. Now their only hope was to stay hidden and hoped Dodoria left.

Slowly regaining his eyesight, Dodoria could not see his prey anywhere and became angry, and shouted, "W- why, you rotten-! W- where did you go, dammit!? Where are you!? Where the hell did you go!? Come on out, dammit!"

In the small cave, Gohan asked, "W- what did you do, Kuririn-san?"

"Just what are you doing to that monster?" asked Sakura.

Kuririn looked at them and smirked, "Oh, I just blinded him a little bit." Then he looked up at Dodoria again who was still hovering and looking for them.

The Namekian child fell down to his knees out of exhaustion and Gohan shushed him. Kuririn chuckled, "It's okay. He doesn't have his Scouter anymore, after all."

Sakura nodded and smiled, "You're right. Having that elder destroy those Scouter things really did save us. If he still had one, he'd be able to locate even that little kid's Ki, after all." However, Dodoria refused to give up and go away, and continued passing over the area, hunting for them.

Dodoria scoured the area, trying to locate Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura, and the child. "Where did you go, dammit!? Damn you… Where are you!? Come on out!" He continued to fly through the land between the rivers but could not find them. "Damn…" He flew above the land and still looking for them. "Damn. How am I supposed to find those tiny little guys!? This is infuriating!" Suddenly, he flew up into the sky.

In the small cave, Gohan watched Dodoria flying up into the sky and chuckled, "Thank goodness. He's giving up and going back." However for Kuririn, and Sakura, they really felt something was not right.

Dodoria hovered above the land very higher and looked at the each island. He chuckled, "I'll blow them away!" which shocked the hiding Z- Fighter. "See you in hell!" A furious Dodoria launched a massive blast from the air that obliterated everything in the area below.

**BOOM! **

He laughed, "Take that. That's what you get for giving me a hard time," as he descended to the destroyed land. "Freeza-sama told me to bring them back, but I guess this is better than letting them get away." Then he sighed, "Still, I never did find out who those little brats really were." He flew away and continued to mumble, "They weren't any ordinary folks. But I suppose it doesn't make any difference now." Finally, he sped off on way back to Freeza's position.

However, on the mid-air, Kuririn, Sakura, Gohan, and the child had managed to react in time to get to safety. As they watched Dodoria leaving, everyone was relieved that Dodoria did not realize that they were still alive.

Gohan cheered, "We're saved!"

Taking a deep breath, Kuririn sighed, "For now, let's get back to where Bulma-san and others are, okay?" Then he looked down at the child whom he was holding and asked, "Are you able to fly?"

The child nodded, "Yes." Kuririn let him go as he began to hover beside them. He bowed before them, and said, "T- thank you for saving me."

Sakura pointed at Gohan and smiled, "Say your thanks to Gohan here. We were so fazed that we didn't even want to try saving you."

Gohan smiled at them, and said, "But if you hadn't helped, Kuririn-san, Sakura-san, all of us would be dead.

Kuririn scratched his finger on his cheek and chuckled at the child, "Well, at any rate, come along with us. It's not like there's anything shady about us."

The Namekian child got confused and looked at Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn's smiling happily at him. He nodded and smiled happily, "Okay."

Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn gave the child a direction or something what they said, and then flew together on way back to where Bulma, Naruto, and Sasuke were.

* * *

(With Naruto, and Sasuke- Inside the cave)

Naruto and Sasuke stood leaning against the cave wall and stared at nothing but a blank looking. They were silent for a long time since Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura leaving them just to find out what's going on at the village.

Finally, Naruto was the one who broke the silence and sighed, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke pocketed his hands in and scowled, "What do you want!?"

"I wonder about Sakura-chan and others. What happened to them? I sensed an incredible Ki pursing them at that direction," said Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, "Tch… Do not need to worry about them. Then again, Kuririn is with them. He's the strongest of three. Do not worry. Now shut up and leave me alone."

Naruto sighed, "I am not worrying about them. I knew that they could find a way to escape that incredible Ki. Besides, they are on way back to us anyways."

"Then why do you ask me if you knew if they are fine?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto chuckled, "I don't know. I am just bored. I want to talk to you and enjoy annoying you. That's all."

Sasuke growled and thought, _'Damn you, Naruto! Since when you talk so smart-ass!?'_

* * *

(In the Capsule House- Bathroom)

Bulma was in a bathtub when her father, Dr. Brief, contacted her through a radio transmission. *There are Dragon Balls here, but there are these strange guys gathering them all up, and if they make off with all of them like this, then it doesn't make any sense why a delicate young lady like myself…has risked all of this danger to come to this planet, does it? Am I right? Hey, are you listening to me, Dad!?*

*Yeah, I'm listening to every word. So, what's the matter?* replied Dr. Brief.

Bulma leaned back to the tub while her legs were on the other side of tub, and sighed, *It's just that this whole situation is just in the worst state it could be in. Our spaceship was wrecked by these weirdos, so there's no way we can come back home.*

*You're coming back home? Well, isn't that going to cause trouble? I mean, Goku has just barely left to head there. Won't it be a shame if you two miss each other?* asked Dr. Brief.

Bulma suddenly smiled and asked, *Son-kun? Son-kun is coming here to Planet Namek? Really, really, really he is?*

*Yeah, that's right. According to schedule, he should get there in six days,* said Dr. Brief.

Bulma jumped and cheered, "Hooray!" as the radio fell to the bubble bath.

Dr. Brief sighed, *But there is one thing that has me concerned…*

Bulma bent over her body and confused, *Huh? What?*

*He took off without having the speakers installed. Does Goku not listen to music and such?* asked Dr. Brief.

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's spaceship)

Meanwhile, Goku was training under twenty times Earth's normal gravity in his spaceship. He climbed down the ladder, and smiled, "I've been training too seriously, and now I'm hungry!" He proceeded to the fridge and opened it. His smile turned into a frown and sighed, "Aw, is this all there is?"

Inside the fridge, there were a lot of meat, fruits, sandwich, jelly, and etc. He rubbed his back hair and disappointed, "Just this much ain't going to be enough." Then he grabbed some, well, a lot of food from the fridge. He had eaten so much for a while ago. There were a lot of foods left on the floor and messed.

He carried a bunch of bandanas, and walked towards his bed. He smiled, "Ah, I'm full, I'm full!" Then he jumped on his bed to relax, however his bed was collapsed on the floor. "Oh, whoops. The gravity device is still turned on."

* * *

(Elsewhere- With Dodoria)

While Dodoria was flying on way back to Freeza's locations, he muttered, "Still, without Scouters, it's going to be a pain looking for the last two Dragon Balls." He looked around him and sighed, "Well, this isn't all that large a planet."

Suddenly, he was blindsided and knocked into the water below. He plummeted deep into the water before picking himself up to see that this time his attacker was Vegeta. The prince Saiyan laughed at him while folding his arms. Dodoria growled, "V- Vegeta! Why, you-!"

Vegeta smirked, "Yo, it's been quite a long while, huh, Dodoria-san?"

Dodoria got up on his feet and glared at Vegeta. "You're the one who hit me when I wasn't looking, aren't you, Vegeta!?" asked Dodoria.

Vegeta chuckled, "You and Zarbon are always palling around with Freeza, after all. I've been waiting until you were all on your own. I should be able to take you, as long as Freeza isn't around, you see."

Dodoria growled, "What? A Saiyan like you!? You've got some nerve saying that, don't you!?" However, when he noticed that Vegeta still had Scouter on his left eye, and chuckled, "Vegeta, hand over that Scouter to me quietly, and get lost. If you do so, I'll let you slide this one time," as he clenched his right fist.

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "You will? I thought something had happened when the sound suddenly cut out. It looks like you guys have lost all your Scouters, all right." Then he laughed and mocked, "This is great. Now you won't be able to tell when I come up to you guys."

Dodoria growled, "What did you say!?"

Vegeta then removed his scouter and tossed it to the ground. "It will take several days for you to go get more Scouters from Planet Freeza. I'll bet you want this," said Vegeta.

Dodoria raised his eyebrows in mysterious and shocked, "You've decided to hand it over, huh?" Then he chuckled, "It's about time you realized the terror of your situation." He walked towards him. "Now, if you're lucky, you just might at least have your life spared."

Suddenly, Vegeta stepped on the Scouter and crushed it into pieces.

"H- how could you do that, Vegeta!?" shocked the annoyed Dodoria. Vegeta turned into smirk. "Why the hell did you break!?" asked Dodoria.

Vegeta chuckled, "I didn't have any further need of it."

Dodoria pointed at the broken scouter and shocked, "W- what? Without that thing, you can't tell where Freeza-sama or the Namekian are, either!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, but when I was fighting the Earthlings, I found out that they could determine an opponent's strength and locations without a Scouter. Also, there was a Saiyan, like myself, there on Earth, who had this ability," said Vegeta. He remembered back in the battle with Goku where his Gyallic Ho clashed against Goku's Kamehameha Wave in a beam struggle. He continued, "Which meant that I should be able to do it as well. Once you learn how to do it, it's easy. But then, for those like yourselves, or Freeza, who only set their sights on power, it would be impossible."

Then he looked down at the broken glass of scouter and smirked, "Although, up until now, I was the same way."

Dodoria pointed at him and shocked, "I see. Those runts I was chasing earlier were Earthlings, weren't they!?"

Vegeta widened his eyes and shocked, "Earthlings, you say?"

Dodoria growled, "You joined forces with the Earthlings, didn't you!?"

Vegeta chuckled skeptically, "What kind of nonsense is that? There's no way that Earthlings could come all the way here. And if they were here, the first thing I would do is go dispose of them."

"None of that makes any difference! You just get out of here! Unless you want to get killed, that is!" demanded Dodoria. He took a few stepped back and frightened, "I'm offering to let you go. You should be grateful!" as he was in trembled.

Vegeta placed his hands on his hips and laughed, "What are you so frightened for? Why don't you come at me, already?" He took a few stepped forward, and chuckled, "I know why you don't. You found out during my fight with Kewie that I've become far stronger than before, and you're afraid of me!"

Dodoria remembered his conversation with Zarbon about Vegeta's deadly Saiyan potential to increase his might after very near-death experience. He widened his eyes and stumbled backward in fear.

Vegeta chuckled, "You saw it on your Scouter, right? My battle power?"

Dodoria growled, "T- that rating was wrong! A malfunction in the Scouter! Don't you belittle me!" as he raised his hands and charged a yellowish-orange energy sphere. Then, he brought his back forward and charged an energy sphere that he then fired in the form of a large wave of energy at Vegeta nonstop.

**BOOM!**

After the smoke cleared, Vegeta quick appeared behind Dodoria and chuckled, "You're the one who's belittling me. There's no way that technique is going to work on me, you know!" Dodoria attempted to backhand punch on Vegeta, but the Prince of All Saiyan caught it with no problem at all. Then he twisted him around, grabbing his arms in a tight grip and pulling them back forcefully. "We Saiyans grow stronger every time we fight." He pulled them even more forcefully.

He continued, "The stronger my opponent is, the more my own strength increases, so after nearly dying on Earth, I have powered up considerably. Such is the warrior race, the Saiyans." Dodoria struggled to get free of his arms, but Vegeta pulled his arms back again. "This is what happens to you for letting that power you're so proud of go neglected. Die, and come back next time as a harder worker!"

Dodoria widened his eyes and begged, "Wait, Vegeta! If you let me go now, I'll let you in on a secret! I- it's about your world, Planet Vegeta!"

Vegeta shocked, "What? Did you say Planet Vegeta? What secret is there about Planet Vegeta!?"

"Let go! Let go of me, and I'll tell you!" said Dodoria. Vegeta released him from his grip to let Dodoria go. He panted trying to get some of oxygen inside him and asked, "Y' you're not planning to kill me right after I tell you, are you?"

Vegeta scowled, "If you don't tell me, I'll kill you right now! Start talking!"

Dodoria chuckled, "Y- you Saiyans' Planet Vegeta wasn't wiped out when a giant meteor struck it, like Freeza-sama said."

Vegeta widened his eyes and shocked, "What!?"

"Individually, the Saiyans' powers were a far cry from Freeza-sama's," Dodoria began, "but if a large number of Saiyans were to unite together, it would become fairly troublesome." Then he floated up into the sky and chuckled, "What's more, there were small groups of Saiyans being born, like yourself, who were outstanding warriors, and their numbers were increasing. Figuring that once you started having such extraordinary power, you weren't the sort of race that would just go on obediently following orders forever, so Freeza-sama decided that it was necessary to take measure as of right then. And so…

"And so, Freeza-sama himself obliterated Planet Vegeta, along with all the Saiyans," said Dodoria. He ascended even higher into the sky and continued, "However, Vegeta, you should be grateful to Freeza-sama. He thought he could use the prodigious talents of you, the prince of Planet Vegeta, so Freeza-sama went to the trouble of going after the planet when you were not on it. Looks like this comes as a great shock, all right. I'm going to use the chance it gives me to return to Freeza-sama."

Vegeta chuckled angrily, "Don't misunderstand, Dodoria." Then he gazed up at Dodoria and smirked angrily, "I don't care about the planet, or my pals, or my parents." He clenched his fist and began to shake the ground as he powered up the Ki. He growled angrily, "I'm just furious at myself for not knowing this, and allowing myself to be used according to your whims ever since I was a kid!" As his aura began to overflow around him, Vegeta charged a powerful blast.

Dodoria panicked and tried to run for his life by jolting into the sky and cried, "Freeza-sama!"

However, the ruthless and disloyal Saiyan was unimpressed by Dodoria's attempt to escape, and mercilessly finished him off with a single energy wave, obliterating Dodoria in midair. He smirked, "Freeza fears the bottomless potential of the Saiyans."

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's spaceship)

Goku smiled, "I've got to hurry and conquer this 20-times gravity quickly," as he pressed the button on the gravity device to increase to 20G again. Then he performed a few push-ups with his just one arm. "Okay… guess I'll get started. One…two…one…two..."

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Vegeta- Elsewhere)

Vegeta's blast left a dust cloud in the air, and the remnants of Dodoria were reduced to ashes. Vegeta chuckled proudly, "I shot down Dodoria! I easily beat Dodoria, who took such pride in his own power!" Then he looked at his own hands and smirked, "Even I'm surprised by how much I've improved. It truly seems that my battle on Earth was not in vain."

He raised his eyebrows and sighed, "Be that as it may, Dodoria did say something curious…" He remembered that Dodoria said the runt he was chasing earlier were Earthlings or something. He looked around him and sighed, "I do indeed sense three large powers getting farther away. Of course they couldn't be Earthlings, but it's still disturbing. Maybe I should go look into it, just to see. Whatever the case, I have to get rid of even the small fries that stand in my way."

Then he soared away through the air on way to find the Earthlings, or at least that's what he was planning to do.

* * *

(With Sakura, Gohan, Kuririn, and the Namekian child- Elsewhere)

Gohan saw the cave and smiled, "The cave that Bulma-san and others are hiding in is right over there."

Kuririn confused, "For this being a planet you've never been to before, I'm surprised you remember so well." Suddenly they sensed a powerful Ki that approaching them.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder and shocked, "What's that!? Something is coming! It's incredibly fast!"

The child got confused and stared at her; however, Kuririn grabbed him and rushed down to the small boulder. "Hide! Quickly!" said Kuririn.

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Then they landed on the ground and rushed to the small boulder to hide. "What's going on!? How can he find out where we are!?" wondered Sakura.

"I don't know!" said Kuririn.

"We'll be found if we stay here, won't we?" asked Gohan.

"Never mind, just hurry up and suppress your Ki! All we can do now is leave our fate up to heaven," said Kuririn. He had to hold the trembled child to his legs.

"Will it be someone like that monster from earlier?" asked Sakura.

Kuririn looked up at the sky and growled, "Dammit, how did they know where we were?"

Suddenly, Vegeta stopped soaring through the sky and looked around him. "Three of the power readings have disappeared. What's going on?" confused Vegeta. Then he looked down at the small boulder and muttered, "Over in that area, all of a sudden…" as he leisurely flew towards the small boulder.

When Gohan looked up, he widened his eyes in shocked. "Hey! O- over there!"

When Sakura and Kuririn looked up, it was Vegeta! They were in shocked! _'V- Vegeta! T- then he is on this planet, after all!' _shocked Kuririn.

'_W- what's he doing here!? Why is he here on this planet!?' _wondered Sakura. Then Vegeta looked down at another small boulder where Kuririn, Sakura, Gohan, and young Namekian were at.

Kuririn, Sakura, Gohan and the young Namekian had to duck their head to hide themselves from Vegeta. _'How can he be here!? This is the absolute worst thing that could happen!' _wondered Kuririn.

Vegeta flew around each island to look for but couldn't find them. Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura poked their head to look over the boulder at Vegeta. "He's still looking," said Gohan.

"He wasn't wearing one of those Scouter devices. And yet, how is it that he can tell where we are?" shocked Kuririn.

Watching Vegeta who was still looking for them, Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "D- don't tell me he has the ability to sense Ki! If that's the case, then this is bad. We might be able to extinguish our Ki, but this kid still has a faint one."

Kuririn looked down at the kid and shocked, "Damn it! This is bad then!"

From the mid-air, Vegeta was still looking for them and growled, "Damn. Was I mistaken? Is it because I'm not yet used to using this power sensing technique? Maybe I shouldn't have destroyed that Scouter." Then he looked down at the small boulder. "I'm sensing a small power. It's no mistake this time. Let's check it out." He descended to the small boulder.

Gohan widened his eyes and said, "He's coming this way!" as he ducked his head to hide again.

Sakura was so trembled and thought, _'It's hopeless! He's going to find us!' _

Vegeta still descending to the small boulder and said, "It's near that rock over there."

Kuririn looked up at Vegeta and sighed, "At this point, all we can do is fight." Sakura and Gohan looked at him in confusion. "Even though we know we'll get killed," said Kuririn. Gohan and Sakura replied with their head nod.

Vegeta was still descending really close and closer to the small boulder. Kuririn said, "Let's go!"

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "Right!"

Vegeta looked back down at the small boulder, before Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura could reveal themselves to Vegeta, a giant whale jumped from the lake and went back into it. Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura had to stop themselves from revealing to Vegeta because of the giant whale.

Vegeta growled, "Tch! It was a fish? Oh, well. Right now, the first order of business is to get the two- no, even just one of the remaining Dragon Balls." Then he turned around and chuckled, "Once I've hidden it, Freeza and the others will no longer be able to get all seven together." He ascended into the sky and flew through the air. "Then I'll find the chance to take the five that Freeza and company have away from them. Their having lost their Scouters means that luck has shifted in Vegeta-sama's favor!"

Watching Vegeta left them, Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura fell to their butt and sighed in relief. "W- we're saved!" muttered Kuririn as he went to lay on the grass.

Sakura chuckled, "I thought it was completely hopeless there."

Kuririn got up and chuckled, "Lucky for us, huh? We have that guy in the water to thank. Anyhow, let's get back to where Bulma-san and others are, while keeping our presence as masked as we can." Then he looked at Gohan and asked, "You said it was right close by, right?"

Gohan got up and nodded, "Yes."

Sakura smiled, "We didn't even fight, and I'm already exhausted. I'd like to get some rest."

Later, they finally arrived at the cave where Bulma and others were hiding. Gohan stared at the Namekian child and smiled at him as he reached his hand for Namekian. The child grabbed his hand as they walked along.

While they were walking towards the cave, Kuririn sighed, "I, uh… To be honest, I'm starting to think we shouldn't have come to this planet. It might not be fair to the late Yamucha-san and the others, but far from bringing everyone back to life, it looks like we're just going to be adding to the deceased."

"You mean, us?" asked Gohan. Kuririn only replied with his head nod.

Sakura clobbered Kuririn in the head and scowled, "Do not say unnecessary stuff! Stop saying such a negative! We're not going to die!"

Kuririn frowned, "But-"

"No buts! I'm saying that we're not going to die means we won't die! Got that, Kuririn-san!?"

When Kuririn was about to answer, Gohan got excited somewhat and pointed at the cave, he smiled at Kuririn and Sakura, "Look! Kuririn-san, Sakura-san, over there!"

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah, right, right."

Sakura rushed to the cave and smiled, "Gohan-kun! Sasuke! Bulma-san!" However, they didn't see Naruto, Sakura and Bulma inside the cave.

"Huh? They're not here," confused Gohan.

Kuririn looked at them and said, "I'm sure they're hiding deeper inside the cave." Then he entered the cave and cried, "Naruto, Sasuke, Bulma-san! It's us! Where are you!?"

Suddenly, when he looked around, someone showed up in front of him and scared him. "BOOOOOOO!"

Kuririn screamed like a girl, "AHHH!" as he fell backward on his butt. Once he took a good look at him, and frowned, "Naruto? Don't scare me like that!"

Naruto rolled on the floor laughed, "I GOT YOU! I scared you so badly! I can't believe it!"

"Idiots!" scowled the familiar voice. Then Kuririn looked up and it was Sasuke who was leaning his back against the cave wall.

Naruto was still laughing and thumped his fist on the ground with the tears streaming down from his eyes. "I can't believe it! I got you, Kuririn-san! You really thought I was a ghost or something!?"

However, for Sakura, she had an enough with Naruto's immaturity, so she clocked Naruto in the head. She yelled, "NARUTO-KUN! How could you so cruel to us!? After the trouble we had been through, you have a nerve to scare this Namekian child away whom we just saved, didn't you!?"

Naruto and Sasuke got confused and took a good look at the Namekian child who cowered behind Gohan's back. "Huh? Is that a Namekian? What's he doing here with you guys?" wondered Naruto.

Sakura looked at Naruto and Sasuke, and yelled, "Never mind him, where were you when we need you the most!? We were in dangerous, you know!"

Naruto rubbed his head and confused, "Huh? What're you talking about? You guys are fine and all, right?"

"Vegeta's here on this planet and almost discovered us! Only if you were here, you would kick their ass right now!" scowled Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke widened their eyes and shocked, "WHAT!?"

Kuririn waved them off and chuckled nervously, "All right. Calm down… You're scaring this child even further! Anyways, where's Bulma-san, by the way?"

Naruto pointed his thumb behind him and sighed, "She's that way." He gestured them to follow Naruto and Sasuke on the way. Once they reached there, Kuririn, Sakura, and Gohan saw the familiar house.

"A Capsule house!" shocked Kuririn.

Suddenly, the door opened and it was Bulma who poked her head out of the doorway. Once she took a good look at Gohan, Kuririn and Sakura, she ran to them and folded her arms. "What were you guys taking it so easy for!?" Suddenly, the Namekian child ran and cowered behind the cave wall. "While leaving a young girl like me alone with those Ninjas I don't know very well in a place like this!?"

Kuririn looked at Gohan and Sakura, and chuckled, "Taking it easy, she says…"

Once Bulma noticed the Namekian child that cowered behind the cave wall and asked, "W- what's with the small-size Piccolo-looking kid there? By any chance, is that a Namekian?"

The Namekian child got scared and cowered even further behind the cave wall. Gohan glanced over his shoulder at the child and smiled, "It's okay."

Suddenly, Bulma ran towards the child and asked, "Has something happened?"

Sakura sighed, "For now, just let us in, please. We'll fill you in on the details."

Bulma smiled, "Oh, right! I just got some delightful news from my dad! He said that Son-kun had blasted off for Planet Namek here! And that he would arrive in just six days! You see, apparently, my dad rebuilt the Saiyan spaceship that Son-kun came in as a baby! What's more, he said that Son-kun was doing some incredible training inside it along the way."

Naruto smiled happily, "Goku-sensei!?"

Gohan smiled widely, "F- Father?"

Sasuke sighed, "Tch…"

Suddenly, Gohan, Kuririn, Sakura and Naruto jumped and cheered in joyous, "Yahoo!"

Gohan went to dance with the Namekian child which confused the child. Gohan cheered, "Yay! Hooray! Hooray!"

Kuririn smiled widely, "Incredible training along the way?"

Sakura nodded, "All right! All right! We've found some hope!"

* * *

(With Vegeta- Elsewhere)

He was flying through the sky, but he sensed a few powers and smirked as he flew to other direction. He laughed, "I feel it! Larger-size powers! They number about twenty. No question about it, it's a Namekian village. They probably have one of the Dragon Balls. Freeza and his men don't have Scouters! No matter what action I may take now, they won't know about it!"

Suddenly, he stopped flying and looked down at the village. He smirked, "Sure enough. And since the villagers are still alive, that proves that Freeza and the others haven't been here yet!"

Some Namekians who were cleaning, harvest the garden, and took a care of newborn Namekian. Suddenly, they looked up at Vegeta who was descending and landing on the ground. One of elder Namekian confused, "W- what's this?"

One of another elder shocked, "It's an alien!"

Vegeta looked around him at the Namekians and chuckled, "Is the one called Elder here? I've come to take your Dragon Ball off your hands."

Some young Namekian warrior shocked, "W- what?"

The fat elder stepped down with the staff in his left hand and sighed, "I am the Elder. Would you tell me why you want the Dragon Balls?"

"Never mind, just hand it over quickly. You have it, don't you?" demanded Vegeta.

"Leave us. I cannot allow you to have it. I can sense evil in you," said the elder.

Then, Vegeta pointed at the elder almost as if it was invisible gun and chuckled, "Then die. Bang!" He fired a blast from his fingertip towards the elder.

One of young Namekian warrior got in way of purple blast and cried, "Elder!" as the purple blast pierced through his left chest. The elder was in completely shocked and stared at Vegeta. Vegeta began to smirk after one of Namekian's death.

Some of the Namekians began to surround him out of anger, since he struck down one of their brethren prior. The Namekian children began to tremble at the sight of him as they clung to one of Namekian's legs. As the Namekians snarled at him, Vegeta looked around him and laughed out loud

* * *

(Inside Capsule House)

Bulma looked for the food in her fridge. However, she was shocked after Kuririn and Sakura's explanation of event situation to Naruto, Sasuke and Bulma. "Oh, is that so? So that's what happened, huh?" asked Bulma. She grabbed the pie and closed the fridge door.

Kuririn took a bite some of rice and nodded, "Mm-hmm. I really thought we were done for." Gohan, and Sakura had a manner to eat the rice, however for Sasuke and Naruto, they were not polite because they raced the food who would win.

After Sasuke and Naruto finished eating the first server, then they shouted up, "Second, please!" They glared at each other, and then suddenly, they vomited on the floor.

Sakura got up and scowled, "If you're going to barf, don't eat!"

Sasuke rubbed his mouth and glanced over his shoulder at Sakura and sighed, "No, I'll eat."

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Sakura and chuckled, "I have to eat even if I have to force myself… I have to become strong quickly."

Kuririn nodded and sighed, "But barfing isn't good."

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, _"WHAT!? Wait a minute! I think I've seen this somewhere before. Am I having a déjà vu right now!?'_

Before Kuririn could take another bite, he noticed that the Namekian child didn't eat a meal. He sighed, "You should eat something. It may not be that good, but feel free to help yourself."

Bulma scowled, "What was that?" as she threw a slice of pie on Kuririn's face. "You're complaining about the food that I made, after all you've eaten!? Eh!?"

Kuririn waved him off and chuckled nervously, "N- no, I- I would never-! I meant that it may not be that good, but it's still delicious." Gohan, Sakura, and Naruto were laughing at Kuririn. But Gohan couldn't help but to notice that Dende was pretty upset or something.

Bulma sat next to Gohan and Naruto, and sighed, "I don't blame him. Just about everyone from his village has been killed, right?"

Kuririn nodded, "Oh, right. This isn't the right time for a meal, huh?"

"We don't eat things like this. We just need to drink water," said the young Namekian.

Sakura shocked, "No way! There were fields at your village where you were raising vegetables or something, weren't there?"

The Namekian child looked at Kuririn and replied, "Those were Ajissa seedlings."

Naruto confused, "Ajissa seedlings?"

The Namekian nodded, "Yes. Long ago, before the abnormal weather occurred, Namek was said to be a beautiful world, rich with Ajissa trees. However… The Ajissa forests and most of the Namekians dried out. So now, we're trying to make Namek beautiful again by growing more Ajissa trees. And after we'd finally raised some Ajissa seedlings…"

* * *

(With Vegeta- At Tsuno's Village)

The Namekian villagers proceed to attack Vegeta with blasts from every side.

One of Namekian smiled, "We got him!"

Just as the Namekians became overjoyed that they've eliminated the threat, a huge boulder came out from the ground, compiled of stones. Vegeta then busted out from the barrier and allowed the stones around him to shatter, flying in many directions, even hitting some of the Namekian down.

One of Namekian village growled, "Why, you-!" He sent a powerful Ki wave at Vegeta, who stopped it dead in its track and wetted his lips before sending the blast right back at the Namekian, obliterating him.

* * *

(Inside Capsule House)

Bulma looked at the Namekian child and asked, "Say, what is your name?"

"Dende. Uh, who exactly are you people?" asked the Namekian child.

Suddenly, Gohan, Kuririn, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura then sensed Vegeta's battle power. "Guys, is that-?" wondered Gohan.

Then they ran outside the cave and stared over yonder. They became aware of Vegeta's brutal and overwhelming cruelty. Bulma followed them and asked, "What's gotten into you all of a sudden? Is something else coming?"

"Shut up! We are sensing something so powerful Ki in that direction," scowled Sasuke.

Kuririn growled, "N- no, it's not that. The Ki are dropping, one after another."

Sakura shocked, "T- the Namekians are being killed once again." Dende followed up to them and shocked to hear that Namekians were being killed.

Naruto gritted his teeth and growled, "T- the one killing them is someone we know very well! It's Vegeta!"

"He's attacking a different village!" said Sasuke.

Bulma shocked, "W- what a horrible bunch these guys are!"

"V- Vegeta has acquired the technique for sensing Ki, all right," said Kuririn.

Sakura shocked, "This is going to be trouble."

Kuririn clenched his both fists and said, "Now we'll have to be wary about moving around until Goku gets here."

"I'm not sure whether Vegeta and that Freeza bastard are on the same side or not, but if either one of them gains eternal life with the Dragon Balls, it will be the end of the world," said Sakura.

Bulma sighed, "If we are able to find and hide even one of the Dragon Balls, they won't be able to get all seven together."

Gohan shook his head and said, "W- we can't! If were to do that, then they would keep searching until they had killed all of the Namekians!"

Dende shocked, "O- oh, no…"

Kuririn fell to his knees and frowned, "It's appalling, no matter which way it turns out. A- and even once Goku gets here, there's no guarantee that he can beat them." He punched on the ground and growled, "Damn! If only I had finished Vegeta off back then!"

Sasuke folded his arms and scowled, "Of course you should have! Now look at yourself! You've let Vegeta go alive and come to this planet just to butcher Namekians! You're pretty much useless, if you ask me! You should not have listened to Goku in first place! His soft heart is annoying me!"

Naruto pointed at Sasuke and barked, "Don't you dare talking bad about Goku-sensei! He may be soft heart, but I can't stand you talking badly about him! Next time you talked shitty about him, I'm going to punch you in the face!"

Sasuke pointed at Naruto and accused, "Shut up, Naruto! What about you!? You let Orochimaru go, didn't you!?"

Naruto scowled, "What!?"

"If I were you, I would kill Orochimaru and Vegeta right away when I have a chance!" said Sasuke.

Dende gulped, "E- excuse me…" Everyone looked at him. He sighed, "Please tell me about yourselves. W- where have you come from? How do you know about the Dragon Balls? P- please save everyone on the planet!"

* * *

(With Vegeta- Tsuno Village)

Vegeta continued to tear into the Namekians, slamming one directly in his skull, killing him. He spun backward and landed on the ground.

The village elder, whom carried the baby, was kneeling on the ground beside the deceased Namekian. He diverted his attention to Vegeta and snarled, "W- why, you-! How could you do this!?"

"No matter what happens, you have no intention of handing over the Dragon Ball, do you?" asked Vegteta.

"I- I'm not about to hand it over to the likes of you!" refused the elder.

Vegeta chuckled, "You are one interminably stubborn old geezer. Well, fine, suit yourself. I'll look for it myself." He turned his back on the village elder while looking for the Dragon Ball.

As the old Namekian gathered some breath to speak and shouted, "Wait!"

Vegeta slowly turned around and released a huge blast, mercilessly obliterating the innocent Namekian along with the baby. He growled, "You are getting on my nerves." He then walked into a Namekian house to find the Dragon Ball sitting on top of a cushion pillow. It was Four- Star Ball.

He laughed, "Here I thought it was going to be hidden, but there it is, on regal display." He proceeded to pick up the ball and brought it in front of the lake by the village. He had a wicked smiled as he held the Dragon Ball in his hand. "Now then, for this thing…" He examined the lake in front of him.

He tossed the Dragon Ball into the lake, and chuckled, "If I submerge the Dragon Ball here, no one will be able to find it. I'm the only one who knows about it." He ascended into the sky and stared down at the destroyed village. "Freeza and his men have five of the Dragon Balls. I guess I'll search for the last one," sighed Vegeta. He swiftly dashed in another direction in the sky in order to obtain it.

* * *

(Dende's Village)

Zarbon looked up at the sky and stood firm. "Dodoria is taking far too much time, isn't he? Could he still be chasing after those odd pipsqueaks?" noted Zarbon.

"Never mind him. If that fool cannot catch those kids, then let him be. More importantly, go and search for the remaining two Dragon Balls," ordered Freeza.

Zarbon nodded, "Yes, sir, understood."

The mid-ranking soldier said, "If we search the remaining villages, they are sure to have the Dragon Balls."

"With the two of us searching, we should be able to find a village, at least," said Zarbon.

Freeza nodded, "Well, I will take these five Dragon Balls and wait for you at the spaceship." The purple alien and Zarbon put the Dragon Balls on the ground next to other Dragon Balls. "I'm counting on you. With just two more of them, I will be able to have my wish granted, after all!"

The purple alien nodded, "Yes, sir."

Zarbon and the purple alien dashed upward into the sky. Zarbon pointed over yonder and said, "You search over there. If you find a village, do nothing, and come inform me. If there are any strong Namekians there, they would probably be too much for you."

The purple alien nodded, "Yes, sir."

"For now, we will meet back at the spaceship in three hours," said Zarbon.

"Yes, sir!" obeyed the purple alien.

They speed in opposite directions to search for villages. As they dashed away, Freeza sighed, "It is possible that Vegeta may have already found the remaining pair." Then he stared down at the five Dragon Balls. "And if he has, he ought to be coming for our Dragon Balls. As such, he may be saving me the trouble of searching for them. When Vegeta comes to get ours, I will kill him, and take his two from him. Then I will have all seven of them."

He chuckled, "Is that how I am to be endowed with eternal life?" Then he levitated five Dragon Balls by just staring at them. "Now then, to wait leisurely at the spaceship." Then he speeded back with the Dragon Balls on way to spaceship in his hover-pod.

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Outside the Cave)

Kuririn nodded, "Right, this Kami-sama person was a Namekian who had made his way to Earth. We want to use the Dragon Balls here to bring our dead friends back to life."

"If things go right when our wish is granted, the Dragon Balls on Earth will be revived as well," said Bulma.

Dende looked up at Bulma and shocked, "S- so that's why you're here, is it? I've finally unraveled the mystery about you." Then he looked at Kuririn, and shouted, "I'm begging you, please come with me! I will show you where the Grand Elder is!"

Naruto confused, "Grand Elder?"

"Who is this Grand Elder?" asked Sakura.

"The one who gave birth to all of us here on Namek," replied Dende. Then he frowned, "The only one who survived the abnormal weather long ago, and once again brought life to Namek. I am Grand Elder's 108th child."

Bulma widened her eyes and shocked, "The only one? How do you guys have children?"

Dende looked up at her and confused, "How, you ask? We spawn eggs out through our mouths."

Bulma puzzled, "O- oh, yeah? T- that's unusual, huh?" Then she smiled, "Then, this Grand Elder person is a woman, right?"

"Woman? What's a woman?" asked Dende.

Sakura and Bulma widened their eyes in shocked. Sakura explained, "W- what's a woman? There are two kinds of Namekians, right? Male and female. Let's see…" Then she smiled, "f- for example, you have a father and a mother…"

Dende gulped, "Huh? Two kinds? W- well, um…"

Bulma looked at the rest of the group and shocked, "Did you hear that? They don't have male and female. What a dull planet, huh? Thank goodness I'm not a Namekian."

"Me, too. I couldn't image being a Namekian either," agreed Sakura.

Kuririn looked at Dende and sighed, "N- never mind that, tell me why we're going to this Grand Elder."

Dende sighed, "T- the ones who attacked our village already had four Dragon Balls." Then he pointed over Kuririn and continued, "A- and you just said there were a lot of people being killed in that direction, right?"

Naruto nodded, "Y- yeah, probably by someone named Vegeta."

"T- there isn't a single Ki left anymore," said Gohan.

Sakura frowned, "They were probably all wiped out."

Dende shocked and looked down at the ground. He sighed, "If that's the case, then there are hardly any Namekians left on this world."

Sasuke finally spoke up, "I see. Assuming that Vegeta found the Dragon Ball from the village he attacked, then there's only one left."

"By any chance, does the Grand Elder have that last Dragon Ball?" asked Kuririn.

Dende nodded, "Y- yes."

Kuririn shocked, "Oh, no! Those Freeza guys may have lost their Scouters, but Vegeta has gained the ability to sense Ki. If he searches for Ki, he'll arrive at the Grand Elder's place before long, and he'll take the seventh Dragon Ball from him!"

Dende shocked, "T- then we have to hurry and go tell the Grand Elder about this!" He ran to Kuririn and pleaded, "Please! Please!"

"Whether it's Freeza or Vegeta, if either one of them is given eternal life, it will be terrible!" said Gohan.

Kuririn placed his hands on Dende's shoulders and nodded, "A- all right, let's hurry. Show me the way."

Dende smiled happily, "Right."

Kuririn looked at Gohan and Bulma, and sighed, "I'll go with Dende to meet the Grand Elder. Gohan, Sakura-san, and Bulma-san, you wait here for us. It won't do any good for all of us to go, right?"

Gohan nodded, "U- understood. Be careful."

Sakura nodded, "Understood! Please do not get caught by Vegeta or Freeza guy!"

Then he looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "Can you guys go with us too?" asked Kuririn.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! I'm boring! I am itchin' to go somewhere!"

Sasuke chuckled, "That's fine with me. I want to see Grand Elder anyways."

Then they ascended into the sky, as Kuririn turned around and looked at them. He smiled, "Remember, you be careful, too!"

Sakura and Bulma looked up at them and smiled. "Yeah, we will!" said Sakura.

Gohan waved at them goodbye and nodded, "Right!"

Naruto, Sasuke, Kuririn and Dende headed off toward the Grand Elder's location to safeguard the last remaining Dragon Ball.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Okay... alright, now some people asked me a questions

Dimension Distorter: You will have to find out whether or not if I am planning to have everyone's hidden potential unlocked by the Grand Elder.

toby solis: You will have to find out if he will have a big part in the fight with Freeza in his final form. For the Kyubi, sorry, in case if you have forgotten, he doesn't have the Kyubi in him anymore. Kushina told him that the demon fox won't be reassembled for another one year. So that means he will seal the demon fox back inside him next year.

gears265.1: Frankly, that's not possible. Naruto doesn't have the Kyubi inside him anymore. See the above. Also, I already had a plan who will be killed by Freeza.

Anyways, someone asked me if I can make Naruto turned into Saiyan with Dragon Balls. It is too late. There's no reason to make him into Saiyan, don't you agree?

Thank you for reading this chapters. Enjoy it! Read and Review!


	23. Meet the Grand Elder!

A/N: Hello, here's chapter 24! I hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Now I'm going to hand it over to Pervert-hermit!

Roshi: Huh? What? I am watching the girl on TV.

Me: Old man! I'm going to turn the TV off just to keep distraction from you.

Roshi: NO! NO! NO! I'm not finished!

Me: I will let you watch TV if you say the disclaimer...

Roshi: Ok, you promised me?

Me: Yes, promise!

Roshi: Ok, good... if you break a promise, you will have to swallow thousand needles! Anyways, Jerry doesn't own Dragonball Z or Naruto.

Me: NOT YOU TOO! How do you know my nickname?! Who told you that?!

Roshi: The rumor spreads too faster. Sorry, Jerry...

Me: Okay... I guess that's fine. I don't care if anyone call me my nickname. Anyways... GUESS WHAT?! I have now 100th reviewers! Congrats to jaku uzumaki! You're now officially my 100th reviewer!

Past Naruto: *He suddenly showed up from nowhere* Jaku Uzumaki?! You mean he's related to me or what?! I didn't know that!

Me: Yeah, yeah... I don't know if he's related to you. But still, what are you doing here? Go back to past please... If you don't go, then Zabuza or Haku would probably kill Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Tazuna! Hurry up!

Past Naruto: Oh, shit! That's right! Thank you! I'm going back to past! BYE!

Me: Okay, alright, guys! Enjoy the show- I mean, the chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 23: Meet the Grand Elder!**

* * *

(With Naruto, Sasuke, Kuririn, and Dende- Elsewhere)

Naruto, Sasuke, Kuririn, and Dende were flying on way to Grand Elder's house. _'Vegeta seems to be even stronger than he was before, and I sensed an even more incredible Ki from that Freeza guy.' _Kuririn thought, _'I don't know what kind of training Goku is doing, but this time, even he might not be up to the task. In any case, we'll get the one Dragon Ball the Grand Elder has, and then just hide for five and a half days until Goku arrives.' _Then they descended close to the ocean as they flew away. _'After that, all we can do is wait for Goku to perform a miracle. Ah, If I'm starting to hope for miracles, then we've had it.'_

Kuririn rubbed his bald head and sigh, _'Geez, I've never had a single woman in my life, either.' _

Naruto smirked, _'I can't wait to see Grand Elder! I wonder what he looked like! If we get the Dragon Ball to guard, then there's no way that Vegeta or that Freeza guy could get their wish granted. All we need do is to revive our dead friends who were killed by that Saiyans. Oh, man! Six days to go until Goku arrives! Ha! As if! I'm not going to die here on this Planet Namek! If I die again, then I will never come back to life again! I'm not going to abandon my two dreams! One, Return to Planet Element! Two, I'm going to become Hokage someday! Oh, yeah! Datteboya!' _

Sasuke folded his arms while flying on way to Grand Elder's house, and thought, _'Seems like Vegeta and that Freeza guys are after Dragon Ball to obtain their eternal life.' _Then he stared at Naruto. _'I wonder if I were to go after Dragon Ball to obtain my eternal life before them. But… I don't want to abandon our dead friends. Maybe someday I will get my eternal life later on Earth.' _Then he smirked, _'Once I get my eternal life, then I will be able to kill Itachi! I will accomplish my revenge on you, Itachi! Well, for now, killing Vegeta is my top priority, then Freeza, and finally Itachi! I'm not going to die here on this planet. I will need to kill Itach first before I die!'_

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's Spaceship)

Goku continued his training in his spaceship under twenty times Earth's normal gravity. He pumped his fists through air several times, then performing a few back-flips. He sweated heavily. He sat down and breathed heavily. He chuckled, "All right… terrific… I'm pretty used to this 20-times gravity now… Okay, maybe I should try 30-times now."

When he got on his feet, he suddenly heard the voice in his head and said, _"Goku! Can you hear me? Goku! Huh?"_

Goku looked up and smiled, "Oh! That voice! Is that you, Kaio-sama!?"

"_Oh, indeed it is Kaio. By any chance, is that outer space you're in now? What are you doing in space? Oh, I get it. Planet Namek, right? It would be nice if you could find their Dragon Balls, huh?" _asked Kaio.

Goku confused, "What's with you, Kaio-sama!? Don't you know anything?" Then he sighed, "There's something terrible happening on Planet Namek."

Kaio puzzled, _"Something terrible? Well, I'll ask about that later." _Then he smiled, _"As it happens, I've had some visitors come by here."_

"Visitors? What about them?" confused Goku.

Kaio nodded, _"It's amazing. These visitors cleared the Serpentine Road and arrived in far less time than Naruto and you did. What's more, there are four of them. Minato and Kushina are glad to meet them although."_

Goku confused, "Huh? Four of them? Wait a second! Naruto's daddy and mommy are still there?"

"_That's right. Minato and Kushina are still here. Anyways, you know these four quite well," _said Kaio.

Goku shocked, "Y- you don't mean-?"

* * *

(At Kaio's Planet)

It was Piccolo, Tienshinhan, Yamucha, and Chaozu stood behind him. Kaio laughed, "They all want even tougher training than what you went through."

Goku smiled, _"T- that's awesome! You mean that each of them has arrived there together at your place, Kaio-sama?"_

"Can I talk to Goku?" asked Yamucha.

Kaio glanced over his shoulder and nodded, "Place your hand on my shoulder and speak."

Yamucha then placed his hand on Kaio's shoulder and smiled, "Yo, do you hear me, Goku?"

Goku smiled, _"Yamucha! I'm glad to hear you're all doing okay."_

Yamucha smiled, "We met the dead Kami-sama here on the Other Side, and he told us about this place. Hey, we hear that you're going off to Piccolo's homeworld in search of the Dragon Balls there for us. In order to bring us back to life."

"_He said there was four of you, right? Yamucha and Tienshinhan… By any chance, is Piccolo there, too?" _asked Goku.

Yamucha nodded, "Yeah, Piccolo is here."

Piccolo heard the whole conversation what Goku and Yamucha said. He scoffed under his breath, "Hmph. My pride won't allow for only you getting stronger, after all."

"_Is the last one Kami-sama?" _asked Goku.

Yamucha shook his head and said, "No, it's not. Kami-sama stayed in the Next World. It's Chaozu, if you can believe that."

"_Chaozu!? Chaozu got blown to pieces. Is he still okay?" _shocked Goku. Tenshinhan placed his hands on Chaozu as the white pale midget looked up at him and smiled.

Yamucha nodded, "Yeah, Kami-sama apparently regenerated his body, especially for him."

Goku smiled, _"Wow, that's amazing! Good for you, Chaozu! Awesome! That's awesome! With everyone alongside, my courage is a hundred times greater! I'm glad to hear you're all doing okay."_

Yamucha chuckled, "Yeah, but the gravity here has us beat. Our bodies are so heavy, we can barely even run."

Goku nodded, _"Yeah, I know, I know. But I'm heading for a place called Planet Namek, where they have Dragon Balls, and I've started training under even more incredible gravity than that." _Then he frowned, _"I've got to get a whole lot stronger in the next five and a half days, or we're going to be in bad shape."_

Yamucha puzzled, "Huh? Why? Has something happened?"

"_I was injured really bad, so Naruto-san, Sasuke, Sakura, Kuririn, Bulma, and Gohan went to Planet Namek to search for the Dragon Balls. But that Saiyan, Vegeta, has also gone to Planet Namek to find the Dragon Balls."_

Yamucha shocked, "W- what!?"

"So, did they get themselves done in by him?" asked Kaio.

Goku shook his head and said, _"No, it appears that Vegeta still ain't discovered Naruto-san and others yet. But that ain't all. There's something even more unbelievable. They said there are these other strange guys who are after the Dragon Balls. The weird thing about them is that they were wearing the exact same outfits Vegeta was. What's more, they said that one of them has a Ki that's far greater than Vegeta's."_

Yamucha and Kaio shocked in unison, "W- what!?"

Tienshinhan stared at them and folded his arms. "What? Has something happened?" asked the confused Tienshinhan.

From the very distance, on the table, Minato and Kushina were eating a food, but they heard the scream so they had to come to see what's going on. "What's wrong, guys?" asked Minato.

Yamucha shocked, "E- even greater than Vegeta, who was too much for even Goku to handle?"

"B- by any chance, was his name Freeza?" asked the trembled Kaio.

Goku raised his eyebrows and replied, _"Huh? I've heard that name before. Daddy told me about him. But I don't know, I ain't heard, but once I know, I'll tell you.'_

'_If it is Freeza, then this is exceptionally bad…' _thought Kaio. "G- Goku, I'm going to check out Planet Namek for you."

Goku smiled, _"Could you, Kaio-sama?"_

Kaio walked away from Yamucha and mumbled to himself, "Let's see, which direction is Planet Namek in?"

Minato walked to Yamucha and asked, "What's up? What's going on, Yamucha-san?"

Kaio used his antennae to check the identity of the invader on Namek. He saw all the way to Planet Namek. He widened his eyes and shocked, "I'm definitely sensing at tremendous Ki. Now to find the source of this Ki…" He used his antennae to see more in Planet Namek. He saw the guy in hover-pod who was flying to somewhere with five Dragon Balls. He got a good look on the invader's face who was smirking.

Kaio became extremely frightened, expressing his surprise through nervous shaking. "F- Freeza!" Everyone looked at Kaio who screamed.

"_What, that was Freeza, Kaio-sama?" _asked Goku.

"Goku, this foe is more than just too much for you, he's the worst of the worst. There is no way you can handle this opponent."

Goku frowned, _"Yeah, I heard about him from my Father. He said that Freeza is too powerful foe."_

"Listen to me, Goku. This is an order from Kaio. Do not go near him. When you get to Planet Namek, take the other six aboard and get out of there immediately. Got that? I'm not just saying this for your own sake. I'm saying this for the sake of everyone on Earth, Namek, and many other planets as well. If you launch some shoddy attack on Freeza and get him angry, something terrible is going to happen. You have to leave that guy alone," said Kaio.

Goku sighed, _"Sorry, but I'm going to take him on, since he's the one who wiped all of Saiyans. Daddy asked me to take him on. So I would like to fight him."_

Kaio scowled, "Absolutely not! Do not go near him! Do you understand me!?"

Goku chuckled, _"But still…"_

"'But still' my spongy hind end!" yelled Kaio.

Suddenly, Piccolo placed his arm on Kaio's shoulder in order to convey his message. He chuckled, "Goku, whatever it takes, gather the Dragon Balls, and bring us back to life."

Goku looked up and smiled, _"Piccolo!"_

"I'm going to build myself up even more than you did here, and go to Planet Namek," said Piccolo.

Goku nodded, _"All right!"_

Piccolo smirked, "The two of us will blow away this ridiculous whatever-his-name-is."

Kaio turned his around at Piccolo and scowled, "Don't be absurd! You guys don't know a thing about Freeza!"

Piccolo stared at Kaio and chuckled, "There's no time. Hurry and start training us."

"If you're planning to fight Freeza, I cannot teach you. Promise me that you won't go to Planet Namek," demanded Kaio.

Piccolo sighed, "All right."

Kaio wiped his face with his napkins and sighed in relief, "You mean it, right? I'm trusting you." Then he pointed at Yamucha, Chaozu, and Tienshinhan, and said, "That goes for you, too!" All of Earthlings nodded at him.

Piccolo smirked and thought, _'There's no way I'm going to keep a worthless promise like that.'_

Tienshinhan smirked and thought, _'I won't be able to surpass Goku by doing the same training that he did. I'll have to pick up the points of the training, and then hone the techniques of my own.' _Yamucha began to smirk and Chaozu only looked confusion.

Kaio sighed, "All right, how about we get started?"

'_Here we go…' _thought Tienshinhan.

'_Let's do this…' _thought Yamucha.

Minato chuckled, _'For sure… He's going to start with joking stuff. I can prove that…'_

Kushina smiled at rest of Earthlings, "Good luck on your training."

Kaio turned his back on the Namekian and Earthlings, and sighed, "First of all…" then he turned around back at them and smiled, "…try to make me laugh with a pun. I will allow anyone who passes this test to train under me," which confused Piccolo, and Earthlings.

Minato chuckled, _'I knew it!' _

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's spaceship)

Goku smirked to himself, "Even if he has told me not to mess with him, there's no harm in getting stronger! All right, let's try jumping all the way to 50-times gravity!"

(Planet Namek- With Naruto, Sasuke, Kuririn and Dende- Elsewhere)

While they were flying on way to Grand Elder's place, Kuririn asked Dende, "Hey, if we keep flying at this pace, how long before we arrive at the Grand Elder's place?"

"We should be able to make it in another five hours," replied Dende.

Naruto, Kuririn and Sasuke began to frown. It was going to long day just to reach Grand Elder's place!

* * *

(With Vegeta- Elsewhere)

Vegeta was swiftly flying in midair. He looked around him and growled, "Damn, I can't find anywhere that has multiple powers. What does that mean? Aren't there any more villages?" Suddenly, he sensed another sign of energy. He glanced over his shoulder and said, "There are four powers moving. That's strange… one of them doesn't feel like a Namekian, or one of Freeza's men. That's disconcerting. Maybe I should go check it out." Then he flew to different direction in which he sensed the powers.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Tienshinhan struggled to tell a joke to Kaio so he could laugh in order to qualify for his training. Yamucha and Chaozu were successful in their attempts as Piccolo became annoyed with the whole prospect.

Tienshinhan fell to his knees on the grass and sighed, "I am chagrined…"

Chaozu ran to Tienshinhan and cheered on him, "Tien-san, hang in there!"

Yamucha's face was close to Tienshinhan's face and sighed, "Tienshinhan…" then he mumbled to his ears about something.

Tienshinhan looked at Yamucha and asked, "And I can really make him laugh with that?"

Yamucha nodded, "You'll be fine. This is my ace-in-the-hole gag."

Tienshinhan nodded, "It is, huh?" Then he stood up and sighed, "All right, I'll be right back." He walked towards Kaio.

Chaozu cupped his mouth and cheered loudly, "Tien-san, fight!"

Tienshinhan stopped walking and stared at Kaio. Taking a deep breath, he sighed, "Here I go!"

Kaio smiled, "Bring it on."

Tienshinhan gulped, "Here goes!" Finally, he began, "Y- you think… you think…" He was too embarrassed to say that which make Yamucha and Chaozu shocked. He blushed in embarrassed, "You think…" Kaio cupped his ear, and he was not sure if Tienshinhan did make a joke or something.

"Tien-san! Hang in there!" encouraged Chaozu.

Tienshinhan closed his eyes and thought, _'Have faith in yourself! This one is definitely going to go over well!'_

Kaio still cupped his ears and confused, "Huh? What was that?"

Tienshinhan closed his eyes for a few seconds, and then reopened his eyes to reveal the shiny from his eyes which amazed Kaio.

Kaio shocked, "This is different! His determination is different than the others up to now!"

Yamucha clenched his fists and thought hopefully, _'Now!'_

Tienshinhan finally spoke up with no hesitation to say. "You think up your nose is secret, but it's (s)not!"

Kaio shocked, but he heard Tienshinhan repeated the puns to him like three or four times. _'What's that? A secret up my nose? I- I'm not sure I understand it, but in any case, it is funny, huh?' _thought Kaio.

Tienshinhan panted trying to get some of oxygen inside him because he repeated the pun of his too much.

"_W- what should I do? Should I laugh?' _wondered Kaio. He suddenly erupted with laughter.

Tienshinhan smiled happily, "I did it!"

Yamucha patted on his shoulder and cheered, "You did it, Tienshinhan!"

Chaozu cheered, "Tien-san! You did it! You did it, Tien-san!"

Yamucha chuckled, "Well done! Good for you!"

Piccolo watched their joking. He folded his arms and scowled, "This is nonsense!"

"You're right! It's nonsense!" said Minato who stood next to Piccolo. "But if you don't give Kaio-sama a pun, then you won't get to train under him!"

"Nonsense! I'm not going to say any damn joke! Remember this: I'm Demon King Piccolo! There's no way that I, Piccolo-sama, am going to say it!" scowled Piccolo.

"Well, it's your loss. Kaio-sama probably wouldn't train you anyways," said Minato. Then he walked away from him, and sighed, "I'm going to see Kushina."

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Naruto, Sasuke, Kuririn, and Dende- Elsewhere)

While Naruto, Sasuke, Kuririn, and Dende were flying on way to Grand Elder's place, Naruto sensed someone tremendous power and shouted, "Stop, guys!" Everyone stopped and looked at him. "It's Vegeta! He's discovered us, all right!"

Kuririn shocked, "He's right! Vegeta's coming straight toward us at incredible speed!"

"Then hide! Hurry!" cried Sasuke. They proceeded to hide in order to avoid being spotted, and they retreated behind a mountain. Dende covered his head in fear. They hide and waited for Vegeta to arrive there.

* * *

(With Vegeta- Elsewhere)

Vegeta flew through the air to find where four powers were, but he suddenly sensed another enormous power and changed his direction.

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Elsewhere)

Naruto sensed that Vegeta had changed the direction. He confused, "Huh?

"W- what happened?" wondered Kuririn.

"He changed direction," said Sasuke.

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "There's another large Ki out there! He went in that direction."

* * *

(With Vegeta- Elsewhere)

Vegeta flew at incredible speed towards enormous power and chuckled, "This power is Zarbon, no doubt about it. I've been waiting for him to move out on his own."

* * *

(Outer space- Goku's Spaceship)

Goku was training in the spaceship heading for Namek. He performed sit-ups and counted, "28…29…30!" He finally finished with his sit-ups and let his head lay on the floor. He breathed heavily. "Damn… I finally made it to 30… That's 50-times gravity for you…" said Goku.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio smiled at Eartlings and said, "Now then, to begin your conditioning. I should warn you, my conditioning is un-'condition'-ally severe." Suddenly, he laughed at one of his own another pun. "I just said another one!" Yamucha, Tienshinhan and Chaozu didn't laugh at all and confused at his joking. He stopped laughing and raised his eyebrows. "H- huh?" He turned his back on them and sighed, "You guys want to go home?"

Yamucha and Chaozu had to make up for their fake laughter. "That's funny! That was funny! That was funny!" Tienshinhan had to follow their example to laugh at one of Kaio's jokes.

Kaio nodded and smiled, "Yeah, wasn't it though? Wasn't it though? You can laugh even more." Then he laughed again. "Laugh!"

Yamucha laughed, "That was great! That was great!" Tienshinhan laughed nervously. Chaozu was laughing, but fake laughing anyways.

Kaio chuckled, "Go ahead, laugh!" Then he sighed, "Okay, let's get started right away." Suddenly, Yamucha, Tienshinhan, and Chaozu became serious. He cupped his mouth and called, "Hey! Bubbles-kun!" Piccolo and Earthlings looked at the house.

Bubbles emerged from the house and walked to Kaio. Everyone confused and looked at Kaio. Kaio smiled, "First of all, you are going to catch Bubbles-kun here."

Yamucha chuckled, "Oh, is that it?"

Chaozu nodded, "Easy, easy."

Kaio smiled, "I'm not so sure. It took even Son Goku and Uzumaki Naruto three weeks to do it."

"Goku!? Naruto!?" shocked Tienshinhan.

Piccolo raised his eyebrows and thought, _'It took them three weeks?' _

Choazu raised his right hand almost as if he was in school. "Question!"

"What is it?" asked Kaio.

Chaozu pointed at Bubbles and asked, "If we catch that monkey, will you train us, Kaio-sama?"

'That's wishful thinking. After this, you have to train with Gregory. You'll train with me after all that is done. Understood?" replied Kaio. The Earthlings reply with their head nod. "All right." Then he looked at Piccolo who looked away from him. He looked at Bubbles and said, "Okay, run, Bubbles-kun!"

Bubbles began to run as Yamucha, Tienshinhan, and Chaozu chased him. "Wait up!"

Chaozu fell to the ground, and sighed, "I'll fly." Then he floated to chase Bubbles.

Kaio smiled, "Good luck! Now then…" As he turned, he noticed that Piccolo was missing. He turned around again, he was surprised to see that Piccolo had already caught the monkey with ease. "W- what the-!?"

Piccolo dragged Bubbles and dropped him in front of Kaio, and said, "Is this what you call training? This is laughable."

Kaio growled, "I don't remember giving you permission to participate in the training!" Yamucha, Tienshinhan, and Choazu walked up to Piccolo and breath heavily because of 10 times gravity.

Piccolo turned his back on Kaio and scowled, "Hmph! I don't wish to undertake any training under you if it undermines my own dignity," which made Kaio erupted with laughter. None of the warriors shared Kaio's enthusiasm for jokes.

Kaio giggled, "'Under'- take any training 'under' me… if it 'under'-mines your dignity…You made a triple, did you?" He continued to laugh and pointed at the Namekian warrior, "Piccolo, you passed the test. I will train you." Then he looked at Eartlings and sighed, "Hey, hey, hey, hey, what are you all standing around for? Laugh! Laugh! That was funny! That was funny, right?"

* * *

(Planet Namek- with Zarbon- Elsewhere)

Zarbon was tearing through the Namekian skies as he continued to search for the Dragon Balls. He sighed, "If only I had a Scouter, a village would be easy to find." Suddenly, he noticed a powerful energy approaching him and realized it was Vegeta. "That's… Vegeta!"

The two forces of Zarbon and Vegeta collided as they were bounced back from the energy that was emitted from their aura.

"Yo, it's been quite a long time, hasn't it, Zarbon-san?" greeted Vegeta. "I have disposed of Dodoria. Next, it's your turn."

Zarbon shocked, "What!? Y- you disposed of Dodoria?"

"Without any trouble," replied Vegeta.

"Unbelievable," impressed Zarbon.

Vegeta chuckled, "You'll find out once we go at it. You'll realize how strong I am."

"Vegeta, why are you turning against Freeza-sama?" asked Zarbon.

"It's a simple matter. I've never liked that Freeza bastard. Up until now, I've been pinned down by his power, and had no choice but to do as he said, but then I unexpectedly learned that I could gain eternal life."

"You mean the Dragon Balls."

"You think I'm about to let Freeza have them? Once I have obtained eternal life, my chance to beat Freeza will come along for sure."

Zarbon chuckled, "You fool. Do you think you can beat Freeza-sama with just eternal life?"

"It's too bad you don't have a Scouter. I have gained more power than you could imagine over my many battles," said Vegeta.

Zarbon scoffed, "You're the one who doesn't understand. Freeza-sama's ability far transcends even your level."

Vegeta growled, "I'm through with all of this pointless talk!" He raised his hand at Zarbon and chuckled, "I heard from Dodoria that Freeza is afraid of Saiyans. I'm going to show you that Saiyan power, right now!"

Zarbon smirked, "You really are full of yourself. What Freeza-sama was afraid of was the Saiyans banding together. You can't do anything all by yourself."

Vegeta snickered, "Well, let's see about that." He suddenly disappeared.

Zarbon punched to his right, but Vegeta reappeared and caught it. He tossed Zarbon into the sky, sending him sprawling.

Zarbon got a grip as he quickly recovered in mid. Vegeta disappeared, but he phased farther away from him. He put his hand forward with the other supporting it in a manner, then he charged an orange energy sphere and fired it in the form of an energy wave at Vegeta. The huge blast quickly approached Vegeta, who proceeded to knock it away, deflecting it with his hand. The blast left a tremendous explosion on the ground below and debris flew all over.

**BOOM!**

Zarbon became amazed at Vegeta's improved speed and skill. "He deflected it!" shocked Zarbon.

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Elsewhere)

Naruto, Sasuke, Kuririn and Dende watched the fight from afar. There was a blazing wave left over from Zarbon's blast.

Kuririn shocked, "Incredible!"

"It's a clash of Ki against Ki!" said Naruto.

"Vegeta and someone else are banging into each other!" said Sasuke.

"H- his opponent is probably the one who was at that Freeza guy's side. T- they're both monsters. There's no way I can square off against them. I hope the two of them end up flattening each other."

"All right… Hold on to me tight!" said Naruto. He quickly grabbed Dende. He glanced over his shoulder at Kuririn and Sasuke, and said, "Speed up, guys!" as he speeded toward the eldest Namek's house with Kuririn and Sasuke follow up. "This is our chance! We'll hurry to the Grand Elder while the two of them are fighting each other! If we fly as fast as we can, we'll get there a lot sooner! Let's go!"

* * *

(Zarbon vs Vegeta- Elsewhere)

Vegeta elbowed Zarbon directly in the face, stunning him. Zarbon retaliated with a flurry of rapid kick. Prince of all Sayian still managed to dodge all his attacks and mocked, "What's the matter!? Zarbon-sama, of all people! Your movements make you look like you're standing still!"

Zarbon tried to kick him but he couldn't, and growled, "Damn it!" With the final kick to Vegeta, he disappeared and reappeared above Zarbon. He then flipped and rammed Zarbon downward, sending him into the ground. Zarbon gripped the ground as he slammed down and Vegeta appeared behind him, surprising Zarbon, only to kick him once again. Zarbon was pushed forward as he bit into the dirt.

Vegeta began to laugh uncontrollably, and declared, "To think that you'd be so helpless at this level!"

However, instead of acknowledging defeat, Zarbon began to snicker with an elegant tone. He was still on his knees and was facing ground as Vegeta's smile faded and Zarbon's smile became apparent. "You've surprised me. You have indeed made magnificent progress. But as a result," he turned to face Vegeta, slowly raising his head, "you have awakened my true power, which has been dormant for many years." As he laughed, the wind blew his long hair wildly, his eyes had a distinct glare, and he continued to smile at Vegeta.

Zarbon began to raise himself from the ground and he was wearing a wicked smile. Zarbon and Vegeta were staring at each other after their initial scuffle. The overconfident Vegeta boasted, "What? You say I've awakened your true power, which has been dormant for many years?"

Zarbon chuckled, "That's correct."

Vegeta began to laugh wildly, "That's a hilarious joke!"

Zarbon simply chuckled and responded, "I will tell you why I have let my true power lie dormant and unused before you die. In order to display my true power, I must transform myself. However, my transformed appearance is unattractive. As someone who prefers beauty, I cannot abide it. But I will choose to transform before I choose death."

Vegeta laughed, "Transform, you say? The way we Saiyans do? Those who are cornered will say the most absurd things out of desperation."

Zarbon turned around at Vegeta and smiled, "Unlike a Saiyan, I do not transform into something larger than is needed. My power just increases." He elegantly flicked his long hair as the wind hit his face. "Overwhelmingly so!"

Vegeta smirked, "Show me!"

Zarbon chuckled, "You need not ask. I will show it to you, now!" He transformed into a musclebound and beastly reptilian state, completely shocking Vegeta.

Vegeta was left in utter and complete shock, "W- what is this!?"

Zarbon's size increased as well as his muscular build and his skin became covered with noticeable scales, similar to that of a reptile.

"My appearance isn't the only thing that has transformed! Don't be too terrified by my power!" said Zarbon. He charged towards Vegeta and kneed him in his stomach. Then, he slapped Vegeta in the face down the ground, and kicked him up into the air. Finally, he grabbed him by his leg and swung him onto the ground. He then raised him up to brutally and relentlessly headbutted him repeatedly countless times.

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Elsewhere)

Meanwhile, Naruto, Sasuke, Kuririn, and Dende were flying towards the eldest Namek's home. Naruto asked, "Dende, aren't we to the Grand Elder's place yet?"

"It's a little bit farther ahead," said Dende.

Kuririn sighed, "We have to do something while Vegeta and that other guy are fighting."

Sasuke looked around him and asked, "You know, I get the feeling that a lot of time has passed since we landed on this planet, but it doesn't look like the sun is setting one bit, huh? Why is that?"

"The sun doesn't go down," replied Dende. "After all, we have three suns, and they all come out in turn."

Kuririn looked behind him, and asked, "Then, you don't have night on your world?" then he looked up at another sun.

"No, we don't," said Dende.

"Wow! This planet doesn't have night! That's weird!" said Naruto. Then he looked down at Dende who he was still holding, and sighed, "Well, okay…"

* * *

(Zarbon vs Vegeta- Elsewhere)

Zarbon continued beating the life out of Vegeta, throwing him into the sky and tossed him around like a rag doll.

Vegeta growled, "Dammit!" He stopped himself from knocking away and rocketed towards Zarbon.

Zarbon collided with Vegeta in midair with countless swift punches and kicks, until finally giving him the chance to fight back, although Vegeta did not land a single hit. They created a lot of shockwave as the land began to collapse. They bounced off from each other. Vegeta breathed heavily due to Zarbon's overwhelming power.

Suddenly, Zarbon charged toward Vegeta and kneed him in the gut before knocking him through the mountain. Vegeta got on his knees and glared up at the monster Zarbon. The beast descended to the ground with the smirk on his face.

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's Spaceship)

Goku was inside his spaceship training under fifty times Earth's normal gravity. He was practicing many high-speed techniques until deciding to take a break. He sighed, "That's my limit… I've got to have a little rest…"

Then he lied on the floor and chuckled, "Still, I've conquered this 50-times gravity a lot faster than I thought I would. Looks like that duel with Vegeta wasn't altogether useless. I wonder if Tienshinhan and those guys are training under Kaio-sama."

He thought about Piccolo, Chazou, Yamucha, and Tienshinhan's training on Kaio's Planet. He remembered when Kaio used his telepathy to speak to him and warning him to avoid Freeza at costs, claiming that he was an unbeatable opponent and the most powerful being in the universe. He also remembered about Bardock, his father, saying something about the Saiyan's history and Freeza…

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Bardock growled, "We were wiped by Freeza, because he feared that we, Saiyans, might be able to surpass Freeza!" then he finally turned his body and stared at Goku, "Kakarrot, Raditz probably told you the reason why you were sent to Earth. Let me tell you again, you were sent to destroy the Earth. That was your mission. I knew you wouldn't kill single Earthling."_

_"Hmph, you knew it?" asked Raditz while folding his arms._

_However, Bardock ignored Raditz, and continued, "Kakarrot, my son! Carry out my will! You will avenge the Saiyans and your Planet Vegeta! Defeat Freeza!" demanded Bardock._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Goku narrowed his eyebrows and said, "I can't go resting now! All right!" As a result, knowing that such a powerful opponent existed, he was suddenly fueled with energy and continued training.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Piccolo was meditating while Yamucha, Tienshinhan, and Chaozu went after Kaio's pet monkey, Bubbles. Tienshinhan raised the sledgehammer and shouted, "Hold it!" as he slammed the large sledgehammer on Bubbles, but the monkey jumped just in time to dodge in fear. The small planet was unbelievably shaking! They chased Bubbles again and shouted, "Hold it!"

As Kaio tried to eat lunch, but trio of Earthlings went past him and continued to chase the monkey. Suddenly, the monkey ran in front of Kaio then run away which scared him because Tienshinhan was about to hit him with the sledgehammer on the table as the food and himself were sent up into the sky.

"Hold it! Hold it!" cried Tienshinhan.

When Kaio went back to the chair, he miraculously caught all of food in his hand. "'Rice catch!' Get it? That was a great pun!" then he eventually laughed at one of his own pun again.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Zarbon vs Vegeta)

Vegeta jumped back and growled, "Dammit, I'm not about to lose!" Zarbon rocketed towards Vegeta and beating him up into the sky, then he backflip kicked Vegeta square in the jaw. He fired a purple blast onto Vegeta's stomach, sending him down the ground. Vegeta freed himself from the blast, and knocked onto the ground.

Zarbon threw a barrage of Ki blast, which made Vegeta run away in fear just to dodge, however, unfortunately, the explosion threw Vegeta away on the ground. Vegeta jumped and threw a blast at Zarbon, which he dodged and returned a blast at him. Vegeta flew just time to dodge Zarbon's blast.

Zarbon kneed Vegeta's stomach and propelling himself into the sky with back-flip kicks, with Vegeta's jaw on the receiving end, sending him flying further into the sky. He looked up and chuckled, "No matter how you might struggle, you cannot beat me!"

Vegeta and Zarbon rocketed themselves towards each other and clashed against each other.

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Elsewhere)

Naruto, Sasuke, Kuririn, and Dende stop flying, shocked by the amount of power they detected from Zarbon. "Incredible!" shocked Kuririn.

"Even as far away as we are, I can feel the Ki from their battle," said Naruto.

"Unbelievable… They are fighting like a crazy! I can tell by that!" said Sasuke.

* * *

(Zarbon vs Vegeta)

Vegeta continued to battle Zarbon, and then they bounced off from each other. Suddenly, Zarbon charged him and got him in a choke hold. "My power now doesn't even compare to what it was before I transformed!" stated Zarbon.

Suddenly, Vegeta repeatedly elbowed him in the gut and struggled to get free from Zarbon's deadly grip. He managed to escape Zarbon's onslaught.

Vegeta leisurely descended to the ground and thought, _'I- it's no good… Even after I powered up on Earth…' _

Zarbon followed him, as Vegeta was preparing to strike back, only to get aerial back-flip at his face. Then Zarbon kicked Vegeta in the gut, and grabbed his hair. He slapped his face around, then pummeled him by the head, sending him plummeting below at high velocity. He appeared behind Vegeta in midair and grabbed him, performing a headfirst pile-driver. "I'm not going to let you die easy!" said Zarbon.

Before they reached the ground, he tossed him into the ground, creating a massive crater using Vegeta's body. He looked down at the large crater and mocked, "Vegeta, is that all for you?"

The crater was suddenly filled with water. Zarbon chuckled, "You're not showing yourself, huh? Looks like you weren't able to move, and now you've drowned." He regressed to his normal form and said, "You did give me a hard time, and even forced me to take on my loathsome transformation. Now then, I guess I should go report this to Freeza-sama." As he left the devastated area behind, he believed he had successfully finished off the arrogant Saiyan.

* * *

(With Sakura, Bulma and Gohan- Capsule House)

Bulma sat on the couch and gave Sakura a haircut while Gohan was meditating on the floor. While she gave Sakura a haircut, she complained, "Why did I come to this planet, anyhow!? We can't get the Dragon Balls, and our spaceship has been wrecked!" When she finished cutting Sakura's hair, she smiled, "Now your hair is clean and fresh cut!"

Sakura looked at mirror and smiled, "Thank you. Now with my haircut, I don't have to worry if someone grabs my hair anymore. Thank you so much, Bulma-san!" Her pink hair was now very short.

Bulma smiled, "You're welcome." Then she looked down at Gohan whom was still mediating on the floor. She sighed, "I'm surprised that you can be so calm."

Gohan glanced over his shoulder at her and nodded, "It's just a little while longer. When Father gets here, he'll manage to do something."

Bulma sighed, "I hope Son-kun gets here soon." Then she looked up and frowned, "If I'm forced to stay cooped up in a place like this for too long, I'll go crazy!" Then she went to lie on the couch.

Sakura sat down on the couch, and sighed, "I wonder if Naruto-kun, Sasuke, and Kuririn-san have found that Grand Elder person."

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Elsewhere)

"The Ki have subsided," said Kuririn.

Naruto nodded, "The fight is over."

"Which one of them won?" asked Dende.

Kuririn sighed, "I don't know."

"Whichever one of them won, it's all the same! Let's hurry!" said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! We gotta hurry up!" as he grabbed Dende and resumed their flight to the eldest Namek's house.

* * *

(Later)

While Naruto and others were flying at higher speed, he looked at Dende and asked, "Which way? Should we just keep going straight like this?"

"Um, a little more to the left," said Dende. So they did and went to the left a bit more. He pointed at the tall rock and said, "There it is. You see that tall rock over there, right?"

Kuririn blinked and asked, "T- that one, huh?" As they finally arrive at the outside of the elder's house, they both flew in front. "Whew, that sure was a long way."

Dende smiled at the house and pointed at it, "Grand Elder-sama is inside that house."

"I'm surprised it's still even here. As conspicuous a location as this is, it's only a matter of time before those bad guys find it," mumbled Kuririn. They landed on the tall rock next to the house.

Sasuke sighed, "Even more, I'm surprised Vegeta or that Freeza bastard didn't see the tall rock. It was very easy to find, if you ask me."

"He hasn't already been killed, right?" asked Naruto.

"He couldn't be…" said Dende.

Suddenly, they saw a Namekian warrior who emerged from the house. Dende smiled happily, "Nail-san! Thank goodness! You're all right!"

Nail took a very similar appearance to Piccolo. He donned a blue vest and a white scarf around his neck. His chest and stomach were mostly exposed. He wore a blue belt (similar to that of Piccolo's) with white pants (also similar to Piccolo's, only a different color,) and brown pointed boots (which were identical to Piccolo's and the other Namekians).

Kuririn chuckled nervously, _'H- he looks exactly like Piccolo!'_

'_He looked like Piccolo, except for the design of those clothes,' _thought Naruto.

"Glad you're here, Dende," greeted Nail. "Visitors, Grand Elder-sama is roughly familiar with the course of events."

Dende ran to him and looked up at him. "Then, Grand Elder-sama does know what is happening?"

Naruto chuckled, "T- that will spare us the time of explaining, then."

"All of you, come inside. Grand Elder-sama will see you," said Nail.

"Um, if he already knows what is generally going on, why hasn't he left this unsafe location?" asked Dende.

"Grand Elder-sama has grown too aged. He is aware that his death is approaching. The only thing he could do is to remain here quietly, with me here protecting him," replied Nail.

"I had heard that his death was near, but I didn't know it was so close," shocked Dende.

Nail pointed at house and said, "Come, inside."

'_That guy is capable. I can sense quite a bit of power from him, compared to the other Namekians,' _thought Sasuke.

As they went inside the house, Nail looked up, and said, "Up." He floated to next level.

Dende nodded, "Right," as he followed up to Nail.

As remained three rose one level upward into the house, Nail spoke up, "Grand Elder-sama, Dende and a visitors.

Kuririn, Naruto and Sasuke became surprised when they saw Grand Elder. _'H- he's huge!' _

"Welcome. One of you are an Earthlings, and two of you are an Elementians, correct? First, I would like to offer my gratitude for rescuing my child Dende here. Thank you," said Grand Elder.

Kuririn waved him off and chuckled, "N- not at all. We didn't do anything all that great."

Naruto nodded and smiled, "Sasuke and I weren't there at all anyways. So we didn't do anything anyways."

Sasuke looked up at Grand Elder and thought, _'For a Namekian, he is really huge. He's not just huge, but he's really aged very well. Well, that would explain he's Grand Elder anyways.'_

* * *

(With Vegeta- Elsewhere)

Meanwhile, a winged creature was flying around the place where Vegeta and Zarbon fought. As the creature decided to rest atop the water, Vegeta's hand came out from underneath, trying to grab into the air, and yanked the creature under, suffocating it.

As the feathers floated on the water, the bruised and battered Vegeta emerged, and declared, "That miserable Zarbon! T- this isn't over yet! I'm going to become even stronger! And then, I'm going to defeat both Zarbon and Freeza! I- I'm not about to turn over the Dragon Balls to anyone!" Then he fainted from exhaustion again.

* * *

(At Grand Elder's home)

Naruto, Sasuke, Kuririn, Dende and Nail were waiting for Grand Elder to say something. Dende looked at them and asked, "C- could he have fallen asleep?"

Kuririn sighed, "I don't know… U- um…"

"I couldn't tell if he is actually sleeping because his eyes are closed all the times!" said Naruto.

Sasuke sighed, "Maybe…"

Grand Elder finally spoke up, "Because of those villains, most of my children across this world have been killed." He coughed, "This is grievous. They appear to be after the Dragon Balls."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…"

Grand Elder sighed, "To think that this would happen because of these Balls of hope, testament to the wisdom and power of the Namekians…"

Kuririn looked up and asked, "Excuse me for coming right to the point, but could I ask you to let me borrow the Dragon Ball over your head for a short while? I absolutely will not turn it over to them! I promise you!"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! I promised you too! I would never go back on my own words, because that's my Nindo!"

Grand Elder looked down at them and asked, "You are gathering the Dragon Balls too, are you?"

Kuririn nodded, "Yes. We would like to bring our dead friends back to life."

"I ask on my behalf, as well," pleaded Dende. "Grand Elder-sama, if these people's friends come back to life, they may be able to defeat those bad people."

"How do you know of the Dragon Balls?" asked Grand Elder.

"We had them on Earth as well," replied Sasuke.

Grand Elder shocked, "What did you say!?"

"Long ago," Kuririn explained, "during this planet's crisis, there was a Namekian who made his way to Earth. That person created our Dragon Balls."

"Is that so? I remember now. Katattsu's child. What a surprise," said Grand Elder. "Who would have thought that he would arrive safely on Earth? That child was a Dragon-type prodigy, who was capable of creating Dragon Balls."

Kuririn looked up at Grand Elder and said, "He was killed along with our other friends by the Saiyan Vegeta, who is now here."

"The Saiyans are indeed terrible. That child prodigy, huh? This Saiyan wouldn't happen to be a Super Saiyan, would he?" asked Grand Elder.

"Super Saiyan?" confused Naruto and Sasuke in unison.

"Huh? W- what's that?" confused Kuririn.

Grand Elder looked down at Kuririn and said, "Gentleman from Earth, could I get you to come over here?" Kuririn came beside him as Grand Elder placed his arm on Kuririn's head. "Please allow me to probe into your past a little."

Kuririn confused, "Past?"

Grand Elder began to feel Kuririn's past just by absorbing Kuririn's thoughts. He shocked, "How can this be!? Once evil made its way inside him, he split into two!?"

Kami and King Piccolo were originally one being and they separated out of anguish from a grueling internal struggle. Grand Elder could see that King Piccolo attacked the city and enjoyed killing people on Earth. King Piccolo was laughing upon killing the people while Kami was very angry with him.

Grand Elder sighed, "So in order for him to become Kami, he couldn't have even the slightest of evil feelings within him, then? And as a result, the evil Piccolo was born. But what a shame. To think that he should divide the uncanny power he was born with in half. If he had become one, as he was before, he may not have had to die." He removed his hand from Kuririn's head.

Kuririn looked up at him and confused, "Become one?"

"What do you mean by becoming one?" asked Naruto.

"Well, I guess it would be all right. Your desires are pure, and the courage you had displayed up to now is greatly esteemed," said Grand Elder. He reached for the Dragon Ball over his head, and handed it to Kuririn. "I will give this Dragon Ball to you."

Dende smiled, "Terrific!"

Sasuke smirked, "Good!"

"YAHOO!" cheered Naruto.

Kuririn grabbed the Dragon Balls and nodded, "Thank you very much." Then he smiled, "So this is a Dragon Ball from the homeland. It sure is huge."

* * *

(With Sakura and others- At Capsule House)

Bulma sat next to Sakura. Sakura sat next to Gohan. Bulma was brushing her hair and sighed, "Things sure are slow, huh?"

Sakura got lost in thought, _'Naruto-kun… Since when I am starting to like him? I didn't even realize that I like him since he returned to rescue me before that Nappa guy could stomp me to death. What happened to old me when I used to like Sasuke? What's going on? Maybe I was blinded by Sasuke's appearance, because he was too cool. I should've known from the beginning. Naruto already proved that he is a true ninja. Now I feel bad for Naruto-kun. I used to pick up on him. Maybe…I will apologize to him when he comes back. But how do I can confess to him that I like him? He probably thought I still have a crush on him. I don't think I can confess to him at time like this. He probably doesn't have time to talk to me since Planet Namek is in danger right now. Nah...' _

Sakura rubbed her hair and groaned, _'No… confess to him today… I'm not sure when I can tell him… Earth… or Namek… I don't know what to do!' _

Suddenly, Gohan got up, startling them. Bulma and Sakura jumped up and took in defense. "AHH! What's wrong, Gohan-kun!?" asked Sakura.

"Is someone here!?" asked Bulma.

Gohan shook his head and said, "No, I'm bored, so I thought I would do some training."

Bulma relieved, "Oh…"

"Don't scare me like that!" scowled Sakura. "I thought someone was going to break and enter in here!"

Gohan frowned, "I'm sorry…"

* * *

(At Grand Elder's House)

Kuririn was overjoyed for acquiring the Dragon Ball. He looked at it and smiled, "Six more to go, huh? I'll do my best."

"Yeah! I can't wait! Once we get all seven Dragon Balls, we will be able to revive our dead friend!" said Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah, then the Earth's Dragon Balls would be revived as well."

"Still, I doubt you will have your wish granted," said Grand Elder.

Kuririn confused, "Huh? Why not?"

"What do you mean, Grand Elder-sama?" asked Naruto.

"We can't have our wish granted, you say?" asked Sasuke.

"Unfortunately, my life will only hold out for another few days," said Grand Elder. Everyone was in shocked. He asked, "Can you get the Balls that those bad men have already gathered away from them before then?"

Kuririn frowned, _'I would think that would be impossible. Once I die...' _

Naruto nodded, "YEAH! I will get all of Balls before then! I will not let them get that before us! I promised!"

Grand Elder suddenly coughed hardly. Nail and Dende panicked and were about to help him, but Grand Elder stopped them. He sighed, "…the Dragon Balls will also expire."

"It's okay! That can't be helped! For the time being, I will guard this Ball with my life. That's far better than allowing those guys to gain eternal life, after all," promised Kuririn.

"If we ever let them gain eternal life, the universe would be doomed forever!" said Naruto.

Grand Elder smiled, "If you'd be so kind. I cannot guard it anymore with the power I have left."

"We will, for sure!" said Naruto.

"You have such outstanding power. It's such a waste that you still have power lying dormant," said Grand Elder.

"Power lying dormant?" confused Kuririn.

"What do you mean, 'power lying dormant?'" confused Naruto.

"Don't tell me that we still have a power hidden?" asked Sasuke.

"I will awaken that power for you," said Grand Elder. He placed his arm on Kuririn's head once more

Kuririn chuckled, "I couldn't possibly have any power left. I've thoroughly trained myself, after all. I'm beyond my limits now as it is."

Grand Elder's hand began to glow as a ray of light shined around Kuririn's body. Naruto, Sasuke, Dende and Nail watched as Kuririn's body surged with a blazing white aura.

"WHAT!?" shocked Sasuke.

"Awesome Ki! Your Ki is suddenly raising now, Kuririn-san!" shocked Naruto.

"Please escape from their clutches somehow," said Grand Elder.

Kuririn shocked, "My power… my power…" He found great joy in the magnitude of strength that he had acquired. "My power has shot up! This is awesome! I- I don't believe it! It feels like I've been reborn! Thank you so much!"

Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, _'What was that!? Grand Elder raised Kuririn past his limit to his power! Damn! I need a power! POWER! I need him to give me a power right now!' _Then he looked up at Grand Elder and asked, "Give me a power! Can you give me a power?"

"I will awaken that power for you, too. Please come here, so I can awaken it for you," said Grand Elder.

Sasuke began to smirk and walked next to Grand Elder. "Okay, I'm ready."

Grand Elder placed his hand on Sasuke's head, but there was something definitely wrong about him. "It seems that I have a problem. I'm not sure whether I should awaken your power dormant or not."

Sasuke shocked, "What? What do you mean? Why can't you give me a power?"

"You have a lot of vengeances that held inside you," Grand Elder said. Sasuke began to scowl more. He sighed, "However… Before I make a decision, I will probe you into past. It might take a while."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine…"

Grand Elder began to probe Sasuke in the past…

* * *

(Flashback Began- Five Years ago- Konoha)

_At the Uchiha Clan's Estate, seven years old Sasuke walked up to Itach, and smiled, "Brother. Can you help me out with my shuriken training today after school?"_

_Itachi was a young man with onyx eyes, black hair with bangs that farmed his face, and low-tied ponytail which reached down into his upper back. His most distinguishing features were the long, pronounced tear-troughs under his eyes. His casual clothes consisted of a black shirt with the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, and pants with a weapons pouch strapped to his back._

_Itachi sat on the small stair and glanced over his shoulder at his younger brother. He sighed, "I'm busy. Ask Father."_

_Sasuke frowned, "But he said that you're better with shurikens… And I think that, too. You always treat me like I'm a nuisance, Brother.' _

_Itach gestured him come at him. Sasuke immediately walked up to him, but Itach tapped onto his forehead with his index and middle fingers. Sasuke blinked, "Ouch."_

"_Forgive me, Sasuke," said Itachi."Maybe another time." Then he stood up, and sighed, "I have no time to help you out today."_

_Sasuke rubbed his forehead and sighed, "You always say, 'Forgive me, Sasuke,' and hit my forehead. And you don't ever help me out, not just today.' But Itach ignored him and walked out of door. Sasuke simply smiled at him because he always loved his brother even if he couldn't get trained from him._

* * *

_(Later)_

_Sasuke sat next to Father on the floor besides the lower table. His father drank the hot tea. Sasuke looked him and sighed, "Father. Does Brother not care about me?"_

_Sasuke's father gently placed his cup of hot tea on the table and sighed, "He's a bit different. He doesn't like interacting with people."_

_Sasuke's father had short, black hair that reached to his shoulders and onxy-coloured eyes, with visible creases below them made more pronounced whether he adopted a stern look (both of which Itach inherited from him). He wore a simple kimono with grey pants which had the clan's symbol on the back._

"_Why?" asked Sasuke._

"_I don't know. Even I, his father, can't understand him," said Sasuke's father._

_Sasuke's mother handed some kind of lunchbox or something that wrapped around to Sasuke and smiled, "Here, Sasuke. Your lunch. If you want to practice with your shuriken, I'll help you out after you come back."_

_Sasuke picked the lunchbox up and sighed, "It's not practice, it's training." Then he walked out of door and smiled at his parents, "Bye!"_

_He walked the path of villages and noticed that the old woman who swept his broom on the concrete. "Sasuke-chan, are you heading to school?" asked the old woman._

_Sasuke nodded and smiled, "Yes."_

"_I just saw Itachi-chan a while ago. My, has he grown up. He has become an excellent ninja. He graduated the academy at the age of seven with top grades… And he moved up to Chuunin of ten, right?" asked the old woman._

_Sasuke nodded and smiled, "He was able to use his Sharingan when he was eight."_

_The old woman looked up at the icon of Uchiha Clan and smiled, "Yes. I'm proud that he's part of the Uchiha Clan. Oh yes, holw old are you now, Sasuke-chan?"_

_Sasuke frowned and thought, 'I'm the same age as when Brother graduated, but I…"_

"_What's wrong?" asked the old woman._

"_Hey!" cried the voice. An old man who showed up next to old woman and smiled, "Stop talking about those stupid things."_

"_Hey, honey," greeted the old woman._

_The old man looked down at Sasuke and said, "Sasuke, you and Itachi are both of the Uchiha clan… A noble family in the Village of Konoha. Be confident about yourself. You can become a great ninja like Itachi one day."_

_Sasuke nodded, "Yes." Then he ran off on way to academy and yelled, "Bye!"_

_The old man smiled, "Do your best!"_

"_Be sure to study hard!" said the old woman._

* * *

_(Ninja Academy)_

_In the class, he read the book and thought, 'Yes, I'm part of the Uchiha clan like my brother.'_

_Later, he would throw a shuriken straight at the tree to practice his skills, or training, that's what Sasuke said to his own mother. 'I won't lose to Brother,' thought Sasuke._

* * *

_(Later that night)_

_During the full moon, Sasuke rushed on way back to home and thought, 'I've stayed out for a while.' When he looked up, he was frozen. He stared into someone's Sharingan who was on the top of lighting pole. He stopped running and looked up, someone disappeared!_

'_What was that? I thought someone was there…' thought Sasuke. He widened his eyes, and looked around him. 'The lights are out… It's not time to sleep yet.' He ran around the corner and shocked, 'This is…' _

_There were blood on the floor, the Uchiha Clan's balls were slicked in half, and a lot of dead people were on the concrete in front of Sasuke._

_Sasuke shocked, "What is this?" He then rushed to see what's going. 'What's going on?" wondered Sasuke. Suddenly, he noticed the old man and old woman he just spoke to earlier morning on the floor. He walked to check them and shocked. They were dead. "Shizu… Auntie Shizu…" shocked Sasuke._

_He looked at his home and worried, "Father… Mother…" He went inside the house and opened the door. He did not see them waiting for him inside the house. He sniffed, "Father? Mother? Are you here?" _

_Before he could go any further in the house, he had to remove his shoes and put away on the floor next to the small stair. He dropped his bag and went into the kitchen room. They were not there. They had to check the living room, but they weren't there as well. Suddenly, he heard the screaming._

_He ran outside and went to his parent's room. He was so trembled in fear and worried if his parents might had dead too. He didn't want them to dead. He reached for the door, but he was so scared to open the door. "Someone's in there…" trembled Sasuke. He breathed trying to stop himself from hyperventilation. He didn't want to go into the door. He worried that his parents might have died, too. _

_He closed his eyes and thought, 'Move…' His legs were so trembled that he could not move. 'Move…' Then he finally took a step and reached for his door once again. 'Move!' _

_Finally, he leisurely opened the door and looked down. Sure enough, he was right. His parents were dead too! His father's body was on top of his mother's body. There were a lot of bloods on the floor. He shocked, "Father! Mother!" He ran to them. _

_Suddenly, he looked up, and someone walked towards him from the shadow. He walked backward in fear. Someone's eyes were opened and it was Sharingans in his eyes! It was Itachi!_

_He shocked, "Brother! Brother, Father and Mother were… Why? Why… Who did this?" Suddenly, the shuriken swooped past him. His left shoulder was only cut and bleeds a bit. He held his left shoulder in pain. "Brother, what are you…" He looked into his older brother's eyes. "What are you doing, Brother?"_

"_Foolish little brother," muttered Itachi. He closed his eyes then reopened his eyes with his new Sharingan and shouted, __**"Mangekyou Sharingan!"**_

_Suddenly, he was outside the house. He looked around and confused. He was not sure what's going on. He remembered that he was in his parent's house, but now he was suddenly outside. _

_Suddenly, he saw the members of Uchiha Clan fell to their death one after another. He tried to move and shocked, 'My legs…' Other members of Uchiha Clan fell to their death again! One of Uchiha Clan member tried to run but was in vain and died. He saw more members died one after one! The blood was spilled out one after one! The massacre would not be stopped and continued to butcher every single of Uchiha members!_

_He clenched his head in agony and cried, "Stop! Brother! Don't' show me this!" He realized that it was the past! Itachi revealed himself in front of Sasuke. He realized it was Itachi! Itachi was the one who butchered the Uchiha Clan. "Why… Why did you do this, Brother? No… No…_

_More members of Uchiha Clan charged towards Itachi and attempted to kill him, only to get pushed away and died. _

_Then Sasuke looked around and saw that the old man sheltered the old woman who glared at Itachi. "Mister, Auntie…" worried Sasuke._

_Suddenly, the old man and old woman fell to their death. _

_Now, he was in his parent's room once again, but it was still past! He saw that Itachi drew his swords and was about to swing his sword. Sasuke sniffed, "Father, Mother…" He could see that his father and mother were on his knees. "Don't, Brother! Don't do that to Father and Mother…" _

_Itachi swung his katana as the bloods spilled out._

_Back to the present, Sasuke fell to his knees and screamed, "AHHHHHHH!" He was lying on the ground and leaked the saliva from his mouth on the floor. He couldn't believe that his brother really did kill his own family! He looked up at his dead parents, and then moved his pupils towards his older brother. He glared up at Itachi with the hatred in his eyes. Well, a little hatred._

_Itachi needed to pay for what he'd done! He massacred his own clan! Why did he have to kill them!? For what!? He did not have to kill them! What did their parents do to him!? "Why… Why did you…"_

"_To see what I was capable of," replied Itachi._

_Sasuke bared his teeth in anger and growled, "What you were capable of? That was it? You killed everyone for that reason?"_

_Itachi slowly closed his eyes and sighed, "It is important."_

_Sasuke leisurely got on his knees and glared at Itachi. "What the hell…" Suddenly, he charged towards his own older brother and shouted, "Don't screw around!" as he tried to attack Itachi, only to get punched in the gut. He fell to the floor in pain. He slowly lifted his head up and stared at his dead father and dead mother._

_Why did they have to die? His own brother killed them just to see what he's capable of. That was stupid! That was really stupid of him to do like that!_

_Sasuke began to grieve over his parents' death. Itach stepped next to Sasuke. He looked up at his older brother and trembled, 'I'm scared… I'm scared!' He quickly ran away from him and left the room._

_He ran around other building and continued to flee in fear. He was crying while running away. He shouted, "Don't kill me!" When he opened his eyes, he saw that Itachi stood in front of him. He stopped running and stared at his older brother._

"_Don't kill me…" pleaded Sasuke._

_Itachi sighed, "You are not even worth killing. Foolish little brother… If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me… And survive in an unsightly way. Run. Run and cling to life."_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

"I see… Your Clan was massacred by your own brother, right?" asked Grand Elder.

Sasuke widened his eyes and looked up at Grand Elder. "How did you know?" shocked Sasuke.

"Like I said, I can probe you into past. Now I know anything about you. I cannot decide if I should power you up or not. You have some good side and bad side. You have good side such as: You want to save my people, you do care towards your comrades or friends, and you want to kill the terrible Saiyan and the evil tyrant. For bad side: You want to get Dragon Balls for your own selfish reason, and you want to have your revenge on your brother for murdering your clan. I'm not sure if I should awaken your powers." said Grand Elder. Sasuke began to frown. "However, on the second thought, if I power you up, then there's possibility chance that we might save this Namek. I might regret this decision. I shall awaken your power dormant now." He had released Sasuke's dormant energy.

Sasuke widened his eyes and looked at his hands. He smirked, _'That's great! Now I have a power! Now I have this power! I can definitely kill Itachi! At last, I got this power! POWER!' _

Grand Elder looked down at Naruto and said, "Come here so I can awaken your hidden power as well." Naruto only reply with his head nod and walked next to him. He placed his hand on Naruto's head. He raised his eyebrows and asked, "You used to have demon fox inside you. Were you a former jinchuriki?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I was a jinchuriki until I died on Earth for very first time."

"You have a lot of power dormant lies in you even more than them I just had awakened. I shall release your huge hidden power right now," said Grand Elder.

Grand Elder's hand began to glow as a ray of light shined around Naruto's body. Finally, Naruto's body surged with a unbelievably large blazing white aura.

Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, "Incredible! What a unbelievable power you have, Naruto!"

Naruto cheered, "INCREDIBLE! My power is even rising higher and higher! I probably should be able to beat Vegeta!"

Sasuke clenched his fists and thought angrily, _'What!? When did he get all of this power!? No! HE should be weakling! Nobody will be stronger than me! Not especially you, Naruto!'_

Grand Elder sighed, "No…" everyone looked up at him in confusion. "I don't think you can beat the Saiyan just yet. Not yet. You are still below the Saiyan's level of Ki right now. "

Naruto shocked, "What? But how?"

"You will know once you see him again," said Grand Elder.

Kuririn cleared his throat and began, "Um…Can you call forth anyone's power? Say, even a little kid's?"

Grand Elder smiled, "As long as there is dormant power within them, it is possible, whomever they may be."

"I- it won't shorten your life if you do it too much, will it?" asked the worried Kuririn.

"All I do is provide the occasion. It has nothing to do with my life," said Grand Elder.

"C- could we bring another two of my friends here?" asked Kuririn. "I am positive that one of them has an incredible amount of power lying dormant."

"Bring them here. The more strong just men we have, the better," said Grand Elder.

Kuririn nodded and smiled, "Right! We'll go bring them right now! Let's go, guys!" Before he could leave, he looked down at Dragon Ball that he was holding right now. "U- uh… as for this…"

"Please take it with you," said Grand Elder. "I am leaving the future of this world and the universe to you."

Kuririn nodded and looked at the Namekian child. "Dende, wait here. We'll go get Gohan and Sakura, and bring them right back here."

Dende nodded, "P- please be careful."

"Don't worry. We will be fine," said Naruto. "Let's go!" Sasuke, Kuririn and he flew out of hole and headed for the cave in such an incredible speed.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Okay... That's all, folks... That's the chapter for now...

FYI! FYI! FYI! I've caught up all of my chapter that have been posted in this websites. So that means I will have to go back to my regular pace for my story again... So that means you have to wait for me to post the chapter like 1-7 average days...

Anyways, see you next chapter... If you have any question, or want to comment... Please READ AND REVIEW! :D


	24. Zarbon's Revenge!

A/N: Okay... *Built the glass proof-bullet and proof-Chichi powers* Finally, I finally complete it! I built all days since two days! There's no way Chichi can harm me with this proof-bullet or proof-Chichi powers!

Disclaimer: Okay, hey, Chichi! Come here! You gotta say disclaimer!

Chichi: No way I'm going to say! *attempted to shot at me with the machine gun but failed* What?!

Me: How about it... You say the disclaimer then I release the glass shelter, got it?

Chichi: Promise that you will release that?!

Me: As long as you say it, then yes, I promise.

Chichi: Okay, then deal! Now Jerry doesn't own Dragonball Z nor Naruto! Okay, now release that shelter!

Me: Okay... *releases the shelter-glass* Just as I promised, I just released it for you.

Chichi: Okay, good! *picks the machine gun and points it at me, then fires at me*

Me: *Suddenly, I disappear and reappear above Chichi further away from her*

Chichi: *looks up* Hey, you lied to me! You broke a promise!

Me: *laughs* Sorry, you never say that I would promise to let you beat me up. You only say that I promise to release it. Sorry, bye-bye! *fly away on way back to my new house* Enjoy the story, folks!

* * *

**Chapter 24: Zarbon's Revenge!**

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Elsewhere)

Naruto, and others were flying in tremendously speed. "This is awesome! I can't believe I had this kind of power within me!" bloated Kuririn while he was holding the large Dragon Ball in his hand.

"Yeah! We should be able to pick up Gohan-san and Sakura-chan in a few hours like this!" agreed Naruto. "Oh, yeah!" He looked at Sasuke and Kuririn both and asked, "How about we racing back there, and see who won, alright?!"

Kuririn nodded, "Fine! Let's race there with our new powers!"

Sasuke scoffed, "I bet I can beat you to it!"

"Oh, really?! Let's see then! Let's gooooo!" cheered Naruto as they increased their speed up to fly faster as the rock collapsed the moment they passed.

* * *

(With Freeza's minor soldier- Tsuno's Village)

Meanwhile, an orange-skinned minion was flying around in search of a Namekian village. He stumbed upon the village that Vegeta had destroyed prior. "H- how can this be?! A village we haven't attacked yet has been exterminated!" Then he noticed a single Namekian survivor who was barely crawling on the ground.

The Namekian himself began to remember how Vegeta tossed the Dragon Ball into the lake. _'Whatever it takes, I have to get that Dragon Ball…' _thought the Namekian. Then he looked up and it was the orange soldier.

"What happened? Who overcame you?" asked the orange soldier.

"A S- Saiyan… came for the Dragon Ball…" replied the last Namekian survivor.

The orange soldier raised his eyebrows and asked, "So it was Vegeta, was it?"

The Namekian gently grabbed the orange soldier's legs, and said weakly, "T- the Dragon-"

But the soldier just blasted him to death on the ground, and growled, "Know when it's time to die!" He then zoomed into the sky and back to Freeza's spaceship.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

Freeza was hovering in his ship and folded his arms. "It couldn't be…" muttered Freeza.

A voice was heard from behind the throne room door. "Freeza-sama, it's Zarbon," said the voice.

"Come in," said Freeza. Zarbon then entered the room. He descended and landed on the floor, and asked, "Has a village been located?"

"No, we have not discovered any villages at this time," Zarbon replied then chuckled, "but I have just come from defeating Vegeta."

Freeza unfolded his arms and snickered, "Oh, is that so? Then Zarbon-san, that means you transformed for the first time in ages, yes?"

Zarbon smirked, "Yes, sir."

"So, Vegeta did die, then?" asked Freeza.

"Well, I did not exactly check for a body, but even in the unlikely event that he did survive, he must be gravely injured," replied Zarbon honestly.

Freeza became annoyed and disappointed, "Why did you not verify that he was dead?"

"W- well, Vegeta had been submerged underwater, so…"

"You could have done into the water, no? You were loathe to get yourself wet, and neglected to check for his corpse. And trying to kill him right away was a rash thing to do in the first place. What are we to do if Vegeta has hidden a Dragon Ball from us somewhere?"

Zarbon widened his eyes and apologized, "I- I am terribly sorry! I will go check on him at once!"

The orange soldier arrived to report and said, "Freeza-sama! I have- I have discovered a village!"

"What?" shocked Freeza and Zarbon.

"However, the village had already been destroyed," said the orange-skinned minion.

Freeza shocked, "What was that?!"

"I am afraid it was the work of Vegeta," he said. "Then he has hidden a Dragon Ball somewhere! There was one surviving villager, but I disposed of him immediately." Zarbon widened his eyes in fear knowing that Freeza would do something.

Freeza narrowed his eyes and asked angrily, "You killed him, then? The only witness we had?"

The orange soldier nodded, "Y- yes, sir…"

This completely annoyed Freeza, who proceeded to execute the orange soldier by firing eye-laser for killing the only witness who may have known the whereabouts of the Dragon Ball that Vegeta had hidden. "The thing I hate most is when rash actions are taken when there is insufficient data. Be prepared to answer to me as well if Vegeta is dead. Bring Vegeta here at once. This time, place your hopes on the chance that he is still alive," ordered Freeza.

"Yes, sir!" obeyed Zarbon.

Freeza called, "Appule!"

The purple alien came in and nodded, "Yes, sir?"

Freeza said, "You will contact Planet Freeza and inform the Ginyu Special Crops that they are to come here." Then he pointed at Appule. "And of course, tell them to bring Scouters with them. They should arrive in five days."

Appule nodded, "Understood." Then he left the room.

After Appule had left, Zarbon was still in shock. "F- Freeza-sama, why the Ginyu Special Corps? Forgive me for saying so, but I believe it is completely unnecessary to call that group here."

"I feel an odd foreboding," replied Freeza in roughly tone.

"H- how do you mean, foreboding?" asked Zarbon.

"I have been thinking this for a little while now, but it would seem that there is a powerful Saiyan being brought up and in time, I feel he will become my foe. At first, I thought it was Vegeta, but it does not appear to be," explained Freeza.

"A- are you sure you are not making too much of it? Aside from Vegeta, there is only what's-his-name and his child, on Earth. Their battle power is supposed to be considerably lower than Vegeta's," noted Zarbon.

"Are you telling me that my foreboding is wrong?" asked Freeza.

Zarbon shook his head, and replied, "N- no, sir."

"Never mind that, I would like you to hurry and bring Vegeta here," ordered Freeza.

Zarbon bowed before him and obeyed, "Y- yes, sir!" As he dashed out of the ship, he thought to himself. _'The Ginyu Special Corps…' _

* * *

(With Freeza)

'_The Saiyans do indeed appear to have a fathomless battle power ensconced within them. Every time they do battle, it rises greatly. Naturally, there is no way that it can stand against me, but when considering the future, I must nip it in the bud now. It would be problematic if one were to become a 'super' Saiyan, after all,' _thought Freeza.

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's Spaceship)

Meanwhile, Goku was snoozing in the capsule ship. He then woke up, and sighed, "That was some good sleep. I wonder how long I've been asleep."

Then he tried to move, but he couldn't. "It's no use! I'm so exhausted, I can't move at all!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Vegeta- Elsewhere)

The bruised and battered Vegeta was barely crawling on the ground and growled, "D- damn it! I- I am… not… about… to die!" Then he fainted from exhaustion again.

Zarbon was rapidly flying in the sky. He saw Vegeta's battered body on the ground and made a stop landing next to him. He then inspected the Saiyan's body, and shocked, "W- what? To think that he'd still be alive. He's one tough guy." Then he chuckled, "Then again, it's because of that, that I'll be spared this time around. We're going to treat you. You're one lucky guy." He yanked Vegeta's body off the ground and raised him, dragging the Saiyan through the sky and back to Freeza's ship.

* * *

(With Sakura, Gohan, and Bulma- Outside the cave)

As Gohan and Sakura were performing some training maneuvers outside together, Bulma's Dragon Radar picked up the Dragon Ball. "Hey, listen, Gohan-kun, Sakura-san, look at this." Gohan and Sakura walked to him to take a look at Dragon Radar as well. "One of the Dragon Balls has started moving. It's coming straight this way. Could that be Kuririn-kun, and others?"

Sakura nodded and smiled, "I'm sure it is! They did it!"

"They must have met the Grand Elder, and gotten his Ball," said Gohan.

Bulma nodded, and then looked at Dragon Radar in confusion. "J- just a moment. Then, what exactly is this other one here?" She clicked on the button three times. "These five here are probably the ones that Freeza guy has, right? But look, there's this one over here all by itself."

"Huh? You're right, and it's close to here," noted Sakura.

Gohan pointed over yonder, and asked, "Let's see… that direction, right?"

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "Ah! We told you that Vegeta was attacking a village, remember? It was in that direction!"

"B- but Vegeta isn't over there," noted Gohan. "I can't sense hi Ki."

Bulma smiled cheerfully, "I've got it! He attacked the village, but was unable to find the Dragon Ball! He figured it wasn't there, and went off somewhere else."

Gohan looked at Bulma and said, "Please let me borrow that Radar! I'm going to go get that Dragon Ball."

Bulma nodded, "All right! Luck is turning in our favor somewhat!" Then she gave Gohan the Dragon Radar so he could track down the ball.

"I'm going with you, too!" said Sakura.

"No, no, no! Sakura-san, you're with me!" demanded Bulma.

Sakura frowned, "But..."

"No buts! You're staying with me! I don't want to be alone! STAY HERE!" argued Bulma.

Gohan smiled at Sakura, and said, "It's okay… I will go alone by myself. Don't worry. I will come back here safely." Then he rushed off to get it.

Gohan speedily dashed in the direction of the village using the radar. He smiled, "Good, good, now's our chance!" then he looked around him. "I don't sense any formidable Ki nearby at all!"

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

In Freeza's ship, Zarbon and Appule were carefully watching Vegeta, who had now been placed in a rejuvenation chamber to heal and be brought back from the brink of death.

Zarbon gripped his own arms and chuckled, "Who would have thought we'd ever be treating the injuries of a traitor?"

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's Spaceship)

Goku was dangling from the ceiling, performing pull-ups. He was placing enormous strain on every muscle in his body under fifty times Earth's normal gravity. His sweat poured down repeatedly as he breathed hard.

He sighed, "This 50-times gravity is as tough as you'd expect." Then he wondered, _'Yamucha and the others must be going at it. I wonder if it's the same training that I did. No, I can't afford to be doing that' _Then he went back to perform pull-ups again.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Meanwhile, Yamucha, Tienshinhan, and Chaozu continued their training on Kaio's planet and struggled with their assignment of catching Bubbles. Yamucha was jumping around in an attempt to grab the hyperactive monkey, but kept failing.

Yamucha growled, _'Damn…' _Then he glared at the monkey, and rubbed his chin. "Mock me, will you? O- one more time!" He rushed towards Bubbles and jumped in an attempt to catch the monkey again, but failed again.

Tienshinhan took a rest and sat on the grass. He sighed, "And he was so close, too?" Chaozu only reply with his head nod.

Yamucha was laying on the ground and thought, _'M- my body is so heavy…' _

Kaio who was yanking the grass out, and asked, "You almost had him, huh?"

Taking a deep breath, Tienshinhan got up and sighed, "All right, now me." He took a step towards Bubbles and sighed, "Here goes!"

"Tien-san, good luck!" cheered Chaozu.

Kaio smiled, "Don't rush, now. Take your time." He could tell that Piccolo stepped up to him. "What?"

"I have no intention of doing the same training as those guys," said Piccolo. Then he glanced over his right side at Tienshinhan who had a hard time to catch the monkey. He diverted his attention back to Kaio and demanded, "Teach me your techniques now."

Kaio denied, "I can't do that. There is an order to these things, you know…huh?" Then he checked on the flower he just took out, and then stood up. "Anyhow, when you try to jump straight to the end, things are apt to turn out badly." Then he turned around at Piccolo and smiled, "By the way, if you're not doing anything, would you like to pull weeds with me?"

Piccolo grabbed Kaio out of frustration but let go of him almost immediately afterward. He began to glare down at Kaio.

Kaio frowned, "Why are you in such a hurry to grow stronger? You promised me that you had given up on defeating Freeza, didn't you?" Piccolo frowned even more. He chuckled, "For shame. Liars have to swallow a thousand needles, you know." He waggled his finger. For that matter, you should be enjoying your life here in the Next World more. This can be quite fun to do."

Piccolo scoffed, "Hmph! You're just playing the fool." Then he walked away from him.

Kaio confused, "Huh? Are you leaving?" Then he looked over Tienshinhan, Yamucha, and Chaozu who were completely exhausted from an attempt to catch Bubbles, but failed to do so. Bubbles hopped around gloating at them.

Tienshinhan breathed hardly, and grunted, "D- damn…"

Kaio smiled, "Hey! Let's eat!" Suddenly, they all became ecstatic which confused Kaio.

* * *

(Later)

As Tienshinhan, Chaozu, and Yamucha were eating all of Kaio's food faster. Kaio stared at them and sighed, "Son Goku and Uzumaki Naruto were something else, but you guys eat a lot too, huh?"

"We can't be outdone by either Goku or Naruto!" said Tienshinhan. "If they ate 10 bowls, then I'll eat 20!"

Kaio frowned, "Hey, come on now! If you don't stop now, you'll eat my portion, too…"

"Besides, it's pretty good," said Tienshinhan.

Kaio rubbed his back head and blushed, "Oh, it is, it is, huh? I know I may not look it, but when I was a youngster, I went to this cooking class, and I was so good the teacher there told me I would make a good husband someday, so I'm somewhat confident of my ability to-"

Someone tapped on his shoulder which got his attention. It was Minato. "Look, they ate all of your foods."

Kushina, who stood next to Minato, nodded, "Their purpose was to distract you by complimenting you so they can eat all of foods too."

Kaio widened his eyes and looked at rest of Earthlings. Sure enough, they ran out of foods and fueled in their stomach. "Huh? Hey, you guys!"

The Earthlings patted on his fat belly and smiled, "Ah, all full, all full…"

Kaio frowned, "Good grief. The dead these days have no sense of moderation." Bubbles nodded in agreement with him. Then Kaio noticed Piccolo standing outside and staring in another direction. The Namekian warrior seemed to be an enigma to him as he thought to himself.

Yamucha walked out of the house along with Tienshinhan and Chaozu and smiled, "Okay, now that my belly is full, I'll be fine." Then he glared down at Bubbles. "I'll catch you this time for sure." Bubbles paddled around on the grass. "You won't be able to do that to me any longer."

Piccolo opened a canister of water and began to drink from it. Yamucha quickly rushed after Bubbles and tackled him with his legs, gripping the monkey tightly in his grasp. He chuckled, "Got you!"

After he managed to catch the ape, Tienshinhan and Chaozu celebrated along with him. "He did it!" cheered Tienshinhan.

Yamucha danced with the monkey and cheered, "I did it!"

Before Piccolo could drink water, Kaio appeared in front of him. "I'm surprised you can get by on just water," confused Kaio. Piccolo snarled and closed the canister of water.

Tienshinhan was phasing back and forth in front of Bubbles before grabbing him by the tail. He smiled, "I did it!"

Yamucha cheered, "You did it, Tienshinhan!"

"Tien-san, incredible!" cheered Chaozu. Tienshinhan carried Bubbles on his shoulder and walked towards his friends.

Kaio smiled, "Those guys are something else. Once they've gotten a handle on this, they'll make rapid progress." Then he looked at Piccolo. "Don't you think so?"

Piccolo got up and sighed, "I have no interest in those small fry. I will not allow the existence of anymore stronger than me. That's all there is to it."

Just then, Chaozu was seen capturing Bubbles and yanking him up and down out of joy. "I did it! I did it! I caught him! Look!" Bubbles lifted him up and down, too.

Kaio shocked, "Oh? Oh, my! Even Chaozu has mastered this, has he?" He noticed that the Earthlings walking to them in an effort to do another training exercise. He smiled, "I see. All right, I'll give you your next training lesson." Then he cried, "Hey, Gregory!"

Suddenly, the miniature cricket appeared from nowhere. He folded his arms and smiled, "HI! Hello, everybody! I am Gregory!"

Yamucha, Tienshinhan and Chaozu were shocked at the sight of the tiny talking cricket. Kaio smiled, "This guy is your next opponent." He brought a mallet.

Gregory pointed at the mallet and nodded, "Please knock me down as hard as you can with this hammer. You don't need to hold back. However… That assumes that you can keep up with my speed."

Yamucha pointed at himself and smirked, "All right, I'll do it."

Kaio tossed the hammer to him, and smiled, "Here."

But once the hammer was tossed to him, he fell after grabbing it, and shocked, "W- what's with this weight?!"

Chaozu rubbed his hands and chuckled, "Ready? Here we go!"

Yamucha got up and said, "B- bring it on!"

Gregory chuckled, "Okay…" the cricket glided right past him, confusing Yamucha. He shook his head and mocked, "Too slow, too slow!"

Yamucha looked up at the cricket and growled, "D- damn!"

"Yamucha, hang in there!" encouraged Tienshinhan.

"Yamucha-san, fight!" encouraged Chaozu.

When Piccolo was about to walk around the tree, Kaio looked behind him and asked, "Hey, Piccolo, aren't you going to do this?"

Piccolo sighed, "It's a waste of time. I'll train by myself."

Kaio frowned, "Piccolo…" as Piccolo walked around the tree.

A few moments later, Yamucha accidentally slammed his own foot with the hammer and Tienshinhan missed to hit the cricket as well. Chaozu was stumbling backward and failing also. Tienshinhan cried, "Chaozu…"Piccolo was meditating in the meantime as they struggled to surpass the challenge set forth by Kaio.

"What's the matter? Are you giving up already?" mocked Gregory.

Yamucha growled, "D- dammit!"

"Hey! We're going to take a nap now!" yelled Kaio. Then he glanced over his shoulder at Piccolo and explained, "Piccolo is sleeping comfortably out back. Don't push yourselves too hard."

"I- I'm not about to be lumped in with that guy! I'm up next!" refused Yamucha.

Gregory scoffed, "My, my…"

Kaio rubbed his head and sighed, "Oh, dear…" as he walked into the house.

Piccolo was mediating next to the tree and thought, _'There's someone even stronger than that Saiyan.' _Then he opened his eyes.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Freeza's Spaceship)

Appule was monitoring Vegeta's condition in a rejuvenation chamber. As he checked the stats using a control panel, Zarbon walked into the chamber room. He asked, "How is he?"

"His condition is fairily serious. His life signs are extremely faint. Even if he does pull through, I'm not sure whether or not he will regain consciousness," replied Appule.

"Make sure he recovers, no matter what it takes! Use whatever methods you have to, understand?!" demanded Zarbon.

Appule nodded, "Y- yes, sir."

Zarbon raised his head and noted to himself, _'Otherwise, it will mean my life.' _

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio was taking a nap on a rocking chair with Bubbles napping next to Kaio. Gregory was exhausting as Chaozu was tapping the hammer on the ground. Chaozu rested the mallet on his shoulders and smiled, "All right…"

Yamucha sat on the grass and cheered loudly, "Hey, hey! You can do it, you can do it!"

Tienshinhan exclaimed, "Chaozu, go easy on him! Easy!" Chaozu only replied with his head nod.

"Okay, this is it, the bottom of the 9th, 2 outs, bases loaded!" announced Yamucha joyously.

"All right, Chaozu, go!" said Tienshinhan.

"The count is 3-2. If he runs away, the walk scores a run, and it's goodbye!"

"Knock it out of here!"

"M- me, run away!? You're trying to make a fool of me!" yelled Gregory angrily. "V- very well, I'll show you! It's not going to be that easy!"

Chaozu smiled, "Any time you're ready." He casually swung his mallet for warming up.

"W- why, you! Hit this one, if you can!" growled Gregory. He lifted his left leg as the aura emitted around his body. As he charged at Chaozu, in a slow-motion mode, he noticed that Chaozu was about to swing his mallet, and smirked, _'Not so fast! Forkball!'_ then he went below Chaozu's knees. Unfortunately for him, Chaozu noticed that, and bashed him extremely hard, sending him flying through the air. Crack!

Gregory then slammed through Kaio's home and directly at Kaio himself, toppling him off his rocking chair. "W- w- what was that?!" startled Kaio. Bubbles began to panic and ran around. "When you go out, call out to someone first, and lock everyone else out!"

Chuckling, Yamucha glanced down at Gregory and announced, "That was a come-from-behind, bases-loaded, say-goodbye home run."

Kaio looked down at Gregory who was on his laps and asked, "Oh my, Gregory, what are you doing?"

Tienshinhan smiled, "With Chaozu's hit just now, we've all cleared him."

Chaozu nodded, "That's right."

Kaio shocked, "What's that? Is this true, Gregory?"

Gregory chuckled, "T- these guys didn't hold back at all." A huge bump on Gregory's head proved otherwise. Bubbles picked Gregory up and poked the huge bump on Gregory's head curiously.

"Wow, that was fast, huh?" shocked Kaio. He looked at his watch and pressed his sunglasses. "Oh, my, just over an hour? Are you sure you're no going too fast?"

"Okay, Kaio-sama, please give us our next training," said Yamucha.

They went outside waiting for Kaio's next training session. "Next, we will spar. Nothing is better than sparring to learn each other's strengths and weaknesses, after all."

Yamucha glanced at Tienshinhan and smiled, "As a matter of fact, we've been waiting for this."

Tienshinhan got fired up and clenched his fist. "Ready to go at it?" he asked.

"Oh, hold on, hold on, I'll determine the match-ups. Let's see, who should I put you with?" wondered Kaio.

"I'll do this!" said the voice. It was Piccolo who emerged from behind the house.

Kaio smiled, "Oh ho, you've woken up, have you? All right then, Piccolo and-"

"All the rest of them," demanded Piccolo.

"Wha-?"

"What?!" growled Tienshinhan and Yamucha.

Piccolo scoffed, "You think I can fight decently against someone who had trouble with a monkey, or some batter? At your level, even if there were ten of you, you'd still be a pushover."

"You bastard, now you've said it!" snarled Yamucha.

Kaio sighed, "My, my, what a humorless conversation this is. Did you come here to fight? Well, there is some truth to what Piccolo says."

Tienshinhan glanced down at Kaio and shocked, "Kaio-sama!"

Kaio smiled, "To be honest, at your current ability, a one-on-one fight would be absurd. But with all three of you, perhaps-"

"Don't be ridiculous! They don't even have a 1 in 10,000 chance of winning. What's the matter? You want to go at it?" mocked Piccolo.

"Yes, but I'm not done with talking. Perhaps if I can add one more person to fight against you, Piccolo," said Kaio.

Piccolo scoffed, "Bring him in then! It's not matter. Even adding one more to a group, they cannot win against me."

Kaio glanced over his shoulder and yelled loudly, "Minato!"

Minato, who had a chatting with Kushina, glanced over his shoulder at Kaio. He got up and approached him. He greeted, "What's up?"

"Okay, do you want to spar against Piccolo together with these Earthlings?" asked Kaio.

Piccolo scoffed, "Hmph! That guy? The same race as Naruto? 'Elementian' is something you called, right? It's all the same! I bet I can take on him even if there's like 100 Elementians of him."

Minato began to smirk, and said, "Oh, I would not be overconfident if I were you." Then he looked at the Earthlings and asked, "Are you ready, guys?"

Yamucha nodded, "All right!"

Piccolo looked around him and thought, _'Watch this. I'll put you away in five seconds'_

"Ready? Begin!" said Kaio.

Yamucha was the first person to make a move. He attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, followed by Tienshinhan's similar charge. Piccolo dodged them both, sparring with them all by himself. Piccolo attempted to punch Yamucha, only to get blocked astonishing him. "What?!"

He noticed Tienshinhan was charging behind Piccolo. The Namekian Warrior tried to kick Tienshinhan, but the three-eye man jumped just in time to dodge his kick. "What the-?!" shocked Piccolo. Suddenly, when he turned his head around, he saw Minato charging at him. "Oh, shit!"

Minato attacked with a flurry of punches and kicks, which gave Piccolo a hard time to block or dodge his attacks. Piccolo tried to attack back at Minato, but he couldn't even land a single hit. Konoha no Kiiroi Senko (Konoha's Yellow Flash) went upperhand on Piccolo. "I'm certainly strong than you! Don't forget that I have been dead for 13 years! I was training on this place 13 years ago, and then I went to different place to be stronger! Even I was the runner-up for tournament on the Other World five years ago! That's why you shouldn't underestimate me."

"Shut up!" screamed Piccolo. He attempted to punch right at Minato's face, but the Saviour of the Element disappeared just in time to dodge his punch. "What?!" shocked Piccolo.

"Sorry," said Minato who appeared behind Piccolo, "but I just wanted to say all of this so you can understand that Elementians or Earthlings are not weakling than you thought." Piccolo slowly turned his head around, he widened his eyes. He saw that Minato had already formed the Rasengan. Minato slammed Piccolo on the stomach with the using of Rasengan, knocking him away from him.

Piccolo quickly regained his sense, and drifted back on the ground. Suddenly, he glanced over his shoulder. It was Chaozu. He took the opportunity to sneak behind Piccolo and grabbed him. Gregory gently touched his large bump with the first aid and chuckled, "They're surprisingly tough, especially Minato, aren't they?" He could feel the large bump on his head was hurt. "Whooee! That smarts!"

Piccolo tried to grab him and growled, "W- why, you!"

As Tienshinhan and Yamucha charged at Piccolo simultaneously, they toppled them both at the same time by striking them down. Chaozu continued to charge from behind. Piccolo glared over his shoulder at Chaozu and snarled, "W- why, you!" He extended and elongated his arm using his Namekian genetics, and grabbed the small warrior. He then proceeded to raise Chaozu into the air and forcefully slammed him to the ground.

Tienshinhan cried, "Chaozu! Are you okay, Chaozu?!"

Kaio looked at the worried Tienshinhan and sighed, "Hey, don't panic. You guys are already dead. You don't need to worry yourself pointlessly."

"But…"

"The pain of the body is just a remnant of when you were alive. It will soon be gone," explained Kaio. He pointed each finger such as index, middle, and ring fingers and smiled, "3…2…1…there."

Suddenly, Chaozu levitated back off the ground. He confused, "Huh?"

Kaio smiled, "See?"

Piccolo thought to himself, _'How? Up until a little while ago, their movements were so slow except for Minato, and suddenly, I barely recognize them. Is this because of Kaio's training? It couldn't be…"_

"Resume sparring!" said Kaio.

Piccolo quickly snapped out of his thought as Tienshinhan and Yamucha began to swing at him again. Piccolo dodged them for a while before getting pinned down by Chaozu and slammed in the face by Tienshinhan. Yamucha then proceeded to uppercut him in the gut. Piccolo sank to his knees.

"Piccolo…Take off your weights," said Yamucha.

Tienshinhan nodded, "Yeah, and then we'll fight you again."

Piccolo got back up and tossed aside his cape and turban. "That same trick isn't going to work anymore," stated Piccolo.

"All right!" said the Earthlings. They all commenced fighting stances once again.

"Let's see what you got," said Minato.

"Okay, that's enough," said Kaio. "That's all for sparring. We're moving on to the next training. Everyone come with me."

Tienshinhan, Yamucha, and Chaozu agreed and followed Kaio. Piccolo was left to ponder to himself.

Kaio remembered about something and smiled, "Oh, right…" then he glanced over his shoulder and chuckled, "A vegetable you eat in the morning ('asa') that makes you fart is called asa-para-gas…asaparagas…asaparagas!" Suddenly, he erupted with laughter. "That was a great one!"

The Earthlings was left to be embarrassed and chuckled nervously, "R- right…" They had to laugh with Kaio. Then they walked together again.

Minato walked next to Piccolo and smiled, "See? They're stronger than you thought." Piccolo didn't say anything. "Well, I'm going back to Kushina again." Then Minato walked away from Piccolo.

Piccolo turned into a scowl then followed Kaio.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Freeza's Spaceship- Chamber Room)

Vegeta was still in the rejuvenation chamber. Appule was monitoring Vegeta's condition and sighed, "There's quite a bit of damage here. There may be no hope. I'm counting on you. If you don't regain consciousness, I'm the one who Freeza-sama is going to take it out on, after all. Then again, even if you do come back to life here, you'll be on way to hell again by Freeza-sama's hand soon enough anyhow. That should do it."

Then he stared at Vegeta inside the rejuvenation chamber and laughed, "Well, all there is to do now is wait for you to wake up. Don't give us any more trouble, okay? Vegeta-chan?" As he continued to laugh, Vegeta opened his eyes, which completely left Appule in shock. The rejuvenation chamber began to light up with energy as Appule stepped backward.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Throne Room)

Freeza still stared through the window and asked, "How is Vegeta?"

Zarbon who was behind Freeza and replied, "He should regain consciousness shortly."

Freeza glanced over his shoulder and chuckled, "That is good, huh?"

Zarbon nodded, "Y- yes, sir."

Just then, the entire ship began to shake, causing Zarbon to abruptly fall forward before regaining his footing. He then turned to face the throne door, and shocked, "W- what was that explosion just now?!"

Freeza widened his eyes and shocked, "It cannot be!"

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Chamber Room)

Vegeta was stepping on Appule's now-deceased corpse, and laughed, "Looks like you've underestimated my powers of recovery, huh?" Then he looked around him. "Now, then…" Vegeta blasted a hole through the room, causing another explosion.

This diverted Zarbon and Freeza's attention in the hall. "Dammit, it's coming from the treatment chamber, all right!" said Zarbon.

"Zarbon-san, hurry!" ordered Freeza.

Zarbon ran to the room, opening the steel door and peeking inside. The entire rejuvenation room was in shambles and this left him in complete shocked. He saw the large hole and shocked, "Oh, no! He escaped outside!"

"He did what?!" shocked Freeza angrily.

However, they were unaware that Vegeta was still inside the chip. He was hiding behind the wall, and smirked widely, _'Terrific, Freeza is with him!' _

"Hurry! Hurry and go after him!" demanded Freeza.

Zarbon growled, "Why, you!"

"Hurry! You must find him at all costs! He could not have gotten far yet!" said Freeza.

Vegeta heard everything what they said, while hiding behind the wall. He chuckled and thought, _'Fools! You fell for it all too easily.' _Then he ran to the throne room to find all the Dragon Balls intact. He chuckled, _'Dear Freeza-sama. Allow me to take this current opportunity to inform you that your era is at an end. – Your loving Vegeta' _Then he clenched his fist and gloated, "I have won!"

Zarbon searched the Namek skies for Vegeta, and snarled, "Where are you?! Where did you run off to, Vegeta?! He couldn't have gotten away that fast. He must be hiding somewhere."

"Have you not found him yet, Zarbon-san?" asked Freeza angrily. Zarbon looked down at Freeza who was inside the hole of spaceship. "If you disgracefully allow him to escape you like this, I will have you take responsibility with your life."

As Zarbon continued to hover outside, Vegeta was still inside Freeza's spaceship. He laughed, "Fool! Go ahead and search outside as much as you like." Then he looked at the huge Dragon Balls carefully. "1…2…3…4… There are indeed five of them here. Not only have they healed my injuries, they're going to have every last one of their Dragon Balls taken from them. But I can't get away carrying all five of them. What's more, it doesn't look like I have the time to calmly think this over." He thought about planning how to steal their Dragon Balls and escaped unharmed. "All right…"

He ran to the wall and leaned against the wall to look beyond the door. He looked around him to make sure there's no sign of Freeza or Zarbon. As he used an ample amount of energy to power up his hand with Ki, he muttered to himself hopefully, "Please, let this work!"

Then he yelled out to Freeza and Zarbon to gain their attention. "Hey! You fell for it! I'm still inside the ship!"

Both Freeza and Zarbon were surprised by the noise they heard from the ship. "What was that?!" shocked Zarbon.

Vegeta blasted through the hall to blow up the roof. The blast blew open the top ventilation shaft of the ship, with flames exploding out from the ship's exterior, and directly at Zarbon, who was trying to fly into the ship. As the flame rose upward, Zarbon dodged the fiery inferno from the explosion caused by Vegeta, becoming even angrier as a result. He growled, "D- damn it all!"

He ran towards the window and cried, "Now!" as he blasted the hole through the window. Then he grabbed the Dragon Balls.

Zarbon and Freeza run through the hall on way to throne room in panic. "Where is Vegeta?!" asked Zarbon.

"D- do not tell me that Vegeta is after the Dragon Balls!" shocked Freeza.

Vegeta gathered the Dragon Balls and swiftly tossed them out of the ship, using the same amount of strength in order to ensure they landed close to each other, although very far from Freeza's ship. He chuckled, "All right, and now for me!" He jumped out of ship.

Zarbon and Freeza both ran to the throne room to find that the Dragon Balls were missing. Freeza shocked, "T- the Dragon Balls!"

Zarbon became frustrated and completely annoyed, and yelled, "That bastard!" He jolted out of the ship to search for him once more. "W- where is he this time?!" However, the Namek skies were as clear as ever. Only the ashes from the devastation within the ship were spilling into the sky. Zarbon looked down at Freeza and asked, "Freeza-sama, is he still inside the spaceship?"

"Look for him!" demanded Freeza.

Zarbon nodded, "Y- yes, sir!"

Vegeta watched from behind a mountain and remained hidden. He then proceeded to the water and thought, _'If I were to unwisely escape through the air, Freeza would overtake me in an instant.' _So he decided to swim away while staying underwater. He successfully escaped from the ship and headed for his newly acquired Dragon Balls.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Throne Room)

As Zarbon kneeled with respect to his master, Freeza scolded at him angrily, "What disgraceful behavior! Not only did you allow Vegeta to escape, but with the Dragon Balls, as well! There is no way that he could have run away with all five Dragon Balls in that short moment! I will search the inside of the spaceship, so you are to thoroughly search outside!"

"Yes, sir," replied Zarbon.

"You are prepared to answer for this, yes?" asked Freeza. "If you are unable to bring Vegeta back here in one hour…" He bashed his tail into the ground and striking fear into the heart of his elite right-hand man.

"Y- yes, sir!" obeyed Zarbon. He flew out of the ship in search of the treacherous and disloyal Saiyan.

* * *

(With Gohan- Tsuno's Village)

Gohan pinpointed the location of Dragon Ball using the Dragon Radar, which happened to be the same Dragon Ball that Vegeta had earlier. "Let's see… It's around here," said Gohan.

He flew only to find the destroyed village. That was the village where Vegeta had butchered the entire village full of Namekians. Gohan stumbled upon the village to find Namekian corpses all over the place and was completely overwhelmed with grief and saddened from the grotesque sight of the deceased. The loss of some Namekian children children and older Namekians completely infuriated Gohan.

"T- this is awful…Vegeta must have done this," grumbled Gohan. Suddenly, he looked around him and confused, "Who's there? Is someone there?" He walked around the house and saw the door crumbled that he heard earlier. He sighed, "Oh…" Then he saw the ruined farm which the Namekians usually planted the Ajissa seeds. "And after they had grown this many of them…"

* * *

(With Vegeta)

Vegeta was coming out of the water and breathed hardly trying to get some of oxygen back in because he spend too much time under the water. He hopped on the land and breathed more to get an air back. "I'm sure they should have falled around here somewhere." He was searching for the Dragon Balls. He stumbled upon them and laughed, "There they are! There they are!" as he picked up the huge Dragon Ball. "That's magnificent control, if I do say so myself. Take that, Freeza. I've finally gotten your Dragon Balls!"

He gathered the Dragon Balls and put them together near the mountain. He chuckled, "Now, including the one that I sunk at that village, I only need one more to have all seven." Suddenly, he sensed that someone was coming. "A strong battle power! Is that Zarbon?" wondered Vegeta. He widened his eyes and said, "No, the battle powers are lower than Zarbon's. He widened his eyes even more. Just then, Kuririn was holding a Dragon Ball and flying rapidly together with Naruto and Sasuke towards their own destination…to help Gohan and Sakura get their potential unlocked.

Vegeta became surprised, and shocked, "I- is that?!"

Naruto was so ecstatic about his own potential being unlocked by Grand Elder, and laughed, "Just you wait, Gohan-san, Sakura-chan!"

Kuririn nodded, "Once you go to Grand Elder-sama's place, you'll become much, much stronger!"

"Never mind them, don't forget that I'm going to beat you in a race!" reminded Sasuke.

Naruto scoffed, "Oh, no way! I'm going to beat you because I'm Naruto and I'm awesome!" However, they failed to realize that Vegeta had noticed them.

Veteta shocked, "A Earthling and Elementians! W- why are they here on Planet Namek? What's more, the Earthling was holding the final Dragon Ball." Then he laughed, "Just how far is luck going to go my way?!" He dashed right after them in order to acquire what he believed to be the final Dragon Ball in his quest to achieve immortality.

* * *

(With Gohan- Tsuno's Village)

As Gohan buried the bodies of the deceased Namekians, he sighed, "That's the last one." Then he closed his eyes and prayed, "People of Planet Namek, may you please rest in peace." He reopened his eyes and looked around him. "Now then, I have to hurry and look for that Dragon Ball."

He walked while looking at the radar to pinpoint the Dragon Balls. He stopped walking and ensured to check the radar again. He looked up at the lake, and confused, "Huh? This way? It's not inside a house?" He zoomed closer on his radar to make sure that it's under the water again.

He laughed, "I get it. Not even Vegeta would find it if it's in the lake, huh?" He proceeded to swim underwater and searched for the Dragon Balls. He found every rock, but there were no sign of Dragon Balls. He swam around the rock more to find the Dragon Balls. Finally, he spotted Four-Star Ball which the small squid was on.

He picked the Dragon Balls up and chuckled happily, "Here it is!" however the small squid was not happy with him so he squirted the oil on his face.

Finally he ascended into the sky with the Dragon Balls. He smiled happily, "Here it is, here it is."

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's spaceship)

Meanwhile, Goku was dangling from the ceiling performing grueling pull-ups in fifty times Earth's normal gravity. "9995…9996…" However, he was not pull-ups regularly, he also pull-ups with the dumbbells in his hands! "9997…After I've done 10,000 of these, I'll do 60-times gravity. I'm on it…9998…9999…10,000!"

Now he finally done with the exercise as he dropped the dumbbells on the ground and rolled over. He was so tense and tired; he could barely move his muscles. "W- what is this? I can't move my body at all…" confused Goku. He had no idea why he couldn't move at all. "Dammit…"

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Elsewhere)

Kuririn, Sasuke, and Naruto were flying high-speed, and raced back to Bulma, Sakura and Gohan. Kuririn chuckled, "That was fast! We'll be there real soon!"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, but I will win the race soon!"

"There's no way loser like you can beat me in a race! I will be the one who will win the race!" said Sasuke. He increased his speed up to ahead of Naruto.

"No way! You're not going to win! It will be me!" said Naruto. He went ahead of Sasuke again, and continued to race.

"Hey, you forget about me! I'm in race too!" yelled Kuririn. However, they still didn't know that Vegeta was chasing after them.

Vegeta chuckled, "It looks like they are after the Dragon Balls as well. But I'm going to take that one that you're holding. Then I will have all seven of the Dragon Balls!" as he was chasing his preys and continued to fly right after them.

* * *

(With Zarbon- Elsewhere)

Zarbon was still furious over Vegeta's escape and was scouring the skies in search of the Saiyan traitor. "Dammit! Where the hell is Vegeta?! If only I had a Scouter, I could easily detect him!" He still looked for him, but he couldn't find him at all. "If it keeps going like this, I'll have to surrender my life to Freeza-sama."

Just then, Zarbon noticed a ray of lights swiftly zooming in the sky. "Is that Vegeta?!" wondered Zarbon. But then he realized that it was Kuririn he first noticed. "No, that's the guy who rescued that Namekian kid. But he's carrying something that looks like a Dragon Ball." Just then, he diverted his attention to Naruto and Sasuke. "What?! Was that a Elementians just like that girl from earlier?! Apparently, they are friend with that guy." Suddenly, he glanced over his shoulder and noticed that it was none other than Vegeta himself who was quickly following Kuririn, Sasuke and Naruto. "Vegeta! I've finally found you! You're mine now!" He dashed after him at full speed.

A sequence of Vegeta chasing Kuririn, Sasuke, and Naruto; and Zarbon chasing Vegeta were illustrated as they dashed through the Namek skies.

Vegeta sensed something power that was chasing after him. "There's a huge battle power following me. It looks like Zarbon has found me. What an annoying bastard." Then he went back on his attention on Kuririn, Sasuke, and Sakura. He smirked, "But this is a good opportunity. I'll take care of him for sure this time. He'll be full of confidence in himself after our previous battle. His guard ought to be down."

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's Spaceship)

Goku had a hard time to pull up, but he couldn't move for some reason. _'It will take more than this!' _

Suddenly he heard the voice cried, *This is crazy, Goku!*

Goku puzzled, "Bulma's daddy…" A transmission appeared and Dr. Brief was on the other end. *You're going to die, suddenly jumping to 100-times gravity like that.*

Goku confused, "I- I was doing it at 50-times gravity… Are you sure the machine ain't broken?"

Dr. Brief shook his head and said, *Don't be absurd! My machine is flawless.*

Goku frowned, "B- but still…"

*Just a moment,* said Dr. Brief. Then he checked on his computer and typing on his keyboard. The computer screen showed the illustration of spaceship with the large four lines passed over it. He pointed at the five arrows towards G. Meter (100). *W- what's this?*

Suddenly, the gravity meter went up and down which either loose Goku or made him heavy on weight.

Dr. Brief turned around at the screen and explained, *I figured it out, Goku. The gravity device control has become unstable. It's because your spaceship has entered an intense magnetic storm.*

Goku shocked, "W- what do I do?"

*It will take another hour before you're through the magnetic storm,* said Dr. Brief.

"A- an hour? I ain't going to last that long!" whined Goku.

*In any event, you have to turn off the gravity machine's switch without a moment's delay,* said Dr. Brief.

Goku sighed, "T- that's easy for you to say…" Suddenly, the rope swung him over and slammed him onto the wall. Goku's ship continued to pass through the star as the thunder and lightning tore the skies asunder.

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Sakura and Bulma- Outside the cave)

Meanwhile, Bulma was leaning on a rock reading a book. Sakura sensed a powers that were coming for them. She looked at Bulma and sighed, "Hey, be careful. I sensed a great powers coming to us."

Bulma looked up at Sakura and then read a book again. "Don't interrupt my reading. It's starting to get interesting!" said Bulma. Suddenly, Kuririn, Naruto, and Sasuke hopped in front of her from the sky. Bulma fell backward from the rock in fear.

"YES! YES! YES! I WON! I WON!" gloated Naruto. Then he glanced at Sasuke who was disappointed. "Ha! In your face, loser! I told you! Because I'm Naruto and I'm awesome!"

Sasuke snarled, "Shut up!"

Sakura smiled, "Naruto-kun! Sasuke! Kuririn-san!"

Kuririn looked down at Bulma and confused, "Huh?"

Bulma took a peek at them from the rock, but realizing that it was them. She got annoyed at Kuririn and yelled, "Well if it isn't Kuririn, Sasuke-kun, and Naruto-kun! Don't startle me like that!"

"I- isn't this dangerous, Bulma-san?" asked Kuririn.

Sakura sighed, "That's what I've been saying that to her whole times."

"If you're outside leisurely reading a book, they're going to find you," said Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Bulma scowled, "Sakura is here with me! She can take on them anytime. Besides, if I stay inside that cave all the time, I'll-" Suddenly, she noticed that Kuririn was holding the Dragon Ball in his hands. "Huh? Could that be… a Dragon Ball?" she asked.

Kuririn smiled, "You got it!"

Bulma proceeded to examine it and said, "Native Dragon Balls are gigantic, huh?"

Naruto nodded, "The Grand Elder was quite understanding."

"Oh, right, right! Bulma-san, is Gohan inside the house? I'd like to take him to the Grand Elder's place, too," said Kuririn.

"He went to go find another Dragon Ball," replied Sakura.

Kuririn puzzled, "Huh?"

Bulma nodded, "It showed up on the Radar. Remember, near that village that Vegeta attacked?"

"Huh? Really?" asked Naruto.

Suddenly, Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, "A Ki! It's heading this way! It's right next to us!"

Bulma looked up and smiled, "It's Gohan-kun. That was fast, huh?"

Sakura shook her head and said, "N- no, it's not Gohan-kun!"

Vegeta appeared in front of them and landed on the ground. Kuririn, Bulma, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were in complete shocked and feared from seeing him, except for Sasuke who was smirking.

Naruto, Sakura, Bulma, and Kuririn shocked, "V- Vegeta!"

Kuririn shocked, _'Oh, crap! I was so ecstatic over becoming stronger than I didn't notice hi Ki!' _

'_Oh, shit! Even though I'd became stronger, I should have sense it long ago before, but I was too focusing on racing with Sasuke and Kuririn!' _shocked Naruto.

Sasuke smirked and thought, _'Perfect! With my new power, I should be able to beat Vegeta with no problem at all!' _

"This is an unexpected place to run into you, huh, Naruto, Sasuke, Earthling?" said Vegeta. Then he chuckled, "I didn't think you guys had the civilization it took to make it all the way to this planet. Looking at that Dragon Ball that you're so carefully holding onto, it appears our goals are the same."

Sasuke pointed at Vegeta and scoffed, "Nonsense! You're not going to take our Dragon Ball away from us! Because I'm going to dispose of you with my new power! Witness my true power that I've been had a hidden power long time! Watch out, Vegeta!"

"Sasuke! What're you saying?!" shocked Naruto.

Vegeta began to smirk and scoffed, "Really, Sasuke? You may show me your true power, however, before I fight you and take that Dragon Ball from you, there's something that I have to do. But you'd better not get any funny ideas, like running away with that thing. It won't be just you- that woman will end up dying as well." Then he glanced over his shoulder and said, "He's here."

Zarbon appeared, elegantly rotating in the air before gracefully landing with one leg on the ground and flicking his long hair backwards.

Bulma suddenly found herself attracted to Zarbon and smiled, "W- who is that? Judging by his face, I wonder if he isn't a champion of justice…"

Sakura began to tremble and shocked, "T- this is the worst…"

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's Spaceship)

Goku's spaceship was still in the midst of passing through a magnetic storm, causing the Gravity Machine to go haywire. Goku barely survived the most intense gravity he had ever experienced: one hundred times Earth's normal gravity, while he was still dangling from the ceiling (for training purpose). He struggled to pull up, but failed so to do.

* * *

(Earth- Capsule Corp.)

Oolong, Puar, and Dr. Brief watched Goku's struggled through a transmission. Oolong and Puar seemed to panic for Goku's safety. "G- Goku!" worried Oolong.

"No matter how strong Goku-san may be, if it takes an hour to get through that magnetic storm, he won't last!" said Puar. Then he glanced over his shoulder at Dr. Brief and asked, "Can't you do something?"

Dr. Brief lifted his both hands almost as if he surrendered to the police officer, and sighed, "I'm completely like this."

"Huh?" confused Puar and Oolong.

"I give up," said Dr. Brief.

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's spaceship)

'_I- I'll cut the chain!' _thought Goku. As he tried to reach for the wire he was hanging from, he shredded his hand, and, as a result, his blood dripped onto the ground. He looked up at the wire as his eyes began to blur.

He cupped his hands and cried, **"Kamehame-Ha!" **as he unleashed a Kamehameha and controlled it so he could hit the top end of the metallic wire he was hanging from in order to free himself and fall to the ground.

"Go, Kamehameha-Ha!" said Goku hopefully. However, the blast fell downward again and hit him instead, shredding his clothes and hurting him further. He screamed in pain.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Zarbon vs Vegeta- Outside the Cave)

Kuririn, Naruto, Sakura, and Bulma's enthusiasm were cut short as they were caught in between Vegeta and Zarbon, and their desires to obtain the Dragon Balls. Kuririn stepped back as Zarbon stared at Vegeta, smiling.

Kuririn shocked, "T- this is the worst!"

Bulma suddenly began to fall for Zarbon and smiled, "How is this the worst? He's a pretty nice-looking man, isn't he?"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Bulma and assured, "P- please don't go judging people by their faces at a time like this!"

"But usually, the handsome guy fights for justice," said Bulma.

Naruto sighed, "This isn't Earth, it's Planet Namek."

Bulma began to fall in love with Zarbon and nodded, "Yeah, I understand that."

Kuririn groaned, "Bulma-san, you don't understand anything."

Zarbon stood, facing Vegeta, and asked, "You've managed to mock me pretty good, haven't you, Vegeta-san?" Vegeta began to smirk. "I see. I recall seeing that runt over there holding the Dragon Ball before, as well as that Elementian girl over there. Kuririn and Sakura began to step backward in fear. Bulma waved at Zarbon happily. "You guys have joined forces, have you?"

Bulma waved at Zarbon and greeted, "Yoo-hoo! Yoo-hoo, yoo-hoo! Beat up Vegeta!"

Sasuke sighed, "She is an idiot…" Then he got in thought with the smirk on his face. _'Well, it doesn't matter. Once they beat up each other to death, then I will dispose both of them, and I will finally complete my first step.' _

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at them and chuckled, "I don't care about them."

"None of that matters. Vegeta, where have you hidden the remaining Dragon Balls?" asked Zarbon. "You're going to stand before Freeza and tell us."

Vegeta scoffed, "Try and make me."

Zarbon cackled at Vegeta's remark, and replied, "You'll never learn."

Vegeta chuckled, "Come on, why don't' you transform, already?"

"What?!" growled Zarbon.

Vegeta pointed at Zarbon and said, "Zarbon, until you change into that hideous form of yours, you can't fight toe-to-toe with me."

Due to his personal obsession with his appearance, this completely annoyed Zarbon and replied, "To someone like myself, who prefers beauty, those words are the greatest insult! Vegeta, you have gotten me genuinely angry. But you can relax. Freeza ordered me to bring you back alive."

"You're too soft, Zarbon. That softness is what has restored me back to life," mocked Vegeta.

This infuriated Zarbon furthermore, and shouted, "Shut up!" as he brought himself to dash at Vegeta with a slew of kicks. Vegeta dodged Zarbon's swift legs and speeded into the sky as Zarbon looked up to revert his attention before quickly following him.

Bulma cheered, "How handsome!" as she watched the elegant warrior dashed after Vegeta.

Sakura sighed in defeated, "Bulma-san…"

Vegeta launched a flurry of blasts at Zarbon from above, but Zarbon dodged them all. He then appeared behind Vegeta and launched another blast at him, which Vegeta tossed got in a punch at Vegeta's face as the blast hit the ground.

**BOOM!**

Bulma, Kuririn, Sakura, and Naruto were stunned, but Sasuke was impressed. Kuririn looked at them and said, "Guys, now's our chance! Let's get out of here!"

"But he said he'd kill us if we ran!" reminded Bulma.

"He'll kill us even if we don't run!" said Naruto.

Sakura nodded, "He's right!" Kuririn yanked Bulma by the arm and running away along with Naruto and Sakura.

Sasuke didn't run away and chuckled, "Idiots! I'm not going to run! He would notice you and stop you anyways!"

Vegeta quickly turned and shouted, "I won't let you do that!" and launched a bunch of blasts in front of them, stopping them dead in their tracks.

Kuririn looked up at and shocked, "Damn! He doesn't miss a single thing!"

Sasuke chuckled, "I told you! I told you that he just saw you and stopped you!"

While Zarbon tried to hit him, and growled, "Don't you sell me short!" Then Vegeta dodged an oncoming blast and reappeared behind Zarbon to kick him down to the ground. Zarbon flipped and landed on his knees as he turned to face his opponent. Vegeta landed on the ground in front of him.

Zarbon then concentrated to remember how Freeza had warned him.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

"_You are prepared to answer for this, yes?" asked Freeza. "If you are unable to bring Vegeta back here in one hour…" He bashed his tail into the ground and striking fear into the heart of his elite right-hand man._

"_Y- yes, sir!" obeyed Zarbon. He flew out of the ship in search of the treacherous and disloyal Saiyan._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Zarbon's internal emotional struggled enveloped him. For this warrior, failure was not an option and Freeza's command was his purpose of survival. Out of his fear of his own master, and the opponent he was now facing, Zarbon found himself in between a rock and a hard place, increasing his desperation. Zarbon then sensed he had little time and angrily charged at Vegeta again, who managed to dodge him.

Zarbon turned around at Vegeta who landed on the ground and thought, _'If this keeps up…' _

Vegeta chuckled, "You've finally made up your mind, have you?" as he slowly ascended to the sky.

Zarbon then came to grip with the situation, and since he had run out of options, decided to transform into his beastly reptilian form. As his muscle bulged and his body erupted with scales, his face became demonic as he stared upward before yanking himself off the ground and speedily after Vegeta. The ground shattered as Zarbon took off.

Sasuke shocked, "What?!"

Bulma, Kuririn, Naruto, and Sakura were left in complete shock. Bulma looked up at Zarbon and shocked, "H- he's a villain, all right!"

Kuririn shocked, "W- what was that?!"

"He turned into a monster!" said Sakura.

"What's more, his power shot up like mad!" said Naruto.

As Zarbon hurried after Vegeta, and congratulated him, "Vegeta, you're the only one who has seen this form twice!"

* * *

(With Gohan- Elsewhere)

Gohan was flying with the Dragon Ball he acquired, which Vegeta had previously hidden. He glanced over his shoulder and wondered, "I wonder why it was at the bottom of that lake." Then he smiled, "I know! The villagers might have been in a rush to hide it."

Suddenly, he frowned, "There are two incredible Ki! They're coming from where Bulma-san is waiting!" as he began to hurry back.

* * *

(Zarbon Vs Vegeta- Outside the Cave)

As Zarbon dodged a slew of blasts from Vegeta, he made his way up to the Saiyan. Bulma watched their battles and gulped, "Whichever one of them wins, it's bad news for us. S- Son-kun, hurry and get here!"

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's Spaceship)

Goku was still hanging and flailing around in the ship. Dr. Brief screamed, *What are you doing, Goku?! Stop that!"

However, Goku had no intention of stopping, spinning his body rapidly. "I ain't about… to die here!" said Goku.

*Goku, it's no use! You can't cut that chain!* said Dr. Brief.

*G- Goku/-san!* cried Oolong and Puar.

As Goku's speed increased, Dr. Brief began to choke Oolong in panic and cried, *It's designed so that it won't break when you do that!*

Every time Goku was spinning, his speed increased. He cupped his hands. **"Kaio-ken!" **shouted Goku as his red aure emitted from his body. He unleashed a Kaio-ken attack, finally shredding off the top hinges of the cord he was hanging from, and flying right for the gravitron, and slammed his hand on the buttons.

Dr. Brief, Puar, and Oolong celebrated for Goku freeing himself. *He did it! He did it! What a guy! That was amazing!* cheered Dr. Brief.

Goku was still struggling to move, and fell to the ground. He couldn't move at all due to 100G, which shocked Dr. Brief, Puar, and Oolong and stopped celebrating.

Goku chuckled, "Damn… that's 100-times gravity for you…The bones throughout my body are brokien to pieces…" then fainted from exhausted.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Zarbon vs Vegeta- Outisde the Cave)

Zarbon was still in heated combat against, now tossing the Saiyan into the air and unleashing a huge blast at him, which Vegeta was unable to counter and got knocked down from as a result. Zarbon then joyously and sadistically laughed as he dropped after Vegeta.

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's Spaceship)

*Goku/-san! Goku/-san!* cried Oolong and Puar

Goku finally woke up and chuckled weakly, '_I know… I can't die here…I've got bones broken all over…' _He struggled to drag his body to the gravitron. _'Vegeta, just you wait!' _thought Goku.

He raised himself, but accidentally slammed his nose against the wall which made him enough to shred his tear a little. He moved by using his face to force the wall to move himself towards the control panel. He looked up at the control panel, then moved up by using his face again.

*Goku-san!* worried Puar.

*Goku!* worried Oolong.

*Goku! Don't worry about your face! Hang in there!* encouraged Dr. Brief.

Goku raised himself barely enough to slam down on the gravitron control panel with his chin. He then fell to the ground and the gravity was back to normal.

Dr. Brief, Oolong and Puar were happy again, and Dr. Brief cheered, *He did it! He did it! He did it!*

Goku chuckled, "Whew, that was a close. A little bit more, and I would have been dead." Then he frowned, _'But still, I did it. I experienced 100-times gravity. At this point, I can do right to training at 100-times.'_

* * *

(Planet Namek- Zarbon vs Vegeta- Outside the cave)

Vegeta landed again and grabbed some dirt from the ground. He smirked, _'You fell for it, Zarbon.' _Then Zarbon attacked him. Vegeta dodged the attack, going upward once more as Zarbon bashed his fist into the ground. Zarbon relentlessly hurried after him and Vegeta let the dirt fell into Zarbon's eyes.

This completely annoyed and temporarily blinded Zarbon, as he struggled to see. "Dammit!"

Vegeta took his opportunity to appear behind him and bashed right through the back of his armor, sending him sprawling. Zarbon recovered and turned around with a furious stare. Vegeta appeared above him and knocked him into the water below. He then proceeded to blast at Zarbon mercilessly while he was underwater which startled Bulma.

Zarbon launched himself out of the water and growled, "You planned that!" as Vegeta continued to fire a barrage of blast at him. Zarbon dodged and flew away from him while Vegeta followed him. Zarbon collided with Vegeta in a rapid succession of kicks and punches. Then they both dropped to the ground.

Zarbon's armor was now battle-damaged and his cape was missing. Zarbon was boiling with rage as he was snarling at Vegeta. "Vegeta! How dare you!"

Vegeta remarked, "Looks like that hurt pretty bad. Your strength has dropped quite a bit, hasn't it? Zarbon-san, it appears your death is near."

Zarbon snarled, "My death is near?!" Then he laughed at Vegeta's remark and said, "Don't make me laugh! My battle power is higher than yours!"

Vegeta scoffed, "Zarbon-san, aren't you supposed to be well informed about Saiyans? Carelessly treating me after I was near death was a bad idea, huh? Isn't that right?"

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's Spaceship)

Goku struggled to obtain the Senzu Bean bag in order to recover his strength. _'It's a good thing I brought these Senzu…I'll have to thank Yajirobe…'_

He opened the bag using his mouth, and there were only seven beans left. After successfully obtaining the bean, Goku was replenished and hopped back to his feet. He cheered, "Yahoo! Ups-a-daisy!" He was doing his trademark stretch. "All right, I'm back to my old self! Now for some 100-times training-" Then he looked down at the gravity control panel. It said '1G'

He smiled sheepishly, "Before I do, maybe I'll go have something to eat." Then he jumped down the ladder.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Zarbon vs Vegeta- Outside the cave)

"Saiyans are able to increase their battle power dramatically…" Vegeta explained, "…every time we're recover from the brink of death!" Zarbon was astonished by the magnitude of this capability and began to realize the futility of the struggle.

"So that's it. Now that he mentions it," Kuririn realized, "Goku got stronger every time he had a fierce battle. Damn, so that's the reason why Vegeta's Ki has risen like crazy, huh?"

Naruto looked at Kuririn and shocked, "What did you say?!" then he looked at Vegeta again. "Now that you mentioned it, Grand Elder said that I cannot beat him. Because of his near-death, he just increased his Ki power! No wonder! Dammit!"

"Listen, even if your battle power has risen, there's still no way you can beat me after I've transformed," Zarbon said, "and can exhibit my true power!" Vegeta laughed at this assertion as Zarbon furiously charged at Vegeta.

Vegeta clenched his fist and yelled out, "The Saiyans are a fighting race! Don't underestimate us!"

The two collided once more. In this quick exchange of blows, Vegeta now got the upper hand, relentlessly punching Zarbon all over his face before performing an uppercut and ruthlessly slamming his fist clean through Zarbon's stomach. As Vegeta's fist was jammed into Zarbon's belly, blood dripped out from the severe injury. Zarbon was gripping onto Vegeta's head as Vegeta continued to keep his fist inside the reptilian brute's stomach.

Bulma was scared of the whole situation and screamed. "V- Vegeta… I was only acting under orders from Freeza-sama…Let me go… please…" pleaded Zarbon.

Vegeta growled, "After as much as you've worked me to the bone, don't you dare go asking for anything for yourself!"

"I know… The two of us could team up… If we did…we could even beat Freeza…" begged Zarbon.

Vegeta then angrily complied his energy into his fist and blasted directly through Zarbon's stomach. The blast erupted out from Zarbon's back, breaking through him completely and sending him flying into the air. Zarbon was being jolted into the sky before falling directly in his watery grave.

Vegeta chuckled, "If I could defeat Freeza just by teaming up with you, it wouldn't be very sporting. Now then…" He glanced over his shoulder at them, but Sasuke stood in front of them and folded his arms to prepare for the upcoming battle.

Sasuke chuckled, "Good job… Ruthlessly killing that monster like that." Then he pointed at himself. "You can beat that monster, but you cannot defeat me! Allow me to show you my newest acquired power!" He crouched and clenched his fist.

Vegeta cackled, "Show it to me! See how much power you're, the sole survivor of Uchiha Clan!"

Sasuke growled, "Don't you dare talking about my clan! You will regret this!" as he powered up as the ground began to shake.

Vegeta laughed, "That's great! Show me!"

Sasuke still powering up his blue aura as the winds began to push Kuririn, Sakura, and Bulma, but Naruto was the only one who was not being pushed away. _'That bastard Sasuke! He didn't realize that Vegeta is even more powerful! There's no way we can stand up to him! Idiot!' _thought Naruto.

Sasuke finally finished powering up and stared at Vegeta. An overconfident Sasuke began to smirk and said, "It's over for you! Are you prepared to be killed by me?!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Ok, FYI, Vegeta vs Sasuke wouldn't be long. You probably knew who will win anyways...

Anyways, finally, I've been working on this chapter since last night, but luckily, I can finish today thanks to President's Day, therefore I have no school today! :D...

Now for those people who asked a question to me...

Toby Solis: First question: No, Naruto doesn't know the secret behind Kage Bushin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu) Second question: You will have to find out about future. I cannot spoil it for you.

Exwindzz: Because he is more closer to Naruto than Sasuke and Sakura. Besides, he knew Naruto more than Sakura and Sasuke.

Anyways, that's all, folks! Oh yeah... "Because I'm Naruto and I'm awesome!" I used that reference from the show. Take your guess if you are fan of that show. What's the name of character and name of the show. Thank you! :D


	25. Hunted for the Lost Four-Star Ball

A/N: Hello, guys! Here's Chapter 25! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Now, I'm going to give to Oolong for disclaimer...

Oolong: Okay, all right. If I say the disclaimer, promise that you will give me bunch of panties from the girls?

Me: Haha, sure, I am expert at stealing the panties after all. Say it, then I will give you panties tomorrow...

Oolong: Okay! Jerry doesn't own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto! Now you promise me you will give me a panties tomorrow!

Me: Ok alright... I promise you!

Oolong: Thank you! *walks away from me and leaves the room*

Me: *sighs and looks at the audience who were glaring at me* What? I am just lying to this perverted pig. Anyways, there's no way I am going to keep my promise. After all, I'm a liar just like Usopp from One Piece. Well, I am waaaay better liar than him! Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 25: Hunted for the Lost Four-Star Ball**

* * *

(Sasuke vs Vegeta- Outside the Cave)

Sasuke stood facing the Vegeta who was staring back at him. He chuckled, "Vegeta…" He raised his right fist and clenched his fist. "Why aren't you moving at all? Oh, I know why. You're so scared of me. That's okay. I will kill you before we even start a fight!"

Vegeta scoffed, "Sorry, I am astonished by how much power you just raised up, but you're not enough to beat me with that level now."

"What?!" Sasuke snarled, "What did you just say?! I'm not enough to beat you with my power, you say?"

"That's right, loser." Vegeta mocked, "You cannot beat me right now. You're just another pathetic idiot who wanted to kill his own brother. You're too weakling to take on super-elite Saiyan like myself."

"Shut up!" Sasuke charged towards him and shouted, "Don't you dare saying about my brother! I'm not weakling!" Then he punched right at Vegeta's face, who dodged it. He brought another punch to Vegeta, yet he dodged another punch. He delivered a barrage of punches and kicks to Vegeta, but he dodged all of his attacks.

Kuririn, Bulma, Sakura, and Naruto were watching Sasuke attacking Vegeta who still dodging all of his attack. "Oh, no! He is going to get killed like that!" worried Kuririn.

"He's crazy!" said Bulma.

"Sasuke…" worried Sakura.

Naruto bared his teeth and thought, _'Idiot! He is stronger than you thought. He's not that kind of opponent that we can handle!' _

Vegeta kept dodging all of Sasuke's attack and chuckled, "What's the matter, Sasuke? You can't even single land on me, can you? You're too slow!"

Sasuke still gave him a barrage of punches and kicks, and growled, "Shut up!"

Vegeta dodged, ducked, and evaded all of his attack. "I thought all Ninjas supposed not to show any emotions within you, yet you showed it." Vegeta mocked, "I heard about you everything from Orochimaru. You used to love your brother, right? He massacred your clan, and told you to hate him, and be stronger than him. Now look at you. You're still weakling."

Sasuke yelled, "SHUT UP!" as he delivered a powerful kick to Vegeta. Vegeta disappeared. "What?!" He widened his eyes, and could sense Vegeta behind him.

Vegeta chuckled, "You can't kill your brother, if you can't hit me at all." Sasuke then gave another barrage of punches and kicks to him, but he dodged, ducked, and evaded all of his attacks again. While he was dodging his attack, he continued, "You're too weak enough to take me on! That's because I'm Saiyan! The strongest race in the universe! From what I heard, Elementians are second weak race next to Earthling. Elementians have an average of battle powers are about 5 to 400. But I'm impressed that girl, Naruto, and you have higher battle power than theirs. I don't know where you get that power from. However, you're not strong. You can't beat me like that."

Sasuke growled, "Shut up!" as he punched right at Vegeta's face again. Vegeta phased away into the sky. He looked up at him. "You're not getting away from me, Vegeta!" as he rocketed up towards Vegeta. He tried to kick him on the face, but Vegeta phased away.

Vegeta laughed, "What's wrong? You can't even touch me, can't you?"

Sasuke flew towards him, and gave another punch. Vegeta phased away again. Sasuke snarled, "Damn!" He went after him, who phased away from him. Every time Sasuke would try to attack him, Vegeta would phase away in every direction.

Kuririn looked up at Sasuke and Vegeta, and shocked, "V- Vegeta is playing with him right now. What a monster!"

"But… why can't Sasuke take him on?" wondered Sakura.

"Because he's an idiot! He is too confident in his power. Now he thought he can defeat him with that power. That's why he can't hit him, not even once!" said Naruto.

Vegeta phased away every time Sasuke tried to punch or kick him. "Stop running away! Fight me like a man!" demanded Sasuke. He charged towards Vegeta and tried to hit him with Double-Ax Handle Punches, but Vegeta disappeared. He shocked, "What?!" He looked around him. "Where are you, Vegeta?!" There were no sign of Vegeta on the mid-ar. Suddenly, he sensed Vegeta's Ki. He looked down. It was Vegeta who stood on the ground.

Vegeta folded his arms and chuckled up at Sasuke. "Yo, Sasuke. I told you over again and again. You can't hit me."

Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, _'What?! W- Why can't I hit him? I am pretty positive that he was not that fast and strong. Is my new power not enough to beat him down?" _Then he became scowl, and shouted, "Damn it to hell!" He brought his arms to his sides, charging up energy, and then he threw his hands forward one after another as he rapidly fired many energy blasts at Vegeta on the ground. The moment the barrage of Ki blast hit him, it kicked up a lot of dust.

Naruto, Kuririn, Bulma, and Sakura raised their hands to block their eyes from the dust that just kicked up too much. "Sasuke! Stop it!" shouted Naruto.

Kuririn shocked, "Incredible!"

"Vegeta must have made him really angry!" said Sakura.

A few final barrage of Ki blasts to Vegeta, and then he finally raised his hands, charging up yellow energy sphere between his hands. He shouted, "DIE!" as he threw yellow energy sphere down towards Vegeta, causing a massive explosion on the ground.

**BOOM!**

Sakura let his arms down and stared at massive smokes surrounded Vegeta. "Did he get him?" she wondered.

"I- I don't know, but that's incredible!" said Kuririn.

Sasuke stared down at the smokes and laughed, "Take that!" He waited for the smokes to become clearer. However, once the smokes became clear, Vegeta stood firmly on the ground and his arms were still in crossed. "What?!" shocked Sasuke.

Sakura shocked, "H- He's still alive!"

"No way!" shocked Kuririn.

'_Damn! We need to Sasuke to fight, otherwise he would be killed! But how?' _thought Naruto.

Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, "W- Why aren't you dead yet? I used up all of my powers just to kill you."

Vegeta chuckled, "Fool! Like I said, I'm a Saiyan. I'm prince of all Saiyan. There's no way weakling like you can beat me. Now, I'm going to show you how it should be done!" He charged up towards the trembled Sasuke, and elbow to his chin, sending him through the air. Once again, he charged towards Sasuke and punched him right on the face, knocking him away from him once again. He disappeared.

Sasuke widened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder. Vegeta appeared behind him. Sasuke shocked, "D- Don't tell me-!"

Vegeta chuckled, "That's right… I'm going to make you pay for what you did to me back on Earth! Don't worry. I'm not going to copy your move! My move is different, you see!" He double kicked Sasuke up into the air. Then, he flew up into the air above him. Finally, he knocked him down to the ground with a Double Axe Handle.

Sasuke finally regained his sense back in, and realized that he went down to the ground. He backflipped down and gripped on the ground. He stared up at Vegeta who leisurely descended to the ground. He growled, "Damn it! Why can't I beat him?! There's no way he can get stronger just in such a short amount of time! At the level of his power, I should be able to beat him with my newest acquired power!"

Vegeta chuckled, "Have you forgotten that I told Zarbon about our Saiyan blood? Every time we came back from brink of death, we get stronger and stronger! That's why that monster shouldn't treat me lightly! It seems that that monster and you underestimate the power of true Saiyan!"

"No way! That's bullshit! You can't get stronger by just coming back from the brink of death! Nobody can get that!" said Sasuke.

Vegeta looked at the panicked Kuririn over Sasuke's shoulder, and chuckled, "Apparently that bald Earthling knows about Saiyan's true blood. He seems to know about Kakarrot's power. You, on the other hand, don't know everything about Saiyan. You didn't come here by just telling me that it doesn't exist!"

Scowling, Sasuke suddenly charged towards Vegeta and shouted, "Shut up! You talk too much!" as he delivered a powerful, hard punch to his face.

Vegeta ducked his head down to dodge his punch, and delivered a kick to his face, knocking him past Naruto into the nearby rock. He sighed, "Killing you would be worthless. I can always kill you next time on Earth."

"What do you mean? You aren't going to kill us here on this planet?" asked Naruto.

Vegeta looked at Naruto, Kuririn, Bulma and Sakura. Kuririn angrily stared at Vegeta, while gripping the Dragon Ball. Vegeta chuckled, "I don't know how you did it, but you've raised your battle power a bit since were on Earth, haven't you? But you're still not at the level where you can fight me on even terms, are you? What will it be? Would you be inclined to hand over that Dragon Ball to me nicely?"

Kuririn stepped back, and refused, "I- I doubt it will do any good to make any agreements with you, but If I hand this over, do you promise to leave here without any trouble?"

Vegeta chuckled, "A promise, huh? Well, all right. As long as I have the Dragon Ball, there's no sense in playing around with you just like Sasuke, small fries."

Naruto finally spoke up and asked, "Y- You mean it?"

"What a pest." Vegeta chuckled, "If that's how badly you want to live, then hand it over before I change my mind."

Suddenly, they heard the voice cried, "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU, VEGETA!" They turned their head around, and noticed that Sasuke who was charging towards Vegeta.

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, _'Oh, no! I need to stop him!' _He disappeared.

Sasuke pulled his fist back, and shouted, "YOU WILL PAY FOR IT! MOCK ME, WILL YOU?!" as he threw the punch towards Vegeta.

Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of Sasuke and cried, "Stop it, Sasuke!"

Sasuke stopped his fist at the inch of Naruto's face and widened his eyes staring at Naruto. "W- Why are you defending him?! Don't tell me you're on his side!" asked Sasuke angrily.

Naruto snarled, "Didn't you just heard what Vegeta just say, you bastard?! He is going to let us live if we hand the Dragon Ball over to him! Punching him is going to cost us our life!"

Sasuke growled, "Shut up! I don't care! Move!"

"No, I will not move until you calm down! I will not move no matter what you say!" said Naruto.

"I- If you…" Sasuke clenched his fist, and said, "If you won't let me go, then I will…"

"You will what?" asked the curious Naruto.

"Then I will kill you even if I have to!" threatened Sasuke.

"What?" shocked Sakura and Bulma.

'_This isn't good! They never get along together well,' _thought Kuririn.

Vegeta listened everything what they argued about. He finally laughed, and said, "You must have a difficult friendship you have! That's great! This ought to fun to see you kill each other!"

Naruto hung his head staring down at the ground as his hair shadowed his eyed, and sighed, "No…"

"What?!" shocked Sasuke.

"I said no…" Naruto looked into Sasuke's eyes and said, "I will not let go past me! You will have to beat me first!"

Sasuke growled, "Then I will have to beat you first!" as he went to throw his fist towards Naruto's face.

Naruto ducked his head down and delivered a hard punch to his gut. "I'm sorry, Sasuke," said Naruto softly. Then he chopped his hand onto the back of Sasuke's neck, rendering him unconscious. He looked down at Sasuke and thought, _'I don't know what's over you, Sasuke. I'm sorry. I didn't want you to die. That's all.' _Then he glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta who smirked, and sighed, "All right. We're going to hand the Dragon Balls over to you as long as you keep promise."

Vegeta chuckled, "Like I said, hand it over to me before I changed my mind."

"Kuririn…" Naruto said, "give it to him." Then he got lost in thought, _'That's fine as long as Gohan brings that last Dragon Ball back to us.' _

Without any words, Kuririn nodded and walked to Vegeta to give the Dragon Ball to him. Bulma shocked, "K- Kuririn…"

Vegeta grabbed it and looked down at One- Star Ball. He chuckled, "You guys are lucky. I'm in a good mood, since I have now found all of the Dragon Balls. Now I can attain eternal life, which will allow me to rule the entire universe, instead of Freeza!" Then he looked at Naruto. "Oh, yeah. I must do something before I can leave. I can never forget what you did to me back on Earth." Suddenly, he punched Naruto in the gut, making him kneel on the ground. Without any words, he laughed and speeded off into the sky.

Sakura ran to Naruto and worried, "Are you okay, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto groaned, "I'm fine…"

Kuririn watched Vegeta flying through the sky, and thought, _'W- We're not about to let Vegeta get all seven of them! C- Come on, Gohan!' _

Bulma sighed, "K- Kuririn, Naruto-kun, you handed it over pretty easily, considering, huh? You had to work so hard to get that Dragon Ball, too. He said that was the last Dragon Ball, so it's all over now."

"If I hadn't handed it over, we definitely would have gotten killed." Kuririn said, glancing over his shoulder at Sasuke. "If Naruto didn't stop Sasuke, we would have gotten killed, too. The fact that the five of us are even alive like this…is nearly a miracle. Besides, we're probably still okay handing over that Dragon Ball."

Naruto nodded, "I'm sure that the Dragon Ball that Gohan went looking for…is the one that Vegeta hid to keep that Freeza bastard from gathering all seven of them."

Sakura nodded and smiled, "That's right! Gohan-kun must have found that Dragon Ball already, and now he's heading back! That means things aren't going the way Vegeta had hoped, are they?"

Kuririn sighed, "Mm-hmm. As long as Vegeta doesn't find Gohan, they are."

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

Freeza still stood firmly on the ground staring outside the broken window while three soldiers were behind him. One of soldiers was trembled in fear of Freeza's angry. Freeza held the glass of wine in his hand. An impatient Freeza finally asked, "He is late, is he not?"

A coward soldier nodded, "Y- yes, sir!"

"It has been four hours. What could Zarbon-san be doing?" wondered Freeza. "Seeing as how he has not returned, he has either fled, or he has been killed." Then he glanced over his shoulder at the coward soldier. "If I had known this would happen, I should have brought the Ginyu Special Corps from the start, huh?"

The coward soldier nodded and trembled, "Yes, sir! C- concerning that, according to a message we just received from Planet Freeza, preparations for the Ginyu Special Corps' departure are complete."

Freeza smirked, "Is that so? I look forward to it." Then he chuckled, "Now then…" He glanced over his shoulder at the coward soldier and sighed, "I have no need of cowardly men, like yourself. Be gone." The coward soldier shook his head, and suddenly, he got blasted to ash which shocked two remaining soldiers.

* * *

(Random Planet Freeza)

Five shadows figured ascended on the elevators, then they hopped on their own space pod. Five space pods moved backward as the gate closed.

The random soldier cried, "Ginyu Special Corps, launch!" Suddenly, the five space pod blasted off into the space.

Other random soldier watched them blasting into the space and wondered, "What exactly is happening on Planet Namek?!"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

The Earthlings was balancing their feet atop the pole. Piccolo was mediating while floating above the ground. Minato and Kushina were watching the Earthlings. Kaio was having a hot tea outside.

Suddenly, Kaio's antenna pointed up. He stood up and shocked, "W- What's this?! There's an enormous power headed for Planet Namek." The Earthlings jumped off the pole and ran to him.

Yamucha smiled and asked, "Is it Goku?"

"There are five of them. Is this…" Kaio was starting to get scare even worst and shocked, "… t- the Ginyu Special Corps?!" which made Piccolo awoke up from mediating.

"The Ginyu Special Corps?" confused Yamucha.

Kaio nodded, "Mm-hmm. They are the evil overlord Freeza's special private squad. The Ginyu Special Corps have always operated in the shadows of Freeza's rule over the universe."

Yamucha chuckled, "I don't know about 'Ginyu,' or whatever, but we'll put those guys down 'g-iny-ood!' and hard!"

Chaozu nodded and laughed, "That was funny, that was funny!" which made Tienshinhan laughed. They had a good time to laugh.

Yamucha laughed, "Kaio-sama, how was that pun-?" He noticed that Kaio was not laughing and noticed that Kaio still poured his hot tea into the cup which spilled out of cup. "Kaio-sama…"

'_The Ginyu Special Corps- a fearsome squad of evil. Each one of their powers might be higher than even Goku's. And there are five of them.' _Now that his pitcher of tea finally gone as remain of tea dripped into the cup of tea.

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's Spaceship)

On the 100G, he was doing some punches and kicks at higher-speed. After he finished with his exercise thingy, he smiled, "For some reason, it feels like my body has suddenly become lighter. All right, one more burst!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Gohan- Elsewhere)

Gohan was flying at slow pace through the air with the huge Dragon Ball in his hand. Suddenly, he sensed the Ki and stopped flying. He shocked, "Something's coming from straight ahead! It's a very strong Ki…" He sensed Vegeta's Ki power. "Vegeta!" Suddenly, he flew down.

From far distance, Vegeta sensed something and muttered to himself, "All of a sudden, there's a strong battle power in front of me…"

Gohan landed on the ground and hid behind the huge rock. _'I have to mask my Ki…' _thought Gohan. Then he closed his eyes trying to suppress his Ki.

From far distance, Vegeta widened his eyes and confused, "The presence just disappeared. Impossible…" He stopped flying and looked around him. "I'm sure it was around here."

Gohan looked up at Vegeta who was looking for him and thought, _'Vegeta! Hurry and get out of here!' _

"Who's there?!" Vegeta demanded, "Come on out! I know you're there! If you don't show yourself at once, I'm going to blow this whole area away!"

Gohan shocked, _'H- He wouldn't!'_

"What's the matter?! Huh?!"

'_All right, I wonder if I had better jump out and fight Vegeta. But then…' _thought Gohan. He remembered that Kuririn told him that there's no way they can match up against Vegeta now. _'I have to protect this precious Dragon Ball at this point.' _

Vegeta looked around him and growled, "You don't intend to come out, huh?" He began to charge up the aura around his hand. He chuckled, "All right… as you wish, I'll blow you away!"

Gohan gripped the Dragon Balls and closed his eyes. _'Rats!' _Vegeta was about to throw the Ki from his left hand, but Gohan shouted, "W- Wait!" Vegeta stopped throwing the Ki and looked at the boulder in shocked. Gohan put the Dragon Ball down. _'Please, don't let him find this…' _Then he finally crawled up to the large boulder and said, "I- It's me!"

Vegeta chuckled, "Kakarrot's son, huh?" Then he began to descend to the ground. "Kakarrot's son, huh? I thought that perhaps it might be you." Gohan bared his teeth in angry glaring up at Vegeta. "There were other Earthlings and Elementians. You being here isn't all that surprising."

Gohan saw the Dragon Ball under Vegeta's arm and shocked, "A Dragon Ball! D- Don't tell me that's!"

Vegeta stared down at the Dragon Ball and replied, "This? I got it as a present from that bald-headed friend of yours and Naruto. And Sasuke fought me, but he was not that great at all."

Imaging of Vegeta killing Kuririn, Naruto, and Sasuke made Gohan really angry. He shocked angrily, "Y- You… killed Kuririn-san…Naruto-san…Sasuke-san…didn't you?!"

Vegeta chuckled, "If you'd like me to, I wouldn't mind going back now and killing them for you. Be grateful. To celebrate me getting all of the Dragon Balls together, I let them live."

Gohan moved his pupil behind him at Dragon Ball without moving his head, and asked, "A- All of the Dragon Balls?"

Vegeta landed on the boulder next to Gohan, startling him. He stared at the Radar in Gohan's hand and asked, "Hey, what's that you're holding in your hand?"

"T- This is a clock!" lied Gohan.

"Heh, a clock?" Vegeta chuckled, "With science that can only make a clock as huge as that one, I'm impressed that you could make it to this planet."

"N- Nobody asked you!" said Gohan.

"By the way, is that Kakarrot bastard here, too?" asked Vegeta.

"No, he's not! We didn't know there would be bad guys like you here!" replied Gohan angrily.

Vegeta gently patted on Gohan's hair and smiled, "Is that so? That's too bad, huh? The three of us…are the last of the Saiyans." Then he gently touched Gohan's cheek and said, "When you get back to Earth, tell him something for me." Gohan was confusing at Vegeta's friendly smiling. Suddenly, Vegeta kneed to his gut harder enough to make him lay on the ground. He placed his foot on Gohan's head, and chuckled, "Tell him I said that I will come to Earth before long, and this time, I will blow both you and the Earth away. It's around time for you to be missing your mother's milk, isn't it? Hurry back to Earth, now." He laughed and speeded off into the sky again.

Gohan clenched his stomach and chuckled weakly, "That hurt!" Then he slowly got on his knees. "But still… the Dragon Ball is safe!" When he got on his butt, he accidentally fell down to the ground next to Dragon Ball. He stared at Four-Star Ball and laughed happily.

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Outside the Cave)

"Dammit! Isn't he back yet?!" worried Kuririn.

'_N- No, it can't be! I hope he didn't run into Vegeta,' _thought Naruto. Then he glanced over shoulder at unconscious Sasuke. _'What the hell happened to you? I understand that you were exciting about your new power, just like we do. But I don't understand why you thought you can beat Vegeta knowing that you can't beat him.' _

"Gohan-kun…" worried Sakura.

Bulma emerged from the cave and said, "Kuririn, I've taken down the house, and returned it to its Capsule. Isn't Gohan-kun back yet?"

"I- I don't see him yet," said Kuririn.

"I sure hope he wasn't discovered by Vegeta," said Sakura.

"Vegeta has found out about this place. We have to change locations, fast." Naruto said, looking up at the sky. He gritted his teeth. "What is Gohan doing?! Hurry! Hurry!"

Just then, something flew towards them. It was Gohan who had a Dragon Ball in his hand! He smiled, "Kuririn-san, Naruto-san, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san!"

Kuririn smiled happily, "He's here!"

"About time!" said Naruto happily.

Sakura greeted happily, "Gohan-kun!"

Gohan landed on the ground and ran to them. He lifted the Dragon Ball above his head and smiled, "Hey, I found this!"

"You did it! We've been waiting for this!" cheered Kuririn.

Sakura nodded, "Gohan-kun, way to go!"

Bulma cheered, "Yeah! You did it!"

Before Gohan could hand the Dragon Ball to Kuririn, he noticed that Sasuke was laying on the ground unconscious. He confused, "What happened to Sasuke?"

Naruto sighed, "Gohan, I'll fill you in on the details later, but we have to hurry and get away from here, or things are going to get dicey."

Kuririn grabbed the Dragon Ball, and nodded, "Yeah, we need to hurry up."

Gohan smiled, "I know most of it already. Vegeta found me, too." Everyone was in shocked. "But I managed to hide the Dragon Ball somehow, so I got away without him finding it."

Kuririn shocked, "Y- You were lucky, too, huh?"

"Guys, let's just get moving," said Bulma.

Naruto picked Sasuke up and put his arms around his shoulder. He nodded, "Yeah, we better get moving then."

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "Right."

"Yeah," replied Kuririn.

* * *

(With Vegeta- Tsuno's Village)

Vegeta landed on the ground, staring down at the lake. He chuckled, "This is the lake. The Dragon Ball is submerged in here. Once I pull it out…" Then he jumped down into the lake, and swam through the water to search for the last remaining Dragon Ball.

He smirked, _'… I will have all seven Dragon Balls together. Take that, Freeza! As of right now, the universe belongs to me.' _He was still looking for the Dragon Balls, but there were no sign of Four-Star Ball.

He frowned, _'That's strange. It was definitely submerged in this area.' _He swam left to look for the Dragon Ball more. _'It's gone! Impossible!' _Suddenly, he widened his eyes and shocked, _'It was him! The place where I ran into that kid…was exactly halfway between here and the cave where those Earthlings were! Why, that miserable brat! But how did he search for the Dragon Ball?'_

He widened his eyes and remembered that Gohan told him it was a clock. _'That was no clock! It was radar!' _He clenched his fist and became madder. _'Damn it!' _He flew through the water into the sky, and speeded off on way back to where Kuririn, and others were.

He shouted angrily, "You Earthling punks! Play me for a fool, will you?! You'll pay for this! Damn it all! Damn it all! Damn it all!" as he flew past the ground, causing some boulder to break down.

He founded the cave, and landed on the ground. He looked pissing off right now. He clenched his left fist tightly and looked around him. He shouted angrily, "Where are you, you punk kids?! Come on out, or you'll be sorry!"

Then he looked at the cave, and ran into it. Suddenly, the cave was blown up into the debris of rock. He growled, "Dammit, they've disappeared, have they?!" He picked the Dragon Ball up and ascended into the sky. He looked around him. "Damn it all, I can't sense their presence, either. Those brats are able to control their presence all the way down to zero. I can't find them like this. Those rotten Earthlings! That was an insolent stun to pull!"

He clenched his fist, and continued, "But they are sure to come after the six Dragon Balls that I have at some point. And when they do…" Suddenly, his scowl turned into smirk.

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Somewhere)

Gohan climbed up the narrow valley of mountain and looked around him. He glanced down at Naruto and others, and smiled ,"It's okay. He won't find us here."

Bulma folded his arms and scowled, "Hold on a minute. I can't even set up the house in a place as tight as this, can I?"

Kuririn sat on the small rock and chuckled nervously, "Please don't ask the impossible."

Naruto dropped Sasuke on the ground and sighed, "There aren't too many caves like that last one, after all."

Sakura nodded, "We just have to put up with it until Goku-san arrives, Bulma-san."

"Huh? You mean, until Son-kun gets here, a lady such as myself, is going to have to stay here, in a place that doesn't even have a bathroom, together with you guys?" complained Bulma.

Kuririn waved her off and chuckled, "Oh, you don't have to worry on that point. Naruto and I'll be taking Gohan and Sakura-san with us, and we'll be going to Grand Elder-sama's place again."

"Huh? How come?" confused Gohan.

"Yeah, why?" asked Sakura.

Bulma scowled, "What is this?! You mean you're going to be leaving me here all by myself?!"

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry. Sasuke will stay here."

"He's just unconscious! Are you expecting me to stay with him?! What will happen to me if he woke up and get angry?!" asked Bulma angrily.

Naruto scoffed, "He wouldn't do like that, but if he do that, I can always do that to him again."

Kuririn nodded and chuckled, "Please bear with us. Once Gohan and Sakura-san meet Grand Elder-sama, there's a chance that Gohan will gain enough strength to rival even Vegeta. For Sakura, we might need her power. The more strong our men or women, the more chance we can beat them."

Without any words, Sakura and Gohan agreed to head for Grand Elder-sama's house together with Naruto and Kuririn.

* * *

(Later)

_Bulma finally finished eating all of foods, and had fallen asleep. Suddenly, the purple blast hit the table and destroyed, startling Bulma and waking Sasuke up. She panicked, "W- What? What was that?!" _

_She noticed that Vegeta leisurely walked towards her and filled with rage. He growled, "I've found you!"_

_She trembled, "V- V- V-…" as she walked backward._

_Vegeta walked forward and growled, "How dare you make a mockery of me!"_

_Suddenly, she saw that Sasuke appeared in front of Vegeta. Sasuke snarled, "I am going to face you in a rematch! You're gonna pay for mocking me like that!"_

_Bulma shocked, "S- S- Sasuke-kun!"_

_Sasuke charged towards Vegeta, only to get punched through his gut and his back, causing the blood dripping on the ground. Vegeta growled, "Get out of my way, bastard!" Then he released Sasuke, and dropped lifeless, dead Sasuke on the ground._

_Bulma screamed, "Sasuke!"_

_Vegeta glared at Bulma and demanded, "Where is the Dragon Ball?!"_

_Bulma glanced behind Vegeta at Dragon Ball and replied, "There."_

"_Where is it?!" demanded Vegeta._

_Bulma trembled, "I- I told you… it's right there."_

_Vegeta growled, "If you won't tell me, then I'll just have to do this!' He raised his right hand and charged energy of purple around his right hand._

_Bulma shocked and thought, 'What are you talking about? I've been telling you, haven't I?' Vegeta threw a blast at Bulma, killing her. _

Bulma shouted, "It's there! It's there! Why don't get it?! It's there, I tell you!" Suddenly, she fell on the ground. She woke up and confused, "It was a dream, huh?" When she moved her head up, she noticed that Sasuke was already awoke up and sat on the Dragon Ball. "Huh? Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked like he calmed down. But he was not happy anyways. He sighed, "Where is Naruto going?"

Bulma sighed with relief and replied, "Naruto-kun and Kuririn are taking Gohan-kun, and Sakura-san to Grand Elder-sama. Why?"

Sasuke clenched his fists and snarled, _'You will pay for it, Naruto! Knocking me out, will you?!' _

* * *

(With Vegeta- Elsewhere)

Vegeta returned to the Dragon Balls where he put away. He put down the last Dragon Ball next to other five Dragon Balls. He sat on one of Dragon Ball, and thought, _'Damn it…If the device that kid was holding really is something that can seek out Dragon Balls, then I can't be careless about leaving here.' _Then he closed his eyes, and sighed, _'They wanted these six, too. All I can do is wait for them to make their move.'_

Suddenly, the ground was shaking. Vegeta opened his eyes, and saw the massive wave of energy that demolished the Namekian countryside. Vegeta stood up and thought, _'Freeza is starting to get pretty impatient, huh?' _Then he smirked, _'That means I've destroyed the spaceship's power, and he can't move.' _

Another two beams of intense energy demolished countryside. He started to get a bit worried, and thought, _'Even assuming that he radioed to have more Scouters brought here, it would take three or four days for them to get here, at best. I'll have to settle this before that time.' _Then he glanced over his shoulder at the five Dragon Balls. _'If I can just acquire eternal life with the Dragon Balls, then depending on my strategy, I'm sure I will be able to defeat Freeza. Now, when he doesn't have a Scouter, is my chance.' _

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

Freeza stood in his damaged ship, while his henchmen huddled together in fear. He scowled, "That miserable Vegeta!" He kept firing massive waves of energy past the hole of broken window, demolishing more countryside.

* * *

(With Sasuke and Bulma- Somewhere)

Bulma had to hold into the wall, and looked up. She confused, "W- What is with all these earthquakes lately?"

Sasuke still sat on the Dragon Ball firmly, and sighed, "It must be Freeza. I assume he got really angry because Vegeta stole his Dragon Balls."

"That's it! I've had all I can take of this crazy planet!" panicked Bulma.

Sasuke noticed that another purple wave of beam demolishing more countryside. _'Sure enough. It seems that Freeza cannot control his temper,' _thought Sasuke.

* * *

(With Naruto, Sakura, Kuririn and Gohan- Elsewhere)

Naruto, Sakura, Kuririn, and Gohan flew through the air using their minimum speed in order to avoid Vegeta. "Damn, it's going to take quite a bit of time for us to get there at this speed. But if we use any more Ki than this, that Vegeta bastard will find us, no doubt about it."

Naruto nodded, "It looked like he had gotten even stronger. Right now, even with the five of us going at him together, there's no way we could beat him."

"But then, do I really have enough power to rival Vegeta?" asked Gohan. "I wouldn't think so."

Naruto looked at Gohan and smiled, "Well, I had this much latent power more than them, so with you having Saiyan blood, I think we're okay to expect quite a lot. You're going to surpass soon. Probably, anyway."

"What do you mean 'probably'?" asked Sakura.

Naruto sighed, "I mean, he probably will surpass me and rival even Vegeta." When he took a good look at Sakura, he widened his eyes and confused, "H- hey…"

"What?"

"W- what happened to your hair, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto.

Sakura began to feel annoyed, and had a tic-mark on her forehead. She scowled, "Finally! You didn't even notice my hair up until now?! When you guys were away, Bulma helped me to cut my hair so I don't have to worry if someone grabs my hair during the battle!"

Naruto blinked a several times, then he grinned at her and complimented, "Oh, well. It's all the same. By the way, you look cute."

Sakura began to blush, and thought, _'Did he just call me a cute?' _Then she smiled, "Thanks…"

* * *

(Four Days Later)

They took a break, so they had to eat a snack on the ground. "It's been nearly four days. Is it still far?" asked Gohan.

"How soon will we be there?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, a little farther. Dammit, Grand Elder-san is going to be dead," worried Kuririn.

Naruto got up and smiled, "All right…How about we try drastically raising our pace? As far away as we've come, there's no way Vegeta will know."

Gohan got up and nodded, "Y- You're right. Besides, Father will be here really soon."

Naruto looked up at the sky and grinned, "That settles it, that settles it. Let's fly at full speed!"

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "Right!"

"Let's go!" said Kuririn. They flew up into the sky at higher-speed on way to Grand Elder-sama's house. He looked at them and smiled, "If we fly at this speed, we'll arrive in an hour."

Gohan smiled and nodded, "Right!

* * *

(With Vegeta- Elsewhere)

Vegeta opened his eyes and sensed Naruto, Sakura, Kuririn and Gohan's powers flying on way to Grand Elder-sama's house. He stood up and chuckled, "I've found you at last!" Then he glanced over his shoulder at the Dragon Balls and sighed, "There are four presences- Kakarrot's son, Naruto, pink-haired girl, and the runt who were with them. Though I thought they would be coming here, after my Dragon Balls, but they're somewhere pretty far away."

He chuckled, "I don't know what they're planning, but If I let this opportunity pass, I probably won't have another chance to force the location…" Then he glanced over his shoulder at Dragon Balls again. "…of the last remaining Dragon Ball that they have out of them." He picked one of Dragon Balls up. "If I take this one with me, then even if that woman or Sasuke do seek this place out with their unusual little device, they won't be able to get all seven."

He flew into the sky and smirked happily, "All right! You're going to pay this time for sure! Brace yourselves!" He increased his speed to catch up to them faster.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

"Freeza-sama!" one of solider said, "We just received a message from the Ginyu Special Corps. They said that they are currently passing through the area near 9035-XY, and that they would be arriving shortly."

Freeza smirked, "Very well. They are finally arriving, are they? Seeing as how, fortunately, nothing has happened, it would appear that Vegeta has been unable to get all seven Dragon Balls together. Remember this well: Once I get the Scouters the Ginyu Special Corps will be bringing, I will be able to find you, no matter where you are."

* * *

(With Naruto, Sakura, Kuririn, and Gohan- Elsewhere)

Naruto, Sakura, Kuririn, and Gohan continued to fly towards Grand Elder-sama's house. "Hang in there, Gohan, Sakura-san! Grand Elder-san's place is just ahead!" said Kuririn.

Naruto smiled, "We are almost there!"

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "Right!"

Kuririn gritted his teeth and thought, _'Aside from Sakura-san, I might have said that once we have the Grand Elder draw Gohan's dormant power, he would rival Vegeta, but to be honest, I doubt we can expect that much. That bastard really does have a gift. There's no end to how strong he's becoming. After having Gohan made stronger, all we can do is wait for Goku to get here, and then all six of us fight together.' _

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's Spaceship)

Goku was doing training on 100 times gravity. He vertically pushed up with just one hand, and counted, "9999…10,000…" He backflip jumped and landed on the floor. He looked at his right hand and clenched his fist. He smiled, "Amazing! I'm hardly tired at all! I've surprised myself!"

He placed his hands on his hip and smiled, "Now then, all right, that's all for my training. With the time that's left, I'll rest up."

He walked to the gravity machine and muttered to himself, "I have to get used to regular gravity again, too."

He returned the gravity to normal. He felt so different once he returned it to normal. He looked down at the rock and picked it up. He threw the rock towards nowhere. He disappeared and appeared in front of rock and caught it. He clenched his fist and saw that the rock was broken to pieces. He smiled happily, "I did it! What agility! I'm so surprised! I'm so light, it feels like I ain't even here!"

He flapped his arms almost as if he was bird and cheered, "Whoo! Light! Light!" Then he swam almost as if he was under the water. "So light, so light, so light, I say!" Then he jumped up with his head on the ground while folding his arms. "And strong, and strong!"

He pumped his right fist on his chest, then looked at his fist and smiled, "After building myself up this much, I'm sure I'll be able to withstand a 10X Kaio-ken!" Suddenly, he could smell that he was stinky, so he had to go to take a bath.

He picked the shampoo and squeezed it to let the shampoo come out of it on the hair. He smiled, "I'm almost to Planet Namek, huh? All right, let's do this! Let's do this!" He rinsed his hair with the shampoo. Then he jumped into the bath tub.

After he finished the bath, he grabbed the towel and dried his hair. He walked into the kitchen and smiled, "Whew, that was refreshing. Now, all that's left is to sleep tight." He walked to the fridge and opened it. "But let's take a moment before doing that. Let's see…here it is."

He grabbed the cup, but he realized it was a beer. He frowned, "Huh? My mistake. This stuff is bitter, after all." He put the beer away back in the fridge and scanned for the better cup. "Let's see… here it is, here it is, this, this!"

He picked up another can, and it was Sport Drink. He smiled, "Bulma's daddy's specially-made sports drink!"

After he finished drinking the sport drink, he laid resting in his bed, even he did not know that he had crossed the threshold of power than any Saiyans could attain.

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Vegeta- Elsewhere)

Vegeta flew faster towards Naruto, Sakura, Kuririn, and Gohan, and he could sense that he almost caught up to them. He smirked, _'Almost there. Almost there, you dirty punks!' _

* * *

(With Naruto, Sakura, Kuririn, and Gohan- Elsewhere)

Kuririn saw the tall rock and smiled happily, "Gohan, Sakura-san, it's coming into view! You see that tall mountain there? That's where he is." Gohan and Sakura took a good look at the tall rock, and realized there's a house atop the rock. They smiled happily. Kuririn nodded, "All right, we're in the home stretch!"

Suddenly, Naruto stopped flying and looked around. He shocked, "Guys, there's a Ki! There's a Ki coming from behind us!" Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura suddenly stopped and sensed that was Vegeta who was coming from them, which scared them.

Kuririn shocked, "I- it can't be!"

"I- it couldn't be… Vegeta!" shocked Gohan.

"B- but how does he know where we are now?" wondered Sakura.

Naruto gritted his teeth, and sighed, "Gohan, Sakura-chan, and Kuririn, I'll use all of my strength to stop him here. You guys go on to Grand Elder-sama's place!"

"But…" worried Sakura.

"Hurry up! Go get yourself made stronger!" demanded Naruto. "Okay?"

Kuririn nodded, "Right!" then he looked at Gohan and Sakura. "Let's go. I'm going to take you there and make you stronger." Sakura and Gohan nodded without any arguments, and flew ahead for Grand Elder's house.

Naruto dropped his backpack down the lake, and sighed, "All right…In any case, I have to try." He waited for Vegeta, and prepared to fight against Vegeta. He saw Vegeta flew past him. He glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta and shocked, _'What speed!' _

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Naruto and chuckled, "Yo."

Naruto turned around at Vegeta and smirked, "I- I'm impressed that you discovered us."

"Of course I did." Vegeta replied, "I'm in a completely different league than you are." Then he used his middle finger to flip him out and chuckled, "Now, why don't you return to me the Dragon Ball with the four stars that I had hidden?" He bared his teeth, and growled, "You've made a mockery of me!"

"W- What in the world are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

Vegeta chuckled, "Don't play dumb. I'll make you talk soon enough." He lifted his legs in preparing for the fighting while Naruto prepared to defend himself against him.

* * *

(Grand Elder's house)

Grand Elder placed his hand on Sakura's head, and tried to sense if there's a hidden power inside her. "Well, a decent power you got there. I will release you." He gave Sakrua a decent hidden power.

After he finished with Sakura, Gohan walked next to him. He placed his hands on Gohan's head and shocked, "This is incredible!"

* * *

(With Naruto and Vegeta)

Vegeta flew slowly towards Naruto, but suddenly, he sensed the energy. He glanced over his shoulder at the tall rock and shocked, "What's that? That mountain where Kakarrot's son, bald bastard, and that pink-haired Elementian girl fled to…There's something else there." Then he smirked, "That's where you've hidden the ball, is it?"

Naruto widened his eyes and replied quickly, "It is not!" Suddenly, Vegeta flew to the Grand Elder's house while Naruto hurried and followed Vegeta. "Wait!"

* * *

(Grand Elder's House)

Grand Elder coughed from his sickness and sighed, "You have a tremendous amount of dormant power, don't you? Are you not an Earthling?"

Kuririn frowned, "Excuse me, but could I ask you to hurry?" Suddenly Gohan and he sensed the power.

"They are here," said Nail. Grand Elder only replied with his head nodded which made Gohan and Kuririn smiled happily.

* * *

(With Vegeta and Naruto)

Vegeta finally landed atop the tall rock, and looked up at the house. He wondered, "What is this place?"

Naruto landed atop the tall rock next to Vegeta. He noticed that Vegeta walked towards the door, and widened his eyes. He cried, "Wait, Vegeta!" But Vegeta didn't listen to him. "Please wait!"

Vegeta noticed that Nail emerged from the house, staring at him as if he was preparing to fight Vegeta. "Leave here," demanded Nail.

Vegeta chuckled, "Looks like you want to die."

Inside the house, Grand Elder finally released the dormant power lies hidden inside Gohan and suddenly, Gohan was blazing with the huge aura around him. Kuririn smiled, _'H- he did it! Gohan's Ki has risen!' _

Vegeta, Nail, and Naruto widened their eyes and sensed a huge power inside the house. Naruto smiled, _'I can sense his energy. Looks like he has surpassed my power, all right! You did it!' _

"So that's it." Vegeta said, "Kakarrot is here, is he?" He clenched his fist and chuckled up at the house. "All right, today's the day when we settle things! Come on out, Kakarrot!" Suddenly, he noticed that Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn emerged from the house. Gohan was in front line and prepared to fight him. He widened his eyes and shocked, "What?! I- it's you?! What did you do in there?! Why has your base power risen so sharply?!" He diverted his attention to Nail and Gohan back and forth. He began to laugh uncontrollably.

"What?!" growled Naruto.

Vegeta stared at Naruto and chuckled, "It's true, your battle power seems to have risen to a level incomparable to what it was before. Even so…" He pointed his thumb at himself, and continued, "…are you telling me you want to exchange blows with me at your level?" Suddenly, Nail stepped in preparing for the fight against Vegeta. He smirked, "Very well."

Inside the house, Grand Elder began to cough which had Dende worrying. "Grand Elder-sama!" worried Dende.

Grand Elder sighed, "D- Dende…"

Dende looked up at Grand Elder and nodded, "Y- Yes?"

"Go tell everyone at once… There is a large, mysterious power approaching Namek," ordered Grand Elder, then he coughed again.

Dende shocked, "Grand Elder-sama!"

"Quickly!" demanded Grand Elder.

"R- Right!" obeyed Dende, then he ran off outside the house. He warned Nail and others, "L- listen, Grand Elder-sama says that there is something approaching this world!"

Everyone looked at Dende. "Huh?" confused Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn.

Nail and Naruto shocked, "What?!"

Vegeta raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "Grand Elder? Who's that?"

Kuririn looked up at the sky and shocked, "I- It's true! There really is something up there!"

"Yeah, they are up all right!" said Naruto while looking up at the sky.

Gohan looked up at the sky and nodded, "I- it's an incredible power!"

Sakura smiled, "I- It's Goku-san! Goku-san has finally gotten here!"

After hearing Sakura say that Goku would be here, Vegeta looked up at the sky and shocked, "What?"

Naruto shook his head and said, "I'm not so sure. It doesn't feel like there's just one…"

Suddenly, Vegeta widened his eyes and shocked, "I- it couldn't be!" Then he began to count. "1…2…3…4…5… No doubt about it! Freeza has called in the Ginyu Special Corps!" He ran towards Gohan, and growled, "Damn it all!" then he grabbed and lifted Gohan's collar. "You guys, hand over your Dragon Ball to me, now!" demanded Vegeta.

Sakura shocked, "Gohan-kun!"

"N- no way! We won't do that!" refused Gohan.

"I promise you, once I gain the power of immortality, in no way will I do anything to you!" said Vegeta. "Hurry, or there will be no undoing what will happen!"

Naruto growled, "Y- you think you can fool us?!" Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Naruto. "If we do that, we'll be playing right into your hands!"

Vegeta dropped Gohan on the ground and turned around at Naruto. "Listen to me closely, you dirty blonde bastard!" Vegeta explained, "This Ginyu Special Corps that Freeza has called in has five men, each of which is as strong as me- no, probably even stronger! They're going to use the latest Scouters to find me, as well as you guys, and then come kill us at once!"

Kuririn shocked, "T- that can't be true!"

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Kuririn and scowled, "Can't you sense their power?! There's only one path we can take! The only route we have is to make me immortal, and have me defeat them!"

Nail sighed, "What he's saying might be true." Everyone looked at him. He continued, "There are indeed five great evil powers out there."

Kuririn sighed, "Well, let's make Gohan immortal!"

Naruto and Sakura shocked, "What?!"

Vegeta pointed at Gohan and said, "He might have the power, but he's utterly lacking in tactical experience!"

Kuririn clenched his fist and admitted, "B- but then… if that's the case… why the hell did we even come here?!"

"The Dragon Balls can grant you three wishes," said Nail. "You guys will be sure to have your wish granted."

Sakura looked up at Nail and confused, "Three? Not just one?"

Naruto shocked, "T- three?"

Vegeta glared at Naruto and growled, "Y- you guys!" He ran to Naruto and grabbed his shirt. "Why do you keep repeating it?! Snap to it! Who knows if there's going to be enough time?!"

Naruto slapped Vegeta's hand out of his way and looked at Nail. "L- listen, we really… we really can have three wishes granted, right?" asked Naruto. Nail only replied with his head nod. He sighed, "Come with me! But we're going to make sure you keep your promise, you got that?!"

Sakura shocked, "B- but… If we go back to where Bulma-san and Sasuke are. Sasuke might get angry at Vegeta and you, and try to attack you guys!"

Naruto sighed, "Don't worry… If he is trying to do something, then I will knock him out again. Let's go!" Naruto, and Kuririn flew up and speeded up while Vegeta followed them.

Sakura and Gohan shouted, "Wait for me!" as they flew up to increase their speed in order to match Naruto's speed.

Kuririn growled, "Damn it!"

"Fly as fast as you can!" said Vegeta.

Nail and Dende watched them flying away, and then they went in the house here to see Grand Elder. "It looks like they've left, huh?" asked Grand Elder.

Nail nodded, "Yes. But even if it works out, their chances of winning are extremely low."

Dende looked up at Nail and worried, "Nail-san…"

Grand Elder smiled, "Nail… You go on as well. You want to help out some, don't you?"

Nail frowned, "But…"

"If it's about me, I'll be all right. My life should still hold out for a little while," said Grand Elder.

Nail bowed, "Understood."

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

Freeza watched five space pod crashed into the Namek, causing an earthquake, and kicking up too much dust. Freeza chuckled, "So, you have arrived at last, Ginyu Special Corps. I have been waiting for you."

(With Naruto, Sakura, Kuririn, Gohan, and Vegeta- Elsewhere)

While they were flying on way back, an impatient Vegeta asked, "Aren't we there yet?! They've already landed!"

Kuririn stared at Vegeta and thought, _'Just a little farther!' _

* * *

(With Sasuke and Bulma)

Bulma still sat on the chair and read the book. Sasuke sat on the Dragon Ball. Suddenly, he noticed that Kuririn, Naruto, and Vegeta arrived. He stood up and growled, "Naruto! You bastard! Knock me out like that! You will p-!

"Shut up! Bring the Dragon Ball with us! You can fight me later, but this isn't the time right now!" demanded Naruto.

Sasuke widened his eyes and saw Vegeta. He began to boil with anger and glared at him. He clenched his fist and snarled, "Don't tell me you joined force with Vegeta, Naruto?! I knew it!"

"Shut up! You can kill him later, but we don't have time for this shit! There's evil five powers just arrived on Namek in order to kill us all!" said Naruto angrily.

Sasuke shocked, "What?!"

Naruto sighed, "I will fill you in a detail later!"

Vegeta nodded and said, "All right, hurry! This way now!" Then Vegeta flew up into the sky while Naruto, and others followed him.

Sasuke picked up the Four-Star Ball and sighed, "Fine!" then he flew up to follow Vegeta and others.

Bulma confused, "H- hey, what exactly is going on?!" then she saw Gohan and Sakura flew up into the sky. "Gohan-kun! Sakura-san!" She scowled, "Hold on! Explain what's happening before you go! Now you all left me alone right now?! For crying out loud!" She sighed, "Really, when it comes to those guys, I've just about-"

She widened her eyes and shocked, "Huh? Wasn't that Vegeta with them just now?"

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

Freeza hopped in his hover-pod and ascended above the spaceship and watched the five space pod as he laughed happily. All of five guys came out of their pods, and flew up in front of Freeza. Then they landed atop the spaceship.

First, the tall humanoid with red hair crouched as he let his arms up to his left side, and shouted, "ReaCoom!"

Second, the blue alien with red eyes crouched down as he let his arms up to his right side, and shouted, "Butta!"

Third, the showy white-hair red mutant flickered his white-hair, then kneeled with his one knee, and raised his arms above his head. He shouted, "Jheese!"

Fourth, the little green alien with four eyes lifted his left knees while his arms were above his head, and shouted, "Ghurd!"

Finally, the purple mutant with horns bent his body so he can see Freeza under his legs and shouted, "Ginyu!"

All five shouted together, "To-geth-er we are…" All of them made a pose together, and introduced, "The Ginyu Special Corps!"

Then, embarrassed of the poses, Freeza sweat-dropped and chuckled, "I- I have been expecting you."

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Yes, Vegeta Vs Sasuke is soo shorty! I'm not going to let Vegeta hurt Sasuke enough to make him immobile. I need to have him including in the fight with Ginyu Special Corps (Ginyu Force). There's no healer or Senzu Bean with them, so that's why I have him fight him so short. Oh, boy... will Naruto and Sasuke ever get ahead well? Well, they are rival...

The Battle against Ginyu Special Corps will begin on next chapter! The real battle begins! Finally! :D...

Toby Solis: Of course, Naruto will learn them both in this story... Don't worry... One of them will be revealed soon...

Anyways, see you next chapter! :D


	26. Battle with Ginyu Special Corps Begins!

A/N: Hello, guys! I am out of ideas so... let's go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Dragonball Z, so don't sue me!

* * *

**Chapter 26: The Battle of Ginyu Special Corps Begins!**

* * *

(Other World- Check-In Station)

* * *

"What? You want to see what's going on Planet Namek?" asked Enma, looking down at the three figured people.

Bardock nodded, "Yeah, I saw the vision. Kakarrot will fight with Freeza, so I want to know what's going on Planet Namek today. It has to be today. I can tell that."

"That's right. Kushina and I want to watch as well. Naruto is there right now with his teammate," agreed Minato.

Kushina nodded, "Please, Lord Enma-sama."

Enma sighed, "If that's what you want to," and pointed at the door on his left side, "then go to that room, and you will see the big television. I will send ogre to set the channel for you. Please wait for the ogre in that room. He will set the channel for you." Bardock, Minato, and Kushina went into the room and waited for the ogre.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Freeza's Spaceship)

Freeza sat on the hover-pod that hovered above the spaceship looking at Ginyu Special Corps finished making a pose. He chuckled, "Well done, everyone. I have been expecting you."

"Thank you very much, Freeza-sama." Ginyu appreciated, "Please tell us what our mission is this time."

"The traitor Vegeta has taken the Dragon Balls that I had gathered, and fled," said Freeza.

Ginyu shocked, "Vegeta…"

ReaCoom looked at Butta and chuckled, "Hey, that's that Saiyan, right?"

Butta nodded, "I hear he's quite the arrogant bastard, for someone who doesn't have that much power."

Ghurd frowned, "Vegeta has betrayed Freeza-sama…"

"However," Freeza sighed, "for whatever reason, his battle power is starting to rise higher and higher." Ginyu Special Corps pushed the button on their Scouters to check the whereabouts of Vegeta. "Although, he should still be no match for you. Please rough him up so as not to kill him, and bring him back here. I would like to force him to tell me where he has hidden the Dragon Balls."

Ginyu chuckled, "That will be a simple task. Our Scouters are already tracking Vegeta. He appears to be traveling at high speed not too far from here."

Freeza noticed that Ginyu raised his eyebrows in puzzled. He asked, "What is the matter?"

"Who might these other five who are with him be?" asked Ginyu. "They appear to have a fairly high battle power."

"Two of them? Ah, those must be the three children who interfered earlier, but for two of them, they probably are friend with them," said Freeza. He chuckled, "So they have teamed up with each other, have they?"

"What are we to do with them?" asked Ginyu.

Freeza replied, "You are to kill them."

ReaCoom cheered, "Lucky!"

"Hooray! Hooray!" cheered Butta and Jheese.

Ginyu nodded, "Understood. Let us go thoroughly enjoy ourselves."

However, Ghurd seemed not to be happy.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_At the random Planet Freeza, inside the building, Vegeta stepped behind Ghurd. The small green alien with four-eyes glanced over his shoulder and sighed, "At the heart of it all, you are no more than just a Saiyan monkey, kneeling under our rule. Don't go thinking you're on an equal level with us, just because Freeza-sama has taken a liking to you!"_

_Vegeta laughed, "As perfect as Freeza-sama might be in everything else, there's still one thing that I can't comprehend. And that's how someone as useless as you are has been admitted into the Ginyu Special Corps."_

_Ghurd turned around at Vegeta and snarled, "What?! Try saying that again!"_

_Vegeta turned around at Ghurd and mocked, "Don't breathe next to me. It stinks so bad, I can't stand it."_

_Boiling up with the anger, Ghurd growled, "I'll show you whether or not I'm useless!" He almost attacked Vegeta, but Freeza blasted him from behind and stopped him from doing it._

_Freeza sat on the hover-pod and frowned, "This is no time to be playing around…Vegeta-san." He casually hovered above Ghurd and chuckled, "A very planet has been found. It should sell at a high price. Let us go see it- just the two of us."_

_Vegeta bowed before Freeza and smirked, "As you wish." Then Freeza left them until he was out of their sight. He glanced over his shoulder at Ghurd and chuckled, "Looks like you got away with your life. You're a lucky one, at least." He laughed before he ran off to catch up to Freeza. Ghurd got up on his feet and began to get angry with Vegeta._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

"That miserable Vegeta…" muttered Ghurd.

"Oh my, what's the matter, Ghurd? Do you have to go potty?" asked ReaCoom.

"No, it's nothing," replied Ghurd.

Jheese picked up the briefcase and said, "Freeza-sama, the Scouters you ordered are in this case." He placed the briefcase on the spaceship next to Freeza.

Freeza smiled, "Well done."

Suddenly, all of five arranged together just to line- up. "Well then, we will be off," said Ginyu. Then they began to dance on the spaceship.

They shouted, "Special Corps!"

Then Butta and ReaCoom bumped their shoulder together, Ghurd was with Jheese, which made Freeza sweat-dropped. They finally went to huddle together. They shouted, "Ginyu! Fight!" It was almost as if they were in some kind of football or something. They finally blasted off into the sky on way to catch Vegeta and others.

* * *

(With Vegeta and others- Elsewhere)

Vegeta and Z-Fighters were flying on way back to Vegeta's Dragon Balls location. Vegeta widened his eyes and thought, _'They've started moving.' _He could sense that five of them were flying towards Vegeta and others. "T- they're fast! Hurry! They're going to overtake us!" said Vegeta.

'_These strong guys are coming at us, one after the next…' _thought Gohan. Then he frowned, _'There's nothing we can do! Father!' _

'_They're really strong. I might be weakest in the group, but I need to fight too!' _thought Sakura.

* * *

(Outer Spacer- Goku's Spaceship)

The computer said, _"20 minutes to arrival at Planet Namek. 20 minutes to arrival at Planet Namek.' _

Goku was still sleeping on the bed, but he heard the clock alarmed. He felt annoyed so he pulled his blanket over his head. The clock still alarmed, so he had an enough with it. He picked it up and checked what time right now was. He finally woke up and yawned. He went to brush his teeth, wash his face trying to wake up, and then picked up the tattered clothes. "All right."

He put the tattered blue weighted clothes on, and realized it was tattered. "Oh yeah…" He decided to remove the tattered clothes off, and dropped it on the floor. He went to open the closet and smiled, but suddenly, he scratched his hair in confusion. He chuckled, "Kaio-sama didn't have to send me so many of them."

Indeed, a lot of orange Gi was hanging in the closet; the blue weighted clothes were on the shelves under the Gi. His clothes band was on second shelves, and his pairing of shoes was on the final shelves under the second shelves. He finally put them on.

He sighed, "Someone even more incredible than Vegeta, huh? Stay alive, everyone. Ten more minutes…" Then he stared outside the window at the space. "It's funny. I don't feel any fear. What am I so relaxed for?"

'_There's going to be someone unbelievable out there…and yet, nothing. Maybe training in all that outrageous gravity has made me crazy,' _wondered Goku.

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Vegeta and others- Elsewhere)

Vegeta and Z- Fighters were flying on way back to Vegeta's Dragon Balls location. "Over there!" said Vegeta. They landed on the ground while Vegeta running to the remaining five Dragon Balls and laughed. "We've got them all!" Then he looked at Z-Fighters and said, "Come on!" He noticed that Z-Fighters were still stay away. He growled, "What's the matter?! Get over here, now!" Sasuke gripped the Dragon Balls to his chest. "Why, you!"

Naruto sighed, "No matter how I think this through, it's not right."

"Right. How can we let this guy have eternal life?" agreed Kuririn.

"I don't trust you, Vegeta. If you have obtained eternal life, you would probably kill us," said Sasuke. Then he thought, _'I didn't want Vegeta or Freeza to obtain eternal life, because it has to be only me! Besides, we need to bring friends back to life first, then I can use Earth's Dragonballs to grant me an eternal life.' _

Vegeta glared at Sasuke and scowled, "Don't give me that now!" He walked towards Sasuke and demanded, "Hurry up and turn over your Ball!"

"I refused!" said Sasuke.

"We don't have time to dawdle!" growled Vegeta. Then he raised his hand in prepared to finish Sasuke off. Suddenly, Ginyu landed on the ground behind Vegeta. He stopped thrust at Sasuke and turned around at Ginyu. Other remaining four guys landed next to Ginyu, shocking Vegeta and others.

Ginyu chuckled, "Yo, Veggie-chan."

"It's been a long time, huh?" greeted Butta. Ginyu Special Corps were laughing at him which made Vegeta angry.

"Dammit! And I was so close!" said Vegeta.

Kuririn shocked, "They're fast! They were so fast, I didn't even know they were approaching!"

"So they're finally here!" said Naruto.

Ginyu chuckled and asked, "By any chance, is that one of those Dragon Ball things?"

ReaCoom glanced over his shoulder and said, "There are five of them lying over there."

Vegeta glared over his shoulder at his new allies and scowled, "This is all because you were so slow!"

"Shut up!" said an annoyed Sasuke.

Kuririn looked at Vegeta and shocked, "H- how can you say that?"

Ginyu folded his arms and chuckled, "Freeza-sama will be overjoyed by this. You have to get all seven Dragon Balls together, right? There are five of them behind us, and you've got two of them. That's all of them, isn't it?"

Kuririn was so trembled and thought, _'W- what Vegeta said was true. I'm no match for them!' _then he looked at Ginyu. _'And that guy is exceptionally amazing, even among these guys.' _

'_What should we do? How can we beat them like that? Their powers are so overwhelming, except for that four-eyes guy,' _thought Naruto.

Vegeta clenched his fist and scoffed, "Y- you think we're going to just hand them over to you?!" Suddenly Ghurd stepped towards Vegeta which confused Kuririn.

Ghurd chuckled, "You seem to have it all wrong. Without Freeza-sama's power, you can't do anything! Watch what you're saying!"

Vegeta growled, "What?!"

"Come on! Come on!" mocked Ghurd.

Sakura raised his eyebrows and confused, _'That guy… that guy alone is really not all that tough. W- why is that guy mixed in with them?' _

"Stay back!" said Vegeta. Then he chuckled, "You smell so bad, I can't take it."

Ghurd shouted, "Die!" as he tried to charge towards Vegeta, but ReaCoom grabbed his head to stop him.

"Whoa!" ReaCoom dropped him on the ground and said, "Don't go acting on your own, Ghurd. It's not like we've decided that he's not your prey yet."

"Why don't you hand that over right now, Vegeta?" demanded Ginyu. "Although, even if you do hand it over quietly, we have no intention of turning a blind eye to you."

Vegeta stared at One-Star Ball and chuckled, "You guys may be able to search for people with your Scouters, but I doubt you can search for these."

"What of it?" asked a curious Ginyu.

Suddenly, Vegeta jumped and shouted, "This is what!" as he threw the Dragon Ball further away from him.

However, unfortunately, it seemed like time was now slow, Butta flew toward s the Dragon Ball which made Vegeta and rest of Z-Fighters shocked. Butta finally caught the Dragon Balls, and then he disappeared. Before Z-Fighters could turn their head and Vegeta could land on the ground, Butta landed behind Ginyu and others.

"I'm back," said Butta. Vegeta and Z-Fighters glanced over their shoulder at them and shocked. Rest of Ginyu Special Corps was laughing at him. Vegeta clenched his fist in anger.

Ginyu chuckled, "That's too bad. It looked like you were trying to throw it far away." Then he glanced over his shoulder at Butta and said, "Unfortunately for you, Butta's speed is the fastest in the universe."

Gohan shocked, "T- that's impossible!"

'_W- what an incredible speed! Even if I activate my Sharingan, I don't think my eyes can pick it up!' _shocked Sasuke.

Ginyu chuckled, "Now then, the other one…"

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke and demanded, "Destroy it!"

Sasuke raised his fist, and snarled, "Damn it all!" as he prepared to thrust his fist in order to destroy the Four-Star Ball. However, before his fist could land on the Dragon Ball, it already disappeared! Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, "What?!"

Gohan shocked, "The Dragon Ball…"

It was Ghurd who took the Dragon Ball away from Sasuke. Kuririn confused, "H- how?"

Vegeta growled, "So the rumors were true, were they?"

Naruto looked at Vegeta and confused, "What do you mean, rumors?"

"They say that Ghurd is able to control and stop time, momentary though it may be," explained Vegeta.

Sakura shocked, "T- that can't be true…"

Ghurd chuckled, "It's true, all right."

"Well then," Ginyu chuckled, "that makes all of them. Now, for your turn. We're going to give you plenty of tender loving care."

Jheese nodded, "And when he says tender loving care, he doesn't mean patting your head, and tossing you up in the air. He means we're going to hurt you."

Ginyu stared at Jheese and scowled, "you don't have to explain that!"

"Vegeta, is fighting them the only thing we can do?" asked Kuririn.

Vegeta sighed and replied, "You must have realized running away would be futile. Having you guys around is better than nothing. Even knowing the extent of your power you showed me on Earth will be useless except for Naruto and Sasuke, I'll still be counting on it."

Ginyu glanced over his shoulder at his four men, and said, "I'll take Vegeta. You guys decide who gets the other five unknown pipsqueaks by rock-paper-scissors."

"Why do you always do this?" asked Butta.

"That's not fair!" objected ReaCoom.

"You can't do that, Commander Ginyu!" said Jheese.

Ghurd nodded, "Yeah!"

"You took the tastiest piece last time, too, didn't you?" complained ReaCoom.

"You can't do that!" said Butta.

"Let me have him! I owe him one!" begged Ghurd.

Ginyu sighed, "I guess I've got no choice. All right then, I'll take the Dragon Balls to Freeza-sama. You guys take care of the rest on your own."

His four men cheered, "Hooray!"

Ginyu looked at them and asked, "I'm nice to you, aren't I?"

"Yeah, you're the best!"

Ginyu nodded, "Well, first will be Vegeta," then he glanced over his shoulder at Gohan, and said, "second will be…" which startled Gohan.

"Those guys are a set," said ReaCoom, startling Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura. Naruto and Sasuke were preparing to fight against them in case if they were going after them. ReaCoom chuckled, "All right, let's go!"

The four men began to play rock-paper-scissors and shouted, "Rock, paper, scissors! Tie, go again! Tie, go again!"

"Couldn't we get away now?" asked Gohan. Ginyu watched his men playing rock-paper-scissors, the winner would get to face against Vegeta.

Finally, they finished playing rock-paper-scissors, the winner was ReaCoom. He cheered, "Hooray! I get Vegeta!"

"D- damn it!" disappointed Ghurd.

Ginyu chuckled, "Cheer up, it's better than him not getting killed at all."

"Understand," ReaCoom said, "that's how it goes. But I'll let you strike the finishing blow."

Ginyu levitated all of Dragon Ball around him, and chuckled, "Now Freeza-sama will be able to gain youth immortal." Then he flew away with all seven Dragon Balls on way back to Freeza's spaceship.

Gohan charged up the yellow energy sphere around his palm hand and snarled, "I won't let you have them!" as he prepared to throw it.

"Stop!" cried Vegeta. Gohan stopped throwing the energy and stared at Vegeta in confusion. "Don't waste your energy! Right now, concentrate only on defeating these guys, instead of worrying about him, you idiot!"

Gohan frowned, "But…"

Sauske sighed, "He's right. We need to defeat these guys first, and then we can go after Freeza if he hasn't been granted a wish, that is."

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Kuririn and said, "Hey, come here a minute." So Kuririn did do as he said and walked over to him.

ReaCoom squatted down behind Ghurd and chuckled, "Oh, oh, a strategy meeting, huh?"

Vegeta looked at Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn for a few seconds. Then he finally spoke up and said, "That Ghurd guy that you'll be fighting has a low battle power, but he uses supernatural abilities. Don't let your guard down."

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah."

"By the way, is Kakarrot really not here on this planet?" asked Vegeta.

"No, he's not." Kuririn replied, "But he is headed here."

Vegeta growled, "Hurry and get here! He may be an infuriating bastard, but if we can get another ally, it will add some to our potential for battle." ReaCoom and Ghurd were stretching in preparation for the fight soon.

'_We came here for the Dragon Balls without the fighting. We didn't come here just to be hunted by Freeza or his men. Damn it!' _thought Sakura.

Gohan clenched his fist and thought in anger. _'Why in the world did we even come here to this faraway place? Far from being able to get the Dragon Balls together, we're instead letting the bad guys get eternal life! Darn it!' _They noticed that ReaCoom and Ghurd were approaching them so they had to get in defense position.

ReaCoom chuckled, "Huh? This is disappointing, huh? Ghurd, you go first."

"Tch…" Ghurd sighed, "What am I, some kind of battlefield garbage-collector? What can I do? But ReaCoom, make sure you really save some for me!"

Vegeta bared his teeth and snarled, "They're the same ludicrous bunch as ever!"

Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn ran in front of Vegeta. Kuririn sighed, "Gohan, remember the image training we did on the spaceship."

"And be sure to not let your guard down, Gohan-kun," said Sakura.

Ghurd looked down at the ground and sighed, "This looks like it's going to be over in no time." He walked towards them.

"All right, let's go!" said Kuririn. Sakura and Gohan nodded. He yelled, "Release your Ki!" Suddenly, their aura rose up, confusing rest of Ginyu Special Corps. They picked their powers up from their Scouters except for Ghurd.

Ghurd confused, "What's this?"

Then Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura were erupting into the sky as ReaCoom, Jheese, and Butta were watching. ReaCoom folded his arms and chuckled, "A leadoff attack, huh? Ha! Well, I doubt it will do any good."

Vegeta, Naruto, and Sasuke also stared up at them. "Gohan! Sakura-san!" cried Kuririn.

Sakura and Gohan nodded, "Right!" Just as Sakura, Kuririn, and Gohan launched the Kamehameha Wave and Masenko Blast at Ghurd.

Ghurd chuckled, "Fools!" as he put his hands out and inhaled a lot of air. Then, he yelled, "Stop!" and quickly closed his mouth to hold his breath. Suddenly, the time froze. The blast stopped. He ran in another direction to flee the oncoming blasts. _'You brats!' _Ghurd noticed that Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura disappeared. He shocked, _'T- they're not there! W- where are they?!' _

Finally he saw that they had already flown off into another spot in the sky after firing their blasts. _'There they are! All the way over there! Did they move in that one instant?' _He tried to hold breath longer. _'Dammit, I can't hold my breath any longer…' _Finally, he let his breath out, releasing his opponents from their time frozen imprisonment. Their blasts collided with the ground.

**BOOM! **

Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura noticed that Ghurd had moved from his previous spot. As Ghurd ran on the ground to avoid the debris, ReaCoom, Jheese, and Butta had to jump out of debris and black smokes. "Those tiny bugs are better than we thought, huh?" admitted ReaCoom.

Butta's scouter blinked and noted, "Their rating on my Scouter…" He chuckled, "It's a rare species that is able to change their battle power without transforming."

Jheese looked up at Vegeta, Sasuke, and Naruto who were hovering above them, and chuckled, "You've got some nice friends there, Vegeta-chan!"

Vegeta shocked, "Those guys' speed and power is incomparably better than the last time we fought. But still…"

"Yeah, we are not weaker than you thought." Naruto sighed, "We're now stronger, and still train to get stronger to defeat you, Vegeta."

Sasuke chuckled, "Hmph, that bastard can freeze the time. He could kill them if he wanted to when he freeze times."

Kuririn shocked, "Incredible!"

"You've increased your destructive power several steps over what it was before, Gohan-kun!" complimented Sakura.

Gohan smiled proudly, "That's all thanks to having Grand Elder-sama unleash my power!" Then he looked down at Ghurd and said, "But that guy fled all the way over there."

"I'm sure he must have stopped time again. Let's go, guys!" said Kuririn.

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "Right!"

As Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakrua proceeded to attack Ghurd again, he became frustrated as he watched them phased away in the sky at blazing speed. He shocked, "Oh! They vanished!" They kept phasing away in the sky at blazing speed. He looked around every time they phased away. He began to dizzy.

Once again, he closed his eyes and shouted, "Stop!" He froze time in the hope of attacking them, but when he opened his eyes, he noticed that they were right in front of him when he managed to freeze time. He widened his eyes and shocked, _'They're already here?!' _He ran back but he stopped. _'W- wait, there's no need to run away.' _He turned and looked up at froze Gohan. _'All right, I'll start with that pipsqueak over there.' _

As Ghurd tried to charge an attack, the ground below him cracked, and he toppled from struggling, forcing him to halt his time freeze. Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura were once again left in awe as they looked for their opponent.

Ghurd raised his head to become surprised and shocked, "Oh, crap!"

"Over there!" said Sakura.

Kuririn and she cupped their hands and shouted, **"Kamehame-Ha!" **They fired the blast at Ghurd, who dodged two blasts. Just then, Gohan fired a Masenko at him. Ghurd rolled on the ground as he dodged a few blasts thrown his way from them.

Kuririn clenched his fist and groaned, "Oh, man, we almost had him!"

On the mid-air, an impatient Butta looked at ReaCoom and asked, "What are we going to do with Ghurd? He's having trouble with them."

Jheese took a deep breath and sighed, "At this rate, we're going to have to redo our bet."

ReaCoom raised his fist and chuckled, "All right, I'll bet this bar of chocolate that he finishes it in the next minute." Then he picked the chocolate bar from his armor to show it to Butta and Jheese.

"Okay, I'm in," said Butta.

Ghurd was completely out of breath and was gripping his stomach. He growled, "Damn it! Attacking while keeping time stopped consumes energy too briskly!"

* * *

(With Bulma- Elsewhere)

Bulma contacted Muten Roshi through the radio-phone and sighed, *I don't know what's going on! They took the Dragon Ball they worked so hard to get, and flew away with it! And Vegeta was with them!"

Roshi shocked, *What? Vegeta was with them, you say? What on earth does that mean?*

Bulma sighed, *If I knew that, I wouldn't be letting it get to me, would I? I can't stand anything that's been happening lately.*

*So you say, but didn't your space capsule get all busted up? Whoops… There's no way you can come home, is there?* asked Roshi. Then he smiled, *But then, it's been six days since Goku took off from here, so he should be arriving pretty soon.*

Bulma confused, *Huh? I can't hear you very well!* Suddenly, she scowled, *I know!* She hung up on him in anger.

"Really! What is everyone thinking tossing a lady aside like this?!" muttered Bulma angrily. Then she looked up at the sky and frowned, _'Son-kun, hurry and get here.'_

* * *

(Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn vs Ghurd- Elsewhere)

"Look, Gohan, Sakura-san! Every time he stops time, he gets more worn out!" said Kuririn while flying through the air together with Gohan and Sakura.

"All right, let's keep attacking him like this!" said Sakura.

Gohan nodded, "Right!" Suddenly, they transported themselves rapidly through the Namekians skies.

Suddenly, Ghurd shouted, "S- stop!" He froze time once again. As he held his breath, he stared at the face of his opponents. He turned into smirk. He tried to attack them with his hands, but he couldn't hold his breath any longer. _'I- it's no use! I don't have enough energy! All right…' _

Again, Ghurd ran away from them. _'I think I'll go hide somewhere and rest for a bit.' _He scanned through the area. _'Let's see, let's see…' _He found the boulder and smiled, _'Behind that rock!' _So he ran behind a boulder in order to seek refuge. He sat on the ground, and rest as his body leaned against the small boulder, and released his breath so he could resume breathing.

Suddenly, Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn reappeared somewhere where Ghurd previously was at. Sakura shocked, "He's gone!" Starting to get frustrated, they went to look for Ghurd somewhere within this area. They spotted a small boulder.

"Over there!" said Gohan. They quickly spotted Ghurd behind a ridge.

Ghurd ran off and shocked, "How did they know I was here?!" Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura had no time to wait so they quickly followed them. However, Ghurd turned around and shouted, "S- s- stop-"

They kept blasting at him. As Ghurd's rotund body bounced on the ground, he became aggravated. As he moved out from the dust, Kuririn ambushed him with another Kamehameha wave. Ghurd managed to roll on the ground again to dodge the blast's impact. He then picked himself off the ground, still shaking.

ReaCoom chuckled, "Hey, Ghurd!"

"This is disgraceful!" Butta disappointed, "You're going to bring shame upon the Ginyu Special Corps!"

"Ghurd," ReaCoom chuckled, 'you dummy! If you get yourself beaten by those pipsqueaks, I'm not going to play with you anymore!"

"You'll have to take your 3 o'clock snack separately, too!" joked Jheese.

Ghurd became frustrated and started to shake. "I- I just got a little bit careless!" he said, "I'm going to put these maggots away right now!"

Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura continued to approach him. "All right, now's our chance!" Kuririn said, "Let's charge him, Gohan, Sakura-san!"

Sakura and Gohan nodded, "Right!" Then they flew towards Ghurd as they increased the speed.

Ghurd shocked, "T- they're coming again! All right, if that's how they want it, I'll use my trump card!" He tightened his hand into a gripping position as he secured his attack.

Suddenly, Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura were frozen in midair, their bodies barricaded in the sky, although time was not frozen. Ghurd had frozen their bodies, concentrating his aura on them distinctly while he could freely move around. Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura struggled to free themselves from the deadly force that entangled their aura, but to no avail. Even Vegeta, Naruto, and Sasuke became surprised of Ghurd's technique.

"What is this?" confused Kuririn.

"My body won't move!" said Gohan.

"What did you just do?!" demanded Sakura.

Ghurd laughed, "It's my paralysis technique! No matter how hard you struggle, you can't move!"

Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura do not share his enthusiasm as they continued to struggle. Kuririn grunted, "Dammit!"

"I can't move!" said Sakura.

Ghurd continued to laugh and mocked, "What happened to all that energy you had earlier?"

ReaCoom, Butta, and Jheese landed on the ground. ReaCoom chuckled, "Looks like Ghurd is getting pretty anxious. He's using his paralysis technique, which he doesn't show off that often."

"And against those three sawed-off little bugs, too," said Jheese.

Then Butta looked at ReaCoom and said, "Hey, ReaCoom, the chocolate." ReaCoom looked at him in confusion. He reminded ReaCoom, "That bet you just made. One minute has long passed."

"All right." ReaCoom glared at Ghurd and disappointed, "Ghurd, you piece of crap!" Then he tossed him the chocolate nut bar. Butta caught the bar with joy.

Vegeta stared down at Kuririn, Sakura, and Gohan, and scowled, "T- those idiots! After I told them to watch out for his supernatural powers, they go launching a frontal assault."

Sasuke sighed, "I agree with you for once, but you never told us about his paralysis technique other than freezing time!"

Naruto pointed at Vegeta and nodded, "Yeah! He's right! If you have had told us about his powers, then they would have dodge this one!"

"It doesn't matter! They should not have gone launching a frontal assault in first place anyways!" said Vegeta.

Ghurd stared up at Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura who were still struggling to free themselves from his power. He laughed, "I'm going to get you good for all the embarrassment you've caused me." He created a hailstorm of debris complied directly from the ground, and hurled it directly into Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura in order to hurt them.

ReaCoom chuckled, "Way to go, hand power!"

"Get them! Get them!" said Jheese.

"No need to hold back!" said Butta.

Ghurd was too busy enjoying himself as he continued to brutalized Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura with rocks. He then flew into the air and approached the entrapped Gohan. He pinched and pulled on Gohan's cheeks and chuckled, "Your flesh is so soft, huh?" He went to pull on Gohan's cheeks more. He could see that Gohan was very angry with him.

He chuckled, "All right," as he pulled his fist and said, "now it's time for the 100-blow punishment. I'm going to hit you a hundred times!" He began to pound Gohan's face ruthlessly. "1…2…3…4…" He jammed his knee and fist into Gohan's face, and his knee and elbow into Gohan's stomach a few times. "5…6…7…8…9…"

"Gohan-kun!" worried Sakura.

Ghurd continued to pound Gohan ruthlessly, and counted, "15…16…17…18…"

"G- Gohan!" cried Kuririn.

As Ghurd snickered, he shifted his attention to the incapacitated Kuririn. "I'll do it to you, too, just to be fair." He pulled on his ears, making Kuririn screamed in pain. He chuckled, "You give me my due!" Then he began to pound on Kuririn more.

"Stop it!" cried Sakura.

That got Ghurd's attention and looked at her. He chuckled, "Hey, don't worry. I will bestow you a present, too!" He slowly flew towards Sakura, and chuckled, "Oh, look! You got huge forehead there! Do you have a boyfriend? Nope, I don't think so!"

Sakura growled, "You bastard!"

Ghurd then punched right into her face, and snickered, "Here's my present!" as he continued to pound on her body just like he did to Kuririn and Gohan. Finally, Ghurd ran out of breath just from pounding them.

An impatient ReaCoom yelled out, "Hey, Ghurd, how long are you going to keep this up? You're holding up the next fight! Hurry up and finish them off!"

Ghurd nodded and began to scan thoroughly the area. "Okay… let's see…" He spotted a tree on the ground, and flew toward it. He chuckled, "All right…" He landed on the ground next to the tree. "This tree will do."

Ghurd used his telepathic skill to pop off the tree's leaves and left a sharp stump. As he prepared to hurl the stump at Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura, he chuckled up at them. "Hey, you guys! I'm going to skewer you! You might be good if I cooked you up and ate you!" They continued to struggle although it seemed hopeless. "Yeah, I bet you'd like to escape, huh? What's the matter? If you don't run away soon, this huge skewer is going to run you through!"

"F- Father! Uncle Piccolo!" panicked Gohan.

* * *

(Check- In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- The Television Room)

The footage of television showed Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn was stuck in Ghurd's paralysis technique. "Kakarrot's kid! Get out of here, or you will die!" worried Bardock.

"Yeah, but how can they get out of that technique? It seems to be impossible for them!" said Minato.

"How could he so cruel to them?!" shocked Kushina.

"Vegeta! What're you doing?! What're you waiting for?! Save them, you bastard!" growled Bardock.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

As Tienshinhan, and Chaozu were training, and Kaio was eating in front of Bubbles and Gregory, Yamucha walked up to him and asked, "Hey? Where did Minato and Kushina go?"

"They went to Check-In Station because they wanted to watch what's going on Planet Namek," replied Kaio.

"Why? Why can't they watch Planet Namek from you?" asked Yamucha.

Kaio sighed, "Well, because they thought it's best for them to leave me alone so I can train you guys easier."

However, Piccolo sensed Gohan was in trouble. He opened his eyes and shocked, _'Gohan! G- Gohan is in danger!'_

Kaio stared at Piccolo, and thought, _'Piccolo, are you sensing the Ki on faraway Planet Namek?' _Then he stared back down at his meals and used his knife to cut the beef. _'Still, there's nothing that you can do with your power as it is now._

Suddeny, Piccolo's meditation was cut off as he began to flare up with power, causing the planet to shake. He was angered due to his emotional attachment to Gohan.

"Piccolo!" cried Yamucha.

"I can't eat with this knife!" Suddenly, he erupted with laughter. "Yeah!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn vs Ghurd)

Ghurd stared up at them and chuckled, "Can't you move? You poor things. All right, I'll take care of the kid in the yellow outfit first with this thing, and then I'll use a different supernatural power on the other two!"

Kuririn began to panic and still couldn't move due to Ghurd's paralysis technique. "G- Gohan, Sakura-san, can you do anything?" asked Kuririn.

"I- it's no use!" said Sakura.

"My nerves are all paralyzed!" replied Gohan.

Ghurd laughed, "Here goes!" as he hurled the large and sharp stump in order to impale them, he began to laugh out loud.

"Sakura-chan!" cried Naruto.

A blazing blue light ripped clean through Ghurd's neck, suddenly surprising him. This shattered his paralyzing hold on Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura, who managed to dodge the oncoming stump in the nick of time.

Gohan looked around at his two teammates and smiled, "Kuririn-san! Sakura-san!"

Kuririn smiled, "Gohan!"

"We're still alive!" gloated Sakura.

Vegeta was responsible for the blast that shredded Ghurd's neck. He landed behind him as the Ginyu member's head fell off his shoulders and rolled on the ground. Ghurd's decapitated head had a surprised reaction as his fellow Ginyu members became surprised at what had happened. Ghurd's body now toppled on the ground.

The ruthless Vegeta walked toward Ghurd's head. Ghurd glared up at Vegeta and growled, "T- that was dirty, Vegeta! T- this was supposed to be a fight between me and those kids…"

Vegeta chuckled, "That's something that you guys decided for yourselves. You think there's such a thing as fighting dirty in a war?"

"T- to think that I would be done in by a lowbrow monkey bastard Saiyan like you…" an angry decapitated Ghurd said. "It's infuriating…"

Vegeta raised his hand and scoffed, "Hmph. You're the last person I want to hear that from." This prompted Ghurd to scream as Vegeta blasted what remained of his decapitated head to smithereens.

Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura landed on the ground next to Naruto and Sasuke. Kuririn sighed, "Who would have thought we'd ever be saved by you?"

Gohan smiled, "Thanks."

"Yeah, without you, we would be died by now already," agreed Sakura.

Vegeta stared at them and scoffed, "Don't get me wrong. Do you think I deliberately rescued you? I just had the perfect chance to kill that grubby bastard Ghurd, that's all. This is no time to be feeling relieved." Then he stared at three remaining Ginyu members. "Brace yourselves. We won't get lucky this time."

"Yeah, the real battle is about to begin!" said Naruto with the smile on his face. He only heard "Hm…" from Sasuke.

Jheese yelled out and scowled, "Hey, hey, hey! Ghurd got himself wasted!"

Butta frowned, "T- that is a problem…"

ReaCoom shocked, "Our Ginyu Special Corps fighting pose won't be as beautiful with one of us missing!"

ReaCoom began to pull off the same pose where he first arrived and shouted, "ReaCoom!"

Next, Butta did do same as he did when he first arrived, and shouted, "Butta!"

Same for Jheese, he shouted, "Jheese!"

Just then, they pulled off some poses together and shouted, "Ginyu Special Corps!" They blushed with embarrassment.

"S- sure enough, it's not beautiful," said ReaCoom. He sighed, "We'll have to have Commander Ginyu think up a new pose for the four of us."

"Putting that aside, we have to decide who is going to take out those three runts in Ghurd's place," wondered Jheese.

ReaCoom pointed at himself, and reminded, "I still get Vegeta, you know."

ReaCoom pointed at Jheese and said, "All right, Jheese, rock-paper-scissors with me."

Jheese nodded ,"Okay!"

They shouted, "First time is rock! Rock-scissors-paper!" They began to play rock, paper, scissors to figure out who fights who. "Tie, go again! Tie, go again! Tie, go again!" They still went on and on.

"W- what could those people be thinking?" confused Gohan.

"Yeah…" Kuririn agreed, "I can't figure out their character one bit."

"Looks like they are playing rock-paper-scissors to see who will win. The winner will get to face against us, aside from Vegeta," assumed Naruto.

"The real hell starts now," said Vegeta.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Minato sighed, "Whew… I thought they were going to be done in for."

"I don't know who this Ghurd is, but I heard he just joined Ginyu Special Corps lately. I can't believe how pathetic weakling he is! At least, Vegeta killed him to save Kakarrot's kid and others!" said Bardock.

Minato stared at him and deadpanned, "Well, you killed a lot of people when you were alive, right? I am still surprised Lord Enma-sama allowed you to be Hell Guardian, instead of being sent to Hell."

"Yeah, whatever." Bardock sighed, "The real battle is about to begin!"

"Well, this Vegeta guy is unlucky. He's going to fight that whatever-his-name-is guy," said Kushina.

"ReaCoom…" Bardock replied, that got Minato and Kushina's attention. "His name is ReaCoom. He is tough bastard, and he loves to toy with his opponent and taunted them often. He is nothing but a brainless fighter. Now we will watch that ReaCoom beat Vegeta up."

* * *

(Planet Namek- Vegeta Vs ReaCoom)

Vegeta stood ready to face the next member of the Ginyu Special Corps. ReaCoom stood next to his comrades Jheese and Butta. He began to laugh as he stepped forward. Vegeta was frustrated and began to channel his energy, while maintaining an angered face.

ReaCoom slowly walked towards him and chuckled, "Okay, Vegeta-chan, now it's our turn." He stopped walking and stared at two Earthlings and three Elementians. "You five little pipsqueaks there, give Vegeta-chan a hand. Use as many dirty tricks as you need to."

"Hey, ReaCoom! Don't kill the little ones! We're going to kill them, after all!" intervened Jheese.

Butta chuckled, "Leave a little treat for us, too!" ReaCoom only waved at them to agree.

Naruto growled, "Dammit!"

"Why, that jerk!" snarled Gohan.

ReaCoom began pulling off some goofy poses, starting with flexing his arms. "Ginyu…" He then clapped his hand above his head, "…Special Corps…" then he raised his fists to his right side. "ReaCoom!" Finally, he lifted his left leg while his right left remained stood on the ground as his both arm drew to his either side. He made a goofy pose that looked like 180 angles.

As Ghurd's deceased body lied in front of them, Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were confused at ReaCoom's goofy gestures.

Vegeta began powering up with intense fury. His power surged through him as his aura sparked around him. ReaCoom's scouter began going haywire as Vegeta unleashed his rage.

Jheese shocked, "Hey, what's going on here? Vegeta-chan's power level just rose to upwards to 37,000!"

The winds blew over the Earthlings and Elementians coming from Vegeta's unbelievably power-up. Vegeta furiously and rapidly dashed at ReaCoom's face, punching him extremely hard, shattering his scouter, and sending him sprawling into the sky. He then flew over ReaCoom and landed on the ground, then dashed towards ReaCoom once again, bashing him down. He raised himself into the sky, then flew back down towards ReaCoom, and fiercely nailed ReaCoom into the ground, cracking his armor.

He grabbed the fallen ReaCoom by his leg, spun him around in the sky at rapid speed, and tosses him aside like a rag doll, sending him colliding into the mountains. Vegeta's ruthless attack wasn't finished. He charged a double blast, combined his arms in perfect unison, and fired a gigantic amount of energy at the mountains, seemingly obliterating everything in the blast's path.

Naruto widened his eyes and shouted, "Get down!" as Earthlings and Elementians ducked down to avoid the enormous blast's effects.

**BOOM! **

Vegeta unleashed the blast nonstop, and shouted, "More! More! More!" The ray was burning through the path. Humongous explosions were left everywhere.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Jheese, and Butta avoided the dust and debris. Vegeta was breathing hard and was still furious. That kicked too much dust up.

Sasuke got up, and shocked, "H- he got him."

Kuririn got up and cheered, "Incredible… He ended it all in one instant. Vegeta had ridiculous strength, all right."

Jheese and Butta were a bit frustrated as they stared at each other. Butta shocked, "Hey, it couldn't be, right?" Everybody thought ReaCoom was defeated until Vegeta, Gohan, Sasuke, and Sakura were completely shocked.

Sakura was filled with complete panic, and said, "A- a Ki! H- he's alive! That guy is alive!"

"S- she's right! That guy is still alive!" shocked Gohan.

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "H- he couldn't be… N- no way…"

"T- that's monster!" trembled Kuririn.

"That idiot Vegeta's power was not enough to finish him off!" muttered Sasuke.

They all saw ReaCoom with all his armor burnt off, and his clothing incinerated, standing in a cloud of dust striking an effeminate pose. ReaCoom chuckled, "Hi!" as he maintained his pose as if nothing had happened.

Vegeta was completely annoyed and his reaction was filled with complete fury. Naruto and Sasuke were filled with fury as well. Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura's confidence was completely shattered.

Gohan shocked, "H- he's taken hardly any damage at all!"

ReaCoom laughed manically, "That's enough for the warm-up exercises."

Jheese had to put napkins on his mouth and nose to prevent the dust from going through his nose. He complained, "ReaCoom is trying to look cool, and we're getting all dusty over here!"

"Our cleaning bill is going to be outrageous," said Butta.

Kuririn shocked, "W- what kind of monster is he?"

"How is it that we have to get the Dragon Balls back from someone like this?" wondered Sakura.

"Even so, if the only thing that would keep Freeza from getting the Dragon Balls, then it is a miracle!" said Kuririn.

* * *

(With Ginyu- Elsewhere)

Commander Ginyu was on his way back to Freeza and he was playfully juggling the Dragon Balls in midair. One of the balls slipped from his hands and he flew down to grab it. He sighed with a relief as he flew on his back to Freeza again.

"That was close, that was close. I almost screwed up. I have to make sure to deliver these to Freeza-sama," concluded Ginyu as he continued to rush back.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

Freeza was viewing screen data about Planet Namek. The computer said, _"Environment: moderate; culture level: low; practical resources: none; scouting industrial space, commercial space, and residential space." _

Freeza chuckled, "Such a worthless planet, huh? Perhaps I will make it a planet for exiles. There are any number of planets like this one in the universe. I doubt there would be any value in going to the trouble of developing it. I will be acquiring the Dragon Balls shortly, so I will have no further business here." Then he smirked, "I know. As we are leaving, I will turn this planet into fireworks."

"F- fireworks?" asked the green aliens that looked like Appule from earlier.

"Yes." Freeza responded, "To celebrate my eternal life. A big, flashy 'boom.'" Then he asked the green alien soldier, "Are there any other planets we can sell for development at a high price?"

The green alien soldier nodded, "Y- yes, sir, I will investigate at once." Then he began monitoring other planets on the big screen.

'_Dragon Balls… how delightful…' _thought Freeza.

* * *

(Vegeta vs ReaCoom- Elsewhere)

ReaCoom chuckled, "Well, should we get started?" He was prepared to unleash his own onslaught as he stood confident. He posed directly and shouted, **"ReaCoom Kick!" **and nailing Vegeta right in the chin with his knee. This sent flailing a very long distance.

Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura were surprised except for Naruto and Sasuke who knew that was going to happen. "V- Vegeta-san!" cried Gohan.

Vegeta bounced himself back and almost immediately dashed right back at the relentless ReaCoom. As he collided with ReaCoom, they traded blows at rapid succession up into the midair. Vegeta's punches were extremely swift, but ReaCoom still managed to block every one of his speedy maneuvers.

ReaCoom blocked the heavy impacted and chuckled, "Good! That's pretty good, Vegeta-chan! You're better than I thought, huh?" Then he raised his arm and yelled out, **"ReaCoom Elbow!"** before nailing Vegeta right in the head, pummeling him to the ground.

ReaCoom followed this attack with a powerful combo, bashing his fist into the ground as Vegeta barely dodged his impact. ReaCoom relentlessly hounded Vegeta in midair, madly trailing him as both their auras were fired up intensely. Vegeta managed to skyrocket a bit farther and turned around in order to charge a blast.

Vegeta launched a blast at ReaCoom, which made Kuririn cheered. "He got him!"

ReaCoom shouted, **"Speed Up!" **as he proceeded to dodge the blast and appeared behind Vegeta, and chuckled, "Yoo-hoo!" as he nailing him down with a powerful strike, and sending him into the water below.

Butta folded his arms and cheered, "Way to go, ReaCoom!"

"Whoo! Whoo!" cheered Jheese.

ReaCoom waved at them and chuckled, "Thanks, guy!"

Earthlings and Elementians began to panic thinking that Vegeta had died or something.

ReaCoom was still smiling down at Vegeta and was proud of his successful attack. The water below was silent as puddles were left from the impact of Vegeta's body.

"V- Vegeta-san…" worried Gohan.

"Can't be…" shocked Sakura.

Naruto began to panic and shocked, "No… You can't die yet! Did you forget that Goku wants you to stay alive so he can face you again?!"

Sasuke clenched his fist and growled, "No! Stay alive so I can kill you next time on Earth!"

ReaCoom stared down at the water and chuckled, "What's the matter, Vegeta-chan? You can't possibly be finished after that, right?"

Suddenly, Vegeta furiously zoomed out of the water, impaling ReaCoom in the stomach, raising him into the sky and continuously bashing him nonstop. ReaCoom's eyes temporarily go blank and his jaw dropped because of Vegeta's instant hit. However, after Vegeta kept hitting him, he came back to his senses, and sported a wicked smile.

Jheese and Butta were smiling to themselves in the distance knowing that Vegeta would not be able to defeat ReaCoom anyways.

ReaCoom grabbed Vegeta once more and chuckled, "You're still pretty spirited, huh? Good for you!" He then proceeded to dive-bomb Vegeta directly into the ground below, shocking rest of Earthlings and Elementians. Vegeta was implanted into the ground, face first.

ReaCoom grabbed Vegeta's limb body by his leg and yanked him out. "Hey, now, are you okay?" asked ReaCoom. He compared Vegeta to a vegetable ready to be picked. He chuckled, "Don't tell me you've kicked the bucket already, have you?"

As he continued to laugh and taunted the battered Vegeta, he was surprised by a sneak attack from Vegeta, a blast directly in his face. This knocked ReaCoom down again. However, Vegeta could barely stand up and toppled to the ground, completely beaten.

Vegeta struggled to get up as Earthlings and Elementians watched. Kuririn asked nervously, "D-did he get him?"

"No, feel his Ki, you idiot! He's still alive," said Sasuke.

Naruto clenched his fist and snarled, "Yeah… He's still alive. Dammit! At this rate, Vegeta is going to get killed! We need to do something soon!"

Vegeta's face was completely bloodied. When he glanced over his shoulder at ReaCoom, he widened his eyes and shocked. Suddenly, ReaCoom proceeded to jump right up with quick formation and style. He maintained his posture although his hair was now burnt and much of his clothing had been torn to shreds.

ReaCoom chuckled, "Okay…"

Sakura shocked, "I- It can't be!"

"I told you! He's still alive! He's tough bastard!" said Sasuke, clenching his fist in furious.

ReaCoom laughed enthusiastic, "Nice, nice, that's more like it. There's the reason why Freeza-sama adored you so much, long ago, huh? But why would you turn your back on him, Vegeta-chan?"

Jheese chuckled, "ReaCoom is the same as ever, huh?"

"He's got a nasty personality," agreed Butta.

"What freak!" shocked Kuririn.

"Yeah, he's a monster!" agreed Sakura.

ReaCoom stared at Vegeta and mocked, "Don't you have any techniques with more panache than that? If not, then it's about time I killed you. Is that okay?"

'_Y- you monster! Damn it… To think he'd be this strong…It's almost as though he's treating me like a toddler…If it keeps going like this, I'm going to get killed by him…' _thought Vegeta while breathing hardly trying to get some oxygen in him.

Naruto sighed, "G- Guys…" Everyone looked at him. "I- If Vegeta gets done in, then it will be our turn to get killed next."

Kuririn nodded, "M- make no mistake, there's no way we can beat him. I'm sure that not even Goku could."

"At this point, it's all or nothing. Let's charge him!" said Naruto. Everyone only replied with their head nod, except for Sasuke who was still scowling.

"Are you telling me that I should save Vegeta's life?" asked Sasuke angrily. "There's no way I am going to save him!"

Naruto sighed, "Nobody asked you anyways! You can stand here and became coward, then brace yourself!"

Sasuke spat out of his mouth and sighed, "Fine!"

ReaCoom began to pull off another pose and chuckled, "All righty…" as Vegeta became agitated while bleeding profusely. He shouted, "Your life is mine!" as he crouched while his left arm was little behind his back and his right arms drew outstretched to his side.

Jheese chuckled, "There it is! ReaCoom's 18th final pose."

"Poor Vegeta-chan." Butta snickered, "The life of a flower is so short, huh?"

* * *

(Outer Space- Goku's Spaceship)

Goku was still on his way to planet Namek. Goku was preparing to fight soon as the capsule was getting closer and closer to its destination by every minute.

(Planet Namek- Vegeta vs ReaCoom)

ReaCoom lifted his right leg while he raised his right hand above his head and his left arm flexed close to his face. "Okay, I'll finish you with this."

"All right… let's go, guys!" said Naruto. "Vegeta doesn't have the strength left to avoid ReaCoom's quick attacks."

"**ReaCoom…" **ReaCoom held his arms upward and proceeded to extending his jaw and shouted, **"…Eraser Gun!" **as he launched a massive mouth blast towards Vegeta.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Hello, guys! That's all, folks! Minato, Kushina, and Bardock are here to watch their fights! I just want them to watch them fighting Freeza later, that's all! :D

Okay, now I'm looking forward to next chapter! :D.


	27. Hidden Power

A/N: Hello, guys! I am too tired so I don't have any ideas what I am supposed to do with disclaimer anyways. I will go with original disclaimer :)

Disclaimer: Hey I don't own DBZ or Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter 27: Hidden Power**

* * *

(Planet Namek- Vegeta Vs ReaCoom)

ReaCoom lifted his right leg while he raised his right hand above his head and his left arm flexed close to his face. "Okay, I'll finish you with this."

"All right… let's go, guys!" said Naruto. "Vegeta doesn't have the strength left to avoid ReaCoom's quick attacks."

"**ReaCoom…" **ReaCoom held his arms upward and proceeded to extending his jaw and shouted, **"…Eraser Gun!" **as he launched a massive mouth blast towards Vegeta.

Sasuke shouted, "Vegeta!" as he barely managed to grab Vegeta and pulled him out of the blast's path, while Kuririn nailed in the back of the neck, Sakura punched him from the left, Gohan punched him from the right, and finally, Naruto punched him in the gut.

A fragment of ReaCoom's blast was exploding out from his nose as the rest of the blast briefly missed the evading Sasuke and Vegeta. The blast collided with a mountain, completely obliterating it.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

Sasuke laid on top of Vegeta as they avoided the debris and chaos. As Kuririn, Naruto, Sakura and Gohan backed off, ReaCoom's body toppled to the ground, completely full of blazing shocks. Jheese and Butta stared as the debris flew around them.

Since Vegeta was greatly full of his own pride, and yelled at Sasuke. "Move! You're in my way! W- who asked you to do that?!"

"W- what?!" snarled Sasuke.

Vegeta struggled to get up and scowled, "Y- you idiot! If you had time to rescue me, why didn't you attack ReaCoom?!" Then he spat out of his mouth and glared over his shoulder at Sasuke. "For crying out loud, your softness makes me want to vomit!"

Sasuke clenched his fist and yelled back at Vegeta angrily, "I'm not soft! I wanted to save you so I can have an opportunity to kill you later, that's all! I don't care if Goku wants to settle the score with you on Earth later. I will kill you later on Earth! Remember that!"

Kuririn, Sakura, Naruto, and Gohan stared at the massive crater that was created from ReaCoom's enormous blast. Kuririn shocked, "The ground's surface has been blown away, and the planet's shape has changed…"

"What a terrifying beast!" shocked Sakura.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, that kind of attack that could kill Vegeta for sure!" What they saw was the blast completely wiped out everything in its path, making a dent on the planet itself.

ReaCoom began to get back up. This made Kuririn, Sakura, Naruto and Gohan in complete panic. "That sneaky attack just now was a pretty good one." ReaCoom admitted, "Coming down from directly above shut my mouth." He was now missing some teeth. "As a result, my teeth are messed up. I think I might be a little bit mad. But you're lucky. I know a good dentist." Then he yelled out to his comrades. "Hey, Butta, Jheese! Let me take out these five little squirts, too! Do you mind? Okay? Do you mind?"

Jheese sighed, "What choice do we have?"

"Okay, fine!" Butta said, "Do as you please. In exchange, you're going to treat us to chocolate parfaits later!""

ReaCoom nodded, "Okay!" then he looked at four squirts and chuckled, "You heard him, maggots-kun! Okay, I will start with you, midget baldie!" He pulled off a few more poses, **"Big Fire Toe Attack!" **before nailing Kuririn in the head with an extremely powerful bone-cracking kick. This sent Kuririn sprawling and he bounced on the ground, completely helpless and very much bruised.

Gohan jumped over to Kuririn and cried, "Kuririn-san! Kuririn-san! Kuririn-san!"

Kuririn chuckled weakly, "M- my bones… How can this be? With just one hit… this is what happens to me…He's too much. I- is this allowed? And after having Grand Elder-san raise my power, too… I- I'm no use at all…"

"S- shake it off, Kuririn-san!" Gohan begged.

"F- frankly, we're finished…" said Kuririn. "We're powerless against them, and if we run, they'll catch us right away…And the Dragon Balls have been taken from us…There's nothing good about this…"

Gohan turned his attention to ReaCoom, with an angry face. ReaCoom was annoyed and groaned, "Tch! Aw, man… I couldn't help myself, and hit him too hard. I was planning to play around with him a little more, but too bad." Then he stared down at Sakura and chuckled, "Now then, your turn is next!"

Naruto widened his eyes and yelled out to her, "Run! Run away, Sakura-chan!" He could tell that Sakura was really scared so that she could not even move in sight of ReaCoom.

ReaCoom chuckled, "I won't let you get away!" Suddenly, he dashed towards Sakura surrounded by Ki and shouted, **"ReaCoom Mach Punch!" **to deliver a powerful punch to her face, sending her sprawling and she bounced on the ground, completely knocked out and very much bruised.

"Sakura/-chan!" cried Sasuke and Naruto.

Naruto dashed at her, and checked on her. He began to shake her and cried, "Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Wake up!" Then he had to put his finger on her neck. He could feel that her heart was still beating. He relieved, "Whew… She's still alive…She was only just knocked out."

"DAMN IT!" cried the voice. Naruto looked around and that was Sasuke who began to get angry. He suddenly charged towards ReaCoom, and shouted, "You're going to die!"

Vegeta widened his eyes and cried, "Wait, Sasuke!"

Sasuke then made a hand-seals and shouted, **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu! (Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu)" **He expelled from the mouth as a massive orb of roaring flame towards ReaCoom.

**BOOM! **

A lot of dust kicked up, and Sasuke laughed at him. "Finally! I killed him! Nobody can survive this jutsu! Those flames will reduce their target into ashes no matter how much powerful you are!"

"He did it!" cheered Gohan.

"What?! How could that be?!" shocked Vegeta.

However, Naruto, on the hand, could feel that ReaCoom's Ki still there! He stared at Sasuke and cried, "Sasuke! Get out of here, you idiot! He's still alive!"

Sasuke scoffed, "You're the one who is an idiot! He's already dead! He's already in Hell right now." Suddenly, ReaCoom emerged from the smoke and charged towards him. "What?!"

ReaCoom clasped his hands, and hit him with Double- Axe Handle Uppercut, sending him into the sky. Sasuke tried to lift his head to look down at ReaCoom, but he disappeared. He widened his eyes and looked up above him.

ReaCoom appeared above him, and shouted, **"ReaCoom Double-Axe Handle!" **He clasped his hands together and knocked him down, sending him back to the ground. Sasuke struggled to get up, but ReaCoom dashed down and stomped on his legs, breaking his bone.

Sasuke screamed in pain, "AHHHHH!"

"Sasuke/-san!" cried Naruto and Gohan.

ReaCoom stepped backward and chuckled down at an injured Sasuke. "Whoops! I must have landed on the wrong place! Well, looks like you can't move at all!" He stared at Gohan and Naruto who were only left to be able to move. "Who should I pick the next opponent?"

Naruto glared at ReaCoom and yelled, "I will!" He charged towards him and shouted, **"Kaio-ken times two!" **as his red aura appeared around his body as his muscle increased in size.

Jheese picked his powers up from his Scouter and shocked, "His power… His battle power is rising to 40,000!"

Butta chuckled, "Not bad. But that was not enough to take ReaCoom down."

"I'm going to kick your ass, ReaCoom!" said Naruto. He quickly charged after ReaCoom and delivered a powerful punch to his face, but ReaCoom raised his arms to block his punch.

Naruto gave ReaCoom another punches and kicks, while ReaCoom blocked all of his speedy movement attacks. "That was good! That was good! I am so proud of you! I think I should ask Ginyu to invite you to our bowling team!" mocked ReaCoom.

Naruto could not hit him everything he could aim for it. _'What?! I used all of my powers, yet he is still stronger than me?' _thought Naruto.

Then they began to exchange their blows up into the sky higher. ReaCoom began to deliver a powerful kick to his face, but Naruto flew upward away from him to dodge his kick. Naruto quickly launched a Kamehameha Wave at ReaCoom, who reflected back at Naruto.

"What?!" shocked Naruto. He barely managed to dodge his own blast, but he failed to realize that ReaCoom appeared behind him.

ReaCoom shouted, **"ReaCoom Rush Attacks!" **He punched right at Naruto's face harder, sending him through the Namekian skies. He made a no time to wait, so he rocketed towards Naruto, and then he kneed him in the nose, drawing blood. This sent Naruto flying toward the ground once again. But ReaCoom did not finish with him.

He flew down at the ground, and bounced it off to Naruto. He shouted, **"ReaCoom Final Punch!" **as he delivered a powerful punch to Naruto in the face, smashing him down the ground harder which created the small crater. He landed on the ground and laughed, "Sorry, I don't know my own strength yet."

Naruto was barely conscious and stared up at ReaCoom who was still laughing down at him. He had a lot of blood on his face. His eyes began to blur, and breathed hardly. _'Damn it! He's tougher than I thought! I could not move anymore! My head is starting to dizzy right now.' _ He was finally knocked out.

"Naruto!" cried Sasuke. He tried to get up, but he could not because of his legs was broken. He glared down at his own legs and thought, _'Damn it! I can't move thanks to this bastard ReaCoom!' _

Gohan watched the whole fight and widened his eyes in shocked. _'No! Vegeta-san! Kuririn-san! Sakura-san! Sasuke-san! Naruto-san!' _

ReaCoom diverted his attention to a shocked Gohan and chuckled, "Now, you're next!"

"Darn it!" snarled Gohan. He glared at ReaCoom and became madder by every minute.

Kuririn watched the whole fighting as well. He could not move his body at all or his head. He chuckled weakly, "G- Gohan…"

"I- I'll do as much as I can! Just you watch me!" said Gohan.

ReaCoom laughed, "This should be interesting."

Gohan clenched his fists tightly, and thought, _'Darn it…' _

Butta and Jheese were smiling to themselves as Gohan approached the barbaric ReaCoom all alone.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock, Minato, and Kushina were watching ReaCoom fighting with Z- Fighters. Kushina covered his mouth and shocked, "Naruto! Look at him! He's taking more beaten than all of those kids!"

"Now Gohan's turn is next. Run away, Gohan!" said Minato.

Bardock clenched his fist in anger and said, "Damn it! This ReaCoom got nasty personality, all right! He's a brutal character for sure! My grandson is only one standing left. He needs to beat ReaCoom before too late!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Gohan vs ReaCoom)

Gohan stopped walking and stared up at ReaCoom. They were staring at each other as the cloud shadowed over them. ReaCoom placed his hands on his hips and chuckled, "Yeah, that's right, short stuff, do as much as you can. I, ReaCoom-san, will let you match up against me, okay?"

Gohan bared his teeth and snarled, "Darn it!" He began to power up as the few rock floated up.

From the distance away from ReaCoom and Gohan, the magma-red mutant alien sighed, "Ultimately, we're not going to get turn, huh?"

"That's okay." Butta chuckled, "Taking out those two runts wouldn't give us anything to boast about anyhow."

Kuririn stared at Gohan and worried, "G- Gohan…"

Sasuke bared his teeth and thought, _'Damn, at this rate, this kid is going to get killed!' _while Vegeta still panting.

Gohan ran on the ground towards ReaCoom and then he jumped and spun behind ReaCoom. He kicked him in the face, but it did not faze ReaCoom at all. He then tried to punch him, but ReaCoom caught his fist.

ReaCoom still got Gohan's foot to his cheek, and chuckled, "That's pretty good. How about this, though?" Then he spun Gohan a few times and threw him sprawling into the sky. He crouched and chuckled, "All righty…" He charged up the energy in his both hands. He casually threw both Ki energy sphere at Gohan.

Gohan stopped himself from knocking away from him, and attempted to fly towards ReaCoom but he noticed that the Ki energy sphere launched towards him. He had to dodge few of it. ReaCoom then threw another of it under his legs towards Gohan.

Gohan dodged it again, and he had gotten angry with ReaCoom, so he flew down towards him. He raised his hand to his forehead and shouted, **"Masenko!" **as he fired purple blast towards ReaCoom, who stopped it with his hand. Once he stopped it, the dust came up.

"Did you see that?" Jheese asked Butta.

Butta nodded, "Yeah, for just a second, his battle power was over 35,000."

Kuririn watched Gohan fighting ReaCoom while laying on the ground. "Gohan…" said Kuririn softly.

Gohan landed on the ground, staring at the smoke. When the dust cleared, ReaCoom still stood, shocking Gohan.

ReaCoom rubbed his hand to tidy the dust off and chuckled, "Wow, you're good, you're good. You made my handsies smart. Now then…" He walked towards the half-earthlings. Suddenly, he disappeared and reappeared behind Gohan as he roundhouse kicked him away. Then he teleported behind him and shouted, "Take this!" as he hook punched him in the face, and elbowed to his head, sending him down the ground. Finally, he turned around and bottom thrust him away, slamming him with his buttocks, knocking him down the ground.

* * *

(Earth- With Chichi- Capsule Corporations)

She suddenly dropped the basket of clothes and shocked, "G- Gohan!"

Mrs. Brief walked through the blanket that hanging on clotheslines and asked, "Oh, my. Is something the matter, Goku-chan's wife?"

"Gohan-chan is in a terrible fix," worried Chichi. "Gohan-chan…" Suddenly, she narrowed her eyebrows. "My Gohan-chan…"

Mrs. Brief walked to her and chuckled, "Cheer up, Missus. Gohan-chan will be fine. My Bulma said so."

Chichi ran towards Dr. Brief who looked up at another Capsule Spaceship, and asked, "Is it ready?!"

Dr. Brief looked at Chichi, and greeted, "Oh, is that you, Chichi-san? Have a look at how wonderfully this is turning out. You wouldn't think that I put it together in just two days, would you? I'll tell you, this second one was a lot easier than the last one. I even nailed down the right location for the speakers."

Suddenly, Chichi zoomed past Dr. Brief, scaring the cat away, and went into the Capsule 2 Spaceship.

He chuckled, "All I need to do now is a test flight."

Chichi went to the control panel and began to push the several buttons rapidly. "Just you wait, Gohan!" She muttered to herself. "Ma is comin' to save you right now!"

Dr. Brief widened his eyes and cried, "Hey, Chichi-san, won't you let me explain how to use it before you go?!" Suddenly, the door closed up.

Chichi still pressed the buttons. "Just which one of these is the startin' switch?!" complained an impatient Chichi. Finally, the spaceship began to take off.

Dr. Brief shocked, "Hey, just a minute, I say!"

The spaceship went to take off to the sky, but suddenly, it stopped taking off. It turned upside down and went back down towards the ground.

Dr. Brief watched the spaceship approaching down to the ground, and sighed, "There, didn't I tell you?"

The spaceship was spinning which forced Chichi to grab the seat, and shouted, "Gohan-chan!" Finally, the spaceship smashed into the grass.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Gohan vs ReaCoom)

ReaCoom stared at Gohan and chuckled, "Still alive?" He leisurely walked towards Gohan and stopped next to him.

Gohan got up and glared up at ReaCoom. Vegeta widened his eyes and could tell that Gohan was charging his signature attack. He charged the purple energy in his both hands. ReaCoom chuckled, _'Good, good!' _

Gohan fired a Masenko and fired it at ReaCoom, who inhaled deeply and then exhaled creating a huge gust of wind similar to hurricane to deflect Masenko blast back at Gohan.

Gohan jumped just in time to dodge his own blast. Suddenly, ReaCoom appeared behind him and backhand chopped on Gohan's neck harder.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

Commander Ginyu placed the seven Dragon Balls on the ground next to Freeza. "Magnificent, Ginyu-san." Freeza chuckled, "I would not have expected you to bring me all seven Dragon Balls so quickly. It was worth it to call in the Ginyu Special Corps, all right."

Ginyu smirked proudly, "It gives me, Ginyu, no greater joy than to have you say so, Freeza-sama."

Freeza stared down at the Dragon Balls and chuckled, "This means that I am about to acquire eternal life. What wonderful joy."

"If you would like, shall I dance the dance of joy?" asked Ginyu. Then he began to dance to celebrate Freeza's soon-to-be eternal life.

Freeza sweat-dropped and sighed, "P- perhaps you could do that next time."

Ginyu stopped dancing and stared at Freeza. "Really?"

Freeza wiggled his tail in excitement and snickered, "Who would have thought the immortal youth I dreamed about would come true? Even I, of all people, am starting to get excited."

Ginyu chuckled, "The birth of the perfect and everlasting rule of the universe is about to happen, isn't that right?"

Freeza stood up and yelled out, "Now, Dragon Balls, give me, Freeza-sama, eternal life and youth!" Freeza and Ginyu began to laugh out loud in excitement to see that Freeza was about to acquire the eternal life!

* * *

(With Nail- Elsewhere)

Nail flew through the Namekian skies on way to aid Gohan and others to defeat Ginyu Special Corps. But he stopped flying and shocked, _'W- what was that? I've got an odd feeling of uneasiness.' _

He glanced over his shoulder at the direction where he was coming from. He could sense all the way to Grand Elder's Ki. _'No doubt about it, the hands of evil will be extended toward Grand Elder-sama in the very near future!' _Then he looked back at Gohan's Ki where he sensed from. _'Forgive me, Earthlings, and Elementians. I have a duty to protect Grand Elder-sama!' _

Then he flew back on way to Grand Elder's house.

* * *

(Gohan Vs ReaCoom- Elsewhere)

Gohan was smashing through the small boulder and rolled over the ground. ReaCoom landed on the ground and folded his arms while laughing down at him. Gohan struggled to get up and growled, "Darn it…" as his blood began to leak on the ground. He cried, "Father!" as he looked up at the Namekian skies. He finally got up on his feet.

ReaCoom became surprised and chuckled, "You got up, did you? You got up, you got up!"

Gohan tried to breathe hardly because he just took a lot of beating from ReaCoom. He wiped the blood on his cheek with his backhand and said, "I won't be beaten. Not by you." He began to walk towards ReaCoom. "I won't… be beaten…"

Suddenly, ReaCoom charged towards Gohan, and prepared to punch him, but Gohan fired a blast on the ground to rocket himself up into the sky. ReaCoom looked up at him, who went back down at him and punched ReaCoom in the cheek, causing him to fall down. Gohan began to pound his fists on ReaCoom's stomach nonstop as the boulders behind the red-haired alien collapsed.

Gohan delivered a powerful punch to ReaCoom, who dodged his powerful punch. ReaCoom chuckled, "What have we here? Did you mean for that to be an attack?" Then he kneed Gohan in the gut and elbowed to his face, knocking him away.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

Freeza and Ginyu were in shocked as well as confusing because the dragon did not come out of Dragon Balls. "N- nothing is happening, huh? Have you become immortally young yet?" asked Ginyu.

Freeza shook his head and responded, "N- no, I do not believe so. W- why?" He widened his eyes and remembered that the old Namekian who handed the Dragon Ball over to him, and told him if he gathered all Dragon Balls together, they would not be able to get their wish granted anyhow. He shocked, "As I recall, when I took the second Dragon Ball, that is what the Namekian said." He began to get angry and clenched his fist. "I thought he was just being a poor loser. 'You guys.' That is exactly what he said. 'You guys.'" He slammed his tail on the ground, denting it. "There has to be some sort of passcode for these! A secret passcode to grant wishes, that only the Namekians know! A password! A place! Or perhaps a way of arranging the Balls! We will have to ask a Namekian for it."

"A Namekian?" Ginyu asked, "Are there any of them still surviving anywhere?"

Freeza pushed the Scouters that Jheese gave him earlier, scanned the entire Namek thoroughly. "T- this reading is from Vegeta and company. It's possible that Vegeta or the others know what it is," said Freeza.

Ginyu pushed his button on his Scouters and shocked, "I- in that case, I must stop my men from killing Vegeta!"

Freeza widened his eyes and chuckled, "Have a look at Point 8829401. There are two readings which I believe could be Namekians. There is also a reading that is approaching that point. We have not once attacked this area, so they must be survivors, yes?"

Ginyu nodded, "Well then, I will go there at once and forced them to tell me how to get a wish granted."

Freeza began to ascend and chuckled, "That will not be necessary. I will go ask them directly. After all, I am more accustomed to dealing with these people. Ginyu-san, please stay here and keep watch over the Dragon Balls." Then he sat in his hover-pod.

Ginyu gave him a salute and nodded, "Yes, sir, understood. Please leave everything to me."

Freeza quickly flew on way to Grand Elder's house in his hover-pod. He chuckled, "Now, to go flying…"

* * *

(Gohan Vs ReaCoom- Elsewhere)

Gohan crawled up from the crater and still mumbled, "I won't be beaten…" then he glared up at ReaCoom who sat on the boulder.

Kuririn glanced over his shoulder at Gohan and said softly, "G- Gohan…"

Sasuke stared at the injured Gohan and shocked, _'H- he is no longer brat that I used to know! Now he refused to give up!' _Then he stared at unconscious Sakura and Naruto. _'Damn! Wake up and help him already, you idiots!' _He began to get irritate because he could not move due to his legs was broken. _'Damn it all! T- to think that my leg would be broke today!' _

Finally, Naruto began to regain his conscious and opened his eyes. He saw a bruised and battered Gohan who got up on his feet. "G- Gohan…" said Naruto softly. He could see that Sakura was still unconscious. _'Sakura… Only if…' _He yanked the handful blade of grass out. _'Only if I could continue my training in Other World and master that mode, then I would be able to beat them with no problem at all!' _

"I have to…" Gohan said, "…defeat you guys… for Piccolo-san… Yamucha-san… Tienshinhan-san…Chaozu-san…" Suddenly, he charged towards ReaCoom and shouted, "Or I can't bring anyone back to life!" as he tried to punch him, but ReaCoom disappeared, so the half-earthling went through the boulder. ReaCoom appeared highly above Gohan while staring down at him who glared up back at ReaCoom.

ReaCoom laughed, "All right, here I come!" Then he made a pose, **"ReaCoom Bomer!" **as he charged reddish-pink energy spheres in his hands. Then, he fired them in a rapid-fire fashion at Gohan. Fortunately, Gohan was able to evade all the energy spheres shot at him. ReaCoom still fired a blast one after next, and chuckled, "Go, go, go, go, go, go! Go!"

Gohan jumped back up into the air just time to evade ReaCoom's barrage of Ki blast, but ReaCoom appeared behind him in mid-air and chuckled ,"Whoops, I'm over here!"

Then he backhand punched Gohan, sending him sprawling towards the ground. Before he could hit on the ground, ReaCoom appeared in front of him and kneed him in the gut, then knocked him down at the ground with Double-Axe Handle. ReaCoom saw that Gohan was still alive and clenched his fist on the soil.

ReaCoom chuckled down at him, "Have you finally reached your limit?"

Gohan got up on his feet again, and his legs were throbbing with pain. He clasped his right arms in pain and stumbled forward. Then he fell on the ground due to his legs injured.

"D- don't get up anymore, Gohan…" worried Kuririn.

Gohan began to lose some of blood as it leaked on the grass. He pushed his hands up and stared up at the hovered ReaCoom. He got up on his feet and groaned, "Darn it…" He could feel that his body was heavy. ReaCoom landed on the ground. Gohan began to walk and growled, "I- I am… Father's… S- Son Goku's… son…" His eyes began to blur and was getting madder by every minute. "You won't… you won't…"

ReaCoom laughed, "Oho, you still have enough energy left to be spouting that sort of nonsense, huh? I don't know what planet you're from, kid, but this is surprising. Your opponent is too much for you, huh?"

Gohan charged towards ReaCoom with the tears in his eyes and shouted, "I won't be beaten!" as he jumped at the bottom of ReaCoom.

However, ReaCoom jumped above Gohan, and chuckled, "Whoa!" causing Kuririn, Sasuke and Naruto shocked. Suddenly, ReaCoom delivered a powerful kick to Gohan's neck. It seemed like the time was frozen to Kuririn, Vegeta, Naruto, and Sasuke after seeing ReaCoom kicked Gohan in the neck harder. This sent Gohan down on the ground as ReaCoom landed on the ground.

Gohan's legs began to twitch almost seemed as he could no longer move at all! His mouth was full of blood almost as if his neck was broken for sure. He was now paralysis since his neck was broken. Kuririn, Naruto, and Sasuke were in shocked.

Jheese picked Gohan's battle powers up, and chuckled, "He's just about ready to croak. He doesn't have any battle power left."

"Of course not." Butta replied, "His neck has been broken."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Kuririn cried, "Gohan!"

Vegeta fell to his knees as he clasped his broken body and growled, "P- pathetic little brat… And here I thought he'd gotten a little better…"

Gohan's body was still twitched as he couldn't move anymore.

* * *

(Check- In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Kushina widened her eyes and shocked, "Oh, no! That's horrible!"

Minato clenched his fist in anger and growled, "H- how could he be so cruel to that kid like that?!"

Bardock clenched his fist in anger and snarled, "Where the hell is Kakarrot?! His son is going to be killed soon!"

"Well," Minato sighed, "Goku should be here soon, or at least what Kaio told me. After all, it's been six days today."

"Maybe I should ask Lord Enma-sama to have Uranai Baba to bring me back to Namek for just one day! Dammit!" said Bardock angrily.

* * *

(Earth- Casuple Corporations)

Chichi finally regained his conscious and opened his eyes. "Gohan-chan…" mumbled Chichi softly. Then, she finally opened her eyes and saw Dr. Brief and Mrs. Brief staring down at her. She was laying on the red couch, and the water towel was on her forehead.

"Yo, are you awake?" asked Dr. Brief.

"Are you all right, Missus?" asked Mrs. Brief.

Chichi began to cry and panicked, "Gohan-chan is… Gohan-chan is-!" as she sat up and began to worry about his son. She began to weep upon Gohan.

"Oh, my…" sighed Mrs. Brief as her husband stared at her.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Gohan vs ReaCoom)

ReaCoom sighed, "Sheesh…" He scanned at all of Z-Fighters and Vegeta. "These guys were all just worthless scum. I don't understand why Freeza-sama expressly called in the Ginyu Special Corps for this." Then he walked towards the defeated Gohan and chuckled, "Well, nonetheless, I guess I should finish off all six of them." Suddenly, he spotted the light spark zoomed through the Namekian skies.

Butta and Jheese looked up at the flashes that zoomed through the sky. Jheese confused, "What's that?"

"It's a ship. It's landing," said Butta.

* * *

(The mysterious ship)

Once the dust became cleared, it labeled 'CAPSULE CORP'. The spaceship looked like large Saiyan space pod. From the inside, the mysterious man turned the light and gravity machine off. The man in orange Gi got up from the seat, and walked towards the door as he tied the bag of senzu bean in his waist. It was Goku!

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Suddenly, Kaio's antenna pointed up, making Piccolo to open his eyes and stared at Kaio curiosity. Kaio shocked, "No doubt about it. Goku has landed on Planet Namek."

Piccolo stared up at the sky and said softly, "Son…"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku's Spaceship)

Goku finally landed on Planet Namek. The computer said, _"Touchdown. Touchdown on Planet Namek. Disembarkation okay. Disembarkation okay. Opening door. Opening door.' _Then the door creaked open.

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Elsewhere)

ReaCoom stared at the spaceship very farther away and confused, "What's this? Whose spaceship is that?"

Naruto was still laying on the ground and began to smile widely, "Goku-sensei!"

Kuririn was still laying on the ground and chuckled happily, "It's Goku! Goku has finally arrived!"

* * *

(With Goku- His Spaceship)

Goku walked out of the door, and then looked around him. "I have to find those six quickly. Be alive, Kuririn, Gohan, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Bulma."

Then he ascended into the sky, and looked on his right. "There's one over this way…" He could sense that Freeza was flying through the Namekian skies. Then he looked on his left. "…and one over that way…" He could sense Ginyu who made a silly pose.

"What is this?" wondered Goku. "This place is packed with guys that have ridiculously enormous Ki." He could sense Sasuke and Naruto's Ki, but he was wondering why he could not sense Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn. Suddenly, he sensed Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn's faint Ki. He shocked, "Gohan! Kuririn and Sakura are in bad shape, too! Three of them are near death!"

"They're close," he said, "where those three other huge Ki are gathered." He clenched his fist in anger. "I'll be right there. Just hang in there. Now's the time when I show off the results of the 100-times gravity training I went through." He powered up the Kaio-ken aura.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Jheese, Butta, and ReaCoom were confusing to see the red aura farther distance from it. The debris of rock on the ground began to float up. The red aura went passing through Butta and Jheese, and went past ReaCoom, causing him to spin around. When ReaCooom stopped spinning around, he glanced over his shoulder and widened his eyes.

That was Goku who landed on the ground next to Gohan. He stared down at the paralysis Gohan, and shocked, "Gohan…"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato and Kushina)

Bardock shocked, "Kakarrot!"

Kushina widened her eyes and shocked, "D- did he just-?"

Minato nodded, "H- he is very fast! He arrived there in blink of an eye!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Goku and others)

Vegeta was still on his knees and growled, "K- Kakarrot, you bastard… are you finally here?"

Naruto smiled widely, "Goku-sensei…"

Kuririn was happy as well, and cried softly, "Goku…"

"Finally, you bastard!" Sasuke chuckled, "About time you get here!"

Goku diverted his attention to Naruto, Sasuke and Kuririn, and said, "Kuririn, Naruto, Sasuke, I'll give you a senzu bean right away after I feed it to Gohan and Sakura, okay?" as he showed them a bag of senzu bean. He then squatted down to look down at Gohan and said, "Okay, Gohan, here's a senzu. Eat it." But when he picked Gohan up, his head could not even move at all. He shocked, "Gohan! Hey, Gohan! It's no good. Your neck is broken, and you're barely breathing." Then he smiled, "All right, that's okay, Daddy will feed it to you."

"H- hey! Who are you?!" demanded ReaCoom. "One of those kids' friends?"

Goku ignored ReaCoom and sighed at Gohan, "I'm going to force it down, okay?"

Jheese shocked, "He just up and shows up in front of us. Who is this guy? He was pretty fast." Then he looked up at Butta and chuckled, "That bastard might be even faster than you, huh?"

Butta chuckled, "Ha! Stop joking around." He pushed the button on his scouter. "Don't count me alongside that guy with the trash-level battle power."

Gohan finally woke up and widened his eyes in shocked. Goku smiled, "Yo! Can you stand?"

Gohan looked up at Goku and shocked, "F- Father!" He grabbed Goku's shirt and asked happily, "D- did you come for us?"

Jheese widened his eyes and surprised, "Hey, that kid who was nearly dead is now!"

"H- how did he do that?" shocked Butta.

Goku cleaned the dust from Gohan's shirt and smiled, "Are you okay, Gohan?"

Gohan stared at ReaCoom and reminded, "Father, be careful! Those guys are…"

Goku stood up and smiled, "Hold on, Gohan. I will have to go give others a senzu, too."

Gohan confused, "O- okay…"

Goku looked at Sakura, she was not seem to be far from Gohan. He walked together with Gohan and asked, "You had a real rough time of it, didn't you, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, "Yes, I was helpless."

While they were walking towards Sakura, Goku stared at the bruised and battered Vegeta. He looked down at Gohan and asked, "Why has Vegeta taken such heavy damage, too?"

Gohan frowned, "He was beaten up by that pineapple-headed one. That guy has incredible strength."

They finally reached the unconscious Sakura, Goku squatted down and looked down at her. "Hey," he said, "Eat this." He put the senzu bean down into her mouth. She chewed the senzu bean and then swallowed it.

Suddenly, she woke up, so much shocked to Butta, Jheese, and ReaCoom. When she looked up at Goku, she smiled happily, "Goku-san!" Goku let her got up on her feet. "You finally come!"

Goku nodded and smiled, "Yeah…" Then he looked at Naruto who was laying on the small crater. He was not far from Sakura either. "Now I will have to give it to Naruto. He surely took a lot of blood, and bruised. With his Uzumaki bloodline, I don't think he would be able to recover without senzu bean anytime soon."

Sakura shocked, "Naruto-kun! What happened to him?!"

Gohan frowned, "He took a lot of beating from ReaCoom. He nearly killed him."

Sakura, and Gohan walked with Goku towards Naruto. Sakura shocked, "No way!" Then she looked up at Goku and warned, "Be careful with this guy. I can feel his punch. His punch is really strong! The moment he punched me in the face, I suddenly knocked out."

Finally, they arrived to Naruto who was smiling happily at him. Goku smiled, "You really take a lot of beating, didn't you?"

Naruto nodded and chuckled weakly, "Yeah…"

Goku handed it the senzu bean to Naruto who picked it up and said, "Eat it… I have to go to give it to Sasuke right now."

Naruto swallowed the bean in his mouth. Finally, he recovered and jumped up. He cheered, "YAHOO! I am back! Oh, yeah!"

While Goku and Gohan were walking to Sasuke, Sakura hugged him and cried, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto confused, "Huh? Sakura-chan?" He did not realize that Sakura started her affection for him.

Suddenly, Sakura clocked Naruto in the head, and scowled, "You stupid! You stupid! Why'd you have to fight against that bulky guy?! Stupid! Stupid!"

Naruto rubbed his back head and chuckled weakly, "Sorry…"

Sasuke stared up at Goku who finally reached him. He chuckled, "About damn time! You have some nerve to show up late?!"

Goku smiled, "Oh, don't say that." Then he stared down at Sasuke's broken leg, and shocked, "It's not good! Your legs are broken."

Sasuke scoffed, "Hm… Don't need to concern about me. I'm fine. Give me that senzu bean…"

Goku handed it to Sasuke and chuckled, "Be grateful. I give this to you so your leg can be healthy again." Then he stood up and stared at the last remaining man, Kuririn. He smiled, "Okay, now for Kuririn…" Then he casually walked towards Kuririn together with Gohan.

Sasuke sighed, "Tch… his softness really sick me!" He put the senzu bean in his mouth, and then swallowed it. He widened his eyes, and smiled, "Finally!" Suddenly, he got up on his feet.

ReaCoom shocked, "What?! I thought I broke his legs!"

Sasuke stared at ReaCoom and laughed, "Idiot! It's called senzu bean. When you eat it, it will recover you back to full health. Now look at yourself. You're in shocked very much, huh?"

Kuririn chuckled weakly, "Goku…"

Goku squatted down and smiled down at him, "Kuririn, sorry to keep you waiting." Then he picked one of senzu bean up. "Here's a senzu." Then he put it in Kurirn's mouth.

Kuririn chuckled, "I'm sort of happy, and yet sort of unhappy…"

Goku got up and confused, "Unhappy?"

After Kuririn finished swallowing the bean, he got up. ReaCoom shocked, "Again?!"

Jheese shocked, "All of them are recovering now."

Butta confused, "W- what is going on here?"

"What the hell did they?" confused Vegeta.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were gathering together next to Goku, Kuririn, and Gohan. Kuririn sighed, "Goku, you must know how strong those guys are, right? The senzu may have restored us, but we're just going to get done in again. As disappointing as it is to say, this is too much for even you to handle, Goku."

"Those guys' strength is in a whole other league," agreed Sakura.

Naruto clenched his fist and growled, "Even Vegeta is absolutely no match for them."

Goku stared at Vegeta who was still bruised and battered on his knees. "Oh, right, right…Now that you mention it, why was Vegeta beaten up by them? Ain't they on the same side?" asked Goku.

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah, apparently, they used to be on the same side…"

Goku placed his hand on Kuririn's bald head and smiled, "You don't have to talk. Let me probe you."

Kuririn confused, "P- probe?"

"F- Father?" wondered Gohan.

"Goku-sensei?" wondered Naruto.

Goku began to probe Kuririn's past, he could see Freeza sitting in hover-pod, Grand Elder, and even Kuririn powered up that was given by Grand Elder. He could see that Bulma was eating the meals angrily. Not to mention that Vegeta even flew with Earthlings and Elementians while carrying two huge Dragon Balls. The last memory was Ginyu Special Corps that strikes a silly pose.

Goku smiled, "I see…I understand a lot now. Like how you all have raised your powers so much, and how Bulma is safe. The way the Dragon Balls were taken from you, this Freeza guy, and those guys over there, as well."

Sakura shocked, "Y- you're kidding, right?! How could you know that?!"

Goku smiled, "I don't know. I just had a feeling that if I did that, I would know. Apparently, Vegeta is the same nasty guy as ever, but whatever the reasons, it looks like he saved your lives during this fight, huh?"

Naruto smiled widely, "Awesome! W- when did you gain this ability? I want you to teach me that!"

Goku picked the senzu bean from the bag and stared at it. "There's only one senzu left, huh?" Then he threw the empty bag on the ground, and glanced over his shoulder at bruised and battered Vegeta behind ReaCoom. He cried, "Vegeta!" which shocked rest of his friends. Then he threw the senzu bean past ReaCoom, who tried to eat it, but failed to do so. Vegeta caught it and stared at it in confusion. "Eat that!" said Goku.

Kuririn shocked, "That was the last one, right? Why?"

"Why did you give it to him?!" shocked Sasuke.

Gohan shocked, "Father…"

Vegeta ate the senzu bean and swallowed it. Suddenly, his body began to bugle up and shocked, "What is this? My body is!"

Naruto growled, "T- that was stupid!"

"Were you planning to heal him and have the seven of us fight? That won't do any good!" agreed Sakura.

Goku sighed, "That ain't why." Then he smiled, "I want to settle the score with him later on Earth."

"S- settle the score with him later?" Kuririn asked, "You mean?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah…" as he began to walk towards ReaCoom.

Naruto shocked, "H- hey!"

"I'm going to take care of these guys alone!" said Goku angrily.

"Take care of them alone?!" asked Sakura.

"Father!" cried Gohan. Goku began to walk towards ReaCoom.

"What? Who does he think he is? Is he crazy?" wondered Naruto.

'_No, he is not crazy. He really has a lot of confidence in himself,' _thought Sasuke. Then he activated the Sharingan. _'I hope I can pick his speed up with my Sharingan, if he is really fast.' _

Then Goku stopped walking and just stood staring at ReaCoom. ReaCoom chuckled, "You're going to take care of us alone, you say? You're a strange bastard."

"Whatever he does, there's no way he can beat them," said Kuririn.

"W- what's wrong with you, Father?" wondered Gohan.

ReaCoom laughed, "At least make this a little bit entertaining." Then he glanced over his shoulder at Butta and Jheese, and asked, "Hey, how much battle power does this trash bug have?"

Butta picked Goku's battle powers up and responded, "He really is a trash bug! His battle power is only about 5000!"

ReaCoom stared at Goku and frowned, "Oh, that's disappointing. He's just a big grandstander, huh?"

From the distance from between ReaCoom and Goku, Vegeta began to wonder about Goku. He muttered to himself, "This is strange, all right. Why is he so unusually calm? Doesn't he know what his opponent's capabilities are? That can't be right. But I don't sense even a trace of bloodlust from him." He widened his eyes and shocked, "D- don't tell me! That bastard…"

ReaCoom laughed, "Hey, hey, hey, are you all right?" Then he used middle finger to flip Goku out and mocked, "What are you trying to do with a battle power as puny as that?" Goku began to smirk at him.

* * *

(Earth- Capsule Corporations)

"J- just a minute, I say!" Chichi yelled angrily, "M- my Gohan-chan is in trouble! I can't just sit around!" She walked towards the radio and demanded, "This is it, right? Go on, hurry and call Gohan-chan!"

Dr. Brief confused, "I- I don't know what sort of intuition or whatever you've felt, but there's no need to panic."

"Hurry it up!" demanded Chichi.

Dr. Brief nodded nervously, "O- okay…"

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Bulma- Elsewhere)

Bulma was reading the book, but she heard the radio that said, *Hey, Bulma, do you read me, Hey, I say! Hey! I- it's from Dad.*

Bulma picked the radio from the backpack and greeted, *Hello? Dad?*

*Is that you, Bulma?* asked Dr. Brief.

*What's happened to Son-kun?!* Bulma asked, *When is he going to arrive? It's been six days already!*

Dr. Brief confused, *What, hasn't he arrived yet? That's strange. Maybe I messed up my calculations.*

Suddenly, another voice interrupted, *What about Gohan-chan?! How is Gohan-chan doin'?!*

Bulma sighed, *Chichi-san…*

Chichi asked, *Is he safe? Tell me he's safe!*

Bulma scowled, *I- I don't know if he is!* She frowned, _'I'm the one who wants to know what's going on here.' _Then she began to cry.

* * *

(Goku vs ReaCoom- Elsewhere)

ReaCoom was confusing at seeing Goku's smirking at him. "Huh? This guy is crazy, all right," said ReaCoom. He placed his hands on his hips, and sighed, "He's about to be killed, and here he is, smiling."

"You can't beat me," said Goku, confusing ReaCoom. "I can tell without even fighting you."

ReaCoom rubbed his orange hair and laughed, "Of all the things he might have said!" Then he glanced over his shoulder at Butta and Jheese. "Hey! Did you hear that? This trash bug is talking outrageously big!"

Kuririn shocked, "H- he's funny in the head, all right. He was never the sort to talk big, either."

"Father," Gohan asked, "you don't, by any chance, not realize your opponent's power, do you?"

"I don't think he realized his opponent's power anyways, Gohan-kun," said Sakura.

Vegeta shocked and muttered to himself, "D- don't tell me! No, that can't be possible! There's no way that lower-class fighter Kakarrot… could ever become a legendary Super Saiyan!"

ReaCoom laughed, "I can't take any more jokes from such a deeply stupid bastard as you. I'll shut you up forever in no time flat."

Vegeta still muttered to himself and shocked, "T- they say that Super Saiyans appear only once in a millennium. A Super Saiyan, who can surpass barriers that even the most gifted warriors cannot… It couldn't be… that's just a ridiculous fable!" He created imagine of golden Great Ape that blew the planet up. "E- even if the legend is true, I'm the only one who has the potential to become a Super Saiyan!"

ReaCoom stared at Goku and chuckled, "Okay, are you ready?" He began to strike and shouted, **"Ginyu Special Corps, ReaCoom Mach…Punch!" **

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "T- that technique… That technique he used against me!"

ReaCoom dashed towards Goku surrounded by Ki to deliver a powerful punch, but the Saiyan easily avoided it in the span of a second. He almost lost his balance on the ground as he skipped with just his one leg. "Whoop-oop-oop-oop-oop…" Then he looked for Goku wondering where he had gone.

Kuririn shocked, "He vanished!"

"Huh? This can't be… He's nowhere," confused Gohan.

"W- what the?" confused Sakura.

But Kuririn noticed that Naruto, Sasuke, and Vegeta looked on their left, so he followed where they looked at.

"H- hey, what the hell is this?" wondered Butta.

Suddenly, Jheese's scouter began to scan Goku's battle powers and shocked, What?!" Then they turned around. It was Goku who stood behind them. "W- why, you!"

"When did you manage to?" shocked Butta.

ReaCoom diverted his attention to his own comrades and shocked, What?!"

Kuririn shocked, "He's over there?!" Then he stared at Naruto, Sasuke and Vegeta, and thought, _'Looks like Vegeta, Naruto, and Sasuke are the only who caught where Goku was. W- were they able to see him move just now?' _

Naruto smiled proudly, "I don't know how he did that, but he's an incredible after all!"

Sasuke chuckled, "I'm glad he never hit his head in first place, so he is on our side."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I agree with you, Sasuke."

Goku stared at the shocked Butta and Jheese, and asked, "You guys are in league with that bad guy Freeza too, aren't you?" Butta and Jheese had gotten mad at him. He sighed, "You can get away now without getting hurt. You'd better get out of here."

Jheese and Butta had enough with him, so they went to charge at him and attempted to attack him, only to see Goku disappeared again! Goku stood behind them and stared down at ReaCoom.

Jheese glanced over his shoulder at Goku and snarled, "W- what the?"

Goku ascended, and then landed in front of ReaCoom, who glared at him. ReaCoom snarled, "W- why, you bastard! Looks like you're pretty sure of your speed, at least." Then he chuckled, "But no matter how long this lasts, you can't win if all you ever do is run away. All right, if that's how you want it, let me show you my best move. I'll warn you, though, no matter how fast you run away, it won't do you any good. After all, ReaCoom-sama is going to blow away anything within a fairly widespread area."

From the far distance, Vegeta bared his teeth, and thought, _'We'll find out what Kakarrot's true wroth is this time.' _

"Have you made your peace?" asked Goku.

ReaCoom laughed, "I'm going to send all seven of you into the next world!" Then he formed a large amount of his energy around his body as he bent his body so he could reach his fist on the ground. He shouted, **"ReaCoom…" **as the ground began to creak towards Naruto and others.

Kuririn shocked, "Y- y- yikes!"

"T- this is incredible!" said Sakura.

ReaCoom raised his hands, and shouted, **"…Ultra…" **His aura was getting spiked even higher. **"…Fighting…Miracle…" **as he pulled his right fist, then was about to charge towards Goku.

But before he could finish screaming his move's name, Goku elbowed him with great force in the stomach. Goku smiled, "Sorry about that. You just left yourself so wide open, I couldn't help it. Sorry, sorry."

ReaCoom clasped his stomach in the pain and glared up at Goku. "Y- y- you b- bastard…" before he was knocked unconscious.

Goku shocked, "D- did Father defeat him?"

Kuririn gulped, "H- he couldn't have… They're kidding, right?"

"However much that attack took him by surprise," Sakura said, "he took the guy that Vegeta and we couldn't do anything against, no matter how hard we attacked him… with… with just one blow…"

Sasuke folded his arms and sighed, "Naruto, did you see what he just did?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, that attack was no ordinary. Even though, you and I can barely see him. His movement was only blur though."

Jheese shocked, "W- what's going on? ReaCoom is…"

"That attack should have been nothing," said Butta.

Vegeta growled and muttered to himself, "D- damn it all! T- that was no ordinary attack! You can't fool my eyes!" He remembered that before ReaCoom could finish his attack, Goku went to elbow him in the gut that would break his entire bones in just one attack. _'That was an incredibly heavy strike! H- he's clearly beyond a Saiyan combat level. But exactly why is he? What the hell kind of special training did he do? Is the legend true? Is he… is he… a Super Saiyan?!'_

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: One of reviewers asked me why Naruto is weaker than Vegeta. Remember that this is mixed of Dragonball Z and Naruto so that means Naruto will be weaker than Goku for a while. Just like he was not even stronger character in the village before he defeated Pain and became hero of the village. Remember?

Also, for Ginyu Special Corps (Ginyu Force) Yes, I am aware of their name from English version, but I prefer their Japanese version name although, except for some certain characters that I want to keep their English version name such as: Bardock, and Puar.

Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter. See you next update! :D


	28. Ginyu Assault

A/N: Yes, I know I put Commander Ginyu Saga so it would be easier for me to know how long chapters would last for Commander Ginyu Saga :D... Saiyan Saga had 18 chapters, Namek Saga had 8 chapters... and now let's see how much chapters will Ginyu has. I bet it would be like 3 chapters :D For Freeza Saga, I'm going to back to regular word counts pace.

Disclaimer: Anyways, I just found who will say the disclaimer. Allow me to introduce him! You know who he is! Mr. Satan!

Mr. Satan: Wait a minute! I haven't make an appearance on this Team Z yet! I was supposed to make an appearance during Cell Game Saga!

Me: So? That is called cameo appearance, therefore you haven't make your first appearance on Team Z. Now say it please!

Mr. Satan: Ok... Murderdeath21 doesn't own Dragonball Z or Naruto!

Videl: *tugged his pants* Daddy... I want to go home.

Mr. Satan: Okay, we will go home now, my sweet girl. *Leaves together with Videl to home*

Me: *sighs* His personality is completely different. I guess I brought him wrong time, wrong place. Oh, well. Who cares? Anyways, enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**Commander Ginyu Saga**

**Chapter 28: Ginyu Assault**

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Jheese and Butta)

After taking out ReaCoom, Goku was now up against the last members of the Ginyu Special Corps, Butta and Jheese.

Goku stared at Jheese and Butta, and asked, "What are you guys going to do?! Are you going to go back to your own planet now?! Or would you rather be knocked flat, like this guy?!"

Jheese suddenly smirked and chuckled, "Did you hear that, Butta? That manly-man is spouting that drivel again."

"Yeah," Butta agreed, "he seems to be under the mistaken impression that he defeated ReaCoom by force. It was just a strange coincidence, overlapping with ReaCoom letting his guard down. Right?"

Jheese nodded, "Yeah, of course it was just by chance. His battle power rating barely changed at all."

From other distance, Kuririn confused, "W- What's going on with Goku being so self-possessed?"

"Let's see what he can do," said Naruto.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…"

'_How the hell did he get all of that powers from?!' _thought Sasuke.

"F-Father…" worried Gohan.

Finally, Butta and Jheese jumped to the opposite direction of Goku. Jheese shouted, "The Ginyu Special Corps' Red Magma…" then he made another silly pose. "Jheese!"

"And the Blue Hurricane…" Butta made another silly pose as he shouted, "Butta!"

Goku sighed, "So you ain't leaving, then?"

Vegeta growled, "Kakarrot has them beat."

Butta and Jheese jumped to different small rock together. "Here we go!" shouted Jheese.

"Yeah!" shouted Butta. They began to launch themselves towards Goku, but Goku did not seem to move at all. They went past him. Every time they went past Goku, but he did not move at all. They tried doing that several times.

"This is getting boring!" complained Jheese while they were flying past Goku. "He's not playing with us at all, is he?"

Butta chuckled, "Are you sure he's not just too scared to move?"

"Well, well, it turns out he's just a big idiot," Jheese said, "full of hot air!" as they continued to fly past Goku.

Kuririn shocked, "I- It must be that their speed is so great that Goku can't move."

"Nah… Look at his face. He doesn't scare at all," said Naruto.

On the mid-air, Butta stared at Jheese and chuckled, "Hey, Jheese! You're playing around too much!"

Jheese stared at Butta and scoffed, "What about you? You could stand to take a shot at him yourself!"

Then Butta landed on the ground, and fired a blast at Goku, but it went through him. Jheese fired a several blast at Goku, but it went through him, too.

"Gohan, Kuririn, Sasuke, Sakura-chan, get out of the way!" shouted Naruto. They dodged some of blast that was coming for them.

'_It might look when the blast went through him, but he actually dodged it,' _thought Sasuke.

Vegeta noticed that Goku was moving at higher-speed on the ground. He could see Goku's footprints there by his feet. He shocked, "I- It can't be!"

Jheese charged towards Goku and growled, "He's a sassy bastard! We're the Ginyu Special Corps!" Then Jheese stood in front of Goku while Butta stood behind him. "You can't go on mocking us forever-"

Suddenly, Goku simply jabbed Jheese in the face, hurting him.

Jheese glared at Goku and snarled, "W- Why, you!"

Goku sighed, "Whatever you say, but are you sure you guys ain't leaving yourselves open too much?"

"What did you say?!" demanded Jheese angrily.

Butta and he tried to attack between Goku's sides, but Goku raised his both arms to block their attack. He kneed Jheese in the jaw, forcing him to get out of his way. Then he swept under Butta's leg.

Luckily, Jheese and Butta managed to grip their feet on its ground. Jheese shocked, "W-"

Butta growled, "Why, you!"

Goku suddenly raised his hands between his sides, and caused a huge shockwave, sending them knocked away. Jheese and Butta stopped themselves from knocking away.

Jheese shocked, "W- What was that?! What the hell did you just do?!"

"A kiai shout… he sent them flying with just a kiai shout," said Kuririn.

Naruto smiled happily, "He's an incredible! I don't know what kind of training he get from! But still, he is awesome!"

* * *

(Check- In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina)

Bardock chuckled, "I don't know how Kakarrot did it, but at least, he is able to take on all of Ginyu Special Corps. Ginyu Special Corps are finally going to be over soon!"

Minato nodded, "Yeah, those two have a hard time to attack him."

"They are mad right now, ya know!" said Kushina.

"My vision is going to happen soon! Goku will defeat Freeza today! Finally!" gloated Bardock.

* * *

(With Freeza- Elsewhere)

Meanwhile, Freeza was approaching Grand Elder's house and chuckled, "I have finally gotten all seven Dragon Balls together. Now I will be able to obtain eternal life. How silly of me. Who would have thought that I would need a passcode to have my wish granted? Be that as it may, we will see whether or not the surviving Namekians… will be accommodating enough to tell me what the passcode is."

* * *

(Grand Elder's House)

Dende stared up at Grand Elder and worried, "Grand Elder-sama…" as he looked up through the hole.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

"Wrong!" scowled Ginyu, scaring Freeza's men. "How many times do I have to tell you?! Huh?!" Then he gave one of men an example of his silly poses. "Your right leg goes like this!" Suddenly, Freeza's men began to make a silly pose. "Remember, I'm thinking up an ultra-fighting pose that's far cooler than anything else up until now. Freeza-sama will be seeing this, so be dependable practice dummies. I know! If you can pull this off well, I'll give you this."

He picked the candy up from his armor and chuckled, "I'm so nice, aren't I?" Then he shouted, "All right, let's go!"

The alien in long yellow hair made a silly pose and shouted, "R- ReaCoom!"

The brown alien shouted, "B- Butta!"

The green masked alien shouted, "J- Jheese!"

The chubby white humanoid alien shouted, "G- Ghurd!"

Finally, Ginyu shouted, "Ginyu!"

Everyone shouted, "Together we are the Ginyu Special Corps!" Then they performed a group poses.

Ginyu noticed that the brown alien did not do right. He smacked the brown alien, sending him flying into the sky. One of Freeza's men got scared and stumbled backward, but he accidentally touched the Dragon Ball.

Ginyu glared at him and growled, "Don't touch the Dragon Balls! Those are the precious Dragon Balls that Freeza-sama has entrusted to me." He lifted him up and asked, "Why did you touch them?!"

One of Freeza's men gulped, "W- Well… I, uh…"

"Why?!" demanded Ginyu. He did not receive any respond. He chuckled, "I see." Then he threw one of Freeza's men into the sky. "If you want to touch them so badly, then maybe I'll let you." He began to levitate seven Dragon Balls and hovered around him. "Go on, try to touch them. If you are able to touch them, even a little bit, I will give you all two caramels each."

Freeza's men stared at each other and nodded in agreements. They laughed before charging towards Ginyu, only to get knocked away into the sky.

Ginyu chuckled, "Come on, come on, what's the matter with you?! You won't become stronger warriors like this, no matter how long you work at it!" He continued to send most of Freeza's men away into the sky whoever tried to touch the Dragon Balls.

* * *

(Goku vs Butta and Jheese)

Jheese and Butta began to charge towards Goku, but they decided to move to different direction just to try to catch Goku off guards. Then Jheese bounced the ground and charged back at Goku, but he could feel that Goku was behind him, so he stopped. But he noticed that Goku did not even move at all. Goku was still in front of him, not behind him! Jheese jumped back as Butta stopped charging at Goku, and jumped back. Jheese and Butta breathed hardly trying to get some of oxygen in them. Vegeta began to furious jealously.

"Hey, do you get the feeling that those two aren't as strong as we thought?" asked Gohan. "They can't lay a hand on Father."

"T- That can't be right," said Kuririn.

"No, you're wrong," said Naruto. "They are sure strong, but Goku is just getting stronger. That's all…"

"I don't know what kind of training he just did. He must have gotten stronger from somewhere," said Sasuke.

"G- Goku-san…" said Sakura softly.

Furious, Jheese charged towards Goku from the behind and tried to punch him, but his punch went through Goku! He kicked, but it went through Goku again. Butta and Jheese tried to attack everything they could come up with, but it still went through him!

"They have about the same amount of Ki as ReaCoom, and not even Vegeta could do anything against him," said Kuririn.

Sakura nodded, "Maybe Goku-san is just so overly strong that those guys don't look all that tough compared to him."

"I'm not so sure." Gohan said, "Father's Ki seems so much more smaller than theirs."

"No, you idiot! He can suppress his Ki!" said Sasuke. "But when they attacked him, he just raised his Ki in such a short amount of time."

"Yeah, he's right," agreed Naruto. "There's no way they can beat him after all!"

Jheese and Butta jumped up into the sky and stared down at Goku who still standing firmly on the ground. "W- What's going on here?!" wondered Jheese. He pushed the button on his Scouter and sighed, "His battle power is only 5000, no question about it! But my attacks aren't even grazing him."

Vegeta clenched his fist and muttered to himself, "Kakarrot is sharply raising his battle power for the briefest instant, right when they attack. Probably to avoid consuming any unnecessary energy. It's such a brief moment that the Scouters probably can't pick it up. H- He has an incredible battle power. How does he have that kind of power?"

On the mid-air, Butta stared down at Goku and growled, "This is pissing me off! I'm not about to let that little fart make a fool of me!" Then he stared at Jheese and shouted, "Hey, Jheese! Let's do the Purple Comet Crush!"

"The Purple Comet Crush, huh?" Jheese chuckled, "That sounds good! All right, let's do it, Butta!"

Butta nodded, "Yeah!" Jheese and Butta charged red and blue energy shields around their bodies respectively and joined together to form a large spiraling purple vortex. Out of the vortex fired many purple energy spheres down at Goku.

Goku used Kiai shout to prevent any Ki blast damaging him at all. Some of them were deflecting towards some place.

Jheese shocked, "What?! What's going on?!"

* * *

(With Bulma- Elsewhere)

Meahwhile, Bulma was stuck out in the middle of Namek. She sighed, "Geez!" as she threw her earplug on her lounge chair. "What could they all be doing, abandoning a fragile lady here like this?! That goes for Son-kun, too! Just saying he fell behind schedule isn't good enough! As soon as he gets here, I'll have to have him take me straight home. If I have to stay here too long, my skin will be damaged, and my good looks will be ruined!"

Then she sat on the longue chair and sighed, "I want to go home to Earth." Suddenly, she noticed that the Ki Blast from the Purple Comet Crush hit the cave where Bulma was residing. She fell down the ground. She emerged from the rock and was now furious. "What in the world is this?!"

* * *

(Goku vs Butta and Jheese- Elsewhere)

Jheese clenched his fist and snarled angrily, "That bastard!"

"_Jheese!" _shouted Butta through the Scouter.

Jheese looked at Butta and confused, "Huh? What, Butta?"

"At this point, you should launch your Crusher Ball," said Butta. "Knowing his speed, he'll probably dodge it or run away."

"What are you going to do?" asked Jheese.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm going to smash him from the back as he's frantically getting out of the way," said Butta. "However fast he might be, I'm still the fastest in the universe."

Jheese nodded, "All right." Then he stared down at Goku and muttered to himself, "Although, why should we have to, against that scum? Dammit!" Then he shouted, **"Crusher…" **He concentrated a high amount of energy in his left hand and created a mid-sized, red-colored energy sphere by turning his palm upward. **"…Ball!" **Then, he slammed the sphere with his open right hand hurling the energy sphere towards Goku.

Butta chuckled, "Come on, now…" But he noticed that Goku did not even move at all. He shocked, "What's wrong?! Why isn't he dodging it?!"

Instead, Goku tossed the fireball away as if it were a beach ball and launched right at Butta.

Jheese shocked, "He deflected it!"

Butta avoided the blast, and growled, "D- Damn it!" He got angry and attacked Goku. Goku then disappeared, leaving Butta in confusion. "Huh?" He stared down at the unconscious ReaCoom.

Jheese widened his eyes and saw something, but not just him. Vegeta, Naruto, and Sasuke noticed, too.

"Dammit, where did he go?!" snarled Butta angrily.

Jheese shocked, "Behind you, Butta!"

Butta glanced over his shoulder and widened his eyes fearfully. Indeed, Goku was hovering behind him! Goku folded his arms and smirked, "Yo."

Butta turned around at Goku and growled, "H- How did you get behind me?! Behind me, who prides himself on being the fastest in the universe!"

Goku chuckled, "Then maybe you're second-fastest in the universe, ain't you?"

Jheese shocked, _'H- How can this be? Not only did he repel my Crusher Ball, he managed to slip behind Butta! It's as if I'm having a bad dream.' _

"Who are you?!" demanded Butta.

"I am a Saiyan, who was raised on Earth… I guess," replied Goku.

Butta clenched his fist and shouted angrily, "Don't be ridiculous! How can a Saiyan have that kind of speed?!"

Goku sighed, "How should I know? It must be from my having trained so hard."

Butta chuckled, "Still, you can't win on speed alone! Not if all you're doing is running away! Once you've worn yourself out running away, you'll lose those sharp reflexes, and then you'll die!" He stared to attack Goku head on. Goku dodged every single of his attacks like it was nothing to him. He then rapidly kicked at Goku and chuckled, "Go ahead, dodge me!"

Kuririn, Sakura, and Gohan could not see them fighting because they kept disappearing at an incredible speed. "C- Can you see that?" asked Kuririn.

"Not at all," replied Gohan.

"No, I can't see," said Sakura.

"Thanks to my Sharingan plus the ability to sense Ki, I can see him, but barely," said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, "Me, too. I can barely see them at all." Vegeta stared up at them furiously, he was at jealous of Goku's new-founded powers.

On the mid-air, Jheese watched them disappearing from place to place. He growled, "Dammit! How can members of the Ginyu Special Corps let that runt make fools of them?!" He decided to engage into fighting Goku to aid his partner Butta. Unfortunately, Goku managed to dodge all of their attacks.

Butta still attacked him, and chuckled, "It's all you can do to just evade me! I could defeat you right now!"

While dodging Butta and Jheese's attacks, Goku chuckled, "We'll see about that." Suddenly, he slipped out of the way, and Butta and Jheese punched themselves instead of their opponent, Goku.

Butta glared at Jheese and growled, "What do you think you're doing?!"

"What about you? Where were you looking?!" argued Jheese.

"What?!" growled Butta.

"Why you…" growled Jheese. On second thought, he sighed, "Hold on. This is no time to be fighting each other."

Butta nodded, "R- Right."

Goku chuckled, "Shall I show you then?" That got Butta and Jheese's attention to him. He folded his arms and asked, "How there's more to me than just speed?"

Butta and Jheese snarled, "What?!" Then they went to attack Goku.

Goku evaded their attacks. He charged at Butta and kicked him up into the air, shocking Jheese. Then He flew up after Butta and double axe-handle punches him down to the ground. Finally, Goku quickly landed on the ground and caught the opponent on his stomach before throwing him onto the ground.

Goku stared up at Jheese and sighed, "I hope you understand now. Give up this senseless fight." Jheese were speechless and shocked to see Butta got beaten up by Goku instead. "This guy, and the one before him, are both still alive. Hurry up and take the two of them and get off this planet."

Vegeta finally shouted up angrily, "D- Don't be a fool! Kakarrot, finish them! Finish them off!"

"He's right! We need to kill them before too late, Goku!" agreed Sasuke.

Goku shook his head and said, "These two are all beat up. There's no need to kill them for no reason!"

Jheese stared down at Goku and trembled, "H- How can this be? We're the Ginyu Special Corps, you know! W- We're a super elite fighting force, comprised of the five best warriors in all the universe! How can we be beaten by such a low-level fighter?! This is a nightmare! I'm going to be done in, and there's nothing I can do!" With that, he decided to flew away to leave the battlefield.

"He's running away!" shocked Sakura.

"Well… At least he's leaving us after all," said Naruto.

Goku confused, "There's no helping some people, huh? He just left his friends behind. Sorry, guys, there ain't any Senzu left."

"Hey…" Kuririn shocked, "A- Are you really Goku?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah. I've just been through some incredible training is all." Suddenly, Vegeta kneed Butta in the neck, breaking it. Goku shocked, "Vegeta!"

Vegeta laughed before blasted ReaCoom to death, causing an explosion.

**BOOM! **

Goku frowned, "How could you?! I told you there was no need to finish them off! Those guys couldn't even move."

Vegeta spat out of his mouth and glared at Goku. He scoffed, "It utterly sickens me with how lenient you always are! Why did you let that other one get away? With your strength now, you could have easily disposed of him!" Then he chuckled, "It appears that you were unable to fully become a Super Saiyan after all."

Goku confused, "Super Saiyan?"

Sasuke widened his eyes and remembered what Grand Elder said something about Super Saiyan too.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Kuririn looked up at Grand Elder and said, "He was killed along with our other friends by the Saiyan Vegeta, who is now here."_

_"The Saiyans are indeed terrible. That child prodigy, huh? This Saiyan wouldn't happen to be a Super Saiyan, would he?" asked Grand Elder._

_"Super Saiyan?" confused Naruto and Sasuke in unison._

_"Huh? W- what's that?" confused Kuririn._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Vegeta stared at Goku and scoffed, "You seem to be proud with how overwhelmingly strong you've become, but even so, there's no way you can beat Freeza. Not unless you make yourself immortal or something. You have no idea how terrible Freeza is!"

Goku sighed, "I hate to sound like I'm blowing my own horn, but I think I've become a lot stronger. Even so, you say that there's no way I can defeat this Freeza guy?"

Vegeta nodded, "That's right. If you plan to fighting him, then brace yourself. Freeza's strength goes far beyond anything you can even imagine."

Naruto chuckled, "A- Are you sure you're not exaggerating a little bit? I mean, you saw Goku-sensei's strength just now, right?"

Kuririn nodded, "Those guys were powerless against him!"

"Is there anyone who can beat Goku-san now?" asked Sakura happily.

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah, I agree with these blockheads for once. I'm going to defeat that Freeza guy anyways."

Vegeta chuckled, "In that case, go ahead and try fighting him. What's even worse is that by now, Freeza has probably become immortally young with the Dragon Balls. Any way you cut it, there's no way to beat him now. We can only pray that we don't run into him."

"I don't think he's made his wish yet," said Kuririn.

Vegeta shocked, "W- What? How can you tell?!"

"If the Dragon Balls here are the same as the Dragon Balls on Earth," Kuririn explained, "then when Shen Long appears, the sky is supposed to get dark, right? But up to now, the sky has remained bright." Everyone looked up at the bright sky. "I don't think it's happened yet."

"You're right…" said Sakura.

"If I recall, back on Earth, the sky had gotten suddenly dark when they brought Goku and Naruto back to life. So that means Freeza didn't call Shen Long up until now," said Sasuke.

"S- Shen Long? What is that?" asked Vegeta. "W- When you get the Dragon Balls together, does something come out?"

Goku smiled, "T- That's it! I've got it! He doesn't know what the password is! He must think that just gathering all seven Dragon Balls together will grant him his wish."

Vegeta growled, "A password? You need that too?"

Naruto cheered, "There's still a chance for us to get our wish granted!"

Kuririn cheered, "Oh, yeah!"

Goku looked down at Gohan and smiled, "Hey, Gohan! We still might be able to bring our dead friends back to life!"

Gohan pumped his fist up and cheered, "Hooray!"

Naruto nodded, "Isn't that great, Gohan?"

"We can finally see them again, right?!" cheered Sakura.

Gohan nodded, "Yeah!" Sakura, Kuririn, Gohan, and Naruto began to dance together in celebration to know that they still had a chance! Sasuke was only merely smiled happily.

"Yay! We're saved!" said Kuririn.

Sakura looked up at Goku and asked, "Goku-san, that means we have to get the Dragon Balls back, huh?"

Goku nodded, "That's right."

'_S- Shen Long…' _thought Vegeta.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

All of Freeza's men had to line up behind Ginyu as he put down the Dragon Balls on the ground. He chuckled, "To think that these things can grant any wish…" He went to tap his finger on Dragon Balls. "After Freeza-sama gets the password from the Namekians, he'll be able to obtain eternal life… Which means the whole universe will belong to Freeza. What a wonderful thought."

* * *

(Later)

Jheese finally arrived where Ginyu was. He had to explain what just happened. Ginyu shocked, "What did you say?! Ghurd, ReaCoom, and Butta were all killed?!"

Jheese nodded, "Yes, by some unbelievable kind of guy."

Ginyu growled, "Don't be ridiculous! We are the Ginyu Special Corps! With the exception of Freeza-sama, there is no one in the world stronger than the Ginyu Special Corps!"

Jheese sighed, "T- That's what I thought too. But the fact remains…"

"So, having those three battle ability ratings disappear wasn't a Scouter malfunction, huh?" asked Ginyu.

"Should we contact Freeza-sama?" asked Jheese.

Ginyu widened his eyes and scowled, "You must be joking! How can we tell him such shameful news?! It's a good thing Freeza-sama is not here." Then he chuckled, "I, Commander Ginyu, will give you an example of how a real battle is to be waged."

"I- If you please," said Jheese.

Ginyu stared at Freeza's men and ordered, "Hide the Dragon Balls! If anything happens to them, you will suffer the wrath of Freeza-sama!"

All Freeza's men nodded, "Yes, sir!" Then all of them went to dig out of soil to make large hole so that would fit enough for Dragon Balls to hide.

"Hey you guys, this isn't a game! Hurry up!" demanded Jheese.

All Freeza's men obeyed, "Yes, sir!" They proceeded to put all of Dragon Balls in the hole, and tossed sands back into the hole to cover the Dragon Balls.

Jheese walked to the soil and stomped on it to make if there are a normal soil. He glanced over his shoulder at Ginyu and chuckled, "There, no one will find them now."

Ginyu unfolded his arms and chuckled, "All right then, we're off. I'm going to show them meticulously just how dreadful I can be." Freeza's men went to line up before Ginyu and Jheese.

As usual, Ginyu and Jheese began to pull out the pose. They shouted, "Ginyu Special Corps, move out!" All Freeza's men enjoyed their silly poses and clapped their hand to show Ginyu Special Corps that they appreciated their poses.

Jheese gulped, "Sure enough, it doesn't have the same impact with only two of us."

"And I just got done thinking up a new one, too…" agreed Ginyu. Then he growled, "I don't know who you are, but you're going to pay! You're going to pay!"

Jheese and Ginyu rocketed themselves into the sky leaving the spaceship on way back to the battlefield.

* * *

(With Bulma- Elsewhere)

While Bulma was fixing her radio, she muttered to herself, "I've had it with Dad. How can he say that Son-kun should have already landed on Namek? Once Son-kun gets here, I should be the first one he comes and saves. I've been looking after Son-kun ever since he was little."

She remembered when she first met Goku long time ago. She even gave Goku a bath, but found odd that he had a tail thinking that it was a fake until she realized that Goku's tail moved it on his own accord.

Bulma frowned, "It's no use. These are all beyond repair. I don't care anymore!" She threw her stuff out on the ground. Then she decided to lay on the ground staring up at the cloud. "I wonder if Son-kun has landed yet."

* * *

(At the Battlefield)

"It would be great if we could get the Dragon Balls back from them somehow," said Naruto.

Goku stared at Vegeta and asked, "Vegeta, you know them pretty well, right? Is there any way to go about it?"

Vegeta stared at Goku and chuckled, "Weren't you planning to defeat Freeza?"

Goku nodded, "I'd like to if possible, but first, we have to bring everyone who you killed on Earth back to life. Come to think of it, Kaio-sama told me not to fight Freeza, no matter what. Bardock told me I would the one who will defeat Freeza in the future. I am sure that's about today. Freeza and I are on the same planet after all."

Vegeta laughed, "You actually believe in your pathetic low-class Father's vision? Even if you get such a worthless wish granted, it won't do any good if Freeza just comes along and wipes out all of Earth soon after, will it? Instead, let me wish myself immortally young."

Naruto clenched his fist and growled, "You've got to be kidding! Letting you do that is no different from letting Freeza do so, is it?!" Suddenly, they sensed Ginyu and Jheese's Ki.

"There are two battle powers headed this way!" said Sakura.

"Could that be Jheese and that guy who stole Dragon Balls earlier?" wondered Gohan.

Vegeta chuckled, "So, he's gracing us with his presence? You let Jheese get away, and now he's returning with Commander Ginyu. This time, no matter how strong you may be, you're going to have one tough opponent to handle."

"Him, huh? This one is going to be trouble all right, Goku," said Kuririn.

Vegeta widened his eyes and asked, "Wait a minute, where's Freeza? Now that he's got the Dragon Balls from Ginyu, he should be at his spaceship."

"Looks like he ain't there anymore," said Goku. He pointed over yonder and said, "I can feel a strong Ki way off in this direction. That's probably Freeza."

Gohan widened his eyes and shocked, "B- But that direction is…"

Kuririn shocked, "Oh no! That's where Grand Elder-san is!"

Goku stared down at Kuririn and confused, "Grand Elder?"

"I get it! Freeza was unable to get his wish granted, so now he's headed off to ask a Namekian directly about it!" said Sasuke.

Vegeta clenched his fist and growled, "What? You mean there's still some surviving Namekians?"

"That's probably the one who created the Dragon Balls here," said Goku.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, that would be Grand Elder-sama."

"T- This is bad!" said Sakura.

Gohan shocked, "Once he finds out how to get his wish granted, he's certain to kill Grand Elder-san and the others! And if Grand Elder-san dies…"

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Grand Elder sighed, "Once I pass away, the Dragon Balls will also disappear." _

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

"He doesn't know that if Grand Elder-san dies, the Dragon Balls will be lost too!" said Gohan.

Vegeta shocked, "W- What?" Suddenly, they noticed that Ginyu and Jheese were approaching them closer and closer.

"They're here!" said Sakura.

Ginyu and Jheese landed on the ground while Ginyu and Goku were staring at each other. Jheese chuckled, "You certainly made a mockery of us earlier, huh? Now the Commander is here to personally make you suffer the consequences!"

"How about it, Goku-sensei? Do you have a chance of winning this time, too?" asked Naruto.

"I won't know until I try," replied Goku. "This guy sure appears to have an impressive level of strength, after all."

Ginyu's Scouter began to pick up Goku's battle powers and sighed, "I see, so this is him, huh? His battle power reads about 5000."

Jheese nodded, "That's right, only 5000. Strange, isn't it?"

Ginyu scoffed, "You idiot! You were made to look like fools because you only relied on the Scouter's rating. No doubt he just raised his battle power dramatically for just a moment. That's the type he is. In my estimation, I'd say he has an actual battle power of around 80,000."

Jheese shocked, "80,000? But he's a Saiyan! I've never heard of a Saiyan with a 80,000 rating."

"It's not unheard of," said Ginyu. "He was probably born an extremely gifted warrior, some kind of mutant, just like we were. This is shaping up to be a fight more interesting than any I've experienced before." He chuckled, "I didn't think the time would never come when Ginyu-sama would have to display his true power."

Goku glanced over his shoulder at Kuririn and said, "Naruto, and Sasuke, you're staying with me. We'll keep them busy. Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura, You guys use the Dragon Radar to find the Dragon Balls."

"They're probably still near their spaceship," said Sakura.

"If we're able to defeat these guys, I'll join you shortly," said Goku.

Naruto nodded, "Don't worry! We are going to beat them, datteboya!"

"Don't sound so discouraging! Make sure you beat them!" pleaded Kuririn.

Goku smiled, "Right."

"Okay, let's go!" said Sakura. "We have to hurry, before Grand Elder-san gets killed."

Gohan frowned, "He may already have been…"

"At any rate, hurry!" demanded Naruto.

Goku stared at Vegeta and said, "You and I am going to take on this Ginyu guy while Naruto and Sasuke will take on that red-magma guy. Now that you've recovered from being near death, your power should be much greater. He's no longer an unbeatable opponent, right?"

Vegeta stared at Goku and chuckled, "You knew about that, huh?"

Kuririn shocked, "Really?"

"All right, get going! And be careful!" said Goku.

Gohan nodded, "We're off!"

"Good luck, Goku!" said Kuririn.

"Be careful, Sasuke, Naruto-kun!" said Sakura. Then they flew out on way to find Bulma right now.

Jheese shocked, "They're getting away!"

Ginyu chuckled, "Let them go. They're small fry."

* * *

(With Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn- Elsewhere)

While they were flying on way to find Bulma, Kuririn sighed, "Damn it, let there still be time!"

"Hang in there, Grand Elder-sama," said Sakura.

* * *

(Goku, Vegeta, Naruto, and Sasuke vs Ginyu and Jheese)

Goku sighed, "All right, we're up, too."

Vegeta sighed, "Guess we've got no choice."

"Hey, Sasuke. Let's team up against Jheese!" said Naruto.

Sasuke chuckled, "Yeah..."

Goku and Vegeta were staring at Ginyu while Naruto and Sasuke were staring at Jheese. However, Vegeta smirked before quickly launched into the sky, shocking Goku and others. He chuckled, "See you later, Kakarrot!"

"Damn you, Vegeta! You're not getting away!" growled Sasuke.

"Wait, Sasuke!" shouted Naruto.

"Shut up! I'm going after Vegeta!" said Sasuke. He rocketed up into the sky to chase Vegeta.

Goku looked up and cried, "Vegeta!"

Ginyu shouted, "Your guard is down!" He charged towards Goku and elbowed him in the face, knocking him away from him.

Naruto widened his eyes and shouted, "Goku-sensei!" But he failed to notice that Jheese appeared behind him and kicked to his face, sending him flying away from him as well.

Goku got gripped on its ground, but realized that Ginyu was behind him. He dodged Ginyu's chop attack, and then gave a few jabs to Ginyu, but he dodged all of his jabs too. Then they went to exchange their blow each other, but still standing firmly on the ground.

* * *

(Naruto vs Jheese)

Naruto bounced off from the ground into the sky before launching a Kamehameha Wave at Jheese, who dodged it and appeared behind him. Jheese tried to deliver a powerful kick to Naruto's face, but he dodged it. He proceeded to attack Naruto everything he could do.

Naruto evaded his head to dodge all of Jheese and thought, _'He's certainly to be stronger than ReaCoom! I need to be careful, or I will be knocked out just like ReaCoom did to me!' _ He decided to fight back by just exchanging blows with Jheese on the mid-air. _'At least I can buy some time until Goku beat Ginyu.' _

* * *

(Goku vs Ginyu)

Goku tried to kick, but Ginyu grabbed his legs and whipped him towards the huge rock. Luckily, Goku managed to bounce his feet off from the rock and attempted to hook kicked Ginyu, but the leader of Ginyu Special Corps disappeared.

Goku slid his feet on the ground and looked around him, but he notice two guys fighting on the mid-air. He realized it was Jheese and Naruto. He did not want to watch them fighting. He had to pay attention where Ginyu was.

* * *

(Naruto vs Jheese)

On the mid-air, Naruto blocked everything Jheese's attacks. With the final punch, Naruto disappeared and appeared very far distance away from Jheese. He crossed his index and middle fingers, and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **He created two clones next to him.

Jheese chuckled, "A clones, huh? It's all the same. It won't work on me!"

Two Narutos charged towards Jheese, and attempted to attack him head-on. Jheese dodged the first one and kneed him in the stomach before dispel him into the puff of smoke. He did not fail to notice that the second Naruto went from the behind. Before Naruto could punch Jheese from the behind, the red-magma alien disappeared and hit him with Double-Axe Handle, sending him down to the ground before dispelling another Naruto into puff of smoke.

"I'm right above you!" shouted Naruto.

Jheese looked up at Naruto who went downward kicked Jheese in the head. He laughed, "You are the real one, fool!" then he dodged another Naruto's attack, and punched right to his face. He began to smirk noticing that he gave a bruise on Naruto's cheeks. "I got you!" Unfortunately, the 'real' Naruto was another clone! Jheese shocked, "What?!"

Suddenly, Naruto appeared in front of Jheese and deliver a powerful punch to Jheese's cheek, knocking him away from Naruto. He chuckled, "Gotcha!"

Jheese had to stop himself from knocking away and glared at Naruto. He groaned, "Damn you! When did you have time to make one more clone?!"

Naruto folded his arms and bragged, "Because I'm the great! Anyways, when you were distracted by my two clones, I made a new clone so you would think that the clone was the real one."

Jheese growled, "Why, you! Make a mockery out of me, will you?!"

* * *

(Goku vs Ginyu)

Goku stood firmly while he was looking for Ginyu, but he noticed that someone was under the ground almost as if it was hedgehog under the ground towards Goku. He had to jump, but noticed that Ginyu jumped to follow him, too. Ginyu managed to land a blow on Goku, sending him down to the ground. He proceeded to stomp on Goku, who managed to dodge.

Goku then kicked Ginyu in the gut, knocking him down to the ground as well. He ran on the ground towards Ginyu, and attempted to kick, but Ginyu rolled away to dodge him. Goku tried to stomp on Ginyu two times, but Ginyu dodged twice.

Then Ginyu flew away, but he smirked noticing that Goku followed him from the behind. Then he went to spin around the small tree and kicked Goku, sending him up into the sky. Then he jumped and landed on the cliff before gave Goku a roundhouse kick, sending him to the lake.

Goku managed to stop himself from knocking under the water and landed on the water, but he did not really set his foot on the lake. He was still floating above the inch of lake. Ginyu was in shocked. Then Goku launched himself towards Ginyu and gave another exchange blows together with him into the sky.

* * *

(Naruto vs Jheese)

Naruto appeared behind Jheese and punched right at him, but Jheese disappeared. He looked for Jheese, but he did not see any sign of Jheese. "Where did he go?!" shocked Naruto.

Jheese appeared behind Naruto and kicked him in the face, sending him towards the small tree. He chuckled, "According to your forehead and your weird clones, you must be Elementian, huh? In fact, you can't beat me after all."

While Naruto was being knocking away from Jheese, he heard what Jheese said to him. He regained his senses, and landed on the tree before flew back towards Jheese. "We'll see about that!" shouted Naruto.

Jheese laughed, "Elementians are weakest of all race next to Earthling! Accept the facts!" He was about to punch Naruto, but he punched through Naruto. He widened his eyes and shocked, "Zanzoken?! (Afterimage Technique)"

Naruto punched right at Jheese's face, knocking him away to the ground. He landed on the ground and smiled, "Well, you can see that Elementians are weakest of all races, however I believe that the Elementians are the smartest of all races."

Jheese got up on his feet and growled, "Why, you!" Suddenly, they noticed that Ginyu punched Goku in the face, knocking him away. He smiled, "He got him!"

"Goku-sensei!" cried Naruto.

Goku bounced off from the tree and landed on the ground while Ginyu landed on the ground, staring at each other.

Goku wiped his blood off of his mouth and growled, "Yow… Damn that Vegeta…"

Ginyu chuckled, "I see now, you're a lot better than I expected. And having Vegeta run off on you like that must have hurt too. Not to mention that the raven-haired brat went after him must have hurt this blonde brat too."

'_I have to end this quickly,' _thought Goku. _'Otherwise, what little hope we have will be lost.' _

* * *

(With Vegeta and Sasuke- Elsewhere)

The Namekian sea monsters emerged from the water and noticed that there were two Ki that were heading towards them, so they went to hide under the water.

Vegeta chuckled, "This is a nice development. From what I saw, Kakarrot and Ginyu both have about the same level of ability. If I'm lucky, the two of them might just take care of each other. If that happens, I can't fail! As soon as I get the password to have my wish granted out of those runts, I'll take care of them, too. Then, once I make myself immortally young, I'll have a chance of beating even Freeza in battle!"

Sasuke was following Vegeta from the behind, and growled, "You bastard! Are you planning to get the password to have your wish granted out of Kuririn, Sakura, and Gohan, and then you're going to kill them?! You can't fool my Sharingan! I can read your lips, idiot!"

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder and chuckled, "What're you going to do once I've become immortally young?"

"You won't get this!" said Sasuke.

Vegeta chuckled, "Oh, really? Well, go ahead and look for me then! You can't find me anyways! See you later!" Suddenly, he disappeared in front of Sasuke.

Sasuke widened his eyes and stopped flying. "Damn you! Where did you go, Vegeta?!" He looked around him, but he could not find Vegeta anywhere. "Damn you! You can run, but you can't hide from me forever!"

However, he failed to realize that Vegeta was hiding behind the mountain, staring up at Sasuke. Vegeta began to smirk and thought, _'This ought to do that! Freeza's spaceship should be near here. If I swim at this pace, I will get there in a few minute. Sasuke, look for me while you can!' _He laughed before went under the water and swam on way to Freeza's spaceship.

On the mid-air, Sasuke clenched his fist in anger and growled, "Damn you, Vegeta! I'm going to kill you next time I see you!" as he went to look for Vegeta. _'Looks like I need to wait for Vegeta to make his move first…' _He descended to the ground and took a break while leaning against the rock.

* * *

(With Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn- Elsewhere)

While Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn were flying on way to find Bulma, Kuririn sighed, "Gohan, Sakura-san, no matter what it takes, we have to borrow the Dragon Radar from Bulma-san, and find the Dragon Balls before Freeza gets the password from Grand Elder-san."

Sakura and Gohan nodded, "Right!"

* * *

(Goku Vs Ginyu)

Goku and Ginyu collided against each other together while Jheese and Naruto watched them. They gave another exchange their blows once again while floating above the ground before bouncing away from each other.

Ginyu chuckled, "You certainly have impressive speed for a Saiyan. Ginyu Special Corps Commander, Ginyu…" He pulled other one of his silly pose and shouted, "…Super Fighting Pose!" He placed his right hand upward above his hand while his left arms pulled to his chest and his left knee lifted up.

However, Goku copied him and asked ,"Like this?"

Ginyu scowled, "F- Fool! Your feet are reversed! Your feet!"

Goku looked down at his feet and confused, "Oh, really?" He changed his feet in correct position.

Naruto fell to the ground while his feet stick up. He got up and frowned, "Really? We don't have time to play around, ya know!"

Goku stared at Ginyu and sighed, "You know, you guys all pose in the strangest ways, huh? I've never seen anything like it."

Ginyu blushed, "W- What?! Can't you grasp the splendor of the Ultra Fighting Pose?!"

Goku stopped the pose and chuckled, "Naruto's right. It doesn't matter to me either way, I'm running out of time. Sorry to interrupt your big entrance, but I have to end this right now."

Ginyu chuckled, "Oh, aren't you the confident one?" He stopped pose and laughed, "This is the first time that I, Ginyu-sama, have heard such insolence. If you had dared to come off to me like that while we were sizing each other up earlier, I would not have hesitated to knock you off your perch. You see, like yourself, I'm the type of fighter who can change his level of battle power at will."

Naruto confused, "Hey, what does he mean? He can change his level of battle power at will, he says?"

"That's the Commander Ginyu I know so well." Jheese chuckled, "He's not at all agitated. That's no surprise, I guess. Even if that guy's battle power really is around 80,000, then Commander Ginyu's maximum fighting power is much higher."

"Really?!" shocked Naruto. Then he stared at Ginyu. "No way!"

Ginyu suddenly powered up which shocked Goku. "Yikes!" yelped Goku.

Ginyu fired a purple Ki blast towards Goku, who jumped to dodge the Ki blast.

**BOOM! **

Jheese and Naruto had to block their eyes to prevent the dust from blinding them. The blast exploded once more again.

"Goku-sensei!" cried Naruto.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

(With Bulma- Elsewhere)

Meanwhile, Bulma was working on a mechanism and complained, "Geez! What could everyone else possibly be up to while I'm here, struggling by myself like this? How do I know they haven't all forgotten about me, and are just goofing around now? Good grief, first my spaceship gets all broken, and I can't go back to Earth. Then my transmitter gets all broken. Nothing is going right."

She noticed that the meter went to green. She smiled cheerfully, "All right, it's fixed! That certainly did take up a lot of time and effort. However, it was only to have broken into pieces by an earthquake. Bulma rolled over her chair and bumped her head the ground. She rubbed her head and groaned, "W- What was that just now?"

She picked up the radar and suddenly noticed that there were seven Dragon Balls gathering together in one place. "A- All seven of them are in the same place, aren't they? I- I'll just bet they were going to leave me behind, while they went and made their wish to Shen Long! All right!"

She ran outside the cave and threw the capsule out on the ground, expanding the motorcycle out of capsule on the ground. Then she hopped on the motorcycle and thought, _'But suppose the person who has gathered the Dragon Balls is Vegeta, instead?' _Suddenly, she felt another earthquake. _'Not again!' _

She sighed, "W- What is it with this planet anyway?" then she smiled, "I know! Even if it is Vegeta, I can just say, 'Send me back to Earth' first! Hey, that's simple enough, isn't it? With that settled, I'm off to the Dragon Balls! Let's go!" She accelerated the motorcycle at higher speed and went on way to find seven Dragon Balls.

* * *

(Goku Vs Ginyu)

The massive explosion occurred in front of Ginyu, Naruto, and Jheese. Ginyu began to smirk upon Goku getting caught in the blast. When the dust became clear, there was a large crater that was made by Ginyu's blast.

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "Incredible!"

Suddenly, Goku appeared behind Ginyu, and roundhouse kicked to Ginyu's head, who easily ducked his head to dodge Goku's kick. Ginyu tried to chop attack on Goku, but he disappeared. Goku landed on the ground and proceeded to knee to his back, but Ginyu raised his hand to block him. Goku disappeared and flip kicked on Ginyu's back.

Then they began to exchange their blows once again on the ground. Jheese watched their exchange blows carefully. Goku kicked Ginyu in the gut, knocking him away from him. Ginyu fell into the lake.

Goku had to run to the edge of countryside and stared down at the lake waiting for Ginyu to come out of the water. Ginyu erupted out of water into the sky while the large wave came towards Goku.

Before the large wave tide could come down on Goku, he sprinted up into the air with Commander Ginyu chasing.

Naruto noticed that Jheese flew up towards Goku. He widened his eyes and shouted, "Hey! You're fighting me!" He flew towards Jheese to chase after him.

Jheese glanced over his shoulder at Naruto and growled, "You're a persistent one!" then he flew down towards Naruto to kick him, knocking him towards the mountain. Once again, Jheese flew up towards Goku again. _'All right…' _

Ginyu stared up at Goku who was flying faster than him and shocked, "He's fast! He might have the edge on speed!"

Then, out of nowhere, came an energy wave by Jheese. Goku was caught off guard, giving Commander Ginyu time to lock Goku into a full nelson.

Goku shocked, "Oh, crap!"

Jheese laughed, "I managed to bottle you up there pretty good!"

Naruto finally emerged from the rock and glared up at Jheese. He shouted, "That's cheating, ya know! You are supposed to fight me! Not him!"

Ginyu was not happy, but somehow, he was annoyed with Goku's unkempt hair that got in his nose's way. Goku struggled to get out of Ginyu's full nelson lock, and growled, "Dammit!"

Jheese was hovering in mid-air and stared up at Ginyu. He laughed, "Commander! He's all ours now!"

"Damn…" Goku muttered, "he's got incredible power! I can't get free!"

Jheese chuckled, "Commander! You can shatter his bones any time now, and finish him off!"

'_I- I'm out of options! At this point, I'll have to use Kaio-ken…' _thought Goku. Just as he was about to use Kaio-ken, but Ginyu let him go. Goku glanced over his shoulder and confused, "Wha-?"

Jheese shocked, "C- Commander!"

Ginyu glared down at Jheese and growled, "Who asked you to help, Jheese?" He fired a purple blast towards Jheese, who managed to dodge as the blast hit on the ground. Naruto was luckily to escape the blast's explosion.

**BOOM! **

Naruto was hovering on mid-air and rubbed his head. He sighed, "That was a close! If that blast hit me head-on, I could have gotten killed!"

Jheese shocked, "C- Commander!"

"If you pull anything uncalled-for like that again, consider yourself dead!" threatened Ginyu.

Jheese nodded, "Yes, sir."

Ginyu stared at Goku and chuckled, "And as for you! You're still hiding your true power level, even now! Did you really think I wouldn't be able to tell?" Goku began to smirk. "Perhaps you were planning on saving that energy for a battle with Freeza-sama. Don't you dare take me so lightly! I'm itching for a good fight, the kind I don't get to enjoy every day, so cut out your silly charade!"

Goku chuckled, "Okay, you got it. I'll show you my true power."

An overconfident Ginyu laughed, "Very good. I doubt you'll be able to rest in peace if you're killed without using all of your power."

Goku chuckled, "Use that device of yours that reads your opponent's power, and take a good look at my rating!"

Ginyu scoffed, "I won't even need to look at my Scouter. Your rating should only rise to around 105,000."

Naruto ascended next to Jheese and thought, _'I wonder how much will Goku be able to raise his Ki up to?' _

Goku said softly, **"Kaio-ken!" **He complied and slowly turned up the heat using a very elongated power up using the Kaio-ken. Ginyu began to pick his powers up on his Scouters as he was continuing to smile.

Suddeny, Ginyu and Jheese were in shocked. However, they were not only in shocked. Narut was in shocked as well. "Incredible! It was almost as if he had no limit to his power!" said Naruto.

Ginyu shocked, "110,000! 115,000! 120,000…125,000…126,000…127,000…128,000! I- Impossible! 129,000… 130,000! 130,000! It can't be! I- It's still going up!" as Goku's battle power continued to skyrocket past anything Ginyu had previously estimated.

Naruto began to smile and thought, _'Incredible! That's Goku-sensei for you! I'm looking forward to see how much Ki you have right now, datteboya!" _

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Okay... That's all folks... I have nothing else to say here. Anyways, see ya next chapter!


	29. Switch!

A/N: Okay... I just finished writing the chapter. I will say the disclaimer myself, because I don't feel well today :(

Disclaimer: Hello, I do not own DBZ or Naruto!

* * *

**Chapter 29: Switch!**

* * *

Goku was powering up non-stop, so much shocking to Ginyu and Jheese. Naruto was only excited watching Goku passing his limit.

Jheese widened his eyes and was in trembled as he thought, _'137,000… Unbelievable! Even Commander Ginyu's highest battler rating only reached 140,000.'_

Ginyu panicked, "140,000… 150,000… 160,000!" Commander Ginyu started to have a nervous breakdown. He shouted furiously, "In all the universe, I should be the one whose strength is second only to Freeza's!" He clasped his head in panic and flew down into the water. He flew through under the ground into the sky, breaking it.

Goku continued to power up…

Jheese shocked, "170,000! How can this be?!"

"He's still rising! Go, Goku-sensei!" cheered Naruto.

Commander Ginyu shouted, "Stop it!" then he threw a huge rock at the powering up Goku. It disintegrated in the aura surrounding Goku. He growled, "Why you!" He threw some energy discs, but they were deflected right back at Commander Ginyu, Jheese, and Naruto.

They had to dodge it, and the blast touched down on the ground, causing repeatedly explosion.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

"You're awesome!" cheered Naruto.

However, Goku continued to power up, drawing Ginyu and Jheese's attention.

Ginyu ascended to the level of Goku's height and shocked, "200,000?! I- I can't believe it! This is your true power?!"

"N- No wonder we didn't stand a chance against him!" shocked Jheese. "How can a Saiyan be so strong?"

Naruto ascended next to Jheese and scoffed, "Because he's the great! He's strong because he spends most of time just for his training. That's why he's strong!"

Goku stared at Ginyu and sighed, "And just so we're clear, I can momentarily put out much more power than even this!"

Ginyu shocked, "What?!" Goku finally stop powering up. He stared at Goku and widened his eyes. He trembled, "You can't possibly… You can't possibly be…"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato and Kushina)

Bardock watched whole situation up until now where Goku showed his true power. He chuckled, "Well, looks like it's about time for Ginyu to get rid of. I always want to kill that guy since before I died! Now, Minato… Your son cannot beat my son with his new power like that."

Minato chuckled, "No, you're wrong. Elementian may be second weakest next to Earthling, but when it comes to use the Ki, they can surpass the Saiyan someday!"

"Yeah, Naruto can surpass Goku if he is training every day," agreed Kushina.

Bardock looked at Minato in confusion and asked, "What do you mean? They can surpass the Saiyan? How?"

"You will find it out later…" said Minato.

* * *

(With Bulma- Tsuno's Village)

Meanwhile, Bulma was searching for the Dragon Balls, when she arrived at a destroyed Namekian village. All the Nameks were destroyed. She hopped off the motorcycle and looked around him. All the Namekians were dead.

She frowned, "How awful! I want to get away from this planet soon!" She stared down at the Namekian children lifeless, and picked him up in her arms. "The Dragon Balls can grant any wish…"

* * *

(Grand Elder's House)

Dende and Grand Elder were watching outside from the window, but they noticed that Nail had returned. Dende shocked, "Grand Elder-sama, it's Nail-san!"

Grand Elder nodded, "I know." Nail went into the house and ascended to the second floor. He began to kneel before Grand Elder. "Why have you returned? Have I not charged you with the task of assisting the people from Earth?" asked Grand Elder.

Nail frowned, "My sincerest apologies. However, it is my duty, above all others, to defend your life, Grand Elder-sama. Even so… If you die, Grand Elder-sama, the Dragon Balls will also disappear. If that happens, then the Earthlings' and Elementians' wish cannot be granted."

Grand Elder sighed, "Very well."

* * *

(With Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn- Elsewhere)

Gohan then spotted the cave and said, "It's just over there, Kuririn-san, Sakura-san."

Sakura nodded, "Okay."

"Hurry!" said Kuririn. They descended in the cave. "Bulma-san!"

"We're here for the Dragon Radar!" said Sakura. Then they landed on the ground, but they did not see Bulma there.

"Bulma-san!" shouted Gohan. Sakura, Kuririn, and he were searching the cave thoroughly.

Sakura sighed, "Bulma-san! Please come out from wherever you're hiding!" She noticed that Kuririn lifted the lunchbox to check if Bulma's there. She face-palmed, "She can't be that small." She saw that Gohan picked up the dirty magazine. She clocked Gohan in the head, and snatched the dirty magazine. "Don't read that, kid! This is for adult only!"

Gohan rubbed his head and groaned, "Ow! Ow! You didn't have to hit me so hard. You're a kid, too!"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, I'm kid, too. But I'm not going to read it anyways."

Kuririn scrambled up the mountain and checked if Bulma was in the small hole. He sighed before climbing back down. "Good grief. And us without a moment to lose. She's never around when it's really important, huh?"

"Kuririn-san, look!" said Gohan. He pointed down at the track from one of the tires.

"It looks like Jet-Bike tracks," said Sakura.

Gohan glanced over his shoulder at Kuririn and asked, "Where do you suppose Bulma-san would have gone on a Jet-Bike?"

Kuririn chuckled nervously, "You don't suppose she's decided to go off touring Namek or something at a time like this?"

Sakura and Gohan confused, "Touring?"

"We'll follow her!" said Kuririn. "We have to get the Radar from her and locate the Dragon Balls before we run out of time!" He flew into the sky.

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "Right!" They flew into the sky with Kuririn.

* * *

(With Freeza- Elsewhere)

Freeza was still flying on way to Grand Elder's house in his hover-pod. But he saw the tall rock and chuckled, "There it is."

* * *

(Grand Elder's House)

Nail sighed, "Sure enough, it appears that he finally sniffed this place out. He's almost here."

"Dende, come here," said Grand Elder.

Dende nodded, "Right." He walked by Grand Elder.

Grand Elder placed his hand on Dende's head and powered him up just like he did to Earthlings and Elementians. "Go to them, Dende," said Grand Elder. "The Earthlings stand in need of you. I've drawn out the power within you, so you should be able to arrive in a short amount of time."

Dende shocked, "B- But…"

"Go now," ordered Grand Elder.

Dende nodded, "Very well. Grand Elder-sama, please don't die on us!" then he walked out of house and flew out on way to help his new friends.

Grand Elder smiled, "I wonder, will I be killed, or will my time to pass on come first?"

* * *

(Goku vs Ginyu)

Ginyu was still hovering on mid-air and shocked, "Y- You can't possibly be a… Super Saiyan, can you?!" which shocked Jheese. Naruto and Goku were left in confusion.

Naruto sighed, "He's the third person to say 'Super Saiyan'. Just what is Super Saiyan?"

Goku frowned, "You know, Vegeta said the same kind of thing earlier. But I have no idea what you guys are talking about."

Jheese stared at Naruto and asked, "You don't know what a Super Saiyan is, don't you?!"

Naruto shook his head and frowned, "No, what is it?"

"A Super Saiyan! A legendary warrior stronger than any other!" said Jheese.

"Ok… That's all?" asked Naruto.

Ginyu clasped his head and shocked, "How can this be?!"

Jheese trembled, "H- He's a… He's a… Super Saiyan, the only thing Freeza-sama is afraid of?!"

Naruto stared at Jheese in confusion and thought, _'…'the only thing Freeza-sama is afraid of', he said?'_

Goku sighed, "Sorry, but there ain't any way that you can beat me. I don't want to fight a meaningless battle. You guys get off this planet."

Ginyu shocked, "W- What? Do you really mean that?"

Goku nodded, "I really mean it. Especially you. You're a much fairer warrior than I thought. I don't want to kill you."

"You don't want to kill me?" confused Ginyu. He bared his teeth and thought, _'You don't want to fight meaningless battles?' _as he caught the fly that swooped past his face. "Get off this planet? A Super Saiyan is supposed to be the strongest warrior in the universe, who loves to fight. S- So then," then he chuckled, "you're not a Super Saiyan, are you? You have not completely become a Super Saiyan. I see… You are not a Super Saiyan after all." He clenched his fist happily. "Is that right?"

'_He's laughing… he's laughing. What's he talking about? All this 'Super Saiyan' nonsense he is talking about?' _thought Naruto.

* * *

(With Freeza- Elsewhere)

Freeza was still flying towards Grand Elder's house and thought, _'I see. So that is where the Namekians are.' _He noticed that Dende were flying towards him. As soon as they went past each other, they glanced over their shoulder at each other. Once Dende was out of sight, Freeza chuckled, "Oh, very well. I suppose I can leave such a speck of dust alone."

* * *

(Grand Elder's House)

"He is here," said Nail, glancing over his shoulder at Grand Elder.

Outside the house, Freeza finally arrived there. He hopped off his hover-pod and placed his feet to the ground. He noticed that Nail emerged from the door.

Nail stared at Freeza and asked, "What do you want?"

Freeza introduced formally, "My name is Freeza, and I have a wish that I would like to have granted with the Dragon Balls. I have managed to gather all seven Dragon Balls together, but for whatever reason, I cannot seem to get my wish granted. And so I was hoping you could tell me, how does one get their wish granted?"

"I must ask you to leave. I cannot tell that to anyone who is evil," said Nail.

Freeza glanced over his shoulder where his Scouter picked up at. Three Warrior-type Namekian were flying towards them. Freeza stared at Nail and chuckled, "Well, well, you still have some friends around, do you? They must have fairly low battle powers. My Scouter did not pick them up until just now, after all."

Nail growled, "Those guys!"

Two Namekians landed on the house while one Namekian landed on the ground behind Freeza. One of Namekians sighed, "Looks like we're in time."

Other Namekian nodded, "Yeah."

"S- Stop! Don't do it!" Nail said, "You don't have a chance against him!"

The Namekian in yellow tunic stared down at Nail and chuckled, "Maybe we don't have a chance, but we can still land a punch or two!"

The caped Namekian landed in front of Nail and stared at Freeza. He said, "After all, we're warrior-types too, just like you are."

Freeza chuckled, "Warrior-types?" He pushed the button on his Scouter and scanned the Namekians' power. "Oh, all three of you have battle powers of around 10,000. I suppose I should expect as much from warriors of this planet. As far as I am concerned, however, you are still like rubbish to me."

The Namekian in yellow tunic threw the tunic out and snarled, "What did you call us?!" Other two Namekians threw their white caped and shirt.

Nail shocked, "Stop it! Your deaths will be meaningless!"

The tall Namekian in orange scarf pulled his fist and said, "Nail, you take care of Grand Elder-sama." He began to charge the Ki in his right hand.

Inside the house, Grand Elder thought, _'My children…' _

Three Warrior-type Namekians gathered all of their Ki in their hands and charged towards Freeza. However, Freeza simply blew from his mouth, which produced strong winds that formed a tornado. This sent all of three Namekians into the sky. He added more whirlwind blow to them, scattering them around him. One of Namekian was smashing through the large rock. Other Namekian were knocking away from him through the small tree.

The last remaining Namekian were falling down towards Freeza, who was caught by Freeza in chokehold.

Freeza lifted him up and asked, "Do you know the password for the Dragon Balls?" He began to strangle Namekian's throat tightly and ascended into the sky. He received no respond from him. "Well?" He could tell that Namekian shook his head. "No, I suppose that rubbish like you would not know."

He dropped the Namekian down towards the ground. "It was silly of me to have even asked." He pointed his finger at the falling Namekian and fired the beam at him, piercing through his body. The last lifeless Namekian fell down into the lake. Nail was utterly upset after witness all three Namekian killed in action. "How audacious it was for them to attempt to inflict even one injury upon me."

Freeza landed on the ground and had his back turned on Nail. He chuckled, "I think it would be best for you to accommodate me. There is no reason why I should not kill you." He turned around at Nail, and said, "There are two of you here, are there not? Either one of you would be acceptable in answering my request."

"You can do as you wish. But before we fight, I will say this much: The other one, who resides within this house, is the Grand Elder-sama of Planet Namek. The Dragon Balls are the creation of this Grand Elder-sama. Listen well, and get this through that head of yours! If you kill Grand Elder-sama, the Dragon Balls will also disappear!"

Freeza widened his eyes and shocked, "Grand Elder?" He removed his Scouters and stared up at the window. Now he cut through the window and break the window.

**BOOM! **

Freeza ascended so he could see Grand Elder sitting on his throne. He chuckled, "Now I see. Apparently, you are telling the truth. He is certainly different from the other Namekians." Nail had to ascend behind Freeza to make sure that Freeza would not kill Grand Elder. Freeza continued, "Grand Elder-san, I do not suppose that you would be of a mind to tell me, would you? However," he glanced over his shoulder at Nail, "you would not refuse to tell me if this gentleman here were about to be killed, would you?"

"Nail will not be as easy to defeat as you may think," said Grand Elder. "He is the strongest of the warrior-type Namekians. You will not be able to do to him as you have the other Namekians you have killed up to now."

Freeza growled, "It appears you have no intention of telling me, no matter what, do you?"

Grand Elder contacted Nail through telepathy and said, _"I'm counting on you, Nail. Buy us as much time as you can."_

"_Understood," _obeyed Nail.

Freeza chuckled angrily, "Very well. If you are going to be as stubborn as this, then I will show you the terror of the strongest being in the universe." He placed the Scouter on his left eye again.

* * *

(Goku Vs Ginyu)

Ginyu stared at Goku and chuckled, "You are not a Super Saiyan. But you are at least far stronger than I am. Such incredible strength!" He began to laugh uncontrollably. Naruto and Goku were utterly confused.

* * *

(Grand Elder's Place)

Freeza and Nail were hovering on mid-air.

Freeza stared down at three lifeless Namekian bodies and smirked, "How audacious it was for them to attempt to inflict even one injury upon me. Such extreme examples of those who did not keep their places." Then he stared at Grand Elder and chuckled, "Now then, Grand Elder-san, it would appear that there is still one foolish individual out here who does not know his place. I believe that if this gentleman were about to be killed, you would soon change your mind and tell me how to have the Dragon Balls grant my wish."

Then he looked up at Nail and said, "You will also regret not having spoken up sooner, while you were still unharmed. If you like, we can spare your life right here and now."

Nail sighed, "You've probably already realized this, but Grand Elder-sama has only a short time left to live. It would be bad for you and I both if we were to fight here, with him caught in the middle. We will change our location."

Freeza chuckled, "I do not anticipate the extent of our fight to be that great, but very well. Anywhere you like."

Nail stared down at Grand Elder and began to sad before he flew together with Freeza to the place where he could fight against Freeza.

Grand Elder frowned, "My apologies, Nail. Please find a way to hold out long enough for Dende to reach the Earthlings and Elementians. At this point, the fate of our planet rests in their hands."

* * *

(Goku vs Ginyu)

Jheese was still hovering on mid-air and stared up at Ginyu. He shocked, "C- Commander Ginyu!"

"Is he crazy?! All he does is to laugh at Goku! Just what is he planning to do?" wondered Naruto, hovering on mid-air next to Jheese.

Goku watched Ginyu laughing so hard and confused, "What are you laughing about?"

Ginyu threw a small Ki blast at Goku which was easily deflected. He laughed, "How can I not laugh about this? I didn't think anyone could be as strong as you."

"So why laugh?" asked Goku.

"Because I'm happy to have found someone much stronger than even I, Ginyu-sama," replied Ginyu. He threw two or three Ki blast at Goku, who easily deflected them again. "Yes, yes! Such strength! I'm so happy! I'm so happy!" He put his hand to his sides and charged purple energy spheres. Then he put his hands forward and released a massive barrage of energy blasts at Goku. "It's been quite a while since I've been so happy! I'm so glad to be alive!" He fired more barrages of Ki blasts followed by a finger blast, causing massive explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOM! **

Naruto and Jheese had to raise their hands to block their eyes from the explosion. "Goku-sensei!" cried Naruto softly.

When the dust became cleared, none of these phased Goku. Jheese shocked, "W- What?!"

"After all, Ginyu is no match for Goku-sensei!" said Naruto.

Ginyu removed his Scouter and smiled, "Jheese…"

Jheese nodded, "Y- Yes, sir." Ginyu dropped the Scouter for Jheese to catch it. He shocked, "S- So that's it! Commander Ginyu…"

"W- What?" confused Naruto.

Ginyu chuckled, "Take care that you do not drop my Scouter."

Jheese nodded and chuckled, "That's it, all right!" as Ginyu began to raise his right fist and charged Ki in his fist, leaving Goku and Naruto in confusion.

* * *

(Nail vs Freeza)

Freeza were following Nail very further from Grand Elder. An impatient Freeza stared at Nail and asked, "How far away are you going?", but Nail did not answer. He growled, "This is far enough!" He teleported in front of Nail, forcing Nail to stop fly. "There is no need to distance ourselves any farther than this, is there?"

Nail glanced down at the large countryside and sighed, "I suppose not." Then he flew down at the ground and landed on it.

Freeza descended and landed on the ground, while Nail threw his blue tunic out in preparation for the battle. Freeza scoffed, "My, my. Those who wish to die certainly account for a large number of this planet's inhabitants. How troubling."

Nail began to power up to his maximum powers. Once he was done with powering up, he caused the ground to shake.

Freeza's Scouter picked Nail's battle power and surprised, "This is amazing! Your battle power has risen to 62,000. I see now. You certainly are quite different from the other Namekians. I am surprised. IT is a wonderful battle power. You certainly live up to your classification as a 'warrior-type.' I wish you were among my ranks. Well, shall I inform you of the battle power rating which I possess, to use as a reference as you begin your fight against me? My battler power rating is… 730,000.

"However, naturally I do not intend to use my full power against you, so you need not worry," offered Freeza.

"What?!" snarled Nail.

Freeza extended his left hand and chuckled, "I know! What if I were to fight you using only my left hand for you? That might make it more enjoyable."

Nail shouted, "Enough!" then, he charged towards Freeza, and chopped to the neck, which had no effect.

Freeza merely laughed, "No, this will not do. Here I stretched out my neck for you so that you could not miss, and this is all you have? On the other hand, this is about right for someone at 62,000." He grabbed Nail's arm and ripped it off.

Nail jumped back and howled in pain, "AHHHHHHHH!"

Then Freeza elbowed to his stomach, causing pain. He let his elbow go of Nail, and chuckled, "Oh my, that was impolite of me." Nail fell to his knee in the pain. He walked around in front of Nail and said, "I will return it to you." Then he threw Nail's limb arm next to Nail. However, he noticed that Nail began to strain himself harder. "You should not be straining yourself so, should you? I think it would be best for you if you spoke, before you get killed."

Nail began to focus on his right arms for some reason, leaving Freeza in confusion. Suddenly, Nail regenerated his right arm!

Freeza shocked, "This is a surprise! You can regenerate? Although, while you may be back in one piece, your situation has not changed." He pushed the button on his Scouter and chuckled, "It appears that you cannot regenerate your energy, as well. Your battle power has dropped."

Nail stared down at his right arm in anger, and then he glared at Freeza before shifting into stance.

Freeza scoffed, "My, my. After having been shown how mismatched you are, you still wish to continue? I have no idea what the people of this planet must be thinking."

Nail growled, "I will not allow you… I will not allow you to…"

* * *

(With Bulma- Elsewhere)

Bulma was on her airbike and tried to speed her motorcycle up. "W- What is this? What is going on here, exactly? Does this planet have something personal against me, or something?" Right now, she was chased by a flying pterodactyl. However, she was then hit in the back by a flying pterodactyl. _'This time, I've had it for sure!' _

Then she noticed that there was a cave ahead of her, and smiled happily, _'Lucky! If I can just make it into that cave… Just a little farther…' _She was very closer and closer to the cave. "I- I made it! I'm saved!" However, the cave had another dinosaur so she stopped and turned her motorcycle to the left before the dinosaur could eat her.

She failed to notice that there was a small rock beneath her, so she fell into the sky. Suddenly, she was now hovering up and confused, "Huh? Have I been saved?" When she looked down, she realized that it was the flying dinosaur who now carried her on its back. She began to cry. The flying dinosaur then went to fly upside down to make Bulma fall.

Bulma grabbed the flying dinosaur's wings and shocked, "This is so mean of you!" However, she could not hold the wing any longer, and now fell down towards the hungry dinosaur. She chuckled sadly, "This is it! This time for sure! Farewell, everyone!"

Suddenly, the dinosaur was knocked out as Bulma fell down to the dinosaur's back and bounced off to the ground. "Yow!" cried Bulma. She glanced over her shoulder at now fallen dinosaur, and saw the flying dinosaur now dropped on the ground. She confused, "What? What happened?" Then she noticed someone stepped in front of her. She looked up and the man's face was shadowed.

The man extended his hand to Bulma and said, "Here."

Bulma got freaky out so she crawled backward to the rock, and began to throw the dirt repeatedly. "Stay back! You pervert, grabber, idiot, monster, whatever you are!"

"Bulma-san!" cried the familiar voice.

"What are you doing, Bulma-san?" asked the other voice.

She looked up, and that was Gohan and Sakura. She shocked, "G- Gohan-kun! Sakura-san! T- Then…" She diverted her attention to Kuririn who had the dirt covered on his bald head.

Kuririn sighed, "How could you, Bulma-san?" Gohan helped Kuririn to clean the dirt off of him.

Bulma scowled, "How terrible. There wasn't even any warning- What have the three of you been up to?! No sooner do you show up suddenly with Vegeta and take the Dragon Ball away, then you take off with him to someplace else! Where's Naruto-kun and Sasuke-kun?! Now, I want to know just what's going on! Do you think you can just leave a delicate lady unattended out here in such a dangerous place, and get away with it?!"

Kuririn chuckled nervously, "B- B- But didn't we just rescue you from that dinosaur?"

Sakura sighed, "Yeah, a thank you would be appreciated!"

"B- Bulma-san, at any rate, we need the Dragon Radar!" said Gohan. "If everything works out, we may still be able to get our wish granted!"

Bulma growled, "What's this? You still haven't gotten our wish granted? I saw from the Radar all seven Dragon Balls had been gathered in one piece. I was sure you were the ones who had gotten them together, and I was on my way to meet you. And now what do I hear? Unbelievable. What sort of goofing-off have you been up to?"

Kuririn sighed, "G- Goofing-off, she says." Then he began to scratch on his bald head. "Scratch, scratch…"

Sakura pickpocketed the Radar from Bulma's pocket and said, "Bulma-san, pardon me for a second." She clicked on the radar and said, "Kuririn-san, Gohan-kun, I've got it. It's that way!"

Kuririn nodded, "Okay, we're off!"

Gohan nodded, "Right!" then they ascended to the sky.

"Hold on! Tell me what's going on!" demanded Bulma.

Sakura stared down at Bulma and sighed, "We're in a hurry right now, so we'll explain later."

Kuririn nodded, "Bulma-san, please wait for us back at that island." Then they flew off in the direction of Freeza's spaceship.

Bulma scowled, "Huh?! You've got to be kidding! You expect me to walk back from here? How can you? This is so mean of you!"

But Gohan stopped and stared down at Bulma. He smiled, "Oh yeah, Father has arrived!"

Bulma smiled, "R- Really? How is he? Has he gotten much stronger?" Gohan gave her a victory sign.

"Gohan, let's hurry!" said Kuririn.

"We don't have time to linger here! Let's go!" said Sakura.

Gohan looked up at them and nodded, "Right!" This time, they flew on way to Freeza's spaceship without stopping there.

Bulma placed her hand on her chin and sighed, "Son-kun, huh? I didn't think he would turn out as handsome as he did. With Yamucha as my boyfriend, all he and I have ever done is fight…" She stared up at the cloud that resembled Goku as a kid and an adult. "Maybe I blew it."

* * *

(Goku vs Ginyu)

Goku and Ginyu were hovering on mid-air. Ginyu still powered up a bit before piercing himself through his chest, amazing Goku and Naruto.

Goku widened his eyes and shocked, "Wha- wha- What are you doing?! What the?"

Naruto was hovering on mid-air under Goku and Ginyu. He shocked, "H- He is crazy! Is he trying to kill himself?!"

Ginyu released his hand out of the hole in his chest, and chuckled, "Y- You're not a… Super Saiyan… b- but I've still taken a liking… to that strong body of yours."

"T- Taken a liking?" confused Goku.

"W- What does that mean?" wondered Naruto. Then Ginyu began to power up.

"S- Sure enough, Commander Ginyu is planning on doing that…" said Jheese.

Naruto looked at Jheese and asked, "What's he going to do?!"

Jheese chuckled, "You are about to find it out yourself"!

Ginyu continued to power up as Goku thought, _'Amazing! How was he able to find that much power in his condition?' _

After that, Ginyu spread his arms and legs apart.

"H- Here it comes…" said Jheese.

Ginyu shouted, **"C- Change!" **as he fired an energy wave from his mouth into Goku's mouth. Finally, Goku's soul began to get out of his body and went into Ginyu while Ginyu's soul got out of his body and went into Goku's.

"W- What happened?! Ginyu just fired the energy wave, but here they are fine!" said Naruto.

Goku stared at Ginyu and began to laugh at Ginyu. Ginyu pointed at Goku and shocked, "H- How come… I'm…over…there?"

Goku chuckled, "I've made an exchange, your body for mine."

Goku was now in Ginyu's body and shocked, "Y- You did what?"

Jheese ascended to Ginyu who was now in Goku's body. He smiled, "Commander Ginyu! Here's your Scouter."

Ginyu picked the Scouter up and placed it on his left eye. He chuckled, "All right, we're returning to the ship. Freeza-sama may be on his way back, as well."

Naruto pointed up at Ginyu and shouted, "Goku-sensei! What are you thinking by switching the side with Jheese?!"

Ginyu stared down at an angry Naruto and chuckled, "Jheese, we must have forgotten about him, haven't we? Well, kill him then we may leave."

Jheese nodded, "Yes, sir!" Suddenly, he charged towards Naruto and punched through his chest, rendering him to lose a lot of blood. After that, he released his hand from Naruto's chest, and allowed Naruto to fall down into the lake. He chuckled, "What a weakling. You're no match for me after all!" Then he stared up at Ginyu and said, "I'm done with him."

Ginyu chuckled, "Alright, let's go!" then Jheese and he flew on way back to Freeza's spaceship. "This body is even faster!"

Goku watched Ginyu leaving them. He groaned, "I… can't… move! So this is the reason why he injured himself… Now Naruto is dead! Damn it! I can't sense him anywhere!" Then he widened his eyes and shocked, "Oh no! At this rate I, I mean, he and Kuririn will meet up!" He could not even fly so he fell down to the ground.

Suddenly, someone placed his hand on Goku's shoulder, and sighed, "Goku-sensei, is that you?"

Goku widened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder. That was Naruto! He shocked, "How are you still alive?"

Naruto placed Goku's body arm around his shoulder and chuckled, "I have a technique that called Kawarimi no Jutsu. (Substitution Jutsu)."

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Naruto stared up at Goku, and widened his eyes. 'No! That's not Goku-sensei! That is Ginyu!' thought Naruto. He noticed that Ginyu was talking to Jheese. He went to make a hand seals. He saw that Jheese charged towards him at high-speed and pierced through his chest. Then he fell down into the water. Once he went into the water, he was replaced with the log. _

_The real Naruto was not too far from the log under the water. He swam towards the water above and thought, 'That was close! Thanks to Kawarimi no Jutsu that someone taught me, I managed to stay alive!' _

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Naruto smiled, "That's how it is." He clenched his fist and growled, "Damn it! Only if Vegeta and Sasuke are still here, we would have of defeat them easily!" He ascended into the sky with Goku. He noticed that Goku was in deeply injury. "Are you okay, Goku-sensei?"

Goku groaned, "Yeah… Please not fly faster or else I would bleed to death. Dammit, not only am I unfamiliar with this body, but with this wound, I can't fly so well." Then he thought, _'On top of that, if I manage to safely get back to Earth, I'll probably just get Chichi angry at me again. L- Look at that face I've got now! I'm done for!'_

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

Vegeta emerged from the lake and peeked at the spaceship to ensure if there's Freeza or not. He chuckled, "Looks like Freeza is out and about, all right."

One of Freeza's soldier was having a chat with his friend. "And so then, right there, I told him…"

"Wait, hold on now…" said one of soldier. Suddenly, he noticed the flash from the sky. Suddenly, he got hit by the blast and was sending down the ground from the top of spaceship. Another blast hit other soldier.

The lizard alien shocked, "What's this?" then more soldier got hit by the blasts.

* * *

(With Sasuke- Elsewhere)

Sasuke opened his eyes and stared at the direction where he sensed Vegeta's power from. He growled, "Finally! I've found you, at last!" He rocketed himself into the sky and flew on way to find Vegeta. "I am going to get you this time, Vegeta bastard!"

* * *

(With Vegeta- Freeza's Spaceship)

Vegeta landed on the spaceship and folded his arms. "Sasuke probably found out where I am." Vegeta chuckled, "Oh, well. It doesn't matter anyways. The Dragon Balls must be right here." Then he jumped down into the spaceship.

One of solider ran away and shocked, "What was that?!"

"What's going on?!" asked other soldier.

"W- What was that explosion just now?!" asked the lizard alien, then he ran toward the outside. A lot of Freeza's men ran outside just to check what's going on, but they stopped and met Vegeta stood in front of them.

Freeza's men widened their eyes and shocked, "V- V- V- Vegeta!" They began to step backward away from Vegeta.

Vegeta was walking toward them while he was surrounded by Freeza's men. One of Freeza's men in helmet had an enough of Vegeta so he attempted to attack Vegeta, only to get clobbered, breaking the glass in the helmet. There he was knocked out now. One of other Freeza's men got scared and fired the gun cannon at Vegeta, who deflected it back, killing three soldiers.

Then he walked into another hall, and went to the throne room. He found no Dragon Balls. He clenched his fist and growled, "Damn!" then he stared at the minions who were following him. "Hey! Where are the Dragon Balls?" He received no respond. "Look at all of you, lined up so loyally!" then he chuckled, "If you don't want to tell me… then you don't have to tell me." He raised his hand, scaring the hell out of Freeza's soldier. They fled in fear. He fired Ki blast towards them, obliterating all of them. He sighed, "Lousy small fry."

Then he walked into the throne and muttered, "You can swear your allegiance to Freeza from the Other Side now. Damn it all, Freeza… Seeing as how Ginyu stayed behind, the Dragon Balls must be around here somewhere."

He folded his arms and sighed, "In any event, those Earth and Element punks can locate them with that strange device of theirs." Then he looked up through the hole at the sky and chuckled, "They should be here very shortly now. Until then, I'll see about changing into some new battle wear."

* * *

(With Ginyu and Jheese- Elsewhere)

Meanwhile, Commander Ginyu and Jheese flew towards the ship, with Ginyu showing off his new power and speed in Goku's body. Ginyu laughed, "So, this is what it's like to have a body with a power of 200,000?" He descended to the water and used the lake as his mirror to check out his new face. "However, I think my previous face was more handsome. Right, Jheese?"

Jheese nodded, "Absolutely!"

* * *

(With Naruto and Goku- Elsewhere)

Naruto struggled to keep Goku in his arms because Goku had a hard to keep up inside Ginyu's injured and much heavier body. "W- We've got to go faster, or Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura, and Sasuke will get killed!" said Goku. "Damn it, I can't sense their Ki now!"

"Don't worry. I can sense them. But I am not going to take you faster otherwise you would be bleed to death!" said Naruto.

"Damn it, I can't keep my balance very well in this body. You gotta hold me tightly, Naruto-san!" said Goku.

Naruto nodded, "Right!"

* * *

(With Vegeta- Freeza's Spaceship)

Inside the ship, Vegeta washed his face, and then dried his face with the towel. He stared at himself on the mirror and thought, _'You know, there's something very unusual about the medicine Kakarrot was using. Not only does it heal injuries, but it completely restores one's strength as well.' _Then he went to pick up his new battle armor inside the closet door. _'The only ones in my size are the older models, huh?' _

He put the armor on and suddenly sensed something. He chuckled, "So, you've arrived, Sasuke." Then he sighed, "It's no good if he saw me here. I need to wait for Earthlings and that pink-haired girl to get here. I have to suppress my battle power, the way they do."

He was now wore basic armor. Basic armor was essentially just the torso piece of the RIT or full battle armors without the added shoulder, upper thigh, or groin guards and instead had straps that simply extended the white part of the armor.

* * *

(With Sasuke)

Sasuke finally arrived the spaceship and landed on the ground next to the spaceship. "Where are you, Vegeta?! Come out, you coward!" said Sasuke. He received no respond and sighed, "Damn it! Then I will have to look for you thoroughly!"

Then he saw the hole in the window on the spaceship and thought, _'That hole… It must be Vegeta's doing.' _He jumped through the hole into the spaceship. Here he was now at the throne room. He walked into the hall and saw a bunch of lifeless bodies. _'He killed all of them just now. He should be here nearby.' _

He walked around the hall aimlessly just to search for Vegeta. First room he found was rejuvenation room, but Vegeta was not there. Then he went to the control room, but Vegeta was not there, too.

Frustrating, Sasuke clenched his fist and growled, "Damn it! He learned how to suppress his Ki too! That bastard!" He could not find Vegeta in every room he could look for.

He came back to the throne room. He stared through the window at the outside, and sighed, "Tch… Vegeta is not here after all. He is probably outside here. I guess I will go look for him." Before he could look for Vegeta again, he looked up and saw Kuririn, Sakura, and Gohan were hovering on mid-air. He smirked, _'Perfect… I know. He probably plans to say his wish when the dragon came out. Even if he rushes to him, I will have to ask for eternal life before him. We have three wishes after all.' _

* * *

(With Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn- Elsewhere)

Sakura was now holding the Dragon Radar and said, "We're almost there, guys!" They saw the spaceship and said, "Hey, there it is!"

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Kuririn nodded, "G- Got it! So that's their spaceship, huh? Let's hurry and find them! No one else seems to be here." Then he descended to the ground.

"Kuririn-san, wait!" cried Sakura. Kuririn stopped and looked up at Sakura in confusion. "According to the readings on the Radar, the Dragon Balls aren't inside the ship, but away from it." They went to land on the ground.

"Where are they, Sakura-san?" asked Kuririn.

Sakura scanned the Dragon Balls from the radar and walked towards them. She said, "Let's see… this way. Right over here." She stared down at the dirt and pointed at it. "Here they are, guys, here!"

Kuririn and Gohan ran to her. Kuririn stared down at the dirt and sighed, "Yeah, looks like something was buried here, all right. Why would they put them here? Okay, let's dig them out!"

Sakura and Gohan nodded, "Right!" then they began to dig out of the ground.

Kuririn was the first to discover the Dragon Ball under the ground and smile widely, "Here's one! I found one!"

"There's another one over here!" said Sakura.

"Hooray! Here's another!" cheered Gohan.

Suddenly, the voice chuckled behind them, "Looks like all seven are here after all!" They got startled and looked around them. That was Sasuke who stood on the ground while his hands were in his pockets behind them.

"Huh? What are you doing here? I thought you were with Naruto to fight against Ginyu and Jheese?" asked Sakura.

'_I can't tell them that Vegeta is here. If I do, then they will not call Shen Long. Vegeta probably will not come out,' _thought Sasuke. He sighed, "None of your business. You found the Dragon Balls so hurry up and call them up."

Sakura nodded, "Okay… Anyways, we can't wait to bring our dead friend back to life!"

Behind the spaceship, Vegeta spied on them, and bared his teeth in anger. He thought, _'So that's where they hid them, huh?' _

Kuririn pulled the Dragon Ball out of ground and cheered, "We've got them all! We've got them all!"

Sakura picked the Dragon Ball up and smiled, "It's been six days since we got here. Now we finally managed to find all seven Dragon Balls."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah…"

Behind the spaceship, Vegeta chuckled and thought, _'Good. Now just summon that Shen Long thing. I'll put you four away, and then have my wish of eternal life and youth given to me!"_

Sasuke put down all of seven Dragon Balls on the ground together. Gohan pumped his hands up and cheered, "We did it!"

Kuririn stared at Gohan and laughed, "Hey, Gohan, what's that on your face?"

Gohan found himself that he had a dirt on his nose so he had to rub his nose off, but it only made a worse. Kuririn and Sakura kept laughing hard. Gohan chuckled, "Well, what about you, Kuririn-san, Sakura-san?"

"Oh, no! It will ruin my beauty! I need to wash my face immediately!" said Sakura.

Behind the spaceship, an impatient Vegeta clenched his fist and growled, _'Hurry up and summon it, would you?!' _

Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura finished washing their face. Their faces were now cleaned. An impatient Sasuke yelled out, "Hurry up and summon it, would you?! Aside from Gohan, Sakura and me, you only knew how to summon Shen Long, Kuririn!"

Kuririn looked down at the Dragon Balls and nodded, "We sure worked hard for this, huh?"

"Yes," Gohan agreed, "Now Piccolo-san and everyone else can finally be brought back to life."

"And we can finally go back to Earth," said Sakura.

Behind the spaceship, Vegeta was starting to get impatient and clenched his fist in anger. _'Do it already! Summon it!' _

Kuririn sighed, "Okay, here goes. We've come such a long way for this moment." Then he smiled, "Let's have ourselves a look at what the original Shen Long looks like!"

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "Right." They were staring down at the Dragon Balls for few seconds.

Finally, Kuririn shouted out, "Come forth, Shen Long, and grant me my wish!" as he raised his hand up to the sky.

Vegeta shocked, _'The incantation is as simple as that?' _

Kuririn, Sakura, and Gohan began to laugh and excited about the original Shen Long that would come out of Dragon Balls. But there's nothing happened.

Vegeta widened his eyes and shocked, _'W- What's wrong? Isn't something supposed to happen? What is this Shen Long?' _

Kuririn looked up at the sky, and it was still bright. It did not even turn into darkness. He began to frown, and shocked, "H- H- He's not coming out… Shen Long isn't coming out.

"Why not?" wondered Sakura.

"Why isn't Shen Long blasting out of there?" asked Sasuke.

Kuririn sighed, "Maybe the incantation is a little different. Shen Long, come forth!"

'_Those dirty punks! What are they doing?' _thought Vegeta.

"Please grant us our wish!" cried Kuririn.

"Maybe his name isn't Shen Long," said Sakura.

Kuririn rubbed his bald head and confused, "That's strange."

Gohan looked up at the sky and shocked, "Hey, someone is coming this way!"

"Hey, I can feel two Ki!" said Kuririn.

"Is it those two Ginyu guys?" wondered Sakura.

"If so, does that mean that Father and Naruto were beaten?" asked Gohan.

Vegeta looked up at the sky and thought, _'Things are turning for the worse again!'_

Sasuke looked up at the sky and said, "They're evil Ki! There's no mistake, it has to be those two from before!"

"W- What happened to Goku and Naruto, then?" wondered Kuririn.

"Never mind them, we've got to suppress our own Ki and take cover, guys!" said Sasuke. He began to run toward the small boulder to take cover.

"Let's go, Gohan-san, Sakura-san!" said Kuririn.

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "Right!" They went to take cover behind the small boulder. They saw Goku and Jheese landing on the ground.

Jheese and Goku looked down at all of seven Dragon Balls on the ground. Jheese shocked, "The Dragon Balls have been dug up!"

"What's going on?" shocked Goku. He walked toward the Dragon Balls and stared at them. "How did anyone know where they were buried?"

Suddenly, Kuririn showed himself to Goku and waved at him. He laughed, "Goku! It's me, it's me! You sure surprised me! I thought, 'Ginyu! It must be that Ginyu guy coming!'" as he walked toward them. Jheese began to laugh thinking that Kuririn must be an incredible stupid. Kuririn folded his arms and smiled, "I didn't know you had beat him, and convinced his pal to come over to our side. By the way, where's Naruto?"

"Are you the one that found the Dragon Balls here?" asked Goku. "How did you know where they were?"

Kuririn placed his hands on his hips and scoffed, "What are you talking about, Goku? I used the Dragon Radar to find them, of course."

Jheese frowned, "Radar, did he say? Damn, they've got something like that?"

"So, have you gotten your wish granted then?" asked Goku.

Kuririn frowned, "That's the funny thing. It didn't work. Shen Long won't appear. I can't figure out why. The password may be different from what we use on Earth."

Goku chuckled, "So, it didn't work, huh?"

Kuririn confused, "Goku, is something wrong with you? Something about you… It just doesn't seem right." He pointed at Goku's Scouter and asked, "And how come you're wearing that Scouter, or whatever it's called?"

Goku smirked, "You really want to know?"

Suddenly, Gohan shouted out from behind the boulder, "Kuririn-san! That isn't Father!"

"Kuririn, run!" shouted Sasuke. That distracted Kuririn away from fake 'Goku' and Jheese.

Jheese had to do prayer cross before fake 'Goku' slapped Kuririn across the face, knocking him away from him.

Luckily, Kuririn regained his sense and performed a handspring on the ground and landed on his feet safety.

Sakura ran to Kuririn and cried, "Kuririn-san! Are you okay?"

Fake Goku chuckled, "So, there's another three of you, huh? I didn't get any reading on my Scouter. Apparently you can control your battle power all the way down to zero."

Kuririn growled, "What do you think you're doing, Goku?!"

"It's not Father! That isn't Father there!" reminded Gohan.

"I- If that isn't Goku, then what's going on?" wondered Kuririn. He stared at Gohan and said, "He looks just like him!"

"I don't know," Gohan replied, "but I can just tell."

Fake Goku began to laugh uncontrollably, and said, "I've switched bodies. This one was so much stronger, you see."

Kuririn, Sasuke, Sakura and Gohan shocked, "What?!"

Vegeta shocked, _'H- He's switched bodies?' _

"Switch bodies? What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

Fake Goku chuckled, "That's right."

Jheese flickered his long white hair before performing a pose and shouted, "Red Magma of the Ginyu Special Corps, Jheese!"

Fake Goku tiptoed on the ground then performing a pose and shouted, "And I am… Commander of the Ginyu Special Corps… Ginyu-sama!"

* * *

(With Naruto and Goku- Elsewhere)

Naruto was carrying Goku in Ginyu's body on his shoulder. "D- Damn… This unfamiliar body makes it hard to read Ki, as well," complained Goku.

"Quit your blabbering, Goku-sensei!" scowled Naruto. "There's nothing we can do with your unfamiliar body! Like I say, I can still read Ki!"

Goku widened his eyes and said, "'Unfamiliar body?' That's right! If I ain't used to this body, he shouldn't be used to my body, either!"

"Excellent! We are almost there, by the way, Goku-sensei!" said Naruto.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock widened his eyes and shocked, "I- It is true then! The rumor is true after all!"

Minato looked at the shocked Bardock and confused, "What do you mean 'rumor'?"

"His technique…" replied Bardock. "I heard the rumor about him. I heard that he was able to switch the bodies with others. I never thought that it is true after all."

Kushina widened her eyes and gulped, "Thank goodness! He didn't switch bodies with Naruto anyways! I mean, I can't even imagine if he was in Ginyu's body and came back to Element. He would be get killed immediately."

Minato sighed, "So, how many time he have switched the bodies with others?"

"I am not sure…" Bardock sighed, "But I can assume that his previous body is not even his original body anyways. Unfortunately, we never saw his original body, not even Freeza."

* * *

(Ginyu vs Gohan, Sakura, Kuririn, and Sasuke)

Sakura shocked, "You've switched bodies? That's impossible!"

Ginyu chuckled, "I think I'll test it out right now. The incredible power of a better-than-200,000 battle power!"

Kuririn widened his eyes and waved him off, "D- Don't do it, Goku! You're being controlled somehow! You've been hypnotized or something!"

'_This is bad! Seems that Ginyu took over Goku's body. Now I doubt we can fight Goku. There's no way we can beat him!' _thought Sasuke.

Suddenly, Ginyu charged towards them, and strike them, but they jumped back to dodge him. Sasuke did not want to fight against strong enemy so he decided to jump back on atop of boulder and watched him fighting them. Ginyu unleashed his attacks on Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura. They tried to block all of Ginyu's attack at their best.

Vegeta watched behind the spaceship and shocked, _'Whether he's actually switched bodies, or has just been hypnotized, Kakarrot's strength would still be the same. That Sasuke bastard did do the right thing to not fight back. Things are getting worse and worse!' _

Ginyu sent Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura into the sky and began to kick rapidly on them while they blocked all of his kicks. Ginyu laughed, "I'm going to keep increasing my power even higher and higher! I hope you're ready!"

Jheese picked two battle powers on his Scouter and glanced over his shoulder. He widened his eyes and saw Naruto who carried Goku on mid-air towards them. "Commander Ginyu! Those other bastards followed us here. And that blonde bastard is still alive!"

Ginyu looked up at Goku and Naruto, and shocked, "What?"

Goku stared down at Ginyu and growled, "I've found you!" Naruto had to descend together with Goku to the ground.

Ginyu stared down at Goku and Naruto, and chuckled, "I don't know how you're still alive, Elementian, but you've done well to make it this far with the Saiyan. I should have made the wound more severe."

Goku looked up at his comrades and shouted, "K- Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura, Sasuke, listen up! That ain't me! He's taken over my body!"

Kuririn looked at between Goku in Ginyu's body and Ginyu in Goku's body and shocked, "You mean, it's true?"

"I- I- It can't be!" shocked Sakura.

Gohan looked down at Goku in Ginyu's body and shocked, "That's Father?" He began to imagine if Goku were to go back to Earth while he was still in Ginyu's body. Gohan and Chichi would probably freak out if Goku was still live in his house together with them. "I couldn't stand that!"

"That guy is Ginyu!" said Goku. "Don't hesitate to take him down! There's no way he can defeat you at your present levels!"

Naruto nodded, "Go on, start beating on him!"

"S- Starting beating on him, you say?" confused Sakura.

Ginyu laughed, "Fool! You think I cannot defeat them? This was originally your body! It's battle power is over 200,000. There's no reason why that would have changed!"

Goku chuckled, "You'll see, once you give it a try. That's my body over there. How do you even expect to use it's Ki well, let alone Kaio-ken? If body and mind ain't completely united, you won't get any great power!"

Ginyu scoffed, "Your lies won't work on Ginyu-sama. I'll show you what my battle power is right now!" Then he looked down at Jheese and chuckled, "Jheese…"

Jheese nodded, "Yes, sir!" then he pushed the button on his Scouter as Ginyu began to power up, shocking Gohan, Sakura, Kuririn, Sasuke, Vegeta and Jheese.

Ginyu stared down at Jheese and chuckled, "Jheese! How high is my battle power?"

Goku and Naruto were only smirked upon Ginyu's powering up.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Hello, that's all, folks! I hope you enjoy it! Please read and review!

Next chapter is going to be last one for Ginyu Saga... On Chapter 31, Freeza Saga will begin! :D... By the way, I will take a break from writing until I recover myself soon. I'm sick. I could not think what should I write. Once I get better, I will go back to write the story again! :D See you next chapter!


	30. Ginyu's Mistake

A/N: Hello, I'm back! Sorry, I was sick for a long time. Now I feel better :D... Anyways, now for disclaimer...

Disclaimer: I am going to hand it over to Kaio. I was able to contact Kaio somehow...

Kaio: Ok... I don't own Dragon Balls Z! HAHAHA! HEY I just say it again! HAHA! I just said Balls! It was funny, right?! Hey, laugh, laugh!

Me: (Fake laughs) Yeah, it's funny... _Whatever... _ Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 30: Ginyu's Mistake**

* * *

Ginyu in Goku's body powered up to his maximum, amazing Gohan, Kuririn, Sakura, Sasuke, and Vegeta while Jheese was sweating with anxious. Naruto was holding Goku in Ginyu's body around his shoulder, and were hoping that Ginyu could not go to Goku's 200,000 battle powers.

Ginyu looked down at Jheese and laughed, "Jheese, how high is my battle power now?"

Jheese pushed the button on his scouter and nodded ,"Yes, sir…" Once Jheese picked Ginyu's battle powers, he was in shocked.

"What's wrong? Jheese, hurry up and tell me!" demanded Ginyu.

Jheese gulped, "I- It's 33,000."

"What's that? I can't hear you!" yelled Ginyu.

"33,000!" repeated Jheese. Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura widened their eyes and were glad to know that Ginyu was now weak. Sasuke began to smirk and merely laughed.

However, Ginyu stared up at Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura, and laughed, "There, you hear that?! Just 33,000! That's all!" Suddenly, he looked down at Jheese and frowned, "Why?"

Jheese sweat-dropped, "W- Why, you ask?"

"33,000? You say it's just 33,000?!" disappointed Ginyu.

Goku chuckled, "That's my body there. You see, unless your mind and body are united, you can't put out any great power! Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura, Sasuke, you can beat this guy now!"

Naruto cheered, "Go kick his ass right now!"

Sasuke appeared behind Ginyu and knocked him down with Double-Axe Handle. Ginyu stopped himself from knocking away on mid-air.

Ginyu shocked, "I- Impossible! T- This is impossible!" Gohan and Sakura were in shocked.

Sasuke gloated, "I- It's true! We just might be able to beat him like this! Let's go, Gohan, Sakura, Kuririn!"

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah!"

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "R- Right!"

Sasuke charged toward Ginyu, who tried to punch him, but missed. He appeared behind Ginyu once again, but he disappeared again after Ginyu tried to kick him. Then Kuririn appeared in front of Ginyu and kicked him square in the jaw, sending him toward Sakura. The pink-haired girl punched right at Ginyu's face, knocking him toward Gohan.

Sakura cried, "Now, Gohan-kun!"

But Gohan did not attack him, because he was so afraid. He could not even hit his own Father's body. That's why.

"What's the matter, Gohan?!" asked Kuririn.

"Father…" said Gohan softly.

Finally, Ginyu backhand punched right at Gohan, sending him away.

Kuririn cried, "Gohan!"

Luckily, Sasuke stopped Gohan from knocking away. Sasuke sighed, "What's the matter, Gohan?! Why did you not attack him?!"

Gohan frowned, "I- I'm sorry. For a moment, he seemed like he really was Father."

"You coward! We have no time to waste and worry about him! All we need is to kill him! That's all!" scowled Sasuke.

Kuririn ascended next to Sasuke and sighed, "Gohan, I- I know what you mean. I feel the same way. But that isn't Goku. It's Ginyu! Sasuke's right. We need to kill him. Got it?"

Sakura appeared next to them and frowned, "Even if he looks like Goku-san, we may need to kill him, if he is not going to switch back to his original body. We can take him on easily with the four of us."

Goku looked up at his comrades and thought, _'Gohan… Kuririn… Sakura… Sasuke…' _

'_Either way, we have to force him to switch, or kill him,' _thought Naruto.

Gohan stared down at Ginyu and nodded, "Okay, it won't happen this time."

Kuririn nodded, "Here we go!" Suddenly, he was the first one to charge toward Ginyu, with Sakura and Gohan followed up.

Sasuke did not need to fight with Ginyu and smiled, _'Good! I don't think I will need to beat you. With the three of you fighting him, you will be able to defeat Ginyu for sure! Only if you won't think him of as Goku, that is.' _

Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn went to Ginyu head-on. Kuririn disappeared, while Gohan and Sakura attempted to attack Ginyu, but he blocked them. Kuririn reappeared behind Ginyu and punch right at him, as Ginyu raised his arm and block it. He tried to kick Kuririn, but he disappeared.

Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura fought Ginyu together and gained the upper hand. They did, at least, managed to land few blows on Ginyu. This took like a forever to them, but it was actually a few seconds. All three of them finally punched Ginyu in the gut, and then kicked him square in the jaw. They flew up toward the sky and spun toward Ginyu, and kicked him in the face, sending him down to the spaceship.

Ginyu's Scouter fell apart from his eye. He bounced off from the spaceship and hovered on mid-air. He glared up at them who were prepared to defend themselves. He looked down at Jheese and growled, "Jheese! What are you doing? Why don't you fight?!"

Jheese nodded ,"Y- Yes, sir!"

However, Vegeta stepped behind Jheese and chuckled, "Whoa! You're going to face me!"

Goku widened his eyes and thought, _'Vegeta!' _

Naruto stared at Vegeta and thought, _'So he finally showed himself, huh?' _

Sasuke looked down at Vegeta and smirked, _'So he's here after all. That bastard Vegeta!' _

Ginyu shocked, "You mean that lousy Vegeta is still around?"

Kuririn charged toward Ginyu and began to pound his fists on Ginyu's stomach. He disappeared before Ginyu could deliver a kick to him. Then Ginyu threw a purple KI blast at Gohan, who managed to block it unharmed.

Gohan scoffed, "You expect such a wimpy attack to hurt me?"

Ginyu shocked, "W- Why?! This body is supposed to have a power greater than 200,000!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Didn't you hear what Goku said before? You can't use that body very well. Kuririn, Sakura, Gohan, let me handle him alone myself. He is no match for me now. Why don't you just give up now, Ginyu bastard?"

"G- Give up?" Ginyu growled, "You expect me, Ginyu-sama to give up?! Don't be ridiculous!" He outraged as he turned around and tried to punch Sasuke, but he flew away to dodge it. Ginyu began to attack on Sasuke, while he was working on block all of his attacks. However, Ginyu began to get the hang of Goku's body.

Sasuke shocked, _'What?! I can't fight back!' _

"Sakura-san, Gohan, let's help him!" said Kuririn.

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "Right!" Kuririn, and they joined the fight together with Sasuke against Ginyu.

Goku looked up at them and thought, _'Kuririn… Gohan… Sasuke… Sakura…' _

* * *

(Vegeta Vs Jheese)

Meanwhile, Vegeta was fighting against Jheese under the spaceship. Jheese was working on attacking Vegeta and blabbered, "For someone such as yourself to even consider picking a fight with me…" as he pulled his right fist and shouted, "…takes a lot of guts!" He fired a Ki blast at Vegeta, who managed to dodge. Jheese was flying away from Vegeta, while the Prince of all Saiyan followed him.

Vegeta chuckled, "Babble as much as you want!" as he punched right at Jheese, who jumped to dodge his punch. Vegeta punched down at the lake, as the water erupted up. Vegeta began to exchange his blows with Jheese into the sky.

While Jheese was working on attacking and defending, he growled, "How did you manage to hide yourself?! There wasn't any reading on my Scouter!"

"You guys rely too much on your Scouters!" replied Vegeta. "If you were to fight against those guys from Earth, you'd figure it out for yourself!" With that, Vegeta tried to chop to Jheese, but red-magma mutant alien flew up into the sky. They went to exchange their blows even further into the sky again. He laughed, "That is, assuming you don't die here first!"

"Don't be ridiculous! The Ginyu Special Corps is made up of only the most super-elite warriors in the universe! There's no way a monkey bastard such as you could ever stand a chance against me!" said Jheese. He finally managed to land a blow on Vegeta's face. He began to smirk happily.

Vegeta chuckled, "So you say, but you're actually afraid of my renewed battle power, aren't you?"

Jheese growled, "W- What?"

"Take a good, long look," Vegeta said, "with your precious Scouter there."

Jheese scoffed, "Afraid, you say? Me? Afraid of a battle power such as yours, Vegeta?" He pushed the button on his Scouter and widened his eyes. "I- Impossible…" He crushed his Scouter and said angrily, "Dammit! It's broken!"

Vegeta laughed, "Do you really think it was a malfunction?"

Jheese glared at Vegeta and snarled, "W- Why, you!"

"Every time I recover from being near death, I grow stronger," said Vegeta. "I've also overcome the limits of ordinary Saiyans, and I'm still getting stronger! Actually, I've just now realized something- This growth in power is not just due to some kind of gift that I have. Which means, I must be getting very close to becoming one myself!" He chuckled, "A Super Saiyan!"

Jheese widened his eyes and shocked, "W- What?" then he growled, "S- Stop talking nonsense!"

"A Super Saiyan is the mightiest of all warriors, delighting in death and battle! Kakarrot may not be cold-hearted enough to become one, but I'm different!" said Vegeta.

"I- I- Impossible!" denied Jheese. He held his hands to his sides and charged two red energy spheres. Then, he put his hands forward and fired a barrage of energy waves against Vegeta.

However, the Saiyan prince emerged from the blast unaffected and punched Jheese in the face.

* * *

(Gohan, Kuririn, Sakura, and Sasuke VS Ginyu)

Four of them were working on attacking Ginyu, while Ginyu was working on blocking and dodging most of their attacks. Four of them punched Ginyu in the gut again, and then they kicked him in the face.

Kuririn chuckled, "Attaway, attaway! We're really hitting our stride!"

Gohan nodded, "L- Looks like we're going to beat him, huh, Kuririn-san?"

Sasuke growled, "I don't need your help! I can take on him alone myself!"

Sakura sighed, "Yes, you do need our help! You cannot seem to take on him by yourself. With the four of us, we can beat him by combing our powers together."

Ginyu stared up at them in anger and complained, "I- Impossible! How can I, Commander of the Ginyu Special Corps, be beaten by these guys?"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio watched whole stuff happened and sighed, "G- Goku, sure enough, it was useless trying to stop you, and now you've become tangled up in things better left untouched. Goku, soon you will realize the hidden terror possessed by Freeza. It's not too late, even now. Naruto, Goku, depart from that planet as quickly as you can!"

Piccolo heard everything what he said, and looked up at the sky as he sighed hoping that Goku and others would be able to manage to beat Ginyu and others.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Nail Vs Freeza)

Nail charged toward Freeza, who remained stood on the ground, and punched him in the gut, chopped his both neck, but this did not faze Freeza at all.

Freeza kicked Nail in the legs, allowing him to fall to his knees, and then he placed his left hand on his back. He released Kiai Shout, and knocked him to the ground. Nail was breathing hardily trying to get some of oxygen in him.

Nail groaned, "I- If Dende…can just make it to where they are…" He struggled to get up, but he managed to get on his feet and tried to take a deep breath. Then he turned around at Freeza.

Freeza chuckled, "You Namekians really are very stubborn. You have absolutely no chance of winning. I do not want to use my energy needlessly."

Nail sighed and mumbled to himself softly, "Dende…"

* * *

(Grand Elder's House)

Grand Elder stared at the outside and sighed, "I wonder how much longer I will be able to view Namek's scenery. I hope it is until Dende reaches the Earthlings."

* * *

(With Dende- Elsewhere)

While Dende was on way to aid Gohan and others, and mumbled to himself, "W- When Grand Elder-sama dies, the Dragon Balls will also disappear. Before that happens, I have to hurry and meet up with those people."

* * *

(Gohan, Kuririn, Sakura, and Sasuke Vs Ginyu)

Ginyu began to get the hang of Goku's body, and managed to dodge and block most of their attacks. Then, he began to attack back at them, and turned the tables on them. All four of them tried their best to either block or dodge Ginyu's attacks.

Naruto shocked, "Oh, no!"

Ginyu managed to land a few blows on them, and proceeded to punch and kick Gohan, sending him away. Second, he punched Kuririn in the gut to double him over. Then, he elbowed to Sasuke's face, knocking him down to the ground. Finally, he double-axe handle Sakura, sending him to the ground.

All four of them charged towards Ginyu and disappeared just in attempt to attack Ginyu. Ginyu managed to block all of their attacks with his both arms and legs. Then he kicked Gohan square in the jaw, and disappeared.

Kuririn cried, "Gohan!" only to get kicked square in the jaw. With that, Ginyu clotheslined Sasuke and Sakura, sending them next to Gohan and Kuririn. He panted trying to get some of oxygen inside him and began to smirk happily.

Kuririn confused, "This is strange."

Sakura nodded, "It's like suddenly, it seems like he's gotten much stronger. Watch yourself, Gohan!"

Gohan nodded, "R- Right!"

Sasuke growled, "Damn it!"

Goku stared up at them and shocked, "Impressive. Looks like he's starting to get used to my body. This ain't good."

Ginyu chuckled, "From here on out, I'm not going to be pushed around by rubbish like you guys!" He pointed at them and shouted, "Here it comes! The Ginyu Special Corps'…" Suddenly, he stopped and looked down. He sighed, "I haven't done this by myself very much, but there's got to be something good for me to say here…. Oh, well, maybe I'll just skip it this time and leap right into battle."

Suddenly, Sasuke charged towards Ginyu and pounded his fist on Ginyu's guts. Ginyu growled, "I- I- I wasn't finished yet!"

Filled up with rage in Ginyu, he suddenly punched Sasuke in the gut, and delivered a kick to his face. After that, he began to charge purple energy wave and threw it at Gohan again.

Gohan scoffed, "I won't be beaten by that flimsy blast!" He began to block the blast, however, unfortunately, he was being knocked out by the blast.

Ginyu laughed, "This one will be even harder!" He threw a large purple Ki blast at Gohan once again.

"Gohan! Get out of the way!" cried Kuririn.

Suddenly, Goku flew up and punched the blast to get out of Gohan's way. Naruto suddenly punched Ginyu in the face, knocking him away.

Kuririn shocked, "Goku! Naruto!"

Gohan shocked, "F- Father…"

Sakura smiled widely, "Naruto-kun!"

Goku groaned, "Yow-ow-ow!"

Naruto appeared next to Gohan and sighed, "Watch out for yourself, Gohan! He's starting to get hang of Goku-sensei's body!"

Gohan nodded, "R- Right!"

Ginyu glared up at Goku and growled, "H- How did you manage that in your condition?!"

Goku chuckled, "I- It's just like you're doing. I'm starting to get used to this body. I'm going to fight, too! Y- You may have become partially used to it, but you still can't generate its full power." Kuririn, Sasuke, and Sakura ascended to Naruto and Goku.

Naruto nodded, "We've got to eliminate him, before he completely masters Goku-sensei's body. With the six of us, we can beat him! Kuririn! Gohan! Sakura! Sasuke!"

Sasuke sighed, "Tch…"

Sakura and Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Kuririn nodded, "Y- Yeah!" then all of them shifted into stance to prepare to fight Ginyu again. He stared at Goku and chuckled, "There's something strange about this, huh?"

"I- I feel the same way," agreed Gohan.

"Yeah, you're going to fight your own body like that," said Sakura.

"Yeah," Goku agreed, "I-It's a little odd to think that I'm about to attack my own body like this."

Naruto chuckled, "It's not matter. We are the greatest team ever in the history, datteboya!"

* * *

(Vegeta Vs Jheese)

They fought inside the spaceship. Jheese fired a barrage of Ki blast at Vegeta. Jheese smashed through the wall just to punch Vegeta in the face against the wall. He chuckled, "Vegeta! There's no way we're going to be beaten by a monkey bastard like you!" He attempted to punch Vegeta, but he dodged out of his punch, allowed the fist piercing through the wall. However, the pipe was broken down, so the smoke began to expand around the spaceship.

"Babble on all you like! It does not change the fact that you are no longer a match for Vegeta-sama!" mocked Vegeta. "Now then, how about I show you my true power?"

Jheese was beginning to get angry because Vegeta mocked him almost as if he was now weakling.

* * *

(Z-Fighter Vs Ginyu)

With Goku and Naruto joined them, however, Ginyu managed to block most all of their attacks.

* * *

(Vegeta Vs Jheese)

Suddenly, Jheese broke through the spaceship and flew up into the sky. Unfortunately for him, Vegeta charged at him and kicked him up into the air. Then he flew up in the air after him and immobilized him with a hand chop to his ribs. Finally, he put his hand over the opponent's face, shocking Jheese while Vegeta began to smirk.

* * *

(Z-Fighter Vs Ginyu)

Ginyu managed to kick Goku down to the ground. He elbowed Naruto in the gut, double him over. Then he grabbed Gohan and pulled his fist about to hit Gohan.

* * *

(Vegeta Vs Jheese)

Vegeta still put his hand over Jheese's face. Jheese widened his eyes and begged, "S-S-Spare me-"

However, Vegeta did not let him to finish his sentence. He blasted him away with an energy wave, obliterating him. That drew rest of Z-Fighter and Ginyu's attention to Vegeta.

Goku shouted out, "Vegeta! You didn't have to go that far!"

Vegeta stared down at Goku and scoffed, "You just keep on spouting that soft-hearted nonsense of yours, Kakarrot! You'll never become a Super Saiyan! I'm the only one who has that capacity!"

"What? You, a Super Saiyan?" growled Ginyu.

Vegeta diverted his attention to Ginyu, and sighed, "Haven't you taken care of Ginyu yet?" then he smirked, "All right then, I'll dispose of him for you! Move it!" He charged down towards Ginyu, as Ginyu threw Gohan out of their way. Vegeta dodged Ginyu's punch, and uppercut punched him, sending him up away into the sky. He quickly rocketed behind the opponent and double kicked him up into the air. Then, he flew up into the air above the opponent. Finally, he knocked Ginyu down to the ground with a Double Axe Handle, injuring him severely. Goku, Naruto, Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura, and Sasuke were in shocked.

Kuririn amazed, "I- Incredible!"

"What a brutally attack!" said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded, "He's truly monster!"

Vegeta chuckled, "Now, to finish you off!" as he charged up the power.

Ginyu looked up at Vegeta and snarled, "Why, you…"

Goku widened his eyes and looked up at Vegeta. "T- That's enough! Don't kill him, Vegeta!" shouted Goku.

Vegeta flew downward Ginyu and shouted, "Die!"

Ginyu began to smirk and thought, _'You fool!' _

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "D-Don't tell me-!"

"I-It can't be!" shocked Goku.

Vegeta was about to throw the Ki blast, but Ginyu suddenly shouted, **"Change!" **to begin his body-switching technique again with Vegeta fast approaching.

Vegeta shocked, "What?"

Goku smiled, "This is it! I can get my own body back!" as he charged toward between them. "Let me get there in time!" Vegeta and Ginyu noticed that Goku flew in between them at the last second and took the beam.

Ginyu shocked, "What? O- Out of the way!"

Goku and Ginyu began to switch their bodies back in their original bodies. Rest of other Z-Fighter and Vegeta were in shocked. Ginyu was now in his own body again and landed on the ground next to Goku. He glared over his shoulder at Goku and growled, "You bastard… How dare you… interfere?!"

Naruto smiled, "He's finally back to normal again."

However, for Goku, he was already becoming totally crippled thanks to Vegeta's ruthlessly attacks. He chuckled, "Ow-ow-ow-ow… Looks like I'm back to normal."

Vegeta confused, "W- What happened? What the hell did Kakarrot do just now?"

"What was that light?" wondered Gohan.

"What happened to them now?" asked Sasuke.

"Did Goku jump between them in order to stop Vegeta's attack?" wondered Kuririn.

"Yeah, but why would he stop Vegeta's attack? Is Ginyu supposed to be our enemy?" asked Sakura.

Gohan widened his eyes and saw that Goku was laughing while laying on the ground injured. He began to smile widely and said, "I can sense Father! Father is… Father is back in his own body!"

Sasuke and Vegeta shocked, "What?"

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Are you sure, Gohan?" asked Kuririn.

Vegeta shocked, "S- So then, that Ginyu bastard is now over there?"

Ginyu looked at his bloody hand that was coming from his chest that he pierced his chest earlier. He groaned, "Damn!" He glared up at Vegeta and growled, "I'll Change with you for sure this time, Vegeta!"

"I ain't going to let you!" said Goku.

Ginyu looked at Goku who just got up and shocked, "What?!"

In a last-ditch effort, Goku cupped his hand and drew its to his side. He shouted, **"Ka... me…"**

Vegeta smiled, "That rotten Kakarrot…"

Sasuke nodded, "So it finally over for that Ginyu bastard…"

Naruto ascended next to Vegeta and others, and chuckled, "Indeed, it's over for Ginyu, but the war isn't over yet!"

Goku began to charge up the energy sphere and shouted, **"ha… me…" **However, Goku's eyes began to blur on Ginyu. He still shouted anyways, **"HA!" **as he threw a Kamehameha wave at Ginyu, but missed and was rendered helpless. He groaned, "Damn, I've taken terrible damage… I can't control my Ki…" as he fell down to the ground.

Gohan shocked, "Father!"

"G- Goku!" cried Kuririn.

Sakura frowned, "G- Goku-san…"

Naruto landed next to Goku and cried, "Goku-sensei!" Ginyu stepped down the ground that got Naruto's attention.

Ginyu chuckled, "That was pretty stupid of you. You won't get in my way any longer."

Goku looked up at Naruto and groaned, "T- This is bad! If we allow him to take over Vegeta's body now… it's all over… It's all up to you now to save Vegeta!"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! I got you!"

Enraged, Vegeta flew downward Ginyu, while Ginyu was merely laughing at him. Ginyu widened his arms and shouted, "I'll take that body of yours!" He began to charge up the power in his own body. **"Chan-" **Suddenly, Vegeta disappeared! "What?!"

Vegeta appeared behind Ginyu and palmed to his face a several times, punched him in the gut, kicked to his ribs, and proceeded to attack him viciously, but Ginyu did not fight back. He punched him in the jaw, knocking him away. Then he rocketed towards Ginyu and kneed him down to the ground. He appeared behind Ginyu and punched him in the back, sending him up into the air. He flew up above Ginyu and double kicked him, sending him through the large rock. Finally, he threw a barrage of Ki blast at him.

**BOOM! **

Vegeta continued to throw a barrage of Ki blast at him. With the dust erupted up, he landed on the ground and stared at the dust.

Ginyu emerged from the debris of rocks, and chuckled, "Impressive, Vegeta."

Vegeta was starting to get angry, so he charged towards Ginyu and ruthlessly beating him up. He punched him down to bounce the ground, and followed him. Then he threw Ginyu up into the air. First thing to do, he would pound his fists on every single of Ginyu's body parts. He grabbed Ginyu's ankle, and spun him like 5 or 6 times until he finally sent him into the air once more. He kicked him down to the ground. Ginyu laughed, but not before Vegeta double kneed him in the back of his neck on the ground. He continued to attack Ginyu like a crazy. He appeared behind Ginyu and clasped his hand to punch him in the back.

Goku shocked, "He's getting himself busted up, just like he did against me."

Vegeta would scratch every single of Ginyu's skin, but for some reason, Ginyu was still laughing. It was almost as if Ginyu was really happy.

"He's planning on trading places with Vegeta!" said Naruto.

Vegeta punched Ginyu in the face like two or three times. Ginyu chuckled, "What's the matter? Finished already?"

Vegeta grabbed both of Ginyu's horn and growled, "That's right! You…" as he threw him up into the air. He flew up towards Ginyu and shouted, "…are finished!" Ginyu stopped himself from knocking away and chuckled down at Vegeta, who was still charging up at Ginyu.

Naruto shouted, "Stop, Vegeta!" but he noticed that the frog hopped next to Goku and him. He widened his eyes and began to smirk.

Ginyu widened his arms and chuckled, "You fell for it, Vegeta!"

Naruto picked up the frog and chuckled, "T- This is it."

Ginyu shouted, **"Change!" **as he began to charge up the golden-yellow aura surrounded around him, amazing Vegeta.

Suddenly, Naruto threw a nearby frog towards Vegeta as the beam approached him. However, Ginyu noticed that the frog got in the beam's way and widened his eyes in panic. The familiar white light shined from the sky, forcing Vegeta, Gohan, Kuririn, Sakura, and Naruto to block their eyes. But when it faded, everyone on mid-air looked down at the frog and Ginyu who hopped on the ground.

Vegeta confused, "N- Now what happened?"

"Ok, what was that just now? Is Vegeta now Ginyu?" wondered Sasuke.

Suddenly, Ginyu began to croak like a frog, confusing rest of them except for Goku and Naruto. Ginyu began to hop on the ground and left them.

Naruto laughed, Oh, yeah! I did it!"

Goku chuckled weakly, "Y- Yeah, good job, Naruto-san…"

Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura, and Sasuke landed on the ground next to Goku. "G- Goku! Are you okay?" worried Kuririn.

"You look very bad, Goku-san!" said Sakura. Vegeta landed on the ground next to them and folded his arms while staring at Goku.

"Father! Hang on!" cried Gohan. Gohan and Kuririn then picked Goku's arms up around their shoulders.

Naruto smiled, "H- He's fine… at least, for now…"

Goku stared at Vegeta and chuckled, "Y- You really did quite a number… on my body, didn't you, Vegeta?"

Vegeta looked at Naruto and sighed, "Never mind that, explain to me what happened to Ginyu."

Naruto folded his arms and chuckled, "That guy that ran away is a frog. And that frog-looking thing over there is now Ginyu."

Vegeta looked at Ginyu-frog who tried to run away and shocked, "What?"

Ginyu-frog began to startle and glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta. He chuckled nervously, "Ribbit… Ribbit…"

Vegeta stepped next to the frog and chuckled, "I don't know how you did it, but I'm still going to mash you underfoot." The frog began to run away as Vegeta chased him.

Goku smiled, "Leave him alone, Vegeta. Now that Ginyu is like that, he can't do anything."

Vegeta let his feet down and laughed out loud, "Oh, all right, you can go. I pity you when I think of the life ahead of you." The frog fled in fear away from Vegeta.

Goku and Naruto were laughing at the running frog. Suddenly, Goku was starting to become unconscious. Kuririn shocked, "Goku!"

"Father!" cried Gohan.

"Hey, Goku-san, don't you have a single Senzu left?" asked Sakura.

Goku chuckled weakly, "N- Nope, I've really had it."

Vegeta stepped in front of Goku, drawing Sasuke, Sakura, Kuririn and Gohan's attention. He laughed, "There's no reason why I couldn't vaporize you bothersome guys right now."

Gohan growled, "What?"

"Vegeta, you dirty, lowdown…" said Kuririn.

Sasuke clenched his fist and snarled, "You bastard! We should've killed you back on Earth!"

Naruto smiled, "It's all right. He can't kill us just yet."

"You're right. There's still the matter of the Dragon Balls, as well as the fight against Freeza, and I'm going to need everyone's power, especially yours, Kakarrot, Naruto." He walked toward the spaceship. "Come on."

"W- Where to?" asked Sakura.

Vegeta stared at her and replied, "Inside the spaceship. Bring Kakarrot with you."

"W- What are you going to do to Goku?!" demanded Kuririn.

"I'm offering to heal him," said Vegeta.

Sasuke scoffed, "Why should we believe you?" while Gohan, Kuririn and Sakura nodded in agreement.

Vegeta sighed, "Fine, suit yourselves. You can croak right alongside Kakarrot." Then he ascended and landed on the top of the spaceship.

"Well, let's go to treat Goku," said Naruto as he followed Vegeta.

"As long as he won't betray us during the fighting with Freeza anyways," said Sasuke. He went to follow Naruto and Vegeta.

Kuririn frowned, "Damn it…"

"I don't know if we should trust Vegeta," said Sakura.

"K- Kuririn-san, Sakura-san…"

Goku chuckled, "K- Kuririn, Sakura-san, it's all right."

Kuririn looked up at Goku and confused, "It's all right?"

"You say we should trust Vegeta, huh?" asked Sakura.

Goku nodded, "Vegeta's enemy right now is Freeza, not us."

Kuririn frowned, "B- But…"

Gohan looked up at the injured Goku and sighed, "Let's go, Kuririn-san, Sakura-san." Finally, Kuririn and Sakura agreed to follow Vegeta, Naruto, and Sasuke on the top of spaceship.

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at them and scowled, "Hurry it up. We don't know when Freeza will be coming back." He jumped down inside the spaceship while Naruto and Sasuke followed him. Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura looked at each other. They did not understand why Vegeta would want to treat his own arch-enemy. They did not even understand why Naruto and Sasuke immediately trusted him.

Sakura sighed, "Like Sasuke say… As long as Vegeta won't betray us during the fighting with Freeza anyways. Let's go, Kuririn-san, Gohan-kun." Gohan and Kuririn nodded in agreement.

When they went inside the spaceship, Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura were creepy out because they saw a bunch of lifeless corpse in the hall. Naruto and Sasuke did not freak out because they used to see a lot of dead body during the fight against Haku and Zabuza. Well, for Sakura, she would get used to it. She shocked, "I can't believe it. Vegeta killed all of them. What a ruthless character he is!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Actually, he didn't. He seemed to miss three survivors here…. I found them when I was here to look for Vegeta…"

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Sasuke descended into the spaceship and began to run down the hall. "Vegeta! Where are you?! Come out!" _

_Suddenly, he felt the hand gripped onto his legs. He looked down, and he saw the injured solider laying on the ground. "Huh?"_

_An injured solider growled, "W- Who are you?!"_

_Sasuke glared down at the solider and asked, "Are you Freeza's men?"_

_Freeza's solider chuckled, "Yes, I am! You're going to burn in hell when Freeza sees you!" Suddenly, Sasuke blasted him to death._

"_I don't have a time for your nonsense talking!" He glanced over his shoulder and sighed, "By the way, do you want to get killed too, guys? I am not in mood right now!"_

_Two injured soldier managed to stand behind Sasuke. One of injured solider lifted his cannon in his arms at Sasuke and growled, "You bastard! DIE!" as he fired a blast at Sasuke, but the young avenger disappeared. "What?!"_

_Sasuke appeared in front of soldier, and punched through his chest. One of soldier who was still behind Sasuke and shouted, "Damn you!" as he charged towards him, and attempted to punch him._

_Sasuke lifted his left hand and began to charge the energy, and then he blasted an angry soldier. While his right hand was still inside one of soldier's chest, he chuckled, "You see, I learned something new. I just realized that I can do that while in your chest. Do you want to see?"_

_The solider widened his eyes and shocked, "S-S-Spare me! I don't want to die!"_

"_Well, too bad. You served under Freeza! I will kill anyone who served or used to serve under Freeza, included Vegeta!" said Sasuke. He charged blue energy in his fist and fired the energy in the form of a Kamehameha through the opponent's chest, obliterating him. "This is the technique I just learned from someone!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Naruto sighed, "Well, you started to sound like Vegeta now."

"Hey, do not compare me to Vegeta ever!" scowled Sasuke. "From on now, I'm not going to say any single words."

They followed Vegeta all the way to the rejuvenation chamber, and stared at the door. He stared at them and said, "In here."

"You go first," said Kuririn.

Then Vegeta pressed some code and opened the door. "This will treat Kakarrot's injuries and restore him to full power," said Vegeta.

"W- With all this?" asked Sakura.

As Vegeta pushed the stuff on the table, Goku noticed the needle on the ground below him, and widened his eyes. "A needle!" panicked Goku. He began to run away, but Kuririn grabbed his shirt trying to pull him back. "N- No way! I hate needles! Let go of me, Kuririn! I don't need any medical attention!"

"You think I would treat you with something as uncivilized as a needle, you idiot?!" scowled Vegeta.

Suddenly, Goku stopped running away and stared at Vegeta. "R- Really?" asked Goku.

Naruto face-palmed, _'Supposedly, he may be stronger, but only one thing that he is truly afraid of. A needle!' _

'_What a pathetic! Something like needle should not hurt him at all,' _thought Sasuke.

Sakura chuckled, _'If Naruto were Goku, I would probably gotten sick of him afraid of a needle already.' _

'_Oh, Father, how pathetic!' _thought Gohan in embarrassment.

Later, they placed Goku inside a medical machine to heal. "Vegeta, what is this, anyhow?" asked Goku as the water filled up.

"It's called a Medical Machine. In short, it's like a healing capsule," replied Vegeta. "By immersing oneself in this special solution, one's energy is restored to them in a short amount of time."

"So that's how…" said Sakura.

'_After I've defeated Freeza, I'll kill you guys nice and slow,' _thought Vegeta. _'By that time, make no mistake, I will be a Super Saiyan!' _as he began to smirk.

Sasuke stared at Vegeta and thought, _'After we defeated Freeza, I will come back to Earth to train just to defeat you.' _Then he began to smirk. _'Once you're dead, that proves me to able to kill my brother and complete my revenge! That is ahead of my step!'_

'_Looks like I need to something first before fighting Freeza… That might help me to rival Freeza's power…' _thought Naruto.

* * *

(Nail Vs Freeza)

The explosion occurred over on the battlefield as the dust kicked up. Freeza landed on the small rock while he turned his back on the exhausted Nail. Nail was on his knees as he breathed trying to get some of oxygen inside him.

Freeza chuckled, "How about you speak to me, already? Just telling me one simple thing is enough. How do I get the Dragon Balls to grant my wish? All you have to do is tell me that."

Nail glared up at Freeza and groaned, "Y- You expect me… to tell you?"

Suddenly, Freeza whipped his tail on Nail, and then wrapped around his neck to slam him down on the ground. After that, he double kneed Nail in the gut on the ground, causing him to throw up the purple blood. He jumped back and landed on the ground beneath Nail's feet.

"You do not need to say anything else." Freeza stared down at Nail and frowned, "Well? Do you still want me to continue this?"

Nail scoffed, "Up yours!" as he got up.

Freeza was starting to get angry and disappeared. He reappeared in front of Nail and punched left at Nail in the gut, double him over. Then he uppercut punched him in the jaw, and began to frown upon Nail.

* * *

(Grand Elder's House)

Grand Elder frowned, _'My apologies, Nail. Bear it just a little while longer. Very soon, Dende will arrive at the Earthlings' and Elementians' location. Please, allow my life to last for at least that much longer.' _

* * *

(With Dende- Elsewhere)

While Dende was flying on way to aid the Earthlings and Elementians, he pleaded, _'J- Just a little farther. Grand Elder-sama said they were in the Maima region.' _

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

"The Medical Machine in this room is the older model, but knowing Kakarrot, he should be fully rejuvenated before too long," said Vegeta.

"The older model?" asked Kuririn.

Vegeta sighed, "I destroyed the newer model."

"H- He's not going to drown or anything in there, right?" asked Sakura.

Of course, Goku had a life-support on his mouth and nose. He chuckled, "T- This sure feels good."

Vegeta looked at them and said, "Now then, let's get you five some battle wear. You'll do better by them, as far as protection goes."

Kuririn looked at Vegeta and asked, "Battle wear? You mean like yours?"

"That's not how I want to picture us," said Sakura.

Vegeta went to the door to reveal five battle wears. Kuririn looked around him and sighed, "Boy, their civilization sure is ahead of Earth's."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah, you're right. They're even advance than Elementian's civilization."

"It sure seems like it," said Gohan while taking a look at his new battle wear.

Vegeta threw five undershirts next to them and said, "Take off your clothes and put on that undershirt. Hurry it up. Freeza is coming."

"S- Say, where can I change it? I am a girl, you know!" said Sakura.

Vegeta pointed over yonder, and said, "You can go change in that room." Then he gave the armor to her that might fit in her size.

Sakura nodded, "T- Thank you." Then she left the room and went into the next room to change.

Sasuke sighed, "Looks like we got no choice but to wear this one. This might be useful after all." He undressed and put his blue undershirt on.

Kuririn undressed and sighed, "Say, if Vegeta feels he needs even our help, it must mean that Freeza is awfully strong, huh?"

Gohan sat down on the floor and removed his socks. He nodded, "It scares me."

Naruto removed his shirt and put the blue undershirt on, and chuckled, "Don't worry, Gohan-san. Don't be afraid. Vegeta is on our side right now. We need him, too. We may win against Freeza if we work together."

Vegeta stared down at four remained battle armor, since he gave one of them to Sakura earlier. "Now for your battle jackets," said Vegeta. "Luckily enough, there are some of my size and smaller sizes here, for use by those from Planet Litt." He threw four of them at them.

"How do we put these on?" asked Kuririn. "I can get my head through, but my arms won't fit."

"Just force them on," explained Vegeta. "Those are soft enough that if you pull on them, they'll stretch. Back on Earth, even when I turned into a Great Ape, my armor didn't break, remember? Yet they can still stand up to a shock pretty well."

Naruto puzzled, "Nope, I never saw you when you were a Great Ape anyways."

Vegeta sighed, "That's right. You were not there because you were too busy to fight Orochimaru."

However, Sasuke, Gohan, and Kuririn remembered when Vegeta turned into a Great Ape, his armor did not break. Gohan stretched his new battle jacket and smiled, "Wow, you're right!"

Naruto and Sasuke put their battle armor on. Their armors were similar to Vegeta's current armor. Kuririn put his new armor on, but his armor was similar to Vegeta's armor when he first arrived on Earth. Gohan was now wearing his new armor, but his new armor had no crotch pads, just like when Vegeta first arrived on Namek.

"Are the gloves and boots made of the same material?" asked Naruto.

Vegeta nodded, "I suppose."

Kuririn tapped his new shoes on the floor and smiled, "This is incredibly light!" He jumped and spun on the floor. "I barely feel any weight at all! It's awful slimy of you guys to be wearing stuff this nice."

Sasuke chuckled, "What do you say, Vegeta?" They noticed that Vegeta was dizzying right now as Sakura finally come back to the room.

Sakura noticed that Vegeta was dizzying right now, too. "Is something the matter?" asked Sakura. She was now wearing the battle armor similar to Vegeta, but except for the strap on her shoulders. It was a pink one.

Vegeta sighed, "I- It's nothing."

Kuririn frowned, "I wish I had armor more like Vegeta's style. Not to mention Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are wearing them right now. The shoulder area seems a lot easier to move around in."

"This is an older type. There weren't any that fit me in the regular sizes. Sasuke and Naruto are closer to my size, so they can wear them. For that pink-haired girl, there happened to be female as Freeza's soldier, but she was killed long time ago. The armor she wears right now is for female only."

Gohan lifted his hands and smiled, "However, these don't seem to be in the way at all, Kuririn-san. I can move freely!"

Kuririn could tell that Vegeta started to get dizzy again. He asked, "Are you sure you're all right?"

Vegeta sighed, "You don't need to concern yourself about me."

Kuririn frowned, "Well, if you say so. So, what about Goku? How long will it take him to heal?"

"Good question. Knowing him, he should be fully healed in around 40 or 50 minutes," replied Vegeta.

"Guys, I'm going to go see Grand Elder-sama," said Kuririn. "I know that Freeza is probably there too, but if we can't get the password to summon Shen Long, there's nothing we can do anyhow."

"I- I'll go too!" said Gohan.

Kuririn shook his head and said, "No. I can handle this myself. You wait here." Then he ran down the hall, and flew on way to see Grand Elder.

Now they had a lot of time to rest, so Sakura had a chance to talk to Naruto. She blushed, "Hey, Naruto-kun… I have something to tell-"

"Wait, Sakura-chan… You can confess your love to me once after I am finished with my training…" interrupted Naruto.

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "H- How did you know that I love you? When did you find out that I love you?"

Vegeta, Sasuke, and Gohan looked at Naruto. "W- What? What do you mean 'training'?" asked Sasuke.

Naruto smiled, "To answer your question, Sakura-chan. I found out just now. The moment you called me Naruto-kun, I knew you love me. But this isn't the time. Anyways, I am going to train."

"Tell me what kind of training you're going to do?" asked Sasuke.

"Do you really have a time to train just to defeat Freeza?" asked Gohan.

Naruto nodded and smiled, "That's right. I have to go training. Before I have a something to explain to you, I need to do this first." He bit his thumb to make a blood, and made a hand seal. Then he slammed on the ground and shouted, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **

Suddenly, a green toad with white hair appeared on the ground and looked up at Naruto. He sighed, **"What are you doing by summoning me here, Naruto?!"**

Gohan widened his eyes and shocked, "It spoke!" but for Sasuke, Sakura, and Vegeta, they did not freak out. For Sasuke, and Sakura, they were originally from the ninja world, so they got used to animal talking. For Vegeta, he had been on many different planets, so he probably had seen an animal talking, too.

He was a green toad with white hair styled in somewhat of a Mohawk, very thick eyebrows and a small goatee. He was wearing a high-collared cape.

Naruto smiled, "Hey, Pa! Before I can go with you, I need to explain to them first. That's okay?"

Pa raised his eyebrows and puzzled, **"Wait… You're going to try to master it?" **then he chuckled, **"That's fine. Go ahead. Explain to them, and then we may leave." **

Naruto looked at Vegeta, Sakura, Sasuke, Gohan and smiled, "This is Fukasaku. He is an elder toad over eight hundred years old that resided on Mount Myoboku. He was the heir of the Ogama Sennin (Great Toad Sage). I was supposed to master it during my afterlife time. But not just them, I want to tell you the secret about Elementian's blood traits."

Sure enough, Sasuke was interesting and was curious about Elementian's blood traits. "So what are our blood traits?"

"What are you trying to master it?" asked Sakura.

Naruto chuckled, "I will tell you about the Elementian's blood traits. Also, something I'm trying to master is…" He stared at their curious, and answered, "Sennin Modo! (Sage Mode)"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Hello, guys! I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will explain about Naruto's training in Other World in flashback. Don't worry. Also, what is the secret of their blood traits? Wanna know? Found it out next chapter! :D

If someone is going to ask "Why can't he master it during Other World? He had a lot of time to master it since he only had to train for one years." My answer would be: You would have to find out on next chapter why he can't master it during Other World. Anyways, see you next chapter! :D

Edit: 3/11/13- What the?! What's wrong with this website? I posted it and suddenly, it's all bold! Cmon... They need to fix this website!


	31. Summon An Eternal Dragon!

A/N: Hello, I got nothing else to say here...

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto, so don't sue me! Anyways, enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

**Freeza Saga**

* * *

**Chapter 31: Summon An Eternal Dragon!**

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

"What?! What is Sennin Modo?!" asked Sakura.

Naruto chuckled, "Well, Sennin Modo is Senjutsu (Sage Techniques) refers to a specialized field of techniques that allows the user to sense and then gather the natural energy about a person. Senjutsu practitioners can learn to draw the energy of nature inside of them blending it with their own chakra, adding a new dimension of power to the sage's chakra, resulting in the creation of 'senjutsu chakra'. This chakra cannot be seen by anyone other than those who have been trained in senjutsu.

"This new chakra enables the user to enter an empowered state called Sennin Modo, which can then drastically increase the strength of all ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu. A person who is able to use senjutsu is called sage. Only one from Mount Myoboku knows how to use Sennin Modo is the legendary Sannin, Jiraiya!" finished Naruto.

Fukasaku smiled, **"Apparently, Minato-boy taught you to study harder."**

"What?! You know legendary Sannin Jiraiya?!" shocked Sasuke.

Naruto shook his head and replied, "No, but I want to meet him when we return to our home planet, Element."

"But can you really master it before we start to fight against Freeza?" asked Gohan.

Naruto sighed, "Probably… Let me tell you what kind of training I just went through as well as the secret of Elementain's blood traits."

* * *

(Flashback Began- Kaioshin Realm)

_Some of landscapes were ruined due to Naruto's using of Rasenshuriken. Minato and Kushina were now proud of Naruto about how he had achieved most of his training. He had learned how to walk on water, how to summon Gamabunta, the chief toad of Mount Myoboku, finally mastered Rasengan something that Minato or Jiraiya couldn't. Not to mention that he mastered Hiraishin no Jutsu too! They had been training for two months since they started training on Kaioshin Realm. After all, it was only one more month left until they began their training with Kaio._

_Minato smiled proudly, "Okay, all right. Now for the last training, we have only one more month left to train you."_

_Naruto hopped and cheered excitedly, "Tell me! What kind of last training will you train me? Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!"_

"_Whoa! Calm down! Stop right there. You're not going to be able to master it if you jump around," said Minato._

_Naruto stopped jumping around and confused, "Huh? What do you mean?" _

_Minato bit his thumb to make a blood, and made a hand seal. He slammed it on the ground and shouted, __**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **__Suddenly, small green toad with white hair appeared on the ground._

"_**Hello, Minato. Long time no see. It's been a while since you died, huh?" **__greeted the small green toad._

_Minato nodded, "It was 12 years ago, Pa. How's Jiraiya-sensei doing?"_

"_**Well, I haven't seen him for a long time. I heard he's been out of Konoha in order to gather Intel from Atatsuki, and to find Child of Prophecy," **__replied Pa. Then he stared at Naruto and asked, __**"Hey, who might this brat be?"**_

"_He's Uzumaki Naruto. That's my son," said Minato. Then he looked at Naruto and pointed at the small green toad. "His name is Fukasaku. He is an elder toad over eight hundred years old that resided on Mount Myoboku. He was the heir of the Ogama Sennin. Anyways, he is going to train you to master Sennin Modo!"_

"_**Are you sure you are willing to take a risk to let your son to train in Mount Myoboku?" **__asked Fukasaku. __**"I was supposed to take you there to train you to become Sennin Modo, but you died 12 years ago anyways. I take it that Jiraiya told you a lot about Sennin Modo, right?"**_

_Minato nodded, "Yeah, that's how I knew it. That's why I want you to train him to master it before he advances to Kaio's place. If he couldn't master, then he can come back later to train it when he has a time."_

"_Wait, wait, wait, wait!" interrupted Naruto. "What the hell is Sennin Modo?! And what do you mean it's risk?!"_

_Minato ignored Naruto's question and smiled at Fukasaku, "Well, I will leave him to you. It's up to you to teach him."_

_Fukasaku nodded, __**"I will take care of him." **__He began to make a hand seal. He shouted, __**"Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Reverse Summoning Technique)"**_

"_Wait a second! I am not finis—" cried Naruto before he suddenly vanished in smoke of poof along with Fukasaku._

_Kushina watched them disappearing and smiled, "I hope he can master before our training session ended."_

"_Yeah, now while we are waiting, let's have a tea with Kaioshin and Kibito," said Minato._

* * *

_(Mount Myoboku)_

_Naruto appeared at a rich and beautiful land called Mount Myoboku. Bunch of toads were lingering in there, and casually gambled, sleeping, or others. He confused, "Where… are we?" Suddenly, Fukasaku appeared next to him. He looked down at him and asked, "Sennin Ji-chan… What is this place?"_

"_**The Land of Toad,"**__ replied Fukasaku._

"_The Land of Toad?" confused Naruto._

_Suddenly, the small orange toad hopped from the leaf and cried happily, __**"Naruto!"**__ as he landed in front of Naruto._

_Naruto shocked, "Gamakichi!"_

_Gamakichi smiled, __**"Hey! Wanna play again?"**_

_Naruto chuckled, "Sorry, but I have to train first."_

"_**Before we train, we must eat. Come along,"**__ said Fukasaku._

_Naruto smiled excitedly, "Food?!"_

* * *

_(Later)_

_All of foods were all bugs in front of Naruto. That really disgusted him big times. A green toad female smiled, __**"Now, eat up! I went all out to prepare this meal!"**__ Naruto was too afraid to eat or he would be sick right away. Well, he was already dead, but still, it was going to be disgust, not after seeing Fukasaku eating it right now. While she placed the food on the table, she smiled, __**"Now, now… Don't be shy. Try these caterpillars."**_

_Naruto gulped, "Th- Thank you…" He used his spoon to dig out the purple soup, but that almost made him barfing. He blew the soup to cool the heat down before took a sip of it, and then swallowed it down. Once the purple soup went down to his stomach, he screamed all the way up to heaven._

* * *

_(Later)_

_He had to go out of the house and threw up on the ground while Fukasaku and Gamakichi watching. Fukasaku frowned, __**"Ma will have a fit if she sees you like this."**_

_Naruto stared at Fukasaku and sighed, "I forced it all down, didn't I?"_

"_**When you're hungry, your belly isn't choosy. You'll get used to it in time,"**__ said Fukasaku._

_Naruto frowned and thought, 'By that time… I'll no longer be a human being.' _

"_**Now let's begin your training," **__said Fukasaku._

_Suddenly, Naruto got up and nodded excitedly, "Yes, sir!"_

"_**First of all,"**__ Fukasaku sighed, __**"I must explain that what I'm about to teach you is not ninjutsu, but senjutsu."**_

"_Explain?" asked Naruto._

"_**Listen well…"**__ Fukasaku began, "__**As opposed to ninjutsu, where you utilize your own internal energy, senjutsu involves taking in outside energy for your use."**_

"_Outside? What do you mean?" asked Naruto._

"_**As you're probably aware, Ninjutsu utilizes chakra that is molded from one's Mental and Physical Energy. Senjutsu involves taking that internally generated chakra and adding Nature Energy from the outside, resulting in an even more. And that leads to all your ninjutsu, genjutsu, and even your taijutsu getting a real power boost. Mental and Physical Energy within oneself, and Nature Energy from the outside, Jutsu and techniques born from the chakra created by these three combined energies is what's known as Senjutsu."**_

_Naruto folded his arms and nodded, "Hmm…"_

_Gamakichi sighed, __**"Look at it this way… If you add mint flavor to chocolate-vanilla ice cream, then it tastes even better."**_

"_**That makes it more confusing, Gamakichi!"**__ said Fukasaku._

_Naruto nodded, "Oh… I get it!"_

_Fukasaku shocked, __**"You understood that analogy?"**_

_Gamakichi chuckled, __**"That's the kind of guy Naruto is. After all, he played with me. Sometimes I tried to explain him, but he couldn't understand. So I found a way how to make him understand in easier way. Like I tried to explain him about hide-and-seek game, but he couldn't understand the game, so I had to use another method to explain him."**_

"_So what's this Nature Energy really about?" asked Naruto._

"_**Energy that is external to you,"**__ said Fukasaku. __**"The energy that exists in the atmosphere and the terrain."**_

_Naruto gently touched his chin and repeated, "Atmosphere and terrain… Okay…"_

"_**As in, the air and in the ground,"**__ explained Gamkichi._

"_Oh, is that he meant?" asked Naruto._

_Fukasaku sighed, __**"Bah! Enough words. I will show you."**__ Then he hopped to the huge stone statute. __**"This should be good enough."**_

_Gamkichi smiled, __**"Wow! Fukasaku-sama is amazing! Look at him gather all that Nature Energy!"**_

_Naruto confused, "Where? Where?!" Suddenly, Fukasaku lifted the huge stone statute up. He impressed, "H- He lifted it!"_

_Fukasaku smiled, __**"How about that? This is the power of Nature Energy-enhanced Senjutsu."**__ Then he placed it on the ground causing the ground shaking._

_Naruto sighed, "But I don't know what you did… I only saw you weave a seal at the beginning."_

_Fukasaku panted, __**"Well, naturally. Right now, you're not yet able to sense Nature Energy, Naruto-boy. So it's impossible for you to absorb it."**_

"_Then how do I do it?" asked Naruto._

"_**You must become one with nature!"**__ replied Fukasaku._

_Naruto confused, "Become one…?"_

"_**As in, you have to die,"**__ said Gamkichi._

"_What? I am already dead," said Naruto. "Never mind that, how come becoming one with nature means dying? Gamakichi, what's with the dying?!"_

"_**Don't make such weird analogies!"**__ scowled Fukasaku._

_Gamkichi frowned, __**"But…"**_

_Fukasaku looked at Naruto and sighed, __**"Relax. You're not actually going to die, Naruto-boy. I mean, you're already dead anyways."**_

"_Then what?" asked Naruto._

"_**Just wait 'til I'm finished… I'll explain it stepwise. Absorbing Nature Energy… It means the ability to sense it around you and draw it into yourself. In addition, by becoming one with nature, you also gain full control over the Nature Energy entering and leaving your body. Practically speaking, in terms of your training…"**_

"_Yeah, yeah?"_

_Fukasaku pointed at Naruto and smiled, __**"Sit still."**_

"_Huh?" confused Naruto._

"_**It means sit still! When you cease your flow of animal instincts and harmonize with the flow of nature, you will be able to sense Nature Energy for the first time."**_

"_So I just stay still?" Naruto chuckled, "That's why Dad asked me to stay still? That seems easy enough."_

_Gamkichi folded his arms and sighed, __**"Naruto, you really don't get it, do you?"**_

_Fukasaku hopped away from them toward the waterfall and said, __**"For animals, not moving is the hardest thing to do."**_

_Naruto sighed, "Jumping, running, molding chakra with all my strength… Even I just finally mastered Ki. I've done those sorts of training. But staying still? I don't quite get it. But that's how you take in Nature Energy, right?"_

"_**It's impossible to do it right away," **__said Fukasaku. __**"This training requires time, since the degree of difficult is very high."**_

_Naruto shocked, "It's gonna take that long?"_

"_**Don't take it so lightly, Naruto-boy!"**__ said Fukasaku. __**"Even if you couldn't make it, then you can always come back to finish it. In other words, there are going to be enemy that is even stronger than Saiyans! With that kind of attitude, you can't possibly win!"**_

"_I know all that!" scowled Naruto. "Saiyan is the one who killed me! There are two Saiyan who are on way to Earth right now just here to wipe all of Earthlings on next 7 months! I have to be there at Kaio's place next month! I don't have much time to waste."_

_Fukasaku chuckled, __**"Well, it's not as though there isn't a better way…"**_

_Naruto shocked, "There is?! Then teach me that!"_

_Fukasaku pointed at the waterfall and said, __**"This waterfall behind me… It's the secret toad oil of Mount Myoboku."**_

_Naruto confused, "Toad oil?"_

"_**Come over here and put out your hand,"**__ said Fukasaku. Naruto walked over next to Fukasaku and then pulled his sleeves, while Fukasaku pointed down in the oil lake below the waterfall._

_Naruto sighed, "Here."_

_Then Fukasaku rubbed the oil on Naruto's arm and said, __**"This toad oil has the property of attracting Nature Energy. It helps with the training."**_

_Naruto laughed, "Hey, that's useful!"_

"_**Whenever you rub this oil on your body, Nature Energy can enter through there. And gradually, you'll gain the ability to sense Nature Energy."**_

_Naruto laughed like a crazy and nodded, "You're right… I think I feel something through my skin."_

"_**It is a tool to help grasp the concept. In time, you won't even need to use the oil,"**__ said Fukasaku. __**"However, there is a risk."**__ Suddenly, Naruto's hand and arm began to turn into the frog-like scales. __**"When used by one who is inexperienced in controlling Nature Energy, you start to turn into a frog."**_

_In panic, Naruto rushed and looked down at the oil lake so he can look at his own reflection of his face. He began to scream all the way to heaven again. "Wh-Wh-What the hell is this?!" He ran around and panicked, "Help! I don't wanna be a frog!" Suddenly, Fukasaku whipped the staff on Naruto's head. Gamkichi face-palmed._

_Naruto rubbed his head and asked, "What's the big idea?" But suddenly, he noticed that his hand was fine. "I'm back to normal." Then he went to check on his reflection of his face again. It was a normal again. _

"_**It's all about balance. You're used to turning your Mental and Physical Energy into ninjutsu chakra, so you've got a balance there,"**__ said Fukasaku. __**"But now, you must add Nature Energy into the mix. Getting the perfect balance is extremely difficult."**_

"_Balance, huh?" confused Naruto. _

"_**Take in too little, and you won't get Senjutsu chakra. And yet, if you take in too much, Nature Energy will overwhelm you and turn you into a frog. Of course, if you only take in a little too much, it's reversible. But get beyond a certain amount, and you'll stay as a frog, never reverting back to a human again."**__ Naruto gulped in panic._

_Gamkichi nodded, __**"What I meant about you having to die is that you might stop being human. Well, you don't have to worry about it. You're already dead anyways."**_

"_**Once you turn into a frog, then you progress further toward permanently becoming one with nature. And the past students who've failed in this training…"**__ said Fukasaku, point out at many frog statute. __**"…are those stone statues."**_

_Naruto shocked, "All of them?"_

"_**Well, don't fret too much. You have me. And this baton beats Nature Energy out of one's body. If you start transforming into a frog, I'll beat you thoroughly to reverse it. Speaking truthfully, even Jiraiya-boy, legendary Sannin, wasn't able to completely master this. When molding Senjutsu chakra, Jiraiya-boy always acquired some frog features. But he was among the skilled ones. For your dad, he was supposed to come to train, but he died to protect you,"**__ said Fukasaku._

_Then he chuckled, __**"I doubt that you'd hesitate after coming this far, but let me ask you… What will you do?"**_

_Naruto stood up and chuckled, "I'll do it. My Nindo… is the same as my father! I don't know who this Jiraiya is, but I would like to meet him someday! Let's do it!"_

_Later on, Naruto would try to become Sennin Modo, but he began to turn into the frog, so Fukasaku had to hit him again. Naruto would complain that the next day he was going to be bruised and bleeding on the inside. Fukasaku would lecture him not to give up and try his harder! Naruto suggested the idea of using Kage Bunshin no Jutsu to expedite the training process._

_After hard work and revelation that only those with high chakra reserve like Jiraiya and himself could undergo senjutsu training. He finally began to make progress making a slight but acceptable transition into frog from. He lifted a frog statue, but of course, without using Ki at all, and sadly, toppled it which Fukasaku scolded him for._

* * *

_(Later- Last day of training)_

_Naruto sat on the chair next to the table and eat the bugs for his last day of training. Now that it's over, he would have to return to Kaioshin Realm. He could not master Sennin Modo in time. Fukasaku smiled, __**"Well, after we finished eating, we will have to go back to Kaioshin Realm. Before we can leave, I want to tell you what the result of your training is."**_

"_Huh?" confused Naruto._

_Fukasaku pointed at him, and said, __**"You've almost achieved it. You're closer and closer to fully master it. When you come back to life, you can beat Orochimaru and the Saiyan for sure. You may not need to use Sennin Modo against them anyways. But…"**_

"_But what?"_

"_**Now, now, no need to rush. I am going to say it. Hold your horse. If you feel that you couldn't possibly beat the enemy in future, then you may come to train with me when you have a time. When you come back, you shall master it in between 30 minutes to one hour. Only if you remember the training, that is,"**__ explained Fukasaku._

_Naruto chuckled, "Well, I can't forget about my training, can't I?"_

"_**Good, even if you happen to forget, the time of training will extend even further."**_

"_Why can't I train 30 minutes or one hour more now so I can master it?" wondered Naruto._

"_**No, we have only five minutes left to go back to Kaioshin Realm. Remember this, you're now in Planet Element. Mount Myoboku is only place on this planet that allowed dead people to train here, however it has a time limit. It may limit dead people to train here for only one month. In other words, you need to go back to Other World. You will come back when you're alive again. Now, hurry up and finish your food,"**__ said Fukasaku._

_Naruto finally finished eating it and smiled, "All right! I'm ready! Let's go!"_

_Fukasaku nodded, __**"Okay, I will send you back there."**__ Then he made a seal and shouted, __**"Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"**_

* * *

_(Kaioshin Realm)_

_Fukasaku sent Naruto back to Kaioshin Realm alone. Minato and Kushina were preparing for his returned, and went to greet him. "Hey, Naruto! How's training going? Did you achieve it?" asked Minato._

_Naruto frowned, "No, but I almost achieved it! He suggested that if the next enemy will be very difficult for me to fight, then I should come back to train there when I have a time. He told me that I can master it in only 30 minutes or one hour."_

"_Ah, well. No worry, Naruto. You're going to be able to surpass Jiraiya-sensei soon. I can tell that," said Minato proudly._

_Naruto smiled, "Yeah, but I wondered when I will ever to meet Jiraiya. I would like him to teach me a thing or two."_

"_I don't know if he has something that he can teach you. But who knows? He might have new technique to come up with something. Speak of training, I want to tell you the secret of our racial blood traits as well as ancient history…"_

"_Huh? What? Our blood traits?" confused Naruto._

_Minato nodded, "Yes, the secret of our blood traits are…"_

"_What? Tell me! Tell me! What is it?!" excited Naruto._

"_Chill down, Naruto! I was about to tell you. Before you start to train, I want you to know something about our blood traits. Every time you train with your Ki, your training would be three times progress than of your normal chakra training, and two times progress than rest of other race's normal Ki training."_

"_What does that mean?"_

"_That means you would be able to catch up to Goku's level if you train there on 10-times gravity. You may aware that your friend, Sasuke, and Sakura, are training on Earth, right? They are learning how to use their Ki. They would probably be able to surpass Kuririn and others because of our traits. Did you know that every race have their own traits? For example, even though Earthlings may be weak, but they can sense Ki better than us. Even Saiyans have their traits, you will find out what they are really capable of. I don't know about them anyways."_

"_How do you know if we can progress our training faster than others?"_

"_Okay, I was going to get to the point. Let's talking about our ancient history," said Minato._

"_Ancient history?" asked Naruto._

"_About more than 3 thousand years ago," Minato began, "Elementians used to be capable of using Ki. They would train just to get stronger and stronger. They fought in war all the times. They would not give up until the war is over. For many years, every child was given a birth from their parents, they would be stronger than their parents. The children of parents would take to whole new level for each child they gave a birth to. They would get stronger every time they train. They used to rival Saiyan in strength. However… Until that day…"_

"_Huh? What happened that day?" asked Naruto._

_Minato frowned, "You probably don't know this, but, in our ancient time, our planet Element had a king. He was a ruler of Planet Element. Every continent used to be enemy, but when the new king was formed, ninjas must cooperate with each other. They must obey the king. If they disobeyed the king, they would be executed immediately. The king made his first law. All of Elementians must give up using Ki, because he feared that one of them might ended up accidentally blowing up the planet. If one of them attempted to use Ki, they would be executed by the king._

"_The scientists of Element invented Chakra that something would prevent them to get stronger every time they trained. The ninja had a difficult time to adapt the new Chakra instead of using Ki. A thousand years later, today, nobody knew about Ki. They were so used to use the Chakra, but they will never be stronger. They began to be considered as weakest race next to Earthling. You probably knew that the Earthling was the weakest race in the universe because they don't use Ki or Chakra like rest of most races in the universe, however only the fewest selected Earthling are capable of using Ki. For example, Muten Roshi-sama knew how to use Ki. Anyways, that's how Orochimaru got stronger in just two weeks because of our blood traits. Unlike rest of us Elementians, he is truly fast learner."_

_Naruto frowned, "So that's how it is…"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Naruto chuckled, "Now do you understand what the secret of our blood traits are? If we train by using our Ki, we would be stronger. That's how we are able to rival Saiyan in strength. Unlike us, you see, Saiyan would be stronger every time they recovered from the brink of death, right? Well, we would be stronger every time we trained."

"Are you serious?" shocked Sasuke. "Are you telling that we can get stronger by just training?"

Vegeta scoffed, "Even if you Elementians trained so you could get stronger and surpass Saiyan in strength? Let me tell you. You will never beat me or Kakarrot. We will be always stronger in the universe!"

Naruto smiled, "Well, the strongest in the universe doesn't matter to me. And yes, Sasuke, you can train, but it won't be enough for you to get strong here. We don't know when Freeza will be here. But I hope it would be an hour until Kuririn gets here. Anyways, I am off to train! Oh, by the way, Minato told me that I can mold Chakra and Ki together into my Sennin Modo, then I would be able to get stronger." Then he looked down at Fukasaku and smiled, "Ok, let's go!"

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Good luck on your training! Please come back soon!"

Naruto gave them a thumb-up and smiled, "Please stay alive, guys!"

"**Okay… Let's go!"** said Fukasaku. Then he made a hand seal and shouted, **"Gyaku Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **Suddenly, Naruto and Fukasaku disappeared together in puff of smokes.

"Is he going to be okay?" wondered Gohan.

Sakura nodded and smiled, "Yeah, he will be fine. Let's go outside and wait there." Then he glanced over his shoulder and smiled, "Sasuke…" but he noticed that Sasuke was gone. "Huh? Where did he go?"

Gohan sighed, "Looks like he's going to train somewhere here since he discovered the secret of Element's blood traits anyways."

* * *

(Later)

Gohan, and Sakura strolled toward the lake together and looked down at the reflection of lake on their new looks. "I wonder if I look any stronger," said Gohan. "I bet if Mother- or Piccolo-san were to see me in this outfit, they'd be surprised."

Sakura sighed, "Of course, they will be surprised. We are wearing this outfit that Saiyan wore anyways."

Gohan flexed his arms and chuckled, "But for some reason, I sure feel as though I'm stronger now!" He began to punch and kick through the air to test his new strength. But he almost kicked Sakura in the face!

Luckily, Sakura ducked her head down and scowled, "Be careful, you idiot!"

Gohan chuckled, "Sorry!" He continued to punch and kick through the air. "I'm the strongest warrior in the universe, Son Gohan!"

Sakura deadpanned, "I'd hate to say this, but you probably sounded like Vegeta now."

Gohan stared at her and frowned, "Well, I was just playing, that's all."

Vegeta cried from the behind and sighed, "Hey, you there! That pip-squeak friend of yours said something about… taking two hours before he would return, and Naruto said he would be stronger the time he come back in about 30 minutes to one hour, right?"

Gohan glanced over her shoulder at him and nodded, "Yeah."

Vegeta walked back toward the spaceship and sighed, "All right, then." However, Gohan and Sakura glanced over their shoulder at Vegeta, but he looked back at them. They had to look back at the lake. Vegeta chuckled, "Stand guard over those Dragon Balls well, then. Oh, by the way, that Sasuke bastard is training over there." Vegeta pointed over at the direction where Sasuke was training right now. "I'll be taking a nap inside the spaceship. Wake me when he gets back."

"A nap?" asked Sakura.

Vegeta once again walked into the spaceship and replied, "I haven't had any sleep now for quite a while."

After Vegeta went back into the spaceship, Sakura sighed, "He's taking a nap at the time like this!" Then she looked at Gohan and said, "I will be right back. I'm going to see Sasuke."

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Sakura flew away from Gohan to check on Sasuke, and sighed, _'He should take me to train with him.' _

* * *

(With Kuririn)

Kuririn flew through the sky and sighed, "Just sit tight, Gohan, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Goku! I'll find out how to summon Shen Long and be back soon." He began to imagine of Freeza and growled, "That rotten creep! I can't even be sure he hasn't already killed the Grand Elder-san! Please, let me make it in time!"

* * *

(With Dende)

Meanwhile, Dende carried on his own search for the Earthlings and Elementians to give them the password. He muttered to himself, "I have to tell Kuririn and the others about the password as soon as possible!"

Then he saw the large countryside over there and smiled happily, "There they are!" Once he reached there, he was hovering above the large countryside. He confused, "Strange. I don't feel any Ki." He scanned the area thoroughly, however he saw the saw two dead bodies and panicked, "I'm too late!"

He flew down toward the dead body and cried, "Kuririn-san!" He stumbled across two dead bodies, and quickly saw that they were Butta and Guldo. He shocked, "It's not them!"

He looked around him and wondered, "Okay, then, where is Kuririn-san?"

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship)

Vegeta walked into the rejuvenation chamber and stared at Goku who was still healing inside the Medicine Machine. He chuckled, "Kakarrot. Once Freeza is out of the way, you're next. Until then, I need you on my side."

Vegeta then grabbed the clock, but his eyes began to blur and tired. He was too tired enough to stand still, so he fell to his knees and let his head slammed on the table. "I can't believe I've let myself come to this…"

He stumbled next to the Medicine Machine and sat down on the floor. He sighed, "I'll sleep for thirty minutes. That should be enough to allow me to count on my full power." He set the weird code, but it was an alarm clock anyways.

He finally closed his eyes and thought, _'When I open my eyes again, I will be able to obtain eternal life and youth for myself." _He allowed the alarm clock to fall down on the ground as his hands began to rest. He smirked, _'That should make for some pleasant dreams.' _Then he finally fall asleep.

* * *

(Outside Spaceship)

Gohan sat on the huge Dragon Balls and sighed, "Freeza could show up at any minute. He's got a lot of nerve going to sleep."

* * *

(With Sasuke and Sakura)

"What do you think you're doing, Sasuke?!" asked Sakura. "Why did you suddenly disappear?!"

Sasuke was doing barrage of punches and kicks on mid-air, and sighed, "Leave me alone. I'm going to be strong so I can defeat Freeza myself!"

"Did you heard what Naruto-kun said?! It's not going to be enough for us to train! Freeza could probably show up soon!" reminded Sakura.

Sasuke looked down at Sakura and chuckled, "Well, I think I've gotten stronger by just training for only 5 minutes. I would recommend you to train until Freeza or Kuririn gets here."

"Well, you're right. I need to train, but when one of them is there, we have to be there. Understand?!" Sasuke said nothing but continued to train on his own, while Sakura began to train on her own.

* * *

(Nail Vs Freeza- Elsewhere)

The purple blood leaked on the ground as Nail panted trying to get oxygen in him after received beaten up by Freeza, because he refused to tell Freeza how to get password for Dragon Balls.

Freeza stood behind him and chuckled, "I am only using my left hand, yet you have still done so poorly. Surely now you see there is no way you can win. How about speaking to me now? Tell me how the Dragon Balls grant my wish."

Suddenly, Nail turned around and blasted Freeza with a massive yellow energy wave, kicking up a lot of dust surrounded by them. However when the dust began to clear, Freeza still stood intact in front of him! Nail was in shocked.

Freeza scoffed, "You have continued to expend your energies so pointlessly. Such actions cannot possibly work against me, can they? Have you not fully realized this yet? I cannot understand why you continue to defy me, when you must certainly know you are beaten?" He began to ascend and continued, "Is it because your friends have been killed? Or perhaps, is it due to common stubbornness?" Suddenly, he disappeared so much shock to Nail.

Freeza teleported in front to backhand punch Nail in the face, knocking him down to the ground. Nail clasped his nose in pain and tried to relieve the pain on his nose. Then Freeza glanced over his shoulder at Nail and chuckled, "Let me make this my final warning. Tell me how the Dragon Balls grant wishes." He turned around and looked down at Nail. "You will die, otherwise."

Nail unclasped his nose and stared up at Freeza. He chuckled, "Even if you were to find out, by now, it no longer matters. Very soon, Dende will arrive at the… location where the… Earthlings and Elementians are. He is there to tell the… the very same password you're after!"

Freeza widened his eyes and shocked, "What?!" Suddenly he remembered passing Dende outside Grand Elder's hosue earlier. _'Him?' _He clenched his fist and glared down at Nail. He growled, "Why you! You've just been buying time for him?!" He flew off in a rage, leaving Nail to die. Nail began to laugh at him.

While Freeza was tearing through the Namekian skies in anger, and pushed the button on his Scouters. He muttered to himself angrily, "The Ginyu Special Corps- I get no reading on them! Can it be that all five of them have been eliminated? In any case, something's happened between Vegeta, The Earthlings, Elementians, and the Ginyu Special Corps! So what's happened to the Dragon Balls?!"

He began to create an imagine of Kuririn, Naruto, Sakura, and Vegeta smiling happily. He shouted angrily, "Rotten punks! It will be to me, Freeza-sama, that that wish is granted! It will not be to you lower life forms!"

* * *

(Grand Elder's House)

Grand Elder frowned, "How regrettable that it must come to this. I should have told the Earthlings and the Elementians the password when I had the chance. Now I've caused Nail to suffer so terribly." He began to cough up. He sighed, "Move swiftly, Dende. It seems my end has drawn near."

* * *

(With Dende- Elsewhere)

Dende was still looking for Kuririn and others. He flew around on mid-air and cried, "Kuririn-san! Gohan-san! Naruto-san! Sakura-san! Sasuke-san!"

* * *

(Outside Freeza's Spaceship)

While Gohan watched over the Dragon Balls, he looked up at the sky and muttered to himself, "I wonder if it really will take Kuririn-san two whole hours to get to the Grand Elder-san and back. What am I supposed to do if Freeza comes back before then? I hope Kuririn-san gets back soon."

However, Commander Ginyu, still trapped in the Namekian Frog's body, appeared and tried to sneak one ball away from Gohan, but got stuck.

* * *

(With Kuririn- Elsewhere)

Suddenly, Kuririn stopped flying and sensed something power that was coming for him. He looked around him and said softly, "A Ki! Someone is flying towards Goku's direction. I recognize this Ki." Suddenly, he speeded up after the Ki he just sensed.

But he noticed that Dende was flying and smiled, "I knew it! It's Dende!" Then he yelled loudly, "Hey!"

Then Dende glanced over his shoulder, it was someone who was still hovering in front of the sun that wore the armor similar to Freeza's solider that just wore earlier. He widened his eyes in shock, thinking it was one of Freeza's solider that had discovered him. However, he realized it was Kuririn.

Kuririn laughed, "It's me, it's me! I'm just dressed this way is all."

Dende greeted happily, "Kuririn-san!"

They shook their hands and cheered, "Thank goodness!"

* * *

(With Gohan- Outside Freeza's Spaceship)

Commander Ginyu, still trapped in the Namekian Frog's body, tried his best to push the Dragon Ball that he was stuck earlier. The frog hopped on the Dragon Ball, but he fell down to the ground. He hopped around the Dragon Ball and tried to push it once again.

However, unfortunately for him, Gohan caught him, and stared down at the frog. The frog was freak out and whistled almost as if he did do nothing. Gohan frowned, "Hey, you… You're that bad Ginyu fellow, who took over my father's body and such, aren't you?"

Ginyu waved him off and shook his head as if he tried to tell Gohan that he was not Ginyu. He realized that he stood on the ground. It was a mistake to act. He tried to act like a normal frog, and began to croak.

Gohan chuckled, "I knew it! Come here, you!" He tried to reach his hand for the frog, but Ginyu hopped away in fear. He laughed, "You can't do anymore bad stuff now."

To Ginyu's chagrin, a female frog noticed him and began to fell in love with him. She winked at him, scaring him the hell out of shit. He tried to hop away from female frog, but she chased him as well.

* * *

(With Dende and Kuririn- Elsewhere)

While they were flying on way back to Gohan and others, Kuririn stared at Dende and smiled, "This really saves our necks. We've gotten all the Dragon Balls together, but we couldn't get Shen Long to appear, so I was just on my way to the Grand Elder-san's place to find out what the password is."

Dende smiled, "That's what I thought. I was told by the Grand Elder-sama to find you and tell you how to get your wish granted."

"Oh, really? So, what is it we're supposed to say?" asked Kuririn.

"The password must be spoken in the Namekian language, or else the wish will not be granted," said Dende.

Kuririn raised his eyebrows and sighed, "Namekians, huh? That makes sense. The Grand Elder-san isn't very good with people, or else he could have told us that while we were there. He must not have thought… you were going to be able to get all the Dragon Balls together, or he would have."

Dende nodded, "Maybe so. Never mind that, we must hurry! The Grand Elder-sama's life is nearly at an end. Freeza might be on his way, as well."

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Kuririn.

* * *

(With Gohan- Outside the spaceship)

Suddenly, Gohan sensed something, and said softly, "Something's coming… It's Kuririn-san… But I can feel two Ki…" He ascended into the sky so he could see them. He closed his eyes and began to sense their powers. He widened his eyes and shocked, "He's hidden his Ki! It really is Kuririn-san. But who's with him?" He took a good look at the guy next to Kuririn. He waved at them and cheered, "It's Dende-kun! Yeah!"

Kuririn smiled, "We made it! It's Gohan!"

"Thank goodness!" cheered Dende.

Finally, they met up on mid-air. Gohan smiled, "That was incredibly fast! How did you manage it?"

Kuririn placed his fist on his hips and chuckled, "Easy. Dende here was asked by the Grand Elder-san to come to us."

"You mean, to tell us how to use the Dragon Balls and get our wish granted?" asked Gohan.

Dende smiled, "Right!"

Kuririn sighed, "Now then, where's Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakrua? What's Vegeta up to? I've been holding my Ki since before we got here so Vegeta wouldn't realize we're back."

Gohan glanced over his shoulder down at the spaceship and replied, "I don't think he's noticed. Naruto was out to the toad's world to train so he can fight Freeza later. But I don't know where Sasuke and Sakura are. I think they've hidden their Ki while training, because he said something about not having slept recently, and is napping inside the spaceship."

Kuririn chuckled, "Great! This is working out nicely. Okay, then. Very quietly, so Vegeta doesn't notice, we'll carry the Dragon Balls over to this area. That way, even if he realizes that Shen Long has appeared, we'll have bought some time." Gohan and Dende nodded in agreements.

Gohan had to check on Vegeta from the window if he's still napping. He glanced over his shoulder at Dende and Kuririn, and then nodded signal that they could take the Dragon Balls. Gohan, Kuririn, and Dende began to gather all of Dragon Balls and brought them over to the area further away from the spaceship.

Kuririn cheered, "Yahoo! We did it!"

Suddenly, the voice asked behind Kuririn, "What are you doing?"

Kuririn turned around and relieved that it was Sasuke's voice. He stood next to Sakura. "Oh, it's you guys. Don't scare me like that. We need to hurry up and call Shen Long to come out of the Dragon Balls. Dende is here!"

It was apparently that Sakura and Sasuke were training in this area after all. Gohan and others did not know that they trained here due to their Ki being hidden. Even although they were training with their Ki, however it was small Ki. They were not going to go all-out their Ki anyways.

Sakura took a good look at Dende and smiled, "Dende-kun!"

Dende smiled happily, "Sakura-san! Sasuke-san!"

Sasuke chuckled, "Perfect! Now hurry up and call Shen Long out!"

Kuririn nodded, "Okay, it's up to you now, Dende."

Dende nodded, "Right!"

Suddenly, Gohan sensed Freeza's power flying at rapid speed, and shocked, "Hey, something's coming this way. Very fast."

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "It's Freeza!"

"Hurry, you brat Namekian! Hurry and get our wish granted!" demanded Sasuke.

Dende nodded, "Right!" He began to chant upon Dragon Balls in the Namekian language. But the Dragon Balls did not glow out.

Gohan frowned, "Nothing's happening."

Kuririn stared at Dende and asked, "Hey, Dende, are you sure you didn't goof up the password?"

Suddenly, the Dragon Balls began to glow. Sasuke shocked, "They're glowing!"

Suddenly, the sky started to dark, confusing Sakura. She shocked, "The sky is getting dark!"

"Just like the Dragon Balls on Earth!" said Kuririn.

* * *

(With Freeza- Elsewhere)

Suddenly, Freeza stopped flying and looked up at the sky turning into the dark. He confused, "What's this? Why has it suddenly become night?"

* * *

(With Z-Fighter and Dende- Elsewhere)

The Dragon Balls began to glow intensely. Suddenly, the dragon emerged out of the Dragon Balls, shocking rest of Z-Fighter and included Dende!

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio cheered, "It looks like the wish will soon be granted!"

Yamucha cheered, "They did it!"

Chaozu cheered, "Yeah!"

Tenshinhan smiled happily, "We can finally return to life!"

Chaozu looked at Tenshinhan and nodded, "Isn't this great, Ten-san?"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock saw the huge Dragon that came out of Dragon Balls. He widened his eyes and shocked, "So is that Shen Long?"

Minato nodded and gulped, "Yeah, that dragon must be Shen Long…"

"He's so huge! It's a Dragon!" said Kushina.

* * *

(With Z-Fighters and Dende- Elsewhere)

Rest of Z-Fighters and Dende were in shocked despite that Kuririn had seen the Dragon numerous times. The dragon were huge!

The dragon was much more brutal-looking than what Kuririn had seen before on Earth, with a heavily muscled upper body (large pectoral muscles, shoulders, arms, and a well defined four pack). Instead of looking snake-like from what Kuririn had seen before, like Shen Long on Earth did, the huge dragon appeared to be more alligator-like, bearing great resemblance to the Naga, a group of serpent deities in Hindu and Buddhist mythology. He had a long green slithery tail instead of legs. He also had a large fin down the center of his back, and large spikes on his shoulders and head, as well as two antennae on his forehead similar to the Namekian people.

Sakura shocked, "He- He's huge!"

Kuririn nodded, "Far bigger than the one on Earth."

Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, "Wh- What the?!"

"Is- Is that Shen Long?" asked Gohan.

Dende said, "Here, he is called 'Polunga.' It means 'God of Dreams.' This is the first time I've seen him, too."

"**Thou who hast gathered the Dragon Balls, now speak thy wishes. I shall grant thee any three wishes, whichsoever art within my ability," **said Polunga.

Sasuke shocked, "Three? Did he just say three?"

Dende glanced over his shoulder at Dende and nodded, "That's right. You can have three wishes granted."

Kuririn stared at Gohan and smiled cheerfully, "Really?! Looks like Nail-san was right!"

Gohan smiled happily, "What should we do? We have three wishes, three!"

"Unbelievable! He can grant three wishes!" shocked Sakura.

Ginyu watched from afar with a bitter look. He had a kissed on his left cheek that the female frog gave him he just met earlier. He began to cry upon Polunga, because he failed to accomplish the mission for Freeza.

_To be continued…_

* * *

__A/N: Hello, I hope you like this chapter.

One day, I wondered how can I make Elementians get stronger, but suddenly, something appeared on my mind. A traits! I noticed that nobody ever thought of that before in Naruto/DBZ crossover story, so I thought why not I come up with that. I hope this doesn't disappoint you at all!

Anyways, next chapter will be Z-Fighters and Vegeta Versus Freeza! :D


	32. Piccolo's Return

A/N: Hello, here's chapter 32! It's finally Freeza VS Vegeta and others! :D...

Disclaimer: Anyways, I'm going to hand it over to Gyumao for disclaimer.

Gyumao: Okay! Jerry doesn't own DBZ or Naruto! I want you to enjoy the battle between Freeza and Gohan and others.

Me: All right! I hope you like it! Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 32: Piccolo's Return**

With Polunga now summoned, rest of Z-Fighters and Dende looked up in shock. Sakura shocked, "He- He's huge!"

Kuririn nodded nervously, "His form is different than the one on Earth as well."

"Thi- This is Shen… Long?" asked Gohan.

"A- Apparently so…" said Sasuke.

"**Thou who hast gathered the Dragon Balls, now speak forth thy wish. I shall grant thee any three wishes, whichsoever art within mine ability," **said Polunga.

Kuririn cheered, "Awesome! He really does grant three wishes! We should have expected as much from the home soil's Shen Long!"

"It sure is generous of him!" agreed Sakura.

"Looks like Nail is telling the truth then," said Sasuke.

Gohan smiled, "What should we do? We have three wishes."

Dende turned around and warned, "Your wishes, quickly! Don't forget about Freeza and Vegeta!"

Kuririn remembered, "Oh yeah." He looked at Sakura, Sasuke, and Gohan, and then they nodded at each other. He looked at Dende again and sighed, "First, ask him to please bring back to life everyone the Saiyans killed on Earth."

Dende nodded, "All right, I got it!" He looked up at Polunga and began to say the wishes in Namekian.

However, Polunga replied, **"That wish cannot be granted." **Rest of Z-Fighters was in shocked. **"Restoring the dead to life canst only be accomplished one individual at a time," **explained Polunga.

Gohan shocked, "Oh no!"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio turned around at his pupils and frowned, "Apparently, he can only bring back one person at a time."

Piccolo shocked, "Only one at a time?!"

Tenshinhan counted his fingers and said, "If they only have three wishes, and there's me, Yamucha, Chaozu, and Piccolo…"

Yamucha stepped forward and smiled, "All right! I'll have myself restored to life first."

Tenshinhan snarled, "What was that?!"

Yamucha raised his fist and chuckled, "Well, Kaio-sama, I'll go first-"

Suddenly, Tenshinhan appeared in front of Yamucha and argued, "Wait! Don't be so selfish, I'm going first!"

Yamucha growled, "What are you saying?! I was the first one of us to die! Therefore, I will be the first brought back!"

"That's choplogic!" said Tenshinhan.

Chaozu interrupted and picked up the straws. "Everyone! Let's draw straws!" suggested Chaozu.

Yamucha pointed at Chaozu and said, "No way! You'll use your telekinesis to cheat on us!"

"How awful! I wouldn't do that!" argued Chaozu. Yamucha, Tenshinhan and Chaozu began to glared at each other.

However, Piccolo walked toward Kaio and sighed, "Let me… Let me talk with Gohan!"

Kaio shocked, "What?"

"Please!" begged Piccolo.

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Z-Fighters and Dende)

An impatient Polunga stared down at them and frowned, **"What keeps thee? Speak forth thy wish. I shall grant thee any three wishes, whichsoever art within my ability."**

"Within his ability, he says," muttered Kuririn.

Dende stared at them and said, "Quickly! If we're found out by Freeza or Vegeta, we're finished!"

"What do we do? Only one person can be brought back per wish!" said Sakura.

Gohan gulped, "This is quite a fix. What do we choose?"

Sasuke clenched his fist and frowned, "Shit! For the home soil's Shen Long, he's not that generous after all!"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio stared up at Piccolo and asked, "You say you want to speak with Goku's son? What are you planning to do, Piccolo?"

Yamucha snarled, "Why you! What are you thinking of doing?! You're not thinking of having just yourself brought back, are you?!"

"What?! Is that right?" involved Tenshinhan.

"Piccolo, that's not fair!" said Chaozu.

"You're not the only one who's been training here! We've also powered up several levels, you know, "What's more-" complained Tenshinhan.

"Hurry and let me speak, please!" demanded Piccolo.

Kaio turned his back on Piccolo and sighed, "All right, then. Place your hand on my shoulder, and then you can speak."

Piccolo placed his hand on Kaio's shoulder and began, _"Gohan! Can you hear me?! It's me! It's Piccolo! Gohan!" _

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Z-Fighters and Dende)

Suddenly, Gohan heard Piccolo's voice cried, _"Gohan! Answer me, Gohan! It's me, Piccolo!"_

However, Gohan was not the only one who heard Piccolo's voice! Kuririn, Sakura, Dende, and Sasuke just heard his voice, too!

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "Piccolo?!"

"Where is he?!" wondered Sasuke while looking around him.

"It can't be!" shocked Kuririn.

Gohan widened his eyes and smiled happily, "Where are you, Piccolo-san?"

Piccolo sighed, _"I'm using Kaio to speak directly into your hearts."_

Kaio frowned, _"I won't have you dishonor my name. Kaio-sama is how I am addressed, Kaio-sama.' _

Kuririn gently placed his hand on his chest and confused, "Into… our hearts?"

"Huh?" confused Sakura.

"_We know that you have three wishes, but that only one person can be brought back to life per wish. Now listen closely! With the first wish, bring me back to life!" _demanded Piccolo.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Tenshinhan shocked, "Wait! We won't let you get away with this, Piccolo!"

Piccolo glared over his shoulder at them and scowled, "You shut up!" Then he sighed, _"Don't forget, if I am returned to life, Kami will be also." _He chuckled, _"When that happens, the Dragon Balls on Earth will also be restored, and the rest of us here can then be brought back."_

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Z-Fighters and Dende)

Kuririn smiled, "Hey, yeah! We can do it that way!"

Sakura smiled, "Yeah, that's good idea, Piccolo!"

Sasuke chuckled, "That way we don't have to worry without Dragon Balls on Earth."

Gohan nodded, "Understood, Piccolo-san."

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Tenshinhan began to smile and nodded, "I get it now. So that's what you were after."

Yamucha chuckled, "Nice thinking!"

"Piccolo is great!" agreed Chaozu.

Piccolo sighed, _"Now, I'll tell you the second wish… Once I… Once I'm brought back to life, bring me to Planet Namek, where you guys are! I… I want to fight. I want to fight that rotten Freeza, who's killed my people, in the homeland from which I was born."_

Kaio shocked, "What are you saying, Piccolo?!" He yelled in pain because Piccolo clasped his shoulder tightly.

"_I've gained great power since I've been here," _said Piccolo. _"I'll defeat him for you for sure! Send me there to that planet you're on. Got it?"_

Gohan nodded, "Understood, Piccolo-san!"

Piccolo chuckled, _"I'm counting on you. Do whatever you want with the third wish."_

Gohan smiled, "Right! I'll be so happy once you get here!"

Finally, Piccolo released his hand from Kaio's shoulder and walked away, however Kaio was not happy at all. Kaio scowled, "Hey, Piccolo! Have you forgotten the promise you made to me? That you would never fight against Freeza?"

Piccolo scoffed, "I must have. I don't remember making such a promise."

Kaio growled, "What's that?"

Piccolo glanced over his shoulder at Kaio and chuckled, "Unfortunately, my memory isn't that great."

Kaio snarled, "Why you!"

Earthlings knew that Kaio was going to get Piccolo, but they stopped. "Hold it now…" said Tenshinhan.

Yamucha chuckled, "Just take it easy!"

"Let go of me! How dare you do this to me!" demanded Kaio, trying to get out of Tenshinhan and Yamucha.

Piccolo smirked, _'I don't know what kind of punk you are, but I, Piccolo-sama, will be sure to defeat you!'_

"You guys! You have no idea how terrible Freeza is! Let go of me! I can't talk to you like this!" said Kaio angrily.

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Z-Fighters and Dende)

Kuririn sighed, "Okay! Before we do anything else, let's get those two wishes granted!"

Sakura and Gohan nodded, "Right!"

"Dende!" said Kuririn.

Dende nodded, "Yes?"

"Ask that Piccolo, the Namekian who was on Earth, be brought back to life!" said Kuririn.

"Piccolo-san, you say?" asked Dende. He nodded, "Got it." Then he looked up at Polunga and began to say the wish in Namekian language.

'_Any second now, Piccolo-san…' _thought Gohan.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- With Vegeta)

Vegeta suddenly woke up because he sensed something. He stood up and shocked, "What's this? Something's headed this way! It's an incredible battle power!" He sensed Freeza's power. "F- Freeza!"

Then he looked at Goku who was still inside the healing machine, and growled, _'It will still take several more minutes for Kakarrot to fully recover. Looks like Naruto hasn't yet to come back. It's still a bad time for Freeza to appear.' _

Then he ran down the hall, and panicked, "Ah, crap. I got a bad feeling about this." He suddenly stopped running, and then stared at the sky through the window. It was a dark! He widened his eyes and confused, "What? What is going on here? It's night! Why? There's not supposed to be any night on this planet. Why is the sky so dark? This has to mean…"

He remembered something and widened his eyes. He snarled angrily, "No, it couldn't be…" Then he ran down the hall again, and thought angrily, _'It couldn't be… It couldn't be! It couldn't be!' _

* * *

(With Z-Fighters and Dende)

Dende said the wish in Namekian wish, while everyone in this area was hoping that Polunga would grant their wishes. **"Understood. I shall grant thy first wish," **said Polunga. His eyes began to glow red.

* * *

(With Vegeta)

Vegeta landed on the ground outside the spaceship, and saw that there were no Dragon Balls. He shocked, "No! The Dragon Balls are gone! Shoot! Kakarrot's son and that pink-haired girl are also missing! Why you dirty rotten little brats!"

He then spotted the huge dragon and shocked, "What's that monster over there? Is that the dragon they said would appear out of the Dragon Balls? Dammit, those rotten kids have gotten the jump on me!" He filed up with the rage and shouted angrily, "You'll pay for this!" He took off into the air at higher-speed toward the huge dragon. _'This is bad! Freeza is almost on top of us!' _

* * *

(With Freeza- Elsewhere)

Freeza was tearing through the Namekian skies and began to pick up the powers on his Scouter. He thought angrily, _'I'm reading six life signs.' _He growled, "At last I've found you! Just you wait for what you've got coming, you crummy lower life forms!" He then speeded up on way to them.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Piccolo looked up at the halo which was gone. Chaozu hovered above him and smiled, "It vanished!"

Piccolo laughed happily, "All right. I'm alive again! Now, for the next wish! I'm counting on you, Gohan!"

Kaio growled, "I won't be responsible for this! It's out of my hands now!" He tried to escape Yamucha and Tienshinhan's holding, but he failed to do so anyways.

* * *

(Earth- Kami's Lookout)

Meanwhile, Mister Popo was watering his garden, but he saw the butterfly flew out of the garden's way. He chased the butterfly and smiled, "Wait… Wait! Wait!" Suddenly, he noticed that Kami showed up in front of him! He dropped the hose and smiled happily, "Kami-sama!"

Kami chuckled, "Piccolo, you rascal. That was some smart thinking." Then he stared at Mister Popo and smiled proudly, "Popo, you've taken good care of the place in my absence."

Mister Popo began to cry and smiled happily, "Great! Kami-sama is back alive! So happy!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Z-Fighters and Dende)

"**I have granted thine first wish. Now, speak forth thy second wish!" **said Polunga.

"The second wish is to have Piccolo, who was just restored to life, 'warped' here to Planet Namek," said Gohan.

Dende nodded, "Right!"

Suddenly, Sasuke sensed Vegeta's power and shocked, "Dende, make it fast! Vegeta's found us out!"

Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, "Sasuke's right! Vegeta's found us out! Hurry up, Dende!"

"Oh, no!" shocked Sakura.

Dende widened his eyes and nodded, "Okay!" He shouted out in Namekian language quickly.

"**That is a simple matter. I shall grant thine second wish," **said Polunga. Gohan began to smile happily and was excited to see Piccolo again. Polunga's eyes began to glow red.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Piccolo began to fade away in front of Earthlings and Kaio. Looks like Yamucha and Tenshinhan finally released Kaio.

Kaio muttered to himself angrily, "Such a fool!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Z-Fighters and Dende)

"**I have granted thy second wish. Thou mayest now speak thy final wish," **said Polunga.

Kuririn confused, "He said it's granted? But Piccolo isn't here yet."

"I thought he is here?" asked Sakura.

"Where are you, Piccolo-san?" wondered Gohan.

Dende turned around at them and panicked, "You just said to have him brought to this planet, so he could be anywhere. Did you mean you wanted him brought here?"

Gohan shocked, "Oh, no!"

"What should we do?" asked Dende. "We could use the third wish to bring him- Aaah!" He saw something behind rest of Earthlings and Elementians.

All of Z-Fighters turned around and widened their eyes in panic. It was Vegeta! Vegeta landed on the ground and glared at them.

Sakura and Kuririn shocked, "Vegeta!"

'_Shit!' _thought Sasuke in shock.

Vegeta growled angrily, "I knew it! I knew it was something like this! How dare you… How dare you try to trick me, Vegeta-sama, you punks?!" He stepped forward while Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura stepped backward in fear. "You'll pay for this! You simple fools! You've taken the only chance we had to defeat Freeza and wasted it! The only way we can win is if I am made immortal. You dirty, stinking brats!" He raised his fist and clenched his fist in anger. He began to gather the Ki around his right fist.

"Wait! We've only had two wishes granted so far, there's still one wish that remains to be granted," blurted Gohan.

"Idiot! Keep your mouth shut!" scowled Sasuke.

Vegeta stopped charging the Ki and chuckled, "I'm quite relieved to hear this."

* * *

(With Freeza- Elsewhere)

Freeza widened his eyes and spotted the huge dragon in front of him. He confused, "What is that column of light there?" Suddenly, he picked up the powers on his Scouters. "That's where the life sign readings are… No, they couldn't be using the Dragon Balls to get their wish!" Filed up with the rage, he increased the speed to rush toward the dragon where he saw from.

* * *

(With Z-Fighters, Dende and Vegeta)

An impatient Polunga asked, **"What is thine third wish?"**

Vegeta stared at Sasuke and others, and demanded, "Now then, make me eternally young! Do it now!" Dende stepped backward in shock. He growled, "Lousy brat!" He walked toward Dende and grabbed him up. "Don't you know what 'Do it now' means?!"

Sakura and Kuririn shocked, "Dende!" Vegeta glared over his shoulder at them, scaring them.

Vegeta glared up at Dende and demanded, "You have to do it now! Freeza is nearly upon us!"

Kuririn worried, "If that wish gets granted…"

"But we don't have any choice! Naruto didn't finish his training! It won't be for another 15 minutes or 30 minutes!" said Sakura.

Gohan nodded, "Father's injuries won't heal for some time still…"

* * *

(With Piccolo- Elsewhere)

Piccolo stood on the cliff and looked around his homeworld. He shocked, "So this is my homeland? Planet Namek. Then it's no wonder I feel such an odd nostalgia for this place. The Namekian blood that flows within me must be responsible."

He sighed, "Hold on, this is no time to be waxing sentimental. I'd better locate Gohan and the others." He looked around him and tried to sense the powers. "Shoot, where are they? They aren't around here anywhere close."

Suddenly, he widened his eyes and shocked, "Wh- What's that?! I can feel a tremendous Ki off in the distance. Can that be the monster, Freeza? There are six other Ki near them. Gohan and the others."

He chuckled, "All right. Hold on, Gohan!" He flew off on way to join his friends.

* * *

(With Z-Fighters, Dende, and Vegeta)

Polunga began to run out of patience and frowned, **"I still await thy final wish. Thou mayest speak it now."**

Vegeta lifted Dende up and growled, "What are you waiting for?! Tell him now! Make me immortally young! Do you want to be killed by Freeza?"

Suddenly, Gohan sensed Freeza's power and shocked, "Hey, Freeza is almost here!"

Kuririn frowned, "Our situation is desperate. Dende! Let him have his wish!"

Sasuke glared at Kuririn and shocked, "What?!"

Kuririn sighed, "Vegeta may also be incredibly bad, but at least he's better than Freeza. I hate to have to do this, but right now, there's no other way to get us out of this pinch."

Sasuke grabbed Kuririn's shirt and growled, "Do you have any idea what're you saying?!"

"Sasuke!" shocked Sakura. "Get off of him!"

"You shut up, Sakura! You're annoyed!" scowled Sasuke. He glared at Kuririn and demanded, "Answer me! Do you realized if he get immortal, then we cannot defeat him!"

Kuririn frowned, "I know that! I know how much you hate Vegeta, but it's not time to do like this! It's better to have Vegeta having his wish than Freeza right?!"

Vegeta began to smirk as Dende sighed, "Very well."

Sasuke released Kuririn and sighed, "Fine! Suit yourself! It's not my fault if he killed all of us anyways!"

Vegeta threw Dende to the ground and laughed, "All right, that's better. So, do it now."

Dende stood up and nodded, "Okay." He began to clean the dust off of his tunic.

"Stop messing around!" scowled Vegeta. Then he smirked and thought, _'This is good! This will fix it so that Freeza will not be able to kill me. I just have to keep after him, and even if I can't do it now, eventually, I will defeat him!' _Then Dende began to say the wish in Namekian language as Vegeta began to smile happily waiting for him to receive the immortal. _"Very soon now, the time will come when I, Vegeta-sama, will rule the universe!' _

Before Dende could finish the final wish in Namekian language, however, Polunga suddenly disappeared, the Dragon Balls turned to stone and fell down to the ground. Vegeta confused, "What? What's happened? Why did the dragon disappear, and the sky become light again? Why have the Dragon Balls turned into those stones?"

Dende fell to his knees and began to shred the tear in his eyes. "The Grand Elder-sama has…"

"Dende…" said Sakura softly.

"The Grand Elder-sama has…" Dende hesitated, "…passed away." Everyone was in shocked. Indeed, the Grand Elder had been passed away. That's why the Dragon Balls suddenly turned into the stones.

"What?!" shocked Sasuke.

"Are you sure?" asked Kuririn.

"The life of the Grand Elder-sama who created these Dragon Balls, has come to an end," replied Dende, crying on his knees.

Vegeta growled, "What do you mean, you little snot?!" He ran to Dende and squatted down. He asked, "What about my… what am I supposed to do about my eternal youth?!"

Dende glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta and frowned, "What do you want me to say?"

Vegeta glared at the rest of Z-Fighters and snarled angrily, "You rotten punks! If you hadn't double-crossed me, none of this would have happened! You're going to pay! You dirty, rotten fools!" He was about to kill Gohan, Kuririn, Sakura, and Sasuke, but when he stopped short, frozen with fear: Freeza has arrived, ready to kill them all.

Kuririn, Sakura, Gohan, and Sauske turned their heads around and widened their eyes in fear. They shocked, "Freeza!"

Freeza stood on the cliff and stared down at them. He chuckled angrily, "You have really done it now, have you not, gentlemen and ladies? You have done an outstanding job of shattering my dreams of eternal youth. I certainly trust that you fools are now prepared to pay the price."

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

"Looks like the life-or-death battle is about to begin!" said Minato, staring at Freeza on the television. "Damn it! Hurry up, Naruto!"

"I hope Sasuke or Sakura will not be killed by him. He looks scary to me!" admitted Kushina.

Bardock clenched his fists in anger and growled, "Freeza! You bastard!"

"Calm down, Bardock! You say Goku is going to defeat him in your vision right?" reminded Minato.

"No matter how I look at him, I will always hate him," said Bardock. "When he died, I am going to give him a good torture. That should teach him a lesson!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Z-Fighters and Vegeta VS Freeza)

Freeza had arrived on the scene with Vegeta, Gohan, Kuririn, Sasuke, Sakura, and Dende. He stared at the spaceship, and then looked back at them. He chuckled angrily, "There are no readings for the Ginyu Special Corps. Are you the ones who killed them?" He then jumped down from the cliff on the ground in front of them. "It is unfortunate, that the Dragon Balls have turned to stone just before I could have used them… Unfortunate for Vegeta-san, to be sure, but perhaps more so for myself. This is the first time anyone has been stupid enough to make this big a fool out of me."

He took a step forward and continued, "I did not expect things to come to such a result." He raised his right fist and clenched its fist in anger. "You're going to pay! You're going to pay for this, you puny worms! I'm going to kill you all an inch at a time! There's no escape for you! Say your prayers!" Sasuke, Sakura, Kuririn, Gohan, and Dende were scattered out leaving Vegeta alone in front of him.

Vegeta scoffed, "So you finally show your true nature. Do your worst! If you think I'm going to be that easy to defeat, you're greatly mistaken!"

Freeza chuckled, "Of all the things you might have said… Apparently, you have forgotten how terrifying I really am. Let me refresh your memory!" He began to power up as the rock floated up into the air.

Gohan shocked, _'Impossible!' _

"Such a power! His Ki is still rising higher and higher!" shocked Sasuke.

"I didn't think he'd be this awful!" admitted Kuririn.

"The ground is shaking! Incredible!" said Sakura.

* * *

(With Piccolo- Elsewhere)

Meanwhile, Piccolo flew towards the battlefield, sensing Freeza's energy. _'That enormous Ki is getting a lot larger. This Freeza is about to make his move against the others.' _Suddenly, he sensed another dying power. _'I feel a faint Ki. No, it couldn't be Gohan!' _

He landed to investigate. He found Nail, beaten and unable to move, but still barely alive. He sighed, "A Namekian, the spitting imagine of myself. You're near death."

Nail opened his one eye and stared up at Piccolo who stood next to him. He chuckled weakly, "You must be the… Namekian the Earthlings and Elementians spoke of. So, their wish has been granted. Good."

"You seem to have all the facts," said Piccolo. "Then you must also know that I'm rushing to help those brats out right now." Nail nodded. "You'll excuse me for leaving you here to die." Then he turned away and was about to leave Nail to death.

Nail sighed, "Surprising…" Piccolo stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Nail. "I don't know what discipline you've used, but you've managed to gain incredible power." Piccolo was like he did not care for Nail, so he was going to leave, but Nail still talked. "And yet, it's such a pity… If you had returned as a single, complete Namekian, you might have been able to beat Freeza."

Piccolo turned around and stared down at Nail. "You're saying that if I had reunited with Kami and become a single individual again, only then would I be able to overcome Freeza's power?" asked Piccolo angrily.

"That's right," said Nail. "I may have been utterly overwhelmed by Freeza, but I know his powers quite well."

Piccolo scoffed, "No use arguing over it now. For that matter, I have no intention of ever reuniting with that guy."

"Unite with me," suggested Nail. "I am the… last Warrior-Type Namekian left on my world."

"What? With you?" confused Piccolo.

"That's right. Your current power will be increased several times over," replied Nail.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'd rather be who I am," denied Piccolo. "I don't want to combine my individuality with yours."

Nail chuckled, "Such a proud fellow…"

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta VS Freeza)

Freeza continued to power up as the cliff shattered all over the pieces. The ground was creaking toward Dende, forcing him to fell to his knees. The lake waves tide had increased due to Freeza's powering up. It was almost as if the entire Namek was shaking! Even inside the spaceship, the stuff had fallen down on the ground.

* * *

(With Piccolo and Nail- Elsewhere)

Nail was laying on the ground painfully and begged, "Hurry… There's… no time. I am about to die. Quickly, place your hand on my body. Do not worry. Your individuality will be yours. I will be yours. I offer no more than this opportunity."

"You wouldn't lie to me, would you?" asked Piccolo skeptically.

Nail chuckled, "If that's what you think, you can go on ahead and get killed by Freeza." Piccolo was not sure what he should do. Uniting with Nail, or go on ahead to fight Freeza without uniting with Nail? That was a difficult decision.

Piccolo was reluctant at first, but after sensing Freeza's growing power from afar, and sighed, _'All right.' _Then he looked down at Nail again and said, "Fine, then. I'll try you out." He kneeled next to Nail and warned, "But if I don't like what happens, I'll drive you out again."

Nail chuckled proudly, "What a thing to say, while I'm offering such a wonderful present to you of my own good will."

Piccolo placed his hand on Nail's body and said, "I'm in a hurry. If we're going to do this, let's get it over."

"Be sure… you kill… Freeza," begged Nail.

Piccolo scowled, "I don't need you to tell me. If I can, I'll do it for my own sake."

Nail smirked before suddenly glowing blue aura with his body surprising Piccolo. It was too bright as he continued to glow his body in order to fuse with Piccolo. Finally, Nail's aura was blazing up with Piccolo.

Piccolo had to close his eyes, but when he opened his eyes, he could notice that Nail disappeared! He breathed hyperventilation. He stared at his left hand, and then stood up. He looked at his both hands, and shocked, "Impossible… How can this be?"

Suddenly, he rejoiced, "What incredible power! What an unbelievably fearsome power this is! Is this what uniting with someone is like?!" He raised his hands up and laughed happily, "I will win! Regardless of the opponent, I cannot lose now! I have now obtained the ultimate power!" He took off into the sky with his power at higher speed and continued his journey to the battlefield.

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta VS Freeza)

The lake was pushed back because of Freeza's powering up. He continued to power up shocking rest of Z-Fighters, however Vegeta was only smirked. Suddenly, the wall came out of underground confusing Vegeta.

Vegeta broke the wall in half, but noticed that Freeza began firing energy blasts at Vegeta who disappeared just time to dodge as the blast destroyed the rock wall behind him. Kuririn, Dende and Gohan had to hide behind the small boulder while Sasuke and Sakura had to hide the small boulder across from Gohan and Kuririn's boulder.

Vegeta kept dodging Freeza's energy blasts with ease. Every time Vegeta dodged, the rock wall was being destroyed as the large dust erupted up. Unfortunately, both boulders that Kuririn, Dende, Gohan, Sasuke, and Sakura were been hiding behind was being destroyed.

"Guys! At this rate, Vegeta will be beaten in no time," said Kuririn.

Sasuke nodded, "We have to act now. It's our only chance!"

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "Right!"

Freeza kept firing energy blasts at Vegeta, who still kept dodging them with ease. With Freeza's back, Kuririn, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gohan appeared behind him, and fired Kamehameha Wave and Masenko blast from behind, but he deflected their attacks effortlessly and then fired the energy blast back at them rapidly.

However, they managed to jump just in time to dodge the energy blast as the blast destroyed a several boulders. A few blasts later, they landed next to Dende.

Dende ran to them and cried, "Kuririn-san!"

Freeza almost killed them with an energy beam, but Vegeta appeared at the last second and deflected it, destroying the countryside afar from them.

**BOOM! **

Rest of Z-Fighters was in shocked to see that Vegeta deflected Freeza's blast easily. "Su- Such a Ki! There's no way we can win!" shocked Kuririn.

Sasuke scowled, "Get your grip, Kuririn! Stop say negative and such stuff! Now shut up and fight!"

Freeza chuckled, "Of course not. Did you think that only five ants could defeat a whole dinosaur?"

"We can win!" declared Vegeta. "If the five of us fight together, we'll find a way to beat you."

Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura were confused and looked at each other. However, Sasuke began to smirk and agreed, "For once, I agree with you, Vegeta! We can beat him! As long as we work together, we will win for sure!"

"What's that? You can beat me?" confused Freeza.

Vegeta chuckled, "That's right."

Freeza touched his mouth with his finger and laughed a little, "That's the last thing I expected you to say."

"Apparently, not even the great Freeza realized that these four guy's battle powers have been rapidly increasing," remarked Vegeta. "Especially the shorter one," then he glanced over his shoulder at Dende and said, "he's sitting on a power reserve that not even he is fully aware of." Gohan was confused at Vegeta's remark.

Vegeta looked at Freeza again and smirked, "And as for me, I'm in the process of becoming the Super Saiyan you've always feared."

Freeza chuckled, "You brag quite well, what with that talk of Super Saiyans." Vegeta was still merely smirking at him. He snarled angrily, "You irritating rat!" With this, Freeza flew into a rage and charged at them, but Vegeta grabbed both of Freeza's fist and managed to hold him back. "What?!"

While holding Freeza's fists, Vegeta's battle power sky rocketed as the ground began to shake! The ground began to creak toward rest of Z-Fighters and Dende. With this, they created a large crater under them while Vegeta was still powering up. Z-Fighters were in shocked after witnessing Vegeta's true power.

Freeza's Scouter picked Vegeta's battle power up and widened his eyes in shock. "What's this?" The crater was getting bigger as Vegeta continued to rocket his battle power up. Suddenly, Freeza's scouter broke and now, much to Freeza's shock: they are equal. They jumped back and landed next to crater on the opposite side.

Freeza chuckled, "So, apparently you aren't just talk, are you?"

'_He's right…' _thought Gohan. _'If the five of us fight together, there's a definite chance of us making it through. He's certainly very powerful, but our power has risen too.' _

'_That's right, ever since Vegeta has come here, he's managed to keep overcoming his limits and grow stronger. So, why is Freeza still so calm?' _wondered Kuririn.

'_With Freeza's current power, we can manage to land a blow or two on him. We need a plan! Even though, Vegeta may be on equal with him, but I don't know if Freeza can power up even further!' _thought Sakura.

Sasuke smirked, _'We might not need Naruto or Goku at all. We can defeat Freeza like this! What a pity for Naruto! He just wasted his training for nothing!' _

"Transform yourself, Freeza!" demanded Vegeta.

"Transform?" confused Kuririn.

"He can transform?" shocked Gohan.

"What?!" shocked Sasuke.

"What did he just say?!" wondered Sakura.

"Let's get right to it. Why don't you transform and show us your true self?" demanded Vegeta.

Freeza chuckled, "So, you knew about that, did you? How did you come to find out?"

"That punk Zarbon let it slip," replied Vegeta.

"What are you talking about?" confused Kuririn.

"Among the universe's race," Vegeta explained, "there is a very small number that have the odd ability of changing their forms when needed- whether for camouflage, or to conserve energy consumption when it's unnecessary."

Freeza chuckled, "In my case, the reason is different. I have so much power, it's difficult for me to control it otherwise."

"What was that?" confused Sakura.

"Don't let him scare you. He's bluffing, he won't change all that much," reminded Vegeta.

Freeza began to smirk and chuckled, "Is that so?" Then he sighed, "Fine, then. If you want to die that badly, I'll show you. Watch very carefully. This is not something you'll see every day. When I attacked the planet Vegeta, home to the Saiyans, you realize there was utterly no reason for me to transform." Vegeta was not happy to hear about his planet again. "Vegeta-san, your father, the king of Planet Vegeta, was none too spectacular a warrior, you know."

Vegeta growled, "Don't flatter yourself too much about that. I had overcome the king's power way back when I was still little."

'_Then the Saiyan's planet was destroyed by him?' _thought Kuririn.

'_So the story that Raditz was telling us about the Saiyan's planet must be lie, then. It was probably destroyed by this Freeza bastard!' _thought Sasuke.

Freeza chuckled, "Now then, marvel at this!" He started transforming, but he merely grew a couple of inches and shattered his Battle Armor, revealing a natural white armor covering his body.

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Hello, guys! I hope you enjoy the story here! In any case, if you noticed that, you might realized that Naruto was not in this chapter. That's the first for Naruto to not show up right? :D

Naruto: HEY, Jerry-san! Why didn't you show where the scene that I am training to master Sennin Modo?! Cmon! You remembered during the Pain Arc?! It even showed the scene where I trained while Konoha was fighting against Pain!

Me: First of all, I'm American so I would rather you to say Sage Mode than Sennin Modo. Second of all, it's my story. It's not Naruto Shippuden Anime. Your training will be included in the flashback. Third, you won't be happy when you come back to Namek.

Naruto: Why is that?

Me: You will find it out later...

Anyways, next chapter is going to be huge change from what you saw it on DBZ :D... Anyways, look forward to see you on next chapter! Please read and review! :D


	33. Sasuke's Pain

A/N: Hello, my fellow readers! Here's another Team Z Chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't know who should I hand it over for saying the disclaimer. Any idea who should say it? I would rather everyone who are currently on Earth. Not from Namek, unless it's Bulma, but her radio is broken. So I guess I will say it...

... I don't own DBZ nor Naruto! Enjoy your reading! :D

* * *

**Chapter 33: Sasuke's Pain!**

* * *

(Z-Fighters VS Freeza)

Freeza started transforming, but he merely grew a couple of inches and shattered his Battle Armor, revealing a natural white armor covering his body. The pieces of armor were scattered out as one of piece scratched Vegeta's cheek.

Vegeta's cheek began to leak the blood out. He had to wipe it out to stop the blood. He stared at Freeza and mocked, "What kind of transformation is this? You're making us laugh! To think that taking that off to become more nimble is your idea of transforming…"

Freeza chuckled, "Vegeta-san, I am so disappointed in you. And after I looked after you the way I did. If only you had peaceably submitted to me, you would not have to experience this horror now."

Vegeta growled, "What are you babbling about? I never submitted myself to you! I was just pretending to submit, all the while waiting for the right moment to come along, so I could defeat you!"

"Yes, that is one of the poor habits you Saiyans had," replied Freeza. "Take your own father… The king of Planet Vegeta was the same way."

* * *

(Flashback Began- Planet Vegeta)

_At the royal palace, one of messenger came to him and explained to him what happened. All of an elite Saiyan had to stand line up so formally before the king. _

_While sitting on his throne, King Vegeta suddenly shocked, "What's this? You say the occupation of Planet Tapp is still not complete?"_

_The messenger kneeled before the king and nodded, "Yes, sir. The Tappan's resistance is proving tougher than we anticipated. They say it will take another three days to complete the occupation."_

"_Three more days?!" surprised King Vegeta. _

"_Yes, sir. My humblest apologies," replied the messenger._

_King Vegeta growled, "Why, you! Have you forgotten that we promised Freeza-sama the planet by tomorrow?!"_

_The messenger waved him and said, "No, I would never do such a thing! However, the full moon on Tapp will not appear for three more days."_

"_Be gone," demanded King Vegeta. He stood up and demanded again, "Be gone! And let nothing remain!" He put his hand forward and blasted the messenger, obliterating him completely. He glanced over his shoulder at the guy who emerged from the shadow. _

_That was Freeza. He walked over to King Vegeta and chuckled, "As barbaric as always, I see. I did not mind if it took another three days. You've done something unfortunate here." Vegeta had to step away, so Freeza could sit on King Vegeta's throne. "Nonetheless, I came to speak about your son. When do you intend to bring him to me?"_

_King Vegeta sighed, "Well, that is…" He glared at Freeza and bared his teeth in anger._

_Freeza looked up at King Vegeta and smiled, "I know! You will please bring him in three day's time, along with your announcement of the successful occupation of Planet Tapp." He got off the throne chair and chuckled, "You will not worry that I will not pamper him." Then he walked out of Saiyans' sights._

_One of King Vegeta's elite guards came to him and asked, "King Vegeta, are you really going to deliver the prince to Freeza-sama?"_

"_Yeah," replied King Vegeta. He clenched his fist tightly._

"_But won't you be risking the prince's life?" asked the elite Saiyan guard._

"_I'm not concerned about things such as my son's life! What I find unbearable is his attitude! He has the mistaken idea that we Saiyans are his slaves or something!" said King Vegeta._

"_King Vegeta!" shocked the elite Saiyan guard._

"_Curse you, Freeza!" muttered King Vegeta angrily. "Someday, we'll teach you a lesson!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Freeza stared at anger Vegeta and chuckled, "You really do resemble your dearly departed father, both in your appearance and in your foolishness."

Vegeta snarled, "Foolish, you say?"

"That is right," said Freeza. "If your father had not tried such a foolish stunt, the Saiyans would have gotten off without being exterminated."

* * *

(Flashback Began)

"_Listen up, you guys. Freeza is afraid of us Saiyans ganging up in large groups. If you elite warriors combine your powers as one, we are certain to defeat him! Let's show him just how strong we Saiyans are!" spoke King Vegeta to all of elite Saiyan in front of him. He gave them a Saiyan salute. His elite Saiyan did do the same._

* * *

_(Freeza's Spaceship)_

_Freeza's spaceship was still hovering above the Planet Vegeta and stared down at it while he swirled the wine around in his hand._

_Zarbon came in Freeza's throne room and said, "Freeza-sama, some Saiyans, including the Royal family, have just arrived and are requesting an audience with you." Freeza did not answer. "Freeza-sama?"_

"_Lately, there have been some disquieting tendencies among the Saiyans, yes?" asked Freeza._

"_Yes, sir," replied Zarbon._

_Freeza stared at his own face on the glass of wine as a reflection. He sighed, "They are indeed becoming quite an eyesore. They are fools." Then he drank entire remaining glass of wine._

* * *

_(With King Vegeta and Saiyans- Freeza's Spaceship)_

_King Vegeta ran down the hall together with his men. He shouted out, "Quickly, men! Freeza is in here!" They saw Freeza's soldier attempted to attack them, but King Vegeta chopped to one of soldier's neck. Another soldier shot the laser beam through King Vegeta's cape. _

_Then King Vegeta turned around and kicked one of soldier in the jaw. He proceeded to punch another soldier in the jaw, and ran, but some of soldier grabbed him. In front of him, the soldier attempted to fire the cannon beam at him, but King Vegeta pushed them out of way. He turned around and saw the two cannon beam towards him._

_He dodged two of blast, and shouted, "Take this!" as he fired the energy blasts at them, obliterating them._

* * *

_(Throne Room)_

_The spaceship was shaking due to Saiyans fighting. Freeza's glass of wine accidentally slipped out of the glass and leaked on his legs. "Zarbon-san, open the door," ordered Freeza. "You will show the Saiyans in."_

_Zarbon nodded, "Yes, sir."_

_Freeza stood up from his hover-pod and said, "A little exercise may be good for me."_

* * *

_(With Vegeta and Saiyans)_

_King Vegeta ran down the hall and stopped while looking for Freeza. "Where is Freeza?!" wondered King Vegeta. Suddenly, he saw the door opened only to reveal Freeza, Zarbon, and Dodoria in front of him and his soldiers. He snarled, "I'll kill you, and rule the universe myself!"_

_Freeza chuckled, "Are you sure it will be as simple as that? Are your men not trembling with fear even now?"_

_Vegeta turned around and saw that the elites froze with fear. He glared at Freeza again and growled, "Aw, crap." Irritated, King Vegeta attempted to punch Freeza, but he missed at the inch of Freeza's neck. He gave another punch, but Freeza dodged and killed King Vegeta with a single uppercut while Zarbon and Dodoria watched._

_An elite Saiyan shocked, "King Vegeta!"_

_King Vegeta's royal badge fell on the ground next to Freeza in which he stomped on it and destroyed. He stared at elites and chuckled, "Your king has just been defeated, do you sirs not wish to avenge him?" He removed the Scouter off of his eyes, and proceeded to kill all of them with single eye laser immediately afterward. "Was that the best that even Saiyans could do?"_

"_Freeza-sama, are you uninjured?" asked Zarbon politely._

_Freeza laughed, "I did not even need to transform myself." He glanced over his shoulder at Zarbon and asked, "Now then, shall we be off?" He turned around and stared at Planet Vegeta. He chuckled, "We are going to go watch the fireworks of Planet Vegeta." He got in his hover-pod and ascended above the spaceship. He saw Bardock and a lot of soldiers in front of him._

_He lighted a spark of energy on his index finger. He laughed before launching large huge red-yellow sphere toward them. Bardock and rest of Freeza's soldiers were in shocked and got hit by it. Once the large orange-red ball hit Planet Vegeta, it suddenly was blown up._

_**BOOOOOOOM! **_

_Freeza laughed manically, "How wonderful! Watch this, Zarbon-san, Dodoria-san! Watch these beautiful fireworks!"_

_Now Planet Vegeta was gone, and was no longer existed!_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Freeza chuckled, "I wanted to show it to you, too. The fireworks of Planet Vegeta."

Vegeta scoffed, "What a load of bull! If you were really afraid of us Saiyans, simply blowing up Planet Vegeta would be a completely fruitless measure. I'm right, aren't I? I mean, you let me survive, after all!" Then he thought, _'Not to mention Kakarrot…' _

Freeza slammed his tail on the ground and chuckled, "That's enough talk out of you. So then, shall I begin the next part? Your dearly departed father never saw this form."

Vegeta shocked, "What?!" Suddenly, Freeza began his transforming.

"What's this? What does he think he's doing?" wondered Sasuke.

Freeza's hands and feet were getting bigger. He powered up the purple aura around him as he began to change the size of his body. The winds were increased and increase over time. Rest of Z-Fighters, Vegeta, and Dende were in shocked as Freeza continued to power up.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock shocked, "What's this?! He's going to transform!"

"This is crazy! I mean, Vegeta is an idiot for letting Freeza transforming! They are going to get killed!" worried Kushina.

"What an incredible power!" said Minato.

* * *

(With Bulma- Elsewhere)

Bulma stumbled and fell forward on the ground out of exhaustion. She frowned, "Why me? Why am I the only one that has to go through this? This isn't funny, for crying out loud." Suddenly, she saw a bunch of dinosaur stampeded and ran like a crazy toward her.

She confused, "What's this? What's going on?" but she realized that the dinosaur went to her. She ran away from them in fear. She panicked, "Help me!" She spotted the cave, and went into the cave, and hide behind the small boulder.

Again, she felt the ground shaking, so she checked them again. Suddenly, the dinosaur broke through the cave. In her panic, she had to run out of cave and tried to escape them. She failed to notice that the little bump on the ground in front of her. She fell down on the ground. She put her hands on her head, as the dinosaur ran past her. Luckily, none of them accidentally stepped on her and crushed her to death.

She got up and stared at the running dinosaurs. She confused, "What- What's going on here?"

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta Vs Freeza)

Freeza continued to power up as he was about to transform. His chest began to muscle up, shocking Vegeta, Dende, and rest of Z-Fighters.

Kuririn shocked, "What?!"

"He's changing the form!" shocked Sasuke.

Freeza's arms began to outgrow as his body was huge that was not even matched to his current legs' size. Then, his legs grew up big. He had increased the size of his height. His horns grew up as well, however it was a sharp now! His neck had been grown up a bit. He kneeled on the ground while his hand was on the ground. His shoulder grew up in size. Finally, Freeza had completed his transformation as he stood up.

Vegeta shocked, "Impossible! This can't be!"

Gohan trembled in panic, and said, "We'll be killed!"

"It's a… nightmare!" said Kuririn.

"This is bad! We can't beat him with our current power!"

"Wh- What a monster!" said Sakura.

Freeza's second form was similar to appearance to the first, except much larger, both in height and muscle mass, which could be clearly seen on his chest and stomach areas. He also grew longer horn, which now instead of protruding sideways from his skull curve sharply upwards into near right angles. His armor could not contain his form and shattered, leaving him with a new, white natural armor covering his chest and shoulders. He had purple sections on his shoulders and abdomen, and orange sections on his forearms and shins.

Freeza turned around at Vegeta and his new allies, and chuckled, "Watch out, now! In this form, I won't be as gentle as I was before."

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

Goku was still healing inside the Medicine Machine, and thought, _'What a Ki!' _

* * *

(With Piccolo- Elsewhere)

From afar, Piccolo sensed Freeza's increase. He widened his eyes and shocked, "What's this? The strength of Freeza's Ki has just increased several times over! Oh, no! Gohan!" He increased the speed to rush over to the battlefield to aid Gohan and others.

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta VS Freeza)

Freeza laughed, "Vegeta, what happened to those high spirits you were in a moment ago? You were spouting off all sorts of demands, weren't you? Well, I really can't blame you. Not after having been shown my overwhelming power."

Freeza then attempted to sneak attack Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura, and Sasuke by extending his tail, burrowing it underground, and then shooting it out, but they evaded the attack.

Kuririn shocked, "Th- This guy's incredible!"

"Damn it! This is going to be trouble without Goku or Naruto, alright!" shocked Sasuke.

Freeza snickered, "Like I said, watch out! You see, I have a lot more power now, and I might just overdo things a little. Incidentally, my battle power is now probably over 1,400,000."

Vegeta shocked, "Wh- What?!"

"No shit!" shocked Sasuke.

"Unbelievable!" muttered Gohan.

"You're going to be kidding me!" said Sakura skeptically.

Vegeta scoffed, "Not even you could reach that high!"

"If you think I'm lying, I'll show you!" said Freeza. He raised his hand and opened it to release a light gray Exploding Wave, causing a tsunami, sending the fighters up along with the Dragon Ball stones into the air.

Kuririn shouted, "Dende! No!"

**BOOM! **

Afar from outside of Planet Namek, an explosion could be seen on the surface of planet. The tsunami almost reached the spaceship, but it did not destroy the spaceship.

* * *

(With Piccolo- Elsewhere)

Piccolo was knocking away because of wind gusted over him. He shocked, "What's this?! Freeza, you low-life, what have you done?!"

* * *

(With Bulma- Elsewhere)

Bulma was knocking away as well from the wind. She had to grab the large rock. While she was being knocked away, she confused, "What is the deal with this planet?!"

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta VS Freeza)

On mid-air, Vegeta stared down at Freeza as the debris of rocks went to him. He caught it and destroyed the small rock while growling down at him.

Sasuke stared down at Freeza and shocked, "Wh- What an incredible power he has!"

Gohan was floating up on mid-air, and cried, "Kuririn-san?"

"What happened to Kuririn-san?" wondered Sakura.

Behind them, Kuririn cried, "Right here!" Gohan and Sakura turned around. Kuririn was now holding Dende in order to protect the Namekian child. Although Kuririn ended up wounded in the process.

"You- You're bleeding!" said Gohan.

Kuririn chuckled, "It's nothing. I just got clipped by a flying rock fragment."

However, the former countryside that Freeza and the fighters previously stood on was now destroyed, but leaving small area of ground remained where Freeza currently stood on. Freeza gazed up at them and chuckled, "You all fled from that more quickly than might be expected. You have my praise. However, that was just my way of saying hello. Even a Saiyan could have done that."

Vegeta glared down at Freeza and growled, "Why, you!"

"That's such a pitiful face you're wearing, Vegeta," mocked Freeza. "I'd guess that you never imagined I could become this powerful. Now then, which one of you should I show to Hell first?" He folded his arms, and looked through his opponents. He closed his eyes and chuckled. He was not sure who he should kill first.

Then Freeza unfolded his arms and chuckled, "I've decided!" Suddenly, he flew towards Sasuke who was in shock.

Sakura cried, "Sasuke!"

Sasuke tried to raise his arms to block Freeza's attack, but he failed to do so. Freeza kneed Sasuke up into the air. Then, he flew up toward Sasuke again and punched him in the face harder, sending him flying away from him.

Sasuke regained his sense and stopped himself being knocked away. He quickly activated his Sharigan thinking that he could track Freeza's newfound speed. However, that was not what he expected to. He could not even track Freeza even with his Sharingan.

Freeza disappeared, and appeared behind him. He kicked to his face once Sasuke turned his around, sending him down to the ground. Sasuke managed to land on the ground safety and glared up at Freeza.

Sasuke panted trying to get oxygen in himself. He growled, "Damn it! My Sharingan couldn't pick his speed up!"

Suddenly, Freeza flew down to Sasuke, and tried to attack Sasuke, however the young avenger managed to block his attacks all he could do at his best. Sasuke had a hard time to fight back due to Freeza's overwhelmed power.

'_Damn it! He's too strong! It's all Vegeta's fault!' _thought Sasuke angrily while blocking most of Freeza's attack.

Looking on from mid-air, Sakura shocked, "Not even Sasuke could handle him at all?"

"Sasuke…" worried Gohan.

"A- At this rate, he is going to be killed!" said Kuririn.

Vegeta growled, "D- Damn it!"

While Freeza was working on attack Sasuke, he began to laugh and mocked, "Is that the best all you can do by defending against me?!"

While Sasuke was working on block most of Freeza's attack, he snarled, "Wh- What?!"

Freeza asked, "How would you like it?" as he kneed Sasuke in his stomach and kicked him up into the air. Then, he appeared above him to fly down and punched him down into the ground.

"Sasuke!" cried Kuririn, Sakura, and Gohan.

But Freeza was not finished with Sasuke. He appeared in front of Sasuke the moment the young avenger got up on his feet. Freeza chuckled, "Watch what I can really do!" and dashed across Sasuke with a punch to his face. Then, he flew back and elbowed him in the face. Finally, he punched him down into the ground again, drawing blood from his forehead.

Sasuke leisurely stood up, but he fell down to the ground because of Freeza's ruthlessly attacks. He pulled himself up on his feet and glared at Freeza. He panted hardily and thought, _'Damn it! He's strong! To think I would get the beaten from him! I never had been taking this much since I fought Haku! Damn it!' _

Freeza chuckled, "Can't you fight back, or was it because due to my overwhelming powers, isn't it? Oh, well. Like I said, I couldn't control my power in this current state. I might accidentally end up killing you."

"Shut up!" scowled Sasuke.

Freeza chuckled, "Do you dare to talk back? Is that how you greet me, Elementian brat?" Suddenly, he appeared in front of Vegeta and elbowed him in the stomach. Then he hit him on his legs with his tail, turning him around. He then double slapped him on his back, knocking him away and teleporting in front to backhand punch him in the face. "What a dull you are. All I do is to beat you up, yet you did not fight back."

Sasuke snarled, "Get lost!" as he tried to punch, but he missed.

Freeza dodged and kicked him up in the air, then he kicked and punched him down again, and finally Freeza kicked his opponent in the back when he was down. Sasuke screamed in pain. He stared down at Sasuke, and frowned, "Still alive? You're tough bastard than I anticipated."

Sasuke crawled away from Freeza, while the evil tyrant walked to follow him. Sasuke struggled to pull himself up, and glanced over his shoulder. _'Why can't I beat him?! I thought my training could defeat him! Maybe… Naruto and Sakura are right. The training in only few minutes was not sufficient then.'_

While Kuririn, Sakura, Vegeta, and Dende were hovering mid-air, they were in shocked. "Sasuke was taking a lot of beating! He's going to die!" said Sakura.

"D- Damn it! I knew we should not come here! There was going to danger! Why did we come here?!" complained Kuririn.

Sasuke finally got up on his feet and glared at Freeza. He breathed hardily as the blood leaked down to his nose. He growled, "Damn you! Take a lightly of me, would you?!" He suddenly fired an energy blast at Freeza, kicking up a dust.

However, when the dust became cleared, Freeza still stood undamaged. He chuckled, "That's merely tickled me! But was that best attack you could do, you little worm?!" He suddenly dashed toward Sasuke, and then proceeded to beat him up. He punched and kicked every single of his body parts.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

Goku was still healing inside the Medicine Machine and thought, _'What's this?! Sasuke's Ki is rapidly decreasing! Damn it!' _

* * *

(With Piccolo- Elsewhere)

Piccolo was still flying through the Namekian skies and thought, _'What?! What's going on over there?! Sasuke's Ki is shrinking every second! I need to hurry up!' _

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock, Minato, and Kushina were in shocked to see that Freeza continued to beat Sasuke up. "Sasuke!" cried Kushina.

"D- Damn it! At this rate, Sasuke is going to be killed!" said Minato.

Bardock clenched his fist and said angrily, "That's why we should not underestimate Freeza! He's too strong for Vegeta and others! That miserable Vegeta! They could have killed him only if he did not demand him to transform!"

* * *

(Sasuke VS Freeza)

Freeza continued his ruthlessly beating on Sasuke. While he punched and kicked on each body part of Sasuke's, he laughed and mocked, "What's the matter?! You cannot seem to hit back, can you?!" Then he grabbed Sasuke's hair and pulled him so he could knee to his face, sending him up into the air. He flew up toward Sasuke, and continued to give him another beating.

"We need to stop him! I mean, Sasuke is going to die!" panicked Sakura, as she tried to fly toward Freeza, but Kuririn grabbed her arms.

"Wait, Sakura-san!" cried Kuririn.

"Let me go!" demanded Sakura.

"No! What is going to happen to Naruto if you were to get killed by Freeza? How can I explain to him?!" asked Kuririn.

Sakura widened her eyes, and then frowned, "Y- You're right… But at this rate, he is going to get killed!"

Kuririn released her arms and nodded, "Yeah, I know, but we need to come up with the plan first."

"No, it will be useless! The plan won't work on him! No matter how much you can come up with the new plan, you couldn't even put a single scratch on him!" said Vegeta.

Sakura frowned, "Sasuke…"

Freeza punched Sasuke in the gut, doubled him over. Then he whipped his tail on Sasuke's face, and proceeded to slap Sasuke's face with the tail nonstop. He chuckled, "Do you have any technique you can come up with, no?" With this, he delivered a final powerful tail whip on Sasuke's face, knocking him away a little.

Sasuke stopped himself on mid-air and stared at Freeza, but his eyes began to blur. He breathed hardily trying to get some of oxygen. He had bruise all over on his body included blood. _'Damn it…! M- My body is heavy! My head is starting to get dizzy! I couldn't move even lift my feet now! Not to mention my arm… couldn't even lift anymore…. Damn him!' _He tried to fly forward, but he could not move, and suddenly fell down into the lake.

Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn cried in shock, "Sasuke/-san!"

Freeza folded his arms and gazed down at the lake as the water began to grow silent. He chuckled, "What's the matter? Have you finally given up, yes?"

Sakura, Gohan, Kuririn, Dende, and Vegeta were waiting for Sasuke to come out, but he didn't come out! "Where's Sasuke-san?" worried Gohan. "He didn't come out!"

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura.

"Is he dead?" wondered Kuririn.

"No… He isn't," said Vegeta softly. "Feel his Ki again, idiot!"

Kuririn, Sakura, and Gohan tried to sense his Ki carefully. Kuririn smiled happily, "He's still alive! Alright!"

Gohan nodded and cheered, "Thank goodness!"

"But why is he still down there?" wondered Sakura.

Meanwhile, Sasuke was floating under the water with his eyes closed. He could barely open his right eyes and thought, _'Damn it! Am I really going to die?' _He began to close his eyes again. Suddenly, he went into his flashback.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Itach gestured him come at him. Sasuke immediately walked up to him, but Itach tapped onto his forehead with his index and middle fingers. Sasuke blinked, "Ouch."_

"_Forgive me, Sasuke," said Itachi."Maybe another time." Then he stood up, and sighed, "I have no time to help you out today."_

_Sasuke rubbed his forehead and sighed, "You always say, 'Forgive me, Sasuke,' and hit my forehead. And you don't ever help me out, not just today.' But Itach ignored him and walked out of door. Sasuke simply smiled at him because he always loved his brother even if he couldn't get trained from him._

* * *

_(Later on)_

_During the full moon, Sasuke rushed on way back to home and thought, 'I've stayed out for a while.' When he looked up, he was frozen. He stared into someone's Sharingan who was on the top of lighting pole. He stopped running and looked up, someone disappeared!_

* * *

_(Even Later)_

_Finally, he leisurely opened the door and looked down. Sure enough, he was right. His parents were dead too! His father's body was on top of his mother's body. There were a lot of bloods on the floor. He shocked, "Father! Mother!" He ran to them._

_Suddenly, he looked up, and someone walked towards him from the shadow. He walked backward in fear. Someone's eyes were opened and it was Sharingans in his eyes! It was Itachi!_

_He shocked, "Brother! Brother, Father and Mother were… Why? Why… Who did this?" Suddenly, the shuriken swooped past him. His left shoulder was only cut and bleeds a bit. He held his left shoulder in pain. "Brother, what are you…" He looked into his older brother's eyes. "What are you doing, Brother?"_

* * *

_(Even much later)_

_He ran around other building and continued to flee in fear. He was crying while running away. He shouted, "Don't kill me!" When he opened his eyes, he saw that Itachi stood in front of him. He stopped running and stared at his older brother._

"_Don't kill me…" pleaded Sasuke._

_Itachi sighed, "You are not even worth killing. Foolish little brother… If you wish to kill me, hate me, detest me… And survive in an unsightly way. Run. Run and cling to life."_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Sasuke suddenly opened his eyes and thought angrily, _"I am not about to die! I need to kill Itachi first!' _

Freeza landed on the ground and stared down at the lake while waiting for Sasuke to come out, and chuckled, "I know you're still alive! Come out!" Suddenly, three Sasukes come up out of lake, and charged toward Freeza, much to his surprise. "Clones?!"

"That's… Naruto's technique!" shocked Sakura.

All three Sasukes made a hand seals and shouted, **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" **They breathed a continuous flame-thrower at Freeza.

**BOOM! **

As three Sasukes disappeared in puff of smokes, the lake erupted up as real Sasuke flew into the air. He snarled, "I am not about to die! You die!" He brought his arms to his side, charged up Ki, and then he threw his hand forward one after another as he rapidly fired many energy blasts at Freeza.

As the massive dust kicked up surrounded by Freeza, but Sasuke continued to fire barrage of energy blast at him, he snarled angrily, "Don't you dare to make fun of me!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

But Sasuke was not finished as he continued to throw a barrage of energy blast at Freeza. Vegeta, Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura, and Dende had to block their eyes to prevent the multiple explosions to blind them.

"What an incredible Ki!" shocked Kuririn.

"Sasuke!" cried Sakura.

With that, Sasuke finally raised his hands and charged up a lot of Ki, as he shouted, "Take this!" Then he threw blue sphere down toward Freeza, causing a massive explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

Vegeta, Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura, and Dende had to raise their arms to block their eyes from the massive explosion. With that, Sasuke began to smirk happily, and chuckled, "I- I did it…!" while staring at the huge dust thinking that Freeza had died.

Gohan cheered, "You did it, Sasuke-san!"

Kuririn nodded and smiled, "We got him!"

"Of course, he did it!" agreed Sakura.

Vegeta stared at Sasuke and shocked, _'What?! How the hell did this weakling can take on Freeza?! He is supposed to be weakling!' _

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Minato pumped his fists and cheered, "You did it, Sasuke! You've done it!"

Kushina hugged him and smiled happily, "It's over! The evil tyrant's life has ended!"

"No!" said Bardock.

Minato stared at Bardock and confused, "Bardock?"

"No! Sasuke did not kill him! Freeza's still alive!" said Bardock.

"What? What do you mean?" asked Kushina.

Bardock pointed at the television and sighed, "Take a look again." Minato and Kushina took a look at the television again and widened their eyes in shock.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Sasuke VS Freeza)

Once the dust became cleared, Freeza still stood on the ground undamaged almost as if Sasuke's attack did not even touch him at all! Sasuke shocked, "I- It can't be! I used up all of my powers! Impossible!"

Vegeta glared down at Freeza and snarled, "H- He's a monster!"

"T- This is nightmare!" said Kuririn.

"How can he still be alive?!" wondered Sakura.

Gohan trembled, "F- Father… Naruto-san…!"

Freeza stared up at Sasuke and scoffed, "That's all? Is this how you fight me?"

"What?!" shocked Sasuke.

Freeza chuckled, "I'll show you Hell!" as he suddenly flew up at Sasuke to impale him in the chest with one of his horns.

Sakura and Gohan cried, "Sasuke/-san!"

Vegeta shocked, "So… fast!"

"Incredible speed!" shocked Kuririn.

While Freeza's horn was impaling Sasuke in the chest, the young avenger's chest began to leak out the blood. He lost a lot of blood. He felt great pain in his chest. His face turned into blue pale. Freeza began to smirk as he licked Sasuke's blood on his own face.

Gohan was in shocked and cried, "Sasuke-san!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, that's all, folks! Can you see how much I changed this chapter a lot? I extended the fight instead of letting Freeza to impale Sasuke in the chest right away after he transformed right? :D... I hope you enjoy it... What's going to happen on next chapter?

For sure, next chapter is going to be very much. That's probably not what you excepted in next chapter! :D

Anyways, please read and review! Until next time, folks! :D


	34. Freeza's Wrath

A/N: Hello, everyone! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: Now, I am going to hand it over to the reviewer, Jaku Uzumaki! He/she offered to say the disclaimer for me, here he/she is! :D

Jaku Uzumaki: Murderdeath21 doesn't own DBZ or Naruto! Enjoy this chapter!

Me: Thank you, Jaku Uzumaki. Now, just as he/she said, please enjoy my new update chapter! :D...

* * *

**Chapter 34: Freeza's Wrath!**

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta VS Freeza)

Freeza chuckled, "I'll show you Hell!" as he suddenly flew up at Sasuke to impale him in the chest with one of his horns.

Sakura and Gohan cried, "Sasuke/-san!"

Vegeta shocked, "So… fast!"

"Incredible speed!" shocked Kuririn.

While Freeza's horn was impaling Sasuke in the chest, the young avenger's chest began to leak out the blood. He lost a lot of blood. He felt great pain in his chest. His face turned into blue pale. Freeza began to smirk as he licked Sasuke's blood on his own face.

Gohan was in shocked and cried, "Sasuke-san!"

Freeza was only merely smirking as he pushed one of his horns more into Sasuke's chest, making him suffer the pain even more!

Vegeta was hovering on mid-air and looked up at Freeza. He clenched his fist and snarled, "Bungling jackass! That's what you get for being distracted by your own anger! K- Kakarrot, that smooth-headed one, and so on, all those guys from Earth and Element take things too easily!"

Sasuke began to lose more blood from his body caused by Freeza's horn impaling into his chest. Freeza chuckled, "Oh, my fault, my fault. It seems I have too much power, and can't control myself all that well." He pushed his horn into Sasuke more. Sasuke screamed in pain.

Sakura and Gohan cried, "Sasuke/-san!"

Sasuke glared down at Freeza and attempted to hit Freeza with his knee, but Freeza caught it with ease. Freeza looked up at Sasuke and chuckled, "Who would have thought you could still be this spirited?"

"Y- You bastard!" grunted Sasuke angrily.

Suddenly, Freeza heard Sakura's voice cried, "Wait, Gohan-kun!" He turned his head around and saw that Gohan flew up toward Freeza in anger. Before Gohan could hit him, Freeza slapped Gohan with his tail, knocking him away.

Kuririn caught Gohan to stop him from knocking down onto the ground. He frowned, "Gohan…"

"Damn it!" growled Sasuke.

When Gohan and Kuririn looked up, they widened their eyes. Freeza began to shift his head up and down, further injuring Sasuke and causing more blood leak out of him.

Freeza continued to penetrate his horn into Sasuke's chest up and down, and chuckled, "How does that feel?" Vegeta stared up at Freeza who continued to shift his head up and down. He clenched his fist in anger as Sasuke's blood fell down on Prince of all Saiyan's cheek.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Minato, Bardock, and Kushina- Television Room)

Watching Freeza penetrate his horn into Sasuke's chest up and down, Kushina covered her hands on her mouth and shocked, "That's awful thing to do!"

"Where's Naruto?! It's been 30 minutes since he left for training!" said Minato.

"That bastard Freeza! He's toying around with Sasuke!" said Bardock.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Yamucha punched to the tree, and then punched down on the ground. He panted, "Not yet? Not yet? Dammit, not yet? Then how long?"

Tenshinhan walked up to Yamucha and sighed, "Calm down, Yamucha!"

Chaozu nodded and smiled, "It's not good to get so carried away!"

Yamucha stared at them and complained, "How am I supposed to be calm about this? Right now, Goku and Kuririn and the others are off fighting for their lives against someone so awful, they don't know if they can beat him or not! And yet, here I am, so far away…"

"I want to go and fight as well," admitted Tenshinhan. "However, getting worked up won't help."

"Goku, Piccolo, and Naruto are sure to do well!" agreed Chaozu.

Tenshinhan placed his hand on Yamucha's shoulder and sighed, "You must realize the only thing we can do is to continue our training now, so that if we do get to Namek, we'll be able to fight as hard as we'd like to." Yamucha glanced over his shoulder at them and nodded. Then Tenshinhan and Chaozu stared at each other and nodded happily. They began to train again.

However, Kaio squatted down and watched the fighting on Planet Namek. He thought worriedly, _'Goku, after how I warned you against getting near Freeza… He wields enough terrifying power to destroy the entire universe!' _

But all of Earthling stared down at Kaio. "Kaio-sama?"

Kaio looked up and asked, "What is it, you guys? Why aren't you training?"

Tenshinhan asked curiously, "What is the matter? You are so absorbed in thought."

"Your face is so pallid. Are you all right?" asked Chaozu.

Kaio frowned, "M- My face has been this color since birth!"

"I- I trust nothing bad has happened on Planet Namek?" asked worried Yamucha.

"Is it Goku?" asked Tenshinhan.

"Or maybe Piccolo?" asked Chaozu.

"Or Naruto?" asked Yamucha. Kaio began to tremble even more.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Bulma)

Bulma wandered around aimlessly on Planet Namek, and fell to the ground out of exhaustion. She muttered, "I'm finished!" Then she turned around on the ground and stared up at the sky. "I've had it! I want a bed! I want a shower! I want cake with strawberries, and lots of strawberry cake!" complained Bulma. It was almost sound as if she was 4- years old or something.

She stared up at the cloud and frowned, "I want to be a cloud, too." Suddenly, she stared up at the boulder, and little top one actually looked like Kuririn. She laughed, "Oh dear, that looks just like Kuririn!"

She widened her eyes and muttered angrily, "Speaking of which, what could he possibly be dilly-dallying around about right now? I mean, really!" Suddenly, she got up on her feet. "I don't suppose they could've left me behind and gone back to Earth, could they? Or maybe they've been wiped out by Vegeta, or that Freeza guy! No, that couldn't be! I mean, Son-kun is here, after all! They're okay, for sure! They're okay…"

* * *

(Sasuke VS Freeza)

Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn stared up at Freeza who still penetrating Sasuke in the chest, and were in shocked. Gohan began to boil up with the rage by every second while Sakura began to shred the tear on her eyes.

While Freeza was shifting his head up and down, Sasuke got lost in thought, _'Shit… I am going to die at this rate! Dammit! I cannot die…' _He began to lose consciousness.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

Goku was still healing inside the Medicine Machine, and thought, _'Sasuke's Ki is dropping rapidly. Hold on just a while longer, everyone. Just until I've fully recovered. Please!' _

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta VS Freeza)

Freeza stopped penetrate through unconscious Sasuke's chest and chuckled, "So, you've finally snuffed it, then?" Finally, he threw Sasuke off his horn down to the ground.

Sakura cried, "Sasuke!"

While Sasuke was falling down toward the ground, Freeza gathered pink energy in his hand and thrust it forward to fire a large energy wave at Sasuke, blasting through his chest. Sasuke coughed up a lot of blood and fell down on the ground harder. Rest of remaining Z-Fighters, Dende and Vegeta were in shocked.

"What?!" shocked Vegeta.

"Sasuke/-san!" cried Sakura, Kuririn, and Gohan.

'_I can't sense the Ki in Sasuke anymore! NO!' _worried Sakura.

Gohan cried angrily, "Sasuke-san!" he flew down after him but was blocked by Freeza.

Vegeta widened his eyes and shocked, "So fast!"

Freeza chuckled, "Are you really going to after him? It's pointless, but he's dead already. I'd destroyed his heart."

Gohan stared down at immobile Sasuke, but noticed that Sakura went to him and shook his body. Sakura began to shred her tears and cried, "Sasuke! Sasuke! Sasuke! Wake up!" She put his hand on Sasuke's neck to check his pulse out. She widened her eyes and shocked, _'He… He's… already dead!' _She cried, "Sasuke!" and went to cry on his shoulder.

Freeza looked up at Gohan and laughed, "How about instead, you worry about your own safety? Then again, you can worry all you like," then he stared at Dende. "It doesn't matter if you're a Namekian…" Then he looked up at Gohan. "…or an Earthling…" He looked up at Vegeta. "…or a Saiyan…" He finally looked down at the crying Sakura. "…or an Elementian. It won't, of course, change the fact that you're going to die."

Suddenly, Gohan growled angrily, "Out… Out…" then he shouted out angrily, "Out of my way!" He charged toward Freeza and kicked Freeza in the head.

Vegeta shocked, "What?!"

Then Gohan punched Freeza in the head and then repeatedly punched him in the stomach. He uppercut punched Freeza square in the jaw and rapidly kicked on Freeza's stomach out, sending him down to the ground. He then threw the yellow energy sphere at Freeza, who managed to block it. But Gohan charged down to Freeza and threw another yellow energy sphere, knocking him down to the ground once again.

He raised his hands up to his sides and charged a yellow energy sphere in each hand. Then, he put his hand forward and fired a barrage of yellow energy waves against Freeza, causing a rapidly explosion.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

However, Gohan refused to stop and continued to fire a barrage of yellow energy waves at Freeza.

"Gohan!" cried Kuririn.

Vegeta stared down at Gohan who still firing a yellow energy wave one after next. He shocked, _'That kid's power is rising so fast!' _

Gohan would still fire a barrage of yellow energy waves until Freeza was completely obliterated, because Sasuke was killed by him! Out of fury, he could do anything he could aim to kill Freeza by just firing Gekiretsu Madan.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Finally, Gohan put his hand above his head like the normal Masenko, but kept charging it until it formed an energy sphere.

Vegeta watched Gohan charging up an energy sphere and shocked, _'How can this be? Such incredible energy!' _Dende was in shocked, too!

'_His Ki is still rising higher and higher!' _shocked Kuririn.

At last, Gohan grabbed the energy sphere with his hand and drew it back up to his side. Finally, he threw the attack at Freeza, adding to remaining explosion and caused a massive explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

Vegeta, Kuririn, and Dende had to block their eyes to prevent the explosion from blinding them, but for Sakura, she still cried on Sasuke's shoulder.

Finally, the explosion ended as Gohan breathed hardily. Vegeta stared down at Gohan and shocked, _'I can't believe it! When that kid loses his senses and flies off the handle, he can call up that much power?!' _Then he stared down at the damaged Freeza on the ground. _'U- Unbelievable!' _

Vegeta muttered to himself and shocked angrily, "H- He may be closer to becoming a Super Saiyan than anyone else!"

Kuririn cheered, "You did it!"

Gohan stared down at deceased Sasuke and frowned, "S- Sasuke-san!"

Dende ran toward the fallen Sasuke and stared down at Sakura. "Sakura-san, let me check on him!"

Sakura looked up at Dende with the tears on his eyes and confused, "H- Huh?"

"I can heal, but let me check if he's still alive or dead," replied Dende. He went to check up on Sasuke, and widened his eyes.

"W- What's wrong, Dende-kun?" asked Sakura.

Dende frowned, "I cannot heal him…"

Sakura shocked, "Why not?!"

"He… He's already dead! His heart is now been torn out. I'm sorry, Sakura-san." replied Dende sadly.

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "No… No way! No! What will Naruto do when he comes back and saw that Sasuke already died?!" He went to cry on Sasuke and cried, "Sasuke!"

Gohan frowned sadly, "Sasuke-san… Don't tell me…"

Kuririn descended next to Gohan and frowned sadly, "Yeah… He's already dead…"

"No…! Sasuke-san…" shocked Gohan.

"We don't have time to be worrying about him! He's already dead! Let's move on!" scowled Vegeta. "Anyways, do you think Freeza would die from just that?" Gohan, Vegeta, and Kuririn looked down at Freeza again.

Freeza pulled himself up on his feet and stared up at Gohan. He growled, "You aren't any ordinary runt, are you? Even I found that to be a little bit painful! You did that to the wrong person. Of course, like I said before, the fact that you're going to die remains." Then he chuckled, "For all your effort, you've only managed to incur my wrath."

Vegeta trembled and shocked, "O- Oh, hell." He stared at the shocked Gohan and said, "It looks like we were hoping for too much after all. Now we're a laughingstock!"

Suddenly, Freeza began to power up as the rock floated up into the air. Gohan shocked, "Impossible! His Ki just keeps growing stronger and stronger!"

Vegeta shocked, _'Who could have known he can control his battle power?!'_

As Freeza continued to power up, and said, "I will take the pain I have felt, and return it to you many times over!"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Freeza who was still powering up and shocked, "W- What?! He can do that?!" Dende was in shocked, too.

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Room)

Goku was still healing inside the Medicine Machine and worried, _'Sasuke's Ki has disappeared! Freeza's power just billowed up suddenly! At this rate, everyone will be…' _

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

"Damn it! He's going to pay for it for what he did to Sasuke!" snarled Minato.

"When Naruto come back, he won't be happy about that! Still, where's Naruto?" wondered Kushina.

"No! Freeza is planning to kill Kakarrot's son!" said Bardock.

"Don't worry. I think Piccolo is almost there!" confirmed Minato.

(Planet Namek- Z-Fighters and Vegeta VS Freeza)

Freeza ascended in front of trembled Gohan, and smirked, but Vegeta cried, "You idiot! Get out of there!" Freeza punched Gohan in the face, and then kneed him in the stomach. The young Saiyan coughed up the blood.

Freeza chuckled, "Oh no, don't you suffer any damage just yet. The fun is just beginning, after all." Then he hook kicked to Gohan's face, smashing him to the ground harder. He looked down at Gohan and laughed, "You're just a kid after all, aren't you? Is that the extent of your power?"

Suddenly, Vegeta blasted Freeza from behind to save Gohan, and chuckled, "Fool! You got full of yourself and dropped your guard, didn't you? You caught all of that blast!" He brought his arms to his side, and chuckled, "All right! Once again! I'll pound you with yet another intensive shot!" He charged up the purple Ki on his each hand, and snarled, "Take this!"

Then, he threw his arms out in front of him and fired a large Gyallic Ho energy wave at Freeza, causing a massive explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOOOM! **

Vegeta laughed, "And you said I wasn't going to be a match for you! You look awfully stupid now, Freeza-san." However, he was in shocked because it did Freeza no harm.

Freeza glanced over his shoulder at the shocked Vegeta and chuckled, "Don't be in such a hurry, Vegeta. Once I finish with the runts, I'll have plenty of time to play with you." Then he descended to the ground and landed next to Gohan.

Vegeta shocked and trembled, "Our fates are sealed…"

Freeza folded his arms while staring down at Gohan who struggled to pull himself up. He walked towards Gohan and chuckled, "So then, how about you like me to deal with you, hmm?"

Gohan glared up at Freeza, and went to give Freeza a barrage of rapidly kicks to his face, but the evil tyrant dodged all of his kicks with ease. Suddenly, Freeza deliver a powerful elbow to Gohan's stomach, and then grabbed his hair up. Then he threw him on the ground. Gohan clasped his stomach in pain.

Freeza kicked Gohan away from him as Gohan rolled over on the ground and laying on the ground facing up at the sky. Gohan breathed hardily trying to get some of oxygen.

Freeza stared down at Gohan and chuckled, "Looks like your death is near, huh? You're going to die just like that Elementian brat!"

Sakura widened her eyes and began to boil up with the anger. Not after she heard that Freeza badmouthed Sasuke. She stopped crying on the deceased Sasuke and stood up. She glared at Freeza and growled, "Shut up!" Freeza diverted his attention to Sakura. "Why do you must take innocent people's lives for no reason? What did Sasuke ever do to you?! Why did you kill him?"

"I take their lives for fun. That's all is matter," replied Freeza.

"What?! What are you, a stupid lizard?! Taking their lives off just for fun? You must be stupid! Sasuke… Naruto… and I… We had a lot of fun…" She clenched her fists, and growled, "…but you ruined our bonds!"

She could not stop remembering how much fun she had together with Sasuke and Naruto back in when they were on Planet Element…

* * *

(Flashback Began- Last year- Planet Element)

_At the Ninja academy Naruto was so happy that he just graduated the ninja, so he had to go to explanatory meeting today. He sat on the chair, but one of boy walked and noticed him. He confused, "Why are you here? Today's explanatory meeting is only for those who graduated."_

_The boy had fairy long jet black hair tied in a spiky ponytail, narrow brown eyes. His attire was rather plain, consisting of a green lined mesh T-shirt under a short sleeved grey jacket with green edges, adorned on both the sleeves and the back with a circle with a line through it, his blue forehead protector worn around his left arm, brown pants, and blue sandals._

_Naruto pointed his thumb at his newest forehead protector and chuckled, "Hey, can you not see this forehead protector? Starting today, I'm also a ninja!" The boy lazily placed his hand on his hip and sighed at Naruto's bragging. "How should I say this… This looks really good on me, eh?"_

_Suddenly, two girls raced and entered the room. One of them was Sakura, and other one of them was a blonde-haired girl. They shouted together, "Goal!" They breathed hardly trying to get some of oxygen in them because they raced all the way to the meeting from their home._

_Sakura stared at her and chuckled, "What are you talking about? My toe entered the class before yours by a centimeter."_

_The blonde-haired girl growled, "Are you blind?"_

_Naruto turned around and stared at Sakura who got in argue with the blonde-haired girl. He blushed and thought, 'It's Sakura-chan...' When Sakura turned around, he chuckled, 'Sakura-chan's looking at me.' _

_For some reason, Sakura was very excited and ran to him in which the blonde-haired girl cried, "Hey, Sakura!"_

_Naruto stood up and waved at her and smiled, "Good morning, Sakura-chan."_

_However, Sakura pushed Naruto out of her way and said, "Get out of my way!" Apparently, she stared at the boy none other than Sasuke himself! She smiled, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun." Sasuke looked up at her and said nothing. She asked, "Can I sit next to you?"_

_The blonde-haired girl walked up to Sakura and hissed, "Hey! I'm going to sit next to him."_

"_First come first serve," said Sakura._

"_I came into the classroom before you!" reminded the blonde-haired girl._

_One of random fangirls walked up to them and said, "I did!"_

_Other girl walked behind the blonde-haired and said, "If that's the case, I did."_

"_I was first," argued another fangirl._

"_I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun," said some random girl._

_Sasuke looked down back at the table and sighed, 'How annoying.'_

_Out of rage, Naruto suddenly got on the table and crouched down in front of Sasuke as he glared at his arch-rival, Sasuke!_

_Sakura began to get angry and growled, "Naruto! Stop staring at Sasuke-kun!"_

_Naruto glanced over his shoulder at Sakura and frowned, 'Sakura-chan…' Then he glared back at Sasuke and thought, 'Everyone is so obsessed with Sasuke… What's so good about him anyway?' Sasuke and he began to have a stare lockdown each other._

_Sakura shouted angrily, "Sasuke-kun, just beat him up!"_

"_Yeah!" agreed all of fangirls._

_Random boy sat behind Naruto and merely pushed Naruto forward with his elbow. He chuckled, "What? For real?" He glanced over his shoulder at Naruto, and smiled, "Sorry."_

_Sakura shocked, "Wha…?"_

_It revealed that Naruto accidentally kissed Sasuke because of stupid random boy who pushed him forward. Sakura was in shocked!_

"_**Damn it! I was supposed toget Sasuke-kun's first kiss!" **__shouted Inner Sakura angrily._

_Naruto and Sasuke choked up because they actually accidentally kissed each other. "Naruto, I'm going to kill you…" said Sasuke._

"_My mouth's going to rot…" said Naruto._

_The random boy asked, "Is it my fault?"_

_Suddenly, Naruto widened his eyes and gulped, "I sense danger." He glanced over his shoulder and saw angry Sakura glared at her, as well as all of fangirls._

_Sakura growled, "Naruto… you…"_

_Naruto gulped, "It was an accident. It was an accident."_

_Sakura popped her fists up and said angrily, "You're annoying!" Then she proceeded to beat him up._

* * *

_(Later)_

_A ponytail black-haired guy looked up at the new ninjas and smiled, "Starting today, you are all official ninjas, but… You all are still new Genins. It's going to get harder from here. You all will be in a group of three, where you will accomplish missions under a Jounin teacher."_

_He was a man of average height and build. He had black hair that he kept in a ponytail, dark eyes and a scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. He wore the standard Konoha shinobi outfit complete with forehead protector, sandals, and flak jacket. His sleeves were also rolled up about ¼ way._

_Genins shocked, "A group of three?"_

_The blonde-haired girl who sat behind Sakura chuckled, "I wonder who's going to be in Sasuke-kun's team."_

_Sakura sighed, "I don't know." _

"_**Damn it, I'm the one who's going to team up with him, of course," **__declared Inner Sakura._

_Sasuke sighed, 'A group of three? That's only going to burden me.'_

'_First, Sakura-chan, then the other will be… I can live with anyone else as long as it's not Sasuke,' thought Naruto hopefully._

_A ponytail black-haired guy said, "We've arranged the groups such that overall abilities are equivalent. I will now announce them." He said all the way from group 1 to 6. Now he was on 7__th__ group. "Next, 7__th__ group. Uzumaki Naruto. Haruno Sakura."_

_Naruto pumped his fists up into the air and cheered, "Yeah!" but Sakura began to frown sadly._

'_I'm with Naruto…?' thought Sakura sadly._

"_And Uchiha Sasuke," finished the ponytail black-haired guy._

_Sakura and Naruto's feelings had somewhat switched. Sakura pumped her fists up into the air and cheered, "Yeah!"_

_Naruto frowned, 'I'm with Sasuke…?' _

"_Next, 8__th__ group. Hyuuga Hinata," announced the ponytail black-haired guy._

_The dark blue haired girl nodded, "Y- Yes."_

_The ponytail black-haired guy continued, "Inuzuka Kiba." A messy brown hair guy began to smirk. "Aburame Shino." A sunglasses guy pushed his sunglass back._

_Sakura gave the blonde-haired girl a victory sign. The blonde-haired girl snarled, "Why do you get to be with him!"_

_The ponytail black-haired guy continued, "Next, 9__th__ group."_

_Inner Sakura cheered, __**"Alright! Love prevails!" **_

_The lazy boy sat next to the blonde-haired girl who spoke to Naruto earlier. He sighed, "Why do girls like such a guy anyway?"_

_The blonde-haired girl stared at him and frowned, "Don't you even know that, Shikamaru?"_

_The lazy boy appeared to be Shikamaru. He looked at the girl and sighed, "I'm not a girl."_

_The blonde-haired girl chuckled, "That's why you're not popular. I wouldn't want to team up with a guy like you."_

_The ponytail black-haired guy smiled, "10__th__ group. Yamanaka Ino. Nara Shikamaru."_

_Shikamaru stared at her and chuckled, "Looks like you have to team up with me."_

"_And… Akimichi Chouji," finished the teacher._

_The fatty spiky brown hair only replied with eating the chip from the bag. The blonde-haired girl appeared to be Ino. She clasped her head and frowned, "And a fatty?"_

"_That's it for the groups," said the teacher._

_Naruto pointed at Sasuke and growled, "Iruka-sensei! Why is a top-student like me in a group with this guy?!"_

_The teacher appeared to be Iruka. He sighed, "Sasuke graduated with the highest scores. And you, Naruto, had the worst scores. This happens because want to evenly divide abilities between the groups."_

_Sasuke sighed, "Don't pull my leg, blockhead."_

_Naruto glared at Sasuke and growled, "What did you say?!"_

_Sasuke scoffed, "You want to fight, blockhead?" _

_Naruto started to get angry and said angrily, "Blockhead?! Why you…"_

_Sakura sighed, "Stop it, Naruto. I'm sorry…"_

"_I'm going to introduce the Jounin teachers in the afternoon," said Iruka. "Meeting adjourned until then!"_

* * *

_(Later- Afternoon)_

_Naruto had to look around outside the door to make sure that he would not get caught for something. Sakura stared at him and sighed, "Naruto, why don't you sit still."_

_Naruto frowned, "But why is the teacher for our 7__th__ group the only one late?" He turned around and stared at Sakura. "All the other groups went somewhere with their new teachers already, and… Iruka-sensei already went home!"_

_Sakura sighed, "That's not very important." Suddenly, she noticed that Naruto brought the small step and put up the eraser on the top of door. She asked, "Hey, what are you doing, Naruto?"_

_Naruto chuckled, "It's his fault for being late."_

"_Geez, it's your own fault if you get in trouble," said Sakura._

_Inner Sakura chuckled, __**"I like these kind of tricks!" **_

_Sasuke finally spoke up and scoffed, "A Jounin isn't going to fall for a plain old boody trap like that."_

"_Yeah! Naruto, you're so stupid," agreed Sakura. Suddenly, rest of Team 7 noticed that their Jounin opened the door, but the eraser fell on his head. It was white-haired masked guy who went into the room._

_Naruto pointed at him and laughed, "He fell for it! He fell for it!"_

"_I'm sorry, Sensei, I tried to stop him, but Naruto-kun didn't listen to me…" apologized Sakura._

_Inner Sakura gave an approve sign and smiled, __**"Okay."**_

'_For real? Is he really a Jounin?' thought Sasuke._

_The white-haired masked man picked up the eraser and finally spoke up, "How should I say this… My first impressions of you guys are… I hate you." Rest of Genins was in depressed._

_He was a fair-skinned, fit and relatively tall shinobi. He had spiky white hair, and right dark eye. He wore forehead protector tilted to the left to cover his left eye, and a mask which obscured the lower-half of his face._

* * *

_(On the rooftop)_

_The white-haired masked Jounin leaned his butt on the rail of fence and began, "Let's see, why don't you introduce yourselves."_

_Naruto confused, "Introduce ourselves? What should we say?"_

"_What you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies," replied the masked Jounin. "Something like that." Then he folded his arms._

"_Hey, hey. Why don't you introduce yourself first, Sensei," said Naruto._

_The masked Jounin pointed at himself and asked, "Me?" then he replied, "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I have no intention of telling you my likes and dislikes. As for my dream… Umm… I have few hobbies."_

_Sakura stared at Naruto and frowned, "So all we found out was his name."_

"_Yeah," agreed Naruto._

_Now it's your turn," said Kakashi. He stared at Naruto and said, "You first."_

_Naruto gently fixed his forehead and chuckled, "I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei bought for me even more. I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to become greater than the Hokages! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."_

'_I see. He grew up in an interesting way,' thought Kakashi. Then he looked at Sakura and said, "Okay, next."_

_Sakura smiled, "I'm Haruno Sakura! I like… well, the person I like is…" she looked at Sasuke and squealed, "And my hobby is… well, my dream is to…"_

_Kakashi sighed, "And? What do you hate?"_

_Sakura frowned, "Naruto." Naruto began to get depressed._

'_Girls at her age must be more interested in love than ninja training,' thought Kakashi. He sighed, "Last guy."_

_Sasuke replied coolly, "My name is Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things that I hate, and there aren't a lot of things that I like. Also, I have an ambition that I have no intention of leave as just a dream. The revival of my clan, and to… kill a certain man."_

_Naruto gulped and thought, 'I hope he's not referring to me.'_

_Sakura shocked and thought, 'Sasuke-kun IS cool.'_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Sakura clenched her fists and glared at Freeza with all of anger she had in right now. She growled, "We have a lot of bond since team 7 was formed, but you destroyed his life! You sent him to next dimension! He never had achieved his goal! I don't know who's a certain man he wanted to kill, but you're going to pay for it!" Suddenly, she powered up and charged towards Freeza.

On mid-air, Kuririn widened his eyes and cried, "Sakura-san!"

Freeza shouted angrily, "Do not disturb me!" as his tail whipped Sakura in the face, rendering her unconscious into the lake with a single hit.

"Sakura-san!" cried Kuririn. But when Freeza stared down at Gohan again, Dende dove into the lake to save her on unnoticed.

Freeza lifted his left foot and laughed but Gohan suddenly charged up into the air and put his hand forward at an evil tyrant. However, suddenly, Freeza appeared behind him and knocked him down with his tail. Gohan managed to get grip on the ground and stared up but Freeza was gone!

Gohan shocked, "He's gone!"

Freeza reappeared behind Gohan and chuckled, "Here I am!" He slammed Gohan's hair down to the ground. He let of Gohan's hair go. He laughed upon the young Saiyan. Before Gohan could get up, Freeza began to crush Gohan's head with his foot. "What's wrong? Can't you move? This is where it ends, isn't it? Die!" He crushed Gohan's head further more. Vegeta began to tremble and could not save Gohan at all.

While Freeza was working on torture Gohan, Dende managed to retrieve an unconscious Sakura from the water and dragged her onto the ground. If he allowed Sakura to stay underwater, then she would have drowned to death. He put his hand forward on Sakura and said, "Thank goodness! You're still alive! I'm going to heal you right away!"

* * *

(With Piccolo- Elsewhere)

From afar, Piccolo sensed Gohan's decreasing energy, but not to mention Sasuke's as well. _'Gohan's Ki is falling rapidly! But where's Sasuke's Ki?! Is he dead? I'm coming! Wait there, Gohan!' _

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

Goku was still healing inside the Medicine Machine and thought worriedly, _'Gohan... Sakura's Ki is suddenly disappearing! What's going on?!' _ as he began to clench his fists.

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta VS Freeza)

Freeza continued to torture Gohan as revenge for his earlier attack. Vegeta was at a loss of whether to help Gohan or not. Freeza stared down at Gohan and laughed, "What's wrong?" then he looked up at the traitor Saiyan. "Vegeta, aren't you coming to help him? Looks as though your legs are trembling, and you can't move. Well, you just wait there patiently a little while longer." Then he looked down at Gohan again and said, "I'm about to smother the breath of life from this one. After which it will be your turn." He proceeded to crush Gohan's head even further more.

Vegeta sighed and thought, _'I- I don't care if the kid dies, I'm just wondering what I'm supposed to do. Freeza's power is beyond imagination!' _

Gohan merely opened his eyes and thought sadly, _'Father… Nar…uto…-san… Pic…colo…-san…' _

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

Meanwhile, Goku was still recovering, also sensed Gohan's decreasing energy, and prepared to leave the Medical Machine altogether to go to his son's rescue despite struggling to even more his arm. _'Gohan's Ki is disappearing quickly. H- He's dying! Dammit! I can't wait until I've completely recovered from my injuries!' _

* * *

(With Piccolo- Elsewhere)

Piccolo rushed on way to the battlefield. He widened his eyes and shocked, "Gohan's Ki has all but disappeared!"

He reflected on how he first met Gohan as a pampered little coward but eventually trained him into the fighter he was today, and ultimately gave his life to save him from Nappa. Vowing to sacrifice himself again for Gohan if necessary, Piccolo flew as fast as he could towards the battlefield.

'_You're the only that ever freely associated with me. Before I realized what had happened, you found your way into my heart, and made yourself a place there large enough that I was unable to drive you out,' _thought Piccolo.

Piccolo bared his teeth in anger and shouted, "Stay alive, Gohan!"

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta VS Freeza)

Vegeta watched down at Freeza who still crushed his foot on Gohan. He looked down at Freeza and panicked, "Is there nothing I can do? If I don't act, I'll be next!"

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

Goku struggled to put his hand up and thought worriedly, _'Gohan, just hang on. I'll be right there.'_

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta vs Freeza)

Freeza removed his foot off of Gohan's head and laughed, "Now the big finish!"

However, just before Vegeta could finally jump in, Kuririn suddenly reappeared and fired a Kienzan at Freeza while Sakura fired Kamehameha Wave from other side as well. Freeza deflected Sakura's Kamehameha Wave and dodged, but part of his tail was chopped off.

Freeza stared at Kuririn, and Sakura who stood on the boulder and shocked, "How could I have forgotten him? But how can she still alive?! She was supposed to have been at least knocked out!" Kuririn lifted his hand up. "W- Why?!"

Kuririn shouted, **"Kienzan!" **then he fired more disks at Freeza, but he dodged them all.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

Goku was relieved that know that Kuririn and Sakura saved Gohan's life. _'Kuririn… Sakura… Sakura's Ki has been restored! What's going on?' _

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta VS Freeza)

Kuririn fired another disk, but it scattered and went to Freeza, but he dodged them all hard time. He dodged two another last disks. He glared at Kuririn.

Sakura and Kuririn stood next to each other and chuckled at Freeza. They began to stick their tongue out at Freeza and laughed upon Freeza.

Kuririn chuckled, "If you don't like it, come on over here!" He turned around and patted on his own butt. "Come and paddle my bum!"

Sakura laughed, "There's no way I will do that! How about this!" She began to use Freeza's impression and said, "' For all your effort, you've only managed to incur my wrath.' But we never get to see his wrath, didn't we?"

"Yeah! You're right!" agreed Kuririn.

Freeza clenched his fist and snarled, "Why you… How dare you make a fool of me!" He flew after Kuririn, and Sakura, who attempted to lure Freeza away from Gohan.

Sakura flew together with Kuririn and whispered, "Th- There's no way we can stand against him."

Kuririn nodded, "We'll just have to keep running away."

"Somehow, we've got to keep him a little bit further away from Gohan," said Sakura.

Kuririn glanced over his shoulder and saw that Freeza began to catch up to them. He shocked, "Oh no!" Freeza began to laugh.

Suddenly, Sakura saw the maze-like rock in the middle of the sea, and smiled, "Hey, this one! Go hide in one!"

Kuririn nodded, "Right!" Suddenly, they stopped and went down into the maze-like rock to hide. "All right…"

Freeza appeared and stared down at maze-like rock. He disappeared once again. Sakura, and Kuririn flew through the maze-like rock, and finally went out but only to reveal Freeza in front of them. They got scared and flew away from him again to escape.

Freeza chuckled, "You will not die easily. I'll take you apart with my own hands." Then he disappeared once again.

Then, Sakura and Kuririn almost got out of the maze, but Freeza appeared in front of them again. Out of fear, they flew away from him again and went out of maze, but once again, Freeza appeared. They would do over and over again like 10 or 12 times.

Sakura and Kuririn stood on the ground out of exhaustion. Kuririn frowned, "Damn."

"We can't escape him!" noted Sakura.

Freeza appeared above them and stared down at them. He chuckled, "Fool." He fired a red energy sphere at the maze-like rock and shouted, "Now, come on out!"

Luckily, Sakura and Kuririn escaped Freeza's blast. "That was close!" said Sakura.

"Let's go!" said Kuririn. They flew out of maze-like rock while the dust still kicked up. However, Freeza noticed them and went to chase them. He appeared in front of them and stopped them.

Freeza was on mid-air upside down, and stared at Sakura. He growled, "I don't know how it is you recovered, but as for you, Earthling brat, you dared to clip the tail of Freeza-sama, didn't you? I'm going to knock you into so many pieces, you'll never recover again!"

Sakura gulped, "Now we've done it!"

Kuririn growled, "Damn!" Suddenly, both of them retaliate by firing the blasts at Freeza, who dodged with ease. However, while they are at it, they flew down into the lake to escape Freeza. They began to swim underwater.

Freeza stared down at the lake and scoffed, "No matter how you struggle, you will not escape my grasp." Then he suddenly disappeared.

While Sakura and Kuririn were swimming through the underwater, Sakura was able to hold her breath longer underwater, but Kuririn seem could not to hold his breath longer, so he had to rush up out of water to get some air again.

Sakura sighed, _'It seems that I can hold breath longer than him.' _

Freeza appeared above the lake and saw that the bubble began to burst up. He chuckled, "Looks like you're about out of breath. I'll tear you to bits with my bare hands. Come on out!" He began to fire the barrage of blast at both Kuririn and Sakura with his single hand. Finally, Sakura came out in front of Freeza while Kuririn came out behind him.

Sure enough, Sakura could not hold her breath any 10 seconds longer than Kuririn's hold breath contest timer. They breathed hardily trying to get some of air back inside them.

Freeza decided to go to Kuririn first and pulled his fist. He shouted, "Die!" as he was about to punch Kuririn.

However, Kuririn placed his hands close to the center of his face with the fingers spread his eyes.

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "That technique…" Then she had to close her eyes before Kuririn could shout out the name.

Kuririn shouted, **"Taiyo-ken!" **which caused the white light to fire out and blinded Freeza. Kuririn flew together with Sakura back to the battlefield while Freeza clasped his eyes in pain.

While Sakura was flying together with Kuririn, she smiled, "Impress! You actually did it!"

Kuririn nodded and smiled, "Yeah!"

Freeza growled, "M- My eyes!"

* * *

(With Vegeta- At the battlefield)

Vegeta was in shocked after staring down at Dende who sat beside the unconscious Gohan. Dende smiled, "Thank goodness! You're not dead! I'll heal you right now!" Then he began to heal Gohan.

* * *

(With Freeza- Elsewhere)

Freeza's vision finally become cleared and opened his eyes. He snarled, "R- Rotten Earthling! Calling me out here for such a vain struggle…"

* * *

(At the battlefield)

Kuririn and Sakura flew and finally arrived. Kuririn shouted, "Vegeta, now! Attack him!"

However, Vegeta still watched Dende healing Gohan. Finally, he opened his eyes and sat up on the ground, much to Vegeta's surprise. "S- So that's what's going on!"

Sakura and Kuririn stopped next to Vegeta. "What are you doing, Vegeta?!" asked Sakura. Then she looked down at Gohan who was very happy to be alive. She smiled ,"Great! Gohan's been healed!"

Kuririn smiled, "Is that what you mean?"

"Why did you guys keep silent about the Namekian kid having that ability?!" demanded Vegeta angrily.

Sakura frowned, "We didn't keep silent! We didn't know about it either!"

Kuririn nodded, "If we had known, we would have him heal Goku already!"

Gohan jumped up and down on the ground and smiled happily, "It doesn't hurt at all any more! You surprised me, Dende! Thanks."

Dende shook his head and smiled, "Not at all. Good luck!"

Suddenly, Freeza finally arrived at the battlefield, drawing all of Z-Fighters, Dende and Vegeta's attention.

Gohan glared up at Freeza and growled, "Shoot! Why you!" He flew up and regrouped with Kuririn, Sakura, and Vegeta.

Freeza widened his eyes and shocked, "W- What's this?!"

Gohan began to power up even higher than before. He was now stronger than his previously state! The lake began to erupt up as the ground creaked a little.

Vegeta chuckled proudly, "True to the Saiyan blood that he carries, now that he's recovered, his battle power has increased greatly!"

Kuririn chuckled, "Gohan…"

"All right!" cheered Sakura. _'We're going to avenge you, Sasuke!"_

Vegeta chuckled, "Slight thought it may be, fate has somewhat turned to our favor. With the four of us fighting now, something may turn out."

Freeza shocked, "Impossible! That runt has been revived! And he should have been on the brink of death!"

Vegeta smirked, "Now! Shoot him!" Suddenly, the four unleashed a barrage of energy on Freeza, kicking up a small dust. That was probably the best combination of Saiyan, Elementian, half-breed, and Earhtlings ever! They breathed hardily because of their powers used up.

Sakura chuckled, "You know… I got great influenced by Naruto. I just thought up of our awesome team name! It should be called 'Saiyans-Earthlings-Elementian Kick Freeza's Ass Attack!'"

Kuririn frowned, "That's lame name I've ever heard! You probably should ask Naruto when he comes back."

Sakura frowned unhappily, "I know that… I am not good at naming the attack anyways."

However, they had to stop talk because the dust just became cleared, but Freeza was unfazed! They were in shocked.

"You guys just don't know when you're beaten," disappointed Freeza. "How many times have I told you that none of Earthlings, Saiyans, or Elementians are a match for me?"

Kuririn shocked, "Dammit."

"I- It can't be!" shocked Sakura.

Vegeta growled, "Have we had it?"

"I'm not giving up! How can I possibly give up?! Whether we've had it or not, there's nothing we can do but try!" said Gohan. Suddenly, he charged toward Freeza.

Kuririn and Sakura followed him and cried, "Gohan/-kun!"

"You fool! Stop!" cried Kuririn, but now Vegeta followed them as well. Gohan moved in to attack Freeza head-on when a new figure surrounded by light appeared between them. They were in shocked.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Hello, I'm done with this chapter! Oh, no! Sasuke is dead. :(... What will Naruto do when he comes back? And who is this new figure that just arrived in between Freeza and the fighters? Until next time, I'm looking forward to next chapter update! :D

Btw, I hope Sasuke's death scene is not lame. Then again, I'm not bashing him. He will be useful again in next arc and after next arc. :D

Bye! Murderdeath Out!


	35. Piccolo vs Freeza

A/N: Hello, guys! I want to tell you before you start to read chapter 35...

I updated the story faster because I got nothing to do else here since I don't have any plan this week. Plus, I am more interesting to write this story because I love Freeza Saga! It's one of my favorite Saga in DBZ! :D... Now for disclaimer... I just found someone who can say disclaimer. You might not recognize but let me introduce her! Arale!

Arale: Howdy! Wanna wrestle with me?

Me: Wait! Wait! You can wrestle with me if you say disclaimer first!

Arale: Okay! Jerry doesn't own DBZ or Naruto! Now wrestle! Wrestle!

Me: Okay... let's wrestle then! (Suddenly, Arale lunges toward at me, headbutting me in the torso with very powerful force, knocking me away). AHHHHH! Enjoy... the...cha... (My yell echos faded away)

* * *

**Chapter 35: Piccolo VS Freeza**

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta VS Freeza)

Gohan moved in to attack Freeza head-on when a new figure surrounded by light appeared between them. Vegeta, Sakura, Kuririn, and he were in shocked. Freeza was only merely frowning staring at the light. The light finally cleared, and the figure was revealed to be Piccolo, who had finally arrived.

Gohan smiled widely, "Piccolo-san!"

Piccolo folded his arms and glared at Freeza. He said, "Sorry to keep you waiting."

"Thank goodness! We've been waiting for you, Piccolo-san!" said Gohan happily.

"So that's Freeza, is it?" asked Piccolo.

"Yes!" replied Gohan.

"Indeed. He really is an incredible beast," admitted Piccolo.

Vegeta hovered behind Piccolo and sighed, "Well, if it isn't the guy we slaughtered back on Earth. So, I need not wonder what you wished for with the Dragon Balls. I see you brought this good-for-nothing scum back to life with them."

"That 'scum' line was uncalled-for," said Piccolo. "And I want you to remember something. I want you to remember that after I put Freeza away, your turn comes next."

"After you put Freeza away, you're coming for me?" confused Vegeta. He chuckled, "I didn't think you Namekians were capable of telling jokes."

'_It's no use!' _thought Kuririn. _'No matter how much Piccolo may have gained from training at Kaio-sama's place, Freeza's on a completely different dimension from the rest of us!' _

Piccolo stared down at deceased Sasuke, and asked, "Sakura, what happened to him?"

Sakura frowned sadly, "Freeza impaled with his horn, then threw him, and blasted him to death .That's what happened."

Piccolo sighed, "What a useless brat! He should be careful next time!"

"What did you say?! He tried his best to fight against this monster, but he died easily!" said Sakura angrily, but Piccolo did not answer and still glared at Freeza.

Freeza sighed, "There's still a surviving Namekian, is there? But there's something different about you from the other Namekians. There seems to be something special about you. And even so, you are still utterly no match for me.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

While Goku was still recovering in the healing capsule, he got lost in thought and confused, _'Who is it? Who has arrived? Is it Naruto? No, it's not Naruto. Who is it? I don't know. I can't tell whose Ki that is. Piccolo? No, can't be. It couldn't be. The Ki's too great to be Piccolo's or Naruto's. Gohan's Ki has recovered as well. I don't get anything that's going on!"_

* * *

(Piccolo VS Freeza)

Piccolo unfolded his arms and stared at Freeza. He sighed, "Now, to clean up the dregs of the universe. I'll do this by myself. You guys stay out of it."

From the ground, Dende looked up at Piccolo and shocked, "That person they call Piccolo, he looks just like Nail-san!" Then he ran forward.

Suddenly, Piccolo descended and landed on the ground. He knew that Dende was behind him in shocked. "Take shelter somewhere, Dende! You'll get caught in our crossfire. Do it quickly!" ordered Piccolo.

So Dende did obey Piccolo's order and ran away. He confused, "How does he know my name?" He went to take a shelter behind the boulder while watching Piccolo and Freeza.

Freeza appeared and landed on the small boulder staring at Piccolo.

"Piccolo-san!" cried Gohan.

Kuririn gulped and shocked, "It's senseless! Not even Piccolo has a chance of winning against that guy!"

Sakura nodded, "You're right! He's crazy!"

'_Piccolo-san…' _thought Gohan worriedly.

Vegeta chuckled, "He may have a glib tongue, but so long as he doesn't realize his opponet's battle power, I wouldn't count on him."

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

'_Everyone has stopped moving. Now what's going on?! Who is it that just showed up with the enormous Ki?' _wondered Goku.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio watched between Piccolo and Freeza on Planet Namek. "Piccolo's Ki has increased considerably since he left his training here. What's going on?" wondered Kaio.

"In that case, Kaio-sama, are you saying Piccolo has the potential to win against Freeza?" asked Tenshinhan.

"No…" replied Kaio. "They have touched that which should have remained untouched. Freeza's power is unmatched."

"If Piccolo is beaten, Kami-sama will also die," reminded Yamucha. "if that happens, our chance at resurrection will probably be forever lost."

Tenshinhan looked up at the sky and sighed, "Piccolo, you have to stick it out until Goku has recovered!"

Kaio frowned, "That is the issue, isn't it?"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock, Minato, and Kushina watched Piccolo staring at Freeza on the television. Minato smiled, "Looks like Piccolo broke his promise with Kaio-sama. I knew he would come here to fight Freeza. Well, take a look at him. He just got a lot stronger than we would expect him to be."

Kushina nodded, "Yeah, with his current power, he can beat Freeza like that!"

Bardock shocked, "W- What?! This Namekian can take on Freeza alone?! No way!"

"You should not underestimate the power of Namekians! Not all Namekians are that weak. To be honest, Piccolo is strongest Namekian in the universe," remarked Minato.

"He indeed has a gift, huh?" surprised Bardock.

"Hey, hey. At least he saved your grandson, ya know! Cheer up!" said Kushina.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Piccolo VS Freeza)

Freeza and Piccolo were staring at each other as the wind blew over Piccolo's cape. However, Kuririn hovered on mid-air next to Vegeta, Gohan, and Sakura. He frowned, "Leave this to me, he says."

Sakura nodded, "He doesn't understand how terrifying Freeza is!"

Vegeta chuckled, "He'll realize it soon enough."

"Piccolo-san isn't the kind of person who doesn't know his opponent's strength," said Gohan.

Kuririn sighed, "But Gohan, Piccolo hasn't-"

"I'm sure of it! Piccolo-san has a chance of winning!" interrupted Gohan.

"A chance of winning?" puzzled Sakura.

Vegeta scoffed, "There's no way he can win! Even though he may have shown up, our situation hasn't changed a bit."

Gohan frowned, "But Piccolo-san is…" Piccolo and Freeza were still staring at each other for a long time.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

'_This Ki is Piccolo's. Piccolo has been resurrected!' _realized Goku. _'But this time his Ki is different, more incredible than ever! Never mind him, I've been wondered where's Naruto?! I thought he was with them. What happened to him?!' _

* * *

(Piccolo VS Freeza)

Dende watched Piccolo and Freeza staring at each other from behind the boulder and shocked, "H- He looks just like Nail-san, but is this Piccolo fellow also a Fighter-type Namekian?"

Freeza finally spoke up and chuckled, "You appear to be quite sure of yourself. But soon enough, that surety will shatter, give way and turn to your begging for your life from me."

Piccolo sighed, "Enough from you." Freeza began to smirk, but suddenly, Piccolo finally charged towards him and punched right at his face, but Freeza blocked his attack. They began fighting furiously and appeared to be roughly equal in power. Freeza jumped into the sky before Piccolo could land a blow on him.

Then Piccolo jumped faster and higher above Freeza. Out of rage, Freeza ascended higher above Piccolo once again. Then they began to exchange their blows on mid-air at tremendous speed, creating rapidly huge shockwave. They disappeared and exchange their blows once again at each different direction.

They appeared next to each other and connected their knees to each other, causing another shockwave. Freeza punched! Piccolo elbow smashed! Then again, they reappeared in different directions every time they exchanged their blows. Every time they exchanged their blows, the water would erupt up. The soil would kick up the dust. They continued to exchange their blows to create more unbelievable shockwave! Not just the landscapes or lakes, Sakura, Gohan, Kuririn, and Vegeta got pushed away and were forced to block their eyes from the light.

Finally, Piccolo knocked Freeza away from him and shouted, "Take this!" He charged forward him and tried to hit him with his both fist, but Freeza caught it just in time. They locked up in struggle mode. Suddenly, Piccolo fired an eye laser at Freeza, who ducked his head to dodge the eye laser.

Then Piccolo kneed Freeza in the gut, and uppercut punched him square in the jaw, knocking him away from him a little bit.

Gohan smiled cheerfully, "He did it!"

"Way to go, Piccolo!" cheered Kuririn.

"Hell yeah!" cheered Sakura.

Vegeta bared his teeth in anger and shocked, _'Struggle though he might, there's no way he can win. I hate to admit it, but all I can do is escape and wait for another chance.' _Then he glanced over his shoulder at surprised Kuririn and Sakura. _'I'm not stupid enough to just wait around to be killed by Freeza.' _Then he diverted his attention on between Freeza and Piccolo again.

Piccolo flew towards Freeza, and attempted to punch his opponent, but Freeza blocked them with his both arms. Piccolo kicked, but Freeza blocked again. Freeza blocked Piccolo's several attacks. Finally, Piccolo vertical kicked Freeza square in the jaws, knocking him away from him. He was about to charge towards Freeza, but suddenly, Freeza appeared in front of him and delivered a powerful haymaker to his face, shocking Piccolo.

Then Freeza tried to give him a sucker punch, but Piccolo raised his arms to block the punch. He finally had an upper hand on Piccolo. The Namekian had a hard time to block most of Freeza's attacks. He pushed Piccolo forward and rammed Piccolo into a cliff and bombarded him with energy blasts.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!** **BOOOOOOOOM! **

Gohan, Sakura, Kuririn, and Vegeta were in shocked as the cliff crumbled down. Freeza hovered above the cliff and folded his arms while the dust kicked up.

Freeza chuckled, "Well, come on out! You've got greater power than that, haven't you?"

However, Piccolo emerged from the rubble unharmed and stared up at Freeza while standing on the ground as the dust finally cleared.

Gohan smiled happily, "Piccolo-san!"

Freeza stared down at Piccolo and impressed, "You're not that bad. I mean, you were able to dodge that from close range by a hair's breadth." Piccolo bared his teeth in anger glaring up at Freeza.

Suddenly, Vegeta flew in attempt to flee out of the battlefield. Kuririn shocked, "Vegeta!"

Sakura sighed and thought, _'He reminds me of Sasuke when he first fought Orochimaru in Forest of Death.' _She watched Vegeta fled in fear away from Freeza.

However, Freeza noticed him, and disappeared, surprising Piccolo. Vegeta glanced over his shoulder and then glanced forward, but he widened his eyes and shocked. Freeza appeared in front of him! Vegeta was so trembled to see Freeza hovering in front of him.

Freeza chuckled, "Where are you going? Don't tell me you need to go pee, now."

Vegeta snarled angrily, "Dammit!" He then went to flew away to escape Freeza. However, unfortunately, Freeza appeared in front of him again. Vegeta trembled as he flew back from him in shock.

Freeza chuckled, "Vegeta… It won't do to have the prince of the warrior race Saiyans… sneaking away with his tail tucked between his legs. However…" He began to move forward while Vegeta move backward. "No matter what you may try, your destiny is to be killed by me. You just sit still and wait for it. Once I kill the Namekian, your turn comes next."

Suddenly, Freeza punched Vegeta in the gut harder, and smashed him back into the rocks below, rendering him temporarily incapacitated. Freeza finally came back to face Piccolo and chuckled, "Sorry for the delay. Now, show me the power of that confidence you hold. You are a fool not to feel my terror!"

Freeza charged down towards Piccolo, but the Namekian managed to block and jumped into the sky. Freeza followed up and attacked Piccolo, who managed to evade every attack Freeza threw at him.

Kuririn watched Piccolo fighting Freeza and smiled happily, "Gohan! Sakura-san! Piccolo has greater power than we can imagine!"

Sakura nodded cheerfully, "We may be able to hope for something here."

"Right!" agreed Gohan. "Piccolo-san will do it!"

Kuririn smiled proudly, "He's your sensei, after all, right?"

"And he's an excellent sensei!" complimented Sakura.

"Right!" agreed Gohan.

Piccolo and Freeza gave their exchange blows against each other again, causing another shockwaves. They connected their knees, and continued to exchange their blows in each direction. Every time they exchanged their blows, they caused a shockwave while the ground quaked! The dust kicked up every time they appeared and connected their blows.

Dende had to cover his eyes to block the dust from blinding him. Piccolo and Freeza gripped on the ground and continued to fight furiously equal in power. However, Dende took a good look at Piccolo.

Piccolo actually looked like Nail!

Dende shocked, "N- Nail-san! Could it be?"

Outrageously, Piccolo fired a barrage of Ki blast at Freeza, who managed to block as his feet pushed back on the ground. Suddenly, Piccolo charged towards Freeza and delivered a powerful attack at Freeza, who managed to block it. They jumped up into the sky and connected their knees once again, created another shockwave. They continued to exchange their blows down toward the inches of lake.

Finally, Freeza hit Piccolo with his tail, slapping him down toward the lake. Piccolo managed to stop on mid-air before he could fall into the water, and extended his arms toward the opponent. He grabbed Freeza's tail, much to his amazement.

Unfortunately, Freeza managed to choke Piccolo into the water as the lake erupted up. He pushed Piccolo even further underwater.

Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn began to worry that Freeza might have drowned Piccolo to death. "Piccolo-san…" concerned Gohan.

Piccolo started to drop some of air as Freeza sustained to gag him inside the water. While Gohan and others observed the lake, Freeza soared out of water and floated mid-air. He was satisfied with the succession over positioning Piccolo to drown.

Gohan shocked, "Piccolo-san!" as he still inspecting the lake. The lake was growing silent by the every second.

"Do not be upset. It will take more than that to kill him," prompted Freeza. "But I will show you how I'll take him apart!" He began to charge up the Ki in his right hand before Piccolo shot up into the air. He tossed it at Piccolo, bashing him to the cliff. "You fought well, for a Namekian. I'll give you credit for that. But it's over. The fun stops now," snorted Freeza.

Vegeta finally recovered his consciousness, and bared his teeth in thought, _'Damn.' _

Once again, Freeza fired a finger beam at Piccolo, blowing the cliff up.

Gohan cried, "Piccolo-san!"

Entire mountains had been blown up to piece of bits by Freeza, shocking rest of fighters. "We are now completely out of Namekians," stated Freeza. Suddenly, Piccolo pushed the rock on him out of his way as he emerged from it and hovered mid-air, glaring at Freeza. "What?!" amazed Freeza.

Gohan smiled happily, "Piccolo-san!"

As the rock fragments floated around Piccolo, he growled, "Don't take me so lightly."

"G- Gohan-kun! Kuririn-san! We might be able to win!" remarked Sakura.

"You could be right," agreed Gohan.

"With Piccolo and the four of us, this could turn out all right after all!" said Kuririn. Gohan and Sakura nodded in agreement. "Okay, then, it's decided!" Then they prepared to fight against Freeza once again.

"Stay out of this!" demanded Piccolo. They looked over their shoulder as Piccolo rising while the rocks were around him. "I thought I told you I'd do this by myself."

Gohan frowned, "But…"

"We can contribute at least something," said Kuririn.

"Yeah! If all of us were to defeat him, we will win for sure!" noted Sakura.

"Leave this to me," denied Piccolo.

Vegeta was still laying on the ground next to the rock and frowned, "That fool! This is our one chance to defeat Freeza! He's no match for Freeza's power just by himself!"

Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn decided to let Piccolo what he wanted, but that made Freeza so angry. "You filthy maggot!" hissed Freeza.

Piccolo disappeared before Freeza could throw a punch at him. Lord tyrant disappeared, and appeared in front of Piccolo as he attempted to attack him a several hits, who managed to evade every attack Freeza threw at him.

"Haven't you realized it yet?" taunted Piccolo. "We can see through your every move!"

While Freeza was still following Piccolo, he confused, "What?! What do you mean 'we?'" Then he went to grab Piccolo's white collars as Piccolo began to smirk.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio saw and heard the entire what Piccolo and Freeza did on Planet Namek. He shocked, "What does this mean?"

Yamucha's hand was already placed on Kaio's shoulder and shocked, "Piccolo!"

Tienshinhan's hand was already placed on Kaio's shoulder as well, and looked up at the sky. He sighed, "Piccolo…"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock, Minato, and Kushina watched Freeza grabbing Piccolo's collar in anger. Bardock chuckled, "Wow! I never had seen that anyone embarrassed Freeza before! Way to go, Namekian!"

"Yeah, now we watch that Piccolo kicks Freeza's ass!" said Minato.

"There's no way this Freeza guy is going to win!" agreed Kushina.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

Goku was still recovering inside the healing machine and thought, _'Piccolo's Ki has surged yet again. What's happening?!'_

* * *

(Piccolo vs Freeza)

Just as Freeza grabbed Piccolo's collars, the Namekian chuckled, "You've become a giant, and you're using both hands, yet this is the best you've got?"

Freeza widened his eyes and shocked, "That voice…"

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Freeza was in his first form, and stared at Nail. He lifted his left hand and chuckled, "I know! What if I were to fight using only my left hand for you?'_

_Suddenly, Nail charged towards Freeza, and chopped to the neck, which had no effect. Freeza was merely laughing at him._

_Later on, Freeza was really infuriating because Nail refused to tell him how to have Dragon Balls granted a wish. __He reappeared in front of Nail and punched left at Nail in the gut, double him over. Then he uppercut punched him in the jaw, and began to frown upon Nail._

_Other time when Nail was breathing hardily while Freeza was behind him, suddenly, __Nail turned around and blasted Freeza with a massive yellow energy wave, kicking up a lot of dust surrounded by them. However when the dust began to clear, Freeza still stood intact in front of him! Nail was in shocked._

_Freeza scoffed, "Something like that cannot possibly work against me, can it?" He ascended higher and suddenly, he disappeared so much shock to Nail. He teleported in front to backhand punch Nail in the face, knocking him down to the ground. He glanced over his shoulder at Nail and chuckled, "Surely you see there is no way you can win." _

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

While Freeza was still holding his opponent's collars, Nail's voice chuckled, "I have merged with Piccolo."

"What?!" shocked Freeza.

Dende looked up at Piccolo and muttered, "I- I knew it!"

"By doing so," Piccolo now changed back to his voice again and explained, 'my power has increased several times over."

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_While battered and bruise Nail was on the ground, he sighed and suggested, "Unite with me. I am the… last Warrior-Type Namekian left on my world."_

"_What? Unite with you?" confused Piccolo._

"_That's right," replied Nail. "If you do, your current power will be increased several times over." By doing so, Piccolo reluctantly placed his hands on Nail's chest._

_Nail smirked before suddenly glowing blue aura with his body surprising Piccolo. It was too bright as he continued to glow his body in order to fuse with Piccolo. Finally, Nail's aura was blazing up with Piccolo._

_Piccolo had to close his eyes, but when he opened his eyes, he could notice that Nail disappeared! He breathed hyperventilation. Suddenly, he rejoiced, "What incredible power! What an unbelievably fearsome power this is! Is this what uniting with someone is like?!" _

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

True to Piccolo's word, he powered up to his maximum, forcing Freeza to remove hand from him.

As Piccolo continued to power up, Gohan shocked, "Awesome!"

"Incredible!" amazed Sakura.

Vegeta stood up and held his left arms with his right hand in pain. He shocked, "Impossible! I don't believe it!"

While Piccolo continued to power up, he declared, "I have obtained the ultimate power!" Suddenly, he appeared in front of Freeza, and punched to his face, knocking him away. Then Piccolo powered up and rocketed towards Freeza. He headbutted Freeza in the gut, and uppercut punched him square in the jaw, sending him higher into the air.

Piccolo rocketed up above Freeza and attempted to hit him with double-axe handle, but Freeza flew up just in time to dodge. However, unfortunately for Freeza, he could not even see Piccolo's speed with his own eyes.

Suddenly, Piccolo appeared in front of him and chopped him to the neck, injuring him further. He delivered a powerful kick to Freeza's neck again. He gave Freeza a powerful headbutt to his jaws again.

Enraged, Freeza countered and vertically kicked Piccolo in the jaws, sending him down to the ground. Just as Piccolo gripped on the ground safety and looked up at his opponent, Freeza gathered massive pink energy in his hand.

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "That technique…! That technique he just used against Sasuke in order to kill him!"

At last, Freeza launched a massive energy beam at Piccolo, who still watched. Kuririn and Gohan cried, "Piccolo/-san!"

"Get out of way, Piccolo!" cried Sakura.

Vegeta shocked, "Impossible!"

However, Piccolo deflected Freeza's massive energy beam back at Freeza, much to his chagrin. Freeza shocked, "What?!"

Then, Piccolo fired a powerful beam at his opponent, hitting Freeza square.

**BOOOOOOM! **

Vegeta stared up at the large dust and shocked, "He did it!" as he ascended to the sky behind Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura. They were astonished, believing Freeza was finished.

However, the dust cleared and showed that Freeza blocked at the last minute. Gohan, Kuririn, Sakura, and Vegeta were in shocked, but Piccolo was not surprised at all.

Freeza glared down at Piccolo and growled, "Why, you!"

"Incredible! He's holding his own against Freeza!" shocked Kuririn.

"C- Can Piccolo beat him like that?" wondered Sakura.

"No, he's doing better!" said Vegeta.

"You really are incredible, Piccolo-san!" cheered Gohan.

'_Just what the hell has happened?' _thought Vegeta angrily. _'It hasn't been that long since he was defeated on Earth!'_

"We might actually be able to get out of this without dying, Gohan, Sakura-san!" gloated Kuririn.

"Hell yeah!" agreed Sakura.

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Dende watched from the ground and thought happily, _'Beat that Freeza, who killed so many of us, using the power of Nail-san!' _

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

While Goku was still restoring back to his full strength and injures, he was in shocked and thought, _'What kind of training has Piccolo undergone? That's the way, stick with him until I get better!' _

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

While Tenshinhan and Yamucha watched by using Kaio, Tenshinhan sighed, "Kaio-sama, with Piccolo powered-up as much as he is, can he defeat Freeza?"

"If he doesn't beat him for us, we're screwed!" said Yamucha. Kaio began to frown and worried about Piccolo.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

"Now, Freeza is in trouble!" said Bardock happily.

"Hey, hold on a minute!" said Minato. Bardock and Kushina looked at him in confusion. "Bardock, you say that Goku will defeat Freeza on that Planet Namek right? Then what happened to Piccolo anyways?"

"Oh, yeah. You just mentioned that, Minato," involved Kushina.

Bardock sighed, "I don't know, but we need to see what happened to Piccolo. But I know that Goku is the one who will avenge us and defeat Freeza for us!"

"Well, then hurry up, Naruto, Goku-san!" pleaded Minato.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Piccolo VS Freeza)

Freeza landed on the ground next to Piccolo as he glared at his opponent while Piccolo stared back. Freeza began to smirk, confusing Piccolo. Suddenly, Freeza punched to his face. Then, he flew back and elbowed the opponent in the face. Finally, he punched him down into the ground, injuring him further.

Vegeta, Gohan, Kuririn and Sakura were in shocked. "That's the same attack Freeza just used on Sasuke!" remarked Sakura.

Then Freeza flew down to Piccolo and attempted to punch, but the Namekian zoomed into the sky just in time to dodge. However, Freeza was not done with him. He took off towards Piccolo at high-speed! He raised his hand and clasped his hand together.

Piccolo widened his eyes and shocked, "So fast! And I should have the advantage of speed!"

Finally, Freeza smashed Piccolo down with the double-axe handle, knocking him onto the ground. He began to laugh upon Piccolo.

Gohan stared at Kuririn and Sakura, and frowned, "Kuririn-san… Sakura-san…"

"T- This can't be!" shocked Sakura.

"How can this be? You mean, he hasn't been taking this seriously up until now?" amazed Kuririn.

"What's the best step for me to take now?" wondered Vegeta. _'What should I do? Damn you for making us rejoice prematurely!'_

Below on the ground, Dende frowned, _'Nail-san…' _

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

Goku was still in the Medicine Machine and shocked, _'Piccolo! What kind of guy is this Freeza?!' _

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Yamucha shocked, "Piccolo…"

"Kaio-sama?" asked Tenshinhan worriedly.

"I told you, they have touched that which should not be touched…" replied Kaio.

Yamucha and Tenshinhan worried, "Piccolo…"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock, Minato, and Kushina watched the television where Freeza managed to get the upper hand on Piccolo. Minato shocked, "What?! How could this be?"

"I thought Piccolo did him!" shocked Kushina.

Bardock snarled, "Idiot! Piccolo was so overconfident with his power, and allowed Freeza to kick his ass! Damn it!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Piccolo Vs Freeza)

Finally, Piccolo emerged from the crater, and stared up at Freeza who was hovering above him on mid-air. His weighted clothing was now tattered. He clasped his right arms with his left hand in pain due to Freeza's brutally attacks.

Freeza landed on top of crater and stared down at Piccolo. He folded his arms and chuckled, "Sorry about that just now. I didn't give you enough credit. But you are capable of more than I imagined. I decided to show you some true power. Which is to say, my true power."

Vegeta widened his eyes and shocked, _'There's no end to his power! Was I really planning to fight against him?' _

Piccolo stood up and spat out of his mouth at the ground. At last, he took his weighted clothing off and threw it on the ground. He titled his head to stretch his neck out to prepare for the second-round fight.

Piccolo chuckled, "So will I. Let's make this genuine."

Freeza confused, "What's that?" Piccolo's face turned into smirk. "You're saying you haven't been serious up until now?" asked Freeza. He laughed, "I didn't realize that Namekians told fish stories."

"You'll find out very soon," replied an overconfident Piccolo.

'_You worthless fool!' _thought Vegeta angrily. _'To have to resort to bluffing at this stage…' _

Gohan widened his eyes and shocked, "I- I get it!"

Kuririn shocked, "Piccolo's been fighting with that heavy turban and mantle on all this time?"

"No wonder why Freeza was able to take on Piccolo on equal of powers!" realized Sakura.

Piccolo glared at Freeza and shouted angrily, "Now realize the fury of all the Namekians who were killed by you!" Suddenly, he began to power up while Freeza was laughing upon him.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

Goku was still inside the watery healing machine and thought, _'Piccolo's Ki is getting stronger again. This strength is the real thing!' _

* * *

(Piccolo VS Freeza)

Gohan cheered, "He can win! Piccolo-san can win!"

"Take on him! Kick his ass, Piccolo!" cheered Sakura.

"Piccolo! We're counting on you!" cheered Kuririn.

"The situation has changed again!" said Vegeta.

Freeza stared down at Piccolo who was still powering up and chuckled, "You've removed those heavy garments and made yourself lighter… which is supposed to mean your speed has become even more polished? We'll have to see."

Piccolo floated up into the air staring at Freeza who was still laughing. Suddenly, Piccolo disappeared and swooped past Freeza, knocking him down for some reason. Freeza regained his senses and quickly rocketed up into the sky. However, Piccolo rocketed in front of Freeza and attempted to kick him in the face, but Freeza dodged it. When Freeza looked down, he widened his eyes and saw that Piccolo was gone! He looked around in search for the Namekian.

Suddenly, Piccolo appeared behind Freeza who glanced over his shoulder. Piccolo smirked before smashing Freeza down onto the ground. Then he flew down to follow the fallen Freeza and gave him a bearhug as they continued to fall down toward the ground.

Piccolo stared at Freeza's anger eyes and chuckled, "It will take more than this to satisfy the fury of the Namekians!" Then he powered up the aura to increase the speed in order to fly down toward the ground together with Freeza. The moment they were too closing to the ground, he threw Freeza down into the ground face-first, kicking up the large dust.

Gohan stared down at the large dust and cheered, "He did it!"

"Hell yeah!" cheered Sakura.

Kuririn smiled, "Gohan! Sakura-san!"

Gohan smiled, "Kuririn-san! Sakura-san!"

Sakura cheered happily, "Kuririn-san! Gohan-kun!" They began to dance happily on mid-air.

Watching behind the boulder, Dende watched the large dust and smiled happily, "Nail-san!"

Gohan cheered, "Nice going, Piccolo-san!"

Kuririn nodded, "That's the way!"

"You did it, Piccolo!" cheered Sakura happily.

Vegeta frowned, _'At this rate, Kakarrot may still be in time. Not to mention Naruto, too!' _Then he chuckled, _'In which case, I may get out of this alive!"_

Piccolo was still hovering above the huge crater, and declared loudly, "And now to finish you off!" Suddenly, he fired a barrage of purple energy wave at Freeza, kicking up the more large dust.

**BOOM! **

The wind pushed Vegeta, Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn, so they had to block their eyes in order to prevent the rock from hurting their faces. "Has Freeza-?" wondered Kuririn.

"Dead?" finished Sakura.

"You don't suppose?" asked Gohan.

Vegeta looked up and shocked, "Look there!"

It was Freeza! He was hovering above Piccolo shocking them. He stared at Piccolo who was on mid-air as well.

Piccolo sighed, "As tenacious as I expected."

Freeza chuckled, "You seem to be laboring under some false impression concerning my true power."

"What?!" hissed Piccolo.

Freeza chuckled before going down to the ground, but Piccolo decided to go down to the ground as well. While they were descending, Freeza folded his arms and chuckled, "Did you really think that what I just showed you was serious? You couldn't have known I'd transformed myself, could you?"

Piccolo shocked, "Transformed, you say?"

"I will allow you the same thing I gave to Vegeta and the others- A feeling of absolute terror towards me," explained Freeza. "All right, first I will instill a sense of hopelessness. A hopelessness from knowing that nothing you can possibly do will help!"

Then, he disappeared and landed on the small rock as Piccolo landed. Freeza explained, "Every time I, Freeza, transform myself, my power substantially grows! And I still have two more transformation remaining!" as he pointed two fingers up. "Do you know what that means?"

Piccolo shocked, "What's this?"

Vegeta bared his teeth and shocked, "Impossible!"

"Hey, what did he just say?" confused Kuririn.

"Freeza can transform two more times," repeated Sakura.

Gohan shocked, "I- It can't be!"

Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, _'Now getting married is completely out.' _

"So then, let me show it to you," said Freeza. "You guys should feel honored. You're the first ones I've ever shown this transformation to!" Then he began to power up the red aura around him. Rest of Fighters was in shocked.

Freeza chuckled, "Watch carefully now! Here comes Freeza-sama's second-stage transformation!"

Suddenly, he began his transforming. Freeza's third form was again more brutish, with an extremely elongated skull. His facial features contorted and changed, with his nose melding into his mouth to form a crude beak. His original horns receded and were now white in color, erupting in pairs along the length of his head. Two pairs of spikes grew out of his back and curved upward somewhat, and the armor on his shoulders fling themselves outward like shoulder pads. He had completed his transformation, at last!

He stared at Piccolo and chuckled, "I apologize for the delay. Now then, shall we begin the battle once again?"

Piccolo snarled, "Y- You monster!"

"H- He hasn't changed all that much, has he?" surprised Kuririn.

"W- What now?!" shocked Sakura.

"Idiot!" scowled Vegeta. "Try probing what his latent power is! It's completely different from a moment ago! Yet he's settled down again, and he's regained his presence of mind!"

Gohan's bod was so in trembled and shocked, "He's also lost the damage that Piccolo-san had inflicted on him!"

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

Goku was still recovering in the healing capsule and confused, _'Damn it all! What's going on out there? That Ki of Freeza's has gotten stronger again! At this point, even once I completely recover, I might not be able to beat him. Now what?' _

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio was so trembled enough after witnessing Freeza's third form. He shocked, _'Freeza is a super-monster beyond imagination!' _

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock clenched his fists in anger and growled, "Damn it all! He's still at it! W- What a monster!"

Kushina gulped, "Th- This monster is creepy! He is a freaky one!"

"Yeah… He said he can transform two times, didn't he?" said Minato.

'W- What are they supposed to do?! They are doomed now! Freeza might be able to wipe them out while he's at it!" said Bardock.

"Even I don't think Naruto can beat him when he comes back!" said Minato.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Piccolo VS Freeza)

Now with Freeza's new ugly transformation, rest of Fighters was in shocked! Freeza looked down at shocked Piccolo and laughed, "You had such confidence in your speed earlier, did you not? So then, shall we have another look at it?" Suddenly, he jumped up and then flew back down to Piccolo, who managed to soar up into the air. It seemed like that Freeza was too slow enough to beat Piccolo.

However, Freeza rocketed up to follow Piccolo. He almost caught up to Piccolo, however, Piccolo suddenly disappeared and appeared below him. Once again, Piccolo disappeared and flew up into the air faster than Freeza.

Piccolo thought angrily, _'You bastard! If you've got the power, I've got the speed!_ You won't catch up to me in this lifetime!' Then he looked up and that was Freeza who was hovering in front of him. He widened his eyes and stopped before Freeza. Piccolo shocked, _'I- It can't be!' _It seemed that Freeza actually outclassed Piccolo in strength and speed.

Freeza folded his arms and bragged, "My goodness, it has been too long, my little toddler."

Gohan, Vegeta, Sakura, and Kuririn managed to follow them. Gohan shocked, "Piccolo-san has lost his speed advantage over Freeza!"

"Does that mean Freeza's power has gone up that much?" wondered Kuririn.

"T- This is bad! Piccolo is going to be killed!" remarked Sakura.

Then Vegeta noticed Dende running on the ground. _'Don't lose, Nail-san!' _worried Dende.

Vegeta began to smirk and remembered how Dende healed Gohan, increasing his strength. This gave Vegeta an idea. _'That's right! There's still that trick!' _

Enraged, Piccolo charged towards Freeza and attacked him, who managed to evade every attack Piccolo threw at him. Piccolo stopped attacking him and glared at him. For a moment later, Piccolo suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of Freeza, only to get blast by Freeza, knocking further away from Freeza.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Yamucha shocked, _'It's all over now, isn't it?'_

'_Piccolo…' _worried Tenshinhan.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

"This is bad! Piccolo is getting beaten up!" shocked Minato.

"Even if Naruto comes back, there's no way he can beat Freeza, isn't there?!" worried Kushina.

"Either way, Kakarrot needs to hurry up!" said Bardock.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Piccolo VS Freeza)

Piccolo gripped on mid-air, and flew back towards Freeza, and tried to punch, however Freeza dodged it. Then, Freeza appeared behind Piccolo and kicked him in the back. Then, he proceeded to beat Piccolo up, as Piccolo had a hard time to defend himself.

Freeza gave a several kicks to Piccolo's face, and kicked Piccolo in the guts. Finally, with final powerful kick to Piccolo's face, knocking him down toward the ground. He chuckled, "Shall we put an end to this play, then?"

Piccolo stopped himself from knocking away and glared at Freeza. He bared his teeth in anger and thought, _'D- Damn…' _

Freeza laughed, "You have realized that, unfortunately enough, the speed you took such pride in is of utterly no use against me now, have you not? I would have you give up now!"

Suddenly, he charged toward Piccolo and back kicked him in the face. He then teleported behind the opponent and blasted him away with a purplish- pink energy wave, sending the Namekian into the huge mountain as it collapsed upon him.

Sakura, Kuririn, and Gohan cried, "Piccolo/-san!"

Now, Piccolo was finally knocked out on the ground. Freeza stared down at him and chuckled, "Have you given up, haven't you? I suppose that you wasted your time just to come here, yes? You were a foolish enough to come here after all. You would have chance to remain alive if you were not to come after me. Oh, well. It does not change the fact because you're going to die anyways."

Then Freeza started by charging purple energy sphere in his hand. Then he drew his hand forward and shouted, "See you in Hell!" as he fired the powerful energy sphere in the form of an energy wave at Freeza.

Gohan cried, "Piccolo-san!"

However, for Sakura, she did not wait for Piccolo to be killed. She suddenly powered up and rocketed down towards between the beam and Piccolo. Gohan tried to follow her, but Kuririn grabbed his ankle

"Let me go! S- Sakura-san are going to die!" said Gohan.

"No, don't…" replied Kuririn.

Gohan frowned, "B- But…"

Sakrua was still flying down towards between the beam and Piccolo. _'No! I can't let Piccolo die like this! If he dies, then Sasuke will never be resurrected forever! I must save him even if it costs my life!' _Suddenly, she appeared in front of beam. The time was seem like frozen to her because she got lost in thought. _'I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, Gohan-kun, Kuririn-san, and Goku-san… I had to do this!'_ Suddenly, she noticed that someone appeared in front of her, shocking her.

The shadow figure powered up and screamed, "AHHHH!" as the mysterious guy deflected Freeza's powerful blasts away towards another countryside, causing a massive explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOM! **

The massive explosion pushed Kuririn, Vegeta, and Gohan, forcing them to block their eyes in order to prevent the bright light from blinding them.

* * *

(With Bulma- Elsewhere)

Bulma was knocking away against the rock wall, and fell to the ground. She muttered angrily, "What's up with the weather here?! What's wrong with this planet?! I want to go home!"

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta VS Freeza)

Sakura widened her eyes and looked up at the mysterious figure. She began to smile happily, "Y- You…"

Freeza stared down at the dust where the shadow figure was, and shocked, "What?!"

As soon as the dust cleared, the eyes opened only to reveal toad-like eyes: yellow irides, horizontal bar-like pupils, and reddish-orange pigmentation around the eyes.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: (Still flying further and further away after Arale knocks me away and finally fall down into the ground. Then I get up and wide my eyes. It's all soil over the place and there are pyramids in front of me!)

WHAT?! I am in EGYPT! No way! SHe knocks me all the way to here?! How the hell can I go back?! Dammit! I need to find a way to return to home!

Oh, well. Who cares? More importantly, who's this mysterious figure that just deflect the blast away just to save Sakura? Can you take who it is? And what's with this eyes?!

Anyways, I need to think up about next fighting. It would be hard for me to come up with the long fighting on next chapter. I want at least two chapters between the mysterious figure and Freeza. :D


	36. Naruto's Arrival!

A/N: (Still in Egypt, I walk with the walking stick and breath hardily because of heat here.) Damn this Arale, I can't breath here, thanks to my stupid Asthma! I- I need a water! I've been here since yesterday! I want to go home! (I fall down to the sand out of exhaustion.)

Disclaimer: I... do... not... own... Dragon... Ball... Z...Naruto! Enjoy... this...chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 36: Naruto's Arrival!**

* * *

(Planet Namek- Z-Fighters and Vegeta VS Freeza)

Sakura stared up at the shadow figure and smiled happily, "N- Naruto-kun…!"

Gohan, Vegeta, and Kuririn were hovering on mid-air staring down at Naruto, and were in shocked. Gohan smiled happily, "I- It's Naruto-san! B- But what's with those eyes?"

"I'm not sure what's that eyes, but it looks like toad's eyes to me. B- But… I- I don't think he can beat Freeza!" stated Kuririn.

Vegeta clenched his fists and bared his teeth angrily, and thought, _'W- What?! W- Where did he get all of that powers coming from?! What's with his eyes?! He deflected Freeza's blasts with ease!' _

Freeza was still floating above Naruto and Sakura, and gazed down at him. He frowned, "W- What? There's more Elementian?" Then he chuckled, "A- Are you here to get killed, too?" But Naruto did not reply, he was only glaring up at Freeza.

Naruto's eyes were now toad-like eyes: yellow irides, horizontal bar-like pupils, and reddish-orange pigmentation around the eyes. He also sported a short-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern along the hemline. Of course, he still wore the new battle armor that Vegeta just gave earlier before the battle with Freeza.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

While Goku was still recovering inside the healing capsule, he could sense Naruto's Ki. _'Who's this one? Naruto? N- No, it couldn't be. Even if he actually did train before fighting Freeza, there's no way he could have gained that power in such a short amount of time.'_

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio shocked, "N- Naruto…! He finally has returned!"

Yamucha and Tenshinhan still placed their hands on Kaio's shoulders. "N- Naruto…" said Yamucha softly.

"Can he really beat Freeza now?" asked Tenshinhan.

"I don't know…" replied Kaio. "But like I said, they have touched that which should not be touched…"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

The television diverted from the orange pants to the face which had showed reddish-orange pigmentation around the eyes, much to Bardock, Minato, and Kushina's surprise.

Kushina smiled happily, "N- Naruto…!"

Minato smiled happily, "H- He has finally returned, hasn't he?"

"H- Hey, what's up with his eyes? Those eyes looked like toad's eyes," said Bardock.

Minato stared at Bardock and puzzled, "R- Really? He doesn't look like he changed this much to me. It's true that he went into Sennin Modo, but his appearance doesn't change that much."

"Y- Yes, you fool!" scowled Bardock. "H- He really has changed a lot!"

Minato cupped his chin and confused, "R- Really? Maybe I didn't notice at all."

Bardock fell down on the ground with his feet stick up. _'H- He must be stupid! I thought he is a genius ninja? Maybe I should keep my mouth shut from on now!' _thought Bardock in embarrassment.

'_N- Naruto…' _thought Kushina worriedly while watching Naruto staring at Freeza protecting Sakura on the television.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Naruto vs Freeza)

Sakura stood on the ground behind Naruto and scowled, "Y- You're five minutes late!"

Naruto folded his arms and finally spoke up, "I'm sorry. I have forgotten some details of my training methods." Then he looked on his left very far, far away from him, and spotted the deceased Sasuke. "Hey, Sakura-chan. What happened to Sasuke over there?"

Sakura began to shred her tears and stammered, "He…" but he could not say any more.

Naruto sighed, "I see…" He then noticed that Freeza landed on the small boulder staring down at him.

Freeza chuckled, "You must be greatly mistaken if you're planning to fight me." He pointed right at the deceased Sasuke, and smirked smugly, "I will kill you just like I did to this brat." Naruto only stared at him and did not say single word. Freeza began to get angry because Naruto did not answer. He growled, "Answer me, you little worm!" Suddenly, he charged towards Naruto at tremendous speed.

Sakura widened her eyes and cried, "N- Naruto-kun!"

As soon as Freeza punched right Naruto in the face, the blonde ninja disappeared! Freeza widened his eyes and shocked, "H- He vanished!" Then he looked up at the shocked Sakura, and then he looked around him to search for Naruto. "W- Where did he go?!" Suddenly, he looked on his right very far away from him. It was Naruto who stood next to Sasuke. _'W- What?! He went that far in one moment?!'_

Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at Naruto who stood next to Sasuke, and shocked, _'S- So fast!' _

'_I- Incredible! It's like I couldn't even see his movements with my own eyes,' _thought Kuririn.

'_I- Incredible! H- He just surpassed my father in strength and speed!' _shocked Gohan.

'_A- Awesome! J- Just what kind of training you did to learn Sennin Modo, Naruto-kun?!' _surprised Sakura.

Naruto squatted down so he could check for Sasuke's pulse, but he could not feel the heartbeat. He bared his teeth in anger and thought, _'D- Damn it! I am too late! I'm sorry, Sasuke. I will avenge you, and revive you back to life with the Dragon Balls when we come back to Earth.' _ Then he stood up and glared at Freeza. _'I- I can only use Sennin Modo for only five minutes. I need to beat him before that happens.'_

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_At Mount Myoboku, four Narutos were mediating on top of frog statute trying to control not to turn into the frog. One of Naruto almost turned into the frog, but he managed to reserve back to his self as he continued to mediate. However, Fukasaku noticed that one of Narutos' face was about to bellow up. He proceeded to whack Naruto's head with his staff._

_Naruto cried in pain, "Ow!" Now three other Narutos just dispel in puff of smokes. "Owww…"_

"_**Focus!" **__lectured Fukasaku. __**"Though it's just a little, your body is moving! Don't forget, 'stay still'!"**_

_Naruto rubbed his back head and frowned, "Sorry, I just forget the training methods a bit, but doing this without using the oil is a lot harder than I thought.'_

"_**Of course it is! You forget training methods, then it will be harder all over again. Don't expect it'll be so easy when you don't use the oil!" **__scowled Fukasaku. Naruto cupped his chin in thought. __**"Not even the slightest quiver!"**_

_Naruto sat around at Fukasaku and sighed, "Say, I was just thinking…"_

"_**What is it?" **__asked Fukasaku._

_Naruto pointed down at the oil and asked, "Why can't I just take this oil with me when I fight? Then I won't need to learn how to take in Nature Energy without the oil."_

"_**That is impossible,"**__ replied Fukasaku._

"_Huh? Why?" asked Naruto._

_Fukasaku sighed, __**"Outside of Mount Myoboku's climate, this oil vaporizes immediately."**_

_Naruto shocked, "No kidding?!"_

"_**I thought I told you. The oil is only to help you grasp the concept," **__reminded Fukasaku._

_Naruto gave Fukasaku a salute and nodded, "Yes, sir!"_

"_**But the way you change into a frog so quickly… Naruto-boy, you lack concentration! You're not taking it seriously enough!"**_

_Naruto frowned, "No, that's not true. After all, I did get the knack of this thing from the previous training, umm, about 8 months ago."_

"_**Enough! Just follow me!" **__demanded Fukasaku. He jumped down on each frog statute, while Naruto following._

* * *

_(Later)_

_Naruto looked up and puzzled, "Hey… This isn't what I'm thinking, is it?"_

_Fukasaku nodded, __**"It's exactly that. This is your next training site." **__He pointed up at the sharp stone. __**"Stack a stone slab atop that summit and begin Zen mediation. If your concentration wavers and you move even slightly, you will fall to the bottom of the ravine."**_

"_F- From up there?" asked Naruto._

_Fukasaku threw his staff out and hopped up. Then he picked up the tile from the floor. __**"Hmm… This should do. Follow me, Naruto-boy!" **__Then he hopped up again. So Naruto did and followed him up._

_On top of stone slab, Fukasaku watched Naruto mediating on the tile while he balanced on top of stone slab. Suddenly, Naruto lost his balance. __**"Stay still! You must learn to stop your motion as an animal Find your own center of balance, and motionlessly synchronize with nature!" **__said Fukasaku.__However, Naruto could not balance any longer, so he fell down toward the bottom of the ravine. Fortunately, Fukasaku extended his tongue to catch Naruto as the tile fell down to the bottom of ravine._

_Naruto gulped, "S- Saved."_

_Fukasaku sighed, __**"Taking in Nature Energy will have to wait until you first perfect staying still." **_

* * *

_(Even Later)_

_Once again, Naruto could not even balance on atop of stone slab and fell down, only to get caught by Fukasaku's tongue. He shocked, "No way!" as he slammed his body to the stone. "Oww…" he went into unconscious. _

_Fukasaku sighed, __**"Maybe it's time for a break."**_

_Naruto and Fukasaku sat on the stack of wooden. Naruto rubbed his nose and complained, "Damn… It's this hard just to stay still… Isn't this training sorta ridiculous?"_

"_**Such nonsense!" **__scowled Fukasaku. __**"Legendary Sannin, Jiraiya-boy, managed this feat."**_

_Naruto frowned, "I know, I know…"_

"_**No, you don't know. He and I came here often. I must say, he had more guts than anybody else around."**_

"_Say, how long did he take on this training?" asked Naruto._

"_**Well, Jiraiya-boy came here to train between missions, so it took him some time…"**_

_Naruto got up on his feet and sighed, "I see."_

_Fukasaku looked up and confused, __**"Naruto-boy?"**_

_Suddenly, Naruto crossed his index and middle fingers, and shouted, __**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **__then he created two clones next to him. "I don't have the luxury of time. So I have to pick up the pace! My friend is in danger right now! They're probably fighting Freeza right now!" then he gave Fukasaku a thumb-up and grinned, "So I've gotta do my best!"_

_He continued his training to master Sennin Modo. All three Narutos sat on the tile atop the stone slab to mediate and balance, with Fukasaku watching. Unfortunately, all three Narutos lost their balance and fell down once again. Fukasaku's tongue caught one of them just in time. Two clones dispelled in puff of smokes._

_Naruto frowned, "It's no good…"_

_Fukasaku lifted Naruto up and lectured, __**"Focus, Naruto-boy!"**_

* * *

_(Even Later)_

_During the break time, Fukasaku sat down on the floor eating the bunch of worms, and stared at Naruto, who ate the buns. Naruto looked down at Fukasaku and smiled, "That's pretty colorful and yummy looking."_

_Fukasaku raised his food in his hands and grinned, __**"Oh, would you like one, Naruto-boy? It's my favorite, larva riceballs."**_

_Naruto widened his eyes and quickly denied, "No thanks!"_

_Once again, Fukasaku watched Naruto mediating on top of stone slabs once again. But Gamkichi went to check on him, he just noticed that Naruto was about to fall down. He covered his eyes and panicked, __**"Oh, no!" **__A few seconds later, he uncovered his eyes, and looked up. He smiled happily, __**"Oh…"**_

_Naruto finally was able to balance atop of stone slabs, even with the black clouds were gathering above Narutos! The storm started to rain upon Narutos and Fukasaku. Naruto did not even bother to flinch at all when the rain poured on him. This made Fukasaku proud of him._

_Suddenly, the rain stopped. Fukasaku smiled and thought, __**'It's looking good. He's rapidly amassing Nature Energy.**__' Naruto began to gather the Nature Energy inside him and focused into it. __**'He's finally got it! I'm impressed at how far he's gotten without using the oil." **__Suddenly, Naruto opened his eyes, his eyes turned into toad-like eyes! __**'He's displaying the rings around the eyes. Proof of Sagehood. And no frog aspects either! That might mean Naruto-boy has become a Sennin, surpassing Jiraiya-boy! And it seems he's able to build up even more Senjutsu chakra than when he was using the oil.' **_

_Fukasaku smiled and asked, __**"How does it feel?"**_

Naruto chuckled, "Hmm… Now I kinda get what it means to become one with nature." He noticed that the bird flew down and sat on his shoulder. Suddenly, he lost balance and fell down into the ravine face-first. "Owwww…" He held his right shoulder and confused, "Huh? It doesn't hurt that much… Even though I may have done this many times, but now I don't feel pain anymore."

Fukasaku hopped down and landed on the small log. He smiled, **"And that is Sennin Modo! Your body has been activated on many levels."**

Naruto smiled cheerfully, "W- Wow! Sennin Modo, huh?!"

_Fukasaku nodded, __**"Now that you've mastered Sennin Modo, we've come to the final step."**_

"_What?!" confused Naruto. "Final step? You mean there's more?!"_

_Fukasaku smiled, __**"It's a type of sparring that Sennins perform using Senjutsu chakra. Now I shall teach you how to do Kawazu Kumite! (Frog Kata)"**_

* * *

_(Later)_

_Naruto and Fukasaku were breathing hardly because they just sparred a moment ago. They both charged to each other, but unfortunately, Fukasaku punched Naruto to the wall. Fukasaku actually hit Naruto because he told Naruto not to use Ki when he taught Naruto how to do Frog Kumite. Fukasaku hopped down on the ground and smiled happily, __**"Naruto-boy, let's call it a day."**_

_Naruto was stuck to the wall and chuckled, "No, not yet!"_

_Fukasaku frowned, __**"I'm the one that can't go on. However… you're starting to get the hang of it." **__Then he walked away from Naruto in exhaustion._

_Naruto gave Fukasaku a salute and nodded, "Yes, sir!"_

_When Fukaskau went to take a break at his home Naruto refused to take a break because of Freeza's actions on Planet Namek. Naruto trained harder by himself by using Ki along with Sennin Modo. He panted, "I pulled it off." His Sennin Modo finally wore off. "Even though it's far from perfect… I need more pratcie while in Sennin Modo. And, I have to make sure no one sees me."_

* * *

_(Later)_

_About ten minutes later, Fukasaku just finished taking a break. Naruto and he went to spar against each other once again. Fukasaku jumped up into the air, and chuckled, __**"Ah! You've made great progress!"**__ then he went back about to kick Naruto._

_Naruto jumped toward Fukasak and collided then bounced off from each other. He landed on the one of rock, and jumped up back toward Fukasaku. They exchanged their blows each other up into the sky, and then split off from each other once again._

_While Fukasaku was still jumping on mid-air, he chuckled, __**"Nice, Naruto-boy. That's some jumping power despite you can fly! Your Kawakzu Kumite is also pretty good!"**_

_Even though Naruto was on mid-air, he was not flying, but he was jumping! He chuckled, "Heh… That's not all!" then he crossed his index and middle fingers, and shouted, __**"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **__He formed the clone in front of him._

_Fukasaku confused, __**"What?"**_

_The original Naruto used his clone as step, and jumped towards Fukasaku. He pulled his fist and said, "It ain't over! I'm just getting started!"_

_Fukasaku clenched his fist proudly and chuckled, __**"Come at me!" **__Once again, they exchanged their blows on mid-air for a few seconds. Naruto fall down, but suddenly, he went up towards Fukasaku and pulled his fist back once more again. __**"I thought I told you not to use your bukujutsu?!"**_

_For a few minutes later, they would have to take a break. Naruto would have to go to Fukasaku's house. Naruto needed a break anyways. Right now, he drank water along with Fukasaku._

_Fukasaku's wife sighed, __**"Well then…" **__as she walked away from them. She stopped and glanced over her shoulder Naruto and smiled, __**"I'm going to procure us some fresh ingredients."**_

_Naruto frowned and thought, 'Not more of that gross stuff… Aw man…"_

_Fukasaku smiled, __**"Ma! Make sure you get some stamina-building stuff!" **__then he stared at Naruto and sighed, __**"You are able to mold Senjutsu chakra and have pretty much mastered Kawazu Kumite and Senjutsu. Now I have one final thing to say to you."**_

_Naruto confused, "Wh- What is it? You're suddenly so serious."_

"_**Well… It's about the risks of using Sennin Modo."**_

_Naruto shocked, "Risks?"_

"_**Yes… Once you fully grasp the risks involved, then you can use Sennin Modo to its fullest extent!"**_

"_So, what are the risks?"_

"_**First, as you're probably aware, you can't maintain Sennin Modo for too long. Maybe five minutes at most. Also, to amass the Nature Energy necessary to enter Sennin Modo, you must follow the principle of staying still. Thus, it cannot be used once you begin battle. For when you are still, you become an easy target for your enemy."**_

"_I see..."_

"_**Right? So the only time you can go into Sennin Modo is when you've got plenty of comrades around you that can free you up. If you are alone, but must go into Sennin Modo, withdraw from the battle momentarily and gather Nature Energy."**_

_Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "What?! Then Sennin Modo is useless! So what was all this training for?!"_

_Fukasaku sighed, __**"Don't be so disappointed. That is why I am here, to alleviate that risk."**_

"_What do you mean?" confused Naruto._

"_**If you and I merge our bodies, it'll be fine!"**_

_Naruto widened his eyes and began to imagine if he were to be frog-humanoid. He screamed in panic, "No!"_

_Fukasaku sighed, __**"When I say merge, it simply means to be lightly attached to your shoulder or back."**_

_Yet, Naruto created another imagine where Fukasaku would simply stand on Naruto's shoulder. He was quite relieved to hear that and chuckled nervously, "Oh, that's all… But how does merging make things fine?"_

_Fukasaku explained, __**"Simply put, it's to split the roles of stillness and action. When one is moving, the other stays still and gathers Nature Energy. In Jiraiya-boy's case, the final form of his Sennin Modo, had Ma and me both riding his shoulders."**_

_Naruto cupped his chin and chuckled, "I see… I get it now…"_

"_**Don't you worry, Naruto-boy!"**_

_Naruto frowned, "Sorry, but I'd hate to say no."_

_Fukasaku shocked, __**"Why not?"**_

_Naruto sighed, "Well, Freeza is not that kind of foe you can go fight on my shoulders. You would probably end up falling from my shoulder when I exchange my blows with Freeza. Out in universe there, most of us are too faster than those Ninjas on this planet. It would be too danger for you to come to Planet Namek."_

"_**B- But…"**_

_Naruto grinned, "Not worry. This whole five minutes time limit thing is fine with me! I've been training here for almost hour by using Ki, I think I will be able to defeat Freeza in under five minutes thanks to Elementian's blood traits!"_

_Later, they would have returned to their training again. Gamkichi went to see Fukasaku and asked, __**"Huh? Where's Naruto?"**_

_Fukasaku looked up and sighed, __**"Can't you tell?"**_

_Gamkichi confused, __**"Heh?"**_

_Fukasaku pointed up and said, __**"Look carefully!" **_

_Gamakichi looked up at the top of stone slabs, but Naruto was not there, so he had to shake his head to see if Naruto's there. Suddenly, his vision become cleared and saw Naruto mediating on the top of stone slabs. __**"Naruto… I didn't notice him at all. Impressive… Look how far he's come in being one with nature."**_

_Naruto opened his eyes and sighed, "Well, that's about it for this training." Then he stood up and stared down at them. He smiled, "I gotta take care of some business!" With that, he jumped down to the ground along with the tile._

_Gamakichi widened his eyes and cried, __**"Watch out, Fukasaku-sama!" **__He had to shelter Fukasaku to block the tile falling down. Then Naruto ran away from them. He rubbed his head in pain and asked, __**"Oww… Are you all right, Fukasaku-sama?"**_

_Fukasaku smiled proudly, __**'Minato-boy's eyes were not wrong. That boy will become even stronger than Minato-boy!' **__Then he looked up at Gamakichi and scowled, __**"Hey! Hurry and get off me! You're heavy!"**_

_Gamakichi glared at the running Naruto and growled, __**"Naruto… You idiot!"**_

* * *

_(Later)_

_Naruto was running on the ground and said, "If I were to fight against Freeza, we can't merge, I have no choice but to pull in Nature Energy while I'm moving!"_

_Fukasaku was following Naruto and frowned, __**"And I said that's impossible!"**_

_Naruto chuckled, "I never imagined this would happen after coming this far." Then he stopped and frowned at Fukasaku. "I'm not giving up! If that's what it takes, then I'll keep at it until it works!"_

_Fukasaku sighed, __**"But I'm saying it's impossible! I- I'm sorry… I know this is hard to accempt, but it's physically impossible." **_

_Naruto smiled happily, "Well, I will not give up until the very end. Goku-sensei taught me this."_

_Fukasaku shocked, __**"But still…" **_

_Naruto looked up at the sky and sighed, "I'm my father's son. If father wanted me to master it… then I…" then he pointed his thumb at his forehead and chuckled, "I have no business whining!"_

_Once again, he ran in order to master Sennin Modo without any aid from merging with Fukasaku. However, his face began to turn into frog again, only to get hit by Fukasaku's staff, knocking him down to the ground. "Oww!" But he refused to give up. "Not just yet! Let's keep on going!"_

_Fukasaku breathed hardily. He could remember the prior to eight months ago that he told Naruto that the training was not just for everyone. It only included Naruto and Jiraiya in the training session in order to become Sennin Modo, otherwise he would not bring Naruto there, not if it were for Minato. Of course, unless Naruto already possessed enormous chakra inside him, Nature Energy would just take over him right away. Plus, they must have the guts to never give up. That's the kind of person who could become a Sennin. That's what he told Naruto long ago._

_Fukasaku chuckled, __**"He's so stubborn… Let's take a break, Naruto-boy. Otherwise, I won't be able to keep up."**_

"_That's no good! We have to keep going to make up for the time we spent on the training up until now!" argued Naruto._

_Fukasaku sighed, __**"Look, you've never had this kind of training before. To run and gather Nature Energy, for which the foundation is being still, is like telling you to look to the left, when you are looking to the right." **__Suddenly, this gave Naruto an idea! Naruto pointed at Fukasaku in exclamation. __**"What is it?"**_

_But Naruto was only merely smiling and nodding at Fukasaku._

* * *

_(Later)_

_Naruto just finally finished his training and mastered Sennin Modo in just one hour and 5 minutes! Fukasaku smiled proudly, __**"You have mastered Sennin Modo! You can go back to Planet Namek. However, be sure to remember that your Sennin Modo is no more than five minutes limit!"**_

_Naruto nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I will defeat Freeza for sure!"_

"_**Hmm… Naruto-boy?" **_

"_What is it?"_

"_**How do you go back to Planet Namek? I cannot send you back to Planet Namek, because it's not on Other World," **__said Fukasaku._

_Naruto chuckled, "Not worry. Luckily, I already placed Hiraishin Kunai there at the spaceship. I should be able to get there in no time!" He gave Fukasaku a thumb-up and smiled, "I will be going!"_

_Fukasaku nodded, __**"Good luck, Naruto-boy…" **__With that, Naruto was already gone._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

'_I see Goku hasn't been restored to his full strength. Vegtea miscalculated it,' _thought Naruto. He leisurely flew up toward Vegeta, Kuririn, and Gohan.

Gohan smiled happily, "Naruto-san! You came back!"

"Your speed is an incredible!" complimented Kuririn.

Vegeta stared at Naruto and chuckled**, **"Even although you may defeat Orochimaru back on Earth, but Freeza is on whole different level compare to him! There's no way you can defeat him!"

Naruto ignored Vegeta's words, and sighed, "I am going to fight Freeza alone. Do not disturb our fight." Then he descended to the ground where Freeza and Sakura were at.

Kuririn frowned, "B- But…"

Gohan stared down at Naruto and worried, "N-Naruto-san…"

Vegeta clenched his fist in anger and thought, _'Idiot! You're going to be killed if you're going to fight him alone!' _Then he glanced down at Dende who still watched the fight. _'If I have him to do that, then perhaps I will defeat him for sure…' _

Naruto landed on the ground and stared at Freeza, as Freeza stared back. Sakura watched them not too far, and shocked, _'Those eyes… Is this Sennin Modo he mentioned?' _

Freeza chuckled, "You are going to fight me alone, yes? I- I did not know that Elementian actually are capable of telling such a joke story."

An overconfident Naruto began to smirk and said, "You cannot win!"

Kuririn shocked, "W- What?! What did he just say?!"

"H- He said that Freeza cannot win," replied Gohan.

"Fool! He actually managed to anger Freeza in the process!" said Vegeta.

Sakura still stood in front of unconscious Piccolo and stared at Freeza and Naruto. She shocked, "Wh- What?!"

Freeza bared his teeth and snarled angrily, "W- What did you say?!"

Chuckling, Naruto repeated the words, and said, "I said you cannot win. You will not defeat me, not even at your current level. That's why I said this…"

Freeza chuckled angrily, "Mock me, will you?! You're going to pay for making fun of me!" He suddenly charged towards Naruto and punched right at Naruto's face, who titled his head to dodge it, much to Freeza's chagrin. "W- What?!" Then, he tried his best by attack Naruto with barrage of punches and kicks rapidly at high-speed, but Naruto kept dodging all of his attacks.

Enraged, Freeza had increased his speed trying to hit Naruto, but he could not because Naruto still evaded all of his attacks. No matter how many times he tried to increase the speed up, Naruto would still dodging them. Then he tried to sweep and kicked under Naruto's feet. Naruto jumped up into the air.

Freeza glared up at Naruto and growled, "D- Dammit!" Then he rocketed up towards Naruto and proceeded to attack him everything he could do his best by hitting Naruto for once! Unfortunately, it was impossible after all. Naruto would still casually dodge all of his attacks while folding his arms.

While Naruto was still dodging and evading all of Freeza's attacks, he began to smirk and mocked, "W- What's the matter?! I- I thought you said that you would all of us, even although you can't hit me at all?" Freeza deliver a powerful punch to Naruto's head, but he ducked his head down. "Well, I guess all your talk is not that big after all, you ugly freaky!"

Freeza started to get angry even further and further more. He tried to chop Naruto in the neck, but Naruto simply went down into the lake. Freeza looked down at the lake and shouted angrily, "W-Why you! Playing around with me, will you?!" With that, he flew down into the lake to look for Naruto.

Looking from the mid-air, Gohan confused, "Huh? What is Naruto-san doing now?"

Kuririn observed down at the lake, and sighed, "I- I don't know, but it seems that Naruto is playing with Freeza right now."

Vegeta clenched his fist tightly and thought jealously, _'N- No way! Freeza could not even hit him at all?! First the Namekian was able to fight him in second form equally and now this Elementian?! N- No! The Saiyans are supposed to be strongest races in the universe!' _

Sakura still stood on the ground staring at the lake and shocked, _'N- Naruto-kun… You are really incredible! H- He might be able to defeat Freeza for sure! As long as he won't let Freeza transforming into his final form, he might be able to win!' _

Suddenly, she heard the voice cried, "Sakura-san!" She looked around and that was Dende who was running towards them.

Sakura smiled happily, "Dende-kun!"

Dende ran to unconscious Piccolo and then he placed his hand forward on him. "Nail-san… I will heal you right now! Not worry!" said Dende. He began to heal Piccolo.

Under the water, Freeza was swimming to look for Naruto, and bared his teeth in thought, _'D- Damn it! W- Where is he?! Damn those fool for playing with me! What a disgrace!' _Suddenly, he heard the rock crumbled and looked around at it, but Naruto was not there. _'N- No! He's not there! W- Where is he?!' _

He then swam further and further more trying to find Naruto under the water. Suddenly, he saw the ground began to creak towards him. _'W- What?! What is this?!' _

Naruto emerged from the ground, surprising Freeza, and then he uppercut punched Freeza square in the jaws harder, sending him flying into the air from the lake, causing the water to erupt up. Freeza spun through the sky.

Luckily, Freeza managed to regain his senses back into, and got gripped on mid-air. He noticed that Naruto appeared on mid-air in front of him again. While rubbing his jaws, he glared at Naruto and snarled angrily, "D- Damn you!"

Gohan was in shocked and stammered, "U- Unbelievable!"

"I- Incredible!" cheered Kurrin. He looked at Gohan and smiled, "Gohan, we got our hope back! He might be able to beat Freeza!"

Gohan nodded and smiled, "Right!"

"W- What? He's so fast!" said Vegeta.

On the ground, Dende was still healing Piccolo while Sakura was watching the fight. She was so surprised and muttered to herself happily. "F- Freeza couldn't even land a blow on him not even a single hit! W- We might be saved and go back to Earth soon!"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Yamucha smiled cheerfully, "Naruto is about to kick Freeza's ass and avenge Sasuke for us!"

"Yeah, we will be resurrected with Earth's Dragon Balls in no time when he defeats Freeza soon!" agreed Tenshinhan.

Kaio frowned and thought, _'Even although you may be able to beat Freeza, but it will take more than just to defeat him!' _

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

The television showed the footage of anger Freeza glared at Naruto on the mid-air. Minato smiled cheerfully, "That's our body! Naruto is going to kick Freeza's ass! Can you see that, Kushina?!"

Kushina nodded proudly, "Y- Yeah! He might be able to save Planet Namek!"

Bardock shocked, "N- No! He just managed to anger Freeza! At this rate, Freeza would have no choice but to transform into his final form if this keeps like that!"

Minato frowned and sighed, "In that case, Naruto needs to beat him before Sennin Modo fades away!" Kushina nodded in agreement with him.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Naruto vs Freeza)

On mid-air Freeza glared at Naruto and growled angrily, "H- How dare you!" He began to boil up with the rage inside him.

Naruto folded his arms and laughed, "W- Well, at least I managed to anger you even further!" then he gestured Freeza to come at him. "W- Well, come on. Aren't you going to attack me?"

Freeza widened his eyes, and shouted angrily, "DIE!" Then Freeza pointed his index and middle fingers on both of his hands at Naruto, and then he fired multiple finger beams at him at a very rapid rate, however Naruto managed to dodge every single of rapid beam with ease.

While Naruto was dodging all of Freeza's crazy finger beam and chuckled, "Sorry, I would hate to burst your bubble, but you cannot defeat me with that petty technique of yours! You are not faster enough to beat me! Wanna know why?! Because I am the great Uzumaki Naruto, and I am going to beat you! The opponent who will defeat you called Uzumaki Naruto! Keep in your mind! I will be the one who is going to defeat you!"

Suddenly, Freeza shouted angrily, "SHUT UP!" as he fired a powerful beam wave towards Naruto, who deflected it to different countryside, completely obliterating it!

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Vegeta, Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura had to block their eyes to prevent the explosion from blinding them. Vegeta shocked, "I- Impossible! He deflected Freeza's beam easily!"

"Nice going, Naruto!" cheered Kuririn.

"GO! GO! Beat him for us!" cheered Gohan.

On the ground, Sakura began to smile and cheered, "Kick his ass, Naruto-kun!"

Enraged, Freeza suddenly powered up and charged towards Naruto as he shouted angrily, "W- Why won't you let me hit you?!" Then, he pulled his fist, and delivered a powerful haymaker to Naruto's face, bashing him down through the mountain. He breathed hardily and was relieved that he managed to him at least. He chuckled, "T- That's what you get for incurring my wrath further." Then he landed on the ground staring at the crumbled mountain.

Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura cried, "Naruto/-san/-kun!"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Yamucha shocked, "Naruto!"

"Freeza finally managed to hit him!" said Tenshinhan.

"T- That's why I said not to touch Freeza which must be remained untouched!" reminded Kaio.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

The television showed the footage of a crumbled mountain where Naruto was knocked away to. Minato shocked, "W- What?!"

"Naruto!" worried Kushina.

"D- Dammit!" snarled Bardock.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Naruto vs Freeza)

Freeza chuckled, "You indeed underestimate the power of my third form! T- To think you would goof around me! You, at least, managed to anger me any further!" He raised his right hand as he gathered the pink energy sphere, and snarled, "Now, to end your life!" Before he could throw a blast, suddenly, he got blasted from the behind. He stopped the energy and glanced over his shoulder. It was Piccolo!

"W- What?! Y- You are supposed to be knocked out! H-How are you suddenly recovered?!" shocked Freeza.

Gohan began to smile and cried happily, "Piccolo-san!"

"L- Looks like he's healed too!" said Kuririn.

Piccolo still placed his hand forward and growled, "Y- You're not getting away! Do not underestimate the power of Namekians!"

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

Goku was still healing inside the machine and confused, _'W- What's going on?! Piccolo is suddenly recovered again! This confused me even more! I want to know what's going on! D- Dammit!'_

* * *

(Naruto VS Freeza)

Freeza turned around and glared at Piccolo in anger. "W- Why, you! Sneak around and attacked me from the behind, will you?!" He thrust his hand forward and growled, "DIE!"

However, before he could charge up the energy, he heard the voice chuckled, "Well, that's not bad…" Freeza widened his eyes and turned his head around. It was Naruto who emerged from mountain. "You managed to hurt me a bit. To be honest, I was surprised…"

"N- Naruto/-san/-kun!" relieved Kuririn, Gohan and Sakura happily.

'_He's only hurt a bit, he says?' _shocked Vegeta.

'_I see… He finally came back, but with his new powers,' _thought Piccolo. Then he smiled happily, _'T- That means he achieved his Sennin Modo, according to his appearance!' _

Freeza widened his eyes and shocked, "W- What?! I managed to hurt you a bit, you say?!"

Naruto suddenly powered up to his maximum and chuckled, "It's my turn! Watch out, Freeza bastard!" He charged towards Freeza and delivered a powerful punch to Freeza, but lord tyrant managed to tilt his head to dodge! However, Naruto was only smirking at Freeza, and suddenly, Freeza got knocked to the ground for some reason, shocking rest of Fighter!

"W- What?! He did not even touch him, yet Freeza suddenly got knocked away!" shocked Vegeta.

"I- Incredible! I don't know how he did this, but at least, he got him!" shocked Kuririn.

Gohan nodded, "R- Right!"

'_W- What?! What kind of style he just used? And that attack fazed Freeza without even touching him!' _thought Sakura.

Freeza got up on his feet and stared at Naruto in shock. "H- How did you do that?! I believed that I dodge it! How did you do that?" asked Freeza.

Smiling, Naruto stared down at his fist and chuckled, "Thanks to Sennin Ji-chan, he taught me Kawazu Kumite!" Then he looked at shocked Freeza. "Now, let's move on and start fighting! It's time for second rounds!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: (Helicopter approached me from the above and carried me inside the vehicle. Suddenly, I woke up the moment the helicopter flew up into the sky.)

Me: WAHHH?! Where am I?

Random girl: Your friend just sent you to pick you.

Me: Huh? Who's my friend?

Random girl: I can't tell you the name of your friend, but you should be grateful that I am going to bring you back to home.

Me: Uhh... Well, thank you then.

(Few hours later- They finally drop me off, and I smile at the random girl)

Random girl: (She waves at me and smiles at me) Well, good luck!

Me: (nods) Yeah, I will see you in next chapter!

Random girl: Huh? What do you mean 'next chapter'?

Me: Oh, I mean, tomorrow! Yeah, I see you tomorrow!

Random girl: Ok, see you tomorrow then! (The helicopter leave me alone at the home)

Me: (Sighs) That was close! I had a bad habit of saying next chapter instead of saying tomorrow! I'm so stupid! Oh, well. I'm going to sleep now. (Walks to home and lays on the bed to fall asleep.)


	37. Naruto vs Freeza

A/N: Here's the chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

disclaimer: Now I just found someone who wanted to say the disclaimer. You probably know who he is. He's friend of Goku! Here's No. 8! Say the disclaimer please

8: Murderdeath21 doesn't own DBZ or Naruto. I thank you to invite me over. I am glad, but where's Goku?

Me: Oh, he went to Planet Namek.

8: Can you say hi to Goku for me?

Me: With my pleasure, now... (looks at audience) you may read this chapter immediately. Enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 37: Naruto vs Freeza**

* * *

(Planet Namek- Naruto vs Freeza)

Freeza rubbed his cheek while he was glaring at Naruto, and snarled, "D- Damn you! T- To think you managed to land a blow on me, Elementian!"

"Yeah," Naruto chuckled, "That's why you're gonna lose. I am going to beat you up, for what you did to Sasuke! You will regret that you slain Sasuke, only to get your ass kicked by a mere weakling Elementian like me. Then again, I am not weak. If you think I'm weak, then you must be really stupid." Suddenly, Freeza began to snicker for some reason. Naruto raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "What's so funny?"

Kuririn was still hovering on mid-air and puzzled, "Why is he laughing at Naruto? Has he lost his mind? Does he not understand the concept of his losing soon?"

Gohan frowned, "I don't know…"

Vegeta widened his eyes and shocked, _'D- Don't tell me…' _

Piccolo stood on the ground while staring at Freeza laughing and thought, _'Even although he got beaten up, he's still so calm, and laughs at Naruto. Why is that? H- He couldn't be…' _

Sakura was still with Dende and stared at Naruto. _'N- Naruto-kun…' _worried Sakura.

Freeza was still snickering, but Naruto was so annoyed and had an enough with his laughing. "What's so funny?!" demanded Naruto.

Freeza finally spoke up and chuckled, "T- That's because you're so foolish, you brat!"

"W- Why am I so foolish? Do you even realized that you're going to lose right?" confused Naruto.

"That's right! You said that you're going to beat me up, right?" answered Freeza while his face remained smirk. "I am pretty sure you haven't fully aware that I only use fifteen percent of my powers."

Vegeta and Piccolo shocked, "What?!"

Kuririn began to tremble and shocked, "I- I am not sure if I heard that right. W- What did he just say?!"

"He said that he only use 15% of his powers," repeated Gohan.

"N- No way! Y- You mean he's not even on his full power?!" shocked Kuririn.

"W- What does that mean?" confused Sakura. Dende was in shocked as well, and could not even speak because he was too afraid to talk.

However, Naruto was not scared at all, and began to smirk. "So, you only use fifteen percent of your powers? Is that what you are telling me now?"

Freeza chuckled, "I'm going to wipe the smirk on your face shortly, once you heard what I have to say."

"Oh? Go on. I am eager to hear what you have to say, Freeza," said Naruto curiously.

Freeza chuckled, "My first form was only one percent to five percent of my powers to use, you see. When I transformed into second form, my powers was only about 8% to 12%. Now this current form…" He could tell that Naruto was so surprised at this. "… is only fifteen percent of my powers right now. If I raise this power to 20% of my powers, there's no way you can beat me!" Then he began to power up his pink aura up and raised his Ki up, causing the ground shaking!

Vegeta, Gohan, Kuririn, Piccolo, Sakura, and Dende, except for Naruto, had to block their eyes to prevent the dust from blinding them as well as winds. "W- What?! I- Impossible!" shocked Vegeta.

"What a power!" shocked Piccolo.

"H- He's raising his Ki up! Incredible!" said Kuririn. Gohan was too scared to say anything and only stared down at Freeza in shock.

"H-He is going to raise his Ki up to 20% of his powers, isn't he?!" shocked Sakura, as Freeza continued to power up.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

While Goku was still recovering inside the machine, he got lost in thought, _'W- What's this?! This power… Freeza's Ki is suddenly rising up. What's going on?!' _

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio shocked, "W- What?! H- He was only use 15% of his powers and he can raise his power up to 20%?!"

"Naruto…" worried Tenshinhan and Yamucha.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock, Minato, and Kushina were watching Freeza powering up on the television. They were in shocked to hear that Freeza was only use 15% of his powers and was going to raise his powers up to twenty percent.

"W- What?! I did not realize that he can do that!" shocked Bardock.

"Will Naruto be able to fight Freeza equally?" wondered Kushina.

Minato frowned, "I- I don't know. But right now, defeating Freeza is our only hope right now."

'_I- I'm really pathetic! Having Freeza defeating me by only use 1% of his powers is truly pathetic! I was too weak to save Planet Vegeta! I'm truly disgrace to all Saiyans! Damn that Freeza bastard!' _thought Bardock angrily.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Naruto vs Freeza)

Finally, Freeza just finished powering up and stood firmly on the ground staring at Naruto. He chuckled, "Now I'm at twenty percent…" Naruto did not say anything. "Before we start to fight, I want to tell you something." Again, Naruto did not say anything and only stared at him. Freeza chuckled manically, "This is my third form, you see. When I transform again, my powers would be more than 33%. That means you or your friends cannot defeat me if I were to transform into my final form! Either way, like I say, no matter how much powerful or weakling you are! It doesn't change the fact that you're going to die anyhow!"

Kuririn shocked, "T- This is nightmare, indeed!"

"D- Darn it! He's too powerful enough for us to handle him!" said Gohan.

'_O- Only if I were to become Super Saiyan, I would…' _thought Vegeta. He stared down at Sakura, and Dende on the ground, but he focused on Dende more. Then he began to smirk and thought, _'If I can do that, then…' _

Sakura's body was trembled as she was so scared of Freeza, and muttered to herself, "D- Damn it! O- Only if we never come here, then Sasuke would not be dead by now! Anyhow, if we actually manage to escape and return to Earth, then Freeza would tail us on way to Earth! Dammit!"

"Now, now, shall we move on to fight then?" asked Freeza.

Naruto finally spoke up and sighed, "Oh, my god! I was beginning to wonder when you will ever to shut up!" This made Freeza angry. Naruto shifted into his stance, and chuckled, "Well, if you insist, let's see who will win in this second round!"

Freeza laughed, "You will regret it soon!" Then they began to stare at each other for a while.

Kuririn gulped, "T- The ferocious battle is about to begin!"

Gohan nodded, "Y- Yeah…"

"T- This is going to be hell of time!" said Piccolo softly.

Sakura stared at Naruto and began to smile. _'Naruto-kun… You look calm. Does that mean you still have a confidence against this monster? Or that means you still have a trick up your sleeves somehow?' _

Finally, Naruto, and Freeza suddenly charged towards each other, and began to exchange their blows up into the air at tremendous speed, causing a rapid shockwave around them. Then, they rapidly disappeared and clashed each other in every direction, in which none of remaining fighters could see with their own eyes! Naruto finally managed to get past Freeza's defense and punched right at him, but it went through Freeza as he disappeared!

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, _'Zanzoken?!' _He quickly disappeared on his own as well.

Suddenly, they appeared above the mountain, as Naruto attempted to kick Freeza up in the jaws, but Freeza disappeared again, blowing the mountain up. Once again, they appeared high into the sky, as Freeza right hooked to Naruto, but he disappeared. For the final time, they appeared above the lake, as Naruto chopped to Freeza's neck, only to punch down to the lake, erupting up the water, because Freeza disappeared again. Naruto had to disappear again to follow Freeza.

They then went to rapidly clash each other in each direction such as: above the mountains, in the air, above the water, and on the ground. Every time they clashed each other, a several mountains would have blown up! The water erupted up. The tree went to fall down on the ground. Some ground would be creak thoroughly. They had an enough with reappearing things, so they decided to exchange their blows once again, causing a rapidly shockwave.

Piccolo could feel the ground as he looked down. The ground creaked towards him, so he had to jump before the ground could blow up! He shocked, "I- Incredible force!" He decided not to stand on the ground, so he had to join Gohan, Kuririn, and Vegeta in the air. "T- They both are monsters!"

"T- That's incredible, right, Gohan?!" cheered Kuririn.

Gohan nodded happily, "Y- Yeah…"

Vegeta widened his eyes and shocked, _'This Naruto is fighting on equal with Freeza?! N- No way!'_

Sakura stared up at them fighting in high-speed, and shocked, "I- It's like I can't see them with my own eyes. I couldn't even lock their Ki in either! U- Unbelievable!" Suddenly, the mountain behind her and Dende blew up. She looked up at the crumbled mountain, and shouted, "W- Watch out, Dende-kun!" She managed to grab him and escaped before the mountain could fall down.

She let Dende down on the ground, and asked, "Hey, are you okay, Dende-kun?"

Dende was in shocked and nodded, "Y- Yes, I am okay…"

Sakura smiled, "Good. You need to take shelter somewhere, because I will have to join my friends up in the air."

Dende nodded, "R- Right" as he ran off in order to shelter himself from ferocious battle between Freeza and Naruto.

Sakura ascended to join her friends in the air, and sighed, "Hey, can you see them?"

Kuririn shook his head and replied, "N- No, I don't think we all can see them! They're too strong and fast!"

Sakura watched Naruto exchanging his blows with Freeza in the air, and said softly, "N- Naruto-kun…"

Finally, Naruto went past Freeza's defense and delivered a powerful punch to Freeza's face harder, knocking him away a little. Freeza stopped himself and glared at Naruto. He snarled angrily, "You damn brat!" Suddenly, he punched Naruto in the face harder, drawing some blood from the forehead. He chuckled, "How's that?"

Just then, Naruto chuckled before punching Freeza in the gut, doubled him over. Freeza screamed in pain, and glared up at Naruto. He began to get angry and then he punched Naruto in the gut to return it back, doubled him over. Naruto kneed Freeza in the stomach, but Freeza returned it by kneeing him in the stomach again.

They had an enough of hitting each other. Instead, they kicked each other in the face, knocking away from each other. They were spinning in the air away from each other, however they managed to regain their senses and suddenly disappeared! They then went to exchange their ferociously blows in the air again, causing more shockwaves, blowing up more mountains.

Watching in the sky, rest of fighters was in shocked. "W- What a battle!" said Vegeta.

"They got speed there!" shocked Piccolo.

"N- Naruto might be able to defeat him!" said Kuririn happily.

Sakura smiled happily, "You're right. If Naruto managed to kill Freeza before that monster could achieve his final form!"

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

However, Kaio was not happy with the battle. He scowled, "Naruto! What are you doing?! Hurry up and kill him! Stop playing around him, otherwise your Sennin Modo would be fading away!"

"W- What do you mean?" confused Yamucha.

"They are fighting on equal, aren't they?" asked Tenshinhan.

Kaio shook his head and replied, "No! Naruto is not even at full power! He pretended to fight against Freeza on equal in powers! Those fool!"

Tenshinhan and Yamucha confused, "Huh?"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

"Awesome! You will beat Freeza for sure, Naruto!" cheered Minato.

Kushina nodded in agreement and smiled, "That's our boy! He's true hero!"

'_Interesting boy… Even although he's Elementian, he is able to fight Freeza equal in strength. Naruto had gotten stronger right after he returned from training…'_

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Bardock watched whole situation up until now where Goku showed his true power. He chuckled, "Well, looks like it's about time for Ginyu to get rid of. I always want to kill that guy since before I died! Now, Minato… Your son cannot beat my son with his new power like that."_

_Minato chuckled, "No, you're wrong. Elementian may be second weakest next to Earthling, but when it comes to use the Ki, they can surpass the Saiyan someday!"_

_"Yeah, Naruto can surpass Goku if he is training every day," agreed Kushina._

_Bardock looked at Minato in confusion and asked, "What do you mean? They can surpass the Saiyan? How?"_

_"You will find it out later…" said Minato._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Bardock stared at cheerfully Minato, and thought, _'Every time Elementians train with Ki, they would be double times than our normal training, and triple times on their chakra training. So that's what you mean, Minato?' _Then he began to smile. _'Your son… Naruto… is interesting boy!'_

Suddenly, he heard Freeza screaming on the television, *ENOUGH!* Bardock then turned his head and stared at the television. It showed that Freeza knocked Naruto through the mountain, just as mountain collapsed on him.

Minato and Kushina cried, "Naruto!"

_Bardock thought, 'Also, I heard from Minato that he is one number at…'_

On the television, Freeza laughed, *Do not underestimate me, you brat!*

Suddenly, Naruto's voice cried *Behind you, Freeza!*

Freeza widened his eyes and shocked, *W- What?!" as he glanced over his shoulder.

Naruto appeared behind Freeza, and chuckled, *You idiot! That was kawarimi no jutsu!* Then, Naruto charged at Freeza and kicked him up into the air.

'_Sure enough, he is number one at surprising people! He's 'The Show-Off, Number One Unpredictable, Noisy Ninja.' after all,' _thought Bardock.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Naruto vs Freeza)

After kicking Freeza up into the air, Naruto flew up past the opponent and flew back to roundhouse and punch him away. However, Freeza managed to regain his senses again and tried to punch and kick, but Naruto dodged every single of his attacks. Then, Naruto ducked his head under Freeza's punching, and flew down below Freeza's feet. He grabbed Freeza by his ankle and flew downward to slam him into the ground.

Finally, Naruto backflipped away, and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **as he created two clones next to him. They began to form the Rasenshuriken on his hands. He lifted his right hands and shouted, **"Futon: Rasenshuriken!" **as he threw the Rasenshuriken at Freeza.

Freeza widened his eyes, and shocked, "W- What?!" He powered up and flew up in high speed into the air as Rasenshuriken went at the mountain, causing a massive explosion, obliterating the mountain completely.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

Rest of fighters and Dende had to block their eyes to prevent the large light from blinding them. Piccolo opened his eyes and widened his eyes in shock. The mountain, but not just one, it was two mountains! They were entirely obliterated by Naruto's Rasenshuriken! "W- What the hell?! Naruto's attack actually demolished two mountains at one time?!"

Vegeta shocked, "I- Impossible!"

"I- Incredible!" shocked Kuririn.

"If Freeza did not dodge that one, then he would have been caught in the blast and got killed in the process!" said Sakura.

Gohan looked up at Piccolo and asked, "D- Did he combine the Ki together with Chakra with that attacks?"

Piccolo nodded, "Yeah… Without any aid of Ki, he would only be able to destroy the half of mountains! In other words, he would not be able to destroy Freeza without any using his Ki and Chakra together."

"W- What?! Are you serious for real?!" shocked Kuririn.

Freeza landed on the ground and stared at Naruto who stood on the ground as well. Freeza was begging to get angry but he actually managed to calm down. He chuckled, "Y- You are pretty good for Elementian, if you ask me!"

Naruto felt proud that his enemy actually praised for his powers, and smiled, "You, too."

"As your rewards, I will tell you something you should know," said Freeza.

"Huh?" confused Naruto.

Freeza pointed at Naruto and chuckled, "You, Elementain… It's about your planet Element… It's about twenty years before the Genocide of the Saiyan!"

"So? What's about Element?" puzzled Naruto.

"I was supposed to take over your world!" said Freeza.

Naruto shocked, "W- What?!"

"W- What did he just say?!" shocked Sakura.

"Take over your world, Sakura. That's what he said," said Piccolo. "Damn that Freeza!"

"W- Why would he want to rule Element?!" confused Kuririn. Gohan nodded in agreement with him.

'_I did not know that Freeza was going to take over Element,' _thought Vegeta.

"My brother Coola… he told me something odd about Planet Element…" explained Freeza.

* * *

(Flashback Began- Freeza Planet #32)

_Freeza was in his first form and sat in his hover-pod staring at the huge screen, but he heard the footstep. He sighed, "What do you want, Coola? What are you doing here in my planet?"_

_Coola stepped behind Freeza and chuckled, "Shouldn't you greet your older brother properly?"_

_Coola had a distinctively more masculine appearance than that of Freeza, who was more lean-built. He also sported several armor-like carapaces on his chest, shoulders, shins, and head. His skin was deep-purple as well._

"_Speak up before I kick you out of my planet," demanded Freeza._

_Coola chuckled, "There's no need to be rude. I came here because I want to let you know. Not anything that I order you to do, but I heard the rumor about the planet called Element."_

_Freeza raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "What's of Element?"_

_Coola stared at Freeza's soldiers and ordered, "Hey, you guys! Please show us Element! Do it now!"_

_One of Freeza soldiers nodded, "Y- Yes, sir!"_

_The footage suddenly showed Planet Element with the color of blues and green. Coola walked closer to the huge screen and said, "That's Planet Element."_

"_That looks like Earth, but smaller in size," said Freeza. "But I heard that Elementians are adapted to using some weird kind of element or something, correct?"_

_Coola turned around and chuckled, "Actually, not all of Elementians. There are a lot of civilians that reside in Element, like Earth. However, unlike Earthlings, they have a lot of ninjas who are adapted to use something called Chakra."_

"_I am not interesting in it," replied Freeza immediately._

"_Oh, no. I wouldn't say that if I were you, Freeza. My scientists researched the Element's history. They had discovered that Elementians used to capable of using the powers just like ours long time ago. They used to rival Saiyans in strength and powers. However, Elementians have their unique traits like Saiyans, but they are different. Long times ago, every time Elementians train, their training would be double than our own normal training. That's how they are able to rival Saiyans in strength. So, that would be danger if they were to discover the power and began their training. I am not telling you to do, but I suggest you that you take over Element and make them to work for you," said Coola._

_Freeza chuckled, "Elementians is not my primary concern. I have no interesting in them. I highly doubt they would be capable of using that power again, wouldn't they? Now, get out of my sight, Coola."_

_Coola scoffed, "Before I leave, I warn you. You will regret turning my offer down. One day, they would finally learn how to use that powers, and beat you someday. This universe is your universe after all. Do not blame me if they were to fight you on the same level. I will take my leaving now. Goodbye, Freeza." He then walked out of room._

_Freeza stared at his soldiers who watched their conversation and scowled, "Return to work immediately! Find other planets at once!"_

_Freeza's soldiers nodded nervously, "Y- Yes, sir…!" Then they went back to monitor the screen again._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Freeza sighed, "I regret that decision. Now when I look at you, you are now capable of using that powers, and be able to exchange blows with me." Then he chuckled, "It's not matter, anyways. Of course, after I'm done with you guys, planet Element is next! Now allow me to show you my true form!"

Vegeta widened his eyes and shocked, "H- He's going to transform!"

"I- It can't be!" shocked Kuririn. He frowned, _'This is nightmare! At this rate, I will never be able to marry woman in my lifetime! It's out of question!' _

Gohan shocked and muttered to himself, "F- F- Father…!"

"This is bad!" said Piccolo.

"N- Naruto-kun!" cried Sakura.

Suddenly, Naruto powered up to his full power, overwhelming Freeza, and growled, "I am grateful that you did not go after Element! I am not going to let you transform!" as he charged towards at an incredible speed and punched Freeza in the stomach, doubled him over. "I will not let you alive today! Not after what you said to me!" Once again, he punched him in the stomach.

"Looks like Naruto is finally getting serious!" shocked Kuririn.

"He is pissed off right now!" said Sakura.

"Thank goodness! He is not going to let Freeza transforming in his final form!" said Gohan.

Then, Naruto uppercut Freeza's chin and kicked him away. With that, Naruto charged after the opponent and punched him in the stomach before roundhouse kicking him away. But he was not finished with Freeza. He rocketed towards Freeza once again. He right-hooked Freeza, and proceeded with a double axe handle. He kicked him in the air, and finished with a left hook kick away, knocking him down towards the ground.

While Freeza was falling down towards the ground, he was in shocked and thought, _'D- Damn! I couldn't transform if he keeps like that!" _He stared up and noticed that Naruto disappeared. "W- What?!"

Before Freeza could smash onto the ground, Naruto appeared under his back, and elbowed him up into the air. Then, he flew up into the air and hook kicked Freeza in his stomach. With that, he attacked him with a punch and a barrage of kicks before roundhouse kicking him away. Then, Naruto flew after the opponent and hand chopped him down to the ground. Finally, he landed on Freeza with a diving kick, but before he can do that, Freeza managed to flew up into the air. However, Naruto flew up to chase Freeza into the air.

Freeza glanced over his shoulder at Naruto who was chasing him, and thought angrily, _'D- Damn! I'm not about to lose!' _He stopped flying and shouted, "Take this!" as he threw pink energy sphere at Naruto, who disappeared. He shocked, "He vanished!" He widened his eyes and turned around.

Naruto appeared behind him, and shouted angrily, "I will avenge Sasuke!" as he punched Freeza in the stomach harder. He kneed and roundhouse kicked him before knocking him up past the cloud with a backflip kick. Then, he appeared above the cloud behind Freeza and double axe-handled him down through the mountain. The mountain collapsed down upon Freeza.

Naruto landed on the debris of mountains and folded his arms while staring down at the mountain. "You're starting to piss me off, Freeza! You killed a millions of innocent people even although they asked for your mercy?! You killed Saiyans, Namekians, and Sasuke! Now you're telling me you're going to kill all of my people, too?! You will not be forgiven!" He could see that the small rock moved a bit.

Suddenly, Freeza blew up the debris of mountains around him, and breathed hardily while glaring up at Naruto. "D- Damn you, brat! H- How dare you inflict damage on Freeza-sama?! I, Freeza-sama, will not lose to the likes of you, not even to Saiyans!" He suddenly charged towards Naruto and tried to attack him everything he could do, but Naruto kept dodging all of his attacks, much to the shock of Sakura, Gohan, Kuririn, Vegeta and Piccolo.

"Freeza couldn't do anything to him anymore! He won't let Freeza to touch him anymore! T- This is an incredible!" said Sakura.

Gohan stared at Sakura and nodded, "This is a shock, right?"

"W- What a brutal attacks! He suddenly got pissed off after Freeza told him that he would destroy Element!" said Kuririn.

Piccolo chuckled, "He was taught by Son Goku and Kaio after all. Not to mention his own father and the weird frog."

While Freeza was still attacking Naruto, who still dodged most of his attakcs, Freeza began to get angry and complained, "H- How is this possible at all?! How dare you do that to me?! You should not even hurt me at all!" He charged the Ki around his left hand and punched left at Naruto, who ducked his head down to dodge.

Naruto shouted, "That's because you underestimate me!" as he elbowed him in the chin and punched him in the stomach before hook kicked him before kicking him up into the air. Then, he flew up into the air and attacked Freeza with a punch to the face, another punched to gut, and a roundhouse kicked to the jaw, knocking him further into the air. Next, he flew up and appeared above the opponent using his speed to back punch him down to the ground.

However, Freeza managed to grip into the air, and flew up back towards Naruto. He then tried to right jab Naruto in the face, but he tilted his head to dodge the punch. Then Naruto side kicked Freeza in the gut, doubled him over. "D- Damn it! T- That hurts!" said Freeza.

Naruto crossed his index and middle fingers together and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Then, two clones formed Rasenshuriken once again. He lifted his right hand up and said, "You're finished…"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Yamucha smiled cheerfully, "He's going to finish him off for sure!"

Tenshinhan nodded in agreement and said, "Yeah!"

Kaio shook his head and said, "No! It won't happen now! It's time soon."

"Kaio-sama?" confused Tenshinhan.

"What are you talking about?" asked Yamucha.

"You will find it soon!" said Kaio.

* * *

(Check-In Station- Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

The footage of television showed that Naruto formed Rasenshuriken and ready to kill Freeza anytime soon. Minato smiled proudly, "That's my boy!"

Kushina sighed, "Our…" then she smiled, "Looks like Freeza's life is about to end soon."

Minato stared at Bardock, and said, "Sorry about that. Looks like your son won't have a chance to fight him."

Bardock frowned, "Looks like my vision was wrong then."

"Hey, cheer up. Sometime, the future changes too!" said Kushina.

Bardock looked up at the ceiling and sighed, "I- I suppose so…"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Naruto vs Freeza)

Gohan looked up at Naruto and Freeza into the sky above them. "Hey! Looks like he's ready to kill Naruto!"

Sakura and Kuririn nodded, "Yeah…"

Vegeta frowned, "Looks like we won't need Kakarrot then."

"Of course, Naruto is strong after all!" said Piccolo.

"W- What?!" snarled Freeza. "I'm finished, you say?!"

Naruto still raised Raseshuriken above him, and nodded, "That's right. Look at yourself. You're going to die in that ugly form of yours." Finally, he shouted, **"Futon: Rasen—" **Suddenly, his eyes began to turn into his original blue eyes, included his orange pigmentation fading away as well. He widened his eyes and shocked, "W- What?!"

"Oh, no! He's back to normal!" shocked Sakura.

Kuririn, Gohan, Piccolo, and Vegeta shocked, "W- What?!"

Freeza was in shocked, too. He could tell that Naruto was in shocked. He chuckled, "Looks like your luck just ran out!"

Naruto had to dispel his Rasenshuriken and stared at his hands. He shocked, "W- What?! Has the time run out?! Is it five minutes already?!" then he stared at the smirked Freeza. _'Oh, no! I'm doomed!' _

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Tenshinhan and Yamucha shocked, "What?!"

"T- That's why I said too late! Those fool! That's what he gets for playing around with Freeza in first place!" scowled Kaio.

"Naruto!" worried Yamucha and Tenshinhan.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

"W- What? What's going on?!" confused Bardock.

Kushina shocked, "His face…!"

Minato fell to his knees and said, "His Sennin Modo… is disappearing!"

"W- What?!" surprised Bardock.

"I- It can't be! T- Then… that means Naruto is going to be killed at this rate?!" panicked Kushina.

"Probably…" said Minato.

Kushina stared up at the television again and said softly, "N- Naruto…"

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

'_It was Naruto all along then! He suddenly lost his powers! What's going on?! Dammit! I need to hurry up and heal!' _thought Goku.

* * *

(Naruto VS Freeza)

Rest of fighters looked up at Naruto's losing powers, and was in shocked that Naruto was no longer in his Sennin Modo. "W- Why is he losing powers?!" confused Sakura.

"G- Good question…" said Kuririn.

Freeza stared at Naruto and chuckled, "Indeed, you don't have your toad-like eyes anymore. Looks like you're back to normal. Well, I must say that you actually impressed me to fight me on equal!"

Naruto stared down at his hands and thought, _'D- Damn it! H- How could I have forgotten that I have five minutes limited?! I was foolish enough to play with him, so that I could have a fun with him! I am an idiot!' _

Suddenly, Freeza flew towards Naruto and yelled, "Time to die!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Oh, no! Naruto is in trouble right now! What will he do?! Can he handle Freeza in his current powers?! What will Freeza do to him?! Find it out next time on chapter 38!

Now, I hope you like this chapter. I managed to make up for this story! :D Please read and review! See you next update!

Until next time, I'm out! :D


	38. Final Transformation!

A/N: Yo! Here's chapter 38! I am going to hurry up and say disclaimer instead of wasting my time to look for the guest! It was hard to look for the guest, ya know! Hey! Just because I said "ya know!" doesn't mean I am Naruto! Kay?

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or Naruto, so don't sue me! Enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 38: Final Transformation!**

* * *

(Planet Namek- Naruto vs Freeza)

Naruto looked up and saw that Freeza was charging at him. He shocked, "Oh, shit!" He tried to raise his arms to block most of Freeza's barrage of punches and kicks. _'H- He's fast!' _

While Freeza was working on attack Naruto with his barrage of punches and kicks, he laughed, "What's the matter?! What happened to all the energy you had earlier? Like I said, your fate is already sealed."

"T- This is bad! Naruto-kun is having a hard time to defend himself against Freeza!" said Sakura.

"How are we going to save Naruto?!" wondered Kuririn.

"B- But why is his Sennin Modo fading away?" wondered Gohan.

Piccolo sighed, "I don't know, but I think I figured it out. I think Sennin Modo has some sort of time limit or something. I remember I heard him saying something about five minutes."

Kuririn, and Sakura shocked, "W- What?!"

"So he can't fight in his Sennin Modo more than five minutes?" asked Gohan.

"That idiot! T- To think he would play around with Freeza knowing that he has a time limit!" scowled Vegeta.

Naruto shocked, _'D- Damn it! I can't block all of his speed attacks. He is too fast for me without my Sennin Modo! I'm an idiot! I shouldn't play with him in first place!'_

Suddenly, Naruto saw that Freeza was about to throw a hard punch, so he had to raise his arms to block, however his guard was down. That gave Freeza a chance to do. He punched Naruto in the face, but this did not knock him away.

Freeza chuckled, "Time to pay you back for ten-fold- no, hundred-fold!" He then proceeded to beat Naruto up with punching, kicking, elbowing, kneeing, to his face, stomach, and back. Everything Freeza could do is to beat Naruto up until the blonde ninja would be run out of exhaustion.

"Hey! Naruto is going to die!" said Kuririn.

"Let's help him then!" said Sakura, in which Gohan nodded in agreement with him.

But before they can go to help them, Piccolo grabbed their both arms and cried, "Stop!"

Sakura and Gohan frowned, "B- But…"

"Don't… Helping him will only get you killed!" said Piccolo. Gohan and Sakura began to frown.

Freeza had an enough with beating Naruto up. He right hooked to Naruto's face, knocking him away. Luckily, Naruto managed to stop himself on mid-air, and panted heavily while staring at Freeza. _'D- Damn it! I'm taking that beating too much! O- Only if I kill him before my Sennin Modo disappeared!' _

Freeza laughed, "Now, now, you're not giving up already!" He suddenly fired a beam with his index and middle fingers to Naruto's left knee. He fired another beam to his right knee. He fired more beams to his face and his chest few times at high-speed.

Naruto stared at Freeza and shocked, _'S- So fast!' _

Freeza laughed, "Remember this technique I tried to hit you one? Well, this time you're getting hit." He began to fire multiple finger beams at Naruto on his each body at a very rapid rate.

Gohan and Sakura shocked, "Naruto-san/-kun!"

Freeza continued bombarding Naruto with a barrage of fingers beams so fast that Naruto cannot dodge. Naruto's new short-sleeved red coat was destroyed, as Freeza continued to fire a barrage of fingers beam at him, wounding him very much.

Piccolo stared up at Freeza who still bombarding Naruto with a barrage of fingers beam, and shocked, "They're so fast that Naruto couldn't see!"

"They're impossibly fast! There's no way he can dodge them!" shocked Kuririn.

Sakura was beginning to worry about Naruto, and did not know what to do since Naruto was going to get killed soon. All she was doing is to scream. "Naruto-kun!"

Gohan began to boil up with the rage and snarled, "Naruto-san…"

Dende looked up and watched Freeza continued to bombard Naruto with the barrage of fingers beams and was in shocked. Vegeta began to wonder how he could get Dende to do that, and then watched the fight again. Freeza was still firing a barrage of fingers beam on each part of Naruto's body.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock, Minato, and Kushina were in shock because they could not believe what they just saw. They saw that Freeza ruthlessly beating Naruto up with the barrage of finger beams. "N- Naruto!" worried Kushina.

"D- Damn it! At this rate, Naruto is going to be killed soon!" said Minato.

"Damn it! Freeza is truly monster!" said Bardock.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

While still recovering in the healing capsule, Goku could sense that Naruto's Ki began to shrink down, and shocked, _'Naruto!'_

* * *

(Naruto vs Freeza)

Naruto began to lose his consciousness, but Freeza refused to stop and continued to attack him with the barrage of finger beams.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Tenshinhan and Yamucha cried, "Naruto!" They could see that Freeza continued to attack Naruto with his crazy finger beams.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Naruto vs Freeza)

Gohan began to boil up with the rage while Naruto took all of hit by Freeza's crazy beams. He clenched his fists and shouted angrily, "Stop it!" Suddenly, he charged up towards Naruto with all of his anger.

Piccolo and Sakura cried, "Gohan/-kun!" They then went to follow up to Naruto trying to stop him.

Kuririn cried, "Gohan! Piccolo! Sakura-san! Dammit!" as he tried to fly up in order to stop Gohan, but Vegeta grabbed his leg.

"Wait!" said Vegeta.

Kuririn looked down at Vegeta and confused, "What are you doing, Vegeta?!"

"There's no sense for you to go!" scowled Vegeta. Then he grabbed Kuririn's shoulders pad.

Kuririn frowned, "B- But if I don't…"

"Listen here, at this rate, we're all going to be killed by Freeza! Never mind them, you blast me half-to-death! Do it now!" demanded Vegeta, confusing Kuririn. He glanced down at Dende who was still watching and thought, _'Once I get that kid to heal me, and rise from a near-death state one more time, I'm certain to be able to become a Super Saiyan!' _

While Freeza was still bombarding Naruto with his crazy finger beams, Gohan flew up towards Freeza in anger. Piccolo and Sakura followed up to Gohan, but they could not catch up because Gohan was too fast when he lost his temper.

Piccolo and Sakura cried, "Gohan/-kun!"

Suddenly, Freeza noticed that Gohan was flying towards him, so he decided to fire final beam to Naruto, knocking him down. Just as Gohan aimed to kick at Freeza to save Naruto, but Freeza dodged in the nick of time. Naruto went to knock down to the small boulders. Suddenly, Gohan glanced over his shoulder at Freeza before soaring up into the air.

Freeza shocked, "What?"

Gohan glared down at Freeza and snarled, "Someone like you deserves to…" He held one hand with the other supporting it upward in a fashion similar to the explosion demon wave, and, as he formed an energy sphere with excess energy releasing off of it in the form of medium-sized energy rings. Finally, he shouted, "…Die!" as he brought his hands forward and fired a powerful yellow energy wave with a large energy sphere at the end at Freeza.

Vegeta, Kuririn, Sakura, and Piccolo were in shock as the wind blew them away. Piccolo shocked, "Gohan!"

"I- Incredible! He shot a powerful beam at Freeza with all of that Ki?!" shocked Sakura.

Freeza was in shocked as the blast went closer and closer to him. He caught the blast, but when Gohan charged the blast, he was being knocked backward into the ground. But Gohan was not giving up, and added more to his explosive demon wave to push Freeza back. The small rock fragments on the ground were being pushed back as well. Piccolo, Sakura, Kuririn, and Vegeta had to block their eyes to prevent the light from blinding them.

Kuririn cried, "G- Gohan!"

The ground began to form crater as Gohan continued to charge more blasts at Freeza. Dende had to close his eyes as the dust went to blow up. Gohan refused to stop, and charged more blast at Freeza once more again. The blast was getting bigger and bigger. The blast turned into the purple and yellow back and forth.

Gohan shouted, **"Full power!" **He began to charge up the more blast towards Freeza.

Piccolo shocked, "Wh- What?!"

"Gohan-kun!" cried Sakura.

'_That brat…' _shocked Vegeta.

Freeza desperately worked hard to push back, but it was impossible for him, as he was closer and closer to the ground soon. Gohan tried to push the blast down to destroy Freeza.

"Hang in there, Gohan!" cried Kuririn.

As soon as Freeza's tail landed on the ground, he felt painfully. He finally gathered enough strength to throw the attack back at Gohan. Gohan was in shock as the blast was being pushed back towards him.

Piccolo rushed towards Gohan and shocked, "Gohan!" He would try to save Gohan even if it cost his life!

However, before the Full Power Masenko was about to hit Gohan, Naruto saved the young Saiyan by destroying the attack with an energy blast, causing it to explode and rain thousands of energy spheres across Namek.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **

Gohan panted heavily as he stared down at surviving Naruto and chuckled, "Thank you, Naruto-san!"

However, Naruto panted heavily, and stared down at Freeza who landed on the ground. Freeza looked up at Gohan and muttered, "Quite strange. That little one should not have such a battle power. After recovering from near-death, it is as if he is a different person altogether."He widened his eyes and shocked, "That's it! The little one is a Saiyan! But whose child is he? Twenty years ago, with the exception of Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz, the Saiyans were supposed to have been exterminated. So whose is he?"

He glanced over his shoulder at Vegeta and thought_, 'He doesn't look like either Vegeta or Nappa…'_ He widened his eyes and shocked, _'So he's Raditz's child? There is something there that reminds me of him.' _

Naruto glared down at Freeza and sighed, "T- That blast that just got bounced back…" then he chuckled, "You've gotten stronger, Gohan-san. Piccolo trained you after all. I'm glad."

Gohan frowned, "But it was no use. I put everything I had into that, and it still didn't connect against Freeza!"

'_Thank goodness! Naruto-kun is still alive! Never mind that, he saved Gohan-kun from that blast!' _thought Sakura happily.

Piccolo stared up at Gohan and smiled, _'I'm proud of you. I turned you into a fighter from crybaby brat. Now you're getting stronger.' _

Vegeta stared at Gohan and bared his teeth. _'That brat… He is indisputably drawing closer to becoming a Super Saiyan.' _Then he stared at Kuririn and growled, "You!" He grabbed Kuririn's black undershirt and said, "You must have figured it out! After coming one step away from death, when we Saiyans recover, our strength increases! Now listen!" He pointed down at Freeza. "Before Freeza makes his final transformation, you must render me half-dead! Well? Do it now!"

Freeza clenched his fist and muttered angrily, "The blood of the Saiyans must be completely cut off. That goes to Elementians too!" then he chuckled, "Not because I believe in ridiculous legends, such as the Super Saiyan, history's greatest warrior, nor Elementians' bullshit unique traits, but because I do not feel well with them around. It is the principle of it all, with the blonde brat, the little one, and Vegeta growing stronger so quickly."

Vegeta was still holding Kuririn's undershirt and said, "If I injure myself, there will be no effect! You must do it!"

Kuririn shocked, "B- But my power isn't enough to bring you to near-death!"

Vegeta chuckled, "Don't worry. I'll lower my battle power as low as it will go." Then he looked down at hiding Dende and said, "Your power will be enough. We're just lucky that Namekian kid down there can heal people instantaneously."

Kuririn removed Vegeta's hand off of his undershirt and frowned, "No matter how much I may hate you, how can I? Besides which, it's just about time for Goku to recover."

Vegeta scowled, "Kakarrot is a lowest-class warrior! He won't get any stronger than that!"

Freeza looked up at rest of fighters and laughed, "Very well. It would be a simple matter to blow you all to pieces in this current form, but before I kill you, I will have you witness the terror of an ultimate power, even more frightening than death!" Vegeta, Piccolo, Naruto, Sakura, and Gohan were in shocked.

Kuririn sighed, "Ultimate… what now?"

Vegeta shocked, "H- How can it be?"

"N- No way! Ultimate power?!" shocked Sakura.

Freeza chuckled, "I do you a great service! You will experience a terror even greater than that of Hell's. And so, gaze upon my final transformation! My true form!"

Naruto shocked, "W- What?!"

"T- True form?!" shocked Piccolo.

"I- Is he going to do it now?!" shocked Sakura. Kuririn began to imagine if Freeza were to transform, he would look like super-ugly form similar to his third form with his tongue stick out.

Freeza began his transforming into his final form.

Piccolo stared down at Freeza and growled, "You rotten!"

Gohan gulped, "P- Piccolo-san! Naruto-san!"

'_D- Damn it! I don't have the strength enough to prevent him from transforming into his final form!' _thought Naruto.

Vegeta stared at the shocked Kuririn and demanded, "If you do it now, there's still time. Hurry!" Kuririn was trembled as he stared at Vegeta and clenched his fists. Dende watched Freeza transforming and was in shocked right now.

Freeza continued to work on transforming himself into the final form. Rest of fighters was only watching Freeza transforming and was in trembled right now. The ground boiled up the sand as Freeza continued to scream.

* * *

(With Bulma- Elsewhere)

Bulma walked to the lake in exhaustion because she had been wandering aimlessly around the Namek trying to find a way back to her previous hiding position again. She went on her knees and crawled to the lake. She looked down at the lake, and confused because she saw the lake turned into the red as it suddenly erupted up, startling her. Behind her, the bunch of lake erupted up.

She glanced over her shoulder and confused, "What?! What's wrong with this planet?" She could see that the weird form of bubbles floated up into the air. She stepped backward in shocked. The red lake erupted up and flew around Bulma. All of bubbles spilt up a several times.

She sniffed, "It's all over! I'm going to die here!" She began to complain and grumbled, "If I'd known Son-kun were coming, I could have left searching for the Dragon Balls up to him! Gohan-kun is a fool! Kuririn is an idiot! Naruto-kun is a retard! Sakura-san is stupid! Sasuke-kun is dumbass! I hate you, Son-kun!"

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

Some of medicine began to blow up on the table, while Goku was being recovering inside the healing capulse. _'Freeza's Ki is rising again. Am I going to get out of here in time?' _

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta vs Freeza)

While Freeza was transforming into his final form, the storm began to gather below Vegeta and Kuririn. "Hurry up! This is the only way!" demanded Vegeta.

Kuririn shocked, _'It can't be…' _Then he stared at Freeza who was still working on his transformation. Freeza licked his own mouth with his tongue. He shouted, "There's no other choice!" as he charged up the Ki in his right fist. He fired a blast at Vegeta, who stopped it.

"Can't you even do that, you good-for-nothing fool?!" scowled Vegeta. He pulled his fist and shouted angrily, "That's not good enough! You have to shoot a stronger Ki!"

After much reluctance, Kuririn suddenly fired an energy beam straight through Vegeta's stomach, crippling him. That got Naruto, Sakura, Piccolo, and Gohan's attention.

Vegeta chuckled, "T- That's good…" as he fell down toward the ground next to Dende. "I'm at last going to become… a Super Saiyan…"

"W- What?!" shocked Piccolo.

"W- Why did Kuririn-san shoot Vegeta?" confused Gohan.

"I- I don't know…" said Sakura.

As Freeza began glowing the pink around his body, Naruto widened his eyes and stared at Gohan and Sakura, He cried, "G- Gohan! Sakura-chan! Get out of here!"

Sakura and Gohan nodded, "Right!" Suddenly, they saw that Naruto began falling down toward to the lake and nearly unconscious. Luckily, Sakura and Gohan managed to catch Naruto before he could fall down into the lake. They flew toward to another ground somewhere.

"Are you okay, Naruto-kun?" worried Sakura.

"What's wrong, Naruto-san?" asked Gohan.

Naruto groaned, "I can't say that I am…"

The rock began to float up into the air as Freeza continued transforming. The ground began to shake as it's creaked. Some of small boulder collapsed down. The water erupted up behind Freeza.

Gohan and Sakura landed on the ground with Naruto, who panted heavily because of Freeza's crazy finger beams. "Oh, no! He's going to die, Gohan!" panicked Sakura.

Gohan began to wonder how Naruto can survive and suddenly got an idea. He smiled, "I know! It's all right, we can heal those injuries! Dende can heal injuries! I'll got get him. Take care of him, Sakura-san!"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Right!" Then they noticed that Kuririn and Piccolo landed on the ground next to them.

"Gohan! Naruto!" greeted Kuririn.

"Kuririn-san, where's Dende?" asked Gohan.

Afar from them, Vegeta limped to Dende and began to leak the blood on the ground from his stomach as the young Namekian stumbled away from Vegeta. Vegeta gripped his stomach and growled, "What?! You say you can't heal me?"

"T- That's right!" said Dende.

"You're saying you could heal the others, but not me?" shocked Vegeta.

Dende looked away from Vegeta and frowned, "You killed many of my friends as well! I cannot heal someone like that!"

Vegeta snarled, "Y- You brat! As long as you don't heal me, Freeza will not be beaten!"

Dende shook his head and said, "I won't!"

Vegeta frowned, "H- Hurry up… I'm starting to lose consciousness…"

Dende frowned, "I… I… I…" Vegeta weakly walked and tried to grab Dende. "I'm going to save the other one." Dende flew on way to help Naruto.

Vegeta glared up at fleeing Dende and growled, "Damn…" he fell down to the ground, and groaned, "You… brat…" He quickly rendered unconscious again.

Kuririn and Gohan ran on the ground toward Dende and Vegeta. "Vegeta and the other Saiyans gain a whole lot of strength once revived from near death," explained Kuririn.

Gohan shocked, "You knew that, didn't you?"

Kuririn nodded, "Y- Yeah. And so, he had me blast him on purpose. It sounded like he was sure he could beat Freeza!"

"So that was why?" asked Gohan. Suddenly, they looked up and noticed that Dende was flying on way to help Naruto.

They shocked, "Dende!" Then they stared at the fallen Vegeta and cried, "Vegeta!"

Freeza's body began to creak out and watched Dende approaching Naruto while he was transforming.

Sakura smiled happily, "D- Dende-kun!"

"They said… you can heal injuries. Is that true?" asked Naruto.

Dende nodded, "Y- Yes!" as he put his hand forward on Naruto and began healing. Freeza widened his eyes and shocked.

Gohan, and Kuririn finally catch up to him, and said softly, "Dende…"

Finally, Naruto stopped strained and widened his eyes in shock. Kuririn, Gohan, Dende, and Sakura smiled down at him happily. Piccolo was relieving that Naruto survived. Freeza widened his eyes as Naruto got up on his feet.

Freeza shocked, _'I see, so that's it!' _as he continued transforming.

Naruto looked at his hands and cheered, "Unbelievable! I am healed! Thank you, Dende-kun! I owe you one!"

Dende smiled, "You're welcome, Naruto-san."

Kuririn sighed, "More importantly, Dende, I know how you feel, not wanting to heal Vegeta. For now, without him, there isn't anything we can do!"

Dende frowned, "He… He's just like Freeza! He's also killed so many Namekians!" Naruto, Kuririn, Sakura, and Gohan began to frown.

Piccolo placed his hand on Dende's shoulder and said, "Go heal him for me. I can beat Vegeta now, but I can't possibly beat Freeza."

Suddenly, Freeza's shoulder pads and his long head shattered in pieces, and caused a huge shockwave, drawing rest of fighters' attention. All of them had to block their eyes as the wind blew over them.

Kuririn shocked, "What now?"

Sakura gulped, "Freeza is…"

"He's finishing his transformation!" said Piccolo.

"T- This is bad!" shocked Naruto.

The smoke erupted up surrounded them. Kuririn frowned, "Ah, hell. All this time, we should have masked our Ki and hidden somewhere."

"If we had done something like that, he would just blow us away planet Namek and all!" said Piccolo.

"He doesn't have any more use for this planet!" agreed Naruto. The green skies were gathering back together, as the large smoke kicked up surrounded by Freeza once more again.

"T- That is one impossibly huge Ki," said Piccolo.

Sakura shocked, "T- The incredible beast is about to appear!"

Gohan stared at shocked Dende and begged, "Dende, please! Heal Vegeta!"

Dende started to get in fear as he saw the shadow figure behind the dust. The smoke started to become clear. He stared at worried Gohan and nodded before taking off on way to heal Vegeta.

Gohan smiled happily, "Dende…"

Naruto shocked, "We can see him now!" Gohan turned his head around and looked at the smoke clearing.

Afar away from them, Dende reluctantly began to heal Vegeta on the ground. The Saiyan finally woke up from unconscious. Vegeta got up and examined his own body. Then he glared down at Dende and growled, "You little turd!" He kicked Dende aside for stalling. "You just be grateful that I didn't kill you right here!" Then he looked at Freeza's new form surrounded by the dissolved smoke.

Vegeta muttered to himself and wondered, "So that's Freeza's battle power? Looks like he's revealed his true self." Then he chuckled, "Freeza, or anyone else, bring it on!" He charged up the Ki around his fists and gloated, "I have now becoming a Super Saiyan!" The dust finally swooped away from Freeza.

This was, arguably, Freeza's most recognizable form. Drastically differing from his previous transformations, in his final form, Freeza instead regresses, with his former form cracking and shattering like a shell, becoming a short, lizard-like, almost harmless-looking creature; his horns and spikes disappeared and his physique became streamlined. His skin became pure, solid-white with purple sections on his head, shoulders, forearms, abdomen and shins. His arms, legs, cheeks, and tail were no longer pink along with his lilac skin on his face, neck, hands, and feet. All injuries taken in other forms were healed.

Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakuar widened their eyes in shocked. Vegeta was only smirking upon Freeza's new forms, only because Vegeta thought that he, himself, had become a Super Saiyan! Dende was laying on the ground and stared at Freeza in shocked.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

"H- He's finally revealed his true form!" said Bardock.

"H- He looks like Orochimaru, especially those pure white!" said Minato.

"What is Naruto going to do? I mean, there's no way he can beat Freeza like that!" said Kushina.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

While recovering inside the healing capsule, Goku widened his eyes and shocked, _'So this is Freeza? Such an incredible Ki!'_

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta vs Freeza)

Rest of fighters and Dende were in shocked to witness Freeza transformed into his final form. Kuririn confused, "That's Freeza's true self?"

"He's smaller, more simple-looking, and less formidable…" said Sakura.

Piccolo sighed, "He's become an excellent example of why… you don't judge another's ability by outward appearances!"

Naruto nodded, "Everything he's looked like up until now has been cute by comparison!"

Piccolo bared his teeth and snarled, "D- Damn it to hell! After all the trouble you went through to revive me with the Dragon Balls! I'm sorry…"

"There's simply no way I can save the rest of you now. Damn…" said Naruto.

Gohan trembled, "Piccolo-san… Naruto-san…"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio's antenna suddenly pointed up and was in shocked, drawing Tenshinhan, Yamucha, and Chaozu's attention while they were sparring each other. Kaio shocked, "Freeza, you've finally shown your true form, have you?" He clenched his fists and frowned, "Even supposing Son Goku recovers, Freeza now has the power to destroy the universe as we know it." Rest of Earthlings was in shocked. "This could be the point of no return!"

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

While still recovering in the medicine machine, Goku was in shocked and thought, _'How can this be? Freeza's Ki has risen once again! Dammit…'_

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta vs Freeza)

Freeza raised his index finger up, confusing Piccolo and Naruto. He simply said, "'Bang.'" He fired a small, thin, very fast beam past Kuririn, Sakura, Naruto, Piccolo, Gohan, and finally Vegeta. Apparently, the beam blasted Dende to death, causing a small explosion.

**Boom! **

Vegeta, Gohan, Piccolo, Naruto, Sakura, and Piccolo glanced over their shoulders in shocked. The smoke erupted up from Dende. Vegeta shocked, "What?" As soon as the smoke gone, Dende was already dead. Apparently Freeza was after him for some reason.

Sakura cried, "Dende-kun!"

Gohan began to boil up with the rage once again and cried loudly, "Dende!"

'_S- So fast!' _shocked Naruto.

Piccolo stared at Freeza and shocked, _'I didn't see it coming! A- All I saw was some kind of flash! T- That's not possible!'_

Freeza let his arm down and chuckled, "Now, there will be no more revivals." He laughed upon Dende's demise.

Gohan shocked, "Dende…" Then he glared over his shoulder at Freeza who was still laughing and began to get angry more.

Naruto glared at Freeza and growled, "Y- You bastard!"

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

With Goku still healing inside the machine, he shocked, _'Someone just died. Who was it? Damn! I can't tell what's going on any more!' _

* * *

(Z-Fighters and Vegeta vs Freeza)

Now with Dende's death, Freeza was still laughing because now none of fighters would be able to restore anymore!

Kuririn shocked, "Dende's been… k-killed…"

"I- It's awful!" said Sakura.

"H- He…" Piccolo sighed, "He saw that we were being revived by that Namekian… That's why he was second…"

"H- How can you do that to child, Freeza?!" said Naruto angrily.

Gohan glared over his shoulder at Freeza and snarled, _'Damn you…' _Then he turned around, and suddenly, Freeza disappeared. He shocked, "H- He vanished!"

Gohan, Kuririn, Sakura, Piccolo and Naruto were in shocked and waited for something to happen. However, Vegeta was not only shocked at least. He was furious with Freeza's newfound power.

Vegeta ascended up into the sky and sighed, _'Y- You fool!' _

"J- Just where…" wondered Sakura.

Suddenly, Freeza appeared behind them and said, "Over here!" drawing rest of fighters' attention.

Naruto shocked, "How did he?"

Freeza chuckled, "I made you a promise, didn't I? To show you a terror even greater than Hell's." He glanced over his shoulder at Dende and said, "However, for that Namekian child there to not be able to experience this…" then he looked at them. "It seems a shame, doesn't it?" He pointed at them, and chuckled, "I'll just have to let you guys take his share."

Enraged, Naruto charged towards Freeza and shouted angrily, "Shut up! Killing innocent people is meaningless, Freeza!" He threw a right punch at Freeza, who easily ducked his head down. Then Gohan charged Freeza to join Naruto and attempted to punch, but Freeza dodged by just tilting his head.

Sakura and Kuririn jumped towards Freeza and shouted, "You bastard!" They kicked to Freeza's head together, but he dodged it too!

Finally, Piccolo joined them, and hand chopped to Freeza, who dodged it yet again. Freeza began to smirk, as rest of Z-Fighters was in shocked. First, it would be Piccolo and Gohan trying to attack Freeza, who only to dodge all of their attacks with ease. Next, it would be Kuririn and Gohan attacking Freeza, but the results were the same. Finally, Sakura and Naruto attacked Freeza, but he dodged all of his attacks by just moving his head around. All of them began to attack him, as they tried to do their best.

Vegeta was hovering into the sky while watching down at all of four desperately attacking Freeza, but failed to land single blows. Piccolo realized that it won't be possible to hit Freeza, so he had to jump into the air.

Piccolo began to charge up the powerful energy sphere and shouted, "Take this!" as he shot the energy wave down towards Freeza, who managed to dodge by vanishing thin into an air.

**BOOM! **

The purple dust kicked up once it hit on the ground. Freeza emerged and jumped into the air from the purple dust.

Kuririn saw him and growled, "You're not getting away!" Sakura and He quickly launched a Kamehameha Wave at Freeza, as Naruto and Gohan launched Rasengan-Ha and Masenko Blast. However, Freeza was merely smirking as he disappeared before the blasts could hit him head-on.

Piccolo landed on the ground behind them and asked, "Did you get him?"

"H- He's vanished again," said Sakura.

Gohan shocked, "T- That's impossible!"

"B- But still, where did he go?!" wondered Naruto.

Suddenly, Vegeta cried, "You ignorant fools!" Piccolo and Naruto looked up at Vegeta who pointed over yonder. "He's behind you!"

Piccolo glanced over his shoulder and shocked, "What?!"

Freeza already pointed his index and middle fingers at them, and chuckled, "As he said…" as he fired a similar beam at Gohan.

Gohan was so frozen as he was in trembled as the beam was closing onto him, but Vegeta jumped in at the last second and shouted, "Get out of the way! Worthless idiot!" Then he knocked Gohan over, saving his life yet again. The beam went into the small countryside. Rest of Z-Fighters glanced over their shoulders and waited for something to happen to the small countryside. Suddenly, the humongous explosion was left there and completely obliterated.

**BOOOOOOOOOM! **

Kuririn, Piccolo, Gohan, Naruto, and Sakura were left in completely shock. Freeza was laughing upon the largest black smoke erupted up into the air, while Vegeta bared his teeth in anger.

Naruto shocked, "W- What destructive power!"

Kuririn's body began to tremble and shocked, "O- Once again… I couldn't see… him move… or attack…" as he went on his knees.

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "H- H- He… is… dangerous…"

Piccolo stared at Vegeta and thought, _'But he… Vegeta saw it! Why? Have his abilities gone up that much?!' _

Gohan looked up at Vegeta and smiled, "Thanks! You saved me."

Vegeta scoffed, "You've got it all wrong. I didn't do it to save you." Gohan was left in confusion. Vegeta looked around at Freeza and smirked smugly, "I thought I'd show you guys something good."

Kuririn confused, "S- Something good?"

"W- What are you planning to do, Vegeta?" asked Sakura. Freeza began to frown, as Vegeta walked past Piccolo towards him.

Piccolo shocked, "Don't tell me you… you think you can beat him?"

Vegeta chuckled, "You might say that."

Gohan shocked, "You can't possibly…"

"…beat him, can you?" finished Naruto.

"You guys are in our way," said Vegeta. He glanced over his shoulder and chuckled, "Pull back and watch very closely!" Then he looked back at Freeza again.

Freeza snickered, "Such confidence, Vegeta. Or perhaps you're so frightened, something has snapped?"

Vegeta scoffed, "You just keep on smirking like that, while you still can." He clenched his fist. "What stands before you…" then he pointed at Freeza, "is that… which you fear most!"

"A Super Saiyan!" finished Vegeta. Suddenly, Freeza widened his eyes.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Yo! Yo! Yo! Okay, finally, Freeza transformed into his final form! Dende is dead. Right now, Naruto istoo weak to fight Freeza, due to his Sage Mode disappearing. Oh, well. It's all the same if he were to fight against Freeza's final form with Sage Mode unless he uses Kaio-ken against Freeza.

Yes, Vegeta is now stronger than Naruto, but unfortunately, you would know what's going to happen to Vegeta. :D... Don't worry. Naruto will fight Freeza again later :D


	39. Vegeta's Tears

A/N: Sup?

Disclaimer: Yo! I don't own Dragonball Z or Naruto, so don't sue me! I am too tired to introduce guest. I am sorry. The new guest will be coming on next chapter. Kay? :D

* * *

**Chapter 39: Vegeta's Tears**

* * *

(Planet Namek- Vegeta vs Freeza)

"Suer… Saiy-…an?" confused Gohan. He was not sure what's Vegeta talking about, because he'd been rambling about being a Super Saiyan himself.

Naruto looked right at Sakura and frowned, "What is a Super Saiyan?"

Sakura sighed, "I don't know…"

'_What's this 'Super Saiyan' business he's talking about?' _thought Piccolo.

Freeza gently touched his lips with his finger and giggled, "As always, your jokes go too far."

"In that case," Vegeta chuckled, "I'll show you the abilities I possess, now that I have become a Super Saiyan!"

Then Vegeta crouched down and pulled his arms to his side. He suddenly powered up and flared up the blue sphere around him. Freeza was still laughing at him and watching him powering up. Vegeta bared his teeth and continued to power up.

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

Goku was still recovering inside the healing capsule and confused, _'Is this Ki Vegeta's? He's had an incredible power-up!' _

* * *

(Vegeta vs Freeza)

Vegeta continued to power up while he was surrounded by the blue sphere around him. Then he suddenly flared up the yellow aura around him, shocking Kuririn, Sakura, and Gohan. They walked backward to the mountain's wall.

Kuririn shocked, "A- Awesome!"

"I- Incredible!" said Sakura.

Naruto watched Vegeta powering up from the behind and shocked, _'I- Is this a Super Saiyan?!' _

Piccolo widened his eyes and amazed, _'What's this? Why is he so powered-up? It's like he's a different person! What the hell happened to him?' _

"W- When a Saiyan recovers from near-death, their power goes up several times over!" reminded Naruto, while Vegeta was powering up.

Piccolo stared down at Naruto and shocked, "What?!" Gohan was in shocked to see Vegeta still rising his Ki up even further.

The ground began to shake as Vegeta continued to power up! Suddenly, Vegeta's yellow aura was gone as his body began to draw some yellow electrify around him. Piccolo was pushed back a little, but he decided to jump up into the air. Kuririn, Sakura, and Naruto could control their Ki to stand firmly on the ground, but Gohan could not because Vegeta was too strong.

Naruto glanced over his shoulder at the rest of fighters and said, "Guys, let's put our money on Vegeta, and take shelter for now."

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah!"

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "Right!" Then they ascended up into the air together with Piccolo.

Piccolo looked down at Vegeta and surprised, "You know, to think that suddenly, someone could have achieved this much of a power-up…"

Naruto sighed, "You can see it for yourself."

"This is exactly why Vegeta purposely came close to dying, then got himself revived by Dende," explained Kuririn.

Piccolo looked at Kuririn and Naruto, and asked, "S- SO that's what he was doing, huh?" Then he gazed down at Vegeta again. _'He was right…'_

Vegeta's eyes began to blank out, as he continued to power up. Freeza was still watching Vegeta powering up as he smirked. Finally, Vegeta's eyes began to come back.

Sakura looked down at powering up Vegeta and smiled happily, "And now, Vegeta really is incredible!"

Kuririn nodded, "With any luck, he might actually take Freeza! Right, Gohan?!"

'_I don't think that Vegeta can beat Freeza! His near-death experience did not power up enough to beat Freeza. But who knows? Maybe I'm wrong,' _thought Naruto.

Vegeta glared at Freeza as he was rising his Ki up all the way to his maximum power. Finally, he exploded up around him, causing few trees to fall down. Rest of Z-Fighters had to block their eyes to prevent the light from blinding them. The small boulders began to collapse down on the ground.

Rest of Z-Fighters released his arms from his eyes, and looked down. "W- What? What happened?" confused Gohan. They looked down, and here Vegeta stood staring at Freeza calmly.

Sakura shocked, "They're both the same as they were before. What…"

"No, they aren't, Sakura-chan. Try sensing Vegeta's Ki," said Naruto.

Kuririn nodded, "It's calm now, but unbelievably huge!"

Sakura then sensed Vegeta's Ki, and shocked, "Incredible! I can't believe his Ki is so full!"

"Yeah," replied Kuririn. "Vegeta really might be able to beat Freeza at this point." Piccolo was really pissed off that Vegeta actually surpassed both Naruto and him in powers.

'_Let's see how the battle is going,' _thought Naruto.

Freeza chuckled, "I'm supposed to think that somehow you've powered up quite a bit."

Vegeta pointed at Freeza and scoffed, "You dare say! Just be grateful you don't have a Scouter with you! If your Soucter were to read my battle rating now, you would run away from here in tears!" Then he pointed at himself, and continued, "The reason being, my power has now become even greater than yours! Brace yourself, Freeza." He crouched down, and shouted, "This time, for sure, you are going to meet your end! What's the matter? Are you too frightened to say anything? Well, Freeza-san?"

"Okay, okay. I get you, I get you. If you mean everything you said, then I've decided to see for myself the power of this so-called, legendary Super Saiyan, the strongest warrior in history," mocked Freeza.

Vegeta snarled, "Don't you mock me!"

Then he levitated the small rock below him, and then slapped the rock towards Freeza, who shattered it easily. Suddenly, Vegeta dashed towards Freeza, and hand chopped to Freeza, who went to disappear.

Vegeta quickly spotted Freeza and chuckled, "I see you!" Freeza appeared next to the mountain, and moved his head to dodge Vegeta's punch, as his punch slammed through the mountain. Vegeta proceeded to attack Freeza, who dodged most of his claws. _'Kakarrot won't even get a turn!' _ Freeza's eyes were widened as he continued to dodge most of Vegeta's claws.

"I- Incredible!" shocked Kuririn.

"He's completely got Freeza on the run!" cheered Sakura. Gohan nodded in agreement with them.

"No!" said Piccolo. "V- Vegeta's… h- had it!"

Gohan looked at Piccolo and shocked, "P- Piccolo-san…"

Naruto sighed, "He's right… Take a look at Vegeta and Freeza. That Freeza bastard dodges all of Vegeta's attack with ease."

Vegeta still attacked Freeza with his claws, but Freeza disappeared thin in air. However, Vegeta looked up and flew up into the air. He proceeded to attack Freeza a barrage of punches and kicks, yet Freeza still dodged them. He chuckled, "What's the matter, Freeza?! You can't defeat me by running away!"

Finally, Vegeta double-axe handled down at Freeza, but suddenly, Freeza disappeared! He shocked, "What? I- It can't be! Where is he?" He looked around him to find Freeza. "There's no way I… a Super Saiyan like me could have lost sight of him!" He widened his eyes and looked behind him. "What?!"

Freeza stood on the ground while folding his arms and chuckled up at Vegeta. So-called Super Saiyan shocked, "Im-…possible…"

Freeza snickered, "I raise my speed in earnest for just a moment, and you can't keep up, can you? And you call yourself a Super Saiyan?"

Gohan looked down at Freeza and shocked, "I- It can't be…"

"How can he toy with Vegeta, with all his power and speed?" wondered Kuririn.

Sakura nodded, "D- Does that mean h- he's not S- Super Saiyan?"

"He really is an unthinkable beast after all!" said Piccolo.

"D- Damn it all! I was right after all! I didn't think that he can beat Freeza! His near-death experienced did not grant him a power enough to beat Freeza! Damn that bastard Freeza!" said Naruto.

Gohan was so trembled because he knew that nobody could beat Freeza anymore, but maybe, Goku, his father, could do! "F- Father!"

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

While recovering in the healing capsule, Goku clenched his fists in panic, and thought, _'A little longer… a little bit longer, and I will have recovered!' _

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

The television showed the footage of Vegeta was stunned with fear staring down at cocky Freeza. Bardock clenched his fists and snarled, "Y- You bastard, Freeza! P- Playing around with Saiyan, would you?!"

"F- Freeza is unbelievably faster!" shocked Minato.

"N- Now nobody can beat him, right?" asked Kushina.

Bardock shook his head and replied, "Of course not! My vision doesn't deceive me at all! Kakarrot shall defeat Freeza today as we know it!"

Minato frowned, "B- But…"

"Shut up!" scowled Bardock. "When I say he will, that means he will! I know Kakarrot is going to defeat him and avenge us!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Vegeta vs Freeza)

Vegeta was in shocked and stared down at Freeza with fear. He recalled the attack he launched on Freeza with no effect.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Vegeta caught Freeza flying up into the air, and began to smirk. He rocketed up into the air, and growled, "Running away?"_

_As soon as he caught up to Freeza, and pulled his fist back, but he suddenly saw Freeza's eyes glowed red. He widened his eyes, and punched Freeza, but he disappeared! "What?!" _

_He was looking for Freeza, but he did not see the existence of Freeza anywhere. He widened his eyes and looked around. "No way!" He saw Freeza standing on the ground while folding his arms staring up at him._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Vegeta stared down at Freeza and was in shocked. _'His speed is…' _

Sakura shocked, "Damn! To think that Freeza still hasn't gone all-out yet…"

"T- This is nightmare!" said Kuririn.

"What a monster!" said Piccolo.

"D- Damn! Freeza has no limit to the power?!" shocked Naruto. Gohan bared his teeth in anger and glared down at Freeza.

Freeza's tail waggled back and forth, and chuckled, "Vegeta, quite frankly, using the attacks and speed you just did, there's no way you can win against me." Vegeta widened his eyes and filled up with fears. "As I recall, you said something about being a Super Saiyan. If you are as you say, does that mean that's the best the 'strongest in history' can do?" Freeza continued to laugh at Vegeta's fears.

Once again, Vegeta remembered that he followed Freeza into the air, and charged towards Freeza. _'Up until this point, I could see him…' _He remembered that Freeza suddenly vanished thin into air before Vegeta could land a blow. He started to boil up with the rage and clenched his fist in anger.

Freeza scoffed, "Don't make me laugh. The Super Saiyan is then no more than a trivial legend after all."

Vegeta shocked, _'Does this mean I've reached my limit?' _He shut his eyes down. _'Have I not yet become a Super Saiyan? Or for that matter, is Freeza an opponent not even a Super Saiyan can beat?' _He opened his eyes and glared down at Freeza. "Nonsense! There's no reason that should be so!"

Naruto stared down at Vegeta and frowned, "Vegeta…"

Vegeta raised his clenched fists and said angrily, "How can such a thing be?!" He began to boil up with the rage and shouted angrily, "Such a thing… could never be!" Then he powered up in anger. Suddenly, he fired a powerful blast at Freeza.

Freeza stared up at the huge Ki blast and chuckled, "You fool." Then he jumped up to dodge the powerful blast.

**BOOM!**

The large smoke dusted up as the rock rocketed up into the air along with Freeza. Vegeta spotted Freeza flew away from the smoke and snarled, "I see you!" He fired a double Ki blast at Freeza, who flew away to dodge once again.

**BOOM! **

Vegeta shouted angrily, "I see you, Freeza!" as he kept firing a powerful blasts at Freeza, who rapidly dodge them. He refused to give up until he could finally hit Freeza with the blast, but it seemed like that he could not even aim at Freeza properly. Freeza flew up higher into the air even further, but Vegeta kept firing more blasts at him. The humongous explosions were left anywhere in the sky.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Rest of Z-Fighters had to block their eyes to prevent the explosion from blinding them. Naruto shocked, "S- Stop, Vegeta!"

Piccolo widened his eyes and shocked, "Vegeta, you…"

Suddenly, Freeza appeared in front of them, shocking rest of Z-Fighters. Freeza began to smirk, causing Naruto and Piccolo to widen their eyes. Piccolo had to grab Kuririn, and Gohan, while Naruto grabbed Sakura to speed up into the air even further away from Freeza.

Vegeta still fired more blasts at Freeza, who disappeared once again.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **

Finally, Vegeta fired more barrages of Ki blasts at Freeza. Piccolo and Naruto landed on the ground while they were holding Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura. Naruto gently placed Sakura back down on her feet, but Piccolo dropped both Kuririn and Gohan on the ground.

Sakura looked at Naruto and smiled, "Naruto-kun… Thank you."

Naruto scratched his cheeks in blushed and chuckled, "No problem! I saved you after all! Datteboya!"

Piccolo stared at the huge explosions and bared his teeth in thought. _'Vegeta isn't blasting away blindly, he's carefully aiming every shot!' _Freeza kept disappearing every time Vegeta fired blast at him. _'And yet Freeza is decidedly keeping clear of them. They're both unbelievable!'_

Kuririn frowned, "Piccolo…"

"Piccolo-san…" said Gohan softly. Then Kuririn and he looked at each other.

"V- Vegeta could not defeat Freeza at all! That idiot Vegeta! He allowed his pride to overcome himself! He really underestimates Freeza big time!" said Naruto.

'_Vegeta…' _thought Sakura.

Vegeta desperately fired energy blasts at Freeza in every direction, but to no avail. Freeza kept disappearing every time Vegeta fired energy blasts. Suddenly, Freeza appeared in front of Vegeta, surprising him. Vegeta shocked, "What?!" He could not believe how he could not see Freeza's speed even with his near-experienced death powers. Freeza was merely floating near the inches of ground laughing down at Vegeta. He waggled his tails next to Vegeta, managing to anger him even further.

Suddenly, Vegeta powered up the blue aura around him and soared up into the air. He flew up higher and higher into the air because he was pissed off that Freeza actually toyed with him! That wounded his Saiyan pride! He was supposed to be Super Saiyan!

Vegeta muttered to himself softly, "I- I am…" Then, he stopped flying and turned around glaring down at Freeza. Determined not to give up, Vegeta drew his hands out to his sides as he powered up, creating an enormous whitish-purple aura around his body. He shouted angrily, "I am a Super Saiyan! Burn in Hell, Freeza!" Then, he threw his arms out in front of him and fired a large Gyallic Ho energy wave at Freeza.

Rest of Z-Fighters widened their eyes and was in shocked because there was a giant purple energy wave towards them, signal that could have destroyed the whole planet! Freeza was only smirking upon the large purple energy wave while his eyes were closed.

Piccolo shocked, "Are you trying to destroy the whole planet, Vegeta?!"

"S- Stop, Vegeta!" shouted Naruto in panic.

However, Freeza widened his eyes and flew straight into the attack and simply kicked the blast back up into the air towards Vegeta before it destroyed Namek, much to everyone's amazement.

Vegeta widened his eyes and shocked, "What?!" Luckily, he managed to dodge the blast at the inch of his face, as the blast flew deep into outer space, where it created a huge explosion many times bigger than Planet Namek itself.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The entire Namek started to have an earthquake! Piccolo, Kuririn, Gohan, Naruto, and Sakrua had to shelter their eyes to prevent the huge unbelievably light from blinding them. Unfortunately, Vegeta has used all of his strength and lost the will to fight back, and was in shocked.

Freeza leisurely descended down and landed on the ground. He could tell that Vegeta finally has gotten depressed. He chuckled, "It's just about time, I suppose. I can't have him getting too carried away."

Kuririn shocked, "H- How could he?"

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "He bounced all that back with just a simple kick?!"

"Vegeta had to have launched that attack at his full power!" said Piccolo.

"He's incredible! He's more than incredible!" shocked Gohan.

"Hey, look at Vegeta. Something's wrong with him," said Sakura.

Freeza watched Vegeta leisurely descending down to the ground sadly. He stared up at Vegeta and chuckled, "And now, you will experience a pain even greater than hell." Vegeta was really shocked, and felt like he did not want to fight Freeza anymore, because he was too afraid to fight back right now. He began to unclench his fists. "This time, you'll let me lead off. Mildly."

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

'_Vegeta…' _Kaio thought, _'For the first time in his life, Vegeta is trembling, from the bottom of his heart. Both from genuine terror, and from his conclusive frustration.' _He could see that Vegeta began to cry. _'He's even shedding tears over his fright and hopelessness. This is another first.' _

* * *

(Planet Namek- Vegeta vs Freeza)

Freeza looked up and chuckled, "Here goes. Are you ready?" He powered up the small blue sphere around his body and slowly ascended up into the air. Rests of Z-Fighter could only watch them. Vegeta was trembling, and shedding tears even more. Suddenly, Freeza flew up to increase his speed up towards Vegeta, shocking rests of Z-Fighter.

Piccolo shocked, "Vegeta- Vegeta has already lost the will to fight."

Freeza headbutted Vegeta to the face to draw blood from his mouth, and knocked Vegeta away from him. Then, Freeza flew up above Vegeta, and spun a several times before kicking him down to the lake.

Kuririn and Sakura shocked, "Vegeta!"

Vegeta fell down into the lake. Gohan started to get angry and tried to help Vegeta, but Piccolo grabbed his shirt. "Don't! He's had it." Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura glanced over their shoulders at Piccolo in shocked.

Naruto frowned, _'Vegeta…' _

Vegeta was still falling down through the lake down deeply to the ground. Freeza landed on the small boulder on the lake and folded his arms. He could see that the bubbles on the lake disappearing. He smirked before put his hands forwards on the water, and then lifted his hands up into the air to separate the lake around him so he could see where Vegeta was. Suddenly, the water erupted up between Freeza, while it stayed up.

Freeza looked down at Vegeta who was laying on the ground, and decided to land on the ground next to the Saiyan. He grabbed Vegeta's hair and lifted him up. He chuckled, "Vegeta, I can't have you giving up after so little. You'll have to go through more than this…" He spotted the crab on Vegeta's shoulder and grabbed it to eat. "…for a terror greater than hell's."

While holding Vegeta's hair, Freeza used his free hand to punch him in the back, causing him to scream in pain. He laughed, "Well? Have you started to regret how foolish you've been? You lower-life-form, nothing-in-your-mind-but-fighting Saiyan-san?" Once again, he punched Vegeta in the back, and dropped him on the ground. "I thought you at least were different, and I pampered you, but you're just like the others who performed their foolishness, aren't you?"

He kicked Vegeta to roll over on the ground away from him. "If you hadn't turned against me," Freeza said, "we would have gotten by without having to go through this." He stared up at rests of Z-Fighters, startling them.

Shrugging, Freeza then kicked Vegeta under his back before kicking him up into the air. With that, he flew up above Vegeta, and elbowed to his chest a several times in the air. Then, he gave Vegeta a hard elbow smash to his chest before backhand punched him, knocking him down to the ground next to Z-Fighters. All of them looked down at bruised and battered Vegeta in shock.

Kuririn and Sakura cried, "V- Vegeta!" Gohan was really worrying about Vegeta's life. He would not want him to get killed by Freeza, because Vegeta actually saved him no more than twice! He wanted to owe him, but he was too afraid to save him right now!

'_Damn it!' _Naruto thought in panic, _'There's nothing else we can save him at all! Hurry up, Goku-sensei!' _

Suddenly, Freeza appeared in front of them, startling them. He noticed that they were trembling in fear at the sight of his appearance, except for Piccolo and Naruto. Without any single words to them, he decided to turn around and gazed down at battered and bruised Saiyan.

Freeza grabbed him by the neck with his tail, hung him up, and started punching him in the back constantly like a punchbag. Freeza would repeatedly punch Vegeta until he would lose his consciousness. He was looking forward to see Vegeta losing his consciousness. Vegeta coughed up the blood from his mouth after Freeza punched him in the back harder. The Prince of all Saiyan screamed in pain.

Freeza glanced over his shoulders at rest of Z-Fighters, and said, "If you want to save him, feel free at any time."

Kuririn and Sakura widened their eyes as they were trembling in fear. Piccolo, Naruto, and Gohan did not scare at all, and were only glaring at Freeza. The evil tyrant continued to beat Vegeta up like a punchbag.

* * *

(Check- In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock, Minato, and Kushina were in shocked because they watched that Freeza constantly punched Vegeta in the back. Kushina shocked, "V- Vegeta…!"

"D- Damn it!" Bardock snarled, "W- Why is nobody helping Vegeta?!"

Minato shook his head and said, "No…"

Bardock stared at Minato and confused, "Huh?"

"Naruto and the others, faced with the terror of Freeza, whose battle power is of a different dimension, seem to be bound in place or something, all five of them unable to move," replied Minato.

Bardock stared at the television again and said, "H- Hurry up, Kakarrot! Dammit!"

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- Rejuvenation Chamber)

While Goku was still recovering inside the healing machine, he began to start worrying about Vegeta and thought, _'Vegeta's Ki is rapidly shrinking… and he was supposed to have gotten incredibly stronger. Is this Freeza that strong?!' _

Then, he heard a beeping noise; he had finally healed. He widened his eyes, and surprised, _'I'm healed!' _Then he grabbed the life-support mask, and promptly blasted the glass out of medical machine, causing the water to shot at the door out of broken glass, forming a hole on the door.

Goku broke out of the medical machine, and stood on the floor. He got all wet on his clothes, included his hair. He looked up at the ceiling of spaceship, and decided to break out of the spaceship itself. He landed on the top of the spaceship, and began looking around to pinpoint his friends' location.

'_I've gotten stronger!' _thought Goku. He stared at his fists, and amazed, _'It's like the power is welling up inside! Unbelievable! And here I thought I'd reached my limit.' _Then he smiled because he was so proud of his newfound strength. _'It's enough to scare me! But you know, it feels good! Even at a terrible time like this.' _

Then, his face became serious, and sighed, _'My apologies, Gohan, Naruto, Kuririn, Sakura, and Piccolo! I'm coming now! Something might just become of this!' _

* * *

(Vegeta vs Freeza)

Freeza continued to pummel Vegeta, while strangling him with his tail. Freeza constantly punched Vegeta in the face and back with his both hands. Piccolo, Kuririn, Gohan, Naruto, and Sakura knew that they could no longer save Vegeta and looked on in horror.

Naruto began to get angry, but he managed to calm down and thought angrily, _'Damn… That bastard!' _

With the some more hard punch to Vegeta's back, he coughed up the blood on the Freeza's face. Freeza licked Vegeta's blood on his face, and continued to pound more on Vegeta's back. Gohan could not stand Freeza's ruthlessly beats, so he tried to go after Freeza, but Piccolo grabbed him, and shook his head.

Gohan shocked, "Piccolo-san!"

* * *

(Freeza's Spaceship- With Goku)

Goku stood on the spaceship, and closed his eyes trying to pinpoint his friends' location. He could sense that they were nearby. He opened his eyes again and said, "All right, they're very close. My apologies, I'm coming now! Something might just become of this!"

* * *

(Vegeta VS Freeza)

Freeza continued to pound his fists on Vegeta's back, while strangling him with his tail. With the few more pounds on his back, Vegeta finally lost his consciousness. Freeza stopped beating Vegeta up and was in disappointed that the Prince Saiyan would give up so easily. He threw Vegeta into a nearby wall. Naruto, Sakura, Piccolo, Gohan, and Kuririn were in shocked with horrors.

Freeza walked towards Vegeta, and glared down at bruised and battered Vegeta. He crushed the rock on his chest with his foot, and disappointed, "How dull. You've utterly lost the will to fight back. It's a little soon, but maybe I should finish you off." He grabbed Vegeta's armor up, and stared at rest of Z-Fighters with the smile on his face.

Then Freeza prepared to deliver the killing blow to Vegeta, but suddenly, Goku appeared behind Naruto and others, drawing all of their attentions. Goku took a good look at Freeza who was preparing to finish Vegeta off.

"So then, the identity of that huge Ki was Piccolo after all," said Goku. He walked towards them.

Piccolo shocked, "S- Son!"

Naruto and Sakura smiled happily, "G- Goku-sensei/-san!"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Minato shocked, "G- Goku!"

Kushina smiled happily, "A- Awesome! He came back, dattebane!"

Bardock began to smile and excited, "F- Finally! This is where my vision begins! Kakarrot and Freeza met there for first time! I knew it! It was today!"

Minato nodded, "Yeah, looks like your vision finally comes true!"

Bardock chuckled, "Yeah, maybe he can—" Suddenly, he began to saw the future again. He fell to his knees and gripped his head harder.

_The moment Freeza clenched his hand into a fist with an evil grin, causing someone to explode. He chuckled, "That's what you get for mocking me in my third form and make fun of me just a while ago'_

_Goku snapped, "FREEEEEEEZA!" His hair suddenly turned into golden hair, as well as his eyes turned into green. _

_Freeza shocked, "W- What?!"_

_Goku glared up at Freeza and snarled angrily, "Y- You will pay for it, Freeza!" _

"Hey, hey! Snap out of it, Bardock!" cried Minato while shaking Bardock back and forth.

Now Bardock went back in the present and breathed hardily. He stared up at Minato and confused, "W- What?"

"B- Bardock…" worried Kushina.

Minato sighed, "A- Are you okay? A- Are you having another vision? What is going to happen?"

For a seconds, Bardock breathed hardily, and nodded, "Y- Yeah… It's those visions again, but it expanded the vision further." Then he stared up at Minato and Kushina in horror, and said, "F- Freeza killed someone by causing them to blow up! Kakarrot's hair transformed into golden!"

Minato and Kushina shocked, "W- WHAT?!"

"Who is it?! Is it Naruto?!" asked Minato.

"Is it Gohan, Kuririn, Piccolo, Sakura or Vegeta?!" asked Kushina.

Bardock shook his head and replied, "N-No, I don't know who is going to be killed by Freeza. But it's going to be pretty serious!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

Goku greeted, "Yo, Naruto-san!" then he looked at Piccolo, and smiled, "Nice. You were brought back here with the Dragonballs, huh?"

Gohan ran to him and smiled, "Father!"

"Are you all right now?" asked Kuririn.

Goku looked down at Kuririn and nodded, "Yeah. Thanks to you guys, I've recovered from all the damage." He patted and rubbed Gohan's head. He looked down at Gohan and smiled, "You've stuck it out well, Gohan! Leave it up to me now."

Sakura and Kuririn shocked, "What?!"

Piccolo shocked, "Leave it up to you? What, are you planning on taking that freak on by yourself?"

An overconfident Goku chuckled, "Yep." Suddenly, he powered up the blue aura around his body, and began to walk towards Freeza.

Gohan shocked, "Father!"

"A- Are you really Goku?" wondered Kuririn. "There's something different about the way your Ki has felt up until now…"

Piccolo shocked, "S- Son!"

"What the hell does Goku-san think he is doing right now?" wondered Sakura.

Naruto began to smile and said proudly, "Yeah… Leave it up to him. Like he said, he's going to take on Freeza himself alone. That means he will beat Freeza! I know it!"

"Really?" asked Sakura.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…"

'_Is that Son?' _Piccolo thought, _'He's got an unbelievable strength of Ki. There's no comparison when he was on Earth.'_

Goku casually walked towards Freeza. The evil tyrant stared back as he dropped the battered and bruised Vegeta on the ground. Goku stopped walking and sighed, "So you're Freeza? You're much more of a runt than I'd imagined." His aura then faded away.

Freeza stared at Goku and chuckled, "So there's still another one of you scum left?"

Goku looked down at Vegeta and said angrily, "Vegeta has promised to fight with me. Don't you interfere!"

Freeza took a good look at Goku and widened his eyes. "You…" Freeza shocked, "It's like I've seen you before…"

Finally, Vegeta opened his eyes and saw Goku. He shocked, "K- Kakarrot, it's you…"

Freeza looked down at Vegeta and shocked, "K- Kakarrot? But that name is Saiyan." Then he stared at Goku again just to take a good look again.

"That's right." Goku replied, "I'm Bardock's son."

Freeza widened his eyes and could see that Goku resembled Bardock very much. _'It's him!' _

* * *

(Flashback Began)

"_Freeza! Get out here!" demanded Bardock. Freeza did do as he was told so he came out of the spaceship, and saw Bardock and rest of Freeza's soldiers in the outer space. "I won't let you get away with this!" Then he chuckled, "Now, everything changes! Planet Vegeta's fate, Kakarrot's fate, and… even your fate!" Freeza only lifted his index finger up._

_**He looks just like that last Saiyan who opposed me when I destroyed planet Vegeta.**_

_Bardock put his hand forward and charged a blue sphere. Then he shouted, "This is where it ends!" as he drew his arm back, and then brought his hand forward and fired the attack at Freeza._

_However, Freeza laughed before creating a spark of lights on the index finger, and once enough energy was gathered this spark may grow to the size of a small moon. It absorbed the blue energy sphere._

_Bardock shocked, "Wh- What?!" Freeza just simply launched his supernova towards Bardock, and hit him. Bardock said softly, "Ka…ka…rr…ot" before his death. He shouted, "Kakarrot!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

"I won't let a single one of you Saiyans live, not even Elementians!" said Freeza. He chuckled, "Don't you see, you would do well just to tremble before me."

"Maybe so," replied Goku calmly.

Vegeta stared up at Goku and thought, _'H- He's not the same Kakarrot as before… He's at last climbed over the wall of his limitations…' _Suddenly, for some reason, he got something in his head. He shocked, _'W- Which means…' _

Freeza chuckled, "Are you ready, then?"

Goku nodded, "Yeah."

Suddenly, Freeza disappeared and appeared in front of Goku, and attempted to kick him, but Goku disappeared! Then, Goku kicked Freeza square in the jaw, effectively making him the first to harm Freeza in his final form. However, Freeza managed to get grip into the air, and landed on the ground, while Goku landed on the ground.

Sakura shocked, "W- What was that?"

"Did Goku just do something?" wondered Kuririn.

"Unreal!" said Gohan.

Naruto smiled, "Told ya… To be honest, I admit that I could not see him too!"

'_Not even I could see that clearly- he's exceeded Freeza's speed!' _thought Piccolo.

Freeza rubbed his bruise cheeks, and chuckled before pointing at Goku.

Kuririn widened his eyes and cried, "Oh, no! Get out of the way, Goku!" Then Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura, except for Piccolo and Naruto, had to jump in order to get out of the way.

Freeza sighed, "You're an impudent one!" Then he fired a beam at Goku, who deflected it away easily. Enraged, he then fired a barrage of finger beams which Goku managed to deflect with little effort, stunning Freeza.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Freeza continued to fire a barrage of finger beams, but Goku still deflected every singe of his blasts away to every mountains.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Some of blasts hit the lake, causing the water to erupt up. Some of small countryside was blown up by the beams. With the final beam to Goku, he deflected it away harder down to the ground, causing the dust to kick up. This was much to Piccolo, Gohan, Kuririn and Sakura's amazement, but Naruto was still smiling because he knew that Goku would be able to do something like that.

Freeza began to smirk thinking that Goku had been killed, but unfortunately, when the dust became cleared, Goku still stood on the ground while he placed his right hand forward. Freeza widened his eyes and shocked, "It can't be! He deflected every one of them, and with just one hand!"

Vegeta, though beaten and battered, began laughing at Freeza, and said, "Freeza, you'd better fight like you mean it!" Goku and Freeza looked at Vegeta. He continued, "H- He's the very thing you fear most…" He pushed his hand on the ground up a little and chuckled weakly, "A Super Saiyan!" Freeza widened his eyes in shock. "That's right! The strongest warrior in the universe, a Super Saiyan! Freeza, you're finished now! Serves you right!" He began to laugh loudly.

Irate, Freeza fired a finger beam directly through Vegeta's heart, mortally wounding him. Vegeta fell down on the ground and coughed up too much blood, shocking Goku and rest of Z-Fighters.

Naruto, Kuririn, and Sakura shocked, "Vegeta!"

Freeza sighed, "You knew, Vegeta, that I hate such petty jokes, didn't you?"

Goku shocked, "Vegeta!" Then he glared at Freeza and snarled angrily, "Hey! Vegeta was in a state where he couldn't even move! There was no reason to finish him off on purpose!"

Freeza grumbled, "The Super Saiyan is nothing more than a frivolous legend. He wouldn't stop going on about it. I hate it when people get tedious."

Vegeta groaned weakly, "K- Kakarrot…"

Goku looked down at Vegeta and cried, "Vegeta!"

Vegeta yanked the soil and growled, "Are you… still reciting that soft crap? Are you not a Super Saiyan?!" He remembered back on Earth when he had a ferocious battle with Goku. A beam struggled with Goku's Kamehameha Wave. He also remembered that Goku asked Kuririn to give Vegeta a mercy. "You foolish scum! Get cold-hearted! If you had only discarded your leniency, you would surely already be… a Super Saiyan!"

Goku frowned, "I just don't see how I could act as cold-hearted as you do. And as for this Super Saiyan business, I don't know what you mean."

"A- A Super Saiyan is…" Vegeta coughed up another more blood.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_When Vegeta was a kid, along with his father King Vegeta and his royal elites, were mercilessly attacking an alien race while protected with an energy shield. King Vegeta then used an explosive wave to destroy not only the planet they were on, but two neighboring planets._

_**BOOOOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

_Another flashback showed that King Vegeta attempted to attack Freeza in his spaceship, but to no avail. Freeza killed him by just uppercut to his jaws in a single hit._

_There's also another flashback showed that Freeza, in his first form, started cackling and priding himself on his destruction of Planet Vegeta and his genocide of the Saiyans. He laughed, "How wonderful! Look at it, Zarbon-san, Dodoria-san! Behold such beautiful fireworks!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Vegeta groaned, "L- Listen well, Kakarrot…" as he coughed up more bloods.

Freeza folded his arms and scoffed, "And here I've pierced his heart. What nerve. Are you going to keep talking?"

Vegeta groaned, "Your… our planet of birth, Planet Vegeta… was not destroyed… i- in a collision with a giant meteor…"

"I already know that! Father told me! Don't say any more! You're just hastening your death!" begged Goku.

But Vegeta did not listen to Goku's plead, and continued, "Freeza did it! This after we Saiyans… served as his hands and feet…" He tearfully poured out his history to Goku. "…working exactly as he ordered! Everyone besides us was killed! Your father… and my father, the king, as well! Freeza… was afraid that as the Saiyans gathered strength…" Naruto, Sakura, Piccolo, Gohan, and Kuririn were to shock to heard that, included Goku. "… a Super Saiyan would be born among us…"

Freeza chuckled coldly, "Just listen to you." Vegeta started to pour the tears from his eyes.

Goku frowned, "Vegeta!"

With his final breaths, Vegeta raised his hand up and begged, "I- I beg you! Freeza… defeat Freeza! Please… by your Saiyan hand…" Then, his right hand finally fell down on the ground. Vegeta finally passed away with his tears.

'_Vegeta…' _thought Goku sadly.

Freeza unfolded his arms and chuckled, "Has he finally croaked? Well, shall we reconvene this Show of Terror, then?"

Goku frowned, "For you to cry… For you to beg of me, must have been awfully difficult, I bet." He clenched his fists and began to get angry. Suddenly, he shot at the ground with a brief flash of eyes, confusing Freeza. Then he picked Vegeta up and sighed, "I understand. It wasn't that your fellow Saiyans had been killed that was rough on you-" He glared over his shoulder at Freeza. "Having to do as he told you must have been worse than anything you could stand."

Goku placed Vegeta in the small crater, and frowned, "I hated you so much…" he began to dig the soil onto Vegeta's body, and said, "…but you had your Saiyan pride." He finally finished giving him a brutal grave. "And now I too will share in some of that pride of yours."

Goku got up on his feet and said angrily, "I am a Saiyan raised on Earth!" He glared at Freeza, and growled, "For all the Saiyans who were killed by you…as well as for all the Namekians here… and even Sasuke…" He raised his hand and clenched his fist. "I am going to beat you!"

Freeza chuckled, "Such drivel."

Naruto widened his eyes and thought, _'It's so much similarity between Goku and Vegeta to Sasuke and me…' _

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Haku drew another three needles, then got his eyes on Naruto who was unconscious as his right hand drew another three needles. He got out of the mirror, and went to Naruto._

_"What?" shocked Sasuke. Then Sasuke went to Naruto and thought, 'Make it in time...!' and took six needles while defending Naruto, then grabbed Haku's arms and whipped him around and threw him against one of the mirror. Haku fell on the bridge floor._

_Naruto was still laying on the ground, and woke up, then turned around his head and saw Haku was laying front on the ground, while Sasuke said, "Really...You're a burden...all the time."_

_Then Naruto looked at Sasuke and smiled, "You did it, Sasuke...!" then his eyes were widened because he saw Sasuke took a lot of needles. The bleed spilled on the floor coming from Sasuke's body while Sasuke was standing._

_Sasuke glanced over his shoulder at Naruto and said weakly, "Look at yourself...You idiot..."_

_Naruto got on his butt and asked, "Why?!" he sniffed, "You protected me..."_

_"Who...knows..." chuckled Sasuke weakly. His pupil become grey, and was about to fall backward, but he kept his feet on the balance. He remembered the bond between him and Naruto before the battle on the bridge began. He smiled because he had a good time with Naruto. "I hated... you."_

_Naruto got up, and growled, "Why?! Why? Why did you protect me...?" and he could heard Sasuke chuckled, then he clenched his left fist. He yelled on top of his lungs, and cried, "I didn't ask you to!"_

_Sasuke said weakly, "Who knows... My body moved of its own accord, idiot..." and he finally fell backward on the ground, but Naruto ran to get to him before Sasuke could get hit on the floor. Naruto got him!_

_"Sasuke!" cried Naruto._

_Sasuke looked at Naruto, and said weakly, "That man...I didn't want to die until I killed my brother..." and he raised his hand and try to hold of Naruto's orange jumpsuit. He warned, "You...don't die." and he could see Naruto's eyes were really mad. He let his arm down, and closed his eyes._

_Naruto widened his eyes and stared down at Sasuke in shock. He gripped Sasuke's body tightly._

_Haku got up on his feet and sighed, "He… was able to jump into a trap to protect someone important. He's a ninja worthy of respect. Is this the first time you've seen a friend die? That is the path of a ninja." Then he began to emerge into the wall of ice mirror._

_Naruto growled, "Shut up…" then he looked down at Sasuke and frowned, "I hated you, too…" He began to boil up with the rage and snarled, "You will pay…" Suddenly, the red chakra aura flared up around his body. The red chakra aura ripped through the floor. Then he glared up at Haku with the red eyes and snarled, "I'll kill you!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Naruto stared at Goku and thought, _'Avenge Vegeta, Sasuke, Namekians, and even Saiyans, Goku-sensei!' _

Freeza chuckled, "Well, shall we reconvene this Show of Terror, then?"

_To be continued…_

* * *

__A/N: Yo! I just finished this chapter! Please read and review! :D Now I'm going to take a little nap...

Ghost Vegeta: Hey, you!

Me: WAAAAAAH! OH, it's you, Vegeta-sama. I though you were a Ghost Nappa. My apologies, Prince Vegeta-sama.

Ghost Vegeta: Why did you kill me?! I should kill you where you're standing right now!

Me: Dude! There's Dragon Balls on Earth. We can always bring you back to life!

Ghost Vegeta: You'd better be, or else I will kill you!

Me: Yeah, whatever... now I will be going to sleep. (Goes to my room and fall asleep)

Ghost Vegeta: That idiot! If he won't then I swear I will kill him!

Ghost Nappa: Heeeeeey, Vegeta!

Ghost Vegeta: WAAAAH! It's GHOST NAPPA! Go away! (Runs away from Nappa)

Ghost Nappa: Hey, wait! Come back, Vegeta! (Then he chases Vegeta)


	40. Goku vs Freeza Part 1!

A/N: Sup? Here's another chapter! ;D

Disclaimer: Yo! I just found the guest here! Guess what?! Her name is Lunch! :D

Lunch: Hello, Jerry!

Me: Say the disclaimer then we can start the story.

Lunch: Okay... Jerry doesn't own DBZ or Naruto. Please do not sue him. He's very nice!

Me: You are cute, ya know!

Lunch: Now let's sta- (Sneezes- Suddenly, her hair turns into blonde!)

Me: YIKES!

Lunch: Hey, what do you think you're doing to me, you pervert?! (Pick up the machine gun and begin to shot at me)

Me: (Dodges all of them) YIKES! I am gonna die! (Running away)

Ghost Vegeta: HAHA! Serves you right for killing me!

Ghost Nappa: Heeeey, Veeeeegeeta! I found you, at last!

Ghost Vegeta: What?! You're still here?! (Running Away- Looking at the audience) Why are you still here, you scumbags?! Go read before I blast you off to death!

* * *

**Chapter 40: Goku vs Freeza Part 1**

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

Filled with rage at the deaths of Vegeta, Dende, Sasuke, and countless others on Namek and across the galaxy, Goku glared at smirked Freeza and clenched his fists. "For all the Saiyans who were killed by you…" said Goku angrily. He began to flare up the yellow aura around his body. "…as well as for the Namekian here…"

Gohan remembered that he went there at Tsuno's village, and had to give all the Namekian at that village brutal grave.

"…even Sasuke…" said Goku.

Sakura remembered that Freeza blasted Sasuke to death after penetrating him in the chest with his sharp horns.

Goku clenched his fists tightly and snarled angrily, "I am going to beat you!"

Freeza chuckled, "Such drivel. It utterly sickens me how you worms can share this consciousness among yourselves. A worm is a worm. Your legend will not be fulfilled."

"I don't have anything to do with this Super Saiyan stuff. Still… I am going to defeat you!" declared Goku.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"How is the situation on Namek?" asked Yamucha.

Kaio frowned, "Vegeta has died."

Yamucha shocked, "W- What's that?!"

"Vegeta, did you say?" asked Tenshinhan.

Kaio nodded, "That's right. He was killed by Freeza, and easily so. Even though he served as Freeza hands and feet, working exactly as ordered, in the end he was betrayed and killed by him. What a shame! It was his pride as a Saiyan, I suppose."

"So that's how terrifying a guy this Freeza is, then?" asked Yamucha.

"They touched that which must not be touch," repeated Kaio. "That which must not be touched!"

Yamucha shocked, "Damn it all! Not even Goku is a match for a rat like that!"

"So, what about Goku?" asked Kaio.

Kaio sighed, "He intends to fight. It seems that, no matter what, he's determined to defeat Freeza. It was all because of his father, Bardock, he met last year!"

Chaozu frowned, "Goku!"

Yamucha gulped, "G- Goku…"

Kaio looked up at the sky and frowned, "Goku!"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock, Minato, and Kushina watched Goku staring at Freeza on the television. Minato shocked, "V- Vegeta is already dead right?"

Kushina frowned, "V- Vegeta…"

Bardock sighed, "Y- Yeah… He died. You heard what he told Goku before his death, right?" Minato and Kushina nodded. He frowned, "Vegeta's right. We, Saiyans, had to serve as Freeza's hands and feet, working exactly as he ordered us to do! He made us living like a hell!" He clenched his fists and snarled angrily, "They treated us like a slave to them! They turned us into ruthlessly cold-blooded Saiyans! Indeed, before we even met Freeza, we still enjoy killing them, but we do not kill comrades! We respected each other! Now look at this Vegeta! Look at what Freeza has done to him! He turned Vegeta into pure cold-blooded because of that bastard Freeza!"

Kushina frowned, "B- Bardock…"

Minato sighed, "I see…"

"We, each of us Saiyans, have fought Freeza many years up until now! Kakarrot! You're the only last pure-blooded Saiyan survivor left! Avenge us and defeat Freeza!" declared Bardock loudly.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

Goku shifted into his marital arts stance, and stared at Freeza for a while. He finally was about to begin his long-awaited battle with Freeza. Piccolo, Gohan, Kuririn, Naruto and Sakura watched them to hope that Goku was the only one who will defeat Freeza!

'_He's got such power under wraps,' _thought Piccolo. He muttered, "Goku, when did you find all that power?" He smiled proudly, _'I implore you, Son Goku, defeat him, and give me another chance to challenge you!' _

Freeza waggled his tails around, while Goku temporarily diverted his pupils to Piccolo, before quickly returned his attention to Freeza.

Piccolo widened his eyes and shouted, "You guys, get away from this place! We're in the way here!" He soared up into the air. So did Naruto, Sakura, and Kuririn, but Gohan did not, and only stared at Goku and Freeza.

Kuririn turned around at Gohan and cried, "Gohan! Hurry up!" Gohan glanced over his shoulders at Kuririn in shock.

"Gohan!" cried Piccolo.

"Hurry up, Gohan-san!" said Naruto.

"Gohan-kun! Get out of the way!" said Sakura.

Gohan stared at Goku and frowned, "Father! Father, don't die! Let Freeza have it!" He quickly flew up into the air together with Piccolo, Kuririn, Naruto, and Sakura.

Goku and Freeza continued to stare at each other carefully. With that, Goku suddenly dashed towards Freeza, and delivered a powerful punch to Freeza, who blocked it, causing a huge shockwave! Suddenly, they disappeared in blur! Goku vertically kicked Freeza in the jaws, but he missed, so they disappeared together. They clashed their fists together, and went into vanishing once again.

Then they proceeded to reappear on every direction in the air in which none of Z-Fighters could see them! Kuririn shocked, "So fast!"

Naruto shocked, "I- I can't see them at all!"

"They're too fast even with our ability to sense their Ki! We cannot see them at all!" said Sakura.

"Father…" amazed Gohan.

They clashed each other in every direction as the ridge began to collapse down. Every time they reappeared in different direction several times, the ground began to shake! The lakes erupted up. It seemed that the two were evenly matched. With the final exchange blows, Goku finally appeared in front of Freeza and pulled his fist while Freeza reappeared a several times towards him.

However, Freeza was the first one to punch, but Goku dodged a several punches. Goku ducked his head before Freeza swung his fist, and then he punched Freeza, who jumped up to dodge. With that, Freeza spun downward to the ground, while Goku tried to him with a diving kick. Freeza began to whip his tails at him a several times, who managed to dodge all of them. Then Goku spun a several times and landed on the ground staring up at Freeza.

Freeza held one of his hands in front of him with the other hand supporting it. Then, he fired a large purplish-pink energy wave at Goku.

Goku widened his eyes and fired Kamehameha Wave on the ground to launch himself in order to escape Freeza's powerful blasts, demolishing the large countryside in the process.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

The blast created a huge mushroom cloud explosion on impact and had an electrical aura surrounding the explosion. Goku then went into the smoke, but Freeza fired an eye laser at the large smoke a several times.

Goku confused because Freeza could not even hit him with the eye laser. "I get it." He realized, "He can't sense Ki!" He widened his eyes and looked up. Freeza flew up into the air above the large smoke and fired eye lasers at Goku once more again. This time, Goku had to fly away in order to dodge all of them.

Gohan, Naruto, Sakura, Kuririn, and Piccolo stood on the ground staring up at the large smoke. Gohan shocked, "Father!"

Suddenly, Naruto widened his eyes and cried, "Watch out, Gohan! Dodge it!" Naruto, Kuririn, and Sakura had to jump back, but Gohan did not.

Piccolo cried, "Gohan!" as he grabbed Gohan out of the blast's way as it went past them and destroyed the small part of boulders.

Kuririn shocked, "It's incredible!

"Actually, it's too incredible!" added Sakura.

Goku and Freeza exchanged their blows inside the large smoke. Then, they flew towards each other and tried to punch each other, but Freeza managed to land a blow on Goku, knocking him down. Then, Freeza placed his hands downward at Goku and fired an energy blast at Goku. He began to smile thinking that Goku got hit. Then he landed on the large smoke, and began to look for Goku. Left. Right. Up. Down. There were no Goku anywhere.

Freeza thought happily, _'That got him for sure.' _

Suddenly, Goku appeared behind Freeza with the back-to-back, much to Freeza's amazement. They glanced over their shoulders at each other. As soon as the smoke began to clear, the small rock fell down, distracting Freeza. He looked down and widened his eyes in shock. He realized that they actually stood on the tall rock. That explained how they could stand on the smoke.

Freeza shocked, "T- This is a Saiyan? So many of these insects have overestimated their own power, and defied me up until now. I've never seen a Saiyan able to take things this far!"

The tall rock began to crumble. As soon as the tall rock collapsed, they jumped down toward the ground. Then, Goku turned around and tried to hit Freeza with the fist, but Freeza disappeared! Goku widened his eyes and shocked that he lost the sight of Freeza.

Goku landed on the ground, and began to look for Freeza around him. He widened his eyes and looked on his left. He shouted, "Over there!" He fired a double Kamehameha Wave at the mountain forcing Freeza to emerge from the mountain, but vanished once again! Goku tried to find where Freeza was at.

Goku heard something that made a noise, and had to jump back, but realized that it was just a rock crumbling down on the ground. No matter how much he tried to find Freeza, even with his ability to sense Ki, he still could not find Freeza for some reason.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Yamucha could see that Kaio was in shocked, and asked, "H- Has something happened?"

Tenshinhan shocked, "D- Don't tell us Son has?"

Kaio nodded and smiled proudly, "He's putting up a good fight. These Saiyan characters are strange ones. Or perhaps this is limited to Goku, but there's no upper limit to his strength. It's like he's a different person from when he trained here with Naruto here. He really is impossible to understand, indeed."

"Such an unusual guy…" surprised Tenshinhan.

"Such an unusual guy!" agreed Chaozu.

* * *

(Check- In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Minato smiled happily, "Hey, Bardock! Looks like Goku is able to put up with Freeza!"

Bardock chuckled, "Indeed! It must be because of his near-death experienced after fighting Commander Ginyu earlier! He has just gotten stronger after recovering from the brink of death!"

Kushina nodded, "He's going to beat Freeza, ya know!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Bulma)

Bulma put her head into the lake herself to clean her face. After washing her face, she sighed, "Ah, that was good! But it's no use. I can't walk any more!"

She laid on the ground staring up at the cloud sadly. She sniffed, "I'm going to die here. Without ever getting back to Earth… without anyone to watch over me… quietly… It's true what they say, beautiful woman do die young." Then she finally closed her eyes and rest there. Suddenly, the Namekian frog jumped on her face. She was startled and got up, causing the frog to fall. When he looked down, she found her surrounded by curious Namekian frogs.

She scanned all of them who were smiling at her. Suddenly, one of Namekian frogs jumped onto her head, frightening her. She cried, "That's enough!" as she threw the frog into the lake. "Who would ever expect me to die here among all these frogs?!" She ran away in fear.

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Goku was still looking for Freeza in order to find him, but he could not find him despite his ability to sense Ki! He glanced over his shoulders, and suddenly, Freeza jumped from the lake. He fired a powerful purple energy sphere at Goku, who managed to catch it.

However, this blast pushed Goku back toward the small boulder. He tried to stop it with his own feet tightly, but it was hard anyways. He got pushed against the boulder and went through it. The boulder began to creak. He struggled to push the blast back. Finally, he managed to push the energy sphere up into the air. Freeza was in shocked that Goku was able to stop it!

Goku could feel that his hands were very throbbing in pain. He blew his hands with his mouth and groaned, "Oooh, yow." Freeza then glared at Goku. He shifted into his stance and smiled at Freeza. "Now, then…"

Freeza smirked, _'He's not that bad…' _Then he grimaced, "You're an impudent one!" He jumped up into the air, and fired another eye laser at Goku. Luckily, Goku managed to jump to dodge it.

Goku stared down at the small hole on the ground, and then looked up at Freeza. Suddenly, the ground was shaking unbelievably! He shocked, "What's this?" The rock began to fall down to the ground. He looked down at the hole one more time and realized that it actually expanded! As soon as the lava erupted up from the underground, he managed to jump up into the air. Goku landed on the mountain and stared at the erupted lava.

Unfortunately, Freeza appeared above him, and fired finger beams along with his eye lasers at Goku, who managed to evade backward every shot. Freeza began to smirk upon him.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

The ground continued to shake, much to the shock of Gohan, Kuririn, Sakura, Piccolo and Naruto. Kuririn shocked, "I- It's an eruption!"

"What's it doing there?" wondered Sakura. More rocks fell down into the lake.

Gohan shocked, "Father!"

Gohan was about to fly to help Goku, but Naruto cried, "Gohan-san!" Gohan stopped and glanced over his shoulder at Naruto in shock. "If you go, you'll just get in the way! Have faith! Goku-sensei isn't as green as all that!"

Gohan frowned and watched the eruption again. "Father…"

Piccolo began to worry about Goku and frowned, "Son…"

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Goku kept evading each of Freeza's finger beams and eye lasers, but he could see that he was at the inch of the cliff and stare down at the lava in panic. He looked up at Freeza who was smirking and firing a huge pink blast down at him, but it did not aim at him. The blast went into the lava, causing more lava to erupt up.

Goku looked up at the eruption in shock. He was surrounded by the wall of lava around him. Apparently, it was Freeza who actually controlled the lava with his telekinesis. Freeza laughed before thrusting his hand forward, submerging Goku in a lava tsunami.

However, Goku protected himself with an energy shield, and soared up into the air, but Freeza appeared behind him to surprise him. Freeza chuckled, "That's far enough." He hit Goku with his tail into the lava crater wall before falling down into the smoke. He landed on the ground and stared down at the lava. "I wonder if he's burned up. What a disappointing way to end the scene."

Piccolo flew all the way to check on Goku and cried, "Goku!"

Freeza glanced up over his shoulder at Piccolo and chuckled, "Oh dear, you didn't have to come all this way. I would have come to you." He turned around and said, "I'll kill you quickly." He began to smirk at Piccolo.

Luckily, Goku managed to cling onto a ledge in the crater, and glanced down at the lava. He sighed with a relief, and said, "That was close, that was close! If I'd fallen in there, I would've died!" Suddenly, the magma became unstable, and began to flood up closer and closer to Goku's feet. He was in panic and lifted his legs up.

Freeza looked up at Piccolo who clenched his fists in anger and chuckled, "Here goes."

Suddenly, the magma erupted like a volcano, distracting Freeza behind him. Goku re-emerged up from the lava and rubbed his butt because the lava burned it. "Ye-oow!"

Piccolo chuckled, "Son!"

Freeza had to jump up into the air before the lava could come down on the ground. Goku noticed that the magma become unstable even more, erupting like a volcano, so Goku used his energy to force it back down and covered the surface with rocks and water to ensure it did not come back again. Goku rubbed his forehead in relief.

Piccolo cried, "Son! Behind you!"

Goku dodged Freeza's blindside attack from the behind, and flew away to land on the small boulder, while Freeza landed on the ground. Goku frowned, "I'm not going to keep falling into the same trap like that! Don't go messing up other people's planets so much! What will you do once you break it?!"

* * *

(Earth- Capsule Corporation)

Chichi was packing her bags and muttered, "Sit tight, Gohan! Your Ma is comin' to save you right now!"

Roshi, Gyumao, Puar, Oolong, Bulma's mom were gathered in the same room as Chichi. Roshi frowned, "Say there, Chichi-san, won't you please re-think this? Planet Namek will be dangerous for you."

Gyumao placed his hands on Roshi's shoulders and agreed, "He's right! Let's leave all of this up to Son-in-law!"

Ms. Brief smiled, "My Bulma-chan is there with him. It will be fine!"

Chichi picked up the last book and refused, "No! I'm going! After all, you can bet Goku-san ain't makin' Gohan-chan do his homework properly!" With that, he put the books down into the bag.

The door creaked open only to reveal Yajirboe. With the exception of Chichi, everyone greeted, "Yajirobe!"

"I've brung a message from Karin-sama." Yajirobe said, "Parently Piccolo got to Namek all right." Everyone was relieved to hear that, but they realized that Chichi heard Yajirobe's message.

Chichi widened her eyes and panicked, "Piccolo?! If he hangs around with the likes of him, Gohan-chan will become a delinquent!" Then she got up on her feet and frowned, "I can't dawdle around any longer!" Everyone had to restrain Chichi in order to prevent her from going into the spaceship. "Let go of me! Let me go!"

"The repairs to the spaceship aren't likely finished yet!" reminded Roshi.

"That kinda thing takes a lotta time!" agreed Gyumao.

Suddenly, Chichi stopped, forcing everyone who had restrained her fall. She sighed, "That's right!" She remembered when she went into the spaceship earlier, and ended up crashing down to the ground. Rest of the group was relieved that Chichi reconsidered it.

However, Dr. Brief entered the room and smiled, "Ah, here, everyone's all together! The third time around, I could handle it without even looking at the blueprints." He rubbed his head and chuckled, "Well, Chichi-san, the repairs on the spaceship are finished. I can have you take off any time." Chichi began to smile happily, but Muten Roshi, Gyumao, Ms. Brief, Puar, and Oolong glared at him, confusing Dr. Brief. "I- Is there something?"

Roshi frowned, "There's no other way, is there? We can't every well let Chichi-san go alone. At this point, we all go together…" Comically, he noticed that Yajirobe tried to sneak out, but he strangled Yajirobe's neck with his legs. "Listen here! If we all put our efforts together, we just may be of help to Goku and the others!"

"Why'd ya need me too?!" asked Yajirobe angrily.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

Goku stood on the small boulder while staring down at Freeza who stood on the ground. Freeza rose himself up into the air and stared at Goku. "You seem to be much stronger than I thought." Freeza said, "I'm a little surprised. To think that there was someone in the world who could reach even higher than Commander Ginyu… But you are still no match for me."

Goku scoffed, "Maybe not. But we just don't know!"

Freeza smiled, "I know!" He closed his eyes, but the moment he widened his eyes, blowing the mountain up where Goku stood on.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **

Piccolo widened his eyes, and raised his arms to block the rock fragments from going at him, but unfortunately, he was knocked away from them. Freeza began to smirk, but he widened his eyes and looked up.

Goku appeared behind him and said, "Right back at you!" He knocked Freeza away down by just using Kiai Shout! As soon as Freeza fell closer and closer to the lake, he stopped himself at the inch of water and soared up into the air, causing the lake to erupt up. Goku shocked, _'He's escaped from my Kiai-Ho!" _

_With the water eruption, Freeza emerged from the water and flew towards Goku to kick him square in the jaw, knocking him down into the water, much to the shock of Piccolo, Gohan, Kuririn, Naruto, and Sakura. Freeza gazed down at the lake and began to laugh._

Under the water, Goku went all the way down to the floor, and hit his jaws head-on. He rubbed his jaws in pain and thought, _'Damn!' _

Freeza hovered above the water and demanded, "Hurry and come back up! It'll take more than to beat you."

Goku managed to pull himself up from the underwater ground, and folded his arms. He chose to stay inside the water to consider his strategy. He could hold his breath for a while. _'That rat has incredible speed as well.' _Goku thought, _'So, now what do I do?' _He remembered that Freeza misaimed his eye laser at Goku inside the mushroom clouds. _'He can't find his opponent by just feeling out their Ki, the way we can. He's always used his eyes to locate me. All right, let's make use of that!' _

Gohan, Kuririn, Piccolo, Naruto and Sakura stared down at the lake, but they did not see that Goku come out. Kuririn frowned, "W- What's wrong? Goku still hasn't come up!"

"I hope Goku is not drowning right now!" said Sakura.

Gohan stared at Kuririn and frowned, "It's okay! Father's Ki hasn't diminished one bit! Like Naruto-san said, have a faith!"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! I am sure that Goku is going to kick his ass and make him to plead for mercy!"

While Goku was still lingering under the water, he figured out how to land a single blow on Freeza. He looked up and smiled, _'You know, it's been a while since I've done this. I wonder if Old Man Kamesen'nin is doing okay.' _Then he began to chant in his mind. _'Ka…me…ha…me…Ha!' _

He put his hands at his sides and then he charged a blue energy sphere in each hand as he drew his hand forward while he released the energy spheres and swam away while maintain the energy spheres' shape and movement. _'Okay, just like that, just like that!' _

On mid-air, Freeza raised his right hand and chuckled, "What's the matter? Not ready yet? And here I was about to deliver a final blow…"

Goku still swam away from the two blue energy sphere, and thought, _'I guess we're just about ready.' _He stopped swimming away from them and smirked, _'All right, here goes! Off you go!' _He raised his right arm to launch one of his Kamehameha energy sphere up into the air.

Freeza suddenly noticed that something came out of the water and shocked, "Here he comes!" He dodged one of blue energy sphere and looked at it. "That's not him!"

Goku smiled, _'And the other!' _He raised his left arm to launch another Kamehameha energy sphere up into the air.

Freeza put his right hand forward at another blue energy sphere and confused, "This way?" but he realized that it was another one of them. He dodged it again. He snarled, "No!" Then he glanced over his shoulder.

Goku appeared behind Freeza and double kicked him square in the face down into a cliff from behind. From afar, rests of Z-Fighter cheered on Goku's victory strategically. Freeza was still smashing through the water to another cliff. Two dusts kicked up on the opposite sides. The ground began to shake uncontrollably.

Gohan fell to his knees, due to the ground shaking and cried, "Father!"

Naruto gloated, "Did you see that?! Goku managed to land a blow on Freeza! Finally!"

Sakura nodded, "YEAH!"

Goku began to smile upon his first blows on Freeza, as he continued to stare at the large brown dust. He rubbed his nose with his thumb and chuckled, "A great success!"

From afar, Naruto, Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn stared at each other in happiness. However, as soon as the rock crumbled down to the debris of cliff, the purple energy suddenly blasted up the debris of mountain, much to the surprise of rests of Z-Fighter. Freeza emerged unscathed, and began to stretch his neck out.

Goku chuckled, "Huh? He ain't the least bit affected?"

Freeza stared up at Goku and said, "To think that you could do this much." He dusted off of his body. "You're the first one aside from my father who I've had to dust off after, and that blonde bastard who've fought me in my third form. This might be the first time I've ever been this excited. How shall I dish this out?"

Goku chuckled excitedly, "You got me! I thought that would have at least had some effect on you."

Suddenly, Freeza disappeared multiple times on every direction, and finally landed on the top of mountain. He chuckled, "I think I'll torment him a little…" He put his hand forward down at the small rock fragments, and used telekinesis to lift them up around him, confusing Goku. Then, he telekinetically sent a large amount of rocks at Goku.

The Earth-raised Saiyan easily dodged the rocks for a while. He chuckled, "That bastard! This is telekinesis!" He got distracted a little by himself, and noticed that the rock went to him, but he managed to dodge just in time. Freeza's arms were in crossed and watched Goku dodging all of the rocks in the air.

Goku dodged another rock that went past him, and chuckled, "Dammit!" He had an enough with dodging all of them. He put an end to several of rocks by elbowing, punching, kicking, and double-axe handling. He noticed that more rocks still went to him. He sighed, "Okay, if that's how it is…" He sent a blast that destroyed them all. He landed on the ground and simpered up at Freeza.

Freeza grimaced, "You are impudent!" Then, he used telekinesis to lift a large boulder from the ground nearby. The ground began to shake almost as if it was an earthquake! Goku confused what Freeza was planning to do. The moment Freeza lifted his hands up in the air only to reveal the large boulder from behind, much to the shock of Piccolo, Kuririn, Gohan, Naruto, and Sakura.

"What is this?!" traumatized Kuririn.

"I- It's like a whole island!" uttered Gohan.

"An island is floating there!" said Sakura.

"W- What a large boulder!" astounded Naruto.

"Goku!" bellowed Piccolo.

Freeza tittered, "This is the end for sure." He hurled a much large piece of rock flying towards Goku, who was merely smirked before catching it.

However, the large piece of rock still pushed Goku forward. He tried to use his feet to stop the large boulder, but it was too strong for him. This was not as easily dealt with by Goku, sending him crashing into another large piece of land. Suddenly, the yellow energy sliced down the boulder to create the hole, allowing Goku to escape from it and jumped forward on the ground before the half of boulder collapsed down. He hopped up on the ridge and took a deeply breath.

Unfortunately, Freeza appeared behind Goku and held his hand out, and chuckled, "You've fallen for it!"

Goku shocked, "Oh, hell!"

Freeza ensnared him in an inescapable golden sphere of energy. Right now, Goku could not even move a single muscle because of strange golden sphere of energy. _'I… can't…move!' _noted Goku.

Freeza cackled, "This serves you right!" Then he kicked Goku away up into the air. With that, he appeared behind Goku, and kicked him away again. He appeared above him and kicked him down toward the ground. However, before Goku could land on the ground, Freeza stopped it within the inch of the ground, and stared at paralyzed Goku. "When I miss, you're finished!" reminded Freeza. He then toyed around with this containment like a soccer ball in a circle.

Goku was being kicked back and forth by Freeza, and thought, _'If I don't somehow find my wan out of this!' _Now Freeza kicked him in a circle multiple times again. Finally, Freeza delivered a powerful kick to his face, knocking him away.

Freeza stopped imprisonment ball with his own tail on mid-air upside down and chuckled, "We're just about at Game Set! Are you getting tired of this?"

Goku glanced over his shoulder at Freeza and snarled, "What?!"

"You might die this time, huh?" said Freeza. Then he fired an enormous energy wave at the sphere, blasting it away from him.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

This sent Goku smashing into the ground, causing a massive explosion where it could be seen from the outside of Planet Namek.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOM! **

The rock suddenly rocketed up into the air, while rests of Z-Fighter tried to grab something to prevent them from knocking away. Kuririn had to grab the ground to stop himself from knocking away. Naruto held Sakura to his chest while he was grabbing the large ridge. However, unfortunately for Gohan, he grabbed the small boulder it could be easily destroyed, knocking him away.

Kuririn looked up and cried, "Gohan!"

Luckily, Piccolo managed to stop Gohan from the strong wind. Gohan looked up at Piccolo and smiled, "Ah, Piccolo-san!" Piccolo was smiling back down at him.

Aftermath of massive explosion, that formed a large crater in which it turned that part of land into sand dunes. Kuririn, Piccolo, Gohan, Naruto, and Sakura emerged from the sand. With the exception of Piccolo, all of them coughed up thanks to the sand. They looked across from the sand, and saw that there was another crater where Goku and Freeza were at.

Kuririn shocked, _'Goku…' _

_Gohan worried, 'Father…'_

'_Goku-san…' _thought Sakura worriedly.

"T- This is crazy!" said Naruto.

Piccolo stepped forward and said calmly, "What kind of guys are these?! Freeza's just playing around!" Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn looked up at him in confusion. "If he felt like it, he's got the power to destroy this whole planet. And yet, seeing as how we're all still alive here…"

"It means he really is just playing around, huh?" confused Kuririn.

"What a punk he is!" added Sakura.

Gohan saw Freeza hovering in the air, but he did not Goku at all. He began to worry and asked, "Hey, what about Father?"

Naruto chuckled, "There's no use worrying! Goku-sensei hasn't gotten serious yet either!" That really got Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn's attention. "Look over there!" He looked on his left, hinting his friends where Goku was right now. Indeed, Goku emerged from the dust relatively unharmed.

Gohan smiled happily, "Father!"

Goku stared up at Freeza and sighed with a relief. "That was a little too close. I'll have to be on guard against that attack." He flew back towards Freeza. He quickly stopped when he reached Freeza in the air. "Didn't I tell you earlier? Don't bust other people's planets up so much!"

Kuririn looked up at Goku and confused, "Goku… But how?"

"Yeah, how did he survive the attack?" asked Sakura.

Piccolo sighed, "At the moment of the explosion, he escaped from being bound up in there at super-speed."

Gohan shocked, "He did something that incredible? In that instant?"

Naruto chuckled, "They're awesome! Both of them, datteboya!"

An annoyed Freeza stared at Goku and scowled, "You're a persistent one! Even I am starting to get annoyed."

Goku simply replied, "So am I."

Freeza laughed, "I think I'll put an end to all this warming up, and finally get serious about this."

Goku smiled, "Me too." Now they prepared for the third round!

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: (Still running away from Lunch) How do I escape from her?! What should I do?! Wait a second! I can do that! That ought to do that! (Turning around and kicking the dirt at Lunch)

Lunch: (Stop chasing me and sneezes again) Achoo! (Her hair turns back into regular color!) Huh? (Looks at her gun) Ahh! Did I do something bad?! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!

Me: Nah, you're fine... You're good! (Pants heavily)

Ghost Vegeta: (Hiding from us behind the house) Nah, you're not going to get away with this! (Throws the dust at Lunch again)

Me: Okay, let's go to dinn-

Lunch: (Suddenly she sneezes again and her turns into blonde!) You! Are! Going! To! Die! (Fires machine gun at me)

Me: (Running away) Why, me?!

Ghost Vegeta: (Laughs) Haha! Woman is going to chase you until you bring me back to life!

Ghost Nappa: Hey, Veeeeeegeta!

Ghost Vegeta: AHHH! (Running away) Why, me?! Great! I'm stuck with him! Now he haunts me forever! Reviewers! Help me to stop Ghost Nappa! PLEAAAASE!


	41. Goku vs Freeza Part 2!

A/N: Yo! Yo! Here's the chapter. However, before I could say disclaimer, can you guess what?! I just finally reached 200 reviews. 200th reviewer is Jaku Uzumaki! Yes, yes, I know. It's him/her again! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto. Heck, if I own them, I would probably be rich right now! Sorry, I could not find the guest. I need to think who will be next. Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 41: Goku vs Freeza Part 2**

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

Goku and Freeza were staring at each other on mid-air. Naruto, Sakura, Piccolo, Kuririn, and Gohan stood on the large boulders and watched them. Suddenly, the small rocks got spilt up, startling Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura. Gohan spotted the creak on the boulder where he stood. He had to jump back before the small fragment of boulder fell down.

"W- What a Ki!" said Piccolo.

"Looks like they're going to get serious!" said Naruto.

Freeza and Goku were staring at each other without even a blink at once! Then, they smiled at each other. Hard winds blew over Goku's hair. Freeza was the one who finally broke the silence. He asked, "Mid-air battle or ground battle, which are you better at?"

Smiling, Goku replied, "Which, you ask? I guess ground battle." Freeza glanced over his both shoulders, and pointed at the large countryside behind him gesturing Goku to follow him. Then, they flew on way to the large countryside.

Afar from them, Sakura confused, "Where are they going?"

"They're just changing locations," said Piccolo. "They're probably moving to someplace where they can fight to their heart's content. What incredible guys!"

"Agreed. They're incredible guys!" said Naruto. "I mean, Goku is more skilled in fighting on the ground more than in mid-air."

Goku and Freeza landed on the ground and smiled at each other once again. Goku began to look around him, and found himself in the large ground. "This means we're going to fight on the ground, where I'm better at it?" Goku chuckled, "I'm getting good service." He then took his tattered orange Gi and threw it on the ground. "Or is it… you're that confident?"

Freeza chuckled, "When you look at me this way, I'm very kind. I know! How about I offer you another great service?"

Goku stretched his head and puzzled, "Great service?"

Freeza raised his both hands and offered, "I will keep myself from using both my hands! How's that?"

Goku began to stretch his usual ready-for-battle stances, and chuckled, "Both hands? How very generous of you." After he finished with his ready-for-battle stretch, he popped his knuckles. "So then, can I start us off?"

Freeza folded his arms and chuckled, "Of course. Whatever you like."

Goku was ready for the third round, and charged towards Freeza, denting the ground.

* * *

(Earth- Capsule Corporation)

Dr. Brief had been fixing spaceship, and sighed, "Ah, I've finally perfected it." He put the hose to the device. Then, he pressed some button the device. Chichi arrived in the spaceship, but she accidentally tripped herself on the ground because of the hose.

Dr. Brief had to step out of spaceship, and saw Roshi approaching him. "Well, she sure seems to be in a hurry to depart."

"Yes, indeed!" agreed Roshi.

Chichi appeared behind Dr. Brief and scowled, "Why are you dawdlin' around?!" She grabbed Dr. Brief's scientist shirt and demanded angrily, "Tell me! When exactly can we leave?! While we're all down here like this, my Gohan-chan is! Gohan-chan is!"

Roshi tried to grab Chichi away from Dr. Brief and reminded, "S- See here, Chichi-san! Calm down!" However, he rubbed his head on Chichi's butt. "Yes, indeed!" However, he made a mistake only to get elbow to the face by Chichi, causing nosebleed.

Chichi glared at Roshi and scowled, "What are you doin' durin' all this commotion?! Dirty old man!"

Roshi groaned, "Not at all, Chichi-san!" Then, he fell down to the ground due to nosebleed caused by Chichi.

Dr. Brief sighed, "Yeah, converting this from a single-seater to a five-seater is quite a chore. Ah, that reminds me, I haven't decided where to place the stereo speakers."

Chichi yelled angrily, "We don't need that stuff! Hurry up and make this thing go!"

Dr. Brief frowned, "The biggest issue there is the energy, you see." He pointed up at the gas. The gas showed that they were only low on E. "The difficult is, in order to fill up this spaceship with energy, it's going to take a little time."

"So? How long's it gonna take?" asked Chichi.

"Well, I just started a moment ago, so… I don't know," replied Dr. Brief.

Chichi shocked, "What?!" That startled Dr. Brief for a quite while.

Inside the house, Puar packed the stuff inside the baggage. Oolong complained, "You know, guys… How come we have to go to Planet Namek too? That's the place where Piccolo was born. On top of that, Vegeta and other even more terrifying guys will be there!" He heard Puar's crying, and looked at him.

Puar stared at the picture where Yamucha, and Bulma were with him, and frowned, "Yamucha-sama! Puar, vow to go and strike down Yamucha-sama's enemies! Please just sit tight, okay?"

"You're not gonna live too long, are you?" deadpanned Oolong.

Yajirobe began to creep toward the window and thought, _'Come on! To think, me, goin' to Planet Namek? Don't even kid 'bout that! I'm gettin' out while I still…' _

Unfortunately, Oolong busted him, and pulled him down to the ground. He chuckled, "Thinking of running away by yourself, huh? Not going to be that easy!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

Goku charged towards Freeza, and tried to hand chop under his legs, but Freeza simply jumped to dodge. Freeza rapidly kicked Goku, who kept backflipping to dodge all of them. Freeza chuckled, "Oh dear, what's the matter? Have you finished attacking?"

Freeza delivered a powerful kick, but Goku jumped to dodge. However, Freeza jumped back to dodge Goku's punch. Goku followed and gave him a barrage of kick, who casually dodged all of them.

While still dodging Goku's kicks, Freeza laughed, "Your motions are too slow!" Goku tried his best to kick Freeza, but failed to do so. Freeza causally dodged all of Goku's kicks while folding his arms. He smirked before whipping his tail on Goku's face. "There, and now from the left." He then began to whip Goku's face back and forth. "Next, from the right! Right! Left! Right! And the final one, left!"

Freeza jumped before delivering a final tail whip to Goku's face, knocking him away toward the large boulder. Luckily, Goku handsprung and jumped up into the air before landing on the top of boulder.

Goku turned around at Freeza who landed on the ground, and rubbed his chin. He muttered to himself and said, "He's strong! Got great speed too, as big as his talk."

Afar from them, Kuririn shocked, "G- Goku…"

"Father!" worried Gohan.

"Goku-san!" cried Sakura.

Naruto sighed, "Looks like Freeza is fighting without his arms and is toying with Goku right now! Damn that bastard!"

Goku chuckled softly, "It's strange. Here I am fighting someone so incredibly strong, and I'm giddy with excitement!" Freeza folded his arms and gave Goku a half-smiled. "If you're not going to come at me, then I'll bring it to you again!" shouted Goku. He rocketed towards Freeza before disappearing together with him.

Goku and Freeza exchanged their blows at high-speed on the ground where human's eyes could not see at all! Goku rapidly kicked, and punched Freeza, who easily evaded and blocked with his legs all of Goku's attacks. He swept under Goku's legs with his feet, tripping him over.

However, Goku quickly clawed Freeza, who disappeared in blur! With that, Goku reappeared and desperately kicked Freeza, who blocked and jumped away with ease. Freeza landed on the boulder and jumped up into the air before Goku could attack him. Goku jumped up into the air to follow Freeza, and gave him a barrage of punch, which was easily dodged.

Freeza disappeared to dodge Goku's kick, and wrapped around Goku's ankle, and flew downward to slam him on the ground. However, Goku stopped by using his hands on the ground, and grabbed Freeza's tail, much to Freeza's chagrin. Goku tried to pull Freeza's tail, but Freeza tried to pull Goku. It was almost as if they were playing the tug of war with the tail. Freeza glared over his shoulder at Goku who was smirking at him.

Goku screamed before spinning Freeza's tail around him like a few times, and threw him away. Then, he flew towards Freeza before fading away. He appeared in front of Freeza. However, while Freeza was knocking away toward Goku, and suddenly disappeared in front of his eyes!

Goku then looked for Freeza, but suddenly, the boulder was being destroyed, drawing his attention to it. The rocks were flying towards Goku, who caught most of them. Then, Freza tail whipped to Goku's ribs, who grabbed it once again. This was much to Freeza's amazement.

* * *

(With Bulma- Elsewhere)

Bulma cruised across Namek on her motorcycle with the Namekian frog, and sighed, "You know something, I'm glad I met you! I was getting so bored, and the creatures on this planet are all so weird anyhow…" He glanced over his shoulder at the frog and frowned, "Ah, sorry, sorry! I've hurt your feelings! You're an exception!" Then she turned her attention forward and smiled, "When I first saw all of you clustered around, I was all freaked out, but you alone were different!"

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Bulma laid on the ground staring up at the cloud sadly.__Then she finally closed her eyes and rest there. Suddenly, the Namekian frog jumped on her face. She was startled and got up, causing the frog to fall. When she looked down, she found her surrounded by curious Namekian frogs. She scanned all of them who were smiling at her.__Suddenly, one of Namekian frogs jumped onto her head, frightening her._

_She cried, "That's enough!" as she threw the frog into the lake. "Who would ever expect me to die here among all these frogs?!" She ran away in fear._

* * *

_(Later)_

_She washed her face with her hands next to the lake. She sighed, "Ah, so gross!" She noticed that the Namekian frog gave her a towel. She got confused and never seen the frog acting different from the way normal frogs acted._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Bulma smiled, "You seemed to have a lot of promise, so I'll let you be my friend!" The frog was really happy and jumped, but he almost fell, and went to grab into motorcycle again. Bulma and the frog continued to wander aimlessly on the Namek to find her previously hiding spot. They stopped somewhere to eat. She leaned her back against the boulder while the frog watched.

She got some bit of her snacks, but she could not help but to notice that the frog was dribbling over the food. She stared down at the frog and asked, "Do you want to eat some too?" The frog replied with nodded. Bulma reluctantly placed the food on the ground, allowing the frog to eat. "For a frog, you're really eating this stuff, huh? Well then…" She picked up the chocolate bars from her pocket and smiled, "Would you eat some of this, too?" The frog smiled and nodded tearfully. It seemed that he was really excited to eat the chocolate.

Bulma cut piece of chocolate bars and threw it up into the air, only to get caught by the frog, much to the her amazement. As soon as the frog licked the chocolate, he suddenly danced around. Bulma pointed down at the frog and laughed so hard. She smiled, "It's been a long time since I laughed so hard!" She looked down at the frog who was still eating the chocolate bars, and sighed, "Overall, you really do seem to understand what I'm saying." The frog looked up at Bulma and nodded.

Bulma smiled, "Say! If we had a translator device, I bet I could talk to you!" She got up, and chuckled, "I'm so clever!"

Later, she finally finished fixing the small machine, and cheered, "It's finished! That was easier than I expected." She strapped a small machine on the frog. She folded her arms and nodded happily, "Indeed, the word 'impossible' doesn't exist for a genius like me, Bulma-sama!" She picked up the control device and said, "Here goes! Switch on!" Then, she pressed the button on the device. "Go on, try saying something! Don't be shy!"

The frog gave her an evil grin and lifted his arms up in the air. He shouted, **"Chan-ge!" **The frog suddenly powered up the golden aura around his body.

Bulma shocked, "W- What's this? What is it?"

The frog fired an energy wave from his mouth into Bulma's mouth. She stared down at the frog and evil chuckled, "You're the first person I'd encountered in some time in some time, so I tagged along, hoping some kind of chance would come around… but to think that I'd be able to Change so soon…"

The frog looked up at Bulma and widened his eyes. He pointed up at Bulma and shocked, "W- What am I doing over there?!" As soon as he looked at his own hands, he got freaked out. Bulma picked him up. "Just what is going on here?!"

Bulma removed the translator device. Now the frog was no longer able to speak. She smirked, "You have my gratitude, little miss. It's enough that I want to dance the Dance of Joy!" She threw the frog to the ground. She stared at her owns hands and frowned, "However, this is one unsightly form!" She rubbed her chest, in which it pissed the frog off. "Well then, how about I set out to find a stronger body?"

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Goku was still grabbing Freeza's tail, but the Overlord Tyrant forced him to hand off by kicking him a several times. Goku had to dodge all of Freeza's kicks carefully, while he managed to attack Freeza with his fists and feet. Freeza easily blocked and dodged all of Goku's attacks, and rapidly kicked back at Goku, who blocked them. Finally, he kicked Goku square in the jaws. However, Goku delivered a kick to Freeza's stomach, and unleashed his attacks on Freeza. An evil tyrant had a hard time to dodge and block all of Goku's attacks, so he had no choice but to wrap his tail around Goku's neck to strangle him.

'_Who would have thought he could have possibly done this much?' _thought Freeza.

Goku struggled to get the tail off of him, but it was impossible. He had no idea how he could remove the tail off. _'Dammit… I can't get free!' _He fell to his knees trying to get Freeza's tail off of him. He began to wonder how he could get free. Freeza began to laugh at him loudly. Perhaps, Goku got an idea how to get free, only if his plans actually worked. In order to do that, he resorted to drastic measure and bit it hard.

Freeza grabbed his own tail and tried to relieve the pain by blowing onto it. Suddenly, with Freeza distracted by the pain, Goku delivered a hard kick to his face. Then, he pounded his fists on Freeza's stomach, as well as barrage of kicks. He right hooked Freeza's face, and kicked him in the gut. After that, he uppercut punched Freeza in the jaws.

Enraged, Freeza clenched his fist tightly, and punched Goku back in the face, knocking him to the ground. He breathed hardily staring at Goku.

Goku got up on his knees and gloated, "I thought you weren't going to use your hands, right?"

Freeza chuckled, "The service time has run out."

Goku wiped the bruise off of his mouth and chuckled, "Well, let me offer my service, if you want to call it that, by giving you some advice."

"Advice?" asked Freeza curiously.

"You put too much faith in your own strength," replied Goku. "As a result, you leave yourself wide open to attack."

Freeza chuckled, "My thanks. You're strong! Enough that I would even say marvelously so."

Goku chuckled, "Why, thank you."

"However, I am growing tired of this fight. I'm thinking it's about time to bring it to a conclusion. Before the end, let me ask you, just in case. How about it? Wouldn't you like to work underneath me? It would be a shame to have to wipe out all that power you have. You would be able to do work so much better than Commander Ginyu," offered Freeza.

Goku scoffed, "You've got to be kidding. You really expect me to accept that offer?"

"I thought you would say that. You Saiyans as a group are stubborn to the point of being fools. Well, there is only one route left for you to take. Just death," said Freeza. The wind blew Goku's orange Gi on the ground away.

Goku chuckled, "We'll see. It won't be so easy."

Freeza scoffed, "Such confidence! But I am aware of what you're doing. While you say you're being serious, you're still keeping back a good deal of your power."

"My secret's out, is it?"

Freeza folded his arms and snickered, "Keeping that in mind, the way I figure it," he extended five fingers up and said, "using about 50 percent," he shifted into one finger, and continued, "or in other words, half of my max power, I can turn you into space dust!"

Goku widened his eyes and shocked, "What?!" Then he chuckled nervously, "That's a bit of an exaggeration! You're trying to feed me too large a bluff."

"It's been fun," said Freeza proudly. He spread his arms widely while his right leg placed behind his legs and chuckled, "It's been quite a long time since I've had this kind of exercise."

Piccolo, Naruto, Sakura, Kuririn, and Gohan watched the fighting since the beginning. Sakura confused, "W- What's going on?"

"Those two are just staring at each other now," puzzled Kuririn.

"Both of them are searching for the right timing to begin again," explained Naruto.

Piccolo dripped the sweat drop on his face and sighed, "Besides which, it feels like we're about to be crushed by both of their tremendous Ki alone."

"Father can win this, right?" asked Gohan.

Piccolo sighed, "There's no way we can tell. Their power is particularly greater than anything we can comprehend."

Kuririn frowned, "That's true."

Naruto folded his arms and scowled, "Quit your negative talking! It's annoyed! Let me say this again: Goku is going to win! That means Goku will win for sure! Have a faith in him!

"Naruto-kun! How do you know if he's going to win or not?" asked Sakura.

Naruto chuckled, "B- Because I know it! There's no way he is going to give up and lose!" That quote actually astounded rest of Z-Fighters very much!

* * *

(With Bulma- Elsewhere)

The frog, in Bulma's body, speeded across Namek on Bulma's motorcycle, with Bulma trapped in the Namekian frog's body and hanging dangerously onto the bike. She laughed, "Yahoo!"

The frog frowned, _'H- Hey, you mecha-no sense! I'm not this poor a pilot!' _ Bulma began to fly the motorcycle loop, and tried to make the frog fall, but failed to do so. The frog sniffed, _'Why is it, with all my beauty and glamour, and my super-cute face, that I have be turned into a frog?! Everything that's happened to me, it's all those guys' fault!" He leapt and landed on Bulma's face. _

Bulma shook her head trying to get rid of frog and surprised, "H- Hey you, what are you doing?!"

'_Hurry up and give me my body back!' _pleaded the frog. They hovered past Gohan, Kuririn, Piccolo, Naruto, and Sakura.

Bulma frowned, "I can't see in front of us!" Then she fell down into the lake. With that, she speeded up through the water towards them.

Gohan widened his eyes and yelped, "Look out!" They evaded it, as Bulma crashed into the small boulder, kicking up the small dust. The motorcycle had been converted to the small capsule, while the frog fell down to the ground.

However, Bulma made her entrance by landing on the ground and making silly pose. She smiled happily, "T- That was perfect!"

"B- Bulma-san!" confused Gohan.

Kuririn walked towards her and frowned, "B- Bulma-san, why have you come here?"

Sakura nodded, "It's extremely dangerous!" Bulma ignored them, and made a laugh noise.

Naruto puzzled, "Bulma-san?"

Suddenly, Bulma heard something and wondered, "Huh? What's that?"

Kuririn glanced over his shoulder and sighed, "Goku and Freeza are over there…"

Bulma shocked, "What?" She ran at the edge of ridge so she could see Freeza and Goku over there.

"Bulma-san, you shouldn't go there!" warned Sakura.

Bulma cheered, "T- That's Freeza-sama?"

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

On the ground, Freeza suddenly powered up the lightning aura and chuckled, "It's a shame. It really is a shame." Goku disappeared and reappeared behind him. "If you were to become one of my men, wonderful things would await you every day." Goku took a step forward carefully. Suddenly, Freeza charged up the pink energy sphere in his left hand, and sighed, "King Vegeta, Vegeta…" Goku took a step backward in panic. Freeza dispelled pink energy sphere in his left hand. "…and that lower-class warrior Bardock…"

After hearing Freeza mentioning his father's name, Goku frowned and thought, _'H- He talks about Father!' _

Freeza shook his head and continued, "Every single one of them, so terribly obstinate." Once again, he charged up the pink energy sphere in his right hand.

Goku bared his teeth and thought angrily, _'Dammit…' _

Freeza glanced over his shoulder at Goku and said, "That's what cost them their lives." He dispelled another pink energy sphere again.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Bulma cheered, "H- How marvelous! Freeza-sama's body is responding spontaneously to Goku's power!" Then she got in thought happily. _'After taking Goku's attacks, every nerve in his body has a precise read on him. Is this the power of Freeza?' _She pumped her fists in the air, and laughed, "Fantastic!"

Gohan confused, "Bulma-san…"

'_What's wrong with her?' _wondered Naruto. Suddenly, he could feel that the frog shook his legs. He crouched down and stared down at the frog.

The frog pointed at Bulma and tried to tell Naruto something. _'That over there isn't me! It's a frog, a frog! I'm Bulma! You have to understand!' _ She pointed at Bulma again. Naruto started at delightful Bulma.

Bulma cheered, "All right! Nice!"

Naruto had an enough with the frog babbling that he could not understand at all. He chuckled, "W- Wait… I got an idea…"

The frog confused, _'Huh?' _

Naruto got up and nodded, "A- All right! If you want to talk to me, then so be it. I got an idea how to understand you in that language!" He bit his thumb and made a few series of hand seal. Then he slammed on the ground and shouted, **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" **He summoned small red toad.

The red toad looked up at Naruto and waved at him. **"Hey, what's up?" **Then he looked around him and asked, **"Hey, are you on Planet Namek right?" **

Naruto nodded, "Yes, I am on Planet Namek, Kosuke-san. I want you to do me a favor. Can you do that?"

Kosuke was predominantly red in colour with blue markings around his eyes and on top of his head. He also wore a pair of green goggles. On his back, he had the kanji for the word 'gold'.

Kosuke nodded cheerfully, **"Alright! What is it?" **

"Okay, could you ask him what he's trying to say?" asked Naruto.

"**Oh, you want me to translate it?" **asked Kosuke.

Naruto nodded, "That's right!"

Kosuke turned around at Namekian frog and asked, **"Now, may you tell me what you're trying to say so I can translate it for Naruto-san?" ** The frog began to speak in the native language. **"'That over there isn't me! It's a frog, a frog! I'm Bulma! You have to understand!'" **

Naruto shocked, "What?!" then he whispered in low tone. "So you're Bulma? Does that mean…" He glanced over his shoulders at Bulma. _'D- Does that mean Bulma is now Ginyu?!' _

The frog nodded and spoke in the native language again. **"'You've finally gotten it, huh?!'" **translated Kosuke.

Naruto sighed, "Kosuke, you may leave. Thank you for your time."

Kosuke nodded, **"No problem at all!" **He dispelled in puff of smokes.

Naruto grabbed the frog, and whispered, "I can't let them know, not till that Ginyu guy begins his move by switching his body one of us. Well, since I have seen his technique before. That means he would probably try to switch his body with Piccolo. That's okay?" Bulma only replied with his head nod.

Everyone was too pay attention to Freeza and Goku, except for Gohan. He was the only one who stared at them. He walked over to Naruto and asked, "W- What are you talking about? Why was that red toad here? And what's that Namekian frog doing in your hand?"

Naruto chuckled nervously, "I- It's nothing at all! I just found this frog and summoned red toad to ask him if he knows this frog. That's all! Yeah!" Then he sweat-dropped and thought, _'I can't let them know now. I don't want them to freak out.' _

Gohan stared at the frog carefully. He suddenly smiled, "Ah, I get it! You're…"

Naruto widened his eyes and panicked, _'Oh, no! He found us out!' _

Gohan smiled, "You're that Ginyu guy!" The frog began to frown, in which Naruto was relieved that Gohan did not find it out. "What is he doing hanging around in a place like this? Hey, Ginyu! You'd better hurry and seek shelter somewhere, it's dangerous here!"

Naruto sighed, and thought, _'That was close, that was close! If he'd found us out, then I have no idea what their reactions to her inside the frog now. Normally, the ninja needs to think beyond the normal. But I doubt Sakura will think beyond the normal, since she hadn't been there to Planet Element for a long time. That means I need to figure it out how to make them switch back.' _

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza turned around and stared at Goku. An Earth-raised Saiyan prepared to defend himself against Overlord Tyrant. He remembered what Freeza said to him. _'Using about 50 percent, or in other words, half of my max power, I can turn you into space dust!' _He gulped, "He ain't bluffing…"

Freeza snickered as he elbowed Goku in his face, knocking him to the ground. Then, Freeza kneed him in the nose, knocking him away a little. That caused Goku to have a nosebleed as he stumbled backward. But he managed not to fall and stared at Freeza in shocked.

Goku wiped the nosebleed off and smirked, _'What speed! I didn't see that at all!' _

Freeza teleported behind Goku and knocked him up off the ground with a low round house kick. Then, he caught Goku by his neck with his tail and brought him closer to elbow him in the ribs, doubled him over. He crawled like a lizard away from Goku. Last pure-blooded Saiyan survivor fell to his knees, while Freeza spun and landed in front of him with his back.

Goku gripped his stomach painfully and groaned loudly.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Piccolo, Gohan, and Sakura cried, "Son/Father/Goku-san!"

Bulma laughed loudly, "Bravo! What an attack to behold! To think that I should be able to see Freeza-sama's form like this! I… I… Freeza-sama, I'm so glad I trusted and stayed with you!" She began to pour the tears on her eyes like a waterfall.

Sakura confused, "What are you saying, Bulma-san?"

Gohan frowned, "Father is the one getting beaten up!"

"That's right!" agreed Kuririn. He tugged Bulma's elbow and ordered, "Bulma-san, please go somewhere safe and take refuge right away!"

Bulma slapped Kuririn's face with the back of her hand and glared over her shoulder at them. "What are you talking about?! I'll never see another fight like this!" She realized that she almost revealed her true self, and began to chuckle nervously.

Kuririn puzzled, "I wonder if he hit her head or something back when we left her by herself."

'_Shit! If she's not gonna switch her body soon. Then how am I supposed to tell Goku-sensei and others like that?' _wondered Naruto.

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Goku still gripped his stomach on the ground, and stared up at Freeza. He groaned, _'Again, I couldn't see Freeza's movement… Can there be this much difference in our powers?' _

Freeza was still on his back in front of Goku and chuckled, "Didn't I say so? If I use only half of my max power, I could turn you into space dust, as I recall."

Goku snarled, _'Dammit!' _ Freeza waggled his tail to make the ground to kick up the dust. Goku leisurely got up and suddenly kicked Freeza, but was easily dodged. Then Freeza kicked Goku, who jumped up into the air. Freeza laid on the ground and waited for Goku to strike back. Goku went back down to Freeza, and punched him in the ground, but Freeza disappeared. Freeza landed on the ground in front of Goku with his back turned on him again. Enraged, Goku quickly charged towards Freeza.

* * *

(Earth- Capsule Corporation)

Chichi, Muten Roshi, Yamirobe, Puar, and Oolong put their spaceship outfits on similar to Bulma wore earlier inside the spaceship. Outside the spaceship, Dr. Brief fed the food to animals, and nodded, "All righty." He got up and stared at the spaceship. "Takeoff preparations are complete."

Then five of them made a silly pose in a group right after they finished prepare for anything. Chichi now carried the machine gun in her hands. Dr. Brief removed the hose off of spaceship and returned to Gyumao and Mrs. Brief.

Gyumao smiled cheerfully, "Sensei, give Son-in-law our best! Tell Gohan I'm waitin' for him here on Earth!"

As the door closed, Mrs. Brief waved at them and reminded, "Ask Bulma-chan to bring us back some souvenirs of Planet Namek's cakes, okay!" The spaceship was now labeled the name 'Capsule 3 Spaceship'.

Then, all of them prepared to sit on the seat. "Sit tight, Gohan-chan!" muttered Chichi. "We're comin' to save you right now!"

Oolong fastened the belt and frowned, "Is this for real? Are we actually going to Planet Namek?!"

Puar picked up the frame of Yamucha, Bulma, and himself. He sniffed, "Yamucha-sama!" Yajirobe began to pray in Amidha sutra language.

Roshi glanced over his shoulder at them, and asked, "Is everyone ready for this? It's about time for the countdown."

The computer counted, *10… 9… 8… 7… 6…"

Oolong gulped, "I don't want go to Planet Namek!"

*5… 4… 3… 2… 1… Blast-off!*

Roshi pressed the button and said, "Here it goes…" Chichi nodded. The spaceship began to shake.

Puar cried, "Y- Y- Yamucha-sama!"

Suddenly, Yajirobe panicked, "Lemme off! I don't wanna die yet! Lemme off! Lemme off, 'kay?! 'Kay?!" He unfastened his belt and then ran away in fear. Suddenly, the spaceship stopped shaking, confusing rest of them. Yajirobe already picked up the large blue bag. Suddenly, the huge screen appeared in front of them.

Dr. Brief showed up in front of screen and rubbed his back hair sheepishly. "Hey, forgive me, forgive me. I made a mistake!" All of them fell down while their feet stuck up. Wow! Even the spaceship fell down to the ground comically too!

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

Goku charged towards Freeza, and punched left behind Freeza, who disappeared. Then, Freeza kicked Goku square in the jaws, knocking him away. He appeared behind Goku and shouted, "Welcome!" and double-axe handled Goku down to the ground. Suddenly, Freeza gave Goku a hard knee strike under his back before kicking him down to the ground. However, this send Goku to bounce off from the ground and teleported in the air, but Freeza reappeared behind him in upside-down. Freeza tail whipped to Goku's face, and disappeared before Goku could hit him with his fist.

Every time Goku tried to attack him, Freeza would disappear to dodge on mid-air. "Your speed is too low!" Freeza mocked, "Anyone can see that!"

Freeza teleported in front of Goku and punched him, knocking him away. Then, he appeared behind Goku and kicked him away. Next, he appeared behind Goku again and wrapped his tail around the Saiyan's neck to hurl him away in the air. Suddenly, Freeza appeared behind him and chuckled, "What's the matter?" Goku widened his eyes in shocked. "Never mind half my max power, I'm not even using more than a third!" before bashing him down to the ground.

Then, Freeza emerged from underground, and knocked him up into the air. He teleported above Goku and snickered, "Serves you right!" He backhand punched Goku, smashing him through the ground into the lake. Freeza landed on the ground. Goku hopped onto the ground and breathed heavily staring at Freeza.

Freeza stared at Goku and chuckled, "Looks like you're finally starting to get a little winded. Then again, it's amazing you haven't died yet." Goku had to wipe the bleed off of his nose.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio shocked, "I- It's no use. He's too strong! To think he's this strong!"

"Kaio-sama, Goku is still wearing that heavy gi, isn't he?" asked Yamucha.

Kaio shook his head and replied, "What he has on now is only tough, it's not heavy."

Yamucha frowned, "I- I see…"

Choazu shocked, "O- Oh no! Is there anything else?"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina)

Bardock watched Freeza beating Goku up and shocked, "W- W- What the?! D- D- Did he just say he's only using a third of his powers?!"

"H-How far Freeza can reach to his limit?!" wondered Minato.

Kushina shocked, "That means there's no way Goku can beat him…" in which made Bardock glared at her. She sighed, "…unless he goes golden hair, or rather 'Super Saiyan' you called, Bardock…"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

Goku charged towards Freeza, while the evil tyrant backed away from him to the large boulder. Goku smashed him through the boulder, destroying it. That kicked up a lot of dust. Goku punched right at Freeza, who easily dodged. Freeza hook kicked Goku in the face, and teleported behind him to dropkick him. Then, he elbowed Goku in the face, drawing blood from the nose. After that, he slapped Goku with the tail.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Chaozu shocked, "Goku…"

"There's nothing to worry about, Chaozu!" said Tenshinhan. "Goku is going to win this fight! Aren't you forgetting about the Kaio-ken technique? With Goku as he is now, he should be able to withstand as much as ten times his regular power!"

Yamucha smiled, "Oh, yeah!"

Chaozu nodded, "That's it! All right!"

Yamucha cheered, "All right, all right!"

Kaio frowned, "No… Regrettably, what he's using right now is that very 10x Kaio-ken…" Suddenly, every time Goku used 10x Kaio-ken, Freeza would still kick his ass.

"It can't be!" shocked Chaozu.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina)

Bardock, Minato, and Kushina watched that Goku used 10x Kaio-ken against Freeza. However, Freeza kicked Goku square in the jaws. Goku punched him, but Freeza disappeared and reappeared in front of him. Luckily, Goku managed to block Freeza's knee strike. Freeza proceeded to attack on every part of Goku's body, and sent him out of the large boulder to the ground.

Minato shocked, "I- Impossible! Even with his Kaio-ken technique, he still cannot defeat Freeza!"

"That means he needs to go up to 20x Kaio-ken!" said Kushina.

Bardock frowned, "You say that you may use Kaio-ken to a certain level, right?"

Minato nodded, "Yeah."

Bardock sighed, "Even so, he can go to Kaio-ken times twenty, but I don't think he can sustain that longer, otherwise his body will be ruined just like he fought against Vegeta on Earth!"

Minato sighed, "Freeza is tough bastard then!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Naruto and others)

Piccolo shocked, "T- This isn't good! There's too much difference in their abilities!"

Gohan frowned, "Father…"

Suddenly, they heard Bulma's snickered. Sakura confused, "Bulma-san?"

Bulma snickered, "That's our Freeza-sama! Against Goku… such grandeur!"

"W- Who the hell are you?!" demanded Piccolo.

Bulma widened his eyes and covered her mouth. She gulped, "Who, me?" First, she would glance over her shoulder at Naruto and Piccolo. _'Him? No… I am not going to switch with him. He already saw my technique before. But what about those Namekian? He never saw this technique before. All right! I'm going to do it!' _She turned around at Piccolo and spread her arms out.

Naruto widened his eyes and smirked, _'Ginyu is going to switch the bodies soon!" He stared down at the frog who he was holding for a while. 'Perfect!' _

Kuririn cried, "Watch out, Piccolo!"

* * *

(Check- In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Suddenly, Bardock, Minato, and Kushina heard the door creaked open, drawing their attention. It was Ogre who opened the door. "All right. We brought him that you requested a while ago. Do you want him to come in oni?" asked Ogre.

Minato chuckled, "Finally! Yes, send him in." He looked at Kushina and sighed, "Please do not talk to him about his mother that you've been known for long time, otherwise that would anger him. Okay?"

Kushina nodded, "I know…"

Bardock confused, "W- Who is the guy you're sending in?"

Minato smiled, "H- Here he comes…" The shadow figured entered the room only to reveal the raven-haired boy.

He was a fair-skinned boy who had onyx eyes and black chin-length hair. His hair was spiky in the back with bangs that lengthened. He wore battle armor that was similar to Vegeta's armor. He wore a short blue-clothed forehead protector with the Konoha symbol on the metallic plate.

Minato greeted, "Sasuke..."

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Ahh! I felt better! I missed Sasuke already! He hadn't show up since his death! I forget when the last time his appearance? Chapter 32 or 33 right? Lol... Well, don't worry. You will find it out why Minato invited Sasuke in the television room.

Now, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Well, funny, I never used Bardock, Minato and Kushina in television room in the end of chapter! :D Well, there it is!

All right, I need to shut up myself! Otherwise, I am starting to sound like Naruto myself! :D See you in next chapter!


	42. Goku vs Freeza Part 3!

****A/N: Yo! Here's another chapter! Damn! I can't find guest, but oh well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto, so don't sue me!

Random Friend: Yo! Wanna play DBZ Raging Blast 2 with me? Umm... after this chapter?

Me: Sure! I will play with you after this chapter. Who will you play?

Random Friend: Goku...

Me: Awesome! I will be playing my favorite character.

Random Friend: (Sighs) Obviously, it's going to be Vegeta right?

Me: YUP! You're going to lose tonight!

Random Friend: Yah... Just like Vegeta...

Me: What did you just say?! I am going to show you that I'm better at DBZ video games than you! See you after this chapter!

Random Friend: It's on!

* * *

**Chapter 42: Goku vs Freeza Part 3**

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke- Television Room)

Minato greeted, "Sasuke…"

Sasuke took a good look at Minato and widened his eyes. "T- That face! You're Yondaime Hokage!"

Minato smiled, "That's right. I am Yondaime Hokage. You probably know me as Naruto's father since he mentioned you about me."

Sasuke sighed, "Yeah, what do you want with me? I've been in line forever! There's too many Namekians in the line. Not to mention there are a lot of Freeza's men sending down to Hell." He stared at Bardock and frowned, "I- Is that Goku's father? He looks like him."

Bardock sighed, "T- That's right. I am Kakarrot's father. Bardock. That's my name."

"I'm Uzumaki Kushina," introduced Kushina.

Sasuke raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "Uzumaki? So you're Naruto's mother then?"

Kushina smiled, "That's right!"

"Anyways, we invited you in this room…" Minato pointed up at the big screen that showed Freeza and Goku, and continued, "…because we want you to watch Goku to avenge your death and all of people he had killed up until now. Do you remember how Freeza killed you a while ago?"

Sasuke frowned upon remembering his death when he fought Freeza in his second form.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Freeza chuckled, "I'll show you Hell!" as he suddenly flew up at Sasuke to impale him in the chest with one of his horns. The young avenger's chest began to leak out the blood. He lost a lot of blood. He felt great__ pain __in his chest. His face turned into blue pale. Freeza began to smirk as he licked Sasuke's blood on his own face. Freeza was only merely smirking as he pushed one of his horns more into Sasuke's chest, making him suffer the pain even more! Sasuke began to lose more blood from his body caused by Freeza's horn impaling into his chest. _

_Freeza chuckled, "Oh, my fault, my fault. It seems I have too much power, and can't control myself all that well." He pushed his horn into Sasuke more. Sasuke screamed in pain. Sasuke glared down at Freeza and attempted to hit Freeza with his__ knee__, but Freeza caught it with ease. "Who would have thought you could still be this spirited?"_

_"Y- You bastard!" grunted Sasuke angrily._

_Freeza began to shift his head up and down, further injuring Sasuke and causing more blood leak out of him. He continued to penetrate his horn into Sasuke's chest up and down, and chuckled, "How does that feel?" Vegeta stared up at Freeza who continued to shift his head up and down. He clenched his fist in anger as Sasuke's blood fell down on Prince of all Saiyan's cheek._

_Sasuke got lost in thought,__'Shit… I am going to die at this rate! Dammit! I cannot die…'__He began to lose consciousness._

_Freeza stopped penetrate through unconscious Sasuke's chest and chuckled, "So, you've finally snuffed it, then?" Finally, he threw Sasuke off his horn down to the ground._

_While Sasuke was falling down toward the ground, Freeza gathered pink energy in his hand and thrust it forward to fire a large energy wave at Sasuke, blasting through his chest. Sasuke coughed up a lot of blood and fell down on the ground harder._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Sasuke gripped his chest and frowned, "Yeah, I remember how he killed me."

Minato pointed up at the big screen and said, "Well, we did not only invite you to watch their fight so that you can watch Goku to avenge your death, but also because we want you to understand what's the true purpose of revenge. You will find whether to choose the right path or not. You're now watching the last pure-blooded Saiyan survivor whom will defeat Freeza according to Bardock's future vision."

Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, "L- Last Saiyan survivor?! Where is Vegeta?!"

"He died… Freeza killed him," replied Minato. "I want you to recognize those Freeza's current form."

Sasuke looked up at the big screen where Freeza stood on the ground staring down at Goku. He widened his eyes and shocked, "T- This is Freeza?"

"That's right. That's Freeza's true form," replied Minato. "Now, what do you say? Are you going to watch them to understand the purpose of revenge, or just walk away, Sasuke?"

Sasuke thought about the purpose of revenge for a while. He looked up at the screen and smirked, "F- Fine… I am going to watch Goku defeating Freeza, but not just that, I am also going to see what the purpose of revenge is!

Minato began to smile and thought, _'I can only hope that he will choose the right path instead of going to wrong path. That will change his heart. Someday, he would probably forget about avenging his clan. What a pity to know that Uchiha clan was wiped out due to his brother. Sasuke, you will find it out why Itachi had to massacre Uchiha clan. Open your eyes and let the light led you instead of darkness!' _ Then he looked up at the big screen. _'Goku, defeat Freeza for us! Do not show Freeza a mercy just like you showed Vegeta! If you do, he will come to Earth or Element next!'_

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Naruto and others)

Naruto, Sakura, Piccolo, Kuririn, Gohan, and Bulma were watching Freeza beating Goku up. Bulma laughed, "That's our Freeza-sama! He's just playing with Goku! Such composure!" Gohan, Piccolo, Sakura, and Kuririn suddenly looked around at Bulma in confusion. Bulma widened her eyes and quickly covered her mouth.

"W- Who the hell are you?!" demanded Piccolo.

Bulma nervously walked backward and chuckled, "W- Who, me?"

'_L- Looks like Ginyu blew his cover out,' _thought Naruto.

Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura quickly took a look at the angry frog in Naruto's hand, and widened their eyes. Then they looked at Bulma again.

* * *

(Flasback Began)

_Ginyu, in Goku's body, shouted,__"Chaan-ge!"__Then, he began his body-switching technique again with Vegeta fast approaching. Vegeta widened his eyes in shocked. Ginyu was merely smirked. _

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Kuririn stared at the frog in Naruto's hand and shocked, "T- Then, this frog is…"

"B-Bulma-san?" finished Sakura.

Bulma, now in the frog's body, moved around in Naruto's hand in anger. _'Haven't I been saying so all this time?! N- Naruto-san is only one person to realize it was me!' _

Naruto sighed, "L- Looks like the secret is out. Yes, this frog is Bulma. That girl is Ginyu."

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura scowled, "Why did you say so sooner?!"

Gohan sighed, "Oh, no wonder why that red toad you summoned here so you can talk to her."

Kuririn shocked, "I- It can't be…"

Ginyu, now in Bulma's body, chuckled, "I'll send you all to hell!" Suddenly, he frantically attacked Kuririn by pounding his fists on his head, but to no avail. He ran out of breath, so he had to back away from him as he breathed heavily.

Naruto sighed, "I didn't want you to freak out if she's in frog while Ginyu is in her body. Now look at him. He's too weak since he's in Bulma's body right now."

Ginyu muttered angrily, "I'll never get anywhere like this." Then he stared at Naruto and thought, _'That blonde brat and Namekian might be on the same level! But that blonde brat had seen my technique before. Only one in this group is…' _He spotted Piccolo and laughed, "Your body is mine!" He spread his arms out and shouted, **"Chan-ge!"** Suddenly, he fired an energy wave from his mouth towards Piccolo.

Piccolo shocked, "What?!"

Kuririn shouted, "Piccolo, watch out!"

"Piccolo!" cried Sakura.

"I… I can't… move!" stammered Piccolo.

Suddenly, Naruto shouted, "Here it goes!" as he threw Bulma, who was in the Namekian frog's body, in the beam's path, in the beam's path, switching Bulma to her original body and Ginyu to the body of the Namekian frog again. That light forced Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura to block their eyes. As soon as the dust became cleared, Ginyu, in Namekian frog's body, hopped away in fear.

Gohan let his arms down so he could see Piccolo. He shocked, "P- Piccolo-san…"

"Are you still Piccolo?" asked Naruto.

Piccolo stared at Naruto and asked, "W- What happened?" Gohan began to smile.

Naruto chuckled, "You're still Piccolo all right!" He was relieved to know that Piccolo was still in his original body while Bulma went back to her original body.

Bulma stared at her hands and amazed, "My hands…" then she looked down at her feet and smiled happily, "My feet…" She clasped her both arms. "My body…" Finally, she pinched her own cheeks, and groaned, "Ow! My cheek!" She pumped her fists in the air while jumping around and and cheered, "Yeah! Yeah, yeah! I'm back in my original body!" She went to pick Kurirn's hands and proceeded to slap him in the face cheerfully.

Kuririn frowned, "Ow, ow! T- Thank goodness, Bulma-san, but it's very dangerous here!"

Sakura nodded, "If you don't take cover soon-" Suddenly, an attack from Freeza blew her away, shocking rest of Z-Fighter. The rock kept flying towards them constantly.

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Goku continued to battle Freeza with no success whatsoever, being pummeled around by the tyrant. With Goku now falling down to the ground, Freeza appeared above him, and clenched his fist tightly before delivering a powerful punch to Goku. That caused unbelievable shockwave across the Namek!

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Bulma was being knocked away into the air and yelled, "Enough already!"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder and cried, "Bulma-san!"

"Get over here and save me!" demanded Bulma while knocking away elsewhere… along with Ginyu-frog.

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza backhand punched Goku in the face, and knocked him away. Goku managed to stop himself and then flew away from Freeza who went to follow him. However, unfortunately, Freeza increased his speed to fly up above Goku, and smashed his elbow onto Goku's chest. Then, he uppercut punched Goku square in the jaws, sending him up into the air.

He kicked Goku around several times and laughed, "This is getting ridiculous. You can entertain me a little bit more, if you like." He smashed Goku in the back with his tail to the ground. However, Freeza landed on the ground and then jumped up towards Goku in the air. He kneed Goku under the stomach before kicking him up in the air.

Goku managed to stop himself in the air and landed on the boulder. He stared down at Freeza and panted heavily.

Freeza put his middle and index fingers together and charged an energy sphere on the tips. He then swung the energy sphere around, creating a large finger beam in the form of a giant, razor-sharp energy blade towards Goku, shocking him.

**BOOM! **

Goku managed to dodge it while raising his arms to block his eyes. However, when he opened his eyes, he widened his eyes in shocked. It was revealed that Freeza aimed the attack away to carve a fissure going across the entire circumference of the planet.

"What a technique!" muttered Goku.

"As I told you," Freeza reminded, "If I had to, I could destroy this whole planet. I am the one who destroyed Planet Vegeta."

Goku glared down at Freeza and bared his teeth. "I- I've had it." He chuckled, "I can't win."

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Gohan widened his eyes and shocked, "W- What did he do?"

"H- He's cut the whole planet!" replied Naruto.

"H- He's strong, all right!" said Sakura.

Kuririn gulped, "N- Never mind that, I have to wonder if Goku is planning something. It looks like he's starting to take a one-sided beating!"

"He's got no plan!" replied Piccolo. Everyone stared up at Piccolo. "The fact is, Freeza's power is impossibly greater than Goku or us could have thought!"

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza ascended and landed on the boulder staring at Goku. "You don't have to worry." Freeza said, "I wouldn't kill you instantly with something like that."

Goku snarled, _'D- Dammit!' _

Freeza chuckled, "Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to placate my anger."

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Yamucha could see that Kaio was in trembled. "So," he asked, "how about Goku?"

"Even using his upper limit of a 10x Kaio-ken, is Son being defeated, Kaio-sama?" asked Tenshinhan.

"On top of that," Kaio replied, "Freeza seems to only be using half of his power!"

Chaozu shocked, "T- That can't be!"

Kaio frowned, "This is why I told him that no matter what happens, he must not set his hand to Freeza." He went on his knees and placed his hands on the ground. "He has lost!"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke)

Sasuke shocked, "I- I- It can't be! He just cut whole planet! I- Is he really that strong?!"

Bardock sighed, "T- That's how powerful he really is! He even destroyed Planet Vegeta in his first form! He is now in his final form. In other words, he has a power to destroy the universe as we know it!"

"H- He's too powerful!" said Kushina.

Minato clenched his fist tightly and shocked, "I- Is there no way that Goku can beat him like that?!"

"Of course, unless Goku got a plan, then he can beat Freeza!" said Sasuke.

'_Kakarrot… You need to have your anger overcomes you, so that way you can become Super Saiyan! Otherwise, you would be unable to defeat him!' _noted Bardock.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

"So, then… What can I do to cause you the most pain?" Freeza sneered, "Should I break your arm? Rip off your ears? Or perhaps I'll slit your throat."

Goku muttered to himself angrily, "T- The only thing I can do is pull up to a 20x Kaio-ken somehow! My body may not be able to handle it, though." He clenched his fist tightly. "But if, like he says, he really is only using fifty percent of his power now, there ain't nothing else I can do…"

"It's much too late for you to start agonizing," said Freeza. "You're the one who started this, after all. You will become my toy, until I grow tired of you!" Suddenly, he disappeared, and proceeded to beat Goku almost as if he was an invisible right now! With that, Goku was knocked to the ground. Freeza leisurely walked towards Goku and laughed, "What's the matter? If you don't resist a little for me, I will find you unresponsive and get bored!"

He kicked Goku in the gut, sending him up into the air. He flew up above Goku and wrapped his tail around his neck to toss him down. He was not finished with Goku. He flew down and dropkicked Goku to the ground. He bounced off from the crater wall and flew toward Goku to smash him through the ground. Finally, Goku emerged from the underground and rolled over on the ground. As soon as Goku got up, Freeza quickly chopped him down to the ground again, denting it. Freeza glared down at Goku.

Goku struggled to pull himself up, but he managed to get up on his feet. His eyes began to blur as he stared at Freeza. He stumbled forward to allow himself to rest his head on Freeza's shoulder.

Freeza frowned, "Hey, hey, the fun is just beginning!" Goku realized that he was on Freeza's shoulder and quickly startled away from him. Freeza wrapped his tail around Goku's neck again. He hung him up in the air and chuckled, "It's much too soon for you to be going to bed!" He tossed Goku up above the cloud before going back down into the lake.

Goku suddenly could not breathe in the water. He swam to rush back to resurface. However, when Goku finally poked his head out of water, but he noticed that the blast was coming directly at him. He had to go back into the water again. The blast went toward the wall of large countryside, causing a small explosion.

Goku then swam back toward the air, but the blast fired at him again, forcing him to dodge into the lake. Freeza kept firing a blast one after next to make sure that Goku would not get a chance to breathe in the air.

Goku was still inside the lake, and stared up at lot of oncoming blasts. Goku frowned, _'It's no use!' _He had to swim away from them in order to sneak away from him. However, he could not hold his breath any longer, so he had to get out of the water. As soon as Goku poked his head up, Freeza drowned him back down into the water by using his foot. Goku tried to grab Freeza, but to no avail.

Freeza laughed, "How does it feel to become a fish?" He noticed that Goku's arms went back down. He began to chuckle at Goku. An Earth-raised Saiyan finally lost consciousness from lack of oxygen.

However, he went into his dream-like world. He saw that Kuririn passed away on the ground. _'Kuririn!' _Not to mention that Naruto, Sakura, Piccolo, and Gohan died, too! _'Naruto, Sakura, Piccolo, Gohan!' _His vision shifted to Earth. There was a smoke erupting up into the air from the destroyed city.

For some reason, he heard the voice cried in his head, _"Goku-san! G- Goku! Goku!"_

'_Chichi! Where are you?! Old Man Kamesen'nin! Oolong!' _He saw there was a flame of familiar on the ground. _'O- Old Timer! Chichi!' _

An imagine of Chichi stared at the screen and smiled. Chichi would scold at him and frowned, _"Goku-san! Goku-san!"_

Suddenly, Gohan ran to his imagine and cried, _"Father!"_

'_Gohan!' _

Gohan cried, _"Father!" _

Suddenly, Freeza appeared and laughed in his imagination. An imagine of Roshi, Oolong, Puar, Bulma, Yamucha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, Kuririn, Dr. Brief, Mrs. Brief, Gyumao, Lunch, Karin, Mister Popo, Kami, Piccolo, Chichi, Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, and Gohan were smiling at him. Suddenly, another imagines showed Planet Element and Earth. Both planets had been blown up by Freeza.

Back to the present, Goku widened his eyes in shocked. Freeza still pushed Goku down, but suddenly, a large white aura powered up. The water erupted up, forcing Freeza to jump up into the air.

Freeza shocked, "W- What?!" Not just him, Naruto, Sakura, Piccolo, Gohan, and Kuririn were in shocked too! Goku jumped up into the air, and glared at Freeza in anger.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Gohan cheered, "Father!"

Kuririn, Sakura, and Naruto cheered happily, "G- Goku/-sensei/-san!"

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Goku glared up at Freeza and growled, "For the future of Gohan, Chichi, Earth, Planet Element, and Planet Namek… I absolutely must not lose!" Suddenly, he powered up the red aura around his body. "Fifty percent power, he says… Whether those words are a bluff, or whether they ain't, all I can do is stake everything on a 20x Kaio-ken!" His Kaio-ken aura spiked up and spiked up even further.

He rocketed towards Freeza, and punched him in the face, knocking him down below. He charged towards Freeza and shouted, **"Ka…me…" **He delivered a powerful punch to Freeza, who managed to fly up to dodge. Goku cupped his hands as he drew cupped hands to his side. **"…ha…me… Ha!" **He thrust his cupped hands forward to launch a powerful Kamehameha Wave towards Freeza.

Freeza was in shocked, and thrust his hand to stop Kamehameha with a singled palm. However, Goku pushed Kamehameha Wave more towards Freeza. Enraged, Freeza screamed before firing purple blast to defuse the wave, causing a massive explosion in the air.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

That forced Naruto, Sakura, Piccolo, Gohan, and Kuririn to block their eyes to prevent the large dust and light from blinding them.

Goku's Kaio-ken Kamehameha did nothing more than single Freeza's palm and left Goku tired out. Goku shocked, "Damn it to hell!"

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Naruto looked up at Freeza and shocked, "It's no good. Not even with Goku's 20x Kaio-ken."

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Goku gazed up at Freeza on mid-air and shocked, "How can it be? That didn't have much effect on him at all! He wasn't bluffing this time either! H- He really hasn't been using any more than half of his power!"

* * *

(With Bulma and Ginyu-frog- Elsewhere)

Elsewhere, Bulma and Ginyu-frog recovered from having been blown away by Freeza's attack. She groaned, "Ow, ow, ow! Where am I?" She got up on her butt and rubbed his head. "Let's see… I was a frog, and the frog was me, and Kuririn was there… Um, and Son-kun might have been there…"

She shook her head and frowned, "Enough! What's taking Son-kun so long? Just take care of those aliens, already!"

She got up on her feet and grumbled, "This planet really is the worst!" She saw Ginyu, still in a Namekian frog body, struggling to push off a rock that was on him. She grabbed him by the tail and playfully scolded, "I've found you! This is your fault! You won't get away with it!" Ginyu-frog began to pour the tear on his eyes.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Kuririn shocked, "Unbelievable!"

"Goku's Kamehame-Ha just now had incredible power!" added Sakura.

Gohan nodded "Y- Yeah…"

"Why, then?" Naruto wondered, "Why is it that Freeza has barely taken any damage, then?"

"Father's Ki has dropped considerably!" said Gohan.

Kuririn frowned, "To think that a guy like that could exist in this world!"

"It's utterly lost." Piccolo chuckled, "It's just as Kaio said. No matter what, we should have kept our hands off of Freeza.

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza watched Goku landing on the ground and thought, _'T- That was a close one! How?! How does that lower life form Saiyan have such awesome power?' _He stared at his own left scratched. He bared his teeth in anger. _'This is the first time anyone has done this much harm to my body!' _He glared down at Goku and clenched his fist tightly. "You damn Saiyan!" He quickly flew down and landed on the ground glaring at Goku. "That one… hurt." Goku still breathed heavily. Freeza shouted angrily, "It hurt!"

Enraged, Freeza charged towards Goku and headbutted him in the face, completely bowling him over.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Gohan cried, "Father!"

Piccolo stopped him before he could go to help him. Piccolo bared his teeth in anger staring at Freeza and Goku.

'_D- Damn it! How is Goku-sensei planning to defeat Freeza?! Freeza is too strong! Dammit!' _thought Naruto angrily.

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Goku pulled himself up on the ground while he was on his knees, and coughed rapidly. Freeza stepped next to him. Goku slowly looked up at angry Freeza painfully.

"Monkey!" said Freeza. Suddenly, he uppercut kicked Goku in the face, drawing blood from the mouth. He jumped besides Goku and kicked him in the ribs, knocking him to the small boulder. Goku gripped his ribs in pain. Freeza snickered before firing a finger beam to the ground in front of Goku to kick up the dust. Then, Freeza emerged from the dust, and kicked Goku away to the ground next to the lake. He took a several steps towards Goku.

Goku lifted his head up from the lake and stared at Freeza. He breathed heavily and coughed harshly because he took a lot of beating from Freeza. Then, Freeza grabbed Goku up and chuckled, "What happened to all that energy you had a moment ago?" However, Goku coughed on Freeza's face, managing to anger him further.

Freeza threw Goku behind him on the ground, and proceeded to kick him in the ribs repeatedly.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"K- Kaio-sama, what is happening?" asked Yamucha.

"He's being beaten!" Kaio said, "Goku is taking a one-sided beating!"

Tenshinhan shocked, "H- He's what?!" Then he got lost in thought. _'H- He can't be!' _

Kaio frowned, "F- Freeza is frighteningly strong. That twenty-power Kaio-ken was beyond Goku's limits after all."

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke- Television Room)

The television showed the footage where Freeza repeatedly kicked Goku in the ribs on the ground. "D- Damn it to hell! Kakarrot is taking a one-sided beating!" muttered Bardock.

"T- This is awful!" said Kushina.

"H- How is he supposed to take Freeza on if he is that powerful? Does he have a plan to defeat Freeza?" wondered Minato.

Sasuke was thinking about that for a while, but suddenly, he got an idea. "W- Wait a second!" Everyone stared at him. "All Goku need to use them to defeat Freeza is…"

Minato shocked, "D- Don't tell me…"

Sasuke nodded, "That's right. It's Genki Dama! If he uses that, then for sure, he is going to defeat Freeza!"

Bardock turned around at Sasuke and confused, "W- What is Genki Dama? What is that?!"

Minato sighed, "Sure, if he uses that, then maybe he can beat Freeza. Do you remember how Vegeta survived that attacks? Of course, unless he is gathering more Genki than what he gathered back on Earth, he cannot defeat Freeza!"

Bardock stared up at the television and frowned, "Kakarrot…"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza tail whipped Goku, knocking him away to the ground. He placed his left hand on his waist, and chuckled, "What's wrong? Have you finally used the last of your power? How dull." Goku struggled to pull himself up on the ground. "And here I thought I'd found an opponent I could get somewhat serious over."

Goku stared at Freeza and breathed heavily. He smirked, _'I really have lost a great deal of power. Looks as though that 20x Kaio-ken had its price, all right.' _

Freeza casually walked towards Goku and blabbered, "Indeed, the Saiyans are a lower life form, whose only talent is in fighting. Every last one of you are fools. Killing you off was the right decision."

Goku breathed heavily and chuckled, _'It's… all over…' _

Suddenly, he heard someone's voice in his head. _"Kakarrot, you disappoint me! Is that the extent of your power? Where has your Saiyan pride gone?"_

Goku frowned, "I ain't no Saiyan!"

"_Are you still saying that?! You're a Saiyan unlike any other!"_

Goku chuckled, "Vegeta, none of that matters now. Team up with me…" He widened his eyes and realized that Vegeta was still dead. He remembered that he gave Vegeta a burial grave. Suddenly, he had a vision of Vegeta in front of him.

"_You are a Saiyan!" _Vegeta said, _"You have the fighting Saiyan people's blood flowing through you! Do you not feel the anguish? The man who destroyed Planet Vegeta, the world where you and I were both born, is this same Freeza! Does it not wound your pride as a Saiyan to be battered about by him?!"_

Goku confused, "Saiyan… pride?"

Vegeta sighed, _"Your father, Bardock…" _As soon as he turned around, he suddenly turned into the vision of child. _"As well as my father, King Vegeta… Kakarrot, you are the last remaining Saiyan!" _Once again, the vision of Vegeta turned back into adult. _"He wants to kill every last Saiyan. This is because he fears the birth…" _Another vision of Vegeta turned into Great Ape Oozaru. _"…of what is said to be the strongest warrior in the universe, the legendary Super Saiyan!" _He turned back into his original form. _"If I could have, I would have killed him by my own hand." _

The vision of King Vegeta, and Bardock appeared next to Vegeta. They all spoke at the same time. _"If I could have, I would have killed him by my own hand. And then I get killed like a rag doll!" _ Goku was in shocked.

"_If you understand my anguish, then be sure to kill him by your hand!" _reminded Vegeta.

Freeza noticed that Goku was glancing behind him. He stopped walking and raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "I… don't understand what it is you're thinking. I hate that sort of thing!" He raised his hand and swung the energy sphere around next to Goku, creating a small razor-sharp energy blade. "But I won't let you die easily. I still want to have some fun, you see."

Goku stared at Freeza and frowned, "Vegeta, I was raised on Earth, so I don't know anything about being Saiyan. But I can at least understand your grief!"

Freeza sighed, "You're talking nonsense again."

"I must not lose. I must not lose, not to the likes of Freeza!" declared Goku.

An annoyed Freeza snarled, "Stop messing with me!" Enraged, Freeza dashed towards Goku, and kicked him, who ducked his head down. "What?!"

Goku roundhouse kicked Freeza, who jumped to dodge. Freeza returned the kick to Goku, who raised his arm and blocked it. Freeza jumped up into the air. Goku flew up towards Freeza, and exchanged his blows with Freeza.

Freeza blocked and attacked at the same time, and growled, "Don't fool… with me!" They continued to exchange their blows in the air. Freeza dodged few of Goku's kicks and hissed, "Why, you!" He clasped his hands above his head, and slammed Goku down to the ground. He folded his arms, and stared down at Goku. "That was kind of close just now! Looks like you've got a bit of fight back in you." Freeza landed on the ground while Goku sat up. "But you Saiyans are still lower life forms. I can read what you're going to do next as you attack."

Goku got up on his feet and glared towards Freeza. He thought angrily, _'D- Dammit!' _

Freeza chuckled, "You will forever be unable to beat me!" He pointed his index finger at Goku and fired a beam to his chest. Goku gripped his left arms in pain. Freeza snickered before firing another beam to the knees. He fired another beam to the chest. He fired more beams to every body part of Goku.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Gohan worried, "F- Father!"

Naruto cried, "G- Goku-sensei…"

(Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza still fired more beams to Goku. Goku stopped himself from falling to the ground, and breathed heavily while staring at Freeza. Goku immediately noticed that Freeza lifted his index finger up, so he had to cross his arms in front of his face before Freeza fired a powerful beam.

Goku fell backward across the fissure. However, unfortunately, he did not fall to the ground on the side as he got hit by the fissure. Luckily, he managed to grab the edge of fissure before he could fall down.

Freeza snickered, "Looks like this is it." He leisurely walked towards Goku, as the last Saiyan survivor pulled himself back on the ground. "You'll be wanting to die pretty soon, right? I'll put you out of your misery right now!" Goku breathed heavily and got up while glaring at Freeza.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Gohan clenched his fists tightly and snarled, "I can't take it any more! I'm going!"

"W- Wait!" said Piccolo. Naruto, Sakura, Kuririn, Gohan stared up at him.

Gohan frowned, "How come? Father will be killed!"

"Goku is about to do something!" said Piccolo. Then all of them had to look at Goku again.

Sakura confused, "But what?"

"What can he hope t odo with such little remaining power?" wondered Kuririn.

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza widened his eyes and confused, "What's this? What are you trying to do?" Goku already raised his arms.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Naruto widened his eyes and realized, "Ah! A Genki Dama!"

Piccolo stared down at Kuririn and shocked, "What? A Genki Dama?"

Naruto nodded, "That's right. The Genki Dama, a last-ditch technique he learned from Kaio-sama. The foliage and animals on this planet, as well as ourselves, and even microorganisms… He takes a fraction of the Genki, the basic energy of life, from every living things, and apportions it to himself. And then… and then he creates a ball of energy, and attacks with it! The one that I cannot master!"

Piccolo shocked, "What?!" He stared down at Goku and chuckled, "Damn, Kaio. You kept that back from us, didn't you?"

"B- But will it work against Freeza?" asked Gohan.

"There's a far smaller number of living things on this planet than on Earth!" reminded Sakura.

Kuririn looked at Gohan and frowned, "What choice is there?! Goku has to realize that too! Are you saying there's another option left?! All we can do is gamble that this works!"

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Lifting up his hands towards the sky, Goku concentrated on gathering huge amounts of energy from all chosen surrounding life forms and inanimate objects. The water suddenly erupted up from the fissure. Goku panted heavily and thought, _'I can't beat Freeza with just the energy from this planet.' _He looked up at the sky. _'Those planets in the vicinity of Namek, I only need a little from each of you… Share some of your Genki with me!' _

However, Goku was not only collecting some energy from remaining living beings of Namek, but some nearby planets as well!

'_T- This Genki Dama is the last thing I wanted to use. There'll probably be too much force to it! It will be hard not to squash the planet itself! But if I don't wipe out Freeza here and now, the universe itself could be torn apart! I don't know if this is going to go right or not, but it's all I can do now!' _noted Goku.

Freeza chuckled, "What's this you're doing? You're still thinking of trying some kind of nonsense, are you? What can you possibly do, as worn out as you are?"

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Kuririn frowned, "G- Goku… Can you really beat Freeza with a Genki Dama?" Suddenly, Piccolo, Kuririn, Gohan, Naruto, and Sakura sensed some incredible power!

Piccolo shocked, "W- What's this I'm sensing?"

Naruto sighed, "I- It's…" They stared down at Gohan who was looking up at the sky in shocked.

Gohan shocked, "G- Genki Dama…" Naruto, Kuririn, Piccolo, and Sakura looked up at the sky and were in shocked.

"A- Awesome!" impressed Naruto.

"I- It can't be!" stammered Sakura.

"It's so huge!" said Kuririn. They saw a Genki Dama growing in the sky.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it for the chapter! Are you ready to watch me playing Vegeta against my friend as Goku? Watch me that I'm going to own him!

Random Friend: (scoffs) No way! I will win! I doubt you would be able to win since you haven't play DBZ games for long times, right?

Me: (nods) Yeah, I haven't play DBZ games, but I can still dominate you in video game! I never forget a single gameplay!

Random Friend: Bring it on!

Me: Sure! (inserts Raging Blast 2 in the Xbox 360) All right! (The screen began to play. I go to versus section, and go into character screen. I click on Vegeta)

Random Friend: Haha! Vegeta, the Prince of All Saiyan, cannot defeat Goku! (Click on Goku)

Me: True. That only happens in Anime. However, will it happens in video game? I doubt it... Okay, now for me to pick up the battlefield... My most favorite battlefield! (Clicks on Planet Namek)

Random Friend: (Sighs) This lake stuff is annoying me, but that's okay with me. I will still win regardless!

Me: (Scoffs) Less talking, more actions! You've never seen me how I play before!

Random Friend: Neither are you! I am going to pwn you, noob!

(Video game Vegeta folded his arms and chuckled, "Kakarrot! I'm going to defeat you!)

(Video Game Goku shifted into his stance and chuckled, "We'll see then, Vegeta)

(Video Game said Ready! Begins!)

(Video game Vegeta began to power up)

Me: (scoffs) You're going to waste your useless time by powering up? (Begins ruthlessly beating Random Friend's Goku character up without allowing him to take a break)

(Vegeta Won! The menu popped up)

Me: HAHAHA! I won! I won! I beat you! I guess I don't need Super Saiyan to beat you! Like I say, I'm going to win!

Random Friend: You bastard! That's cheating! Why not you let me power up so I can use Kamehameha Wave on you?!

Me: Whoa! Umadbro?! You are just not good at DBZ games... That's all.

Random Friend: Fine! Tomorrow, you and me! We are going to play new Naruto Shippuden video game! I am better playing that game than you!

Me: (scoffs) Sure! You're on! See you tomorrow!

Random Friend: Bye! (Leaves my house)

Me: (Looks at Audience) IT was fun? That's how I play video game. I hate spamming Super Attacks anyways. Now, I'm out! See you next chapter! :D


	43. A Genki Dama!

A/N: Yo! I can't find the guest! Do you know how much it's hard to find someone?!

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto, so don't sue me!

Me: (Hear the phone rung, so I go to pick it up) Yo?

Random Friend: Sorry, I cannot make it there after this chapter.

Me: Why? You are too afraid to play with me on Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3?

Random Friend: Nah... It's last minute appointment. I have to go to Hawaii... umm... for job business...

Me: Hawaii? Whatever... Fine. When will we play the game again?

Random Friend: How about we play after Freeza Saga? That's okay with you?

Me: Sure, no problem... See you after Freeza Saga then.

Random Friend: All right. See you later then. Bye. (Hangs up on me)

Me: (scoffs) Whatever... I knew he is lying to me. He is going to Hawaii for vacation anyways. Probably he never go there. Now enjoy the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 43: A Genki Dama!**

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Goku continued to gather energy for the Genki Dama. Freeza watched on in curiosity, as did Piccolo, Gohan, Kuririn, Naruto, and Sakura. Above Goku, The Genki Dama was growing bigger and bigger. He would absorb the energy from waters, trees, insects, plants, and lands to make Genki Daman bigger.

Freeza stared at Goku and frowned, _'What is it? What is he doing? Why is he just standing there like that, not showing any movement?' _

'_Grass, trees, and animals of Namek, as well as all living things in the universe, share your Genki… just a little bit each is fine… share your Genki with me, please…' _thought Goku hopefully. Goku continued to collect the energy from water, crabs, fishes, grasses, and butterflies.

* * *

(With Bulma and Ginyu-frog- Elsewhere)

Bulma squatted down and glared at Ginyu-frog. She sighed, "You guys don't know how strong Son-kun is! From the time he was little, he endured ri-igorous training under the Kamesen'nin! He also won the Tenkaichi Budokai (World Martial Arts Tournament), and such."

Bulma remembered that Roshi harshly trained Goku and Kuririn when they were a kid. Goku and Kuririn had to deliver a box of milks without using any of vehicles. They had to walk on the logs between the cliffs without falling while delivering the box of milks. They had to dig the farm with their hands. They were chased by bees who were trying to sting them. Goku fought Tenshinhan during Tenkaichi Budokai 22nd.

"He takes care of the bad guys in the blink of an eye!" said Bulma. Ginyu-frog nodded nervously at her. Not to mention that Goku easily beat Nappa, Butta, and ReaCoom.

She glared at Ginyu-frog and said, "Get it?! If Son-kun goes all-out, that strange alien would be finished with one blow! You're friends with that alien, aren't you?" Ginyu-frog gulped and turned around so he could attempt to jump away, but Bulma caught him. She placed the frog on the small boulder. "If you are friends, then it's in that alien's best interest for you to stop him before Son-kun gets too serious! How about you go persuade him?" She pointed over yonder and demanded, "Make that clear to him! Make it clear!"

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

The Genki Dama continued to grow bigger and bigger in the sky. Kuririn looked up at the Genki Dama in the sky and shocked, "I- It's huge! Man, is that huge!"

"Is it really all that huge?" asked Piccolo.

"The one on Earth was about this big," said Gohan.

"How much was this big?" asked Sakura.

"This one's about fifty meters in diameter!" said Naruto. "No matter what he's done, he couldn't have made that large a Genki Dama with just the energy of this planet. Goku-sensei must be gathering Ki from planets all over the place!"

"Freeza still doesn't seem to have realized it. Why doesn't he attack with that ball right now?" asked Piccolo.

"Unless he gathers more Ki and makes it even bigger," Naruto explained, "he won't be able to defeat Freeza. That must be what Goku-sensei's thinking."

"If Freeza won't be done in by that Genki Dama, then it's all over!" said Kuririn.

"Yeah, Genki Dama is our only last hope to defeat Freeza!" agreed Sakura.

"F-Father, hurry! Hurry!" pleaded Gohan.

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Goku was still gathering energy for the Genki Dama. _'Planets of the universe, lend me your Genki!' _In the outer space, the Genki began to gather towards the Planet Namek.

Freeza placed his hands on his waist, and chuckled, "What's wrong? You're planning to do something, aren't you? So do it! That is unless, are you supposed to be raising your hands in surrender?"

'_All the time it takes to gather the Ki required is this technique's greatest weak spot!' _Goku thought, _'Don't let him find out about this for a little while more, please!'_

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke- Television Room)

Sasuke chuckled, "Looks like he is gathering energy for the Genki Dama in order to defeat Freeza."

"H- Hey… Why won't he throw it already?" wondered Bardock.

Minato smiled, "He needs to make it even bigger in order to defeat Freeza. Remember this: Freeza is too strong for Goku even to handle! That's why Goku had to make it bigger so that way he can beat him!"

Kushina nodded, "Even so, Goku must not let Freeza know that, otherwise it will be over!"

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza began to grow impatient and growled, "Cut it out already! How long do you intend to just stand there like that?"

Goku chuckled, "Good question. How long indeed?"

Enraged, Freeza shouted angrily, "Damn you!" Then, he charged towards Goku, and kicked him in the face, knocking him away to the ground. He landed on the ground and glared down at him.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Sakura shocked, "H- He's found out!"

Kuririn frowned, "Dammit!"

"No! Not yet!" said Piccolo.

Naruto chuckled, "Freeza hasn't found out about that yet."

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Goku got on his knees and stared up at Freeza who was laughing at him. "So, what's the matter? You were going to attack me somehow, right?" asked Freeza. However, Goku merely kept his hands in the air, laughing at Freeza's ignorance. Freeza snarled, "Are you trying to make a fool of me?"

Freeza was beginning to get pissed off at Goku, and attacked with hand chopped to the face. With that, he began attacking Goku relentlessly. Then, he kicked Goku to the ground. Freeza walked towards him and glared down at him.

Goku looked up at the Genki Dama and sighed, _'A little more…'_

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Freeza. Once again, Goku stood up and raised his hands in the air. Freeza began to get angry even further, he began punching Goku in the face and abdomen, as Goku's feet drifted backward.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Kuririn, Naruto, and Sakura cried, "G- Goku/-sensei/-san!"

"Father!" cried Gohan.

"All right! I got an idea! I need a few seconds so I can go into Sennin Modo again," said Naruto.

"D- Don't tell me-"

Naruto nodded, "I- I'm going to help Goku-sensei!"

"N- No! You're going to be killed!" worried Sakura.

Naruto sat down on the ground and chuckled, "D- Don't worry. I got a plan anyways!" Then he closed his eyes and began to focus gathering his Sennin Modo.

Piccolo sighed, "Gohan, Kuririn, Sakura, give over what remaining Ki you have to me!" Everyone looked at him. "Give it to me, now!"

Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn quickly grabbed Piccolo's arms and nodded, "Right!" Piccolo began to absorb their energy into him.

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza continued to give Goku a barrage of punches to his face, and stomach. He then delivered a hard punch to the staomch, as Goku's feet drifted backward, and groaned.

Goku laughed, "Hey, don't be in such a rush!"

Freeza snickered angrily, "Don't toy with me, you monkey scum!" He put his hand forward and fired a pink energy sphere to the stomach, knocking Goku away through the lake to other countryside.

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn were in shocked. "Don't think about anything else!" reminded Piccolo, while absorbing their energy into him. "Concentrate your Ki!"

Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura looked up at Piccolo and nodded, "Right!"

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Goku grabbed onto the ground from the sea, and breathed heavily. Freeza landed on the ground next to Goku and glared down at him. Freeza growled, "I don't know what you Saiyans are thinking. It's the same as it was back then." He folded his arms and sighed, "You're a most unpleasant group. I have no intention of continuing this uninteresting battle any further. I'm going to finish both you and this planet off at once." He chuckled, "Just another runt will have died, and the Saiyans will be completely eliminated from this world!"

He pointed his index finger at Goku and continued, "The Super Saiyan was nothing more than a bedtime story after all." Suddenly, he noticed the sun-like's reflection in the sea. He shocked, "That's not the sun! What is it?!" He looked up and saw it in the sky.

Goku stared up at shocked Freeza and groaned, "He found it!"

Freeza shocked, "W- What is that?! It couldn't be… a mass of energy?" He widened his eyes and realized that Goku was up to. _'Y- You did that?!' _

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

Piccolo sighed, "All right, that's enough. Save a little Ki for yourselves." Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn let Piccolo's hands go. Piccolo clenched his fist in anger. "Looks as if he's finally found it out."

Suddenly, the voice behind them said, "Guys, you four stay here! No matter what happens, stay back!"

Piccolo, Kuririn, Sakura, and Gohan looked behind them, and shocked, "N- Naruto/-kun/-san!" Naruto stood behind them and was now in Sennin Modo.

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza stared up at large Genki Dama and surprised, "H- He's been forming that up in the sky?! Where did he find that much remaining power?!"

Goku's legs were still in the water while his arms were leaning on the ground. He clenched his fists and frowned, _'It's no use! Even if I use the Genki Dama now, he will avoid it! Besides which, that ball still ain't enough to defeat Freeza, dammit!"_

Freeza looked down at Goku and chuckled, "You were planning to take me by surprise with that? You're so pathetic!" He pointed his index finger at Goku, and continued, "However, even this desperate measure has become worthless!" Goku suddenly jumped and tried to punch Freeza, but Freeza caught it. "Too bad!" Freeza used his free hand to point at Goku, as his index finger began to glow small purple energy sphere. "Be gone!"

Suddenly, Naruto jumped in at the last minute and landed a kick in Freeza's face, sending him plunging into the water. Goku glanced over his shoulder and shocked, "Naruto-san!"

"Goku-sensei, hurry up and complete your Genki Dama!" said Naruto.

Goku smiled happily, "I owe you one!" Then he stood up and lifted his hands toward the sky again.

Naruto looked around him to make sure that Freeza would not blindside attack him. He glanced over his shoulder at Goku and said, "I will buy some time until you complete it! With my current power, I won't be able to land a blow on him, but all I need is to raise either to Kaio-ken times 10 or 20, then I will be able to give a good fight against him!"

Goku nodded, "Gotcha!"

Freeza furiously rose back up and set his eyes on Naruto. He growled, "Are you still lurking about, you miserable Elementian?!"

Naruto stared up at Freeza, and scoffed, "Sure, no problem! Bring it on, you scumbag! Datteboya!"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke- Television Room)

Bardock sighed with a relief, and chuckled, "That's good thing Naruto saved his ass!"

"Looks like Naruto is going to buy some time for Goku to complete the Genki Dama," said Minato.

"That's Naruto for ya!" cheered Kushina.

'_Naruto…' _thought Sasuke. He chuckled, "As always, He earned the title of 'The Show-off, Number One Unpredictable, Noisy Ninja'."

* * *

(Planet Namek- Naruto vs Freeza)

Goku still lifted his hands toward the sky in order to gather more energy to make his Genki Dama bigger. On mid-air, Freeza glared down at Naruto and snarled, "All of you sneaking around like this, you're like pestering flies!"

Naruto stared up at Freeza, and asked, "Aren't you done yet, Goku-sensei?! Haven't you completed the Genki Dama yet?! That Freeza bastard is quite thoroughly pissed off!"

"I- It's no good!" Goku responded, "This is still going to take some time!"

Naruto sighed, "Whatever!"

"I'm sorry. Just a little longer…" apologized Goku. The Genki Dama was still growing bigger and bigger. It began to absorb every living thing's energy from entire Namek, as well as from other planets.

Naruto ascended up into the air staring at Freeza. Freeza chuckled, "For someone too stubborn to die… Are you still hanging around here?"

Naruto scoffed, "I'll show you the power of someone too stubborn to die!"

* * *

(With Sakura and others)

Sakura began to worry about Naruto and said softly, "Naruto-kun…"

"Naruto may be intent on dying," said Piccolo.

Kuririn nodded, "He probably used up the greater part of his power in that blindside attack earlier. It must be Kaio-ken he just used earlier. He's risking his own life to buy time for Goku to finish the Genki Dama!"

Gohan cried, "Naruto-san!" Suddenly, he tried to fly to help Naruto.

"Wait, Gohan!" cried Piccolo. Gohan stopped and glanced over his shoulder. Piccolo shook his head.

"Goku, please hurry!" pleaded Kuririn.

"Do not die, Naruto-kun!" said Sakura.

* * *

(Naruto vs Freeza)

Naruto folded his arms and snickered, "Hey, hey, hey! Before we start to fight, I want to ask you something."

Freeza chuckled, "Oh, what is it?"

Naruto pointed at Freeza and mocked, "I've been debating with myself whether if you're male or female."

"What?!" hissed Freeza.

"Tell me. Which gender are you? A male or female? Or both? Oh! I know! You're a female, aren't you?!" sneered Naruto. He turned his back on Freeza and slapped on his own butt. "Bring it on! Go ahead! Attack me! I dare you, woman, or whatever you are!"

"How dare you! I am a gentleman!" snarled Freeza. He rocketed towards Naruto and tried to kick him, but Naruto disappeared! "W- What?!"

"Right behind you!" said Naruto. Freeza glanced over his shoulder and widened his eyes. Naruto already powered up the Kaio-ken and chuckled, "I'm at Kaio-ken x10! You better be ready, because I'm coming for you!" He threw a powerful punch, but Freeza raised his arm to block oncoming attack, causing a huge shockwave. With that, they exchanged their blows in the air. "I assume your races are only a female, right?"

While Freeza was blocking all of his attacks, he snarled, "Enough! Make a fool of me, will you?!" He suddenly disappeared and appeared behind Naruto, and right hooked to Naruto's face harder, knocking him away. With that, he flew towards Naruto, and delivered a powerful elbow smash on his chest, sending him away. Then, Freeza teleported behind Naruto, and kicked him square in the jaws up into the air. Next, Freeza appeared above Naruto. He clasped his hands above his head and slammed Naruto down. However, before Naruto smashed on the ground, Freeza teleported below him, and kneed him in the back before slamming him down through the ground, destroying it.

Goku still raised his hands toward the sky and shocked, _'Naruto…'_

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

'_Naruto…' _Kaio thought worriedly, _'Goku, isn't the Genki Dama ready yet?'_

"Hey… What's the matter? What is happening on Planet Namek now?" asked Yamucha.

"What happens to Goku? Is he still taking a one-sided beating?" asked Tenshinhan.

Kaio sighed, "Right now, Goku is gathering the energy for his Genki Dama as Naruto valiantly attempts to stall Freeza for the time beings."

Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu shocked, "N- Naruto/-san?!"

Kaio sighed, "Even with his Sennin Modo and Kaio-ken X10 combined, there's no way he can land a blow on Freeza, unless he raises his Kaio-ken up to X20. But by doing that, it would injury his body further."

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke- Television Room)

Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke cried, "N- Naruto!"

"Dammit! If Naruto can raise his Kaio-ken up to twenty, then he should be able to land a blow on him!" said Sasuke.

Bardock clenched his fist and muttered, "Kakarrot… Whatever you have in you, make sure to throw with all of your strength at that bastard Freeza!"

* * *

(Naruto vs Freeza)

Goku still lifted his hand toward the sky to make Genki Dama bigger and bigger. He breathed heavily as he began to lose some sweat, and muttered softly, "Naruto…"

Freeza stared down at the lake and laughed, "How's that?! You're no match for Freeza-sama, after all!"

Suddenly, Naruto erupted up into the sky from the lake and shouted, **"Kaio-ken times twenty!" **Suddenly, he powered up the huge red aura around his body, and rocketed towards Freeza at higher-speed.

Freeza widened his eyes and shocked, "W- What?!"

Naruto kicked Freeza high into the air, and then he crossed his index and middle fingers together, as he shouted, **"Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **He created a thousand clones of himself. All of Narutos flew up towards Freeza and shouted, **"U-ZU-MA_KI…" **The thousand bodies then pummeled Freeza with both their left and right fists equaling two thousand punches. **"…Naruto Nisen Rendan! (Uzumaki Naruto Two Thousand Combo)" **Then, it was finished with a final simultaneous blew from both left and right hand uppercut, knocking Freeza away.

Freeza was spinning through the sky, but he managed to stop himself in the air. He glared down at Naruto and growled, "Y- You will pay for it, you dirty brat!"

Suddenly, Naruto's Sennin Modo was fading away. He widened his eyes and stared down at his hands. _'W- What?! It was not even five minutes. Wait a second! My Sennin Modo was only shortened because I put up too much Kaio-ken. Oh, well. At least it was only three minutes. It's no big deal.' _Then he stared up at Freeza and frowned, _'Rats! I can't even hurt him furthermore!' _

Freeza clenched his fists and snarled, "Y- You will pay for wounding me this much! You damned Elementian!" He rocketed down towards Naruto, and delivered a powerful punch to Naruto's face, knocking him away through the Namekian skies. Then, he teleported above Naruto and backflip kicked him down. Next, he teleported in front of Naruto, and right hooked to the face. He delivered a powerful kick, and smashed his elbow Naruto in the face. Then, he kicked Naruto down to the ground.

Naruto landed a hard fall on the ground behind Goku. He yanked the soil out, and struggled to pull himself up. He stared up at Goku and asked, "Still longer, Goku? I've just about reached my limit."

"Just a little longer…" said Goku. "Just a little longer, and it will beat Freeza…"

Freeza landed on the ground next to Naruto. He stared down at Naruto and chuckled, "As you wish, I'll kill you first." Naruto widened his eyes in shocked. Freeza pointed his index finger at Naruto and began to smirk.

Suddenly, four energy blasts fired at Freeza, hitting him and kicking up the dust around him. However, that did not faze Freeza in the least as he crossed his arms closer to his face to block the blasts.

Naruto lifted his head and glanced over his shoulder. It was Piccolo, Sakura, Kuririn, and Gohan who fired the blasts. They breathed heavily.

Naruto chuckled, "Sakura-chan, Gohan-san, Kuririn, Piccolo… That was awesome!"

Freeza stared at them afar, and snickered, "That there should still be some flies there that had not run away… You folks really are at annoying someone…" He clenched his fist tightly so that would enough to make the purple blood dripping from his hands. He shouted angrily, "This is as far as it goes! I'm going to trash you, along with the whole planet!"

Freeza lifted his index finger up toward the sky, and formed a black and purple energy sphere on the tip. He snickered before ascending up into the sky. Goku widened his eyes in shocked. Naruto got up on his feet and stared up at Freeza.

Naruto slowly walked toward Goku from the behind and frowned, "Goku-sensei! Still not yet?!" Goku panted heavily as he began to sweat again.

The Genki Dama was growing bigger and bigger. It began to form the giant-whitish-blue energy sphere in the sky. "Okay, it's finished!" said Goku.

Freeza still ascended up into the sky closer and closer to Genki Dama, but he did not realize that it was behind him. "Do it, Goku-sensei!" said Naruto.

"Goku-san!" cried Sakura.

Gohan widened his eyes and cried, "Father!"

"Throw it already!" yelled Piccolo.

As Freeza rose to fire the black and purple energy sphere, he accidentally moved directly into the Genki Dama's vicinity, giving Goku the perfect opportunity to launch the Genki Dama. He glanced over his shoulder and shocked, "O- Oh, crap!" The purple and black energy sphere was being obliterated by the Genki Dama.

Naruto shouted, "Get down!" as Goku and he fell down on the ground. So did Piccolo, Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura.

Freeza widened his eyes and put his hands forward. He shocked, "I- I'll just take this and…" As soon as he touched the Genki Dama, he was being pushed backward. He struggled to push it back, but to no avail. The water waves were getting stronger. The rocks crumbled down to the ground from the mountain. The lake was getting winder and winder over. Even in the air, the winds were getting stronger and stronger.

He desperately tried to push the Genki Dama back, but was not strong enough. "I- I'll just take this and…" The Genki Dama pushed him closer and closer the ground as the wall of countryside began to fall down into the lake. The lake was pushed back as the Genki Dama was descending closer and closer to the ground.

"I'll take this and…" He was still being pushed back toward the ground. "I'll take this and…" He tried his best to push the Genki Dama back, but was not strong enough. As soon as the Genki Dama touched the ground, it exploded.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A massive explosion could be seen from the outside of Planet Namek. Goku, Naruto, Piccolo, Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn were blown away in the blast. Even the wind went all the way to deceased Grand Elder and Dende. Even Bulma, and Ginyu-frog was being pushed back to the huge boulder due to the strong winds. Unfortunately for Ginyu-frog, he got smashed by Bulma's body.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio sensed this on his planet, and shocked, "Oh, what's this?!" That got rests of Earthlings' attentions. Suddenly, he hopped around on the ground and cheered, "H- He did it! Goku beat Freeza… He beat Freeza! Yeah, he really beat Freeza! He did it! He did it! He beat him!"

Tenshinhan cheered, "Goku did it!" Chaozu jumped around and cheered as well. Tenshinhan nodded and smiled, "Goku has won!"

"He did it!" cheered Yamucha.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke- Television Room)

"Dattebane!" cheered Kushina. "Goku did it!"

Minato nodded, "He did it! He has won!"

"Finally, he defeated Freeza! We've been waiting for this long time!" said Sasuke.

Bardock smiled, "Y- You did it! You've avenged them! Now Freeza is defeated! Kakarrot, I am really proud of you!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Sakura and others)

The Genki Dama's explosion left a giant crater on Namek's surface, and the only ones who climbed out were Gohan, Kuririn, Piccolo, and Sakura. Gohan was on mid-air and smiled happily, "Kuririn-san! Sakura-san! Piccolo-san!" He landed next to them.

Kuririn looked up at Gohan and smiled, "Yo! You all right?"

"Y- Yes!" replied Gohan. He pulled Kuririn and Sakura up to the ground while Piccolo pulled himself up. Then they stared at the giant crater on Namek's surface.

Sakura frowned, "It's all completely changed."

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah."

"Where's Father?" asked Gohan.

"Where's Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura. Both Gohan and Sakura looked around him to search for Naruto and Goku.

"Goku and Naruto were right nearby," Kuririn sighed, "You don't think they got caught in the middle of it, do you?"

Piccolo chuckled, "They couldn't have been!"

Sakura began to worry about them and frowned, "I don't feel their Ki…"

Kuririn chuckled, "That's just because we've lost our powers of concentration."

"No, I couldn't sense them either!" said Piccolo.

"Naruto was there with him! They're not about to die!" declared Kuririn.

Just then, Gohan noticed something afar, and pointed over yonder. "Hey, over there…" Piccolo, Sakura, and Kuririn took a look at where Gohan pointed out to. Suddenly, Naruto emerged from the water and climbed onto a nearby island.

Kuririn, Sakura and Gohan cried happily, "N- Naruto/-kun/-san!"

However, just as Naruto climbed onto the ground, he pulled someone none other than Goku himself!

Piccolo shocked, "It's Son Goku!"

Gohan was relieved to see that Goku was still alive and cheered, "Father! He's alive!" He hugged both Sakura and Kuririn. "We did it, we did it!"

Kuririn smiled, "Just like I told you, right?!"

Sakura cheered, "All right! Let's go!" They flew over to them. Piccolo was glad to know that both Goku and Naruto were still alive. Then he went to follow them.

However, Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn could not even fly in the air properly. "Damn! With barely any Ki left, we can't fly very fast!" said Kuririn excitedly.

Sakura yelled happily, "Naruto-kun!"

"Father! Naruto-san!" yelled Gohan happily.

"Naruto! Goku!" cheered Kuririn.

Naruto stood up and stared up at them. Then he smiled, "Sakura-chan… Gohan-san… Kuririn… Piccolo…" He could see that Gohan and Sakura were waving at them happily. Goku struggled to pull himself from the ground and saw that Gohan, Sakura, Kuririn, and Piccolo landing on the ground.

First thing Gohan would do, he ran and hugged Goku. "Father!"

Goku smiled, "G- Gohan…"

Naruto saw that Sakura was running to him and smiled, "S- Sakura-chan…"

However, unfortunately for Naruto, it did not go very well for him. Sakura angrily clocked Naruto in the head, and scowled, "Don't get in unnecessary danger! You could die, you know! That's far as you go!" He began to cry on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto rubbed the bump on his head and groaned, "You didn't have to go that far! I'm fine..." Suddenly, he realized that Sakura was crying on his shoulder. He smiled, "Sakura-chan…"

Kuririn ran to Goku and smiled, "Hey, Goku, are you okay?" Goku only gave him a thumb-up.

Gohan released Goku from hugging and smiled up at Piccolo. "Piccolo-san!"

Piccolo placed his hand on Gohan's head and smiled, "What is it?"

"It's nothing!" said Gohan happily.

* * *

(Later)

Goku hung his arm around Gohan's shoulders and chuckled, "Gohan, you must have been worried."

"It was incredible! That Genki Dama!" complimented Kuririn.

Sakura looked up at the sky and smiled, "Wasn't it huge?!"

"That it was," replied Goku. "It had the hopes of everyone in the universe packed inside it, after all."

Naruto hopped around and cheered, "That was awesome, that was awesome! That was really incredible, Goku-sensei! Datteboya!"

Goku nodded, "Yeah…"

Gohan frowned, "I was afraid the two of you had died…"

Naruto folded his arms and scoffed, "You expect us to bite the dust so easily?"

Kuririn folded his arms and sighed, "Now we can head back to Earth with our heads held high. I didn't think I was ever going to be able to…"

"What's that?" puzzled Goku.

Kuririn rubbed his bald head and blushed, "I- I just wanted to give it a shot once, y'know! Marriage." All of them began to laugh so hard.

All of them stood up and stared at the giant crater. Goku rubbed Gohan's hair, which got his attention and smiled. Goku looked down at him and smiled, "Shall we go home? The spaceship I came in can get us back to Earth in five days."

Gohan began to excite and cheered around. "I'll see Mother! We'll see everyone!" Suddenly, Kuririn was in shocked, startling rest of his friends, as Gohan fell down on the ground.

Kuririn gulped, "I completely forgot! Bulma-san!"

Goku sighed, "Don't scare me like that!"

"Yeah!" agreed Naruto. "I thought that maybe Freeza had shown up again, ya know!"

"N- No way! Goku-san got Freeza with his Genki Dama, you idiot!" said Sakura. "Obviously, there's no way he is going to survive this!"

Kuririn frowned, "I- In some senses, Bulma-san is even scarier than Freeza!" That made Goku, Piccolo, Gohan, Naruto, and Sakura laughed at one of his jokes. Kuririn chuckled nervously.

Goku gripped his arms and groaned, "Ooh, ow! Don't make me laugh so much, I ache all over!"

Piccolo looked around him and sighed, "You know, Planet Namek has endured something terrible. However, this should allow the Grand Elder-sama, and all the others who have died, to rest in peace now."

Sakura confused, "H- How is it you know about the Grand Elder?"

However, Kuririn was frozen upon looking at a nearby cliff. Naruto shocked that he was in shocked. "What is it, Kuririn?" The other fighters looked and were also shocked. All of them were so trembled. The familiar white foot stepped on, the broken white tail waggled around, the white index finger lifted up. It was Freeza! His left eye was already damaged and glared down at them. He's still alive!

Rest of Z-Fighters shocked, "Freeza!"

Kuririn shocked, "He took that huge Genki Dama head-on, and yet he's still alive!"

"N- No way!" shocked Naruto.

Gohan walked backward and shocked, "I- It can't be!"

"H- How could he be still alive?!" wondered Sakura.

Freeza fired a finger beam at Goku, but Piccolo cried, "Goku!" as he pushed him aside and took the hit to the chest. With this act, Piccolo's true loyalty was finally revealed: having sacrificed himself for Goku, he no longer considered him his enemy. Freeza began to grin evilly. Piccolo dropped to the ground unconscious.

Gohan walked towards Piccolo, and shocked, "P- Piccolo-san…" He fell to his knees on the ground next to Piccolo, and sniffed, "P- P-" He yelled all the way up to the sky. "Piccolo-san!"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio shocked, "Wha… no way!" He walked backward in trembled. Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu casually walked towards him.

Tenshinhan chuckled, "Kaio-sama, what is it?"

"Piccolo's been…" Kaio said, "Piccolo's been done in!" Rests of Earthling were in shocked.

"But I thought Freeza was supposed to be dead!" shocked Yamucha.

Kaio's body was so throbbing and sighed, "Freeza is a frightful one! More so than I had imagined!"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke- Television Room)

Bardock shocked, "Wh- What?!"

"H- How could this be possible?! He survived Genki Dama dead-on!" shocked Minato.

"T- This is the worst!" said Kushina.

Sasuke shocked, "D- Damm it! Is there no way we can beat him?! A- At this rate… Damn it all!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

Naruto, Kuririn, and Sakura crawled towards Piccolo, and were in shocked. Naruto shook his body and cried, "Piccolo! Hey, Piccolo!"

"I- Is he dead?" wondered Sakura.

"N- No way!" shocked Kuririn.

Bordering on the edge of his rage, Goku clenched his fist in anger, and snarled, "Free…za!"

Freeza glared at them and growled, "Even I questioned whether or not I was going to die this time. I, Freeza-sama, nearly died!"

"Run… Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura, Naruto!" said Goku. "There's a spaceship very near the location where I first arrived. Take Bulma and get yourselves away from this planet, now!" Sakura, Kuririn, and Naruto only replied with their head nod, except for Gohan. Goku glared over his shoulder at Gohan and scowled, "Gohan, snap out of it!"

Gohan went back into his senses and shook his head. "I will fight! I'm going to avenge Piccolo-san!"

"Get the hell out of here! You guys are in my way!" scowled Goku. "Do you all want to die together here?"

Gohan, and Sakura widened their eyes in shocked. Naruto and Kuririn shocked, "G- Goku…"

Gohan shocked, "Father…"

Freeza heard everything what Goku told them to, and chuckled, "You think I'm going to excuse you? I'm not letting a single one of you go home alive!" He fired another energy beam toward Naruto.

Gohan and Sakura cried, "Naruto-san/-kun!"

Then, Freza raised his arm upward controlling and pulling Naruto high in the air with telekinesis.

Goku cried, "Naruto!"

Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura cried, "Naruto/-san/-kun!"

Goku turned his head at Freeza and cried, "Stop it, Freeza!" Freeza clenched his hand into a fist with an evil grin.

Naruto cried, "Goku!" Suddenly, he was blown up to smithereens. Goku, Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura widened their eyes in shocked.

Upon hearing that Naruto cannot be revived with the Dragaon Balls, since he was already brought back to life. Goku snapped, "FREEEEEEEEEEEEEZA!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Hey, I hope you like this chapter. I am sorry that I had to kill Naruto instead of Kuririn, otherwise it would be same as canon. Anyways, there will be flashback shown on next chapter between the friendship of Naruto and Goku. I hope you enjoy it! When writing this moment, it made me cry! Okay... Here's the little jokes. It's only for Canon DBZ :D

Goku: Hey, I am going to hit you with my Genki Dama and you will survive this. Ok?

Freeza: Sure... No problem at all.

(Goku throws Genki Dama and hit Freeza)

Goku: All right, Kuririn. You're going to die. Ok?

Kuririn: WHY?! Why do I have to die?

Goku: So I can become Super Saiyan. Ok?

Freeza: (comes up on the boulder) I have a suggestion. I am going to nearly kill Piccolo with my finger beam, then I am going to kill Kuririn. That's okay?

Piccolo: I don't care...

Goku: That's good idea.

Gohan: Why Kuririn must die?

Goku: So I can become Super Saiyan... Okay, shot Piccolo now.

Freeza: Okay... (Misfired at Goku)

Piccolo: GOKU! (Took the hit and dropped to the ground)

Freeza: Opps... my bad. I accidentally misfired. That's all.

Goku: Nah, it's okay...

Gohan: Piccolo-san, are you still alive?

Piccolo: Yeah, I'm still alive...

Goku: Now, kill Kuririn.

Kuririn: (frowns) Ok, I'm ready.

Freeza: All right. Let's do it then! (Lifted Kuririn up with his telekinesis and exploded him to smithereens.)

Goku: You bastard!

Freeza: Huh? I thought you told me to kill Kuririn.

Goku: NO! You idiot! Do not kill him in cruel way! FREEEEEZA! (Becomes Super Saiyan)

Freeza: What?!

Lol... See you next chapter :D


	44. Super Saiyan Goku!

A/N: Finally! Finally! I just found the guest! Can you believe it?!

Disclaimer: Here's Bora! I bet you recognize him!

Bora: Hey...

Me: Hey, Bora! Can you say the disclaimer, then we will begin the story please?

Bora: Sure... Jerry-san doesn't own DBZ or Naruto. I hope you will enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 44: Super Saiyan Goku!**

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza heard everything what Goku told them to, and chuckled, "You think I'm going to excuse you? I'm not letting a single one of you go home alive!" He fired another energy beam toward Naruto.

Gohan and Sakura cried, "Naruto-san/-kun!"

Then, Freza raised his arm upward controlling and pulling Naruto high in the air with telekinesis.

Goku cried, "Naruto!"

Kuririn, Gohan, Sakura cried, "Naruto/-san/-kun!"

Goku turned his head at Freeza and cried, "Stop it, Freeza!" Freeza clenched his hand into a fist with an evil grin.

Naruto cried, "Goku!" Suddenly, he was blown up to smithereens. Goku, Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura widened their eyes in shocked.

**BOOOM!**

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Rest of Earthlings could tell that Kaio was in deeply shocked. "A- And this time?" asked Chaozu.

"Naruto…" replied Kaio.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke)

Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, "W- WHAT?!"

Kushina cried, "NO! NARUTO! Naruto! Naruto! Naruto!" She began to shred the tears from her eyes.

Enraged, Minato punched down on the ground and snarled, "Damn you, Freeza! You bastard FREEZA!" He used his free hand to punch down on the ground again. "How dare you kill my son, you heartless villain!"

'_Naruto…' _shocked Sasuke.

Bardock stared at enraged Goku and thought, _'It's just like that vision a while ago! Kakarrot… Looks like it's about time for you to finally become Super Saiyan…'_

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza stared down at shocked Z-Fighters and chuckled, "That's what you get for mocking me in my third form and make fun of me just a while ago, blonde brat!"

Gohan, and Kuririn were in shocked after witnessing Naruto's horrible death. Sakura fell to his knees and began to shred the tears. "NO! NAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARUTO-KUN!" cried Sakura. _'No… Not Naruto-kun, too! Now, Sasuke and Naruto-kun are dead! What's now? Sasuke can be brought back to life, but not Naruto, since he's already brought back to life with Dragon Balls once?!' _She thumped her fists on the ground and sniffed, "Naruto-kun…"

Kuririn patted on Sakura's back, and frowned, "Sakura-san…"

Freeza chuckled, "Shall I do these three brats next?"

Goku began to feel anger inside him, because that jerk Freeza killed Naruto. "Y- You're going to pay for that… How dare you… How dare you?!" Freeza continued to laugh. Goku continued to feel the rage inside him. A lightning strike down like a few times. More large lightning flashed down on Goku four times. He widened his eyes and remembered how he first met Naruto.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Goku grabbed the bag on his waist and picked the weird green beans. He feed the green beam on three kids. "Shallow it. Senzu Bean will heal you up."_

_Three kids woke up thanks to Senzu Bean. They got up. Naruto was confused and see the completely different world. He thought it was a dream. "What's going on?!" shocked Naruto._

_"I don't know. You were unconscious here," replied Goku._

_Naruto looked around the world like he never seen it before. "What's going on? It's like we are in different world!"_

_"Huh? What are you talking about?" confused Goku. He was not sure what's wrong with Naruto's mind._

_Sakura clocked Naruto on his back head. "Idiot, Naruto!"_

_"WHY DID YOU HIT ME FOR?!" asked Naruto. Naruto rubbed his head._

_"Because you touched the portal!" growled Sakura._

_Sasuke looked around the world like he never seen it before.__'That idiot! He pulled us into different world!'_

_Naruto walked to Goku and asked, "Who are you?"_

_Goku looked down at Naruto and replied, "I am Son Goku."_

_Naruto introduced himself and grinned, "I am Uzumaki Naruto!"_

_"Uzumaki Naruto? Awesome name!" complimented Goku. He pointed at the woman, "This is Chi-Chi." Then he pointed at the kid with the monkey tail. "This is Gohan."_

_Naruto introduced the black raven haired, "This loser is Sasuke." Then he pointed at the pink haired girl. "This is Sakura-chan."_

_Sakura feel so annoyed and decided to clock Naruto's back head. "Do not call Sasuke-kun a loser!"_

_"OW!" Naruto rubbed his head, "Stop hit me!"_

_"Oh? I will when you stop call Sasuke-kun a loser!"_

_Goku rubbed his back head, and laughed, "You're so funny!" then made a serious face, "What happened? You were unconscious here."_

* * *

_(Later)_

_Goku cried, "Kinto-un!" Suddenly, yellow cloud approached Goku. "Ok, you get on it."_

_Naruto confused, "We really can ride on it?"_

_"Well, only if you have a pure heart, that's it."_

_Naruto jumped and tried to get on, but fall through the cloud. "OUCH! Why can't I get on it?"_

_Sakura roll on the floor laughed, "You don't have a pure heart then!"_

_Naruto folded his arms. "Why not you try to get on then?"_

_"Sure, no problem!" said Sakura. Sakura tried to get on the cloud, but fall into it. "Why can't I get on it?! I don't have pure heart?!"_

_Naruto roll on the floor laughed, "In your face, Sakura-chan!"_

_"Hey, Sasuke-kun." Sakura looked at Sasuke and asked, "Why not you get on it?"_

_Sasuke's hand was in the pocket, and replied, "No, I don't want to."_

_Goku sighed, "Ok then I guess I have no choice but to carry you guys there."_

* * *

_(Another Flasback)_

_Naruto nodded, "I may be weak in this dimension, but I am strong in my dimension! I don't know what happened in my dimension right now since two weeks ago. B-But what I don't like is that bastard kidnapped 4 years old kid and would want to kill the child. I don't like it!"_

_Roshi walked toward Goku and admitted, "He's right. We will do as much as we can!" and he saw Kuririn was shocked. "Yamucha and Tenshinhan aren't here, after all."_

_"T-That's right..." nodded Kuririn and he looked down at the ground. "And if the three of us fight together, it just might work..." and he put his both index finger connected together. "Though I'm not every confident about that..." laughed Kuririn nervously._

_"You're going to get killed if you're going, idiot!" said the voice behind Goku and Bulma. Everyone looked behind at the voice. That was Sasuke. He stood whose was trembled in fear. "He is just too strong for you! Give up! His power is no compare to Orochimaru we've encountered two weeks ago!"_

_"Sasuke!" hissed Naruto._

_"Huh?"_

_"Are you still..." Naruto remembered what Sasuke did two weeks ago. That was similar to what he did two weeks just do now. __"Are you still..." Naruto ran past Goku, and others and clenched his fist, and threw a punch at Sasuke's face. "ARE YOU STILL COWARD, SASUKE?!"_

_"Sasuke-kun!" cried Sakura._

_Sasuke fell on the ground, and rubbed his mouth, "What?! You still don't get it?! That Raditz guy is too strong for us!"_

_"Are you still fake Sasuke, aren't you?! Where's the real Sasuke?!" panted Naruto. He glared at Sasuke._

_"No! I'm the real one, you idiot!" growled Sasuke as he got on his feet._

_"Liar!" said Naruto, "What happened to tough bastard you used to be? I thought you're fearless around the strong enemy like Haku and Zabuza? Why are you still coward, Sasuke?!"_

_"Because..." explained Sasuke, "Because he is just too damn strong for us! We are weaker than Goku, Kuririn, and Roshi! Even though we are weaker, Goku cannot compete against Raditz! I can tell with my Sharigan activated!"_

_Naruto scoffed, "I don't care who I have to fight... if he rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death. If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death. If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death. And if he gouges out my eyes, I'll curse him to death... Even if I'm torn to shreds..." he pointed his thumb at himself. "I will take Gohan back!"_

* * *

_(Another Flashback)_

_Goku got off Kinto-un while Naruto got off his back and both were spinning around themselves and landed on their feet safety at the same time as Piccolo landed. The moment after they landed, Goku, Piccolo and Naruto turned around and stared at Raditz. Naruto was on right side of Goku. Goku was in the middle between Piccolo and Naruto. Piccolo was on left side of Goku. All of them including Raditz were staring at each other._

_The silent were on for a while until Raditz broke the silence. He kept tossed the fruit up and down, and chuckled, "So that's it. You're the other one, huh?" Naruto gritted the teeth in anger while Goku and Piccolo's face were serious. "How did you know about this place?" asked Raditz._

_"You expect us to tell you?!" refused Goku._

_Raditz chuckled, "Very well. I'll ask you a different question, then. What the hell have you come here for?"_

_"It's obvious, ain't it?! We've come to take my boy back!" declared Goku._

_Naruto pointed at Raditz and snarled, "I am here to kick your ass, bastard!"_

* * *

_(Later)_

_Raditz used his strength to hit Gohan with his backhand harder. "Gohan/-kun!" cried Goku and Naruto. Gohan was knocked flying away from Raditz and fell on the ground as he spinning on the ground._

_"Gohan!" cried Goku as he turned his front body on the ground staring at Gohan who was unconscious. Then he saw Raditz who was on way to Gohan. "S-Stop! Please stop! He's-!" Goku got cut off._

_Raditz picked up to finish the sentence where Goku left and growled, "-still just a child? Is that what you were going to say?" He glanced over his shoulder at Goku and chuckled, "You've got to be joking! That brat has a battle power far higher than you two! I'm going to kill him now, while he's still incapable of adeptly using his power." and he raised his right fist by his chest and smiled, "Don't worry. You'll see him again soon enough!" as he turned around and walked away from him. He waved his right hand and chuckled, "In the Other World, that is."_

_However, as soon as he got close to Gohan, he got interrupted by his scouter once again. "W-What?!" and he looked around at Naruto suddenly._

_The red bubble around Naruto's body, the eyes turned into red. His whisker had turned into the rough cut. His teeth had become sharp as well. His nail was now long sharp. His two hands were on the ground while his feet were on the ground as well. It was like a fox. The wound has been healed. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"_

_"WHAT?!" shocked Raditz._

_Piccolo was shocked and stared at Naruto who had a red buddle around him.__"I sense demon inside him! What an incredible power!" __thought Piccolo._

_Then Goku looked at Naruto and shocked, "N-Naruto?" while he was laying on the ground._

_"I said I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" snarled Naruto once again._

_Raditz scanned Naruto's battle powers with his scouter and was in deeply shocked, "O-One...One thousand five hundred?!" which caused Goku and Piccolo shocked as well.__"I-Impossible! He can't be that strong! His battle power is very higher than Kakarrot's son! No way!"__then he saw Naruto vanished. "WHAT?!"_

_Naruto reappeared in front of Raditz in which shocked Raditz. Naruto punched right at his face but didn't destroy his scouter, and knocked him flying away from him.__'Dammit! He is faster!'__thought Raditz._

_Raditz forced himself to stop and sliding on the ground away from him, but got shocked because Naruto got in front of him. Naruto punched his face once again, but didn't knock him away this time. Naruto backflip kicked in his jaw, and send him flying to the sky. Raditz stopped himself from knocking flying and regained while hover at the sky above Naruto and glared at him. __"Dammit! I can't stop him! What should I do?!"__wondered Raditz. Then he noticed that Naruto launched himself away from the ground and straight at Raditz. "What?!"_

_"DIE!" cried Raditz. He thrust his arm and opened his palm. He gathered a Ki inside his hand and released a powerful purple blast towards Naruto._

_"NARUTO! WATCH OUT!" warned Goku._

_Raditz smiled a little, but then shocked because Naruto vanished at the moment blast was closing onto him. "WHAT?!" shocked Raditz. The moment the blast touched the ground._

_BOOM!_

_Raditz realized that Naruto was behind him and turned his body in front of Naruto.__"W-When did he get behind me?!"__shocked Raditz. Naruto's eyes looked like really angry, and headbutted Raditz's forehead in which sent him to the ground and crashed onto the ground created small crater._

_Naruto landed on the ground the moment Raditz hit on the ground. Raditz got up and there were blood on his forehead and glared at Naruto.__'Blood?!'_

_"YOU'RE GONNA DEAD HERE!" growled Naruto. He dashed straight at Raditz._

_But... Naruto was not only one who went straight at Raditz. Raditz went to him as well. Raditz clenched his fist, and growled, "ENOUGH! YOU DAMN BRAT!" He punched in Naruto's stomach. Naruto threw up blood on Raditz's face. Naruto put his hand on Raditz's wrist and clenched his wrist._

_Goku was in shocked and stared at Naruto worrying. "NARUTO!" and he saw Naruto changed back to normal. His eyes were blue, his whisker were no longer rough cut, his teeth turned back into normal. His nail turned back into normal as well. The red bubble around his body was gone._

_While Raditz's fist were still on Naruto's stomach, and saw the scouter scanned his battle powers. "W-What?! His battle power... is now 65?!" then thought,__"So it changed suddenly, along with his emotions as well?!"_

_Piccolo was in shocked,__"W-What? Naruto really did a number on him, yet we couldn't even hit him?! T-That brat is an incredible!"__and like he didn't care about Raditz punched right Naruto's in the stomach._

_"You really inflicted a damage on me a lot, didn't you?" chuckled Raditz. Then suddenly, Raditz gritted his teeth, and growled, "Now, DIE!" He opened his palm on Naruto's stomach, and released a Ki inside his hand. He blasted through his stomach, and created a hole on his stomach. The blood came from Naruto's stomach and spilled on the ground._

_"NARUTO!" shocked Goku. Then Goku glared at Raditz who was laughing at Naruto. "What did you do to him?!" but Raditz did say nothing but laughed._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Freeza was confused at seeing Goku's rage rising and rising higher. The rock began to float up around Goku. Goku growled, "How dare you… How dare you?!" Once again, more lightning stormed down around them. Goku's hair began to turn and faded away the golden hair. Gohan and Kuririn was in shocked to see that Goku's hair began to turn into the golden on and off, while Freeza was utterly confused. Sakura was still upset after witnessing Naruto's death.

The ground beneath Goku began to creak as the rock continued to float around him. His hair still turned into between golden and hair. Not to mention his eyes began to turn into between green and black eyes. He continued to feel the anger rising higher and higher, because of what Freeza had done to his best friend and best student! That jerk needed to pay for what he had done a cruel to Naruto! Not to mention the Saiyans, Namekians, Sasuke, and Vegeta as well. Now this Naruto! The huge storm flashed down behind Goku like four times again. He widened his eyes and remembered how Naruto had been spending more time with him in Other World.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Goku laid next to Naruto on the ground and smiled, "That was a great training, huh?"_

_Naruto was already laying on the ground, and nodded, "Yeah! We are closer and closer to master Kaio-ken! A Genki Dama, too!"_

"_Yeah… I can't wait to go back to Earth!" said Goku._

_Naruto sat up and stared down at Goku. "Hey," Naruto sighed, "Hey, we did not get a chance to get to know each other."_

_Goku confused, "Huh? What do you mean? We've been here for like 4 months since we got here on Kaio-sama's place."_

_Naruto sighed, "Yeah, but we don't think we know each other very well. So I want to know about you. What do you like, hate, your dreams, and hobbies?"_

_Goku sat up and stared at Naruto in confusion. "Huh? Like, hate, dreams, and hobbies?"_

_Naruto nodded, "Yup!"_

_Goku cupped his chin and grinned, "All right. I'm Son Goku. I like to eat a lot of foods. But I like Chichi's cooking because her foods are delicious! I hate waiting for food to finish when I am really hungry! My dreams are… umm… to fight awesome strong opponent! My hobbies are fighting and foods. That's all. Now it's your turn, Naruto-san."_

'_That's all he is thinking about food and fighting. He's awesome, all right!' thought Naruto. "All right. I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like cup ramen. But I like the ramen at Ichiraku that Iruka-sensei brought for me even more. I love Kaio-sama's ramen, too! I hate the three minutes that I have to wait after I put the hot water. My hobby is to eat and compare cup ramens! And my dream is to not die again, and become greater than the Hokages when I come back to Planet Element! I'm going to make all the villagers recognize my existence."_

_Goku puzzled, "What is Hokage? And why do you want to make all the villagers recognize your existence? Is there something wrong?"_

_Naruto sighed, "The Hokage are the leaders of Konohagakure. They are generally acknowledged as the strongest in the village, although ideology and renown plays a large part in their being chosen for the position. In other words, they are the top ninjas in the village! There's only four shinobi have gained this title so far. Senju Hashirama the Shodai Hokage, Senju Tobirama the Nidaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime Hokage and… my father, Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage!" Then he frowned, "There's the reason why I want to make all the villagers recognize my existence. Every villager in Konoha always glares at me because they only see me as the Kyubi itself. They hate me because of certain incident almost thirteen years ago. The Kyubi destroyed the Konoha and killed a lot of ninjas. That's why I want to be Hokage someday!"_

_Goku stared at Naruto for a while, and chuckled, "Hey, don't worry! I will try my best to keep you alive even if it costs me my life! When we beat the Saiyans, and Orochimaru, I will try to figure it out how to send you back to Planet Element so you can fulfill your dream!"_

_Naruto jumped on the ground and smiled happily, "Really?!"_

_Goku got up on his feet and patted on Naruto's head. He nodded, "Really!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Goku could not believe how Freeza had destroyed Naruto's dream. He realized that Naruto would never be able to return to Planet Element to fulfill his dream as Hokage. Finally, his rage erupted up and he underwent a strange transformation, resulting in a golden aura, yellow hair and green eyes.

Freeza shocked, "W- What?!"

Goku's hair became golden in color and seemed to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. This applied to all of his hair, including scalp hair, and eyebrows. His natural eye color changed to a greenish-blue, muscle tone became more defined, and the skin tone (and clothing) became lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of the golden aura. As the natural floodgates of the body were opened with the transformation, excess energy was radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura.

Kuririn, and Gohan were in shocked to see that Goku suddenly transformed into the golden-haired. Goku stared at them and demanded, "Gohan, Kuririn, Sakura, take Piccolo with you and get yourselves back to Earth. He's still barely alive." But Kuririn, Sakura, and Gohan did not respond. Goku became anger and scowled, "Go home now, while I still have some sliver of reason left!"

Gohan and Kuririn nodded, "Right!" They ran to Piccolo.

Sakura stood up and refused, "No way! I am going to fight Freeza, too! I am going to avenge Sasuke and Naruto-kun's death!"

"SHUT UP! Leave now while you can!" demanded Goku.

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "Goku-san!" She reluctantly ran to Piccolo. Then Goku set his furious eyes on an astonished Freeza, and plan to fight and made Freeza pay. Freeza trembled with fear.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke- Television Room)

Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke were watching that Goku suddenly transformed into the golden-haired. Sasuke shocked, "W- What?! What's up with this strange transformation?"

Bardock sighed, "That's Super Saiyan. The Super Saiyan transformation occurs when a Saiyan who has reached a very high level of power, has a calm and loses himself in a fit of rage. However, the transformation must be triggered in response to a great need, not a desire. While physical change is not drastic, the power output increase is colossal; the form will multiply the Saiyan's power by 50x times its normal amount, though it can be inferred that the power increase lessened somewhat, and the standard form became stronger."

"S- So that's what this Super Saiyan looks like?" asked Minato.

Bardock nodded, "Yeah…"

Suddenly, Kushina pointed at Freeza, and snarled, "GOKU! You better avenge Naruto and defeat Freeza!"

Sasuke sighed, "And me…" Then he stared up at Bardock, and asked, "Can you become Super Saiyan too?"

Bardock sighed, "Umm…"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza stared down at Goku's new transformation and shocked, "W- What's with his transformation? Saiyans are only supposed to turn into great apes. W- What does this mean?"

"Quickly, Gohan, Sakura, Kuririn. If Piccolo dies, Kami-sama dies too. You must know what that would mean," reminded Goku.

Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura were checking up on Piccolo. Gohan turned around at Goku and frowned, "Father!"

"Don't concern yourself about me! I will be sure to return to Earth later!" hissed Goku.

"B- But how will you?" asked Sakura.

"Yeah, if we take your spaceship back…" said Kuririn.

"Don't argue!" Goku scowled, "Do you want to annoy me?!"

Gohan frowned, "Fine…" Then he picked unconscious Piccolo up on his back. "Let's go, Sakura-san, Kuririn-san."

Sakura stared at Goku for a while, and said, "You better defeat Freeza for us, Goku-san!" Then, Gohan, Kuririn, and Sakura flew away together with Piccolo on way to find Bulma and spaceship.

While they were flying through the sky, Gohan glanced down at Super Saiyan Goku and smiled proudly, "Thank you! Thank you, Father! We'll be waiting. We'll be waiting for you to appear in good shape, Father!"

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah, Goku will beat Freeza for sure!"

Sakura was so annoyed and scowled, "W- What are you cheering for? Naruto-kun is dead, you know!" She poured the tear from her eyes and rubbed her eyes trying to wipe the tears off.

Freeza watched Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn leaving them together with Piccolo, and laughed, "There's no way I'm letting you get away like that." He lifted his index finger up toward them, but Goku appeared in front of him. Freeza was in shocked.

Goku began to roughly squeeze the tyrant's hand. He glared down at astounded Freeza and growled, "You just don't know when to stop! Enough is enough, you scumbag!" He squeezed the tyrant's tighter and tighter. "You've killed so many blameless people, one after the other…" Freeza groaned in pain and struggled to free his hand from Goku's rough grip. He fell to his knees. "First Sasuke! Then Vegeta! Then Piccolo! And now, you even killed Naruto! You have succeed destroying his dream! You don't care, I can see that! Their lives absolutely nothing to you! You're not in the least bit sorry! Even now, all you can think about is how to destroy me!"

As Freeza struggled to free his hand, a purple-pink energy dome was formed surrounding both of them. He finally wrenched free and jumped back. He stretched his right hand around trying to relieve the pain and stared at Goku in shocked. "W- Why do you have this kind of power?" Goku did not answer. Freeza widened his eyes and shocked, "Don't tell me… don't tell me you're!"

* * *

(With Sakura and others- Elsewhere)

While Sakura, Gohan, Kuririn were tearing through the Namekian skies while Gohan was carrying unconscious on his back. Gohan smiled proudly, "Father, I understood! What Vegeta was saying is true, isn't it? Father, you've become one. A Super Saiyan!"

Kuririn shocked, "A Super Saiyan?! Y- You mean he's a Super Saiyan now?!"

Gohan nodded and smiled, "Yeah…"

Sakura got lost in thought and frowned, _'Naruto-kun… I am sorry that I am a useless. I haven't done a heroic in this fight. All I do was to watch you and others fight. Now you experienced a horrible death ever! I am really sorry, Naruto-kun…' _

* * *

(Earth- Capsule Corporation)

As Dr. Brief repaired the ship, he puzzled, "That's strange…" He checked the wire out. He scratched his hair and frowned, "There aren't any malfunctions anywhere."

An impatient Chichi walked toward Dr. Brief and scowled, "Aren't you done fixin' it yet?! While we're here doin' this, Gohan-chan's growin' more and more delinquent!" Dr. Brief looked around down at Chichi and rubbed his head in sighed.

A few feet away from the spaceship, Yajirobe noticed that Roshi sat on the chair and was too silent. "What's the matter, ol' timer?" asked Yajirobe curiously. He sat on the chair and stared at Roshi. "You've got such a serious look on yer mug."

They both heard Chichi yelled at Dr. Brief and demanded, "I want to go see Gohan now!" Yajirobe uncapped his new cup and drank it.

Roshi sighed, "It's nothing. I just had a strange, uneasy feeling is all."

Yajirobe placed the cup down on the ground and puzzled, "'Bout what?"

"Goku." Roshi replied, "I'm worried that as a result of his getting so strong, he's become a doubled-edged sword."

"What're you talkin' 'bout?" confused Yajirobe.

Roshi sighed, "A double-edged sword can deliver a powerful blow to an opponent, but it can also deliver the same kind of blow the other way."

"Yeah, what about it?" asked Yajirobe, as he drank the cup.

"What about it? Up until now, he's fought so many powerful opponents, one after another. As a result, he's gotten so strong. But supposing this Freeza guy turns out to have the ultimate in strength…" explained Roshi.

"Supposin' he does?" puzzled Yajirobe.

"As he fights against someone his equal, Goku just might…" Roshi sighed, "Ah, on the other hand, maybe I'm worrying unnecessarily."

* * *

(Planet Namek- Goku vs Freeza)

Goku glared at Freeza, and growled, "I… I…" He clenched his fists tightly, and powered up the golden aura. His muscles have been increased, astounding Freeza. He shouted angrily, "I am furious with you, Freeza!"

Goku took off from the ground towards Freeza, and punched him in the face, knocking him away into the air. Then, he flew to follow Freeza, and grabbed his arm and leg. He slammed Freeza's back on his knee. Freeza screamed in pain. Then, Goku threw him down to the ground, kicking a massive dust. He stared down at the massive dust. As soon as the dusts become cleared, it was only revealed that Freeza was actually throwing down under the ground.

Suddenly, the ground started to creak as the yellow blasted flared up. The ground blew up as the rocks flew towards Goku. A several rocks hit Goku, but that did not faze him at all. The ground began to shake almost as if it was earthquake. The water suddenly erupted up like a waterfall from the ground.

Freeza ascended up into the sky and stared at Goku for a while until the water eruption went back down into the crater, creating a massive smoke behind him. Freeza chuckled, "You talk like you're so self-important. You say I've killed the blameless?" But Goku did not respond back. "Are you trying to say that what you Saiyans have done up until now was so right?"

Goku finally spoke up and replied calmly, "That's why we were destroyed."

Freeza snickered, "I'm the one who destroyed you. All of you monkeys got on my nerves."

Goku clenched his fists and said, "And now I'm going to destroy you."

Freeza pointed at himself and scoffed, "Me, Freeza-sama? Don't let things go to your head. There's no way you can win." Goku began to smirk. Freeza continued, "Even supposing you were a Super Saiyan." Suddenly, he flew backward into the massive smoke, but Goku went to follow him. As soon as Freeza went out of massive smoke on the other side, but he noticed that Goku emerged from it as well. Goku was still smirking at him.

Frustrated, Freeza fired a massive orange energy wave at Goku. Then, he fired similar energy barrage at Goku. He threw everything he could at Goku. He continued to fire barrage of Ki blasts at Goku, causing bunch of explosions.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **

The explosions got bigger and bigger, every time Freeza threw barrage of energy wave.

**BOOOOM! BOOOOM! BOOM! BOOOM! **

* * *

(With Sakura and others- Elsewhere)

Suddenly, Sakura, Kuririn, and Gohan sensed something, and turned around only to see rapidly explosions. "W- What is that?" wondered Sakura.

Gohan shocked, "Father…"

Kuririn sighed, "Hey, Gohan, Sakura-san! Do not stop! We need to hurry to Goku's spaceship!"

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "R- Right!" With that, they flew on way to Goku's spaceship.

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza still threw barrage of Ki blasts at Goku out of frustration. Finally, he finished throwing a barrage of Ki blasts at Goku, and kicked up the large dust surrounded around Goku. He breathed heavily trying to get some oxygen inside him. However, as soon as the dust cleared, Goku was still hovering on mid-air unharmed, much to Freeza's chagrin.

Enraged, Freeza threw a barrage of fireballs at Goku, kicking another large dust. Then, he threw final large fireballs at Goku, causing a massive explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

That kicked a massive dust up surrounded around Goku again. The lake below them had become the whirlpool now. However, as soon the dust cleared, Goku was still alive and was hovering in mid-air now!

Goku glared at Freeza and simply said, "I ain't forgiving you, even if you apologize." Freeza began to snicker at him. Goku bared his teeth in anger, and placed his hand forward. Then, the golden aura began to flare up around him. Suddenly, Freeza was knocked away, even although it was strange that Goku did not even touch him at all!

Freeza was spinning through the Namekian skies, but he managed to get grip on mid-air. He panted heavily staring at Goku in fear. Goku was only merely smirked at him. Suddenly, Goku launched himself towards Freeza, and smashed his elbow against his chin, knocking him away through the sky. Freeza stopped himself in the air, but Goku delivered a powerful uppercut punch him square in the jaws, sending him flying into the air. Next, he flew towards him and headbutted him in the back, making Freeza screamed in pain.

Freeza backflipped into the air and glared at Goku who was merely smirking at him. Enraged, he tried to kick Goku, who easily blocked with his arm. He punched left at Goku, who blocked again. He growled, "Dammit!" They then began to exchange their blows up above the cloud. Freeza tried his best to attack Goku everything he could, but Goku kept blocking and dodging all of his attacks easily.

With that, Freeza gave up attacking Goku, and landed on the tall rock, while Goku leisurely descended and landed on the rock across from Freeza. They were staring at each other for a while. Suddenly, Freeza fired a finger beam at Goku, who evaded it easily.

Freeza shocked, "Y- You dodged it! T- There's no way you could have!" He jumped up into the air, and then he fired multiple finger beams at a very fast rate towards Goku, who dodged all of them with ease. One of beam went all the way to one of countryside, causing a small explosion.

**Boom!**

Goku teleported in front of tall rock, as Freeza appeared to fire another finger beam at Goku, who disappeared once again. Goku appeared and landed on the boulder, as Freeza appeared above him to fire another finger beam at Goku. Goku disappeared again. Freeza kept firing more beams every time he saw Goku in each pillars of rock, kicking a massive dust up. The finger beam went past and hit the small boulder, and the fissures. The lava erupted up into the air from the ground because of beams. Every time Freeza fired beams, the pillars of rock would crumble down into the lake. Despite Freeza could not see Goku inside the massive smoke, he would still firing a beam through the smoke trying to hit Goku. Freeza panted heavily trying to get oxygen inside him. However, as soon as the dust cleared, Goku was still hovering in mid-air and stared up at astounded Freeza.

Freeza snarled, "W- Why you!" as Goku ascended to the level of Freeza on mid-air. "If only I could hit you, you'd be-!"

Goku sneered, "Hit me and see."

"W- What did you-?" hissed Freeza. "Mock me, will you?!" He fired a most powerful beam straight into Goku's chin, and hit him, but that did not harm Goku at all. That was so much to Freeza's amazement.

Goku chuckled, "You can destroy whole planets, but it seems you can't even destroy a single man, huh?"

Freeza's body was so throbbing, and panicked, "W- Wh- What the hell are you?!"

Goku chuckled, "As you are surely well aware…" Then he began to introduce himself formally, and said, "I am the Saiyan who came from Earth to defeat you. Despite my calm, quiet heart, I am the legendary warrior, awakened by intense anger." The lava began to erupt up like a volcano behind him. Suddenly, he powered up the golden aura around him and shouted furiously, "I am the Super Saiyan, Son Goku!" The volcano was gone as well as the black smoke. Freeza was in trembling after seeing Goku achieved a new transformation called Super Saiyan. He was filled up with the fear.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: All right! A ferocious battle between Super Saiyan Goku and Freeza has begun!

Oh yeah, I want to ask you something. Umm... I have been searching for the good Dragonball Z/Naruto crossover. I have read Gohan's Dilemna, Gohan's Return, Goten's Greatness of Path, Ninja of the Kais, and Team 7 the Ki Wielding Ninjas. Are there any good DBZ/Naruto stories besides those? Thank you! :D


	45. Destruction of Namek in Five Minutes!

A/N: Yo! Here's another chapter!

Disclaimer: Anyways, ever since I found Bora last night. I just happened to find someone who lives with him none other than Upa himself!

Upa: Thank you! Now I am going to say disclaimer. Jerry does not own DBZ or Naruto. Please tell Goku I said Hi for me

Me: Sure! No problem! I will tell him that. Anyways, reviewers, I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 45: Destruction of Namek in Five Minutes!**

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza's body was trembling for a while, but he managed to regain his senses back in. He glared at Goku and snarled, "I- Indeed." Then he chuckled. "It appears that somehow you really are a Super Saiyan." Goku did not respond at all. "Having a calm, quiet heart, then awakened by intense anger, huh? I see. Which is why no matter how hard Vegeta worked at it, he could not become one."

* * *

(With Sakura and others)

Meanwhile, Gohan was carrying unconscious on his back through the Namekian skies along with Sakura, and Kuririn. They noticed that there were three dead bodies on the ground such as: ReaCoom, Butta, and Ghurd.

Gohan sighed, "Naruto-san…. Sasuke-san… Dende… Father will surely win against Freeza!"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, he will surely win, and avenge Naruto-kun, Sasuke, and Dende!"

"All right… We should be there to Goku's spaceship shortly," said Kuririn.

* * *

(Super Saiyan Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza reminisced about getting hit by the Genki Dama and was enraged even further. He clenched his fists and snarled, "You bastard!" He glared at Goku who was still staring at him calmly. That made Freeza angered ever further. _'W- What humiliation on my part! That I- that Freeza-sama should take this from him- from this Saiyan monkey scumbag! It's unbelievable! I didn't think this sort of thing could happen!' _

"You're finished, Freeza" said Goku. He powered up the golden aura around him, making Freeza to widen his eyes.

"I- I… I am Freeza! You're telling me I'm finished?!" hissed Freeza. He powered up the red large aura around him. Gok cupped his hands and drew them to his side staring at Freeza intensely. Two auras around both Freeza and Goku had connected to each other! The clouds have been absorbed into auras. The ground began to shake, and the rock floated up toward the red and golden auras, included small trees. The lakes had been few hurricanes on them. All of them were absorbed into two huge auras.

* * *

(With Sakura and others- Elsewhere)

Meanwhile, Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn were tearing through the Namekian skies, and spotted Goku's spaceship. "Hey, there's spaceship!" said Kuririn.

Sakura nodded, "That's it!"

While carrying the unconscious Piccolo on his back, Gohan smiled, "The spaceship that Father rode here in!" Then they landed on the ground next to the spaceship.

* * *

(Earth- Capsule Corporation)

Chichi climbed up on the ladder and stared at Dr. Brief who was still fixing the spaceship. "Still not yet?!" asked an impatient Chichi. "If you don't cut that out, I'm really goin' to get angry!"

Dr. Brief stared at Chichi and chuckled, "I have mentioned that this would be a piece of cake-" Suddenly, the door slammed on his hand itself. He groaned, "Yeow!- If you would not rush me so." Chichi was starting to get angry. Suddenly, something began to flash red. He looked up and said, "Someone has gotten aboard Goku's spaceship!" Then he pushed the button on the device. The screen emerged from the roof. "I installed sensor devices in there. So, who could it be?" He pushed another button to display the screen. It was only to reveal that there were Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn who stood next to unconscious Piccolo on the floor.

Chichi pushed Dr. Brief out of her way and cred, "Gohan-chan!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Sakura and others- Goku's Spaceship)

Gohan examined Piccolo's wounded and frowned, "Piccolo-san…"

Sakura noticed that Kuririn walked outside, and asked, "Kuriirn-san?"

"I'm going to find Bulma. Please wait here a moment," replied Kuririn. Suddenly, a computer screen emerged from the roof as it turned on, and Chichi appeared on the other side, from the ship on Earth.

Chichi smiled happily, *Gohan-chan!*

Sakura and Kuririn shocked, "Chichi!"

"Mother!" surprised Gohan.

Chichi was relieved to see that Gohan was still alive and smiled happily, *Gohan-chan! You're alive, aren't ya?! Thank goodness! Really, thank goodness!* Her tear poured down as if it was waterfall.

"Mother!"

Suddenly, Muten Roshi appeared on the screen and asked worriedly, *Gohan, Sakura, Kuririn! What about Goku?!"

Chichi scowled, *What are you doin?!*

*How are Goku, Naruto, and Sasuke?!* asked Roshi.

"Father is fighting against Freeza," replied Gohan.

Sakura frowned, "Naruto-kun and Sasuke have died."

Roshi shocked, *W- What did you say?!*

Kuririn frowned, "We don't have the time to go into detailed circumstances right now. We need to tend Piccolo, otherwise he would be dead! I have to go get Bulma-san!"

Gohan nodded, "Sorry, I have to turn the computer off, so Sakura and I can tend Piccolo's wound."

*Gohan-chan! Don't you be goin' anywhere! Do not turn it off! I'm waiting here for you!* demanded Chichi.

*Wait, Kuririn! Wait, I say!* begged Roshi. However, Kuririn ignored them, and flew away to find Bulma.

Gohan frowned, "I'm sorry, Mother…" He pushed the button on the device to turn the screen off.

Sakura kneeled on the floor next to Piccolo and sighed, "All right. You wait here, Gohan-kun. I am going to tend his wound with the first aid. Luckily, I brought it just in case. Otherwise, his life would be run out before we could reach Earth. Right, Gohan-kun?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah…"

Sakura picked first-aid from her pouch and began to treat Piccolo's wound. She sighed, "All right!"

* * *

(Super Saiyan Goku vs Freeza)

Goku still had his cupped hands to his side while staring at Freeza intensely. "If it is to come down to me being killed by the likes of you," He clenched his fist and declared, "I will choose death by my own hand!"

"Whichever you like," said Goku calmly.

Freeza put the palms of his hands together in front of his chest to absorb the red aura into him, and brough them apart as he formed a red and orange energy sphere. Then, he raised it upward and charged it with more power.

He chuckled, "Fool. You expect me to die? It is you who will die. I can continue to live, even in the vacuum of space. I wonder though, how about you Saiyans?" Then, he made it bigger and more powerful with additional streaks of black electricity. Goku stared up at the big energy sphere in confusion. Freeza shouted, "Now perish, together with this whole planet!" Finally, he fired the attack straight into Namek's core. "Blow up!" It tunneled into the ground until it destroyed the planet's core.

Goku shocked, "Oh no!" The planet disappeared behind a blinding light.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOM!**

* * *

(With Sakura and others- Elsewhere)

Suddenly, Sakura and Gohan could feel that the entire Namek was having an earthquake. Sakura fell on the Piccolo's body, while Goku fell backward on the ground. Gohan shocked, "W- What's going on?!"

"It must be Freeza's doing!" said Sakura. They disappeared along with a blinding light as well.

* * *

(With Bulma- Elsewhere)

Bulma looked up at the purple energy explosion and confused, "What is this? What's happening? " The ground began to creak towards her. The blinding light went across her too.

* * *

(With Kuririn- Elsewhere)

He desperately tried to fly across the Namek, but he was pushed back by the flying rock along with the strong wind. He cried, "Goku!" He faded away along with blinding light.

A half of ground collapsed beneath Freeza's spaceship as it nearly fell down. At the Grand Elder's house, the tall rock began to collapse down to the ground. The entire Namek had been covered in a massive explosion.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Kushina, Minato, and Sasuke- Television Room)

Bardock, Kushina, Minato, and Sasuke had to block their eyes from the massive blinding light on the screen. Bardock shocked, "D- Damn that Freeza!"

Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke cried, "G- Goku!"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio detected this on this planet, and feared that Namek had been destroyed. "K-Kaio-sama!" cried Yamucha.

Tenshinhan shocked, "D- Don't tell me!"

Kaio frowned, "Son Goku did well. Against Freeza, his overwhelming strength proved him entirely triumphant in their battle."

"So then, Goku is?" asked Yamucha.

"He's defeated Freeza, hasn't he?" asked Chaozu.

"No. Having been cornered, Freeza…" Kaio replied, "…destroy the entire planet of Namek itself."

Yamucha shocked, "So then, what about Goku and the others?"

Kaio sighed, "If the planet is lost, no one can survive. No one except Freeza."

Chaozu widened his eyes and shocked, "T- That can't be!" Tenshinhan shook his head and could not believe that Goku and others had died along with Planet Namek.

"It's over. All of it," said Kaio.

Suddenly, he heard someone's voice greeted, _"Kaio-sama… Kaio-sama, are you able to hear me? It is I, the Kami of Earth."_

"Yeah. What is it? I hear you!"replied Kaio.

"_I am now having Mister Popo gather the Dragon Balls of Earth. I believe he will have all seven together very shortly," _said Kami.

"Is that so?"

"_If I could have you wait briefly, I can have those who have been in your care resurrected. However, Chaozu there is now dead a second time, and so…" _reminded Kami.

Kaio nodded, "That is…" Suddenly, he just realized that he had been spoken to Kami lately and shocked, "J- Just a moment! Are you alive?"

Kami puzzled, _"Y- Yes, gratefully so, thanks to the Dragon Balls of Planet Namek..."_

"Which would mean that Piccolo is not dead either, correct?"asked Kaio.

Kami confused, _"A- As I believe you are aware, myself and Piccolo were originally one single…"_

Kaio smiled happily, "That's right! Then perhaps…"Then he began to search for Planet Namek with his antenna.

The Earthlings began to smile happily, and hoped that Planet Namek was still intact since Kami were still alive. That must mean that Piccolo was still alive. Tenshinhan cheered, "Kaio-sama!"

"_Er, Kaio-sama? Kaio-sama? Are you hearing me?" _asked Kami.

"Hey, keep it down!"scowled Kaio loudly.

Kami raised his eyebrows and puzzled, _"What a start!" _

Kaio searched again, and began to smile happily that Namek was actually there!

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Sakura and Gohan- Goku's spaceship)

Sakura and Gohan opened their eyes and were now utterly confused. "What's going on?" wondered Sakura.

"F- Father…" worried Gohan.

* * *

(With Bulma- Elsewhere)

Bulma clung onto the tall rock, because she almost fell. _'I- I'm not going to let myself die in a place like this!' _She managed to pull herself up on the ground and breathed hyperventilation. She rubbed her forehead and relieved that she was still alive as she stood up and stared up at the sky.

* * *

(With Kuririn- Elsewhere)

Kuririn was tearing through the Namekian skies, and had to place his hand closer to his eyes, because of strong winds. _'Goku!' _

* * *

(Super Saiyan Goku vs Freeza)

Goku had to raise his forearms to block his eyes to prevent the light and dust from blinding him. He was in shocked that Freeza actually tried to destroy the planet!

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"Planet Namek has not been lost!" announced Kaio happily. He turned around and stared at rest of Earthlings. "Goku and Gohan and Piccolo and Sakura and Kuririn and the girl called Bulma are all alive!"

Chaozu went to hug Tenshinhan and cheered, "All right!"

Yamucha cheered, "All right!"

Tenshinhan tossed Chaozu up and down a several times and cheered, "Thank goodness!"

Smiling, Kaio nodded, "Okay!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Freeza)

The large black fissure was formed on the surface of Planet Namek, as it gathered the lightning into it, where Freeza and Goku could not even see at the bottom! There were raining rocks down on both of them due to Planet Namek nearly being destroyed.

Freeza stared down at the large black crater and disappointed, "I restrained my power too much, didn't I?"

"That's because you were fearful of being caught in the explosion of the planet," replied Goku calmly. That got Freeza's undivided attention. "You failed." Goku chuckled, "As a result, I've hung on to life."

Freeza scoffed, "Hung on to life, you say? You don't seem to understand at all, do you? You have avoided the planet's instantaneous explosion, but I've completely destroyed its core. Do you understand what that means?" He formed "five" shape on his hands. "Five more minutes. Five more minutes, and then Planet Namek will undergo a great explosion, becoming space dust!" Inside the large hole, the magma began to flood up gradually.

"Five minutes will be plenty. I will defeat you, then leave together with my friends in my spaceship," declared Goku.

Freeza snickered, "Unfortunately for you, it will be I who can hope to do so. At least, it's a much greater hope than you have. In this event, I will show you my 100 percent full power! There's no way you can defeat me! Prepare yourself for this!"

"Why wait until now for full power?" sneered Goku. "I know why. If you used all your power, your body couldn't withstand it!" He powered up the golden aura and shouted furiously, "I can't let you stall for any more time! I'm going to settle this now!"

With that, Goku and Freeza charged toward each other, and exchanged their blows up higher into the sky ferociously at high-speed. Freeza pulled his fist, but Goku charged up towards him, and delivered a hard punch to the face. Then, he delivered a powerful knee smash to Freeza's stomach, doubled him over. Freeza coughed up the large blood from his mouth in pain. Next, Goku clasped his hands together above his head, and smashed onto his back, smashing him toward the large hole.

However, Freeza managed to stop himself from falling down into the crater, but as soon as he turned around, he noticed that Goku flew closer to him. He managed to duck his head under Goku's legs, and flew up into the sky.

Goku flew up to follow Freeza and chuckled, "What's wrong?! Are you so afraid you'll wear yourself out, you can't put out your full power?!" With that, he flew in front of Freeza and spun before kicking him in the face, drawing nosebleed. He teleported in front of Freeza, and kicked him up higher into the sky. Then, he flew up towards Freeza.

Enraged, Freeza turned around and snarled, "Don't get… Don't get so… carried away!" He placed his cupped hands together and fired a kiai from his palm, knocking him away through the three or four countryside. Freeza panted heavily staring down at the large dust. He stared down at the path where Goku was smashing through, and waited for him to come out. Suddenly, the yellow blast fired up through the underground.

Goku emerged from the fissure, and ascended up along with rock floating around him into the sky. Right now, his weighted blue clothing had been torn in half. He stared at Freeza who began to laugh. Goku spat the blood out of his mouth.

Freeza laughed, "You underestimated me, didn't you? Let me tell you that this is still not my full power! That was only about 70 percent." Goku wiped the blood from his mouth. Freeza raised his clenched fist and chuckled, "And, starting now… your long-awaited 100 percent!" Goku powered up the golden aura to destroy the floated rock around him. _'I'll settle this with my full power in one minute- no, thirty seconds!" _Then he powered up the blue aura around him.

* * *

(With Kuririn- Elsewhere)

Kuririn was flying through the Namekian skies, and stared down at the magma. He noticed that some ground began to fall apart as the lake covered over. "It's no good!" Kuririn muttered, "I can't find Bulma-san's Ki at all! And you know, something is beginning to happen to this planet something beyond hope!" The magma erupted up like a volcano.

"Besides which, Freeza's Ki seems to again be getting greater! What can it mean?" wondered Kuririn. He continued to fly in order to find Bulma.

* * *

(With Bulma- Elsewhere)

She placed her hands and feet between two separated cliffs so she would not fall. She grumbled angrily, "W- Whatever happens, you just watch me live through this!" Suddenly, the ground began to shake intensely. She fell, but she managed to grab the cliff.

She panicked, "Somebody, hurry and come save me! Please!" The cliff began to descend into the lake.

* * *

(Goku vs Freeza)

Goku flew towards Freeza as fast as he could, but Freeza began to increase the muscle. He suddenly stopped flying and stared in shock at Freeza. The tyrant increased the muscle of shoulders, biceps, triceps, legs, ankles, and everything in his body.

"Incredible!" Goku impressed, "His Ki is billowing up and filling him out!"

From the large hole, lightning was being absorbed into Freeza's legs as his body continued to increase the muscle intensely, included his tail. He wrapped up the bubble sphere around his body, creating a lightning aura.

'_So this is finally the realization of his 100 percent power, is it?' _thought Goku. Freeza's aura spiked up higher and higher. Goku powered up the golden aura around him calmly. He would wait for Freeza to finish the transformation. Freeza's blue aura was getting larger and larger until it finally reached Goku's golden aura, completely dispelling it. The golden aura were scattering across the Namek, causing a few explosion.

**Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom! **

That explosion kicked up the smoke around them. Suddenly, Goku heard Kaio's voice cried, _"What are you doing, Goku?!" _But Goku did not respond Kaio. _"Goku, can you hear me?! Hey! Now! Now is your chance! Now, while Freeza concentrates his power, is your chance to attack! Hey, Goku! Do you not hear my voice?! That can't be possible! Goku, now is your only-"_

"I do hear you, Kaio-sama," interrupted Goku. He glared at Freeza and said, "There's no doubt, I probably ain't going to get a second chance at this. That chance to see with my own eyes the strongest scumbag in the universe at his full power, that is."

Kaio shocked, _"W- What did you say?! Goku, are you even aware of what you are saying?"_

Freeza continued to work on his transformation and counted, _'…seventy-eight… seventy-nine… eighty… eighty-one…' _A lot of rocks began to float up around him.

"_Hey! What the hell is the matter with you?!" _asked Kaio.

"I…" Goku replied, "I want to fight Freeza."

'…_eighty-four… eighty-five…' _thought Freeza.

"And…" Goku clenched his fist, and replied, "…win!" He powered up the golden aura around him once again while staring at Freeza.

"_Such foolishness!" _Kaio said, _"This isn't a game, Goku!" _

Enraged, Goku declared angrily, "I am going to avenge Naruto! He has died twice! He cannot return to life, even with the Dragon Balls! He will never become Hokage! Naruto was a good guy! A really good guy. My second very best friend next to Kuririn, and very best student!" He would never forget that Freeza was the one who blew Naruto up to death without any mercy. "And he blew him to bits…"

"_But there's no reason to wait for him to reach full power!" _Kaio reminded, _"Besides, what about Gohan, and the others?"_

"It's all right," replied Goku. "Gohan and the others will be saved."

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke- Television Room)

Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke were watching that Freeza transforming. "W- Why is he allowing Freeza to transform? What the hell is he doing?!"

"It's almost as if his personality is completely changed," said Minato.

"Yeah, it's like he's no longer Goku we knew," agreed Kushina.

"A Super Saiyan…" replied Bardock, drawing everyone's attention.

"What about it?" asked Sasuke.

"When Saiyans transformed into Super Saiyan, their personality would be different." Bardock explained, "Any Saiyan that has turned to the side of good initially becomes ruthless and overcome with rage. However, I am unaware how ruthless Saiyan, like Vegeta, would turn into. For example," he pointed at Super Saiyan Goku, and continued, "Kakarrot was from a calm, collected fighter to becoming a vengeful warrior, hellbent on avenging his fallen friend, Naruto, even at his own peril. Even if people want them to stop, they would not listen to them since they do not know how to calm down when they are in Super Saiyan form. That's why Kakarrot allows Freeza to transform so he can see what his true power is." Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke were in shocked to hear the explanation.

* * *

(With Kuririn- Elsewhere)

Kuririn desperately tried to fly past the strong wind in order to find Bulma. "Where are you? Where are you, Bulma-san?!" cried Kuririn. Suddenly, he noticed that Bulma was on top of tall rock from afar.

The tall rock was about to fall, which caused Bulma to panic. She shook her head, and panicked, "N- No way! I don't want to die in a place like this!"

Unfortunately, the rock broke down, and she fell down to another cliff. She immediately dodged before the huge boulder could fall on. She looked up and noticed that the cliff above her was about to collapse. She covered her head as the rock fragments were raining down. She noticed that the cliff where she was on was about to creak. She fell down while she clung to the huge rock and screamed. Luckily, Kuririn managed to save her and flew together with her on way back to Freeza's spaceship.

Bulma smiled happily, "Kuririn!" Then, her face turned into a scowl. "What have you all been up to?! I was nearly worried out of my mind! What exactly is up with this planet?! Leaving me behind by myself in such a dangerous place! What is going on with Gohan-kun, Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-san, and Son-kun?!"

"I'll explain what's happening later. Right now, we have to hurry!" replied Kuririn.

Bulma confused, "Hurry? To where?" Upon realizing this, she smiled cheerfully, "I know, the spaceship Son-kun came in, right?! We can go home now, right?!"

Kuririn sighed, "Yeah."

"Hooray!" cheered Bulma.

* * *

(Goku's Spaceship- With Sakura and Gohan)

Sakura gently touched Piccolo's chest with the cotton. After that, she wrapped the bandage around his chest. She rubbed her forehead, and sighed, "Finally, I'm done. This might heal you a little…for the time beings."

Gohan stared down at Piccolo and frowned, _'Piccolo-san…' _Suddenly, they tripped on the ground because the spaceship fell down. "This is not good! It was almost as if Namek is about to be destroyed!"

"D- Don't tell me it's Freeza!" shocked Sakura.

* * *

(Earth- Capsule Corporation)

"Where's Gohan-chan?! What's happenin' to Gohan-chan?!" asked worried Chichi.

Dr. Brief sighed, "There's only three reasons this high-performance monitor would stop sending images. The first case is, of course, that Gohan turned it off. The second case, the spaceship has been vaporized! The third case… is that something irregular is affecting Planet Namek's axis, causing fluctuations in its magnetic field, thus causing electromagnetic waves to become unstable."

"What kind of conditions are those?" asked Roshi.

Dr. Brief sweat-dropped in panic, but Chichi and Roshi were curious to hear that. He sighed, "Uh, you might call it a portent of the destruction of Planet Namek. In any case, Goku and Gohan-kun… and even Bulma…" He shook his head sadly, much to the shock of Roshi and Chichi.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Freeza)

During the transformation, Freeza continued to power up and chuckled, "…ninety-three percent… ninety-four percent… almost there!" The debris of rock fell down to the ground from the mountain. The lake began to flow forward faster and faster.

Goku chuckled, "Freeza, the reason I'm waiting for you to reach your full power like this, is because I want to demolish you when you're at your best! That's so I won't have any regrets as a warrior. As for you, you must have come to want to try out your full power, right? Otherwise, you would have blasted the planet again and finished it off." Freeza began to snicker.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"K- Kaio-sama?" asked Yamucha curiously.

Kaio frowned, "That guy is no longer Son Goku. He is now a warrior of fury, a Super Saiyan."

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza increased the muscle of his shoulders, tail, and chest. He screamed before blowing the floating rock away, reducing to ashes. However, not just floating rocks, he blew mountains, lake, and some of countryside away.

**BOOOOOM! **

Freeza chuckled, "Sorry to keep you waiting." When Freeza finally attained 100% strength in his final form, it greatly increased his muscle mass. "This is the full power you wanted."

"There ain't time. Let's settle this quickly!" said Goku. Freeza began to smirk.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"Contemptible fool!" scowled Kaio. Rests of Earthling were utterly confused now.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke- Television Room)

"N- Now he's at his full power!" said Sasuke.

Minato sighed, "This is not good! He's going to fight Goku on equal now!"

"Will it decreases Freeza's speed, due to his mass muscles?" wondered Kushina.

"I do not know. However, for sure, Kakarrot is going to defeat Freeza to avenge everyone whom Freeza had killed up until now!" declared Bardock.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Suddenly, Freeza disappeared and appeared to punch Goku in the gut, doubled him over. Goku coughed up the blood from the mouth. Freeza pulled his hair down, and kneed him in the face, sending him sprawling into the sky. He flew up above Goku, and smashed his elbow on the top of Goku's head. Then, he attacked Goku with the barrage of punches and kicks. Next, he grabbed Goku's arms and tossed him down to the large hole.

Luckily, Goku managed to spun and landed on the crater. However, Freeza delivered a hard diving kick on him, and then flew away from him. Goku flew to follow him, but Freeza proceeded to beat him up with a barrage of punches and kicks to the face. Goku had an enough with Freeza, and powered up before speeding away from Freeza. Enraged, Freeza speeded up to follow Goku on mid-air. Suddenly, they disappeared, and tunneled through the underground like a crazy.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio shocked, "W- What?! I- Impossible! That I should lose sight of them- what speed!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku noticed that there were a wall of lava surrounded by him, and turned his head around. Apparently, Freeza rocketed towards Goku and laughed, "Too slow!" He delivered a powerful punch Goku in the face, knocking him away. Goku flew up higher and higher into the sky, but he noticed that Freeza was following him. He tried to punch him, but Freeza disappeared!

Goku shocked, _"He vanished!' _He looked around him to search for Freeza.

Suddenly, Freeza appeared behind him, and delivered a powerful double knees smashed to the back, bashing Goku down onto the ground. He laughed, "Behind you!"

Goku pulled himself up from the ground and looked up. Freeza flew down and slammed his feet on Goku's face to the ground before jumping up into the air. Goku groaned in pain, but he noticed that Freeza charged down at him. He managed to block all of Freeza's hard attacks, and destroyed the huge boulder. He punched Goku with both of his hands, but Goku finally managed to grab Freeza's fists. They locked in a struggle. Freeza worked on freeing his hands while Goku worked on grabbing his both fists tightly.

Freeza managed to push Goku back a little bit. He finally powered up the reddish-orange aura around them, and ascended up into the air together. His aura kept getting bigger and bigger. Some of mountains had been blown up, and the ground creaked. Freeza broke free and kneed Goku hard in the stomach, doubled him over.

Freeza laughed, "How about that? That was just me warming up for my final attack!"

However, Goku began to snicker and said, "I'd hope so…" That made Freeza angered. Goku looked at Freeza and sneered, "At such a level, I was just about to become disappointed."

Freeza growled, "Enough with the false bravado!" Then he chuckled, "The only thing that remains for you is death!" The magma suddenly erupted in between both of them from the huge hole. As soon as the magma erupted up into Goku, he rapidly disappeared away from Freeza, who followed him.

Freeza right hooked to Goku, who phased away. He charged towards him and punched him, but Goku phased away again. Goku disappeared behind him.

Freeza looked around at Goku and chuckled, "Before you die, there is one point I will praise you for. Your superb, incredible strength, Super Saiyan. It's certainly the greatest in the universe." He clenched his right fist, and hissed, "If only I, Freeza, weren't around!" The purple lightning kept storming down around the Namek.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"Miserable idiot!" Kaio grumbled, "If you had only beaten Freeza before he attained full power, this wouldn't be happening."

Suddenly, Kami's voice cried, _"Kaio-sama? Kaio-sama? This is the Kami over Earth. Kaio-sama?"_

Kaio replied back by contacting Kami through the telepathy. _"I hear you. Something I can do?"_

"_I have just received word from Mister Popo. He has located where the last Dragon Ball is," _said Kami.

"_Yes, and?"_

"_Ah, right. Very shortly, all seven will be gathered together, and so we will be resurrecting Tenshinhan and Yamucha there with you."_

"_Ah, that's right."_

"_But, as I said earlier, unfortunately for Chaozu…"_

Kaio glanced over his shoulder at Chaozu who began to frown sadly. Tenshinhan smiled, "Don't worry, Chaozu. I will remain here too. We're always together, aren't we?"

Chaozu waved him off and said, "You can't! Ten-san, that won't do!"

Yamucha sighed, "If you guys are going to remain here, then as far as I'm concerned…"

Tenshinhan shocked, "What are you saying?! You have Bulma waiting for you, don't you?"

Yamucha frowned, "Y- Yeah, but…"

"Wait a second! Hold on, hold on!" said Kaio. Then he contacted Kami through the telepathy again. _"Say, Kami of Earth, can those Dragon Balls resurrect two people at the same time?"_

"_Hm? Er, yes, so long as the conditions are the same. For example, as we are to ask this time, 'Please return to life those who were killed by Vegeta and his group-' So long as the request is made in this manner, it will likely work on any number of people," _confirmed Kami.

"_Then even with only the one wish, they surpass Planet Namek's Dragon Balls. Okay then, can the wish be granted even on worlds far separated from Earth?" _asked Kaio.

Kami confused,_ "Mm, probably. Why do you ask such a thing?"_

"_You can't be thinking of bringing back to life all the aliens Vegeta has ever killed in the past, can you?"_

"_Naturally, such a thing is possible, but it would only be effective for those who had died within one year's time."_

"_There's just one more thing I'd like to ask. Can those who died having lived the full measure of their life be resurrected?" _asked Kaio.

"_Unfortunately," _Kami replied,_ "that is impossible. In the event of a natural death…"_

"_But what about the case of someone who met with evil beings, and even though indirectly, had their life's measure reduced as a result?" _asked Kaio.

Kami sighed,_ "A good question indeed. This is a first-time case. But I believe they would be able to live for the portion of time that had been shortened from their measure. I have no proof of such, however."_

"Kaio-sama, what is it?" asked Tenshinhan.

Kaio nodded, "All right, it's decided then! Kami, change that wish for me!"

"_Huh?" _confused Kami.

"Make it, 'Please return to life all those killed by Freeza and his ring,' okay?" said Kaio.

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Kuririn and Bulma- Elsewhere)

Kuririn was carrying Gohan through the Namekian skies, as some of countryside collapsed into the lake. "Aren't we to Son-kun's spaceship yet? If we don't get off this dangerous planet as soon as possible, we'll never set foot on the soil of Earth again!" rambled Bulma.

Kuririn looked at Bulma and sighed, "Yes, I know."

"You're really sure about that? Yet you don't even know how hard I had to struggle up until now!" complained Bulma.

Kuririn frowned, "But I do know."

"It was so awful, after all! Being chased by dinosaurs," Bulma blabbered, "getting changed into a frog, almost getting pinched by giants rocks!" Suddenly, they widened their eyes, and saw that there was Goku's spaceship!"

Kuririn smiled happily, "There it is! That's it! That's Goku's spaceship!"

Bulma cheered, "Hooray! Now we can return to Earth!" Suddenly, the ground began to collapse as the spaceship was starting to fall down. She gulped, "Hey, hold on! Where are you going on your own?!"

* * *

(Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Three column of magma erupted up in between with Goku and Freeza. "The lifespan of this planet is nearly up. Two or three minutes left at the outside. You must be getting anxious, eh Super Saiyan?" sneered Freeza. Goku did not respond anything. Freeza widened his eyes and realized, "So that's it, you're buying time, are you? Enough for that kid and the others to leave this planet?" He chuckled, "Well, that's okay. I may let them go now, but I will make them my next target. Their deaths will only be slightly delayed. After that, I will go to Planet Element to wipe all of them!"

"Buying time, did you say?" I don't have the need to! You're going to die. Here and now," threatened Goku calmly. More ground collapsed down into the large hole.

Freeza laughed at Goku for a while. Then he scowled, "That's enough of your big talk! I'm going to shut you up right now!" Suddenly, he charged towards Goku out of furious!

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: All right! That's it for the chapter! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Maybe 4 or 5 chapters left until Freeza's Saga is over! :D Oh, by the way, just to let you know that the next Arc will be on my own. I hope you will remember it. You will find out who will be the next villain on next Arc. :D

OH, yeah... If some of you guys wondered what Bardock's respond to Sasuke about being Super Saiyan would be, then you will have to find it out! It will not be sooner! It will be much later, later, later, and later!

I think that's all I need to say. Of course, if you want to ask me a question or something, I will be glad to answer you. :D Please read and review! I'm out! :D


	46. Resurrection!

A/N: Yo! Here's another chapter! Unfortunately, I just left Bora and Upa's home now. That means there will be no guest today. That means I will say disclaimer again.

Disclaimer: Hello, I do not own DBZ or Naruto, so don't sue me! (Suddenly the phone rang. I pick it up) Sup?

Voice: Hey, where's my Gohan-chan?! Are they still on Namek?!

Me: Chichi... Yes, of course, they're still on Namek. What about it?

Chichi: They had been on Namek since Chapter 20! It's like 26 chapters since they got to Namek! When will they come back here?!

Me: I don't know when they will come back, but maybe it's soon. Of course, unless you want me to extend their staying on Namek for 10 more chapters, you have to shut up for now!

Chichi: Oh, please not make them stay on Namek for 10 more chapters! I will shut up for now!

Me: Thank you. Now, goodbye, Chichi. (Hang up on her) Whew... Anyways, enjoy the chapter, fellow reviewers!

* * *

**Chapter 46: Resurrection!**

* * *

(Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Three column of magma erupted up in between with Goku and Freeza. "The lifespan of this planet is nearly up. Two or three minutes left at the outside. You must be getting anxious, eh Super Saiyan?" sneered Freeza. Goku did not respond anything. Freeza widened his eyes and realized, "So that's it, you're buying time, are you? Enough for that kid and the others to leave this planet?" He chuckled, "Well, that's okay. I may let them go now, but I will make them my next target. Their deaths will only be slightly delayed. After that, I will go to Planet Element to wipe all of them!"

"Buying time, did you say?" I don't have the need to! You're going to die. Here and now," threatened Goku calmly. More ground collapsed down into the large hole.

Freeza laughed at Goku for a while. Then he scowled, "That's enough of your big talk! I'm going to shut you up right now!"

'_What's taking so long for Gohan and the others? Get moving!' _thought Goku.

Suddenly, Freeza charged towards Goku, and landed a blow on Goku. Then, he flew up above Goku, and fired a blast from his both palms at him, but Goku managed to guard himself. Freeza appeared behind him, and lunged at him, only to get caught by Goku's arm. Goku headbutted Freeza's face with the back head. Then, he grabbed Freeza's hands, and spun him in a rapid rate. After that, he hurled him down toward the large hole.

However, Freeza fired the purple energy sphere at the fissure in order to stop himself from knocking away. As soon as he looked around at Goku, there was a medium-level explosion behind him.

**BOOM! **

Freeza ascended up into the sky on the same level as Goku, and glared at him.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kami confused, _"Killed by Freeza and his ring, you say? Kaio-sama, what is this about?"_

"_There isn't any time, so I'll explain this simply." _Kaio sighed, _"First, we use the Dragon Balls on Earth to return to life those killed by Freeza and his men, meaning the Namekians. That includes Sasuke as well. By doing so, it is likely that the Grand Elder of Planet Namek will be resurrected, however briefly. From this point, I'm not too sure this is going to work myself, but of the Namekian Dragon Balls' three wishes, only two have been granted. Once the Grand Elder is returned to life, there should be on more wish to be granted, shouldn't there?"_

"_A- And then?" _asked Kami.

"_With that one wish, instantaneously relocate all those on Planet Namek, with the exception of Freeza, to someplace like Earth!" _said Kaio.

"_I- I see. That is one possible gamble, isn't it?" _said Kami.

Kaio glanced over his shoulder at the Eartlings and reminded, "You guys' resurrections will be considerably delayed. Can you put up with that for us?"

Chaozu frowned, "I can't return to life in the first place, so…"

Smiling, Yamucha nodded, "Of course, that will be fine with me! It's only one year, isn't it?"

"It is an excellent idea you have, Kaio-sama!" praised Tenshinhan.

Nodding, Kaio sighed, _"And that's that. Now pardon me, but you must hurry! The very planet Namek itself is just about to be vaporized!"_

"_Is that so? Very well, I will tell this to Mister Popo right away," _accepted Kami.

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Sakura and others- Goku's Spaceship)

Sakura and Gohan noticed that Kuririn just returned to the spaceship with Bulma. Gohan greeted happily, "Kuririn-san! Bulma-san!"

Kuririn waved at them, and greeted back, "Hey, Gohan, Sakura-san." However, he noticed that Bulma did not go into the spaceship. He glanced over his shoulder at her and frowned, "Bulma-san, come inside, quick!"

"What's going on?" Bulma confused, "It's pitch black in here! What's wrong?" She walked into the spaceship. "It can't be malfunctioning, can it-?"

Kuririn scanned the spaceship and confused, "Hey, Sakura-san, Gohan? What happened to the light? Last time I was here earlier, the lights were on."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, but the light just suddenly turned off recently."

"We can't find how to turn on light," said Gohan.

Bulma yelped, "W- Watch out!" as she slid on her butt towards the gravity device. She chuckled, "The floor is slanted." She looked up at the gravity device. "I'm not familiar with this thing, but I'll try this and that." She pushed some button. "Could this be it?" She pressed one of buttons, and the light suddenly turned on. She could not more than happy to figure it out. She was proud of herself.

When she stepped backward, she could feel that she step on something. She glanced over her shoulder and noticed the unconscious Piccolo laying on the floor. She was freak out, and shocked, "I- Isn't that Piccolo over there?!"

Gohan nodded, "Yes, it is."

Bulma looked at Gohan and asked, "What's he doing in a place like this? I don't want to journey through space together with someone like Piccolo!"

"Why does someone like Bulma-san or Chichi-san detest Piccolo so much?" asked Sakura.

Kuririn rubbed his bald head, and sighed, "Because he tried to take over Earth six years ago. That's why…"

Gohan was offended by Bulma's comment, and frowned, "Piccolo-san helped save me and Father, so I am going to be sure to take him back to Earth!"

Bulma chuckled nervously, "You know, Gohan-kun, this is Piccolo's homeland. I wonder if he wouldn't rather like to stay here." Gohan frowned even more. She stood up, and gulped, "O- Okay, already!" Then she stared down at Gohan and thought, _'Well, what else can I do? He's unconscious and all, so there's nothing to worry about, right?"_

Suddenly, the spaceship began to trip over, because the ground just rumbled outside. That caused Bulma to trip over on Piccolo, but when she realized that she was on Piccolo. She actually managed to hide her feeling towards Piccolo in front of Gohan before she could reveal that she was actually freaky out.

* * *

(Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Freeza snarled at Goku, but he noticed that magma erupted up, so he had to dodge them. He immediately saw that Goku was about to punch him, so he had to flew away to escape Goku's attacks. Once he realized that Goku appeared behind him, he immediately fired the large purple energy sphere at Goku.

Goku shocked, _'What?!' _He managed to block and emerged through it. He charged toward shocked Freeza and double kicked him on the face, drawing a blood. Then, he blasted Freeza, bashing him to the large crater. With that, Goku cupped his hand while Freeza appeared above behind him. He glanced up over his shoulder at angry Freeza.

* * *

(Goku's Spaceship- With Sakura and others)

Bulma grabbed the white chair, and panicked, "We've reached the limit! If we stay here any longer, we won't be able to take off!"

Gohan had to check up on wounded Piccolo and frowned, _'Piccolo-san…' _

Sakura and Kuririn stood behind Bulma, but they did not fall because they knew how to control it. Sakura sighed, "She complained too much, isn't she?"

Kuririn rubbed her bald head, and nodded, "Yeah, she kept rumbling on and on about how she had to struggle on this planet."

In the panic, Bulma rushed to push some button so she could immediately take off together with Sakura, Gohan, and Kuririn, but Gohan grabbed her hand to stop her. Gohan shook his head, and frowned, "You can't! Father still hasn't come!"

Bulma chuckled nervously, "Son-kun will be fine! He's sure to escape somehow or other!"

"Please, Bulma-san! For Father! Wait for Father, please! Just one more minute will be enough!" pleaded Gohan.

Bulma shocked, "G- Gohan-kun…"

"Gohan…" said Kuririn softly.

"Bulma-san… Do you want Goku to dead? You must also know that he won't have any spaceship if we take off now, right?" reminded Sakura. Bulma sighed in frown at them.

* * *

(Earth- Kami's Lookout)

"Hold out against this, Piccolo! If you and I die, all hope will disappear as well!" said Kami to himself.

Suddenly, he heard another voice cried, _"Kami-sama! Kami-sama! Kami-sama, Dragon Balls gathered. Can say wish any time." _That was Mister Popo's voice.

Kami nodded, _"Very well!"_

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku still had his cupped hands to his side, while Freeza strained himself and screamed. Suddenly, Freeza's shoulder had increased the muscle. Goku began to charge up the blue energy sphere.

Freeza charged up and surrounded his body in a purple sphere of energy. Then he charged at Goku using the purple energy sphere as a shield.

* * *

(Earth- Elsewhere)

Shen Long suddenly arose from the Dragon Balls and stared down at Mister Popo with the red glowed eyes. **"So, speak forth thy wish! I shall grant thee any one wish!"**

Shen Long had the horns of a stag, sharp teeth, green scaly skin, red eyes, four toes on each foot, a long serpentine body (his tail took up three-forths of his length), long flowing whiskers, a long snout, crescent shaped nostrils, and flowing green hair on his cheeks. He was completely different compared to Polunga.

"Um, want to have those killed by Freeza and his men returned to life. This on distant planet. Can you grant this wish?" wondered Mister Popo.

"**I know not. However, I shall try," **replied Shen Long.

"Not know is trouble. Can only have do. Request this. Good luck," said Mister Popo. Shen Long's eyes began to glow red.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Finally, Goku fired a Kamehameha wave at Freeza and shouted, "Go to hell, Freeza!" The lake began to flow like a crazy!

Freeza flew straight into Goku's Kamehameha and a struggle ensued. Freeza struggled to move forward against the Kamehameha Wave. The rocks flew up into the sky as they continued to struggle against each other. Freeza pushed it closer and closer to Goku. The Super Saiyan had no choice but to increase the size of his Kamehameha wave so he could push Freeza backward.

Enraged, Freeza bared his teeth in anger, and tried to push a powerful Kamehameha wave back to Goku. Once again, Goku pushed Freeza backward with his Kmaehameha wave.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke- Television Room)

Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Sasuke were watching Goku and Freeza in a beam struggle. Suddenly, the television suddenly got electrified and broken down. A glass of television had been damaged.

All of them shocked, "W- What?!"

"W- What's going on?!" confused Sasuke.

"W- What the?! Why happened to it?!" wondered Minato.

"It must be coming from their powers!" said Kushina.

"I- It can't be! It's impossible! Enma-sama told me that this big screen won't be destroyed if it's from an incredible energy!" said Bardock.

"Hold on a minute. I am going to ask Enma-sama to replace the television. I am going to ask for a strong television that won't get destroyed by just a Ki," said Minato. With that, he left the room to talk to Enma.

"Still, Goku and Freeza are that strong!" said Sasuke.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio's antenna suddenly received shocked as well and fell backward on the ground. "Kaio-sama!" cried Yamucha.

Tenshinhan pulled Kaio up and asked, "Are you all right?"

Kaio shocked, "Such tremendous power! Still not yet? Hasn't Shen Long granted the wish yet?"

* * *

(Earth- Kami's Lookout)

"We're counting on you, Shen Long!" pleaded Kami. "Once those who were killed by Freeza and his ring are resurrected, the Grand Elder should return to life, and Planet Namek's Shen Long should appear. This is the only means by which Goku and the others can be saved now."

* * *

(With Mister Popo- Elsewhere)

While Shen Long was working on granting a wish, Mister Popo sighed, "Shen Long…"

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Sakura and others- Goku's Spaceship)

Gohan began to worry about Goku and frowned, _'Father, hang in there!' _

Kuririn placed her hand on Gohan's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry. Your Father is a strong warrior after all. He's Super Saiyan, you know!" Gohan looked around at Kuririn and began to smile.

Sakura stared at them and frowned, _"Naruto-kun… How can I forget about you, even if Sasuke will be back to life? I am not sure how will Sasuke ever react to this!"_

Bulma tried to push some buttons, but the ground suddenly quaking. She stood up and panicked, "This is terrible! In three minutes, this planet will undergo a giant explosion!"

Sakura shocked, "W- What?!"

* * *

(Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku kept pushing Freeza back with his Kamehameha Wave, while Freeza desperately tried to push against the Kamehameha wave. Some of small boulders were being obliterated because of their powers. Goku managed to push Freeza a little further back.

Goku shouted, **"Full power!" **He powered it up several times to push Freeza further back more. However, Freeza pushed against the Kamehameha wave as hard as he can, astounding Goku.

Goku widened his eyes and shocked, _'What?!' _

Finally, Freeza suddenly flew away from the Kamehameha and straight into a distracted Goku, headbutting him to bury him in a hole hundreds of feet underground. After Freeza jumped up into the sky, the lava suddenly erupted up into the sky like a volcano from the underground. Freeza began to laugh at Goku.

* * *

(Goku's spaceship- With Sakura and others)

From afar, Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn felt Goku's energy signal vanish completely, as if Goku had died. Gohan shocked, "I- It can't be!"

"N- No way!" shocked Kuririn.

"D- Don't tell me Goku has died?!" shocked Sakura.

"Is something the matter?" asked Bulma.

"Father- Father's Ki has disappeared!" replied Gohan.

Bulma shocked, "What did you say?!"

"How could Goku lose?" wondered Kuririn.

"Then Son-kun is?" asked Bulma curiously.

* * *

(With Freeza)

Freeza stared down at the volcano and laughed, "Did you see that? My 100 percent power?! How about that?! That's what you get! There was no way someone like you could have beaten Freeza!"

* * *

(Goku's Spaceship- With Sakura and others)

Bulma went to push some button on the control panel, and said, "There's nothing else we can do! You realize that, don't you Gohan-kun? If we don't escape from here right now…" Gohan frowned and began to walk towards the door. She glanced over her shoulder and shocked, "Gohan-kun!"

"Hey, where are you going, Gohan-kun?" asked Sakura.

"D- Don't tell me you're thinking of fighting Freeza, do you?" asked Kuririn.

Gohan glanced over his shoulder at defeated Piccolo and nodded, "Yeah… Take Piccolo-san and return to Earth ahead of us."

Bulma shocked, "What are you saying, Gohan-kun?!"

"No way, Gohan! You're going to killed!" said Kuririn.

Sakura nodded, "He's right! If you go like that, you won't have a chance to land a single blow on Freeza!"

Gohan sighed, "Freeza intends to wipe out all Saiyans. That means if I return to Earth, then Freeza will go to Earth next!"

Bulma frowned, "You're not, by any chance…" As soon as Gohan reached for the button, she shocked, "H- Hold on! Wait!" He pushed the button allowing the door to open as the wind blew over them. "Gohan-kun!"

"Don't go!" begged Kuririn.

Gohan glanced over his shoulder at them and smiled proudly, "I am my father's- Son Goku's son! And now I… I will take on Freeza!"

"You can't! There's no way you can win!" reminded Sakura.

Gohan stared up at the sky and smiled, "I'm sure Piccolo-san would say the same thing. Bulma-san, Sakura-san, Kuririn-san, take care!" Then he flew off on way to fight Freeza alone.

Bulma cried, "Gohan-kun!"

Sakura frowned, "I should help him as well."

Bulma shocked, "Sakura-san! Don't tell you intend to fight Freeza, too?!"

"If you're going to die, then how can I tell this to Sasuke and Naruto?" reminded Kuririn.

"Yeah," Sakura sighed, "I know. Besides, Gohan's right. If he's going to Earth, then Freeza will go after it. But it's not just Earth, he might go to Element if I went back to Earth. I am going to avenge Naruto-kun and Sasuke! Take care of yourselves, guys!" She took off into the air on way to help Gohan fighting against Freeza.

Bulma frowned, "Do they have a death wish or something?!"

"In any case, I am going to help them too!" said Kuririn.

Suddenly, Bulma grabbed his hand and begged, "Please don't leave me! Stay with me!"

Kuririn glanced over his shoulder and frowned, "Bulma-san…"

* * *

(Earth- With Chichi- Spaceship)

Chichi looked up at the blank screen and worried, _'Gohan-chan! Gohan-chan!' _

Roshi walked to confront her and smiled, "Chichi-san, our Goku can't possibly be beaten! He must surely be winning against Freeza!"

"He's right, he's right!" agreed Dr. Brief.

Yajirobe folded his arms and sighed, "On the other hand, don't matter how bad Goku may be thrasin' on what's-his-mug, once the whole planet blows up, he ain't-"

Dr. Brief widened his eyes and quickly covered Yajirobe's mouth. "Enough of that!"

Chichi quickly stood up and glared over her shoulder at Yajirobe. She scowled, "I'll thank you not to be sayin' such ill-fated things! My Goku-sa won't be dyin' so easily! I'm sure he's comin' home in good shape!" She started to get depress and sat down on the chair. She sniffed, "I'm sure… I'm sure he's comin' home!" She began to cry and worried about Goku and Gohan, but she apparently worried about her son more than her husband anyways.

Roshi and Dr. Brief sighed in relief that Chichi did not fainted or something. Dr. Brief immediately noticed that he was covering Yajirobe's face tightly and rubbed his hair sheepishly. He chuckled nervously, "Oh? Sorry about that." Yajirobe fainted from lack of oxygen.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Kushina, and Sasuke)

Bardock frowned, "Where the hell is Minato? He's been out there for like a minute! I want to see that Kakarrot defeats Freeza!"

Kushina sighed, "I know you can be impatient a little, but he is probably waiting for someone to bring new television over here."

"If Minato doesn't come back with the new television before Goku beat Freeza, then I am going to kick his ass!" scowled Bardock.

"No worry… Goku might give you a record of his fighting with Freeza when he dies next time," joked Sasuke.

"No way! I want to watch their fig-" said Bardock. Suddenly, he noticed that Sasuke's body began to fade away. "W- What the-?!"

Kushina shocked, "Your body! Your body is fading!"

Sasuke widened his eyes and looked down at his own body. Sure enough, his body was fading away. "What?! Why is my body fading away?" confused Sasuke.

Kushina immediately realized this and smiled, "Sasuke… It appeared that you're returning to life now."

"What?! How can I be return to life if there's no Dragon Balls on Namek?!" confused Sasuke. Surely, last time he checked, there were no Dragon Balls on Namek before he was killed by Freeza's second form. Of course, unless Dragon Balls had been revived on Earth, there's no way he would not be able to return to life. Upon realizing this, he widened his eyes and chuckled, "How could I forget that? With Piccolo now revived, Kami should be revived along with Earth's Dragon Balls!"

Kushina smiled, "Sasuke… Please don't die again."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, it won't happen again! I am going to get stronger so I won't die again!"

Bardock smiled, "Sasuke… Please tell Kakarrot I said hi."

"Yeah… I will. Please tell Naruto's dad that I said..." He smiled, "Thank you…" His body was disappearing thin in air. Before he returned to life, he actually smiled for first time since when he was a kid. Not to mention that he actually thanked someone for first time too!

Finally, Minato returned with the new television and greeted, "Yo! I'm back! I just got new television! Time to watch them again!" However, he just realized that Sasuke was not there anymore. He confused, "Huh? Where's Sasuke?"

"It appears that he is returning to life now," replied Bardock.

Kushina nodded, "Yeah! He asked me to thank you for inviting him to watch what's happening on Namek."

Minato was surprised at this, and then he chuckled, "Oh, really? At least he understands me."

* * *

(Planet Namek- Dende's Village)

The sky began to become darkness, as the ground began to shake again. Suddenly, all of deceased Namekians just woke up in shocked. It appeared that they had come back to life. Chief Elder, the one who Dodoria killed six days ago, confused, "What is the meaning of this?"

Another young Namekian got up and examined his own body. "Have we returned to life?" he wondered.

The orange tunic Namekian looked up at the dark sky and shocked, "There's something strange about this! What's with the ground shaking? Not to mention the sky being dark. What in the world is going on?"

* * *

(With Dende- Elsewhere)

The deceased Dende suddenly woke up and got up on his feet. He looked around him and confused, "W- Where am I? Am I alive again?"

* * *

(Earth- Kami's Lookout)

Kami closed his eyes and said hopefully, "Hurry, Shen Long! There's no time!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Freeza)

Freeza stared down at the black smoke and laughed, but he suddenly looked up at the dark sky. He confused, "The sky! What's this? Is this an indication that the planet is just about to explode? It looks as though it would be best for me to get away from this planet." He diverted his attention down to the black smoke and sighed, "If I get caught in the blast, I'll lose even more power sharply." Just as he was about to fly away, he immediately noticed the two small figures on way to him.

He widened his eyes and shocked, "T- This can't be!" He took a good look at them, only to reveal Gohan and Sakura. They quickly stopped in front of him, and panted heavily.

"Now, you'll have to face us!" declared Gohan.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah! We're going to avenge Goku-san, Sasuke, and Naruto-kun!"

Freeza laughed, "You surprise me! To think you still had the power to fly so fast. Just what you'd expect of a Saiyan and Elementian brats!"

"You… I'm going to defeat you!" said Sakura and Gohan at the same time, as the water erupted up.

Freeza chuckled, "You're going to defeat me, you say?" In his confidence, he went back to his normal state. "Are you thinking of fighting me, Freeza, in your exhausted condition? You for one are aware of my overwhelming power, aren't you? You're so miserable, you Saiyans. That includes you Elementians! Even when outclassed, you still can't keep yourselves from fighting. It's fine with me. This saves me the trouble of going to Earth. After I kill this girl, I will go to Element next! So then, last of the Saiyans, and the last survivor Elementian of the group on this planet, come at me!"

Enraged, Gohan and Sakura powered up the white aura around them. "Gohan-kun, buy him time until the planet explodes!" said Sakura.

Gohan nodded, "Right!" They charged at Freeza, and then spilt up into the sky, confusing Freeza.

Freeza rocketed up after Gohan and Sakura, but he decided to teleport in front of them, stopping them. He folded his arms and frowned, "What do you think you're doing? Weren't you going to defeat me? Or is it that before my overwhelming power, the only thing you could do was run?"

Gohan and Sakura tried to fly away from him, but Freeza kicked Gohan in the face, and then punched Sakura in the guts, knocking them away. However, they quickly soared up into the sky away from him.

Enraged, Freeza flew up above them, and growled, "Why, you!" Then, he slammed Gohan down onto the ground with the double-axe handle.

Sakura cried, "Gohan-kun!" She glared up at Freeza and hissed, "You're going to pay for it!" She charged towards Freeza, and attacked him with the barrage of punches and kicks, but Freeza kept dodging all of her attacks.

Freeza chuckled, "What's the matter? Is that only power you have right now?!" Then, he disappeared before Sakura could land a punch. He appeared above Sakura and chuckled, "Above you!" He axe kicked Sakura down to the ground.

Gohan managed to get up and cried, "Sakura-san!" Luckily, he was able to catch Sakura, but he, as well, got knocked away together with Sakura to the ground.

Freeza landed on the ground and folded his arms. He chuckled, "Now then, what manner of death do you desire?"

Gohan gently got Sakura off of him, and whispered so she could only hear. "J- Just a little longer. If we can defeat Freeza for two minutes, he'll be gone, together with the planet…"

Sakura chuckled weakly, "If we can detain Freeza for two mintues, he'll be gone, together with the planet… But… He's too stronger to handle even for us alone!"

* * *

(Earth- With Mister Popo- Elsewhere)

"**I have succeeded. Whosoever was killed by Freeza and his ring on Planet Namek have been returned to life," **said Shen Long.

Mister Popo smiled, "Thank you for service."

"**So then, farewell," **said Shen Long goodbye. With that, he disappeared thin in air as all of seven Dragon Balls scattered across the Earth. Since Shen Long was now gone, the sky just returned to normal. The sky was now bright blue. It was no longer dark.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Elsewhere)

Suddenly, the familiar white glove poked up out of grave, and then his body finally got out of the grave. It was Vegeta! He stared down at his hands and widened his eyes in shocked.

* * *

(With Sasuke- Elsewhere)

Sasuke finally came back to life, and opened his eyes. He got up on his feet, and examined his own body. He immediately slapped his own face harder to make sure it was not dream. Sure enough, it was really hurt. That left red bruise on his cheeks. Then, he rubbed his own face, and began to smirk.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio cheered, "He did it! He did it! Everyone has been restored to life!"

"What about the all-important Grand Elder?" Tenshinhan asked, "How is Planet Namek's Super Shen Long?"

"They're all right." Kaio said, "They should be all right. The sky is dark. That's proof that Super Shen Long and the Grand Elder are back alive. I'll verify it now."

* * *

(Grand Elder's House)

Grand Elder just returned to life and confused, "How is this so? Why- Why am I in the mortal world?"

* * *

(Elsewhere)

The water suddenly become hurricane and erupted up into the sky, only to reveal Polunga.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"Great!" Kaio cheered, "It's just as I figured!"

Yamucha pumped his fist up and cheered, "All right!"

"Kaio-sama, hurry! You have to hurry and tell him your intentions, or he'll-!" reminded Chaozu.

"That's right!" Tenshinhan agreed, "The Grand Elder's measure of life will once again-!"

Kaio sighed, "I know!" Then he contacted Grand Elder through the telepathic. _"Grand Elder of Planet Namek! I am the Kaio over the Northern Galaxy."_

"_Kaio-sama…" _greeted the Grand Elder.

"_I want you to listen closely to what I'm about to say," _said Kaio.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Gohan and Sakura vs Freeza)

Freeza kept firing a finger beam at Gohan and Sakura, who dodged and evaded all of them. However, they were cornered against the small boulders. Freeza began to smirk at them.

'_Just a little bit more time…' _thought Gohan.

'…_until the planet blows up!' _thought Sakura.

Freeza fired a finger beam at them, but they only destroyed the boulder behind them, toppled them over. He chuckled, "Where did all that spirit you had a moment ago go?"

Sakura and Gohan managed to get up on their feet, as the lava erupted up behind them. "Let's go, Gohan-kun!" said Sakura.

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Freeza snickered, "I know! I just thought of something nice! Young Saiyan, I think I'll put you into the same grave as your father. I will do the same thing to you just like I did to your lover brat, Elementian!" That caused Sakura and Gohan widened in shock. "What do you think? That must make you happy! You should be grateful for my kindness." Suddenly, Gohan and Sakura powered up the white aura around them. He chuckled, "Okay, that put a little bit more fight into them."

Suddenly, Sakura and Gohan erupted up into the sky trying to flee away from him. Freeza immediately followed them in the air. They glanced over their shoulder at Freeza.

"That kids!" Freeza muttered, "What are they thinking?!" Suddenly, he widened his eyes and realized, "So that's it!" He speeded up and appeared in front of them, stopping them. He folded his arms and chuckled, "I've figured out what you were after! You're stalling for time, aren't you? That must be it! You've realized that this planet only has a few more moments of its life span left, haven't you?"

Gohan frowned, "Y- You…You, who killed Father, Naruto-san, and Sasuke-san…" Suddenly, he powered up the white aura around his body. "I can't allow someone like you to go on living!" He suddenly charged at Freeza and punched in the face. Then he rapidly pounded his fists on Freeza's stomach. Next, he clasped his hands above his head, and slammed Freeza down onto the ground. He raised his hand above his head and shouted, **"Masenko!" **as he charged streaks of yellow energy around his hands.

Sakura appeared next to Gohan and shouted, **"Kame…Hame..."**

Gohan and Sakura shouted, **"…HA!"** Gohan fired a huge golden-yellow shockwave of energy sphere while Sakura fired a powerful Kamehameha wave at Freeza, creating a huge explosion.

**BOOM!**

Sakura and Gohan breathed heavily staring down at the large smoke. Sakura smiled, "I think we did it!" However, Freeza emerged from the blast unharmed.

Gohan widened his eyes and shocked, "N- No!"

Freeza looked up at them and chuckled, "Hmph. It has to be like this, or it wouldn't be enjoyable. Just like a Saiyan. Well, it goes to Elementian as well." He went up into the air on the same level of Sakura and Gohan. "However, I'm done playing around. You've gone to such trouble, so let me show you- my 100 percent power, which is what killed your father, Saiyan." He powered up to 100% again.

Sakura snarled, "D- Dammit!"

Gohan bared his teeth and thought, _'Father… Piccolo-san…' _

"You're finished!" said Freeza. Suddenly, rest of them noticed that something just shined from the sea, confusing them.

Freeza shocked, "What?!"

Just then, Goku emerged from the sea: although he had been injured by Freeza's sneak attack, he hid his energy signal and stayed below long enough to recover his strength. He ascended up into the sky in between Gohan, Sakura, and Freeza.

"Goku-san!" greeted Sakura happily.

"F- Father!" cheered Gohan.

"Why haven't you escaped?" asked Goku angrily. "I thought I told you to get away!"

Gohan and Sakura shocked, "B- But…"

"Go!" demanded Goku.

Sakura nodded, "Right! Let's go, Gohan-kun."

Gohan frowned, "Right!" With that, Sakura and Gohan flew away to leave them. He glanced over his shoulder at Goku and frowned, "Father…"

Freeza glared up at Goku and growled, "You undying freak!" Goku prepared to face Freeza again.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: All right! That's it for the chapter! I don't think I have anything to say here for now. I guess I will turn the computer off and then go to bed. It's 2:32 AM here... Please read and reviews as always! Thank you! Good night! :D


	47. Duel on a Vanishing Planet

A/N: Yo! Here's another chapter.

Disclaimer: Guess what? I just happen to run someone by. Do you know he is? No? Oh, well. I am sure you would recognize him. It's Karin!

Karin: Hello... How may I help you?

Me: Hey, can you say the disclaimer, so we can go on ahead with the story.

Karin: Sure, with my pleasure... Jerry-san doesn't own Dragonball Z or Naruto. Please enjoy the story!

Me: Thank you very much! You may leave. Now, let's go! Read the story now! :D Err? I am not demanding you I am actually recommending you. Kay?

* * *

**Chapter 47: Duel on a Vanishing Planet**

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Freeza glared at Goku and growled, "You're sure an obstinate one! All you had to do was watch silently from the edge of death, and you wouldn't have had to taste of its horror, as you met your fate together with your planet's. Those of you that have come from Earth or Element are far too moronic! So much so that you forget who you are by challenging me to battle!"

"You have also forgotten yourself in your own conceit!" said Goku with one of his comeback.

Freeza snarled, "What?!" Then he chuckled, "Fine, then. I'll crush you into tiny pieces. The way I did that Elementian." He kept laughing at Goku.

Goku raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "The way you did that Elementian? You mean Naruto?!" He remembered that Freeza blew Naruto to bits. He was really angry with Freeza and shouted, "You mean Naruto?!" He powered up the golden aura to increase the size of its aura as a lot of lavas erupted up behind him.

Freeza snickered, "Hmph. Unfeeling Saiyans? What a joke!"

Freeza widened his eyes, and fired an eye laser at Goku, who deflected it easily. Freeza smirked before charging at Goku. So did Goku. They then exchanged their blows into the air and emitted their aura together. Freeza fired a purple energy sphere at Goku, who dodge it. Then, Goku fired a yellow energy sphere at Freeza, who dodged it as well. With that, he fired a few blasts at Goku, who fired a small blue energy sphere to dispel Freeza's attacks. Freeza attempted to punch him, but Goku jumped up to dodge him. Freeza tried to go after him, but Goku kneed him in the face, knocking him away.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"_Grand Elder of Planet Namek, Namek is very likely to vanish very soon! The Dragon Balls there should have one wish remaining," _said Kaio.

Grand Elder nodded, _"Yes, Kaio-sama." _

"_Please ask the following of Shen Long immediately: 'Send everyone there except for Freeza to Earth.'"_

"_I understand, Kaio-sama," _obeyed Grand Elder. _"I am most grateful for your efforts. However, the wish must be told directly to Shen Long. I will contact whoever is closest and immediately relay the wish." _

Suddenly, Kaio and Grand Elder heard someone's voice cried, _"You can't! Not like that! Change that wish for me!"_

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku fired a Kamehameha wave at Freeza, but he dodged it. Kaio shocked, _"Goku, you heard that?"_

"_What is this?" _confused Grand Elder.

Goku kept firing a barrage of Kamehameha wave at Freeza, who kept dodging them. Freeza appeared behind him and fired a barrage of purple energy blast at him, but Goku deflected them. While he was working on deflect them, he said, _"Don't make it everyone except Freeza," _He finished deflected them, and phased away from Freeza. _"…change it to everyone except for Freeza and me!" _He launched a Kamehameha wave at Freeza.

Kaio sighed, _"Goku, I know how you feel, but for the time being, return to Earth!" _

Sometimes, Goku would dodge Freeza's attacks, exchange few blows with him, and gave Freeza a few blows. After that, they landed on the mountain on the opposite side. _"If you don't let me settle this here and now with Freeza, I will resent you the rest of my life!" _threatened Goku.

Kaio shocked, _"Goku!"_

"_I'm begging you, Kaio-sama," _pleaded Goku.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Yamucha, Chaozu , and Tenshinhan noticed that Kaio was in shocked. "Kaio-sama, what is the matter?" asked Yamucha.

"What is Goku saying?" asked Tenshinhan. Yamucha and he looked at each other for a while.

Yamucha then looked at Kaio and cried, "Kaio-sama! Kaio-sama…" He leisurely walked toward Kaio and repeated, "Kaio-sama!"

Tenshinhan walked to Kaio and cupped his hand. He yelled, "Kaio-sama!"

"See here, can't you be quiet?!" scowled Kaio. _"But, Goku… Quickly, now! We ain't got any time!" _Then he sighed, _"You've got it, Goku! I won't say anything else. If that's how badly you want this." _

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Dende- Elsewhere)

Dende stared at the huge dragon over there, and shocked, "Shen Long is over there!" Then, he stared at his hands. "I'm supposed to have been killed by Freeza. Why am I-?"

* * *

(Grand Elder's House)

'_The one most near is Dende,' _thought Grand Elder. Then he contacted Dende through the telepathic. _"Dende, this is the Grand Elder._

"_G- Grand Elder-sama! Then you are all right! But how in the world-?" _surprised Dende.

"_I will answer your questions later." _Grand Elder sighed, _"Right now there is something I would like you to do."_

"_R- Right!"_

"_Shen Long should be waiting for a final wish near where you are."_

"_Yes!" _

"_As I recall, only two wishes have been granted so far. I want you to go right now and speak the third wish for me."_

Dende nodded, _"Right! But what shall I-?"_

"_The third wish is…" _began Grand Elder.

* * *

(With Dende- Elsewhere)

Dende flew up into the air to reach Polunga. _"Excepting Freeza and the Saiyan named Son Goku, I want all beings relocated to Earth," _said Grand Elder.

"_Right!" _obeyed Dende.

* * *

(Super Saiyan Goku vs Freeza)

Freeza and Goku stared at each other as the thunder rumbled, lightning flickered. Goku smiled, "Kaio-sama, thanks a lot! Freeza! Let's fight!"

Freeza sighed, "You pathetic fool. There is absolutely no chance that you'll win." Then he chuckled, "The end of this battle is already in sight! More lavas burst up into the air.

* * *

(Goku's Spaceship- With Bulma and Kuririn)

Bulma began to worry about Sakura and Gohan since they just went to fight against Freeza. She glanced over her shoulder at Kuririn and sighed, "But for Gohan-kun and Sakura-san, our takeoff preparations are all okay."

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah…"

Bulma thumped her fists on the control panel and muttered, "I wonder if they're really serious about fighting Freeza! I wish you would just bring Son-kun back with you! Then we could take off right away. I told them there wasn't any time!" She could not stand to wait for them, so she had no choice but to push the button to begin the takeoff.

Kuririn shocked, "W- Wait! What are you going?! Sakura-san and Gohan are still on this planet!"

She ignored him and smiled, "It's working perfectly, Gohan-kun, Sakura-san!" Then she sighed, "Hurry and bring Son-kun with you!"

Kuririn sighed with a relief and frowned, "Thank goodness! I thought we are actually leaving Sakura-san, Goku, and Gohan on this planet. You almost got me there for a second!"

Again, Bulma ignored him, and glanced over her shoulder at Piccolo. She sighed, "I'm not too wild about going paired with only Piccolo, after all."

Kuririn gave up trying to get Bulma's attention and sighed, _'It's no use trying to draw her attention. I guess I will leave her alone anyways. Please hurry and come back, Gohan, Sakura-san, Goku!' _

* * *

(With Sakura and Gohan- Elsewhere)

The lightning flickered down into the lake, causing the water to erupt up as Gohan and Sakura flew past them. Gohan glanced over his shoulder and frowned, _'Father…' _

"Hey, let's speed up, Gohan-kun!" said Sakura.

Gohan nodded, "Right!" They then tore through the Namekian skies at a high-speed.

* * *

(With Sasuke- Elsewhere)

Sasuke crackled his head a several times, and popped his fists. He stretched his body, and chuckled, "I'm back alive!" Then he sensed where Goku and Freeza fought from afar. He smirked, "Over there! I am going to get you, Freeza!" He soared up into the air on way to find Goku and Freeza.

* * *

(With Vegeta- Elsewhere)

At the same time, Vegeta wandered aimlessly on the ground while observing his surroundings, and confused, _'Where is this place? Is it getting ready for its destruction?' _He clenched his fist and thought, _'I'm supposed to have died. I was killed by Freeza…' _

He looked at his hand as the thunder flashed across the Namek. Then he placed his hand forward and fired a yellow energy wave at the boulder, destroying it. Vegeta was in shocked, and could not utter a single word. He smirked before punching himself in the stomach. He fell to his knees and groaned in pain.

He laughed happily, "I don't know why, but I'm alive!" He got up on his feet and scanned around him at the Namek. "Where's Freeza? Where's Kakarrot?" wondered Vegeta. He saw Goku and Freeza battling it out furiously. "Over there, dammit! "

Then he flew towards them to aid Goku. He bared his teeth and thought angrily, _'Freeza, you bastard!' _

* * *

(Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku and Freeza were staring at each other as more lavas erupted up into the air between them._"Be sure you return home alive, Goku!" _reminded Kaio.

Goku smiled, _"Yeah! And that was sure some idea you came up with, Kaio-sama!"_

Freeza noticed that Goku was smirking and confused, _'What's that?!' _

Goku moved his eyes toward Polunga without moving his head, and smiled, _'So that's the Shen Long of Namek, huh?" _Then he diverted his attention back to Freeza and chuckled, "Now I can fight without worrying about anything else. Come on, Freeza!"

"What?!" hissed Freeza. Then, he looked on his left, but he was in shocked, because he saw Polunga in front of his very eyes. He shocked, _'It's the Dragon Balls! B- But I thought the Dragon Balls were supposed to have become stones.' _Then he began to smile, and said, "This is it!" He suddenly flew towards Polunga.

Goku chased him and cried, "Wait!" Then he teleported in front of Freeza to stop him, and attacked him in no time. But Freeza blocked some of his attacks and began to exchange his blows together with Goku. Sometimes, Goku and Freeza would either attacking or dodging.

Freeza growled, "Stay out of my way!" However, Goku refused to stay away from him and continued to exchange his blows together with Freeza, causing a few shockwaves.

Afar from them, Sasuke immediately recognized Freeza and Goku who were exchanging their blows together in the air. He shocked, "There they are!" But he spotted Vegeta flying towards them, and chuckled, _'That's Vegeta. He came back to life! All right!' _

A few miles away from Goku and Freeza, Vegeta noticed them exchanging their blows, and shocked, "Is that?!"

A mile away from them, Dende were tearing through the Namekian skies towards Polunga. He heard Grand Elder's voice said, _"Dende, it's up to you!"_

"_Please, let him be in time!" _pleaded Kaio.

While Goku and Freeza exchanged their blows in the air, Dende finally reached an Eternal Dragon and landed on the ground in front of him. He shouted, "Polunga!"

"**What keepest thou? Have you no more wishes?" **asked Polunga.

"I do!" said Dende.

"**Then thou must speak with haste!" **demanded Polunga.

"Then, the third- final wish!" replied Dende.

Goku and Freeza exchanged their blows into the air as their auras emitted into each other. Finally, Freeza double kicked Goku in the guts aside, and then rushed towards Polunga. Dende began to speak in Namekian language.

Freeza flew towards Polunga and shouted, "Make me, Freeza, undyingly young!"

Dende looked around at Freeza and shocked, "F- Freeza!"

Goku rushed towards Freeza and panicked, "Oh, shit!"

Freeza chuckled happily, "Make me, Freeza, undyingly young!" However, Dende made Grand Elder and Kaio's wish in Namekian, which drawing Freeza and Goku's attentions to him.

"**Very well. Understood. I shall then leave these two here, and move everyone else to Earth," **said Polunga. Goku began to smirk while Freeza was in shocked.

Freeza glared down at Dende and growled, "You rotten brat!" He fired a finger beam at Dende, but the Namekian child suddenly disappeared.

Suddenly, Freeza heard the voice cried, "Freeza!" That was Sasuke and Vegeta who arrived in time.

Goku turned around and smiled, "Vegeta! Sasuke!"

Vegeta took a good look at Goku and chuckled, "Kakarrot, you've become a Super Saiyan after all!"

Freeza shocked, "E- Even you! Why?! Why are you guys alive?!"

Sasuke diverted his attention to Freeza and growled, "You bastard!" Then he chuckled, "Vegeta, how about we take him on together for once?"

"I would hate to work together with you, Sasuke, but at least I have to agree with you for once! Let's take him on!" agreed Vegeta.

Sasuke and Vegeta shouted, "Take this!" as they were about to fire a Ki blast at Freeza, but they, as well, suddenly disappeared thin in air, shocking Freeza. Across the Namek, rests of Namekian disappeared thin in air, even Grand Elder. That includes Piccolo, Bulma, Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura.

"**Farewell!" **said Polunga goodbye. He disappeared thin in air. Freeza and Goku stared up at the Dragon Balls floating up into the air. Suddenly, they erupted up into the air.

Freeza widened his eyes and cried, "W- Wait!" The Dragon Balls disappeared thin in air as well. Freeza was in very shocked that the Dragon Balls he had been after also disappeared. He began to get depress because he could no longer get his wish granted.

Goku chuckled, "Looks as though unless you speak the language here, you can't get your wish granted, huh?" Freeza set his furious sight on him. "You even made me shiver there."

"Wasn't that the kid I killed before?" asked Freeza.

"The Dragon Balls on Earth were used to bring everyone that you guys killed back to life!" replied Goku

Freeza snarled, "What?!"

Goku smirked, "And with the Dragon Balls here…"

"What wish did that brat get himself granted?!" demanded Freeza.

"Except for you and me, the whole group of people that were on this planet were moved to Earth!" replied Goku.

Overcame by rage, Freeza powered up the blue energy sphere around his body, and blew several pillars of rock up to bits. A several of volcano erupted up into the sky around them.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"Kaio-sama, what has happened?" asked Yamucha.

"It has turned out just as I figured," replied Kaio.

Yamucha cheered, "All right!"

Tenshinhan nodded, "That's great, huh Yamucha?" He shook Yamucha's hand in celebration of everyone returning to Earth except for Goku and Freeza.

Kaio frowned, "It's too early to celebrate."

"Why is that?" asked Tenshinhan.

"Because Goku has remained on Planet Namek with Freeza," said Kaio.

Tenshinhan shocked, "T- That can't be!"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock, Minato, and Kushina watched the new television what's going on Namek. They set up the new television after Sasuke came back to life. Minato smiled, "Kaio-sama did excellent job today! I mean, everyone on Planet Namek just relocated to Earth now."

"Well, at least they will be safe on Earth for now," said Kushina.

Bardock sighed, "Only problem is, how will Kakarrot be able to go back to Earth if he stays on Namek since there's no spaceship nearby anywhere?"

* * *

(Earth- Elsewhere)

At the forest, Namekians stood on the ground confusing what happened there. Bulma looked around her and wondered where they were at now. K

Kuririn stood next to her and confused, "Where are we?"

Suddenly, they heard the voice cried, "Bulma-san!" She looked up at the tree. That was Gohan and Sakura who emerged from the tree. She smiled happily, "G- Gohan-kun! Sakura-san!"

"Gohan! Sakura-san!" greeted Kuririn happily.

"Hey, Bulma-san, Kuririn-san!" greeted Sakura.

"Gohan-kun! Sakura-san! How could you leave me alone like that again?!" scowled Bulma.

Kuririn scratched his bald head and frowned, "Hello? I was with you whole times. You treat me like I'm an invisible or something?!"

Gohan and Sakura frowned, "I apologize."

"Where in the world is this?" wondered Bulma.

"It doesn't appear to be Planet Namek, does it?" wondered Sakura.

"I was on the spaceship," said Bulma.

"And me…" added Kuririn.

Gohan looked around him at the Namekians and said, "I don't see the spaceship around here."

Dende began to heal wounded Piccolo on the ground. Finally, Piccolo opened his eyes and sat up. He stared at Dende and shocked, "Y- You're…" Dende began to smile and nodded at him. Picoclo looked up at the sky and puzzled, "Where are we?"

Dende smiled, "A planet named Earth."

Piccolo shocked, "What?! Where's Freeza?!" Dende began to frown. Piccolo stood up on the ground and cried, "Son!"

Gohan, Kuririn, Bulma, and Sakura heard Piccolo's voice. Gohan cried happily, "Piccolo-san!" He ran to Piccolo happily.

Piccolo smiled, "Gohan!"

Gohan ran to them and smiled, "Piccolo-san!" But when he took a good look at Dende and shocked, "Ah, Dende! I- Is this a dream?" He pinched his cheek, only to get hurt a bit. He cheered, "Ow! It's not a dream!"

Dende smiled, "It looks as though I've returned to life!"

"And Sasuke-san and Naruto-san, too?" asked Gohan.

Dende frowned, "I don't know."

Gohan sighed, "Yeah, I suppose so. But I am pretty sure that Sasuke's here."

Suddenly, the voice greeted, "Yo…"

Sakura widened her eyes, and began to smile happily. She slowly turned around and spotted Sasuke leaning against the tree who was smiling at them. She was so happy that Sasuke came back to life. She cried happily, "Sasuke!" She ran to Sasuke and hugged him tightly. Now, she was not alone any longer!

Sauske groaned, "Ow! Ow! You are hurting me!"

Sakura immediately released him and wiped her tears happily. She chuckled, "I'm sorry. I was all alone without you…" Then she frowned, "… and Naruto-kun."

Sasuke frowned, "Yeah, I know… Freeza blew him to bits…"

Sakura stared up at Sasuke and shocked, "H- How did you know?!"

Sasuke sighed, "I have watched you guys from the Other World."

"Now Naruto-kun will never come back to life, since she was already brought back to life with Dragon Balls once." said Sakura sadly. Sasuke did not say anything, but he was really sad that Naruto would never back to life again. He was going to be boring if there's no Naruto. Without loudmouth brat, he would not be able to have a fun anymore, or see Naruto glaring at him. It was a fun after all. They are great rival and good friends too.

Suddenly, they heard another Namekian cried, "G- Grand Elder-sama!"

Gohan, Kuririn, Sakura and Sasuke shocked, "Grand Elder-sama?" All of Namekians were gathering around Grand Elder.

Grand Elder sat on the ground and smiled, "All of you, this is the planet called Earth.

Bulma shocked, "Earth?!"

"I- It can't be… How?" wondered Gohan.

"What has been going on here?" asked Piccolo.

"The time when my measure of life runs out and I am called away is once again near at hand." Grand Elder said, "However, before I die, I wish to relate to you what has taken place."

Not too far away from them, Vegeta walked around the forest aimlessly, and confused, "Where did Kakarrot and Freeza vanish away to?" He looked up at the blue sky. He could see that he was surrounded by bunch of forests.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio frowned, _'There's nothing left to do but pray. Goku should not have any time remaining." _

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

The lava had been covered on most of lakes, and countryside almost as if they would not be able to land anywhere nearby. Volcanoes erupted up into the air while Goku and Freeza were hovering on mid-air. The lightning flickered down few times. The sky had turned into the red as well. There was no longer beautiful green sky.

Freeza sighed, "The planet has started to contract. There are probably no more than two minutes before it explodes. Will you be killed by me first? Or will the planet explode first?" He chuckled, "Either way, death is all that remains for you, since you cannot survive in the vacuum of space. Even in the miraculously improbable event that you were to beat me!"

Goku chuckled, "Maybe so. But I've been waiting for this moment- the moment when, with just the two of us, I could fight you as hard as I want to!"

Freeza scoffed, "Hmph, even at the risk of death, huh? It seems you want to settle things with me, Freeza, at any price." Goku descended to the ground to land. Freeza stared down at Goku and chuckled, "A body-blow battle? Very well. If that's how badly you want to mix it up." He descended to the ground to begin the final round of their epic duel.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

"This is not good! The planet will blow up in under two minutes! Goku need to get out of Namek!" said Minato.

"Well, look at Freeza… Looks like he is tiring out," said Bardock.

Kushina nodded, "Yeah… They are about to fight to death soon."

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Freeza stood on the ground and stared at Goku. He chuckled, "Either way, you will likely be dead in two minutes. You're quite the pitiable one."

Goku smirked, "You're the one who's pitiable. After all, you're the one who's going to be beaten by detestable Saiyan monkey scum."

Freeza was being annoyed, but he managed to calm down and snickered, "Talk as big as you want, the only one of us who can escape the explosion of this planet-" He shouted furiously, "-is me!" He charged towards Goku, and pulled his fists back, as the Super Saiyan also pulled his fist back. Then, they clashed their arms each other, creating a huge shockwave.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"Goku, there's no more time!" panicked Kaio.

"K- Kaio-sama, once Planet Namek explodes, even supposing Goku defeats Freeza…" said Yamucha.

"No matter that Goku has become a Super Saiyan, it's unlikely he can survive in the vacuum of space. Kaio-sama, is there no way to save Goku?" asked Tenshinhan worriedly.

Kaio sighed, "This is the path Goku chose for himself."

Yamucha shocked, "Y- You don't mean…" He walked forward in panic.

Tenshinhan cried, "Yamucha!"

Yamucha clenched his fists and cried, "Goku!"

Tenshinhan bared his teeth and frowned, "S- Son..."

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku and Freeza locked themselves in a struggle mode on the ground. They tried to wrestle each other just to use their arms up. Suddenly, they formed a crater under them as they continued to struggle their arms. Every time they continued to struggle, they would form a crater bigger and bigger. Goku and Freeza continued to scream while they were locking up in a struggle. Finally, Goku managed to put Freeza on his knees.

Angry clouds were racing across the sky. A gust of cold win whooshed towards them. The wind grew stronger, swirling and pushing against the wave. A pale flash of lightning made shadows flicker against them. This was followed moment later by another roar of the thunder. The whole ground groaned as if unhappy about the storm. The rock fragments flew up into the air while they continued to struggle against each other.

* * *

(Earth- Elsewhere)

"S- So what about Naruto-kun?" asked Sakura.

"With the Earth's Dragon Balls, one who has already been resurrected once cannot be returned to life a second time," replied Grand Elder.

Sasuke and Kuririn shocked, "W- What?!"

Gohan frowned, "Y- You mean?"

"But Son-kun has only died once!" reminded Bulma.

"That man desired that everyone except himself and Freeza be relocated to Earth," said Grand Elder. That words just shocked Bulma, Sakura, Kuririn, Sasuke, and Gohan.

"T- Then Father is still on Planet Namek with Freeza?" asked Gohan. Grand Elder only replied with his head nod.

Bulma widened her eyes and shocked, "I- It can't be! The planet is about to explode!"

The Namekian in purple tunic shocked, "Planet Namek?! Grand Elder-sama…"

Dende looked up at the Grand Elder and frowned, "G- Grand Elder-sama…"

Grand Elder placed his giant hand on Dende's head and sighed, "Unfortunately so."

Dende shocked, "I- It can't be…"

"That's ridiculous!" said Piccolo. "Not even Son could survive the planet exploding, even having defeated Freeza, right?!"

Sasuke pocketed his hands in and nodded, "He's right… I don't think Goku could survive it if it is going to blow up soon."

Piccolo clenched his fists and frowned, "S- Son… If he wanted to, he could have left Freeza behind and returned to Earth together with us. Son, you're really something…" He looked up at the sky.

Gohan stared up at Piccolo and said softly, "Piccolo-san…"

Piccolo remembered when his father fought Goku nine years ago, and how he defeated his father. Not to mention when he first met Goku himself before fighting him six years ago.

* * *

(Flashback Began- Nine Years Prior- King Castle)

_Tenshinhan had a hard time to fight against one of King Piccolo's underling. He collapsed on the ground. Piccolo folded his arms and chuckled, "Crush his heart and gouge out his eyes, Drum." The mutated Namekian nodded and walked towards Tenshinhan._

_Tenshinhan groaned, 'Dam it…!'_

_Just as Drum about to finish Tenshinhan off, he suddenly got kicked in the face and knocked away to the ground, much to the shock of Piccolo. Tenshinhan opened his eyes, and diverted his attention from the orange pants with the monkey tail to unkempt spiky hair carrying the orange pole on the back._

_Tenshinhan widened his eyes and shocked, "It couldn't be…!"_

_Piccolo shocked, "You!"_

_It was 15-years old named Son Goku! Well, he was a short in height. He glared at Piccolo out of anger. Tenshinhan shocked, "Son Goku!"_

_Goku glanced over his shoulder at Tenshinhan and smiled happily, "So it was you, Tenshinhan!"_

_Tenshinhan smiled happily,"You're alive?!"_

_Piccolo chuckled, "Now this is a surprise. I was certain I had put an end to his life."_

_Goku smiled, "I'm just lucky!" Suddenly, he immediately recognized something with Piccolo's face. He confused, "Huh? Did your face change?"_

"_I became young again," replied Piccolo. "Do you know what that means? The one who beat you to a pulp last time has become even more overwhelmingly powerful!"_

"_Run away, Son!" Tenshinhan warned, "Get away from here as fast as you can!"_

_Goku immediately looked at Drum who was walking at him. Drum chuckled, "You ain't goin' anywhere. You're gonna pay for kicking me like that!"_

"_Precisely. A fool such as yourself won't learn your lesson without dying first," remarked Piccolo._

"_Watch out, Son! He's fast…!" warned Tenshinhan._

_Drum teleported behind Goku, and attempted to punch him. However, Goku dodged it and kicked him in the face, much to the shock of Tenshinhan and Piccolo. Drum was killed instantly by just one kick. Goku landed on the ground and glared over his shoulder at Piccolo._

_Tenshinhan shocked and thought, 'He's so strong…! One hit… It only took one hit… what's going on?! This isn't the same Son as before! He definitely didn't have such intense strength before!"_

_Piccolo sighed, "Now you've done it. Despite cheating death, you come to defy me once more…"_

"_That's right. I'm not gonna die until I kill you!" reminded Goku._

_Piccolo confused, "You're going to kill me, Piccolo Daimao-sama?" He chuckled, "Ignorant fool. It seems you still don't understand. I'm even more powerful than I was before!"_

_Goku snarled, "So am I!"_

_Piccolo slowly walked towards Goku and smirked, "The new king has no time to be listening to childish nonsense. Metro West is waiting for me to pay a little visit." The storm began to gather into the sky above them. Suddenly, the storm was gone as the shine lit across their face from the sunlight._

_Piccolo chuckled, "I'll eradicate you in just five seconds." He dashed towards Goku and hand chopped to Goku, who blocked it with his right arms easily._

_Tenshinhan shocked, "He blocked it!"_

_Then, Piccolo punched Goku, but he caught it easily. With that, Goku tossed Piccolo into the tower. Goku began to smirk at him. A pterodactyl-like Namekian cried, "Piccolo-sam!"Piccolo emerged from the rock and glared at Goku._

"_Your five seconds is long over!" sneered Goku._

_Piccolo growled, "Why, you…! You better be ready to die!" He fired a finger beam at Goku a several times, who evaded them easily. Enraged, Piccolo jumped up into the air, and then charged down at Goku at a high-speed. Then, he fired an energy wave at Goku, who jumped up just in time to dodge. Piccolo landed on the ground and began to smirk before firing another energy wave at Goku, who managed to block._

_Tenshinhan cried, "Son!" However, Goku managed to grab the rope and spun before landing on the ground._

_Piccolo shocked, "You…! How…?!"_

"_I can't believe it… He bounced back from a direct hit by Piccolo's technique!" amazed Tenshinhan._

_Piccolo growled, "This cannot be happening!"_

"_Get ready to die! Now it's my turn to attack!" said Goku._

_Piccolo chuckled, "Attack? You say you're going to attack Piccolo Daimao-sama?" Then he snarled, "Don't fool yourself, brat! It's all over for you once you see my real power!"_

_Goku glared at Piccolo and said angrily, "You stole lots of precious things from me!" He had memories of his late friend, and master: Kuririn, and Muten Roshi. That made him angry and stared at Piccolo, the guy who had killed them, stood in front of them. "I'm going to make you pay!"_

* * *

_(Later)_

_Piccolo was grabbing Tenshinhan's head and threatened Goku if he made a move, then Piccolo would kill Tenshinhan. Goku couldn't do anything, but just stood there glaring at Piccolo._

_Piccolo laughed, "Don't move now!" He picked the small rock up and stood up. "Got it? If you move even so slightly… this man is as good as dead."Goku was about to step forward, but Piccolo interrupted, "Don't move!" With that, Piccolo blew the rock to cripple Goku's left arm, drawing blood. He laughed, "Now you can't use that arm, either! The weakness of you humans lies in your 'compassion.' You have no hope of conquering evil unless you've stripped yourself of all emotion!"_

_Goku groaned, "What does it matter? You're going to kill us anyway!"_

"_Are you so sure?" asked Piccolo._

_Goku frowned, "Tenshinhan… I'm sorry! I'm going to defeat Piccolo!"_

_Piccolo shocked, "What?! Do you want him to die?!"_

"_Go ahead! I'll just collect the Dragon Balls and bring him back to life!" declared Goku. Tenshinhan began to smile happily._

_Piccolo chuckled, "Fool! I already took care of Shen Long!"_

_Goku shocked, "What?! You can't be serious!"_

"_Oh, but I am serious. I had my reasons for killing that dragon," said Piccolo._

_Goku shocked, "What?! No way!"_

"_So sorry." Piccolo sneered, "What it boils down to is that if I kill him right now, he's never coming back to life!" Once again, he picked another rock up from the ground. "Come at me, if you dare. Assuming you don't care that he dies, of course." He blew the rock to cripple Goku's left leg again. Goku fell to the ground. His both legs, and his left arms were crippled right now. "What a pity. Now you can't even stand up. Just like a caterpillar!"_

_Piccolo dropped unconscious Tenshinhan to the ground, and scoffed, "I don't need him anymore. I'll cook him later." He slowly walked towards crippled Goku and chuckled, "Once I've exterminated you."_

_Goku glared up at Piccolo and thought angrily, 'Damn it…!' _

_Just then, Piccolo ascended up into the air, and laughed loudly, "There's nothing you can do now! This is finally the end! Piccolo Daimao-sama is victorious! You were a fool to oppose the ruler of the world of darkness!" Suddenly, he rocketed down towards Goku and shouted, "Die!"_

_Goku chuckled, "You made a mistake! You left one arm!" Piccolo was in shocked. Then, Goku used his full power in his right fist using a one-handed Kamehameha to propel himself at King Piccolo with great speed. Piccolo stopped on mid-air and was in shocked. 'I'm gambling everything I have… on this attack!' thought Goku. He pulled his fist back._

_Piccolo crossed his arms in front of his face, and shouted, "There's nothing left for you to do against me!" Then he placed his hand forward together at Goku._

_Goku shouted, "Come on, hit the mark!" and clenched his hand into an energy-powered fist. A silhouette of a Great Ape appears as Goku put his fist forward and punched a hole through King Piccolo's torso._

_Tenshinhan finally woke up and shocked, "Son!" He saw that Goku penetrated through Piccolo's torso and chuckled weakly, "He did it!"_

_While he was falling, Goku smiled happily, "I won… I won!" Then he thought happily, 'Old-timer! Kuririn! I've avenged your deaths!"_

_Piccolo stared at his hands with the blood and shocked, "This can't be… Piccolo-sama, defeated…" He chuckled, "All I can say is, 'Admirable.' But don't think that the Mazoku have been wiped out. Suddenly, he spat the egg out of his mouth across the Earth. He pointed at the egg and chuckled, "Child of mine! Avenge your father one day! Never let the evil in you be extinguished!" Suddenly, his body exploded up._

_**BOOM!**_

_Three years later, Goku and Piccolo Jr were smiling at each other as they met for a first time. Piccolo simply turned around and walked away._

_Later, Piccolo fired a Burirkmaha (Explosive Demon Wave) against Goku's Kamehameha in a beam struggle. There's another time where Piccolo had become a giant trying to kill Goku. Sometimes later, Piccolo would create a massive explosion with himself as the nexus. While having a very large radius, the attack was not very effective: it did little damage to Goku (who had time to block) and left Piccolo almost completely drained. That almost completely entire island._

_Even later, Goku headbutted Piccolo in the chest and knocked him away to the ground. Piccolo was defeated by Goku. Yet, Goku won the Tenkaichi Budokai and saved the world at the same time. Goku would jump up into the air and cheered upon his victory._

_Five years later, Goku and Piccolo's battle against Raditz, where Piccolo finally fulfilled his dream of killing Goku along with Raditz, but did not feel as satisfied as he thought would thanks to Goku's bravery; and how Goku's power had now far surpassed Piccolo's, but still did not desire more. He even remembered that Kuririn, Sakura, Sasuke, and Roshi came to check up on Goku. _

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

"Son, why did you have me return to Earth as well?" wondered Piccolo. "I wanted to fight together with you!"

(Flashback Began)

_Goku finally arrived before Freeza could kill Vegeta. He stood in between Naruto, Piccolo, Sakura, Kuririn, and Gohan and smiled, "Sorry I took so long. Thanks to you guys, I've recovered. I'll manage this from here on."_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Piccolo sighed, "Much as I hate it, Son, your power has now far exceeded my own. In exchange for you own life… You've always been like that."

Bulma heard everything what Piccolo said, and sighed, "That's so true."

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah, he's always like that…"

Gohan frowned, "Father!" He almost began to cry.

Sakura placed her hand on Gohan's shoulder and smiled, "Don't worry… Goku will defeat Freeza for sure!"

Suddenly, they heard Vegeta's voice sighed, "I know just how Kakarrot feels." That drew anyone in the forest's attentions.

All of them shocked, "Vegeta!"

Vegeta chuckled, "All Kakarrot wanted to do was fight someone strong."

Bulma cowered behind Gohan and gulped, "What's this?! Have you come back to life as well?! It would have been fine if you'd stayed dead on us!"

Vegeta chuckled, "Too bad." He stood up which startled Bulma .

Bulma tripped herself on the ground and groaned, "Yow!" She just realized that she was on something. It was Namekian frog she just met earlier on Namek. She crushed Namekian on the ground. She shocked, "You're here too? I've had enough! Get lost!" She kicked the frog up into the air. "Of all the- what is it with that frog?! Indeed!" When he turned around, she widened her eyes in shock.

Vegeta walked towards them and sighed, "Kakarrot and I both have valiant blood of the Saiyan Warrior Race flowing within us. To say nothing of Kakarrot having become a legendary Super Saiyan, that's all the more reason he won't rest until he has defeated Freeza." Then he chuckled, "However, the book is closed on both Kakarrot and Freeza, together with the planet Namek." Then he began to laugh out loud.

"Stop laughing!" yelled Gohan angrily.

"Now that I've died and returned to life, I should be that much stronger. Once Kakarrot and Freeza die fighting each other," He pointed his thumb at himself, and chuckled, "I automatically become the strongest man in the universe!"

Piccolo growled, "Why, you!"

Sasuke scoffed, "Strongest man in the universe, you? Oh, please! I don't think you will be that stronger. Even if Goku and Freeza are going to die, sometimes you will surpass me, or I will surpass you, therefore you will not automatically become the strongest man in the universe! Thanks to Elementian's traits. Do not forget that!"

Vegeta chuckled, "This is quite the unexpected turn of luck. Fortune just keeps favoring me! I will not allow you to train just to surpass me! You will have to die once I heard that Kakarrot and Freeza die!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku still locked Freeza in a struggle mode. However, Freeza released his hand off of Goku's and then uppercut punched Goku in the jaws. Then, he clothesline Goku on the ground, and punched him in the face. But Goku landed two good punch at Freeza, and then got up before tackling Freeza tightly.

* * *

(Earth- Elsewhere)

Vegeta chuckled, "You and I are the only ones who still possess the glory of Saiyan blood. How about it? Why don't you come along with me? I will rule the universe in place of Freeza!"

"W- Who would ever team up with the likes of you?!" denied Gohan. "I- I am an Earthling, the son of Son Goku!"

"T- That's right!" agreed Bulma.

Sakura frowned, "How can you be doing this while Goku-san is risking his life to fight against Freeza?!"

"You're so cruel, Vegeta!" said Kuririn.

"Kakarrot chose his own path by himself. From now on, I am going to have you obey my orders," said Vegeta.

"What?!" snarled Piccolo.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku was still holding Freeza. However, Freeza had become madder and madder. He wrapped his arms around Goku's waist, and jumped up into the sky before delivering a piledriver to the ground. Then, he picked Goku's leg and flew up into the sky. He slammed Goku into the boulder, but he was still holding him. Once again, he slammed Goku on the ground.

Freeza growled, "There's still a little time left before the planet explodes. You'll have to entertain me a little longer!" With that, he tossed Goku like a rag doll, smashing him into the mountain. Freeza panted heavily staring at the mountain.

* * *

(Earth- Kami's Lookout)

Kami sighed, "For Goku to have remained behind…"

"Kami-sama…" said Mister Popo softly.

"There's no time, Goku!" pleaded Kami.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Freeza screamed before knocking Goku up above the cloud. He appeared by Goku, and roundhouse kicked him down to the ground. As soon as Goku landed a hard fall on the ground, Freeza delivered a diving knee to Goku, kicking up the dust. However, he realized that Goku actually caught his knees. He had no choice but to jump back on the top of crater, allowing Goku to jump back on the top of crater as well. They were staring at each other as the lightning flickered down.

* * *

(Earth- Elsewhere)

Vegeta remembered something and chuckled, "That's right! There are Dragon Balls here on Earth as well, aren't there? If I call on Shen Long to have time made undyingly youthful, I can reign over the universe forever!"

"That won't be possible. I hear the Dragon Balls were already used in order to bring you all back to life. They have now turned to ordinary stone for a year's time. Tough luck!" explained Piccolo. Vegeta was irritated.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full power Freeza)

The magma started to go crazy as it kept erupting up into the air. The entire Namek had begun to shrink and shrink. The ground began to descend, forcing Goku and Freeza to float up into the air.

"I'm glad to be able to settle this with you. I'm sure to win this fight!" declared Goku.

Freeza scoffed, "Such insolence!"

Suddenly, they disappeared thin into air. For seconds, they were nowhere to be seen. The things were getting quieter and quieter. Suddenly, Goku and Freeza appeared in the air, and clashed their arms, creating a huge shockwave. They teleported in every direction and exchanged their blows, creating a multiple shockwave. Some of Namekian houses were destroyed by them.

Finally, Freeza knocked Goku through the Namekian house. With that, he charged towards Goku and punched him, but Goku caught it. Then, they exchanged their blows for a second, causing a several Namekian house destroyed.

Enraged, Freeza punched Goku hard in the face into the ground, breaking the water out of ground. Goku was knocked into the underwater. As though as Freeza had gotten angrier and angrier, he raised both of his hands up in the air and formed a pink energy sphere. Then, he rapidly charged it multiple times, making it bigger and more powerful. Finally, Freeza threw his hands forward and fired the attack at Goku into the underwater.

Fortunately, Goku managed to catch the giant pink energy sphere and punched it up toward the sky, sending it to another planet and destroying it.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOM!**

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio frowned, "You've touched that which must not be touched. Son Goku!"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina)

Bardock, Minato, and Kushina watched the television where Goku panted heavily while Freeza glared at him in anger. Bardock chuckled, "Look at Freeza! He is really mad because he could not even destroy Planet Namek!"

Minato nodded, "Yeah, it's all thanks to Goku's Super Saiyan power! Goku is going to win!"

"Yeah! He will win!" agreed Kushina.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Enraged, Freeza fired a kiai from his palm, knocking Goku away. Then, he punch Goku harder down into the lava.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio shocked, "Goku!"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina)

Bardock, Minato and Kushina cried, "Kakarrot/Goku!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

However, Goku erupted up from the lava towards Freeza, and delivered an upset punch to Freeza, creating a huge shockwave.

* * *

(Earth- Kami's Lookout)

Kami looked up at the sky and cried, "Goku!"

* * *

(At the Forest- Elsewhere)

Gohan looked up at Grand Elder and asked, "Grand Elder-sama, do you know what is happening on Planet Namek?"

"Goku is okay, right? He's a Super Saiyan, isn't he?" asked Bulma.

"He's going to beat Freeza, right?" wondered Kuririn.

"Yeah, what's going on Planet Namek?" asked Sakura. Without any words, Sasuke nodded in agreement with her because he wanted to know what's happening on Planet Namek too.

"Unfortunately," Grand Elder replied, "I can no longer ascertain what is happening on Planet Namek."

Bulma frowned, "O- Oh no…"

"Son is all right!" confirmed Piccolo. That got everyone's attention to Piccolo.

Gohan glanced over his shoulder and puzzled, "Piccolo-san…"

"He's sure to be all right!" declared Piccolo.

"P-Piccolo-san!" puzzled Gohan.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku and Freeza exchanged their blows before spilt up from each other. Freeza snickered, "Just what I'd expect of a Super Saiyan! Very well. Let me explain to you clearly why I will be the one who survives this!" The storm was beginning to get crazy almost as if it was really mad.

* * *

(Earth- Elsewhere)

Gohan gazed up at the sky and worried, "Father…"

"Son-kun, don't die on me!" pleaded Bulma.

Piccolo cried, "Son!"

"Goku-san! Avenge Naruto-kun!" cried Sakura.

Gohan began to shred the tears, and cried, "Father!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku and Freeza exchanged their blows into the air furiously, each desperate to win, yet neither seemed able to best the other, despite each landing a few good hits. Some debris of mountain and Grand Elder's house exploded as the tall rock fell down into the lava.

Freeza shouted angrily, "One more minute to your destruction!"

They continued to exchange their blows, but Freeza fired a Kiai from his palms, knocking Goku away. He charged towards Freeza, and pulled his fist. However, Goku screamed to fire the Kiai to stop Freeza. He punched Freeza hard in the face, knocking him away. Then, he rocketed towards Freeza.

Freeza lifted his head up to look at Goku. He was in shocked that Goku was able to land a few blows on him. Perhaps, he would have to find a way to defeat Goku.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it for the chapter, folks! OH, yeah... Fyi, Freeza Saga is over, I am going to take a break from this story, so that way I can continue my other story.

So you will know where the hell am I! :D... Just two or three mores chapters, then Freeza Saga is done...

See ya later! Please read and reviews! :D


	48. Son Goku's Choice

A/N: Sup? Here's the another choice.

Disclaimer: Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Guess what?! I just happened to find someone on my way back to home today. I just found a lot of Namekians, and others, included Gohan, Bulma, Kuririn, Sasuke, Sakura, Vegeta, Dende, and Piccolo! I am not sure who I should pick up! Oh, yes! I know who it will be! I chose Dende!

Dende: Huh? What are you doing here, Jerry-sama?

Me: Hey, Dende! Wait a second! Did you just call me Jerry-sama?

Dende: Yeah, I call you Jerry-sama, because you're the fanfiction author here.

Me: Really? Awesome! In American version, it's called Lord Jerry. Anyways, call me whatever you want to. Now, can you say the disclaimer so we can start the story?

Dende: Sure... Jerry-sama does not own Dragonball Z or Naruto!

Me: Thank you! Oh, yeah, by the way, did you know that there's new movie called Battle of God?

Dende: Yeah, but I haven't watch it because this stupid Freeza destroys our life.

Me: Forget them. Oh, by the way, Vegeta-sama, you dance funny! You're awesome!

Vegeta: What?! I don't dance! I am the Prince of all Saiyan!

Me: Go watch that movie and you will find it hilarious!

Bulma: I heard Bills slapped me and Vegeta is really mad. He beat Bills up for only a moment!

Me: Yup! Go watch that movie and you will find it awesome! I haven't watch it, but I want to watch it anyways! Now, enjoy the story!

* * *

**Chapter 48: Son Goku's Choice**

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

As Namek's destruction approaches, the storm had gathered around as the thunder rumbled, lightning flickered. The tornado approached on the lake. Goku and Freeza battled furiously, each desperate to win, yet neither seemed able to best the other, despite each landing a few good hits. Freeza flew a few yards away from Goku, while Goku followed him. Then, Freeza stopped flying and stared at Goku, who stopped as well. The lightning started to flicker at a rapid rate.

Freeza growled, "There's no way I'm going to lose to a monkey! Not to a mere Saiyan monkey!" He powered up the white aura and charged towards Goku, while the Super Saiyan powered up the golden aura and charged towards Freeza. When they charged each other head-on, they emitted their aura and turned it into black sphere around their bodies.

First thing they would do was to punching and kicking to each other. Next thing, they would do was to exchange their blows ferociously. Finally, Freeza kicked Goku in the guts, but Goku headbutted Freeza in the face. They continued to exchange their blows, creating a multiple shockwave in a every direction.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio shocked, "Goku! Goku!"

Tenshinhan stepped forward and asked, "Kaio-sama, what has happened?"

"It's even! Goku is matching up evenly against Freeza!" replied Kaio. "However, there's under a minute left until Planet Namek explodes. If the fight continues like this, it'll be just what Freeza wants."

"What exactly do you mean?" asked Yamucha.

Kaio sighed, "Freeza, as emperor of the universe, has likely never had a foe that has given him as hard as Goku has." He remembered when Freeza was going to destroy the planet Namek. "When Freeza got anxious during his fight with Goku…

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Freeza put the palms of his hands together in front of his chest to absorb the red aura into him, and brought them apart as he formed a red and orange energy sphere. Then, he raised it upward and charged it with more power. He chuckled, "I can survive even in the vacuum of space. But you Saiyans cannot live there."_

_Then, he made it bigger and more powerful with additional streaks of black electricity. Goku stared up at the big energy sphere in confusion. He shouted, "Disappear, together with the planet!" Finally, he fired the attack straight into Namek's core. Goku was in shocked. It tunneled into the ground until it destroyed the planet's core._

_BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

_The entire Namek had been covered in a massive explosion._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

"But Planet Namek was not immediately destroyed," said Kaio.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_The large black fissure was formed on the surface of Planet Namek, as it gathered the lightning into it, where Freeza and Goku could not even see at the bottom! There were raining rocks down on both of them due to Planet Namek nearly being destroyed._

_Freeza stared down at the large black crater and disappointed, "I restrained my power too much, didn't I?"_

"_That's because you were fearful of being caught in the explosion of the planet. As a result, I've hung on to life." replied Goku calmly._

_Freeza scoffed, "Hung on to life, you say? You don't seem to understand at all, do you? You have avoided the planet's instantaneous explosion, but I've completely destroyed its core. Do you understand what that means?" He formed "five" shape on his hands. "Five more minutes! Five more minutes, and then Planet Namek will undergo a great explosion, vanishing into space dust!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Freeza frowned, "The better part of that five minutes has already passed! There's no more time! When Planet Namek is destroyed, Goku dies too. However, Freeza will remain alive. He can survive in any location!" Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu were in shocked.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku and Freeza fought through the few Namekian house and even mountains. Then, they exchanged their blows up into the air. However, Freeza finally landed a few blows to Goku's body, and laughed, "How's that?! I am not losing to the likes of a lowlife Saiyan! Not to a mere Saiyan!" He continued to pummel Goku's every body parts. Then, he kicked Goku in the face, but Goku grabbed his legs and began to squeeze the leg tightly.

Freeza screamed in pain before kicking Goku in the face. Then, Freeza appeared above Goku and knocked him down into the Namekian house with a hook kick in his stomach, destroying it. After that, they exchanged more blows with each other.

Enraged, Freeza punched him in the face, but Goku titled his head to dodge, making Freeza to punch through the Namekian house, destroying it again. Goku punched Freeza to the face, bashing him through the Namekian. However, Freeza quickly regained his senses and charged back towards Goku. He tried to kick him, but Goku dodged it and kicked him in the back, knocking him to another Namekian house.

Freeza quickly got up on his feet and glared over his shoulder at Goku. He snarled, "Y- You monkey! " He jumped up towards Goku and tail whipped Goku on the face. However, Goku teleported behind him, and delivered a powerful hand chop to Freeza's neck, knocking him away. Then, Freeza bounced off from the mountain towards Goku and punched him hard in the guts. Then, he flew up above Goku and kicked him into another Namekian house. Suddenly, the lava broke out of ground and erupted up into the air.

* * *

(Earth- Elsewhere)

Vegeta leaned his back against the tree and folded his arms while the Namekians and others were gathering around Grand Elder because they were worried about his health.

Bulma drew a circle in the ground next to Sakura, Gohan, Sasuke, Kuririn and Dende. "What is that you're doing, Bulma-san?" asked Dende.

Smiling, Bulma replied, "Fortune-telling! I was taught how to do this when I was a child. When you wish for a traveler to return home safely, you lay three leaves inside a circular ring and burn them." She placed three leaves inside it. "It's said that if the leaves burn completely up, the traveler will return safely."

"Oh? We're foretelling what Goku-san will do, right?" asked Dende. Then, he charged up the flame in his hands. But Bulma looked up and noticed that the Namekians were gathering around them and were smiling at them. Then, he set fire to them, and began to burn them.

Bulma smiled, "See? They're burning! I'm sure they'll all burn up!"

"Goku-san is coming back, isn't he?" asked Dende.

Bulma nodded, "That's right! This fortune is sure to come true!" However the wind blew them away before they could burn completely. Everyone were in shocked. Bulma began to frown.

Gohan scoffed, "Telling fortunes is nonsense! Father is certain to come back!" Piccolo began to smile and proud of him.

Sakura nodded, "That's right! He's coming back for sure!" Sasuke smiled in agreement with them.

Bulma stood up and smiled, "You're right!"

"Father will beat Freeza, and certainly come back!" declared Gohan.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku and Freeza exchanged their blows for a few, and then they landed on the rock on the opposite side. As the lightning flickered faster, Freeza jumped towards Goku and rammed his shoulders to Goku's shoulder, creating another shockwave. Then, they exchanged their blows in a few different directions.

Freeza appeared in the air, and tried to punch him, but Goku flew up into the air to dodge him. Then, Goku appeared by him and smashed his elbow Freeza to the face, and punched him in the guts, doubled him over. Next, he kneed Freeza, knocking him away. Freeza landed on every rock at a rapid rate, confusing Goku.

Finally, Freeza landed on the ground behind Goku and wrapped his arms around his body to squeeze him tighter. Goku screamed in pain and struggled to break free from Freeza. However, Goku smashed his elbow on Freeza's abdomen a several time until Freeza finally let him go of him. Finally, Goku delivered a final powerful elbow smash to Freeza's stomach, bashing him through the boulder.

Freeza stared in shocked at Goku, and growled angrily, "Dammit! How long must I be bothered with the likes of this Saiyan?!"

He powered up the blue aura around his body, and charged towards Goku out of anger. He delivered a powerful punch to Goku's face, sending him up into the air. Next, he appeared behind Goku and punched him in the face. Then, he delivered a powerful knee smash to Goku's back, doubled him over. Finally, he flew up above Goku and smashed him in the back, double axe-handled him down onto the ground.

Freeza leisurely descended onto the ground by Goku's feet and panted heavily. He folded his arms and sneered smugly, "How's that, you monkey scum?!"

Goku pushed his arms up and scoffed, "Is this all you've got?"

Freeza widened his eyes and shocked, "What?!"

Goku got up on his feet and glanced over his shoulder. He sighed, "I asked you if this is all you've got!"

Freeza snarled, "Enough impudence!" as he powered up the blue aura around his body. He took off enough to dent the ground, and rocketed towards Goku furiously. He punched him, but Goku ducked his head down, and finally managed to land a final, decisive blow to Freeza's stomach, symbolically ending his reign of terror. Freeza threw up the blood from his mouth.

Freeza fell to his knees and gripped his stomach in the pain. Then, he glanced over his shoulder at Goku in shocked, who glared down at him. He began to become madder and madder, as he yanked the dirt out. He thumped his fist on the ground angrily. He had an enough of Goku! He jumped towards Goku, and kicked him away from him towards the huge boulder. However, Goku bounced his feet off from the huge boulder and went back towards Freeza with the hook kick. Freeza managed to dodge him. However, Goku kicked Freeza in the face from the side, as Freeza bit the dirt off.

Freeza glared up at him, but he immediately noticed that Goku was not there in front of his eyes. He realized that Goku was behind him, so he tried to attack him, but Goku elbowed Freeza down to the ground. Goku screamed before kicking Freeza up into the air. Then, Goku appeared above Freeza and punched him in the gut, knocking him through the huge boulders. A massive of dust kicked up. Suddenly, the few lava broke out from the ground and erupted up into the ground.

Goku landed on the ground and stared at Freeza calmly. As soon as Freeza turned his head around, Goku suddenly disappeared. Freeza was in shocked and looked around, but he immediately noticed that Goku stood too closer to him, startling him. Freeza widened his eyes, and jumped back, but he realized that Goku appeared behind him again.

Enraged, Freeza disappeared thin in air, and jumped on each ground. Goku appeared on the ground. He really could not believe that Goku was able to keep the track of him. He started to get angry, and disappeared thin in air again. He appeared in the air, but he noticed that Goku was on the ground below him. They disappeared again. Freeza appeared on the ground, but he noticed that Goku was floating upside down behind him. They disappeared and reappeared at different place at the same time. Once again, they disappeared.

Freeza appeared next to the boulder, and widened his eyes because he realized that Freeza was on the other side of boulder behind him. Enraged, Freeza punched through the boulder, but only to find that Goku disappeared. He growled, "You monkey scum!" He looked up and noticed that Goku was on mid-air, so he flew up towards him. He tried to attack everything he could do his best, but Goku kept dodging all of his attacks. He thought angrily, _'Not to the likes of a Saiyan!' _He finally stopped attacking Goku and panted heavily staring in shock at Goku.

Suddenly, Goku delivered a powerful punch to Freeza's stomach, doubled him over. He uppercut punched Freeza square in the jaws, sending him sprawling into the air. Then, he pummeled Freeza all of his fists to inflict an amount of damage. He kicked Freeza up into the air. Then, he appeared above Freeza and slammed his fists on his head with the double-axe handle, smashing him down through the boulders into the ground.

Freeza quickly blasted the hole through the underground and landed on the ground glaring at Goku who already stood on the ground. He panted heavily trying to get some of oxygen while staring at Goku. The Super Saiyan crouched down and stared at Freeza calmly.

Filed up with the rage, Freeza clenched his fists and growled, "Dammit! I'll repay you for this tenfold- no, a hundredfold!" Every time he got madder and madder, the ground began to dent down. The lightning flickered down onto the boulder behind Goku and destroyed it. Suddenly, the lava broke out of ground and erupted up like a crazy. The tornado suddenly appeared in front of them. Goku stared at Freeza carefully. The rock flew up into the air faster and faster as the ground began to separate.

Goku finally stood up and sighed, "I'm stopping."

Freeza widened his eyes and shocked, "W- What was that?!"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio was not sure what he just heard what Goku said right, and shocked, "Stopping, you said?"

"What has happened?" asked Tenshinhan. Kaio was so trembled so that he could not even answer them while watching down on Planet Namek.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television)

Bardock shocked, "What?!"

"What did he just say?!" shocked Minato.

"Did he say he's stopping? What does he mean?!" wondered Kushina.

Bardock clenched his fists and growled angrily, "You're an idiot, Kakarrot! This is not what I want you to do that. Kill him already! Kill him and avenge us! Dammit!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

The lightning suddenly flickered down into the boulder behind Freeza, as the debris of rocks flew out anywhere. Freeza shocked, "W- What do you mean, you're stopping?"

"In reaction to your using your 100 percent power, you've passed your peak, and your Ki is falling rapidly." Goku explained, I've begun to think that it's useless to fight you any further. I'm already feeling satisfied, and your sense of pride is in tatters! After all, someone has come forward and surpassed you, when no one in the world was supposed to have been able to." Then he chuckled, "And what's more, that someone… was a mere Saiyan!" Freeza wiped his mouth and started to tremble looking at Goku. "There ain't any reason to kill you, now that you've started trembling. You should go on living with the shock you have undergone here, in tranquility. I'm going back to Earth. I can still barely make it in time."

Finally, Goku finally powered down back to his base form, as his hair and eyes changed back to black. He turned his back on Freeza, and warned, "Freeza, don't you misbehave any more!" He glanced over his shoulder at Freeza and said, "I don't want to see your face again."

Freeza stepped forward and growled, "Don't mock me! Don't you mock me!" But he noticed that Goku immediately took off into the air on way back to his spaceship. Freeza clenched his fist and growled, "A- Am I… Am I… Am I…" He raised his right hand up and formed a disk above his hand similar to Kuririn's Kiezan, but it had a red central disk, with a sharp 'edge' of purple/pink Ki around it. He shouted angrily, "…to have lost?!" as he launched the disk at Goku. The disk grazed Goku on the cheek as he noticed it coming. Goku was in shocked as he turned his head down at Freeza while the evil tyrant landed on the ground.

But Goku noticed that the disk still remained hovering in the sky behind him. He glared back down at Freeza, and snarled, "You're an impossible fool! I had given you one last chance!" He clenched his fist and began to get angrier and angrier. He powered back up to his Super Saiyan form. As the Namek was closer and closer to its end, the ground began to descend down, the few tornados appeared on Namek, and the lava erupted up.

Suddenly, Freeza raised his hand up, and then pulled his fist back to his side, allowing him to control the disk anywhere he would like to. He drew the disk directly towards the Super Saiyan, but Goku disappeared just to evade it. Goku then flew around in order to evade the disk. He went down to the lava before flying back up into the air, trying to make Freeza's last technique dispel. However, the disk still followed Goku up into the air.

Freeza laughed, "It will pursue you no matter how far you go," Goku went past the boulder, as the disk cut through the boulder, but it was still in intact and followed Goku, "and cut through any substance! " Goku flew past more boulders, as it cut through it, but still followed Goku around.

Goku flew around in order to evade the disk and stared down at Freeza. He sighed, "That this should be your final technique! You disappoint me, Freeza!" He tried to fly past the small tree, but it still cut them and followed Goku. He landed on the boulder and then jumped up into the air as the disk got hit on the boulder, but it still followed him. Freeza was still laughing at Goku's failure attempts. As a last resort, Goku began flying towards him.

Freeza scoffed, "Hmph! I see through your strategy! You'll come toward me, evading at the last moment and causing it to hit me, right? You think I would fall for such a worthless tactic?!"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"Goku, there's no time! Planet Namek is going to explode!" panicked Kaio. Rests of Earthling were in shocked.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television)

Bardock, Minato, and Kushina watched that Goku was flying towards Freeza while the disk was behind him. "There's no way Goku can escape Freeza's final technique!" said Minato.

"G- Goku…" said Kushina softly.

Bardock clenched his fist and growled, "D- Dammit! Kakarrot!"

* * *

(Earth- Elsewhere)

Vegeta, Sasuke, Sakura, Kuririn, Bulma, Piccolo, and Dende were staring at Gohan who was beginning to worry about Goku. Gohan cried, "Father!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

The color of Planet Namek was no longer green, but it was now red, since it was closer and closer to its destruction. Goku drew Freeza's final technique towards him. Freeza laughed, _'Monkey scumbag! You're going to evade right in front of me and have it hit me, right?' _He placed his hand forward at Goku and laughed, "I won't fall for such an old trick!"

Then Goku flew up at the last second, but Freeza directed the disk to follow Goku, and succeeded in slicing him across the mid-section. Freeza cheered, "Got you!" However, it turned out to be an afterimage, much to Freeza's chagrin.

"Over here, Freeza!" said Goku. He stood behind him not too afar, and placed his knees on the rock while his arm was on his knee.

Freeza looked around at Goku, as the disk hovered above his hand, and chuckled, "That was an after image, huh? The monkey's not too bad, is he?"

Goku stood up and sighed, "I just can't bring myself to fight with you any more. Not if you're pinning all your hopes on such a petty technique." Then he stared at Freeza and sighed, "If you absolutely have to settle this with me, then regain your strength and brush up on your skills.

'_Petty technique, you say?' _thought Freeza. Suddenly, a few lavas erupted up from the huge hole. It was almost as if the Namek was covered with the lava.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"Kaio-sama, what has happened?" wondered Tenshinhan.

Kaio sighed, "F- Freeza there is trembling…"

Chaozu cheered, "Then, that means Goku has won!" Tenshinhan and Yamucha were smiling happily that Goku actually won.

Kaio frowned, "Goku is fighting with composure to spare. But… but… There's no time! Only moments remain until Planet Namek explodes!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Freeza growled, "M- My technique… is a petty technique, you say?!" Then he lifted his left hand and chuckled, "In that case, how about two of them?!" He created a second energy disk and launched the two at Goku.

Goku powered up the golden aura around him and sighed, "You ignorant fool!" Then he took off up into the air in order to escape two disks. Then he flew towards Freeza.

Freeza laughed, "Someone who uses the same pattern lacks innovation!"

* * *

(Earth- Elsewhere)

Vegeta began to laugh out loud, drawing everyone's attention. Sasuke growled, "D- Damn! He's annoying me!"

Vegeta yanked the blade of grass out and threw it up into the air. He chuckled, "Kakarrot and Freeza will both be destroyed along with Planet Namek! There's no longer anyone in my way! I, Vegeta-sama, am the greatest in the universe!" That got everyone on their nerves. Bulma was only sighing at Vegeta's enthusiasm. He got up and sighed, "I've been waiting for this day. Having endured the humiliation, being at Freeza's side…"

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Vegeta, Raditz, and Nappa came just to terrorize the planet that they were send to destroy the planet ordered by Freeza. A lot of people were scared of them and tried to fight them back in order to save the planet, but to no avail. Then they proceeded to destroy the fourth of planet's core. Most of people had been wiped by them._

_Raditz laughed, "We did it!"_

"_This battle has left me worn ragged! I'd like to hurry up and get to a recuperation capsule!" said Nappa._

'_With just the three of us, we subjugated Planet Shatts!" said Raditz._

"_Quiet a feat!" agreed Nappa._

"_I wonder what Freeza-sama will give us," said Raditz._

* * *

_(Later)_

_Raditz, Nappa, and Vegeta kneeled before Freeza. "Freeza-sama, we have just returned from Planet Shatts. They gave us a little trouble, but we were able to conquer them in three days' time," reported Vegeta._

_Freeza, in his first form, sat in his hover pod and sighed, "Hmm, is that so? Three days for such a planet…" Radtiz and Nappa began to smile happily, but Vegeta was not happy at all. "I see. Please stand aside."_

_Nappa stood up and shocked, "J- Just a minute! Is that all?!" Vegeta widened his eyes in shock, as Dodoria and Zarbon stepped forward. Nappa clenched his fist and growled, "We ran ourselves ragged, you know! What about that?!"_

"_Zarbon-san, how long would it take you to subjugate that planet?" asked Freeza._

_Zarbon glanced over his shoulder at Freeza and chuckled, "Sir. If I were to have one day's time, I am sure it would be enough."_

_Freeza nodded, "I would think so. It is such a tiny planet, after all." All of them were laughing at Saiyans. Nappa and Raditz were beginning to get angry and glared at them. "Is there anything else? I am quite busy. If not, you may stand aside."_

_Nappa snarled, "You filthy rat!" He began to run towards them._

_Vegeta stood up and cried, "Stop, Nappa!" So did Nappa. Vegeta sighed, "Freeza-sama, if you will excuse us…" Then they walked away from them to leave them._

_Zarbon chuckled, "You monkey scum." Vegeta stopped himself and started to lose his temper, but he managed to calm down and continued to walk away from them._

_When they leave the house, they walked together on the road. "Vegeta, doesn't it upset you? I heard something- our world, Planet Vegeta, was not destroyed in a collision with another planet- or so they say!" explained Nappa._

_Raditz widened his eyes and shocked, "What's that?"_

_Nappa glanced over his shoulder at Raditz and said, "It was all Freeza's doing!"_

"_I- It was what?!" surprised Raditz. _

_Nappa stared at Vegeta and sighed, "Vegeta, your father, King Vegeta, being killed… as well as the destruction of our homeland, Planet Vegeta, it was all done under the direction of Freeza there!"_

_Vegeta glanced over his shoulder at them, and sighed, "I'm aware of it!"_

_Nappa shocked, "Y- You knew?! In that case, why the hell are we working for that guy?!"_

_Vegeta scoffed, "Whoever may have killed my old man, whoever may have destroyed my home, that sort of thing doesn't matter to me." He growled, "In this world, strength is everything!" Suddenly, he powered up. "The strong stand at the top, and subdue everyone else. I know of Freeza's boundless strength. There's no way I can stand against him now." Then he chuckled, "Just you watch! We Saiyans have the blood of a warrior race running through us! And so, the more we fight, the stronger we get!" Then he turned around at Raditz and Nappa, and declared, "Just watch me get stronger and stronger! And then, one day, I will take the place of Freeza, and rule the entire universe! I have the power within me."_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Vegeta chuckled, "At last, that time has come. Kakarrot and Freeza are going down together!" Then he laughed out loud.

Gohan suddenly ran towards Vegeta, and shouted angrily, "Father will not die!" He stopped running and declared, "He is certain to come home alive!"

Vegeta laid on the ground and scoffed, "You keep on spouting that nonsense."

Gohan had gone into angry tear, and shouted, "Father will defeat Freeza, and will surely return to Earth!" He wiped the tear off of his eyes, and glared at Vegeta.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku flew towards the small rock, then disappearing before the discs could get to him and sliced the small boulder. Goku appeared on mid-air. Freeza growled, "Lousy monkey!" He clenched his fist and chuckled, "These will follow you wherever you may go!" Two discs continued to follow Goku up into the air further. "You think you can get away?! You're going to be sliced to pieces!"

Goku descended towards the large boulder before flying up into the air, as two discs sliced through the boulder and then followed up to Goku. He kept disappearing a multiple time to dodge the discs. But he noticed that the discs flew towards him. He sighed, "He'll never learn." With that, he flew past two discs towards Freeza.

Freeza scoffed, "Hmph! Someone who uses the same pattern lacks innovation!" However, this time, Goku fired an energy blast directly in front of Freeza's feet before he disappeared to dodge the disc, kicking the dust in front of Freeza.

Freeza immediately noticed that the two discs flew towards him, so he had to jump up. "Dammit! You expect me to fall for such a childish trick?!" He realized that there were nowhere for Goku to be seen. "Where is that monkey scum?!" Then he looked up.

Goku delivered a powerful elbow on Freeza's head, injuring him further. Freeza's eyes were almost popped out, and coughed the blood up. Freeza glared up at Goku and tried to attack him, but Goku dodged them easily. Enraged, he punched Goku, but the Super Saiyan caught it easily. Goku pulled his arms to knee him in the guts, doubled him over.

Goku raised his hand up and shouted, "You're no longer a match for me!" He slapped Freeza in the face a few times.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio hopped around and cheered, "Get him! Attaboy! Nice going, Goku! Right there! Give it to him! Goku!" Yamucha, Chaozu , and Tenshinhan were in confused.

* * *

(Check- In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Kushina cheered, "That's right! Knock some senses into Freeza!"

"He slapped Freeza like a bitch!" said Minato.

Bardock folded his arms and chuckled, "That's what Freeza deserves for! Kakarrot will not let him escape him alive! Not after what he did to him when he had his chance given by Kakarrot."

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku knocked Freeza away from him. Then he suddenly appeared above him and slammed onto his head down to the ground with the double-axe handle. Next, Goku charged towards Freeza and headbutted him down onto the ground. However, Freeza managed to grip on the ground, creating a large crater. He panted heavily trying to get some oxygen inside him. The lightning kept flickered down like a crazy and the lava kept erupting up like a crazy too.

Freeza muttered angrily, "I will not be beaten by that monkey scum!" He jumped up into the air.

However, Goku widened his eyes and cried, "Don't stand up! Get down! Get down!"

When Freeza glanced over his shoulder, he suddenly was sliced in half by one of the disks from behind, losing his legs, and his left arms, much to the shock of Goku. Freeza shocked, "I- It can't be!"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio sensed this from his planet and was shocked at such an outcome for the battle. "K- Kaio-sama, what is it?!" asked Tenshinhan.

"D- Don't tell me us Goku has lost!" shocked Yamucha. Chaozu began to frown.

Kaio glanced over his shoulder at them and replied, "Freeza's been… cut clean in two!"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock laughed out loud, "YES! Freeza had been defeated! Kakarrot had finally avenged us!"

Minato sighed, "Even Goku warned him not to!"

Kushina sighed, "Freeza is such an idiot! He should have listened to Goku in first place."

"Well, it's his turn to die. He's not going to live long enough," said Bardock.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku stared down at Freeza who was lying on the ground dying. He landed on the ground next to Freeza and glared down at him. He sighed, "Even though you may reap what you sow, this ain't like you. What a miserable end!" Freeza began to cough up. "Somehow or other, I'm going back to Earth. Now share the same fate as this Planet Namek, which you yourself have destroyed." Then he walked away from Freeza.

Freeza begged, "Help… H- Help…" Goku suddenly stopped. "Help… me…"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio shocked, "G- Goku! What are you dawdling around for?! Hurry and take off!"

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

"Ask for a mercy, would you?!" snarled Bardock angrily.

Minato sighed, "Well, for sure, Goku is going to spare Freeza. That's for sure! I am willing to bet on it!" Kushina began to frown and had a bad feeling that Goku would do something sooner.

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

"P- Please… s-s… Save me!" begged Freeza. Goku began to feel annoyed. "Save… Save me!"

Goku looked around at Freeza and scowled, "You dare ask anything for yourself?! You… You… How many people have you killed as they begged for their lives like that?!"

"Please… save… me!" pleaded Freeza. He tried his best to convince Goku to save him no matter what even if it annoyed him. "Please!"

Goku sighed, "Freeza…" But he ultimately could not find it in his heart to leave his enemy to die so pathetically, and thus gave him some of his own energy to help him survive. It was almost as if it actually healed Freeza! Freeza widened his eyes in shock. "I've shared a little bit of my Ki with you. Knowing you, you should be able to move, even in your shape. The rest is up to you!" said Goku.

Four lavas suddenly broke out of the ground and erupted up. The lightning flickered sounded like the storm was really lost control of itself. The ground finally separated widely each other. Goku continued to stare down at Freeza.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Well, too bad for Freeza! It's not going to be pretty well for him! Goku gave his enemy as always! He even gave Piccolo, Vegeta, and now this Freeza a mercy! Oh, well. At least, Goku is awesome anyways! But I am fan of Vegeta, therefore he's better than Goku. :) Why? Because he's the most badass character in DBZ series.

Anyways, for sure, it's two more chapters! See you next chapter! :D


	49. War on Namek Ends!

A/N: Yo! Here's Chapter 49!

Disclaimer: Well, I stay with them last night. I had a perfect chance to ask someone for a disclaimer. Hey, Prince Vegeta-sama!

Vegeta: Get lost! You're bothering me!

Me: Cmon! At least I brought you back to life! Where's my reward?! Please! I will let you to be stronger than Goku at some point!

Vegeta: Fine! You better promise me this!

Me: I promise!

Vegeta: Jerry does not own Dragon Ball Z or Naruto! Now leave me alone!

Me: Okay, thank you so much! (Looks at audience) I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 49: War on Namek Ends! **

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

Goku glared over his shoulder at Freeza before walking away from him. Freeza, now recovered following Goku's giving him energy to survive being cut by the disk, rose up and chuckled, "This is quite unexpected. T- That you should share your energy with me, you monkey scumbag!"

Goku glanced over his shoulder at Freeza and sighed, "You can survive in the vacuum of space, right? So hurry up and leave this planet! Survive, and come to understand the blessing that life is!" A part of ground suddenly collapsed to reveal the lake there.

* * *

(Earth- Elsewhere)

Namekian children played around together, while the elder Namekian watched them. One of Namekian stood next to Grand Elder and had to wipe the sweat off for Grand Elder. Grand Elder smiled, "T- Thank you." He stared at Namekian children and smiled happily.

Namekian child in white shirt chased his fellow friend and laughed, "Hey! Wait up!"

Namekian child in yellow shirt grabbed the branch and looked down at him. He laughed, "You think you can touch me? You can't reach me!"

"Come down from there!" said Namekian child in white shirt.

Grand Elder looked up at the tree and smiled softly, "It seems the end of my life has nearly arrived."

The Namekian in yellow shirt stood by Grand Elder and shocked, "G- Grand Elder-sama!" That got Dende, Bulma, Gohan, Kuririn, Sakura, Sasuke, Piccolo, and rest of Namekians.

Piccolo shocked, "G- Grand Elder-sama!"

One of Namekians shocked, "Grand Elder-sama! Grand Elder-sama!"

"B- Bring… bring everyone together," said Grand Elder.

One of Namekians nodded, "R- Right!"

Then the Namekians gathered around Grand Elder to pay him their final respects. One of Namekians shocked, "Grand Elder-sama!"

Grand Elder nodded, "It would appear the time for me to take my leave of you has come. I am pleased to be able to fulfill my life's span." Rests of Namekian began to sad.

Then, two young Namekians ran to them and cried, "Muri-sama!"

Chief Elder in red tunic appeared to be Muri, and asked, "Oh, how did it go?"

The Namekian in orange tunic frowned, "Yes! As feared, we were unable to locate those from Elder Tsuno's village."

"What in the world could have happened to them?" asked one of Namekians behind them.

Vegeta chuckled, "Those guys are probably the ones from the village that I wiped out." Everyone looked at him. Vegeta sat against the tree and said, "The wish to the Dragon Balls was to bring back to life everyone killed by Freeza and his men, right? I'm neither Freeza nor one of his men. Quite the blunder, huh?" That managed to anger the Namekians.

Suddenly, the Dragon Balls had turned into the stone and fell down onto the ground from the sky. Grand Elder smiled, "Apparently the Dragon Balls followed after, and have reached us." He began to cough harshly.

The Namekian in blue tunic shocked ,"G- Grand Elder-sama!"

Grand Elder panted heavily and smiled, "As I said earlier, virtually none of my life's measure remains. M- Muri…"

Muri walked towards him and nodded, "Y- Yes?"

"H- Hold out your hand," instructed Grand Elder.

Muri nodded, "Right!" He held out his hand to Grand Elder. Then, Grand Elder grabbed his hands and began to power him up.

Grand Elder smiled, "F- From now on, you are to be the Grand Elder. In due time, the Dragon Balls will regain their brilliance once again. U- Use the Dragon Balls well."

Muri frowned, "Y- Yes, we will."

Grand Elder sighed, "I- I'm counting on you…" Finally, he began to breathe heavily, shocking everyone in this place.

Muri cried, "Grand Elder-sama!"

Grand Elder spoke up his last words and smiled, "Let there be eternal peace among the Namekians." Finally, he faded away and passed away there.

Namekians cried, "Grand Elder-sama!" They began to mourn his death.

Dende rubbed his tears off of his eyes and sniffed, "Grand Elder-sama!" Even Bulma and Sakura actually mourn his death.

Sakura sniffed, "It's awful!"

"Grand Elder… We will forget that you boost our powers to help us fight against Freeza and his men," said Sasuke.

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah…"

Gohan frowned, "G- Grand Elder-sama…"

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Grand Elder placed his hand on Gohan and sighed, "This is amazing… You possess such incredible latent ability! Are you really an Earthling?"_

_Gohan frowned, "Excuse me! Can I please have you hurry?" Suddenly, Grand Elder powered him up to unlock his potential. Gohan was in shocked._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Piccolo sighed, "Grand Elder-sama, may you rest in peace." Gohan, Kuririn, Dende, Sakura, and Sasuke looked up at Piccolo in confusion.

Dende widened his eyes and realized, "N- Now I understand clearly! Piccolo-san, you have merged with Nail-san, right?" Piccolo smiled at him, which made Dende so happy.

Muri cried, "Everybody!" That got everyone's attention. He sighed, "The Grand Elder-sama is no longer here. Let the rest of us put our remaining energies together, and find ourselves eternal peace!"

Sakura frowned, "Grand Elder-sama is dead and all, and Naruto-kun cannot come back."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah."

"Since people who have been resurrected once by the Dragon Balls cannot return again," said Kuririn.

Dende looked at them and said, "It's all right! The Dragon Balls on Namek can resurrect people any number of times! It's likely, so long as it isn't a natural death, it can be done infinitely many times."

Sasuke shocked, "What?!"

Gohan smiled cheerfully, "Then… then!" He placed his hands on Dende's shoulder and said happily, "When the day comes that your Dragon Balls can grant wishes, Dende, Naruto-san and Chaozu-san and everyone can come back to life!" Dende, Kuririn, Sakura, Sasuke, and Bulma began to rejoice. Gohan looked up at the sky and smiled, "Father! Be sure to come back! Let's call Naruto-kun and the others back together with the Namek Dragon Balls!"

* * *

(Planet Namek- Super Saiyan Goku vs Full Power Freeza)

While Goku was walking away from him, Freeza chuckled, "Planet Namek here is just moments away from exploding." Goku stopped walking. "Where are you thinking of going? No matter how you may struggle, you can't survive in the emptiness of space! Death is all that is waiting for you!" Freeza began to laugh out loud. "There's no time before the explosion! You cannot get to your spaceship in time! And Vegeta has wrecked the spaceship I came in! Saiyans really are monkey scum after all! You cannot depart this planet! You will perish, together with this planet! Isn't it ironic? You, who won in battle, will die, while I will be spared! That's because you do such impudent things as share your energy with me, Freeza-sama!"

Goku glanced over his shoulder at Freeza and sighed, "I will live too. You'll see." Then he flew off to find a way off Namek.

Freeza widened his eyes and remembered what Goku said to him a while ago.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Goku sighed, "I'm stopping."_

_Freeza shocked, "W- What was that?! What do you mean, you're stopping?!"_

"_There ain't any reason to kill you, now that you've started trembling. You should go on living with the shock you have undergone here, in tranquility," replied Goku._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Freeza clenched his fist and growled, "M- Monkey scumbag!" He watched Goku leaving him and riddled with memories of how he first met Goku.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Freeza prepared to deliver the killing blow to Vegeta, but suddenly, Goku appeared behind Naruto and others, drawing all of their attentions. Goku took a good look at Freeza who was preparing to finish Vegeta off._

_Goku powered up the blue aura around his body, and began to walk towards Freeza. He asked, "So you're Freeza? You're much more of a runt than I'd imagined."_

_Freeza stared at Goku and chuckled, "So there's still another one of you scum left?"_

* * *

_(Later)_

_Goku powered up the red aura around his body, and muttered, "Fifity percent power, he says... Whether those words are a bluff, or whether they ain't, all I can do is stake everything on a 20x Kaio-ken!" His Kaio-ken aura spiked up and spiked up even further_

_He rocketed towards Freeza, and punched him in the face, knocking him away. Then he launched a powerful Kamehameha Wave towards Freeza. _

_Freeza was in shocked, and thrust his hand to stop Kamehameha with a single palm. However, Goku pushed Kamehameha Wave more towards Freeza. Enraged, Freeza screamed before firing purple blast to defuse the wave, causing a massive explosion in the air._

_**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

_Goku's Kaio-ken Kamehameha did nothing more than single damaged Freeza's palm and left Goku tired out._

_Freeza glared down at him and thought, 'T- That was a close one! H- How?! How does that lower life form Saiyan have such awesome power?' He stared at his own left scratched hand. He bared his teeth in anger. 'This is the first time anyone has done this much harm to my body!" He glared down at Goku and clenched his fist tightly. "You damn Saiyan!"He quickly flew down and landed on the ground glaring at Goku. "That one… hurt." Goku still breathed heavily. Freeza shouted angrily, "It hurts!" Then he charged towards Goku._

* * *

_(Later)_

_Goku raised his hands in the air and gathered energy from surrounding life forms to form the attack. However, instead of storing the energy in his body and forming it in his hand, Goku stored the energy in the form of a giant whitish- blue energy sphere in the sky. Once ready, Goku threw the attack down at Freeza._

_Freeza widened his eyes and put his hands forward. He shocked, "I- I'll just take this and…" As soon as he touched the Genki Dama, he was being pushed backward. He struggled to push it back, but to no avail. "I-I'll just take this and…" The Genki Dama pushed him closer and closer to the ground. As soon the Genki Dama touched the ground, it exploded._

_**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**_

_A massive explosion could be seen from the outside of Planet Namek._

* * *

_(Later)_

_Freeza stepped on with the broken tail, and damaged left eye. He lifted his finger up._

_Kuririn shocked, "He took that huge Genki Dama head-on, and yet he's still alive!_

"_N- No way!" shocked Naruto._

_Gohan walked backward and shocked, "I- It can't be!"_

"_H- How could he be still alive?!" wondered Sakura._

_He fired an energy beam toward Naruto, and then raised his arm upward controlling and pulling Naruto high in the air with telekinesis. He clenched his hand into a fist with an evil grin._

_Naruto cried, "Goku!" Suddenly, he was blown up to smithereens._

_**BOOM!**_

_Goku began to feel anger inside him, because that jerk Freeza killed Naruto. "Y- You're going to pay for that… How dare you… How dare you?! How dare you… How dare you?!" Freeza continued to laugh. Goku continued to feel the rage inside him. The rock began to float up around Goku. "How dare you?!" Goku's hair began to turn and faded away the golden hair. The huge lightning flickered down behind Goku like four times again. Finally, his rage erupted up and he underwent a strange transformation, resulting in a golden aura._

_Freeza shocked, "W- What?!" Then Goku set his furious eyes on an astonished Freeza, and plan to fight and made Freeza pay. Freeza trembled with fear._

* * *

_(Later)_

_Goku delivered a powerful punch to Full Power's stomach, doubled him over. He uppercut punched Freeza square in the jaws, sending him sprawling into the air. Then, he pummeled Freeza all of his fists to inflict an amount of damage. He kicked Freeza up into the air. Then, he appeared above Freeza and slammed his fists on his head with the double-axe handle, smashing him down through the boulders into the ground._

_Freeza quickly blasted the hole through the underground and landed on the ground glaring at Goku who already stood on the ground. He panted heavily trying to get some of oxygen while staring at Goku. The Super Saiyan crouched down and stared at Freeza calmly. _

_Filed up with the rage, Freeza clenched his fist and growled, "Dammit!"_

_Goku finally stood up and sighed, "I'm stopping."_

_Freeza widened his eyes and shocked, "W- What was that?! What do you mean, you're stopping?!"_

"_In reaction to your using your 100 percent power, you've passed your peak, and your Ki is falling rapidly." Goku explained, "I've begun to think that it's useless to fight you any further. I'm already feeling satisfied, and your sense of pride is in tatters! After all, someone has come forward and surpassed you, when no one in this world was supposed to have been able to." Then he chuckled, "And what's more, that someone… was a mere!" Freeza wiped his mouth and stared in tremble looking at Goku. "There ain't any reason to kill you, now that you've started trembling. You should go on living with the shock you have undergone here, in tranquility."_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Freeza watched Goku flying away, and snarled, "I- I'm the greatest in the universe! I am Freeza, Emperor of the Universe!" The water erupted behind him. "And so, you… you monkey scum… You must die at my hand!" The water erupted up on him. He clenched his fist and thought angrily, _'You…' _

He said angrily, "…must be… must be… killed by me!" as he drew his right fist to his side and charged a purple energy sphere. Then, he brought his hand forward and fired an emanating purple energy wave at Goku from behind.

But Goku saw it at the last minute. Finally deciding to not spare the space tyrant, a furious Goku drew his hand back to his upper side and charged a yellow energy sphere. Then, he shouted, "You stupid bastard!" as he brought his forward and fired an emanating yellow energy wave at Freeza to counter his attack, which hit him fair and square, apparently obliterated the evil tyrant and avenging billions of people across the universe.

**BOOOOM! **

However, the ground suddenly collapsed as the millions of rock flew up into the air. The lake trembled almost as if it actually lost control! Goku realized that the Namek was about to explode soon. Goku glared down at the collapsed lake. Then, he flew off at high-speed. Goku was completely victorious in his battle with Freeza. However, Planet Namek was already moments from exploding!

A lot of lavas erupted up, ground collapsed down, the rock flew up into the sky, the lightning flickered faster, the ground separated, and the tornado gathered around on Namek.

Goku flew desperately through Planet Namek, searcing for a way off the dying planet.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

"Kaio-sama! What in the world has happened? What about Goku? What about Freeza?" asked Tenshinhan worriedly.

Kaio walked away from them and frowned, "Freeza has died. Goku shared some of his own Ki with Freeza as he pleaded for his life. He gave him a chance to live! Freeza made use of it to attack Goku."

"That rotten Freeza!" hissed Tenshinhan.

"At that point," Kaio sighed, "Goku had no choice but to finish him off."

Yamucha cheered, "Then Goku has completely won!"

"Mm-hmm. After becoming a Super Saiyan, Freeza was no match for Goku," said Kaio.

Yamucha looked up at Chaozu and cheered, "He did it!" Chaozu spun around on Yamucha's hand happily.

'_So a Super Saiyan is as incredible as all that? Now Goku's strength is the greatest in the universe! Somehow, it seems like he's become a person from some distant world,' _thought Tenshinhan proudly.

However, Kaio interrupted, "However… however… His being the greatest in the universe may last for only a moment."

Yamucha confused ,"Which means?"

"The explosion of Planet Namek is closing in! He doesn't likely have enough time to reach the spaceship he came in. He's headed toward Freeza's nearby spaceship, but it appears to be broken down," panicked Kaio. That shocked everyone.

Yamucha was shocked at first, but he chuckled, "H- Hey! This is Goku we're talking about! He'll get through this somehow! I mean, up until now, he's gotten out of so many pinches! On top of that, Goku is now a Super Saiyan! Right?"

Tenshinhan nodded, "Y- Yeah…"

"Goku, hurry! In any case, hurry!" pleaded Kaio.

* * *

(Check- In Station –With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

Bardock, Minato, and Kushina watched Goku tearing through the Namekian skies in order to find Freeza's spaceship. Minato shocked, "D- Dammit! There's no way he can leave this planet alive! Freeza's spaceship was already wrecked thanks to Vegeta!"

"Hurry, Goku!" said Kushina hopefully.

"Kakarrot will not be able to make it out of Planet Namek if he uses Freeza's spaceship, unless he found another spaceship!" said Bardock. He widened his eyes and realized that there were Ginyu Special Squad's spaceships! "Wait a minute! Spaceships! That's where Ginyu and others came in! They should be nearby!"

Minato sighed, "Only if he will find them as soon as possible…"

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Goku)

Planet Namek now had turned into the sun-like because it was about to blow up soon. Goku was tearing through the Namekian skies above the pool of lava. He finally spotted Freeza's spaceship nearby, although it was in pretty bad shape. "All right…"

Despite this, Goku entered and landed on the floor. Then he ran down the hall and thought hopefully, _'Please, let me be in time!' _First thing he would find was to go to first door and punched the button to open the door. That was not the room he looked for. _'This ain't it!' _

Then he left the room and ran down the hall again. _'Where is the control room?!' _wondered Goku. He found another door, and peeked through the door. That was not control room! Frustrated, he ran down the hall to find the control room.

However, he noticed that the roof broke down. However, he had no choice but to ran through the dust and covered his head. There were a multiple explosions outside the spaceship.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Finally, Goku blasted the door to break and entered the room. He finally found the control room and ran to the control panel. The debris of ceiling fell down. He switched it on, to turn the screen on. "All right, this is good! It's just about the same as the spaceship I came here in! Where's the startup switch?!"

He finally found it and pushed the button. He shouted, "It's this one!" He could feel that the Namek was having a earthquake intensely. He looked up at the ceiling and shouted angrily, "Start!" Then he looked down at the control panel. "Please, start for me!"

Goku started to get frustrate and rapidly pushed the button. He snarled, "Start! Damn this thing! Start!"

Planet Namek began to become heat almost as if it was about to blow up. There was a multiple explosion across the Namek. The lightning flickered all across the Namek. The spaceship fell down a little, causing the box to fall against the wall, denting it.

"Start! Start! Start!" cried Goku furiously. Large lava erupted up next to the spaceship and damaged the side of it. Unfortunately, Freeza's previous claim of Vegeta having wrecked the ship beyond repair proved to be true: the ship died in the middle of starting up.

He could feel there was an explosion inside the spaceship. The spaceship began to fall down. He fell to the ground. He crawled on the ground. Goku only barely managed to escape the ship as it fell into a pool of lava. Goku soared up into the air before the lava could erupt up into the air.

He stopped on mid-air and stared at the huge volcano eruption. He was in shocked and had no idea what he would do right now!

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

The ensuing explosion put a strain on Kaio's antennae, rendering him unable to sense Goku anymore. He stumbled backward, but he managed to keep his standing firmly on the ground. He shocked, "H- How can this be?! How can it?!"

"What is the matter, Kaio-sama?!" asked Yamucha.

"Freeza's spaceship, the last thing we were depending on! It cannot fly at all now!" replied Kaio.

"In that case, what about Goku?!" asked Chaozu.

"He cannot return! He can only share in the same fate as Planet Namek!" answered Kaio. That left Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Yamucha in completely shock.

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Goku)

Goku stared at Planet Namek and realized he was stranded on the dying Namek. Planet Namek had been covered full of lava on it. He shocked, _'It's going to explode… Planet Namek is going to explode…' _He could only stare at the multiple explosions in Namek.

He could not believe how this could be possible! He shouted, "Damn it to hell!" Four or five lavas erupted up between Goku.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio shook his head and panicked, "I- I can't watch!"

Tenshinhan shocked, "Goku!"

"Goku… Don't you die! Don't you die!" cried Yamucha.

* * *

(Check-In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

"Kakarrot!" cried Bardock.

"Damn it! He is now left stranded on Namek! It's going to blow up soon!" said Minato.

"Goku! Don't die!" cried Kushina.

* * *

(Planet Namek- With Goku)

Goku cried, "Damn it all to hell! Damn it all to hell!" The planet finally exploded, vanishing completely from the face of the galaxy, and turned into a space dust.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOM!**

* * *

(Check- In Station- With Bardock, Minato, and Kushina- Television Room)

The television suddenly shut down because it required the Namek to be intact; otherwise it would not work anymore. That's why the television shut down. When the television suddenly shut down: that means the planet was already gone.

Bardock shocked, "Oh, no…"

Minato frowned, "It's too late. It seems that he couldn't make it. Now he has died together with Planet Namek."

"Yeah, even although he is a Super Saiyan, but there's no way he could survive in a vacuum of space!" said Kushina.

Bardock went on his knees and thumped his both fists on the ground. "D- Dammit!"

Minato walked towards Bardock and placed his hand on his shoulder. He frowned, "Sorry… It had to be that way. I am sorry for your loss!"

"That miserable idiot! Only if Kakarrot did kill Freeza before he escapes the planet, then we would not have of see Freeza's disks following him around!" muttered Bardock angrily.

Minato sighed, "Yeah… But that's who he is. Anyways, let's go. I need to see Naruto. He's probably already here now."

"Naruto probably is pretty upset right now since he already died twice and will never come back to life. He could not even fulfill his dream to become the Hokage," said Kushina.

Bardock stood up and sighed, "I want you to take us to Kaio-sama's place so I can talk to Gohan."

Minato nodded and smiled, "Right! After I talk to Naruto, then we can go to Kaio-sama's place." They walked out of door and saw Enma sitting right there. "Hey, Enma-sama."

Enma looked down at them and greeted, "Oh, welcome back, Minato. How is going on Planet Namek there?"

Minato looked up and said, "Well, it is gone."

Enma frowned, "Oh, I see…"

"Yeah…" Minato nodded, "Never mind that, has Naruto arrive here?"

"Yes, Naruto was here just a moment ago. He's outside by the station, but he's pretty upset," said Enma.

Minato frowned, "Naruto… Thank you very much, Enma-sama. We may take our leave now." Then they walked to leave Check-In Station.

"You're welcome," said Enma.

While they were talking to the outside, Kushina frowned, "Poor Naruto. Now he could not do anything he wanted since he's already died twice."

Just then, Minato saw Naruto kneeling on the ground crying. He could hear what Naruto said. "W- Why…?!" Naruto poured the tears from his eyes and sniffed, "Why do I must die?! Why did Freeza have to kill me?! Why can't I fulfill my dream as a Hokage?! I… I… I am a failure! Like everyone say, I'm a failure ninja there is!" However, he did not realize that Minato, Kushina, and Bardock was behind him and heard everything what he said.

Minato frowned, "Naruto…"

Naruto widened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at Minato, Kushina, and Bardock in shocked. 'Father! Mother!"

Kushina frowned, "Naruto… I'm sorry."

Naruto began to shred the tears even more and ran to hug them. He sniffed, "F- Father! M- Mother! I'm sorry! I could not eve become Hokage like you want me to! I'm really sorry!" Minato and Kushina hugged him back and began to sad. Bardock watched them and said nothing.

Bardock folded his arms while leaning his back against the wall, and looked up at the sky. He sighed, "K- Kakarrot…"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet- At the same time)

Kaio was in very shocked, while Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu began to worry. Tenshinhan gulped, "Kaio-sama…"

"Is Goku really?" asked Yamucha.

Kaio, once his antennae recovered, searched the universe but could not find Namek or Goku anywhere. He began to frown and sighed, "As I feared, it was no use." That shocked Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu big times.

Yamucha fell to his knees and shocked, "Damn it, man…" Then he thought, _'Goku! Then he's died after all?' _

Kaio frowned, "What a pity. We'll have to inform Goku's son on Earth that his father has died. It's going to be hard."

Chaozu got an idea and said, "If we could have Bulma-san tell him…"

Kaio nodded, "I suppose so."

Yamucha looked up at Kaio and said, "Please, let me be the one to tell her."

"Okay, Yamucha. And so, if you would," said Kaio.

Yamucha walked over to him and nodded, "Right." Then he placed his hand on Kaio's back, and contacted Bulma through the telepathic. _"Bulma! Bulma… Bulma, can you hear me?"_

* * *

(Earth- Elsewhere)

Bulma looked around her in confusion. _"Can you hear me, Bulma? It's me, Yamucha!" _said Yamucha.

"Yamucha? Huh?" confused Bulma. Vegeta was still lying on the ground staring at Bulma while Piccolo, Gohan, Sakura, Sasuke, Kuririn, and Dende looked at Bulma.

"_That's right, it's Yamucha. Through Kaio-sama, I'm speaking directly into your mind," _explained Yamucha.

"Into my mind? Really?" confused Bulma.

"What is it, Bulma-san?" asked Gohan.

"By any chance, is it from Kaio-sama?" asked Kuririn.

"Or someone talks to you using Kaio-sama?" wondered Sakura. Sasuke said nothing but stared at Bulma curiously.

Bulma nodded, "That's what he said. You sure knew what it was, huh? Yamucha's the one talking right now." Then she smiled happily, "So how are you doing, Yamucha?"

"_Mm-hmm. I am dead, but if you can say I'm fine, then I'm fine." _Yamucha sighed, _"Never mind that, I want you to settle down and listen to me. It's about Goku. Goku defeated Freeza. A- And then…" _

"Say, say, listen everyone, listen!" Bulma cheered happily, "Goku put Freeza down, he says!"

"Really, Bulma-sama?" Gohan hopped around and cheered, "He did it!" Dende, and he danced together to celebrate Freeza's defeat.

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah! It's long battle, but Goku won!"

Sakura quickly hugged Sasuke tightly, and cheered, "Sasuke! He did it! He did it!"

Sasuke widened his eyes and could feel that his body was in pain. He groaned heavily, "Ow! Ow! Let go of me!" But Sakura did not respond this time. "Hey! Hey! Let go of me! You're hurting me!" Again, Sakura did not listen to him and still hugged him tighter and tighter, because she was happy that Goku finally be able to put Freeza out. This time, Sasuke could not talk anymore because he could barely breathe now.

Anyways, the Namekians looked at them and began to happy because Goku finally defeat Freeza. Piccolo smiled, _'So he did, huh? Son finally did it!"_

Gohan still danced with Dende and cheered, "Father won!"

Kuririn cheered, "He won! He won!"

Vegeta sat up on his butt and shocked, _'Kakarrot beat Freeza?' _

Yamucha sighed, _"Just listen quietly for me! That's not all! After he defeated Freeza, Goku… tried desperately to take off, but he didn't make it before Planet Namek exploded and died."_

"Say, hold on, everyone! Son-kun died when Planet Namek exploded, he says," relayed Bulma. "Quite a shock, huh?"

Yamucha felt urged to facepalm, and groaned, _"You stupid twit! How can you say it like that?! Think for a moment about Gohan's feelings! Goku cannot return again!"_

However, Yamucha was wrong, because Gohan was not seemed to upset. Bulma laughed loudly, "You don't know anything! We have the Dragon Balls here, the ones from Planet Namek! Planet Namek's Dragon Balls came to Earth together with its people, see? You'll be so surprised! They say the Dragon Balls from Planet Namek can bring people back to life any number of times! In other words, Son-kun, Naruto-kun, and Chaozu-kun can be brought back to life!"

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Yamucha smiled, _"R- Really?!"_

"What's the matter, Yamucha?" asked Tenshinhan.

Yamucha glanced over his shoulder at them and smiled, "Everyone can return to life! Chaozu, you too!" Chaozu was so surprised.

"Really?" confused Tenshinhan.

Kaio frowned, "It is the folks on Earth that don't know anything." That confused rest of Earthlings. "Certainly Chaozu can be brought back to life with the Namek Dragon Balls. But as for Goku and Naruto…"

"What about Goku and Naruto, Kaio-sama?" asked Yamucha.

"The Dragon Balls return people to life at their point of origin!" replied Kaio.

"Which means?" asked Chaozu.

Kaio sighed, "Goku and Naruto will return to life on Planet Namek. However, Planet Namek is no longer there! There's just the vacuum of space. The moment they return to life, death awaits them again." Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu were in shocked.

"Kaio, with your power, isn't there anything… isn't there anything that can be done?" asked Tenshinhan.

"There is nothing that can be done. That isn't my area," replied Kaio.

* * *

(Earth- Elsewhere)

Bulma was in shocked and could not utter any single words. "What's the matter, Bulma-san?" asked Sakura.

"S- Son-kun… can't come back, they said," replied Bulma. Gohan, Sakura, Dende, Sasuke, and Kuririn were in shocked. "Even if they did return to life, they'd die immediately, since Planet Namek isn't there." She fell to her knees in shocked.

Gohan shocked, "T- That can't be!"

"Goku can't come back to life?!" shocked Kuririn.

"D- Does that mean Naruto-kun could not back to life?!" shocked Sakura.

Sasuke frowned, _'Naruto…' _

Suddenly, Vegeta laughed out loudly before jumping and spinning to land on the grass in between in the center of Namekians. The Namekians got startled and walked away from him. Vegeta walked towards Gohan and others, and boasted, "This is great! It's turning out just as I was hoping! Freeza is gone. Kakarrot is gone. I'm the one who is greatest in the universe! I will rule over the entire universe!"

Sasuke growled, "What?!"

"Why, you!" hissed Kuririn.

However, this time, Gohan become enraged and declared, "Father is sure to… sure to return to Earth!"

Vegeta looked down at Gohan and chuckled, "Are you still saying that, kid? Your pop has died! Bow your head to me now." He pointed at Gohan. "You are a child of the warrior Saiyan race. You're supposed to have unfeeling blood flowing through you." He pushed Gohan's forehead repeatedly. "You can be my underling if you like."

Gohan slapped Vegeta's hand off of him and shouted angrily, "Father is sure to come back!"

Vegeta laughed, "Just keep on spouting that forever!"

Enraged, Gohan charged towards him, but Vegeta kneed him in the guts, bowling him over. Bulma frowned, "C- Cut that out!" But Piccolo stopped him.

Sakura frowned, "G- Gohan-kun…" Rest of Namekian and the others now watched their fight.

'Are we going to go at it, kid?" sneered Vegeta.

"Father will surely…. Surely be coming back!" repeated Gohan. He charged towards him, but Vegeta jumped to dodge and landed behind him. Then, Gohan went back at Vegeta and punched everything he could, but Vegeta blocked all of them. Vegeta was merely playing with him by blocking his attacks.

Then, Vegeta tried to hit Gohan. However, Gohan had succeeded by punching him in the face. Then, he hook kicked Vegeta in the guts, doubled him over. Next, he headbutted Vegeta square in the jaws. Finally, he kicked him down to the ground. However, Bulma began to feel that she was proud of him beating Vegeta up. Gohan panted heavily.

Vegeta had a blood on his mouth. He got up and wiped the blood off of his mouth. He glared at Gohan and growled, "I thought of you as a kid, so I took it easy on you, but you had to raise it to this!" Suddenly, he soared up into the air. Then, Gohan flew up in the air on the same level as Vegeta. "You're sure you're ready for this?"

Gohan quickly launched himself towards him and attempted to punch him, but Vegeta dodged and delivered a powerful knee smash to Gohan's stomach. Next, Vegeta smashed his elbow on Gohan's back and knocked him down to the ground. He charged below Gohan and chuckled, "Whoa, it's too early to die just yet!" Then, he grabbed Gohan's hair and proceeded to rapidly punched him in the face on mid-air. He rapidly knee smashed Gohan onto the stomach.

"Damn it! That bastard Vegeta still do that! He hasn't changed after all!" said Kuririn.

Bulma shocked, "Gohan-kun will be killed!"

"Gohan-kun!" worried Sakura.

"Gohan-san!" cried Dende. Sasuke and Piccolo said nothing but watched them up in the air.

Vegeta continued to pummel Gohan in the face, drawing some blood. Then, he blasted Gohan, bashing him down onto the ground. Bulma and Sakura were in shocked. Vegeta landed on the ground next to Gohan, and chuckled, "You wretched kid!" as he placed his hand forward at damaged Gohan. He began to charge up the yellow energy sphere around his hand.

Suddnely, Piccolo appeared behind Vegeta and demanded, "Stop, Vegeta!" Vegeta dispelled the yellow energy sphere quickly.

Gohan sniffed, "F- Father… Father is absolutely coming back! Absolutely!"

Vegeta spat out of his mouth and growled, "Your optimism makes me sick!" He stormed away from them and leaned his back against the tree angrily.

Dende pulled Gohan up and cried, "Gohan-san! Shake it off!" but Gohan was still emotionally hurt.

Kuririn ran to them, and kneeled next to Gohan. "Hey! Are you okay, Gohan?" asked Kuririn.

Gohan sniffed, "Father…" Piccolo felt deeply bad for his friend.

Sasuke stared at Vegeta and thought, _'I will make sure that he will never do that again! He is really pissed me off enough!' _

Sakura frowned, "Goku-san… Naruto-kun…"

Bulma looked up at the sky and frowned, "Son-kun… Son-kun!"

* * *

(Outside Check-In Station- With Naruto, Bardock, Minato, and Kushina)

Naruto still hugged his parents and cried. He sniffed ,"I don't know what to do anymore! Now that I died, I am no longer able to become Hokage that I've dreamt for long time! Now my dream will never come true! I don't know anymore!"

Minato released him from the hugging and sighed, "Naruto… Do not cry."

Naruto looked up at Minato and confused, "Huh?"

"Even if you won't be able to become Hokage, that's fine with me! You know we will always love you!" remarked Minato.

Naruto frowned, "B- But…"

Kushina smiled, "He's right, Naruto. Do not cry. Even if you will not be able to become Hokage, but you're still with us! We will be always with you no matter where you go! We will always be on by your side!"

Smiling, Naruto wiped the tears off of his eyes and nodded, "Right!"

Minato placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder and smiled, "All right! We will need to go to Kaio-sama's place."

"Huh? Why?" confused Naruto.

Minato pointed his thumb at Bardock behind him, and replied, "That's because this guy wants to talk to Gohan using Kaio-sama."

Naruto took a good look at Bardock and puzzled, "He looks like Goku. Who is he?" Then he looked up at Minato and asked, "What's going on at Planet Namek? Has Goku won?"

"Well, he's Goku's father, and his name is Bardock. We have to go to Kaio-sama's place because Planet Namek exploded, so Goku died along with it," replied Minato.

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "W- What?! Goku-sensei died?! I- It can't be!"

However, an impatient Bardock interrupted and scowled, "Hurry up! We don't have a time to talk! We need hurry and go to Kaio-sama's place!"

Minato glanced over his shoulder at Bardock and nodded, "Yeah." Then he looked down at Naruto and smiled, "Don't worry. We will talk about that later, but we have to go to Kaio-sama's place right away."

Naruto nodded, "Right!"

"Okay, Bardock, Kushina, Naruto. Please place your hands on me, so I can teleport you there to Kaio-sama's place with me," instructed Minato. So did Bardock, Kushina, and Naruto. They placed their hands on his shoulders. Once ready, they disappeared thin in yellow flash.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Yamucha, Tenshinhan, Chaozu, and Kaio were left in sadden, but they immediately sensed Naruto, Minato, Bardock, and Kushina's Ki. They glanced over their shoulders. They stood behind them.

Yamucha shocked, "Naruto! Minato! Kushina!" He noticed there's Bardock stood by them. He confused, "Err? Who is this Goku-like? Is this another Saiyan?"

"Hmph! It's Bardock! Obviously, I am a Saiyan!" scowled Bardock.

Tenshinhan stared at Naruto and smiled, "So we have finally met, Naruto, huh?"

Naruto pointed each of them and smiled, "You must be Tenshinhan, Yamucha, and…" He looked at Chaozu and frowned, "…and Chaozu. I am sorry that you will never be able to bring back to life, so that means you will be stuck with me here."

Chaozu shook his head and smiled, "No, I can return to life!"

Minato, Kushina, Naruto and Bardock shocked, "W- What?!"

"But how? I thought you cannot be brought back to life since you are already brought back to life with the Dragon Balls once! How?!" wondered Naruto.

"Well, there's a Namekian Dragon Balls, you see. They followed Grand Elder to Earth and had turned into a stone." Yamucha explained, "Namekian Dragon Balls, unlike Earth's Dragon Balls, can revive someone multiple times as long it's not died of natural causes." Bardock, Minato, Kushina, and Naruto were surprised at this.

"Are you kidding me, right?" asked Naruto.

Yamucha shook his head and chuckled, "Nope, I am not kidding!"

Naruto began to smile and asked excitedly, "Does that mean Goku-sensei and I can be revived to life again?!" Yamucha, Tenshinhan, and Chaozu began to frown. "Huh? What's the matter?"

Kaio looked around at Naruto and frowned, "Naruto, I'm sorry. You can't return to life, because Polunga can only revive you guys back to the place you died, which means he would send Goku and you back to Namek, or rather, where Namek used to be, where you would just die again from the lack of oxygen. There's impossible for you to go back to life!" Minato, Bardock, Kushina, and Naruto were in shocked. "I'm sorry…"

Naruto was shocked at first, but instead he grinned and declared excitedly, "I will go back to life! I'm sure of it! Goku-sensei too! I am sure that we will be revived! That's for sure!"

Kaio shocked, "How?! I'm sorry to say this, but that's impossible!"

"How will you go back to life if there's no way for you to return to life?" wondered Tenshinhan. Bardock, Minato, and Bardock were confused at this, too.

"Nothing's impossible! Goku-sensei and I will go back to life for sure! You will find it later! I know Sakura-chan and others will find a way to get us back!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: All right! Finally, Naruto is back! It's been five chapters since his death! What does he mean? How will he be able to back to life? Find it out on next chapter!

Well, next chapter will have no fight. This is all about granting a wish to bring them back to life, and there will be excited. There will be epic cliffhanger on next chapter! You will find what's kind of cliffhanger I will have on next chapter! You're going to be in shocked! :D... Remember this, I am kind of unpredictable myself...

Anyways, just one more chapter and then I will finally take a break from this story. I will continue to write my other story. Anyways, next Arc will be... umm, I can't tell you, because it will spoil! :D

As always, please read and review! See you on next chapter!


	50. Aftermath

A/N: Hey, here's last chapter of Freeza Saga! :D Enjoy it!

Disclaimer: All right, I guess I got no guest to say it. I guess I will do it then. I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto, so don't sue me!

Now all right. I need to find a place to live for a while. (Looks up at spaceship) Cool, I'm going to stay there for a while. (Enters the spaceship and sleep there)

* * *

**Chapter 50: Aftermath**

* * *

(Earth- Elsewhere)

"W- Why is it Father and Naruto-kun cannot come back to life?" asked Gohan.

Bulma frowned, "It appears to be okay if, like Chaozu-kun, your body is regenerated by Kami-sama and you're at Kaio-sama's place. Otherwise, it seems you return to life at the place where you died. But Son-kun and Naruto-kun died on Planet Namek, and Planet Namek isn't there any more, right? There's just the emptiness of space. On top of that, kaio-sama doesn't appear to have jurisdiction over the area of Planet Namek's location."

"That means they will never come back to life?" asked Kuririn.

Sakura shocked, "Oh, no…"

Gohan shocked ,"I- It can't be…" They heard Vegeta's snickered, and diverted their attention to him.

Vegeta folded his arms and sighed, "How about using your heads a little bit? I don't know about spirits or whatever, but you can always bring them back to life after moving them here to Earth, right? Probably, anyhow."

Bulma was in shocked, and looked at his friends. He cheered, "That's it! Just like he said!" She glanced over her shoulder at Vegeta and chuckled, "You say some pretty good things, don't you?"

Gohan walked to Vegeta and smiled, "Thanks a lot!" He extended his hand up for Vegeta to shake his hand.

But Vegeta slapped Gohan's hand away and sighed, "Don't get carried away!" Then he got in thought. _'All I want to do is see for myself Kakarrot's strength as a Super Saiyan. And then, sometime, I will defeat him! That's for sure!' _

"Pardon me," Muri interrupted, "madam of Earth. Once the Namek Dragon Balls reactivate, we intend to locate a suitable planet and then relocate ourselves there. Would you please direct us to a nice place where we can stay until that time?"

Bulma nodded, "I guess you're right. In any case, you can come live at my place!"

"Are you sure that is all right?" asked Muri.

Bulma smiled, "It's awfully big, so don't worry! Besides, for our part, we'd like to trouble you to use the Dragon Balls a little bit more. Just do it, okay?" She looked down at Dende. "Okay, Dende?"

Dende nodded, "Y- Yeah…"

"With so many of you here, if you were found out by anyone, there would be a big fuss over you!" remarked Bulma.

"That's certainly true." Muri agreed, "We accept your kind assistance."

Bulma looked around at Vegeta and chuckled, "And um, Vegeta-kun, wasn't it?"

"Vegeta-kun?!" confused Vegeta.

"Why don't you come too? After all, you don't have any rent money, right?" Bulma offered, "I'll provide plenty of food! You must be like Son-kun, and eat an awful lot, I bet! However, no matter how attractive you might say that I am, you can't do anything naughty!"

Vegeta muttered angrily, "W- What a vulgar woman! To say that with such a loud voice!"

Bulma looked around at Sakura, and Sasuke, and asked, "Do you want to come with us for a while? You never been there at the city after all! You will have a fun there! How about it?!"

Nodding, Sakura quickly accepted, "Sure!"

Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and sighed, "Hm… That's fine with me."

Bulma looked at Namekians and others, and smiled, "Okay, everyone! Wait just a moment. I'll go hunt down a telephone and have my dad come get us."

"A- Ahem, Bulma-san? Could I stay over at your place too, Bulma-san?" wondered Gohan.

"Gohan-kun, you have a home, don't you? You should go home! You mother must be worried and all!" said Bulma.

Gohan placed his both index fingers together and frowned nervously, "See, that is… I forgot to do my homework, and Mother will be angry at me…"

* * *

(Capsule Corporation)

Roshi, Chichi, Yajirobe, Puar, and Oolong sat on the seat and prepared to take off on way to Planet Name, but they did not know that the Namek was already destroyed. *The repairs to the spaceship are complete, this time for sure. Without fail, you will arrive on Namek in five days. Are you all ready?* said Dr. Brief on the screen.

Chichi carried the machine, launcher, and ammo around him, and declared, "Gohan, sit tight! Your Ma is comin' to save you!"

The computer said, _"And so, the countdown… 4…3…2…1…"_

Just as Roshi was about to push the button to launch, but Dr. Brief appeared on the screen and interrupted, *Ah, that's right! A moment ago, I got a phone call from Bulma. She says everyone has returned to Earth. As such, are you still going after all?" They fell to the ground while their feet stick up in shock.

* * *

(Later)

Dr. Brief was piloting his airship with Chichi. An impatient Chichi scowled, "Can't you speed this thing up any more?! Huh?!"

Dr. Brief gulped, "T- This is it…"

Bulma looked up at the airship and smiled happily, "He's here! He's here!" She waved up at the airship and shouted, "Down here! Here, here, here!"

The moment the airship landed, Chichi ran out of it and shouted, "Gohan-chan!" She ran into between the Namekians and looked around her. "Where is he?! Gohan-chan?!" She spotted the shoulder pad behind the tree. She knew it was Gohan. She ran into him, and greeted happily, "Gohan-chan!"

Gohan rubbed his hair and chuckled nervously, "Mother, I'm home…"

* * *

(Later- Capsule Corporation)

Bulma, Namekians, Vegeta and Team 7 arrived at Capsule Corporation. "This is my home. What do you think? A pretty cool place, huh?" bragged Bulma.

Sakura looked around her and nodded, "Yeah, this city is really big than I thought! It's big than Konoha where we live in!"

"And they have a nice place," said Sasuke.

Mrs. Brief quickly approached Vegeta and greeted, "My, my! How good of you to come!" She stared at Bulma and smiled, "Is this gentleman your boyfriend, Bulma? What a handsome young man, and so trendy!"

"T- Trendy?" confused Vegeta. Then he spotted the spaceship. "Is that?" He walked over to the spaceship and stared up at it.

Dr. Brief stood by Vegeta and said, "This is a space capsule that I repaired. The fourth time around, it's perfect. However, I still haven't decided where to place the stereo."

Vegeta walked into the spaceship and went to take a look at the control panel. He placed his hand on the control panel and sighed, "So that's it. It's the thing Kakarrot came in." Suddenly, he noticed that the screen turned on and there was Mrs. Brief.

Mrs. Brief carried the juice and smiled, *Vegeta-san! I've prepared something cold. Come drink with everyone else!* Vegeta groaned because she was really annoyed.

While they are waiting for the Dragon Balls to reactivate, Piccolo would mediate next to the river, Muri learned to play golf, the young Namekian learned poker, and even Ginyu-frog lorded over the pond creatures in Bulma's gardens.

* * *

(Later- Night)

Anyways, Sasuke noticed that Sakura was gawking up at the sky. He walked next to her and sighed, "You are gawking up at the sky for Naruto again?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…"

Sasuke chuckled, "In about four month, Naruto will be back."

Sakura smiled excitedly, "I can't wait to see Naruto-kun again! I can't wait for four month!" Then she frowned, "You know, when I see you and Naruto-kun dies, I thought I would never see you again because I thought Piccolo got hit from Freeza and dies there. If Piccolo dies, then Earth's Dragon Balls would have been turned into a stone. Then you guys would never come back to life. I would be lonely without you."

Sasuke scoffed, "Hey, don't get so depress. Even if Naruto and I die, you will be fine without us anyways. I mean, you will move on for some times later."

Sakura frowned, "I know, but I will never forget about you even if you are prematurely died. By the way, I don't remember you actually have a real conversation with me. Something's changed about you, Sasuke, huh?"

Sasuke began to blush and sighed, "It's none of your business! You're annoyed!" He put his hands in his pockets and walked away from her. _'She's right. I feel like I change a lot. Was it because of Minato or what? Oh, well. It doesn't matter, but at least, I don't need Dragon Balls anymore just for myself. Then again, if I were to wish for a immortality, then I will start to get bored when people around will die after next and next.' _

Sakura watched Sasuke walking away from her, and smiled, _'Sure enough. After your death, you were able to change a lot. I hope you will keep that way. Otherwise, we would be disappointed if you change back into your old self. And by the way, I am not annoyed because you are the one who started a conversation with me.' _Then she looked up at the sky and smiled, "I am waiting for you to come back!"

* * *

(130 Days Later)

Since 130 days had passed, the Namekian Dragon Balls finally regenerated thanks to Grand Elder passing his power to Muri before dying. All of seven Dragon Balls were placed on the floor outside. The Namekians, Bulma, Oolong, Puar, Dr. Brief, Mrs. Brief, Roshi, Sakura, Sasuke, Kuririn, and even Vegeta were gathering around the Dragon Balls together.

Bulma smiled, "The Namek Dragon Balls reactivate in 130 days, then?"

Dende nodded, "That's correct. On Planet Namek, one year is 130 days, you see."

"Compared to Earth, that's one-third! Isn't that nice? Let's make our request of Super Shen Long-san right away!" said Bulma.

"J- Just a moment!" Roshi interrupted, "Gohan and the others aren't here yet…"

Finally, Chichi ran down to them and cried, "Hey, wait a second!"

Sakura smiled, "Gohan-kun!'

Oolong waved at him and greeted, "Hey, Gohan!"

Gohan used suspender clothes right now, because Chichi made him to do. He rubbed his head sheepishly and chuckled, "Pardon us! My Juku school ran long!"

Bulma folded her arms and frowned, "Are you going to Juku again? Such hard work!"

Chichi looked down at Gohan and smiled, "I want to have my Gohan-chan studyin' a whole lot, and have him become a great scholar!"

Bulma smiled, "Well, we were just about to begin! Okay, Dende-kun, if you would?"

Dende nodded, "Right!" He put his hand forward at Dragon Balls and began to chant in Namekian language. The Dragon Balls suddenly glowed. Roshi, Chichi, Puar, Oolong, Sakura, Sasuke, and few Namekians were in shocked, while Bulma, Gohan, Muri, and few Namekians were only smiling. The sky turned into dark. Polunga was summoned once again.

Roshi looked up at Polunga and shocked, "So this is the home-grown Shen Long?"

"Wow, this is incredible!" amazed Dr. Brief.

"Indeed!' agreed Mrs. Brief.

* * *

(Elsewhere at West City)

Rests of civilians looked up at the sky and were left in completely confused. "It suddenly got dark!" "What's happening?!"

The purple-haired woman immediately spotted Polunga and screamed, pointing at the huge dragon. "What's that?!" Rests of civilians looked up at the huge dragon.

The motorcycle policeman drifted his motorcycle and looked up at Polunga. He picked up the gun and shocked, "It's a monster!"

The policeman, who drove the car, cried, "Wait, wait! It's coming out of Dr. Briefs' Capsule Corporation! It must just be some new invention!"

The motorcycle policeman looked up at Polunga and sighed, "Oh, is that it?"

The motorcycle police announced, "Everybody, this is an experiment of the Capsule Corporation! Please, do not worry!"

Everyone sighed in relief and chuckled, "What a surprise!" "Thank goodness."

* * *

(Capsule Corporation)

"**Thou who hast gathered the seven Dragon Balls, I shall grant thee any three wishes," **said Polunga.

Muri approached Bulma from the behind and smiled, "Ladies and gentlemen of Earth, next time will be fine with us. Have your own wishes granted!"

Sakura smiled, "Thank you very much, Grand Elder-sama!"

Bulma looked up at Polunga and said happily, "In that case, I'll make our wishes. First, please call the spirits of Son Goku and Uzumaki Naruto, who died on Planet Namek, here." With that, Dende made Bulma's wish in Namekian language.

"**Understood. I shall attempt it," **said Polunga. His eyes began to glow the red. Finally, he finished and reported, **"I have summoned the spirit of the being named Uzumaki Naruto here." **Bulma and others began to smile happily. **"However, I canst not summon the spirit of the one called Son Goku." **

Sasuke, Kuririn, and Sakura shocked, "W- What?!"

"T- That can't be! Why not?!" asked Bulma.

"**Because Son Goku is alive, I canst not summon only his spirit," **replied Polunga. That shocked everyone in the place.

"A- Alive?" puzzled Gohan.

Vegeta shocked, _'W- What's this?'_

"D- Don't tell me-!" shocked Kuririn.

"He's still alive?!" surprised Sakura.

"I- Impossible!" amazed Sasuke.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio heard this, too and shocked, "D- Don't tell me… how did he?!"

"Huh? What?" confused Naruto.

Kaio glanced over his shoulder at Naruto, Bardock, Minato, and Kushina, and sighed, "Your spirit was already summoned to Earth. However, Goku's spirit cannot be summoned to Earth, because he's still alive!"

"What?!" shocked Naruto. "What do you mean he's still alive? I thought he's already died?!" Minato, and Kushina were in shocked as well.

Bardock immediately ran to Kaio's face, and surprised, "What?! Did you say that he's alive?! Is Kakarrot really still alive?!"

Kaio nodded, "That's what Super Shen Long, or rather Polunga said."

"Then… I was right after all!" amazed Bardock.

* * *

(Earth- Capsule Corporations)

Oolong, Puar, Gohan, Sakura, and Kuririn cheered, "Hooray!"

Bulma suddenly stopped celebrated, and puzzled, "If he's alive, I wonder why he hasn't come home."

"His spaceship is probably broken or something," said Sakura. Gohan remembered what Bardock, his grandfather, told him prior to four months ago.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Gohan began to pour the tears from his eyes, and sniffed, "F- Father is sure to be back here! He couldn't possibly die that easily!" He then wiped the tears off of his eyes. "He will come back! I'm sure of it!"_

_Bulma sighed, "Sorry, but it cannot be possibly, since Goku already died on Namek."_

"_Yeah, she's right. I don't think we can bring him back to life since there's no sign of Namek existing there in the universe anymore," agreed Sakura._

_Gohan shook his head and denied, "No! F-Father will come here for sure! He will come back alive! He will come back alive! He…" He fell to his knees on the grass and sniffed, "He… will come back…"_

_Suddenly, he heard someone's voice in his head and cried, "Gohan! Gohan! Can you hear me?!"_

_Gohan widened his eyes and confused, "H- Huh?" He looked around him to find where voice echoed from. "Who are you?! Where are you?!"_

_The voice replied, "I- I'm Bardock, father of Kakarrot, or rather, the ones you guys called him Goku. I'm speaking to you using Kaio-sama."_

"_Huh? Bardock? Then you must be my real grandfather? Wait! You must be Saiyan!"_

_Bardock nodded, "As you may aware, I am a Saiyan who served under Freeza. I desperately tried to save Planet Vegeta from Freeza, but to no avail. Thus, Planet Vegeta was lost. Never mind that, I want to tell you something about my son, Kakarrot. You probably were told that Kakarrot died along with Planet Namek. But…"_

"_But what?" confused Gohan._

_However, Bulma, Sakura, Sasuke and Kuririn noticed that Gohan was talking to himself. "Hey, who are you talking to this time?" asked Sasuke coolly._

"_I don't know, but the guy who is talking to me right is my Saiyan grandfather, Bardock,"replied Gohan._

"_What?! I thought he is in Hell, since he served under Freeza?" confused Bulma._

_Bardock finally spoke up and sighed, "I believe that Kakarrot is still alive…"_

_Gohan widened his eyes and shocked, "W- What?! Wait a minute. How can you tell if Father is still alive?"_

"_A vision," replied Bardock._

"_A vision?" asked Gohan curiously._

_Bardock nodded, "Yeah, the vision where I can see the future. I was given a gift by Kanassans. I can see the future, and I can read mind too! Anyways, I saw the future where Goku landed on the Earth with one of Ginyu Special Corps' Attack Ball."_

"_Attack Ball?" asked Gohan curiously._

"_Well, Attack Balls is a small spaceship which Saiyans, and Freeza's men usually ride in for interplanetary travel. Or rather, it's Saiyan Pods which you usually call it," explained Bardock._

"_Oh..." Gohan frowned, "But do you know when Father will come back?"_

"_No, I don't know when he will come back. Even if you find out that he's still alive, you will have wait for him to return there. I can confirm that Kakarrot, your father, is still alive," remarked Bardock._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

'_If that's what Grandfather said is true, then Father is really still alive!' _thought Gohan happily.

Muri smiled, "Well, if that's the case, you can have Shen Long call him here!"

Bulma nodded, "I- I guess so, huh?" She looked up at Polunga and exclaimed happily ,"Okay, now, the second wish!" He pumped his fist up, and cheered, "Please return Naruto-kun back to life!"

Oolong cheered excitedly, "Go! Go! Go!"

"YEAH! GO!" cheered Kuririn.

Sakura began to excite and nervous at the same. _'Any seconds, any seconds!' _She thought, _'Naruto-kun could be here any seconds!'_ Dende began to say Bulma's wish in Namekian language excitedly. Polunga then glowed his eyes red.

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Naruto immediately noticed that his body began to fade away. Minato smiled, "Well, you're coming back to life, aren't you?"

Smiling, Naruto looked at his parents, and nodded, "Yeah! I'm coming back to life, datteboya! I can't wait to see Sakura-chan and others again!"

"Yeah, please don't die again," reminded Kushina.

Naruto pointed his thumb at himself and grinned, "No way! I am not going to die again! I already promised myself that I will get stronger and stronger so I can beat enemy next time! I swear to myself that I will never die because I'm going to be Hokage someday! I AM GOING TO BE STRONGER, DATTEBOYA! " With that, he was already faded away.

'_What an interesting guy! He got a lot of confidence inside him!' _thought Bardock proudly.

Kaio smiled proudly, _'Naruto… That's the spirit!' _

Minato smiled, "Be sure not to die again. Make sure that you will not die before you achieve Hokage, Naruto!"

Kushina nodded, "Yeah, but we will see him again… inside him…"

* * *

(Earth- Capsule Corporations)

Naruto suddenly appeared in front of them and smiled, "Yo!"

Sakura ran to him and cried happily, "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto waved at her and greeted, "Hey, Sakura-chan! I've come back to life!" Everyone, who surrounded him, immediately cheered.

However, unfortunately for him, when Sakura reached him, she immediately clocked Naruto in the head. "Why do you have to die?!" Sakura scowled, "You idiot! You idiot! I thought I told you not to die, but you did!" She hugged him and sniffed, "Do you know how much Sasuke and I missed you?! Idiot! Idiot!'

Upon realizing that Sakura mentioned Sasuke, he released Sakura from hugging and asked, "Hey, where's Sasuke?"

"Over here," said the voice. Naruto glanced over his shoulder and that was Sasuke who stood next to Piccolo. Sasuke chuckled, "Welcome back, retard…" Despite that Naruto was called a retard, he was still smiling at Sasuke and relieved that they both actually came back to life.

Polunga smiled, **"I have returned his dismembered body to its original state as a special free service."**

Bulma winked at him, and smiled, "You may have a frightening face, but you sure do good work!" Polunga blushed in embarrassment. "And now, this time, at last… Bring Son-kun here to us!"

Oolong hopped around and cheered, "Hooray!" Dende made Bulma's wish in Namekian language again. Polunga's eyes began to glow.

Chichi smiled happily, "Goku-sa!"

Polunga sighed, **"It is no good." **Everyone stopped celebrate and looked up at the dragon in confusion. **"It hath been refused." **

Naruto shocked, "What?!"

"**This man called Son says he shall return shortly of his own accord," **replied Polunga. Vegeta, and rest of others were in shocked.

"R- Refused? Why?" wondered Gohan.

"What could he be doing right now?" wondered Sakura.

"I know! He's afraid of his wife-san! So the greatest in the universe is the Super Saiyan Son Goku's wife, is it?!" joked Roshi. He immediately noticed that Chichi picked up the sword angrily. He chuckled nervously, "J- Joke! That was a joke!"

Gohan frowned, "F- Father won't come home?"

"He says he'll come back on his own shortly." Piccolo sighed, "He's definitely coming home."

'_So that's it! He's gone to another planet, intending to pile on more training and power up even more!" _Vegeta realized, _'I can't just stay in a place like this talking it easy!' _Then he took a good look at the spaceship a few feet away from him. Vegeta immediately stole a Capsule Corporation spaceship and left to search for Goku alone, drawing everyone's attention.

"What the?!" confused Naruto.

"It's Vegeta. He stole it!" said Sakura.

Mrs. Brief shocked, "My, my, my, my, my, my, my!" Bulma gawked up at the spaceship in shock.

Sasuke clenched his fist and growled angrily, "Vegeta! Why, you!"

"Pay him no mind!" Piccolo interrupted, "Let's continue. Instead of Son, bring back to life someone at Kaio's place."

Bulma nodded, "Yeah, okay." She frowned, "I wonder who I should call back."

* * *

(Kaio's Planet)

Kaio sighed, "They're saying they want to call one of you back."

Yamucha and Chaozu looked at each other. Yamucha leaned his arms on car's rooftop and sighed, "What do we do?"

"I want to continue training here a little longer," said Tenshinhan, sitting on the grass.

"I- I want to be with Ten-san," insisted Chaozu.

"Very well, Yamucha, you may go," said Kaio. Bubble began to hop in front of Kaio, infuriating him.

Yamucha sighed, "Me first, huh? Excuse me."

Kaio turned around, only to reveal the huge hammer behind him, and sighed, "All right. Now then…" It appeared that Kaio whacked Bubble to shut him up. _"Bulma! Bulma!"_

* * *

(Earth- Capsule Corporations)

"_Bulma, it's me. Do you know who?" _asked Kaio.

Bulma looked up at the sky and greeted, "Kaio-sama?"

"_Tenshinhan and Chaozu will stay here a little longer. Return Yamucha to life, if you would," _explained Kaio.

Bulma smiled happily, "Yamucha, right? Okay!" Then he looked up at Polunga and said, "And now, our third wish, once more please! Bring Yamucha back to life!" Dende, once again, made Bulma's final wish in Namekian language.

"**Very well, understood," **replied Polunga. His eyes began to glow. **"I have returned the one named Yamucha to life. " **

Bulma looked around her and confused, "W- Where?" Puar looked for him too. "Where? Where?!"

"**I have granted all of thy wishes. Farewell," **said Polunga good-bye.

Bulma shocked, "J- Just a minute, now!" With that, Polunga soared up into the air and scattered seven Dragon Balls across the Namek. The sky turned back into the bright blue. "He left! Where is Yamucha?!"

Suddenly, the voice cried, "H- Here!" Everyone looked around only to reveal Yamucha by the house. He placed his hand on the house and got wet on him with Ginyu-frog on his head.

Puar cried happily, "Yamucha-sama!" He flew to hug Yamucha caused the frog to fall and rubbed his face against Yamucha's face. "Yamucha-sama! Yamucha-sama!"

Yamucha gently placed his hand on Puar and smiled, "Puar!"

"Yamucha!" cried Bulma happily.

Yamucha looked at her and chuckled, "As long as you were returning me anyway, I wish you had chosen a better place." Bulma was so happy to see him again.

* * *

(Another 130 days later)

Polunga was summoned again. The first wish was to revive Chaozu, and the second wish to bring back Tenshinhan. Chaozu looked up at Tenshinhan who had returned to life. Chaozu smiled happily, "Ten-san…" Tenshinhan only nodded and smiled at Chaozu. Chaozu jumped and hugged Tenshinhan. "Ten-san! Ten-san!"

Tenshinhan smiled happily, "Chaozu!" Bulma and others except Piccolo clapped their hands to celebrate their resurrection.

Muri approached Dende, Gohan, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke from the behind, and smiled, "So, Dende, it is about time to take our leave."

Frowning, Dende nodded, "Right."

Muri scanned his fellow friends and smiled, "Everyone, thank you all so much." Rest of Namekians, except Piccolo, bowed before Gohan, Kuririn, Sasuke, Sakura, and Naruto.

Bulma smiled, "T- Take care, okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah! Please take care, so that nobody will terrorize your new planet!"

"Yeah, if something happens to you, call us up there!" agreed Sakura.

Nodding, Dende walked toward Gohan and said, "Gohan-san, goodbye. It was most enjoyable!" He picked Gohan's hand up.

Sasuke groaned, "They are holding hands. That's gay!"

"Yeah, you're right," agreed Naruto.

Sakura clocked both Sasuke and Naruto in the head and scowled, "Sasuke! Naruto-kun! They are not gay! That's what friends are for!"

Naruto and Sasuke frowned, "I'm sorry…"

However, Gohan and Dende ignored them. Gohan frowned, "Dende… Dende…" Frowning, Dende began to make the wish in Namekian language.

"**I shall grant that wish!" **said Polunga. His eyes began to glow red. All of Namekian, except Piccolo, disappeared thin in air.

Dende frowned, "Goodbye."

Gohan frowned, "Goodbye."

Dende sniffed, "Goodbye!" After bidding a tearful farewell to Gohan, Dende vanished from the Earth along with the other Namekians, and Polunga, and the Namekian Dragon Balls followed.

Gohan sniffed, "G- G-…" He looked up at the sky and said tearfully, "Goodbye!" The sky turned back into the bright blue again.

* * *

(Later Evening- Goku's House- Gohan's Room)

Gohan had to do the homework because Chichi ordered him to do so. He sighed, "Let's see…"

Outside the house, Piccolo watched Gohan inside the house. He sighed and left the house, but he would still watch over him with Goku's absence.

* * *

(Later Night- Kame House)

Sasuke laid on the grass outside staring up at the stars. He hung his arms around his back head, and thought, _'That was a long battle on Namek. At least, I can rest now for a while. I will start training tomorrow.' _Then he stared up at the rooftop and sighed, _'What are Naruto and Sakura doing now?' _

Sakura and Naruto sat on the rooftop while gawking up at the stars. Naruto pointed up at the star and chuckled, "Look! What does it look like?"

Sakura scanned the stars in the sky carefully. Upon finding it, she smiled, "That look like Konoha, isn't it?!"

Naruto looked at her and laughed, "Yeah! Those really look like Konoha's symbols!"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…"

But when he noticed that her hands were on the roof, he got an idea. While his hand was crawling towards her hands slowly, he smiled, "What do you say? We could gawk up at the star every night until we go back to Planet Element! How about it?"

Sakura nodded, "Well, this Earth's stars are better than Element's stars. Element's stars almost never there every night. Earth's stars showed up frequently. I like it here…" Suddenly, she realized that Naruto reached for her hands. She blushed already, but she quickly released her hand from Naruto.

Naruto rubbed his head and chuckled sheepishly, "I'm sorry."

Sakura smiled, "It's okay…" When they looked at each other, they began to think about something, um, romantic. They closed their eyes, and leaned their head forward slowly. Finally, they connected their lips each other. They kissed each other! However, that did not last long. Sakura immediately pushed Naruto to fall down on the ground from the roof. She blushed, _'He kissed me!' _

Naruto was laying on the grass and smiled, _'Well, that escalated quickly. She kissed me! We definitely are not ready for this. I should take a time so we can be together soon…' _

* * *

(Elsewhere- Unknown Location)

Four shadows figured approached a shadow figure from the behind. They kneeled on the ground before the shadow figure. A shadow figure stood and glanced over his shoulder at four shadow figures. "What is it, my underlings? What did you find?"

One of shadow figured replied, "Yes, we just found Naruto and others. I heard that they went to Planet Namek to bring others who died a while ago. Apparently, they just used up the Dragon Balls third time this year."

Shadow figure boss chuckled, "I see. Naruto is there, yes?"

The second shadow figured nodded, "Yes, Naruto is there. Also, Dragon Balls on this planet will be restored next four months."

"So what should we do?" asked the third shadow figured.

"We will get them in four months' time," replied shadow figure boss.

Last shadow figured obeyed, "Yes…"

All of his underling simply said, "…Orochimaru-sama!"

* * *

A/N: (Sounds sleep peacefully and began to talk in sleep) Ah... That's it for chapters, folks! I'm going to take a break. I will come back to write more Team Z next month or June... I will take a long break from this story. While I am at it, I will write another story such as Kakarrot's Mission, and Naruki. See you later! :D

Vegeta: (Stares at space and sighs) All right. I need to find Kakarrot, but for now, I'm going to check down here... (climb down, and then walks to fridge. He opens the door, and pick a lot of meats. With that, he eats the meat) That was a good food! I wonder who cooked this? (Looks around and immediately spot me) AHHHHH!

Me: (wakes up quickly and stares at Veget) Huh? Vegeta-sama? What're you doing here?

Vegeta: Uh? Steal the spaceship and find Kakarrot?

Me: Why?

Vegeta: Because I said so.

Me: Now what have you done?! I'm stuck with you here in outer space, Vegeta-sama?! I want to go back to Earth now!

Vegeta: No! I want to find Kakarrot!

Me: Fine... I am not going to help you to find Gokueven if I'm huge fan of yours. I am going back to sleep. Good night!

Vegeta: Oh, shut up! Have a nice long sleep! We will be at Earth when you're back anyways! Idiot!

Me: Whatever... See you later! (I go to sleep again)


	51. Naruto's Birthday

A/N: YO! I"M BAAAAAAACK! Well, yeah, I changed my mind about posting chapter 51 on May or June because I was too boring. I just want to get this story done. I took a long break from this story after all.

Disclaimer: Now for disclaimer, I'm going to hand it over to Naruto. Yes, I contact him from the spaceship because Vegeta stole the spaceship! Dammit!

Naruto: Thank god! You're okay. I'm going to beat Vegeta when he comes back!

Me: Yes, thank you, but please don't beat him up. Now can you say disclaimer please?

Naruto: Okay! Jerry doesn't own DBZ or Naruto! Enjoy the long-awaited chapter! :D

* * *

**Orochimaru Saga**

**Chapter 51: Naruto's Birthday!**

* * *

(Four Month Later- Kame House)

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura were currently playing a little game called Poker, but of course, there would be no gambling after all since they were underage, thus gambling were forbidden. Roshi was watching the aired television called Wide-Thigh Aerobics as usual every weekly. He just wanted to watch it for the pleasure of seeing beautiful woman worked out.

Today was October 10th. What was the special event today? Of course, today's Naruto's birthday! He just turned into 14 years old, but he actually physical 13 years old due to his death for a year before returning to life in order to save the world against the Saiyan.

As for Kyubi, he was supposed to return to reassemble two months ago, but he seemed didn't come back. Naruto ranted on and on about how he could not be patient to wait for him to come back for, like, two months. Sakura would hit him and yell at him to shut up about that. Sasuke would call them an idiot or annoyed every time Naruto and Sakura had arguments. Whatever every time Sasuke called them an idiot or annoyed, Naruto and he would bicker over tiny stuff. Sakura would have to split them up and scolded at them for being a stupid.

While Naruto was looking at his poker cards in his hand, he could not stop thinking about where the hell Kyubi at! He could not even sense Kyubi anywhere! He grumbled, "That bastard demon hasn't come back! I've waiting for him for like two months! Mom told me that he will come back here for another year. That's what he told me two years ago! He was supposed to come back here two months ago!" ranted Naruto.

Sakura got tic-mark on her forehead and sighed, "For God's sake, I told you many times! Be patient, Naruto-kun! He will be coming back. Don't worry! Can you shut up for once? You should enjoy today because this is your birthday. We're going to have a party for your birthday at noon."

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah, I agree with her for once, idiot."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and frowned, "Who's an idiot here? I don't think I'm the one. Before you start calling me an idiot, I need to tell you something about between myself and bastard fox. You know nothing about them. If Biju dies, they will not be reassembling for two years. They will come back to life because they cannot die permanent. Therefore, you're the idiot here. Although, it is odd enough that bastard fox did not come back here. Besides, I don't have a time to wait for him to come back because I asked Bulma's father to make another spaceship for us with the gravity machine so we can go back to Planet Element!" He heard Sasuke scoffing at him. "What?! What's so funny?"

Sasuke stared at Naruto and asked, "So what exactly did your mom say to you something about Kyubi?"

Naruto cupped his chin and tried to remember what she told him about that. "Umm…?"

* * *

(Flashback Began- Kaio's Planet- Last year)

_Kushina hugged Naruto and sniffed, "I will miss you. It's been long since we first met." She looked in Naruto's eyes and smiled, "Remember that the Kyubi will be reassembled not for another year. When he reassembled, please seal and draw him back into you again. Okay?"_

_Naruto nodded, "Yeah, I will!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

"She said, 'The Kyubi will be reassembled not for another year' to me." Naruto looked at Sasuke and deadpanned, "That's what she told me. The Kyubi should be here two months ago!"

"Yeah, you're the one who is the idiot here," remarked Sasuke.

Growling, Naruto stood up and pointed down at Sasuke. "Fine! Then how the hell am I an idiot here, Sasuke?!" Sasuke said nothing and merely ignored him.

However, Sakura got involved in this and sighed, "She never said anything when Kyubi will come back at the exact date, did she?"

Suddenly, Naruto realized that she was right, because his mother never said when Kyubi will come back at the exact date. He sighed, "You're right, Sakura-chan."

"That's why I said you're the idiot, retard," said Sasuke.

Naruto raised his fists and growled, "W- Wanna fight?!"

Sakura got enough with them, so he had to deck them in the head. She scowled, "Can't you shut up?! Go back to game please!"

Sighing, Naruto sat down on the floor and began to play the poker game. He drew one card. The card said 'A'. He widened his eyes and chuckled, _'I think I won!' _Then he had to check what the number in his two cards on the table facedown. One card said 'A'. Other card said, '9'. _'I guess I won! I got two A and one nine. That means I got 21. I guess I automatically won!' _Then he chuckled, "I won!"

Sasuke and Sakura confused, "Huh?"

"I got 21!" declared Naruto. He flipped the card on the table to show them their cards. Sasuke and Sakura widened their eyes and shocked that Naruto was able to win.

"Wow! It was just luck," amazed Sakura.

Sasuke growled, "Dammit!"

Naruto stood up and smiled, "Well, that was a fun! I'm going to take a shower. There's only 30 minutes left until my birthday party begins." He climbed up the stair on way to bathroom to take a shower.

Then Naruto went into the bathroom and removed his clothes. He turned it on and allowed the water to rain on his head. He frowned, _'Goku…' _

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Freeza chuckled, "You think I'm going to excuse you? I'm not letting a single one of you go home alive!" He fired an energy beam toward Naruto._

_Gohan and Sakura cried, "Naruto-san/-kun!"_

_Then, Freeza raised his arm upward controlling and pulling Naruto high in the air with telekinesis._

_Goku cried, "Naruto!"_

_Kuririn, Gohan, and Sakura cried, "Naruto/-san/-kun!"_

_Goku turned his head at Freeza and cried, "Stop it, Freeza!" Freeza clenched his hand into a fist with an evil grin._

_Naruto cried, "Goku!" Suddenly, he was blown up to smithereens. _

_**BOOM!**_

_Everything his vision suddenly turned into black._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Naruto was traumatized by how the event turned out. He could not believe that he was easily killed by Freeza when he was not pay attention. He really had a horrible experience when Freeza killed him in such a cruel way. But he remembered that he vowed to get stronger. He vowed to not get killed again.

Also, he could not believe that Goku was still alive after the planet exploded. He was not sure how Goku could be alive! He was wondering how Goku's doing. Of course, he assumed that Goku probably found another planet to train more or something.

Aside from those events, he wondered when Kyubi would ever return to this planet. He just wanted Kyubi reassembling right away so he and his team could go back to Planet Element in the new spaceship!

Oh, well. It did not matter because he got upcoming birthday party soon at noon. He could not wait for it! He was excited because he never had a friend celebrating his birthday in his life before. He was too damn happy! He was wondering if he should go get a Dragon Ball today. He would have to think about it.

* * *

(With Gohan- Mt. Paozu)

Gohan was running in the forest with the Sabertooth Tiger. Then, he jumped over the cliff and went down to the river. He removed his clothes before he could dive down into the water. He swam through the river and spotted a few fishes. He caught them and threw them up on the ground. With that, he climbed up on the ground, but he noticed that there was a leg standing in front of him.

The voice smiled, "Yo!"

Gohan looked up and smiled happily, "Kuririn-san!"

Kuririn wore a white suit and white hat. He chuckled, "Quite a haul there, Gohan."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah. Until Father comes back, it's up to me to bring home dinner every day." He carried the fish along.

Kuririn stared down at the fish and smiled, "Good for you." Suddenly, the fish shook his head trying to escape, but he could not. However, the water fell on Kurirn's nice suit because of fish.

"Even so, this is a lot of fun. Kuririn-san, why don't you try it too?" asked Gohan.

Kuririn waved him off and chuckled nervously, "Nah, I, uh…"

Gohan grabbed Kuririn's arm and smiled, "Okay?" He dragged to the river and said, "This river is full of fish! Let's do this together, Kuririn-san!"

"Now, hold, on, Gohan!" pleaded Kuririn. Gohan glanced over his shoulder at him in confusion. Kuririn gently touched his suit and sighed, "That's not why I'm here."

"Oh, you'll get your clothes all wet, huh?" asked Gohan.

Kuririn shook his head and replied, "No, that isn't it…" He glanced over his shoulder, revealing that there was a nice red car behind him.

"Kuririn- what a great car! You bought that?" asked Gohan.

Kuririn chuckled, "Well, yeah, it's not much." He shrugged, "Why not?" He threw the hat on the rock. He began to unbutton his suit and said, "We haven't done anything in a while. I'll hang around with you a bit."

Gohan nodded, "Right, then!" He ran and dove into the river.

Just as Kuririn was about to swim, he heard the voice cried, "Kurin-chan!" The green-haired woman got off of the car and sighed, "Aren't you done with your errand yet?"

Kuririn turned around and chuckled, "Sorry, sorry! I'm coming now!"

"Kuriirn-san, who is that?" asked Gohan. The green-haired woman just gave them an attitude and folded her arms.

Kuririn rubbed his bald head and blushed, "Well, she's sort of, you know."

The green-haired woman walked over to him and scowled, "Maron is tired of waiting."

Kuririn chuckled nervously, "Sorry 'bout that!"

Maron looked over Kuririn's shoulder at Gohan and asked, "Who is that little boy?" Gohan got up on the ground and walked over to them.

Kuririn placed his hand on Gohan's shoulder and introduced, "This is Son Goku's son, Gohan." He pointed over at Maron and blushed, "Her name is Maron-chan."

Maron looked down at Gohan and confused, "Son Goku-san?"

Kuririn looked up at Maron and sighed, "Didn't I just tell you about him? Son Goku, the master martial artist."

"I wonder if you have." Maron squatted down and smiled, "Anyway, this little boy is sure cute. Little one, how old are you?"

Gohan smiled, "S- Six years old."

Maron patted on Gohan's hair and smiled, "You know what, Gohan-chan? Your big and big sister here are on their way to a date at the Kame something-or-other House. And so, we can't play with you for a little while. Sorry, okay?" She kissed him on his forehead.

Kuririn shocked, "M- Maron-chan! What are you-?"

Maron stared at Kuririn and chuckled ,"Oh, Kurin-chan, don't tell me you're jealous of this little boy?"

Kuririn frowned, "That's not it, but still…"

Bulma shrugged, "Well then, one for Kurin-chan, too." Then she kissed Kuririn on his cheeks which made him blushed.

Kuririn looked around at Gohan and chuckled, "Anyways, Gohan… Everyone's getting together at the Kame House to visit, because it's Naruto's birthday today. Naruto wants you to come too."

Gohan smiled, "Sure, I'll go!" Then he frowned, "But I have to check with Mother…"

"Oh, yeah. "Kuririn sighed, "Your mom sure is fussy about these kinds of things. Well, if she does let you, come on by." He put the white jacket on and smiled, "Everyone will be waiting for you."

Gohan nodded, "'Kay."

Maron waved at Gohan and smiled, "See you." Then Kuririn and Maron walked together to the car.

Gohan thought, _'That other person must be Kuririn-san's…' _Maron waved at him goodbye before leaving together with Kuririn in the red car. He smiled, "Girlfriend! What do you know, Kuririn-san finally found a girlfriend! Father will be so surprised when he comes back!"

* * *

(With Piccolo- At Yunzabit Heights)

While Piccolo was stood on the mountains, he suddenly split up into four clones. They jumped up into the air and began to fight each other. Three Piccolos were ganging on other Piccolo, but he blocked all of them pretty good. All of them exchanged their blows each other in the sky over the mountains. He, himself, dodged one of their attacks and flew away from them.

However, three clones corned him, and fired a Makankosappo at him, but Piccolo used a Kiai Shout to defuse them, causing Yunzabit Heights to quake. He landed on the ridge as he fused back together with another three.

He heard the voice behind him greeted, "As strong as you are now, are you still advancing your training?"

Piccolo glanced over his shoulder at Kami and grumbled, "Kami! What business do you have with me?"

Kami smiled, "You haven't changed at all, Piccolo. The reason I have appeared here… is because I'm thinking of having you come sit on the Throne of Kami."

Piccolo confused, "What's this?"

"My limbs are growing heavy. You should be able to serve as the Earth's Kami. Both in strength and mind, you are the only one there is who can take my place," offered Kami.

Piccolo fired a blast at the mountain, obliterating it and kicking up the huge dust. He sighed, "I have no interest in the Throne of Kami. Why don't you take a look around you?" Kami was in confused. "Orochimaru has been becoming active lately. It may be just a bad omen, or something may already be happening. He might be going after the Dragon Balls to get his wish for Eternal Life again. He's getting stronger thanks to his Elementian blood!" He flew off away from him.

Kami looked up at Piccolo and sighed, "Piccolo…"

* * *

(Kame House)

Bulma, Yamucha, Oolong, Puar, Kuririn, and Maron just arrived at Kame House for Naruto's birthday party since the noon just started. They shouted, "Cheers for Naruto!"

Naruto chuckled, "T- Thank you! Thank you! To be honest, I never had a friend celebrating my birthday so this might be awkward for me!"

Yamucha and Roshi drank the beer except for the kids. Oolong and Puar could only drink the juice. Kuririn did not want the beer, but he only wanted a tea. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura could not drink the beer since they were underage so they had to drink the soda.

Sakura nodded, "Well, you got it!"

Bulma glanced over her shoulder at Kuririn and smiled, "What do you know? We can celebrate for Kuririn, too! There's more to Kuririn than we thought."

Yamucha nodded, "Look at this guy! He ignores his training, and manages to find such a cute sweetheart."

Naruto nodded, "Datteboya! Congratulation, Kuririn!"

"Yeah, you finally did it, Kuririn-san!" agreed Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, "Hm…"

Kuririn blushed, "'S-Sweetheart' is a bit strong, I wouldn't say that just yet."

Maron looked at Kuririn and asked, "Oh? You mean we aren't sweethearts?" Then she scooted to Yamucha and chuckled, "In that case, I could go for this guy as well!"

Yamucha chuckled nervously, "Is that so?" Apparently, he got haircut to some time. He was no longer having a long hair for some reason. Suddenly, Bulma pinched his ears. "Oh, ow, ow, ow, ow!"

Bulma frowned, "Yamucha!"

Puar frowned, "Yamucha-sama…"

Yamucha sighed, "J- Just kidding! Don't take it so seriously!" Then he looked at Maron and rubbed his hair. "I mean, right?"

"Nuh uh, I was serious," replied Maron.

Kuririn shocked, "Oh, no!"

Bulma sat next to Yamucha and frowned, "Hold on, this has gone far enough. Just how do you feel about Kuririn?"

Maron looked around at Kuririn and puzzled, "Huh? How do I feel about Kuririn-chan?" Kuririn gulped as rest of groups were looking at them. She squealed, "Maron doesn't know!" Rest of them used anime fall because she was too dumb.

Oolong looked up at Puar and sighed, "Now that I think about it, Kuririn might be better at this than I thought."

"I envy him," agreed Puar.

Naruto sat in the middle between Sasuke and Sakura. He folded his arms and mumbled softly, "Hey, Maron might be slut! I mean, she just fall in love with every guy she saw. C'mon! Really slutty!"

Sakura glared at Naruto and mumbled angrily, "You can't call someone a slutty or whore because we didn't get to know her anyways."

Inner Sakura nodded, _**"Naruto-kun is right! She must be whore! She probably only used Kuririn!" **_

Sasuke sighed, "Tch…"

Roshi stared down at Maron's blossoms, and said, "We have to settle this matter now." He walked over to the window to stare outside. "Hey, Kuririn!" Everyone got their attention to him. "I am your master."

Kuririn confused, "What is the matter? This is sort of out of the blue…"

"In other words, I'm something of a father figure to you." Roshi said, "However, I do not remember giving you my permission… for you to be seeing a young lady like this."

Kuririn frowned, "But sir! Didn't you just congratulate me?"

"That's right! Now you're sounding high-handed!" agreed Bulma.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah! What's wrong with you, Muten Roshi-sama?!"

"Where's the harm in it, Master-sama?" asked Yamucha angrily.

Roshi sighed, "You didn't let me finish! It so happens that where this young lady is concerned, there's—"

"Say, Turtle-chan, could you stop calling me a young lady like that?" asked Maron politely. "I have a name, it's Maron-chan!"

Roshi nodded, "Oh, I see." He suddenly blushed for some reason. "Well then, Maron-chan, as far as you're concerned, there's one condition."

Kuririn confused, "Condition?" Kame looked up at Roshi in shocked.

Bulma frowned, "It couldn't be…"

Sakura face-palmed, "Oh, no… Not this again."

Naruto confused, "Huh? What do you mean?"

Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and sighed, "You'll see…"

Maron smiled, "What is it, Turtle-chan?"

Suddenly, Roshi turned around and giggled like a pervert. "Maron-chan, you have to let me Pafu-pafu your hooters, just a little bit!" Suddenly, Bulma and Sakura clocked him in the head. "Ow, ow, ow, ow!"

"What are you thinking?!" asked Bulma angrily.

"Don't do that again, you dirty old man!" scowled Sakura.

Naruto deadpanned, "Well, that's really pathetic, Muten Roshi-sama!"

Kuririn frowned, "Really!"

Roshi rubbed his bald head and chuckled, "T- That was a joke, guys! A joke!"

"I was wondering who taught him about this 'Pafu-pafu' thingy?" asked Naruto. Then Bulma, Yamucha, and Puar pointed at Oolong.

Oolong confused, "Whoa! Whoa! What did I do?!"

Naruto stared at Oolong and asked, "SO you did this?"

"W-Whoa! There's no way I would do like that!" lied Oolong.

Puar frowned, "Yes, you did it!"

"Yes, you taught him how to do this 'Pafu-pafu. Do you remember when we had to put the fire out?" reminded Bulma. Oolong widened his eyes in shock.

"What are you talking about? You're the one who taught me, Bulma-san," confused Roshi.

'_Yeah, I remember… Oolong transformed himself into me and taught him that. I could never forget that he tried to make me to be pervert! I wish I could slap him harder!' _thought Bulma angrily.

Suddenly, Naruto got an idea. He chuckled, "Wait a second! I got an idea! I will have to test one of you, Oolong and Bulma, so I would know who knows how to do Pafu-pafu better."

Bulma and Oolong confused, "Huh?"

Naruto made a ram seal and shouted, **"Oiroke no Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)!" **He transformed himself into a naked woman along the smoke covering on his explicit areas. The moment Roshi, Oolong, Yamucha, and Kuririn realized that there was a naked blonde girl in front of them, so that actually made them nosebleed. Sasuke had no interesting in blonde girl because he had no interesting in any girls anyways.

Muten Roshi's eyes popped out and squealed, "Nice! Nice! Nice!" He gave Naruto a thumb up and giggled, "I approved of this, Naruto! Allow me to pafu-pafu your hooters too!"

"Whoa! You can transform, too?!" shocked Oolong.

Naruto gently touched his mouth and giggled, "Heeellllo, my name is Naruko! You may come pafu-pafu this if you waaaannna!"

"I can transform too!" declared Oolong. He shouted, **"Transformation!" **He transformed into a version of Bulma in her bikini. "See? See?" However, he got punched in the head by Bulma.

"I am going to beat you up if you transform into me again!" scowled Bulma.

Roshi's eyes suddenly just turned into a shape of hearts. He just got hyper up because he just saw a beautiful naked blonde girl in front of him. He puffed out and in from his nose, and chuckled like a pervert. "You're about that right! You got nice body!"

Naruto gently placed his finger on his lip and asked, "Reaaallllly?" That made Roshi giggled big times. Suddenly, Naruto realized that there would be bad something happened soon. He nervously glanced over his shoulder and found Sakura standing behind him angrily.

Sakura growled, "How dare you?! You dare to use that technique again, you pervert?!"

Naruto quickly reversed himself back to his original form. He waved her off and panicked in fear, "Sorry! Sorry! I was just playing, that's all! Please!" Sakura popped her knuckles almost as if she was ready to beat him up. He gulped nervously, "Please! Don't! Don't!" Then, he screamed all the way up to heaven.

* * *

(Later)

Sasuke sighed, "Idiot…"

Naruto got a lot of bruises on his head and had to rest his head on the table. He groaned, "Why does it have to be always me?"

Sakura giggled, "Sorry about that, Naruto-kun! I just had to beat you up…" Then she glared down at him and chuckled evil, "You better not change into her ever, ever, ever again or else!"

Naruto gulped nervously, "Yes, Sakura-chan! I will never do that again! I swore to Kami!"

"Good girl, Naruto-kun!" sneered Sakura, hugging him.

Naruto frowned, "I'm not a girl!"

"Yes, you're now. You're a girl now," said Sakura. Everyone in this group began to laugh out loud. Naruto didn't laugh at first, but he actually laughed because he had a fun with them. He was glad that he got friend on Earth. Nobody treated him like that. Everybody treated him differently from Planet Element. Unfortunately, he would have to go back to Planet Element after the fox was sealed into him so he could achieve his dream to become a Hokage.

* * *

(Goku's House)

Chichi stirred around in the soup in the pot and denied, "I said no, an' I mean no."

"No matter what? Naruto is throwing his birthday party so I want to go," begged Gohan.

"No way. The longer you're hangin' around Goku-sa's friends, the faster you get stupid. I don't care if it's Naruto's birthday, but I'm not lettin' you go," replied Chichi.

Gohan frowned, "How can you say that?"

Chichi turned around at Gohan and reminded, "Didn't you make a promise to your Ma? You said you'd make up the studyin' you'd missed before."

"But…"

"You've already used up your playin' time." Chichi turned her back on him and folded her arms.  
"You'll study until evenin'." Gohan nodded and walked into his room sadly. She smiled, "That's a good boy. Study hard!"

* * *

(Later)

Gohan sneaked out of his room and crept around the house. He stared at his mother who was cleaning the table right. He frowned, "I'm sorry, Mother. I'm a bad boy." Suddenly, the small purple dragon licked him in the head. "Hey, cut it out, Haiya Dragon!" He crouched down so Chichi would not notice them at all. He smiled, "You want to come with me to the Kame House?" The Haiya Dragon replied with his head nods, but Gohan shushed him. With that, the Haiya Dragon flew off with Gohan riding on way to Kame House.

He cheered, "Kuririn-san, Naruto-san, we'll be right there!"

* * *

(With Chichi)

Chichi cupped her mouth and cried, "Gohan-chan! Gohan-chan!" She was not happy that Gohan disobeyed her and left her. She snarled, "Gohan-chan's gone off an' turned delinquent! He's been enticed by Kuririn, that friend of Goku-sa's. If he spends too much time playin' at Muten Roshi's place, his lechery will rub off on him! And if he's with Naruto to celebrate his birthday, he will become prankster and drop-dead just like Naruto! Oh, my Gohan-chan!"

* * *

(With Gohan)

While Gohan was riding on Haiya Dragon, he was happy with the joyous and excited, "Pretty soon we'll see everyone, right, Haiya Dragon?" Haiya Dragon nodded in agreement with him. Gohan cheered, "Let's go to see Naruto-san, Kuririn-san, and others!"

* * *

(Kame House)

Kuririn and Naruto were swimming in the lake. Kuririn had a hard time to catch the fish with his spear, but he failed to do that every time. He was beginning to get frustrate, but he noticed that Naruto caught most of fishes and threw them on the island. He actually got jealous of Naruto's amazing skills.

Bulma waved at them and smiled, "Kuririn! Be sure to catch us something good for supper! Naruto is going to beat you to it! We're counting on you guys!"

Naruto rubbed his head and chuckled, "Thank you, thank you! Thank you very much!"

Kuririn turned around and frowned, "Yamucha-san, Sasuke, how about lending a hand out here?"

Sasuke put his hands in his pocket and sighed, "No thanks…"

Yamucha chuckled, "You said not to worry about it, that you were going to do this yourself to show that cute girlfriends of yours!" Kuririn began to blush and quickly went under the lake.

Maron just changed to her swimsuit, and greeted, "Hi, Kurin-chan! I'll help you out there."

Kuririn poked his head out of lake and blushed, "Maron-chan!"

Suddenly, Roshi got his attention on Maron's swimsuit. He giggled, _'Oh, yeah! A young woman's skin is so fine…' _He took a long look at her body and chuckled, "It's so bouncy!" He tried to run into her, but he suddenly tripped over his chair to the ground.

Maron ran towards Kuririn and smiled, "Kurin-chan!"

Kuririn chuckled, "Maron-chan!"

Suddenly, they heard the voice greeted, "Naruto-san! Kuririn-san!"

All of them looked up and that was Gohan riding on Haiya Dragon. Kuririn smiled, "Gohan! You actually come for Naruto's birthday, huh?"

While Naruto was carrying the large dead fish to the island, Gohan landed on the ground with Haiya Dragon and approached him. He smiled, "Happy birthday, Naruto-san!"

Naruto rubbed his hair and chuckled, "Thank you, Gohan-san!"

"Finally, you're here! We were going to have a party without you," said Sakura.

Gohan frowned, "Sorry, but Chichi kept telling me not to go to Naruto's birthday because you all are delinquent."

Bulma sighed, "Oh, that's so Chichi. She's always like this."

Naruto handed a few dead fishes to Bulma and sighed, "Geez, she's really overprotective mother." Then he stared up at Bulma. "Anyways, I just finished picking all the fishes."

Bulma smiled, "Good! We all will cook fishes for our dinner tonight! Now I will go to the kitchen to stack up the dead fishes in the refrigerator." She walked into the house.

"So what are you doing to do now, Naruto?" asked Yamucha.

"Really, I don't know what to do next. All we have to do is waiting for the dinner tonight!" replied Naruto. Then he frowned, "I wish Goku is here so he can come here to see my birthday!"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…"

Oolong frowned, "Only if he would agree to accept Dragon Balls' request, he would be here by now."

Naruto widened his eyes and got an idea. He chuckled, "That's it!"

Everyone looked at him and confused, "Huh?"

"Since it's my birthday today, how about we go to collect the Dragon Balls? The Dragon Balls had been restored today!" declared Naruto.

"What do you wish for?" asked Sasuke curiously.

Naruto grinned, "A lot of world's delicious ramen!"

Everyone fell to their ground while their feet stuck up. Sakura got up and sighed, "That's all you got to think about ramen? Why do we need to go to find Dragon Balls?"

Kuririn chuckled, "It sounds fun, but I'm staying here anyways."

Naruto looked at Kuririn who stood next to Maron and deadpanned, "I'm not asking you to come with me, anyways." He scanned everyone gathering around him. "So who want to come with me to find Dragon Balls for my birthday? Everyone feel free to make their decision, except for Sasuke and Sakura-chan!" He stared at Sasuke and Sakura. "You're coming with me to hunt for the Dragon Balls!"

"Fine… I will come with you since you probably will goof up around the world or something," accepted Sakura.

"No, I refused! I'm not going to look for the Dragon Balls!" denied Sasuke.

Naruto glared at Sasuke and chuckled, "You cannot deny my Birthday request. When I say you're coming with me, then you must come with me."

"Sorry, but I have no interesting to waste my time to look for Dragon Balls anyways," replied Sasuke. _'I am not interesting in Eternal Life anymore…' _

"You're coming with me, Sasuke!" argued Naruto.

"No!" refused Sasuke.

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

Sakura was starting to get annoyed, because Sasuke and Naruto were bullying each other for such a stupid reason. She came in between them and grabbed their hair roughly. "Enough! Stop fighting over a tiny stuff! If it's for Naruto-kun's birthday, then three of us are going! End of discussion!"

Sasuke folded his arms and grumbled, "Fine!"

Sakura smiled, "Good! Now who else wants to go?"

Gohan fidgeted his finger around and gulped nervously, "U- Um…"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura looked at him and puzzled, "Huh?"

Gohan sighed, "I- I want to go with you. Since Mother might be coming here, I don't want to get yelled. Do you mind if I come along?"

Naruto grinned, "Sure! No problem! You can come with us, Gohan!" Then he stared at Yamucha and asked, "Do you want to come along too?"

Yamucha shook his head and smiled, "No, I'm staying here. I will stay with Bulma here and help him to cook the dinner tonight."

"Whoa! Whoa! Where do you think you're going?" asked Bulma, who just finished stacking the fishes inside the refrigerator.

Naruto frowned, "Eh? Looking for Dragon Balls? I want to get my wish for my birthday, can't I?"

Bulma stared down at him for a while, but she suddenly began to smile. "Well, it's your birthday after all! You will need this one," said Bulma. She picked up the radar from her pocket and gave it to Naruto. "Have a fun! Good luck!"

Kuririn was still swimming the ocean together with Maron, and smiled, "Be careful, okay?"

Naruto nodded, "Yeah!" Then he stared at Sakura, Sasuke, and Gohan. "Sakura-chan, Sasuke, Gohan-san! We are off!"

Gohan nodded, "Right!" Then he looked at Haiya Dragon and smiled, "We will be back before dinner, okay?" Haiya Dragon licked him and nodded. "Okay, see you at dinner, Haiya Dragon!" With that, they were flying on way to hunt for the Dragon Balls.

* * *

(Elsewhere- Unknown Location)

Orochimaru sat down on the sofa. He heard someone knocked on the door. He picked up the cup and sighed, "Come in…"

The door opened, as the four people came in. They kneeled before him. A feminine tall man reported, "Orochimaru-sama, I got contacted from our underlings."

Orochimaru was really interesting in that and asked, "What is it, Yusuke?"

"Our underlings just found that Naruto thingy and others are using radar thingy to track the Dragon Balls," said Yusuke.

"I see. I want to know who are with Naruto right now?" asked Orochimaru.

"Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura, and Son Gohan. They're with Uzumaki Naruto right now," replied the shorty man.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Uchiha Sasuke, eh? That should be good news, yes?" He took a sip of drink. "I failed to mark him a while ago, thanks to that bastard Naruto!"

"So what should we do now?" asked the fatty man.

"What should we do, eh, Junichi? We do nothing. Wait until they found the last one, steal them away from them," replied Orochimaru.

The huge guy confused, "But how do we know if they get the last Dragon Balls?"

The shorty man stared up at the huge guy and deadpanned, "Daisuke, we spy on them. That's how! Use your brain, you no-brain freaky!"

"What about you, Hideo?! You can't call me a name if you're midget! No midget shall call me like that!" argued Daisuke.

Hideo snarled, "You dared to call me midget?! That's really offended me! I'm not fat! I think you should pay attention carefully next time, you retard!"

"What?!" growled Daisuke.

"What?" snarled Hideo.

"Quit calling each other like that! Orochimaru is still standing in front of us!" reminded Junichi.

Hideo and Daisuke quickly stopped arguing and frowned, "I'm sorry, Orochimaru-sama."

Orochimaru stood up and chuckled , "That's okay. Before you can leave, I would like to show you something you should know. Sound Four like you should know something before you go." All of Sound Four began to listen carefully. "Listen. You're different from an original Sound Four. Earthlings like you probably don't know about my technique. Only an original Sound Four and Kabuto only know about the one that I'm going to show you."

Then he bit his thumb and made a series of hand seal. Then he shouted, **"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei (Summoning: Impure World Reincarnation)!" **The wooden casket emerged from the ground.

When the wooden casket opened, a man was in there. A man looked like a long, spiky black hair, brown and black colored Battle Armor, with boots, and armored gloves. He wore two accessory bands that were red. One was tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left. Rests of Sound Four were in shocked!

Orochimaru cackled, "You've come back to life. You shall follow what I say. You shall carry those Dragon Balls when those Sound Four failed to do so." Then he laughed out loud, "Then I will put a mark on Sasuke and achieve Eternal Life!" He picked up the kunai. "This Kunai will give you more power! I shall revive you to life again!" He attached the tag to the end of a kunai and implanted in the brain. A long spiky black hair man suddenly opened his eyes and was actually brought back to life!

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Okay, that's it for the chapter, folks. Yes, those Sound Four are an earthlings. You probably wondered who this mysterious man is. You will have to find out next chapter. Let me give you a hint. You know him very well. That's the hint.

As for Kurama, sorry, I changed my mind. He's not going to come back on this chapter, but he will come back in this saga for sure! Yes, he will come back on the same day! Don't worry. I will try to expand this saga into 8-12 chapters. There are only three chapters left to go until Trunks Saga. Yes, it will be really long. That means Goku won't be come back for a long time! At least we have Naruto right? :)

If you have any question, ask me right away. :)...

As always, please read and review. See you next chapter! I'm out! I have to go to food mart, then I will play World of Warcraft! :D


	52. Hunt for Dragon Balls!

A/N: Hello, guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you enjoy it! :D Unfortunately, I'm still stuck in spaceship with Vegeta. Help me! How do I get back to Earth?!

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragonball Z or Naruto, so don't sue me!

* * *

**Chapter 52: Hunt for Dragon Balls!**

* * *

(Orochimaru's Hideout)

A long spiky black hair man suddenly opened his eyes and shocked, "What the-?!" Then he stared at his own hands. "H-How come I'm returning to life?! I remembered that I was killed by that green bastard!"

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Piccolo finally got his fingertips off of his forehead, but still had yellow energy beam on his fingertips. He chuckled evilly, "Sorry to keep you waiting. Are you ready for this?!"_

"_Do it!" demanded Goku, clinging Radtiz into a full nelson._

_Raditz cried, "W-Wait!"_

_Piccolo thrust his fingertips and shouted, __**"Makankosappo!" **__and blasted a powerful yellow spiraling bean at Raditz._

_Raditz panicked, "Stop!"_

_The blast pierced through Raditz and Goku whose screamed in pain as it went through them. Raditz spilled the blood from his mouth, and screamed, "AHHHHHHHH!" as Raditz fell forward on the ground while Goku fell backward on the ground. "D-Damn it to hell!"_

_Goku's Gi were destroyed as he still fell backward and chuckled weakly, "Hehe" and his body opened the hole between his stomach and chest. Raditz got hit on the ground at the same time as Goku got hit on the ground."_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Raditz heard the voice cackled. He looked at Orochimaru and growled, "W-Who are you?!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "I'm Orochimaru. I just brought you back to life here!"

Raditz shocked, "W-What?!"

"You should be grateful I brought you back to life! Vegeta and Nappa never wanted to revive you because you were a useless! Never mind that, I just gave you a boost to your power! With your power now, you should be able to wipe Naruto and others! Not to mention Vegeta! He just becomes an ally with your enemies! Don't you want to join me and stand by my side? It will be fun, wouldn't you agree?!" explained Orochimaru.

Raditz glared at Orochimaru and denied, "I refuse! I'm not going to do what you say! Unanimated me immediately! I do not wish to be here on this planet!"

Orochimaru scoffed, "What if I won't?"

Raditz snarled, "Then I will force you to do!" He charged towards Orochimaru and pulled his fist, as he was about to punch him.

However, Orochimaru ducked his head down and delivered a powerful punch to Radtiz's abdomen, doubled him over. Radtiz coughed up the blood from his mouth and fell to his knees while gripping his stomach in pain.

Orochimaru stared down at Raditz and chuckled, "Unfortunately, I may have boosted your power up, but you're still no match for me! I found a way to upgrade this Kunai. I met the scientist who saved my life! He boosted my power up, but of course, with my training trait. Not just my power, he also upgrades this Kunai where that can boost the reanimation's power up! He's really brilliant scientist! Everything combined into my power and training, I am indeed strongest in the universe right now! Hence you're no match for me, Raditz!"

Raditz glared up at Orochimaru and growled, "Damn you bastard!"

"My, my, you yell at me even though I wasted my time to look for your corpse and pulled your hair out so I can reanimate you? Is that your way of thank? Is that a bit of rude, aren't you, Raditz?" sneered Orochimaru.

Raditz growled, "Don't you dare mocking first-class Saiyan, bastard!" He desperately tried to punch his opponent, but Orochimaru caught it. "W-What?!"

Orochimaru actually gripped Raditz's fist tighter and brought him to his knees! He snickered, "What did I tell you? You're not powerful enough to defeat me! I know! How about it? Would you rather me to control you with my Jutsu… or…"

"Or what?" asked Raditz.

"Or would you like me to bring you back to life with the Dragon Balls instead?" asked Orochimaru. Raditz widened his eyes in shocked! "Well, it's up to you. It doesn't matter what your decision would be as long as you will work for me!" Suddenly, he brought his knee to Raditz's stomach. "You will have a plenty of time to think about it in afterlife until then!" He made a series of hand seal. "Rat! Ox! Monkey! Tiger! Dragon! Boar! Kai!" Radtiz suddenly fell asleep as he was brought back to coffin. Then the coffin closed on Raditz. It descended onto the ground as it disappeared.

Orochimaru turned around at Sound Four and chuckled, "Hear that? If you failed to do so, I will bring Raditz along! Make sure that you will not be detected by Naruto and others until they find the seventh Dragon Balls! Leave immediately!"

Sound Four nodded, "Yes, sire!" They vanished thin in air.

Orochimaru sat down on his sofa and chuckled, "That should do! Today, the Dragon Balls will finally be mine! I will finally receive Eternal Life, then I don't have to worry about dying myself! Just you watch, Naruto! I will mark on Sasuke to obtain Sharingan for sure!" He laughed out loud nonstop because he was too excited to get all seven Dragon Balls today"

* * *

(Kame House)

While Kuririn and Maron were playing together in the ocean, Yamucha saw something behind them and cried, "Kuririn, look out!" They looked up and saw that there was a big plane flying towards them. They had to duck before the plane could hurt them! It was Chichi who drove the big plane. Roshi had to run away before the big plane could crash onto.

Chichi opened the door and hopped out of the big plane. She scanned around her and asked angrily, "Where is Gohan?! I know he's here somewhere!"

Roshi rubbed his bald head and laughed, "Chichi-san!"

"Muten Roshi-sama, now's the most important time for my Gohan-chan," scowled Chichi. "I don't want him associatin' with any of his strange delinquent friends, if you please."

Yamucha frowned, "D-Delinquent friends?"

"By that, do you mean us?" asked Bulma.

Chichi nodded, "A-yep."

Maron walked to her and smiled, "Just a minute there, Auntie."

"Auntie?!" hissed Chichi.

"Everyone here is having such a nice time, we wish you wouldn't be such a wet blanket," said Maron.

"Did you just call me by the name 'Auntie?'" growled Chichi.

Maron flickered her hair and scoffed, "Oh, if that's the way it came across, then I apologize. But in any case, Auntie, be it Gohan-chan or Rice-chan or whoever, the boy isn't here. He just left together with Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan, and Sakura-chan."

"You're gonna pay!" yelled Chichi. She exploded in anger and made a red aura (similar to Kaio-ken) appeared around her body. "How dare you, another woman, look someone as young and beautiful as myself in the face and call her Auntie!" She glared at Maron and prepared to fight her.

However, Roshi got in front of Chichi and waved her off. "W-W-W-Wait just a second, Chichi-san! You can't seriously fight against this amateur!" He purposely touched Maron's breasts, startling her.

Maron stared at Roshi and chuckled, "Old man Turtle, you really are a perv!" Then Kuririn grabbed her hand. She looked around at him and smiled ,"Kurin-chan!"

Kuririn dragged her along to the ocean and frowned, "Maron-chan, come on, come on! Look!"

Maron looked at Chichi and smiled, "Kurin-chan, the Auntie was just about to show me something."

Chichi tried to run into her, but Puar, Oolong, Roshi, and Bulma restrained her from charging at Maron. "Let go of me! Lemme go! Let me fight with that young missy!" She kicked Oolong in the face, and knocked Puar up into the air. "Let go!"

Comically, Roshi rubbed his face on her breasts and giggled, "Oh, Pafu-pafu, pafu-pafu!"

"I'll fight her! I'll make that young missy pay! Let us fight! She has to pay!" yelled Chichi angrily.

Kuririn looked up at Maron and frowned, "Maron-chan, it's a dangerous thing to get her mad!"

Maron looked at him and asked, "How come?"

"She is the one person even Super Saiyan Goku is afraid of, making her the most powerful woman in the universe!" explained Kuririn.

"And who is this Goku person?" wondered Maron.

Kuririn sighed, "Look, how many times have I explained it to you? Son Goku, who's my friend." He noticed that Maron was not listening to him and played with her goggles. He sighed, "Oh, whatever." He went under the water.

Maron cried, "Kurin-chan, wait!" She dove into the lake to chase him.

Chichi growled, "I won't let her get away! Not in that terrifying swimsuit she's wearing! She's a devil woman!"

* * *

(With Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gohan)

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gohan were flying through the skies. Naruto took a good look at the radar, and noticed that there was a Dragon Ball nearby. He stared at the city and smiled, "I see. It must be in West City! Here comes the first Ball! Let's go, Gohan-san, Sasuke, Sakura-chan!"

Sakura and Gohan nodded, "Right!" Just then, they increased their speed to fly towards West City.

Just as they flew closer and closer to Dragon Ball's spot, Naruto pointed down at the alley and smiled, "Over there!" Then they descended down to the ground to land in the alley. They slowly walked to find where the Dragon Ball was. "Huh? It's very closer…" He looked up and found that there was a big dumpster in front of them. He groaned, "Are you kidding me right?"

"Are you telling me that there's a Dragon Ball inside that dumpster?!" asked Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, "Apparently so…"

Sakura frowned, "Only one of you guys is going in that dumpster. I don't want to get myself dirty, so you will have to decide who will go in it! I'm a girl, you know! Gohan won't go in because he's only six years old! So only one of you guys have to go in there!"

"Let Sasuke have it!" said Naruto, folding his arms.

"No, I won't go! Why don't you go in there, Naruto?!" asked Sasuke.

"Because I do not want to get myself dirty, either!" replied Naruto.

"Either I am!" argued Sasuke.

"It's my birthday so you have to go to get Dragon Ball!" ordered Naruto.

"No way! I will not take order from anyone, not even you, retard!" scowled Sasuke.

Naruto clenched his fists and snarled, "W-What did you say?!"

Gohan frowned, "Sasuke-san… Naruto-san…"

"Shut up, guys! That's it! For once, get along, guys! Sheesh!" interrupted Sakura. She picked up two straws and sighed, "Whoever picks up the wrong straw will have to go in that dumpster. You can't argue with me! I don't care if today is your birthday, or the guy from Uchiha! Now pick it up, Naruto!"

Naruto muttered, "Damn it!" Before he could pick up the straw, he was hoping that he would not pick up the wrong straw because he did not want to go in that stinky trash. He hoped everything would be his lucky. Sighing, he picked up the straw from Sakura, but only to reveal that there was a small red on the straw. Unfortunately, it did not go everything he would hope for! He poured the tears from his eyes and sniffed, "I lost!"

Sasuke folded his arms and chuckled, "Well, that was a bad luck. Too bad! You will have to go in that dumpster!"

Naruto clenched his fists and growled, _'You will pay for it next time, Sasuke!' _

"All right, Naruto-kun. You lost, so you have to go in that dumpster to get the first Dragon Ball," said Sakura.

Naruto frowned, "Fine!" Then he climbed up and went into the dumpster. He could smell very stink inside that dumpster. He put his finger on his nose to hold his breath so he would not have to smell stinky. He groaned, "It's stinky! I need to hurry up and find the Dragon Ball!" He moved some bag of trash aside until he found the Ball. It's Four-Star Ball! _'Finally! I found it!' _He grabbed the Dragon Ball and emerged from the dumpster. He showed them a Dragon Ball and cheered, "I found it!"

Sakura cheered, "Good job, Naruto-kun!" She snatched the Dragon Ball and took a good look at it. She smiled, "It's Four-Star Ball! Good job, Naruto-kun! Now it's only six more Balls to go!"

Naruto jumped down from the dumpster and chuckled, "Yep!" Suddenly, he noticed that Sasuke and Sakura covered their nose. "Huh?"

Sakura groaned, "You smell awful!"

"You're stinky now, Naruto-san," reminded Gohan.

Naruto frowned, "That's why I don't want to go in the dumpster!"

Suddenly, Sakura sprayed Naruto with the perfume and smiled, "Ahh! That's better!"

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "You sprayed me! Is that your perfume?! I don't want to smell like girl! NOOOOO!" He gripped his head and ran around in panic. "I don't want to be girl! Now I'm a girl! NO! NO! NO!"

Sakura scowled, "Idiot! Why would I spray you with girl's perfume? Yamucha-san gave me one before we left because we probably go in stinky stuff or something, but you actually went in it! It's just luck that I brought it with me! That's boy's perfume, idiot!"

Sighing, Naruto chuckled, "Why don't you say so sooner?"

'_Idiot!' _thought Sasuke.

Suddenly, they heard the voice shouted angrily, "You better let us go with the money now or I will shoot him!"

Naruto confused, "What's going on over there?"

Sasuke shrugged, "How should I know?"

"We better check over there out," said Gohan. They all agreed to that each other, so they had to walk out of alley to check what's going on. Just then, they just found that the police cars were gathering around next to the bank. There were three men who robbed the bank and made rest of people in the bank as their hostage. One of bad men wrapped his arm around the man's neck and pointed the gun at the head, threatening the police if they refused to let them go.

The large bad man appeared to be boss who pointed the gun at the man's head. He growled, "If you leave now, then I will release him and leave with the money!"

All of cops pointed the gun at the robberies. The policeman sighed, "Only if you will release them first! Come on!" Then he muttered, "D- Dammit!"

Naruto, Gohan, Sakura, and Sasuke walked over to him. "Hey, what's going on?" asked Naruto.

Looking down at the Team Seven, the policeman widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! How did you manage to break through to the front?!"

Naruto rubbed his head and chuckled sheepishly, "Because we are a ninja!"

The policeman frowned, "How should we believe you? You're just a kid! Can't you see I'm busy right now trying to free the hostage inside that bank?! Get out of here, brats!" Then he went back to his attention to the robberies, he immediately noticed that Naruto was already walking towards the robbery. He widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!" Then he glanced over his shoulder and only saw Sasuke, Gohan, and Sakura standing behind him. "How did he manage to go there?"

Sakura chuckled, "Because we are a ninja! Well, not this kid."

Gohan nodded, "That's right! Watch him fighting those bad guys!"

The boss robbery stared at Naruto who was walking towards him and laughed, "A brat without armed? Do you really want to die so badly, brat?!"

Naruto still walked towards him and smirked, "Really? How about you try to shoot at me?"

Boss robbery pushed the hostage man aside and pointed the gun at Naruto. He snickered, "Gladly, I'm going to kill you right here and now!"

The policeman widened his eyes and cried, "Watch out, kid! Run away!"

Sasuke folded his arms and scoffed, "It's no using, Officer. Just watch and learn!"

Boss robbery still pointed the gun at Naruto who was still walking towards him and growled, "W-Why, you!" Just as he was about to pull a trigger, Naruto suddenly vanished! "W-What?!" He just realized that Naruto was inside the bank, and glanced over his shoulder. Sure enough, Naruto actually went into the bank! _'H-How did he manage to slip past me to get in the bank?!' _

The policeman shocked, "W-What?!"

Sakura chuckled, "Told you!"

Another two robberies stood pointing the gun at some of hostage on the floor, but they realized that someone was behind them. They glanced over their shoulders and shocked, "W-What?!"

Naruto waved at them and smiled, "Yo! What're you doing?"

One of robberies growled, "We're robbing the bank! What else would I do right now?! Never mind that, how did you manage to get the boss?!"

Naruto chuckled, "Yeah, I know you're robbing the bank. That's why I am going to stop your meaningless crime! And I'm a ninja!" Robberies widened their eyes in shocked. "Scared, huh?"

Two robberies tried to shoot the gun at him, but Naruto quickly disarmed them with the kick. They shocked, "W-What?!"

"Your guns are useless!" shouted Naruto.

One of robberies snarled, "You damned brat!" as he lunged his fist at Naruto.

However, Naruto ducked his head down to evade the enemy's punch. Then, he delivered a sucker punch to robbery's face, bashing him against the wall. He glanced over his shoulder noticing that one of other robbery tried to punch him from behind. He then flipped over behind the robbery and roundhouse kicked square the opponent in the jaws, knocking him on the ground next to the boss.

Naruto made an excellent spin landing on the ground like a boss. He turned around at the boss and smiled, "It's futile to attack me, Boss!"

The boss robbery growled, "Do not call me boss! I ain't no boss of yours!" Enraged, he suddenly charged towards Naruto and shouted angrily, "I will kill you!" as he picked up the kitchen knife and tried to stab him. However, Naruto allowed the robbery to stab through his palm hand. The boss robbery widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!"

The blood leaked on the ground. That was coming from Naruto's wounded hand. He grinned, "Whatever! I don't know what your name is, so I thought your name is Boss. But I guess I'm wrong. Anyways, I want you to see what I'm really made of!" He made a single hand seal and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **A clone suddenly showed up next to him.

The boss robbery widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! How did you make that clone? I never have seen that before!"

"Yeah, that's why I'm going to show you that you should not mess with West City ever! One of my friend lives in here. Oh, well. It doesn't matter what I'm saying to you. You will not listen to me. Don't worry. This will only knock you out without pain. Next time you wake up, you will realize that you end up in prison!" sneered Naruto. A clone formed Rasengan on the original's hand. With that, the clone disappeared in poof of smoke. He chuckled, "Are you ready?" The robbery boss widened his eyes in panic. Naruto shouted, **"Rasengan!" **Then, he thrust his small chakra blue sphere onto the boss robbery's stomach, smashing him through the door to the outside. The boss robbery was already knocked out thanks to Naruto's Rasengan. Rest of hostages and policemen were in shocked.

Sakura smiled, "See? You should not underestimate us. He already took care of them."

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Sasuke frowned, _'What a show-off!' _

Then, Naruto picked up two unconscious robberies and dropped them next to their boss. He rubbed his hand and chuckled, "I've captured them, Officer. I will leave it up to you." Then he looked at his friends and cheered, "Let's go!" With that, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gohan flew off on way to find another Dragon Ball.

The policeman's eyes were already popped out and shocked, "U-Unbelievably! They're really strong!"

* * *

(With Naruto and others)

While Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gohan were flying on way to find more Dragon Ball, Naruto suddenly felt the pain in his hand. He screamed in pain and waved his left hand trying to relieve the pain. "Ow! Ow! Ow! It hurts!"

Gohan confused, "What's wrong?! What happened to your left hand?"

"Ow! That's because I let someone to stab my left hand! Damn it! It hurts! Ow! Ow!" complained Naruto.

"Stop show-off! What the hell are you thinking, Naruto-kun?! Stop put yourself in unnecessarily injury!" scowled Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, _'Idiot!' _

* * *

(With Vegeta- Planet Litt)

There were a lot of crater on Planet Litt. Vegeta had slaughtered most of Litts. All of Litts looked like a bird men. Only one of Litts survived Vegeta's attack. He was now sitting on the rock. He growled, "D-Damn. Even with all of us Litts against just one monkey… For us to be wiped out…"

Vegeta spotted the Litts survivor, and went to grab his armor. "Hey, I have something to ask you. There should have been… A Saiyan calling himself Kakarrot or Son Goku on this planet recently."

The Litts survivor shocked, "S-Saiyan, you say?"

"That's right. Where did he go?" asked Vegeta.

The Litts survivor laughed, "You mean there are more of them than just you? Filthy Saiyan monkeys!"

"So then, you don't know?" disappointed Vegeta. He pushed Litts against the wall. "If you see Freeza on the Other Side, tell him for me- 'I'm going to beat the same Kakarrot that killed you. You should feel grateful.'"

The Litts survivor widened his eyes and shocked, "Freeza-sama killed by a Saiyan?! That's impossible!"

Vegeta snickered, "Naïve, to the very end." The Litts survivor tried to point his cannon gun at him, but Vegeta grabbed it and broke it easily. Vegeta pointed his index finger at Litts survivor and killed him.

Vegeta climbed up to the hills from the crater and thought, _'Kakarrot, I know you're around here somewhere. I can feel your unique Saiyan Ki.' _

Then he went to other crater and slid down to the stolen spaceship inside the crater. He gawked up at the sky and muttered, "Where you are, whatever you're doing, I'll be sure to find you!"

* * *

(Earth- With Naruto and others- Elsewhere)

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gohan had to land on the ground so Sakura could treat his wound hand. She sighed, "You're so reckless! Why did you do that? You could knock them out with no problem at all, but you just had to get so cocky. Stop show off in front of us! Geez!"

Naruto frowned, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan."

Gohan nodded, "Yeah, Sakura-san is right. We need to hurry up to find the Dragon Balls before the dinner tonight."

Sakura finally wrapped the bandage around Naruto's hand and sighed, "All right. You're good to go. Please do not try to hurt yourself. It's your birthday, Naruto-kun!"

Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry, Sakura-chan…" Then he looked at them. "Let's go! Let's go and hurry up to find all Dragon Balls!"

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Naruto picked up the radar and took a good look at it. He pointed over yonder, and said, "Over there! The Dragon Ball is over there! Let's go!" With that, they took off into the sky on way to find another Dragon Ball.

Just as they flew through the skies, they noticed that there was a lot of desert. Apparently, they were in Diablo Desert after all. He carefully scanned the radar and found the Dragon Ball indicator was very closer to him. He looked at where the Dragon Balls was coming from and widened his eyes in shock.

Gohan noticed that Naruto was in shocked, and asked, "What's wrong, Naruto-san?"

Naruto pointed over yonder and gulped, "That…"

Sasuke, Gohan, and Sakura took a good look and found the large tornado moving on the desert. Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "W-What?! D- Don't tell me the Dragon Ball inside that?!"

Then they landed on the ground and looked up at the large sandstorm. Gohan noticed the orange glowed inside the tornado. He pointed up at the orange glow thingy and said, "I think I see Dragon Ball."

"W-What?! How can we go in that?" asked Sakura.

Naruto sighed, "All right! Sasuke! Gohan! Let's do it!" They looked at each other and nodded in agreement. Then Sasuke and Naruto cupped their hands and chanted, **"Ka…Me…"**

Gohan shouted, **"Masenko-"**

Sakura widened her eyes and yelled, "Stop it!" Naruto, Sasuke, and Gohan stopped charging up their signature attacks. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Naruto confused, "Huh? What do you mean? We're going to destroy the tornado. What else?"

Sakura frowned, "Use your common sense! If you use that attacks, then the Dragon Ball probably will be destroyed along with the tornado!"

"What should we do?" wondered Gohan.

"We should wait for the tornado to dispense for the time beings," said Sakura.

"No way!" Naruto shook his head and denied, "I'm not going to wait for the tornado to disappear! I don't know when it will disappear! I don't have a time to wait for it!"

Sasuke nodded, "I agree with him. I just want to go home and start my training again."

"And I don't want Mother to get yell at me," agreed Gohan.

Sakura sighed, "Fine. I guess only one of you guys will go inside that to receive the Dragon Ball. Who wants to go?"

Naruto folded his arms and said, "This time, I'm not going! Sasuke will!"

Sasuke scowled, "I'm not going in that dangerous tornado!"

Sakura groaned, "Oh, man! Fine! Let's do it again. You will have to pick up the straw again. Same as before."

"No! I don't want to do that again! I probably will lose again," refused Naruto.

"Me, too. I don't want to lose," agreed Sasuke.

Sakura frowned, "All you think about winning, aren't you?! How will we ever be able to get Dragon Balls if you refuse to grab the Dragon Ball inside that tornado?"

Gohan sighed, "I will go!"

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "Gohan-kun! You can't! You're only six years old!"

Gohan smiled, "Don't worry! I'm son of Son Goku, the Super Saiyan! I will get that Ball for you! I will manage to figure out how to get that Dragon Ball." Then he flew to the tornado.

"I-Is he crazy?! He's going to die like that!" amazed Sakura.

Naruto smiled, "Don't worry, Sakura-chan. Gohan-san will be fine. He's son of Goku-sensei after all!"

Sasuke folded his arms and chuckled, "He's Piccolo's student after all!"

Gohan flew up above the tornado and went into the eyes of tornado. Once he got in the tornado, he spotted Six-Star Ball spinning around the tornado. He flew down towards the Dragon Ball, but he suddenly spun around the tornado. He tried to reach his hand on the Dragon Ball. He refused to give up no matter how strong tornado was! He kept spinning around the tornado until he finally grabbed the Dragon Ball.

Gohan smiled happily, "I did it!" Then he put Six-Star Ball inside his pocket. With that, he raised his both hands above his forehead and shouted, **"Masenko!" **He fired a yellow blast at the tornado, dispersing it.

**Boom! **

Gohan landed on the ground next to Naruto and others. He showed Six-Star Ball to them and cheered, "We got it! Six-Star Ball!" He handed it to Naruto.

Naruto snatched the second Dragon Ball and chuckled, "That means it's only five more to go!"

Sakura and Gohan cheered, "YEAH!"

After finding second Dragon Balls, they flew off to find five more Dragon Balls left. They had a lot of fun to hunt for the Dragon Balls. Next location would be large waterfall where they found Two-Star Ball inside the river. Naruto would try to grab the Dragon Ball, but his hands were sloppy. The Dragon Ball rolled over to the waterfall. Naruto, Gohan, and Sakura widened their eyes in panic. Naruto tried to grab the Dragon Ball, but Sasuke managed to grab the ball first.

Naruto would be angry with Sasuke for stealing his spotlight. Sakura accused Naruto for being carelessness. Gohan, well, was actually concerned about Naruto's clumsy traits. Naruto would sometimes tell Sakura that it was not his fault.

They went to find another Dragon Ball. It was Five-Star Ball. The Five-Star Ball was located at Zoo. They saw the Dragon Ball next to the lion who was sleeping on the ground near the cage. Naruto tried to reach his hand through the cage for the Dragon Ball.

Unfortunately, the lion saw Naruto's hand reaching for the Dragon Ball where he was supposed to guard his special ball. He got really mad and bit Naruto's hand. Naruto screamed in pain and struggled to get off of the lion's fang. Sasuke, Gohan, and Sakura tried their best to get him off of the lion. They struggled for a while until Naruto was really pissed off and slapped the lion's face so he could get out of the lion's mouth. He yelled at the lion for biting his precious hand, because the ninja must have hand. Ninja's hand was most important tool for the ninja, so they could make a hand seal.

There were only three more Dragon Balls left to go! Three more to go, then they would be back to Kame House to celebrate Naruto's birthday for sure! They couldn't wait for that!

Three-Star Ball was located at the mountain. Naruto spotted the Dragon Ball and cheered because he found the Dragon Ball easily. He yelled on and on about how hunting for the Dragon Balls were too easy! He ran to grab the Dragon Ball, but suddenly, he could feel that the ground was shaking. He looked up and saw a bunch of animals trampled towards him. He tried to run away.

Unfortunately, a bunch of animals trampled over him and continued to run away. Naruto would angrily yell at them for not pay attention to where they ran into. Sasuke called him an idiot for not realizing that he could fly too!

They then went to find sixth Dragon Ball where it located at Hot Spring. Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gohan landed next to Hot Spring.

Naruto looked at his radar and smiled, "Oh, this way, huh?" He walked to the direction where he saw the Dragon Ball indicator.

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "W-Wai—" But Naruto already entered the door. She frowned, "T- That was for woman only!"

Gohan tried to go in, but Sasuke stopped him and sighed, "Let him be. That's what that idiot gets for coming at him. Watch and learn."

Gohan frowned, "N-Naruto-san…"

* * *

(Inside the Woman's Hot Spring)

Naruto was too focusing on the radar to find the Dragon Ball. He was too excited because he could not wait to get all seven Dragon Balls. "Left. Right. Left. Left. Right." He saw the Dragon Ball indicator was too closer to him. He smiled cheerfully, "All right!" He reached his hand inside the hot water and grabbed the Dragon Ball. Then he picked it up and recognized Dragon Ball as One-Star Ball. He chuckled, "I found it! I found it!" Once he got his attention to reality, he saw a full of angry woman. He widened his eyes and shocked, "W- What?! This is woman's Hot Spring?!"

One of women growled, "H-How dare you barge into woman's private hot spring, you pervert?!" They popped their knuckles out of anger.

Narutu widened his eyes and panicked, "P-P-Please! D-D-D-Don't hur—" He screamed all the way to heaven out of fear.

* * *

(Outside the Woman's Hot Spring)

Sakura, Gohan, and Sasuke could hear Naruto's scream loudly. Gohan frowned, "Naruto-san…"

Sakura face-palmed, "Moron!"

Sasuke sighed, "Idiot!"

Then they saw that some women kicked Naruto out of Hot Spring. One of women scowled, "D-Don't come back ever again!" Then women went back into Hot Spring again.

Naruto got all bruise on his every body part and groaned, "Why do I always get bad luck? For Kami's sake, it's my birthday!"

"That's because you do the stupid stuff!" scowled Sakura.

Sasuke sighed, "Idiot…"

Gohan frowned, "Naruto-san…"

Naruto got tic-mark on his forehead. All Gohan said was 'Naruto-san' and "Naruto-san' more than often! Sakura kept yelled at him for being carelessness. Sasuke kept acting like a cool and called him idiot. Naruto yelled angrily, "Would you stop do like that? I got sixth Dragon Ball!" He showed it to them. He smiled cheerfully, "Only left is Seven-Star Ball! Let's go!"

Sakura scowled, "You better not be reckless this time!" With that, they flew off on way to find the final Dragon Ball!

* * *

(Outer Space- Other Planet)

There were two planets closer to each other while Vegeta was standing on the small boulder. He stared at blue planet and powered up trying to sense Goku. He caused the rock to float up around him and made an earthquake. Some of large boulder floated up into the sky. Finally, he exploded around him to form a crater.

He shouted angrily, "What is it? What am I lacking to become a Super Saiyan?" Then he bared his teeth and thought, _'Why was Kakarrot able to become one? Why? That oversoft scum! Why?!' _When the dust cleared, he sensed something on blue planet. He clenched his fist and shocked, "T-This Ki… A Super Saiyan Ki…"

Suddenly, he saw a flame meteor rocks flying towards him, as he raised his hands to guard himself. He shocked, "Kakarrot?"

He smirked, _'It is! I've found you at last, Kakarrot' _Next, he powered up the blue aura and rocketed towards the blue planet where he sensed the power. He spotted the yellow aura standing on the ground. _'There! On top of that rock. He's there all right!' _

Suddenly, the large boulder was hurling towards him, much to the shock of Vegeta. "What?!" He stopped flying towards the boulder and powered up more. He shouted angrily, "Is this all?" He gripped his right wrist and put his hand forward. He fired the yellow blast at the large rock, obliterating it.

Then he descended to the ground, but suddenly, the yellow aura disappeared! He landed on the ground and shocked, "What, was it an illusion?" Then he walked over the cliff to check what's going on down there. He chuckled, "No. That was no illusion." He found himself in the crater.

"This land used to be flat, but he blew this away with his Ki, leaving this mountain." He snickered, "The only one who could have done this was you, Kakarrot, as a Super Saiyan!" He powered up the blue aura around him and went up into the sky. "Good. Apparently you've raised your skill level again. Well I'll raise mine even higher! You just wait, Kakarrot!"

* * *

(Earth- With Naruto and others- Dead Field)

Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gohan were tearing through the skies at high-speed. Naruto smiled cheerfully, "Yeah! We're almost there! Datteboya! We are about to receive the seventh and final Dragon Ball! I'm going to get my wish soon!"

Sakura sighed, "Geez! You're so hyper today!"

Gohan smiled, "Yeah, we're almost done. I can't wait to go back to Kame House." Then he frowned, "But I worry that Mother might be there and yell at Kuririn-san and others."

Naruto looked at Gohan and grinned, "Don't worry! I will take care of everything, Gohan-san!"

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

'_Why do I have a bad feeling about that? Just as we are about to get the final Dragon Ball, but why do I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen? I better be prepare just in case,' _thought Sasuke. He made some hand seals.

Naruto suddenly cheered, "The Dragon Ball is right here! Let's go down!" They went down to land. He spotted the Seven-Star Ball on the field. He began to rejoice and cheered, "Finally! Here comes the Seven-Star Ball! That's the final Dragon Ball for us!" Just as they were about to step forward.

Sasuke widened his eyes and cried, "Watch out, guys!"

Naruto, and Sakura turned their head around and shocked, "W-What?!"

Three figures emerged out of nowhere and quickly snatched their backpack and final Dragon Ball. Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Gohan shocked, "W-What the?!" They saw that there were three figures landing on the ground.

Hideo, the one who stole the backpack, opened Naruto's backpack and took a peek at it. He chuckled, "There are six Dragon Balls in it, all right!"

Yusuke was holding the final Dragon Ball right now in his hand. He snickered, "And this Dragon Ball, too!"

Daisuke folded his arms and chuckled, "Now all we need to go back to Orochimaru-sama! He will really be happy with us!"

Naruto widened his eyes and surprised, "W-What?! Did you just say Orochimaru-sama!"

"That's right! We are Orochimaru-sama's loyalty Sound Four! We are here to gather all Dragon Balls! He shall be endowed with the power of Eternal Life!" explained Daisuke.

Naruto clenched his fist and snarled, "W-What?! Is he still going to get Eternal Life?! Bastard! I won't you bring the Dragon Balls to Orochimaru!"

Just as he was about to run towards them, the fatty man suddenly appeared in front of them and chuckled, "Not so fast!" He put his hands forward at them and shouted, **"Paralysis Ball!" **He charged the energy sphere and hurled it at them. Suddenly, Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, and Gohan were trapped inside the golden energy sphere around them.

Naruto struggled to move around, but he could not because of weird golden energy sphere. He shocked, "D-Dammit! I can't move! Can you guys move?"

"N-No… I can't move at all too!" replied Sakura.

Gohan struggled to break free of himself, but it was impossible to do! He groaned, "It's just like four-eyes back at Planet Namek, but it's different this time!"

Junichi chuckled, "You fool! I just used a technique called Paralysis Ball! A technique where you won't be able to move at all as long as I stand still! I will not let you move until Orochimaru get his wish!"

Daisuke laughed, "We have been followed you all the way! We managed to get all of Dragon Balls thanks to you! Now, now, Junichi hold them off. Do not do anything until Orochimaru get his wish. Once he gets his wish, he will come for Sasuke! He will surely to be pleasure! Let's go, Hideo, Yusuke!" Then they took off into the sky on way to Orochimaru's hideout.

Naruto cried, "W-Wait! Come back and gimme Dragon Balls back!" But all of three were already gone. He snarled, "D-Dammit!"

Junichi cackled, "Fools! It's no use trying to break it! It will not be able to break no matter how much strong you are! Take that!"

"At the time like this, Orochimaru came back?!" surprised Sakura.

"He's right! I can't break no matter!" said Gohan.

Naruto glared at Junichi and snarled, "D-Damn you!"

"You are so stupid for not realizing that we've been chased after you whole times! You must be stupid! Are you really a ninja?!" mocked Junichi. Then he heard Sasuke started to laugh a little. He hissed, "W-What's so funny, Sasuke?!"

Sasuke looked at Junichi and chuckled, "I wonder why. If you move, we would be free right?"'

Junichi scoffed, "T- That's right! But I will not move at all! How will you be able to break free? You just need to push me so you can be free! Nobody can help you!" He continued to laugh at Sasuke and others.

Sasuke smirked, "Well, that's too bad, because I'm not real!" He suddenly disappeared in puff of smoke.

Junichi shocked, "W-What the-?!"

'_W-What?! That's my technique! That bastard! He copied mine!' _thought Naruto.

Junichi looked around him and growled, "W-Where are you, you coward?!"

Suddenly, he heard the voice cried, "Above you!" He looked up and widened his eyes. All he saw was Sasuke charging up a blue energy sphere around his hand. Sasuke hurled it down towards Junichi.

Junichi had no choice but to jump back to dodge Sasuke's attack. He snarled, "D-Damn you!"

Suddenly, Naruto, Gohan, and Sakura just broke free from Junichi's Paralysis Ball. Sasuke landed on the ground and ordered, "Naruto, Sakura, Gohan, go after them and get our Dragon Balls back! I will take care of him alone!"

_To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: Omg! Why did you think that I describe Long-haired man was Madara?! He doesn't have Battle Armor! Lol. Yes it's Raditz! Orochimaru was able to boost his power because he met the brilliant scientist earlier. If you wondered who is brilliant scientist... Well, you already know who he is. It's too easy to guess!

Anyways, what Raditz's decision would be? Being controlled by Orochimaru, or let Orochimaru bring him back to life with the Dragon Balls? What do you think he would prefer? He has a long way to think about it. Find it out about his decision later!

Anyways, now for Junichi vs Sasuke will be begun soon! Too bad! Their Dragon Balls were being stolen! Will they be able to get Dragon Balls back? Next chapter, the battle will be begun!

As always, please read and review! :D

Now, see you next chapter!


	53. Chase Thieves!

A/N: Yo! Here's another chapter! :D... Well, since I am stuck in Spaceship with Vegeta. I will have to say the disclaimer myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or DBZ, so don't sue me!

Vegeta: Hey! Tell me where the hell is Kakarrot?!

Me: How should I know?! I don't know where he go!

Vegeta: Don't lie to me! You're the author of this story, so tell me where he is!

Me: Dammit! I'm telling the truth here, Prince-sama!

Vegeta: But you wrote that Kakarrot is still alive, so I had to go after him!

Me: I doubt you will find him. Then again, even although I'm the author, but I still don't know where he went.

Vegeta: Fine! I'm out to kill more Freeza's soldier!

Me: Well, have a fun! (Vegeta left)

* * *

**Chapter 53: Chase Thieves!**

* * *

(Dead Field- Sasuke vs Junichi)

Naruto stared at Sasuke and shocked, "W-What did you say?"

"You can't think of fighting him alone, aren't you, Sasuke?" asked Sakura.

"Sasuke-san, you're going to die if you fight him alone!" worried Gohan.

"Go! Get the Dragon Balls back!" ordered Sasuke. "Don't worry. I will defeat this fatso and I will catch up!"

Junichi snickered, "Defeat me, you say? Yeah, right! There's no way you can beat me!"

Naruto hesitated to say anything until he thought about it and simply nodded, "Please come back alive!" Before he could fly off, Sasuke grabbed his arm. He raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke looked in Naruto's eyes and smiled, "Naruto! You're the one who I want to fight the most!"

Sasuke widened her eyes and shocked, _'S-Sasuke…' _

"Sasuke…" said Gohan softly.

Naruto was in shocked at first, because he was surprised that Sasuke actually acknowledge his power for first time since they met each other! Now his arch-rival wanted to fight him the most which actually Naruto happy. He grinned, "Yeah!" He looked at Sakura and Gohan. "Let's go! We're going to get our Dragon Balls back!"

Gohan and Sakura nodded, "R-Right!" With that, Naruto, Sakura, and Gohan took off into the sky to catch up to three of Sound Four.

Junichi looked up at them and laughed, "Fools! I'm not going to let you get away!" He quickly fired a powerful blue energy blast at Naruto and others. However, it was being deflected by Sasuke's blast.

Junichi raised his arms to block his own eyes from the light. He glared at Sasuke and growled, "D-Damn you! You dare to interrupt me?!"

Sasuke crouched down and smirked, "If you want to kill them, then you will have to get past me first!" He began to power up the blue aura around him and skyrocketed his Ki higher and higher than before what he did on Planet Namek. He had gotten stronger than before. "Watch this! I'm going to show you how terrifying strong I'm really! I don't think you fatso can beat me in speed when I finish powering up! Are you prepared to witness my power?!"

Junichi widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! T- This can't be!" He got pushed from the strong gust of wind that blew over him, but he managed to drift himself on his feet in order to stop himself from knocked away. "H-He's still increasing his Ki higher and higher! I-Impossible!"

Sasuke's blue aura kept getting spike higher and higher. He continued to skyrocket his Ki up even further. The rock began to float up around him, as he continued to scream. The higher his scream went, the stronger he got. That's simply because it required screaming so his Ki could even go up higher and higher! That's what he did right now. More rocks floated up around him. The big rock flew up into the sky, surrounded with the small rocks. He continued to power up while Junichi was in shocked.

* * *

(Orochimaru's Hideout)

Orochimaru suddenly sensed Sasuke's power, thanks to Naruto he just fought. He learned from Naruto by just fighting him to learn the ability to sense the Ki just like Vegeta did. He opened his eyes and thought proudly, _'Yes, yes! That's the power of my future vessel! I could not proud of him more than enough. He did a hell of outstanding job! I want to see what you're capable of! How will you fight Junichi, Sasuke-kun?' _

* * *

(With Vegeta- Other Planet)

A blast was seen causing damage to a planet. When the dust cleared, Vegeta was standing there and asked angrily, "How long do you guys intend to swear allegiance to Freeza?"

A bunch of people were surrounded him that were the same race as Appule. They glared at Vegeta in anger. Vegeta began to charge up the golden-yellow energy sphere around his hand. All of Appule's race tried to shoot him with arm cannons, and in return Vegeta fired a blast that destroyed all of them.

One of Appule's race shocked, "Impossible! To be defeated by a single Saiyan!" His lifeless body was dropped to the ground. He was dead.

Vegeta chuckled, "It's laughable that you would seek my life at your level." He scanned Appule's race corpses. "This is what you get for underestimating a Saiyan. It's true for you as it was true for Freeza."

He gawked up at the stars and shouted, "Kakarrot! Where are you?!"

* * *

(With Naruto, Sakura and Gohan- Elsewhere)

Naruto, Sakura, and Gohan were flying on way to catch up to Orochimaru's underlings. Suddenly, Gohan sensed Sasuke's power continuing to rise the Ki up. He glanced over his shoulder and shocked, "W-What a power! His Ki is still going up and up! Will be he okay?"

"Of course!" replied Naruto. Gohan looked forward at Naruto. "Sasuke will be fine! He's strong! I know it! He won't be defeat that easily. He won't be defeat easily again since Freeza killed him quickly. Trust me!"

Gohan frowned, "B-But…"

Sakura smiled, "He's right. Sasuke won't be beaten that easily! He had gotten stronger than before! He trained harder since Namekians left to their new home planet. Trust him, Gohan-kun!"

Gohan nodded, "R-Right!"

"Let's speed up!" shouted Naruto. They increased their speed faster on way to their enemies who stole Naruto's Dragon Balls a while ago.

* * *

(Dead Field- Sasuke vs Junichi)

Sasuke still raised his Ki up higher and higher, much to Junichi's chagrin. The rocks spun around Sasuke, as his aura spiked bigger and bigger. The ground began to shake almost as if it was an earthquake.

Junichi was utterly shocked and thought, _'I-Impossible! Having my boost power is now impossible to defeat Sasuke with that level of his power quickly! D-Dammit! T-To think he would be able to catch up to my battle power!'_

Sasuke's body began to flash the blue around him. The ground began to creak towards Junichi, who jumped away. He formed a crater beneath his feet even bigger and bigger. His Ki was still skyrocketing!

* * *

(Kame House)

Kuririn, Maron, Yamucha, Roshi, Puar, Oolong, and Chichi were watching the movie on the television while Bulma was baking delicious food and birthday cake in order to prepare for Naruto's returning. The dinner was only like four hours left until 7 o'clock at night.

The woman on the television sniffed, *Please don't leave me! You're only man I ever have right now!*

The man on the television sighed *Sorry, but I have to leave you. It's over.* Then he walked away from her in the forest like he would never see her again.

The woman shocked, *No! Don't leave me!* She began to cry.

*Good-bye,* said the man. The television went to the end credit. The movie had ended.

Roshi sniffed, "Very touchy…!"

Puar sniffed, "That's sad ending…!"

Oolong frowned, "That bastard! Why did he break up with such a pretty girl?!"

Kuririn deadpanned, "That's because she cheated on him with another boy. That's why he broke up with her. Actually, to be honest, it has a horrible ending!"

Yamucha nodded, "Yup, it is one of worst movie ever I seen! Second was Harry Potter! I hate Harry Potter!"

Maron frowned, "No! Harry Potter is good movie! Harry Potter even defeated Voldemort which had a good fight, yet you called Happy Potter a second worst movie ever?!"

Oolong sighed, "I didn't know that you're a movie freaky."

Maron smiled, "I have been with a lot of boyfriend who wanted me to go with the movie with him. We watched a lot of movies. So yeah. I really love movies!"

Kuririn chuckled, "Well, at least this movie is a better love story than Twilight even if it has a crappy ending." Come to think of it, Maron mentioned something about being a movie-freaky. He wondered if he could bring Maron to new movie called Men of Steel. He wondered if Maron is fan of Superman movies. Suddenly, he sensed someone's skyrocketing the Ki higher and higher from afar. He shocked, "W- What is that?!"

Maron confused, "Huh? What's wrong?"

Yamucha stood up and confused, "What a power! Who's that?!" Not only Kuririn and Yamucha, but Roshi was able to sense someone's power but remained say nothing.

"I- It's Sasuke! W- What's going on?!" wondered Kuririn.

Bulma glanced over his shoulder at them and asked, "W-What? What's going over there, Kuririn?" asked Bulma.

Kuririn had to run out of house, with Yamucha, Puar, Oolong, Roshi, Maron, and Bulma following. Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, "It's definitely Sasuke!" He pointed over yonder and said, "From that direction! What's a power!" He suddenly sensed other's power. He pointed at different direction and said, "That's Naruto and others following other three's Ki!"

Chichi shocked, "G-Gohan-chan! Is he goin' to be in danger?!"

"I-I don't know…" replied Kuririn.

(Dead Field- Sasuke vs Junichi)

While Sasuke was still powering up to his maximum, Junichi bared his teeth and started to get angrier and angrier. He shouted, "Enough!" Suddenly, he launched the energy wave at Sasuke.

However, Sasuke finally exploded around him to defuse the blast, causing the large dust to kick up.

**BOOM! **

Junichi raised his arms to prevent his eyes from the dust to blind him. He widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!" As soon as the dust became cleared, Sasuke stood calmly. Junichi widened his eyes even more and stammered, "I- It can't be! You're on my equal power! How could you be on the same level as me?! There's no way you could be just strong as me!"

Sasuke sighed, "Quit your whining like a crybaby! Fight me! C'mon!"

Junichi snarled, "Mock me, will you?!" He quickly charged towards Sasuke and tried to punch who managed to block easily. "W-What?!"

"Like I say, you're going to fear my true power, fatso!" reminded Sasuke. He punched right at him, but Junichi raised his left arm to block the punch.

"As much as I would hate to admit, but I'm glad someone just gotten strong as me who is willing to give me a good fight!" admitted Junichi.

Sasuke scoffed, "I don't need someone to compliment me, but thank you anyways."

Junichi chuckled, "Well, you should be grateful that I will let you live because Orochimaru wants you." Then he grabbed Sasuke's arm and hurled him over to the ground from a few feet away. Just then, Sasuke managed to land on the field safety.

Sasuke scoffed, "Either way, I'm not going to let Orochimaru get me!"

Junichi snickered, "Oh, well. Why not we get to fight already and see who is indeed stronger? You or me?"

"Hmph! You want to die so badly, aren't you?" sneered Sasuke.

"Oh, you will regret when coming to fight me," said Junichi.

Sasuke and Junichi went into their battle stance and ready to fight anytime soon. They stared at each other carefully. They won't start until one of them started a move for a while. They had to analyze their body stance.

But both of them had an enough of waiting for one of them to start a move. They suddenly charged towards each other and disappeared thin in air. On the mid-air, they clashed their blows each other, causing a large shockwave. Once again, they disappeared and reappeared in different direction as they connected their forearms, causing another shockwave. Every time they teleported in every different directions, they would connect their fists, elbows, feet, and knees. That would create more intensive shockwave. With the final clash to their fists, they then began their exchange blows in the sky.

They desperately tried their hard to hit each other, but none of them managed to land a single blow. They matched blows for blows. Junichi started to get angry because Sasuke actually was on his level of power. He still could not believe that Sasuke was able to raise his Ki all the way just to match Junichi! Finally, he connected their fist to each other, creating decent shockwave. Next, they bounced off from each other.

Then, Junichi fired energy blast from his single palm at Sasuke. However, Sasuke screamed before backhand punched to deflect the energy blast away to other place. With that, Sasuke returned by firing another blast of his at Junichi, who deflected it as well easily.

However, Junichi looked up at Sasuke who made a series of hand seal, and confused, _'W-What is he going to do?' _

Finally, Sasuke finished making a hand seal with a tiger seal and took a deep breath. Then he shouted, **"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" **He expelled massive orb of roaring flame form his mouth down towards Junichi.

Junichi widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! A giant fireball?!" He quickly regained back into his sense once he realized that the great fireball was being hurling towards him. Made no time to waste, he flew up at high speed into the sky. Just as the giant fireball hit on the hays, it caused a fire. He looked down at the giant fire and shocked, "That's incredible technique! He's fire user! Just like Orochimaru warn me, all right!"

Suddenly, he heard Sasuke's voice cried, "Behind you!"

Junichi widened his eyes and shocked, "S-So fast!"

As soon as Junichi looked around, Sasuke landed a kick on his face, sending him up higher into the sky. Sasuke flew up towards Junichi, who was being knocked away from him. Junichi began to get a grip on mid-air. Sasuke delivered a quick jab to him, but Junichi managed to block the quick punch just in time. Then, Sasuke made a quick kick, but Junichi blocked it again. Finally, Sasuke gave him a series of barrage punches and kicks, while Junichi had a hard time to block all of his attacks at that level of speed.

Sasuke laughed, "It's true. We may be equal in our strength, but our speed isn't!"

Junichi snarled, "W-What?! You think fatso like me could not beat you at content of speed?!" Enraged, he desperately delivered a strong punch, but Sasuke disappeared! He shocked, "H- He vanished!" He widened his eyes and looked up.

Apparently, Sasuke reappeared above Junichi and clasped his hands together above his head. He shouted, "T-That's right! I'm faster than you right now, fatso!" He slammed his clasped hand down on the skull of Junichi, knocking him down to the ground. Luckily, Junichi managed to land on the ground safety. However, he noticed that Sasuke flew down towards him, so he was forced to jump back just in time before Sasuke could hit him with the diving kick.

Junichi glared at Sasuke and muttered angrily, "Dammit! I don't believe this is going to happen!"

Sasuke put his hand in his pocket and sneered, "And I don't even need to activate my Sharingan just to defeat you! You're nothing but a useless fatso and idiotic! I even tried to figure out by myself about how you became Orochimaru's underling. I guess Orochimaru could not find strong men, right?"

"W-What?! So I'm not strong?" asked Junichi.

"That's right!" replied Sasuke.

Junichi clenched his fist and thought furiously, _'D-Damn it! He's right. He's faster than me! What should I do now?' _

* * *

(With Naruto, Sakura, and Gohan)

Naruto, Sakura and Gohan flew to catch up to three guys they just met earlier who stole their Dragon Balls. _'Sasuke… Hurry up and beat that fatso so you can catch up to us!' _

"Is that direction they're going to Orochimaru's hideout?" asked Gohan.

"I- I don't know," replied Sakura.

"We have to hurry up, Sakura-chan, Gohan-san!" said Naruto. They increased their speed up to fly even faster.

* * *

(With Daisuke, Yusuke, and Hideo-Northern Wastelands)

While Daisuke, Yusuke, and Hideo were tearing through the skies on way to the hideout, but Yusuke suddenly sensed Naruto, Sakura, and Gohan's increased speed. He glanced over his shoulder and shocked, "W-What?! There's three of them are gaining on us right now!"

"What are you saying? D- Don't tell me Junichi was carelessly again?!" shocked Hideo.

Daisuke sighed, "Apparently so, it seems that Sasuke is fighting Junichi right now. Sasuke's luck must be run out."

Hideo chuckled, "That's right. Junichi is going to overwhelm Sasuke's power anytime soon."

"More importantly, only one of us has to stop them. We cannot let them to discover Orochimaru-sama's hideout. Who will go?" asked Daisuke.

Yusuke sighed, "I will go. I will stop them."

Daisuke nodded, "Okay, be sure you come back with us. We can't have more members of Sound Four dying here."

Yusuke chuckled, "D- Don't worry. I won't die. They're too easy for me to take on them. I can take on all of them. See you later."

"Yeah, see you later," said Daisuke goodbye.

Yusuke suddenly stopped himself and turned around, staring at the direction where he sensed Naruto, Sakura, and Gohan's powers from. He would wait for them patiently until they arrived.

* * *

(With Naruto, Sakura, and Gohan- Northern Wasteland)

While Naruto, Sakura, and Gohan were flying on way to catch three members of Sound Four, but they suddenly sensed one of powers stopped flying. Naruto raised his eyebrows and shocked, "One of them has stopped!"

"For what? Why did he stop?" asked Gohan.

"Apparently, he must have wait for us and try to stop us from catching up to them," explained Sakura.

"They seemed to have an ability to sense the Ki after all!" noted Naruto. "All right! Let's flying toward him head-on."

Sakura and Gohan nodded, "R-Right!" With that, they increased their speed to a little bit, flying towards the enemy.

Just then, while they were flying, they just noticed the small figure hovering on mid-air. When they went closer and closer to see who the small figure was, all they could see the man was a feminine in pink dresses. They quickly stopped a few feet away from the feminine man, glaring at him.

Yusuke put his hand in his pocket and introduced himself formally, "Hello, my name is Yusuke, and I would like to welcome you to join us in this kind of epic battle. However, I absolutely won't invite a petty girl like that pink-haired whore to join our battle club. Handsome boys like you guys are allowed to fight me here. In the meantime, the pink-haired girl shall be executed immediately. All girls are disgusted!"

Sakura snarled, "W-What did you say?! Call me a whore?!"

"Sorry, you have no authorized to talk to me, you slut!" sneered Yusuke. Sakura began to boil up with the rage and clenched her fists in anger. Nobody would dare to call her a whore or slut! She would not let anyone get away unharmed or for that matters!

Gohan looked up at Sakura and frowned, "Sakura-san… Are you okay?"

Naruto frowned, _'Sakura-chan… Dammit. Now that Yusuke guy has gotten too far now!' _

"Naruto-kun, Gohan-kun!" cried Sakura.

Gohan, and Naruto looked at her and confused, "Huh?"

"Leave! Go get Dragon Balls back or we will be doomed!" demanded Sakura.

Gohan shocked, "B-But…"

"Please go!" pleaded Sakura.

Naruto looked into Sakura's eyes for a while, and then he smiled, "Sakura-chan, take care of yourself. We will leave right now." Then he looked at Gohan on the other side of Sakura. "Let's go, Gohan-san!"

Gohan nodded, "R-Right!" With that, Naruto and Gohan flew off.

Yusuke looked up at them who was leaving them, and chuckled, "My, my, I thought I told you to enlighten me, didn't I, boys?!" Then he suddenly disappeared.

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "W-What?! He vanished! W-Where did he go?!"

Just then, Gohan and Naruto suddenly got knocked away back to where Sakura was right now for some reason. Yusuke appeared a few feet away from then and chuckled, "Perhaps, I was little rude, but I thought you would know about me. I assume I am wrong. Allow me to tell you what I'm capable of. As you may aware of this, I'm the fastest among those groups, indeed. None of you guys shall get past the fastest man in the group."

Naruto snarled, "D-Damn it! Let's go again, Gohan-san!"

Gohan nodded, "R-Right!"

Once again, they tried to escape by just flying faster, but they got knocked away once again. Naruto growled, "Again!"

Gohan nodded, "Right!" They flew off, only to get knocked away again.

"Again!"

"Right!"

"Again!"

"Right!

"Again!"

"Right!"

* * *

(With Vegeta- Other Planet)

Vegeta simply walked towards his fellow enemies and demanded, "Have you just happen to see the Saiyan named Kakarrot or Son Goku, haven't you?!" He scanned around him and was being surrounded by the purple aliens who looked like the guy who attacked Gohan, Kuririn, Bulma, and Team 7 on Namek. He smirked, "W-Well? Did you see him?"

One of Freeza's soldier hissed, "D-Damn you!" He pointed his cannon gun at Vegeta while rest of the purple aliens pointed their cannon gun at him.

Vegeta frowned, "How long are you going to swear your allegiance to Freeza?! He's already dead!"

Another purple alien growled, "W-We do not believe your tale! Freeza cannot die!"

Vegeta sighed, "I guess you don't know where Kakarrot is. Well, you're most useless soldiers ever I seen! What a bunch of weakling who doesn't know everything!" He spat out of his mouth and scowled, "I hate ignorant people! Get lost!"

All of purple aliens screamed, "Die!" and fired a cannon blast at Vegeta.

Suddenly, Vegeta created an explosive wave around him, obliterating all of Freeza's soldiers and causing a massive explosive.

**BOOOOOM! **

Vegeta smirked, "Boom!" He analyzed all of purple aliens carefully and ensured that all of them already dead. Nothing to say else, he leisurely walked towards the stolen spaceship, and entered the spaceship. Then he pushed the button to close the door.

He muttered angrily, "D- Damn it! I could not find Kakarrot anywhere!" He had been looking for Kakarrot long time, but he could not find him anywhere. Obviously, in a universe, there were really big places like it was infinity place! It was really impossible to find him in the outer space.

He walked over to the control panel and pushed some buttons, allowing the spaceship to fly up into the space. "I'm going to get stronger and stronger so I can defeat you, Kakarrot! I will look for you and find you! Just you watch, Kakarrot!" The spaceship then zoomed out into the space.

* * *

(Naruto, Sakura, and Gohan vs Yusuke- Northern Wasteland)

Naruto, and Gohan kept knocked away every time they tried to go to different direction to escape Yusuke, but it was impossible to do because he was too fast enough for them to detect him.

Naruto growled, "D-Dammit!"

"No matter how much struggle we have, we can't even get out of his sight! He's too fast!" said Gohan.

Yusuke laughed, "That's right. No matter how much desperately struggle you have right now, you still cannot escape me!"

"Let's do it again!" said Naruto.

Gohan nodded, "R-Right!" Then they flew off trying to escape Yusuke, but they both got knocked away from Yusuke at incredible speed.

Naruto growled, "D-Dammit!"

Yusuke gradually descended to the same level as Naruto and Gohan, and frowned, "How many times must I tell you this: You cannot escape me?! You waste my worthless time. You bore me! Enlighten me!"

'_D-Dammit! They can't escape him! How will they be able to?' _thought Sakura. Suddenly, she saw the sunshine and widened her eyes. _'T-That's it!' _Then she cried, "Naruto-kun! Gohan-kun! Close your eyes!"

Naruto and Gohan looked at her and confused, "W-What?"

"Just do it!" scowled Sakura.

Naruto sighed, "Okay…" Then he closed his eyes.

Gohan nodded, "R-Right!" He closed his eyes as well.

Sakura sighed, "All right! Here goes!" She suddenly rocketed towards Yusuke.

Yusuke snarled, "I thought I told you I am not interesting in fighting girl!" He was about to pull his fist back, but Sakura suddenly flew up into the sky. He looked up at Sakura and confused, "W-What?!"

Sakura placed her hands close to the center of her face with the fingers spread toward her eyes. Then she shouted, **"Taiyo Ken!" **This provoked a white light to fire out and blind Yusuke.

Yusuke quickly covered his eyes and screamed, "Ow! Ow! Ow! Damn you, bitch! My beautiful eyes! It hurts!" Yusuke worked his ass trying to get his sight back on.

Sakura looked down at Gohan and Naruto, and shouted, "Go! I will take care of him!"

Naruto grinned, "Yeah! Let's go, Gohan-san!"

Gohan smiled, "R-Right!" With that, they finally succeed to escape Yusuke and now flew on way to catch up to Hideo and Daisuke.

Sakura chuckled, "I did it! Steal our Dragon Balls back, Naruto-kun, Gohan-kun!" Then she stared at Yusuke who was covering his eyes trying to get the sight back. She could see that Naruto and Gohan finally went out of her sight.

A few second later, Yusuke finally got his sight back on. The white light finally faded away. He could only see Sakura in front of him. He was shocked that Gohan and Naruto finally escaped him. Boiled up with the rage, he clenched his fist and snarled, "You will pay for blinding me, you useless bitch!"

Sakura sighed, "Now you will have to fight me. I don't want the Dragon Balls to fall into Orochimaru's hands."

"Screw you! Orochimaru will get his wish!" hissed Yusuke. However, he finally managed to calm himself down and chuckled, "Well, it doesn't matter. You will be killed by me. That's only the matter of time before you will die. Now then, I will allow you, girl, to enlighten me! Be grateful that you just earned my respect!"

While they were at it, they were having a stare lockout at each other's eyes. They would be ready to fight each other. But unfortunately for her, she was not sure if she could fight with Yusuke on par due to his speed. She would have to figure out how to defeat him. She would need to find his true weakness.

* * *

(Sasuke vs Junichi- Dead Field)

Junichi and Sasuke were standing on the ground while staring at each other as the gust of wind blew over them. Junichi clenched his fist and thought, _'How will I be able to fight him? What do I do?' _

Sasuke's hands were still in his pockets and chuckled, "What are you going to do now? Now with my speed, you could not beat me due to your fat. What will you do? Fight me or run away?"

Junichi widened his eyes and realized, _'T-That's it! If I have that choice, then I will run away! But how will I be able to run away from him?' _He scanned at the landscape around him, but he only discovered the medium boulder not too far away from him. He stared at Sasuke and snickered, "You will find out!" Suddenly, he put his right hand forward at the medium boulder. Then the medium boulder suddenly levitated up used by Junichi's telekinesis. The medium boulder came to Junichi.

Sasuke scoffed, "Fool! You think that will work on me? I can destroy it with no problem at all!"

Junichi chuckled, "No, no, not that. That's not what I am planning to do." He suddenly pushed the medium boulder with his palm towards Sasuke.

Sasuke growled, "W-What?! I told you that won't work against me!" He put his hand forward at medium boulder and fired a large energy blast at it, destroying it. Once he destroyed it, Junichi was gone! He widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! Where did he go?!" He looked around him, but he finally found Junichi flying away from him. He immediately took off after him. He growled, "Running away?!"

Junichi glanced over his shoulder at Sasuke and shocked, _'Crap! He found me! Dammit!' _

Sasuke shouted, "Are you running away, coward?!" He fired another energy blast at Junichi, but Junichi easily evaded the blast and continued to fly away. Once again, Sasuke fired another blast at him, but Junichi was able to evade yet another one. Enraged, Sasuke fired a barrage of Ki blast at him, causing a multiple explosion.

**Boom! Boom! Boom! Boom!**

However, Junichi managed to dodge every single of Sasuke's energy blast. But Sasuke continued to fire a barrage of Ki blast at him. _'D-Damn! I can't get out!' _thought Junichi. He continued to dodge most of Sasuke's barrage of energy blasts.

While Sasuke fired a barrage of Ki blasts at Junichi, he yelled angrily, "You're not getting away from me!" He raised his hands above his head, and charged up the large energy sphere around his hands. Then he hurled it down towards Junichi.

Junichi looked up at the large energy sphere and widened his eyes. _'W-What?! Shit!' _He quickly flew up into the sky as the large energy sphere landed on the ground, causing a big explosion.

**BOOOM! **

Junichi sighed with a relif because he was able to dodge the big energy sphere. However, when he looked up, he saw Sasuke appearing in front of him. He widened his eyes and was startled by Sasuke. "C-Can't be!"

Sasuke delivered a powerful punch to Junichi's stomach, doubled him over. Junichi spewed out the blood from his mouth. Next, Sasuke roundhouse kicked him in the face. Then, he gave Junichi a barrage of good punches and kicks to every body parts. Finally, he gave Junichi a knee smash harder, and then he slammed him down to the ground with the Double-Axe Handle.

Junichi managed to land on the ground safety without being smashing onto the ground. He glared at Sasuke who already landed. He growled, _'D-Damn! There's no way I can beat him! Not with his speed! Damn it to hell!' _

Sasuke lazily folded his arms and sighed, "Show me your true power!"

Junichi confused, "Huh?"

"Don't lie to me! I know you have a true power inside you! I want to see your true power. Even if you will show me your true power, you still cannot beat me because of your lack at speed," said Sasuke.

Junichi chuckled, "My true power, eh? You say I cannot beat you even if I show you my true power because of my speed?" Then he laughed so hard. "You're quite comedian, aren't you? Well, if you insist, I will show you my true power! Like I say, you will regret when coming to fight me."

Sasuke scoffed, "Well, I will wait for you to show me your true power!"

Junichi crouched down and snickered, "Once you see my true power, there's no turning back!" Once he powered up, the black dots on his neck suddenly billowed up to his face until his face was covered with the full of black dots. He continued to power up, but his aura suddenly became red.

Sasuke laughed, "That's it! Show it to me!"

Suddenly, Junichi's black dots now turned into the mixed of yellow, orange, and red. Once his dots turned into those colors, his body suddenly became thin and thin. It was almost as if he actually lost his pounds or something. The ground began to form the crater beneath his feet. His stomach suddenly had six-packs almost as if he intensely sat up every day. His face became thin as well. Every single of his muscle just increased the small muscles. Finally, his transformation finally completed. He now had an average weight. He got a few good muscles on his body. His face was now very pale because of weird dots. He was no longer fat that Sasuke recognized.

Junichi smirked, "That's my true power!"

Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, _'Oh, shit!' _

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: All right! That's it! Oh, yeah. I just realized that I accidentally say "Three chapters to go!" I meant to say "Three Arcs to go before Trunks Saga lol..." Sorry, if it was misleading for you. :D.

Now what will happen to Sasuke when he realized that Junichi's true power turned out to be thin? Will Sasuke still be able to dominate him in speed? What of Sakura and Yusuke? You're about to witness their epic battle!

Yes, Gohan and Naruto will fight soon. Don't worry! :D. It will take a time for the main character, Naruto, to finally fight. Don't worry!

If you have any question, then ask me right away. :D

Anyways, as always, please read and review! :D... I'm out. See you later.


	54. Yusuke's Past

A/N: Sup? Here's another chapter.

Warning: Let you know that there will involve some strong violence in this chapter. It only occurs in flashback, though. I hope you will enjoy it.

Also, there will be a lot of talking and less action. I'm not sure if you will consider this a lot of action or a lot of talk. I will leave it up to you if you think this has a lot of dialogue lol

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ, or Naruto, so don't sue me! Enjoy it! :D

* * *

**Chapter 54: Yusuke's Past**

* * *

(Sasuke vs Junichi- Dead Field)

Junichi was now thin, and got good muscles on his body. He was no longer fat that Sasuke could recognize him as. Sasuke was in shocked to witness Junichi's true power. Junichi chuckled, "This is my true power! What's the matter, Sasuke? You look pale. Never seen fatso turn into this one before? Well, you should be grateful that you bear to witness a mighty form!"

Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! I-Impossible!"

Junichi chuckled, "Nothing is impossible! You thought I won't beat you if I show you my true power because I'm fat so that I couldn't be faster than you?! Well, you thought wrong! Here I am about to dominate you in everything! As shock as you are right now, I'm going to beat you up within the inch of your life so I can bring you back to Orochimaru-sama! You see, he wants to mark you."

Sasuke growled, "How can you lost a weight like that?"

"You do not realize, don't you? This is the power of Juinjutsu (Cursed Seal Jutsu) that will allow us to gain the power! When we use that, each of us will transform in different one desire form. For example, the guy can transform into the average weight from the fat like me," explained Junichi.

Sasuke snarled, "W-What?!"

"Orochimaru-sama graciously offered you long time ago, so you can be stronger, but you turned him down. He knew you have the desire to kill your brother, do you?" asked Junichi.

Sasuke widened his eyes and clenched his fist angrily. He growled, "Do not talk about Itachi! You don't know anything about us! Don't you dare say that name again or I will kill you!"

"Oh, scary! Am I supposed to be scare or something? I doubt you can scare me. Then again, Uchiha Itachi seems to be taboo to you, huh? I heard everything about your brother from Orochimaru. He betrayed you, didn't he?" mocked Junichi.

Sasuke started to get angry because Junichi kept talking about his brother and forced him to remember that Itachi was the one who massacred Uchiha Clan. He did not like the way anyone talk about it. He yelled angrily, "Shut up!" He suddenly charged towards Junichi and pulled his fist. "I am no longer thinking about getting my revenge on Itachi!"

Junichi snickered, "Oh, really? I call that bullshit. I could see in your eyes. Your eyes were filled with the hatred when I mentioned your brother. Don't think that your vengeance is gone!" He ducked his head before Sasuke could swing his fist around. Then, he punched Sasuke harder in the gut, doubled him over. Then, he uppercut punched him square in the jaws, knocking him up into the air. He looked up at Sasuke who was being knocked away and chuckled, "And I am now faster than you! Do not forget that!" He suddenly took off into the sky after Sasuke as he flew around behind Sasuke.

Sasuke glanced over his shoulder and growled, "Dammit!" He tried to backhand chop, but Junichi caught it easily.

Junichi quickly jabbed Sasuke in the back harder, causing him to scream painfully. Then he flew around in front of Sasuke and elbowed to the guts. He calf kicked him in the guts, and gave him another elbow to spine. Just as Sasuke was about to fall down, Junichi roughly grabbed his hair and stared at him. He could see that Sasuke suffered the pain and just took the beating from him.

Junichi chuckled, "Oh, no. Don't you dare sleeping! I want to see you suffer taking so much brutal beats from me!" With that, he used his free hand to punch him in the face, drawing first blood. He smirked, "It should be fun to watch you suffering!" He began to punch him in the face and guts repeatedly.

* * *

(Sakura vs Yusuke- Northern Wastelands)

On the mid-air, Yusuke put his hands in his pockets and chuckled, "Are you glad that I will let you to fight me, bitch? You will regret that you chose to fight knowing that your speed is no match for my speed. However, as for you, I shall lower my speed just to be fair for you. Show me what a useless girl in front of me is made of! C'mon, bitch!"

"First of all, do not call me a bitch! I have a name! It's Sakura! Second of all, I do not like you at all when you're bullying girls! Finally, I'm not useless girl!" said Sakura angrily.

Yusuke chuckled, "That's good. All girls should hate me because I am going to exterminate all girls one day! They're too whore and slut! They're bitch! That's why I'm going to slay you right now." Suddenly, Sakura popped her knuckles angrily. He laughed, "What're you doing to do? Pound me to death?"

"That's right! I'm going to knock some sense into you that girls are really most important!" said Sakura. She suddenly rocketed towards Yusuke and tried to give him a barrage of punches and kicks, but Yususke simply evaded every singe of her attacks.

He scoffed, "Bitch please! I don't think you can knock some sense into me! I even killed my own Mother! I never liked her at all!" He still was dodging most of attacks from Sakura.

While Sakura was desperately attacking him with all of her mighty, she widened her eyes and shocked, "Y-You what?! You killed your own Mother?!"

Yusuke snickered, "That's right! I killed my own Mother! You must be shocked, bitch!" Before Sakura could swing her punch around, he managed to disappear before her very eyes.

She widened her eyes and shocked, "W-What?! He's gone!" She looked around her and frowned, "Where did he go?" She went down to land on the sand and kept looking for Yusuke.

Suddenly, she heard Yusuke's voice laughed, "You didn't seem to realize that I'm using high-speed just to deceive your eyes. It's almost as if I'm invisible!" She quickly fired a blast from the behind where she heard the voice, but she did not see Yusuke anywhere. "It's futile! You cannot find me no matter how much speed I'm using right now! That's why girls could not do any shit to me, you see! All girls must be perished! All girls are rotten bitch!"

'_Where the hell is he? I can't see him anywhere. His speed is really impossible! A- At this rate, I'm going to lose!' _thought Sakura

Suddenly, she heard Yusuke's voice cried, "Behind you!" She glanced over her shoulder at Yusuke who suddenly appeared behind her, and was knocked away by sidekick. However, she managed to drift on the ground without being knocking to the ground. Yusuke rubbed his head with his right hand while supporting his left hand on his hip. "I did not even using at my full speed. This is the lowest speed I've been using, yet you couldn't even dodge this? Truly pathetic girl. That was my mistake for thinking that you might enlighten me, but I'm wrong. I should slay you before. Please show me what you can do. I'm not going to waste my worthless time just to fight a weakling girl like you! If you cannot enjoy me, then I shall kill you right now and here!"

Sakura glared at Yusuke and asked angrily, "Do you always insult girls so much every time you see them? Why do you detest them so much?"

Yusuke suddenly glared at Sakura with the hatred eyes and scowled, "Why do you need to know? It's none of your business!" With that, he suddenly disappeared.

"It's because I want to know why you hate the girls so much! You hate me for no reason! I can't see why!" explained Sakura

Yusuke yelled, "I told you it's none of your business!" He suddenly appeared in front of her and delivered a quick punch to her face, knocking her away a little. Then he brought a knee to her stomach, doubled her over. Then, he slammed her down with the Double-Axe Handle onto the ground. He shouted, "Bitch!" He grabbed his right arm and picked her up. "Bitch!" He punched her in the guts. Sakura spewed out the blood from her mouth and groaned in pain. "Bitch! Bitch! I hate all bitches!"

He released her arms before roundhouse kicking her in the face, knocking her away. He teleported behind her at tremendous speed. He elbowed her in the back harder. Once again, he reappeared in front of her and gave her an uppercut, sending her sprawling into the sky. With that, he flew up towards Sakura with such an incredible speed where Sakura could not see. He punched her once again, but this time, it drew some blood from her face. Getting madder and madder by every minutes, he gave her a barrage of punches in her every body parts. He punched her like 100 hits. Before she could fall down, he grabbed her single ankle, and flew downward the ground at high speed. He shouted, "You need to die!" He slammed her down onto the sand. The moment he landed on the ground, he kicked her up, but only went up at the bottom of his neck. He smashed her back with his knee. Finally, he roundhouse kicked her onto the ground. "Know your own place, bitch! You need to know when you're going to die!"

Sakura struggled to get up for a while, but she managed to stand up. She panted heavily and thought, _'H-He's crazy- no, even crazier than Freeza!'_

"Well? What will you do now?" asked Yusuke.

Sakura groaned, "T- Tell me why you loathe girls so much!"

"Do you must know everything about me? Let me say that again. It's none of your business!" scowled Yusuke.

"P-Please… I hate it when you hate girl like me for no reason! I cannot see why you want to exterminate all girls on this planet. Why?!" asked Sakura.

Yusuke suddenly got angry because Sakura was getting on his nerves. He clenched his fists as it dripped the blood from his hands. But on second thought, he managed to calm himself because he realized that it would not get any fun if Sakura would not fight him harder as long as he refused to tell her.

He sighed, "Fine! I will tell you why."

Sakura widened her eyes and confused, "H-Huh? Are you going to tell me why?"

"About last year," Yusuke began, "I had a girlfriend in my High School… Yes, even before I became gay. She was my tenth girlfriend… When I first saw the beautiful blonde girl in our classroom, she was transferred to our school…"

* * *

(Flashback Began-Orange Star High School)

_Miss Sensei went into the door, and greeted, "Good morning! We are in first period class today. But before we start the class, I would like to introduce the transferred student here." Then she looked at the door and shouted, "You may enter!"_

_A beautiful blonde girl went into the classroom and introduced, "Hello, my name is Gina, and I'm your new classmate. Nice to meet you!"_

_The teacher nodded, "Thank you. You may take an empty chair next to Yusuke."_

_Gina smiled, "Okay…" She went to sit on the chair next to Yusuke._

_Yusuke sat in the left third row next to the window, but he kept staring at her, because she was too beautiful enough to attract him. 'Whoa! She's even prettier than all of my ex-girlfriends!' However, Gina looked at him which made him even realize that he stared at her harder, so he quickly looked away from her._

_Gina giggled, "Cute…"_

_Yusuke got confused, and blushed, "Huh?"_

"_What's your name?" asked Gina._

"_Yusuke… Third Year," replied Yusuke._

"_You have same year as me," said Gina._

_Yusuke chuckled, "Yeah. Gina, where do you come from?"_

"_I came from Senior High School," replied Gina._

"_Whoa! That's really far from here," amazed Yusuke._

"_Yeah, my Dad just found new job, so we had to move here to Orange Star City from West City. I missed West City although. It's pretty nice city there, you know," said Gina._

_Yusuke rubbed his hand and grinned, "Don't worry! You will like it here!"_

_The teacher cried, "Be quiet, Yusuke! Do you want me to send you to principal's office again?"_

_Yusuke frowned, "No, Miss Hamilton." With that, Miss Hamilton sighed and went back to English book to teach more._

_Gina smiled, "I guess so…"_

"_Huh?" confused Yusuke._

"_Maybe I will like it," said Gina. Yusuke and Gina began to smile at each other._

_**That's how I met her at that time. I finally had a gut to ask her for a phone number two weeks later, so she did. We exchanged our texts every day. We hung out occasionally. We had a movie date, dinner date, and even park. I kissed her for first time at about one month later. Next day, I finally asked her out if she could be my girlfriend. We were together for, like, four month, but… until that day!**_

_During the lunchtime, Yusuke was walking into the hall on way to his own locker. He picked the key out of his pocket and used the key to unlock his locker. Then he opened it, he immediately spotted the picture inside the locker. IT was the picture of him and Gina dating together. He smiled, "My darling, I can't wait to see you. Today's our fourth month together, aren't we?" He picked up an expensive necklace from his pocket and giggled, "She would be so surprise when I give her this necklace."_

_Suddenly, he heard the voice greeted, "Hey, Yusuke!"_

_He looked around and immediately recognized his best friend and smiled, "What's up, Sam? How're you doing?"_

_Sam leaned his back against the locker next to Yusuke's and chuckled, "Nothing much, bro! What about you?" He noticed the necklace that Yusuke was holding. "Hey, what's that necklace you're holding?"_

_Yusuke stared at the necklace and smiled, "Well, you should be only one that I can tell, because I trust you. I have a really big gift for Gina as our fourth month since we are together. Do you think she's going to be surprise when I give her this one?"_

_Sam frowned, "Actually… the truth is… The truth is… Umm…"_

"_What? Spit it out already!" said Yusuke curiously._

_Sam gulped, "The truth is, I heard that there was a rumor that Gina is cheating on you with another boy."_

_Yusuke widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!"_

_Sam nodded, "Yeah, even more, she had a sex with other boy."_

"_You can't be serious! Please tell me you're kidding me!" shocked Yusuke._

_Sam shook his head and sighed, "No, if you don't believe in me, that's fine. The video is proof." He picked up the cell phone from his pocket and showed the video to Yusuke._

_After few minutes of video, Yusuke widened his eyes and clenched his fists angrily. 'W-Why?! Not her, too! Why do every girl I've been together were all cheating on me?!' He started to get angry and fed up with the girls. He started to hate girls because he thought girls were just a whore. He will not fall in love with any girls anymore. He could not stand staying in this school. Then, he quickly ran off._

_Sam cried, "W-Wait!" But Yusuke was already gone, and left the school. "D-Damn it!"_

_As soon as the rain began to fall down, Yusuke began to shred the tears from his eyes and thought angrily, 'W-Why! Do all girls like this? Do all girls cheat on every boy they would find? All girls are rotten! All girls are just a whore! I've had it with them!' He ran around the building and went into the alley. He bent his body down and placed his hands on his knees. He breathed heavily. 'W-Why?! Why did you cheat on me, Gina? I thought you are a good girl!' _

_Suddenly, he heard the voice chuckled, "I've found you at last!" He turned his head around and found himself surrounded by four boys. "Remember me? I will never forget that you broke my tooth last month! Well, now it's time for payback!"_

_Yusuke snarled, "W-What?! It's you guys."_

_The boss boy snickered, "T-That's right! I'm glad we found you. Otherwise, it would be just another month to find you." Then he stared at his comrades and commanded, "Attack!"_

_With the boss's command, other three boys must obey his command, and proceeded to attack Yusuke. One of them ran towards him head-on as he pulled his fist back._

_Yusuke growled, "Do… not..." He ducked his head before one of them could swing his punch around, he shouted, "In my way!" He uppercut punched one of them square in the jaws, knocking him out._

_Another boy charged at him and shouted, "You bastard!" However, he received a hard kick in the face from Yusuke, and knocked out on the ground._

_Without any words at all, Yusuke immediately noticed that other boy rushed at him and tried to attack him, only to punch in the guts by Yusuke. He collapsed on the ground and was currently knocked out. Then he glared at the last remaining man standing in front of him was the boss. "Look, I'm not in mood! Leave me alone!"_

_The boss boy growled, "Why should I?! You pissed me off enough!" He ran on the ground towards Yusuke, and tried to hit him in the face with his own fist, but Yusuke blocked him easily._

_Then Yusuke returning by delivering his fist to his opponent's face, but the boss grabbed his wrist before that could harm him at all. The boss delivered a hard punch to the face, drawing some blood. Yusuke started to get really mad. He fought back by giving his opponent another punch, but this time, it did land a blow on his face. Yusuke screamed before tackling him against the dumpster. He clobbered him in the ribcage some good blows._

_The boss had an enough of Yusuke, so he had to give him double knees smash to the face, allowing Yusuke to back off. Next, he gave Yusuke a good punch to the cheek. Then, he grabbed his hair, and slammed his face on the top of dumpster. The moment he took a good look at the dumpster, he knew what to do next. He opened the dumpster, so he could place Yusuke's head inside the dumpster._

_The boss screamed, "BEGONE!" He tried to slam the dumpster's door on him harder in order to break his neck, but Yusuke managed to get hold of dumpster's door, and then elbowed his opponent in the guts, doubled him over._

_Yusuke turned around and gave him a few punches to the face, drawing blood. He continued to beat up his opponent, but it did not work out well. Enraged, the opponent quickly took him down on the ground. He finally pinned Yusuke down on the ground. The opponent tried to punch him, but Yusuke suddenly grabbed his arm and wrapped his legs around the opponent's neck to lock him in submission. He strained to stretch the opponent's neck so that could hurt the opponent further. He could hear that the opponent screamed loudly because of pain._

_The opponent started to boil up with the rage because Yusuke really hurt him even further. He had an enough with Yusuke. He slowly lifted Yusuke, and then slammed him on the floor harder. However, he realized that Yusuke was still holding him. He tried to do that again by lifting him and slamming him on the floor again, but Yusuke would not get off of him._

_The opponent yelled angrily, "ENOUGH!" He quickly lifted Yusuke, and finally slammed him down on the floor harder, allowing him to release him. The opponent clutched his right arm and growled, "D-Damn you, Yusuke! You nearly broke my arm!" He saw that Yusuke still was able to get up on his feet. Boiled up with the rage, he screamed, "Die, would you?!" and quickly picked up the gun from his pocket. He pointed his gun at Yusuke and shouted, "DIE!"_

_Before he could trigger the gun, Yusuke suddenly kicked the gun to disarm, as the gun fell against the wall to the ground. Then, Yusuke rammed the opponent against the wall, as he tried to pin him against the wall, but the opponent managed to deliver a powerful knee smash to the stomach, doubled him over. He proceeded to grab Yusuke's hair and threw him against the wall._

_As soon as Yusuke fell down on his butt, the opponent stood in between Yusuke's legs, as he tried to knock Yusuke out with the Double-Axe Handle, but Yusuke kicked his groin harder, doubled him over._

_The opponent fell to his knees as he gripped his groin and groaned, "M-My balls!"_

_Yusuke immediately noticed that there was a gun on the floor. He leisurely crawled on the ground towards the gun. The gun was only thing that he could come up to stop the brutal fight._

_The opponent finally was able to relieve the pain in his groin, but he was still hurt a bit. He glared over his shoulder at Yusuke and growled, "Y- You bastard!" He picked up the knife from his pocket, and slowly walked towards him. "H-How dare you! How dare you! You kicked my balls, didn't you?! You bastard!"_

_Yusuke still leisurely crawled towards the gun and groaned, 'D-Damn it! Please let me make it in time! I don't want to die!' He could see that the gun was closer and closer to him. He was about to reach the gun, but he could feel that someone stomped on his leg harder, making him scream in pain._

"_I won't let anyone get away when they kick my balls! Screw you for damaging my precious balls! I'm going to kill you!" threatened the opponent. He pulled the knife above his head, and shouted, "DIE!" Then he lunged the knife towards Yusuke's head._

_However, Yusuke finally grabbed the gun and fired it in the opponent's head, drawing more blood. He widened his eyes in shock because he actually killed his opponent. The opponent fell backward on the ground as he was passed away._

_Yusuke could feel that his hands were shaking so hard. He could not believe that he killed someone for first time in his lifetime. Well, any form of insects did not count at all. He never killed any people in his lifetime. He was too scared, because he killed someone out of control. He would only stare at the gun in his hand. He did not know what to do. He was afraid that the police might arrest him. He did not want to go to prison, for murdering that guy. _

_Yusuke panted heavily, "Shit! Shit! Shit!" He decided that he could not stay in this alley more than enough time. He ran off around into the other alley, but he could not run at his full speed because one of his legs was being damaged, due to his opponent stomping on his leg. Once he was too far away from the previous alley he was in, he stopped running and placed his hand on the wall._

'_S-Shit! I killed him! W-What have I done?' thought Yusuke nervously. Once he looked down at the gun he was holding in his hand suddenly made him think about the girls. He snarled, "D-Damn that bitch for cheating on me! That's 10__th__ girlfriend I had! I will never get girlfriend again!' Suddenly, something appeared in his head. His face became smirk, but it was not originally smirk. It was an evil smirk. He heard the sound of police's siren approaching on way to the previous alley. Then he ran off on way to his home._

* * *

_(Later- Yusuke's Home)_

_Yusuke's mother spoke through the cell phone while sitting at the dinner table, and sighed, *Yes, I know. Don't worry. I will get work done as soon as possible. I will be there tomorrow. I will get everything done before the deadline. You know me. When there's a deadline, I will always be on time.* Suddenly, she heard the door creaked open, she sighed, *I will call you back, then we will discuss more about our further business. Yusuke is here. Talk to you later* She cried, "Yusuke!"_

_Once Yusuke closed the door, he heard his mother called his name. He walked into the dinner room, and sighed, "W-What?"_

"_What are you doing?! Your school just called me that you skipped the class. Go back to school!" demanded Mom._

_Yusuke scoffed, "Why should I? I have no intention of returning to school. To hell with it."_

"_Well, I am sure you know the consequence if you skip the school, right?" asked Mom._

_Yusuke rolled his eyes over, and scoffed, "So?"_

"_So, that means there will be no video game, computer, movie… and even your girlfriend," explained Mom._

_Yusuke glared at her and growled, "Girlfriend?!" He quickly picked up the gun and pointed it at Mom. _

_Mom quickly stood up and shocked, "Yusuke! What're you doing?! Where did you get that gun?! Put that down!"_

"_Girlfriend, eh?! Let me ask you. Where is Dad? Why did he leave you?" asked Yusuke._

"_What's wrong with you, Yusuke?!" asked Mom._

_Suddenly, Yusuke knocked her down to the ground with the pistol he was holding, and demanded, "Answer me! Tell me why the hell did Dad leave you?! Answer me! Dammit!"_

"_Please… put that gun down, Yusuke!" begged Mom._

_Yusuke pointed the gun against Mom's head, and shouted, "Just answer me! Dammit! Answer me, or I will kill you!"_

"_Because he enrolled into the military, that's why he leaves me. I haven't heard from him for a while," answered Mom. "There, I just answer you. Put that gun down!"_

_Yusuke squatted down and stared at her. He growled, "Bullshit! You never say anything about Dad enrolling into the military. Besides, he did not come back for like eight years. Now you better tell me the truth, or I will kill you!" He cocked his gun as if he was about to shoot at her._

_Mom sniffed, "I'm telling the truth! He really enrolled into the military. I did not tell you this because I don't want you to worry about him. You would probably cry for him all days."_

_Yusuke was really stressed about that, because he thought that she was lying to him. "Damn, Mom! You're liar! I bet he left you because you cheat on him, didn't you?!"_

_Mom shook her head and denied, "No! I did not cheat on him!"_

"_Bullshit! All woman or girls are cheater! My girlfriend just cheats on me! That's the tenth so far!" said Yusuke._

"_My son, just because ten girlfriends cheat on you doesn't mean I cheat on your Dad," said Mom._

_Yusuke scoffed, "No, you did. I just figured it all women are bitch! Therefore, that includes you because you're a woman. I hate women! They're bitch! Goodbye, Mom!" He shot her through her head to death, as she collapsed on the floor. He chuckled, "There goes my first woman slain!" He cackled so hard and laughed loudly, as if he was actually insane._

_**That's when I killed my Mother. That was fun. I was indeed free. However, that man suddenly showed up in my house. **_

_Suddenly, he heard someone clapped and said, "Good job, Yusuke-kun. You did a hell of crazy job. You killed your own Mom."_

_Yusuke widened his eyes, and quickly turned around, pointing the gun at someone. He could see that someone was a man with pale face, and long black-hair. "W-Who are you?! A-And how did you get in here?!"_

"_My name is Orochimaru. Your door was unlocked, so I went into here. That's all," replied the long-haired man with pale face, leaning his legs on the table._

_Yusuke sighed, "Get out of here before I kill you, Orochi-whatever!" _

_Orochimaru chuckled, "My, my, here I introduce my name formally, yet you want me to out, Yusuke-kun? I am here to offer you. How about it?"_

"_I don't care about your offer! Get out of here, or I will shoot you! You don't want to die, don't you?" demanded Yusuke._

_Orochimaru scoffed, "Why not you do it, then?"_

_Yusuke was really mad, so he was out of control and suddenly triggered the gun to shoot it towards him, but Orochimaru immediately caught it. He widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!" He dropped the gun and nervously walked backward to the wall. "H-H-H-How did you do that?"_

"_That's nothing. A bullet like that could not hurt me at all. I'm here because I want to offer you," said Orochimaru._

_Yusuke shook his head and chuckled nervously, "N-No way! D-Don't tell me I'm crazy! You're not real! I must have a hallucination. There's no way someone can catch the bullet like that!" He slapped himself in the face, thinking that Orochimaru would vanish, but he still saw that Orochimaru still sit at the dinner table. "You are real, aren't you?!"_

_Sighing, Orochimaru stood up and walked towards the shocked Yusuke. He chuckled, "Of course, I'm real. Umm, I just saw you fighting those four guys. You did it pretty good."_

_Yusuke widened his eyes and shocked, "Y-You saw?!"_

"_Yeah, you killed one of them. I am impressed by how you could beat them. I am really. After watching you fight those guys, I was beginning to think about that. How about it? Why not you join and be first to join Sound Four?" offered Orochimaru._

"_Why?" asked Yusuke._

"_I can train you to become better marital arts. You can learn the art of Ki. I will teach you. You can decide if you want to take my offer or not. It's all up to you," said Orochimaru._

"_T-Tell me why I should serve you?" asked Yusuke curiously._

_Orochimaru chuckled, "Do you want to get rid of all women, right? I know you do. If you join me, you will be able to dispose of women or girls much easier than using this useless gun. How about it?"_

_Yusuke sighed, "I- I don't know if I should trust you or not. I mean, your strength is not even normal."_

"_Once you learn how to use Ki, I will have someone to boost your power up. You will be much stronger in just about few months. If you will join me, that is," said Orochimaru. Suddenly, Yusuke and he heard the police's siren approaching Yusuke's house. "What do you say? Would you rather to go to prison, or train under me to become stronger?"_

"_Let me think about it," said Yusuke. Then he slowly walked into the living room and pulled the blind down. He could see that there was a lot of police at his house. "D-Damn it! Neighbors probably call the police."_

_Orochimaru followed him into the living room and sighed, "What do you say? Are you in or not?"_

_Yusuke looked around at Orochimaru and asked, "So you're telling me that I can become stronger by learning Ki or whatever it is, so I can wipe all of women faster rather than using gun to kill?" Orochimaru only replied with his head nod. Yusuke actually thought about it for a while._

_He suddenly heard the police's voice cried, "Y-Yusuke, you're under arrest for murdering Sprite and Kayo! Come out, or we will break and enter into your house! Come out right now!"_

"_Sprite?" confused Yusuke._

"_Sprite is the name of guy whom you killed in the alley a while ago," replied Orochimaru._

_Yusuke looked at Orochimaru once again and sighed, "I'm in." Orochimaru began to smirk._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Yusuke chuckled, "Then we managed to escape the police. After that, he started to train me little by little because he had to look for three more members to join him. Once I was ready, I met a brilliant scientist who is willing to boost my power up, as well as having Orochimaru-sama put a mark on me. Combined that together into me, I became the quickest! After having Gina cheat on me, I finally no longer care about girls. She created me to exist to kill girls! That's why you're going to die, bitch! Do you know how many I kill girls so far?" But Sakura did not answer. He snickered, "Twenty-two so far!"

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "Y- You what?!"

Yusuke laughed, "T-That's right! I killed them! You will be next! You will be my 23rd pest!"

Sakura clenched her fists and snarled angrily, "You killed 22 women so far?!"

Yusuke chuckled, "T-That's right! Even I killed children and babies! They are too worthless to live! No women deserve to live!"

"Even kids?!" Sakura glared at Yusuke and growled, "Killing women is so wrong! I will teach you not to mess with women or girls ever! I will also teach you that why women are important once I beat you to a pulp!"

Yusuke laughed, "Beat me to a pulp, you say? Of course you can't! There's no way a useless bitch like you can beat me to a pulp!" Then he clenched his fists and shouted angrily, "Enough with pointless talking! Let's get to fight! I will no longer playing around with you! I'm going to raise my speed! Watch out, bitch!" He suddenly disappeared.

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "W-What?! He vanished!" She tried her best to find Yusuke, but she could not find him at all, because he was going at high speed! "D-Damn! Where are you, Yusuke?!"

Suddenly, she got knocked in the face. _'W-What?! I can't see him at all! So fast!' _She could feel that the gust of wind swooping past her, knocking her from the behind. Once again, she could feel that someone punched her in the face, but yet she could not see Yusuke!

Finally, Yusuke swooped past her in every direction as if he was beating her. In fact, he was going to kill Sakura as he continued to swoop around Sakura at incredible speed. That scratched in her every skin, such as forehead, cheeks, arms, legs, stomach, and shoulders. Everywhere Yuske went, that would make her to have a blood leaking out of the skin that he scratched.

Finally, Yusuke shouted, "Take that!" as he appeared in front of her and then kicked her in the face, knocking her to the ground. He landed on the ground and chuckled, "Did that hurt you, bitch?"

Sakura struggled to get up for a while, but she finally managed to get up on her feet. She stared at Yusuke and panted heavily, _'D-Damn it! Although I'm hurt, but this bastard did not hit me harder! Why? Why did he not hit me harder? I thought he's strong?' _Suddenly, she widened her eyes. _'T-That's it! That made a sense! He may be faster in the group, but he is not even stronger. He's probably weakest in this group! That explains why he did not hurt me badly. But how I can hit him if he's faster?' _She began to think about how to defeat Yusuke, but something suddenly appeared on her mind.

Yusuke chuckled, "When you die, you will realize that you are already dead once you're in Other World. Sorry, I have a fun with you, but I will have to kill you right away and catch up to Daisuke and Hideo."

'_If I recall, Kami-sama taught me something if I sense someone's Ki then I should be able to catch them regardless of their speed. All right!' _thought Sakura. She finally closed her eyes and thought, _'Sense his Ki! Feel it!' _She began to look for his Ki harder.

Yusuke raised his eyebrows and chuckled, "What are you doing by closing your eyes? Are you going to say your pray before your death? Well, that's okay, but I gotta kill you immediately! DIE!" He suddenly disappeared once again.

'_Sense his Ki! Concentration!' _thought Sakura. Inside her mind, she suddenly saw the small blue aura. _'T-That's it!' _However, she saw the small blue aura became bigger and bigger.

Yusuke appeared in front of her and shouted, "Die, bitch!" as he threw his punch at Sakura.

* * *

(Sasuke vs Junichi- Dead Field)

Junichi finally stopped punching Sasuke like a punch bag, and could see that Sasuke finally collapsed. He sighed. "You underestimate me greatly! To think you would let me to show you my true power! What a disappointment!" Just then, he brought his knee to Sasuke's stomach harder. "You are too weak enough to challenge me!" He clasped his hands and raised his hand above his head. Then, he slammed Sasuke in the head, smashing him against the ground.

Junichi slowly descended to land on the ground next to Sasuke's legs. He glared down at Sasuke and growled, "Pathetic! Is that how you fight me? I thought you would give me a good fight even after I transform myself into that! I'm disappointed in you!" He grabbed Sasuke's ankle to pick him upside down. He snickered, "Oh, well. You truly cost my energy by fighting you! You let your friends to escape. That means you will have to pay the price for humiliating me."

Suddenly, Sasuke opened his eyes and fired the energy wave at Junichi's stomach, allowing him to release Sasuke, as Junichi was being knocked away from him, while Sasuke fell down on the ground. However, once Sasuke landed a fall on the ground, he wasted no time, and quickly charged towards Junichi as soon as he got up.

Junichi glared at Sasuke and shocked, "W-What the?!" He was forced to dodge and block most of Sasuke's barrage of punches and kicks. "D-Damn you! You still have energy left?!" He was starting to get angry because Sasuke gave him a hard time by just blocking and dodging most of his attacks. He actually let his guard down the moment he was holding Sasuke's ankle. He made a mistake. He should never let his guard down! "Stop it!" He suddenly disappeared before Sasuke could land a punch.

Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!"

Just then, Junichi reappeared in front of Sasuke and delivered a hard punch to the face, knocking him next to the wooden bridge. He panted heavily, "You really give me a hard by tricking me to think that you were knocked out! Damn you for tricking me!" He slowly walked towards Sasuke, who crawled to the bridge. "You know what I really hate?! I hate being humiliated! Remember this; I will beat you with the inch of your life so I can bring you back to Orochimaru-sama! Do not try to make me angry by accidentally killing you!"

Sasuke slowly crawled on the wooden bridge trying to get to other side. He thought, _'D-Damn! It is impossible for me to land a blow on him! He's too strong! D-Damn it! W-What should I do?' _

Junichi noticed that Sasuke was on the wooden bridge and chuckled, "Are you stupid or what? Now that you're already on the bridge, you are going to fall!" Then, he broke the rope off of bridge by just using his single hand, allowing the bridge to swing over to the other side of wall. Sasuke was being slammed against the rock wall. However, Sasuke managed to grab on the bottom of bridge. "That won't save you!" Junichi raised his hand at the bridge and blasted to destroy it, as Sasuke fell down into the ravine. He folded his arms and snickered, "Either way, you're going to live or dead!"

While Sasuke was falling down into the ravine further, he groaned, _'D-Dammit! I am stupid! I should not let Yusuke to transform! I thought I would be able to test my new power against him, but I was wrong! Damn it!' _He was going to give up, but he suddenly remembered what Naruto told him. Naruto told him that he would not die ever again. Sasuke remembered that he died once. He did not want to die again, but he could not promise that he will not die ever again! He widened his eyes and shouted, "I will not die today! I'm going to live through this!" He turned around, but he could see that he was about to land a hard fall on the ground. He refused to die! He retaliated by blasting at the ravine to rocketed himself back up on the ground where Junichi was at.

Junichi widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!" As soon as Sasuke looked up at him, he could see that Sasuke finally activated his Sharingan. He chuckled, "A red eyes with three dots on. It must be Sharingan, huh?"

Sasuke panted heavily, "I- I'm not going to give up! I'm going to beat you, and then I will rejoin Naruto and others!"

Junichi snarled, "W-What?!" Junichi and Sasuke continued to stare at each other furiously.

* * *

(Sakura vs Yusuke- Northern Wasteland)

Yusuke widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! I- It can't be!" His fist was being caught by Sakura.

Sakura panted heavily, "I thought I already told you…" she glared up at Yusuke and shouted, "Never mess with girls!" She then delivered a powerful punch to his face, completely bowling him over. Yusuke was spinning across the sand like ten times or more until he finally rolled over on his face. Sakura chuckled weakly, "I… did… it!" However, she though wrong, because she saw that Yusuke slowly pulled himself up on his feet. _'I- It can't be…! I… I hit him harder! H-He should be unconscious!' _Suddenly, she could feel that her legs were wobbling, causing her to fall down onto the ground. She looked up at Yusuke who finally got on his feet.

Rubbing his face in the pain, Yusuke glared down at Sakura and growled, "You bitch! T- That really hurts! I- I don't know how you get me, but YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR IT, BITCH!"

Sakura shocked, "I-Impossible! I hit you harder! How can you be still standing there?" She struggled to get up on her feet, and stared at Yusuke.

Yusuke was starting to become madder and madder, but he finally managed to calm down. He chuckled, "Very well. If you want to die so badly, then I will gladly to end your life for you! Behold my true power!" He began to power up.

She widened her eyes and shocked, _"W-What did he just say? His true power? What's that?' _She tried to make a move, but she could not, due to her losing power. _'D-Damn! I am too exhausted!' _She got no choice but to take a rest while watching Yusuke powering up.

* * *

(With Naruto and Gohan- Triceratops Jungle)

Naruto and Gohan were flying to catch up to Daisuke and Hideo, so they could get their Dragon Balls back. Naruto growled, "D-Damn it! How long are they going to fly?"

Gohan sighed, "I don't know, but I hope one of them will stop."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah…"

* * *

(With Daisuke and Hideo)

While Daisuke and Hideo were tearing through the skies, they still sensed that Naruto and Gohan's Ki were approaching them right now. Hideo sighed, "Hey, you no-brain freaky! They're catching up to us!"

Daisuke shocked, "H-How?! How did they slip past the fastest in the group?"

Hideo scoffed, "How should I know? I don't know they did it, but they are pretty good, aren't they?"

"Okay, all right. You can take care of them, fatso," ordered Daisuke.

Hideo scowled, "Why should I? Why not you, retard!"

"This is an order! I'm the leader here! Remember that!" reminded Daisuke.

"W-Whatever! Only if the police did not get involved, I would have an opportunity to kill you!" stated Hideo.

Daisuke scoffed, "Same for you. I wish I had a chance to kill you too!"

Hideo chuckled, "When I finish with them, you're next! I'm off! Bye!"

"W-Wait! Let that blonde brat go, because I want to fight him. You can fight Saiyan brat or whatever. With your ability, no matter how strong he is, he will never be able to handle that situation," said Daisuke.

Hideo laughed, "Blah. Blah. Blah. Fine, I will let that blonde brat get to you. See ya later, retard!" He quickly flew in the opposite where he came from. Apparently, he was on way back to Naruto and Gohan.

* * *

(With Naruto and Gohan)

Suddenly, Naruto and Gohan saw the tiny figure on way. Gohan pointed over yonder and confused, "W-What's that?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the tiny figure, but he could see that the figure became bigger and bigger. He widened his eyes and shocked, "It's a person!"

Suddenly, they could see that Hideo quickly flew towards them, but he kicked Gohan in the face, knocking him away. As Gohan was being knocked away, Naruto managed to catch him on mid-air.

Gohan rubbed his face and groaned, "Ow!" Then he looked at Hideo, who was laughing at him so hard.

Hideo laughed, "What a great scene! Someone saved kid! I love that! I should get popcorn where you were knocked away, Saiyan brat!"

Naruto growled, "W-What did you say?"

Hideo turned his back on them and patted on his own butts. He scoffed, "Come at me! I bet thousand Zeni that I can beat you for sure! What's the matter? Scary?"

'_He's too childish, but he is capable of fighting, all right!' _thought Naruto. He clenched his fists angrily, as if he was about to fight Hideo, but he noticed that Gohan stopped him with his hand.

"Please bring our Dragon Balls back. I'm going to fight him!" begged Gohan.

Naruto looked down at Gohan and shocked, "A-Are you sure you can fight this midget?"

Hideo twitched his eyebrows because Naruto called him a midget. He pointed at Naruto and shouted loudly, "I'm not midget! Stop calling me that, you retard!"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah… I will try my best, Naruto-san. Please go and get our Dragon Balls back. It's your birthday today. Remember?"

Naruto stared down at Gohan for a while. Then he smiled, "Fine. I will try to get it back. Please be safe, Gohan-san!"

Gohan nodded, "R-Right! I will stop him when you leave."

Naruto nodded, "Yeah!" With that, he flew off, but Hideo did not stop him at all, but only staring down at Gohan.

Gohan raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "Why not you stop him?"

Hideo folded his arms and scoffed, "Why should I? Daisuke can take on him with no problem at all! In fact, he's stronger in this group. I doubt your friend will beat him. As for you, you're going to get down!" He gave Gohan a thumb-down. Gohan and he stared at each other carefully.

_To be continued…_

* * *

__A/N: Oh, man! I think I start to hate Yusuke myself, even though I make him to be. At the same, I felt bad for him in the flashback. Yes, I don't know why I feel bad from him even I created him. :D But question is, do you think Gina really cheat on him just because there was a video of her? Yes, it was not written in this story because it rated T. There's no way I'm going to give out a detail lol.

Anyways, what will Sakura do? She was too powerless enough to stop Yusuke right now. Yusuke is currently transforming. What of Junichi and Sasuke? What will happen to Hideo and Gohan? What does Daisuke mean about Hideo's ability? Will Naruto finally catch up to Junichi? Find it out on next chapter!

Yes, there will be Raditz involve in this Arc. Do not forget that I brought him back. You will have to find out what Raditz's decision would be...

If any of you guys wondered what Orange Star City is, it's Satan City. Yes, it was named Orange Star City, but it changed to Satan City after Satan "defeated" Cell. :D

Any question? Ask right away!

As always, please read and review! :D I'm out!


	55. Gohan's Worst Day

A/N: Sorry, it took me a week and two days to finish this chapter! That's because I had to extend this fight more, because I don't want the fight to finish quickly. Anyways, here's chapter! Enjoy it! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto, so don't sue me!

* * *

**Chapter 55: Gohan's Worst Day**

* * *

(Gohan vs Hideo- Triceratops Jungle)

Hideo began to descend to the ground, as Gohan following him to it. The shorty man folded his arms and chuckled, "Before we land, I want to ask you something. How old are you?"

"Six. Why?" wondered Gohan.

Hideo chuckled, "Nothing in particular." Finally, Gohan and he landed on the ground. "I was just wondering. That's all. However, there's something I still would like to tell you before we can start our fight. When I show my true power to you, you must not let me touch you at all, because of your age."

Gohan frowned, "Why? Wait, what does that have to do anything with my age?"

Hideo laughed, "You will find it out soon. Now, child, I will let you to make a first move on me. Go ahead and attack me!"

Gohan shouted, "I will defeat you!" He quickly charged towards Hideo.

Hideo snickered, "Good! Good! Show me how you can fight!" He raised his arms to block Gohan's punch. Just as Gohan was about to give all of his attacks, Hideo blocked all of his attacks with ease. "Is that all? Is this only power you got right now?!" He titled his head to dodge one of Gohan's kick. "Kid, kid. You're too young to fight me. I could kick your ass all days, kid."

Hideo jumped up and kicked Gohan square in the jaws, sending him into the sky. He charged up towards Gohan and gave him a barrage of punches and kicks, who managed to dodge most of his attacks.

Hideo scoffed, "Hmph! Dodge this!" He smashed his elbow Gohan to the face, knocking him away. Next, he flew towards Gohan, and then rapidly kicked him, but Gohan dodged them. However, for some reason, Hideo managed to kick him in the guts, doubled him over. Gohan immediately noticed that Hideo swung his backhand punch at him, so he managed to dodge. But again, Gohan was knocked by a tricky backhand punch for some reason.

'_I thought I dodged them,' _shocked Gohan. He then noticed that Hideo was about to deliver the punch to him, so he had to duck his head down before Hideo could punch him in the face. However, it was a failure since Hideo actually landed a punch on Gohan's face. He was being knocked away from his opponent. _'I am sure that I dodged him! Why do I keep getting hit like this?' _Finally, he managed to get a grip on mid-air.

However, he heard the voice cried, "Above you!" He looked up only to see Hideo appeared above him as he was about to hit him with the Double-Axe Handle. Suddenly, Gohan managed to block him with his arms before Hideo could hit him. Hideo smirked, "It's futile to block or dodge me!"

Gohan raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "Huh?" Suddenly, he was being knocked onto the forest floor by a Double-Axe Handle.

Hideo stared down at him and chuckled, "Apparently, you haven't realize, have you?" He leisurely went down onto the ground to land and folded his arms. He could see that Gohan struggled to pull up and glared up at him. "Do you know why you're getting hit from me even though you actually dodged my attacks?" Gohan did not answer, but panted heavily while staring at Hideo. "That's because you have a hallucination!"

"What? I have a hallucination? What do you mean?" confused Gohan.

"Like I say earlier, be sure not to let me touch you. You did not listen to me, kid," replied Hideo.

"I thought you told me not to let you touch me once you show me your true power?" confused Gohan.

Hideo snickered, "Yeah, I said that. However, that's really dangerous for you to let me touch you in my transformation form. A kid like you can't handle this. That's why I warned you. However, in my current form, I can do to you by just touching you. When I touched you, it's like you are seeing an illusion right now.

Gohan widened his eyes and shocked, "An illusion?"

Hideo nodded, "T-That's right! Everything you see me attacking you is your predictable what I'm going to attack! Everything you dodged an attack was just from an illusion! Every time you dodged illusion's attacks, I just repeated the attack that you just dodged! In order to have you a hallucination, I just need to hit you more than three times! Do you remember when I hit you for a first time?"

Gohan snarled, "You kicked my face!"

Hideo laughed, "That's right! Well, every time I hit you, the illusion that you're seeing would be increase! According to your age, I just need to hit you three times in order to get you hallucination. That's why it's impossible for you to dodge my attacks after three hits. So far, I hit you seven times. Just one more, it's over for you! You will see a weird stuff before your own eyes! You will get a weird hallucination! You can't handle like this!" Suddenly, something appeared in his mind. His face formed a smirk. "I know! Once I beat you, I will be after your parents. I will tell them that you're dead, and then I will kill them nice and slow."

Gohan widened his eyes and growled, "I will not let you get my Mom!" He suddenly powered up out of anger. He suddenly charged towards Hideo.

Hideo chuckled, "What're you going to do?"

Suddenly, Gohan punched him harder in the face, drawing some blood. He gave him a mighty uppercut to his jaws, sending him sprawling into the sky. He flew up towards Hideo, and delivered a hard punch to the stomach, doubled him over. Next, he repeatedly punched him in the stomach.

Hideo snarled, "Damn you!" He tried to punch him, but Gohan suddenly soared higher up into the sky. He looked up at Gohan and shocked, "W-What?!"

Gohan held his one hand with the other supporting it upward in a fashion similar to the explosive demon wave and, as he shouted, **"Masenko-HA!"**, he formed an energy sphere with excess energy releasing off of it in the form of medium-sized energy rings. Finally, he brought his hands forward and fired a powerful yellow energy wave with a large energy sphere towards Hideo.

Hideo widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!" He was filled up with the fear in shock when he saw the large energy wave towards him. Suddenly, he finally regained his sense back into the scene. He shouted, **"Super Zanzoken!" **Suddenly, the large yellow energy wave went right through him! It was almost as if he was a ghost. But in fact, he actually used Afterimage technique at the last minute. When he looked around, there was a large golden-yellow explosion behind him.

**BOOM! **

Hideo was in shocked because he underestimated Gohan big times. According to the large explosion, that means Gohan must be stronger. But not just that, he was pissed off because Gohan hurt him so badly. That's what he did not like it at all.

He glared up at Gohan and growled, "H-How dare you hurt me! I had to give you easy fight, but I just realize that you're stronger than me!"

Gohan panted heavily and shocked, "It went through him! D-Darn it! I could not beat him like this!"

Hideo ascended up next to the same level as Gohan, and chuckled, "Indeed, you're stronger than me. However, I just want to let you know that no matter how much strong you're, you cannot beat me at all! Your age doesn't suit my hallucinations technique!" Then he clenched his fists and snarled, "You will pay for it! I'm going to show you my true power! Fear my true power, kid!" He began to power up in order to transform himself.

* * *

(With Naruto- Elsewhere)

Naruto still flew on way to catch up to Daisuke. Catching the Dragon Balls before Orochimaru could make a wish was Naruto's only hope. He refused to let Orochimaru get his wish granted! He would have to hurry up!

He growled, "D-Dammit, Orochimaru! I'm not gonna let you get your wish!" Then he powered up the blue aura just to increase his speed to catch up to Daisuke.

* * *

(Sakura vs Yusuke- Northern Wasteland)

While Yusuke continued to power up, a mass of muscle just increased on his every body parts, such as biceps, triceps, hamstring, shoulders, abdomens, etc. He just had gotten bigger and bigger, much to the shock of Sakura. The veins of his muscles could be seen on their body. His body turned into massive muscles. It was almost as if he had gotten stronger than before.

While Sakura was being injured, she revealed her shocked expression to witness Yusuke's transformation. _'What? His power is raising Ki higher and higher! Not to mention his mass muscles as well!'_

Yusuke's chest began to bellow up bigger and bigger that Sakura had never seen before! His aura had turned into the mixed of black and red once the weird dots on his neck went across his face. His legs had gotten muscle bigger and bigger as well. His eyes now just turned into a blank white. It was almost as if he actually lost his mind or something! He just finished his transforming, not to mention that he just gotten taller a little!

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "I-It can't be!"

Yusuke looked at Sakura with the blank eyes and snickered loudly, "Hey, bitch! You better be prepared, because I'm going to slaughter you soon! I am going to torture you for a while!"

Suddenly, Yusuke ran on the ground towards Sakura, but slower than before. He was not faster anymore. Even though Sakura could see him running, but she was too afraid to dodge after witness his brutal transformation. As soon as he reached her, he threw a powerful punch enough to make her spewing the blood from the mouth and spinning in hear head. She could feel the great painful after taking a hard punch. She was being knocked away from Yusuke. She didn't have enough strength to stop herself on mid-air due to hard punch from her opponent.

Following to next move, Yusuke charged towards Sakura, and doubled her over by punching her harder in the guts. Then, he gave her a mighty uppercut to the sky which that sent her higher in the sky. He rocketed himself up above her.

He shouted, "Take this!" He placed his hand on her stomach, and then fired an energy sphere, knocking her down to the ground. While she was being falling, he suddenly went down after Sakura.

Sakura finally lifted her head up and stared in shock at Yusuke who was charging down at her. She widened her eyes and thought, _'N-No way! She's not going to give me a chance to rest!' _She would move, but she did not have strength enough to escape anyways.

He punched him harder in the face. Next, he pummeled her face with all of his fists in order to make her fall down to the ground at rapid speed. He punched him 100 times or more than that. He was really enjoyed to see the girl to suffer the pain. His bloodthirsty made him want to kill all girls. He wanted to kill Sakura so badly, but he had to resist because he wanted to see how much suffer Sakura just had. He gave her a hard pummel blows to her every bodies. Finally, he landed a hard blow to her face, knocking her to the ground in rapid rate.

He laughed, "I'm not going to stop until you give up!" He rocketed towards her to grip her head with his hand, and shouted, "You can't do anything to me! I'm invincible!" Then he flew down to the ground while he was gripping her head. Finally, he slammed her head on the ground, forming a large crater. He lifted her up and snickered, "You're still alive, eh?"

Sakura slowly opened her eyes and glared at Yusuke. "You bastard!"

Yusuke laughed, "It must be your mistake to think that you can take on me! A bitch like you should not challenge me to duel after all! Had you not challenge me, you would have been safety… by now!" He finally released his firm grip off Sakura.

However, he landed a hard blow to her stomach, doubled her over. He grabbed her hair and placed his hand on her face. He chuckled, "Rest assured. That's only weak blast." He blasted her in the face, but with a weak energy blast. She was knocked to the ground away from him. He slowly walked to her. However, he would fire a blast to knock her the moment she got up on her feet. "What do you think of my transformation? Scared of me, huh? Well, you should be! It's okay to be scare. All girls should be scare of me! That won't make sense if you won't be scare of me after all!"

Sakura struggled to get up on her feet for a while, but at least she managed to get up on her feet. She stared at Yusuke and chuckled, "No, I'm not scared of you! You better believe that I'm going to use a strategy to defeat you!"

Yusuke growled, "W-What?!" He fired another blast her, knocking her down to the ground once again. He chuckled, "Fool! You think you can beat me!? See here! I'm invincible!" He stopped walking towards her and began to fire more blasts at her. He fired a barrage of Ki blasts at her, kicking a massive smoke up surrounded by Sakura. "What's the matter, bitch? Are you too afraid to live? You will realize that I torture you all ways until you beg me to kill you! Say "I want to die!" Say it!"

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! **

Suddenly, he heard Sakura's shouting, "I refused! I refused to say it!"

He snarled, "W-What?! What did you say?!" Suddenly, he spotted Sakura emerged from the smoke and flew away from him. He shouted, "I won't let you get away from me, bitch!" He flew off to chase Sakura. "To think you would try to run away from me! You're wretch coward!"

However, Sakura seemed to be faster than Yusuke. She glanced over her shoulder at Yusuke who was smirking at her, and thought, _'I see. He lost his speed. His strength is only increased. If I can go faster than him, he will probably be exhausted. Once he's exhausted, I will use my strength to knock him down.' _

Yusuke chuckled, "I can see through your strategy! You're trying to make me tired so I would not be able to catch you, right?" Sakura widened her eyes. "You can't fool my eyes! In that case…" He fired another blast at Sakura, who managed to dodge at last-minute. "I am not going to let you get what you want! I'm going to pamper you to death!" He fired yet another barrage of Ki blast at Sakura while chasing her.

Sakura, on the other hand, tried her best by dodging them. However, she could not help but to notice that his Ki blasts were slower as well. _'I see! Not only physical, but that affects his energy as well. He threw this and that slower. Aside from that, how will I be able to beat him? I don't think my punch would work on him! At this rate, I will need to find his weak spot!' _She moved around in the sky to dodge Yusuke's blasts.

Yusuke grinned, "Take this!" He suddenly threw a large red energy sphere at Sakura.

Sakura glanced over her shoulder and widened her eyes in shock. "W-What?" As soon as it landed on Sakura, it caused a large red explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

Yusuke waited and watched the large smoke in the sky until it becomes cleared. He could see that Sakura was not there anymore. He suddenly cackled, and laughed, "She died! I killed her! All right! I killed twenty-three so far now! She's gone! She's dead! I blasted her to next dimension! YES!"

Suddenly, he heard the voice chuckled, "You're sure? Do you really think she's dead now?" He widened his eyes in shock.

He looked around behind him and shocked, "W-What?!" It was Sakura who hovered behind him. He turned around and shocked, "I-Impossible! How can you dodge this at last-minute?"

Sakura smiled, "How? Well, I will tell you how I 'dodge' this…"

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_He fired a barrage of Ki blasts at her, kicking a massive smoke up surrounded by Sakura. "What's the matter, bitch? Are you too afraid to live? You will realize that I torture you all ways until you beg me to kill you! Say "I want to die!" Say it!"_

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

_However, Sakura managed to back off away from more blasts, as it hit on the ground in front of her, kicking up the more dust. She kept dodging his blasts that went to her. 'D-Dammit! I won't have a time to rest! I need to distract her! Only if I could deceive his eyes!' She widened her eyes and smirked, 'T-That's it! If I can distract him with one of those…' He made three hand seals and thought loudly, __**'Bunshin no Jutsu!' **__One of clone appeared next to her. Then she shouted, "I refused! I refused to say it!" Then her clone flew out of smoke._

_**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**_

_Then she shouted, "I refused! I refused to say it!" Then her clone flew out of smoke._

_He snarled, "W-What?! What did you say?!" Suddenly, Sakura emerged from the smoke and flew away from him. He shouted, "I won't let you get away from me, bitch!" He flew off to chase Sakura. "To think you would try to run away from me! You're wretch coward!"_

_She looked up at Yusuke who went after her clone and smirked, 'Good! I knew it! Now while I have a chance, I will have to analyze your move, Yusuke!'_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Yusuke growled, "Clone? Was that Naruto's technique? Kage Bunshin no Jutsu?"

Sakura shook her head and replied, "No, that's not Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Kage Bunshin no Jutsu has a shadow. Bunshin no Jutsu has no shadow. You should recognize it. Didn't Orochimaru teach you anything? I can't use Kage Bunshin no Jutsu because it has too much chakra to use. I analyze your every move. You're too slow when you transform into your mass muscle. Now I don't have to worry about that. I can dodge your attacks."

Boiled up with the rage, Yusuke clenched his fists and shouted angrily, "You deceived my eyes?! You dare to deceive my eyes?! That's it! I won't tolerate your intelligent method! I'm going to kill you for once and all! DIE!" He flew towards Sakura.

'_But that's not all. I could not find his weak spot at all. I just need to find his weak spot,' _thought Sakura. Then she ducked her head before Yusuke could swing his punch around. Then, she landed a hard punch to her guts, doubled him over. She widened her eyes and shocked, _'W-What? Did my punch do this to him? That's it!' _Then, she gave him an uppercut punch to his jaws. Finally, she knocked him down to the ground with her Double-Axe Handle. _'I think I found his weak spot! It must be his temper! Every time he lost his temper, his strength had decreased.' _Then she slowly went down to the ground. _'I know what to do. I just need to provoke him in order to make him angry. All right…' _She landed on the ground.

* * *

(Sasuke vs Junichi- Dead Field)

Junichi snickered, "So you refuse to give up? That's what you're saying? Well, don't give up then! Even if you activate your Sharingan, your power did not increase at all anyways."

Sasuke panted heavily, "Go ahead and attack me. I dare you."

Junichi scoffed, "Oh, you want to get injured so badly? I will gladly to knock you out and bring you over to Orochimaru-sama." He quickly charged towards Sasuke and shouted, "You will regret that you dare me to attack you!" He was about to kick him.

However, Sasuke began to smirk and suddenly blocked Junichi's leg with his own arm. He chuckled, "Sorry, what did you say again?"

Junichi widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! How did you manage to block my kick?"

Sasuke chuckled, "Thanks to my Sharingan. I can see your every move that you made!" Then he returned the punch, but Junichi dodged it. Then he gave him a barrage of punches and kicks, but Junichi dodged all of them. "You're right! My power didn't increase at all! However, with my Sharingan activated, I can defeat you even at your current level!"

"Bullshit!" growled Junichi. He swung his punch around at him, but Sasuke ducked his head. "You're bluffing!" He swept his leg around under Sasuke, but the young avenger jumped up into the sky. He growled, "Take a light of me, would you?!" He flew up towards Sauske and attempted to punch him.

However, Sasuke titled his head to dodge Junichi's attack. Sasuke attempted to kick him, but Junichi blocked it. After that, they began to exchange their blows. Neither of them could land a single blow to each other.

Junichi shocked, _'I-Impossible! I thought I had him, but he completely overwhelmed me with one of his comeback! His bullshit Sharingan can see my move! Even with his Sharingan, he should not be able to see my move at all! Unless…' _He widened his eyes. _'T-That's it! He combined his Sharingan with his Ki sense ability! Well, that's smart move!'_

However, Junichi was so lost in his thought, so that gave Sasuke a chance to punch him in the face. Then, Sasuke gave him another strong punch, knocking Junichi away. He charged towards Junichi, and then appeared behind him. He smashed his knees onto Junichi's back harder. Junichi screamed in pain because Sasuke used up all of his strength to hit Junichi in the back harder. He could feel that his back was broken, but it actually was not. He could withstand pain enough, but he was beginning to get angry.

Junichi shouted, "ENOUGH!" Then he smashed his elbow onto Sasuke's face in order to force him to stop attacking Junichi.

Sasuke quickly gripped his nose in pain and groaned, "Oww!"

Junichi chuckled, "That's enough. You're trying to make me angry, aren't you? I will have to take that account into me. I just realized that your Sharingan's ability is to see through my move. Ki sense ability combined with your Sharingan, eh? Well, that's good method, but it's useless. I will have to do it harder way to knock you out."

* * *

(Gohan vs Hideo- Triceratops Jungle)

Hideo continued to transform, but he did not seem to power up at all, unlike rest of others. However, his nail had become claws, and his teeth had become fangs as sharp. That's all he could transform into. That was the quickest transformation out of other two transformations.

Gohan widened his eyes and confused, _'W-Why didn't his Ki increase too? It's weird that his Ki was not increasing at all. Could he be bluff or something?' _

Hideo chuckled, "Nyah Nyah! Indeed, I transformed, but I did not need to raise my Ki up. Please remember that if I hit you, you will get a huge hallucination here! Be careful! I will not regret when I hit you!" He suddenly charged towards Gohan.

Gohan was in shocked at first, but he regained his sense quickly and managed to dodge Hideo's punch. However, he did not fall for Hideo's tricky technique again. He managed to block Hideo's real punch. Then another punch went to Gohan, who managed to dodge before blocking a real punch.

Hideo smirked, "That's good reflexes!" Once again, he gave one more punch to Gohan's face, who blocked his punch. Of course, Gohan knew that the real punch would be coming for his face, so he had to duck his head down.

Unfortunately, it was Gohan's mistake to make. He failed to notice that there was a leg coming for Gohan. He widened his eyes and shocked, _'Oh, no! I can't make it!' _Finally, a foot landed on his face, knocking him through a few trees, as they fell down. Gohan quickly got up on his feet.

However, Hideo appeared behind him and laughed, "Caught ya!" He wrapped his arms and his legs around Gohan's body to strangle him. Gohan struggled to break free, but it was impossible to do that. "Didn't I tell you not to let me hit you? Did I tell you that you would get awfully hallucination once I hit you? Well, I lied. In my transformation, my ability to make you hallucination is to bite you in the neck. Man, that's suck for you, huh? Don't worry. This will only hurt a little."

Then he finally bit Gohan's neck, but he could hear that Gohan was screaming in pain. Once he finished biting him in the neck, he would release him only to see that Gohan went to knock out on the ground.

He folded his arms and chuckled, "It should be fun. You probably will cry for your mommy! Oh, well. You will wake up in only few minutes anyways. I will be up on branch to watch you."

(With Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

Daisuke were flying through the skies, and looked down. All he saw was an area that had hoodoos, which were large rocks balancing over small spots, staying still. That's area where Bulma, Kuririn, Roshi, Sasuke, and Sakura were travelling from Kame House to Spinach Wastes in order to aid Goku, Piccolo, and Naruto against Raditz about two years ago.

Daisuke smirked, "This should be good place for me to fight against Naruto here." He quickly flew down to the hoodoos and landed on it, waiting for Naruto to arrive. "Come here, Naruto! C'mon!"

(With Naruto)

Suddenly, Naruto sensed Daisuke's Ki had stopped. He widened his eyes and confused, "He stopped! Why is he stopping? Have he had enough of me chasing after him?" Then he smiled, "Datteboya! It doesn't matter! I'm going to get Dragon Balls back!" He suddenly increased his speed up to fly faster. He finally spotted Daisuke standing on one of hoodoos. He decided to go down to land on the hoodoos on opposite side of Daisuke. "Give me my Dragon Balls back!"

Daisuke folded his arms and smirked, "What if I say no?"

Naruto crouched down and growled, "Then I will make you!"

"How?"

"Beat you to a pulp!"

Daisuke laughed, "Don't make me laugh! Do you think you will beat me?"

Naruto smiled, "We will see then. We could not declare loudly that we would win, huh? Yeah, I used to be like that, but thanks to my father and Goku-sensei. They taught me. Do you want to know what they taught me?"

Daisuke scoffed, "Tell me more!"

"Keep calm and fight! If I don't, then my egoistic will overcome me and lose!" replied Naruto.

Daisuke widened his eyes, and shocked, "Keep calm and fight, huh?" Then he smirked, "I see. Well, I will keep calm and fight. Well, come and fight me!" He shifted into his battle stance.

* * *

(Orochimaru's Hideout)

However, Orochimaru seemed not to be happy with his fellow henchmen. He muttered angrily, "How long will you play around with them? Kill them already! You're getting on my nerve! I want Dragon Balls now!"

Suddenly, something appeared in his mind. He chuckled, "I remember now. Looks like I got no choice but to use that, because of your stupid failure, Sound Four!"

He made a series of hand seal, and then slammed his hand on the ground. He shouted, **"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" **Just then, the wooden casket came up from the ground. Then the door fell down to the ground only to reveal Raditz again. He put his kunai into Raditz's head.

Finally, Raditz opened his eyes and immediately recognized Orochimaru. He growled, "Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru smirked, "Raditz, you see, the reason why I summon you because Sound Four failed to bring Dragon Balls back to me. They are playing around with their opponents. It's infuriating me."

Raditz folded his arms and sighed, "What does this have to do with me? It's none of my business!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Oh let me refresh your memory. I told you that I will bring you back to life with Dragon Balls, right? Would you rather to be brought back to life or being controlled by me? I am sure you already made your decision. What is your decision? I'm eager to hear your decision."

Raditz looked at Orochimaru in his eyes, and sighed, "I would rather to be brought back to life with Dragon Balls."

Orochimaru smirked, "Good! Your first mission is…"

* * *

(Naruto vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

They stared at each other for a while until they made a move at the same time. They disappeared thin into the air. They suddenly appeared in the sky and connected their fists each other. Then they teleported in other direction and connected their fists again. They would connect their fists, knees, and elbows every time they went in different directions. With the final teleport, they exchanged their heavy blows in the sky, causing a rapid shockwave.

Daisuke finally managed to slip past Naruto's guard and tried to punch him, but Naruto ducked his head. Then, Naruto returned his punch to Daisuke, who ducked his head down as well. Daisuke attempted to kick him, but Naruto flew up to dodge. Then, Naruto went back down to Daisuke trying to land a blow. Unfortunately, he disappeared before Naruto could land a blow.

Daisuke appeared behind him and attempted to kick him, but Naruto disappeared as well. He knew that Naruto was behind him, so he had to vanish before Naruto could kick as well. He smirked before punching Naruto, but his punch went through Naruto. It was an afterimage technique! Naruto appeared besides Daisuke, and tried to elbow into his cheek, but Daisuke used afterimage as well!

Daisuke appeared above Naruto and fired a blast at him, who deflected it easily. Then, Naruto returned by firing his own blast at Daisuke, who deflected it, too. Daisuke fired another blast, but this time, it was a huge. However, Naruto deflected it yet again. Naruto did the same thing, but Daisuke deflected it too. Then, Naruto and Daisuke charged at each other. They put their hand closer to each other and fired a blast. The moment their both blast collided each other, suddenly knocking them away from each other to the hoodoos.

Naruto and Daisuke landed on the hoodoos safely, and then flew towards each other. However, Daisuke was the first one to make a hit, and connected his fist to Naruto's forehead, knocking him through the hoodoos. Daisuke began to smirk, but suddenly Naruto flew back towards Daisuke, which caused him to shock. Naruto knocked Daisuke through the hoodoos with his haymaker.

Naruto slowly descend to land on the hoodoo. Then he noticed that Daisuke jumped up into the sky and landed on the hoodoo. Daisuke and Naruto began to stare at each other carefully. Suddenly, they sensed Ki approaching them.

Naruto confused, "Huh? Who's that Ki?"

Daisuke glanced over his shoulder and shrugged, "How should I know? I don't recognize this Ki, but it's stronger than us."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and frowned, "This Ki… is so familiar…"

They looked at the direction where they sensed coming from carefully, but the small dots suddenly appeared in their sight. Once the small dots went closer and closer to them, they could see that there was a tiny figure coming for them. Finally, when the tiny figure became better view, they widened their eyes.

They shocked, "R-Raditz!"

Raditz suddenly stopped flying and stared at them, but he stared at Naruto more. He chuckled, "Naruto, you improved pretty much."

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "I- It can't be! Y-Y-You were supposed to die! Piccolo killed you!"

Raditz scoffed, "Piccolo? That green bastard? Well, I will kill him later. Don't worry. I did not come here to fight you."

Daisuke stared at Raditz and frowned, "Then what the hell have you come for?"

Raditz smirked, "Are you aware that I come here because you failed to bring Dragon Balls to Orochimaru?"

Naruto snarled, "Orochimaru!"

"Damn. The time has run out. What did Orochimaru order you? Kill us?" asked Daisuke.

"No, that's not what he orders me to. My mission was to pick up the Dragon Balls and bring them to Orochimaru. Hand the Dragon Balls over to me, Daisuke," ordered Raditz.

Daisuke sighed, "Fine. At least I have a plenty of time to play with Naruto." He threw the backpack at Raditz, who caught it.

Raditz placed his backpack on his back, and turned around. However, before he could leave, he glanced over his shoulder at Daisuke and chuckled, "Oh, by the way, Orochimaru gave you another order. He wanted you and others to kill your opponents. Of course, except for Sasuke. Enjoy your fighting with Naruto." He flew off on way back to Orochimaru's hideout.

Naruto widened his eyes and cried, "W-Wait, Raditz! Give the Dragon Balls back!" He could not believe that another one came to pick up the Dragon Balls. He had enough with them because he did not have time to chase them all days! He soared up into the sky to chase after Raditz. Unfortunately, Daisuke just happened to block Naruto's way.

Daisuke chuckled, "Where are you going? Your opponent is right here!"

Naruto shouted angrily, "Get out of my way!" Suddenly, he delivered a hard punch to Daisuke's face. Then, he double punched him in the guts. He proceeded to give him a good barrage of punch to his face and his abdomen in a rapid rate. He tried his best to hit Daisuke for everything he could.

Daisuke could not tolerate Naruto's comeback. Enraged, Daisuke jabbed him in the face so that Naruto could stop attacking him. Daisuke then kneed Naruto in the guts, and slammed his head down with his Double-Axe Handle onto the ground. Daisuke glared down at Naruto with the killing intent in his eyes.

* * *

(Gohan vs Hideo- Triceratops Jungle)

While Hideo was relaxing on the branch, he casually leaned his back against the tree. Until then, he noticed that Gohan woke up. He chuckled, "He's waking up."

Gohan slowly got up on his feet and groaned, "What just happened?" He widened his eyes. "That's right! This Hideo guy just knocked me out. I'm still alive. But why am I still alive?"

Suddenly, he heard the voice chuckled, "Hey, monkey brat!"

He widened his eyes, and shocked, "I- It can't be…!" He slowly looked around and found himself in front of white lizard alien. "F-Freeza!"

Freeza folded his arms and chuckled, "We meet again, monkey scum!"

"How are you still alive? I thought Father killed you back on Namek!" shocked Gohan.

Freeza snickered, "You thought wrong. I'm still alive. I just escaped my death. That's all. I will settle here on this planet and wait for Son Goku's returning."

Gohan snarled, "I don't believe it! I'm not going to let you destroy Earth!" He charged towards Freeza and punched him in the guts, suddenly obliterating Freeza. He widened his eyes and shocked, _'W-What? It was just an illusion?' _Then he rolled over on the ground and quickly got up. However, he just realized that he was in different place. All he saw was a tall rocky land.

He looked around, and saw Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Kuririn, Yamucha, and Tenshinhan. But they were laying on the ground motionless. He widened his eyes and cried, "Naruto-san, Sakura-san, Sasuke-san, Kuririn-san, Yamucha-san, Tenshinhan-san!" He did not get any respond from them. Apparently, they died. He looked up and widened his eyes. The sky was dark. He did not remember that it was a night. He remembered that it was a day.

He heard the voice laughed, "Grant me, Orochimaru-sama, an Eternal Youth and Life!"

Gohan confused, "Huh?" When he looked around, he saw Orochimaru standing and Shen Long hovering in the sky. "No!"

Shen Long nodded, **"It is done. Farewell." **As usual, the dragon disappeared thin in air as Dragon Balls scattered around the world. The sky had turned back into the bright blue.

Orochimaru laughed evilly, "I got it! I am immortal! No one can beat me!"

Suddenly, Piccolo arrived. He glared down at Orochimaru and snarled, "No! I'm too late!"

Orochimaru looked up at Piccolo and cackled, "Ah, you will be my first prey as immortal after all."

Piccolo clenched his fists and growled, "W-Why you!" He flew down towards Orochimaru and attempted to punch him, but Orochimaru casually sidestepped. "W-What?"

Orochimaru scoffed, "You cannot beat me, Piccolo. I didn't only receive immortality, but my power had been increased as well. See, I feel so much younger right now. That granted me a power!"

Piccolo landed on the ground and turned around. He charged towards Orochimaru and shouted, "You bastard!" Suddenly, he was blasted through the heart in the hole by Orochimaru. He collapsed down on the ground.

Gohan cried, "Piccolo-san!"

Enraged, Gohan flew up towards Orochimaru and went to punch him, but that obliterated Orochimaru too. He widened his eyes in shock because he did not know what's wrong with him. He felt like he was going to crazy! He fell down on the ground.

He lifted himself up but he noticed that there was a wooden floor. The floor was familiar. "Huh? I'm home?" He looked up and widened his eyes. "M-Mother!" He diverted his attention to different direction where Chichi was looking at. However, that was Orochimaru and Sound Four.

Chichi was already in her fighting stance. She glared at them and growled, "You killed Gohan! You're going to pay for it!"

Gohan widened his eyes and shocked, "Huh? Mother, I'm here!" But Chichi did not even glance over her shoulder at him. He immediately realized that he was only an 'invisible' or 'ghost'.

Orochimaru chuckled, "My, my. Knowing that you're too weak, yet you will take me on? No, that's not what I expect." Then he looked at Hideo and smirked, "Kill her. I want to see Goku's face when he sees all of his friends and his family's death."

Hideo nodded, "Yes, my lord!" As soon as he walked closer and closer to Chichi, suddenly a large man kicked the door out to break it.

Chichi and Gohan cried, "Papa/Grandpa!"

Gyumao growled, "You killed my grandson! Now are you threatening my daughter?!"

"Run away, Papa!" cried Chichi.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Yusuke."

Yusuke nodded, "Yes, my lord." He quickly disappeared.

Gyumao was really mad and charged towards Orochimaru with his large Ax. Before he could swing his Ax around at Orochimaru, there was a hole appearing in his chest. The blood leaked out of his hole in the chest. He fell backward and passed away, only to reveal Yusuke standing behind him.

Chichi and Gohan cried, "Papa/Grandpa!"

Yusuke looked around at Hideo and chuckled, "Hurry up and kill her! She's a woman! If you don't, I will kill her!"

Hideo scoffed, "Chill down. I'm going to kill her now." He looked around at Chichi and chuckled, "You heard me? You're going to die!" Chichi suddenly charged at him and tried to attack him, but he jumped above her. Then, he delivered a hard roundhouse kick to her jaws.

Gohan widened his eyes and shocked, "Mother!" He could see that her mouth let a lot of blood out of it, as she collapsed on the ground.

Hideo smirked, "She's dead."

Orochimaru chuckled, "That's good. We killed all of Son Goku's friend, and family. Let's go and celebrate my immortality." All Sound Four only replied with their head nod. They walked out of the door.

Gohan could not believe what he was seeing. No matter if he was only seeing hallucination, he was too scared to see like that. He was going to get crazy. He fell to his knees and clutched his head. His eyes began to leak the tear down to his cheeks.

He sniffed, "Mother! Grandpa! Piccolo-san! Naruto-san! Sasuke-san! Sakura-san! Kuririn-san! Yamucha-san! Tenshinhan-san!" He looked up at the ceiling and cried, "FATHER!" Before he could collapse onto the ground unconscious, he could swear that the place changed once again. The place changed back to where he fought Hideo right now.

Hideo landed on the ground and glared down at Gohan. He folded his arms and sighed, "What a miserable way to end. It's too easy! I knew you can't handle like this." He chuckled, "Oh, well. You're going to die anyways." He raised his large sharp claws, and shouted, "DIE!" Then, he lunged his claw towards Gohan.

* * *

(Sakura vs Yusuke- Northern Wasteland)

Yusuke finally got up on his feet and glared at Sakura. He growled, "You bitch! How dare you! How dare you! How dare you wound me!" He began to get angry and angry. Suddenly, he managed to calm himself down, and chuckled, "Apparently, you found my weak spot, eh? Good for you! However, you won't win! Because I'm going to kill you right now and here! Game over!" Then he soared up into the sky.

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "W-What?!"

Yusuke extended his arm, opened his palm at Sakura. Then he formed a large red energy sphere around his hand. The red energy sphere kept growing bigger and bigger.

Sakura shocked, "O-Oh, no! I can't escape this! I don't have enough speed to do this!"

Yusuke laughed, "DIE!" He fired a powerful energy sphere at Sakura, which left her in completely shocked.

* * *

(Sasuke vs Junichi- Dead Field)

Junichi gave Sasuke a long look, which Sasuke did not like it at all. Sasuke growled, "Why are you looking at me?"

"In order to defeat Sharingan user, I must use this where you cannot dodge!" replied Junichi. "In other words," He put his hand forward and charged an orange energy sphere, "You're going to die!" He drew his arm back, and then he brought his hand forward and fired the attack at Sasuke.

Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!"

* * *

(Naruto vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

Daisuke folded his arms and glared down at Naruto who finally got up on his feet. He growled, "If you're not going to fight me and try to escape me, then there's no point of me to fight you any further. Looks like you want to die so badly."

Naruto glared up at Daisuke and panted heavily, "D-Damn it! Let me go!"

Daisuke sighed, "IT's pointless to escape me. Only if you will give me a fun, then I would not have to disappoint. You just disappointed me. I thought you would be stronger, but I guess I'm wrong." He raised his hands above his head.

Naruto raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "What's he going to do?"

Daisuke grinned, "So this is it. This is your grave, Naruto!" He suddenly charged up the purple energy sphere above his hand. The purple energy kept getting bigger and bigger. The purple energy sphere looked bigger even compared to Freeza's Full Power Death Ball. Then he finally threw the large purple energy sphere towards Naruto.

"Oh, shit!" shocked Naruto. He lost his senses because he could not believe what he just saw now! It was a large ball towards him. He could not even move single muscle. He was too afraid to move right now! The large ball came closer and closer to him. _'I'm going to die! I cannot die! I made a promise! I can't die! I CANNOT DIE!' _

Suddenly, a large blue collided with the purple energy sphere, knocking it to other place and causing a massive explosive.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Daisuke and Naruto shocked, "W-What?!" Then as soon as they looked around, they widened their eyes in shock.

* * *

(Gohan vs Hideo- Triceratops Jungle)

Before Hideo's claw could stab Gohan in the back, the razor-sharp disk of energy suddenly sliced the claw as it went through the trees. Few trees collapsed. Hideo looked around and shocked, "W-What?! W-Who are you?!"

* * *

(Sakura vs Yusuke- Northern Wasteland)

A large red energy sphere was still coming for Sakrua as it was getting closer and closer to her. Sakura knew that she could not make it out alive, so she had to give up on her life. She sniffed, "I'm sorry, Naruto-kun, Sasuke, Gohan-san. I can't make it!"

Suddenly, the voice shouted, **"Kikoho!" **The large yellow beam suddenly knocked a large red energy sphere down onto the ground, forming a large square.

Yusuke shocked, "I-Impossible!" He looked around and widened his eyes.

Sakura shocked, "W-What…?" She looked up in the sky, and widened her eyes.

* * *

(Sasuke vs Junichi- Dead Field)

A large orange energy sphere came closer and closer to Sasuke, who could not even move at all, because he was trembled to move right now.

Suddenly, the voice shouted, **"Soukidan!" **The large yellow hovering ball tackled the large orange energy sphere down into the ground, causing a large explosion. Without any words, Sasuke and Junichi looked around, and noticed that there was someone standing.

* * *

(Naruto vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

All Naruto and Daisuke saw was a green man with pointed ears wearing white turban, a white cape, and dark purplish blue gi.

Naruto shocked, "Piccolo!"

Daisuke growled, "W-What?!" Piccolo was only glaring at Daisuke.

* * *

(Gohan vs Hideo- Triceratops Jungle)

Hideo looked at the bald midget with an orange Gi, and growled, "W-Who are you?!" But the bald midget did not respond at all and simply walked towards unconscious Gohan. "Dammit! Answer me!"

The bald midget went on his knees and gently touched Gohan. He frowned, "Gohan… Are you okay?"

Finally, Gohan slowly opened his eyes. But all he saw a man standing in front of him was Goku. He smiled happily, "F-Father… You finally came back…"

Kuririn raised his eyebrows and confused, "W-What? What are you talking about? It's Kuririn!"

"I'm sorry, Father," sniffed Gohan.

"Hey, snap out of it! I'm not your father! I'm Kuririn!" cried Kuririn.

Hideo suddenly laughed out loudly, "It's no use! You probably don't realize that. What he see right now is hallucination."

Kuririn glanced over his shoulder at Hideo and snarled, "What? Get him out of that!"

"Sorry, I can't get him out of it unless you hit him harder enough then he will go back to normal," blurted Hideo. He widened his eyes and realized that he revealed the secret to Kuririn. He covered his mouth and gulped, "Shit!"

Kuririn smirked, "That's what I want to hear. Thank you." Then he looked down at Gohan and frowned, "Sorry, but I have to do that. I hope this won't hurt you badly." He raised his fist and closed his hand. He decked him harder in the face. "I'm sorry!" He opened his eyes, and suddenly got startled. He crawled back on the ground. He chuckled, "You're back?"

Gohan widened his eyes and shocked, "Kuririn! What're you doing here? I hope I'm not seeing hallucination again."

Kuririn shook his head and smiled, "No, it's not hallucination. I punched you and you woke up. You're back to normal!" He stood up and glared at furious Hideo. "Gohan, we're going to defeat him together!"

Gohan nodded, "R-Right!"

Hideo growled, "D-Dammit!"

* * *

(Sakura vs Yusuke- Northern Wasteland)

Sakura looked up at the three-eyes hovering in the sky, and cheered, "Tenshinhan-san!"

However, Yusuke seemed to be happy about that for some reason. He chuckled, "Finally, a man comes here to fight me. Not a bitch anymore!"

Tenshinhan landed on the ground next to Sakura and sighed, "Sakura, rest. I'm going to fight him alone."

Sakura shocked, "W-What?! You're going to fight alone?"

Tenshinhan nodded, "T-That's right! I've been trained hard. I think I can take him on, but I don't think if I can beat him anyways. He looks too big to me."

Yusuke laughed, "If you think you can't beat me, then why are you here?!"

Tenshinhan smirked, "Because I know your weak spot!"

Yusuke shocked, "W-What?!" Then he clenched his fists and snarled at Tenshinhan.

Sakura stared at Tenshinhan carefully and thought, _'Tenshinhan-san… You've been watching us fight whole times?' _Tenshinhan and Yusuke continued to glare at each other to prepare for their fighting soon.

* * *

(Sasuke vs Junichi- Dead Field)

A long black-haired landed next to Sasuke and looked at Junichi with his confidence smirk. "Yo!"

Sasuke shocked, "W-What are you doing?! Get out, Yamucha! This is no place for you to fight him! He's too strong! You're useless here!"

Yamucha scoffed, "I'm not useless! I came here to save you! Is that how you thank me?"

"That's not what I mean! You came at the wrong time! You're going to get yourself killed again!" warned Sasuke.

"I'm not going to die again! Watch and learn, Sasuke! I'm going to beat him for once and all!" declared Yamucha.

Junichi chuckled, "Well, do you realize that I'm the second strongest in this group? You don't seem to be that strong type. You look like a weakling to me, if you ask me."

'_Shit! If Yamucha fight him, then he's going to die! What should I do?' _panicked Sasuke. Yamucha and Junichi were smiling at each other because both of them thought that they could take on each other. Sasuke, on the other hand, began to worry that Yamucha might die again.

* * *

(Naruto and Piccolo vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

Piccolo landed on the ground in front of Naruto and stared at Daisuke. He sighed, "Naruto, go get your Dragon Balls before too late."

Naruto confused, "Why are you saving me, Piccolo?"

Piccolo sighed, "I owe you long times ago. You saved me back on Namek against Freeza. I think I should owe you. Never mind that, just go and get your Dragon Balls back! Orochimaru must not get his hand on Dragon Balls!"

Naruto frowned, "But he's strong for you. I can tell by just fighting him a while ago."

Piccolo smirked, "Don't worry. I have a plan to defeat him. I know you're not on your full power. You were saving that for Orochimaru right? Neither do I. I am not even on full power. Just go and get them back!"

Naruto nodded, "R-Right! Please don't die." Then he flew off to catch up to Raditz.

Daisuke looked up at Naruto and growled, "I'm not going to let you get away!" He flew off to chase Naruto, but Piccolo suddenly appeared in front of him. "W-What?!"

"He's not your opponent anymore! I'm your opponent right now!" declared Piccolo.

Daisuke snarled, "W-What?!" He clenched his fists and glared at Piccolo.

"I said I'm your opponent right now! Fight me!" shouted Piccolo. He crouched down and shifted into his usual battle stance. "Let's fight!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Yo! Finally, I finished the story! What's going to happen next? A new fighter just arrive to help them! Now Piccolo is going to fight Daisuke alone. Do you think Piccolo can beat Daisuke alone without Naruto's aid? Will Naruto be able to catch Raditz? Can Gohan and Kuririn beat Hideo together? What about Tenshinhan? Do you think Tenshinhan will stop Yusuke's whiny bitch about Sakura and all woman? Why did Sasuke tell Yamucha not to get involve? Do you think Yamucha will win against Junichi or lose easily? Well, let's find it out next time!

Any question? Ask me right away. Oh, yeah. Yes, I didn't involve long flashback in this chapter because I want to make more fight rather than flashback in this chapter. Don't worry. They're still alive, aren't they? They will tell you a story about their history.

As always, read and reviews please! :D... See ya later! Murderdeath21's out!

I think about changing my Pen name someday... :)


	56. Depression Junichi

A/N: YO! Here's chapter! Enjoy it! Fyi, this is all about Sasuke and Yamucha vs Junichi. Don't worry. You will see others' fighting in later chapters :D

Disclaimer: All right. I'm going to hand it over to Vegeta-sama, because I'm still stuck with him in the spaceship! A thief spaceship, but I'm still fan of him!

Vegeta: If you still complain about me, then be a fan of Kakarrot! I won't have fan who complains about me!

Me: Shut up! Say the disclaimer, or I will not let you find Goku! Do you want me to make a filler in next arc? It will be all about you in one chapter! Do you want it?!

Vegeta: Yes!

Me: Then say it!

Vegeta: Fine! Jerry brat doesn't own DBZ or Naruto! Now start writing that!

Me: I do not take demand from anyone! Now, my reader. I hope you enjoy it! :D

* * *

**Chapter 56: Depression Junichi**

* * *

(With Naruto- Elsewhere)

While flying through the air, Naruto still could not believe how Raditz was brought back to life! He did not remember seeing the sky being dark. There's no way that Raditz could be brought back to life without any use of Dragon Balls. Besides, Raditz's been dead for two years. There should not be possible of bringing him back to life since it was within one year of death.

'_D-Damn it! That doesn't matter. I will just have to get Dragon Balls back! Fighting Raditz should not be problem. I've gotten stronger than before. I should beat him easily, datteboya!' _thought Naruto. Then he cried, "Raditz!" He sped up to catch up to Raditz.

* * *

(Piccolo vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

Piccolo landed on the hoodoos staring at Daisuke and declared, "Now you're fighting me alone! I'm your opponent right now!" He crouched down and shifted into his usual battle stance.

Daisuke growled, "Do you really think you can beat me?" He crouched down and chuckled, "You're a fool! There's no way a green man like you can beat me! You must be Namekian, huh?" Piccolo said nothing, but staring at him. "You sacrificed your life against that big bald guy in order to save a useless brat?"

Piccolo snarled, "W-What?"

"Orochimaru-sama told me everything about you. You were foolish enough to sacrifice your life just for worthless brat. You should have let him die! Never mind that, looks like you picked up the wrong opponent now. I'm not in mood for letting Naruto brat go. All you need is to die now!"

Piccolo sighed, "Hmph! Enough of your talking! Let's get to fighting already!" He stared at Daisuke to prepare the brutal fight begun.

* * *

(At the Same time- Sasuke and Yamucha vs Junichi- Dead Field)

Sasuke gritted his teeth and thought worriedly, _'D-Damn! What should I do? Yamucha is going to die! D-Dammit!' _For some reason, he felt dizzy because Junichi beat him up enough to make him exhausted. He panted heavily and growled, _'Shit! I need to rest! Hang in there, Yamucha!'_

Junichi looked at Yamucha and frowned, "W-Who are you?"

Yamucha chuckled, "My name is Yamucha. The name of guy who will defeat you! So be sure to remember before you die!"

Junichi snickered, "A comedian scar-face, huh? Wait a minute. I think I know you. Were you a former baseball player? I was a huge fan of you."

"Really? I never thought my fan would be my enemy. Sorry, but I didn't come here to sign your autography," replied Yamucha.

Junichi laughed, "Why should I?" He pointed at Yamucha and reminded, "I was told that you died against such a small green punk last year. I could not believe how pathetic fighter you're. In my opinion, you should go back to play baseball. I will not enjoy it if baseball player could not fight well."

Yamucha snarled, "W-What?! Do you want to fight?"

"I thought we're going to fight," sneered Junichi.

Yamucha could not stand any longer that Junichi was mocking him. Blinded with the rage, he dashed towards Junichi and balled his fists out. "That's it! I'm going to beat you up!"

"Too slow!" declared Junichi, ducking his head before Yamucha could swing his punch around. "See?" He casually jumped over when Yamucha swept his leg around. Once he went up into the mid-air, Yamucha followed up to him and attempted to hit him with all of his fists into that. However, Junichi seemed to tilt his head around to dodge the attacks from Yamucha easily. "Bet you can't even lay a single finger on me! Try it! I dare you!"

Yamucha growled, "D-Dammit!" He delivered another punch to the face, yet he failed to hit Junichi who ducked his head down. He gave another attempt to kick, but Junichi titled his head back within the inch of the foot. Once again, Yamucha gave barrage of punches and kicks at Junichi, who kept dodging them.

While Sasuke watched them, he could not help but to notice something wrong between their fight. _'Why do I have a feel that he still has more technique? I am not sure what he's doing, but why is he moving his arms around every time he dodged Yamucha's attacks?"_

Every time Yamucha threw an attack at him, Junichi would dodge while moving his arms around. "Still too slow, Yamucha! Can't touch me, huh? Well, I guess the only coming for you is death!" He had enough with dodging, so he finally blocked one of his attacks, much to the shock of Yamucha. "Your turn is over! It's my turn, isn't it? Be prepare, Yamucha!"

First, Junichi threw a hard punch to the face. He kneed him and punched him harder in the guts, doubled him over. He laughed, "Amused me a little longer!" Then he slapped him in the face. Then, he used his other hand to slap him once again. After that, he would slap him on the each side of his face back and forth.

Sasuke still looked up at them and thought, _'Shit! If I am not going to move soon, Yamucha will be killed! Still, he moved his arm around even though he is attacking right now!' _

With the final slap to the face, Junichi stared at Yamucha and chuckled, "What's the matter? Did that hurt you?"

Yamucha looked up at Junichi and scoffed, "That didn't even hurt me a bit!"

"Oh? Are you trying to be tough? Well, in that case, please let me know when I finally hurt you! I assumed a mere slap attacks won't hurt you at all. Allow me to demonstrate my new technique soon," declared Junichi.

Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, _'W-What?! A new technique? Has he been saved his new technique up until now? D-Dammit!'_

Junichi snickered before punching him in the face, causing a large shockwave to knock him away. Yamucha could even feel that he took a hard punch from Junichi. It was almost as if Earth was spinning in his head. Suddenly, Junichi appeared behind him, waiting for him to get there.

Yamucha glanced over his shoulder at Junichi and snarled, "D-Dammit!" Then he managed to stop himself from being knocked away, and turned around in attempt to punch him, only to grab by Junichi. He tried to force his other hand to punch, but Junichi caught it as well. Junichi smirked at Yamucha and gave him a hard headbutt to his forehead, drawing blood.

Junichi smirked, "Did that hurt you?"

Yamucha growled, "N- No!"

Junichi scoffed, "Liar! You're lying. Very well. I shall torture you until you tell me that you're hurt." He threw his head back, and then slammed his head on Yamucha's forehead once again. "How about now?"

"Nope!" denied Yamucha.

However, Junichi did not like at all. He made a same move to Yamucha once again. "Now?"

Groaning, Yamucha stared at Junichi and scoffed, "Nope! Not even a bit!"

Junichi growled, "W-What?! Do you have a death wish or something?"

"Maybe… Maybe not," replied Yamucha. Junichi began to boil up with the rage because he knew that Yamucha was lying all along. He knew that he DID hurt Yamucha so badly.

Sasuke stared up at an injured Yamucha and thought, _'W-Why won't he tell Junichi that he is hurt badly? I can tell with his Ki shrinking right now! W-Why?!' _Suddenly, he widened his eyes and realized, _'T-That's it! Knowing that he could not take on Junichi by himself, he's buying some time until my power is restored fully! Junichi is kind of opponent who likes to torture his opponent. That's why Yamucha kept saying 'no' to him. But we don't know when Junichi can endure his patience. My power should be restored soon. It's almost ten minutes already.'_

Junichi growled, "Looks like you want to experience my technique so badly! Nobody can handle my technique that I'm going to show you. Do you wish to see this technique now?"

Yamucha smirked, "Yeah, sure. Do it! Show me!"

Enraged, Junichi jabbed him in the jaws, knocking him away. He shouted, **"Paralysis Thunder!"**

Sasuke shocked, "W-What the-?!"

Suddenly, Yamucha felt something that forced him to stop and had his arms and legs wrapped together for some season. It was almost as it was coming from invisible wires around his body. He could not even move at all. He did not know why. He groaned, "I-I can't move!" He strained himself in order to break free, but it was impossible to do it.

"What the hell's going on?!" confused Sasuke.

Junichi chuckled, "It's no use. It's pointless to struggle. This is technique where it is nearly impossible to break! This time, it's not like Paralysis Ball. I can move freely whatever I want to with this technique. In other words, this is deadly technique!"

'_I don't see anything about his technique. How did he paralyze Yamucha? His arms and legs were being wrapped for some reason. It has to be an invisible wire or something!'_ thought Sasuke.

"Nothing you can do right now! Now, let me ask you again. Are you hurt?" asked Junichi. Yamucha was about to answer, but Junichi immediately cut off. "Wait. Let me guess. You're not hurt, aren't you?" Once again, Yamucha was about to speak up, but Junichi interrupted him by just sending a thunder to him, electrifying him! Yamucha had received a large shock from his ferocious opponent. "Do you like it? The thunder I just send was only 1 billion volts. That is equal to lightning bolt! Any normal people could not even survive this! I know! Every time you refuse to tell me that you're hurt, I will raise billion volts even higher! If I reach 5 billion volts, you're finished! So are you hurt now?"

Yamucha stared at Junichi and groaned, "N-No! That won't work against me!"

Junichi chuckled, "Wrong answer!" He sent more thunder bolts to Yamucha, shocking him even further. He smirked, "What's the matter? You look pale now. Now do you know why this technique is Paralysis Thunder? Every time I electrify you, the number of paralysis has been increased. You will be paralysis very soon! You honestly don't want to die right now, right? If you don't want to die, then answer my question! Are you really hurt?"

Yamucha could feel that his body was so paralysis right now, due to huge lightning bolts. He could barely lift his arms right now! He could not even breathe properly! He had to force his lung to breath. He stammered, "N-N-N-No…"

Junichi growled, "This is suicide, you know! Do you not fear of death that is coming for you soon, Yamucha? Why won't you answer 'Yes'? Why?!"

Yamucha chuckled weakly, "B-B-Because I-I don't want to show you that I'm a coward…. I-I won't run away… even…"

Junichi widened his eyes and asked, "Even what?"

Yamucha stared up at Junichi and smirked, "…even if I knew that I probably will die soon! It's worth anyways!"

Junichi widened his eyes and shocked, _'T-This quote…!' _He finally remembered what those actually remind him of something!

* * *

(Flashback Began- 13 years old Junichi- Middle School)

_In the locker room, Junichi was changing his clothes before he would go to next class. He looked around him and realized that there was nobody in the locker room. He knew that he was too slow to change. He frowned, "Dammit. I am late again!" However, before he could leave the locker room, he immediately noticed that there were three boys blocking his way. "What do you want? I am late for class! Excuse me." He tried to walk through them, but one of them immediately pushed him._

_The boss boy scoffed angrily, "Do not speak that tone with me again, fatso! Do you know what time is now?"_

_Junichi sighed, "No, Dew. But I know that I'm late again."_

_Dew laughed, "Of course. Fatso like you will forget. It's time to beat you up. Once you tell me you're hurt, we will stop all right? I will ask you when you're hurt. Please don't lie to me." Then he looked at two boys. "Devon! John! Beat him up!"_

_Devon and John chuckled, "Yes, boss!" They started with punching to the face, knocking him down. Then they began to beat him up by rapidly stomping him down on the ground._

"_Oh, boy! I love to beat fatso up! Bullying you is fun! I would like to see you crying and running away!" sneered Junichi. "Every time you deny me for lunchbox, you get beat up every 2pm! Only if you obey me, you would be fine!" He watched his boys beating Junichi up. He could see that Junichi began to bleed. "Stop!"_

_Devon and John glanced over their shoulders and nodded, "Yes, boss!"_

_Dew stared down at him and scoffed, "You're bleeding already? Now it's my turn." Suddenly, he kicked Junichi in the head. He grabbed his hair and lifted him up. He slammed his fist onto Junichi's face. Then he delivered a straight kick, sending him against the locker. Then, he punched him harder in the guts. "Did that hurt you pretty badly?"_

_Junichi glared up at him and growled, "I'm not hurt, bastard!"_

_Dew scoffed, "Oh, no. I know you're hurt." He backhand punched him aside onto the ground. He sighed, "You're wimp! You're too weak! You can't even fight back! Every time I stop fighting you, you just run away! Why not you go cry to your mommy? We're leaving. Tomorrow, you're giving me your lunchbox!"_

_However, before Dew and his buddies could leave, Junichi finally stood up and cried, "W-Wait!"_

_Dew looked around at Junichi and shocked, "W-What?! Why didn't you run away like you usually do?"_

_Junichi chuckled, "B-Because I don't want to show that I'm a coward. I won't run even if I knew that I probably get beaten up badly soon! I'm tired of your bullshit! I don't want to run away anymore! I've given up on my life! I'm tired of getting bully every day!"_

_Dew growled, "Y- You bastard! How dare you talk back to me like that? You're fatty! You should not talk to me like that!" He was about to run towards him, but he suddenly heard the bell ringing. He snarled, "D-Damn it! We're late! You will pay for it! Be prepare for tomorrow, fatty!" Then, they left for their late classes._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Junichi yelled, "You bastard! Do… not… steal… my QUOTES ever again!" He sent another thunder bolt through his invisible wire to Yamucha, giving him a great shock. "How's my three billion volts? Did that hurt you pretty bad?"

Yamucha's eyes started to blur almost as if he was going to unconscious. He was unable to move any longer now, but he could barely speak. He stammered, "N-N-N-No!"

Junichi snarled, "You still refuse to say 'Yes'?" He send four billion volts to Yamucha, electrified him greatly. Yamucha screamed in pain. That pain was a lot worse than all pain he had experienced. He never felt through that before. He now was fully paralysis. He could not even move at all. He could not even speak at all. He could not even move his eyes around. He could not even twitch at all. He felt like he was being paralysis now.

Sasuke widened his eyes and thought, _'Oh, no! Yamucha had it for sure! If he sends one more bolt, it's all over for Yamucha! Now he can't even reply him anymore! What should I do? I don't know if I can face his lightning things. Think! I need a plan!"_

Junichi sighed, "I'm disappointed! What a miserable way to end this! It seems like you can't even speak anymore. Only if you will give me an honest answer, you would never experience this!" Then he shouted, "DIE!"

Before he could send a final lightning bolt to Yamucha, the boot suddenly connected to his face harder, bashing him into the small cave, as it collapsed down on him. What Yamucha's eyes saw was Sasuke.

'_Sasuke…' _thought Yamucha. He was about to fall because he was paralysis right now.

However, Sasuke immediately noticed that Yamucha was about to fall, and cried, "Yamucha!" He managed to grab Yamucha, before he could fall. He had to go down to put Yamucha down on the field. He sighed, "Idiot! You should not have come here. You might die or something. But I'm glad that you give me a time to rest." He could tell that Yamucha was unconscious now. He looked around at the collapsed cave where he sent Junichi into.

Suddenly, the collapsed cave just exploded by the red energy blast, sending the fragment of cave scattering across the Dead Field. Sasuke was forced to guard himself from the scattered rocks.

Junichi glared at Sasuke and growled, "It's you again! How could I have forgotten about you? How dare you boot me in the face? That's something I don't like! I don't like shoes in my face!"

Sasuke chuckled, "You're too distracted! Apparently, you have forgotten about me. I've given a chance to rest so I can come back to finish you off! I'm grateful that Yamucha bought you some time."

Junichi widened his eyes and shocked, "H-He what?!"

"You should know better. You torture him too much enough to give me a chance to boot you in the face!" sneered Sasuke.

Junichi snarled, "W-Why, you! Take a mockery out of me, will you?!" He suddenly charged towards Sasuke.

Sasuke crouched down and shouted angrily, "I am the one who will defeat you today!" He dodged one of Junichi's punches.

Junichi shocked, "W-What?!" He suddenly remembered that Sasuke still had his Sharingan activated on. _'D-Damn the Sharingan!' _He threw another punch to him, but Sasuke simply ducked his head down. Then he tried to sweep his leg around him, but Sasuke flew up into the air. He followed up to Sasuke.

Sasuke drew the kunai from his pouch and shouted, "Take this!" as he threw the kunai at Junichi, who barely dodged it.

Junichi stared down at kunai which had stabbed into the ground. However, his cheek had been scratched and began to leak its bleed. He glared around and growled, "You bastard!" Suddenly, he realized that Sasuke was gone! "What?! Where did that bastard go?!" He looked around him, but there was no sign of Sasuke anywhere.

Suddenly, he heard the voice shouted, "Over here!"

Junichi widened his eyes and looked around, only to get kicked in the face to send him knocking away. Next, Sasuke flew towards Junichi at high speed and kneed him harder in the guts, doubled him over. He could hear that Junichi screamed loudly in the pain. Then, he delivered a powerful punch to the face, knocking Junichi away. He flew up above Junichi and double kicked him, knocking him down to the ground. Then, Sasuke rocketed down at Junichi.

While Junichi was falling, he was in shocked and could not believe what he was seeing right now. _'D-Damn! Since when he is now dominating me in strength and speed even though I'm in this current form? I am supposed to dominate him in everything! I won't let this happen to me any longer!' _Suddenly, he disappeared.

Sasuke shocked, "W-What?!"

Then, Junichi appeared in front of Sasuke, and punched him harder, drawing more blood. Junichi began to smirk because he thought he finally got hang of it. However, when he punched him, Sasuke managed to dodge somehow. Enraged, he brought another fist to Sasuke, but only to get blocked, much to the shock of Junichi.

Sasuke finally made some strength to fight back, while Junichi started to lose some energy. That's why Sasuke was able to fight him on par. Junichi wasted his best move on Yamucha, just because he wanted to torture his opponent so badly! Junichi made a large mistake. He would be damned if he used all of his energy, then he would have lost to Sasuke easily.

Sasuke and Junichi pulled their fists and shouted, "I'm not going to lose!" They threw a punch to each other. Their fists collided harder! Their knees collided harder too! Afterward, they began to exchange their ferocious blows, despite landing some good blows on each other. They were looking for a chance to finish off each other for good. However it was impossible because they were fighting on par! They were now on the same level. Sasuke would punch him in the face, but Junichi would knee him in the guts. They continued to exchange their blows, even though they managed to land blows.

Suddenly, they emitted their auras together and went down onto the ground. They already locked up into a struggle. They were holding their hands right now. They tried harder to get best of them. They struggled to beat each other. They formed a crater bigger and bigger every time they strained harder. However, Sasuke finally dominated him in strength and forced him to fell to the knees.

Junichi felt regretted that he allowed Sasuke to rest while he was focusing on Yamucha too much. Because of that, Sasuke managed to give him a good fight. He did not like at all. He started to get angry and screamed, "Don't get carried away!" He delivered an unbelievably knee to Sasuke in the guts, doubled him over. He released his hand off from Sasuke, and then he smashed his elbow on his face. Just as he was about to threw a powerful punch, but Sasuke vanished! "W-What?!" Then he widened his eyes and realized, "Behind me!" He glanced over his shoulder and realized that he was right because Sasuke was behind him who was about to deliver a roundhouse kick. He quickly ducked his head down. However, just as Sasuke landed, he suddenly threw a sidekick to the face, knocking him to the ground.

Sasuke made an excellent backflip land, and smirked at Junichi, "W-What's the matter? I thought I told you that I will defeat you today!"

Junichi slowly got up on his feet and rubbed his mouth. He glared at Sasuke and growled, "D-Dammit! Dammit! Dammit! I will not absolutely lose to the likes of you!"

Sasuke folded his arms and smirked widely, "This is laughstock! Here I am about to win in losing fight. It seems that you cannot beat me at your current level. And all you do is to complain about how you can't win on one of your video games. It's hard, huh? It's like I'm boss level, where you will die over and over again. I guess it's game over for you."

Junichi clenched his fists and thought angrily, _'D-Damn! That stupid smirk! It reminds me of someone!'_

* * *

(Flashback Began- North High School)

_Junichi finally become freshman at High School, but he had been freshman for about four months. He was happy because he would not be bullied anymore, especially from Dew. Even though, he saw Dew at the school every day. Strangely, Dew did not even bother to come at him. But he did not care about that. As long as Dew would not bully him, then he should be fine. No big deal, right? _

_He was able to pass the class, and eat his own lunch peacefully. He was really happy that someone forced him to give the food to someone. He already had a crush named Rosa. Unfortunately, she had no interest in him. He knew that she already had a crush on Dew, just because he was… so cool. It was really stupid to fall in love for that type. He hated that. He was too afraid to talk to her every time he saw her._

_Never mind that, he was really excited that he would be fifteen years old from two weeks away. He was prepared for that. He was going to invite rest of his new friends to the party. Yes, even he invited Rosa to his party though he was too afraid to talk to her. He simply gave an invitation out to her and left quickly. He invited most of student from that school. However, only few students that he did not invite to were Dew and his stupid friends. _

_About two weeks ago, he thought not too many friends would come to his house for party, but he was wrong. To be honest, he was actually surprised that a lot of friends came to his birthday. He was thrilled to see more people coming into his house. He was surprised even more that Rosa actually came to his house too._

_He widened his eyes and stammered, "H-H-H-Hi…. R-R-Rosa-chan!"_

_Rosa smiled, "Hey, Junichi. I heard you have a blast here. A lot of friend told me, so I came."_

_Junichi smiled cheerfully, "Yeah! Come in, Rosa-chan!" He began to blush because he never had spoken to her before. He did not know what to do. He did not want to ruin his moment with her. But he discovered that she was a heavy party animals and very talkative. She talked to everyone too much, even him. He finally managed to have a conversation with her. There was music where everyone would dance. He had a blast with everyone._

_However, until that time, someone accidentally invited very boys he knew and hated very much. It was Dew and his gangs! He was in shocked and did not know how Dew and others knew about his party. "Dew! What're you doing here?"_

_Dew walked into the room and scanned the people in the room. He scoffed, "You came for fatso's party?"_

_Junichi snarled, "Dew! Why are you here? You're not welcomed to my party! Get out of my house! _

_Dew folded his arms and laughed loudly, "I didn't come here for your party. I would like to show you something. There's reason why you should not come to fatso's party. Yes, a lot of reasons. I have discovered something that interested me. It's all about Junichi!"_

"_W-What are you talking about, Dew? What do you mean?" confused Junichi._

_Dew pointed at Rosa and chuckled, "Did you know that Junichi has a crush on you?"_

_Rosa was in shocked at first, but then she smiled, "Oh, someone has a crush on me? Well, I don't really care. I'm popular with boys anyways, Dew-kun."_

_Dew scoffed, "But that's not all! He also took a lot of pictures of you! He has captured your photo ever since he first saw you!"_

_Rosa shocked, "W-What?!"_

"_He stalked you whole times! He goes where you go! Anywhere he goes, he captured your beautiful smiles, includes your bikinis! Not to mention he also sneak into girls' locker room and capture the picture where you took your clothes out!" explained Dew._

_Suddenly, Junichi shouted, "SHUT UP!" That really did get rest of people in the party attention._

_Rosa glared at Junichi and growled, "Is it all true then?"_

_Junichi began to shred the tears from his eyes and shook his head. He sniffed, "No! It's all lies! He's lying!"_

_Dew chuckled, "Well, all you need is a proof, because I already have one!"_

_Junichi shocked, "W-what?!"_

_Dew picked up the camera from his pockets and sighed, "This is it. You can take a look at it, Rosa."_

_Junichi cried, "No! It's my personal private, Rosa-chan!" But Rosa did not listen to him, but grabbed his camera._

_She turned it on and went into the photos. She suddenly was in shocked and continued to change the picture. "No! All of this picture…" She continued to change the picture, but she could see that all of picture was only her. "…is all about me?" She pressed the last picture, and widened her eyes in shock. "WHAT?! I never pose this such a thing!" A picture was a woman bending her body down which revealed her explicit parts._

_Dew nodded, "Yeah, that's photoshop. I didn't know that he's such a good photoshop creative. I could say that I'm impressed of his work. That's probably only one photoshop he has right now."_

_Rosa was really mad that Junichi did do such a horrible thing to her. Why would he take a lot of picture of her without her permission? She never knew that he was such a pervert fatso! That would explain a lot why he could not get a girlfriend! She had enough of this party, so she decided it was time to leave right now._

_However, Junichi made another terrible mistake by grabbing her hands and begged, "Please not leave!"_

_Enraged, Rosa turned around and slapped him harder in the face, leaving a red bruise on his cheek. "Leave me alone, you pervert!" She stormed off out of his house, leaving him in completely shock. _

_Junichi could not believe what he was seeing. His party was officially ruined thanks to Dew! He realized that anyone in his party turned their glare on him. All he could hear was "Pervert!" Fatty pervert!" "Go to hell!" "He deserves to die!" "I wish you would never exist!"_

_Then he stared at Dew who began to smirk widely. He clenched his fists and shouted angrily, "I'm going to wipe that stupid smirk of yours!" He suddenly ran to Dew, and tackled him onto the glass table, toppled it over. He lifted his fist up and snarled, "I have enough of you bullying me! You have to be stopped!" Then he punched him down. He continued to throw every hard punch to his face. He could see that Dew began to bleed, but he was too stubborn to stop, and continued to pummel onto the face. Rest of people in the party could not do anything but watched on. He could notice that Dew was started to lose his conscious. He lifted his right fist up and screamed, "DIE!" Before he could finish him off, someone suddenly grabbed his hand._

_The voice cried, "Stop, Junichi!"_

_Junichi looked around him and saw a tall man behind him. He widened his eyes and shocked, "F-Father!"_

_Another voice demanded, "All of you! Get out of our house now!"_

_Junichi looked over his father's shoulder and shocked, "M-Mother!" He could see that his parents were in greatly disappointed. Rest of people in the party finally left his house. Once the house was cleared, his parents would glare at Junichi. He frowned, "I-I'm sorry, Mother, Father. I was out of control."_

"_What do you think you're doing?!" yelled Mother. "What did you do? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK?! You could have killed him! We were cooking BBQ outside until we heard you screaming like a crazy! We had to rush into the house to see what's going on!"_

_Junichi frowned, "No, Mother. I was not going to kill him. I was going to knock him out."_

"_Lie! You yelled, 'Die!'. You're going to kill him, weren't you? But it doesn't matter. We will not TOLERATE fighting in my house! You're grounded until the end of school year! That means there will not be video game, movie, or computer! Not even friend you can hang out with. I doubt you can hang out with friends because they knew what you just did here. They're not going to like you forever!" lectured Father._

_Junichi shocked, "Wait! But-!"_

_Mother scowled, "No buts! Go to your room and think about what you have done! To your room! NOW!"_

_Junichi sighed, "FINE!" He stormed to his room and slammed the door on harder. He clenched his fists and began to cry. 'W-Why?! I thought I'm fine. But that bastard Dew bullies me in my life! I don't want him to bully me anymore! I can't stand it! I don't' want to live anymore!' Then he stared at the window. 'Good-bye, Mother, Father! You won't see me anymore! I'm going to do it right now!' He hopped out of the window and ran away from his house._

* * *

_(Later- North City)_

_He looked up at the tallest building in the North City, and thought, 'This is it!' _

_That very tall building was 24/7 anyways. He went into the building, and pressed the button on the elevator. He waited for it to arrive. Once it arrived, he got into it and went up to the roof. Finally, it reached the roof; he ran out of the elevator and stood on the edge of the roof. He looked down and could see that there was a street where the cars passed._

_He looked down at the traffic light and thought, 'I have to do this right now! I don't want to continue to live anymore! I am going to die right now! I'm going to fall! Okay, here I go!' He tried to fall, but he was too afraid. 'No! I'm too high! Why am I scared now? I want to fall, but why can't I fall now? How can I fall without being scared or anything?' _

_He started to think how he will be able to fall without any hesitation. He closed his eyes and sighed, 'Dammit! I can't fall!' He widened his eyes and realized, 'Wait a second! If I close my eyes, then I will be able to fall without hesitation! All right!' Then he closed his eyes and gulped, "Here I go! Count to 3! 1…2…3… Go!'_

_Then, he finally jumped off the building. He could feel that he started to fall. 'Sorry, Mother, Father! I can't live anymore! I have enough of bully! I'm tired of him! I'm sorry! I love you, Father, Mother!' However, he felt that he suddenly fall for some reason. 'Huh? Am I dead already? Why do I not feel the pain or something?' He slowly opened his eyes, only to reveal that he was floating on mid-air. He widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What? I'm floated!" He could feel that someone was carrying him right now. He looked up and saw that there was a black long hair with the pale face. "You're flying!"_

_Then a long black hair guy threw Junichi on the roof, and chuckled, "Junichi-kun, what are you doing? Are you trying to kill yourself?"_

_Junichi shocked, "W-What?! W-Who are you?"_

_A long black hair guy chuckled, "You're the second person to shock that I am capable of doing something. I'm Orochimaru, by the way."_

"_Second? What do you mean? Why're you saving me?" asked Junichi._

_Orochimaru scoffed, "I save you? No, you got my attention, that's all. You can go back and kill yourself if you want to, but you will have to hear me out first."_

"_What do you want?" confused Junichi._

"_I'm here to recruit someone like you," replied Orochimaru._

"_Why? Why do you want to recruit me?"_

"_I want to recruit you because you have a potential inside you. I'm going to unlock it. You have a great gift of it. You were born with that gift. I sensed your Ki once you started to scream harder just recently. That's why I come to look for you. Why don't you join me and be stronger so you won't be bullied anymore?"_

_Junichi frowned, "I don't know. What are you planning to do once I join you?"_

"_Obviously, I'm going to teach you the art of Ki. You will learn to fly just like I do. Once you adapted into that, I will have to boost your power up. You will get a new power once I boost your power up. So will you do everything for me? Or will you still go for suicide? It's up to you. It's your decision. Not mine. What is your decision, Junichi-kun?"_

_Junichi had no idea what he would do. He actually left his parent unnoticed. He was wondering if he would not see his parents. His parents probably would worry about him like a hell. Well, he could not care anymore. They grounded him until the end of school. He could not wait that very longer! If he would join Orochimaru, then he would not be bullied anymore._

_He looked up at Orochimaru and sighed, "I will join, and…"_

_Orochimaru smirked, "And?"_

"_And I will serve you no matter what even if I am going to die! I will die for you!" replied Junichi. Orochimaru began to smile because he managed to convince Junichi to join him._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Junichi stared at an overconfident Sasuke and snarled, "You will regret that you put that stupid smirk over me! I'm going to wipe that smug smirk of yours!" He clenched his right fist and shouted, **"Thunder Blade!" **Suddenly, the sword with the thunder appeared in his hand.

Sasuke shocked, "W-What the?!"

Junichi pointed his new sword at Sasuke and growled, "I will bring you over to Orochimaru for sure! I will not lose to you!" Suddenly, he fired a thunder from the tip of his sword at Sasuke.

Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! He sends that lightning towards me! It is not going to look good!" He jumped just in time to dodge the thunder attack, as it landed on the field.

Junichi shouted, "You're not getting away!" He fired another thunder at Sasuke on mid-air. However, Sasuke disappeared before that could even touch him. Junichi fired another thunder at Sasuke once again, but Sasuke disappeared again. "Take this and that!" He fired a barrage of thunder at Sasuke, who managed to dodge them at rapid rate.

Sasuke appeared nowhere, and growled, "You're annoyed!" He suddenly realized that Junichi was gone! He widened his eyes and sensed that Junichi was behind him! Junichi already swung his sword around at Sasuke, who managed to duck his head down.

"I will not give up until I defeat you! Even if I die, it's better than giving up! Just give up already, will you?!" scowled Junichi. He swung his sword at Sasuke, who sidestepped it. He gave another swing to Sasuke. He kept attacking Sasuke with his thunder blade, yet Sasuke still dodged them. "Are you still dodging?! Stop dodge and let me attack you!" He swung his blade at the inch of Sasuke, but the young avenger managed to back off just in nick of time.

Sasuke stared at Junichi and thought, _'D-Damn it! I don't know how I will feel if it touches me! But I need to find a way to counter it! But how?!' _

Junichi pointed at Sasuke and shouted, **"Super…" **

Sasuke widened his eyes and shocked, "Super what?!"

Junichi shouted, **"Thunder…" **The tip of his sword began to form the thunder sphere.

'_What's that? Suddenly, it formed a large energy sphere on the tip of his sword. It was almost as if the sword itself became that sphere. But he didn't form all of it.' _

Junichi finally shouted, **"…Wave!" **He then fired a large thunder wave at Sasuke, who was in completely shocked.

Sasuke quickly regained his senses and shouted , **"Kamehame-HA!" **He drew his cupped hands to his side and then launched a powerful streaming blue energy wave towards Junichi's Super Thunder Wave, as they clashed into each other! They did not last that longer, so they went to explode!

**BOOOOOOOOM! **

A large explosion billowed up on the nearly entire field, as the smoke kicked up. As soon as the smoke cleared, Sasuke was on his guard. He stared down at the large crater and panted heavily, _'That was close! D-Dammit! To think that it could have killed me! Then again, I doubt he will aim to kill me!'_

Suddenly, he heard the voice yelled, "You should not be distracted!"

Sasuke looked up and found himself that Junichi was too close onto him and was about to swing his sword. He widened his eyes and panicked, _'S-Shit!'_

This time, Junichi finally managed to scratch his chest, allowing blood to leak out of his chest. However, it was not just a blood. Sasuke suddenly got electrified, thanks to Thunder Blade! Sasuke screamed in pain. Now he experienced that pain! That blade was actually worse than Paralysis Thunder!

Junichi chuckled, "Well, this is 10 billion volts I just attacked you. You're in shocked right now! You almost have no strength to move anymore!" Sasuke could not speak anything, but he lost all of his strength to move. He fell down onto the ground. Junichi slowly descended and stood in between Sasuke. He stared down at Sasuke and chuckled, "I'm going to stab into your stomach and electrify your entire body where you cannot move anymore!" He lifted his blade up and shouted, "See you later at Orochimaru-sama's hideout!" as he was about to stab into the stomach. That left Sasuke in completely panicked. Suddenly, the fist slammed onto Junichi's cheek, knocking him next to the ravine. However, Junichi lost his sword as it fell into the ravine. "No, my Thunder Blade!"

Sasuke shocked, "Yamucha!"

Yamucha stared down at Sasuke and panted heavily, "Hurry up! Finish him off before it's too late! Hurry!"

Sasuke immediately recognized that Junichi was behind him looking angry. "Behind you, Yamucha!"

Yamucha glanced over his shoulder and shocked, "W-What?!"

Junichi clenched his fist and growled, "What? You still alive? I thought you're dead!" He used his both fist to slam on his head, rendering him unconscious!

Sasuke cried, "Yamucha!"

Junichi panted heavily, "Damn it all! I am losing my strength now! You're going to pay for it!" Suddenly, Sasuke jumped up into the sky, drawing Junichi's attention. "What're you doing?" He rocketed towards Sasuke, but he noticed that Sasuke threw shuriken at him. He chuckled, "Fool! You think that can beat me!" He dodged it without even scratching his cheek this time! However, that's not what he expected Sasuke to do.

'_I hope this works!' _thought Sasuke. He threw more shuriken at Junichi, who managed to dodge all of them easily. He flew away from Junichi so he could throw more shuriken. But it seemed to miss most of times.

Junichi growled, "What're you aiming for? What is your plan?!" He noticed that Sasuke went to the ground to land and continued to throw more shuriken at him, but it still missed! "Stop throwing that stuff at me!" Suddenly, Sasuke charged up at him. "W-What?!"

Sasuke punched Junichi harder in the face, and kneed him harder in the guts, doubled him over. Then, he delivered a powerful to Junichi's face, knocking him away. Next, he flew after Junichi and went above him. He slammed his fists onto Junichi's stomach with the Double-Axe Handle, bashing him onto the ground However, Sasuke was not done with that! He landed on Junichi's stomach with the double knees, making Junichi screaming in pain!

Sasuke jumped back on the ground and chuckled, "How's that?"

Junichi writhed in agony and clutched his stomach in pain baldy. _'D-Damn it! To think he will inflict so much damage on me even in my current form!' _Then he slowly got up and glared at Sasuke. He snarled, "D-Dammit! I have enough of this fight! Let's end this fight!"

Sasuke panted heavily and thought, _'Yes! That's it!' _

Junichi growled, "I'm going to stop this fight until rest of my teammate comes back!" He put his hand forward at Sasuke and chuckled, "You won't be able to move for a while!" Then he shouted, **"Paralysis Ball!" **He fired a golden energy sphere at Sasuke.

Sasuke widened his eyes and smirked, _'Perfect! It's my chance!' _He puts his hand forward at the purple energy sphere and fired a small energy sphere enough to push the golden energy sphere back at Junichi.

Junichi shocked, _'W-What the?! Shit! I don't have strength enough to move!' _Then, he was trapped inside the golden sphere. _"Oh, no!' _

Sasuke chuckled, "It's hilarious how you just trapped yourself in your own technique. Now, if I recall, you must move to dispel that petty technique, right?" Junichi widened his eyes in shock. "Well, now you cannot move anymore. Tough luck for you! But… I have a last gift that I want to show you something! Look carefully and you will find them!"

Junichi was in shocked because he saw a bunch of wires that connected to shuriken surrounded by him. "W-What?! When did you-?"

Sasuke scoffed, "Don't you remember? The thing that I throw aimlessly at you?"

Junichi shocked, "T-That's it! That's why you throw that shrunken at me? But what're you planning to do? It is useless to kill me! Of all people, you should know better than everyone!"

Sasuke smirked, "Who said I'm going to use it to kill you? I use other method to kill you. All of those wire are all over you right? I just need this wire so I can kill you!"

"What does this wire has to do anything with that?!" demanded Junichi.

Sasuke made some series of hand seal and chuckled, "Watch and learn! You're about to see that I'm going to end your life! You say you don't care if you die right?" Junichi widened his eyes and was in panicked. He started to think that he did not want to die right now! Sasuke shouted, **"Katon: Ryuka no Jutsu!" **

Sasuke breathed a large fire along a cord, which rushed forward in straight line catching Junichi on fire. Junichi screamed, "NOOOOOO!" He could feel that his body was being burned. His each limb was being dissolved! "NO! I don't want to… d-!" His entire body was reduced to ashes, causing a large explosion!

**BOOOOOOM!**

Sasuke panted heavily and chuckled, "I-I… did it!" He fell to the ground and went unconscious. It was finally over for Sasuke! Sasuke had ended Junichi's life. Sasuke apologized that he could not even go to help Naruto and others. He finally had a chance to rest! He was glad that Yamucha helped him. Without Yamucha, he would be dead by now already! It's finally… over! However, it indeed was over for Sasuke, but it was not over for Naruto and others!

* * *

A/N: My apologies! I was toooooooo busy! I did not have time to post it on this website! Now finally I'm here! :D... I'm glad to be back.

Now it's finally end of Junichi's life. Sadly, Junichi wanted to stay alive in the end. He was too stupid enough to make large mistake! Now Sasuke owned him! :D Anyways, next chapter will be all about Sakura and Tenshinhan vs Yusuke. Oh, great. Back to Yusuke's ranting again lol...

Don't worry. You will see Nartuo vs Raditz after Piccolo vs Daisuke.

Now, to answer Gamelover's question, I'm sorry that I didn't answer you. Well, they're staying at Kame House. I haven't decide what they're doing right now. Worrying about Naruto and others? I don't know lol...

Now, any question? Ask me right away! Don't be chicken! Don't be afraid to ask me! :D

Anyways, Jerry's out! Farewell!


	57. A Brutal Opponent!

A/N: Hello, guys! Here's the chapter! :D

Me: Hey, Vegeta.

Vegeta: What do you want?!

Me: Since I'm stuck in spaceship with you because you're looking for stupid Goku, can you help me with the math?

Vegeta: Why do you need my help, Jerry?!

Me: Do you want to find Goku or not?

Vegeta: Yes...

Me: Then just help me so I can done with it!

Vegeta: Fine! What do you need help with?

Me: Okay, what is 7 times 1000 plus 3000 subtract 1000? I can't understand this!

Vegeta: What?! It's OVER 9000!

Me: What are you talking about?! It's not OVER 9000!

Vegeta: Yes! It's OVER 9000!

Me: Stop! You're too obsessed with Goku's battle powers!

Vegeta: Are you blind! Do the math right! It's OVER 9000!

Me: Oh, prove it to me!

Vegeta: Fine! 7 times 1000 is 7000. 7000 plus 3000 is 10,000. 10,000 subtracts 1000 is 9000!

Me: Oh... You're right.

Vegeta: Idiot!

Me: Shut up! Now, I'm going to say disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Naruto, so don't sue me! Enjoy the chapter! :D

* * *

**Chapter 57: A Brutal Opponent! **

* * *

(At the Same Time- Sakura and Tenshinhan vs Yusuke- Northern Wasteland)

Tenshinhan and Yusuke had a hard glare at each other, but until Yusuke began to cackle harder. Tenshinhan raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "What's so funny?"

Yusuke laughed, "Honestly, I am surprised that you really are an idiot enough to come to face me when you know that you're going to die!"

"I won't die to bastard like you. You won't hurt me because I know the pain when coming to fight a brute character," replied Tenshinhan.

Yusuke scoffed, "Three-eye monster has big gut to fight me, who could not even beat Nappa? Don't worry. I won't maim your hand just like Nappa did to you. I am not like him. I want to have a fun. I'm glad that I get to fight man instead of that bitch!"

Tenshinhan crouched down, and chuckled, "I trained harder for a year! I think I can inflict some damages on you a few."

"Really? You trained harder, and think that you can inflict some damages on me?" He laughed, "Very well! So be it! Show me the result of your training! Show me, Mr. Hand Maimer! C'mon! Show it to me!"

Tenshinhan ran towards him and shouted, "I will!" He attempted to punch him, but Yusuke titled his head easily.

Yusuke chuckled, "Was that a punch? No, this will not do!" He dodged another punch again. "I bet my Grandma can punch better than you!" Tenshinhan delivered a roundhouse kick at Yusuke, who ducked his head. "That's not even a proper roundhouse kick! You suck!" He quickly caught his opponent's elbow smash. "Believe it or not, I can see your every single move! It's all predictable! You're just a worm to me!"

Tenshinhan pulled his fists and snarled, "D-Damn!" He gave Yusuke a barrage of punches and kicks, who kept dodging them.

While Yusuke was dodging Tenshinhan's attacks, he snickered, "You're just a failure fighter. Your attacks are too slow than I thought! That bitch can fight better than you!" He jumped to evade Tenshinhan's sweep kick. He stared down at Tenshinhan who followed him, and scoffed, "Fool! You're going in frontal assault? If you already have strategy, it won't work! Just give up!" Suddenly, Tenshinhan disappeared. "W-What?!"

Tenshinhan cried, "I'm right here!" That drew Yusuke's attention behind him. A hard punch connected to Yusuke's face, drawing blood. Then, Tenshinhan landed a hard knee to the stomach, doubled him over. Yusuke spewed out the blood from his mouth. Tenshinhan chuckled, "Gotcha!"

Sakura still stood on the ground and cheered, "You got him!" Then she thought deeply, _'But still… That blow was not enough to inflict damage on him. We need a heavy damage! If I recall correctly, he was overconfident to begin with when he mocked Tenshinhan. That really hurt him. It has to be his over-emotion! Not just his angry!'_

Suddenly, Yusuke raised his right fist and shouted angrily, "Screw you!" as he brought his fist onto Tenshinhan's cheeks, bashing him onto the ground.

Sakura cried, "Tenshinhan-san!" She watched him struggling to get up on his feet, due to Yusuke's strong punch.

Yusuke folded his arms and chuckled, "It's only a matter of time before I decide to finish you guys off. Entertain me more, Tenshinhan!"

Tenshinhan finally got up on his feet and glared up at Yusuke. Groaning, he muttered to himself, "That's hurt! I'd never expect him to hurt me that much. It was almost as if I took bullet!"

Tenshinhan was wondering how he could give Yusuke a good fight. He was willing to take a risk any days even it meant his death! For the sake of world, that is! He even remembered Nappa maimed his hand. He would forget that. He vowed to himself that will not happen to him again. He trained even harder, and trained to surpass Son Goku someday! He only needed to find a way to break through Yusuke's defense.

"What're you doing? Are you trying to think your strategy out? Let me tell you something. There's no way you can beat me. I'm invincible! Nobody can beat me!" reminded Yusuke.

Tenshinhan clenched his fists, and thought, _'Maybe he's right. There's no way we can beat him. Maybe he's really invincible! But I won't give up! I will have to see for myself whether or not he is invincible!'_

Yusuke then landed on the ground, and said, "Perhaps, I will give you a chance. How about we play game?"

"What? What's game?" asked Tenshinhan.

Smiling, Yusuke placed his hands on his hips and replied, "A test of strength…"

"A test of strength?" confused Tenshinhan.

Yusuke nodded, "That's right. We will test our strength to see who's stronger. To start the game, we must lock our hands into each other. The first person to fall to the knees will lose. Afterward, we can fight. How about it?"

Tenshinhan chuckled, "A game, huh? If that's what you want, then I will go for it. I would like to see my strength anyways." He began to walk to Yusuke.

While Yusuke was walking to Tenshinhan, he scoffed, "Well, I am going to win anyways. If you can't deliver a powerful attack, then you cannot beat me in strength!" He finally stopped walking, and stood next to Tenshinhan. He raised his both hands to Tenshinhan.

Tenshinhan chuckled, "Really? If that's what you thought, then we will have to see then." He raised his hands to lock into Yusuke's hands.

Sakura stared at them, and thought, _'Why do Yusuke want to see his strength? He should already know what his strength really is! When I take his attack, it hurts me badly! Watching them makes me look like I'm useless! I may need use this to defeat him… But will it works against him?'_

Yusuke and Tenshinhan did not even start, but still locking into their hands. They were smiling at each other for a while. When to ready, they suddenly powered up and formed a crater bigger and bigger. The large dust kicked up. Sakura could felt that she took a strong wind to her, but she managed to stand still on the ground.

More dust stormed over Sakura, but she managed to guard her eyes. She widened her eyes and shocked, "W-What? Such an incredible!"

Tenshinhan and Yusuke continued to power up to test their test. Their auras emitted together. Yusuke screamed and began to put Tenshinhan down. Tenshinhan widened his eyes in shock because he was about to fall to his knees soon by his opponent! As soon as Yusuke began to smirk, Tenshinhan glared up at him and began to power up more. He almost fell to his knees, but he managed to get up on his feet. He began to push Yusuke. They made crater even bigger. Yusuke widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!"

'_He did it! He can beat Yusuke in strength! He may win this one!' _thought Sakura happily.

Yusuke groaned, "I'm not going to lose in the game!" He could tell that his knees was about to touch the ground. He growled, "D-Damn it!" His aura spiked up even higher, and forced himself to get up on his feet.

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "W-What…?"

Tenshinhan could notice that Yusuke began to smirk happily. However, unfortunately for Yusuke, Tenshinhan was not even close to the knees, he quickly pushed Yusuke down once again. Yusuke strained himself, trying to push Tenshinhan, but he could not because Tenshinhan clutched his hands tightly.

Yusuke screamed, "AHHHHHHH!" Then again, he could tell that he was going to fall to his knees on the ground. He growled, "ENOUGH!" Suddenly, he brought his knees harder onto Tenshinhan's guts, doubled him over.

Sakura cried, "Tenshinhan-san!"

Yusuke snarled, "Enough is enough!" He punched him away to the ground. He immediately clutched his own hands, trying to relieve the pain. He glared at Tenshinhan and snarled, "W-Why, you! How dare you do that to my hands? That hurts me! You nearly broke my hands! Damn you!"

Tenshinhan slowly got up on his feet, and wiped off the blood on his cheeks. He chuckled, "That's cheating! I won!"

Yusuke began to smirk and chuckled, "Won, huh? That's true. You may have won this game, but you haven't won the battle!"

Tenshinhan crouched down, and raised his hands to prepare for another round. "You're right. We haven't finished our fight, right?"

Yusuke chuckled angrily, "Don't be so smartass with me! Enough with all of this talking! I'm going to show you what I'm really capable of! I will show you what I just did to that bitch! You better be prepared!"

Tenshinhan raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "You're going to show me what?!"

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, _'I-It can't be! Don't tell me… that he is thinking of doing that again!' _Suddenly, she shouted, "Watch out, Tenshinhan-san! Don't let him touch you!"

Tenshinhan looked around at Sakura and confused , "Huh? What're you talking about?"

Yusuke suddenly charged towards Tenshinhan and laughed, "What she says!" He balled his fists up.

Tenshinhan looked around at Tenshinhan and shocked, "O-Oh shit!"

A hard fist connected to his forehead, bowling Tenshinhan over on the ground. As soon as Tenshinhan got up, Yusuke suddenly punched him harder in the guts. Then, Yusuke delivered an upward kick square in the jaws, sending him sprawling up into the sky. Yusuke took off after Tenshinhan.

Tenshinhan lifted his head to look down at Yusuke and shocked, _'W-What? He won't let me take a time to rest! He won't give me a chance!'_

Then, Yusuke backflip kicked Tenshinhan in the head, knocking him onto the ground. A massive dust kicked up. With that, Yusuke flew downward, and laughed manically, "It's fun to watch you taking a beat up from me! Is it fun, right?" He landed with diving kick on his stomach harder. Tenshinhan spewed bleed out of his mouth.

Sakura cried, "Tenshinhan-san!"

Yusuke grabbed his neck, and lifted him up in the air. He chuckled manically, "Indeed! It's fun! That's too much for you to take that injury, huh? No? I will glad to add more damage to you. Don't worry. It will take few seconds until you're near your death!" Tenshinhan suddenly grabbed his arms, much to the shock of Yusuke.

Tenshinhan groaned, "I-I-I am not going to die!"

Yusuke scoffed, "What kind of logic is this? Did you hit your head or something? Can't you see? I am choking you, yet you declare that you won't die? Well, I will show you what your death looks like!" Then he released his hand from Tenshinhan's neck, and then repeatedly pummeled his fists onto his body and face. "I'm going to pound you until you're at your near death! After that, I will kill you!" Then he kneed him harder in the stomach, forcing him to kneel. "It's no fun if you're not going to give me what I want! All I want is a good fight! Don't worry. Your pain will end here soon." He began to lift himself up into the sky. "All you need is death!"

Tenshinhan slowly looked up at Yusuke and groaned, "D-Dammit." Then he thought, _'All I need is a heavy damage. But I can't think of heavy damage that might hurt him badly.' _Suddenly, he got an idea. He chuckled, "T-That's it!"

Yusuke shouted, "This is the end! DIE!" He quickly dashed down towards Tenshinhan.

Tenshinhan chuckled, "I've been improving my technique. I'm going to show it to you!" He raised his right index finger, pointing at Yusuke. Suddenly, a golden sphere appeared on his single index finger. It was getting bigger and bigger.

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, _'W-What… is that? What is that? He's charging up one of his power. Not to mention his Ki is going up the moment he charges it right now!'_

Yusuke, too, noticed this, but he insisted to fly to him anyways. He scoffed, "Something like that is not even worth! That will not kill me! Absolutely not!"

Tenshinhan shouted, **"Chou Dodonpa! (Super Dodon Wave)" **Then, he fired a bigger wave towards his opponent, which caused a bigger shock of Yusuke.

Yusuke suddenly stopped himself on mid-air and shocked, "W-What the?! What is this?!" A golden energy wave went onto him head-on, causing an explosion in the sky.

**BOOOOOOOOOM! **

Sakura widened her eyes and shocked, "W-What…?"

Tenshinhan chuckled, "Heh…" They could see that there was a massive smoke into the sky. He assumed that Yusuke was already dead.

Sakura ran to him and cheered, "We did it, Tenshinhan-san!"

Tenshinhan nodded, "Yeah, we did it…"

"When did you find that technique?" asked Sakura.

Tenshinhan looked at his hands and smiled, "I've been training harder for a year. This is the technique that was used against me back at Budokai Tenkaichi 23rd."

* * *

(Flashback Began- Budokai Tenkaichi 23rd)

_Budokai Tenkaichi announcer shouted, "Tenshinhan vs Tao Pai Pai! Let the fight begin!"_

_Taopaipai was now robotic thanked to Goku damaging most of his body. He stared at Tenshinhan and chuckled, "Are you ready?"_

_Tenshinhan sighed, "Yes." Roshi, Taopaipai's Brother Muten Shen, Bulma, Lunch, Puar, Oolong, Goku, Yamucha, Kuririn, and Chichi were watching them along with rest of spectator._

_Tao smirked, "I'm glad to hear it. In that case, I'll take care of business now." Both of them changed into their fight stance. They would stare at each other carefully. But they were staring at each other too long!_

"_What are they doing?" wondered Oolong._

_Lunch gulped, "They ain't movin' at all…" _

"_It's not that they aren't moving—they can't move!" realized Yamucha._

_Goku folded his arms and sighed, "Especially so for Tao Pai Pai." Kuririn and Yamucha stared at Goku, and confused._

"_What on earth is going on?! Neither competitor has attempted to make a single move!" confused Announcer._

'_His stance is perfect… there isn't a single opening or weak spot in it... Where did this bastard learn it from…?! I'll bring him down in one hit. It's all over for you the instant an opening present itself, Tenshinhan!' thought Tao._

_Announcer looked around at spectators, and scowled, "Come on! This is a fight! Get fighting!"_

_Suddenly, the voice appeared in Tenshinhan's mind and said, "Ten, can you hear me?! Tenshinhan!" That was Shen. "You'll never be able to beat my brother! After all, it was Tao Pai Pai, the very man standing before you, who pummeled into you the fundamentals of the martial arts!"_

_Indeed, Tenshinhan remembered that Tao was the one who trained him harshly. He was the one who taught him the fundamentals of the martial arts!_

_Tenshinhan snapped out of his thought and noticed that Tao began his move towards him. He had to raise his hands to guard himself. He disappeared before Tao could swing his punch around. Tao suddenly tripped, and got chopped to the neck by Tenshinhan from the behind. He fell to the ground._

_Announcer shocked, "My, oh my! The instant Tao Pai Pai started to make his move, Tenshinhan replied with a spectacular backhand counterattack!"_

_Tao rubbed his neck, and laughed, "I see. So it would seem you've improved a little bit since last time. This pleases me greatly. Now I don't have to hold anything back!" Then he suddenly charged and jumped towards Tenshinhan. He attempted to roundhouse kick him in the head, but was blocked. He was pushed backward._

_Bulma cheered, Way to go, Tenshinhan!"_

_Tao got up on his knees and growled, "Damn it!" He got up on his feet and glared at Tenshinhan angrily. Once again, he made his move towards Tenshinhan._

_Suddenly, Tenshinhan cried, "Please wait, Tao Pai Pai-sama!"_

_Tao stopped himself from running towards Tenshinhan and sighed, "What is it? Have you decided just now to chicken out?"_

"_I will forget what you did to Chaozu. Please stop this!" begged Tenshinhan._

_Tao scoffed, "What? You think you've surpassed your superior in skill? Don't make me laugh!" Suddenly, Tenshinhan disappeared thin into air._

"_I have become much stronger than you think!" said Tenshinhan, who appeared behind Tao. _

_Tao jumped back and shocked, "How did you get behind me? What impudence! You've become stronger than me, you say?!"_

_Tenshinhan frowned, "I'm sorry to say this, but I realized it when you tried to attack me just now."_

_Tao scoffed, "Don't fool around with me! You don't stand a chance now that you've ridiculed me!" He began to attack Tenshinhan with all his strength he got, but Tenshinhan kept dodging them._

_Bulma widened her eyes and shocked, "They're moving so fast I can hardly tell what's going on!" Tenshinhan continued to dodge Tao's attacks._

"_Can you see them?" asked Kuririn._

_Goku smiled, "Of course."_

"_Tenshinhan-san is amazing. He's dodging everything," said Kuririn. _

_Goku nodded, "And he isn't even breaking a sweat doing it."_

_Enraged, Tao attempted to punch his opponent in the face, but Tenshinhan caught it. Shen shocked, "Impossible!" Tao's fist was only at the inch of Tenshinhan's face._

_Tenshinhan strangled Tao's wrist, hurting him further. "Please listen to me! You and the Crane Hermit were the ones who taught me how to fight! I do not wish to defeat you in a humiliating manner. Please step down!"_

_Tao grunted, "Don't' be stupid!" Tenshinhan noticed that Tao was going to attack him with his free hand, but he immediately turned his wrist around his back. Tao screamed in pain._

_Tenshinhan sighed, "Then I have no other choice!" He began to push Tao towards the edge of ring._

"_Oh? What's this?!" wondered announcer. Finally, he just realized and announced, "Oh my! Does Tenshinhan plan to force Tao Pai Pai out of the ring?!"_

_Yamucha sighed, "It's all over."_

_Tenshinhan finally reached the edge of ring, and attempted to push Tao Pai Pai out of ring, but Tao's robotic hand was suddenly removed by Tenshinhan. Tao jumped over and landed behind Tenshinhan. Tenshinhan was looking for him, but suddenly, his chest was cut by Tao's knife. Rest of his friends and spectators were in shocked._

_Roshi shocked, "What?!"_

_Announcer yelled, "That's against the rules! The use of weapons of any type is strictly prohibited! Tenshinhan wins the fight by default!"_

_Tao glared at announcer and scowled, "You keep out of this! The match no longer matters to me!" Apparently, the knife was actually inside his robotic arm. He looked around at Tenshinhan and laughed, "It's time for me to kill you, Tenshinhan!"_

_Shen cheered, "That's it, Tao Pai Pai! Kill him! Kill all the Turtle Hermit nitwits!" Tenshinhan was starting to piss off and glared at Tao. Because his chest was much wounded!_

_Tao chuckled, "I'm going to kill you. I'm going to kill you!" _

_Tenshinhan immediately removed his yellow shirt, and growled, "So you've lost your dignity as a martial artist as well, Tao Pai Pai-sama?!"_

_Tao scoffed, "Enough of your impertinence! So now you're some sort of big shot, eh? You're babbling mere nonsense, at best. But soon there won't be anything coming out of that mouth of yours." He began to walk slowly towards Tenshinhan._

_Announcer widened his eyes and shocked, "S-S-Stop this! Take this fight s-somewhere else!" He ran in between Tao and Tenshinhan. _

_Tao pointed his knife at announcer and snarled, "You're really starting to annoy me!"_

_Yamucha crackled his knuckles, and said, "We'll help you out, Tenshinhan!"_

_Kuririn frowned, "What a dirty fighter!"_

"_No, don't worry about me. I'll take care of him by myself," replied Tenshinhan. _

_Suddenly, Tao charged towards Tenshinhan and shouted, "Die!" He was about to stab into Tenshinhan's chest._

_Lunch cried, "Tenshinhan!"_

_Suddenly, Tenshinhan caught his knife at the inch of his chest. He growled, "You cannot kill me with something like this!" Just then, he broke his knife in half easily. Tao was starting to tremble and walked backward while Tenshinhan followed him._

_Tao laughed, "Don't assume you've won just yet, Tenshinhan!"_

"_What more do you think you can do?" asked Tenshinhan. _

_Tao took off his other hand revealing a cannon, and smirked, "Let me introduce you to my secret weapon! The Chou Dodonpa!"_

_Roshi shocked, "What?!"_

"_C-Chou Dodonpa?!" confused Kuririn._

"_This thing is so destructive, it makes the regular Dodonpa look like child's play! It will send you straight to Hell in the blink of an eye!" explained Tao._

_Roshi shocked, "This is terrible! Tenshinhan! Get out of there this very instant! Tenshinhan!"_

_Tao declared loudly, "I have you locked on! Now it is pointless for you to dodge, no matter how fast you move! The Chou Dodonpa will follow you wherever you go!"_

_Tenshinhan shouted, "Alright, then! Do it! Try it!" Rest of speculator behind Tenshinhan and was in shocked. They began to run away._

_Roshi shocked, "No!" Even Oolong tried to run away, but Lunch grabbed him and put him back in the position. _

_Lunch scowled, "Oh, no you don't!"_

_Tao jumped back and laughed, "Ignorant fool! You don't even realize you're about to die! You can regret your mistake after you've gone to Hell! This is what you get for mocking me, Cyborg Tao Pai Pai-sama!" He began to charge that new technique of his. He shouted, __**"Chou Dodonpa!" **__He suddenly fired a large energy wave towards Tenshinhan. But he noticed that Tenshinhan didn't move at all. "Why aren't you trying to dodge?! Have you given up?!"_

_Suddenly, Tenshinhan nullified the blast with a Kiai, causing an explosion. The light blinded almost rest of people in the area except for the people with the sunglasses._

_**BOOOOM! **_

_Apparently, Tenshinhan survived this attack. Bulma peeked through her hands, and shocked, "No way…"_

_Tao shocked, "Impossible! That's impossible!" He began to walk backward with fear. "You cancelled out the Chou Dodonpa with just a karate yell…?!"_

_Suddenly, Tenshinhan zoomed towards Tao and punched him in the guts, rendering him unconscious._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Sakura smiled, "So that's how you learn from that technique?"

Tenshinhan nodded, "Yeah… But without cannon, although. This is different version of the Chou Dodonpa. When I use this attack, it won't follow everywhere the opponent goes. I've improving it for a year. However…"

Sakura puzzled, "What?"

"I am not satisfied with it. This is not even compared to Goku's Kamehameha Wave," replied Tenshinhan.

Sakura chuckled, "Well, at least you beat Yusuke."

Tenshinhan stared down at Sakura and smiled, "Let's helping Naruto and others."

Sakura nodded, "Right!"

However, before they could leave, they suddenly heard the voice. The voice growled, "H-How dare you…!" They widened their eyes and looked up at the massive smoke.

The massive smoke began to clear, revealing Yusuke on mid-air. He was hurt badly. He glared down at them with the killing intent on his eyes. Tenshinhan shocked, "I-Impossible! I'm sure I hit him dead-on!"

"W-What…?!" shocked Sakura.

Tenshinhan stammered, "N-N-No way! This is my best technique, yet he survived this! But how?!"

Glaring down at them, Yusuke clenched his fists and growled, "That hurts! That hurts! Y-Y-You nearly killed me! I even wondered if I was going to die! D-Damn you! That almost burns me to death! Luckily, I managed to block it somehow! You will pay for damaging me greatly!"

"T-T-This can't be! What are we going to do?" wondered Sakura.

Tenshinhan shocked, "I-Is there any way we can beat him, Sakura?! I'd hate to say, but it seems we cannot defeat him! He's too strong!"

Sakura widened her eyes and realized, "Wait a minute!"

Tenshinhan looked down at Sakura and confused, "What? Have you got more tricks up your sleeves?"

"He said something about him being hurt so badly. He was calm that time when you launched that attack, yet he took that heavy damage!" explained Sakura.

"What does that mean?" asked Tenshinhan.

"A heavy damage! It has to be heavy damage!" said Sakura.

"A heavy damage?" confused Tenshinhan.

Yusuke began to descend slowly and sighed, "You're a persistent one! How shall I dish you out this time?"

Tenshinhan stared at Tenshinhan who landed, and sighed, "What are you talking about, Sakura? I don't get it!"

"When he becomes overemotional, we can even hurt him by just merely hit him! When he doesn't, we just have to hurt him by just giving him a heavy damage!" said Sakura.

Tenshinhan chuckled, "I'm glad that I have you on our side. You're smart! Now what? What should we do?"

Yusuke folded his arms and chuckled, "Be grateful that I didn't decide to kill you right now! I will torture you guys until you get to your knee and beg me for your mercy!"

"Tenshinhan! Launch that attack again!" said Sakura.

Tenshinhan shook his head and sighed, "I can't. I can't use this technique more than once for today. I used up all of my power just to defeat him."

Sakura shocked, "No way!"

"What're you whispering about? Don't tell me you're planning to run away, aren't you?" sneered Yusuke.

Sakura sighed, "Dammit. Fine, then. I got another idea."

Tenshinhan nodded, "What's your planning?"

"You need to distract him while I'm working on my new technique," said Sakura.

"New technique?"

"Yeah, this is new technique that was taught by Muten Roshi-sama. This is physical attack that I can beat him with! All I need is to charge up the Ki into my fist. It will take a minute to do it. Can you distract him for one minute?"

Tenshinhan nodded, "Sure. But will this beat him?"

Sakura shrugged, "We will have to see if it will beat him for sure. If it doesn't, we're done in for!" She diverted her eyes to Tenshinhan. "But do not let him hit you! Once he touches you, he will not stop until you give up or die! Just dodge all of his attacks."

"Just one minute, right?" asked Tenshinhan. Sakura replied with nod. He smiled, "All right. I will try my best!" Then he began to walk towards Yusuke.

Yusuke unfolded his arms and snickered, "So… Have you finally decide to submit your life to me? Looks like running away is no use! Even if you run away, it will remain the same!"

Tenshinhan finally stopped walking and smirked, "We already found a way to defeat you! You cannot win!"

Yusuke snarled, "What?! Did you say I can't win?!"

Tenshinhan nodded, "That's right!"

Yusuke suddenly laughed loudly, "You're such a clown! Don't make me laugh! To think you guys can beat me! There are no way weaklings like you can even beat me!"

"We'll have to see then!" said Tenshinhan.

Yusuke scoffed, "Whatever. I don't have to see who will win! I already know who is going to win! A winner will be…" He pointed at himself and declared, "ME!" Suddenly, he charged towards Tenshinhan and clenched his fist tightly. Then he threw his fist around at Tenshinhan, who managed to dodge.

Sakura crouched down and sighed, "All right!" She clenched her right fist tightly and began to power up in her right fist. _'I hope this works!' _

Tenshinhan punched at Yusuke, who blocked it. Then, he blocked one of Yusuke's kick. After blocking Yusuke's kick, he attempted to kick Yusuke. But Yusuke ducked his head down. Finally, they began to exchange their blows, but remained on ground. The dust kicked up every time they delivered a blow to each other. None of them even touched each other.

Enraged, Yusuke suddenly punched Tenshinhan harder in the face, knocking him down to the ground. "Dammit! You damned bastard!"

Sakura shocked, _'Tenshinhan-san!' _Upon realizing this, she shook her head and sighed, _'Focus! I need to focus! Don't get too distracted, Sakura!' _She continued to power up in her right fist.

Yusuke glared down at Tenshinhan and ranted, "Damn you! How many times do you must piss me off? Don't try to piss me off!" He raised his fist and chuckled angrily, "All right! I've already decided! I am going to choke you until you're out of breath!"

Tenshinhan panted heavily, and groaned, "Dammit!"

Yusuke placed his hand on Tenshinhan's throat, and began to strangle his neck. Then he lifted him up and laughed, "Don't think that you can escape this! I am going to erase your existence soon! How long can you handle this? Can you sustain this pain? This won't be very long! It's going to be very soon! I will make sure that an annoyed insect like you won't be bring back to life with the Dragon Balls! Once I kill you, I will kill that bitch next! So… Are you prepared to die, bastard?" Suddenly, he strangled Tenshinhan's throat more. "As I promised, I will torture you until you die! DIE! HAHA! DIE!"

Sakura frowned, _'Please, hurry up!' _She continued to power up more in her right fist.

Tenshinhan glared down at Yusuke and groaned, _'D-Damn it! It's not ready yet?! Hurry up, Sakura!' _

Yusuke laughed, "Say your pray!"

Suddenly, Tenshinhan delivered a hard knee to Yusuke in the face. He fell down on the ground and chuckled, "Sorry, but that's my last attack!"

Yusuke clutched his face, and yelled, "My face! That hurts!"

Tenshinhan could not even move anymore, because Yusuke choked him harshly. He laughed, "Well, don't blame me. It's your karma."

Yusuke rubbed his face, and groaned, "It really hurts! How dare you!" He glared down at Tenshinhan and snarled, "That's it! No more game! I'm going to kill you! You must be stopped now!" He raised his hand. "I'm getting sick of your shit! I wanted to torture you, but you just have to humiliate me further! Just die, already!" He lunged his hand towards Tenshinhan.

Suddenly, the voice cried, "Yusuke!"

Yusuke looked around and shocked, "W-What?!" That was Sakura. He turned around and chuckled, "What was that aura around your right fist? You can't think of defeating me with this useless fist of yours, eh? Well, I changed my mind! Girl will die first!" Suddenly, he charged towards her.

Sakura glared at him and growled, "I am going to show you why all girls and women are most important in the universe right now! This ends right now!" As soon as he was too close to her, she suddenly delivered a powerful punch to his face.

Tenshinhan widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!"

Yusuke was being knocked away and shocked, "NOOO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Then, he rolled backward on the ground more than thousand times. He continued to roll over on the ground. _'No! I can't stop this roll!' _He widened his eyes and remembered what Sakura said to him earlier.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Sakura growled, "That's right! I'm going to knock some sense into you that girls are really most important!"_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Yusuke widened his eyes, and realized that Sakura was right. He should never insult girls or women in first place! Suddenly, he remembered something about his Mother.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Yusuke pointed down the gun at his Mother, and demanded, "Answer me! Tell me why the hell did Dad leave you?! Answer me! Dammit!"_

"_Please… put that gun down, Yusuke!" begged Mom._

"_Just answer me! Dammit! Answer me, or I will kill you!" _

'_Because he enrolled into the military, that's why he leaves me. I haven't heard from him for a while," answer Mom. "There, I just answer you. Put that gun down!"_

_Yusuke squatted down and stared at her. He growled, "Bullshit! You never say anything about Dad enrolling into the military. Besides, he did not come back for like eight years. Now you better tell me the truth, or I will kill you!" He cocked his gun as if he was about to shoot her._

_Mom sniffed, "I'm telling the truth! He really enrolled into the military. I did not tell you this because I don't want you to worry about him. You would probably cry for him all days."_

_Yusuke was really stressed about that, because he thought that she was lying to him. "Damn, Mom! You're liar! I bet he left you because you cheat on him, didn't you?!"_

_Mom shook her head and denied, "No! I did not cheat on him!"_

"_Bullshit! All woman or girls are cheater! My girlfriend just cheats on me! That's the tenth so far!" said Yusuke._

"_My son, just because ten girlfriends cheat on you doesn't mean I cheat on your Dad," said Mom._

_Yusuke scoffed, "No, you did. I just figured it all women are bitch! Therefore, that includes you because you're a woman. I hate women! They're bitch! Goodbye, Mom!" He shot her through her head to death, as she collapsed on the floor._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Yusuke began to shred the tear from his eyes and sniffed, _'Mom! I'm sorry! You're right! Not all women are cheater!' _With the final roll on the ground, he was smashed through the mountain, as it collapsed down on him. It was really far from Sakura. It's like a long distance he had been rolled.

Sakura panted heavily, and chuckled, "We did it! We defeat him!"

Tenshinhan stared in shock at the collapsed mountain and thought, _'Such incredible! She defeated him with just one punch?! That technique was taught by Roshi-sama?!' _Suddenly, he noticed that Sakura fell backward onto the ground. He shocked, "Sakura!" He ran to her, but he smiled happily because she was actually breathing while smiling with her eyes closed. She needed to rest anyways. He smiled, "You did it, Sakura!"

Sakura chuckled weakly, "Yeah… Finally!"

* * *

(With Naruto- Elsewhere)

While Naruto was tearing through the skies, he cried, "RADITZ!" Then, he increased his speed to reach Raditz faster.

_To be continued…_

* * *

Well, that's all, folks! That's for this chapter! About two or three more chapters to go until Naruto's fighting with Raditz begins! Yes, Sakura made only one move on this chapter! Well, she owned him harder! That taught him a harshly lesson! However, you will be surprised in later chapters.

Sorry, I didn't make new chapter because I was too busy. I was supposed to post this chapter yesterday, but I just got Xbox 360 back with new game called Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3! :DDDD Yeah, I was so happy, so I hooked it up all night last night. :D... Anyways, see ya later! :D

Now to answer the question

Q: that was good but here is antoher question for the new sound four will the living people from their past ever find out what they ared doing

A: Maybe? Maybe they will... Maybe they will not. You will have to find out later... I already have a plan. Only one in their past will find out. :)

Any question? Ask me right away.


	58. Hideo's Final Decision

A/N: Yo! Here's another chapter! Yes, that's fast! I'm free after all! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or Naruto, so don't sue me! Thanks god! Vegeta-sama is sleeping in his room. About time! Anyways, have a fun!

* * *

**Chapter 58: Hideo's Final Decision!**

* * *

(At the Same Time- Gohan and Kuririn vs Hideo- Triceratops Jungle)

Kuririn glared at Hideo, and said, "Gohan, we're going to defeat him together!"

Gohan nodded, "R-Right!"

Hideo clenched his fists and growled, "D-Dammit!" He could not believe that he blurted it out easily. Well, that's his bad habit. He was never good at keeping secret. He was really angry with himself for telling Kuririn that it required to hurt someone enough to snap Gohan out of his hallucination. He stared at Kuririn carefully and thought, _'I can't fight with two on one. I'm never good at it. I didn't expect him to interfere with our fight. Oh, great! I'm stuck with them! I need to find a way to separate them!' _

Gohan sighed, "Hey, Kuririn-san."

Kuririn looked at Gohan and puzzled, "What?"

"Be careful with his weird technique! If he bites you, you will be like me!" reminded Gohan.

Kuririn raised his eyebrows, and confused, "Huh? You mean hallucination?"

Gohan nodded, "Yeah… In his transformation mode, he can make you hallucination by just biting you in the neck!"

"Really?" shocked Kuririn. Then he looked at Hideo and chuckled, "That's coward technique, but that's dangerous anyways."

'_Two of them are going to fight me at the same time? It's not good for me! I need to hide somewhere and ambush them as soon as possible!' _thought Hideo.

"This guy doesn't seem to be stronger than us. He's weaker than us!" said Kuririn.

"He's really weaker than us! But don't underestimate him! Once he gets us, it's over for us! All those hallucinations thingy are really dangerous!" explained Gohan.

Kuririn clenched his fist and chuckled, "All right! Are you ready, Gohan?"

Gohan nodded, "Right!" Suddenly, Kuririn and Gohan crouched down to be ready for fight!

Kuririn shouted, "Let's get going, Gohan!"

Gohan nodded, "Right!" Suddenly, they ran towards Hideo.

Hideo widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!" Then he raised his arms to guard himself and thought, _'I must avoid their attacks, or it will be pretty ugly!' _As soon as Gohan and Kuririn began to deliver an attack, Hideo managed to dodge both of them. _'They're good! Their teamwork is an excellent! There's no way I'm going to win this one!' _He immediately noticed that they were going to attack him more. He had no choice but to block most of their attacks. _'How can I escape this one?' _He had hard time to block most of their attacks.

Kuririn and Gohan continued to attack him with the barrage of punches and kicks. Kuririn shouted, "Good! Keep going! Pressure him!"

Gohan nodded, "R-Right!"

Enraged, Hideo attempted to punch the bald midget, but Kuririn jumped up into the sky. He looked up at Kuririn and snarled, "W-What?!" Suddenly, he was knocked away into the sky by Gohan's uppercut punch. _'Dammit! I can't fight them by myself! I need to separate them for sure!'_

Kuririn raised his both hands above his head, and shouted, "Alright!" He knocked Hideo down to the branch with the Double-Ax Handle. However, Hideo managed to handspring on the branch and jumped back onto another branch. Kuririn and Gohan landed on the branch in front of Hideo. Kuririn cheered, "We can beat him!"

Gohan nodded, "You're right! If we team up, we will win against him!"

Hideo glared at them and thought angrily, _'Is there a way to hide away from them?' _He began to look around him. Up. Down, Right. Left. Behind. He immediately spotted the cave behind him. He smirked, _'Perfect! I can hide for the time beings!' _Then he stared at them again. _'But how can I flee from them?' _

Kuririn chuckled, "What're you going to do? Are you going to attack us or what?"

Hideo looked at him and scoffed, "What am I going to do? How should I know? I'm trying to figure how to beat you!"

"I thought you're going to make us hallucinations. Oh, that's right! How could I forget about that? In order to make us hallucinations, you must bite us first, right?" sneered Kuririn.

Hideo chuckled, "Sure I will do that. However…" Suddenly, he flew away from them, surprising them. "See ya later!"

Gohan shocked, "He's running away!"

"Go after him! Don't let him getting away!" said Kuririn. Then, Gohan and he went to chase Hideo.

Hideo glanced over his shoulder at them, who was chasing him. He smirked, _'Good! Now, for this…' _Suddenly, he turned around while flying, and chuckled, "Fools! Take this!" He placed his hands forward and fired a large energy sphere at them.

Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!"

"What's that? It's large one!" said Gohan.

"Thanks, Captain Obvious!" said Kuririn sarcastically. He cupped his hand and drew his cupped hands to his side. "Anyways, we have to stop it!"

Gohan nodded, "R-Right!" Then he placed his both hands above his head with the palms facing the large energy sphere and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. Then he thrust his hand forward, and shouted, **"Masenko!" **He fired a beam of yellow energy towards large sphere, while Kuririn fired Kamehameha Wave at it, obliterating it. The dust kicked up.

**BOOOOM! **

As soon as the dust cleared, Hideo was gone! Gohan shocked, "He's gone!"

Kuririn looked around him and grunted, "Dammit! He fled!"

"But I can't sense his Ki," said Gohan.

Kuririn frowned, "Looks like he knew how to suppress his Ki." Then he looked at Gohan and sighed, "Let's find him. We can't let him getting away!"

Gohan nodded, "R-Right!" They began to look for Hideo.

* * *

(With Hideo- Inside the Cave)

Hideo looked up at Kuririn and Gohan who were looking for him. He smirked, "Fools! You will not find me! Now I'm going to separate you guys." Then he got in thought, _'Now… for this...' _

He picked up the pill up from his pocket and stared at it. _'This is going to be really hurt.' _ He remembered what Orochimaru said to him.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

"_Hey, Hideo-kun," greeted Orochimaru._

_Hideo looked at him and greeted, "Yes, my lord."_

"_I am going to give you a small present. Since you can't take on two people at the same time, I am going to give this one to you," said Orochimaru. He picked up the pill out of his pocket and handed it to Hideo. "Use this wisely."_

_Hideo grabbed the pill from Orochimaru and puzzled, "What is this?"_

"_This is called Clone Pill. When you swallow it, a clone will come out of your body. Only use it when you're fighting two fighters at the same time," explained Orochimaru. "However, there is side-effect."_

"_Side-effect?" confused Hideo._

"_Once you take it, it will be very painful for you. Once it is complete, the pain will be gone. You must endure the pain. Because if you don't, you will die," explained Orochimaru. Hideo widened his eyes in shocked._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Hideo gulped, _'I think I can endure the pain.' _He closed his eyes and took a pill into his mouth. _'Okay, I'm ready!' _

He finally swallowed the pill. Suddenly, he widened his eyes, and could feel the very pain in his body. He fell to his knees, and started to barf. All of his body was now ached. He felt almost as if he was going to die! _'Endure the pain! Endure! ENDURE!' _

As soon as his eyes began to dizzy, a weird head finally emerged from his own head. Two arms struggled to come out of his arms for a while, but it managed to come out. However, the moment the body was starting to emerge, Hideo could feel worst pain than recently! He quickly stood up and breathed hyperventilation.

He clutched his head and groaned, _'ENDURE! ENDURE! ENDURE! It's hurrrrrrrrt!' _Even worst, he was starting to have headache. _'Please make this pain gone!' _Then, the body came out of his body. Finally, only one limb was easier to get out. Legs. The legs quickly came out of his legs.

He fell to his knees, and panted heavily, "Finaly… The pain… is… gone…" Then he immediately spotted the leg in front of him. "Huh?" He carefully diverted his attention from the leg to the head. He widened his eyes and shocked, _'That's…' _A man who stood in front of him looked like him! _'…me?!' _

Hideo clone grinned, "Yo!"

Hideo looked up at his clone and shocked, _'So, that's the Clone Pill?' _Then he smirked, _'Perfect! Now we can separate them!' _

* * *

(With Kuririn and Gohan)

Kuririn and Gohan were still looking for Hideo. It was hard to find him. Gohan frowned, "We can't find him. Did you find him?"

Kuririn sighed, "Why would I still look for him if I can't find him?"

Gohan suddenly spotted something behind Kuririn and pointed over the yonder. "Over there. What's that?"

Kuririn puzzled, "Huh?" He turned around and took a good look over there. "It's aura or something…" Suddenly, the aura was getting bigger and bigger. He widened his eyes and shocked, "It's Hideo!"

Hideo laughed, "That's right! Gotcha!" He punched Kuririn, who managed to block. However, that was not all. He managed to push Kuririn away with the barrage of punches and kicks.

Gohan cried, "Kuririn!" Then he flew after Hideo, but suddenly, another Hideo appeared in front of him, stopping him! "W-What?!"

Hideo snickered, "Shocked, huh?"

"W-What? I thought you were fighting Kuririn?" confused Gohan.

Hideo laughed, "Nope! There's two of me!"

Gohan noticed that Kuririn and Hideo were gone away. "Darn it!" Then he looked at Hideo and frowned, "Are you real or clone?"

Hideo scoffed, "Why not you find out?" Suddenly, Gohan charged towards him. "W-What?!" He took a punch to the face, knocking away to the tree. However, he managed to stop himself before smashing onto the tree. He glared at Gohan and rubbed his face. "Do you want to die, brat?!"

Gohan clenched his fists and snarled, "So you must be real!"

Hideo chuckled, "You are really an idiot!"

Gohan growled, "W-What?!"

Hideo folded his arms and sighed, "Haven't you figure it out? Well, you can figure it out while we're fighting." He shifted into his fight stance. "I'm going to do that to you again just like last time."

Gohan snarled, "I won't be fooled twice!"

Hideo laughed, "What a funny kid!"

* * *

(Kuririn vs Hideo)

Kuririn and Hideo continued to exchange their blows into different place until they finally connected their fist to each other, knocking away from each other. They stopped on mid-air and stared at each other.

Hideo laughed, "A plan succession!"

"Succession?" confused Kuririn.

"That's right. A plan was to separate you and that brat! I had to create a clone to fight one of you," explained Hideo.

"Dammit! A clone huh? Are you real or clone?" asked Kuririn.

"Even if I'm clone or not, it's all the same," said Hideo.

Kuririn shifted into his fight stance, and snarled, "I will to find if you're clone or not!"

Hideo chuckled, "You may come to me if you want to!"

'_It's weird that his Ki was reduced to half. Could it be that he just created a clone? If it's same as Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, or Shishin no Ken, if I hit them, then they will be gone. If he won't be gone, then there's proof that he's real!" _thought Kuririn.

"What's the matter? Why not you come at me already? Would you rather me to come at you first?" asked Hideo.

Kuririn growled, "All right! I'm going!" He charged towards Hideo and managed to land a kick Hideo in the guts, doubled him over. But that did not dispel him at all. He pointed at him and chuckled, "You're real!"

Hideo rubbed his stomach and groaned, _'Idiot! A clone won't be gone if someone hit one of us! It's going to be fun!' _

"That means another one is fighting Gohan right now is a clone!" declared Kuririn.

'_But only one problem is, if a clone is killed, they will be dispelled. That would be problem!" _thought Hideo.

"I don't understand why you want to separate us?" asked Kuririn.

"That's because I am not good on handicap match. I will never be able to fight more than two people at the same time," explained Hideo.

"Haha, it must have been terrible for you. Now I understand why you want to separate us. But… do you think it's going to work?" asked Kuririn.

Hideo chuckled, "I'm sick of your shit! Stop this pointless talking and let's fight! I want this battle to end already!" Suddenly, he charged towards Kuririn, and punched him, who managed to back off.

Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, "Oh, shit!" He kept dodging Hideo's attacks. "Hey, hey!"

Hideo laughed, "What's wrong?"

"Those claws! It's dangerous!" panicked Kuririn, dodging all of his attacks.

"Well, too bad! Dodge this while you can! I will make sure that you get first blood!" mocked Hideo. Suddenly, he disappeared.

Kuririn shocked, "He vanished!"

Hideo cried, "Behind you!"

Kuririn turned around and shocked, "W-What?!" Then, Hideo cut his chest with his claws, causing it to bleed. "Ouch!" He clutched his chest in the pain. He glared at Hideo and growled, "That's really hurt!"

Hideo smirked, "You're tough bastard, aren't you? I mean, you can deal with those bleed."

Kuririn chuckled, "That's because I have been through all of those before. I have been through even worse than this one!" He remembered how much he endured the pain back with Vegeta and Freeza. Not to mention that he died before against King Piccolo's henchman, Tambourine. That was one of his worst experiences he ever had before!

Hideo snickered, "For a midget, you sure can take a pain better."

Kuririn smiled, "Says the midget, too."

Hideo growled, "W-What did you say?!" He clenched his fists tightly.

* * *

(Gohan vs Hideo)

Gohan stared at Hideo and thought, _'I have to be careful. I can't let him get me. I don't want to experience that again!' _

Suddenly, Hideo shouted, "All right! I'm coming for you!"

Gohan snapped out of his thought and saw that Hideo suddenly flew towards him. He managed to block one of Hideo's punches. Then, he was forced to block most of Hideo's attacks. Then, Gohan managed to slip past Hideo's attack, and punched him away.

While Hideo was being knocked away, he glared up at Gohan and growled, "D-Dammit!" Then he spun to stop himself from knocking away, and fired a decent blast at Gohan.

Gohan frowned, "A blast like that won't harm me at all!" He guarded himself against the blast, kicking up the dust. "It didn't even hurt me a bit!" Suddenly, he noticed that Hideo was gone! He snarled, "He escaped again!"

Suddenly, he heard the voice chuckled, "Nope!"

Gohan glanced over his shoulder and shocked, "Oh, no!"

Hideo grabbed him and moved his both arms behind him. He chuckled, "You've fallen for it again, idiot!"

Gohan shocked, "Oh, no! Not this again!"

Hideo laughed, "Oh, yeah! It's this again!" He used his fang to bite Gohan's neck. Gohan screamed in pain. "This time I will kill you while you're at it!" He slowly descended to the ground, and dropped Gohan to the ground.

* * *

(Kuririn vs Hideo)

Suddenly, Kuririn charged towards Hideo, which confused him. Hideo snarled, "W-What?! Suddenly, he's going to attack me right now?!" Hideo tried to punch him, but Kuririn teleported behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and shocked, "W-What?!"

Kuririn delivered a powerful kick to the face, knocking Hideo away. Then, he flew after Hideo and went above him. Next, he slammed his fists on Hideo's forehead, knocking him down to the ground. Next, he rocketed towards Hideo. However, Hideo suddenly disappeared. Kuririn was confused until he took a punch to the face by Hideo. He managed to stop himself from knocking away, and began to dodge Hideo's attacks. He dodged most of Hideo's attacks for a while. But then, he managed to slip past Hideo and delivered a powerful knee to Hideo in the guts, doubled him over.

Hideo groaned, "Damn you!"

Then Kuririn attempted to punch him, but Hideo disappeared! He shocked, "What? He vanished!" Then he looked around to find Hideo, and snarled, "Where is he? Where did he go?"

"Above you!" cried Hideo. He knocked Kuririn away to the ground with the diving kick. Then, he charged down towards Kuririn.

Kuririn managed to land on the ground, and glared up at Hideo. He growled, "D-Damn it! He's unpredictable, all right!" He cupped his hands and cried, **"Ka…me…ha…me…" **He began to charge up the blue energy sphere between his cupped hands.

Hideo still flew down towards Kuririn and scoffed, "That's the technique that Orochimaru told me about! There's no way you are going to beat me!"'

Kuririn cried, **"HA!" **He fired a powerful Kamehameha Wave towards Hideo. However, unfortunately for Kuririn, Hideo managed to disappear before the wave could hit him! "Huh?"

Hideo appeared behind him and laughed, "Gotcha, fool!"

Glancing over his shoulder, Kuririn widened his eyes and panicked, "Oh, shit!"

Hideo wrapped his arms and legs around Kuririn and chuckled, "To be honest, you're reckless than I thought!"

Kuririn glared over his shoulder at Hideo and growled, "Hey! Get off me!"

Hideo scoffed, "Nope! Best of luck, although! I hope you're ready for it!" He bit Kuririn's neck. He could hear that Kuririn screamed in the pain. He dropped Kuririn to the ground. He jumped back and snickered, "It will be fun to watch you getting crazy!"

* * *

(Gohan vs Hideo)

Hideo glared down at Gohan who was lying on the ground, and hissed, "You told me that you won't be fooled twice, yet you got caught again! Not once, but twice! What a dumbass brat! This time, nobody will help you! I'm going to end your life all and for once!" He raised his claw up and shouted, "Goodbye! DIE!" He lunged his claw towards Gohan. However, Gohan suddenly caught his arm. He widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! H-How did you-?!"

Gohan strangled his wrist tightly enough to make him to feel the pain. He glared up at Hideo and growled, "What did I just tell you?! It won't work on me twice!"

Hideo shocked, "H-H-How comes y-y-y don't have an h-hallucination?! I could swear that I indeed did bite your neck!"

Gohan chuckled, "Because… I already figured…"

"Huh? You figured what?!" confused Hideo.

Gohan slowly stood up and shouted, "I already figured out that you're clone! A clone can't make someone hallucination!" Then he threw a hard punch to Hideo on the chest, knocking him away.

Hideo managed to land on the ground as his feet drifted, and stared in shock at Gohan. Suddenly, he noticed that Gohan began to charge up his signature attacks. _'W-What?! I can't believe it! He's charging up that power! Is he going to finish me off?! I have to get out of here!' _When he tried to move, he suddenly felt the pain in his chest. He clutched his chest and groaned, _'D-Dammit! I can't move at all! It's because of this brat's fault! He immobilized me! It's funny because I'm a clone and still I can feel the pain!' _

Finally, Gohan shouted, "Be gone, clone!" He fired a large Masenko towards Hideo, obliterating him. A massive smoke erupted up the moment the blast hit him head-on.

**BOOOOOOOOOM!**

Gohan panted heavily, and sighed, "At least I got him!" Then he looked behind him and cried, "Kuririn-san!" He powered up and flew on way to help Kuririn.

* * *

(Kuririn vs Hideo)

Kuririn finally woke up and slowly got up. He rubbed his eyes and groaned, "That's really hurt!" Suddenly, he widened his eyes and shocked, "That's right! Someone bite my neck! Where is Hideo?!" He looked around him to find Hideo, but there's no Hideo anywhere nearby! "Did he really run away?" He walked backward, and suddenly, he could feel that he bounced off from the body. He slowly turned around and widened his eyes. "Goku!"

Goku made an evil smirk, and chuckled, "Goku, huh? Is that the name dumbass Grandpa gave me one?"

Kuririn raised his eyebrows and confused, "W-What're you talking about?" Suddenly, he erupted up with laughter. "You're joking right? You're Son Goku, right?"

Goku growled, "Don't call me that name ever again!" He tried to punch him, but Kuririn jumped back just in time to dodge.

Kuririn waved him off and puzzled, "W-What's wrong with you? This isn't like you, Goku!"

Goku clenched his fists and growled, "My name is Kakarrot! I'm a Saiyan! My mission is to wipe all filthy Earthlings! How dare you call me Son Goku? You thought you're my friend or something?!"

"Wait a minute! What's wrong with you? Did someone control your mind, Goku?" asked Kuririn.

Kakarrot charged towards him and shouted angrily, "Don't call me that stupid name again! I'm Kakarrot!" He kicked Kuririn, who managed to duck his head down. Then he gave him a barrage of punches and kicks, yet Kuririn still dodged them. "I came from Planet Vegeta and I'm here to exterminate all of you!" He delivered a powerful punch, but Kuririn jumped back to dodge.

'_Something's wrong. Goku can't be Goku that I used to know. He keeps calling himself Kakarrot! He keeps saying that he's going to kill all Earthlings!' _thought Kuririn. Suddenly, he widened his eyes and realized, _'T-That's right! A _hallucination! _Am I in hallucination right now? So that means Goku is never here in first place! He's still on different planet to train or something!'_

Suddenly, Kakarrot ran towards him and shouted, "Die, midget!" He drew his fist out, and went at him.

Kuririn suddenly closed his eyes and gulped, "Shit!" But none actually happened to him because he did not feel anything pain. He slowly opened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!" He was on mid-air. He immediately recognized Orochimaru in the sky. He stood on the spaceship's door. "W-What?"

Suddenly, he heard the voice growled, "How dare you kill my friends?!"

Kuririn looked on his right and that was Naruto. He shocked, "Naruto!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "You guys are only alive remain on this planet. I'm going to show you what will happen to this planet! After that, I will go back to Element and rule it!"

Naruto growled, "I won't let you do that!" He suddenly charged towards Orochimaru out of anger.

Kuririn shocked, "W-Wait!"

Orochimaru scoffed, "You don't understand the degree of my power, do you?" He titled his head to dodge one of Naruto's punches. "I already have received an Eternal Life! Looks like you underestimate my newest immorality power!" Then he delivered a powerful knees to Naruto in the guts, doubled him over. He grabbed his blonde hair. "After all, my goal is to kill you. Now you're finished. That's for sure!" He threw him down through the air to the ground. It was really far since they were above the cloud.

Kuririn flew down towards Naruto and cried, "Naruto!" Suddenly, the blast pierced through Naruto's chest, killing him.

**BOOOOM! **

Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, "Naruto!" Then he glared up at Orochimaru and snarled, "Why, you!"

Orochimaru looked down at Kuririn and snickered, "Be grateful that you're going to witness this special event! I live too long on this planet! All my goals have completed! Sasuke is mine!"

Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! Where's Sasuke?!"

Orochimaru smirked, "He's in my spaceship. I locked him inside. Now, I would like to test my power within my immorality power." He raised his both hands and began to charge up the large pink energy sphere. Once ready, he threw the large pink energy sphere and shouted, "Be perish, Earth!"

Kuririn shocked, "NOOOOOO!"

The large pink sphere went into the ground and tunneled into the core. Then, a lot of lavas erupted up into the sky.

Kuririn yelled, "EARTH!" He could see that a ground broke up and collapsed. Earth suddenly exploded and turned into a space dust.

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Kuririn clutched his head and screamed, "NOOOO! Stop it, Hideo!"

Suddenly, he heard the voice cried, "Kuririn-san!" He could feel that someone punched him in the head. He went down to the ground.

He slowly got up and rubbed his face painfully. He groaned, "That's hurt!" Suddenly, he realized that he went back in real world! "Huh? I'm back." He noticed that Gohan was next to him. "Gohan!"

"Are you okay, Kuririn-san?" worried Gohan.

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. But this hallucination thingy is really crazy! It's making me crazy!" He stared at Gohan and frowned, "Why do you have to hit me harder? It's really hurt!"

Gohan frowned, "Sorry, I'm really mad. Hideo is trying to make us crazy!" Then he glared at Hideo, and growled, "Stop this pointless fight! I'm going to end this stupid fight!"

Kuririn stared at Hideo and nodded, "Yeah. You're right, Gohan. We need to stop this. It's going to make worse!"

Hideo widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?" Then he thought, _'That means Gohan just killed my clone! I guess this is only way to kill both of them!' _Then he slowly ascended up into the sky and growled, "If you want to end this stupid fight, then so be it! I'm going to finish you guys off!" He placed his hand towards Gohan and Kuririn. "I'm going to blast you to death!"

Gohan bared his teeth and growled, "I'm not going to let you kill us!" Suddenly, he powered up and his aura spiked up bigger and bigger.

Kuririn shocked, _'This Gohan! His Ki is going up further and further! So that's the power of Saiyan?' _

Gohan shouted, "I'm a Saiyan! I'm son of Super Saiyan, Son Goku!"

Hideo shouted, "DIE!" He fired a red energy wave towards Gohan.

However, Gohan was not even afraid at all. He had guts enough to fly towards the large wave. Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, "Gohan!"

Gohan finally take that blast head-on, but he did not go down easily. He slowly pushed the large wave towards Hideo. "I am not about to die from this useless blast!" shouted Gohan. He continued to push the large wave.

Hideo widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! Dammit!" He powered up and increased the size of wave towards Gohan. A massive smoke erupted up, forcing Kuririn to block his eyes.

Kuririn cried, "Gohan!"

However, unfortunately for Hideo, Gohan managed to push the blast backward at Hideo. He screamed, "I-I am a Saiyan! I, son of Son Goku, won't be defeated easily!" He suddenly rocketed through the blast.

Hideo widened his eyes and shocked, "I-Impossible!" Suddenly, he just saw a silhouette of a Great Ape appeared in front of him, but it's only Gohan. "W-What?! A Great Ape!"

Gohan shouted, "I'm going to put everything I need to finish this fight!" He put his fist forward and punched through Hideo's chest.

Hideo stared down at his own stomach and widened his eyes. There was a large, gaping hole in his chest. He shouted, "D-Dammit!" He went smashed onto the ground. Gohan landed on the ground and glared at Hideo.

Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, "I-Incredible!" Then he smiled, _'He did it! He's son of Son Goku after all! Like Son, like Father! We won!' _ Hideo struggled to get up. He widened his eyes and shocked, _'W-What?! He's still alive!' _

Hideo could see that his hand got blood due to his chest that he was holding onto. He snarled, "D-Dammit! How could I be beaten by this brat?" He stared at Gohan carefully. He widened his eyes in shock and frowned, "Rodeo…" For some reason, he recognized Gohan as brother because Rodeo looked like Rodeo. His late eight years-old brother. _'This is also the reason why I was forced to fight him because he looks like my brother! Damn you, Daisuke!'_

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Hideo drove the car with his brother sitting next to him. He looked right at his brother and smiled, "Rodeo… Are you ready for baseball game? Are you excited, Rodeo?"_

_Rodeo put the mitts on and nodded cheerfully, "Yes, Big Bro! We're in champion game! This is last game! Trojans team is really strong! It's really tough but I think we're going to win!"_

_Hideo smiled, "Well, you just need a faith! Wait a second. I know!"_

_Rodeo looked up at Hideo and confused, "Huh?"_

"_How about it? If you win, I will take you to watch profession Baseball game! There's Yamucha in it!" said Hideo._

_Rodeo smiled happily, "Really? Are you serious?"_

_Hideo nodded, "I don't lie!"_

_Rodeo frowned, "What if we lose? What will you do?"_

_Hideo chuckled, "I will still take you there!"_

_Rodeo cheered, "You're awesome, Big Bro!"_

_Hideo smiled, "Yeah…" Suddenly, the back window broke out. "W-What?!" He looked at the mirror and saw that there was a green car behind him. "D-Dammit! It's Green Hound! That's Daisuke's gang! Hold on, Rodeo! We're going to escape them!"_

_Rodeo frowned, "Right…"_

_Then Hideo pushed the gas all the way to full MPH: 180 MPH. His car zoomed out, but he noticed that the green car still chased him and shot some bullet at it. He had to move around to avoid an accident with random cars. 'D-Dammit! At the time like this?' He saw a traffic light, so he had an opportunity. 'This is it!'_

_He turned his wheel around to drift around and turned right into the different street. Unfortunately, he could see that the car was still on his trail! The moment he looked back on the street, he saw more cars going at him in the front. 'Shit!' He was forced to turn on his left. He shouted, "Rodeo!" He pushed Rodeo down while he cowered his head down before the bullet pierced through the side windows. 'That bastard! He's trying to kill Rodeo!'_

_Finally, he went into the alley. "Don't poke your head out, Rodeo! Otherwise you will die!" warned Hideo._

_Rodeo nodded, "R-Right!"_

_Suddenly, he saw another car going at him in the alley again! 'Dammit! How many thugs Daisuke ordered to kill us?!' He pushed the brake to stop the car and drift around at the same time to go on his right. Suddenly, he noticed a man standing in front of him with the Rocket Launcher on his shoulder. He snarled, "Daisuke! What're you doing?! My brother is with me!"_

_Daisuke smirked, "There's no way for you to escape this one!"_

_Hideo growled, "Fine! I'm going to run you over!" He still drove on full speed at Daisuke. "Don't shoot!"_

_Daisuke began to smirk widely and shouted, "DIE!" He shot the large Rocket Launcher towards Hideo's car._

_Hideo widened his eyes and shocked, "Shit!" He turned his wheel to make his car drifting on his right. However, he did not think twice. His car got toppled over and rolled over on the ground. At least, it hit on the bottom of his car. It did not hit his car dead-on. Hideo suddenly blacked out._

_**BOOOOOOM!**_

_Then Hideo slowly opened his eyes, but he was really dizzy so bad. He could see that his car was on upside-down. He groaned, "D-Dammit! Rodeo… Are you okay?" He slowly looked around at Rodeo and widened his eyes in shock. Rodeo got a lot of blood on his face. His eyes were still opened, but he did not move at all. He was not breath at all. He cried, "Rodeo!"_

'_No… I-It can't be! He's dead! No! No! No! He has a champion game today!' thought Hideo. He clenched his fists and growled angrily, "D-Damn you, Daisuke! You're going to pay for it! You're dead meat!' Then he fell asleep again._

* * *

_(Later)_

_Hideo slowly opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. Suddenly, he got up and widened his eyes. "Rodeo!"_

"_Hideo! Are you okay?!" asked the voice._

_Hideo looked around and found himself in front of woman. "Mother?"_

_Mother hugged him and sniffed, "Thank goodness! You're still alive!"_

_Hideo raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "Alive? Wait a minute!" He gently removed her off him and asked worriedly, "Where's Rodeo?!" Mother began to frown. "I-It can't be! D-Don't tell me-!"_

_The voice sighed, "I'm afraid so."_

_Hideo looked on his left and frowned, "Doctor?! What do you mean?"_

_Doctor frowned, "Your brother, Rodeo, has passed away."_

_Hideo widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!" He clenched his fists and thought angrily, 'D-Damn it all! That bastard! I will never forget that you kill my brother, Daisuke! I'm going to kill you!' _

"_The police are going to ask you a question right now," said the Doctor._

"_Huh?" confused Hideo._

_The police entered the room and walked to Hideo. He picked up the small notebook from his uniform's pocket, and then pointed the pen on the paper. "When did this happen?"_

_Hideo frowned, "What kind of stupid question is this, Officer?"_

_The police officer glared at Hideo and demanded, "When did this happen?"_

_Hideo sighed, "Today… at 2 P.M. I was going to take my brother to the game." He noticed that the police wrote it down on the paper._

"_How did that happen?" asked the police officer._

"_Another stupid question?!" asked Hideo angrily._

"_How did that happen?!" demanded the police officer._

"_Ugh! Well, when I was taking my brother to the game, suddenly the gang attacked me in the rear. So I had to escape them. I went into the alley and realized that someone in front of me launched the rocket at me," explained Hideo. The police officer wrote it down on the paper again. 'What an asshole officer!'_

"_Okay, next question. Do you know that person? If so, what's his name and what he looks like?" asked the police officer._

"_I don't remember," replied Hideo._

"_Answer me please," demanded the police officer._

_Hideo was starting to get annoyed and scowled, "SHUT UP, OFFICER! I SAID I DON'T REMEMBER HIS FUCKING FACE, ASSHOLE OFFICER!"_

_Mother frowned, "Hideo! Language!"_

_The police officer stared at Hideo and sighed, "You're lucky that I didn't arrest you right now. I will come back when you calm down. When I return, I expect you to answer me an appropriate answer immediately. If you refuse to answer me, I will arrest you." The police officer left the room._

_Hideo clenched his fists and thought angrily, 'Since when I'm required to answer the entire question? Such an asshole!'_

* * *

_(Few minutes later)_

_Mother got up and sighed, "I will be right back. I need to get something." She walked out of the room._

'_What should I do? I can't linger here any longer! I need to get out of this shitty hospital! And that asshole officer too!' thought Hideo. Then he stared at the window. 'I'm going to get out now!' He got up on his feet and slowly walked towards the window. Then he lifted up the window. He looked behind him to make sure that nobody caught him. He smirked before hopping off the window._

* * *

_(Later- At Daisuke's Apartment)_

_Daisuke hung his arm around the beautiful girl on the couch. He kissed her on the lips. He chuckled, "Your lip is too smooth! That's why I have you as my girlfriend! You're most beautiful in the world, Anna!"_

_Anna giggled, "Why, thank you! You're handsome, too! Oh, I need to go to bathroom. I will be right back!" She got off of his laps and went to the bathroom._

_Daisuke folded his arms and chuckled, "Well, that's really good!" Suddenly, he heard Anna's voice screamed. "Ehh?" Suddenly, he saw that Hideo brought her back to the living room with the gun pointed on her back._

_Anna gulped , "Help me, Daisuke-kun!"_

_Hideo growled, "Since you have no family, I'm going to kill your very beautiful girlfriend, because you killed my little brother! How dare you!" _

_Daisuke chuckled, "Sorry, I didn't know that your little brother was in your car. Well, it would be better if your brother and you had been switched?!"_

_Hideo snarled, "No, you knew that my little brother was in my car! You killed him on purpose!"_

"_My, oh, my. I was only going to kill you. I didn't know that your little brother died. At least, I killed your little adorable brother. Look at you. You're really mad. Haha."_

"_I used to have great life… but until you got into my life! What's wrong with you?! Why did you want to kill me?! For what reason?!" asked Hideo angrily._

"_Well, it's your fault. You touched me, and you are dead. You bumped your shoulder into my shoulder back at West City," said Daisuke._

"_What the hell?! It was an accident. I was rush to pick my brother up that times! I was late! Is it really necessary to kill me if I accidentally ran into you? Is that the rule of your gang?!" ranted Hideo._

_Daisuke chuckled, "That's right. That's the rule of my gang. I created Green Hound after all. If one of our gang members is touched, the guy who touched them will die. We must keep our clothes clean." He pointed at Hideo and continued, "In other words, you must disappear from this world! You touched me, and you're supposed to die right away. But what's more, I'm surprised that you managed to escape your fate many times. Your skill is really good. For a midget, that is."_

"_That's because I was trained to be Martial Arts. I even got in racecar. I joined almost every sport. Basketball. Baseball. Football. Swimming. Skateboard. Soccer. Biker! All of those except for Hockey, and Golf! Never mind that, stop change the subject! You pissed me off enough!" scowled Hideo._

_Daisuke chuckled, "So you're Marital Artist, too? Very well. I'm excellent at this too!" He picked up the gun from the desk and pointed at Anna._

_Hideo widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!"_

"_What're you doing, Daisuke-kun?" confused Anna._

_Daisuke chuckled, "I have no use of girl who is being taken as hostage by midget like that! Be gone, Anna!" He fired the bullet at her head, killing her. She was dropped to the ground. "How about we fight in hand-to-hand combat?"_

_Hideo dropped his gun, and growled, "So you don't care about this girl?!"_

"_Don't worry. I will get another girl anyways," said Daisuke. "Now we're going to fight. The police might be coming since there's gunshot. We don't have time."_

_Hideo clenched his fists and snarled, "You even killed this girl?! She's just a girl! What do you expect her to do? You're just a disgrace to all human! You are a heartless bastard!"_

_Daisuke chuckled manically, "Heh, what're you talking about? I can always get another girl. Why do you get mad that I kill my girlfriend? Well, an ex-girlfriend. She's not even yours!"_

_Hideo scowled, "You just went full retard! Never go full retard, no-brain freaky!" Suddenly, he charged towards Daisuke._

_Daisuke chuckled, "That's more like it!"_

"_I'm going to pound my entire fist to your death, bastard!" cried Hideo. He jumped and delivered a roundhouse kick, but Daisuke raised his right arm to block. He spun backward and landed on the ground._

_Daisuke scoffed, "Is that the best roundhouse kick you can do? Show me your best attack!"_

_Hideo ran towards him and shouted, "Shut up!" Then, he attempted to punch, but Daisuke blocked it easily. He got no time to waste, so he immediately delivered another roundhouse kick to the face, yet Daisuke blocked. Next, he jumped above him and tried to knock him with the diving kick. Unfortunately, Daisuke caught his legs._

_Daisuke snickered, "This fight is a joke! This is not even worth to break a sweat!" Once again, he caught another leg that attempted to kick him. "That's really boring!" He spun him around, but Hideo managed to use his hand on the ground to strength himself. "W-What?!"_

_Hideo managed to free himself from Daisuke's grasp, and landed on the ground. Once again, he ran towards Daisuke and shouted, "This is for Rodeo!" He finally managed to punch Daisuke in the face. He began to smirk happily because he finally hit Daisuke!_

_Daisuke glared at Hideo and growled, "You damn midget!" Suddenly, he kneed Hideo in the guts, doubled him over. Hideo spewed out the blood out of his mouth. Next, he punched Hideo, bashing him against the wall. He glared down at Hideo and growled, "Somehow, you managed to slip past me! Very well. As you wish, I will glad to kill you so you can see your brother!" He picked up the gun and pointed it at Hideo._

_Hideo closed his eyes and frowned, 'D-Dammit! Sorry, I can't avenge you, Rodeo!' Suddenly, he heard the siren wailing. He widened his eyes and shocked, 'A police?!'_

_Daisuke glanced over his shoulder at the window and sighed, "Look at what we have. It's a police." Then he looked down at Hideo and chuckled, "Very well. I will let you to escape another fate today. I will come to kill you. Well, as long as you won't go to prison, that is. Farewell, Hideo!" He went to hop out of window and began to run away._

_Hideo struggled to get up and growled, "D-Dammit! I need to run away too! I don't want the police to know that I got involved in this! Mother will be really mad at me! Then again, I left the hospital." He, too, hopped out of the window and jumped on the ground. He carefully scanned around him where the police were at now. He decided to go to his left, because there's a police on his right. He went into the alley._

_However, once he ran around the corner, he saw that the bunch of police spotted him. He widened his eyes in shocked. 'Oh, shit! I got busted! D-Dammit!' _

_The police shouted, "Raise your hands!"_

_Hideo frowned, 'Dammit! Is it over for me? Am I really going to prison?' Suddenly, all of police collapsed on the ground. He shocked, "W-What?!" Then he saw the man with the long black hair walked towards him. "Who are you?!"_

_The long black haired chuckled, "Me? I'm Orochimaru-sama. What's your name?"_

_Hideo sighed, "Why should I tell you my name? I don't know you!"_

_Orochimaru chuckled, "Did you see my power? I kill those police to save your life."_

"_Well, I don't care, and get lost!" scowled Hideo._

"_How stubborn. Do you wish to take a power and kill that guy you always wanted to kill?" asked Orochimaru. _

"_A power?" confused Hideo._

"_Yes, you will get a power. Do you want to take a revenge on that guy? I already got three guys. You're the last one. Do you want to join me?" asked Orochimaru._

'_I am not sure if I should trust him. But perhaps, I should take a good look. Maybe he got Daisuke, too,' thought Hideo. He sighed, "Fine. However, I won't join your group immediately. I'm going to take a good look at them. What's that called?"_

_Orochimaru smirked, "Sound Four…"_

"_Take me there!" demanded Hideo._

_Orochimaru chuckled, "How demanding you're! As you wish, I will take you there!"_

* * *

_(Later- Orochimaru's Hideout)_

_Orochimaru and Hideo entered the main room. There were three people sitting on the couch. Once Hideo took a good look at them, he suddenly widened his eyes and began to boil up the rage._

"_Let me introduce them," said Orochimaru. He pointed at the guy in pink dresses and introduced, "His name is Yusuke-kun. He hates all women. He wants to wipe all women. Be careful with him. He will get angry if you mention any women. He's first person to join Sound Four."_

_Yusuke folded his arms and smirked, "Yo!"_

_Orochimaru pointed at the fatso guy and introduced, "His name is Junichi-kun. He was bullied by man for all years. He even almost killed himself, but I managed to 'save' him. Now he got power he wanted. He can kill those bullies when he felt like. He's second to join Sound Four. Now finally…" He pointed at the large man._

_Hideo growled, "DAISUKE!" _

_Orochimaru puzzled, "You know him?"_

_Daisuke chuckled, "Oh, it's you again, Hideo. Looks like you managed to escape. I assume Orochimaru-sama saved you, huh?"_

_Pointing at Daisuke, Hideo glared up at Orochimaru and scowled, "Why should I join a force with him?!"_

"_Indeed, why should you?" mocked Daisuke._

"_He killed my brother! I'm not going to group up with that retard! There's no way I'm going to join it!" complained Hideo._

_Daisuke clenched his fists and growled, "I'm not retard, midget!"_

"_Hideo-kun, I invited you because you got amazing gift. You managed to hit my best leader of Sound Four! Daisuke told me everything about you. Even if you hate him, I still invite you," explained Orochimaru._

_Hideo shook his head and growled, "No way! I refuse to join a force with the likes of that heartless bastard!"_

_Orochimaru chuckled, "I knew that you're going to say that. However… if you refuse to join Sound Four, Daisuke has a right to kill your family, included your friends!"_

_Hideo widened his eyes and shocked, "He what?!"_

"_You heard me! I already gave him permission!" said Orochimaru._

"_Damn you, bastard!" shouted Hideo. He jumped towards Orochimaru and tried to punch him, but Orochimaru sidestepped aside. He widened his eyes and shocked, "S-So fast!"_

_Orochimaru chopped him in the neck, knocking him to the floor. He stared down at Hideo and chuckled, "Do you want to see your friends and family to be killed? We can do right now if you still refuse to do."_

_Hideo glared up at Orochimaru and thought, 'D-Dammit! I cannot let them dying in front of me! My brother already died! And I don't even know my father is!' He struggled to get up and sighed, "F-Fine! I will join your group!"_

_Orochimaru smirked, "Good! I'm going to give your position. You are going to be second-in-commander. With Daisuke's strength, and your brain, you guys will be great team!"_

_Hideo glared at Daisuke and shouted, "Daisuke!"_

"_Sup?" greeted Daisuke._

"_I'm going to train harder to surpass you! I will kill you when I surpass you!" declared Hideo._

_Daisuke chuckled, "Sure, whatever!"_

"_You can do that once I get Eternal Life!" said Orochimaru._

'_I'm sorry, Mother! I had to. I have to join them, or they will kill you! For the sake of your lives!' thought Hideo angrily._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Hideo stared at Gohan and panted heavily, _'D-Dammit! If I can't win this one, then I don't know what to do! Come to think of it, they seemed to be powerful! Perhaps… They can beat Daisuke! For the sake of family, and friends, Daisuke must be killed as soon as possible! Yes, even Orochimaru too!' _

Gohan growled, "You're still alive?! I'm going to do that again!"

Hideo cried, "W-Wait! I have only one minute left to live! In other words, I'm going to self-destruct!"

Gohan and Kuririn shocked, "You're what?!"

"That's right! Now I am in no condition to control this anymore! That means I can't even control my body! I can't stop self-destruction. If I'm about to die, I will explode myself! It's all because of this stupid seal on my neck!" explained Hideo.

Kuririn shocked, "You can't be serious!"

"Is there any way we can stop you from doing that?" asked Gohan.

Hideo shook his head and replied, "No, you can't! Now shut up and listen to me!"

Gohan and Kuririn puzzled, "Huh?"

"Before my life ran out, I want you do me a favor!" begged Hideo.

"Huh? You attacked us, and even tried to kill us. Suddenly, you wanted us to do something for you?" confused Kuririn. "What's wrong with you?"

Gohan frowned, "Fine. What's favor?"

Kuririn shocked, "G-Gohan!"

Hideo chuckled weakly, "I'm forced to join Sound Four, because Orochimaru wanted me. If I refused to do that, he will kill my family and friends that I cared about!"

Kuririn and Gohan shocked, "W-What?!"

"That's good thing I found you guys. I think you can manage to do something about them. So… please do me a favor! Kill Daisuke and avenge me and my brother! Kill Orochimaru as well! For the sake of my family and friend! Even for the sake of this world! Protect them!" begged Hideo. Gohan and Kuririn widened their eyes in shock.

Even Gohan thought about this for a while. He began to smile and nodded, "I will avenge you and your brother! But I will not do just for you! It's for us as well! Right, Kuririn-san?"

Kuririn stared at Gohan and smiled, _'He's something! Well, he's Goku's son after all!' _Then he nodded, "That's fine with me!"

Hideo started to smile and chuckled happily, "T…Thank you." Suddenly, he widened his eyes. He could feel that something was about to happen. He shouted, "Get lost, you idiots! I'm about to explode!" Suddenly, the white aura appeared around his body.

Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, "Gohan! Run away!" He immediately flew away from Hideo.

Gohan nodded, "Right!" He flew away from Hideo as well.

Hideo screamed, "AHHHHHH!" He continued to power up and began to gather his life force without willpower. It converted into energy, creating flame-like ribbons of energy that spiraled around his body. His body began to emit small flecks of white light, causing a massive explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

A half of forest had been wiped out, due to his self-destruction. Gohan stared down at the large crater, and frowned, "Hideo…" He did not see any Hideo's body at all.

Kuririn frowned, "In the end, he is really a good person. He's not a bad person after all. Damn this Orochimaru! He forced Hideo to join!"

Gohan sighed, "I'm going to help Naruto!"

Kuririn shocked, "W-What? Are you going to help Naruto now?!"

Gohan nodded, "T-That's right! I can sense Naruto's Ki. He's currently following someone's Ki. That Ki is familiar, although!"

Kuririn frowned, "You're right! I recognized this Ki too!"

Gohan clenched his fists and snarled, "I'm going after them! I am going to stop Daisuke and Orochimaru! I'm going to help Naruto!"

Kuririn waved him off and chuckled nervously, "Think about it! It might be dangerous for you, Gohan!"

"I don't care! I can't stand Orochimaru! He's trying to destroy us!" scowled Gohan. Then he looked at Kuririn. "Kuririn-san, do you have Senzu Bean?"

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah, I have them. Karin gave one to me before I left Kame House."

"Please feed them to Sakura, Sasuke, and others. I can sense that their Ki are fainted," said Gohan.

"What about you, Gohan?" asked Kuririn.

"Like I say, I'm going to help Naruto!" declared Gohan. Suddenly, he flew off on way to help Naruto.

Kuririn frowned, "I guess there's no helping him at all." Then he smiled proudly, "Goku, your son is getting tougher and stronger!" He watched Gohan flying away until he was out of sight.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Oh, man. I finally complete this chapter! Man, Daisuke sounds like asshole! He made Hideo to live like a hell! Well, I created him after all. Now, look at Gohan. He's really pissed off after hearing something from Hideo. Yes, Gohan is going to help Naruto. Kuririn is going to restore Sakura, Sasuke, Tenshinhan, and Yamucha back to their full strength!

Now next is Piccolo vs Daisuke. Daisuke vs Piccolo will be long. It won't be one chapter. It will be three or four chapters. Don't worry. Naruto vs Raditz will be in Chapter 60. After all, Daisuke is the leader of Sound Four. That's why Daisuke will fight with Piccolo for long!

Anyways, any question? Ask right away then! :D...

BTW, I will try to post chapter faster now. See you next chapter! :D


	59. Daisuke's True Form!

****A/N: Yo! I'm here again! YEAH! It's fast! :D... I got more free times. However, unfortunately, I won't be free on July 1. I got college starting on July 1. :/ But don't worry. I will be available on every weekend! :D

Disclaimer: Hey, hey, Vegeta! While you were sleeping, I just took us to different planet. I found someone who will say the disclaimer.

Vegeta: So? Who cares?

Me: I'm going to introduce him, okay?

Vegeta: Hmph...

Me: Hey, you can come in!

Stranger: Hey..

Me: His name is Soba. He is from Yardrat. He's an excellent fighter. Soba, meet my good friend, Vegeta-sama!

Vegeta: Hey, who are you calling a good friend?

Me: Yes, you're my good friend!

Vegeta: Why, you!

Me: Anyways, Soba, you can say the disclaimer.

Soba: That Earthling doesn't own DBZ or Naruto. Please thank him for writing this interesting story.

Me: Ya know, you can call me Jerry. Not Earthling.

Soba: Okay, Jerry-san, then.

Vegeta: Oh, yeah. Do you know any person named Kakarrot or Son Goku?

Me: Oh, man. You're still looking for Goku?!

Soba: No, I don't think I've seen him.

Me: Thank you very much. We need to leave. Our reader want to read this story already. Nice to meet you, Soba.

Soba. Nice to meet you too.

Me: Now, enjoy the story, my reader!

* * *

**Chapter 59: Daisuke's True Form!**

* * *

(Piccolo vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats- At the Same Time)

Piccolo landed on the hoodoos staring at Daisuke and declared, "Now you're fighting me alone! I'm your opponent right now!" He crouched down and shifted into his usual battle stance.

Daisuke growled, "Do you really think you can beat me?" He crouched down and chuckled, "You're a fool! There's no way a green man like you can beat me! You must be Namekian, huh?" Piccolo said nothing, but staring at him. "You sacrificed your life against that big bald guy in order to save a useless brat, right?"

Piccolo snarled, "W-What?"

"Orochimaru-sama told me everything about you. You were foolish enough to sacrifice your life just for worthless brat. You should have let him die! Never mind that, looks like you picked up the wrong opponent now. I'm not in mood for letting Naruto brat go. All you need is to die now!"

Piccolo sighed, "Hmph! Enough of your talking! Let's get to fighting already!" He stared at Daisuke to prepare the brutal.

Daisuke chuckled, "An impatient Namekian, huh? Fine! Let's fighting then, Piccolo." He shifted into his battle stance. They stared at each other for a while.

Suddenly, Piccolo widened his eyes and shouted, "Here goes!" He placed his hand forward at Daisuke, and fired a Ki blast at Daisuke, who managed to jump just in time to dodge, as the hoodoo rock was obliterated.

**BOOM! **

As soon as Daisuke jumped up into the sky, Piccolo immediately flew towards Daisuke, and delivered a hard punch, who blocked it. That caused a large shockwave, destroying some of hoodoos. Then they began to exchange their rapid blows, causing a multiple shockwave. They continued to exchange their blows harder and harder, trying to land a first hit.

Finally, Piccolo managed to punch Daisuke in the jaws, knocking him away. He powered up more, and rocketed towards Daisuke. Then, he delivered another punch to the face, knocking Daisuke even further more. Suddenly, he teleported behind him, and kicked him in the face, sending him sprawling on mid-air. However, he was not done with Daisuke. He charged towards Daisuke on frontal assault.

Daisuke slowly lifted his head, and glared up at Piccolo who continued to chase him. He did not like that he was being beaten up by Piccolo. He suddenly stopped himself from being knocked away, and placed his hands forward at Piccolo. He knocked Piccolo away with just a Kiai Shout, bashing him through the hoodoos.

Then Daisuke immediately flew after Piccolo and smirked, "Gotcha!" However, Piccolo suddenly stretched his hand to grab Daisuke's shirt. He widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!"

Piccolo pulled Daisuke towards him and screamed before kneeing him in the guts, doubled him over. Then, he upward kicked him square in the jaws, sending him up into the sky. He teleported above him, and knocked him through the hoodoos with Double-Ax Handle.

Daisuke went smashed onto the ground, but he immediately got up and snarled, "D-Dammit!"

Suddenly, Piccolo appeared behind him and chuckled, "Behind you!" Then he was about to deliver a powerful kick. However, Daisuke suddenly disappeared the moment Piccolo kicked him. _'Zanzoken?!' _

"Right back at you!" shouted Daisuke. As soon as Piccolo turned his head around, Daisuke connected his foot to his face, knocking him away. However, Piccolo managed to bounce off up into the sky. However, Piccolo found himself to get hit by Daisuke's hard diving kick. It sent him through the hoodoos.

Piccolo immediately got up on his feet and stared up at Daisuke. _'He's tougher than I thought. That is different from when he fought Naruto.'_

Daisuke slowly descended to the ground and chuckled, "Well, you're good. I will give you a credit for that!" Finally, he landed on the ground and folded his arms, smiling at Piccolo.

Piccolo chuckled, "Same for you. But you held back."

Daisuke was in shocked at first, but then he chuckled, "Looks like you discovered my secret, all right. What about you? You held back as well."

"I guess we weren't serious right now. I'm itching to warm up more," said Piccolo.

Daisuke nodded, "Same here. However... before we can continue to warm up, I would like to show you something. Be grateful you're second person to witness this form. The first was Orochimaru-sama!"

Piccolo raised his eyebrows and confused, "W-What? You're going to transform?"

Daisuke chuckled, "But I'm not same as those three losers. I don't transform within stupid seal. I transform on my own! In other words, I'm not human!"

Piccolo widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What do you mean?! You're not human, you say?!"

Daisuke closed his eyes and snickered, "That's correct! You, of all people, should know this! My true form is…" Then he slowly opened his eyes and said, "Demon form!"

"Demon?!" shocked Piccolo.

"T-That's right. I'm from Demon Clans," explained Daisuke. "I'm in this human form, because I want to see what human's life is like. Their daily lives are dull anyways. All they do is to watch TV and others thing. I exist to kill people! But… Orochimaru-sama recruited me to join Sound Four. Then, I met this midget named Hideo. He accidentally bumped my shoulders. The moment he touched me, I can tell that he's very good.

"Every time I tried to kill him, he escaped his death. He's pretty good. Oh, yeah. I will never forget this moment! I even almost killed him with my powerful weapon, but I ended up killing his little brother. I love it! It's fun to watch him getting angry. Anyways, this is very reason why I'm in this form right now. I only exist to kill people. That's all," finished Daisuke. Then he stared at Piccolo carefully and asked, "Are you from Demon Clans, too?"

"Were," answered Piccolo.

"Does that mean you betrayed us, then?" asked Daisuke. Piccolo said nothing. "I suppose so. Then I must kill you immediately. I will not let traitor live!"

Piccolo smirked, "Sure, go ahead and kill me!"

Daisuke raised his eyebrows and confused, "W-What?!"

"If I die, that means Dragon Balls will disappear!" replied Piccolo.

"What?! Is that true?!" shocked Daisuke.

"Hmph! You know nothing about Dragon Balls! Why do you need to gather all Dragon Balls just for your so-called 'lord' Orochimaru-sama if you don't know about them?" mocked Piccolo.

"I must obey his order, regardless of situation. If he wants Dragon Balls, I will do for him. I'm under his command!" said Daisuke.

"That's funny. Although you're Demon, but you will do anything as he commands? A demon obeys non-demon's order no matter what, huh? How did he convince you to join him?" asked Piccolo.

"In order to join Sound Four, I demanded him to increase my power. Of course, he could not put Ten no Juin on any Demon, so he asked a brilliant scientist to increase my power twice. Now I'm stronger! I'm stronger on this planet next to Orochimaru!" explained Daisuke. He clenched his fists and snarled, "That's it! I've had enough with your stupid question! I shall present you with my Demon Form that I'm going to transform into!" He began to power up, and suddenly, the dust kicked up.

Piccolo was forced to get on his guard and shocked, "W-What's this?!" He noticed that Daisuke's aura began to glow dark red. The ground began to quake intensely. The ground beneath Daisuke formed a crater. Not to mention that the black clouds began to gather above them. "I-Incredible!"

An aura surrounded Daisuke's body gathered the lightning around him. His aura suddenly changed different colors such as blue, red, purple, pink, black, and white. The colors changed back and forth. It even connected to the cloud. For some reason, the clouds changed colors, too! The speed of wind had been increased at rapid rate. It even managed to knock Piccolo away.

Piccolo managed to stop himself from knocked away. He widened his eyes and shocked, "T-This is bad! His Ki is still going up! I must stop him at any cost!" Then, he flew towards him and attempted to punch Daisuke. However, the purple dome shielded him, preventing Piccolo from attacking him any further. Piccolo jumped back and landed on the ground. _'He's monster! Damn it all!' _He placed his hand forward at Daisuke. He used another arm to support his arm, and shouted, **"Bukiri Maha! (Explosive Demon Wave)" **Then, he fired a very powerful blue energy wave at the purple dome that surrounded Daisuke. However, Daisuke stopped Piccolo's signature attack with his Kiai Shout, kicking up the dust.

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

However, as soon as dust cleared, the pink tail waggled around, the brown shoes stepped forward, the black gloves stretched, and the eyes opened, revealing the red eyes. Daisuke had pink, brown shoes, black gloves, red eyes, and the blue diamond on his chest, most of his body was covered with purple, and even his face was white. He also had the purple horns on his forehead. He even got fangs. He was still big, but looked even simpler than before.

Piccolo widened his eyes and shocked, _'W-What?! He finally showed his true form! Is this his Demon Form? He's truly monster!' _

Daisuke folded his arms and smiled, "This is my true form!"

'_Incredible! His Ki is impossibly huge! His power is even beyond my imagination! I will have to be careful even if I go all-out!' _thought Piccolo.

"I haven't been in this form for a year. I might be careless if I fight you like this. You will have to be careful, because I probably kill you by accident. I don't want to kill you, after all. Orochimaru-sama needs this Dragon Balls." Daisuke stared down at his hand and snickered, "How much I miss this form so much? Yes, a lot! Poor Hideo. He never knew that I'm a Demon."

Piccolo bared his teeth and hissed, "D-Dammit!"

Daisuke looked at Piccolo and continued, "Oh, by the way, Daisuke is not my real name. That's my Human's name. Ah, just call me Daisuke! I have no need to tell you of my real name. Shall we continue our fight? Warm-up, right? You may come at me anytime. I doubt you can harm me at all in your current power!"

'_Dammit! I will have to see for myself. If I could not anything to him, then I will have to go all-out!' _thought Piccolo.

"W-What's the matter? Are you scared to come at me?" sneered Daisuke.

Piccolo shouted, "Now!" He suddenly charged towards Daisuke, and delivered a powerful punch to the face. It did not harm Daisuke at all! He widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!" He immediately roundhouse kicked to Daisuke's neck, but it still did not affect him at all. He made an attempt to chop on his neck. Still no effect at all. Enraged, he gave Daisuke a barrage of punches and kicks.

Daisuke still had his arms folded, and yawned, "How boring! Have you started yet?"

Piccolo snarled, "D-Dammit!" Then he delivered a hardest knee to Daisuke in the stomach. However, that still did not affect him at all! He jumped back and shocked, "No way! That did not affect him at all!"

Daisuke snickered, "What's wrong? Have you given up yet? I'm waiting for my turn though."

Piccolo muttered, "I guess I got no choice but to use this attack!" He placed his both hands above his abdomen with the palms facing Daisuke and one hand in front of the other with the fingers going in opposite directions. He shouted, **"Masenko-HA!" **He thrust his hands forward, and fired a yellow energy wave at Daisuke, causing a small explosion. The small dust kicked up.

**Boom! **

Piccolo panted heavily and began to smirk, thinking that Daisuke had been done in. However, that was not what he expected! He widened his eyes and shocked, "What?!"

As soon as the dust cleared, Daisuke still stood almost as if it did not harm him at all. He laughed loudly, "Is that the best attack you've got?!"

'_No way! I-I used my strongest attack on him, yet it did him no harm?!' _shocked Piccolo.

'It's my turn, isn't it?" asked Daisuke. Piccolo said nothing, but was in shocked right now. He shouted manically, "I'm going to show you what I'm really capable of! This is why you should not come to face me in first place!" He suddenly disappeared.

"W-What? He vanished!" shocked Piccolo.

Once again, Daisuke reappeared in front of Piccolo, startling him. He punched Piccolo harder in the guts, doubled him over. He kneed Piccolo square in the jaws, sending him sprawling into the sky. He powered up and laughed, "Do you fear my power?! Is my power too overwhelmed for you?!" Then he flew towards Piccolo and delivered a mighty uppercut, knocking him further into the sky.

Piccolo slowly moved his head down to see where Daisuke was and groaned, _'D-Dammit! T-To think he's far powerful than another three!' _Suddenly, Daisuke disappeared again. "W-What?!"

Daisuke appeared behind him to shock Piccolo. He chuckled, "What happened to all spirit you got a moment ago?" He clotheslined Piccolo away.

Just then, he zoomed at Piccolo. However, Piccolo immediately gripped on his own in mid-air. He hissed, "Dammit!" He, too, charged towards Daisuke, and threw a straight punch.

However, Daisuke scoffed, "Hmph! Too easy!" Then, he ducked his head to dodge the punch. He shouted, "Take this!" He delivered a powerful calf kick to his ribs. Daisuke made a big evil grin while Piccolo spewed out of his blood. Then, it created a large shockwave to bash Piccolo through the hoodoos to the ground. Daisuke danced like a profession boxer before charging down towards Piccolo.

Piccolo struggled to get up and immediately noticed that Daisuke suddenly stopped in front of him. He shocked, "Shit!"

Daisuke drew his fist back and chuckled, "I'm going to beat you to a pulp!" Finally, he threw a barrage of punches to Piccolo's face. He won't stop as he continued to throw a more punch to the face! "This is really boring! Can't you even fight back? Once I find this dull, I'm going to end the fight!"

Suddenly, Piccolo managed to dodge one of his punches, and flew away into the sky. Unfortunately, Daisuke appeared in front of him, and placed his hands forward at Piccolo. Then, he knocked Piccolo away with just a Kiai Shout. Luckily, Piccolo managed to stop himself from being knocked away. Daisuke simply folded his arms and smirked at him.

'_D-Dammit! He's too fast! I can't even touch him! What should I do? How can I beat him?' _thought Piccolo.

Daisuke chuckled, "It seems that you could not think of something that is capable of defeating me. Of course, you cannot! You will never be able to beat me! Stop waste your worthless time trying to beat me! I can beat you up all days, but I don't have any time right now!"

Piccolo snarled, "D-Dammit!" Before he could fly towards Daisuke, suddenly, a large explosion behind Piccolo from further place.

**BOOOOOOOOOM! **

Piccolo glanced over his shoulder and shocked, "What the?!" He turned around and stared at the large white explosion. "What's going over there?" He widened his eyes and realized, "I sensed Gohan's Ki in that place!"

Daisuke chuckled, "Finally!"

Piccolo looked around at Daisuke and confused, "What do you mean 'finally'? What did you just do?"

"Well, I did do nothing. I said 'finally' because Hideo had reached his death. When he was going to die, he was forced to self-destruct within one minute. I'm glad someone killed that midget for me. Your brat killed that midget. You should be proud of him!" explained Daisuke.

Piccolo puzzled, "I don't care if Gohan's enemy dies. But I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"That's also reason why I want him to fight that brat because he looked like his little brother!" said Daisuke. "He even hesitated to obey my order!"

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_While Daisuke and Hideo were tearing through the skies, they still sensed that Naruto and Gohan's Ki were approaching them right now. Hideo sighed, "Hey, you no-brain freaky! They're catching up to us!"_

_Daisuke shocked, "H-How?! How did they slip past the fastest in the group?"_

_Hideo scoffed, "How should I know? I don't know how they did it, but they are pretty good, aren't they?"_

"_Okay, all right. You can take care of them, fatso," ordered Daisuke._

_Hideo scowled, "Why should I? Why not you, retard!"_

"_This is an order! I'm the leader here! Remember that!" reminded Daisuke._

"_W-Whatever! Only if the police did not get involved, I would have an opportunity to kill you!" stated Hideo._

_Daisuke scoffed, "Same for you. I wish I had a chance to kill you too!"_

_Hideo chuckled, "When I finish with them, you're next! I'm off! Bye!"_

"_W-Wait! Let that blonde brat go, because I want to fight him. You can fight Saiyan brat or whatever. With your ability, no matter how strong he is, he will never be able to handle that situation," said Daisuke._

_Hideo laughed, "Blah. Blah. Blah. Fine, I will let that blonde brat get to you. See ya later, retard!" He quickly flew in the opposite where he came from. Apparently, he was on way back to Naruto and Gohan._

_Daisuke thought happily, 'Idiot! You even hesitated to obey my order, because that Saiyan brat looks like your dead brother! Good luck, midget. Let's see if you can survive. It's going to be humiliated that you will die against that brat! It's time for your death soon, huh?' He cackled loudly._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Daisuke shook his head and chuckled, "Indeed, it seems that I could not finish him off myself. I guess it's not his fate. That brat killed him. That's his fate. It's his loss. Too bad for him. He cannot see his little brother, because he is going to Hell! How pitiful! There's time when he tried to kill me many times anywhere I go! He annoyed me as shit! I'm getting sick of his shitty revenge. Now I'm so happy that he is finally dead!"

Piccolo removed his turban and sighed, "You talk too much!" He dropped his turban and his cape as well. They were weighted clothing. He stretched his head, and chuckled, "I never feel so much light since long time ago!"

Daisuke scoffed, "Do you think you can beat me by just removing your weighted clothing? Very well." He immediately went down to land. Piccolo followed him to land too. "I would like to test your power. Let's see if you can beat all of them!"

Piccolo confused, "All of them?"

"I will show you right now!" replied Daisuke. "Come out and forth, Green Hounds!" Suddenly, the ground began to shake almost as if it was earthquake!

Piccolo shocked, "What's with this earthquake?!"

Daisuke chuckled, "You will see!" Suddenly, a lot of hand poked out of the ground. It was a bunch of demons that emerged from the ground. "Hehe!"

Piccolo widened his eyes and shocked, "WHAT?!" He was surrounded by a lot of demons.

"Did you know that they can change into their human form? A few of them who tried to destroy Hideo in the car before his little brother's baseball game! They're under my command! Guess how many demons do I have here?" Piccolo did not answer because he did not know what to answer. "More than thousand demons here!"

"More than thousand demons?!"

"That's right! Do you think you can beat them? They're tougher than they look! Their power is twice than Saibaman's power!"

"Saibaman, huh? That little green ones?" asked Piccolo.

"That's right. Don't be fooled by their appearance! They're stronger than you thought! Do you think you can beat them without dying?" asked Daisuke. "I guess I will find the answer! It should be fun!"

* * *

(With Kuririn- Northrend Wastelands)

While Kuririn was flying on way to find Sakura, he got lost in thought. _'Gohan… Once I restore them to their full health, we will come back! Do not risk your life!'_

Suddenly, the voice cried, "Kuririn!"

He snapped out of his thought and stopped on mid-air. He looked down and saw that there's Tenshinhan who stood next to unconscious Sakura. He smiled cheerfully, "Tenshinhan!" He flew down to land next to Tenshinhan. "Are you okay?"

Tenshinhan nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay." Then he looked down at Sakura and frowned, "But she doesn't seem to be fine. She's hardly breathing right now!"

Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! What happened to her?!"

"She said something about tapping all of her power into her right fist in order to finish Yusuke off. That punch is really something! She told me that Roshi taught this one to her," explained Tenshinhan. He noticed that Kuririn widened his eyes in shock. "What's wrong, Kuririn?"

"It is not good!" replied Kuririn.

"What do you mean it's not good?" confused Tenshinhan.

"That technique… has one-side effect," said Kuririn.

"One-side effect?!" puzzled Tenshinhan.

Kuririn nodded, "After defeating Freeza, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and I live together in Kame House. But… At the night, Sakura saw that Roshi-sama can split the ocean with just one punch! So she decided to ask Roshi-sama how to do that immediately…"

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Roshi shook his head and replied, "No, I'm sorry. You can't learn this technique. Go back to sleep."_

_Sakura shocked, "Why not?! You can divide the ocean in half with just one punch! I would like to learn it, Roshi-sensei!"_

"_Nah, it's too risk!" denied Roshi._

"_Please, I beg you! I always have been useless! I could not even fight back on Planet Namek! Every time I tried to do something, Naruto-kun and Sasuke always saved me! Now, this time, I want to save them and protect them! I want to protect them with that technique! I don't care if it's risk or not!" begged Sakura._

_Roshi glanced over his shoulder and sighed, "Do you really want to take that risk, Sakura?"_

_Sakura nodded, "That's right!"_

_Roshi turned around and warned, "I won't regret if I teach you that technique because you begged me for it! Before I can start teaching you, there is a side-effect."_

"_Side-effect?" wondered Sakura._

"_When you use that technique, you must tap a lot of your Ki into any single limb you want to! Once you're done with tapping that one, use that to finish them off! If you're new to this technique, you will have to tap about 95% of your Ki into your single limb," explained Roshi._

_Sakura widened his eyes and shocked, "95% of my Ki?! That means…"_

"_That's right. If you made a small mistake, you will end up going to 100% of your Ki, and you will die! In other words, you will die before you can even use that! Even if you tap 95% of your Ki, you can still die, but slowly. You only have 5% chances to survive the technique," finished Roshi. "So are you still willing to take that risk to learn?"_

_Sakura even thought if she should take that or not. She remembered that Naruto and Sakura saved him a numerous times even back in Forest of Death, battle with Saiyans, and, Battle on Planet Namek. She could not stand if she could not do anything shit! She sighed, "When do I start training?"_

"_We can start training tomorrow in the early morning. If you don't want to let Naruto or Sasuke see, then it's best for you to start in the early morning. They will wake up at 7am," said Roshi._

_Sakura nodded, "R-Right!"_

_However they did not realize that Kuririn heard anything on the second floor. Kuririn widened his eyes and shocked, 'She can't be serious about taking that risk! Is she going to do that? Well, let's see what's up in the early morning." Then he went back to sleep and began to snore._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Kuririn frowned, "That's what I'm afraid if she will use it for sure!"

"So that technique is even more risky than my Kikoho?" asked Tenshinhan.

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah… It's even more risky! One mistake move and you die." Suddenly, Sakura coughed up the more blood. "Oh, no! I must give her a Senzu Bean! She's going to die soon!"

"Hurry up!" panicked Tenshinhan.

Kuririn picked up the Senzu Bean from the brown bag, and sighed, "Sakura, eat it!" He forced the Senzu Bean into her mouth. "Swallow it now! Hurry up!" So she did and swallowed the bean.

The moment she swallowed the bean, she widened his eyes and saw that there was Kuririn in front of her. "Kuririn-san?"

Kuririn smiled happily, "Thank goodness you're okay, Sakura!" He got up and pointed over at the destroyed mountain. "Did you do just to defeat him?"

She got up and looked at the destroyed mountain. She widened her eyes and shocked, "Whoa! Did I do this?"

Tenshinhan nodded and smiled, "Yes, you did it. You knocked Yusuke all the way over there."

'_That's right! I did that! I punched him in the face, and he went all the way over there!' _remembered Sakura.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Sakura cried, "Yusuke!"_

_Yusuke looked around at her and shocked ,"W-What?!" He turned around and chuckled, "What was that aura around your right fist? You can't think of defeating me with this useless fist of yours, eh? Well, I changed my mind! Girl will die first!" Suddenly, he charged towards her._

_Sakura glared at him and growled, "I am going to show you why all girls and women are most important in the universe right now! This ends right now!" As soon as he was too close to her, she suddenly delivered a powerful punch to his face._

_Tenshinhan widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!"_

_Yusuke was being knocked away and shocked, "NOOO! IMPOSSIBLE!" Then, he rolled backward on the ground more than thousand times. He continued to roll over on the ground. Then, with the final roll on the ground, he was smashed through the mountain, as it collapsed down on him. It was really far from Sakura. It's like a long distance he had been rolled._

_Sakura panted heavily and chuckled, "We did it! We defeat him!" Suddenly, she could not even move anymore, so she fell backward onto the ground._

_Tenshinhan cried, "Sakura!" He ran to her, but he smiled happily because she was actually breathing while smiling with her eyes closed. She needed to rest anyways. He smiled, "You did it, Sakura!"_

_Sakura chuckled weakly, "Yeah… Finally!" Then she exhausted and went into unconscious._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Sakura began to smile and chuckled happily, "Yeah! I did it!"

Kuririn sighed, "Hey, since you're okay, Sakura, you can go to help Naruto. I need to help Sasuke and Yamucha. I'm sure they are still over there. They need my help."

Suddenly, Sakura got something in her mind that she wanted to ask Kuririn. She sighed, "Hey, Kuririn."

Kuririn nodded, "Yeah?"

"Where's Bulma and others?" asked Sakura.

"They're still in Kame House. Why?" wondered Kuririn.

Sakura frowned, "Well, I hope Muten Roshi-sensei won't do anything dirty."

* * *

(Kame House)

Bulma, Roshi, and Maron sat in the dining room, while Chichi was gawking up at the sky outside. "I can't believe it! I mean, I lend my Dragon Radar to Naruto so he can look for Dragon Balls! Now he's already in danger! Look at Chichi. She's worrying about Gohan already! Now rests of Fighter are there to save the world!" complained Bulma. For a second, she already could not stand any longer! She slammed her fists on the table and sighed, "I'm going to bathroom! Be right back!" She left the dining room and went into the bathroom.

Suddenly, Roshi just realized that Maron and he were alone right now. His face just turned into the red. He giggled like a pervert and thought, _'Perfect! Now just two of us!' _He picked up the fork, but he dropped it on purpose. He immediately crawled under the table.

However, Maron poked her head under the table and asked, "What's wrong, Roshi?"

Roshi rubbed his bald head, and gulped, "I just drop my fork here! I will be right back!"

Maron smiled, "Okay!" Then she lifted her head back.

Roshi slowly crawled towards her and spotted her panties in front of him. He puffed in and out, and giggled, _'She got nice panties! I'm going to touch her really slow!' _Just as he was about to touch it, suddenly the baseball bat knocked his head down along with the destroyed table. "Yikes!" He just realized that Bulma busted him. He gulped, "B-Bulma!"

"You dirty old man!" scowled Bulma.

"What's going on?" confused Maron.

Bulma grabbed his shirt and glared at him. "Are you trying to do something dirty again?!"

Roshi nervously shook his head and denied, "N-N-No, I-I am not!"

Bulma growled, "Liar!"

Suddenly, they heard the voice sniffed, "Gohan-chan…"

Bulma, Roshi, and Maron diverted their attention to Chichi. Bulma frowned, "Chichi…" She dropped Roshi on the floor.

Roshi groaned, "Ouch!"

Chichi gawked up at the sky and sniffed, "Gohan-chan. Please come back safety."

Bulma frowned, "I'm the one who want to know what's going over there!"

* * *

(With Sakura and others- Northern Wasteland)

Kuririn rubbed his bald head and chuckled nervously, "Yeah, he might be!" Then he sighed, "Anyways, I gotta go! I need to see Sasuke and Yamucha."

Sakura nodded, "Right…"

"Tenshinhan, Sakura-san, you can go to help Naruto and Gohan. They're going to fight a familiar Ki," said Kuririn.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, you're right. That Ki is familiar. What's going on?"

Kuririn sighed, "I don't really know. Anyways, I'm leaving. See you later."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, see you later." She watched Kuririn leaving them and on way to find Sasuke and Yamucha.

Tenshinhan sighed, "Sakura, let's go! Naruto and Gohan need our help!"

Sakura nodded, "Right!" Then Tenshinhan and Sakura took off on way to help Naruto and Gohan.

* * *

(With Naruto- Spinach Wastes)

Naruto still flew at higher speed on way to get his Dragon Balls back. Suddenly, he just spotted Raditz who was still flying at regular pace. He clenched his fists and shouted, "RADITZ!"

Raditz glanced over his shoulder and chuckled, "Oh, it's you, Naruto."

Naruto growled, "Give me my Dragon Balls back, Raditz!"

Raditz scoffed, "I won't!" Then he got in thought. _'Let's see if you can fight me on par!' _Suddenly, he disappeared.

"W-What?" shocked Naruto. Then he disappeared as well.

Raditz landed on the ground while Naruto landed as well. Raditz stared at Naruto and chuckled, "I cannot let you discover Orochimaru's hideout! I will have to kill you!"

"Raditz! How comes you're still alive?! I thought Piccolo killed you?!" asked Naruto.

Raditz folded his arms and replied, "Well, Orochimaru reanimated me. That's all."

Naruto snarled, "Orochimaru?! He's at it again?!"

Raditz chuckled, "If you want this Dragon Balls back, you will have to get past me first!" He removed the backpack and dropped on the ground.

Naruto scoffed, "I have gotten a lot stronger than you thought! I can beat you in a few seconds!"

Raditz snickered, "Oh, really? Do you really think you can beat me?"

Naruto smirked, "Try me!"

Raditz shouted, "Take this!" He quickly charged past Naruto as he elbowed him from the behind onto the ground.

However, Naruto managed to backflip on the ground and stared in shock at Raditz. He shocked, _'W-What?! So fast! Since when he get this much power? Last time I check, he was really weak back then! Dammit! I have to be careful!' _

Raditz still raised his elbows and chuckled, "Apparently, your defense has been improved since last time I used this move on Kakarrot, Piccolo, and you. You've gotten stronger than I thought, Naruto."

'_D-Dammit! Damn that Orochimaru! He's playing with corpse just to kill me! I need to beat Raditz somehow!' _thought Naruto.

Raditz stood up and smirked, "Oh, yeah. I would like to tell you something you should know."

Naruto chuckled, "Don't tell me there's more Saiyans if you're going to die?"

Raditz scoffed, "Nope. There's not Saiyan left in this universe anymore. That's not what I want to say something to you. I'm disappointed. Do you even notice around you?"

Naruto raised his eyebrows and confused, "Around me? What're you talking about?"

Raditz slowly lifted his finger and chuckled, "Do you remember this one?" as he pointed down at the large crater.

Naruto stared at the crater and widened his eyes in shock. "N-No way!" He remembered the same place that Goku, Piccolo, and he fought Raditz for first time! He remembered that he died in that same place! _'D-Don't tell me… the Kyuubi will assemble right here at this place!' _

To be continued…

* * *

A/N: Yes! Finally, next chapter will be Daisuke vs Piccolo Round 2, and Naruto vs Raditz! Of course, I haven't mentioned Kyuubi since chapter 52 or 53. Yes, as I said earlier, the Kyuubi will be in this Arc for sure! When? I dunno! Find it out! :D

Oh, by the way. The few parts where Daisuke beat Piccolo up to a pulp is similar to Bleach when Grimmjow fought Ichigo for first. If you watch Bleach, then you will know what I'm talking about.

Any question? Ask right away! I'm looking forward to see you on next chapter! :D Later!


	60. Raditz's Determine!

A/N: Hello, guys! Before you can read, I will need your help. I need Beta Reader for sentence structure and spelling error. Maybe grammar too. I prefer Beta Reader who can beta my chapter faster. It must be less than one week unless you let me know that you're busy. That's fine. IF you want to beta for my story, PM me. Thank you. :)

Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own DBZ or Naruto, so don't sue me!

Oh, man! Vegeta is still looking for Goku! I can't go back to Earth until he gives up! I missed Earth already!

* * *

**Chapter 60: Raditz's Determine!**

* * *

(Naruto vs Raditz- Spinach Wastes)

Raditz slowly lifted his finger and chuckled, "Do you remember this one?" as he pointed down at the large crater.

Naruto stared at the crater and widened his eyes in shock. "N-No way!" He remembered the same place that Goku, Piccolo, and he fought Raditz for first time! He remembered that he died in that same place! _'D-Don't tell me… The Kyuubi will assemble right here at this place!' _

Raditz chuckled, "That's right. It's the same place that I killed you! I can kill you here again!"

Naruto glared at Raditz and thought, _'D-Dammit! It's not good! If I fight him, and Kyuubi shows up! Then it will be pain in the ass! The Kyuubi could show up anytime!' _He remembered back in the time when Raditz killed him.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Filled with the red bubble around his body, Naruto growled, "YOU'RE GONNA DIE HERE!" He charged straight at Raditz._

_However, Naruto was not only one who went straight at Raditz. Raditz charged towards him, and clenched his fist. "ENOUGH! YOU DAMN BRAT!" Then he punched Naruto harder in the stomach. Naruto spewed up the blood on Raditz's face. Naruto gripped Raditz painfully._

_Goku shocked, "NARUTO!" He saw that Naruto changed back to normal. His eyes now returned to blue, his whisker was no longer rough cut, his fang was gone, and his nail shrunk back to normal. The red bubble around his body was gone._

_With Raditz's fist connected on Naruto's stomach, he scanned his battle powers, and shocked, "W-What?! His battle power… is now 65?!" Then he thought, 'So it changed suddenly, along with his emotions as well?!' He chuckled, "You really inflicted damage on me a lot, didn't you? Now, DIE!" He blasted through Naruto's stomach, creating a hole in the stomach. The bleed fell from the hole in Naruto's abdomen, and spilled on the ground._

"_NARUTO!" cried Goku. Then he glared at Raditz and asked angrily, "What did you do to him?!" But Raditz did not say anything but laugh at Naruto's death. Naruto passed away with the smile._

* * *

_(Inside Naruto's body before Naruto's death)_

_The demon fox sensed that the dark was getting dark. He growled, __**"Damn you, miserable fool! T-To think you would be done in by this Saiyan!" **__Then he chuckled, __**"I will be back when I reassemble here again! Just you watch, Naruto!" **__He slowly closed his eyes once Naruto had passed away._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

'_I have a bad feeling. No matter how much I neglected my own instinct, I still have a bad feeling about it! I have a feeling that the Kyuubi might be back soon anytime! It has to be today! I can feel it!' _thought Naruto.

Raditz could not help but to notice that Naruto was trembling for some reason. He folded his arms and laughed, "What's the matter? So, you've finally resigned yourself?"

'_Never mind the Kyuubi, I gotta be careful about him! He appears to be stronger than before! For some reason, his speed is increased too!' _thought Naruto. He widened his eyes and realized, "Wait a minute!"

Raditz raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "Huh? "

Naruto pointed at Raditz and asked, "What happens to your power? Last time I checked, you were weaker than Vegeta and Nappa. Where did you get all of that power from?"

"Simply, Orochimaru gave me a power when he reanimated me here. That's all," replied Raditz.

"Well, then. Why are you working for Orochimaru right now? I thought Saiyans won't take an order from everyone?!" asked Naruto.

"I'm working for Orochimaru only for one reason. I have to work for him so I can be revived with the Dragon Balls if I bring them over to Orochimaru!" explained Raditz.

"What?! Did he really say that he's going to bring you back to life with the Dragon Balls?" surprised Naruto.

"That's right! What are you so surprised?" asked Raditz curiously.

Furiously, Naruto snarled, "Do you even realized he's using you to bring Dragon Balls so he can get an Eternal Life?! Don't give it to them! He's lying to you!"

Raditz scoffed, "Do you expect me to believe in you? It's no use trying to fool me! When I return to life, I will finish the mission what Kakarrot could not!"

"Are you really an idiot?! I tell the truth, but you don't believe in me?! Fine! IF you don't believe in me, you will regret bringing Dragon Balls to Orochimaru! No wonder! That's why Vegeta neglect you so much, because you're an idiot!" said Naruto.

Raditz scowled, "Shut up! I don't care what Vegeta says. Within my boost power, I should be able to beat Vegeta! Never mind them, hurry up and attack me!"

Naruto sighed, "Fine! Since you're here, I will have to send you back to Hell!" Suddenly, he charged towards Raditz.

Raditz chuckled, "Try me!" He raised his hand to block Naruto's backhand punch. Then he tried to backhand punch, but Naruto blocked it as well. Then they exchanged their ferocious blows, kicking a lot of grass up.

Then, Naruto tried to sneak up beind Raditz, but he suddenly got kicked in the face. Naruto was being knocked away from Raditz. He spun away from Raditz, but he bounced off from the ground towards Raditz. As soon as he threw a punch, Raditz flew up into the sky to dodge the attack.

Naruto glared up at Raditz and growled, "D-Dammit!" Then he flew up towards Raditz.

Smirking, Raditz raised his arm up and charged a purple energy sphere. Then, he brought his hand forward and fired the energy sphere in the form of energy wave at Naruto.

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, _'I-It's this again!'_

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Goku and Piccolo spun away from Raditz, but they bounced off from the ground towards Raditz. As soon as they threw a punch, Raditz flew up into the sky to dodge the attack. Then, Goku and Piccolo flew up towards Raditz._

_Naruto stared at Raditz who widened his arm, and widened his eyes in shock. "WATCH OUT!"_

_Smirking, Raditz raised both of his arms up and charged two purple energy spheres. Then, he brought his hands forward and fired the energy sphere in the form of two energy waves at them._

_Goku widened his eyes and gulped, "Yikes!" However, he was lucky to dodge the blast._

_However, unfortunately for Piccolo, the blast got to his left arm as he screamed in pain. Goku, and Piccolo were staring at two blasts that blew up the mountain. The explosion forced Naruto to shield his eyes to prevent it from blinding him._

_**BOOM! **_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

"Shit!" panicked Naruto. He managed to make a hand seal while dodging the blast. Then, he stared at the blast that blew up the mountain.

**BOOM! **

Naruto landed on the ground and began to look for Raditz. He snarled, "Where did you go?!"

Suddenly, Raditz appeared behind him and chuckled, "I'm right here!"

Naruto glanced over his shoulder and shocked, _'That again!' _Just as Raditz kicked, he managed to block it and jumped back.

Suddenly, Raditz saw that there's seven Narutos who charged at him and threw a punch. "What?! It's clones?!" Then, he spun kicked to dispel all of clones into puff of smokes. He stared at Naruto and chuckled, "Do you think that same move works on me?!"

Naruto grinned widely, "Same for you, datteboya!"

* * *

(Piccolo vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

Piccolo was surrounded by thousands of demons. They were itching to kill him, but Daisuke ordered them not to kill him because of Dragon Balls. He could see that they made evil smirk. He had to be careful with them. Otherwise, they would put him to near-death.

Daisuke snickered, "What's the matter? Are you so nervous that you can't fight all of them? If you can't beat them, then you cannot beat me! Let's see if you can survive them!"

'_Shit! I have to get on my defense! They're going to attack me soon!' _thought Piccolo.

Daisuke shouted, "Attack, Green Hounds!"

Piccolo immediately went up into the sky, but Green Hounds followed him up on mid-air. He ducked his head to dodge the punch, and then he kicked one of Green Hound away. Then he noticed that another Green Hound threw a punch, so he immediately dodged. Once he dodged the punch, he blasted the Green Hound that he kicked away earlier to death. Then he blocked most of Green Hounds' attacks.

Daisuke stared up at them and mocked, "Good! Your fighting is excellent! You really know how to put them away! Now they're going to increase their strength. I hope you know what to do with them."

Suddenly, one of Green Hound finally managed to land a blow on his stomach. Next, another one punched him away. Then, last one appeared above him and knocked him down onto the ground with the Double-Ax Handle. Then, a thousand of them threw a barrage of energy sphere at him.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

They continued to throw more barrage of energy sphere at him as Daisuke began to smirk.

* * *

(Naruto vs Raditz- Spinach Wastes)

Raditz chuckled, "To think you would be improve in just two years! Back in that time, I killed you with just one punch. I wonder what your battle power is right now."

Naruto scoffed, "Thanks to you, I am not weakling anymore! I trained in Other World! I've become stronger than before!"

"I see. Come to think of it, I met Kakarrot in Hell. He told me that you and he were going to train under Kaio or whoever, right?" asked Raditz.

Naruto nodded, "That's right! After that, we managed to defeat Saiyans and Orochimaru! Now I'm going to make Orochimaru pay!"

Raditz snickered, "Heh. Oh, by the way, where's Kakarrot? Why didn't he come to fight?"

"Because he's on different planet to train," replied Naruto.

"Why?"

"Well, to make long story short, we went to Planet Namek to revive all of dead people who was killed by Saiyans and Orochimaru here. We found out that Freeza slaughtered most of Namekian because he wanted an Eternal Life. Then Goku-sensei came to save us and defeated Freeza."

"W-What did you say?! That last part you just said!" surprised Raditz.

Naruto confused, "Huh? I said that he came to save us and defeated Freeza."

Raditz shocked, "I-It can't be!" Then he thought, _'So Kakarrot really did beat Freeza? You have gotten stronger so much than I anticipated, Kakarrot!' _

Naruto raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "Why do you ask me so many questions? I thought we're going to fight here?"

Raditz glared at him and hissed, "Of course we are! I didn't come here to have a nice talk with you! I wanted to know what's going on with Kakarrot. That's all. Now what're you waiting for? Are you going to attack me?"

Naruto sighed, "Fine!" Suddenly, he charged towards Raditz, denting the ground.

Raditz smirked, "About time!"

* * *

(Piccolo vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

Green Hounds continued to throw a barrage of Ki blasts at Piccolo on the ground, causing multiple explosions.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

Staring at the bunch of explosions, Daisuke folded his arms and laughed, "What's the matter, Piccolo?! Apparently, you could not get out of that. If you can't get out, then you will draw your death very soon!"

Finally, they fired a decent energy sphere at Piccolo, adding more explosions to the large golden sphere.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

After the aftermath of massive explosion, rests of Green Hound stared down at Piccolo who was under the ground. One of Green Hounds laughed, "We did it!"

Another Green Hound nodded, "Yeah! We took Piccolo down!"

"To think he's this weakling! We beat him too easy!"

"What reward will we get? Human's soul? Ice Cream? Orochimaru's Boost power?"

Suddenly, the ground creaked, in which that drew rests of Green Hound's attention. Just then, a purple blast blew up the debris of ground. Piccolo appeared in front of them, and was surrounded by bunch of demons.

Daisuke stared up at Piccolo and chuckled, "G.G!"

One of demons shocked, "I-Impossible!"

Another demon shouted, "Impossible is nothing! Destroy him!" Then, a thousand of demons charged towards him and were about to throw a punch.

However, Piccolo sighed, "HMPH!" He charged energy around his body, and then he exploded with a gigantic energy sphere around his body, obliterating most of demons.

**BOOOOOOOOOM! **

Piccolo stared down at Daisuke and snarled, "I've enough with your little game!"

Daisuke chuckled, "You may wipe 999 demons, but you missed one!"

Suddenly, Piccolo noticed that last survivor went to him from the above, and threw a punch. However, Piccolo managed to catch survivor's hand.

Last survivor shocked, "W-What?!"

Piccolo growled, "Go to hell!" He kneed him harder in the guts, doubled him over. Then, he punched him down onto the ground, and fired a powerful blast at him, obliterating him.

Daisuke smirked, "Heh, interesting!"

Piccolo slowly landed on the ground and sighed, "As I said earlier, I've enough with your little game! Fight me one-on-one!"

Daisuke scoffed, "Looks like you want to hustle your death so bad! Very well. I will do it. However, I cannot let you die. Not till Orochimaru will achieve his wish!"

"Either way, I will have to kill you no matter what! I must stop Orochimaru's scheme!" declared Piccolo.

Daisuke laughed loudly, "Kill me, you say? There's no way you can kill me! I'm strongest demon there is!"

Piccolo crouched down, and smirked, "Let's see then."

* * *

(With Kuririn- Dead Field)

As Kuririn tore through the skies, he finally found Sasuke and shocked, "There he is!" He landed on the ground next to Sasuke. He could tell that Sasuke was unconscious due to his power used. He looked around him and widened his eyes in shock. There was a lot of crater on the ground thanks to battle between Junichi and Sasuke. Some of haws burned because of his fire technique. Even the bridge was destroyed!

"N-No way! All of those damages were done by them?!" stammered Kuririn. Suddenly, he sensed a fainted Ki which was actually worse than Sasuke! He saw Yamucha laying on the ground unconscious. He ran to Yamucha and cried, "Yamucha!"

He shook Yamucha's body and worried, "Yamucha! Are you okay?" He could feel that Yamucha actually breathed. He smiled, "Thank goodness! You're still alive! I'm going to feed you a Senzu Bean. Please swallow it." He put a Senzu Bean into Yamucha's mouth.

Yamucha began to chow Senzu Bean, and then swallow it. For few seconds, he finally widened his eyes and stared at Kuririn. He suddenly sat up and shocked, "Kuririn!"

Kuririn smiled cheerfully, "Man, you just took this much damage even worse than Sasuke! What's up with you?"

Yamucha frowned, "That damn bastard electrified me too much!" Suddenly, he just realized something. "Where's Junichi?!"

"I don't know. I'm sure Sasuke just took him out," said Kuririn, pointing at Sasuke.

Yamucha looked at unconscious Sasuke, and shocked, "Amazing! He's really strong than I thought! I'd never expected Naruto and others to surpass almost all of us, except for Goku!"

Kuririn chuckled, "Yeah, thanks to Elementian traits." Then he frowned, "More importantly, I will need to revive Sasuke right now!" With that, he walked along with Yamucha to Sasuke. "Speak of Elementian trait, I'm sure Orochimaru became stronger by just training! I mean, he's probably train while we were on Namek. He might be difficult opponent that Naruto could hardly handle!" explained Naruto.

Yamucha shocked, "What?!"

Kuririn kneeled next to Sasuke and nodded, "Yeah, you would say that. With their ability to use Ki, they can compete with Saiyans right now!" He picked up the Senzu Bean from the brown bags, and looked at Sasuke. "Hey, Sasuke. Here's Senzu Bean." Then he put it into his mouth, as Sasuke swallowed it.

Sasuke slowly opened his eyes and immediately noticed Kuririn and Yamucha in front of him. He slowly got up and sighed, "What're you doing here, Kuririn? Why not you help Naruto and others?"

Kuririn frowned, "C'mon! I don't want to leave you here to die. Be glad I healed you." Then he looked around him at the damaged field and chuckled, "Amazing! All of those damages were done by you and that guy, huh?"

Sasuke nodded, "Yeah." Suddenly, he widened his eyes and realized, "Wait a minute! Who's that familiar Ki I'm sensing?!" He looked at the direction where he sensed Ki from.

Yamucha confused, "Huh? What're you talking about?"

"The Ki that battles Naruto!" Sasuke shocked, "I-It can't be…!"

"What's wrong, Sasuke?" puzzled Kuririn.

"D-Don't tell me-! That familiar Ki…" Sasuke hesitated, but finally uttered the word. "Raditz!"

Kuririn shocked, "What?! How can you tell by that Ki?!"

Sasuke scowled, "Idiot! Sense his Ki again! Try to feel what his Ki used to be long time ago! But his Ki had gotten stronger!"

Kuririn also looked at the direction where Sasuke pointed out at. He carefully sensed the Ki, and realized, "N-No way! How could he be still alive? I thought Piccolo killed him along with Goku?" He looked up at the sky and said, "The sky was not dark before, and not even now. How did Raditz revived?"

Sasuke clenched his fists and snarled, "D-Dammit! That Orochimaru bastard! He can revive someone within his power?!"

"Well, in that case, we should help him right now!" reminded Yamucha.

Sasuke was really pissed off, not because Raditz was revived, but because that Orochimaru really wanted him. It was really annoyed. "Damn you, Orochimaru! You're going to pay for it, Orochimaru! I won't let you mark me!" Suddenly, he powered up and soared into the sky on way to aid Naruto against Raditz.

Kuririn cried, "Wait!"

Yamucha sighed, "Well, we should go too!"

Kuririn nodded, "Right!" Just then, Yamucha and he followed Sasuke on way there.

* * *

(Naruto vs Raditz- Spinach Wastes)

Naruto threw a punch at Raditz, who suddenly disappeared. He widened his eyes and confused, "W-What?"

Raditz chuckled, "Behind you!" He managed to punch Naruto harder, knocking him away. Then he leapt towards him, and punched him harder in the guts, doubled him over. Next, he delivered a harmful knee to the face, knocking him away.

Just then, Naruto bounced off from the ground and jumped up into the sky. Suddenly, Raditz appeared above him. He looked up at Raditz and shocked, "What?!"

Raditz chuckled, "Take this!" He knocked him down to the ground with the double kick. Then, he began to charge up the purple energy sphere.

Luckily, Naruto managed to get grip on the ground and stared up in shock at Raditz. He widened his eyes and yelped, "Shit!" He made some hand seals.

Raditz shouted, "DIE!" He fired a decent energy wave at Naruto, piercing his chest. His chest started to leak a lot of blood. Even Naruto coughed up a lot of blood. He began to smirk, but Naruto suddenly changed into a log. "W-What?!"

Naruto appeared behind him and chuckled ,"Right here!" He right hooked Raditz in the face. Then, he kicked him in the guts, doubled him over. Raditz spewed up the blood. He began to pound his fists on Raditz's face and stomach. After he pummeled Raditz, he smashed his elbow against the face, sending him sprawling on mid-air.

While Raditz was being knocked away, he was in shocked and thought, _'Impossible! To think he would be able to hurt me more than enough!'_

Naruto screamed before flying towards Raditz, and delivered a straight kick to the stomach. Then, he roundhouse kicked him down to the ground. He flew down to the ground and jumped towards Raditz on mid-air. Finally, he upward kicked him in the back, sending him sprawling into the sky.

Raditz clenched his fist furiously and growled, "D-Dammit!" Then he spun himself to stop himself from being knocked away. He threw a Ki blast at Naruto, who disappeared again. He was in shocked, but he immediately noticed that Naruto was behind him. "W-What?!"

Naruto bashed him down onto the ground with a hard headbutt. Then, he landed on the ground and shouted, "I will send you back to Hell!" He suddenly charged towards Raditz and picked up the Kunai from his pouch.

Raditz got up and glared at Naruto. He shouted, "ENOUGH!" Then, he charged toward Naruto as well, and charged Ki up into his right fist.

Naruto and Raditz shouted simultaneously, "DIE!" Then Naruto lunged his Kunai at Raditz, while Raditz threw a punch.

Suddenly, the blood dripped on the ground. That blood could be either from Raditz's or Naruto's. Maybe both. Maybe Raditz. Maybe Naruto.

* * *

(Piccolo vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

"Pathetic! Let's face the truth! The moment you start to fight me, I already won! Do you really think that you exchange blows with me when I still have my trump card?" asked Daisuke.

Piccolo shocked, "What?!"

Daisuke chuckled, "Before I can reveal you my true power, I want to see what you're really capable of! If you can prove to me that you can fight me on equal right now, then I will show you my trump card! That's all right?" Suddenly, he charged towards Piccolo and shouted, "As you said earlier, I talk too much! Let's fighting!"

As soon as Piccolo guarded himself, Daisuke punched him harder, but Piccolo blocked it harder as well. That caused a massive shockwave. Suddenly, they disappeared along. Then, they appeared on mid-air. Daisuke made an attempt to punch him, but Piccolo ducked. Piccolo roundhouse kicked at his head, but Daisuke blocked it with his both arms. Piccolo quickly backed off, but Daisuke followed him.

Daisuke shouted, "Take that punch!" as he punched Piccolo. However, Piccolo titled his head to dodge the punch. Daisuke was in shocked, but he kicked him in the guts. Again, Piccolo grabbed his leg. "W-What?!"

Piccolo screamed as he spun Daisuke around like ten times before hurling him down at the ground. Then, he flew down towards Daisuke. Suddenly, Daisuke glared at Piccolo before disappearing thin in air. Piccolo shocked, "W-What?"

Suddenly, Daisuke appeared in front of him and kneed him harder in the face, knocking him away. He teleported behind Piccolo and backhand punched him away. Then, he flew below Piccolo and smashed his elbow on his guts. Then, he kneed him harder below his back, and then he grabbed his both arm and leg. He screamed before flying downward and slamming his body onto the ground, denting the ground. Then, he fired a barrage of Ki blast at Piccolo at close-range attack, kicking up the massive dust.

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

As soon as the dust cleared, Daisuke began to smirk, but he saw that Piccolo was gone. He shocked, "W-What?!" Then he looked up at Piccolo who was hovering above him. "I-Impossible! It can't be! He dodged this close-range attack?!"

Piccolo slowly landed on the ground and smirked, "W-What's wrong? I happened to dodge before you even start to fire that blasts!"

Daisuke clenched his fists and snarled angrily, "How could you dodge that?! I'm strongest demon there is! You can't beat me! I'm telling you!" Burned with the rage, he suddenly charged towards Piccolo and tried to punch him, but Piccolo ducked his head down. "W-What?!"

Piccolo delivered a powerful punch to his stomach, doubled him over. Daisuke spewed out the blood from his mouth. He clutched his stomach, and walked slowly away from Piccolo. He fell to his knees, and coughed up more blood.

Daisuke clenched his fists and thought angrily, _'H-How could I be beaten by this Namekian?! I should beat him easily! DAMMIT!' _Losing control of his temper, he got up and tried to punch Piccolo. However, he got kicked in the face before he could even land a blow! He fell backward on the ground. He struggled to get up, but he managed to get on his knees. "Impossible!"

Piccolo smirked, "You were saying? I thought you say I can't beat you because you're strongest demon there is?"

Daisuke stared at Piccolo and chuckled, "Indeed!" Suddenly, he cackled manically for some reason.

"W-What's so funny?" confused Piccolo. Daisuke picked up the small black cube from his pocket. "What? What's that?"

Daisuke showed it to Piccolo and chuckled, "This! As I promised, I will show you my trump card! Once I use this, there's no way you can escape!" Suddenly, he gathered the Ki into his black cube and continued to cackle manically.

* * *

(Naruto vs Raditz- Spinach Wastes)

For some reason, Naruto's kunai actually stabbed through Raditz's palm, dripping the blood. Apparently, Naruto aimed for his fist instead of his stomach. Naruto began to smirk while Raditz was in shocked. That explained everything! Naruto was really unpredictable! That was not what Raditz predicted! He predicted that Naruto would go for his stomach. Apparently, he predicted wrong!

Raditz widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!" He struggled to break free from Naruto, but it was hard to do it. "Remove your Kunai from my hand, you blonde brat!"

Naruto grinned, "Gotcha, datteboya!" Then he screamed before punching him harder in the guts, doubled him over. He released his Kunai from Raditz's hand, allowing him to fall to the knees. "I told you I will beat you!"

Raditz clutched his stomach and his right hand at the same time. He glared up at Naruto and growled, "Damn you!" Suddenly, he punched him away onto the ground. Naruto fell backward on the ground. Raditz slowly walked towards Naruto and groaned, "Damn you! How dare you wound me! I should kill you right now!" He grabbed Naruto's shirt and raised his right hand. "DIE!"

Just as he was about to throw a chop attack, he suddenly got kicked in the face for some reason. He fell backward as he bit through the ground. Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!" Then, he saw someone landed in front of him. That guy was familiar to him. He smiled cheerfully, "Gohan!"

Raditz got up and shocked, "What?! It's you again?!"

Filled with the rage, Gohan glared at Raditz and growled, "It's you again! No wonder your Ki is familiar! But don't bother Naruto! He's like a big brother to me!" Suddenly, he rocketed towards Raditz and kicked him in the face, knocking him away onto the ground.

Naruto was in shocked, because he heard that Gohan stated that he's like a big brother to him! Then, he thought happily, _'Gohan… He's second person to think me of a big brother!' _He slowly got up and smiled, "Good job, Gohan! I will take Raditz out." Suddenly, he heard Raditz began to chuckle. "What? Why're you laughing?"

Gohan confused, "Huh?"

Raditz struggled to get up, but he managed to get on his feet. He chuckled, "So Father is actually right after all."

"What? What the hell are you talking about?" asked Naruto. Gohan was confused, also.

"Before I answer you…. Do you think you really can beat Orochimaru?" asked Raditz.

Naruto growled, "Orochimaru! Of course I will! I will take him out someday! Even if I cannot take him out today, I can still take him out someday!"

Gohan nodded, "Right! We can beat Orochimaru!"

"Anyways, why do you ask us if we can beat Orochimaru?" wondered Naruto.

Raditz began to smile and replied, "Well, I didn't come here to kill you so I can bring Dragon Balls to Orochimaru."

Gohan and Naruto shocked, "W-What?!"

"I came here to test your strength to see whether or not you're stronger!" stated Raditz.

Naruto was in shocked for a while, but he frowned because Raditz tried to kill him before. "If you came here to test my strength, then why are you trying to kill us in first place? Then again, you were ordered by Orochimaru right?"

Raditz chuckled, "Very well. I will tell you why. After Orochimaru sent me back to Other World, Father spoke to me."

* * *

(Flashback Began- Hell)

_Raditz just went back to Hell, but he was really pissed off. He punched onto the ground harder, denting it. He scowled, "Damn you, bastard! Using me like that, would you?!"_

_Just then, he heard the voice scowled, "Where did you go?! You suddenly disappeared for some reason. What did you just do?!"_

_He widened his eyes and looked around at where the voice came from, and shocked, "Father!"_

_Bardock glared at Raditz and asked angrily, "Where did you go?!"_

_Raditz sighed, "Nothing. I just went back to Earth."_

_Bardock widened his eyes and shocked, "What?! How?!"_

"_That bastard Orochimaru reanimated me. He spoke to me something, and then send me back to here," replied Raditz._

_Bardock frowned, "What did he say to you?"_

_Raditz scoffed, "None of your business!" Suddenly, Bardock punched him down onto the ground. He rubbed his head, and frowned, "Why did you do that?!"_

_Bardock glared down at Raditz and scowled, "Don't give me any bullshit! If you won't tell me, you know that you will receive punishment if I read your mind! Tell me before I read your mind!' _

_Raditz sighed, "Fine! Orochimaru demanded me to help him. If I help him to get Dragon Balls, then he can revive me back to life within Dragon Balls. If I won't, then he will control me! So I will go for Dragon Balls. He said something about Naruto. Naruto and his team are searching for Dragon Balls right now. If any of Sound Four failed to bring the Dragon Balls to Orochimaru within the time limit, he will use me to achieve it."_

_Bardock widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! He told you that he can bring you back to life with the Dragon Balls if you bring them to him?"_

_Raditz nodded, "Yeah, that's right. But I don't know why he wants me to do."_

_Bardock frowned, "Minato told me something about him. Raditz, don't believe in him! He's only using you so he can achieve an Eternal Life!"_

_Raditz widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! So he lied to me?!"_

_Bardock scowled, "Of course, you idiot!"_

"_What should I do? I can't let him control me if I turn him down!" said Raditz._

_Suddenly, Bardock got an idea, and smirked, "Raditz! Perhaps it will work. I am going to tell you. A brat you killed is Naruto. He became stronger a lot than before! So here's idea. You will have to do as Orochimaru said. However, if you happen to see Naruto and carry Dragon Balls, he will follow you for sure. You will just have to lead him to next battlefield, and fight him. Fight him like you're serious! Kill him like you mean to till you feel confident that he is stronger than before!"_

"_Well, what about Orochimaru? If I turn Orochimaru down, he will control me!" reminded Raditz._

_Bardock scoffed, "Control you, huh? That's nonsense! If you have Saiyan pride within you, you would not allow him to control you! Oh, by the way, I don't care if you kill them as long as you won't kill your nephew! Got it?!"Raditz simply nodded._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

"That's why I came to test your strength. That's why I tried to kill you to see if you can prevent it!" explained Raditz. "Now I just saw a proof with my own eyes! You're really strong! Maybe you can stop Orochimaru!"

Naruto thumped his fist on his own chest and grinned, "Leave that to us! We will stop him, datteboya!"

"That's right! We, together, can stop Orochimaru!" agreed Gohan.

'_Father, you're right. I've doubt you for long time. Naruto and Gohan've gotten stronger than last time I saw them!' _thought Raditz. Then he chuckled, "You sure got hyperactive, brats!"

Suddenly, he heard the voice in his head growled, _"W-What are you doing?! Go kill them!" _He suddenly clutched his head and began to power up, kicking up the dust.

Naruto and Gohan were forced to block their eyes from the dust. Gohan shocked, "W-What's wrong?!"

"I don't know!" replied Naruto. "Hey, Raditz! Are you okay?!"

Raditz continued to power up and formed a crater bigger beneath his feet. The voice in his head shocked, _"What?! What happened?! Why can't I control you?!' _

Raditz continued to power up and screamed, "Orochimaru! I won't let you control me! I'm a Saiyan! Saiyans cannot be controlled by everyone!" Suddenly, he caused a massive shockwave, nearly knocking Naruto and Gohan away.

* * *

(Orochimaru's Hideout)

Orochimaru widened his eyes and shocked, _'Impossible! He broke free of my control! Dammit! Looks like I got no choice but to come to fight them and take Dragon Balls!' _

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Spinach Wastes)

"What just happened?" wondered Gohan.

"Hey, Raditz. Are you okay?" asked Naruto.

Raditz stared at his own hands and chuckled, "I finally broke free of Orochimaru's control." Then he stared at Gohan and Naruto, and sighed, "Orochimaru will be here soon. Be prepared!"

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "Orochimaru?! He's coming here soon?!"

"That's right! Be prepared, Naruto, Gohan!" demanded Raditz.

Naruto and Gohan nodded, "Right!"

* * *

(With Sakura and Tenshinhan- Elsewhere)

While Sakura and Tenshinhan flying through the skies, Sakura suddenly sensed Orochimaru's Ki, and shocked, "Hey! Orochimaru's going to Naruto-kun and Gohan-kun's Ki. What about that familiar Ki? Why do they stop fighting?"

"This is bad! Let's hurry up! We will need to help Naruto and others!" said Tenshinhan.

Sakura nodded, "Right!" Then she thought worriedly, _'Naruto-kun! Please don't die! We're coming to help you!' _Then Tenshinhan and she increased their speed on way to aid Naruto and others against Orochimaru.

* * *

(With Sasuke, Kuririn, and Yamucha- Elsewhere)

Sakura, Kuririn, and Yamucha tore through the skies. Suddenly, they sensed Orochimaru's Ki too. Kuririn shocked, "Orochimaru finally made his move! He's going towards Naruto, Gohan, and Raditz. Not just that. Naruto, Gohan, and Raditz stopped fighting for some reason!"

Yamucha shocked, "What's going on?!"

"I don't know. Could Raditz think of teaming up with Naruto and Gohan against Orochimaru? No! That's impossible! I don't think Raditz would team up with them!" ranted Kuririn.

Sasuke clenched his fists and growled, "Orochimaru! I will kill you!" His eyes turned into Sharingan and suddenly soared away at high-speed where Kuririn and Yamucha could not see him anymore.

Kuririn shocked, "Sasuke! Dammit! He's so fast!"

Yamucha growled, "That bastard!"

Kuririn sighed, "Well, in that case, let's hurry up, Yamucha!" Yamucha simply nodded, as they increased their speed on way there as well. But they did not go faster just like Sasuke just did.

* * *

(Piccolo vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

Piccolo shocked, "What's this?"

Daisuke continued to power up as he slowly stood up and cackled manically, "You will see! Very soon, your terror will turn into hopelessness!" He just converted his Ki into his black cube on his hand. Suddenly, he threw black cube above Piccolo.

Piccolo stared up at the small black cube and puzzled, "Huh? What're you doing?!"

Daisuke cackled manically, "Haha! Open, Shadow Realm! World of Darkness!" Suddenly, the small black cube expanded into the bigger, and slowly descended onto the ground.

Piccolo widened his eyes and shocked, "What? Why is it getting dark?" He could see that the sky and ground started to dark.

Daisuke smirked evilly, "This is my trump card!"

Piccolo noticed that Daisuke started to disappear along with the dark. He puzzled, "What? He disappears!" He could not even see around him because it was too deep dark! He could not even see his own hand!

He heard the voice laughed, "It should be fun! Let's see if you can survive this! After all, this is low chance that you can survive!"

Piccolo growled, "Dammit!"

* * *

(With Naruto and others- Spinach Wastes)

Naruto, Gohan, and Raditz stood idly for Orochimaru finally to arrive for like 5 minutes. _'Damn it! You haven't learned a lesson last time I fought you, Orochimaru?!' _thought Naruto angrily.

'_Only if Father is here, it would have been easier.' _Gohan frowned, "Father…"

Raditz growled, "He's here!" Naruto and Gohan widened their eyes and looked up at the sky. They noticed that Orochimaru was hovering above them.

Gohan shocked, "Orochimaru!"

Naruto clenched his fists and snarled, "Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru slowly descended to the ground and landed. He stared at them and chuckled, "I felt so betrayed. I'm so lonely now. Looks like Sound Four and Raditz have failed me. I guess I will have to punish them! Actually, I will have to punish you guys, especially you, Raditz!"

"It's not going to be pretty good! We will have to be careful, guys!" said Raditz.

Naruto and Gohan nodded, "R-Right!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Hello, guys! Sorry, it took long enough for me to finish because I almost ran out of idea on this chapter. I figured out how to extend Piccolo and Daisuke's fight. Well, I got an idea. Shadow Realm! World of Darkness! Yes, that will do it. They need to fight more! Yes, Raditz will team up with Naruto and Gohan. Well, let's see what happens on next chapter :).

Any question? Ask right away. :D Please read and review as always.

Then again, if you want to beta for me, PM me! :D

I'm out!


	61. Uncle-Nephew Reunion!

****A/N: Yo! Sorry, it took long time to finish this story! Anyways, Vegeta is pissed off because he could not find Goku at all! I can't pull him into disclaimer, so I will do it myself.

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Naruto, so don't sue me!

Anyways, enjoy the story! :D

* * *

**Chapter 61: Uncle-Nephew Reunion!**

* * *

(Naruto, Gohan, and Raditz vs Orochimaru- Spinach Wastes)

Orochimaru chuckled, "There are three of you guys. I can't fight three stronger opponents. I will have to send one of you away. Who should I choose?"

Raditz scoffed, "Can't fight three of us? Of course, you can't! Don't worry. Very soon, you will draw your death!"

Orochimaru folded his arms and sighed, "If you combine your strength just to defeat me, it wouldn't do me any good. If I send one of you away, two foes fight me would be problem at all!"

Naruto frowned, "Well… How can you send one of us away? What do you plan to send one of us away anyways?"

Orochimaru stared at Gohan and thought, _'He's Kakarrot- or rather Son Goku, as his friend called him one- his son. From what I heard from Vegeta, his power is higher because of his blood mixed with Earthling and Saiyan.' _Then he diverted his attention to Raditz. _'He should be no problem. He's Goku's brother and Gohan's uncle. Even if I boost his power, I can still beat him. Only left is…' _Finally, he made a final look at Naruto. _'If I send him away, then it should be no problem. Who should I pick?' _

Gohan smiled, "Maybe he's right. He can't fight us alone. We only need to work together to fight him!"

Naruto glared at Orochimaru and thought angrily, _'What in the world is he planning to do? He looked at each of us!' _Then he shouted, "Let's go, Gohan, Raditz!" Suddenly, he charged towards Orochimaru.

Gohan nodded, "Right!" Then Raditz and he charged towards Orochimaru.

Orochimaru shouted happily, "I've decided!" Suddenly, he picked up the white ball from his pocket and hurled the ball at Naruto.

Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!" Then, the white ball emerged with Naruto, and suddenly disappeared. Raditz and Gohan stopped charging at Orochimaru and were in shocked.

"What?" confused Raditz.

Gohan cried, "Naruto-san!" Then he glared at Orochimaru and growled, "What did you just do to him?!"

Orochimaru snickered, "Nothing. I just send him to different dimension. There's low chance that he will escape from that ball. If he cannot escape, he will die. There's no food, drink or anything in it. Knowing him, he will never be able to escape."

Gohan bared his teeth and thought angrily, _'Darn it! Without Naruto, we can't beat him with just two of us! We will have to find a way to beat him with just two of us!' _

"By the way, that ball I used up was created by a brilliant scientist!" said Orochimaru.

Gohan growled, "Darn it!"

"Gohan! Never mind Naruto, we have to be careful and beat that bastard Orochimaru!" reminded Raditz.

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Orochimaru scoffed, "My, my. Do you really think you can beat me?"

Raditz clenched his fists and snarled, "What did you say?!"

"You guys are pathetic! I guess you didn't realize it yet. I didn't only train so I can get stronger because of traits, but thanks to brilliant scientist, I had been given a boost power as well! In other words, you cannot beat me! I am grateful that a brilliant scientist found me!" explained Orochimaru.

Raditz could not help but to notice that Orochimaru keep saying a brilliant scientist, and frowned, "Orochimaru, all you say a brilliant scientist this and that. Who is brilliant scientist?"

Orochimaru stared at Raditz and sighed, "I don't know his name. He never told me his name. That time when he found me…"

* * *

(Flashback Began- Barren Wasteland)

_After Naruto defeated Orochimaru with his new Rasengan, the blue sphere still connected to Orochimaru's stomach and knocked away further. He finally hit on the ground and rolled over. He struggled to get up, but he could not thanks to Rasengan slamming on his stomach. He slowly crawled and growled, "D…Damn you… Naruto! Next time… I see you… I will have my revenge on you!" Finally, he fell asleep out of exhaustion._

_Suddenly, unknown feet stepped down next to him…_

* * *

_(Later)_

_Orochimaru slowly opened his eyes and immediately noticed old man front of him. An old man was slightly tanned skin, blue eyes, a large bushy white mustache, and long hair. He wore orange vest with orange undershirt._

_The old man greeted, "Ah, you woke up, Orochimaru."_

_Orochimaru struggled to sit up and groaned, "W-Who are you?"_

"_I'm nobody. I found you somewhere. You should thank me that I saved you," said the old man._

"_Nobody? Why won't you tell me your name? I would like to know the name of person who saved me. How long was I out?" asked Orochimaru._

"_You were out for three days," replied the old man._

_Orochimaru widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!"_

"_And I won't tell you my name until I can fully trust you," the old man sighed, "Hold still. I will need to inject you."_

"_Inject?" confused Orochimaru._

_Suddenly, the old man injected Orochimaru's arm with his needle. Then, he wrapped bandage around his arm. "Thank you."_

"_What're you doing? Why did you inject my arm?" asked Orochimaru._

"_This is not for your blood. It's for your cells," explained the old man._

"_Cells?" asked Orochimaru curiously. _

_The old man sighed, "Stay here. I would like to talk to you when I'm done with your cells." He walked away from him and went into different room._

_Orochimaru cried, "Wait!" He tried to get up, but he fell to the ground. 'D-Damn it! I'm in no condition to walk right now! Damn that Naruto brat!' He slowly got up, but he managed to support his hand against the wall and moved carefully to different room. 'Cells? What's he talking about? What does he want to do with my cells? I have to see for myself!"_

_He finally got out of the room, and realized that he was in hall right now. He looked on his left, and there was a wall. Obviously, it was the Dead End. So he looked right, and noticed that there was a door that said 'Keep Out'. He chuckled, "This way… He has to be in that door." _

_Once again, he slowly strolled towards the door, but he had a hard time to walk casually. Due to major damage on his body, he could hardly walk properly. 'I must see for myself what is beyond that door!' As he was near the door, he reached for the knob and opened it._

_As soon as the door opened, he widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?" He saw a large capsule with the tiny thing inside. He diverted his attention around, and found the old man next to the computer. 'What's he doing?'_

_He saw that the old man drew out something from the needles into the disk. Then, the old man closed the disk, as the screen appeared. A weird code appeared on the screen. Apparently, the old man was a scientist._

_Suddenly, the old man glanced over his shoulder at Orochimaru and sighed, "I thought I told you to stay there, Orochimaru."_

_Orochimaru sighed, "What're you planning to do?"_

_The old man stood up and replied, "Since you found me here, I guess it can't be helped. I will tell you this, but I won't tell you about me. I created my own laboratory in order to revenge."_

"_Revenge?" confused Orochimaru._

"_That's right. Ever since that certain man destroyed our company, I must kill him at any cost! I'm going to make experiment to make sure that they are strong enough to beat that man! He's my main goal."_

"_Who's that guy?" asked Orochimaru._

_The old man looked at Orochimaru and answered, "Son Goku!"_

_Orochimaru widened his eyes and shocked, "Son Goku? Kakarrot?"_

_The old man nodded, "Yes, I wanted to kill Son Goku for what he has done to us! In order to kill Goku, I must create something… called Artificial Human!"_

"_Artificial Human?" confused Orochimaru._

"_Every battle, every Goku's enemy, and every scene, I've watched them fighting ever since they destroyed our base," said the old man. "I also created robot spy to analyze every of your and others' fight style. Not only Goku's fight, Naruto and you were in my spy robot. That's the reason why I do that because I wanted to gather all of your and their cells in order to create an ultimate Artificial Human!" _

"_Ultimate Artificial Human?" shocked Orochimaru._

"_Just in case if my current Artificial Humans fail. Ultimate Artificial Human will be born in about twenty years from now!" explained the old man._

'_He created something like this! His intelligence level is higher than mine! I can't invent something like that! As such as something like that, I could come up with something that could insert their cells into mine. Then I would be invincible! No, more than that! I would be immortal!' thought Orochimaru. As soon as he moved his eyes around, he immediately noticed that there was a body lying on the stone table. "What's that?"_

_The old man looked at the body with long hair and sighed, "See for yourself. You probably know him."_

_Orochimaru slowly walked towards the body, and stared at it. Suddenly, he was in shocked because he noticed that it was a guy with armor! "This armor… Could that guy be…?"_

_The old man nodded, "That's right. He's Raditz. I just brought him here. But I'm not sure if his cell is useful. He is too weak among Vegeta and Nappa!"_

_Orochimaru chuckled evilly, "Hey… Could I use him?"_

"_What?" confused the old man._

"_I'm going to revive him with my jutsu!" replied Orochimaru._

_The old man widened his eyes and shocked, 'What?! He can revive him? He can revive him without an object like Dragon Balls? He still got more jutsu?'_

_After Orochimaru finished injecting Raditz's blood, he looked around at the old man and chuckled, "I thank you for saving me. I will repay you for favor. However, on one condition…"_

_The old man frowned, "What's condition?"_

"_I will help you to kill Goku as long as you invent something that could boost our power!"_

"_Our?"_

"_That's right. After I recruiting four stranger, you will need to boost their power. It will be called Sound Four!"_

"_Boost power, huh? Why do you need it? You're stronger!"_

"_I'm not really stronger. I just figured it out. When I first meet Vegeta and Nappa, I just realized when I trained there. I got much stronger when I was training! I went up to 1800 in just two weeks! So I just compare myself to Vegeta and Nappa. When they're training, their battle power didn't increase that much! Every time I trained, I increased my battle power faster than them! So I assume it has to do something with Elementian's trait!"_

"_Even so, you don't need my help at all. If you train every day, you should be much stronger!"_

_Orochimaru stared at his fist and sighed, "No, I won't be satisfied with just training. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura might train as well! If you won't boost my power, I cannot beat them! I can't help you if I am getting beaten! Your goal would be meaningless!"_

_The old man nodded, "I see. Fine, I will do it."_

_Orochimaru chuckled, "So, it is deal then? You help me, and I will help you. Our goal is almost same, but a different person. We will need to kill Goku and Naruto!" Then he looked around at Raditz and smirked, "Then… You will listen as I command when I revive you, Raditz!" He cackled manically._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

"Of course, after gathering Sound Four, I experimented your corpse, so I had to sacrifice random body to revive you!" finished Orochimaru.

Raditz clenched his fists and growled angrily, "You bastard! How dare you use a Saiyan like me here?! You're gonna pay for it!"

Orochimaru snickered, "Without having Naruto here with you, you cannot beat me!"

"Where's Naruto-san?! Where did you send him to? What kind of dimensional is it?!" asked Gohan.

Orochimaru chuckled, "Who knows? A brilliant scientist never told me about it. However, he told me that it would be nearly impossible for everyone to get out of there alive!"

* * *

(With Naruto- Inside Dimensional Portal)

From the above, the portal opened, allowing Naruto to fall on the ground face-first harder. He immediately got up and rubbed his face painfully. "Ow-ow-ow!"

After relieving the pain on his face, he looked up and found himself in front of large wall. "What's this wall? It's laaaaarge!" He snarled, "Where did Orochimaru send me to? That bastard! I will get him when I'm back there!"

Glancing over his shoulder, there's a large wall behind him, too! He sighed, "There's a wall behind me too!" He clenched his fist and chuckled angrily, "Want to play game with me? Fine! I will leave this stupid place and beat you up with all of strength I have! All right! I'm off!"

He immediately ran to his left around the wall, and scoffed, "I will leave this place in few seconds!" He saw that there's more path around another wall. He ran around another wall and immediately stopped. He widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! It's dead end?!"

Indeed, what Naruto saw in front of him was another large wall! "What's going on?! I just wasted my energy to run around the wall for ten minutes! Now I have to go back to where I started?! "

Naruto was really pissed off because he just wasted his energy just to found dead-end wall. He had to run back to where he just started. While running, he clenched his fists and thought angrily, _'What's this place? Dead-end wall… Large wall…' _He widened his eyes and shocked, "D-Don't tell me it's…"

* * *

(Gohan and Raditz vs Orochimaru- Spinach Wastes)

Orochimaru folded his arms and chuckled, "With the two of you fighting me, you won't be able to beat me!"

"Do you really think we are easy? If Uncle and I can fight you as teamwork, we can beat you without Naruto!" stated Gohan.

Orochimaru scoffed, "Oh, my, my. You still think you still have strategy when you know that you can't beat me without the aid of Naruto?"

Gohan crouched down and snarled, "You will see!"

Raditz sighed, "Gohan…"

Gohan looked up at Raditz and puzzled, "Huh?"

"Gohan, don't interfere with my fighting!" demanded Raditz.

Gohan widened his eyes and shocked, "Uncle!"

Raditz raised his fist and growled angrily, "Saiyans fight alone! We don't need anyone's helping! We, Saiyans, only live to fight alone! Don't interfere, Gohan!"

"Uncle, he's too strong for you to fight alone! If we team up against him, there's chance—" trailed off Gohan.

"Shut up!" interrupted Raditz. "Look at that bastard! He's laughing! He's playing with my corpse and used me for his purpose so he can get Dragon Balls! I'm going to fight alone and make him pay for what he did to me!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Heh, just look at you guys. You don't get ahead with your family very well, Raditz? No wonder why you and Goku fought."

Raditz suddenly powered up and shouted angrily, "Shut up! Get lost, Orochimaru!" He charged towards Orochimaru.

Gohan cried, "Uncle!"

Just then, Raditz threw a hard punch at Orochimaru's face, but he managed to dodge. "W-What?!"

Orochimaru scoffed, "Is that all?"

Raditz landed behind Orochimaru and snarled, "Dammit!" Then, he made an attempt to land a kick, but Orochimaru ducked it. Enraged, Raditz attacked him everything he could at his best. However, it seemed that Raditz could not even touch him at all! They suddenly disappeared for some reason.

Watching on, Gohan frowned, _'Uncle… Why do you fight him alone? Are Saiyans always like that?' _He kept looking at every direction where Raditz and Orochimaru reappeared everywhere.

Suddenly, Raditz and Orochimaru appeared on the ground, but Raditz was the one who pulled his fist. He chuckled, "I got you!" However, as soon as Raditz threw a punch, Orochimaru immediately caught it. "What?!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Is that your best shot?"

Raditz growled, "What did you say?!"

"I said, 'Is that your best shot?'" repeated Orochimaru.

Raditz snarled, "You bastard!"

"Well, I will return it to you," said Orochimaru. He released Raditz's fist, and then he delivered an elbow smash to the face, knocking Raditz away.

Gohan cried, "Uncle!"

Suddenly, Raditz bounced off from the ground into the sky. He glared down at Orochimaru and muttered, "Dammit! I can't even touch him at all! How long must he play with me? I'm going to teach him a lesson not to mess with Saiyans!"

Then, he raised both of his arms up and charged two purple energy spheres. He chuckled, "Orochimaru! Can you stop this?"

Orochimaru looked up at Raditz and smirked, _'He's going to do that at me. Sorry, but you cannot beat me. You are my prey now.'_

Gohan widened his eyes and thought, _'That's same technique he used on Piccolo-sama and Father! Is he going to do with that technique at Orochimaru?'_

Raditz continued to charge up two purple energy spheres. Their spheres began to grow bigger and bigger! The lightning aura started to emit into both of his spheres. He laughed loudly, "I've been working on this technique during my time in Afterlife!"

Orochimaru smirked, "Go ahead. Attack me with your best shot!"

Raditz chuckled, "You will regret it!" Then, he shouted, "You can't dodge this! Take this!" Then, he brought his hands forward and fired the energy spheres in the form of two energy waves at Orochimaru, causing a massive explosion.

**BOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Gohan was forced to guard his eyes in order to prevent his eyes from being blinded by bright flare. He cried, "Uncle!"

A large smoke erupted up after the aftermath of massive explosion. Gohan slowly opened his eyes and took a good look. Suddenly, he widened his eyes and shocked ,"I-Incredible!" All he saw was a large smoke. He looked up at Raditz and cheered, "You did it, Uncle!"

Raditz laughed, "See? I told you I can fight alone! He can't take this technique!"

Suddenly, they heard the voice scoffed, "Really?"

Gohan and Raditz looked at the large smoke and shocked, "W-What?!"

After the large smoke cleared, Orochimaru stood on the ground intact! Orochimaru chuckled, "Indeed, I can't dodge it. But that still won't work on me!"

'_Impossible! I attacked him with my full power! I don't believe it! He survived even he took that dead-on! He's supposed to be obliterated!' _shocked Raditz.

'_I-It can't be! Orochimaru's still intact even after this? He's really strong than last time we met him!' _thought Gohan.

"I stopped your petty technique with a Kiai Shout!" explained Orochimaru.

Raditz widened his eyes and shocked, "Y-You did what?!"

Orochimaru sighed, "You're no match for me, Raditz! Now… you will have to die!" Suddenly, he threw a large energy sphere at Raditz.

Raditz shocked, "W-What?!" He was too trembling, so he could not even move, because he did not know what to do.

Suddenly, he heard the voice cried, "Uncle!"

He saw that Gohan appeared in front of him, and shocked, "W-What?!"

Gohan took a lot of energy just to deflect Orochimaru's energy sphere away to protect Raditz. As the energy sphere swooped away from them and landed on the ground.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Raditz and Gohan looked behind them and were in shocked because that explosion was really bigger than Raditz's technique.

Gohan sighed, "That was close! If you take that one, you would have died!"

Raditz glared at Gohan and growled, "Why do you save me?! I'm already dead! And who told you to save me?! I don't need your help, Gohan! Do not interfere my fight!"

"I told you that you cannot beat him by yourself! If we can fight him together as teamwork, we can beat him!" reminded Gohan.

Raditz scoffed, "I don't need teamwork! Teamwork is for weakling!"

"No, you're wrong! We need teamwork! Without any teamwork, we would be just piece of cake to Orochimaru! If we work as teamwork, he would have a hard time with us! He cannot casually fight us when there's teamwork! I need you! If you die, I will die afterward!" explained Gohan.

Suddenly, Raditz remembered back in time when he spoke to Bardock in Afterlife.

* * *

(Flashback Began)

_Bardock glared at Raditz and reminded, "I don't care if you or everyone kill them as long as my grandson, your nephew, won't die! If I found out that Gohan died, it will be your consequence! Got it?!" Raditz simply nodded._

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

'_That's right. I can't let Gohan die! Gohan's right. If I fight alone, I will die. After that, Orochimaru will kill Gohan as soon as possible. I guess teamwork is only way we can beat him!' _thought Raditz. Then he chuckled, "Gohan, you have opened my eyes. I supposed you're right. Let's fight him together!"

Gohan began to smile and nodded cheerfully, "Right!" Gohan, and Raditz landed on the ground and prepared to fight Orochimaru. Orochimaru began to smirk.

* * *

(Piccolo vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

In the world of darkness, Piccolo could not see everything, not even his hand! He looked around him and shocked, "I can't see everything!" Suddenly, he could feel that his stomach was pushed for some reason. He fell to his knees as he clutched his stomach and groaned, "W-What?!"

Daisuke's voice laughed, "It's over for you already! Once I used this technique, there's no way you can beat me!"

Piccolo looked around him and confused, "Where are you?" Then he got in thought, _'D-Dammit! I can't tell where he is! His voice is everywhere!'_

"My apologies, Piccolo. You cannot hear where I am. My voice can be heard from everywhere around you! Because I used up this technique, you lost all of your senses. Hearing… smelling… feeling…vision…tasting! That wipes all of your senses! My technique is flawless! You can't tell where I go! You can only hear my voice, but you cannot hear the direction where I go or my voice from!" explained Daisuke.

"What?! So I lost my five senses?!" shocked Piccolo.

"That's right! There's no way you can escape from me!" said Daisuke.

'_Where is that coward? Dammit! To think he would use that coward technique! How can I beat him like this?' _thought Piccolo.

"That means you are unable to hit me at once!" finished Daisuke.

Piccolo growled, "We will see then!" Then he tried to punch, but he did not feel that he actually landed a blow.

Daisuke laughed, "I told you! I can see what you're doing now! I'm only one who can see everything! Here I go!"

Piccolo shocked, "Wha—" Suddenly, he was knocked away to the ground. He clutched his nose, and could tell that his nose began to bleed. It was almost as if Daisuke punched his nose or something! He slowly got up painfully and thought, _'D-Dammit! I can't fight back, because of this darkness! Only if I have a power to light up the darkness…' _Suddenly, he widened his eyes and realized, _'A light! If I power up, the aura will cease the existence of darkness by a light! Lightness will wipe all of darkness!'_

"What's the matter? Have you given up, Piccolo?" asked Daisuke.

Piccolo chuckled, "No, I have not given up just yet! I found a way to beat your so-called darkness!"

Daisuke shocked, "What?" Then he chuckled, "Really? Don't scare me like that. You're bluffing! There's no way you can stop World of Darkness!"

Piccolo chuckled, "Watch me!" Then, he began to power up, as the aura began to emit out of his body. However, the white aura suddenly disappeared. "What?!"

"It won't work! I told you that you cannot stop World of Darkness! This technique can prevent everyone in this room to use energy! You and I cannot use energy!" explained Daisuke.

Piccolo growled, "Dammit! So we can't use any energy, even blast?"

"That's right! None of us can use energy! In this place, I'm invincible! It's impossible to beat me! Only you can wait is your death!" sneered Daisuke. Suddenly, Piccolo fell forward onto the ground. "I could kill you right now, but I want to play with you until I am bored with you!"

* * *

(Gohan and Raditz vs Orochimaru- Spinach Wastes)

Orochimaru smirked, "Have you finally decided to work together as teamwork? No matter how many of you fight me, you cannot defeat me!"

Gohan smiled, "No, you're wrong!"

"What?!" snarled Orochimaru.

Gohan raised his fist and chuckled, "Raditz and I will fight together as teamwork, and beat you! Just like Naruto-san said, we're going to beat you to a pulp!" The wind blew over them, as their hair waggled around. All of them have long hair anyways. Then, a cloud shadowed over them.

Raditz stared down at overconfident Gohan and smiled, _'Gohan… You have grown up a lot last time I first met you. You're getting stronger than I thought!' _Then he looked at smirked Orochimaru and thought, _'But one problem is… our chance to beat him is only slightly possibility!' _

Orochimaru cackled loudly, "Beat me to a pulp, you say? Heh, I can't believe it! You're trying to be sound like Naruto! How will you fight me, Gohan-kun?"

"I told you… We found a way to beat you! We have ourselves a strategy!" replied Gohan.

Orochimaru snarled, "What?!"

Raditz glanced down at Gohan and surprised, _'Do we have a strategy? We have a strategy that can beat Orochimaru? Is he trying to say we have a strategy that we haven't formed one? It reminds me of Kakarrot and Piccolo who fought me two years ago! Not to mention Naruto, too.'_

Gohan nodded, "Right! We have one." Then he looked up at Raditz and smiled, "Right, Uncle?"

Raditz looked down at Gohan's eyes and thought, _'His eyes… It's like he's telling me a strategy without directly telling me.' _Then he nodded, "That's right! We got one!"

As soon as the cloud left them, Orochimaru clenched his fists and shouted angrily, "Enough with your bullshit! You are going to die here!" Suddenly, he charged towards them.

Raditz shocked, "Here he comes!"

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Orochimaru finally reached them and attempted to attack them, but they blocked his attack. "W-What?!" shocked Orochimaru. But he saw that Raditz and Gohan were about to punch him, so that forced him to block both of their attacks. Then, Raditz and Gohan began to attack him at rapid-rate, while Orochimaru blocked most of them.

While Raditz and Gohan worked on attacking him, Raditz shouted, "Push forward, Gohan!"

Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Orochimaru worked on blocking most of their attacks, and thought angrily, _'Impossible! To think their teamwork can beat me! Dammit! I won't allow that!' _He suddenly speeded up and backed off away from them before they could land a hard blow. However, Raditz and Gohan immediately speeded up and charged at him. _'W-What?!' _

Orochimaru saw that Gohan was in front of Raditz, and clearly that Gohan would be the first one to hit him. He shouted angrily, "Dammit!" Just then, he tried to punch Gohan, only to miss because Gohan disappeared. "What?!"

Then, Raditz shouted, "Take this, bastard!" Then, he uppercut punched Orochimaru square in the jaws, sending him up into the sky. He chuckled, "But I'm not done yet!" Next, he appeared in front of Orochimaru, and smashed his elbow against the face, knocking Orochimaru further away.

While being knocked away, Orochimaru slowly opened his eyes and thought, _'Dammit! Is that the extension of their teamwork's power? In that case, I must strike back!' _He slowly lifted his head and immediately noticed that Gohan was above him and prepared to attack him.

Before Gohan could hit him with the double-ax handle, Orochimaru suddenly disappeared. He shocked, "W-What?! He vanished!"

Suddenly, Orochimaru appeared above him and shouted, "Above you!" Then, he delivered a powerful elbow smash onto Gohan's face, bashing him onto the ground.

Raditz cried, "Gohan!" Then, he immediately charged at Orochimaru, only to get kicked in the guts. He spewed out the blood from his mouth, and screamed in pain.

Orochimaru chuckled, "As I said earlier, you cannot defeat me even with two of you!" Then, he placed his hand forward at Raditz's stomach, and fired energy sphere, bashing him onto the ground next to Gohan. He slowly descended to the ground and sighed, "You disappointed me. Somehow, I do not find this enjoyable. You're starting to bore me. Is that how you fight me? You guys are useless!" He raised his right hand and began to charge up the purple energy.

Gohan slowly got up and panted heavily, "Darn it! We can't fight him back!"

Raditz struggled to get up, but he managed to get on his knees and panted heavily. "D-Dammit… We can't fight him back because he injured us too much! Is this end?"

Orochimaru smirked, "That's right! This is end for you! Die!" Just as he was about to throw a giant ball, he suddenly got kicked in the face, bashing onto the ground.

Raditz and Gohan shocked, "W-What?!"

Then, two figured landed next to them. Gohan smiled cheerfully, "Sakura-san! Tenshinhan-san!"

Sakura looked around at Gohan and smiled, "Gohan-kun! Are you okay?"

Gohan nodded, "I'm okay."

Raditz chuckled, "So there's another useless brat? Where's Sasuke?"

Sakura glared down at Raditz and growled, "You killed Naruto! I won't forgive you!"

Raditz snarled, "What?!"

Sakura glanced over her shoulder at Orochimaru and sighed, "Looks like you team up with Naruto and Gohan to fight him."

"By the way, where's Naruto?" asked Tenshinhan, scanning the area thoroughly.

Gohan frowned, "Orochimaru locked him inside another dimensional."

Sakura stared back at Gohan and shocked, "W-What?! What did you say?"

Raditz finally got up on his feet and scowled, "Shut your mouth! Orochimaru is back!"

Sakura glared at Orochimaru and snarled, "Orochimaru!"

Orochimaru glared at Sakura and chuckled angrily, "You didn't blindside attack me once, but also twice! You will pay for it!"

"All right! Four of us can fight him and beat him! It would be easier than just two of us!" said Gohan.

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, it's better now."

"It doesn't matter if it's Vegeta, or Orochimaru. I won't forgive them! They killed us last year!" said Tenshinhan angrily.

'_Two weaklings here will fight him with us? It's still not enough!' _thought Raditz.

Orochimaru folded his arms and laughed, "Four of you, huh? You only increased the number, but you still cannot beat me!"

"Don't worry, Gohan. Even if we still cannot beat him with just four of us, then we will have to wait for Sasuke and others to come here!" whispered Sakura.

Gohan raised his eyebrows and puzzled, "Sasuke, Kuririn, and Yamucha will come here?"

Sakura nodded, "Yeah, if Sasuke and others get here, we can beat him for sure!"

Gohan cheered, "Yeah!"

'_They're smiling. Why are they cheering? I'm going to wipe their smile, and defeat them! Then I can have my Eternal Life afterward!' _thought Orochimaru happily.

* * *

(Piccolo vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

Piccolo kept bouncing around, because Daisuke played around with him. He fell backward on the ground, and groaned, "D-Dammit! I can't see him! It's too dark for me!"

Daisuke chuckled, "Did you forget about that? I told you that you cannot see me! You don't have those five senses anymore!"

Piccolo slowly got up on his feet and panted heavily, "Damn… I really can't fight back! Will I die soon?" Suddenly, he could feel that something hit his stomach, forcing to his knees. He groaned in pain. Just then, he could feel that a boot connected to his face. He fell backward onto the ground.

Daisuke laughed manically, "Of course, you will die soon! What's the matter? Do you really want to give up after picking me as your opponent?! You're really pathetic! You have picked up the wrong opponent today! At that time, when I fought Naruto, I sensed your Ki on way here! I knew you're going to fight me! You're pathetic! Pathetic!" Then he continued to laugh manically.

Piccolo struggled to get up, but he managed to get on his feet for a while. He widened his eyes and realized, _'Wait a second! Did he say that he sensed my Ki? That's it! Why didn't I realize that I can still sense Ki? He only says that I lost my five senses. My Ki sense hasn't been lost!' _Then he began to chuckle.

Daisuke growled, "What's so funny?! Do you really want to die so badly?!"

Piccolo chuckled, "Sure, go ahead! I found your so-called dark technique's weakness! If you're so eager to kill me, then why not you kill me right here and now?"

Daisuke snarled, "What?! Don't bullshit me! This technique has no weakness! Fine! If that's your wish, then I shall kill you right now! DIE!"

Piccolo began to sense Daisuke's Ki. He could sense that Daisuke's Ki was getting closer and closer! _'He's in front of me! He's almost here!'_

Daisuke shouted, "Die, you bastard!" Piccolo grabbed something that was going for him. "W-What?!"

Piccolo could feel that he grabbed something. Probably Daisuke's arm. He chuckled, "You forgot single most important thing…"

"Huh?" confused Daisuke.

"It's Ki senses!" replied Piccolo. "Anyways, what if I hit you? What will happen?"

"Oh, shit!" panicked Daisuke.

Piccolo snickered, "That's what I thought! Disappear, World of Darkness!" Then, he threw a punch. He could tell that he punched Daisuke's face. The moment he landed a blow, the darkness suddenly lifted up, revealing the bright sky in front of him. He noticed that Daisuke fell backward onto the ground. An entire darkness was gone! Then, a small black cube fell on the ground.

Daisuke clutched his face and growled, "Dammit! How dare you hurt my demon face?!"

Piccolo glared down at Daisuke and sighed, "No more stupid game! Fight me bravely!

Daisuke groaned, "Dammit!" Then, he noticed that there was a small black cube on the ground. He slowly crawled towards it and panted heavily, "That's mine!" Suddenly, the black cube blew up. "What?! My cube!"

It was Piccolo. He destroyed it by firing a Ki blast. He scowled, "I thought I told you! Fight me bravely! I don't want any coward fight!"

Daisuke lifted himself up and glared at Piccolo. He snarled, "Dammit! How dare you destroy my precious black cube! You will pay for it! You heard me?!"

Piccolo smirked, "That's more like it! Fight me like you mean to!" Piccolo and Daisuke began to stared at each other as they were going to battle ferocious soon.

* * *

(With Naruto- Dimensional Portal)

Naruto still ran around the wall, and found another dead-end wall. He clenched his fists and snarled, "What?! It's another dead-end wall?! Dammit!"

Enraged, he ran into different hall, and found different path, so he thought it would not be dead-end wall. But it was just another dead-end wall.

He panted heavily and shocked, "No way! That again? D-Don't tell me-!" He could not believe if it was that thing. He hated that thing! He had experienced it before! He lost, but luckily, Iruka-sensei found him when he was a kid! He did not want to know if it's that thing.

In his panic, he ran around another wall, and stopped for some reason. He was in deep shocked and stammered, "N-No way! It's another dead-end wall!" Indeed, there was another dead-end wall. _'D-Don't tell me! The thing that I hated the most! It's maze!' _

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Hello, sorry it took long time to update this chapter, because I almost ran out of ideas. Yes, I already planned it for later chapters. But I still want to extend this Arc a little more. Don't worry. This Arc will be finished soon. I am not sure how many chapters left.

Yes, Naruto is trapped in maze!

So any question? Ask me right away! :D Now I'm out of here!


	62. Orochimaru's Torture

A/N: Hello guys! At least, it's been one week since I updated this story. It's better than two weeks, right? :D

Disclaimer: Anyways, I'm still stuck in spaceship with Vegeta. But I'm seeing strange. Vegeta acts different! Look at him.

Vegeta: Yo! Yo! Sup? What's up, my favorite readers? Hic!

Me: See? He's drunk. I don't know how he's drunk.

Vegeta: Hic! I'm not druhnk! Nooot be stupiid! I'm lookhing for... Hic... Goku...!"

Me: He even said Goku's adopted name! Help him!

Vegeta: Ha... Ha... (Fall Asleep)

Me: (Sighs) Okay, let's get on with disclaimer. I do not own DBZ or Naruto, so don't sue me! :D

* * *

**Chapter 62: Orochimaru's Torture**

* * *

(Gohan, Raditz, Sakura, and Tenshinhan VS Orochimaru- Spinach Wastes)

As Orochimaru stood before Gohan and others' very eyes, he continued to laugh at them for some reason. He laughed ever since new two fighters engaged in fight together with Raditz and Gohan against him. _'That will save me a lot of trouble to find them and kill them.'_

Sakura was wondering what she was supposed to do, since she just came to help Gohan and Raditz. It did not matter if her energy was restored since she defeated Yusuke, but she still worried because Orochimaru had gotten stronger than their previous fight. _'Either Naruto-kun will escape or Sasuke will arrive. They can beat Orochimaru. Although, Naruto-kun is definitely the one can beat him!' _

As for Tenshinhan, he never fought Orochimaru, but he could feel powerful Ki from his foe. He knew that all of them could not take him on faster, but at least they could buy some time until either Sasuke or Naruto got here. He would try his best to fight. But this time, he would not be pressured by his enemy just like Nappa did to him. He looked at Sakura, Gohan, and Raditz, and thought, _'No matter how much strong he is, we need to beat him!'_

Gohan glared at Orochimaru and clenched fists angrily. No matter how many times Gohan have seen many enemy who tried to kill his Father and others, he did not like it. He had experienced to come across Raditz, Nappa, Vegeta, Ginyu Force, Ginyu, Freeza, Hideo, and now this Orochimaru! Most of them did horrible things to do. Their desires were always the same! They existed to kill people for their own schemes! _'Hide-san, I promised you that we will stop Orochimaru and Daisuke! I won't let you die in vain!' _

Raditz clutched his right arm, and stared at Sakura and Tenshinhan carefully. He was wondering how weaklings like them could handle Orochimaru. Even if they would fight Orochimaru together with Gohan and him, it still would not work. He wondered if they had their Death Wish. Suddenly, he just realized something, and thought, _'Wait a minute! They knew that they could not beat Orochimaru, but they wanted to buy time even with four of us? I get it!' _

Orochimaru chuckled, "I guess you come here to buy some time until Sasuke-kun gets here, aren't you? Well, I suppose that's fine with me. That saves me a lot of trouble to find you guys anyways. I will let you entertain me for a while until Sasuke gets here. I want to show you anyways."

Sakura growled, "I won't let you mark Sasuke! I know what you're after anyways! But for sure, Naruto will come back, and defeat you! We will defeat you!"

"That's right! We will beat you, and get our Dragon Balls back!" agreed Gohan.

Orochimaru widened his eyes in shock because Sakura said something that might impact on him. He was wondering how an idiot like Naruto can come out of dimensional prison when Orochimaru said that it was nearly impossible for everyone to escape dimensional prison. Suddenly, he regained his senses, and scoffed, "I doubt you can beat me without Naruto! Besides, Naruto has no way to get out! Now are you telling me that you can beat me even within your current powers?"

Sakura nodded, "That's right!"

Orochimaru sighed, "No matter how many time I must repeat, but you won't understand. I assume there's only one so you will listen is to fight. You will understand once you die. You will realize why you cannot beat me."

Sakura clenched her fists and snarled, "I won't forgive you! You just ruined Naruto-kun's birthday!"

Orochimaru snickered, "So today is his birthday? Well, at least I gave him a present."

Sakura did not like how Orochimaru treated Naruto badly. She did not like Orochimaru at all since she first met him at Forest of Death. That bastard tried to kill them at Forest of Death, during the battle with Saiyan, and now this. She snarled, "What?!"

"Shut up, guys! We don't have time to talk. We need to kill him as soon as possible!" demanded Raditz.

Gohan looked up at him and shocked, "Uncle!" When he looked at Raditz's eyes, he could tell that Raditz was furious because of Orochimaru. He knew that Raditz wanted to kill Orochimaru badly. Then, he began to smile, and nodded, "Right! Let's fighting him!"

Tenshinhan stepped forward, and punched his own hand. He walked towards Orochimaru, and sighed, "I will go first! You should know what you're doing, guys."

Sakura and Gohan nodded, "Right!"

Raditz stared at Tenshinhan and thought angrily, _'Is he going first? He's trying to get himself kill, just so we can blindside attack him? That idiot!' _

"So you're first?" asked an overconfident Orochimaru.

Tenshinhan stepped next to Orochimaru, and stared at Orochimaru. They were having staring lock-down at each other for a while. Finally, he replied softly, "That's right. I'm first."

"So, are you preparing to die first?" asked Orochimaru.

Tenshinhan smirked, "Why not we see who will die first?"

Orochimaru scoffed, "If you insist, I will glad to kill you here." They continued to stare at each other, almost as if they were readying to brawl seriously.

(Piccolo vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

Piccolo caught both of Daisuke's punches, and began to grip their fists tightly. Daisuke screamed in pain, but he refused to give up. He forced himself to headbutt Piccolo's forehead, allowing Piccolo to release his fists. Afterward, Daisuke jumped forward, and tried to threw a punch around, but he failed to do it due to Piccolo's another avoidance.

The moment Piccolo ducked his head down; he had his chance to give another shot at Daisuke by delivering a hard elbow smash to the guts. Daisuke fell to his knees, as he screamed in pain thanks to Piccolo's elbow smash! He breathed hardily, but he could not seem to fight back, because Piccolo gave an upper-hand to him. Enraged, he immediately got on his feet, and gave an angry punch at Piccolo, who immediately vanished thin in air. He was surprised that he could not even touch Piccolo anymore.

Suddenly, he got punched in the face, and knocked away. Also, he saw that Piccolo teleported behind him. He tried to stop himself, but Piccolo was the first one to stop him with the Kiai Shout, forcing him to turn around. Once he turned around, Piccolo immediately kicked him up above the cloud. As soon as he went up above the cloud, he noticed that Piccolo was waiting for him above. Finally, Piccolo screamed before slamming him down with the Double-Ax Handle, bashing him under the ground.

However, the black blasts suddenly broke out the ground, and wiped all of hoodoos.

**BOOOOOOM! **

Daisuke emitted the black aura within his body. He glared up at Piccolo and snarled, "I, strongest demon there is, won't be beaten by the likes of you!" He powered up the black aura, and quickly flew up towards Piccolo.

Piccolo stared down at Daisuke and sighed, "No matter how many times you try to fight back, you will not beat me!" Then, he, as well, flew down towards Daisuke at high-speed. As soon as they connected their fist, the shockwave expanded largely. Then they began to exchange their blows, causing rapidly large shockwave.

* * *

(With Naruto- Dimensional Maze)

No matter where Naruto went, he would find more dead-end wall. He could not believe how very difficult it was. He remembered when he was in Konoha, it was not even really difficult. Now this maze was really more difficult than he thought. Everywhere he went, he could not seem to escape the maze.

He panted heavily, "Dammit! Is there really a way for me to get out? That bastard Orochimaru will pay for it! I wish I can walk through them!" Suddenly, he just realized something he just said, and chuckled, "That's right! I can walk through them!"

He made a hand seal, and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **He created one clone next to him. Then his clone began to form large Rasengan. He shouted, **"Rasengan." **Then, he slammed large Rasengan on the wall, causing explosion.

**BOOM! **

That kicked up a lot of dust. He chuckled, "That should leave some hole! I can destroy every wall!" However, that was not what he thought it would be. The wall appeared to be intact as soon as the dust cleared.

He shocked, "W-What?! My Rasengan did not destroy it?! Are all walls a solid that cannot be destroyed?! Does that mean I have to get out of this maze in regular way?"

He bared his teeth and growled angrily, "Fine! I will have to do in regular way. I'm off!" He immediately ran off on way to find an exit.

* * *

(Piccolo vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

Piccolo and Daisuke continued to exchange their ferocious blow, despite landing some blows on each other. They got some bruise on them. But Daisuke was only one who was really pissed off, due to Piccolo overwhelming him. Enraged, Daisuke delivered a hard punch to Piccolo in the guts, doubled him over. He could hear that Piccolo screamed in pain.

Daisuke chuckled, "Fool! I will pay you back for what you did to me!" Daisuke threw a punch, but Piccolo caught it. "W-What?!"

Piccolo snickered, "What's the matter? You thought you made a comeback? Well, you thought wrong!" Then he proceeded to punch Daiuske in the face, and guts repeatedly with free fist. He continued to beat him up like a rag doll. That left a lot of bruise on Daisuke. Not to mention blood as well.

Before Piccolo could throw a final punch, Daisuke suddenly blocked it with his free hand. He glared up at shocked Piccolo and snarled, "I thought I told you I won't be beaten by the likes of you! Just die already, would you?!" He screamed before uppercut punching Piccolo square in the jaws, sending him up above the cloud.

Then, Daisuke appeared above Piccolo, and grabbed his both arm and leg. He screamed before slamming his back on the knees three times, and bashing him to the ground with Double-Ax Handle. While Piccolo was being falling, Daisuke hurled red energy sphere onto Piccolo's stomach, bashing him onto the ground. That caused large explosion also.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **

Daisuke slowly landed on the ground and laughed, "You fool! I won't be beaten by you! I'm still strongest demon there is!" Suddenly, he could feel that there was an earthquake for some reason. He looked around him and confused, "What's that?" He spotted something that tunneled underground towards Daisuke. He was not sure what's that. All he could do was to wait for it to reveal or something. He was hoping that it was hedgehog, or worms.

However, that was not what he hoped. It was Piccolo, who emerged from the underground, and uppercut punched Daisuke, sending him up into the sky. Then, Piccolo rocketed towards Daisuke, and connected his fist to Daisuke's face harder, knocking him away. However, he was not done with that. He teleported in front of Daisuke, and kicked him away. Next, he teleported behind Daisuke, and kicked him up into the sky further. Then, Piccolo followed him up into the sky.

While Daisuke was being knocking away, he was in shocked and thought, _'How could this be possible? I thought I am far stronger than him! How can he give an upper hand on me? Dammit! I won't give up!' _He immediately regained his senses and stopped him from being knocked away. He glared down at Piccolo and shouted angrily, "I won't give up! I refuse to believe that you're stronger than me! I will prove to myself that I'm really strong by killing you!" He raised his hands and began to charge up the red energy sphere. It was getting larger and larger.

Noticing that Daisuke was really pissed off, it was almost as if Daisuke was going to kill him. He widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?! It's getting bigger! Never mind that, I must stop him at any cost!" He immediately stopped charging, and began to power up. He began to charge up the blue energy sphere with a single hand, while the other arm supporting the one that was charging.

* * *

(With Sasuke, Kuririn, and Yamucha- Elsewhere)

While Sasuke, Kuririn, and Yamucha were on way to help Naruto and others, they could sense that new two Ki joined Gohan and others' battlefield. Sasuke thought, _'Sakura, and Tenshinhan finally arrive there, huh?' _Then he smirked, _'Buy some time until we get here! I will kill Orochimaru for sure!' _He soared past the river, as the water erupted.

While Sasuke was in leading, Yamucha and Kuririn watched him flying faster. At least, they managed to keep up with him. They knew that Sasuke would not waste his energy by just flying before fighting with Orochimaru.

Yamucha frowned, "When I fought together with him, he said I'm really weakling! That jerk will learn that I'm strong, too!"

Kuririn scoffed, "I think he's right. You're weaker than us. I mean, Saibaman blew you up."

Yamucha glared at Kuririn and scowled, "Shut up! I didn't know he got some strength left to finish me off. Oh, what about you? You are weak too! Freeza blew you up!"

"Umm? Freeza never blew me up. Freeza blew Naruto up. Why would you think that Freeza killed me?" confused Kuririn.

Yamucha began to blush and gulped, "Forget what I said." Kuririn immediately laughed because Yamucha was really embarrassed. They continued to soar past the river.

* * *

(Tenshinhan vs Orochimaru- Spinach Wastes)

Tenshinhan and Orochimaru continued to stare at each other, while Gohan, Raditz, and Sakura watched them as they were ready to fight, too. But they had to wait for the right time to strike back. They knew the plan even without discussing about strategy.

Gohan frowned, _'Tenshinhan-san…' _

'_Whatever you do, try your best to stall him until he let his guard down!' _thought Sakura.

Raditz clenched his fists and thought angrily, _'Am I going to believe that this weakling can stall him for a while?' _

Suddenly, Tenshinhan and Orochimaru disappeared together! Just then, they appeared on mid-air, and connected their fist. Then, they teleported each direction they go. Every time they strike each other, they would teleport somewhere. Finally, they appeared on mid-air, but Tenshinhan was the first to throw a punch.

However, Orochimaru caught Tenshinhan's fist, and chuckled, "You are not even worth my breath, Tenshinhan-kun!"

Tenshinhan shocked, "W-What?!"

Suddenly, Orochimaru punched him harder in the face. Then, he spun kicked Tenshinhan in the guts, doubled him over. Next, he delivered an elbow smash to the face, knocking him away. He teleported behind Tenshinhan, and immediately stopped him with his only palm. Then hand was too close to Tenshinhan's face.

Tenshinhan widened his eyes and shocked, _'W-What?! He stopped me with just his one hand?!' _

Orochimaru chuckled, "Looks like you cannot fight back. You're weakest in the group, don't you agree? I know! I can torture you for a while. I just invented new technique. It might work for you." Suddenly, he released Ki to emit the purple aura around Tenshinhan's body.

Tenshinhan looked around him and shocked, "W-What's this?! What?! I can't move!" He struggled to move himself, but he could not seem to do that. No matter how much he struggle, he could not free himself!

"It's useless! You're paralyzed! I invented my own technique to paralyze you. I haven't come up with the new name. It's Ki technique although. Once I find this dull, you're done for."

Then Orochimaru started with kicking him away. Next, he appeared behind him, and punched him in the face, knocking him away. Once again, he appeared in front of him, and punched him harder in the guts, doubled him over. He gave him a mighty uppercut, knocking him up into the sky. Finally, he appeared above him, and knocked him down to the ground with Double-Ax Handle. However, Orochimaru kicked him away before Tenshinhan could land with a hard fall. Orochimaru did the same thing. Rinse and repeat. He played around with Tenshinhan!

Gohan shocked, "Tenshinhan-san!" He was going to help Tenshinhan, but Sakura stopped him. He looked up at Sakura and shocked, "Sakura-san!"

Sakura bared her teeth and explained angrily, "Wait for it! Once he got bored with Tenshinhan, he probably already forgets about us! The moment he is about to finish Tenshinhan, we intercept him! As long as we remain silent for the time beings, that is."

Gohan nodded, "Right!" They watched Orochimaru continued to beat Tenshinhan up by playing around with him. Orochimaru was doing rinse and repeat attacks.

* * *

(Piccolo vs Daisuke- Spindletop Flats)

Daisuke continued to charge up, as his energy sphere was getting bigger and bigger. He shouted angrily, "Be perish, you bastard!" He fired a powerful energy wave at Piccolo.

Piccolo fired a very powerful blue energy wave shot from a single hand, with the other arm supporting the one that was firing the attack, at Daisuke's energy wave. As soon as they connected, they became beam struggle. Such as two powerful beams collided, they began to push forward each other. All they saw the world was like flash to them. Well, that was because of their beam struggle. That energy caused the world flash into their eyes. But they seemed not to shut their eyes. In fact, they did not use their vision to fight. They focused into their own energy, attempting to beat each other. However, Daisuke's energy wave began to push Piccolo's energy wave forward.

Piccolo shocked, "W-What?!"

Daisuke kept pushing his own energy wave towards Piccolo's energy wave. He laughed evilly, "To think you would counter this like that! Useless! Useless! You cannot defeat me!" He powered up more, and continued to push Piccolo's energy wave.

Piccolo could see that Daisuke's energy wave was too close to him. He widened his eyes and panicked, "Shit! He's too strong for me!" He had no idea what he was supposed, but he remembered that he told Naruto that he would beat Daisuke. He snarled, "I can't give up!" He screamed before powering his energy wave up, pushing Daisuke's energy wave forward. The ground suddenly broke up into the fragments of rocks. He refused to give up until he gave all-out for the final time!" He continued to push Daisuke's energy wave towards Daisuke.

Daisuke shocked, "W-What?! Impossible! How could I be beaten?"

Piccolo released his powerful Ki into his energy wave, and pushed his own energy wave towards Daisuke and shouted, "DIE!" Finally, Piccolo's energy wave dominated Daisuke's energy wave in beam struggle, and impacted him dead-on.

Daisuke shocked, "Nooo! I-Impossible! I'm strongest de—" His echo faded out.

**BOOM! **

Piccolo stared at his own energy wave fading out, and panted heavily, "He's finally died…" Then he scoffed, "You thought wrong. You're not really strongest demon there is. You're weakest demon there is!"

Then, he looked around, and began to sense Gohan and others' Ki. _'Gohan… I'm coming!' _Then, he flew on way to help Gohan and others.

* * *

(Tenshinhan vs Orochimaru- Spinach Wastes)

Orochimaru appeared above paralyzed Tenshinhan, and knocked him down to the ground with the Double-Ax Handle. Once again, Orochimaru kicked him away before Tenshinhan could land with a hard fall. Next, he appeared behind him, and punched him in the face, knocking him away. Once again, he appeared in front of him, and punched him harder in the guts, doubled him over. He gave him a mighty uppercut, knocking him up into the sky. Finally, he appeared above him, and knocked him down onto the ground with Double-Ax Handle.

Orochimaru glared down at Tenshinhan and sighed, "Looks like you're out already. How dull. As I promised, I will finish you off!" He placed his hand at Tenshinhan and began to gather the energy around his hand.

Sakura widened her eyes and shouted, "Now!" She immediately charged up towards Orochimaru, together with Raditz and Gohan.

Orochimaru scoffed, "Oh, it's you again. I didn't forget about you." He immediately disappeared before Sakura could even hit him.

Sakura widened his eyes and shocked, "W-What?!"

Orochimaru immediately appeared behind her and chuckled, "Right here!" He chopped to her neck, bashing her onto the ground. She just went to unconscious. "What a weakling girl!"

Raditz shouted, "You bastard!" However, Raditz ducked his head down before Raditz could blindside punch him from the behind. "Impossible! How do you know I was even here?!"

Orochimaru quickly grabbed Raditz's tail, weakening him. He chuckled, "I got your tail!"

Raditz could feel that his strength started to drop rapidly. He growled, "You bastard! Grabbing my tail like that!"

Gohan cried, "Uncle!"

Orochimaru looked around, noticing that Gohan was coming to help Raditz. He scoffed, "I can't believe you choose to join Gohan like that. You should be punished. You will be finished off after I finish your nephew and others." He blasted Raditz onto the ground. He blocked Gohan's attack, and punched him in the face, knocking him away a little.

Gohan rubbed his blood on his mouth, and panted heavily, _'He's too strong! I can't fight him like that! But I have to stall him until Naruto-san, or Sasuke-san gets here!' _

Orochimaru snickered, "Son Gohan! You will be my toy for a while. It should be fun!"

Gohan snarled, "Darn it!" He charged towards Orochimaru, and punched him. However, that punch did not faze Orochimaru at all. "What?!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Is that best punch you can throw? I guess I overestimate you." Suddenly, he kneed Gohan in the guts, doubled him over. Then, he backhand punched Gohan away onto the ground. He went to land on the ground.

Gohan struggled to get up, but he managed to get on his feet. He glared at Orochimaru and panted heavily, _'Darn it! W… What should I do? I-I can't beat him… Darn it!' _ He stared at Orochimaru carefully. However, Orochimaru suddenly vanished. "Huh?! Where did he disappear to?!"

Suddenly, Orochimaru appeared behind him and chuckled, "I'm right here!"

Gohan looked around at Orochimaru and shocked, "W-W-What?!"

Orochimaru smirked evilly, "Brat, I told you that you will be my toy for a while!" Once again, he backhand punched Gohan, completely bowled him over. He slowly walked towards Gohan and laughed, "At least, you can be my toy until Sasuke-kun gets here! Be grateful you guys are first to witness that I will mark Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun will seek me someday! It will be no fun if you won't see me doing that, right?"

Gohan could feel that his legs began to tremble for some reason. Perhaps, that was because Orochimaru beat him up. He slowly got up on his feet and snarled, "I'm Son Goku's son! I won't be defeated so easily!" Suddenly, he leapt towards Orochimaru and attempted to kick him.

However, Orochimaru blocked it easily, and chuckled, "What's the matter? You can't seem to touch me at all, huh?" He deflected Gohan's leg before punching him harder in the guts. That forced Gohan to fall on his knees. Then, Orochimaru immediately grabbed Gohan's long hair, and pulled him up roughly. "You're nothing but a bunch of weakling toy!" He proceeded to punch his face repeatedly, just to torture him for fun.

While lying on the ground, Raditz slowly lifted his head, and witnessed that Orochimaru continued to punch Gohan repeatedly. He groaned softly, "Gohan…"

While lying on the ground, Sakura looked up at Gohan who was being beaten up. "Gohan-kun…" Gohan began to become unconscious soon, while continued to take beating from Orochimaru. Tenshinhan remained unconscious.

* * *

(Kame House)

Suddenly, Chichi widened her eyes and cried, "Gohan-chan!"

Bulma looked around at Chichi and asked, "What's wrong?"

"My Gohan-chan is in danger right now!" worried Chichi. Roshi remained silent, while Oolong, Puar, and Maroon stared at her.

Bulma chuckled, "Don't worry. He will be fine. I'm sure he will come alive!"

Chichi sniffed, "Please come back, Gohan-chan!"

"Geez, it's Naruto's birthday. Now he has to fight someone to protect the world," complained Bulma.

* * *

(With Naruto- Dimensional Maze)

In the search of exit, Naruto got confidence that he could get out of maze as soon as possible. As long as he got faith in himself, that is. Every time he went to every wall, he found dead-end wall. He was not sure if he had been there before. He felt like he went there many times. He was really frustrated that he could not even get out of maze when his friends were in dangerous right now.

However, he finally managed to calm himself, and thought calmly, _'No time to get angry! Where's wall I have been there? Where's wall I never been there before? I'm sure there's only one that I never been there! Dammit! I forget where one! I wish I could do something so I can memorize them!' _Suddenly, he realized something and chuckled, "That's right! Someone told me the secret of Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"

* * *

(Flashback Began- Kaioshin Realm)

"_Do you know what's the secret of Kage Bunshin No Jutsu, right?" asked Minato._

"_Huh? No?" confused Naruto._

"_Well, how do I put that way?" wondered Minato. Then he smiled, "To say the word so you can understand easier... When you separate your clone faraway, you will know what he's doing once he's dispelling."_

_Naruto widened his eyes and shocked, "Really?!"_

_Minato nodded, "Yes… Kage Bunshin No Jutsu's purpose was not for fighting only, but it's also for searching. If you want to find a certain person, you have to use Kage Bunshin No Jutsu in order to find them."_

* * *

(Flashback Ended)

Naruto grinned, "All right! I will use Kage Bunshin No Jutsu to find the exit!" Then he crossed his fingers and shouted, **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!" **He created a lot of clones! He shouted, "Line up, soldiers!" All of clones immediately line up like an army. He walked, and looked at each of his clones, and shouted, "We shall march, and find the exit! Understood?!"

The clones shouted, "Yes, sir!"

Naruto glared at them and shouted, "I can't hear you! Say it loudly!"

The clones shouted, "YES, SIR!"

"We will have three groups!" explained Naruto. "I will be in Group 1! Group 1 goes to the middle! Group 2 goes to left! Group 3 goes to right! If you see other paths, you will scatter into each new groups, and go to different wall! Understood?!"

The clones shouted, "Understood!"

Naruto pointed over yonder, and cheered, "All right! Go!" Then all groups scattered into different directions.

* * *

(Gohan vs Orochimaru- Spinach Wastes)

Orochimaru continued to punch Gohan in the face repeatedly. No matter how much powerful Orochimaru was, Gohan could not seem to beat him. Every time Orochimaru landed a punch, Gohan got new bruise, and blood on the face.

Sakura was in shocked, because Orochimaru would beat kid up like that. That was cruel of him to do that! She clenched her fists and sniffed, "Dammit! Why am I so useless? Why can't I fight back? Gohan-kun!"

Finally, Orochimaru punched him in the face once again. He chuckled, "I guess your Father won't come back to see you! It's such pity for him not to see you again. About time you die, huh? Once I finish with all of you guys, I will kill your Father and even your Mother!" Suddenly, Gohan widened his eyes, and began to power up. "W-What?! Impossible!"

Gohan snarled, "Don't you dare killing my Mother!" He created a small shockwave, forcing Orochimaru to release his hair.

Orochimaru widened his eyes and shocked, "Impossible! To think you have some strength left to fight back!"

Gohan continued to power up and shouted, "I won't forgive you!" Suddenly, he delivered a powerful punch to Orochimaru. Then, he delivered a barrage of punch to Orochimaru in the guts. Next, he delivered a hard uppercut punch, sending him up into the sky. After that, he rocketed towards Orochimaru and punched him away once again. Finally, he teleported above Orochimaru, and slammed him down onto the ground with Double-Ax Handle.

Orochimaru weakly got up on his feet, and glared up at Naruto. He growled, "Dammit!" However, Gohan immediately flew down after Orochimaru. Orochimaru clenched his fists and shouted, "Don't get so cocky!" He disappeared before Gohan could even touch him!

Gohan landed on the ground and shocked, "What?!"

Orochimaru appeared in front of Gohan, and delivered a hard kick to Gohan. Raditz and Sakura could see that Orochimaru gave his all-out just to kick Gohan. They also could see that Gohan spewed out the blood from his mouth and knocked onto the ground.

Raditz and Sakura widened their eyes and shocked, "What?!"

Orochimaru panted heavily, and growled, "I need to kill you before you increase your power more! You really hurt me! You're irritating me, brat! I don't have time to wait for Sasuke to arrive. I must kill you immediately!" However, Gohan struggled to get up, but he finally managed to get on his feet. Orochimaru widened his eyes and shocked, "What?! I could swear that I kick you too hard! How did you get up after taking that much damage from me?!"

Gohan panted heavily, "I… I… I won't… give…" Unfortunately, he fell backward on the ground, but he was still not unconscious. He could not get up anymore because Orochimaru kicked him too hard.

Raditz and Sakura cried, "Gohan/-kun!"

Orochimaru growled, "Damn it all! Time to finish you off!" He placed his hand forward at Gohan and shouted, "Die!" He furiously fired a powerful energy wave towards Gohan.

Raditz cried, "GOHAN!" He disappeared thin in air.

Sakura cried, GOHAN-KUN!"

Suddenly, Raditz got in way of Orochimaru's powerful energy wave, as he took that attack. He screamed in pain.

**BOOOOOOOOM!**

Orochimaru laughed, "Looks like your death is finally coming out!" However, as soon as the smoke cleared, Raditz stood in front of Gohan! He shocked, "What?!"

Gohan slowly opened his eyes and looked up at Raditz. He smiled cheerfully, "Uncle, you saved m—" He widened his eyes and shocked, "U-Uncle…?" He could see that Raditz was burned. He sniffed, "Why?"

Raditz chuckled weakly, "W-What's wrong? Why are you worrying about me? I'm already dead after all… Heh… to think I would save my nephew like that… My body… my body moved on its own accord…. D-Don't… die… Gohan…" Finally, he collapsed on the ground and passed away.

Gohan crawled towards Raditz and shook his body. He began to shred his tear, and cried, "Uncle… Uncle… Uncle!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "Why are you crying? Isn't he your enemy? He's the enemy who kidnapped you and tried to kill your Father two years ago!"

Gohan bared his teeth, and clenched his fists angrily. Glaring at Orochimaru, he got up and snarled angrily, "He may have kidnapped me, and tried to kill my Father before! But he has changed this much! He saved me more than twice! Don't you talk bad about my family! He's part of my family! I won't forgive you!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "That's more like it! That's spirit there! However, you should know better when to fight me. You should know your own consequence if you fight me right here."

Gohan crouched down and declared, "I will defeat you!"

Just before Gohan was about to start the move, he heard the voice cried, "Hold on!" He looked up at the voice, and found out that it was Sasuke, Kuririn and Yamucha. He greeted happily, "Sasuke-san, Kuririn-san, Yamucha-san!" Sasuke, Kuririn, and Yamucha slowly landed on the ground.

Sakura cried happily, "Sasuke, Kuririn, Yamucha!"

Kuririn smiled, "Gohan! I'm glad you're safe here." Then he looked at deceased Raditz, and sighed, "I guess Raditz joined the force with you to defeat Orochimaru." Gohan simply nodded. "How did he die anyways?"

Gohan frowned, "He protected me."

Kuririn shocked, "What?! He protected you? Wow! That was really… awkward…."

Orochimaru stared at Sasuke and smirked, "So, Sasuke-kun, you have finally come here?"

For first time since Orochimaru and Sasuke saw each other, they finally settled down right now! Sasuke folded his arms and sighed, "Of course. What do you think I would do else? I'm going to fight you!"

Orochimaru chuckled, "I see the future. The future is that I will mark you very soon. Be prepared, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke confused, "Future?" He was not sure if Orochimaru could see the future, or not. He assumed that Orochimaru cannot see the future at all. He would not mind if he played in that part. He scoffed, "Well, then. I see the future. The future is that I will defeat you!"

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: Yo! Vegeta's still sleeping, so he should be fine. HE will wake up tomorrow, and will forget what happens. Please not tell him what he just did. He will be pissed off.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy the chapter. There's a lot of actions in this chapter. :D There will be more surprised on later chapters! I hope you will look forward to it! :D

Any question? Ask right away! Always read and review plz! :D See ya next chapter!


End file.
